Kreuzwege V Retelling A Story
by Ulrich
Summary: eine Neuerzählung der NGE-Story * komplett
1. Einleitung

Neon Genesis Evangelion - FanFiction  
  
Retelling a Story  
  
(Abzweigung 04)  
  
  
  
von Ulrich-Alexander Schmidt  
Fassung vom 10.02.2002  
  
  
  
  
Legal Boilerplate:  
NGE und die Charaktere sind Eigentum von GAINAX, etc.pp.  
  
  
  
Sämtliche Fehler in der Charakterisierung sind ganz allein mir selbst   
zuzurechnen.  
  
  
Dieser FanFic enthält:   
Spoiler, endlose langweilige Dialoge, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Asuka   
in Bestform, Sex und sinnlose Gewalt  
  
Ach ja, dies ist die FSK 16 - Version.   
Nein, es gibt keine anderen Versionen.  
  
Alle Figuren, die nicht Eigentum von GAINAX sind, sind frei erfunden,   
jede Ähnlichkeit mit lebenden, toten oder sonstigen Personen ist   
unbeabsichtigt und daher rein zufällig. Mich verklagen zu wollen,   
würde nichts bringen, zum einen habe ich kein Geld und zum anderen   
verfüge ich selbst über Kenntnisse des Rechts.  
  
Zu riesigen Problemen essen Sie bitte die Packungsbeilage und fragen   
Sie den Arzt Ihres Apothekers.  
  
  
  
  
  
Einleitung:  
  
[unterlegt von der Titelmusik von ´Terminator II´]  
  
Seifenblasen, zahllose Seifenblasen, große und kleine.  
Jede dieser Blasen stellt eine Realität, eine mögliche Wirklichkeit,   
eine Version der Wahrheit dar.  
  
Dies ist das Geheimnis der Kreuzwege...  
  
Etwa 80% der Seifenblasen streben auf einen gemeinsamen Punkt zu,   
viele sind bereits dabei, sich gegenseitig zu durchdringen und als   
Ergebnis anzuwachsen. In diesen Realitäten hat ein Third Impact   
stattgefunden, in diesen Welten sind nur noch Shinji Ikari und Asuka   
Langley übriggeblieben. - Gut, es gibt auch eine Wirklichkeit, in   
welcher Touji Suzuhara von Rei-Lilith auserwählt wurde, die Zukunft zu   
gestalten, aber die fällt nicht weiter ins Gewicht.  
  
In etwa weiteren 10% der möglichen Realitäten ist die Erde   
menschenleer, auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise haben ihre   
Einwohner es geschafft, sich noch vor der Jahrtausendwende selbst   
auszulöschen, oder ist es den Engeln gelungen, Lilith oder Adam zu   
erreichen, eventuell hat sich dort auch nie eine Menschheit entwickelt  
- in einer Handvoll Möglichkeiten sind die Dinosaurier nicht   
ausgestorben und haben sich zu beherrschenden intelligenten Spezies   
der Erde entwickelt, oder wurde die Welt von den Affen übernommen.  
  
Bei weiteren 5% der Wahrscheinlichkeiten hat es nie einen Second   
Impact gegeben.  
  
In 2% der Realitäten wurde die Erde von Außerirdischen erobert, bzw.   
einfach überrannt.  
  
Die übrigen 3% jedoch sind jene, in denen Gendo Ikaris Szenario   
gescheitert ist, in denen der Third Impact abgewendet wurde. Dies ist   
keine davon... 


	2. Prolog

Prolog:  
  
Der Second Impact hatte das Angesicht der Welt verändert.  
  
Küstenlinien hatten sich verändert, als durch die geschmolzenen   
Wassermassen, die zuvor als Eis die Antarktis bedeckt hatten, der   
Meeresspiegel angehoben wurde. Ganze Inselgruppen versanken im Ozean,   
ganze Nationen wurden binnen eines Herzschlages ausgelöscht.  
  
Die Erde selbst erbebte, als sich in folge der Explosion, welche sich   
im Südpol ereignet hatte, das Magnetfeld verschob.  
Weltweit brachen aktive und längst inaktiv geglaubte Vulkane aus und   
schleuderten glutflüssiges Gestein kilometerweit durch die Luft. Asche-  
und Funkenregen fielen auf die Städte  
und Dörfer der Menschen.  
Stille Bäche schwollen zu reißenden Flüssen an und rissen mit sich, was  
sie zu fassen bekamen.  
Stürme rasten über das Land, wirbelten fort, was sich in ihrem Weg   
befand.  
Häuser stürzten ein, in die Schluchten der Großstädte fielen tödliche   
Regen aus feinen Glasscherben und Betontrümmern.  
Gewaltige Feuer fraßen ganze Stadtviertel, ganze Städte verschwanden   
vom Angesicht der Welt.  
Milliarden von Menschen fielen auf die Knie und beteten zu ihren   
Göttern.  
  
Armageddon war gekommen...  
  
Doch die Welt ging nicht unter, sie veränderte sich nur.  
  
Die Erdachse hatte sich soweit verschoben, daß das Klima verrückt   
spielte, als die Natur sich  
auf die Folgen des Second Impact einzustellen versuchte.  
Vier verschiedene Jahreszeiten gab es nicht mehr, nur noch Sommer und   
Winter, fast ohne Übergangszeiten.  
  
An einem Tag starben mehr Tier- und Pflanzenarten aus, als während des   
ganzen zwanzigsten  
Jahrhunderts. Und mit ihnen starben über drei Milliarden Menschen,   
begraben unter Asche und Lava, verschüttet in den Trümmern ihrer   
Häuser, ertrunken in den herantosenden Was-sermassen, fortgetragen und   
achtlos fallengelassen und rasenden Winden, erschlagen von fallenden   
Trümmerstücken.  
Ihre Schreie hallten um Welt, waren an manchen Orten noch Jahre später   
zu hören...  
  
Für die Generationen, die vor dem Second Impact geboren waren worden,  
hatte sich die Welt in eine Hölle verwandelt.  
Die Zeit nach dem Second Impact sah gewaltige Flüchtlingsströme, die   
sich aus unbewohnbar gewordenen Gebieten in erträglichere Regionen der   
Welt wälzten, sah Kriege um diese Regionen und die verbliebenen   
Rohstoffe, sah weiteres Sterben, sah mehrere Selbstmordwellen, die um   
den Globus zu rasen schienen, sah vormals fromme Menschen ihren Gott   
verfluchen...  
  
Der Mensch hatte dies selbst über die Welt gebracht, als er Dinge   
antastete, für die er vielleicht noch nicht reif war.  
Aber die Menschheit bestand fort, paßte sich an, setzte eine neue   
Generation in diese Welt, begann mit dem Wiederaufbau...  
  
Und irgendwo weinte ein Gott bittere Tränen um das Schicksal seiner   
Schöpfung...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wenige Tage zuvor:  
  
Niemand würde im Stande sein, über die Ereignisse an jenem   
verhängnisvollen Tag in der Antarktis zu berichten, die einzige   
Überlebende der Katsuragi-Expedition würde für Jahre in einen   
katatonischen Schockzustand verfallen und den Großteil ihrer   
Erinnerungen verdrängen...  
  
Das Eisfeld nahe des Südpols war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.  
Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein   
winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM   
zu erwecken.  
Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und   
zu dem Riesen empor-geblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt   
hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien.  
Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht   
vergönnt gewesen...  
Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht.   
Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine   
weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.  
LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...  
  
Panik erfaßte die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der   
Ausgrabungsstelle.  
  
ADAM richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den   
Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn,  
wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder   
Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den   
darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen, welches blitzendes   
Wetterleuchten hervorrief.  
  
Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den   
Riesen mit einem Meßgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick   
auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen.  
Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur   
den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich   
mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie  
freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen...  
  
Und dann betrat mit einem zuckenden Lichtblitz ein dritter Riese das   
Feld, ein weitaus menschenähnlicheres Wesen in purpur und grün mit   
glühenden Augen. Es schien eine schwere Panzerung zu tragen und aus   
der Stirn ragte ein einzelnes Horn.  
Auf den Unterarmschienen der Panzerung war ein Schriftzug zu lesen:   
EVANGELION-01-TESTMODELL... 


	3. Kapitel 01 - 2005

Kapitel 01 - 2005  
  
Mit leerem Blick saß der Junge auf der Schaukel und starrte dem dunklen  
Wagen hinterher, der in der Ferne verschwand, den Wagen, in dem sein   
Vater saß, welcher gerade einen seiner seltenen - und in Zukunft immer   
seltener werdenden - Besuche bei ihm beendet hatte..  
Langsam schwang er vor und zurück, die Kette quietsche jedesmal   
vernehmlich.  
  
Sein Name war Shinji Ikari, er war fünf Jahre alt. Und vor etwas über   
einem halben Jahr hatte er mit ansehen müssen, wie seine Mutter bei   
einem Experiment die Steuerkapsel eines Mechas bestiegen hatte, ohne   
diese jemals wieder zu verlassen.  
An diesem einen Tag hatte er seine Mutter verloren - und kurz darauf   
seinen Vater, der ihn mit den Worten, er könnte ihn nicht gebrauchen,   
bei Pflegeeltern zurückließ...  
  
Shinji fühlte sich allein, furchtbar allein. Er begriff nicht, was mit   
seiner Mutter geschehen war. Er verstand nicht, weshalb sein Vater ihn  
im Stich gelassen hatte. Er wußte nicht, warum sein Vater sich ihm   
gegenüber derart kalt und abweisend verhielt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das Mädchen in dem Glaszylinder beobachtete mit wachem Blick die   
Aufzeichnung, welche einer der Bildschirme zeigte. Dabei sah es über   
die Schulter eines dunkelhaarigen bärtigen Mannes, welcher trotz der   
herrschenden Lichtverhältnisse eine dunkle Brille trug.  
  
Der Name des Mädchens war Rei Ayanami. Äußerlich schien sie etwa fünf   
Jahre alt zu sein, tatsächlich jedoch betrug ihr Alter kein halbes   
Jahr. Und dabei war sie bereits die zweite Rei, welche den großen   
Klontank in den Eingeweiden des Terminal Dogma in der Geofront   
verlassen hatte, der zweite Körper mit blasser Haut, blauen Haaren und   
roten Augen...  
Es würde noch einige Wochen dauern, bis sie den mit LCL-Flüssigkeit   
gefüllten Glaszylinder verlassen konnte, bis das genetische   
Verbesserungsprogramm abgeschlossen war, welches diesen Körper von   
seinem Vorgänger unterscheiden sollte.  
Dunkel erinnerte sie sich an das Schicksal, welches die erste Rei   
erlitten hatte, die Bilder waren nur verschwommen - und doch nur allzu   
real...  
  
Ihr war langweilig, furchtbar langweilig.  
  
Längst hatte sie die Kunst gemeistert, ihre Umgebung bis ins kleinste   
Detail wahrnehmen zu können, ohne sich irgendetwas anmerken zu lassen.  
Die einzige Abwechslung in der ewigen Monotonie war der Kommandant,   
der sie wenigstens einmal am Tag besuchte, selbst wenn er sie die   
meiste Zeit ignorierte und an seinen Projekten arbeitete. Rei fragte   
sich, ob dies die normale Art war, in welcher Menschen miteinander   
interagierten.  
  
Der Bildschirm zeigte den Kommandanten, den bärtigen Mann, der sich   
nun die Aufzeichnung ansah, sowie einen dunkelhaarigen Jungen. Die   
beiden wechselten nur wenige Worte, verhielten sich wie Fremde.   
- Dabei waren sie Vater und Sohn.  
Ihr Verhalten war ein weiterer Baustein in Rei Ayanamis Theorie zur   
zwischenmenschlichen Interaktion.  
  
Der Kommandant hielt die Aufzeichnung an, das Standbild zeigte das   
Gesicht seines Sohnes.  
Gendo Ikari seufzte leise, dann stand er auf und verließ für einen   
Moment das Labor.  
Während seiner Abwesenheit blickte Rei wie gebannt in das Gesicht auf   
dem Bildschirm, das Gesicht Shinji Ikaris. Und sie fragte sich, weshalb  
der Sohn des Kommandanten nicht bei seinem Vater war, vielleicht hätte  
sie in ihm sogar einen guten Spielgefährten gefunden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit unbewegter Miene blickte das rothaarige Mädchen auf das frische   
Grab.  
Es fühlte nur Wut und Enttäuschung.  
  
Es hieß Asuka Soryu Langley und das Grab, vor dem es stand, war das   
Grab seiner Mutter.  
Asuka fühlte sich alleingelassen.  
  
Ihr Vater rief ihren Namen, doch sie reagierte nicht, auch nicht, als   
er sie erneut rief.  
Vor einem guten halben Jahr hatte ihre Mutter einen schweren   
Nervenzusammenbruch gehabt. Danach war es nur noch abwärts gegangen,   
jeden Tag war Kyoko Soryu mehr in den Wahnsinn abgerutscht, bis sie   
sich schließlich vor einer knappen Woche das Leben genommen hatte.   
Und Asuka hatte sie gefunden...  
  
Wieder rief ihr Vater sie, wieder ignorierte sie ihn, sie wünschte   
sich, er würde ohne sie fahren, würde sie in Ruhe lassen. Sie brauchte  
ihn nicht, schließlich war er nicht dagewesen, als ihre Mutter und sie  
ihn gebraucht hatten, hatte stattdessen die Krankheit ihrer Mutter als  
Grund für die Scheidung angegeben, um für seine Geliebte frei zu sein,  
welche selbst jetzt im Wagen saß. Sie spürte heiße Wut in sich   
aufsteigen, wollte sich umdrehen und ihren Vater anbrüllen, er solle   
verschwinden. Doch sie konnte nicht sprechen, ihr Hals war wie   
zugeschnürt, während ihre Augen feucht wurden. Trotzdem drehte sie   
sich um, als sie hörte, wie ein Automotor angelassen wurde.  
Sie blinzelte, sah, wie der Wagen ihres Vaters langsam vom Parkplatz   
rollte, erwiderte den traurigen Blick ihres Vaters mit einem   
verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er ließ sie tatsächlich allein...  
  
Sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter.  
  
Asuka blickte auf, sah in das Gesicht ihrer Patentante.  
"Tante Ann..."  
  
Die dunkelblonde Frau nahm sie schweigend in den Arm, ignorierte die   
schwache Gegenwehr des Mädchens.  
  
Neben der Frau stand ein hochgewachsener schwarzhaariger Mann, dessen   
Augen seltsam leblos wirkten.  
"Dein Vater war damit einverstanden, daß du fürs erste bei uns bleibst,  
Asuka", flüsterte er.  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen nickte nur. 


	4. Kapitel 02 - 2015: Ankunft in Tokio-3

Kapitel 02 - 2015: Ankunft in Tokio-3  
  
"Komm. Gendo."  
Nur zwei Worte...  
Nur neun Buchstaben...  
Mehr enthielt der Brief von seinem Vater, das erste Lebenszeichen seit   
über einem Jahr, nicht.  
Nur zwei Worte...  
  
Shinjis Hände begannen zu zittern, während seine Augen wieder und   
wieder über das Papier huschten, vergeblich nach weiteren Worten   
suchten. Nervös wendete er das Papier in seinen Händen.  
Dann blickte er auf, sah die beiden älteren Leute an, die sich in den   
letzten zehn Jahren um ihn gekümmert hatten, seine Pflegeeltern,   
entfernte Verwandte seiner verstorbenen Mutter. - Allein der Gedanke   
an seine Mutter versetzte ihm immer noch einen Stich mitten ins Herz.  
In den Gesichtern seiner Pflegeeltern stand Erwartung zu lesen... und   
Hoffnung...  
Shinji wurde klar, daß sie den Inhalt des Briefes von seinem Vater   
kannten... und daß sie hofften, er würde seinem Ruf folgen... Sie   
wollten ihn loswerden...  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen, zerknüllte das Blatt Papier in der Hand,  
drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Haus...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zwei Tage später:  
  
Shinji Ikari stand auf Bahnsteig Nummer 4 vom Hauptbahnhof in Tokio-3   
in der warmen Frühlingssonne.  
Vor fünf Minuten war der Zug, mit dem er gekommen war, abgefahren. Der   
Bahnsteig war mittlerweile bis auf ihn menschenleer.  
Nachdem er sich zum wiederholten Mal umgesehen hatte, holte er den   
zerknitterten Umschlag aus der Tasche hervor, dessen Eintreffen vor   
zwei Tagen sein Leben völlig aus der Bahn geworfen hatte, zog den   
Inhalt heraus. Die zerknüllte und eingerissene Nachricht seines Vaters  
stopfte er achtlos zurück in den Umschlag, ebenso das entwertete   
Zugticket, besah sich stattdessen das Photo, welches sich ebenfalls in   
dem Umschlag befunden hatte. Es zeigte eine junge recht gutaussehende   
- jedenfalls nach den Maßstäben eines pubertierenden vierzehnjährigen   
Jungen - Frau mit purpurnen Haar. Sie trug Shorts und eine ärmellose   
tiefausgeschnittene Bluse, aufgrund ihrer vorgebeugten Körperhaltung   
war der Ansatz ihres Busens zu erkennen, was noch durch einen Pfeil   
mit den Worten: ´Sieh dir das an!´ untermalt wurde. Um den Hals trug   
sie ein silbernes Kreuz.  
Kurz zuckten Shinjis Mundwinkel. Dann drehte er das Photo um, las die   
Nachricht auf der Rückseite: ´Anbei die Zugfahrkarte. Hole dich vom   
Bahnhof ab. Misato Katsuragi.´  
Natürlich kannte er die Worte inzwischen auswendig, während der   
mehrstündigen Zugfahrt hatte er sie immer wieder gelesen und sich   
darüber Gedanken gemacht, wer diese Misato Katsuragi mehr war, und in   
welchem Verhältnis sie zu seinem Vater stand. Das letzte, was er   
wollte, war zu erfahren, daß sein Vater vielleicht eine neue Frau oder   
Lebensgefährtin hatte, daß er das Andenken an seine Mutter beschmutzen   
könnte...  
  
In der Ferne donnerte es.  
Dann flog eine Staffel Kampfflugzeuge über ihn hinweg. Automatisch   
folgte er ihnen mit den Augen. Und selbige weiteten sich bis zum   
Anschlag, als er sah, daß die Kampfflieger Raketen auf einen schwarzen   
Riesen abfeuerten, der gerade hinter den Hügeln in der Ferne   
aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Was...?" flüsterte Shinji.  
Der Anblick eines riesigen Urzeit-Dinosauriers hätte ihn möglicherweise  
nicht derart überrascht, wie das Erscheinen dieses dunklen   
menschenähnlichen Wesens, selbst auf die Entfernung hin konnte er   
erkennen, daß das Wesen lange affenartige Arme und keinen Kopf hatte,   
dafür befand sich ein vogelartiges Gesicht mitten auf der Brust.  
Ein schwaches Flimmern umgab den Giganten.  
  
Im nächsten Moment explodierten mehrere der Flugzeuge in der Luft.   
Zugleich erschien ein gutes Dutzend Panzer in Shinjis Sichtfeld und   
schoß eine weitere Fliegerstaffel heran.  
  
Der Junge stand nur da und starrte. Dann setzte der Fluchtreflex ein.   
Er warf sich herum - und sah das Mädchen...  
  
Es stand nur da, ein Mädchen in seinem Alter. Es hatte hellblaues Haar   
und blasse Haut, seine Augen schienen einen gewissen Rotschimmer zu   
haben, es trug eine Schuluniform aus weißer Bluse und dunkelblauer   
Jacke und Rock, dazu weiße Socken und blaue Schuhe. Das Mädchen schien  
ihn direkt anzusehen.  
  
Shinji erstarrte in der Bewegung. Irgendetwas an dem Mädchen schien   
ihm seltsam vertraut. Er öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, um der   
anderen zuzurufen, was dort in der Ferne vor sich ging...  
Ein Schwarm von Tauben flog durch sein Blickfeld, verbarg einen   
Sekundenbruchteil lang das Mädchen vor seinen Augen. Als die Vögel   
wieder verschwunden war, war auch das Mädchen fort.  
  
Shinji blinzelte, sah sich rasch um, ohne das Mädchen wiederzufinden.  
Dafür konnte er erkennen, daß der Riese sich langsam der Stadt näherte,  
dabei weitere Kampfflieger zum Absturz oder zur Explosion brachte,   
Panzerstellungen einfach zerstampfte.  
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kam ein blauer Sportwagen neben dem Bahnsteig   
zum Stehen.  
Die Fahrerin nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab.  
"Shinji Ikari, das bist doch du, oder?"  
  
Der Junge drehte sich um, sah sie an.  
Es war dieselbe Frau wie auf dem Photo, nur trug sie jetzt eine rote   
Jacke und ein schwarzes Barett.  
"J-ja." stammelte er. "Das bin ich."  
  
Sie blickte an ihm vorbei zu dem Riesen in der Ferne.  
"Schnell, spring rein, wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"  
  
"Ich... ah..."  
  
"Los!"  
  
Im nächsten Moment hatte er seinen Koffer schon auf die Rückbank   
geworfen und saß auf dem Beifahrersitz. Noch bevor er den Gurt angelegt  
hatte, gab die Fahrerin bereits Gas und raste los. Glücklicherweise war  
die Straße leer, inzwischen bemerkte Shinji die Alarmsirenen, die laut   
heulten, fragte sich, weshalb sie ihm nicht vorher aufgefallen waren.  
  
"Misato Katsuragi... Captain Misato Katsuragi." fand die Frau endlich   
Zeit, sich vorzustellen.  
  
"Ahm... sind Sie bei der Armee?"  
  
"UN-Friedenstruppen. Ich arbeite für NERV..."  
  
Dieser Begriff sagte ihm etwas, wenn auch nur wenig. Er wußte, daß sein  
Vater damit in Verbindung stand. Im nächsten Moment bestätigte sie   
seine Überlegungen.  
  
"... für deinen Vater."  
  
"Vater... so..."  
Er fühlte Bitterkeit in sich aufsteigen. - Und Übelkeit, denn Misato  
Katsuragi fuhr wie ein Henker...  
Immer wieder warf er einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. Und jedesmal  
mußte er feststellen, daß der schwarze Riese nähergekommen war.  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Der Feind." antwortete die Frau mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Ihre   
ganze Aufmerksamkeit war der Straße gewidmet, die zahlreiche   
Schlaglöcher und Dellen aufwies; hätte Shinji Gelegenheit gehabt, diese  
näher in Augenschein zu nehmen, wäre er möglicherweise zu der   
Erkenntnis gelangt, daß auf dieser Straße zumindest ein Teil der   
Panzerfahrzeuge, die er zuvor gesehen hatte, gegen den Riesen   
ausgerückt waren.  
  
"Er kommt näher!"  
  
"Er will zum Hauptquartier."  
Sie fuhr eine scharfe Kurve, die ihn fast aus dem Wagen schleuderte.  
  
"Ah..."  
Wieder riß er die Augen auf - eine zweite riesenhafte Gestalt erschien   
zwischen den Hügeln am Stadtrand, menschenähnlicher als die andere,   
ein Gigant in weiß und orange mit nur einem großen Auge auf der Stirn.  
"Da... da ist noch einer!"  
  
Katsuragi blickte nicht hinüber, sah nur auf die Straße vor ihnen, auf   
welcher jetzt zahlreiche verlassene Pkws standen, fuhr Slaloms um die   
Wagen herum.  
"Der gehört zu uns."  
  
"Ah... Ist das ein Roboter?" war alles, was Shinji zustandebrachte.  
  
Der einäugige Riese näherte sich dem anderen mit hoher Geschwindigkeit,  
holte dabei zum Schlag mit einem entsprechend proportionierten Messer   
aus. Der andere bemerkte den Angriff, trat zur Seite, fing den Angriff   
ab, schleuderte seinen Angriff lässig zur Seite.  
Der weiß-orange landete auf allen vieren, kam schwankend wieder hoch,   
griff erneut an, wurde wieder abgeblockt. Der schwarze Riese landete   
mehrere Schläge in der Leibesmitte seines Kontrahenten, jeder Schlag   
wurde von einer grellen Lichtexplosion begleitet.  
  
"Ein EVANGELION..." Jetzt sah auch Misato Katsuragi zu den Kämpfenden   
hinüber, der einäugige Riese war klar im Nachteil, steckte nur noch   
ein, flog in diesem Augenblick nach einem gewaltigen Schwinger   
rückwärts in einen Hügel hinein, wo er einen Ganzkörperabdruck in der   
Topographie hinterließ.  
"Mein Gott... Rei..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
"W-Was?"  
  
Der orange-weiße Riese rappelte sich wieder auf, bewegte sich dabei   
wie ein Betrunkener, führte fahrige Schläge in die Luft, welche weit,   
sehr weit, danebengingen. Mit einem fast lässigen Schlag mit der   
flachen Hand gegen den Kopf schleuderte der dunkle Gigant ihn wieder   
zurück.  
  
"Er macht sie fertig... holt sie doch endlich zurück..." stieß   
Katsuragi hervor.  
  
In diesem Moment schossen erneut Kampfflugzeuge heran und nahmen den   
schwarzen Riesen mit dem Vogelgesicht unter Beschuß, gaben seinem   
besiegten Gegner Gelegenheit, sich zurückzuziehen. Torkelnd verschwand   
der Gigant in weiß und orange zwischen den Hügeln.  
Der schwarze beachtete die Flugzeuge nicht, die ihn wie Insekten   
umschwirrten, sondern setzte seinen Weg in der ursprünglichen Richtung   
- auf die Stadt zu - fort.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Ding?" rief Shinji panisch.  
  
"Ein Engel... man kann ihm mit konventionellen Mitteln nichts anhaben...   
die Küstenverteidigungslinien der UN sind bereits durchbrochen - halt   
dich fest!"  
Wieder trat sie das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch.  
  
Raketen schossen über ihnen durch die Luft, explodierten kurz, bevor   
sie den Giganten trafen, so als umgebe ihn eine unsichtbare   
Schutzschicht. Eine vom Kurs abgekommene Rakete traf eines der Gebäude  
in der Nähe, in der nächsten Sekunde raste Misato durch einen   
Trümmerhagel. Immer wieder warf sie jetzt einen nervösen Blick nach   
oben.  
Dann sah sie, wonach sie Ausschau gehalten hatte.  
"Sie wagen es tatsächlich... Runter, Shinji!"  
Noch während sie in die Bremsen stieg, warf sie sich zur Seite und   
über den Jungen.  
Der Wagen war noch nicht ganz zum Stehen gekommen, da ging die Welt in   
einem grellen Blitz, dem ein dumpfes Grollen und ein leichtes Beben   
folgten, unter...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Es war noch nicht zu Ende, dies stellte Shinji jedenfalls fest, als er   
die Augen wieder öffnete.  
Der Sportwagen lag auf dem Dach, Misato Katsuragi kroch gerade durch   
das Fenster ins Freie.  
Shinji tat es ihr nach, nachdem er sich aus den Gurt befreit hatte.  
  
"Mein schöner Wagen!" Misato schien den Tränen nah. "Mein Baby! Mein   
armer Liebling! Dabei ist er noch ganz neu!"  
  
Shinji blickte wieder in die Richtung hinüber, in welcher der Riese   
sich befunden hatte.  
Er war noch da! Allerdings bewegte er sich nicht mehr, sondern stand   
nur da, steif wie eine Statue.  
"Er... ah... er rührt sich nicht mehr!"  
  
Misato blickte erst ihn an, dann zu dem Riesen hinüber, nahm langsam   
die Sonnenbrille ab.  
"Sie haben es tatsächlich getan..."  
  
Der Riese stand mitten in einem großen Krater, in welchem sich auch der   
Stadtrand befunden hatte. Die Erde um ihn herum war verbrannt, von den   
Gebäuden am Stadtrand, die sich im Radius der von den Streitkräften   
eingesetzten Waffe befunden hatten, standen nur noch die Grundmauern.   
Auch weiter in die Stadt hinein hatten die Gebäude Schaden genommen.  
  
"... sie haben tatsächlich eine N2-Bombe eingesetzt... Verdammt, ich   
müßte jetzt in der Kommandozentrale sein..."  
  
"Ist er... ist der Engel..."  
  
"Tot? - Nein, nur vorläufig aufgehalten, aber der erholt sich wieder.   
Wir sollten sehen, daß wir ins Hauptquartier kommen."  
Sie besah sich den Wagen.  
"Komm, faß mit an, den kriegen wir wieder hin."  
  
"Uhm... ja, Misato-san."  
  
Tatsächlich gelang es ihnen, den Wagen erst auf die Seite und dann auf   
die Räder zu drehen, er war aufgrund seiner windschnittigen Bauweise   
vergleichsweise leicht. Die Windschutzscheibe war gesplittert, die   
Seite eingebeult und der Seitenspiegel abgerissen.  
Mit mißmutigem Gesicht begutachtete Misato den Schaden, schlug kräftig   
auf die verbeulte Motorhaube, um sie unten zu halten, woraufhin sich   
die Stoßstange scheppernd löste und sie nur mit Mühe einen Wutschrei   
unterdrückte.  
  
"Uhm, Misato-san..." melde sich Shinji aus dem Wageninneren.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hier piept etwas."  
  
"Was?"  
Sie lief um den Wagen herum und schwang sich ins Innere.  
"Mein Handy..."  
Der Verschluß des Handschuhfaches klemmte, was sie mit einem   
Faustschlag behob. Zusammen mit dem Handy ergoß sich eine wahre Flut   
aus Zetteln, Nagellackfläschchen, Lippenstiften, einer leeren Bierdose   
und diversem anderen Zeug über Shinji.  
Misato schnappte sich das immer noch piepende Handy.  
"Ja? - Ja, wir sind noch unterwegs. Ich brauche einen Car-Train an   
Eingang 4. - Ja, bis gleich."  
Sie unterbrach die Verbindung und warf das Handy in den Fußraum zu dem   
anderen Zeug.  
"Und los geht´s!"  
Beim dritten Versuch sprang der Motor an, es klapperte und schepperte   
an verschiedenen Stellen des Wagens, als Misato anfuhr.  
  
"Ah, schaffen wir es denn überhaupt?"  
  
"Ja, sicher, der nächste Eingang ist ganz in der Nähe."  
Sie steuerte den Wagen in einen Tunnel in eine Bahnstation, wo bereits   
in Zug auf sie wartete, danach ging es auf dem Autozug weiter, der   
Tunnel führte abwärts.  
Und als sie den Tunnel wieder verließen, stand Shinjis Mund vor   
Überraschung offen.  
Vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine gewaltige Höhle, ein kuppelförmiger   
Hohlraum unter der Erde, einer eigenen kleinen Welt mit eigenem Himmel   
und Horizont nicht unähnlich. Durch verschiedene Schächte fiel von der   
Oberfläche Licht in den Hohlraum. Von der Decke hingen zahlreiche   
Gebäude.  
Shinjis Blick richtete sich von der Decke auf den Boden des riesigen   
Hohlraumes. Im Zentrum der Höhle erhob sich eine obsidianschwarze   
Pyramide, vor welcher der Schienenstrang im Boden verschwand.  
  
"Das... das ist die Geofront..." stieß er aufgeregt hervor.  
Natürlich hatte er bereits von diesem Ort gehört, über welchem die   
Stadt Tokio-3 errichtet worden war, so seltsam es in einer von Erdbeben  
erschütterten Region wie Japan war, es handelte sich um einen   
natürlichen Hohlraum von mehreren Kilometern Durchmesser.  
  
"Ja, die letzte Schutzburg der Menschen, unsere Festung gegen die Engel.   
Von hier aus beginnt der Wiederaufbau - wenn es uns gelingt, die Engel   
aufzuhalten."  
  
Wieder verschwand der Zug unter der Erde, nur um kurz darauf in einen   
Endbahnhof einzufahren.  
  
"Endstation." erklärte Misato und stieg aus, warf ihrem Wagen einen   
letzten traurigen Blick zu, ehe sie sich dem Ausgang zuwandte. "Komm   
mit, dein Vater wartet sicher schon."  
  
Es ging durch scheinbar endlose Gänge und Flure, über lange Rolltreppen  
und dann wieder durch ein Labyrinth von Gängen.  
  
"Seltsam", murmelte Misato. "Eigentlich..."  
  
"Haben Sie sich verlaufen, Captain Katsuragi?" erklang eine   
Frauenstimme hinter ihnen.  
  
Misato drehte sich um, vor den offenstehenden Türen einer Aufzugskabine  
stand eine Frau ihres Alters mit wasserstoffblondem Haar, sie trug   
einen knielangen Rock und etwas, das wie das Oberteil eines   
Taucheranzuges wirkte, unter einem langen Laborkittel.  
"Ah, Ritsuko, du kommst wie gerufen!"  
  
"Der Kommandant wartet bereits auf dich und den Jungen - das ist er   
doch, der dritte Kandidat, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Ritsuko, das ist Shinji Ikari. - Shinji, Doktor Ritsuko Akagi,   
unsere Chefwissenschaftlerin."  
  
"Dritter Kandidat?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Der Kommandant wird es dir erklären." wich Misato ihm aus.  
  
Sie traten in den Aufzug.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei sah nur verschwommen.  
Alles war Schmerz...  
Die Leuchtkörper unter der Decke jagten dahin, schienen zu einem   
einzigen zu verschmelzen.  
Dumpf erinnerte sie sich, daß sie sich auf einer Trage befand.  
Undeutlich drangen die Stimmen der Sanitäter und Ärzte an ihr Ohr,   
welches die Trage schoben, oder neben ihr herliefen.  
  
"Vermutlich Milzriß." - "Mehrfach gebrochener Arm." -   
"Gehirnerschütterung." - "Hoher Blutverlust..."  
  
Jemand drückte ihr eine Sauerstoffmaske auf das zerschrammte Gesicht.  
Das Atmen fiel ihr etwas leichter, schmerzte aber immer noch.  
  
"Verdacht auf mehrere gebrochene Rippen." - "Die Kleine hat nur knapp   
überlebt."  
  
Die Trage rumpelte über eine Türschwelle, der eigentlich schwache Ruck  
schickte eine Welle von Schmerz durch ihren Körper.  
  
"OP ist bereit!" - "Blutkonserven..."  
  
Abrupt wurde die Trage gestoppt.  
Rei Ayanami stöhnte unterdrückt vor Schmerz auf.  
  
"Pilotin Ayanami kann noch nicht in den OP gebracht werden." erklärte   
die Stimme eines älteren Mannes. "Sie muß möglicherweise noch einmal   
in den Einsatz."  
  
"Sir, das..." setzte einer der Ärzte an. "Das ist unverantwortlich   
- sie hätte gar nicht erst aus ihrem Krankenbett geholt werden dürfen!"  
  
Das Gesicht eines grauhaarigen Mannes schob sich in Reis Blickfeld.  
"Rei, das Third Children ist eingetroffen, aber der Kommandant ist   
nicht sicher, ob es auch bereit ist. Du mußt vielleicht noch einmal   
raus, verstehst du?"  
  
Sie hob langsam den Arm, der weniger schmerzte, entfernte die   
Sauerstoffmaske. Sofort glaubte sie wieder, flüssiges Feuer zu atmen.  
"Ja, Subkommandant... verstehe..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Rei."  
  
"... ist... meine... Pflicht..."  
  
Der ältere Mann nickte, wandte sich dann wieder den Medizinern zu.  
"Geben Sie ihr etwas gegen die Schmerzen. Aber sie darf nicht   
einschlafen."  
  
"Ja, Subkommandant Fuyutsuki." murmelte einer der Umstehenden. Die Art,  
wie er den Namen des Mannes betonte, wirkte, als meinte er in   
Wirklichkeit den Leibhaftigen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit wuchtigen Schlägen und Tritten bearbeitete Asuka Soryu Langley den   
Sandsack vor ihr.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen trug einen Trainingsanzug und Kickbox-Handschuhe  
und -Fußbe-kleidung, der Anzug wies an Nacken und Achseln große   
Schweißflecken auf, ihr ebenfalls verschwitztes Haar wurde von einem   
Stirnband zurückgehalten.  
Jeder ihrer Schläge war Ausdruck der Wut, die in ihr steckte.  
  
Heute war der Todestag ihrer Mutter, sie war gerade vom Besuch am Grab   
Kyoko Soryus zurückgekehrt, den sie in Begleitung ihres Vaters gemacht   
hatte, so wie er darauf bestanden hatte. Und natürlich war seine zweite   
Frau dabeigewesen, die es glücklicherweise längst aufgegeben hatte,   
von Asuka ´Mutter´ genannt werden zu wollen, dabeigewesen.  
Jetzt befand sie sich im Ausbildungszentrum des deutschen NERV-Zweiges  
in der Arkologie von Wilhelmshaven und baute ihren Frust ab.  
Selbst nach all den Jahren versuchte ihr Vater immer noch, wenn ihm   
der Sinn danach stand, eine Verbindung zu seiner Tochter aufzubauen,   
auch wenn er inzwischen Asukas Patentante die Vormundschaft über das   
Mädchen übertragen hatte.  
  
Mittlerweile schmerzten ihre Hände von den Schlägen, doch sie machte   
mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen weiter.  
An jenem Tag, an dem ihre Mutter sich erhängt hatte, war sie vom   
MARDUK-Institut als Pilotin eines EVANGELIONs ausgewählt worden, das   
Training war ihre Art gewesen, den Tod der Mutter zu verdrängen. Doch   
unterschwellig waren all die Gefühle noch vorhanden, Wut, Enttäuschung,  
Haß...  
  
"Asuka."  
  
Die Stimme riß sie aus ihrem tranceartigen Zustand.  
Sie ließ die Fäuste sinken, drehte sich langsam um.  
Ihre Augen leuchteten auf, als sie den hochgewachsenen dunkelhaarigen   
Mann sah, der neben der Eingangstür stand, einen unrasierten Japaner   
mit Drei-Tage-Bart. Er wirkte ungewohnt ernst.  
"Kaji!" rief sie und wollte auf den ihr zugeteilten Sicherheitsexperten   
zulaufen, stoppte aber, als sie seiner ernsten Miene gewahr wurde.  
"Kaji, was ist?"  
  
"Dein Onkel hat gerade angerufen - deine Tante wurde ins Krankenhaus   
gebracht."  
  
Asuka wurde blaß.  
"Was ist mit Tante Ann?"  
  
"Asuka, sie ist krank, sehr krank..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Mann saß mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper auf einem Plastikstuhl auf dem  
Krankenhausflur, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen. Er trug einfache  
Jeans und ein kariertes Hemd, neben ihm lag achtlos hingeworfen eine   
leichte Jacke. Er hatte schwarzes Haar und kantige Gesichtszüge.  
Und er wünschte, imstande zu sein, weinen zu können...  
  
Schritte kamen den Gang hinab.  
  
Er sah auf, sah Kaji und Asuka auf ihn zukommen. Das Mädchen trug noch  
immer den verschwitzten Trainingsanzug.  
  
"Onkel Wolf, was ist geschehen?" rief Asuka und beschleunigte ihre   
Schritte. "Wo ist Tante Ann?"  
  
Er deutete auf die Tür, neben der er gewartet hatte.  
"Sie untersuchen sie noch... Asuka, deine Tante liegt im Koma. Sie   
hat... sie hat..."  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
"Es ist ein Gehirntumor..."  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Sie wußte es schon seit einiger Zeit, aber..."  
  
"Mein Mitgefühl, Commander Larsen." murmelte Ryoji Kaji.  
  
"Danke, Major Kaji." erwiderte der Mann dumpf, ohne den anderen   
anzusehen.  
  
Schweigend warteten sie.  
  
Das Erscheinen eines weiteren Mannes unterbrach die Stille, doch es war  
keiner der Ärzte, niemand, der etwas über den Zustand Ann Larsens   
aussagen konnte, sondern ein Mann in grauem Anzug, schütterem   
ergrautem Haar und ungesund gelbstichiger Gesichtsfarbe, der einen   
starken Nikotingeruch mit sich brachte.  
"Commander Larsen, endlich finde ich Sie."  
  
"Sir, kann das nicht..."  
  
Der andere schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Tut mir leid, das kann es nicht. In Tokio-3 ist ein Engel aufgetaucht."  
  
"Oh, verdammt... und was tut NERV?"  
  
"Die UN-Truppen sind weltweit in Alarmbereitschaft, das gleiche gilt   
für sämtliche ODIN-Agenten. Wir haben versucht, Sie zu erreichen, aber  
Ihr Handy..."  
  
"Ich habe es abgestellt." antwortete Larsen ohne Gefühlsregung. "Es   
beginnt also... was ist nun mit NERV?"  
  
"Die UN hat NERV das Oberkommando über die Aktion zugewiesen, nachdem   
auch der Einsatz einer N2-Miene keinen Erfolg gebracht hat. Der   
EVANGELION-Prototyp ist im Nahkampf hoffnungslos unterlegen."  
  
"Also werden sie EVA-01 einsetzen, das Testmodell... wissen Sie   
inzwischen näheres?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht, keine Ahnung, weshalb unsere Freunde immer derart   
unruhig werden, sobald sie über Einheit-01 sprechen."  
  
"Und Asuka?"  
  
"Man wird sie wahrscheinlich in Bälde anfordern."  
  
Larsen senkte den Kopf.  
"Ich will sie nicht auch noch verlieren..." 


	5. Kapitel 03 - Das Wiedersehen

Kapitel 03 - Das Wiedersehen  
  
Unter der Führung Ritsuko Akagis erreichten sie sehr bald eine   
gewaltige Halle, die Shinji an einen großen Wassertank erinnerte, denn   
anstelle auf festem Boden bewegten sie sich nun über mehrere   
miteinander verbundene Stege zwischen seltsamen Käfigkonstruktionen,   
die größtenteils in einer leicht rötlichen Flüssigkeit versenkt waren.  
  
Und schließlich standen sie einem weiteren Riesen gegenüber, nur   
befand dieser sich völlig reglos bis zu den Schultern in der   
Flüssigkeit. Der Schrecken über die plötzliche derart direkte   
Konfrontation mit dem Riesen fuhr Shinji in die Glieder, zugleich   
stellte ein Teil seines Denkens völlig unkritisch fest, daß das Wasser  
- oder worum auch immer es sich bei der Flüssigkeit handelte - recht   
tief sein müßte, während ein wiederum anderer Teil zu der Erkenntnis   
kam, daß dieser größtenteils versenkte Gigant mit keinem der beiden   
von draußen identisch war.  
Shinji blickte direkt in zwei große leblose Augen, der Riese schien   
einen Helm mit einem einzelnen Horn zu tragen, die dominierenden   
Farben an dem von ihm sichtbaren Teil waren Purpur und Grün. Unterhalb   
des Helmes konnte Shinji ein kräftiges Gebiß erkennen.  
Die Schultern verbargen sich unter massiv erscheinender Panzerung.  
  
"Noch ein Roboter..." keuchte der Junge.  
  
"Eigentlich ist es kein Roboter", erklärte Akagi in schulmeisterlichem  
Tonfall, "sondern eine von Menschenhand geschaffene Kampfmaschine auf  
der Basis eines kybernetisch verstärkten biologischen Organismus - der   
Humanoid EVANGELION. Unser letzter Trumpf. Dies hier ist Einheit-01,   
das Testmodell. Du hast draußen den Prototypen gesehen."  
  
"Ich... ah... ja... Der Engel hat ihn..."  
  
"EVA-00 wurde schwer beschädigt, das ist korrekt, aber sein Einsatz   
hat uns die nötige Zeit verschafft."  
  
"Gehört... gehört das alles hier auch zur Arbeit meines Vaters?"  
  
"So ist es."  
Es war keine der beiden Frauen gewesen, die ihm geantwortet hatte,   
sondern eine tiefe Männerstimme bar jeder Emotion.  
  
Shinjis Blick wanderte nach oben. Dort, hinter einer Öffnung in der   
Wand, war die Silhouette eines Mannes vor hellem Lichtschein zu   
erkennen. Der Mann tat einen Schritt auf die Kante des   
Beobachtungsdecks zu, so daß Shinji ihn erkennen konnte.  
  
"Es ist lange her."  
  
"Papa..." flüsterte der Junge.  
  
Gendo Ikari verzog keine Miene, seine Augen wirkten kalt, während er   
seinen Sohn fixierte.  
"Shinji! Hör gut zu, was ich dir jetzt sage: Du wirst in diese Maschine  
einsteigen und gegen den Engel kämpfen..."  
  
Shinji glaubte, einen Faustschlag in die Magengrube erhalten zu haben.  
Das konnte sein Vater nicht ernst meinen...  
Sein Unterkiefer klappte herunter.  
"Was...?"  
  
"Warten Sie, Kommandant!" rief Misato Katsuragi, die nicht weniger   
überrascht zu sein schien. "Er ist gerade erst angekommen, er ist   
völlig untrainiert - selbst Rei hat über ein halbes Jahr gebraucht, um   
überhaupt Minimalsynchronisation zu erreichen!"  
  
"Er muß nur einsteigen, mehr verlange ich nicht."  
Der ältere Ikari sprach von seinem Sohn in einem Tonfall, als wäre   
dieser gar nicht anwesend.  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, muß ich Sie daran erinnern, daß der Kampf gegen   
den Engel absoluten Vorrang hat? Das Ziel Satchiel konnte zwar durch   
den Einsatz der N2-Mine vorerst gestoppt werden, ist aber bereits dabei,  
die Schäden zu regenerieren! Wir müssen einen Menschen in den EntryPlug  
setzen, dessen Synchronisation mit dem EVA zumindest möglich ist -   
oder haben Sie eine andere Lösung?"  
  
Misato biß sich auf die Lippe, senkte den Blick, fühlte sich klein und   
schwach unter dem kalt brennenden Blick des Kommandanten. Zögerlich   
blickte sie zur Seite, sah Shinji ab, bewegte lautlos die Lippen zu   
einem "Ich habe es versucht..."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi schob Shinji auf eine Metalleiter zu.  
"Also, komm her, Shinji..."  
  
Shinji Ikari hatte Schwierigkeiten, das Gleichgewicht zu halten, zu   
stark zitterten seine Knie. Zugleich konnte er nur langsam verarbeiten,  
was sein Vater von ihm wollte, daß er ihn nach all der Zeit nur zu sich  
gerufen hatte, um ihn als... Versuchskaninchen zu verheizen...  
"Das... das kann nicht dein Ernst sein... ich kann... ich kann das   
nicht!"  
  
"Oh, doch! Du bist geeignet, sogar besser als jeder andere Kandidat."  
  
"Warum?"  
Unbewußt öffnete und schloß er die Faust wieder und wieder.  
Noch immer zitterten seine Knie. Sein Herz raste. Seine Lippen bebten.  
"Ich verstehe das alles nicht!" schrie er ohne zu seinem Vater   
aufzusehen, ohne ihm in die kalten Augen zu blicken, die fast so sehr   
spiegelten wie die dunkle Brille, welche er sonst immer bei ihren   
Begegnungen getragen hatte.  
"Ich verstehe nicht!" wiederholte er, rang nach Atem.  
  
"Das mußt du auch nicht. Steige ein und kämpfe!"  
Bei Gendo Ikari klang dies fast so, als fordere er seinen Sohn auf,   
den Müll ´rauszutragen.  
  
Shinji sah wieder in die leblosen Augen des Wesens namens EVANGELION   
und eine tiefe kreatürliche Angst überkam ihn. Der Riese kam ihm   
bekannt vor, erweckte die schlimmsten Erinnerungen seiner Kindheit zu   
neuem Leben. Um keinen Preis der Welt würde sich diesem... Ding auch   
nur weiter nähern!  
Und das sagte er seinem Vater auch:  
"Nein, ich... ich will nicht! Ich kann das nicht... ich werde... ich   
werde auf keinen Fall einsteigen!"  
Sein Herz pochte sogar noch schneller. Eine eiserne Klammer schien um   
seine Brust zu liegen.  
  
Eine Antwort blieb aus, sah man von dem eisigen Blick ab, den der Vater  
auf seinen Sohn richtete.  
  
"Hast du mich nur deshalb hergeholt?... Damit ich sterbe?... Damit du   
mich endgültig los bist?"  
  
Wieder herrschte erdrückendes Schweigen.  
Dann antwortete der Mann über ihnen.  
"Wenn du es nicht tust, wird die Menschheit ausgelöscht. Unser aller   
Leben hängt von dir ab!"  
  
"Nein! Ich... ich glaube das... nicht! Ich will nicht!"  
Mittlerweile liefen Tränen über Shinjis Wangen.  
  
Die Temperatur in der gewaltigen Halle schien zu fallen, während Gendo  
Ikari auf seinen Sohn herabsah.  
"Gut. Ich habe verstanden... Du kannst gehen, einen wie dich kann ich   
nicht gebrauchen, du bist nur ein nutzloser Feigling, der meine Zeit   
vergeudet."  
  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Feigling...  
Sein Vater hatte ihn nie verstehen wollen, es nie versucht...  
Feigling...  
Und doch traf ihn dieses eine Wort mit unvorstellbarer Zielgenauigkeit   
mitten ins Herz, ließ nicht zu, daß er Erleichterung verspürte, nicht   
in die menschenähnliche Maschine steigen zu müssen, erlaubte nicht   
einmal den Hauch von Befriedigung, ihm gegenüber seinen Willen   
durchgesetzt zu haben.  
  
Gendo Ikari drehte sich halb um, wandte sich einem Monitor des   
Interkomsystems des Stützpunktes zu.  
"Fuyutsuki, bring Rei."  
  
"Ihr Zustand ist kritisch, die Verletzung sind teilweise wieder..."  
  
"Sie ist noch nicht tot, oder?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann schick sie mir!"  
  
Der ältere Mann am anderen Ende der Verbindung nickte nur, seinem   
Gesichtsausdruck war anzusehen, daß er nur mit schwerem Herzen handelte.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi trat von Shinji zurück, warf ihm einen Blick zu, mit dem   
man einen Haufen Exkremente begutachtet, in welchen man gerade   
hineingetreten ist, ehe sie die Metalleiter hinauflief und in Richtung   
eines großen Plexiglasfensters, hinter dem sich undeutliche menschliche  
Umrisse bewegten, rief: "Schreibt das Betriebssystem wieder auf Rei   
um! Schnell, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren!"  
  
Shinji stand nur da, den Oberkörper vorgebeugt, die Hände gegen die   
Oberschenkel gepreßt, und gab undeutliche schluchzende Geräusche von   
sich.  
  
Misato Katsuragi legte beruhigend ihm die Hand auf die Schulter,   
erzielte aber keine Reaktion.  
Diese trat allerdings ein, als zwei Männer in Ärztekitteln im   
Laufschritt eine Rolltrage hereinschoben, auf welcher ein Mensch lag,   
ein zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen in Shinjis Alter mit blasser Haut   
und blauem Haar. Es trug einen hauteng wirkenden weißen Anzug mit   
tiefblauen Absätzen, bei dem die Ärmel und ein Bein fehlten. Beide   
Arme waren verbunden, der eine einschließlich der Schulter, während   
der andere zusätzlich in einem dicken Gips steckte. Ebenfalls   
verbunden war das Bein vom Oberschenkel bis zum Fuß. Eine weitere   
Bandage war um ihre Stirn gewickelt, bedeckte dabei das linke Auge.   
Das andere starrte trüb vor Schmerz zur Decke, es hatte eine tiefrote   
Farbe.  
  
"Das..." flüsterte Shinji leise, konnte den Satz aber einfach nicht   
vollenden.  
Er hatte das Mädchen wiedererkannt, er hatte es bereits gesehen,   
vorhin auf dem Bahnsteig... vorhin... oder vor einer Ewigkeit...  
  
Gendo Ikari ignorierte seinen Sohn vollkommen, sprach das Mädchen auf   
der Trage an, aus deren Arm einer der begleitenden Mediziner gerade die  
Infusionsnadel entfernte.  
"Rei... Wir können deinen Ersatzmann nicht gebrauchen... Du mußt noch   
einmal ´raus."  
Diesesmal klang seine Stimme nicht kalt und fordernd, stattdessen   
schwang in ihr sogar ein Hauch von Sorge mit.  
  
Das Mädchen bewegte die Lippen, preßte ein "Gut" hervor, ballte die   
Rechte zur Faust, versuchte dann, sich aufzusetzen und von der Trage   
aufzustehen. Der Versuch scheiterte schon im Ansatz, sie schaffte es   
gerade, sich auf die Seite zu drehen.  
Ihre Finger gruben sich in den Bezug der Trage, sie biß die Zähne   
zusammen, verschluckte einen Schmerzensschrei, als sie glaubte, etwas   
in ihrem Inneren würde zerreißen. Auf ihrem verzerrten Gesicht stand   
eine dicke Schweißschicht, durch welche heiße Tränen tiefe Bahnen   
gruben.  
  
Shinji stand nur da und blickte sie an, konnte keinen Muskel rühren.  
Der Anblick des Mädchens, welches um jeden Zentimeter kämpfte, während   
die beiden Mediziner nur teilnahmslos neben der Trage standen, fraß   
sich tief in sein Herz und sein Denken.  
Dieses Mädchen sollte für ihn kämpfen, obwohl es nicht einmal im   
Stande war, allein aufzustehen... In diesem Moment fühlte er sich   
wirklich wie Abschaum, wollte sich zu seinem Vater hin umdrehen, als   
die Halle erzitterte. Shinji blickte zur Decke hinauf, ebenso Misato   
und Gendo.  
  
Wieder wurde die Halle erschüttert, diesesmal heftiger.  
Etwas krachte.  
  
"Er... er will durchbrechen..." vermutete Misato und meinte damit den   
Engel an der Oberfläche.  
  
Weitere Erschütterungen folgten, heftiger und rascher hintereinander.  
  
Shinji bemerkte, daß die Mediziner eilig die Halle verließen, während   
das blauhaarige Mädchen immer noch versuchte, sich von der Trage zu   
schieben.  
Die Trage wackelte heftig unter den Erschütterungen, schien auf dem   
Steg tanzen zu wollen, stürzte dann um.  
  
"Vorsicht!" brüllte Shinji im gleichen Moment und löste sich - endlich   
- aus seiner Erstarrung, lief zu dem Mädchen hinüber, welches nun auf   
dem Boden lag und einen Schmerzenslaut nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.   
Dennoch versuchte es sich weiterhin aufzusetzen, was ihm auch halbwegs   
gelang, bevor es kraftlos zurücksackte - genau in Shinjis Arme.  
Er starrte in ihr Gesicht, während ihn eine weitere Erkenntnis überkam  
- der Name des Mädchens war Rei, und genau mit diesem Namen hatte   
Misato den anderen EVANGELION angefeuert - also mußte das Mädchen,   
dessen Gesicht eine einzige Maske von Schmerz war, das ihn nicht   
einmal wahrzunehmen schien, der Pilot gewesen sein...  
  
"Shinji..." zögerlich näherte sich ihnen Misato Katsuragi. "Shinji, wir  
brauchen dich! Du mußt..." Sie schluckte. "Shinji, du wußtest, daß es   
kein freudiges Wiedersehen mit deinem Vater werden würde, oder? Willst   
du seine Worte einfach so hinnehmen? Wenn du nicht handelst, dann   
muß... dann wird Rei einsteigen... Bist du wirklich ein solcher   
Feigling?"  
  
Shinji antwortete nicht.  
  
"Lassen Sie ihn, Captain." befahl Gendo Ikari, bevor er sich an seinen  
Sohn wandte. "Shinji, wenn du gehen willst, dann verschwinde endlich!"  
  
Langsam hob Shinji den Blick, traf den seines Vaters, wollte ihn zur   
Hölle wünschen, als ein Teil der Deckenkonstruktion herunterkam...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji sah die fallenden Trümmer und handelte instinktiv, indem er sich  
schützend über das blasse Mädchen warf.  
  
Doch der erwartete Schmerz, die Treffer, mit denen er gerechnet hatte,   
blieb aus.  
  
Er blickte nach oben, dorthin, wohin auch ein völlig überraschte Misato  
Katsuragi blickte, welche gerade langsam die schützend über den Kopf   
gehobenen Arme wieder sinken ließ.  
  
Wie ein schützendes Dach schwebte über ihnen der Unterarm des   
EVANGELIONs, der die Trümmerstücke abgelenkt hatte. Vom Arm baumelten   
noch Teile der Käfigkonstuktion, welche ihn in aufrechter Stellung   
hielten.  
  
"Das... das..." haspelte Misato. "Er hat reagiert, obwohl er gar keine   
Energie hat... wie ist das..."  
  
Shinjis Aufmerksamkeit wurde von dem Mädchen in seinen Armen in   
Anspruch genommen, welches ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich gab und ihn   
jetzt direkt ansah, Reis nicht verbundenes Auge war klar und wach.  
  
"Bist du... bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Shinji und hätte sich im   
nächsten Moment mit der Hand gegen die Stirn schlagen können.   
Natürlich war sie nicht in Ordnung. Nichts war in Ordnung!  
  
Ihre Lippen zitterten, im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, daß sie   
etwas sagte: "Ikari... Shinji Ikari..."  
  
Er blinzelte heftig.  
Sie kannte seinen Namen... woher?  
Ehe er sie fragen konnte, spürte er, wie ihr Körper in seinen Armen   
erschlaffte, zugleich spürte er klebrige Nässe an der Hand, mit der er   
ihren Rücken stützte.  
Langsam zog er die Hand hervor, stellte mit Entsetzen und aufsteigender  
Übelkeit fest, daß es sich um Blut handelte.  
"Misato-san..." flüsterte er.  
  
Die Angesprochene warf den Kopf herum und eilte zu ihm.   
  
Vorsichtig legte er Rei in ihre Arme.  
"Sie... sie braucht einen Arzt, sofort..."  
Dann richtete er sich langsam auf und sah seinen Vater an.  
"Ich soll einsteigen?"  
Er ballte die Fäuste derart fest, daß es schmerzte.  
"Du willst es immer noch?"  
  
Gendo Ikari gab keine Antwort.  
  
"Gut, ich werde es tun..."  
Damit wandte er sich ab und ging schlurfend und mit hängenden Schultern  
auf Ritsuko Akagi zu.  
  
"Na also", murmelte die Wissenschaftlerin. "Komm, ich erkläre dir das   
Steuerungssystem, wir haben nicht viel Zeit..."  
  
Noch einmal blieb Shinji stehen, warf einen Blick zurück über die   
Schulter.  
"... aber ich tue es nicht für dich..."  
  
Den anderen Ikari schienen seine Worte nicht zu berühren, denn seine   
Mundwinkel zuckten zu einem kurzen triumphierenden Lächeln... 


	6. 1.Zwischenspiel

1. Zwischenspiel:  
  
"Meine Mutter ist tot, sie starb, als ich vier Jahre alt war. Mit meinem Vater habe ich wenig Kontakt, und das ist gut so. Ich lebe bei meiner Patin, Tante Ann, und ihrem Mann, Onkel Wolf. Onkel Wolf ist mir all die Jahre ein besserer Vater gewesen, als mein Erzeuger je hätte sein können, deshalb schreibe ich über ihn und Tante Ann, anstatt über meine Eltern.  
Onkel Wolf arbeitet für ODIN, ODIN ist eine Organisation, die im Jahre 2003 zur Bekämpfung des Terrorismus gegründet wurde. Heute ist ODIN der wichtigste Geheimdienst der Vereinten Nationen. Onkel Wolf gehört zu den Außendienstagenten, Tante Ann und ich hoffen, daß er bald in den Innendienst versetzt wird, damit er mehr Zeit zuhause verbringen kann. Wenn das Direktorium von ODIN zu dem Schluß kommt, daß ein böser Mensch dem Weltfrieden gefährlich werden kann, beauftragen sie Onkel Wolf und sein RABEN-Team, sich der Sache anzunehmen. Er tötet den bösen Mann oder die böse Frau dann..."  
  
Auszug aus einem als Hausarbeit verfaßten Aufsatz zum Thema "Was meine Eltern tun" von Asuka Soryu Langley, Sommer 2007. Nichtüberarbeitete Erstfassung. 


	7. Kapitel 04 - Die Bestie

Kapitel 04 - Die Bestie  
  
Es war eng in der Steuerkapsel des EVANGELIONs, sie war ausgefüllt mit Monitoren und einem einzelnen Sitz, von dem aus man Zugriff auf die Steuerung hatte. Für Shinji war gerade ausreichend Platz, um sich in den Sessel zu schieben, ohne größere Verrenkungen zu unternehmen.  
  
Als er in dem Sessel Platz genommen hatte und seine Hände die pistolengriffartigen Steuerelemente umfaßten, fühlte er sich plötzlich ganz ruhig, war die Angst verflogen, hatte dem Willen Platz gemacht, es seinem Vater zu zeigen, ihm zu beweisen, daß er sich irrte, daß er kein Feigling war, daß er kein Recht hatte, ihn so zu nennen... Sicher würde er das einsehen, wenn er für ihn gegen den Engel kämpfte...  
  
Engel...  
Wie konnte man nur auf eine solche Bezeichnung kommen?  
Jeder, der das dunkle Wesen bei seinem Marsch auf die Stadt gesehen hatte, konnte es nur für einen Dämon halten, ein Ungeheuer, das einem Alptraum entsprungen war...  
  
Ein Rucken verriet, daß die Kapsel bewegt wurde, zugleich erhellte sich ein kleiner Bildschirm seitlich des Hauptmonitors, einer von insgesamt sechs, das Bild zeigte Ritsuko Akagi zusammen mit der Bildunterschrift: NERV-Kommandozentrale. ComLink Aktiv. Live-Übertragung.  
"Der Plug wird jetzt in den Steuernerv des EVA eingeführt."  
  
Shinji nickte nur, starrte an ihr vorbei auf den immer noch dunklen Hauptbildschirm.  
  
Der Sitz mitsamt der Steuerung bewegte sich leicht, paßte sich dem neuen Winkel der Kapsel an. Ein letzter Ruck, das Geräusch schließender Verankerungen und der EntryPlug hatte seine neue Position eingenommen.  
  
Noch war der Bildschirm dunkel.  
  
Akagis Gesicht war nicht mehr der Kamera zugewandt, sondern irgendwelchen Anlagen im Hintergrund.  
Eine junge Frauenstimme meldete, daß die Fixierung des Plugs abgeschlossen war.  
Akagi nickte.  
"EntryPlug fluten!"  
  
"Ah..." setzte Shinji zum Protest an. Fluten - das klang gar nicht gut, das klang in seinen Ohren überhaupt nicht gut, zumal plötzlich aus dem Bodengitter eine klare, wenn auch leicht rötlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit aufzusteigen begann.  
"Was... ich... wollt ihr mich ertränken?" schrie er, der erneut erwachenden Panik nachgebend.  
  
"Keine Angst", kam es ruhig von Akagi, die nicht einmal auf den Bildschirm sah, "wenn deine Lunge mit LCL gefüllt ist, kann sie den Sauerstoff direkt aus der Flüssigkeit aufnehmen."  
  
Wieder setzte Shinji zum Protest an, schließlich hatte niemand etwas gesagt, daß er irgendwelche Flüssigkeiten atmen sollte - außerdem war er kein Fisch, wie sollte er diese klare Brühe atmen können, das war doch völlig unmöglich! Doch die schnell ansteigende Flüssigkeit schlug über seinem Kopf zusammen.  
  
Prustend versuchte er, den Kopf über Wasser zu halten, aber da machte ihm der Kreuzgurt einen Strich durch die Rechnung, der ihn an den Sitz fesselte.  
Shinji konnte nicht schwimmen, hatte es nie lernen wollen, sein stärkster Kontakt mit Wasser fand in der Badewanne statt - und eine der Sachen, die er am meisten haßte, war es, mit dem Kopf unterzutauchen.  
Doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl...  
  
"Halt durch! Du gewöhnst dich schnell daran!" versuchte Misato ihm Mut zu machen, welche Akagi zur Seite geschoben hatte.  
  
Shinji blähte die Backen auf.  
Kleine Luftblasen quollen ihm aus Mund und Nase.  
Seine Lungen schrien förmlich nach Sauerstoff, zugleich fingen seine Augen an zu brennen.  
Und schließlich gab er nach, konnte den Atem nicht länger anhalten, ergab sich den seiner Ansicht nach ertränkenden Wassermassen.  
Die von Ritsuko Akagi als LCL bezeichnete Flüssigkeit drang ihm in den Mund, flutete Nase und Mundhöhle.  
Er würgte, wollte die Flüssigkeit ausspucken, hatte einen Geschmack wie von alter feuchter Pappe im Mund... konnte atmen...  
Der erste Atemzug geschah geradezu unbemerkt, der zweite machte ihm klar, daß er so schnell noch nicht sterben würde, daß die Flüssigkeit tatsächlich atembar war.  
  
Nur mit halbem Ohr lauschte er den Durchsagen aus dem Kommandoraum.  
"Steuerungsprogramm umgeschrieben." - "Hauptstromquelle angeschlossen, interne Akkus geladen!" - "A-10 Nervenverbindungen geschlossen. Keine Komplikationen!" - "Alle Primärkontakte online." - "Synchronisationsfehler unterhalb von 0,3%!"  
  
"Phantastisch..." murmelte Akagi. "Und gleich auf Anhieb..."  
  
Shinji spürte einen anwachsenden Druck in seinem Kopf, einen Druck, der sich direkt auf seinen Geist ausübte wie von einer Klammer. Er fühlte sich seltsam vergrößert, so als ob sein Körper plötzlich um ein Vielfaches gewachsen wäre, spürte nicht nur die LCL-Flüssigkeit, die seinen Körper, sondern auch den des EVAs bis zu den Schultern umgab, spürte das Metallgitter, auf dem der Koloß auf dem Boden der gefluteten Halle stand, spürte das Gewicht der Panzerung, spürte jeden einzelnen der Kontakte, wo der EVA noch mit dem Haltegerüst verbunden war, Kontakte, die einer nach dem anderen gelöst wurden.  
Der Hauptmonitor leuchtete auf, doch dies war eigentlich gar nicht nötig, denn Shinji glaubte, durch die Augen des EVAs zu blicken.  
  
Es war atemberaubend, die Fülle an Eindrücken, die auf ihn einstürmte, unbeschreiblich.  
Die Menschen im Testzentrum, die Techniker, die sich auf den verschiedenen Stegen befanden, alle wirkten wie Zwerge aus dem Blickwinkel des EVAs.  
  
Auf dem ComLink-Monitor war deutlich zu erkennen, wie Misato Katsuragi schluckte. Dann erklärte sie mit fester Stimme: "Einheit EVANGELION-01, vorbereiten zum Start!"  
  
Shinji spürte, wie unter ihm Maschinen anliefen, ein weiterer kleiner Monitor neben dem Hauptbildschirm, aber auf der anderen Seite als die ComLink-Monitore, verkündete in großen Lettern:  
STARTVORBEREITUNGEN ABGESCHLOSSEN. ENERGIEVORRAT --:--:--  
  
Die Segmente des Käfigs, der EVA-01 bisher gehalten hatte, öffneten sich.  
Shinji fühlte sich angehoben, sah nach unten, sah durch die Augen des EVAs, daß dieser auf einer Liftplattform aus dem großen LCL-Becken gehoben und schräg nach oben zu einem von mehreren senkrecht nach oben führenden Schächten transportiert wurde.  
  
Versuchsweise ballte er eine Hand zur Faust, verfolgte, wie der EVA ohne Verzögerung seinen geistigen Befehlen nachkam.  
Doch da war noch etwas...  
Einen Moment lang hatte er das Gefühl, nicht allein in der Steuerkapsel zu sein, glaubte er, einen huschenden Schatten wahrzunehmen.  
"Mi-Misato-san..." flüsterte Shinji, während seine Augen suchend hin- und herhuschten, ohne eine zweite Person in der Kapsel zu finden.  
  
Katsuragi bemerkte seine Probleme nicht, denn sie blickte gerade zu Gendo Ikari hinauf, der von seinem höhergelegenen Kommandoposten aus das Geschehen in der Zentrale beobachtete.  
"Sir, EVA-01 befindet sich in Gate 5 auf Stand-by. Starten?"  
  
"Natürlich." erklärte der ältere Ikari, der mit gefalteten Händen hinter seinem Tisch saß, die Ellenbogen auf die Platte gestützt, und durch seine dunkle Brille über den Grat seiner Fingerknöchel blickte. "Wenn wir den Engel nicht vernichten, gibt es für uns keine Zukunft."  
  
Misato nickte, wandte sich den Wissenschaftlern und Offizieren zu.  
"Start!"  
  
Und EVA-01 schoß in die Höhe, der Oberfläche entgegen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji wurde von den entstehenden Andruckkräften in den Sitz gepreßt, die ihm sogar das LCL aus den Lungen drückten.  
Der Bildschirm links neben dem Hauptmonitor zeigte ihm die rasch schrumpfende Entfernung zur Oberfläche und den in wenigen Sekunden meßbaren Zeitraum, den er für die verbleibende Strecke noch benötigte.  
  
Dann endete der Höllenritt ebenso abrupt, wie er begonnen hatte, als EVA-01 aus einer riesigen Toröffnung, welche sich im Boden einer der von Bäumen gesäumten Hauptverkehrsadern von Tokio-3 geöffnet hatte, schoß.  
  
EVA-01 stand aufrecht mitten in der nächtlichen Stadt, über ein Versorgungskabel an seinem Rücken erhielt er Energie, das Licht der Sterne reflektierte sich in seiner Rüstung - und etwas tiefer das Licht der Straßenlaternen, denn EVA-01 überragte die meisten Gebäude von Tokio-3  
  
Leider galt letzteres auch für den Engel, dem der EVANGELION sich gegenübersah...  
  
Shinjis erster Reflex, auf der Stelle kehrtzumachen und aus der Stadt zu flüchten, wurde von den letzten Sicherheitssperren vereitelt. Selbst jetzt, wo er sich auf einer Höhe mit dem dunklen Giganten befand, wirkte dieser nicht minder furchteinflößend.  
  
"Shinji, alles klar?" drang Misatos Stimme aus dem in die Kopflehne integrierten Lautsprecher.  
  
Dem Jungen liefen trotz der Tatsache, daß er sich völlig in der LCL-Flüssigkeit befand, dicke Schweißperlen über das Gesicht, als er nickte und ein "J-j-ja" stammelte.  
  
"Letzte Sperren lösen! EVANGELION-01: Lift off!" kam es aus dem Lautsprecher. Und dann leiser, viel leiser: "Viel Glück, Shinji-kun..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Durch die Augen des EVA starrte Shinji den Engel an, bei dem es sich laut Computermitteilung auf dem taktischen Schirm unterhalb der Energieanzeige um ´Ziel: Satchiel´ handelte.  
  
Der taktische Schirm war in viele kleine Felder unterteilt, von denen jedes eine andere Körperpartie des Engels in Vergrößerung zeigte, bei der es sich um einen Schwachpunkt handeln konnte.  
  
Ebenso schien der andere ihn zu mustern, ihn einzuschätzen zu versuchen.  
  
Längst stand der EVA nicht mehr so kerzengerade wie zu dem Zeitpunkt, als er den Schacht verlassen hatte. Nach dem Lösen der letzten Klammern hatte er ohne Shinjis Zutun den Oberkörper vorgebeugt und erinnerte von einer Haltung her jetzt eher an einen Affen als an einen Menschen.  
  
In der Vergrößerung wirkte der Engel noch bedrohlicher, unterhalb des mitten auf der Brust befindlichen Vogelschädels war der Brustkorb geteilt, zwei dicke Knochen, die mit rippenartigen Querverbindungen versehen waren, umschlossen ein pulsierendes Etwas, welches der Computer mit dicken roten Symbolen markierte, demnach handelte es sich mit 63,8%iger Wahrscheinlichkeit um das Herz des Engels.  
  
Seit Auftauchen des EVAs hatte sich der Engel nicht gerührt, stand nur da, dunkel, schweigend und furchteinflößend, schien auf eine Reaktion des anderen zu warten, war sich vielleicht sicher, auch mit diesem Gegner leichtes Spiel zu haben, so wie mit dem anderen in den Hügeln.  
  
"Shinji", meldete sich Misato wieder, riß den Jungen damit aus seiner Betrachtung des Engels, "Du mußt loslaufen!"  
  
"Laufen?" wiederholte Shinji.  
Der ungewohnte Körper des EVAs schien zu schwanken, die veränderte Perspektive flößte ihm fast noch mehr Angst ein, als der Engel. Es war eine Sache, durch die Augen des Giganten zu blicken, ebenso wie es eine Sache war, einzelne Finger zu bewegen, oder eine Faust zu ballen - aber laufen?  
"Wie... wie mache ich das?"  
  
Misato wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Akagi, welche Shinji wahrscheinlich eine viel bessere und detaillierte Erklärung hätte geben können, sich aber zurückhielt, so daß der Captain improvisieren mußte.  
"Du brauchst es nur zu denken. Konzentriere dich und denke ´Laufen´!"  
  
Shinji nickte abgehackt, kniff die Augenlider zusammen.  
Laufen...  
Keine Reaktion...  
Laufen...  
Etwas geschah!  
Der EVA bewegte sich, hob einen Fuß an, setzte ihn vor, verharrte in dieser Haltung wie ein Sportler, der auf den Startschuß für ein Rennen wartet.  
"Es... es klappt!"  
Der EVA drückte das Bein durch, zog den anderen Fuß nach, setzte nun diesen vor, tat den nächsten Schritt.  
Für Shinji war es fast unglaublich, es kam ihm vor, als wäre er selbst es, der gerade die ersten Schritte tat.  
  
Doch noch mehr beeindruckt waren die beiden Frauen im Kommandostand, Misato Katsuragi und Ritsuko Akagi, die eine, weil sie tief in ihrem Inneren an einem Erfolg gezweifelt hatte, die andere aus Befriedigung, daß ihre Schöpfung funktionierte wie geplant.  
  
Der EVA tat einen Schritt nach dem anderen, wurde dabei immer schneller, aus schrittweisem Schleichen wurde ein normaler Gang, daraus ein zügiges Ausschreiten, welches zu einem schnellen Lauf wurde, in dem der EVANGELION auf seinen Gegner zuraste.  
  
Shinjis Hände krampften sich um die Steuerung. Er fühlte sich außerstande, den EVA anzuhalten. Da war es wieder, das Gefühl, nicht allein zu sein, doch diesesmal äußerte es sich in einer Art Gedankenecho, das aus einer tiefen Schlucht zu kommen schien. Er fühlte Wut, Wut auf seinen Vater, die sich nun gegen den Engel richtete. Er fühlte Zorn, selbstzerstörerischen Zorn, der ihn den EVA weiter auf den Engel zustürmen ließ. Er spürte ein schier unglaubliches Gefühl von Freiheit, als er zwischen den Häuserreihen auf den dunklen Giganten zustürmte. Und er spürte Haß, unendlichen Haß, der sich in sein Denken fraß, Den Haß eines anderen auf alles Leben, der in diesem Augenblick zu seinem eigenen wurde, eine kalte Dunkelheit, die nach seinem Herzen zu greifen schien, die ihn Misatos Aufforderung abzuwarten, ignorieren ließ, ihn stattdessen noch schneller rennen ließ.  
Er wollte den Engel besiegen. Er wollte ihn töten, nicht, weil er dadurch die Stadt retten konnte, sondern weil er den Gegner verletzen, weil er ihn zerreißen wollte...  
  
Ein lauter Wutschrei kam über seine Lippen, ein Kampfschrei, der eher zu einem urzeitlichen Vorfahren des Menschen gepaßt hätte, als zu einem vierzehnjährigen Jungen.  
  
Die Entfernung zu dem Engel verringerte sich, nur nebenbei nahm er die taktischen Anzeigen wahr, ignorierte das rote Warnleuchten.  
Jetzt war er fast auf Armeslänge heran, grub in seiner Vorstellung bereits die Finger in die Hautmembran, die das Herz des Engels überzog, um es ihm herauszureißen, um es... zu... verspeisen... glaubte bereits, den Geschmack heißen Blutes auf den Lippen spüren zu können und das letzte pulsierende Zucken seiner Beute...  
  
Und wurde gestoppt, als er gegen das unsichtbare Schutzfeld prallte, welches den Engel umgab.  
Schützend riß Shinji instinktiv die Arme vor das Gesicht.  
Der EVA kam aus dem Rhythmus, stolperte, stürzte seitlich an dem Engel vorbei.  
Zugleich verlor die Verbindung zwischen Maschine und Piloten an Kraft, wurde Shinji sich wieder seines eigenen Körpers in der Steuerkapsel gewahr.  
  
EVA-01 stürzte nach vorn, rührte aus eigener Kraft keinen Finger, um den Sturz abzufangen, während der Junge im EntryPlug noch völlig unter dem Bann dessen stand, was er eben erlebt hatte.  
Der Sturz endete schlagartig, als der Engel zupackte und den EVA in die Höhe riß. Der Hauptmonitor zeigte kein vollständiges Blick mehr, da eine Pranke des Engels teilweise die Augen bedeckte. Mit einer Hand stemmte der Engel den EVA an der Kopfpanzerung nach oben, begann, Druck auf den Schädel auszuüben.  
  
Shinji schrie auf, vermeinte, sein eigener Kopf befände sich in einer langsam zudrückenden Schraubzwinge. Ein greller Blitz erhellte den EntryPlug, als aus der Hand des Engels ein Energieblitz schloß und in die Schädelpanzerung einschlug, blendete den Jungen.  
Der taktische Bildschirm zeigte einen Schadensreport zusammen mit einer Darstellung der entsprechenden Region. Der Kopfschutz zeigte Risse...  
  
"Lauf weg! Shinji, du mußt... Bitte, hör zu, lauf weg!" schrie Misato.  
  
Shinji wollte den Arm heben, wollte EVA-01 dazu bringen, den Arm zu heben, um gegen den Griff des Engels vorzugehen. Doch dieser bemerkte die ruckartige Bewegung und griff seinerseits zu, packte den Unterarm des EVANGELIONs, brach ihn mit einer spielerisch anmutenden Geste.  
  
Ein mentaler Schrei hallte in Shinjis Kopf wieder, der Schmerz des EVAs durchfuhr den Jungen, pflanzte sich durch dessen Körper fort, schien von seinem eigenen Arm auszugehen. Shinji war unfähig, die Hand zu bewegen, der ganze Arm schien in Flammen zu stehen, obwohl dem Arm nichts derartiges anzusehen war, glaubte Shinji zu spüren, wie gebrochene Knochen aneinanderrieben.  
Und jetzt brüllte auch er vor Schmerz.  
  
"Shinji, beruhige dich! Was er festhält, ist nicht dein Arm, es scheint dir nur so wegen der Synchronisation! Du mußt da weg!"  
  
Shinji hörte sie, doch er verstand die Worte nicht, die Schmerzen bildeten eine Mauer um seinen Geist, welche Misato nicht durchdringen konnte.  
Dann wurde es erneut hell im EntryPlug, als der Engel seinen Energieblitz einsetzte.  
Der Junge glaubte, mit einem Vorschlaghammer gegen die Stirn getroffen worden zu sein, preßte jene Hand, in der er noch Gefühl hatte, deren Arm er noch bewegen konnte, gegen die Stirn.  
  
EVA-01 wurde schlaff im Griff des Engels.  
Und wie ein Kind, welches kein Gefallen mehr an seinem Spielzeug fand, schleuderte dieser den EVANGELION wie eine Puppe, deren Schnüre durchtrennt wurden, fort. Mit voller Wucht flog der EVA in ein Gebäude hinein, sackte in sich zusammen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Einen Moment lang herrschte völlige Stille in der Zentrale.  
Der Engel hatte die einzige, die letzte Waffe der Menschheit besiegt, ohne sich dabei sonderlich anzustrengen...  
  
Jemand begann leise zu beten, während ein anderer die Schadensmeldungen herunterrasselte, die über die Verbindung zum taktischen Computer der Einheit hereinkamen.  
"Schaden am Kopfbereich. Art: unbekannt. Schwere: unbekannt. Stromkreise im linken Arm unterbrochen. Kontrollnerven gestört. Synchronrate fällt rapide. Zustand des Piloten im kritischen Bereich, Puls fängt an zu stocken. Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen. Keine Reaktion auf Steuerungssignale. Keine Reaktion auf versuchte Fernsteuerung durch MAGI. Signale werden abgelehnt. EVA-01 ist völlig still!"  
  
Misato hörte nur mit einem Ohr den Meldungen zu, für sie war die Lage bereits aus dem Bild auf dem gewaltigen, aus vielen Einzelbildschirmen bestehenden Monitor in der Kommandozentrale ersichtlich, welches den regungslosen EVA-01 zwischen den Trümmern des Gebäudes, in welches er wie eine Bombe hineingeschlagen war, zeigte.  
"Operation abbrechen! Der Einsatz ist gescheitert! Wir müssen versuchen, den Plug zu bergen!"  
  
Ritsukos wissenschaftliche Assistentin wandte sich ihr zu.  
"Unmöglich, Captain! Der EVA reagiert nicht, er ist völlig außer Kontrolle!"  
  
"Was?"  
Dann sah sie es selbst...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 bewegte sich!  
  
Die gerade erst scheinbar für immer erloschenen Augen glühten auf, heller und kräftiger als zuvor.  
Die Kiefer öffneten sich, entblößten ein kräftiges Gebiß.  
Dann stieß der EVANGELION einen langanhaltenden Schrei aus, der ebenso von Schmerz wie auch von Wut und Haß kündete.  
Mit einer einzigen ruckartigen Bewegung richtete er sich auf. Der verletzte, zerquetschte und gebrochene Arm zuckte. Unter der Oberfläche schien sich etwas zu bewegen, dann fügte sich der Knochen von selbst zusammen, regenerierte sich der Schaden schneller, als das menschliche Auge es verfolgen konnte.  
Der nicht vom Helm verborgene Teil des Gesichtes von EVA-01 schien sich zu einem breiten Grinsen zu verziehen, als wollte der EVA seinem Gegner zeigen, daß er bereit war zur zweiten Runde...  
  
Der Junge jedoch, welcher den Koloß eigentlich in den Kampf steuern sollte, saß teilnahmslos mit glasigem Blick in seinem Sitz, anstatt auf der Steuerung lagen seine Hände in seinem Schoß und zitterten unkontrolliert...  
  
Der EVANGELION beugte sich vor wie ein tollwütiger Stier, senkte den Kopf mit dem Horn, und rannte los, als wollte er den Engel aufspießen.  
  
Der Engel wandte sich ihm zu, schien durch seine Haltung zu signalisieren, daß er bereits war, den Angriff anzunehmen, schien Siegesgewißheit auszudrücken, schließlich hatte er den purpur-grünen Gegner doch gerade erst regelrecht ohne nennenswerte Gegenwehr in den Boden gerammt.  
  
Wieder raste EVA-01 auf seinen Gegner zu, schien dem gleichen Angriffsmuster zu folgen, wie beim ersten Mal.  
  
Der Vogelkopf des Engels schien vor Erwartung leicht zu zittern, als der dunkle Riese sich leicht vorbeugte, um dem Ansturm des anderen besser begegnen zu können.  
  
Doch unvorhersehbar für den Engel änderte der EVA seine Taktik, sprang plötzlich hoch in die Luft, flog, die zu Klauen gespreizten Finger seiner Hände voran, auf seinen Feind zu, Blutdurst in den Augen.  
Wieder traf er auf das Schirmfeld des Engels, doch diesesmal prallte er weder ab, noch ließ er sich aus dem Takt bringen oder stürzte gar, diesesmal trieb er die Klauen direkt in das Feld hinein, schuf eine Lücke, die er kraftvoll erweiterte, indem er selbst ein ähnliches Feld projizierte. Dann hatte er die Barriere überwunden, griff den Engel selbst an.  
  
Dessen Versuch einer Gegenwehr ging völlig in dem raschen, ebenso entschlossenen wie machtvollen Angriff des EVA unter. Mit einem kräftigen Tritt zerschmetterte EVA-01 das rechte Knie seines Gegners, so daß dieser zur Seite knickte und einen hellen zwitschernden Schmerzenslaut ausstieß, während der EVA selbst ein dumpfes Grollen von sich gab und noch einmal nachtrat, so als wollte er sich für die ihm zuvor zugefügten Schmerzen revanchieren.  
Dann stieß er mit beiden Händen gleichzeitig zu, stieß sie in den Leib des Engels, stieß sie direkt in sein Herz.  
  
Der Engel zuckte heftig, während die Hände des EVAs in seinem Inneren wüteten, warf sich mit einem letzten Kraftaufwand in die Höhe, schien seinen Gegner umarmen zu wollen, während er zugleich von innen heraus zu leuchten begann.  
  
Dann endete der so plötzlich von einem Ungleichgewicht zum anderen herumgeschwenkte Kampf in einer von einem Lichtblitz begleiteten Explosion...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi blickte wie gebannt auf den Bildschirm, beobachtete den Kampf des wiederauferstandenen EVA-01 gegen seinen Gegner, nahm voller Überraschung die Regeneration des beschädigten Armes zur Kenntnis, wie auch Ritsuko Akagis Kommentar, daß Shinji eigentlich gar nicht der Lage sein dürfte, angesichts seiner kaum noch vorhandenen Synchronisation mit dem EVA irgendwelche Bewegungen, geschweige denn Kampfmanöver, zu vollziehen.  
  
Dann prallte der EVA auf das Schirmfeld des Engels, noch immer übertrug der taktische Computer die gesammelten Daten zur Auswertung an den Hauptcomputer in den Eingeweiden des CentralDogma, dem Hauptquartier von NERV.  
  
"Existenz des AT-Feldes bestätigt", raunte einer der Brückenoffiziere, ein langhaariger noch recht junger Mann.  
  
"Absolute Terror Field..." murmelte Misato. "Der ultimative Schutzschild der Engel..."  
  
"Captain, EVA-01 scheint... die Einheit baut ebenfalls ein AT-Feld auf!"  
  
"Ritsuko?"  
  
"Es stimmt, Misato... Und das ohne Training. Er baut ein AT-Felder mit dem des Engel gegenläufiger Polarität auf!"  
  
"Kann er... kann er das Feld des Engels durchbrechen?"  
  
"Können? Er tut es bereits."  
  
Der Kampf näherte sich in rasender Eile dem Ende, EVA-01 schlug seinen Gegner regelrecht zusammen, stoppte jede Gegenwehr im Keim. Dann riß er ihm das Herz aus der Brust.  
  
"Er hat den Kern des Engels separiert!" - "Starker Energieanstieg festgestellt! MAGI warnen... Der Engel hat ein Art Selbstzerstörung aktiviert!"  
  
"Shinji, weg! Er sprengt sich selbst..."  
  
Noch bevor Misato ihre Warnung beenden konnte, explodiert der Engel.  
Erneut tobte eine Druckwelle durch die Straßen von Tokio-3, ließ Fenster zerbersten, entlaubte und entwurzelte Bäume, brachte nahe Häuser zum Einsturz und atomisierte die nächstgelegenen. Dort, wo die beiden Giganten eben noch gegeneinander gekämpft hatte, tobte ein flammendes Inferno, die Flammen schlugen teilweise höher als die umliegenden Häuser.  
Der mit dem städtischen Beobachtungssystem verbundene Hauptcomputer vermeldete einen Totalausfall der Kameras im betroffenen Block und schaltete auf weiter entfernte Geräte um.  
  
"Oh, mein Gott... der arme Junge..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
Das Feuer wütete unkontrolliert, der Computer schätzte die Temperaturen im Zentrum, dort wo der Engel sich gesprengt hatte, vorsichtig auf hoch genug, daß selbst bester Stahl wie Butter in der Sonne schmelzen würde.  
  
Misato schluckte.  
Sie hatten gesiegt... nein, der Junge hatte für sie gesiegt... doch das konnte er nicht überlebt haben...  
Kurz blickte sie zu Kommandant Ikari auf, der immer noch nach vorn gebeugt an seinem Pult saß, immer noch über den Grat seiner gefalteten Hände auf das Geschehen hinabblickte. Seinem Gesicht war keine Regung zu entnehmen, kein Muskelzucken, weder Triumph über den Sieg, noch Bedauern über das Schicksal seines Sohnes.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi..." versuchte einer der Offiziere ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen.  
  
"Ja, Leutnant Hyuga?"  
  
"Wir empfangen immer noch Signale vom taktischen Computer von Einheit-01... Der EVANGELION muß noch immer irgendwo in dieser Flammenhölle sein."  
  
"Wirklich?!"  
  
"Misato, da!"  
Ritsuko Akagi deutete auf den Bildschirm.   
  
Ohne Anweisung zoomte die Kamera näher heran auf ein Objekt, das sich hinter der Flammenwand bewegte, welches direkt aus der Hölle zu kommen schien.  
Die Flammen brachen auf, wurde beiseite geschoben wie ein Vorhang von Geisterhand. Aus ihnen hervor trat EVA-01, dessen Haltung nur eines auszudrücken schien: Triumph! 


	8. Kapitel 05 - Schwarze See

Kapitel 05 - Schwarze See  
  
Die Wellen schlugen über ihm zusammen.  
  
Shinji versank in den LCL-Massen, doch es war keine klare Flüssigkeit mehr, sondern eine ölige schwarze Brühe, in der undefinierbare Dinge schwammen und welche nach Fäulnis und Tod schmeckte.  
  
Er konnte die Flüssigkeit herauswürgen, so wie es sein revoltierender Magen verlangte, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr.  
Er wollte mit panischen Bewegungen an die Oberfläche zurückgelangen, doch auch dies gelang ihm nicht.  
Tiefer und tiefer sank er, verlor bald den letzten Lichtschimmer, der die Schwärze noch hatte durchdringen können, aus den Augen, verlor mit ihm jede Orientierung und Zeitgefühl.  
Oben wurde zu unten, schon bald wußte er nicht mehr, ob er noch sank oder vielleicht auf einer Störung aufwärts getragen wurde.  
  
Dann veränderte sich etwas, es wurde heller!  
Das mußte die Oberfläche sein...  
Doch statt der erwarteten Rettung schälte sich nur ein einzelnes Objekt aus dem ewigen Dunkel, es war ebenfalls völlig schwarz, schien auf eine gewisse Art sogar noch dunkler zu sein als die Flüssigkeit, dabei aber von innen heraus zu leuchten.  
In der Umgebung des Objektes verfärbte sich der schwarze Ozean blutrot.  
Das Objekt hatte menschliche Ausmaße und Proportionen, schien auf Shinji zuzutreiben.  
Konnte es vielleicht... ein Mensch sein?  
Ein anderer Mensch, der ebenfalls in dieser Brühe festsaß...?  
  
Dumpf erinnerte der Junge sich, daß er sich in der Steuerkapsel befunden hatte, daß er dort allein gewesen war... allerdings war in der Kapsel auch nicht genügend Platz für einen solchen Ozean gewesen...  
  
Jetzt konnte er Einzelheiten ausmachen - zwei Arme, zwei Beine, ein Kopf, ein Gesicht... das Gesicht!  
Er kannte dieses Gesicht!  
  
"Mutter!" stieß er hervor.  
Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte ein Erinnerungsfetzen auf, eine Erinnerung an das letzte Mal, daß er sie gesehen hatte, daran, wie sie noch einmal lächelnd über die Schulter zurückgeblickt hatte, bevor sie die Kapsel bestiegen hatte... bevor sie gestorben war... bevor seine Welt zerbrochen war...  
Das Wesen vor ihm hatte das Gesicht seiner Mutter! Es hatte ihre Augen!  
"Mutter, ich bin es..."  
  
Etwas geschah...  
Die Gesichtszüge seiner Mütter gerieten in Bewegung, begannen zu zerfließen...  
Die Haut löste sich auf, schwamm in staubigen Flocken davon.  
Das Fleisch löste sich in dicken rasch verwesenden Brocken von den Knochen, enthüllte stählerne Knochen, enthüllte ein anderes Gesicht...  
Das Gesicht des EVAs...  
Wo eben noch eine glatte Stirn gewesen war, wuchs jetzt ein einzelnes Horn, wo eben noch die gütigen Augen seiner Mutter gewesen waren, glommen jetzt dämonische Augen...  
  
Shinji schrie...  
Immer noch konnte er seine Arme und Beine nicht bewegen, immer noch näherte er sich dem Wesen, kam er dem Monstrum immer näher...  
Es schien zu wachsen, wurde mit jedem Herzschlag größer und größer...  
  
In der tiefschwarzen Haut des anderen bildeten sich weißglühende Linien, welche geometrische Muster formten. Aus der Brust schossen plötzlich schlangengleich zahllose Kabel, welche auf Shinji zukamen, sich um ihn legten, ihn zu zerdrücken schienen, ihn fast völlig umschlossen, ihn zu der Bestie heranzogen, auf die breite Öffnung zu, die sich in ihrer Brust aufgetan hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Japsend schoß Shinji Ikari in die Höhe, sah sich mit flackerndem Blick um.  
Er befand sich nicht unter Wasser, weder in klarem, noch schwarzem oder blutrotem...  
In seiner Nähe war auch kein Monster mit dem Gesicht seiner Mutter oder dem des EVANGELION...  
Es gab nur ihn selbst, seinen keuchenden Atem und sein rasendes Herz, welches sich langsam beruhigte.  
  
"Ein Traum... es war nur ein Traum..." flüsterte er leise.  
Jetzt endlich nahm er sich die Zeit festzustellen, wo er sich befand.  
  
Er saß in einem Bett mit blütenweißen Laken, das Zimmer, in dem er sich befand, hatte alle Merkmale eines Krankenhauszimmer, vom Linoleumboden bis hin zum Geruch von Desinfektionsmitteln. Der Raum hatte kein Fenster, ein rechteckiger Leuchtkörper unter der Decke erhellte das Zimmer mit sterilem Licht, das einzige Möbelstück neben dem Bett war ein Stuhl, auf dem ein zusammengefalteter Pyjama lag.  
Erst jetzt stellte er fest, daß er nackt war. Jemand mußte ihm die Sachen ausgezogen haben...  
Seine Haut juckte an den verschiedensten Stellen, eine Überprüfung ergab, daß eine leicht rötliche Flüssigkeit eingetrocknet sein mußte, wahrscheinlich die LCL-Flüssigkeit. Sie bildete krustige Flecken von einer Farbe, die etwas dunkler war als seine Haut. Unwillkürlich begann er sich nach einer Dusche zu sehnen.  
  
Die Erinnerung an den Kampf kam wieder in ihm hoch.  
Rasch betrachtete er seinen linken Arm. Seine Augen wurden groß, als er oberhalb des Handgelenkes dicke tiefrote Abdrücke wie von langen Fingern sah. Das Arm ließ sich aber ohne Schmerzen bewegen, auch mit den Fingern gab es keine Probleme.  
Vorsichtig taste er über seine Stirn, fühlte eine dicke schmerzhafte Beule.  
Es war also real gewesen...  
Aber an den Ausgang des Kampfes mit dem Engel fehlte ihm jede Erinnerung. Allerdings war die Tatsache, daß er noch am Leben war, wohl ein Zeichen dafür, daß er ihn besiegt hatte. Sicherheit allerdings darüber würde er in diesem Krankenzimmer wohl kaum gehalten.  
  
Der Raum hatte nur eine Tür.  
  
Shinji holte noch einmal tief Atem, schüttelte dann kräftig den Kopf, um die letzten Erinnerungen an seinen Alptraum zu verbannen, bevor er schnell aus dem Bett kletterte, den Pyjama ergriff und sich überzog. Unter dem Stuhl stand ein Paar Krankenhauspantoffeln in seiner Größe, in die er rasch schlüpfte.  
Der Aufzug war in seinen Augen nicht optimal, aber immer noch besser, als nackt herumzulaufen.  
  
Langsam ging er zur Tür und zog sie auf.  
Auf der anderen Seite lag ein Korridor, der sich nach links und rechts erstreckte. Auf hier gab es keine Fenster, sondern nur die kalten Leuchtkörper unter der Decke.  
Shinji trat auf den Gang hinaus, sah in beide Richtungen.  
An beiden Enden des Ganges waren breite Schwingtüren.  
Von der einen Seite her kam eine Gruppe weißgekleideter Leute mit einer Rolltrage.  
Shinji trat bis an die Wand, um sie durchzulassen.  
  
Niemand sprach ihn an, niemand würdigte ihn eines Blickes, überhaupt war es seltsam still, sah man von den klappernden Geräuschen ab, welche die Trage von sich gab, und den hastigen Schritten der Erwachsenen.   
Auf der Trage lag das verletzte Mädchen aus dem Hangar... wie hieß sie doch gleich... Rei!  
Als die Trage Shinji passierte, hatte er für eine kurze Sekunde Blickkontakt, konnte dem Gesicht des blauhaarigen Mädchens aber nicht entnehmen, ob es ihn wiedererkannte. Wenigstens schien sie keine Schmerzen zu spüren.  
Einen Augenblick lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken, der Trage zu folgen und jemanden anzusprechen, vielleicht sogar das blasse Mädchen, doch dieser Gedanke löste sich in Wohlgefallen auf, als er sah, daß am anderen Ende des Ganges sein Vater stand.  
Shinji stand stocksteif da, während Gendo Ikari ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien.  
  
Die Trage wurde auf der Höhe des NERV-Oberbefehlshabers gestoppt, er beugte sich vor, sagte etwas, das Shinji aufgrund der Entfernung nicht verstand. Das Mädchen drehte leicht den Kopf, bewegte die Lippen.  
Gendo Ikari sah auf, blickte zu Shinji hinüber, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging... wie schon so oft.  
Und wie jedesmal zerbrach etwas in der Brust des Jungen.  
Kurz hatte er die Hoffnung gehegt, sein Vater würde mit ihm sprechen, ein paar Worte wechseln, nur ein paar, ihm sagen, daß er kein Feigling war, daß er stolz auf ihn war, daß...  
  
"Kein einziges Wort..." murmelte jemand Shinji. "Wie gemein..."  
  
Der Junge wandte sich um.  
"Misato-san!"  
  
Die junge Frau lächelte.  
"Ich wollte dich abholen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du hast keine schlimmen Verletzungen, nur ein paar blaue Flecken hier und da. - Und natürlich diese dicke Beule auf der Stirn."  
  
"Ja... Ist... ist der Engel... habe ich es geschafft?"  
  
"Du weißt es nicht?"  
  
"Ich... nein... ich kann mich nicht erinnern."  
  
"Hm, vielleicht sollte Ritsuko dich noch einmal untersuchen... Ah, also, du hast den Engel besiegt."  
  
"Dann... werde ich nicht mehr gebraucht?!"  
  
"Shinji, das war nicht der einzige."  
  
"Es... es gibt noch mehr?"  
  
Misato nickte nur.  
"NERV hat dir hier im Hauptquartier ein Zimmer vorbereitet. - Du könntest natürlich auch bei deinem Vater wohnen, wenn..."  
  
"Will er das denn?"  
  
Misato blickte Shinji an, sah in dessen traurige Augen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht." gestand sie.  
  
"Ich komme wahrscheinlich allein besser zurecht." murmelte der Junge.  
  
Misato sah ihn noch einmal an, sah ein menschliches Häuflein Elend, wo ein selbstbewußter Sieger hätte stehen sollen... aber wo hätte solches Selbstbewußtsein auch herkommen sollen, wenn nicht einmal der eigene Vater ihm zu seinem Sieg gratulierte...  
"Warte hier!" entschied sie. "Ich hole deine Sachen aus der Reinigung. Und dann werde ich mich mit deinem Vater unterhalten! Wird nicht lange dauern!"  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Sie deutete auf eine Reihe Plastikstühle an der Wand.  
"Warten!"  
  
"Ja." murmelte er, blickte ihr nach, bis sie durch die nächste Tür verschwunden war und schlurfte dann zu einem der Stühle.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf der anderen Seite der Welt, in einem großräumigen Büro im Hauptquartier des ODIN-Geheimdienstes in der Arkologie Wilhelmshaven, steckte Wolf Larsen gerade sein Handy zurück in die Jackentasche.  
  
"Und? Gibt es Neuigkeiten?" fragte der ältere Mann, der ihn aus dem Krankenhaus geholt hatte.  
  
"Nein, Sir. Sie ist immer noch nicht aufgewacht. Die Ärzte geben ihr keine große Chance mehr... vielleicht ist es besser so..."  
  
Der grauhaarige Mann erhob sich aus seinem Sessel hinter seinem breiten Schreibtisch, ging um den Tisch herum und legte dem anderen die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Geben Sie nicht auf, das paßt nicht zu Ihnen. Wir haben Sie damals auch nicht aufgegeben."  
  
Larsen erwiderte nichts darauf.  
Stattdessen machte er einige rasche Handbewegungen, auf welche der andere mit ebenso raschen Gesten zu antworten schien.  
  
*Abhörgeräte?*  
  
*Lüftungsschacht. Lampenschirm.*  
  
*Kameras?*  
  
*Keine.*  
  
"Wolf, ich weiß, es kommt mehr als ungelegen - und glauben Sie mir bitte, ich habe versucht, Einspruch einzulegen - aber Sie haben einen neuen Auftrag."  
  
"Sir, ich kann jetzt nicht weg!"  
*Wer?*  
  
"Direktor Cedrick hat Sie und Ihr Team für diese Mission angefordert."  
*Himmelfahrtskommando.*  
  
"Was für eine Mission?"  
*Decker?*  
  
"Aus einem militärischen Labor der Amerikaner ist ein neuartiger Nano-Virus verschwunden - mitsamt dem Entwickler."  
*Arbeitet an der Sache.*  
  
"Verstehe. Was für ein Virus?"  
  
"Einer von der Sorte, der binnen 24 Stunden eine Millionenstadt entvölkern kann. Hoch virulent, aber mit eingeschränkter Lebensdauer, eine taktische Biowaffe. Unsere Nachforschungen haben ergeben, daß sich verschiedene Terrorgruppen für den Virus interessieren. Im kurdischen Bergland ist in einer guten Woche eine große Auktion geplant."  
  
"Ja. Kann ich mir mein Kommando selbst zusammenstellen?"  
*Weiß er es?*  
  
"Natürlich."  
*Er ahnt etwas.*  
  
"Gut. Ich werde sofort mit den Einsatzvorbereitungen beginnen."  
  
*Ich ebenfalls.*  
  
*Ist Kaji sicher?*  
  
"Ihnen stehen unsere besten Leute zur Verfügung, genau für solche Einsätze wurde ODIN gebildet."  
*Ja.*  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
Larsen senkte den Blick.  
"Versprechen Sie mir nur, daß ich informiert werde, wenn etwas geschieht..."  
  
"Keine Sorge. Unsere besten Ärzte werden sich um ihre Frau kümmern."  
  
"Danke."  
  
Der Mann mit der gelbstichigen Haut kehrte hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück und schob dem anderen eine Mini-Disk über den Tisch.  
"Die Disk enthält alle verfügbaren Informationen."  
*Sie haben sich getroffen.*  
  
Jede noch so kleine Geste, jede kurze Bewegung, sei es ein einzelnes Fingerglied, ein Finger oder die ganze Hand, alles hatte zusammen mit den gewechselten Worten eine eigene Bedeutung, die sich nur den beiden Männern erschloß.  
  
"Ich werde sie auf dem Flug nach Istanbul auswerten. Ich nehme an, der Auftrag umfaßt nicht nur, den Virus zurückzuholen, sondern auch den Wissenschaftler, sowie die Beseitigung möglichst vieler Käufer."  
  
"Genau, Commander."  
  
"Haben wir Informationen, ob ein anderer Geheimdienst ähnliches plant? Ich möchte nicht schon wieder mit der NSA oder irgendwelchen Doppel-Null-Agenten des MI6 zusammenstoßen, das ganze Kompetenzengerangel ist irgendwo deprimierend."  
*SEELEs Reaktion auf den Sieg?*  
  
"Uns ist nicht bekannt. Ich habe auch eine entsprechende Bitte an die Kollegen geschickt."  
*Zwiespältig. EVA-01 ist beschädigt.*  
  
"Gut. Betrachten Sie den Auftrag als erledigt."  
*Geschieht ihnen recht.*  
  
"Seien Sie vorsichtig. Sie wissen - wenn Sie oder ein Mitglied Ihres Teams getötet oder gefangen werden, wird die Organisation jede Kenntnis von Ihnen oder dem Einsatz abstreiten."  
*Kann ich noch auf Sie zählen?*  
  
Larsen trat an das breite Fenster des Büros seines direkten Vorgesetzten, blickte hinaus, sah auf die Grünfläche vor dem Gebäude, blickte dann schräg nach oben zum Himmel, wo sich die Plexiglaskuppeldecke der Arkologie über Wilhelmshaven wölbte und das fast schon arktisch zu nennende Klima von der Stadt fernhielt.  
"Das ist nicht die erste BlackOps, die ich leite."  
*Ich bin dabei.*  
  
"Passen Sie trotzdem auf sich auf."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato zögerte kurz, ehe an der Tür, hinter der Gendo Ikaris Büro lag, klopfte.  
Plötzlich war sie sich gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob ihre Idee wirklich so gut war.  
Dann klopfte sie dennoch an.  
  
Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis von drinnen ein "Herein" kam, es klang nicht gerade freundlich.  
  
Misato preßte die Lippen zusammen, drücke das Kreuz durch und betrat Ikaris Büro.  
  
Wie jedesmal raubte der Raum ihr den Atem - es war kein Raum, sondern eher ein Saal. Decke und Boden zeigten kabbalistische Zeichen und Symbole, an den Wänden hingen Tafeln mit Auszügen aus verschiedenen religiösen Texten: hebräische Bibelzitate, arabische Suren aus dem Koran...  
Und mitten in diesem Raum stand der mächtige hufeisenförmige Schreibtisch aus dunkler Eiche, hinter dem Gendo Ikari residierte, die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte gestützt und ihr in seiner typischen Körperhaltung entgegensah, einen Gutteil seines Gesichtes von den gefalteten Händen verborgen, während die Augen hinter der dunklen Brille nicht zu erkennen waren.  
Er war nicht allein, bei ihm war Ritsuko Akagi, welche Misato den Rücken zukehrte, als diese eintrat.  
  
Noch einmal schluckte Misato, sie hatte das Gefühl, bei etwas zu stören.  
  
"Captain?" fragte Ikari nach einem scheinbar endlosen Moment des Schweigens. "Was führt Sie hierher?"  
  
Misato wagte ein paar Schritte in das einschüchternde Büro hinein. Hätte man ein paar Wände eingezogen, hätte es genug Platz für eine zehnköpfige Familie zum Leben geboten - mit einem eigenen Zimmer für jeden.  
"Kommandant... es geht um Ihren Sohn."  
  
Auf Ikaris Stirn bildete sich eine leichte Furche.  
"Was ist mit Shinji?"  
  
"Ich nehme an, Shinji wird bei Ihnen wohnen, Kommandant?"  
  
"Nein, Captain Katsuragi. Ich bin die Gesellschaft anderer nicht gewohnt, und er auch nicht."  
  
Misato Katsuragi blinzelte, wagte, dazu einen Kommentar abzugeben.  
"Aber er ist Ihr Sohn..."  
  
"In erster Linie ist er der Pilot von Einheit-01. Es ist besser so."  
Die Stimme des bärtigen Mannes deutete darauf hin, daß er dieses Thema nicht weiter zu diskutieren wünschte.  
  
"Dann bitte ich um die Genehmigung, ihn bei mir aufnehmen zu dürfen."  
  
Ikaris Brauen wanderten nach oben, verrieten seine Überraschung.  
"Sie wollen sich um ihn kümmern?"  
  
"Er ist neu in Tokio-3, er kennt hier niemanden."  
  
"Hm... Ihr Vorschlag hat seine Vorteile, so können Sie ihn im Auge behalten."  
  
"Kommandant, ich..."  
  
"Ich genehmige Ihr Ersuchen. Sie können ihn mitnehmen, wenn er aus dem Lazarett entlassen wurde. Doktor Akagi wird sich um die nötigen Unterlagen und Genehmigungen kümmern."  
  
Ritsuko, die bisher unbeteiligt neben dem Schreibtisch gestanden hatte, zuckte heftig zusammen, nickte dann.  
  
"Danke, Kommandant."  
Katsuragi ging zwei Schritte rückwärts, aus irgendeinem Grund wollte sie dem Kommandanten hier, in der Höhle des Löwen, nicht den Rücken zuwenden. Doch dann zögerte sie.  
  
"Ist noch etwas, Captain?"  
  
"Was ist mit Rei? Ich könnte mich auch um sie kümmern."  
  
Ikaris Stimme war eiskalt, verdeutlichte Misato, daß sie im Begriff war, mit beiden Händen bis zu den Schultern in ein Wespennest zu greifen.  
"Rei ist nicht Ihre Angelegenheit. Sie können gehen, Captain Katsuragi."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
Sie salutierte knapp, ehe sie das Büro mit einer Geschwindigkeit verließ, die nur sehr knapp nicht die Bezeichnung ´fluchtartig´ verdiente...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji wartete immer noch dort, wo Misato ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Als sie ihn ansprach, blickte er auf.  
  
"Hier."  
Sie reichte ihm seine Sachen, die sie wie versprochen aus der Reinigung geholt hatte, dann checkte sie den nächsten Raum ab.  
"Da ist niemand drin, du kannst dich dort umziehen."  
  
Kommentarlos verschwand er in dem Zimmer, kehrte kurz darauf umgezogen zurück.  
"Was jetzt?"  
  
"Jetzt fahren wir zu mir."  
  
"W-wie?"  
  
"Dein Vater hat gerade genehmigt, daß du bei mir einziehst, damit jemand dich besser im Auge behalten kann."  
Sie zwinkerte.  
"Also, los, ich denke, das muß gefeiert werden, oder?"  
  
"Ah... uhm... so ganz, ohne mich zu fragen?"  
  
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
"Los, jetzt setz dich in Bewegung, oder willst du deinem vorgesetzten Offizier widersprechen?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misatos Wagen war in einem deutlich besseren Zustand als zu dem Zeitpunkt, als sie ihn nach der Ankunft im Hauptquartier in der Bahnstation zurückgelassen hatten, was sie freudestrahlend zur Kenntnis nahm.  
"Ich könnte die Mechaniker, die mein Baby wieder hergerichtet haben, küssen!" verkündete sie, ehe sie sich hinter das Steuer schwang. An der Sonnenblende hing sogar ihre Sonnenbrille, deren Bügel wieder geradegebogen waren. "Steig schon ein!"  
  
Shinji saß noch nicht richtig auf dem Beifahrersitz, da gab sie schon Gas. Die Beifahrertür schlug beim Anfahren von selbst zu.  
Zurück blieben zwei Mechaniker, die auf Misatos Worte hin freudestrahlend herbeigeeilt waren, sich jetzt aber enttäuscht anblickten.  
  
Der blaue Wagen fuhr durch einen langen kurvigen Tunnel, der schließlich an der Oberfläche am Stadtrand mündete. Anstatt in die Stadt hineinzufahren, fuhr Misato auf einer Serpentinenstraße durch die Hügel.  
Shinji blickte auf die Stadt. Die Schäden, die während des Kampfes entstanden waren, waren deutlich zu erkennen. Überall waren Konstruktionstrupps unterwegs.  
"Misato-san..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Uhm... Was ist mit dem Mädchen? Ich meine... äh... Rei..."  
  
"Rei... Ach, du meinst Rei Ayanami, deine Kollegin... was soll mit ihr sein?" fragte Misato ausweichend. Die Reaktion des Kommandanten, als sie über Rei hatte sprechen wollen, steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen.  
  
"Ja, uhm, was ich sagen wollte - wie geht es ihr?"  
  
Misato seufzte.  
"Sie kommt durch."  
  
"Ist sie schwer verletzt?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Aber das war nicht allein der Engel, die meisten - und schweren - Verletzungen stammten von einem Unfall vor ein paar Wochen."  
  
"Uhm... was ist zwischen ihr und... meinem Vater? Ich meine, ich habe gesehen, wie..."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
Misato hob die Schultern. Dann wurde sie plötzlich knallrot.  
"Äh... aber die beiden haben nichts miteinander, ich glaube, daß dürfte sicher sein... ich meine, man kann über den Kommandanten wohl einiges sagen, aber mit Kindern..."  
  
Shinji starrte sie an, lief ebenfalls rot an.  
"Ah... Nein, das... das meinte ich gar nicht."  
  
"Oh. Gut."  
Misato lachte.  
"Gut. Ja. Okay. Dann vergessen wir das ganz schnell wieder, ja? - Also, ehrlich, ich weiß selbst nicht genau, warum er sich ihr gegenüber so verhält. Laut meinen Unterlagen ist der Kommandant Reis gesetzlicher Vormund, aber sie wohnt nicht bei ihm."  
  
"So."  
Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Einen Moment lang hatte er geglaubt, den Grund für das abweisende Verhalten seines Vaters zu kennen...  
  
Unvermittelt hielt Misato an.  
  
"Misato-san, was ist?"  
  
Der Wagen stand an einem Aussichtspunkt.  
  
Misato warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr.  
"Genau richtig... Ich will dir ´was zeigen!"  
Sie stieg aus, ging zu dem Metallgeländer an der Hügelkuppe.  
  
Shinji folgte ihr, stellte sich neben sie.  
Es dämmerte bereits.  
Von ihrem Standort aus hatten sie einen uneingeschränkten Blick auf die Stadt, eine Stadt, die während des Kampfes tiefe und schwere Wunden davongetragen hatte.  
"Wa-warum zeigen Sie mir das? So viele zerstörte Gebäude..."  
  
"Wart´s ab!"  
  
Sirenen heulten auf.  
  
Shinji sah sich erschrocken um, rechnete bereits mit dem Auftauchen eines weiteren Engels.  
  
"Kein Grund zur Panik." erklärte Misato. "Schau..."  
Sie deutete auf die Stadt.  
  
Dort bewegte sich etwas.  
An zahlreichen leeren Plätzen, die Shinji erst jetzt auffielen, öffneten sich Tore im Boden, die Einblick in tiefe Schächte gaben. An anderen Stellen kam Bewegung in Schutt und Trümmer.  
Aus den Schächten schoben sich rechteckige Gebilde, die langsam weiter und weiter wuchsen, schließlich als Gebäude zu erkennen wurden.  
  
"Die... die Gebäude wachsen aus dem Boden...!"  
  
Binnen Minuten verwandelte sich das Trümmerfeld in eine leuchtende Metropole.  
  
"Ja. Das ist das wahre Tokio-3, die Stadt, die du heute gerettet hast."  
  
"Das..."  
Gebannt blickte auf die jetzt hell erleuchteten Straßenzüge und Plätze, welche sich allmählich mit Menschen zu füllen begannen.  
Seine Augen wurden feucht.  
"Misato-san... ich habe das nicht für die Menschen getan... auch nicht für das verletzte Mädchen, als ich in den EVA stieg..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Shinji, ich weiß. Und ich weiß, daß ich nicht ganz die richtige Person bin, um es dir zu sagen, aber... das hast du großartig gemacht. Du hast dich phantastisch geschlagen."  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Dann brachen die Tränen durch.  
Wie sehr hatte er sich gewünscht, diese Worte von seinem Vater zu hören... 


	9. Kapitel 06 - Mitbewohner

Kapitel 06 - Mitbewohner  
  
Der Apartmentgebäudekomplex, in dem NERV-Captain Misato Katsuragi wohnte, war ein moderner zwölfstöckiger Neubau mit einem Dutzend Wohnungen pro Etage, entsprechend pompös fiel bereits das Klingelschild am Eingang aus, welches Shinji studierte, während Misato in den Taschen ihrer Jacke nach dem Haustürschlüssel suchte. Ihm fiel auf, daß die meisten Wohnungen leerstanden, nur etwa 10% des Hauses waren bewohnt.  
  
Katsuragis Wohnung lag im vierten Stock; während Shinji die Treppen hochschlurfte, lief sie vor ihm die Stufen hoch, als machte sie dies jeden Tag. Doch er beschwerte sich nicht, zum einen war ihm bereits der Aufzug aufgefallen, mit dem das Gebäude ausgestattet war, zum anderen hatte er einen recht guten Blick auf ihre langen Beine in Bewegung.  
  
An der Wohnungstür angekommen, wiederholte sich die Suche nach dem Schlüssel.  
"Shinji-kun, ich hoffe, ein wenig Unordnung macht dir nichts aus, ich bin selbst gerade erst eingezogen und noch nicht dazugekommen, alles auszupacken. Also - sei nachsichtig, ja?"  
  
"Uhm... okay, Misato-san."  
  
"Und hör auf, mich zu siezen, schließlich sind wir jetzt Mitbewohner!"  
  
"Ah... ja, gut."  
  
Die Wohnungstür schwang auf - und Shinji, dessen Bild man im Lexikon unter dem Begriff ´penibler Ordnungswahn´ hätte finden können, so es solch einen Eintrag gegeben hätte, hätte am liebsten wieder kehrtgemacht.  
Was Misato unter ein wenig Unordnung verstand, hätten nach Shinjis Ansicht selbst der Engel und EVA-01 nicht ausrichten können, hätte sie ihr Kampf zufällig durch eben dieses Apartment geführt. Die gestapelten Umzugskartons fielen dabei gar nicht ins Gewicht, auf diese war er schließlich vorbereitet gewesen, allerdings lag deren Inhalt teilweise über den Boden verstreut, hingen Kleidungsstücke, welche eigentlich in Schränke und Schubladen gehört hätten, über Stuhllehnen, standen die Reste mehrerer Mahlzeiten auf dem Tisch und sammelte sich weiteres Geschirr in der Spüle.  
Vorsichtig schielte er zu Misato hinauf, die sich an dem Chaos nicht zu stören schien, fragte sich, weshalb gerade er an die wahrscheinlich einzige Frau in Tokio-3 ohne auch nur minimalen Ordnungssinn geraten war.  
  
"Ist doch ganz nett hier, oder? Das war jedenfalls mein erster Gedanke, als der Hausverwalter mir die Wohnung gezeigt hat - da waren selbstverständlich noch keine Möbel hier, aber..."  
  
Shinji schaltete für einen Augenblick ab.  
In diesem Chaos sollte er wohnen?  
Hier mußte ersteinmal jemand kräftig aufräumen, saubermachen und generell Ordnung schaffen! - Und mit einer die folgende Erkenntnis begleitenden leichten Depression kam er zu dem Schluß, daß er wohl dieser jemand sein würde...  
"Ja, uhm, ganz... nett hier." murmelte er, während er seine Reisetasche abstellte, die Schuhe auszog und dann vorsichtig auf Zehenspitzen durch den Vorraum navigierte.  
An diesen schloß sich ein L-förmiger Raum an, der gleichzeitig als Eß- und Wohnraum, wie auch als Durchgang zum Rest der Wohnung diente, in einer eigenen Nische standen Herd, Spüle und Vorratsschrank und Kühlschrank, in der Mitte des großen Zimmers befand sich der Eßtisch mit besagten Resten früherer Mahlzeiten, an einer Wand stand ein Sofa, diesem gegenüber ein kleiner Fernseher. Von dem Raum selbst ging eine Tür, von der korridorartigen Verlängerung drei weitere ab, am Ende des Flures befand sich schließlich noch eine Glastür, die auf den zum Apartment gehörenden Balkon hinausführte.  
  
Misato deutete auf jede der vier Türen.  
"Mein Schlafzimmer. Dort drüben ist das Bad, die beiden hinteren Räume habe ich noch nicht richtig eingerichtet, aber im rechten steht ein Gästebett, das kannst du erst mal nehmen - fall nur nicht über meine Kartons, ja? - morgen läßt der NERV-Quartiermeister dir ein paar eigene Möbel bringen, die haben da einen riesigen Fundus, frag mich bloß nicht, weshalb oder woher das ganze Zeug stammt, das unterliegt wahrscheinlich oberster Geheimhaltungsstufe, oder so."  
Wieder einmal zwinkerte sie und verdeutlichte ihm damit, daß sie ihre letzten Worte nicht ganz so ernst gemeint hatte. Dann verschwand sie in ihrem Zimmer.  
"Möchtest du etwas trinken? Im Kühlschrank müßte im obersten Fach noch eine Soda sein."  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewußt, daß er zum letzten Mal etwas vor seiner Abfahrt nach Tokio-3 gegessen hatte. Seine Kehle war trocken und sein Magen knurrte, anscheinend laut genug, daß auch Misato es hören konnte.  
  
"Ich mache uns gleich ´was zu Essen. Ach ja, wenn du schon am Kühlschrank bist, dann bring mir doch bitte ein Bier mit, ja?"  
  
Shinji trat an den Kühlschrank heran und öffnete ihn, sah hinein. Schloß die Augen. Öffnete sie wieder. Blickte erneut in den Kühlschrank.  
Er hatte sich nicht geirrt.  
Der Kühlschrank, alle fünf Fächer, war voller Bierdosen. Eine Dose reihte sich an die andere.  
Dann bemerkte er den Haufen leerer Dosen im wirklich geräumigen Abfalleimer, welcher bis obenhin gefüllt war. Dann sah er die Reihe von leeren Dosen, die auf dem Regal über der Spüle standen wie Trophäen.  
Nach kurzer überschlagsmäßiger Rechnung kam er zu der Feststellung, daß Misato Katsuragi sich höchstwahrscheinlich nur von Bier ernährte - und daß sie angesichts mangelnder auffälliger Ausfallserscheinungen wahrscheinlich kaum noch Blut im Alkohol hatte.  
Im obersten Fach des Kühlschrankes befand sich tatsächlich eine Dose mit Soda, sowie eine angebrochene Dose Cola. Er nahm erstere, sowie eine Bierdose, stellte diese auf den Tisch und öffnete seine Dose, leerte sie in zwei großen Schlucken.  
"Uhm, das Bier steht auf dem Tisch."  
  
"Gut, danke!" kam es von der anderen Seite der Schiebetür. "Du kannst gerne das Bad benutzen, es dauert noch einen Moment, bis ich etwas koche."  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Eigentlich hätte er viel lieber den Müll ´runtergetragen, das Geschirr abgewaschen und den Tisch aufgeräumt, oder wenigsten seine Sachen ausgepackt, allerdings juckte seine Haut mittlerweile geradezu unerträglich. Also holte er seine Reisetasche mit seinen Sachen und ging mit dieser ins Bad, da er Misatos Worten glaubte entnehmen zu können, daß er seine Sachen ohnehin mangels entsprechender Möbel noch nicht verstauen konnte.  
Er plazierte die Tasche auf dem Toilettendeckel, zog dann Hemd und Hose aus.  
  
"Wark!"  
  
Shinji zuckte derart heftig zusammen, daß er die Tasche zu Boden warf.  
  
"Wark!"  
  
Vorsichtig drehte er sich um, nur noch mit seiner Unterwäsche bekleidet.  
  
In der Badewanne stand ein großer Vogel und blickte ihn durchdringend an.  
  
Mit einem Schrei ergriff Shinji die Flucht, stoppte erst in der Küchennische.  
  
Daß der Vogel gleichzeitig ein nicht minder entsetztes "Wark!" von sich gab und dabei aus der Wanne auf die Waschmaschine hüpfte, bekam der Junge gar nicht mehr mit.  
  
"Was ist denn los?" fragte Misato und schob ihre Tür auf, nur bekleidet mit kurzen Jeanshosen und einem unter den Brüsten zusammengeknoteten Hemd.  
Doch dafür hatte Shinji jetzt keinen Blick, mit zitternder Hand deutete er auf die Badezimmertür.  
  
"D-d-da... da drinnen..."  
  
"Ja, was denn?"  
  
Das Objekt von Shinjis Schrecken entschloß sich in diesem Augenblick, das Bad zu verlassen und - ein geblümtes Handtuch über die Schultern geworfen - in den Hauptraum zu watscheln.  
"Wark!"  
  
Misato blickte überrascht Shinji an, dem der Schrecken immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, dann fing sie an zu kichern.  
"Shinji, das ist PenPen. PenPen - Shinji, unser neuer Mitbewohner."  
  
"Wark!"  
Der große Vogel hob grüßend einen Flügel, dann verschwand er rasch in dem zweiten Kühlschrank und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.  
  
"Das... das ist... ein..."  
  
"Ein Warmwasserpinguin. Nachdem beim Second Impact ihr Lebensraum in der Antarktis völlig zerstört wurde, wurden ein paar von ihnen umgesiedelt. Keine Angst, PenPen tut keinem ´was."  
  
"Ah-ja..." sagte Shinji langgezogen.  
  
"Ich hätte dich vorwarnen müssen, entschuldige. Aber das Bad sollte jetzt wirklich frei sein."  
  
"J-ja..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Frisch gewaschen und eingekleidet fühlte sich Shinji Ikari schon deutlich besser.  
Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, daß er den nächsten Schock, welcher im Katsuragi-Haushalt auf ihn wartete, bei halbwegs klarem Verstand überstand.  
  
Misato hatte tatsächlich den Tisch abgeräumt - auch wenn dies nur bedeutete, daß der Geschirrstapel in der Abwäsche um ein weiteres Stück gewachsen war.  
Auf dem Tisch standen drei Tüten mit Instant-Curryreis, in welche Misato gerade heißes Wasser goß.  
"Ah, du kommst gerade richtig. Essen ist fertig, guten Appetit!"  
  
Shinji war nach Heulen zumute. Das Zeug im Inneren der Tüte hatte die gleiche Farbe wie selbige, als er probeweise mit dem Löffel umrührte, spürte er beträchtlichen Widerstand. Das Instantgericht hatte zudem die Konsistenz von nasser Pappe, was Shinji wiederum an die LCL-Flüssigkeit erinnerte, mit der er heute erstmals in Kontakt gekommen war.  
Mit gleichsam kritischen wie verzweifelten Blick beäugte er die zähflüssige Masse auf dem Löffel, glaubte tatsächlich, einzelne Reiskörner zu erkennen.  
  
Misato hingegen schien das nichts auszumachen, nachdem sie ihr erstes Bier in einem Zug geleert hatte, holte sie ein ganzes Sechserpack aus dem Kühlschrank, goß in die beiden anderen Tüten jeweils eine Dose und rührte kräftig um. Den Inhalt der einen Tüte wiederum goß sie in einen Futternapf, der im Schatten von PenPens Kühlschrank stand, klopfte gegen die Kühlschranktür und erklärte: "Es ist angerichtet!"  
Und während der Pinguin herausgewatschelt kam und sich heißhungrig über seine völlig artuntypische Mahlzeit hermachte, schaufelte Misato selbst ihr Curryreis-Bier-Gemisch in sich hinein.  
Zwischen zwei Happen bemerkte sie, daß Shinji immer noch zweifelnd den Löffel anblickte.  
"Kannst du ruhig essen, ist super lecker! Oder möchtest du auch ein Bier?"  
  
"Nein, danke." beeilte er sich. Er hatte an seinem zwölften Geburtstag seine erste Erfahrung mit Alkohol gemacht, die ihn gelehrt hatte, daß Alkohol und er nicht zusammenpaßten.  
Zaghaft führte er den Löffel zum Mund.  
Das Zeug sah nicht nur aus wie feuchte Pappe, es schmeckte auch so, vielleicht war es sogar der Grundstock, der zur Herstellung dieser LCL-Flüssigkeit benötigt wurde...  
Wieder knurrte sein Magen. Die befürchtete Übelkeit allerdings blieb aus. Also ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und löffelte die Tüte mit dem Instandgericht leer.  
Danach verspürte er den Drang, sich kräftigst die Zähne zu putzen, um den Geschmack loszuwerden, während Katsuragi und ihr seltsames Haustier einander mit Bierdosen zuprosteten....  
  
Und danach kam Misato auf die Idee, mittels Schere-Stein-Papier zu entscheiden, wer wann welche Haushaltspflichten zu erledigen hatte. Anscheinend war sie die heimliche Landesmeisterin in diesem Kinderspiel, dies ging jedenfalls aus dem Haushaltsplan hervor, der als für die einzelnen Pflichten - Frühstück, Abendessen, Müll rausbringen, Einkaufen und Wäschewaschen - zuständig zu gut 90% Shinji auswies.  
Mit einer entsprechenden Depression ging er schließlich zu Bett, zog sich die von Misato zur Verfügung gestellte Wolldecke über den Kopf und schlief schließlich ein.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde er von einem lauten Juchzen aus den Schlaf gerissen.  
Noch halb benommen taumelte er ins Eßzimmer, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen, doch es war nur Misato, welche ihr erstes Bier an diesem Tag geöffnet hatte.  
  
"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Shinji-kun!" rief Misato in denkbar bester Laune. "Hast du gut geschlafen? Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, deshalb habe ich das Frühstück gemacht!"  
  
Er erinnerte sich wieder an den Plan, auch daran, daß er sich eigentlich um das Frühstück hätte kümmern sollen.  
"Gomen. Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Ach, macht doch nichts, ich muß ohnehin in einer halben Stunde zum Dienst und wollte dir schnell noch einiges erklären, aber iß doch erstmal etwas!"  
  
Auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller mit mehreren Scheiben Toast, welche aussahen, als wären sie mit knapper Not einem Großbrand entkommen. Misato hatte es erneut geschafft, Shinji zu überraschen, er hätte nie geahnt, daß Toastbrot derart schwarz verbrannt aussehen konnte. An diesem Morgen faßte er den Entschluß, sich künftig selbst um das Essen zu kümmern, da er, so er sich in dieser Beziehung auf Misato verließ, wohl völlig verlassen war. Es hätte ihn auch nicht mehr gewundert zu erfahren, daß sie imstande war, Wasser anbrennen zu lassen...  
  
"Worum geht es, Misato?" fragte er und machte ein halbwegs interessiertes Gesicht, um von den Toastscheiben abzulenken.  
  
"Oh, ach ja. Also, gegen elf kommt der Spediteur, du weißt sicher schon, welches der beiden Zimmer du willst, oder? Schieb die Kartons einfach in das andere hinüber, das Bett läßt sich zusammenklappen und kann dann auch ´rübergerollt werden. Der Quartiermeister hat mir versprochen, daß das Zeug aufgebaut wird. Dann ist unten an der Ecke ein kleiner Laden, sei doch bitte so gut und hole im Laufe des Tages meinen Nachschub ab."  
  
Shinjis Blick folgte dem Misatos zu der nächsten Reihe leerer Bierdose auf dem Board, von welcher Shinji schwören konnte, daß sie am Vorabend noch nicht dort gestanden hatte.  
  
"Im Vorratsschrank steht rechts oben ein Marmeladenglas mit Geld, falls du ein paar Einkäufe erledigen willst. Curryreis scheint ja nicht ganz so dein Geschmack zu sein."  
  
"Ähm..."  
  
"Ist nicht tragisch. Gut, was noch... Oh, ja, ich melde dich heute nachmittag in der Schule an."  
  
"Schule?" echote er.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Schließlich bist du noch im schulpflichtigen Alter!"  
  
"Ich... ich meine... es gibt in Tokio-3 eine Schule? Mit Kindern? - in meinem Alter?"  
  
"Sicher. In Tokio-3 wohnen zwar fast nur NERV-Angehörige und Leute, die die Infrastruktur aufrechterhalten, aber die haben auch Familie. So gut ist Ritsuko noch nicht, daß sie auch das abschaffen könnte - hoffe ich jedenfalls."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Das war ein Scherz, Shinji-kun. Du kannst ruhig etwas lockerer sein."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Gut, gut... ich erklär´s dir, ja?! Ritsuko hat die EVAs geschaffen, hat diese riesigen Biester regelrecht im Reagenzglas gezüchtet - muß wohl ein recht großes Reagenzglas gewesen sein, wenn du mich fragst - und dann in dieser LCL-Nährflüssigkeit wachsen lassen. Ja, da staunst du, was? Dieses LCL ist wirklich recht vielseitig, nur der Geschmack... wenn es nach Bier schmecken würde... Aber mehr Ahnung habe ich davon auch nicht... hm..." Sie sah auf die Uhr. "Ich muß los! Neben dem Telefon liegt ein Notizblock, da steht unter anderem auch die Nummer drauf, unter der mein Pieper zu erreichen ist, falls es Schwierigkeiten geben sollte. Okay? Also, bis heute abend. Und nicht vergessen - gegen elf kommen die Möbel!"  
Damit ließ sie ihn allein inmitten des Chaos.  
  
Shinji sah sich vorsichtig um, nahm jede Ecke und jeden Winkel der Kombination aus Wohnzimmer, Eßraum und Küche unter die Lupe, zog in Gedanken eine Linie, welche den Flurbereich vom Hauptraum abgrenzte, und stand dann langsam auf, nahm den Teller mit den schwarzen Etwas, die früher einmal wehr- und ahnungslose Weißbrotscheiben gewesen waren, und schüttete die Toastscheiben in den Abfallbehälter.  
  
Dann ging er ins Bad, wusch sich, kleidete sich an und nahm Misatos Vorräte an Reinigungsmitteln in Augenschein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als Misato am Abend nach Hause kam, die Tür hinter sich zuwarf, ihre Schuhe in die Ecke kickte und ein fröhliches "Taidama!" rief, um anzuzeigen, daß sie zurück war, staunte sie nicht schlecht über den Zustand der Wohnung - alles war blitzsauber und blankpoliert, auf dem Boden befand sich kein Stäubchen, sogar der widerstandsfähige Flecken, den eine umgestürzte Tüte Instand-Curryreis vor ein paar Tagen im Teppich hinterlassen hatte, war verschwunden.  
  
"Hui, Respekt!" murmelte Misato in der Erkenntnis, daß sie sich einen richtigen Putzteufel zum Mitbewohner auserkoren hatte. Sie holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, wo sogar die Dosen alle so standen, daß die Etiketten nach vorn zeigten, registrierte, daß sich in einem der Fächer Gemüse und andere Nahrungsmittel, die definitiv nicht unter die Spalte Fertiggerichte fielen, befanden, ging dann, die Dose in der Hand, ins Bad, stellte auch hier fest, daß alles glänzte und blitzte, trat wieder auf den Flur.  
"Shinji-kun, wo steckst du?"  
  
In diesem Moment öffnete sich PenPens Kühlschrank und der Pinguin riskierte einen Blick hinaus, ob der neue Mensch, der nun auch in dem Apartment lebte, seine Nestreinigungsaktion endlich beendet hatte...  
  
Misato ging den Flur hinab, sah in das offenstehende Zimmer zur Rechten.  
Dieses war nun mit einem breiten Kleiderschrank, einem Schreibtisch samt Stuhl, einem Nachtschränkchen und einem Bett eingerichtet. Und auf letztem lag Shinji ausgestreckt und schnarchte.  
Misato lächelte.  
"Hm, das hat er sich nach all der Arbeit wohl verdient. Gut, ich mache das Abendessen."  
  
Obwohl Shinji eigentlich tief und fest schlief, schrillten in seinem Kopf sämtliche Alarmsirenen los. Seine Augenlider klappten hoch.  
"Misato?" murmelte er.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich koche." 


	10. Kapitel 07 - Bitterer Ruhm

Kapitel 07 - Bitterer Ruhm  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Shinji von Misato vor dem Schulgebäude der Tokio-3-High abgesetzt.  
"Du bist in Klasse 2-A. Ich habe gestern alles mit dem Direktor abgesprochen, Bücher und ein Laptop werden gestellt, wende dich am besten an die Klassensprecherin, sie heißt, äh..."  
Misato holte ein kleines Notizheft hervor und schlug nach.  
"... Hikari Horaki. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse..."  
Sie griff in die Innentasche ihrer Jacke und reichte Shinji dann ein Handy.  
"Hier. Darüber kannst du mich erreichen, die Nummer ist eingespeichert. Schalte es nie ab und führe es immer mit dir - sonst können wir dich vielleicht nicht verständigen, falls ein Engel auftauchen sollte. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"In Ordnung. Ich werde dich nicht vom Unterricht abholen können, hast du dir den Weg gemerkt? - Oder, was soll´s, nimm den hier."  
Damit drückte sie ihm einen Stadtplan in die Hand.  
"Hast du dein Mittagessen?"  
  
"In der Tasche..."  
  
"Schön. Den Stundenplan soll dir die Klassensprecherin verraten. Willst du ein Bier, bevor´s zum Unterricht geht? Ich glaube, im Handschuhfach ist noch eine volle Dose."  
  
"Äh, nein, Misato."  
  
"Na gut, muß ich nicht teilen."  
Sie grinste, boxte Shinji leicht gegen die Schulter.  
"Und jetzt mach, daß du in deinen Klassenraum kommst."  
  
"2-A."  
  
"Genau. Bis heute abend!"  
  
Er stieg aus, wartete, bis sie abgefahren war, und wandte sich dann dem Schulgebäude zu.  
  
Der Hof war menschenleer, in dem Fahrradschuppen, den er passierte, waren nur zwei Räder angekettet. Leer waren auch die Flure der Schule, leer und still.  
Zu Shinjis Glück befand sich im Eingangsbereich ein Orientierungsplan, so mußte er nicht den Hausmeister wecken, der in seinem Kabuff den Schlaf der Gerechten schlief. Sein Klassenraum lag im ersten Stock, so daß er kurz darauf, nachdem er mehrere leere Klassenzimmer passiert hatte, diesen auch erreichte.  
  
Die Tür stand offen, zögernd trat er ein. Ein Lehrer war nicht anwesend, auch war nur die Hälfte der Pulte belegt, größtenteils von Schülern, welche ein absolut desinteressiertes Gesicht machten oder noch ein wenig Schlaf nachholten.  
Um einen Tisch standen mehrere Mädchen herum und unterhielten sich, verstummten aber, als Shinji eintrat.  
Eines der Mädchen löste sich aus der Traube und kam zu ihm.  
"Hallo, kam ich dir helfen?"  
Es hatte das Haar seitlich zu zwei Zöpfen geflochten, das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht war voller Sommersprossen.  
  
"Uhm, ja, vielleicht. Ich suche, äh, Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin."  
  
"Das bin ich. Laß mich raten - du mußt Shinji Ikari sein, der Neue, stimmt´s?"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
  
"Schön, komm mit, das Lager ist gleich auf der anderen Seite des Flures."  
  
"Ja."  
Er folgte ihr über den Flur, wo sie einen großen Schrank aufschloß. In den Schrankfächern lagen zahlreiche Schulbücher.  
  
"Mal sehen..."  
  
"Das sind... ah... viele Bücher."  
  
"Ja, die Schule wurde für viel mehr Schüler gebaut, als es tatsächlich in Tokio-3 gibt. Und jetzt, nach dem Angriff des Engels, sind einige im Krankenhaus und andere wurden von ihren Eltern an ungefährlichere Orte geschickt."  
  
"Uhm, verstehe."  
  
"Naja. Hier..."  
Sie reichte ihm ein Buch nach dem anderen, bemerkte schließlich, daß er ins Schwanken kam unter der Last, nahm ihm die oberen Bücher wieder ab.  
"Die brauchen wir heute ohnehin nicht, eigentlich brauchen wir keines davon."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit einem seltsam resignierenden Blick an.  
"Glaub mir, das erfährst du noch früher als dir lieb ist. Aber hier, den Laptop wirst du brauchen können, du mußt nur dein eigenes Passwort einrichten."  
  
"Ja, danke..."  
  
"Wie lange bist du schon in der Stadt?"  
  
"Uhm, seit vorgestern."  
  
"Dann hast du ja den Angriff miterlebt..."  
  
Er nickte nur.  
  
"Arbeitet dein Vater auch für NERV?"  
  
Wieder nickte er nur, verzog dabei säuerlich das Gesicht, was bei ihr einen betroffenen Blick hervorrief.  
  
"Der Unterricht fängt gleich an."  
  
Shinji folgte Hikari zurück in den Klassenraum, in dem eine Änderung erfolgt war - auf einem der vormals leere Plätze bei den Fenstern saß Rei Ayanami, einen Arm immer noch eingegipst und in geschient, ein Bein immer noch bandagiert, ebenso der Kopf. Sie trug eine blau-weiße Schuluniform, hatte den Kopf aufgestützt und blickte aus dem Fenster.  
Shinji stoppte.  
  
Hikari, die sein Anhalten falsch interpretierte, deutete auf die leeren Plätze.  
"Such dir einen aus, sind genug frei."  
  
"Uh, danke."  
Er lächelte nervös, deutete eine Verbeugung an und stellte seine Tasche neben eines der freien Pulte weiter hinten im Raum, plazierte dann die Bücher und den Laptop auf dem Pult und sah sich erneut um.  
Das blasse Mädchen blickte immer noch aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht sollte er es begrüßen, immerhin waren sie in gewisser Weise nicht nur in der selben Klasse, sondern Kollegen, steckten also beide mittendrin in der gleichen Sache. Und vielleicht konnte er von ihr etwas über seinen Vater erfahren...  
Einen tiefen Atemzug später setzte Shinji sich in Bewegung.  
"Ahm, hallo." sagte er leise, als er neben Rei Ayanamis Pult stand.  
  
Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
Der Blick aus ihrem scharlachroten Auge schien sich in seine Seele zu brennen.  
Sie nickte ihm knapp zu.  
  
"Ähm, ich wollte nur fragen, wie es dir geht..."  
  
Als Antwort hob sie den eingegipsten Arm, dann wandte sie sich wieder der Betrachtung des leeren Hofes zu.  
  
Shinji stand noch einen Moment neben ihrem Pult, darauf hoffend, daß sie vielleicht doch noch etwas sagen würde, gab dann aber schließlich auf und ging zu seinem eigenen Platz  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Eine Stunde, die ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, später, wußte Shinji, was Hikari gemeint hatte. Eigentlich hatte Japanisch-Unterricht auf seinem Stundenplan gestanden, doch der Lehrer hat die Zeit damit verbracht, einen endlosen Monolog über den Second Impact abzuliefern. Und zu Shinjis Entsetzen unterrichtete derselbe Lehrer die Klasse auch in Geschichte, Erdkunde und zwei weiteren Fächern. Das würden sehr lange Stunden werden...  
  
Ab und an irrte sein Blick zu Rei Ayanami hinüber, diese zeigte ebensowenig Interesse an dem Unterricht, wie die meisten anderen, doch im Gegensatz zu diesen schlug sie die Zeit weder mit Schlafen noch im Chatten über das schuleigene Intranet tot, sondern blickte nur aus dem Fenster. Sie hätte genausogut gar nicht anwesend sein können, aber zumindest bei diesem Lehrer galt das wohl für die ganze Klasse, hatte er doch seinen Monolog begonnen, kaum daß er den Raum betreten hatte, ohne die Anwesenheitsliste zu überprüfen oder die Schüler auch nur zu beachten. Dazu kam noch, daß er seinen Monolog anscheinend an einem Punkt, an dem er zuletzt abgebrochen hatte, direkt wieder angesetzt hatte... Shinji hatte die ersten zehn Minuten lang versucht, den weitschweifenden Ausführungen zu folgen, hatte schließlich aber kapituliert und sich dem Laptop zugewandt; nachdem er sein eigenes Password installiert hatte, war seine erste Handlung die Suche nach irgendwelchen, mit dem Betriebssystem mitgelieferten, Spielen gewesen...  
  
Was Shinji jedoch nicht bemerkte, war die Tatsache, daß Rei die Reflexionen in der Fensterscheibe studierte, wobei sie seinem Spiegelbild besondere Aufmerksamkeit zukommen ließ, ebenso wie sie das leise Getuschel und die Blicke bemerkte, welche die anderen ihm immer wieder zuwarfen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Während der kurzen Pause sah Shinji sich plötzlich von dreien seiner Mitschülerinnen umringt  
  
"Sag mal, du, Ikari, können wir dich mal ´was fragen?"  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Stimmt das Gerücht?"  
  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck erinnerte an ein großes Fragezeichen.  
"Was für ein Gerücht?"  
  
"Stell dich nicht dumm!" - "Na, daß du der Pilot von dem Roboter bist, dem purpur-grünen."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji sah sich hilfesuchend um, doch die einzige Person, die ihm vielleicht hätte helfen können, deren Blick er suchte, ohne es sich einzugestehen, wandte ihm weiterhin den Rücken zu, blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster.  
Er schluckte.  
"Ja, es stimmt." murmelte er.  
  
"Was?" - "Er sagt, es stimmt!"  
  
Wie auf ein geheimes Signal hin umstanden im nächsten Moment seine übrigen Mitschüler sein Pult und begannen, auf ihn einzureden. Die unerwartete Aufmerksamkeit war ihm zwar peinlich, gefiel ihm aber auch, schließlich war dies in seinen Augen auch soetwas wie die Anerkennung, auf die er nach dem Kampf von den Erwachsenen vergeblich - außer von Misato natürlich - gehofft hatte.  
  
Rei hingegen blieb an ihrem Platz und blickte weiterhin aus dem Fenster, schüttelte nur kurz unmerklich den Kopf. Das Third Children hatte nicht verstanden... es ging nicht um Ruhm oder Anerkennung, nur die Mission selbst war wichtig...  
  
Die Fragen prasselten nur so auf Shinji ein - wie er ausgewählt worden war, wie es gewesen war, den Roboter zu steuern, wer, wo, wie, was, warum... schließlich fragte ein Mädchen nach dem Monster und wo es hergekommen war.  
Shinji, der sich in einem heftigen Anfall plötzlichen Lampenfiebers bisher seine Antwort mehr schlecht als recht zusammengestottert hatte, hob die Schultern.  
"Ich... weiß es auch nicht genau... uhm... sie nennen diese Wesen Engel..."  
  
"Engel? Warum denn Engel, das paßt doch überhaupt nicht." - "Ist sicher ein Codename." - "Was weißt du denn darüber?" - "Aber..." - "Laßt ihn doch ausreden."  
  
"Uhm, anscheinend weiß niemand so genau darüber Bescheid."  
  
"Und der Roboter, wie heißt der?"  
  
"Das, ah, das ist ein EVANGELION, aber, uh, das ist eigentlich alles, ahm, geheim und..."  
  
"Na klar. Alles geheim. Tut mächtig schlau, hat aber selbst keine Ahnung. Stimmt doch, oder nicht?" war eine laute zornige Stimme zu hören.  
Mit einem Schlag war alles still.  
Der Sprecher war ein hochgewachsener Junge in einem Trainingsanzug, der mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt stand und Shinji finster ansah.  
  
Die Klassensprecherin trat zwischen den Jungen und Shinji.  
"Suzuhara! Du hast die ganze Woche unentschuldigt gefehlt..."  
  
"Halt die Klappe!" schnauzte der andere sie an, daß sie erschrocken einen Schritt zurückwich, dann stieß er mehrere der Schüler, die Shinjis Pult umstanden, zur Seite und stützte sich mit den Händen auf, beugte sich vor, bis seine Nasenspitze die Shinji Ikaris beinahe berührte.  
"So, Neuer, du warst also der Pilot. Komm mal eben mit raus!"  
Damit wandte er sich ab und verließ den Raum.  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinjis Blick irrte von einem seiner Mitschüler zum nächsten, doch keiner von ihnen begegnete seinem Blick, entweder blickten sie zu Boden oder zur Seite oder hatten plötzlich etwas furchtbar wichtigeres zu tun.  
Langsam stand Shinji auf.  
  
"Bleib hier." flüsterte Hikari. "Suzuhara ist furchtbar übellaunig."  
  
"Aber, was... ah... was will er von mir?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Shinji zögerte.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was ihn draußen erwartete. Allerdings konnte er fast spüren, wie die Blicke der anderen an ihm klebten, wenn er sie nicht ansah. Er begriff, daß der andere, von dem er nur den Nachnamen kannte, ihn herausgefordert hatte, daß er soeben aufgefordert worden war, zu zeigen, wo in der internen Hackordnung innerhalb der Klasse er sich einordnen wollte, so interpretierte Shinji das Auftreten Suzuharas jedenfalls.  
Und wenn er der Aufforderung, nach draußen zu kommen, würden sie ihn als Feigling abstempeln...  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es nur ein... Mißverständnis... Vielleicht kann ich mit ihm reden." sagte er, nicht um Hikari zu beruhigen, sondern, um sich selbst Mut zu machen.  
Und damit verließ er den Klassenraum.  
  
Genau zehn Sekunden später erhob sich Rei Ayanami, nahm ihre Tasche und ging langsam zur Tür.  
  
"Ayanami, der Unterricht..." setzte Hikari an, wurde aber von einem stummen Blick aus einem einzelnen roten Auge zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Ohne weitere Unterbrechungen verließ auch Rei den Raum.  
  
Hikari ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl sinken.  
"Nimmt mich denn keiner mehr ernst?" murmelte sie leise.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji fand Suzuhara hinter der Schule auf dem Sportplatz in Begleitung eines zweiten Jungen, der optisch das genaue Gegenteil war, wo Suzuhara groß und durchtrainiert war, war der andere klein und vermittelte eher den Eindruck einer Couchkartoffel mit Brille.  
Shinji ging direkt auf Suzuhara zu, wollte Rückgrat beweisen, um ihm zu zeigen, daß er ihn nicht einfach herumstoßen konnte.  
"Hör mal, ich weiß nicht..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn da landete der Junge im Trainingsanzug schob einen kräftigen Faustschlag mitten in Shinjis Gesicht, der Shinji von den Beinen holte. Hart schlug er mit der ganzen Körperlänge auf die Aschenbahn.  
  
"Jetzt hör gut zu!" verkündete Suzuhara, während er sich die Ärmel hochkrempelte. "Meine kleine Schwester liegt verletzt im Krankenhaus! Was glaubst du, wer an ihrem Zustand schuld ist?"  
  
"Was...?" fragte Shinji, dem Blut aus der Nase lief.  
  
"Was? Was? Ist das alles? Es ist deine Schuld, daß sie vielleicht nie wieder laufen kann - weil du mit deinem verdammten Roboter das Haus über ihr zum Einsturz gebracht hast!"  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Das hatte er nicht gewußt.  
Er hatte angenommen, daß die Stadt während des Kampfes bereits völlig evakuiert gewesen war.  
"Tut mir leid." sagte er leise.  
  
Auf Suzuharas Stirn schwoll eine Zornesader an. Der andere Junge versuchte ihn zurückzuhalten, während Shinji langsam aufstand.  
"Willst du mich verarschen? Es tut dir leid? Ja, verdammt, es wird dir sehr leid tun!"  
  
"He, Toji, es reicht!" versuchte der andere Junge ihn zu beschwichtigen,  
  
"Schauze, Kensuke! Dieser... Typ ist schuld an Maris Zustand!"  
  
Shinji blickte Suzuhara in die Augen, sah nur rasende Wut.  
Er selbst fühlte Bedauern, gerade eben noch hatte er im Klassenraum als großer Held gefühlt, umschwärmt von den anderen, doch davon war nichts mehr übrig, nur bittere Leere, nachdem er mit den Konsequenzen seines Handelns konfrontiert worden war, schließlich hatte er den EVA gesteuert... Und auch, wenn er Toji Suzuharas Schwester nicht kannte, so verspürte er doch starke Schuldgefühle.  
"Ich sagte, daß es mir leid tut... Ich wußte nicht,... daß noch Menschen in den Häusern waren... niemand hat..."  
  
"Niemand hat... ja, schieb es nur auf andere..." grollte Suzuhara.  
  
"Was willst du eigentlich? Soll ich auf die Knie fallen und... und um Vergebung bitten? Ich tue es, wenn du glaubst, es würde deiner Schwester helfen..."  
  
Suzuharas Augen quollen fast aus den Höhlen.  
Dann schlug er wieder zu, diesesmal in den Magen.  
  
Wieder flog Shinji rückwärts, hatte plötzlich sein Frühstück wieder im Mund.  
  
Suzuhara baute sich vor ihm auf, den anderen mit der Brille, der immer noch versuchte, ihn zurückzuhalten, wie ein lästiges Anhängsel am Arm.  
"Machst du dich über mich lustig? Komm, steh auf... nach komm schon!"  
  
Vom Rand des Feldes aus hatte Rei das Geschehen beobachtet.  
Warum wehrte Pilot Ikari sich nicht? Lag es daran, daß der andere ihm körperlich überlegen war? Oder war er vielleicht vor Angst gelähmt?  
Und wo waren die Sicherheitskräfte, welche die Piloten eigentlich überwachen und beschützen sollten? Momentan konnte sie nicht einmal die beiden ihr zugeteilten Männer in Schwarz sehen, obwohl sie darin inzwischen recht geübt war.  
Wenn Pilot Ikari sich nicht wehrte, Schüler Suzuhara allerdings damit fortfuhr, ihn körperlich zu mißhandeln, konnte er bleibende Schäden erleiden, welche seine Funktionsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen konnten. Und dann würde der Kommandant ihn wahrscheinlich dorthin zurückschicken, von wo er ihn hatte kommen lassen. Und dann würde sie wieder die einzige EVA-Pilotin in Tokio-3 sein, diejenige, welche allein die Verantwortung für die Mission trug... und sie würde wieder allein sein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wolf Larsen musterte die Mitglieder seines Einsatzteams. Es waren vier Männer und zwei Frauen. Die RABEN ODINs operierten entweder zu zweit oder in Siebenergruppen, wenn der Einsatz ein größeres Aufgebot erforderte.  
Kurz informierte er sich über Hintergrund und Ziel des Einsatzes.  
  
Jeder von ihnen nickte.  
  
Sie befanden sich an Bord eines Stealth-Hubschraubers, dessen gedämpfte Motoren kaum Lärm verursachten, einer Spezialmaschine, die genau zu dem Zweck gebaut worden war, um kleine Einsatzgruppen schnell und unbemerkt ins Zielgebiet zu bringen. Wie ein Schatten glitt die Maschine über das nächtliche Bergland Kurdistans.  
Jedes Mitglied des Teams trug einen schwarzen Tarnanzug und war mit mehreren Waffen ausgestattet.  
  
Larsen blickte jedem von ihnen ins Gesicht.  
Die Hälfte von ihnen hatte er selbst ausgebildet, die anderen waren von Leuten trainiert worden, denen er vertraute wie sich selbst. Und doch war einer von ihnen ein Verräter, ein Maulwurf, den ODIN-Direktor Wilforth F. Cedrick, seines Zeichens früherer General bei den US-amerikanischen Streitkräften und Mitglied einer Verschwörergruppe namens SEELE, deren Einfluß bis in die höchsten Etagen von Politik, Militär, Wirtschaft und Kirche reichte.  
SEELE stand hinter NERV, hatte dafür gesorgt, daß der bis dahin völlig unbekannte Gendo Ikari die Mittel erhalten hatte, um NERV aus dem Boden zu stampfen und das Projekt E in die Wege zu leiten, dem die EVANGELIONs entsprungen waren.  
Bereits vor fünf Jahren war Larsen auf die Spuren SEELEs gestoßen, die auch vor Erpressung und Mord nicht zurückschreckten, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Er selbst hatte zwei Menschen, beides hochrangige Wirtschaftsführer, im Auftrag ODINs liquidiert, doch dann waren ihm Zweifel gekommen, ob es sich bei diesen beiden wirklich die Urheber staatsfeindlicher Machenschaften gehandelt hatte. Bei seinen Ermittlungen auf eigene Faust war er auf die Verbindung Cedricks zu SEELE gestoßen und hatte nur mit Mühe seine Spuren verwischen können, ohne die Hilfe seines Vorgesetzen, der ebenfalls eigene Recherchen anstellte, wäre er wahrscheinlich damals schon aufgeflogen. Er war ein Killer, ja, aber er versuchte stets bei jedem seiner Aufträge Abstand zu wahren, um niemals die Schwelle vom Killer zum Mörder zu überschreiten, der aus persönlichen Motiven handelte; er tötete, doch er tötete jene, die durch ihre Taten selbst das Urteil über sich verhängt hatten. Der Rat von ODIN entschied darüber, gegen wen er ins Feld geschickt wurde. Doch Cedrick hatte die Spielregeln verändert, er hatte Larsen zu seinem persönlichen Auftragsmörder gemacht, hatte alle Grundsätze, welche dieser für sich selbst aufgestellt hatte, mit Füßen getreten. Und das machte Larsen zornig.  
Doch es gab noch einen anderen Grund für ihn, gegen SEELE zu ermitteln - Asuka, die Patentochter seiner Frau, welche seit zehn Jahren bei ihnen im Haushalt lebte, Asuka, für die er sich verantwortlich fühlte, in deren Interesse er sogar seine besonderen Fähigkeiten eingesetzt hatte, um ihren derart einzuschüchtern, daß er zustimmte, ihm und Ann Larsen das Sorgerecht über seine Tochter zu übertragen, Asuka, welche von NERV als EVA-Pilotin rekrutiert worden war und wahrscheinlich bald angefordert werden würde...  
Und nun hockte er in einem Hubschrauber und versuchte herauszufinden, welcher seiner Begleiter der Verräter war, der dafür sorgen sollte, daß der Einsatz zwar gelang, der aber auch als einziger Überlebender ins ODIN-Hauptquartier, ASGARD, zurückkehren sollte...  
  
Der Hubschrauber setzte zur Landung an, viel weiter südlich als in den Einsatzakten vorgeschlagen, um jede Möglichkeit eines vorbereiteten Hinterhaltes auszuschließen.  
Die sieben Schwarzgekleideten verließen die Maschine, die mit derselben gespenstischen Lautlosigkeit wieder abhob, mit der sie auch gelandet war  
  
Wolf Larsen erlaubte sich einen letzten ruhigen Atemzug, in dem er die Bergluft einsog, in dem er den letzten friedlichen Augenblick genoß.  
Einer seiner Begleiter war ein Verräter... ein Verräter, der wahrscheinlich imstande war, ihn zu töten, wenn er ihm die Gelegenheit gab...  
  
Mit einer knappen Handbewegung wies er seine Begleiter an, einen Halbkreis zu bilden.  
Noch einmal musterte er sie. Die Dunkelheit war kein Problem, aufgrund seiner besonderen... Ausstattung... war er in der Lage, jede Einzelheit zu erkennen, jedes Muskelzucken, jedes Aufflackern in den Augen...  
  
"Planänderung. Die Mission ist kompromittiert, wir werden abbrechen."  
  
"Sir..." flüsterte ein Mann zu seiner Linken. Es war keines der Teammitglieder, die er selbst ausgebildet hatte.  
  
"Es handelt sich um eine Falle. Der Gegner weiß von unserer Anwesenheit, wahrscheinlich kennt er sogar den Zeitplan."  
  
Die anderen wechselten betroffene Blicke.  
  
"Und der Virus?" fragte eine der beiden Frauen.  
  
"Existiert."  
  
"Dann müssen wir auch handeln."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Aber wir sind RABEN, wir sind besser ausgebildet als der Gegner, wir sind ihnen überlegen, egal, was sie über uns wissen, oder wo sie uns erwarten."  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln fixierte er den Sprecher, wartete auf eine Reaktion.  
"Wir brechen ab."  
  
"Ja, Sir. Bestätigt."  
  
Larsen nickte unmerklich.  
Die andere wirkte nicht gerade begeistert davon, die Aktion abbrechen zu müssen, aber die jeweilige Reaktion fiel ansonsten völlig ruhig aus.  
Bei zwei weiteren Mitgliedern seines Teams kam er zu dem gleichen Schluß.  
  
"Ihre Befehle, Sir?"  
  
"Wir teilen uns auf und schlagen einen weiten Bogen. Wir sind auf uns allein gestellt, keine Rückendeckung, keine Unterstützung."  
  
"Das ist Verrat!"  
  
Larsen hatte seine Waffe im gleichen Augenblick aus dem Halfter wie der Sprecher, hatte die Mündung im gleichen Augenblick auf dessen Stirn gerichtet, wie er selbst in eine Pistolenmündung blickte.  
Natürlich war es keiner derjenigen, die er selbst ausgebildet hatte.  
Er registrierte jedes Zucken der Augenwinkel, jede Veränderung der Atmung.  
  
"Sie arbeiten mit dem Gegner!"  
  
Die anderen Agenten verhielten sich ruhig, hatten zwar die Hände auf ihren Waffen, wirkten jedoch unschlüssig, eine solche Situation gehörte nicht zu ihrer Ausbildung, Zweifel an den Befehlen der Vorgesetzten gehörten nicht zur Ausbildung... außer natürlich, man wurde von Toby Simmons ausgebildet, der sogar an sich selbst zweifelte...  
"Direktor Cedrick arbeitet mit dem Feind." erklärte er völlig ruhig - und ließ sich nach hinten fallen, schwenkte den Lauf seiner Waffe herum auf den Agenten, der gerade, während die anderen abgelenkt waren, seine Waffe gezogen hatte, zog den Abzug durch, stanzte dem anderen ein kreisrundes Loch in die Stirn.  
  
Der andere kam nicht mehr dazu, seine Waffe abzufeuern, stürzte lautlos nach hinten.  
Dabei hätte er mit diesem Manöver rechnen müssen, schließlich hatte Wolf ihn trainiert...  
  
Larsen fing seinen eigenen Sturz ab, kam wieder auf die Beine, blickte in die Mündungen von vier großkalibrigen Waffen. Der sechste Agent des Teams kümmerte sich gerade um den Niedergeschossenen, schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf.  
"Überprüfen Sie seine Waffe." flüsterte Larsen, während er mit abgespreizten Armen dastand, die eigene Waffe locker in der Hand zu Boden gerichtet.  
  
Der Agent befolgte seine Anweisung automatisch, richtete sich dann langsam auf.  
"Panzerbrechende Explosivmunition..."  
  
Larsen verzog das Gesicht..  
Das hätte wehgetan... wenn er es überlebt hätte...  
Ohne Hast steckte er seine Waffe zurück ins Halfter.  
  
"Stimmt es?" fragte Simmons Schüler.  
  
Larsen nickte.  
"Das ganze Team sollte geopfert werden - bis auf den da..."  
Er deutete auf den Toten.  
  
"Verstecken?"  
  
"Verstecken."  
  
Die fünf anderen begannen, wie ein Uhrwerk zu funktionieren, während drei von ihnen nach allen Seiten absicherten, nahmen zwei weitere die Ausrüstung des Toten an sich, dann schleiften sie ihn zwischen mehrere Sträucher und deckten die Leiche mit Steinen ab.  
  
"Weitere Anweisungen, Sir?"  
  
Larsen ließ sich sein inneres Aufatmen, die Gruppe wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben, nicht anmerken.  
"Wir teilen uns auf, ich werde allein ins Zielgebiet vordringen, Sie ziehen sich zurück. Ein Transportmittel erwartet uns an einem geheimen Treffpunkt, die Koordinaten finden Sie in ihren zusätzlichen Unterlagen."  
  
"Sie wollen das Unternehmen allein durchziehen, Sir?"  
  
"Ja. der Gegner erwartet eine kleine Armee, keinen einzelnen Mann."  
  
"Aber das Risiko..."  
  
"Ist akzeptabel."  
  
"Wäre es nicht trotzdem besser..."  
  
"Ich habe Sie als Mitglieder meines Teams ausgewählt, obwohl ich wußte, was passieren könnte. Damit bin ich für Ihre Sicherheit verantwortlich... soweit mir möglich. Für die Organisation sind wir zum Zeitpunkt des Abfluges als Verluste abgeschrieben worden. Ich bin für Ihre Lage verantwortlich, aber ich habe mich für Sie entschieden, weil Sie die besten sind, weil ich mir sicher bin, mit Ihrer Unterstützung die Verschwörung, welcher Direktor Cedrick angehört, aushebeln zu können. Aber dazu müssen Sie überleben. Sollte ich nicht zurückkommen, wird jemand anders Sie kontaktieren."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Toji Suzuhara hatte Shinji am Kragen seines Hemdes gepackt und holte gerade wieder zum Schlag aus, als jemand sich zwischen ihn und den jungen Ikari schob und er unvermittelt in ein scharlachrotes Auge blickte, welches ihn ohne zu blinzeln anstarrte.  
Vor Überraschung ließ er Shinji los, trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Aus dem Weg!"  
  
Rei Ayanamis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, immer noch blinzelte sie nicht, schien den größeren und kräftigen niederstarren zu wollen.  
  
"Was geht hier vor?" rief da die Klassensprecherin Hikari, die nun ebenfalls vor Ort aufgetaucht war, mehrere Mitschüler im Schlepptau. Sie wirkte ziemlich wütend.  
  
Toji warf einen letzten Blick auf den am Boden hockenden Shinji Ikari, verzog verächtlich das Gesicht, dann verließ er den Sportplatz.  
  
Hikari und die anderen versammelten sich um Shinji und Rei, welche immer noch wie eine Statue dastand. Zwei Mädchen halfen Shinji auf die Beine.  
  
"Das ist ja gerade noch mal gut gegangen." - "Suzuhara macht aber nur Ärger!" - "Wenn ihn ein Lehrer gesehen hätte, hätte sie ihn von der Schule geworfen." - "Bist du in Ordnung?" - "Deine Nase..."  
  
"Es geht... danke..." murmelte Shinji und wehrte jeden weiteren Hilfeversuch ab. "Ich... ich wäre gern allein..."  
  
Sie blickten ihn an, als zweifelten sie an seinem Verstand, nur Hikari nickte.  
"Falls ein Lehrer fragt... sage ich ihm, daß du dich nicht wohlgefühlt hast."  
  
"Ja..."  
Shinji nickte. Das würde nicht einmal gelogen sein.  
  
"Und ich werde deine Sachen in meinem Pult einschließen."  
  
Er nickte wieder, sah dann zu, wie die Klassensprecherin ihre Mitschüler in den Klassenraum zurückbeorderte und die Gruppe den Platz verließ.  
Jetzt war nur noch Ayanami bei ihm.  
  
Sie drehte sich langsam um, blickte ihn an.  
"Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt, Pilot Ikari?"  
  
Die Frage überraschte ihn.  
"Was... was hätte das genutzt...?"  
  
Sie blinzelte überrascht.  
  
"Warum hast du mir geholfen?"  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, betrachtete stattdessen sein Gesicht.  
"Deine Nase blutet."  
  
Er tastete sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht.  
"Äh... ja..."  
  
"Dort drüben kannst du dich waschen."  
Sie führte ihn zu einem Wasserbecken.  
  
"Ich... Ayanami, danke."  
  
Sie nickte nur knapp, bevor sie sich abwandte und ging. 


	11. 2.Zwischenspiel

2. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Gendo Ikari stand vor dem nicht-existenten Tisch in dem nicht-existenten Raum und musterte die ebenfalls nicht-anwesenden Mitglieder des Komitees. Wie üblich fand das Treffen in einem virtuell-simulierten Raum statt, während die Teilnehmer über die ganze Welt verteilt Waren.  
  
Vorsitzender der Gruppe war ein alter Mann, dessen Augen hinter einem metallenen Visor verborgen lagen.  
"Ikari, berichten Sie."  
  
"Der Engel, welcher mit der Bezeichnung Satchiel versehen wurde, konnte aufgehalten und vernichtet werden. Leichte bis mittlere Schäden an den beiden EVANGELIONs, einer der Piloten wurde verletzt."  
  
"Bei ihnen klingt das immer alles so einfach... vergessen Sie nicht, daß Sie uns alles verdanken, was Sie sind, wir haben Ihnen die Mittel besorgt, NERV aufzubauen. Ohne uns wären Sie immer noch ein unbedeutender und unbekannter Wissenschaftler." knurrte ein Mann ebenfalls fortgeschrittenen Alters zu Ikaris Linken. Überhaupt waren außer Ikari alle Anwesenden altersgemäß irgendwo zwischen alt, uralt und scheintot einzuordnen.  
  
"Kein Grund, sich aufzuregen." erklärte ein dritter Mann. "Auch wenn die Reparaturkosten für die beiden EVAs hoch genug sind, um eine kleinere Nation in den Ruin zu treiben."  
  
"Wo gehobelt wird, da fallen Späne. Der Sieg über den Engel sollte im Vordergrund stehen, immerhin war es der erste Einsatz der beiden EVAs." schloß sich ein vierter Mann seinem Vorredner an.  
  
"Ja, aber mußte er EVA-01 seinem Sohn geben? Gab es keinen anderen Kandidaten?"  
  
"Nein. Es war kein anderer Kandidat zur Hand. Die Versuchsgruppe hat bisher ebenfalls niemanden hervorgebracht."  
  
"Das Second Children kann jederzeit nach Japan geschickt werden, nur Einheit-02 benötigt noch einige Wochen bis zur völligen Fertigstellung aufgrund der Modifikationen, welche die Serienfertigung gegenüber den beiden Urmodellen auszeichnen."  
  
"Der fünfte Kandidat ist ebenfalls fast soweit."  
  
Ikari schwieg, lauschte dem Gespräch der Mitglieder von SEELE...  
  
"Haben Sie endlich alle Vorkehrungen getroffen, um die Erziehungsberechtigten des zweiten aus dem Weg zu räumen?"  
  
"Ja. Die Einmischung Commander Larsen kann den Plan nur unwesentlich verzögert. Die Patentante des Second Children liegt infolge langfristiger Verabreichung von Injektionen im Sterben und der Cyborg selbst wird den morgigen Tag nicht mehr erleben."  
  
"Auch eine dieser notwendigen Ausgaben. Der Commander war ein exzellenter Vollstrecker. Aber anscheinend war doch noch genug von ihm selbst übrig, um den menschlichen Elterninstinkt anzusprechen."  
  
"Das Kapitel kann als abgeschlossen betrachtet werden."  
  
"Sind Sie sicher, daß Larsen kein Risiko mehr darstellt?"  
  
"Die Falle, in die er hineinläuft, wurde von mir von langer Hand vorbereitet. Damit es für die anderen Direktoren ODINs glaubwürdig aussieht, war ich gezwungen, ein ganzes Spezialisten-Team zu opfern."  
  
"Wo gehobelt wird..."  
  
"Nicht noch mal", seufzte der Vorsitzende und wandte sich an Ikari. "Ich beglückwünsche Sie zum Sieg über den Engel. Aber Sie dürfen die Hauptsache nicht vergessen - den Plan zur Vervollkommnung des Menschen."  
  
"Es ist mir bewußt, daß der Plan die einzige Hoffnung darstellt."  
  
"Auf alle Fälle darf das Auftauchen eines Engels den Plan nicht weiter verzögern."  
  
"Ich arbeite zweigleisig an der Sache."  
  
"Gut. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, daß die Ausführung des Planes im letzten Moment von einem Gegner gestört wird."  
  
"Verlassen Sie sich ganz auf mich."  
  
"Wie sieht es mit der Veränderung der Berichte aus?"  
  
"Ich habe alles in der Hand, meine Untergebenen erhalten nur die Informationen, welche sie benötigen, um ihre Funktionen zu erfüllen."  
  
"Dann ist das alles. Sie können uns verlassen." 


	12. Kapitel 08 - Was wollt ihr alle von mir?

Kapitel 08 - "Was wollte ihr alle von mir?"  
  
Shinji kehrte nicht in den Klassenraum zurück, um seine Sachen zu holen, die Klassensprecherin erschien fähig und vertrauenswürdig, daß sie ihr Versprechen erfüllt. Und er hatte auch kein Interesse, dem wütenden Suzuhara vielleicht noch einmal über den Weg zu laufen. In dessen Augen hatte er etwas gesehen, das ihn stark an die Eindrücke erinnerte, die er während des Kampfes mit dem Engel gehabt hatte, die gleiche finstere Wut, denselben selbstzerstörerischen mörderischen Zorn...  
  
Nachdem er die mit einem Taschentuch das Gesicht gesäubert und vorsichtig festgestellt hatte, daß weder seine Nase gebrochen, noch die Lippe aufgeplatzt war, machte er sich auf den Heimweg.  
Sein Magen schmerzte von Suzuharas zweitem Hieb, er verspürte eine leichte Übelkeit und den Drang, sich irgendwo zusammenzurollen, bis die Schmerzen entweder verschwunden waren, oder er einfach starb...  
In diesem Augenblick war es ihm tatsächlich egal, ob er lebte oder tot umfiel, es kümmerte doch ohnehin niemanden... außer vielleicht...  
Misato? - wollte sie ihn nicht nur als Piloten, genau wie sein Vater oder Doktor Akagi? Und Ayanami? Warum hatte sie eingegriffen? Suzuhara hätte ihr möglicherweise ebenfalls einen Schlag versetzt, trotz ihrer Verletzungen. Weshalb war sie dieses Risiko eingegangen? Und warum war sie im Anschluß einfach gegangen?  
  
Mit hängenden Schultern und schlurfenden Schrittes bewegte er sich die Straße hinunter, eine Hand gegen den Magen, die andere mit dem Taschentuch gegen die Nase gedrückt.  
In dieser Lage überfiel ihn regelrecht das Piepen seines Handys.  
Er fingerte es aus seiner Hosentasche und las auf dem Display, daß er sich im Hauptquartier melden sollte.  
Und das gerade, als er gedacht hatte, der Tag könnte nicht mehr schlimmer werden...  
  
Zu seinem Glück befand sich eine U-Bahnhaltestelle ganz in der Nähe, so daß er nicht weit gehen mußte. Nach zweimaligem Umsteigen fand er sich in einer Station wieder, die über einen Aufzug mit der Geofront verbunden war.  
Die Schlüsselkarte seines Handys funktionierte als ID-Card, welche ihm die Benutzung des Aufzuges erlaubte. In der Aufzugskabine, welche groß genug für wenigstens zwanzig Personen war, gab es nur zwei Knöpfe, aufwärts und abwärts. Und nur der Abwärts-Knopf war freigeschaltet.  
Shinji drückte auf Abwärts und lehnte sich, sich immer noch den Bauch haltend, wegen die Metallwand des Aufzuges, während die Lifttüren zuglitten und die Kabine sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Es war unangenehm still und die Fahrt dauerte insgesamt fünf Minuten.  
Shinji wünschte sich, seinen SDAT-Player dabeizuhaben, dann hätte er wenigstens Musik hören können, doch der aufgepeppte Diskman befand sich in dem Reisekoffer mit seinen anderen Sachen, der bisher noch nicht mit der Bahn eingetroffen war.  
Schließlich hielt der Aufzug und die Türen öffneten sich. Hinter ihnen lag eine ähnliche Bahnstation wie an der Oberfläche, wo ein Zug bereits auf ihn zu warten schien, denn dieser fuhr sofort an, kaum daß Shinji ihn betreten hatte.  
Eine weitere Minute später erreichte der Zug die zentrale Haltestelle beim NERV-HQ.  
Wieder benutzte Shinji die ID-Karte, um das wuchtige Stahltor passieren zu können, welches den Haupteingang versperrte.  
  
Misato Katsuragi erwartete ihn schon.  
"Das ging aber schnell."  
  
Shinji sah sie nur müde an.  
  
"War ´was in der Schule?"  
  
"Nein, nichts."  
Er log, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, schließlich ging es sie wirklich nichts an, wahrscheinlich hätte sie nicht einmal verstanden, weshalb Suzuhara seine Wut an ihm hatte auslassen wollen. NERV wollte ihn schließlich nur als Piloten, der für sie die Engel bekämpfte - und Misato gehörte wiederum zu NERV...  
"Was gibt es?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an.  
"Ritsuko wartet im Testcenter. Ich habe ihr eigentlich gesagt, daß wir dir noch ein, zwei Tage zum Eingewöhnen geben sollten, bevor wir mit deinem Training beginnen, aber sie meinte, die Zeit drängte... Komm, ich bringe dich hin, präge dir die Strecke gut ein. NERV sollte wirklich Pläne dieser Anlage an alle verteilen, damit wir uns besser zurechtfinden. Aber nein, alles Top Secret..."  
Sie seufzte.  
"Und das mir mit meinem schlechten Orientierungssinn..."  
  
Shinji verdrehte hinter ihr die Augen.  
Er wünschte sich, er hätte ihre Probleme, sie mußte ja nicht in einen Riesenroboter steigen und in dieser verdammten LCL-Flüssigkeit baden. Und sie wurde sicher auch nicht von irgendwelchen Leuten zusammengeschlagen...  
  
Zwei Etagen tiefer und etwa vier Sektionen weiter deutete Misato auf eine Tür am Gangende.  
"Dahinter befindet sich das Testcenter, dort warte ich auch dich. Und hier rechts ist der Umkleideraum, zieh die für dich bereitliegende PlugSuit an und komm dann nach."  
Als er nicht reagierte, zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Na los! Oder soll ich dir beim Umziehen helfen?"  
  
"N-nein."  
Er betrat die Umkleidekabine.  
Der Raum hatte zu beiden Seiten jeweils zehn Spinde und eine Bank, eine offenstehende Tür auf der anderen Seite führte in einen Wasch- und Duschraum.  
Auf der Bank zur rechten lag zusammengefaltet ein overallartiges dunkelblaues Kleidungsstück mit weißen Absätzen. Er nahm es hoch, faltete es auseinander. Es hatte seine Größe, schien ihm aber viel zu weit.  
Seufzend zog er Schuhe, Strümpfe, Hemd und Hose aus und nahm den Anzug wieder in die Hand. Wahrscheinlich sah er darin aus wie ein Clown...  
  
Es klopfte laut an der Tür.  
"Shinji?" drang Misatos Stimme hinein. "Ritsuko sagt, die PlugSuit wird auf der nackten Haut getragen."  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Shinji verzog das Gesicht.  
Nicht nur wie ein Clown, sondern wie ein nackter Clown...  
  
"Und wenn du sie anhast, dann betätige den Dekompressionschalter am Handgelenk."  
  
Er bestätigte, stieg nun auch aus seiner Unterwäsche und in die PlugSuit.  
Tatsächlich hing sie an ihm wie ein nasser Sack, war weit genug, daß er zweimal hineingepaßt hätte. Dann betrachtete er den Druckkontakt am Handgelenk und betätigte ihn schließlich.  
Mit einem leisen Zischen wurde die Luft aus dem Anzug gepreßt und er legte sich eng auf wie eine zweite Haut.  
So sollte er rausgehen?  
Ein Blick nach unten zeigte ihm, daß der Anzug an den dortigen Körperregionen nichts abzeichnete, trotzdem fühlte er sich nicht ganz wohl.  
Zur Ablenkung räumte er seine Sachen in einen der Spinde. Zu seiner Verärgerung mußte er feststellen, daß der Spind sich nicht abschließen ließ.  
Also verließ er die Kabine wieder und wandte sich der breiten Tür des Testcenters zu.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kurz darauf saß er wieder im EntryPlug von EVA-01 und kämpfte gegen den Würgereflex an, als das LCL über ihm zusammenschlug.  
Diesesmal schmeckte es nicht nach feuchte Pappe, sondern nach altem Käse.  
  
"Wir machen jetzt ein paar Tests. Entspann dich." meldete sie Akagi über InterKom.  
  
"Ja, ja. Entspannen..." , murmelte Shinji.  
Wie sollte er sich entspannen? Er atmete eine Flüssigkeit, die er am liebsten auswürgen würde, er saß in einer engen Kapsel, die wahrscheinlich sogar bei einem Bergarbeiter Platzangst hervorgerufen hätte, und als Krönung kam hinzu, daß er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sich jemals freiwillig zu dem ganzen Unfug gemeldet zu haben...  
  
"Shinji, was ist los? Meinen Anzeigen nach bist du ziemlich unruhig."  
  
"Keine Ahnung." antwortete er unwillig.  
  
"Na gut, machen wir weiter. Der taktische Computer zeigt dir jetzt die Pläne des Geländes - Zugangsschächte zur Geofront, Aufzugsschächte der EVAs, Waffenbunkergebäude, Anschlußstellen für das Versorgungskabel. Präge sie dir gut ein, es ist wichtig, daß du ihre Lage auch ohne die Hilfe des Computers kennst."  
  
"Ja, ja..."  
  
Im Testzentrum schaltete Akagi den Ton der Übertragung ab und wandte sich Misato zu.  
"Er scheint mir recht unkooperativ. Weißt du, woran das liegen könnte?"  
  
"Nein... Heute war der erste Schultag, vielleicht Streß mit den Mitschülern."  
  
"Hm. Ich denke, ich werde nachher mal mit Rei sprechen, ob ihr etwas aufgefallen ist... Mich wundert ohnehin, daß er wieder einsteigt..."  
  
"Ja. Der EVA löst nicht gerade Freudenstürme bei ihm aus - das sehe ich sogar ohne deine Meßgeräte. Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, daß sich seine Pflegeeltern noch nicht erkundigt haben, ob er heil angekommen ist."  
  
"Hat er etwas in der Richtung gesagt?"  
  
"Nein. Aber seltsam ist es trotzdem, immerhin hat er über zehn Jahre bei ihnen gelebt."  
  
"Menschen sind seltsam... Du weißt doch: Aus den Augen, aus dem Sinn."  
  
"Trotzdem... da fällt mir ein, könntest du über den Computer des Lebenserhaltungssystems vielleicht mal Shinjis Kopf abchecken? Ihm fehlt immer noch jede Erinnerung an das Ende des Kampfes gegen Ziel: Satchiel."  
  
"Ich schaue mal... Nein, keine Anomalie feststellbar, die Beule an der Stirn ist gut abgeheilt. Wahrscheinlich liegt es an einer Art Schock... Moment, was ist denn das? Leichtes Knochentrauma am Nasenbein und am Wangenknochen... das sieht mir ganz nach einem Faustabdruck aus."  
  
"Also ist doch etwas in der Schule geschehen. Rede mit Rei."  
  
"Das mache ich nachher. Hm, mal sehen, wenn ich die LCL-Zusammensetzung etwas verändere... das Zeug beschleunigt die Regeneration der EVAs, es sollte auch auf menschliches Gewebe wirken."  
  
"Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"  
  
"Bin ich der Arzt hier mit den fünf Doktortiteln oder du?"  
  
"Ähm..."  
  
"Ich habe auch etwas am Geschmack des LCL geändert, da drüben steht eine Probe."  
  
"Ich soll das doch nicht trinken, oder?... Urgh, das riecht ja wie alte Socken."  
  
"Immer noch nicht zufrieden? Kann man es dir denn gar nicht recht machen?"  
  
"Wie wär´s mit Bieraroma?"  
  
Akagi verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen und gab einen schluchzenden Laut von sich.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"So, Shinji, hast du dir alles eingeprägt?"  
  
"Uhm, glaube schon, Ritsuko."  
  
"Doktor Akagi bitte, junger Mann, ja?"  
  
"G-gomen."  
  
"Wir lassen jetzt ein paar Simulationen laufen, nenn es ruhig Tontaubenschießen. Ich will wissen, wie gut deine Reflexe und die Übertragung auf den EVA sind."  
  
Der bis dahin dunkle Hauptbildschirm erhellte sich, zeigte Gebäude und Straßen, alles allerdings grob vereinfacht, eigentlich nur Linien auf dem Monitor, die geometrische Formen bildeten.  
Am Himmel tauchte ein Objekt auf, eine rote Kugel, welche im Zickzackflug näherkam.  
"Äh..."  
Shinji blickte schräg nach unten, sah die Hände des EVAs, die ein klobiges Gewehr hielten.  
  
"Konzentriere dich auf das Gewehr - Anlegen - Zielen - Feuern - Durchladen", versuchte Misato ihn anzuspornen.  
  
"Gewehr..."  
Tatsächlich tauchte auf dem Hauptmonitor ein kleines Fadenkreuz auf.  
Shinji zog den Pistolengriff der Steuerung durch, ein Energiestrahl schoß aus dem Gewehr, verfehlte das Ziel ab. Er betätigte den Abzug erneut, doch es geschah nichts.  
  
"Durchladen! Der andere Abzug."  
  
"Ja..."  
Wieder daneben.  
Durchladen... anvisieren... schießen...  
Beim vierten Versuch traf er schließlich.  
Das ganze wiederholte sich insgesamt noch neunmal, ohne daß es ihm gelang, das Ziel gleich beim ersten Anlauf zu treffen.  
  
"Gut, Shinji, wir brechen ab. Ich habe jetzt alle Daten, um ein Trainingsprogramm zusammenstellen zu können." erklärte Akagi und ohne weitere Vorwarnungen wurden die Monitoren dunkel. "Du kannst die Kapsel jetzt verlassen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Du könntest dich ruhig etwas mehr anstrengen." erklärte Misato beiläufig während des Abendessens. "Wenn du dich konzentrierst, reagiert der EVA viel schneller, das wird im Kampf sehr wichtig sein."  
  
Shinji blickte sie nicht an.  
"Ja, ja."  
  
"Shinji-kun, was ist los?"  
  
"Nichts."  
  
"Das sieht mir aber nicht nach nichts aus. Was stimmt nicht?"  
  
"Woher... woher willst du wissen, ob mir etwas nicht... nicht stimmt?"  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Dich interessiert doch nur, ob ich diesen Roboter steuern kann, ihr wollt doch alle nur, daß ich für euch kämpfe... daß ich für euch meine Haut riskiere! Ihr seid doch alle gleich, Vater, Akagi, du... ich bin euch egal, Shinji Ikari ist euch egal, nur Pilot Ikari ist richtig!"  
In seinen Augen blitzte die Wut. Er schob den Teller von sich und stand auf, um in sein Zimmer zu stürmen.  
  
Misato blickte ihm nach.  
Ihr war der Appetit vergangen. Sie räumte das Geschirr zusammen, packte die Essensreste in einen Napf und diesen in den Kühlschrank.  
"Weißt du, was er hat?" fragte sie leise den Pinguin, der Shinjis Ausbruch mit großen Augen beobachtet hatte.  
  
PenPen zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Wark!"  
  
"Ja, ich auch nicht..."  
Nachdenklich ging sie in ihren Schlafraum, das einzige Zimmer, in dem noch immer ein heilloses Chaos herrschte. Allerdings meinte sie, gewisse Unterschiede dazu zu entdecken, wie sie den Raum am Morgen verlassen hatte.  
Die schmutzige Wäsche vom Vortag lag nicht mehr in der Ecke, auch waren die Schubladen alle geschlossen und hingen keine Kleidungsstücke aus den Schränken heraus.  
Daß Shinji möglicherweise in ihrem Raum gewesen war, störte sie nicht, schließlich hatte sie es ihm erlaubt, damit er beispielsweise die Wäsche machen konnte.  
Dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch und die kleine schwarze Kladde, die sie für NERV über Shinji führen mußte und welche inzwischen drei Einträge hatte, den letzten von diesem Morgen. Dabei waren die Einträge selbst bei weitem nicht so verfänglich wie die bloße Existenz des Büchleins  
Ob er darin gelesen hatte? Ob er deshalb zu den Schlußfolgerungen gekommen war, mit denen er sie am Tisch konfrontiert hatte?  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ sie sich auf ihrem Bett nieder. Irgendwie hatte sie sich das alles einfacher vorgestellt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen stellte Misato fest, daß Shinji bereits vor ihr aufgestanden war und die Wohnung verlassen hatte. Auf dem Tisch stand Frühstück, auch PenPens Futternapf war bereits gefüllt.  
Sie fühlte ihren Streßfaktor allmählich bedrohliche Werte erreichen, deshalb verließ auch sie nach nur kurzem Aufenthalt im Bad die Wohnung, um den Jungen zu suchen.  
Als sie ihn schließlich von ihrem Auto aus sah, schickte er sich gerade an, das Schulgelände zu betreten.  
In Gedanken versunken, was sie tun konnte, fuhr sie in ihre Wohnung zurück, wo sie sich rasch umzog, ehe sie anschließend zum Dienst fuhr.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Klassensprecherin hatte Wort gehalten, als Shinji das Klassenzimmer betrat, händigte sie ihm unaufgefordert seine Sachen aus und erkundigte sich danach, wie es ihm ging.  
  
Shinji zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ging zu seinem Platz.  
  
Hikari sah ihm einen Augenblick nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf.  
Jungs!  
  
Exakt fünf Sekunden, bevor die Schulglocke den Unterrichtsbeginn ankündigte, erschien Rei Ayanami im Klassenraum, im Gegensatz zum Vortag humpelte sie nicht mehr leicht, sondern schien wieder völlig normal gehen zu können. Zielstrebig steuerte sie ihren Platz an, ohne irgendwen eines Blickes zu würdigen. Als sie saß, drehte sie langsam Kopf und Oberkörper zur Seite, so daß über die Schulter blicken konnte.  
Sie sah, daß Shinji Ikari in sich zusammengesunken an seinem Pult hockte und Löcher in die Wand starrte, ohne sie zu bemerken. Ebenso langsam wie zuvor, denn zu schnelle Bewegungen riefen bei ihr noch immer Schwindelgefühle hervor, drehte sie den Kopf wieder zurück, stützte das Kinn auf die gesunde Hand und starrte aus dem Fenster.  
  
Hikari Horaki, welche Reis Verhalten beobachtet hatte, unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
Die beiden schienen sich sehr ähnlich zu sein, ohne es zu erkennen. Hikaris ältere Schwester Nozomi, welche Liebesromane gerne im Dutzend verschlang, hätte wahrscheinlich eine Umschreibung wie ´zwei verlorene Seelen, die auf dem Meer der Einsamkeit treiben´ benutzt, aber Hikari stand viel zu sehr mit beiden Beinen auf dem Boden für soetwas, schließlich kümmerte sie sich seit dem Tod der Mutter um den Haushalt und kochte für die ganze Familie, neben der Schule blieb da kein Platz für Romantik...  
  
Die folgende Unterrichtsstunde wurde wieder von jenem älteren Lehrer gehalten, dessen Namen Shinji immer noch nicht kannte, und dessen Lieblingsthema der Second Impact war, welcher vor 15 Jahren beinahe den Untergang der Menschheit bedeutet hatte. Nahtlos knüpfte er an seinen Monolog von der letzten Stunde an...  
  
In der Pause verließ Shinji als erster den Raum, er hatte kein Interesse daran, wieder Löcher in den Bauch gefragt zu bekommen, ebenso wie er eigentlich generell kein Interesse daran hatte, überhaupt mit anderen zusammenzukommen. Eher unbeabsichtigt schlug er den Weg ein, der auf das Dach der Schule führte, doch mit Genugtuung registrierte er, daß er auf dem Dach wenigstens allein war.  
- Ein Zustand, der nicht allzu lange anhielt.  
  
Plötzlich tauchten Toji Suzuhara und sein bebrillter Kumpel Kensuke Aida im Aufgang auf.  
Suzuharas Gesicht war immer noch - oder schon wieder? - von Zornesröte überzogen, die Ärmel hatte er sich bereits hochgekrempelt.  
"Ah, Neuer, da bist du ja! Gestern konntest du dich hinter Ayanamis Rock verstecken, aber heute nicht!"  
  
Interessanterweise berührten ihn Suzuharas Worte nicht sonderlich, so wie ihm so ziemlich alles egal war.  
"Was wollt ihr denn schon wieder von mir?"  
  
Suzuhara stoppte, sein Gesicht lief noch dunkler an.  
"Idiot! Wer sollte schon ´was von dir wollen?"  
  
"Na, dann..."  
Shinji drehte sich um, wandte Suzuhara den Rücken zu.   
  
Dieser packte ihn am Kragen und wirbelte ihn herum.  
"Ich kann dich nicht ausstehen, Mister Superheld!"  
  
"Das ist wohl dein Problem. Ich suche keinen Streit."  
  
"Das brauchst du auch nicht - du hast ihn nämlich schon gefunden!"  
Suzuhara verdrehte Shinjis Hemdkragen, übte zugleich Druck aus, so daß Shinji auf die Zehenspitzen gehen mußte.  
  
"Dann... dann bring es endlich zu Ende. Brich mir beide Arme, wenn du dich dann besser fühlst, dann muß ich wenigstens nicht mehr den verdammten Roboter steuern."  
  
"Ich soll dir wohl ein neues Gesicht verpassen, du Klugscheißer!"  
Er holte aus.  
  
Der andere Junge versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.  
"Komm, Toji, du hast ihm gestern schon eine verpaßt, du bist doch sonst nicht so, laß ihn in Frieden!"  
  
Shinjis ganze Selbstsicherheit verflog in diesem Augenblick.  
Ja, es war ihm in diesem Moment egal, ob er lebte oder starb, aber was immer Suzuhara mit ihm tun würde, es würde äußerst schmerzhaft sein...  
  
"Ikari-kun." erklang hinter ihnen eine sanfte leise Stimme.  
  
Suzuhara hielt inne.  
  
Shinji schielte an ihm vorbei, sah Rei Ayanami an der Treppe stehen.  
Der Anblick hatte etwas unwirkliches, im Licht des Frühlingsvormittages schien ihr helles Haar federngleich anzuliegen, während ihre blasse Haut an wertvolles Porzellan erinnerte. Der Blick ihres Auges schien einen Moment lang traurig.  
  
"Die wieder." knirschte Suzuhara.  
  
"Ein Notruf. Wir sollen ins Hauptquartier kommen."  
Sie wartete einen Augenblick.  
"Ich gehe schon vor."  
Damit drehte sie sich um und stieg die zum Dach führende Treppe wieder hinab.  
  
Shinji nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und wand sich aus dem Griff seines Peinigers.  
"Ayanami, warte! Ich komme mit!"  
  
Sie wurde etwas langsamer, stellte sicher, daß er zu ihr aufschließen konnte.  
  
Der Junge vergewisserte sich mit einem Blick zurück über die Schulter, daß Suzuhara ihm nicht folgte.  
"Uhm, Ayanami... jetzt... ah... jetzt hast du mir schon zum zweiten Mal den... uhm... Hintern gerettet..."  
  
Sie warf ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu.  
"Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, daß Mitschüler Suzuhara es auf deinen... Hintern abgesehen hatte."  
  
"Ahm..."  
Es klang nicht so, als ob sie einen Scherz gemacht hatte, vielmehr so, als hätte sie die tiefere Bedeutung der Redewendung nicht verstanden.  
"Ayanami... das... äh... das sagt man so... uh... danke."  
Er lächelte zaghaft.  
"Das wird jetzt langsam zur Gewohnheit..."  
  
"Paß auf dich auf, Ikari-kun. Ich werde vielleicht nicht immer da sein, um... deinen Hintern... zu retten."  
  
Er schluckte.  
Sie hatte ihn Ikari-kun genannt, nicht Pilot Ikari...  
"Ja."  
Sie erreichten den Treppenabsatz.  
"Ich gehe schnell meine Tasche holen."  
  
Sie antwortete nicht.  
  
So schnell er konnte, raste Shinji in den Klassenraum, stopfte das Notebook in seine Tasche und rannte wieder hinaus.  
  
Rei befand sich inzwischen im Erdgeschoß.  
  
"Ayanami... warte auf mich..."  
  
Tatsächlich blieb sie stehen.  
  
Leicht keuchend erreichte er sie, streckte dann die Hand aus.  
"Gib mir deine Tasche."  
  
"Wozu?"  
  
"Sie... ah... sie sieht schwer aus."  
  
Sie blickte nach unten auf die Tasche in ihrer Hand, als bemerkte sie diese zum ersten Mal.  
Es war eine robuste stabile Tasche.  
"Ja."  
  
"Und du bist... ah... immer noch, uhm, verletzt. Du solltest nicht... so schwer, uh, tragen."  
  
"Es könnte meine Funktionsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen", überlegte sie laut.  
  
Jetzt blickte Shinji sie an, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal, während er ihr die Tür öffnete.  
"Äh... ich weiß nicht... uhm... so meinte ich das eigentlich..."  
  
"Hier."  
Sie reichte ihm ihre Tasche.  
  
"Ja, äh..."  
Ihre Tasche war nicht schwerer als seine eigene, eher leichter.  
  
"Die U-Bahnstation ist in dieser Richtung, Ikari-kun."  
  
Da heulten die Sirenen auf... 


	13. Kapitel 09 - Befehlsverweigerung

Kapitel 09 - Befehlsverweigerung  
  
Noch bevor Shinji und Rei die U-Bahnstation erreicht hatten, begannen die Gebäude von Tokio-3 langsam im Boden zu versinken. Die Bevölkerung wurde über Lautsprecher aufgefordert, sich in die Schutzräume zurückzuziehen.  
Von überall her strömten Menschenmassen auf den Eingang zur Bahnstation hin, mit einem Mal schienen alle Verkehrsregeln außer Kraft gesetzt worden zu sein, Reifenquietschten und das laute Scheppern vom Zusammenstößen war zu hören.  
Der Menschenstrom riß die beiden Piloten mit sich.  
Shinji griff nach Ayanamis Hand, um sie nicht zu verlieren, sie erwiderte den Druck seiner Finger, ihr Auge verriet einen Anflug von Panik, als das Gedränge immer dichter wurde.  
  
"Laßt uns durch!" rief Shinji. "Wir müssen..."  
Da bemerkte er, daß Rei seine Hand losgelassen hatte. Sie war gestürzt. Jemand hatte sie derart heftig angerempelt, daß sie das Gleichgewicht verloren und ihn beinahe mit sich zu Boden gerissen hatte.  
Der Menschenstrom trug ihn fort von ihr.  
Er biß die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte sich, Faustschläge und Tritte austeilend, zu ihr zurück, bekam dabei selbst einen Ellenbogen gegen den Hinterkopf und wurde mehrmals im Gesicht von Händen gestreift.  
"Rei, komm!"  
Er versuchte, sie auf die Beine zu ziehen, doch sie verzog einen Sekundenbruchteil lang schmerzhaft das Gesicht.  
  
"Mein Fuß. Ich kann nicht auftreten."  
Ihre Stimme verriet keine Gefühle, keinen Schmerz, gab nur die Beobachtung, die sie gemacht hatte, weiter, teilte ihm das Resultat der Tatsache mit, daß ihr Sturz darin begründet war, daß sie in Folge des heftigen Stoßes, den sie in den Rücken erhalten hatte, einen Augenblick lang nicht aufgepaßt hatte, wohin sie trat, daß sie heftig mit dem Fuß umgeknickt war und daß sie das in ihren Ohren laute Knacken immer noch zu hören glaubte.  
Diese Unachtsamkeit hätte ihr nicht geschehen dürfen, spätestens seit dem Aufheulen der Sirenen befand sie sich im Einsatz. Und Unachtsamkeit im Einsatz konnte zum Scheitern der Mission führen, wie der Kommandant es ihr immer wieder eingeschärft hatte.  
  
"Ich... ah... ich trage dich..."  
  
"Nein, das schaffst du in dem Gedränge nicht. Laß mich hier."  
  
Wieder erhielt er einen Tritt in den Rücken, brüllte ihn jemand an, daß er nicht einfach im Weg hocken solle.  
"Ich... Nein."  
  
"Und der Engel? Die Mission hat absoluten Vorrang."  
Ihre Stimme erinnerte ihn an einen Computer, der ihn lediglich über Fakten aufklärte, so als ob es ihr egal war, was mit ihr geschah.  
"Ikari-kun, geh zurück zu dem Platz vor der Schule, dort kann ein Hubschrauber landen."  
  
"Und woher soll dieser Hubschrauber kommen, Ayanami?"  
Einen Moment lang blickte er ihr in das eine Auge, welches nicht von einem Verband verdeckt war, griff ihr dann unter die Achseln, entschuldigte sich zugleich bei ihr für den Körperkontakt.  
  
"Geh, ich halte dich nur auf."  
  
Er schleppte sie zum nächsten Hauseingang, half ihr, sich auf die Schwelle zu setzen, wo sie ihr eigenes Handy hervorholte.  
"Ich rufe im Hauptquartier an. Und jetzt geh."  
Diesesmal klang ihre Stimme nicht emotionslos, diesesmal schwang ihre Bitte darin mit, er möge sich endlich um die Mission kümmern, sie selbst war ohne Bedeutung, war ersetzbar...  
  
"Ich... ja..."  
Damit nahm er den Kampf gegen die Strömung wieder auf, war schon einen Moment später aus ihr heraus. Jetzt kamen ihm nur noch vereinzelte Menschen entgegen, die zu den Notunterkünften unterwegs waren.  
Kurz zögerte er, überlegte, ob er Ayanami nicht doch noch holen sollte, da tauchte über ihm bereits ein schwarzer Militärhubschrauber auf, der den nahen Schulhof ansteuerte und über ihm langsam tieferging.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari nahm die Mitteilung, daß die Piloten über die geplante Route nicht ins Hauptquartier hatten gelangen können, mit der üblichen unbewegten Miene zur Kenntnis. Auch daß sein Sohn über den zentralen Hauptschacht in die Geofront eingeflogen wurde, entlockte ihm keine Reaktion. Als er erfuhr, daß das First Children sich eine Knöchelverletzung zugezogen hatte, blitzten seine Augen kurz auf; umgehend befahl er ein Evakuierungsteam zu Rei Ayanamis Standort.  
"Die Evakuierungspläne müssen überarbeitet werden, wir können uns solche Verzögerungen nicht leisten." erklärte er leise, um den Kopf zu drehen.  
  
Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki, der schräg hinter ihm stand, nickte.  
"Wahrscheinlich gibt es durch die Panik wenigstens genauso viele Verletzte wie bei einem Angriff."  
  
Ikari reagierte nicht.  
Ob es Verletzte oder gar Tote gab, war ihm egal. Die Menschen, die in Tokio-3 lebten, ganz gleich, ob sie für NERV direkt arbeiteten, oder für das Funktionieren der Stadt selbst zuständig waren, waren alle nur Bauern in seinem Spiel. Und Bauern waren dazu da, um geopfert zu werden, wichtig war nur die Erfüllung des Planes, bei welcher Rei eine wichtige Rolle spielen sollte - sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt zu verlieren, wäre nicht akzeptabel gewesen.  
  
"Engel dringt in japanische Hoheitsgewässer ein!" vermeldete ein Brückenoffizier.  
  
"Auf den Schirm."  
Misato Katsuragi stand in der Mitte des Kommandoareales, bemüht, den bohrenden Blick des Kommandanten in ihrem Rücken zu ignorieren, bemüht, sich auf ihre Aufgabe als taktischer Commander zu konzentrieren.  
  
Der Hauptbildschirm zeigte mehrere Ansichten derselben Region des japanischen Meeres, noch über zehn Meilen vor der Küste.  
Aus der Frontansicht hatte der Engel Ähnlichkeit mit einem großen bonbonfarbenen Käfer, der mit zahllosen kurzen Beinen über die Wasseroberfläche tanzend sich der Küste näherte. Von oben aus Satellitenansicht hingegen erinnerte er mehr an eine Qualle, die ihre Tentakel zusammengelegt hatte.  
Im nächsten Moment erlosch die Übertragung der Frontalansicht, wurde von der Übertragung einer anderen Kamera ersetzt, die weiter von dem Gegner entfernt war.  
  
"Auswertung der Bilder läuft." - "Third Children ist in der Geofront eingetroffen." - "Bergung des First Children läuft an."  
  
"Shinji soll sich sofort zum Hangar begeben. Schacht neun vorbereiten, EVA-01 wird den Engel in Quadrant delta-zwölf abfangen."  
  
"Bestätigt." - "Direktlink zum Hangar geöffnet!"  
  
"Ritsuko?"  
Misato hielt die Augen auf den großen Bildschirm gerichtet, sah die Chefwissenschaftlerin, deren Gesicht auf einem Bildschirm neben ihr erschienen war, nicht an.  
  
"Startvorbereitungen laufen, ich brauche noch etwa zehn Minuten. - Und natürlich den Piloten."  
  
"Shinji ist unterwegs. - Aoba, wann erreicht der Engel schätzungsweise die Stadtgrenze?"  
  
"Unter Beibehaltung der momentanen Geschwindigkeit in sechzehn komma drei Minuten."  
  
"Du hast es gehört, Ritsuko, keine Verzögerungen!"  
  
"Ziel: Shamsiel durchbricht Küstenabwehr! Erste Landverteidigungslinie wird aktiv!"  
  
"Misato, Shinji ist jetzt da. Ich umgehe die Testprotokolle, das gibt uns etwa eine weitere halbe Minute."  
  
"Ja. Warte meinen Startbefehl ab."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Engel hat erste Verteidigungslinie durchbrochen!" - "Das Komitee verlangt den umgehenden Einsatz des EVANGELIONs!"  
  
Misato schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf.  
Das Komitee mochten aus denjenigen bestehen, welchen Gendo Ikari Rede und Antwort zu stehen hatte, doch von Taktik und Strategie hatten sie offensichtlich keine Ahnung..  
  
"Der Engel wird schneller! Er fliegt!"  
  
Sie verbiß sich einen Fluch.  
Die noch nicht einmal zu 10% wieder instandgesetzten Verteidigungsanlagen waren darauf angelegt, einen Gegner am Boden zu verlangsamen.  
"Ritsuko, kriegst du den EVA vielleicht noch etwas schneller klar?"  
  
"Ich arbeite daran."  
Sie unterbrach die Verbindung.  
  
"EntryPlug wird eingeführt, Testcenter meldet: alle Funktionen klar."  
  
"Ritsuko, du bist ein Genie..." murmelte Misato. "Verbindung zum Piloten. - Shinji, hörst du mich?"  
  
"Ja."  
Der Tonfall, mit dem er dieses eine Wort sprach, drückte alles aus, was in diesem Moment in ihm vorging. Er hatte genug, hatte den Kanal gestrichen voll. Wieder saß er in dieser verfluchten engen Kapsel, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, wieder sollte für andere eine Schlacht schlagen, wieder sollte er den braven Soldaten Shinji spielen, den Piloten Ikari, der die Stadt retten würde, ohne Dank zu erhalten, der von seinem Vater wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr ignoriert werden würden, der es nicht geschafft hatte, ein Mädchen, welches ihn eben noch aus einer mißlichen Lage gerettet hatte, in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
"Ich kann dich gut verstehen, du brauchst nicht so zu schreien."  
  
"Ich... Der Engel erreicht gleich die Stadt. Neutralisiere einfach sein AT-Feld. Wenn du die Oberfläche erreichst, öffnen wir dir einen Waffenbunker mit einem Positronengewehr, damit müßtest du das Feld ausreichend schwächen können, um den Engel im Nahkampf zu begegnen. Verstanden?"  
  
"Ja", brummte er.  
Einfach das AT-Feld neutralisieren - na klar, alles ganz einfach, er wußte ja nicht einmal, wie er es beim ersten Mal gemacht hatte. Und das Gewehr müßte imstande sein, das AT-Feld des Engels zu knacken - natürlich, müßte... etwas mehr Sicherheit war wohl nicht drin...  
  
Misato schloß kurz die Augen, zählte innerlich bis fünf. Dann rief sie:  
"EVA-01! Abschuß!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinjis Mitschüler hatten sich inzwischen fast komplett in einem der Evakuierungsbunker unter der Stadt eingefunden, einschließlich Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida.  
  
Suzuhara hockte im Schneidersitz auf einer Decke, während Aida hin- und herzappelte und dabei mit seiner Videokamera hantierte.  
  
"Kensuke, kannst du nicht stillstehen, das regt auf!" brummte Suzuhara.  
  
"Ach, daß sie uns gerade jetzt in die Notunterkünfte schicken müssen, wo es oben doch sicher spannend wird. Ich hätte das so gerne aufgenommen!"  
  
Suzuhara seufzte.  
"Du bist verrückt, weißt du das?"  
Dann warf er Hikari Horaki, welche gerade in seine Richtung sah, ein ebenso breites wie seiner Ansicht nach charmantes Grinsen zu. Sogar in dieser Lage behielt sie die Übersicht, auch wenn er meinte, sie führte sich teilweise wie eine Glucke auf.  
Sie zeigte ihm einen Vogel, doch das berührte ihn nicht weiter, dazu war sein Ego viel zu ausgeprägt.  
  
Aida derweil stand neben der schweren Metalltür, die aus dem Raum hinausführte.  
"Toji, komm mit! Wir schleichen uns raus."  
  
"Du spinnst wohl!"  
  
"Wieso? Und du übersiehst eins - der Neue, dem du so gerne den Kopf abreißen würdest, hat uns eigentlich das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Öh..."  
  
"Komm, vielleicht können wir ihn anfeuern, oder so, ich finde, das schulden wir ihm."  
  
"Aber sonst geht´s dir noch gut, was? Das ist doch..."  
  
Aida hielt dem größeren Jungen den Mund zu und zog ihn mit sich.  
"Wir gehen mal schnell auf die Toilette!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Verschiedene noch schwach flackernde Feuer erhellten die kalte Nacht.  
Gerade waren die letzten Schüsse verhallt, der letzte Sprengsatz explodiert.  
Zwischen in Flammen stehenden Zelten brannten zwei russische Jagdbomber allmählich aus. Die brennenden Zeltbahnen flatterten im Wind, erzeugten ein makabres Spiel von Licht und Schatten. Zwischen den Zelten lagen die Leichen von Menschen verschiedenster Haut- und Haarfarbe, die meisten gekleidet in khakifarbene Tarnanzüge, viele hatten Waffen in direkter Nähe liegen, zu Boden gefallen, so wie sie selbst gefallen waren, Gewehre, Pistolen, sogar ein Granatwerfer.  
  
Zwischen den Feuern bewegte sich eine einzelne Gestalt, huschte von Leiche zu Leiche, drehte sie auf den Rücken, betrachtete das Gesicht des jeweiligen Toten.  
Schließlich fand der Sucher, was ihn noch an diesem Ort des Todes hielt. Aus der Hemdstasche eines bärtigen Mannes holte er eine Dose mit einem Mikrofilm.  
Er war kein Überlebender dieses Blutbades, er war der Verursacher...  
  
Rasch sah er sich um, bevor er den linken Ärmel seiner schwarzen Tarnkombination hochkrempelte. Dunkles Metall kam zum Vorschein, eine stählerne Armprothese, in der er ein Fach öffnete, worin er den Mikrofilm verstaute. Dann schloß er das Fach wieder, schob den Ärmel wieder hinab. Der Auftrag war erfüllt, die Virusformel ebenso gesichert wie die Probe, welche er bereits einem anderen Toten abgenommen hatte.  
  
Die Männer und Frauen, die er in dieser Nacht getötet hatte, waren Terroristen gewesen, der Ort, der nun brannte, ein Treffpunkt im kurdischen Bergland.  
Die Falle, die man ihm gestellt hatte, hatte nicht funktioniert...  
Sein Tarnanzug hing teilweise in Fetzen an ihm herab, ebenso wie Teile seiner Haut. Ein stählerner Kieferknochen lag offen, seine Augen waren nur rotglühende Kameralinsen.  
Der rechte Ärmel des Anzuges diente nun als behelfsmäßiger Verband an seinem linken Oberschenkel, wo sich der schwarze Stoff mittlerweile dunkelrot verfärbt hatte. Das Gerinnungsmittel müßte bald zu wirken beginnen.  
Das Oberteil war voller Einschußlöcher, durch welche Metall glitzerte. Obwohl der Gegner möglicherweise seine Schwachstellen gekannt hatte, hatten die Schützen auf Brust und Kopf gezielt, ohne seine Körperpanzerung durchdringen zu können...  
  
Er hob im Feuerschein die linke Hand auf Augenhöhe, aus den Handrücken ragten drei blutige Metallkrallen. Mit säuerlicher Miene nahm er zur Kenntnis, daß sie sich immer noch nicht einfahren ließen, eine Kugel hatte eine Delle in seinen Handrücken geschlagen und die Mechanik seiner kybernetischen Hand beschädigt.  
Mit der rechten griff er nach einer Maschinenpistole, zog sie aus den erkaltenden Händen eines der Männer, die er getötet hatte. Dann verließ Wolf Larsen das Lager in südwestlicher Richtung, wo er sich mit dem Rest seines Teams treffen würde, um das weitere Vorgehen besprechen zu können...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Ausgang der Bunkeranlage, den Kensuke Aida ausgewählt hatte, lag am Fuße eines der Hügel am Stadtrand. Ohne zu zögern kletterte er weiter den Hügel hinauf, zur Kuppe hin, um einen möglichst guten Überblick zu erhalten, während Toji Suzuhara ihm nörgelnd und um einiges vorsichtiger folgte.  
Die Hügelkuppe war schnell erreicht, der Anblick um einiges atemberaubender als erwartet, denn direkt vor ihnen schoß EVA-01 aus dem Boden, während sich von der See her eine riesige Kellerassel näherte.  
  
"Wow!" gab Kensuke von sich und hob die Kamera ans Auge.  
  
"Meinst du wirklich, daß das so schlau ist..." setzte Toji an, kam aber nicht weiter, denn die Erde erzitterte derart stark, daß sie den Boden unter den Füßen verloren und den Hügel auf der anderen Seite herabrutschten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Engel war gleich das erste, was Shinji sah, als er die Oberfläche erreichte.  
Ohne wirklich hinzublicken, holte er das angekündigte Gewehr aus dem Waffenbunker, welcher als gewöhnliches Lagergebäude getarnt war, dessen scheinbare Fensterfront jedoch wie ein Jalousie hochrollte, legte es auf den Gegner an, wie er es geübt hatte, feuerte.  
Schießen - Durchladen - Schießen - Durchladen - Schießen...  
Jeder Schuß traf, das ging jedenfalls aus der Meldung des Zielcomputers hervor. Allerdings erzeugte die Explosion jeder energetischen Positronenladung eine mittlere Rauchentfaltung, so daß Shinji nach dem fünften Schuß seinen Gegner nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
  
"Shinji, Feuer unterbrechen und Positionswechsel! Magazinwechsel! Abwarten, bis die Sicht wieder klar ist!"  
  
Er hörte Misatos Stimme, doch er ignorierte sie.  
Gerade jetzt hatte er den Engel direkt vor sich und heizte ihm ein, wieso sollte er da seine vorteilhafte Position aufgeben? Und im Magazin waren noch weitere fünf Schuß, Nachladen würde ihn auch nicht sonderlich aufhalten, schließlich mußte der Engel schwer angeschlagen sein. Er mußte ihn nicht sehen, um ihn zu treffen, mußte einfach so weiterfeuern, kein Problem. Wenn Misato wollte, daß es anders ablief, mußte sie sich beim nächsten Mal halt die Mühe machen, und selbst in die Kapsel klettern!  
Er vernahm ein dumpfes Grollen, blickte unwillkürlich zum Himmel. Ein Gewitter?  
  
Aus der Rauchwolke zuckten zwei leuchtende Peitschenschnüre... nein... Tentakelarme aus Energie! auf EVA-01 zu. Der eine säbelte ihm die Beine unter dem Leib weg, brachte ihn so zu Fall, der andere zerschnitt den Lauf seines Gewehres wie Butter.  
  
"Shinji, beweg dich!"  
  
Die Panzerung der Beine wies an mehreren Stellen Beschädigungen auf, allerdings waren es eher Kratzer als wirklich Bruchstellen.  
Allerdings hatte der Sturz auf den Rücken Shinji die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben und er glaubte, sich die Rückseite grün und blau geschlagen zu haben.  
  
"Wir schicken dir das Reserve-Gewehr, Bunker 9!"  
  
Mühsam kam er auf die Beine - da wuchs der Engel vor ihm in die Höhe, stellte sich plötzlich mit tanzenden Tentakelarmen auf.  
Shinji warf sich zur Seite / befahl EVA-01 auszuweichen, entkam nur knapp einem Tentakelschlag, der neben ihm den Straßenbeton aufriß, duckte sich unter einem anderen Hieb hindurch, welcher die oberen Stockwerke eines Gebäudes abriß, wich weiteren Schlägen aus, schlug einen Haken nach dem anderen.  
Wo war der verdammte Bunker mit dem Gewehr?  
Wieder spürte er diese dunkle Wut in sich aufsteigen.  
Der Engel hatte ihn verletzt, jagte ihn jetzt durch die Straßen.  
Das war mit seinem Stolz nicht vereinbar, schließlich sollte er der Jäger sein, sollte er den Engel zu Fall bringen, um ihm das Herz herauszureißen, um sich die dringend benötigte Energie zuzuführen, nach der es ihm so dürstete...  
Shinjis Atem ging schneller, in der LCL-Flüssigkeit stiegen kleine Bläschen auf, Spuren des Sauerstoffes, der sich in seinen Lungen gehalten hatte.  
Was dachte er da?  
Waren das wirklich seine eigenen Gedanken?  
Gedanken, die sich mit Töten und Verletzen beschäftigten, die Gedanken eines gnadenlosen Killers...  
  
Er spürte einen schwachen Ruck.  
Der Engel hatte das Kabel der Energieversorgung durchtrennt!  
Auf einem der kleineren Monitore begann der Countdown zu laufen.  
00 : 05 : 00  
00 : 04 : 59  
00 : 04 : 58...  
  
"Shinji, du hast nur noch interne Energie! Beeil dich, du mußt ihn schnell besiegen!"  
  
Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit, in Gedanken Widerworte zu geben, denn der Engel packte seinen Knöchel und schleuderte ihn durch die Luft, auf die Hügel zu. Mit rudernden Armbewegungen versuchte er, den Sturz zu kontrollieren, schaffte es tatsächlich, sich so in der Luft zu drehen, daß er auf dem Rücken landete, auch wenn eigentlich eine Landung auf allen Vieren geplant gewesen war.  
Wieder zuckte Schmerz durch seinen Rücken.  
Wieder spürte er dumpf den Schrei nach Rache, den Ruf nach dem Leben des Engels, glaubte er sich von dunklen Schatten umgeben, welche in der Kapsel tanzten, vermeinte er, nicht allein zu sein, nahm er eine furchtbare eiskalte Präsenz wahr, die nach Leben gierte...  
  
"Bist du okay, Shinji?"  
  
Misatos Ruf brachte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
Niemand war in der Kapsel, weder ein blutdurstiger Killer, noch tanzende Schatten. Es gab nur ihn...  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Der taktische Computer vermeldete Bewegung direkt in seiner Nähe.  
  
Er blickte schräg nach unten, sah zwischen den gespreizten Fingern der linken Hand des EVA zwei zusammengekauerte Figuren, zwei Personen, die er kannte...  
  
Der Computer, der immer noch mit dem Hauptrechner in der Geofront verbunden war, identifizierte die beiden, zeigte ihre Daten auf einem der anderen Bildschirme. Es waren Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida...  
  
Shinji erinnerte sich an die beiden Schläge, die der größere der beiden ihm am Vortag verpaßt hatte, erinnerte sich an die Drohungen, die er ausgestoßen war, erinnerte sich an den Ausdruck seiner Augen.  
Etwas schien ihm zuzurufen, einfach die Finger zu bewegen, die beiden einfach zu zerquetschen, wie die lästigen Insekten, die sie waren. Es würde keinen Aufwand bedeuten...  
Der Junge starrte auf die purpurnen Finger, die ohne sein Zutun zu zucken schienen...  
Nein, das war nicht er...  
Das waren nicht seine Gedanken...  
Das wollte er nicht...  
Er war kein Killer!  
Abe er war allein in der Kapsel, woher sollten diese Gedanken und Gefühle stammen, wenn nicht von ihm selbst...  
  
"Shinji, steh auf! Schnell!"  
  
Der Engel tauchte wieder ihm auf, war blitzartig über ihm.  
Die Energietentakel zuckten auf ihn zu.  
  
Er konnte nicht weg, wenn er aufstand, würde er Aida und Suzuhara zermalmen...  
Na, und?  
Nein, nein, nein...  
War es nicht egal? Es waren nur Menschen, verletzliche kleine Menschen mit begrenzter Lebenszeit, die ohnehin in ein paar Jahren sterben würden, was machte es da schon aus, wenn sie etwas eher starben?  
Doch, es machte etwas aus! Denn sie würden durch seine Hand sterben!  
Durch meine Hand...  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
Das... das war er nicht gewesen, ganz bestimmt nicht...  
  
Die Tentakel kamen auf ihn zu.  
Er packte sie an den zuckenden Enden, spürte die Hitze, glaubte, das versengte Fleisch seiner Hände riechen zu können.  
"Kein Schmerz... nicht mein Schmerz... kein Schmerz...." preßte er hervor.  
Er zog an den Tentakeln, zog den überraschten Engel in seine Reichweite, zog zugleich das Knie an und rammte dem Engel kräftig den Fuß in die ungepanzerte Unterseite. Obwohl er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, durchdrang sein Tritt das AT-Feld und warf den Riesenkäfer zurück, verschaffte ihm etwas Zeit.  
  
"Shinji, steh endlich auf!"  
  
"Du hast gut reden - dann zerquetsche ich die beiden!"  
Was sollte er nur tun?  
Einfach aufstehen, was ihm von Herzschlag zu Herzschlag als akzeptablere Möglichkeit erschien? Oder...  
  
"Shinji, was tust du?"  
  
Die Bewegung, die er ausführte, gehörte zu den Grundlagen, welche Akagi ihm am Vortag erklärt hatte, eine einfache Drehung beider Steuergriffe in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, dazu ein leichter Zug in seine Richtung.  
Er löste die Verbindung des Plugs mit dem Steuernerv größtenteils, sorgte manuell für eine teilweise Evakuierung des Plugs, bei der gerade genug von diesem herausgeschoben wurde, um die Einstiegsluke freizulegen. Danach würde der EVA hoffentlich noch ausreichend reagieren, daß er den Plug wieder einführen konnte...  
Die Idee war unvermittelt dagewesen, und das, obwohl Akagi ihm nur die komplette Notevakuierung erklärt hatte, so als ob sie ihm jemand ins Ohr geflüstert hätte.  
Aber natürlich konnte dies nicht der Fall gewesen sein, schließlich war er immer noch allein der Kapsel - auch wenn dieser Zustand sich gleich ändern sollte...  
Sogar die Einstiegsluke ließ sich vom Sitz aus entriegeln, sie befand sich direkt über dem Boden. Der LCL-Pegel war in der Kapsel mit der Evakuierung gefallen, befand sich nun auf Shinjis Brusthöhe.  
  
Der Engel lag immer noch zappelnd auf dem Rücken, versuchte mit seinen Tentakeln Halt zu finden, um sich umzudrehen.  
  
Shinji ignorierte den Vorschlag seiner inneren Stimme, die beiden Jungen draußen zu vergessen und dem Engel jetzt, wo er hilflos war, den Rest zu geben.  
"Ihr da draußen, kommt in die Kapsel! Beeilung!" brüllte er.  
  
"Shinji, halt! Du kannst keine Zivilisten ohne Genehmigung..."  
  
"Laß mich in Ruhe! Ich erledige den Engel schon noch für euch!"  
  
Tatsächlich leisteten Suzuhara und Aida seiner Aufforderung Folge, kraxelten schnell den Hügel hoch und schwangen sich durch die Luke in das Innere der Kapsel.  
Kaum waren sie drinnen, verriegelte Shinji die Luke wieder und leitete den Einführungsprozeß ein, indem er über noch schwach vorhandene Verbindung zum EVANGELION diesen die Hand heben und schwach den Plug in die Öffnung in den Nacken hineindrücken ließ. Trotzdem wurden sie kräftig durchgeschüttelt, denn das, was ´sanft´ nach menschlicher Auffassung bedeutete, war nicht zwangsläufig das gleiche, was der EVA darunter zu verstehen schien.  
Dennoch gelang der Plan.  
Zugleich stieg der LCL-Pegel in der Kapsel wieder an.  
Die beiden Neuankömmlinge wurden davon derart überrascht, daß sie die Flüssigkeit atmeten, bevor sie überhaupt wußte, wie ihnen geschah.  
  
"Neuer, bist du das?" stieß Suzuhara hervor. Seine Stimme klang seltsam gedämpft, zugleich etwas höher als gewöhnlich.  
  
"Sprich mich nicht an. Stört mich nicht, das lenkt mich ab." erklärte Shinji unwirsch.  
Die beiden stellten Fremdkörper dar in seiner Verbindung zum EVA, einem Hintergrundrauschen nicht unähnlich, welches sich nur schwer ignorieren ließ und an der Konzentration zehrte.  
Zu allem Überfluß zeigte der Energiecountdown an, daß nur noch für knapp zwei Minuten Energie in den Akkus war. - Und der Engel war gerade dabei, sich herumzudrehen!  
  
"Du Idiot!" schimpfte Misato. "Warum hast du meine Anweisungen nicht abgewartet?! Deine Eigenmächtigkeit hat uns wertvolle Zeit gekostet!"  
  
Shinji knurrte leise.  
Welche Ideen hätte sie ihm schon nennen können? Steuerte sie den EVA oder er?  
"Scheiße!" brüllte er - und gab dem Blutdurst nach...  
  
EVA-01 stemmte sich in die Höhe, wandte sich dem Engel zu, der gerade wieder auf seinen vielen Beinchen stand.  
  
"Shinji, Rückzugsroute 34! Wir holen dich zurück in die Geofront!"  
  
"Vergiß es."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Toji Suzuharas Kopf tauchte neben ihm auf, der größere Junge hielt sich an der Rückenlehne fest.  
"He, Neu... ich meine, Ikari... Sie hat ´was von Rückzug gesagt..."  
  
"Das kommt nicht in Frage." grollte er und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Die Schwachstelle des Engels befand sich an seiner Unterseite. Diese mußte er entblößen, wenn er seine Tentakel einsetzen wollte. Wenn er an sie heranwollte, begab er sich in die Reichweite des Engels...  
  
"Bist du bekloppt?"  
  
Er mußte seine eigene Reichweite verlängern...  
In der Schulterpanzerung befand sich ein PROGRESSIVE-Messer.  
Der Gedanke, das Wissen war plötzlich da, ebenso die Kenntnis um die nötigen Anweisung und Steuerungsbefehle, um das Messer freizugeben.  
Nicht viel, aber immerhin etwas, ein geeignetes Werkzeug, um das Herz des Engels herauszuschneiden...  
  
Langsam zog EVA-01 das Messer aus der Scheide.  
Die Klinge vibrierte rasend schnell, das Metall erinnerte an einen rauschenden Wildbach.  
Ja, ein gutes Werkzeug...  
  
"Shinji, sofort zurückkehren!" brüllte Misato.  
  
Seine Antwort bestand aus einem langgezogenen Wutschrei, der nichts menschliches an sich hatte, als er EVA-01 loslaufen ließ, als er den Roboter den Hügel hinabrasen ließ, den Messergriff mit beiden Händen umklammert.  
  
Der Engel verhielt sich wie erwartet, angesichts des nahenden Gegners entschied er sich zum Einsatz seiner eigenen Waffen. Er richtete sich auf, entblößte dabei seine Unterseite, wo Shinji, wo EVA-01, das starke Pulsieren seines Herzens wahrnehmen konnte, von dem ein stiller Sirenenruf auszugehen schien, der Shinji/ EVA-01 anlockte.  
  
Shinji wurde nicht langsamer, lief direkt in die heranpeitschenden Tentakel hinein, verspürte in der nächsten Sekunde starken Schmerz beidseitig in der Nierengegend, als die Energiefinger die Panzerung des EVAs durchdrangen und diesen durchbohrten, Schmerz, welcher von einer weiteren Flut Haß, der aus der Dunkelheit aufzusteigen schien, hinfortgespült wurde.  
Sein eigener Schwung trieb ihn weiter vorwärts, er mußte die Arme nur leicht heben, um dem Engel die Klinge in den Leib zu rammen. Und sein Gegner konnte nichts dagegen tun, nun, nachdem er die Tentakel an seinen eigenen Körper gebunden hatte.  
  
Noch 30 Sekunden Energie...  
  
Shinji brüllte erneut auf, trieb den Schmerz zurück, als die Energiefinger sich in den Wunden bewegten, konzentrierte sich ganz darauf, die Klinge zu halten, Druck auszuüben, bis sie bis zum Heft im Körper des Engels verschwunden war, sie darin zu halten, während der Engel hoffentlich - starb...  
Vor seinen Augen waberten blutrote Nebel, er nahm weder Misatos Stimme wahr, die ihn aufforderte zu antworten, noch Suzuharas Versuch ihn anzusprechen, oder die Anzeige des Countdowns, der sich unaufhaltsam der dreifachen Doppel-Null näherte.  
  
Dann erloschen die Tentakel, was blieb, war ein dumpfer Schmerz.  
Und auch der verging, als dem EVA die Energie ausging und der Riese völlig still wurde, nur noch deshalb aufrecht dastand, die Arme immer noch ausgestreckt, die Messerklinge immer noch im Leib des Engels, weil dieser als Gegengewicht fungierte, weil beide in gewisser Weise gegeneinanderlehnten...  
  
Shinjis verspürte rasende Kopfschmerzen, preßte eine Hand gegen die Stirn.  
  
"Ikari, bist du in Ordnung?"  
Tojis besorgte Stimme drang wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihm durch.  
  
Er atmete stoßartig.  
Die Erinnerung an die letzten Sekunden war nur bruchstückhaft vorhanden, doch eines war sicher - jetzt fühlte er weder Wut, noch Zorn oder Mordlust und Blutdurst, sondern nur Erschöpfung. Warum tat er sich das an, warum erlaubte er anderen, ihn in eine solche Lage zu bringen... wozu tat er es eigentlich? Es erschien alles so sinnlos...  
Der EVA brachte nur Schmerz, er mochte eine Superwaffe sein, doch was nützte dies, wenn sein Pilot jede Beschädigung spürte, als wäre er selbst verletzt worden...  
  
"Ikari?"  
  
"Ich... ich bin... okay..." murmelte er und kippte nach vorn, bemerkte schon nicht mehr, daß Suzuhara ihn auffing. 


	14. 3.Zwischenspiel

3. Zwischenspiel:  
  
George Spender, Stellvertretender Direktor bei ODIN und Leiter der Abteilung für Spezialeinsätze, drehte sich überrascht um, als in seinem Rücken die Tür seines Büros aufgestoßen wurde, und ließ fast die Zigarette fallen, die er in der Hand hielt.  
Seine Hand zuckte zu der Waffe im Schulterhalfter, sein erster Gedanke war, daß SEELEs Häscher kamen, um ihn zu töten, weil sie seinen internen Untersuchungen auf die Schliche gekommen waren, weil er jetzt, da Commander Larsen nicht mehr in Wilhelmshaven war, keine Rückendeckung mehr besaß.  
Doch statt des erwarteten Killerkommandos sah er sich einem rothaarigen Mädchen gegenüber, dessen Augen vor Wut funkelten.  
Unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob er ihm mit ein paar Killern nicht besser gedient gewesen wäre.  
  
"Wo ist mein Onkel?" fragte die etwa vierzehnjährige, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. "Sie sind doch sein Chef, Sie müssen es wissen!"  
  
Hinter ihr tauchte ein Asiate mit Stoppelbart auf und machte eine Geste der Entschuldigung, dazu ein paar fahrig wirkende Handbewegungen, welche ihre eigene Bedeutung hatte.  
*Konnte sie nicht aufhalten.*  
  
Spender sah das Mädchen an.  
"Asuka, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, genau. Asuka Soryu Langley. Wo ist mein Onkel - Sie haben ihn doch am Krankenhaus abgeholt."  
  
"Gibt es Komplikationen mit seiner Frau?" wandte er sich an Ryoji Kaji.  
  
"Nein, ihr Zustand ist unverändert."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hey, ignorieren Sie mich nicht! Oder muß ich mit meinem EVA wiederkommen?"  
  
Der ältere Mann holte tief Luft.  
"Asuka, dein Onkel, Commander Larsen... wir haben jeden Kontakt zu seinem Team verloren. Es ist mit dem Schlimmsten zu rechnen."  
  
Ihre Selbstsicherheit bröckelte, machte Entsetzen Platz.  
"Nein... Wo ist er?"  
  
"Das darf ich dir nicht sagen. Wir setzen aber alle Hebel in Gang, um ihn zu finden."  
Dann blickte er sie an, als wollte er sie trösten, obwohl seine folgenden Worte ebenso an ihn selbst gerichtet waren, um ihn selbst zu beruhigen.  
"Dein Onkel ist unser bester Mann, ich kann mir keine Situation vorstellen, die er nicht meistern könnte."  
  
Sie war blaß geworden, schien ihn gar nicht mehr zu hören.  
"Erst Mama... dann Tante Ann... und jetzt Onkel Wolf..."  
  
Spender blickte Major Kaji an, den Mann, den ODIN bei der deutschen Abteilung von NERV als Sicherheitschef eingeschleust hatte und der seine Befehle ausschließlich von Direktor Cedrick erhielt - zumindest theoretisch. Praktisch allerdings spielte die Tatsache, daß er von einem gewissen Wolf Larsen nicht nur mit dem Schutz von dessen Ziehtochter beauftragt, sondern von selbigem auch ausgebildet worden war, womit er offiziell ein Spion auf der Gehaltsliste von NERV war, inoffiziell für SEELE arbeitete und tatsächlich beide Parteien für die kleine Gruppe von Verschwörern ausspionierte, welche mehr über SEELEs Pläne in Erfahrung bringen wollten, bevor sie entschieden, ob und wie sie SEELE aufhalten sollten...  
"Major, kümmern Sie sich um sie, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich. Am besten bringe ich Asuka zu NERV."  
Auch Kaji war sich des Drahlseilaktes voll bewußt, den er ohne Netz, doppelten Boden oder gar Sicherheitsleine vollzog. Aber nach nunmehr sechs Jahren bei NERV schien seine Tarnung hieb- und stichfest zu sein.  
  
Der Stellvertretende Direktor sah auf die Uhr.  
Es war Zeit...  
"Ich bringe Sie nach unten."  
  
"Ja. Komm, Asuka."  
  
"Kaji, warum? Warum verlassen mich alle? Ich brauche sie nicht... aber warum?"  
  
"Asuka, ich... ich weiß es nicht..."  
  
Sie nahmen das Mädchen in die Mitte und verließen das Büro.  
  
"Major, angesichts der Ereignisse in Japan - wann ist damit zu rechnen, daß NERV auf seine hiesigen Ressourcen zurückgreift?"  
  
Kaji kratzte sich am Kopf.  
*Unbekannt.*  
"Wahrscheinlich in Bälde, keine Ahnung."  
*Etwas seltsames ist passiert.*  
  
"Ja?"  
*Was?*  
  
"Ich bin auf alle Fälle reisebereit."  
*In Verbindung mit den Engeln. Weiteres unbekannt. Auftrag.*  
  
"Nun ja, alles Gute."  
*Informieren Sie mich."  
  
"Danke."  
*Tue, was ich kann.*  
Er führte Asuka, die an seiner Seite ging wie eine Puppe, zu einem der zahllosen Elektrowagen, die in der Arkologie unterwegs waren.  
  
Ein anderer Wagen hielt gerade vor dem Hauptgebäude, aus dem Fahrersitz schälte sich ein breitschultriger Mann, der sich außerhalb des Wagen schwer auf einen Gehstock stützte.  
"Ach, Herr Direktor!"  
  
"Commander Decker, lange nicht gesehen!"  
Spender reichte dem anderen die Hand. Während des Kontaktes wechselte eine hauchdünne Mikrofilmfolie den Besitzer.  
  
"Kunststück, ich komme ja kaum aus dem Keller heraus."  
  
"Wie geht die Arbeit voran?"  
  
"Die Umstellung von HEIMDALLs Betriebssystem auf die neuen Anforderungen wird noch ein paar Tage in Anspruch nehmen, aber dann können sich diese MAGI-Einheiten warm anziehen!"  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Naja, zumindest von der Rechengeschwindigkeit und Speicherkapazität her ziehen wir mit dem NERV-Rechner gleich, an der künstlichen Intelligenz bastele ich immer noch."  
  
"Na dann, frohes Gelingen. Ich würde die Ergebnisse Ihres Projektes gerne noch sehen, ehe ich in Pension gehe." 


	15. Kapitel 10 - Am Scheideweg

Kapitel 10 - Am Scheideweg  
  
Seine Ohnmacht dauerte nur kurz, dennoch hatte Shinji das Gefühl, nicht er selbst zu sein, völlig neben sich zu stehen und sich selbst dabei zu beobachten, wie er die mechanischen Verriegelungen des EntryPlugs löste, welcher sodann durch den Druck des herausgepreßten LCL ausgefahren wurde.  
Aida und Suzuhara sprachen ihn beide an, Suzuhara wirkte irgendwie erschüttert, während Aida ihn mit Fragen über NERV und den EVA bombardierte, bis Toji ihn anherrschte, mal die Klappe zu halten.  
Auch das Auftauchen der Bergungstrupps berührte ihn nicht.  
Er fühlte sich nur müde und leer, so als hätte der Kampf ihm jede Energie entzogen.  
  
Mit einem Kran wurde der Plug gesichert und zu Boden gebracht, während Schwertransporter vor Ort erschienen, um EVA und Engel abzufahren.  
Am Boden wurde Shinji von den anderen beiden getrennt und umgehend ins Hauptquartier gebracht, wo er sich duschen und umkleiden konnte.  
Wieder gratulierte ihm niemand zu seinem Sieg, von Dank für die Rettung der Stadt ganz zu schweigen.  
Was wohl mit Ayanami war... Ob sie wohl immer noch in dem Hauseingang hockte, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte?  
Unter der Dusche lauschte er in sich hinein, suchte nach Anzeichen für den Haß, den er während des Kampfes, den er während beider Kämpfe verspürt hatte, doch er fand keine. Lag es an dem EVA? War es der Kontakt mit dem Roboter, der diese Gefühle in ihm hochspülte? Und hatte nur er dieses Problem, oder erging es Ayanami genauso?  
  
Als er die Umkleidekabine verließ, wartete Misato bereits auf dem Gang auf ihn, sie war stinksauer.  
"Dort rein, junger Mann."  
Sie öffnete die Tür zu einem kleinen Besprechungsraum.  
"Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Lassen wir mal durchgehen, daß du die beiden in den EntryPlug geholt hast, aber warum hast du meine Befehle ignoriert? Was wäre passiert, wenn du den Engel nicht besiegt hättest? - Ich sag´s dir: Wir wären alle tot! Und ich fühle mich noch ein wenig zu jung zum Sterben!"  
  
"Ich... uhm... tut mir leid."  
  
"Shinji, das genügt leider nicht, damit ist es nicht getan. Ich bin für dich verantwortlich. Du hast meinen Befehlen zu folgen, verstanden?"  
  
Daher wehte also wieder der Wind.  
Natürlich... einen Augenblick lang hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, sie hätte sich um ihn Sorgen gemacht, dabei ging es ihr doch auch nur darum, daß er für sie in die Bresche sprang.  
"Ja... Für dich bin ich einfach nur ein Untergebener, der brave Pilot Shinji, nicht wahr?"  
  
Sie sah ihn überrascht an und aus Überraschung wurde Entsetzen, als er weitersprach.  
  
"Daß ich bei dir wohne, willst du doch nur, damit du mich besser beaufsichtigen kannst... und ich dachte tatsächlich, du würdest mich mögen..."  
  
"Shinji, was redest du da?"  
  
"Es reicht, hör auf mit dem Schauspiel. Ich habe schließlich gewonnen. Ich habe getan, was ihr von mir wolltet..."  
  
Misato starrte ihn.  
Ihre Lippen begannen zu beben und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.  
Wie konnte er ihr soetwas ins Gesicht sagen, wie konnte er sie derart falsch einschätzen...  
Zorn stieg in ihr auf.  
Dann ohrfeigte sie ihn.  
"Nimm endlich deine Aufgabe ernst! Unser aller Leben hängt davon ab!"  
Im nächsten Augenblick bereute sie den Schlag schon, als er sie ansah wie ein waidwundes Tier. Doch das Echo des klatschenden Geräusches, welches noch im Raum zu verhallen schien, stand zwischen ihnen. Und die Stille sprach ebenso wie der leere Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, mehr als tausend Worte.  
"Ach, es reicht... geh nach Hause."  
  
"Ja." antwortete er leise und verließ den Raum.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji fuhr mit dem Aufzug an die Oberfläche.  
Er hockte allein in der Kabine, nur er und seine Gedanken...  
Seine Wange brannte immer noch...  
Warum hatte sie ihn geschlagen, er hatte ihr doch nur gesagt, was er dachte...  
Oder konnte es sein, daß er sich irrte...  
  
Der Aufzug hielt an.  
In der Bahnstation warteten mehrere Menschen auf den Zug.  
Shinji reihte sich ein, starrte nach unten auf die Schienen.  
  
Der Zug fuhr ein, zusammen mit den anderen stieg er ein, der Wagen war nicht voll, er fand problemlos einen Sitzplatz. Der Zug fuhr an.  
Shinji starrte aus dem gegenüberliegenden Fenster in die Dunkelheit des Tunnels, erhaschte immer wieder Blicke auf die Wände.  
Er fühlte sich so leer und ausgelaugt...  
Der Zug erreichte die nächste Haltestelle, an der übernächsten würde er aussteigen müssen.  
  
Menschen stiegen aus und andere stiegen ein, der Zug fuhr weiter.  
Warum verhielten sich ihm gegenüber alle so?  
Tat er nicht genau das, was sie wollten?  
Mußte er auch noch vorspielen, als würde es ihm gefallen, sein Leben zu riskieren?  
  
Der Zug erreichte seine Haltestelle.  
Er blieb sitzen, wollte jetzt noch nicht nach hause.  
Er wollte fort, wollte nicht mehr zurück...  
Aber wohin sollte er?  
Seine Pflegeeltern hatten sich immer noch gemeldet, dabei hatte er sie am Vortag angerufen und ihnen auf den Anrufbeantworter mitgeteilt, wo sie ihn erreichen konnten...  
Nur zu gut konnte er sich an ihre Blicke erinnern, als die Nachricht seines Vaters eingetroffen war... sie waren froh gewesen, ihn loszuwerden... Dabei hatten sie sich all die Jahre lang gut um ihn gekümmert... die Schecks seines Vaters waren ja auch immer pünktlich gekommen...  
Er fühlte bittere Galle in sich hochsteigen.  
Da war die Sache mit dem Fahrrad gewesen... er erinnerte sich so gut, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Er hatte sich so oft ein Fahrrad gewünscht, doch seine Pflegeeltern hatten ihn immer ignoriert, hatten ihm gar nicht zugehört. Und dann hatte er das Fahrrad gefunden, es lag im Regen an einer Böschung, steckte teilweise im Matsch, hatte schon Rost angesetzt.  
Doch ihm war es wie ein Geschenk vom Himmel erschienen, so als hätte jemand dieses Fahrrad dort ganz allein für ihn liegengelassen. Er war die Böschung hinabgerutscht, Matsch war auf seinen Regenmantel gespritzt, als er nach dem Lenker griff. Schmatzend hatte das Rad sich vom Untergrund gelöst. Er würde es reinigen müssen, vielleicht brauchte es auch eine neue Kette. Der Vorderscheinwerfer war kaputt, das Glas gesprungen. In Gedanken hatte er bereits zusammengerechnet, war zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß sein Erspartes gerade ausreichen würde, um das Rad wieder flottzumachen... Mühsam hatte er es aus dem Graben geholt, hatte den Rahmen notdürftig mit seinem Taschentuch abgewischt.  
Er war noch keine hundert Meter weitgekommen, als der Polizist vor ihm gestanden hatte, ihn gefragt hatte, ob das Rad ihm gehörte. Er hatte die Frage verneint, hatte zu erklären versucht, daß er es gefunden hatte, daß der Eigentümer es vor mehreren Tagen im Graben liegengelassen haben mußte. Doch der Beamte hatte ihm nicht weiter zugehört, hatte ihn auf das Revier mitgenommen und angesehen wie einen Schwerverbrecher. Dann hatte er seine Pflegeeltern angerufen, seine Pflegetante war völlig aufgelöst und panisch erschienen, hatte ihm Vorwürfe gemacht - sie würden ihm doch alles kaufen, was er wollte, er hätte es doch nur zu sagen brauchen, hätte das Rad nicht stehlen müssen... doch seinen Unschuldsbeteuerungen hatte sie nicht zugehört, hatte ihn zuhause auf sein Zimmer geschickt. Er erinnerte sich, gehört zu haben, wie sie mit seinem Vater telefonierte, erinnerte sich daran, wie eingeschüchtert sie geklungen hatte. Es hatte ihm zwei Wochen Hausarrest eingebracht, ein Fahrrad hatte er auch später nicht bekommen...  
Nein, dorthin konnte er nicht mehr zurück...  
  
Mittlerweile war der Zug weitergefahren, hatte den Tunnel verlassen und fuhr nun an der Oberfläche, hielt in kleineren Entfernungsabständen.  
Er fuhr bis zum Endpunkt der Linie, blieb auch dann noch sitzen, fuhr wieder zurück.  
Auch diesesmal stieg er nicht aus...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato fühlte sich völlig fertig.  
Sie hätte Shinji nicht schlagen dürfen, hätte sich stattdessen mit seinen Worten auseinandersetzen müssen... aber auf soetwas hatte sie niemand vorbereitet...  
Sie betrat Ritsuko Akagis Büro zwischen der Krankenstation und dem Testcenter.  
"Ritsuko, bist du da?"  
  
Das Büro war Katzenmotiven übersät, eine Katzenuhr über dem Schreibtisch, Katzenbilder an den Wänden, spielende Katzen als Bildschirmschoner auf dem Computer, sogar der Bezug des Bürostuhles hatte ein Katzenmuster.  
  
"Hier drüben."  
Die Stimme aus dem Nebenraum, wo Akagi ihr Labor hatte.  
  
Misato folgte der Stimme.  
  
Akagi war nicht im Raum, eine Tür, die in den Bereich der Krankenstation führte, stand offen; auf einer Untersuchungsliege saß Rei Ayanami, den rechten Schuh und die Socke aus gezogen. Der Knöchel war dick angeschwollen und der Fuß bis zu den Zehen rot-dunkelgrün-schwarz verfärbt.  
  
"Hallo, Rei. Das sieht übel aus."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Tut sicher ganz schön weh."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Misato seufzte innerlich.  
Das Mädchen vor ihr war alles andere als dumm, dies belegten jedenfalls ihre Schulnoten - trotz der häufigen Abwesenheit vom Unterricht aufgrund von Tests oder, wie in den letzten Wochen, Verletzungen. Allerdings war sie, was soziale Interaktion anging, ein völlig unbeschriebenes Blatt.  
  
"Kannst du laufen?"  
  
"Nicht gut."  
  
"Hm, ja."  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Ritsuko Akagi den Raum, ein Röntgenbild in der Hand.  
"Hallo, Misato. Einen Augenblick, ja? - So, Rei, ich habe das Ergebnis der Röntgenuntersuchung. Gebrochen ist nichts, aber du hast eine wirklich üble Verstauchung und dazu eine Bänderüberdehnung, Glück in doppelter Hinsicht, das hätte auch schlimmer ausgehen können. Außerdem benötigst du größere Schuhe, ich werde den Quartiermeister anweisen, dir welche zu besorgen."  
  
"Größere Schuhe?"  
  
"Du bist noch im Wachstum. Hattest du noch nicht gemerkt, daß deine Schuhe zu eng geworden sind?"  
  
"Nein... Ich habe nicht darauf geachtet."  
  
"Hm, verstehe. Schuhe und Hühneraugen sind im Vergleich zur Bekämpfung der Engel natürlich Kleinkram... aber sieh´s so: wenn du nicht auf dich achtest, könnten deine Fähigkeiten darunter leiden."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich werde den Knöchel mit Salbe einreiben und einen Verband anlegen, du mußt ihn wenigstens einmal täglich wechseln und neue Salbe auftragen."  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
"Und du darfst den Fuß nicht belasten, du bekommst eine Krücke und ich sorge dafür, daß du vom Sicherheitsdienst mit einem Wagen abgeholt und gebracht wirst."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Misato hatte sich derweil in Akagis Labor umgesehen.  
Ihr war ein penetranter Geruch nach Erdbeeren aufgefallen. Der Geruch war im hinteren Teil des Raumes, auf der dem Lüftungsschacht gegenüberliegenden Seite, besonders stark, schien von einem Glas mit klarer, leicht rötlicher Flüssigkeit auszugehen.  
"Ritsuko, wonach riecht das hier?"  
Sie nahm das Glas in die Hand, schnupperte.  
Der Geruch war derart intensiv, daß sich ihr Magen umdrehte.  
"Urgh!"  
  
"Jetzt mecker nicht gleich wieder! Du wolltest doch, daß ich mir einen neuen Geschmack für das LCL ausdenke."  
  
"Erdbeere?"  
  
"Wieso? Ich mag Erdbeeren."  
  
"Aber so stark? Das stinkt ja richtig."  
  
"Ach was."  
  
"Warte mal..."  
Sie ging mit dem Glas zur Liege hinüber.  
"Hier, Rei, riech mal. Aber nur ein wenig, nicht zu stark einatmen."  
  
"Der Geruch ist... kräftig."  
  
"Sag doch, daß es stinkt."  
  
"Es stinkt." befolgte sie die Anweisung ihres vorgesetzten Offiziers.  
  
"Siehst du, Ritsuko?"  
  
"Kann man dir denn nichts recht machen? Weshalb bist du eigentlich hergekommen? Doch nicht nur, um an mir herumzunörgeln, oder?"  
  
"Nein... es geht um Shinji."  
  
"Hm, so..."  
  
Misato stellte das Glas wieder zurück, Akagi folgte ihr in den anderen Teil des Raumes, die beiden hatten Rei, welche immer noch auf der Liege saß, fast vergessen.  
Das blasse Mädchen hingegen hörte genau zu.  
  
"Er verhält sich seltsam... hat mir Vorwürfe gemacht, ich würde ihn nur ausnutzen. Eigentlich meint er, wir alle würden ihn nur ausnutzen."  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Ritsuko, er will EVA-01 nicht steuern... er tut es nur, weil wir es von ihm verlangen."  
  
"Ja. Aber es muß sein, wir haben keinen anderen geeigneten Piloten für Einheit-01."  
  
"Aber verstehst du denn nicht? Innerlich scheint sich alles in ihm zu sperren. Ich habe vorhin bei mir zuhause angerufen, inzwischen hätte er da sein müssen, aber er ist nicht drangegangen."  
  
"Vielleicht ist er einkaufen. Oder er trödelt herum."  
  
"An sein Handy ist er auch nicht gegangen... er hat es abgestellt, Ritsuko. Und der Sicherheitsdienst hat ihn auch verloren."  
  
"Das ist schlecht, wie sollten wir ihn denn in einem Notfall erreichen?"  
  
"Siehst du, genau das meinte ich, genau so ein Verhalten wirft er uns vor, daß wir nur einen Piloten brauchen, der unsere Anweisungen ausführt."  
  
"Brauchen wir doch auch. Misato, ich würde auch lieber mit Erwachsenen arbeiten statt mit Kindern, die kennen ihre Pflichten viel besser. Oder Rei zum Beispiel, an ihr sollte Shinji sich orientieren, sie macht keine Probleme."  
  
"Ritsuko, du bist unmöglich."  
  
"Und wenn schon."  
  
"Sag mal... du hast du gesagt, dieses LCL würde die regenerativen Kräfte des Körpers unterstützen, könnte es auch bei Rei helfen? Ich meine, so ein dicker Fuß ist ziemlich lästig."  
  
"Nein, Misato, ich kann das LCL bei Rei nicht benutzen. Sie ist dagegen resistent."  
  
"Ach."  
  
"Ja. Ihre Widerstandskraft gegen Krankheiten, oder auch gegen Gifte, ist phänomenal, ähnliches kann man von ihrer Konstitution behaupten."  
  
"Das sieht man ihr gar nicht an."  
  
"Du hast recht. Ihr Knöchel heilt bereits, die Verfärbung des Blutergusses ist erst in den letzten zehn Minuten eingetreten. Unsereiner würde mit sowas die nächsten zwei, drei Wochen herumlaborieren, bei ihr sollte in einer Woche alles wieder in Ordnung sein."  
  
"Das ist..."  
Misato blickte Rei an, blickte ihre immer noch vorhandenen sonstigen Verletzungen an, den eingegipsten Arm und das immer noch verbundene Auge.  
"Aber dann... dann waren ihre Verletzungen noch schwerer als ich gedacht hatte..."  
  
"Ja. Aber sie würde durch die Hölle gehen, wenn Kommandant Ikari es ihr befehlen würde..."  
  
Rei hörte zu.  
Die beiden Erwachsenen unterhielten sich über sie, als befände sie sich gar nicht im gleichen Raum. Der Major schien Anteil an ihren Verletzungen zu nehmen, soetwas war sie nicht gewohnt. Nur der Kommandant erkundigte sich öfters nach ihrem Zustand, nach ihrer Funktionsfähigkeit. Warum verhielt sich der Major so, als kümmere es sie?  
Und Ikari-kun... wenn es stimmte, was sie sagten, dann widersetzte er sich den Befehlen... er war der Sohn des Kommandanten, weshalb tat er soetwas? Kannte er keine Loyalität dem Kommandanten gegenüber? Der Mission gegenüber? Oder wußte er zuwenig über die Mission, um ihre wahre Bedeutung zu erkennen?  
Sie hatte ihn in gewisser Weise aufwachsen sehen, hatte die Bilder und Videoaufzeichnungen gesehen, welche die NERV-Sicherheitsagenten angefertigt hatten, die ihn zeit seines Lebens beschützt hatten, die dafür gesorgt hatten, daß ihm nichts zustieß, damit er bereit war, wenn EVA-01 aktiviert wurde... und in dieser Sekunde verstand sie, durchbrach die Wahrheit den Schleier der Konditionierung, welche der Kommandant ihr gegeben hatte... Der Kommandant brauchte seinen Sohn nur als Piloten, weil sie verletzt war, weil sie aufgrund ihres niedrigeren Synch-Ratios nicht imstande war, effektiv mit EVA-01 zusammenzuarbeiten, er brauchte ihn, um die Engel zu bekämpfen, damit sie am Tage der Prophezeiung bereit war - für den Kommandanten war Ikari-kun nur ein weiterer Bauer...  
Sie blinzelte.  
Ihre Gedanken enthielten Kritik am Kommandanten, dabei hatte man ihr immer gesagt, daß der Kommandant keine Fehler beging, daß es nur unzuverlässige Gefolgsleute gab, welche eigentlich perfekte Pläne durch ihr Verhalten zum Scheitern brachten...  
Und wenn das nicht stimmte?  
Die einander jagenden Schlußfolgerungen waren verwirrend, sie war es nicht gewohnt, eigene Entscheidungen zu treffen, hatte während ihrer ganzen Existenz nur Befehle befolgt.  
Dunkel erinnerte sie sich, ihre erste Existenz verloren zu haben, als sie den Befehl des Kommandanten befolgte, als sie Naoko Akagi die Worte sagte, welche der Kommandant ihr aufgetragen hatte. Die letzte Erinnerung an ihre erste Existenz waren die Hände der Mutter des Doktors, welche sich um ihren Hals legten und zudrückten. Und ihr erster Gedanke nach dem Wiedererwachen war gewesen, daß sie versagt haben mußte, daß sie den Plan des Kommandanten nicht korrekt ausgeführt haben mußte, sonst wäre es wohl kaum nötig gewesen, einen weiteren Körper zu aktivieren.  
Und wenn sie nicht versagt hatte?  
Wenn der Kommandant das Ende ihrer ersten Existenz bewußt riskiert hatte?  
Wenn sie auch nur ein Bauer war?  
Ihr Kopf begann zu schmerzen.  
So viele Gedanken, so viele Möglichkeiten...  
Ikari-kun...  
Was, wenn er nicht zurückkam?  
Er hatte nach ihrer Hand gegriffen, um sie im Gedrängel nicht verlieren, hatte sie trotz ihres Protestes nicht einfach zurückgelassen, sondern zuerst aus der direkten Gefahr in Sicherheit gebracht... sie war ihm wichtiger gewesen als die Stadt... warum? Weil sie ihm geholfen hatte, Mitschüler Suzuhara zu entkommen?  
In den letzten zwei Tagen hatte sie während der endlosen Monologe des Lehrers immer wieder seinen Blick in ihrem Rücken gespürt, hatte in der Reflektion im Fenster gesehen, wie er sie angeblickt hatte... er war der erste Mitschüler, der sie angesprochen und sich nicht von ihrer Art hatte verjagen lassen, der erste Mensch, der sich nicht für sie interessiert hatte, weil es um ihre Funktionsfähigkeit, oder einen Langzeitplan gegangen war... konnte dies das Phänomen sein, welches Menschen als Freundschaft bezeichneten? Hatte er ihre Freundschaft gesucht?  
Es wurde immer komplizierter...  
"Doktor Akagi, kann ich gehen?"  
  
Ritsuko blickte auf, nahm überrascht zur Kenntnis, daß Rei Ayanami noch da war.  
"Ja, natürlich."  
  
"Ich..." sie überlegte. "Ich könnte Ikari-kun suchen."  
  
Akagi lachte kurz auf, es klang nicht sonderlich sympathisch.  
"Nicht mit dem Fuß, junge Dame. Ich sorge dafür, daß man dich heimfährt, wo du den Fuß hochlegen und ruhigstellen wirst."  
  
"Ja. Verstanden."  
  
"Warte, Rei." mischte sich Misato ein. "Weißt du vielleicht, wo Shinji sein könnte?"  
  
Sie blickte den Major mit unbewegtem Gesicht an.  
Woher sollte sie wissen, wo Ikari-kun sich befinden könnte?  
"Nein."  
Rei stand auf von der Liege, nahm die Krücke entgegen und humpelte hinaus.  
  
"Armes Ding", murmelte Misato.  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Immer ist sie verletzt... jedenfalls solange ich sie kenne."  
  
"Nein." Akagis Stimme klang ablehnend. "Sie erholt sich von allem."  
  
"Das ist kalt."  
  
"Pah."  
  
"Hat Rei niemanden?"  
  
"Sie hat Kommandant Ikari, ihren Vormund."  
  
"Keine Eltern oder Geschwister?"  
  
"Nein. Ihre Eltern sind während der Nachwehen des Second Impact gestorben."  
  
"Und nur der Kommandant kümmert sich um sie? Das ist wirklich seltsam... Weshalb hat er sie und nicht seinen Sohn... Die beiden hätten zusammen aufwachsen können..."  
  
"Für Ikari gelten ganz andere Maßstäbe, Misato, ganz andere..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji blickte von einer Anhöhe aus auf die Stadt hinunter, er befand sich in den gleichen Hügeln, in denen er am Vormittag desselben Tages gegen den Engel gekämpft hatte, von seinem Standort aus konnte er die tiefen Gräben sehen, welche die energetischen Tentakel des Engels in den Boden gerissen hatten.  
In mehreren Kilometern Entfernung befand sich das von Scheinwerfern hell erleuchtete Areal mit dem toten Engel. Um den Körper herum waren große Zelte aufgestellt worden, zwischen denen Menschen in Overalls herumliefen und den Engel untersuchten.  
Shinji spürte kein Verlangen, die Entfernung zu überwinden, er wollte mit den Leuten von NERV nichts zu tun haben.  
Stattdessen wandte er sich um und ging weiter, ließ die Stadt hinter sich, betrat das hügelige Waldgebiet.  
  
Es war bereits dunkel. Und es war kalt, das milde Frühlingsklima machte die Tage zwar angenehm, doch nachts fielen die Temperaturen. Schon bald stolperte er zitternd durchs Unterholz, das Licht der Sterne und der fahle Mond am Himmel halfen ihm nicht sonderlich weiter, da er das Gelände nicht im geringsten kannte, gab es auch keine Orientierungsmerkmale, die er hätte nutzen können.  
In ihm stieg das Gefühl auf, vom Regen in die Traufe gekommen zu sein, sein Wunsch, möglichst weit weg von NERV zu kommen, hatte dazu geführt, daß er hungrig und frierend im Wald gelandet war, wo ihn vielleicht wilde Tiere zerfleischen konnten oder wo er einfach hungers sterben könnte...  
Da war doch etwas vor ihm, ein Licht...  
Er ging auf das Licht zu.  
Schließlich stolperte er auf eine Lichtung mit einem kleinen See.  
Am Ufer des Sees stand ein Zelt, vor dem ein Lagerfeuer brannte.  
Und über dem Feuer hing ein Topf, dessen Inhalt auf den ausgehungerten Jungen eine starke Anziehungskraft ausübte.   
Shinji sah sich um, konnte niemanden sehen.  
Wem das Zelt wohl gehören mochte?  
Langsam ging er darauf zu, hockte sich ans Feuer. Die Wärme der Flammen vertrieb die Kälte der Nacht, dafür spürte er seinen leeren Magen umso stärker.  
In dem Topf köchelte eine Suppe vor sich hin.  
Ob es wohl ausfallen würde, wenn er einen Löffel für sich abzweigte? Schließlich wollte er ja nicht die ganze Suppe auslöffeln... Und er hatte seit dem Morgen nichts mehr gegessen, und auch da nur einen Happen, weil er ja die Wohnung hatte verlassen wollen, bevor Misato aufstand. Sein Magen knurrte, wie ihm schien laut genug, um sämtliche wilden Tiere des Waldes anzuziehen.  
Wie die Suppe duftete...  
Ihm lief das Wasser im Mund zusammen.  
  
"Hände hoch!" zischte eine Stimme hinter ihm und ein Gewehrlauf bohrte sich zwischen seine Schulterblätter.  
  
Shinji fiel fast nach vorn ins Feuer.  
Wie angewiesen hob er die unkontrolliert zitternden Hände.  
  
"Hey, schon gut, war nur ´n Spaß."  
  
Der Druck in seinem Rücken verschwand.  
"W-w-w-was?"  
Vorsichtig stand er auf, drehte sich um.  
"Aida?"  
Vor ihm stand der brillentragende Junge, gekleidet in eine khakifarbene Armeeuniform und ein Gewehr in den Händen. Kensuke Aida grinste ihn an.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier draußen?"  
  
"D-das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Sei vorsichtig damit!"  
  
"Was? Ach, das ist nur ein Spielzeuggewehr."  
Aida lachte.  
"Setz dich ruhig, willst du ´was essen, ist genug da."  
  
"Uhm, ja, danke. Also, was machst du hier?"  
  
"Och, ich bin öfter hier draußen."  
  
"In diesem Aufzug?"  
  
"Ja, weißt du, mein älterer Bruder war bei der Armee, er wird seit den Rohstoffkriegen von 2006 vermißt."  
  
"Und... du spielst hier Krieg?"  
  
"Nein, ich bereite mich vor."  
  
"Ja." murmelte Shinji, während er sich etwas von der Suppe in eine Schale schaufelte, die Aida ihm gereicht hatte.  
Der war doch völlig durchgeknallt, trieb sich nachts allein im Wald herum, wo sonstwas passieren konnte...  
  
"Und warum bist du hier?"  
  
"Uhm... ich brauchte etwas... Abstand..."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Klar, so wie du dich während des Kampfes verhalten hast... du warst hinterher ja völlig fertig, so als ob der EVA dich regelrecht ausgesaugt hätte."  
  
"Ja."  
Er war überrascht, Aida zeigte ein Verständnis, daß er ihm gar nicht zugetraut hätte.  
  
"Aber ich bin froh, daß es dir wieder gut geht. Nimm dir ruhig noch ´was, ich kann auch noch eine Dose Bohnen aufmachen."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Weißt du, ich beneide dich total."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Hey, du kannst diesen Roboter steuern, das ist voll cool!"  
Womit der Eindruck, den Shinji gehabt habe, wieder verschwand.  
  
"Wenn ich bloß auch so denken könnte..."  
  
Aida blickte ihn nicht mehr an, starrte stattdessen an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Was ist denn?"  
  
"Ich glaube... die wollen zu dir..."  
  
Shinji warf den Kopf herum.  
  
Vom Waldrand her näherte sich eine Gruppe von Männern in dunklen Anzügen.  
"Shinji Ikari?"  
  
"Äh, ja..."  
  
"NERV-Sicherheit. Du wirst uns folgen!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bald darauf befand er sich im Hauptquartier, er hockte auf einem harten Metallstuhl in einem ansonsten unmöblierten Raum, die einzige Lichtquelle unter der Decke war direkt auf ihn gerichtet.  
Er kam sich vor wie auf der Anklagebank.  
  
Misato betrat den Raum.  
Sie schien müde und übernächtigt, hatte die Lippen zusammengepreßt.  
"Und?"  
Keine Begrüßung...  
"Hat dir dein kleiner Ausflug Spaß gemacht? Hat dich die Herumtreiberei etwas aufgeheitert?"  
  
Er senkte den Blick.  
"Es tut mir leid."  
Es tat ihm leid, daß sie seinetwegen nicht geschlafen hatte, es tat ihm leid, daß sie sich Sorgen gemacht hatte...  
  
"Ich möchte dich nur eins fragen: Willst du in Zukunft weiterhin ein EVA-Pilot sein, oder nicht?"  
  
Shinji hob den Blick nicht an.  
"Ich hatte es dir doch von Anfang an gesagt... ich bin nicht eingestiegen, weil ich es wollte... aber, was ändert das schon? Ihr braucht einen Piloten, Ayanami ist immer noch verletzt, also braucht ihr mich immer noch und werdet mich wohl kaum gehen lassen."  
  
"Darum geht es nicht. Ich will wissen, was du denkst... Shinji-kun..."  
Misatos Blick wurde weich.  
"Wenn du nicht wieder Pilot sein willst, ist das okay... du kannst jederzeit zu deinem Onkel und deiner Tante zurück."  
  
Er sah sie nur an, konnte nicht glauben, was sie sagte, konnte nicht glauben, daß sie bereit waren, ihn gehenzulassen.  
  
"Es bringt nichts, wenn du nur halbherzig dabei bist, du setzt nur dein Leben unnötig aufs Spiel... Natürlich könnten wir dich als Piloten gebrauchen, aber wir schreiben das Betriebssystem von EVA-01 auf Rei um, sie hat keine Bedenken, trotz ihres Zustandes einen EVA zu steuern."  
Misato preßte kurz die Lippen zusammen.  
Die Worte kamen ihr nicht leicht über die Lippen, sie wollte ihn eigentlich nicht gehen lassen, denn schon jetzt glaubte sie zu wissen, daß ihr Apartment seltsam leer sein würde.  
Sie schluckte.  
"Verzeih mir, ich hätte nie versuchen sollen, dich zu überreden... es war falsch. Kehre in dein altes Leben zurück und vergiß uns."  
Sie wandte sich der Tür zu, war schon halb aus dem Raum, als sie noch einmal zurückblickte, hoffte, daß er nicht sah, daß ihre Augen feucht waren.  
"Leb wohl..."  
Damit ging sie.  
Die Tür schlug laut hinter ihr zu.  
  
Shinji sackte wieder in sich zusammen.  
"Misato..."  
Also war er ihr nicht egal... also sah sie mehr in ihm als nur den braven Piloten Shinji...  
Wie hatte er nur so gemein zu ihr sein können...  
  
Die Tür wurde wieder geöffnet, doch statt des Captains traten zwei der Männer in Schwarz ein.  
"Komm mit."  
  
Wortlos stand er auf und folgte ihnen.  
Sie brachten ihn zum Haupteingang, dort wartete Ritsuko Akagi auf ihn.  
  
"Shinji, ich habe ein Nachricht von deinem Vater. Er läßt dir ausrichten: ´Auftrag erfüllt. Geh heim.´"  
  
"Ja."  
Irgendwie überraschte ihn das nicht.  
Es überraschte ihn nicht, daß sein Vater nicht selbst gekommen war, es überraschte ihn nicht, daß er ihm selbst jetzt alle Anerkennung verweigerte...  
"Ritsuko... Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Wo... wo ist Misato? Ich würde mich gern... von ihr verabschieden..."  
Und sich entschuldigen...  
  
Akagi blickte ihn an wie einen Fremden.  
"Shinji, du gehörst nicht mehr zu NERV, du hast keine Forderungen mehr zu stellen. Im Gegenteil, du wirst dich so schnell wie möglich aus dem Hauptquartier, der Geofront und Tokio-3 entfernen. Diese beiden Herren werden dich zum Zug bringen und dafür sorgen, daß du mit ihm die Stadt verläßt. Deine Sachen werden dir nachgeschickt. Alles Gute."  
Damit wandte auch sie sich ab.  
  
Einer der Sicherheitsleute gab ihm einen leichten Stoß.  
"Komm, Junge."  
  
In die Bahnstation fuhr gerade ein Zug ein, ein einzelner Passagier stieg aus - Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Ayanami", stieß Shinji hervor.  
Es war das erste Mal, daß er sie sah, seit er sie am Vormittag in der Stadt zurückgelassen hatte, die Tatsache, daß sie sich schwer auf eine Krücke stützte, erschreckte ihn.  
"Bist du... in Ordnung?"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit ihrem gesunden Auge an, über dem anderen befand sich jetzt ein großes Pflaster statt der Bandage. Der Blick des scharlachroten Auges schien sich in seine Seele zu bohren.  
Ayanami nickte knapp.  
  
"Kein Gespräch." brummte der Mann in Schwarz und deutete dem Jungen, in den Waggon zu steigen.  
  
Er spürte Ayanamis Blick auf seiner Haut wie Feuer. Trotz der Ermahnung drehte er sich noch einmal halb um.  
"Ayanami..."  
  
Ihr Blick war furchtbar traurig.  
"Leb wohl, Ikari-kun..."  
  
"Komm jetzt!"  
Sie stießen ihn in die Bahn.  
  
Shinji starrte durch die Fensterscheibe, hielt mit ihr Blickkontakt, bis die Bahn anfuhr und die Station verließ...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Schlußlichter der Bahn verschwanden im Dunkel des Tunnels.  
Rei sah noch eine ganze Weile in die Dunkelheit, meinte, einen Lichtschimmer wahrzunehmen, wandte sich schließlich um.  
Sie war wieder allein...  
In ihren Augen hatte sich Feuchtigkeit angesammelt, dabei hatte sie nicht den Eindruck, etwas im Auge zu haben. Sie wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über das gesunde Auge.  
  
Langsam humpelte sie in Richtung des schweren Panzerschotts, sie hatte es noch erreicht, als es von innen geöffnet wurde und sich Kommandant Ikari gegenübersah.  
  
Der Mann lächelte eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, doch in diesem Lächeln lag kein Gefühl, es war ebenso tot wie die Augen hinter der Brille.  
"Rei, was tust du hier?"  
  
"Ich habe gehört, daß das Third Children aufgefunden wurde."  
  
"Ja. Er hat uns verlassen. Rei, jetzt liegt es an dir, die Mission zu einem Erfolg zu führen."  
  
Sie nickte knapp, eilte an ihm vorbei, während sie wieder spürte, wie ihre Augen feucht wurden.  
Warum hatte der Kommandant Ikari-kun gehen lassen? Hätte er ihn nicht überzeugen können zu bleiben?  
Ihr Bild von der Unfehlbarkeit des Kommandanten begann zu bröckeln...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Geländewagen bockte wie ein wilder Stier, es erforderte Larsens ganze Aufmerksamkeit, ihn auf dem Trampelpfad zu halten, dem er seit einiger Zeit folgte.  
Den Wagen selbst hatte er in der Nähe des Camps gefunden, umgeworfen von der Druckwelle einer der Explosionen. Jetzt näherte er sich langsam dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo sein Team auf ihn warten würde.  
Am Horizont ging die Sonne auf.  
Die Tankanzeige bewegte sich bereits im roten Bereich, einen Reservekanister hatte er nicht.  
Er hoffte, daß der Sprit noch ein wenig reichen würde, die Schußverletzung an seinem linken Bein würde es ihm nicht erlauben, weite Strecken zu laufen, sie mußte dringend von einem Arzt versorgt werden.  
Während der Fahrt schlichen sich immer wieder Erinnerungsbilder vor sein geistiges Auge, Bilder aus einer Zeit, als er noch mehr Mensch gewesen war als Maschine.  
Es war im Jahre 2000 gewesen, kurz nach seiner Beförderung zum Sektionsleiter innerhalb des MAD, des Militärischen Abschirmdienstes der Bundesrepublik Deutschland. Der Posten brachte ausreichend Sicherheiten, daß er daran denken konnte, eine Familie zu gründen, er würde nicht mehr ständig unterwegs sein, hatte endlich Gelegenheit, etwas Ruhe zu finden.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war er bereits fast zwanzig Jahre im Geheimdienstgeschäft gewesen, man hatte ihn direkt von der Militärakademie rekrutiert und dann bei verschiedenen verbündeten Geheimdiensten unterweisen lassen. Das Ende des Kalten Krieges hatte für ihn zur Folge gehabt, daß er selbst mehr im Ausbildungs- und Verwaltungsbereich tätig geworden war, die Zahl der Einsätze, die er geplant hatte, ging in den dreistelligen Bereich. Zur Jahrtausendwende hatte er seine Jugendliebe Ann geheiratet, ihre Flitterwochen verbrachten sie an der Nordsee in einem kleinen Küstendorf, wo seine Familie ein Landhaus besaß. In seiner Familie gab es eine lange Tradition von Armeeangehörigen, einer seiner Verfahren hatte unter Blücher gegen die Franzosen gekämpft. Und dort, an der Nordsee, überraschte sie der Second Impact.  
Mit einem Schlag war der Himmel dunkel geworden und die See unruhig, kurz darauf peitschte der Wind über das Meer und eine Flutwelle überrollte die Küste, brach die Deiche, schwemmte Menschen, Vieh und Häuser fort...  
Sie hatten bereits wenige Stunden zuvor vom Kommen der meterhohen Flutwelle erfahren, hatten Vorbereitungen getroffen und sich im Haus verschanzt, da sämtliche Straßen bereits verstopft waren und niemand beim MAD daran dachte, den Chef des Planungsstabes und seine Frau mit einem Helikopter herauszufliegen, andere Personen hatten Vorrang.  
An die Sekunde der Katastrophe selbst erinnerte er sich nicht mehr, nur daß die Wassermassen das Haus mit sich gerissen hatten und daß eine eiskalte Hand ihn gegen eine Betonmauer geschleudert hatte, daß er gehört hatte, wie sein Rücken brach, wie Hüfte und Schulterblätter zerschmettert wurden, daß er Blut gespuckt hatte und die Welt in einem Strudel aus Rot und Schwarz untergegangen war.  
Irgendwie hatte er die Katastrophe überlebt, irgendjemand hatte ihn gefunden, ein zerschmettertes blutiges Bündel Fleisch... Als er im Krankenhaus an zahllose Apparaturen angeschlossen zu sich kam, blind und nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen, hörte er jemanden sagen, daß man ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde, daß man tun würde, was möglich war. Doch hätte er sprechen können, hätte er nur darum gebeten, sterben zu dürfen...  
Über vier Jahre hatte er sich in diesem Zustand befunden, am Leben erhalten von Maschinen, war mit der Zeit mehr und mehr zu einem Versuchsobjekt geworden, einem Symbol für den Wettlauf der Ärzte mit dem Tod. Schließlich jedoch hatten sie endlich die Geräte abgestellt - und sein Herz hatte von selbst weitergeschlagen, seine Lungen von selbst weiter geatmet, sein Körper hatte weitergelebt, hatte ihn betrogen. Dies hatte den Ausschlag gegeben für ein tollkühnes Unterfangen. Und zwei Tage später, nachdem vier Ärzteteams in Schichten an seiner Wiederherstellung gearbeitet hatten, war er imstande gewesen, wieder zu sehen. Kameralinsen hatten seine Augen ersetzt, eine neuentwickelte Schnittstelle den Sehnerv, ein Klumpen bioorganischen elektodengespickten Gewebes einen Teil seines Gehirns. Eine Ummantelung aus titaniumangereicherten Tripolymerstahl war benutzt worden, um seine zersplitterten Schädelknochen zusammenhalten, ebenso waren seine Rückenwirbel rekonstruiert worden. Panzerplatten waren für Rücken und Brust genutzt worden, um die Organe zu schützen, die längst aufgrund fortschreitender Nekrose entfernten Arme und das rechte Bein waren durch Prototypen neuer Prothesen ersetzt worden, die über das sogenannte PROPHET-Interface von seinem Gehirn gesteuert werden konnten.  
Im Laufe der Zeit waren neue Modifikationen hinzugekommen, hatten man ihn verbessert.  
Das linke Bein war durch implantierte knochenverstärkende Schienen in die Lage versetzt worden, das erhöhte Gewicht seines Körpers zu tragen, künstliches Muskelgewebe war verwandt worden, um es auf einen Leistungsnenner mit dem kybernetischen rechten zu bringen. Und schließlich hatte er die Krallen erhalten, kurz nachdem er zur neugegründeten Organisation ODIN gewechselt war...  
Die Rückkehr in sein altes Leben war fast unmöglich gewesen, er hätte es verstanden, wenn Ann ihn verlassen hätte, wenn sie es mit dem Monster, zu dem sie ihn gemacht hatten, nicht unter einem Dach ausgehalten hätte. Doch sie war für ihn dagewesen, hatte ihm nicht den Rücken zugekehrt. Dafür war er ihr dankbar, denn ohne sie hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft, seine Menschlichkeit zu bewahren, seine Persönlichkeit im Inneren des Metallschädels nicht zusammenhalten können.  
In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten...  
Die Erinnerung an das Versprechen, welches sie einander gegeben hatten, ließ seine Mundwinkel zucken. Die Mimik war sparsam, doch besser als nichts.  
ODIN hatte keinen Meisterstrategen benötigt, sie hatten eine lebende Waffe gebraucht, welche auch die gefährlichsten Aufträge ausführte. Und so war zu seinem Decknamen gekommen - Loki. Loki der Verräter unter den Nordgöttern... Die Ironie entging ihm nicht, würde seine nächste Aktion doch auf den Fall Direktor Wilforth F. Cedricks hinarbeiten...  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Instinktiv griff er nach der Maschinenpistole, welche neben ihm auf dem Sitz lag, schloß die stählernen Finger dann jedoch doch nicht um den Griff, sondern brachte den Wagen zum Stehen.  
Die Stimme war vertraut, sie gehört einem seiner Agenten.  
Der Mann trat aus dem Schatten eines Felsens.  
  
"Haben Sie es geschafft, Sir?"  
  
"Ja. Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
"Ich zeige es Ihnen."  
Der andere kletterte in den Jeep, deutete auf einen kaum erkennbaren Pfad.  
"Dort entlang."  
  
Der Pfad endete in einem Canyon, dort hatten die ODIN-Agenten ihr Lager aufgeschlagen - und dort wartete ein Frachthubschrauber.  
Larsen fühlte eine tiefe Ruhe in sich aufsteigen. Die erste Hürde war erklommen. Seine alten Kontakte funktionierten noch...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei Ayanami humpelte den breiten Hauptkorridor entlang.  
Sie hatte kein Ziel vor Augen, wollte einfach nicht in ihr leeres Apartment zurückkehren, wo die Einsamkeit, welche sie in diesen Momenten spürte, unerträglich gewesen wäre, wo nur der helle Mond am Nachthimmel ihr Gesellschaft geleistet hätte.  
Plötzlich hörte sie ein Schluchzen.  
Sie folgte dem Geräusch, fand auf einer Bank neben einem Trinkwasserspender den Ursprung des Schluchzens, dort saß Captain Katsuragi, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen.  
Rei betrachtete die ältere Frau eine Weile lang.  
"Captain?"  
  
Misato blickte auf.  
"Ja?... Ach, Rei, du bist es..."  
  
"Fühlen Sie sich unwohl? Soll ich Doktor Akagi verständigen?"  
  
"Nein."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, holte ein Taschentuch hervor, faltete es auf die Größe einer Tischdecke auseinander und schneuzte sich kräftig.  
"Aber danke."  
  
Rei blickte sie an.  
Weshalb bedankte Captain Katsuragi sich bei ihr? Sie hatte doch nur eine Maßnahme zur Erhaltung ihrer Funktionsfähigkeit vorgeschlagen, die sie sicher selbst kannte.  
  
Misato sah Rei an.  
"Er ist weg... Shinji ist fort."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Ja?... egal... ich kann ihn sogar verstehen... wir alle haben ihn nur benutzt, haben gehofft, daß er sein Leben für uns riskiert..."  
  
Rei sagte nichts.  
Warum erzählte der Captain ihr das? Zog sie sie etwa ins Vertrauen? Behandelte sie sie gerade wie einem Menschen und nicht wie eine Puppe, wie ein Werkzeug?  
  
"Er hat es nicht mehr ausgehalten... und ich habe ihn gehen lassen... dabei kann er nirgends hingehen... ich wollte mich um ihn kümmern, aber nicht einmal das habe ich geschafft. Und jetzt - jetzt sitze ich hier und jammere..."  
  
"Sie wollten nicht, daß er geht."  
  
"Nein. Aber ich konnte ihn auch nicht halten."  
  
Rei war versucht, den Kopf zu schütteln.  
Ikari-kun hatte nicht wirklich gehen wollen, er hatte seine neuen Bekanntschaften nicht einfach zurücklassen wollen, sonst hätte er sich in der Bahnstation wohl kaum so verhalten.  
Und der Captain hatte auch nicht gewollt, daß er ging.  
Die Lösung war so einfach, lag auf der Hand, erforderte nicht einmal besondere Logik.  
"Sagen Sie es ihm."  
  
"Was meinst du, Rei?"  
  
"Warum sagen Sie ihm nicht einfach, daß Sie möchten, daß er bleibt... daß Ikari-kun bleibt, nicht Pilot Ikari..."  
  
Misato schluckte. Reis Worte begannen einzusinken.  
Sie sprang auf.  
"Rei, du bist ein Genie!"  
Damit rannte sie los.  
  
"Ich weiß." murmelte Rei. In ihrer Stimme schwangen weder Stolz noch Protzerei mit, nur die nackte Feststellung. Schließlich war sie so erschaffen worden, daß ihr Intellekt über dem Durchschnitt lag, weit über dem Durchschnitt.  
Und sie hoffte, daß der Captain es schaffen würde, mit Ikari-kun zu sprechen, bevor dieser die Stadt verließ... und daß Ikari-kun ihr zuhörte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato fuhr wie der Teufel - und dies sogar für ihre Verhältnisse.  
Zu ihrem Glück war nur wenig Verkehr.  
Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr sie auf den Parkplatz vor dem Bahnhof, sprang aus dem Auto, ließ es einfach mitten auf dem Platz stehen, hechtete die Stufen zum Bahnsteig hinauf, als hinge ihr Leben davon ab.  
  
Der Zug, mit dem Shinji zurückfahren würde, war gerade eingefahren...  
Dann sah sie den jungen Ikari, der vor einer offenen Tür stand und sich nicht bewegen zu wollen schien, denn die beiden Sicherheitsleute, die ihn begleitet hatten, waren gerade dabei, ihn in den Waggon hineinzubugsieren. Er wehrte sich nicht, tat aber selbst auch keinen Schritt.  
  
"Shinji!" brüllte Misato aus Leibeskräften.  
  
Er drehte den Kopf, seine Augen weiteten sich.  
"Misato..."  
  
Die beiden Männer in Schwarz hielten in ihrem Tun inne.  
"Captain..."  
  
"Meine Herren, ich übernehme ab hier, Sie werden nicht mehr gebraucht."  
  
"Wir haben Anweisungen..."  
  
"Ihre Befehle sind widerrufen."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
Die beiden entfernten sich.  
  
Misato keuchte.  
"Shinji-kun, ich muß dir noch etwas sagen... ich..."  
Sie schnappte nach Luft.  
"Hör zu, ich möchte nicht, daß du gehst. Ich meine, wir kennen erst seit ein paar Tagen, aber... weißt du, ich habe dich bei mir einquartiert, weil ich dachte, es wäre nett, jemanden in der Nähe zu haben, jemanden, mit dem man sich unterhalten kann..."  
Sie grinste.  
"Einen Mann im Haus, der Einbrecher verjagt und den Müll rausträgt... Shinji-kun, verstehst du? Ich wollte soetwas wie eine Familie... versteh mich bitte nicht falsch..."  
In ihren Augen glitzerte es feucht.  
  
Shinji sah sie stumm an.  
Ihr Interesse galt tatsächlich ihm, wie bei einer Mutter... nein, wohl eher wie bei einer großen Schwester... aber es war das erste Mal, daß jemand ihm soetwas sagen, daß er nicht allen egal war...  
Er spürte einen dicken Kloß in seinem Hals.  
Seine Knie bebten plötzlich.  
"Misato... ich will nicht zurück... egal, was daraus erwächst... egal, was ich tun muß... ich will nicht wieder zurück..."  
  
Die Türen des Zuges schlossen sich und er fuhr ab.  
Die beiden registrierten es nur am Rande.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Laß uns nach Hause gehen." 


	16. Kapitel 11 - Weiße Narben

Kapitel 11 - Weiße Narben  
  
Mit Misatos Erlaubnis blieb Shinji am nächsten Morgen der Schule fern und schlief sich richtig aus.  
Als er am späten Vormittag die Augen öffnete und zur Decke sah, war es in seinem Denken keine fremde Zimmerdecke mehr.  
Er war zuhause...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das erste, was er nach Waschen, Ankleiden und Frühstücken tat, war Einkaufen zu gehen, Misato war am Vortag nicht dazu gekommen und die Schränke waren für Shinjis Auffassung schon wieder recht leer, schließlich konnte man nie wissen, wann ein voller Vorratsschrank lebensnotwendig werden könnte.  
Draußen allerdings, als er schon wieder dabei war, die Einkaufstüten von Laden an der Ecke zurückzuschleppen, vertraten ihm Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida den Weg.  
Shinjis Laune sank auf den Tiefpunkt, wahrscheinlich wollte der größere und stärkere Junge ihn wieder einschüchtern.  
Aber diesesmal nicht... diesesmal würde er die Wange nicht hinhalten, sich nichts mehr gefallen lassen...  
  
Doch Suzuhara gab sich seltsam zurückhaltend.  
"Ikari, ich muß mit dir reden."  
  
"Ja?"  
Shinji zog die Augenbrauen hoch, blieb aber bereit, einem Schlag auszuweichen.  
  
"Toji möchte dir ´was sagen." grinste Kensuke.  
  
"Also, Ikari, ich... Ach, verdammt, ich kann das nicht!"  
  
"Na los, Großer!"  
  
"Hrmpf. Gut, gut, Aida... Also, Ikari, ich wollte dir sagen, daß es mir leid tut. Ähm..."  
  
"Toji, das hatten wir doch geübt!"  
  
"Okay, okay, nerv nicht! - Ikari, ich möchte mich bei dir entschuldigen... Ich habe dich geschlagen, ohne nachzudenken..."  
  
"Das passiert ihm öfters."  
  
"Schnauze, Kensuke! - Also, ich wollte nur... ich war so wütend wegen meiner Schwester und..."  
  
Shinji nickte. Das hatte er ja schon gewußt.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
"Und ich... Häh? Schon in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, kein Problem."  
  
"Nein, nein. Ich schulde dir ´was."  
Er baute sich vor Shinji auf, reckte das Kinn vor.  
"Verpaß mir eins, schlag zu, so hart wie du kannst."  
  
Shinji starrte ihn an.  
"Nein."  
  
"Was? So eine Gelegenheit gebe ich dir nie wieder!"  
  
"Ich find´s ganz gut, wenn du in meiner Schuld stehst." erklärte Shinji, ging an den beiden vorbei und grinste dabei über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Argh! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!"  
  
Leise lachend marschierte Shinji auf den Apartmentkomplex zu, wo er jetzt wohnte.  
  
Neben ihm hielt mit quietschenden Reifen ein Wagen.  
Noch bevor er den blauen Sportwagen richtig erkannt hatte, war ihm schon der Name seiner Mitbewohnerin durch den Kopf geschossen - solche Bremsmanöver führte nur eine Person in Tokio-3 aus, die er kannte.  
  
"Hallo, Misato!"  
  
"Shinji, du bist ja richtig guter Dinge. Spring rein, Ritsuko will ein paar Synchronisationstests machen."  
  
"Muß das sein?"  
Seine gute Laune verflog langsam.  
  
Misato zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"In der Frage ist sie höherrangiger als ich."  
  
"Ja."  
Das war der Deal, den er mit Misato geschlossen hatte. Damit man ihm erlaubt, in Tokio-3 zu bleiben, würde er im Gegenzug als Pilot von Einheit-01 zur Verfügung stehen. Aber deshalb mußte es ihm noch lange keinen Spaß machen...  
"Ich bringe nur schnell die Einkäufe nach oben."  
  
Sie sah auf die Uhr.  
"Keine Zeit, pack die Sachen auf die Rückbank."  
  
Toji und Kensuke schlossen zu ihm auf.  
"Hey, Ikari, ist das deine Mutter? - Guten Tag, Frau Ikari!"  
  
"Nein, nein, Toji, dazu ist sie nicht alt genug, sicher seine Schwester! - Hallo!"  
  
Misato lachte.  
"Weder noch. Hallo, Jungs, ihr seid doch die beiden von gestern, oder?"  
  
"Äh?"  
  
"In der Steuerkapsel."  
  
"Uh, ja." - "Gehören Sie auch zu NERV?"  
  
"Ja. Aida, stimmt´s? Ich bin Captain Misato Katsuragi, Shinjis Mitbewohnerin."  
  
"Mit" - "Be" - "Woh" - "Ne" - "Rin?"  
Die beiden starrten Shinji an.  
"Ikari, stimmt das?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Wahnsinn", flüsterte Kensuke. "Öh, also, ich bin Kensuke. Und das ist Toji."  
  
"Hi!" Suzuhara grinste über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Tja, Jungs, hat mich gefreut, euch kennenzulernen, aber wir müssen los. - Shinji?"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Wie geheißen stellte er die Tüten auf die Rückbank, besann sich dann eines besseren und verstaute sie im Fußraum, damit sie Misatos Fahrstil überlebten, bevor er sich auf dem Beifahrersitz niederließ.  
  
Misato winkte noch einmal und fuhr dann an.  
  
"Wahnsinn!" erklärte Toji.  
  
"Ja, heiße Braut."  
  
"Und die beiden wohnen zusammen. Verdammter Glückspilz, dieser Ikari!"  
  
"Und einen heißen Wagen hat sie."  
  
"Häh? Darauf habe ich gar nicht geachtet."  
  
"Verdammter Glückspilz..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei Ayanami humpelte den Korridor zwischen dem Hangar-Areal und dem Haupteingang entlang, sie hatte die Nacht in einem der selten benutzten Bereitschaftsräume verbracht. Und am Morgen war ihr, als sie das Hauptquartier verlassen wollte, Doktor Akagi über den Weg gelaufen, die sie sogleich zu einer Reihe von Tests abkommandiert hatte.  
Sie hatte damit gerechnet, mit EVA-01 getestet zu werden, dem besten EVANGELION, über den NERV im Augenblick verfügte, doch dies war nicht geschehen.  
Auf ihre Frage hin hatte der Doktor ihr mitgeteilt, daß Ikari-kun zu NERV zurückgekehrt war - und sich dann gewundert, daß Reis Synch-Ratio einen plötzlichen Sprung von 0,6 Punkten gemacht hatte.  
Das Mädchen ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch die Tatsache, daß der Captain es geschafft hatte, Ikari-kun zurückzuholen, erzeugte bei ihm ein seltsames Gefühl von Zufriedenheit, wie sie es zuvor selten verspürt hatte.  
Ikari-kun hatte die Stadt nicht verlassen... er hatte sie nicht zurückgelassen... sie war nicht allein...  
Jetzt fühlte sie sich wieder in der Lage heimzugehen.  
Durch den Haupteingang kam ihr der Captain entgegen.  
Ikari-kun war bei ihr.  
  
Die beiden Teenager blieben stehen, musterten einander.  
  
"Du bist also zurück." stellte Rei fest. Ihre Stimme verriet nicht, daß sie sich innerlich ganz unruhig fühlte. Warum schlug ihr Herz schneller? War sie krank? Dabei war sie noch nie krank gewesen. Und die Symptome entsprachen keiner ihr bekannten Krankheit.  
  
"Uhm, ja, Ayanami."  
  
"Ich dachte, du wärst gegangen."  
  
"Ich... ahm... nein, ich habe es mir anders überlegt."  
  
"Gut. Sonst hätte ich EVA-01 übernommen."  
Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung, humpelte an ihnen vorbei.  
  
"Aya... Ayanami..."  
  
"Ja?"  
Sie blieb stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um.  
  
"Dein Fuß - wie geht es dir?"  
  
Er hatte sich nach ihrem Zustand erkundigt, obwohl ihm ihre Funktionsfähigkeit egal sein konnte, schließlich war er der Pilot von EVA-01, von dem alles abhing, und damit vielleicht der einzige Mensch, dem es hätte egal sein können, ob sie funktionierte... Ihre Gedanken bewegten sich im Kreis.  
Was sollte sie antworten?  
- Die Wahrheit...  
"Das heilt."  
Und damit ging sie.  
  
"Misato... Hat Ayanami etwas gegen mich?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun... Ich glaube, sie ist zu jedem so. Wahrscheinlich hat sie nie gelernt zu lächeln..."  
  
Er sah noch einmal über die Schulter, doch das schwere Tor hatte sich bereits wieder geschlossen.  
  
"Aber, Shinji-kun..."  
  
"Ja, Misato?"  
  
"Sie hat eben mit dir mehr Worte gewechselt, als bei jeder anderen Gelegenheit, die ich beobachtet habe. Vielleicht mag sie dich sogar."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Misato fuhr ihm neckend durchs Haar.  
"Du Frauenheld, du!"  
  
Er lief tiefrot an.  
"Misato!"  
  
Sie lachte.  
"Komm jetzt, suchen wir Ritsuko."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der EVA-Hangar war riesig, und er war nicht der einzige Raum dieser Größe im Hauptquartier. Überhaupt schien die ganze Anlage für Riesen gebaut worden zu sein.  
In Shinjis Augen leuchtete es durchaus ein, daß NERV seine Kommandozentrale unterirdisch in der Geofront errichtet hatte, ein Engel hätte das Hauptquartier wahrscheinlich mit ein paar einfachen Schlägen gegen tragende Pfeiler zum Einsturz bringen können.  
  
Dennoch hatte er nicht mit dem gerechnet, was sie schließlich in der Halle, in welcher sie endlich Ritsuko Akagi antrafen, ebenfalls vorfanden.  
  
In der Halle befand sich der Leichnam des Engels, den er am Vortag besiegt hatte, er mußte während der Nacht vom Kampfplatz ins Hauptquartier gebracht worden sein, wo er jetzt von Wissenschaftlern untersucht wurde, die im Vergleich zu ihm wie Ameisen wirkten.  
Und es stank in der Halle.  
Die Belüftungsanlage, deren Dröhnen die Halle erfüllte, schien mit dem Gestank überfordert zu sein.  
Es roch nach Tod.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi stand auf einem Laufsteg in gut fünf Metern Höhe und machte sich Notizen, sie trug einen Schutzhelm und ein Headset, wahrscheinlich bekam sie von den wissenschaftlichen Teams Informationen, die sie sogleich verwertete.  
Neben ihr stand ihre Assistentin, Maya Ibuki mit einem Laptop.  
  
"Hier."  
Misato reichte ihm einen Helm von einem Tisch neben dem Eingang.  
  
"Wozu?" fragte er laut, um die Belüftungsanlage zu übertönen.  
  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Sicherheitsbestimmungen. Obwohl Gasmasken wohl angebrachter wären."  
  
Ohne Widerrede ließ er sich von ihr den Helm aufsetzen, dann stiegen sie die Metalltreppe hinauf.  
  
"Du bist also wirklich zurückgekommen." wurde Shinji von Ritsuko Akagi begrüßt, während ihre Assistenten ein "Hallo" und ein kurzes freundliches Lächeln für ihn übrig hatte, bevor sie sich wieder ihrem Computer zuwandte.  
  
Shinji entschied sich, nicht näher darauf einzugehen.  
"Das ist also der Engel, den ich besiegt habe."  
  
"Ja. Er ist bereits in einen Verwesungszustand übergegangen, daher der Gestank."  
  
"Und ich dachte, du hättest wieder mit dem LCL experimentiert", versuchte Misato zu scherzen, was ihr allerdings nur einen bösen Blick von Ritsuko und Maya einbrachte, letztere konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn jemand an ihrer Chefin Kritik übte.  
Misato tat, als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt, drehte dann den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.  
Daß Ritsuko aber auch überhaupt keinen Spaß verstand! Aber so war sie schon auf der Uni gewesen...  
"Was macht ihr gerade?"  
  
"Maya, erklär´s ihr!" forderte Akagi ihre Assistentin auf.  
  
Ibuki war höchstens zwanzig, sie trug einen der NERV-Standard-Overalls.  
"Äh ja, ich habe eine Direktverbindung zu den drei MAGI-Computereinheiten, welche als unser Hauptsystem fungieren. Sie sind gerade mit der Analyse der Gewebeproben beschäftigt, die wir dem Engel entnommen haben."  
  
"Und?"  
  
"Das Gewebe, aus dem der Engel besteht, entzieht sich jeder uns möglichen Analyse."  
  
"Toll. Und dafür der ganze Aufwand? Das sind Aliens, sollte eigentlich klar sein, daß wir sie nicht verstehen können."  
  
"Nicht ganz, wir..."  
Ibuki blickte Akagi fragend an.  
  
Diese übernahm.  
"Eine Gewebeprobe aus der äußersten Schicht des Herzens hat ergeben, daß sein genetisches Muster dem menschlichen zu 99,89% entspricht."  
  
"99,89%? Das ist recht viel... Hm, das Viech hat überhaupt keine Ähnlichkeit mit uns... Moment mal, Ritsuko, die Zahl kommt mir bekannt vor..."  
Vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie die beiden EVANGELION-Einheiten.  
"Genau wie bei den EVAs..."  
  
"Korrekt, Misato."  
  
"Warte mal... Du hast mir nie gesagt, woraus du sie gezüchtet hast... irgendwas mußte noch das Grundmaterial gewesen sein, ich dachte bisher immer, du hast menschliche Zellen modifiziert oder so... oder die eines Primaten... Ritsuko, du hast doch nicht..."  
  
Akagi sah sie an, schüttelte hastig den Kopf, machte eine Geste, sie solle schweigen.  
"Misato, das unterliegt oberster Geheimhaltungsstufe! Stell keine Fragen in diese Richtung."  
Dabei schielte sie schräg nach unten.  
  
Misato folgte ihrem Blick.  
"Kommandant Ikari..."  
  
Shinji, der das Gespräch der beiden Frauen nicht verfolgt, sondern lieber das Gewusel in der Halle beobachtet hatte, froh, daß sein Aufenthalt im EntryPlug noch etwas hinausgeschoben worden war, hatte das Eintreffen seines Vaters schon vorher bemerkt, aber geschwiegen.  
  
Gendo Ikari hatte die Halle betreten und im selben Moment schien die Temperatur um mehrere Grad zu fallen, als seine Gegenwart bemerkt wurde.  
Er sah kurz zu dem Laufsteg hinauf, beachtete seinen Sohn aber nicht, ließ sich nicht einmal anmerken, ihn überhaupt gesehen zu haben, ebensowenig wie er sich anmerken ließ, ob ihn der starke Verwesungsgestank störte oder nicht.  
Sein ganzes Interesse schien einem fleckigen zusammengefallenen sackähnlichen Objekt zu gelten, welches sich auf der Ladefläche eines Transporters befand.  
"Das ist also sein Herz..." murmelte Ikari.  
  
"Ja, Sir." bestätigte einer der Wissenschaftler.  
  
Sein Kopf schoß herum, die Augen hinter den dunklen Brillengläsern fixierten den Mann, jagten ihm eine Heidenangst ein.  
"Ich habe nicht mit Ihnen gesprochen."  
  
Der andere nickte hastig und entfernte sich.  
  
Der ältere Ikari zog seine Handschuhe aus und strich über die Oberfläche des Objektes.  
Seine Handinnenflächen waren von hellen Narben überzogen... wie von Verbrennungen...  
  
Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Misato?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Hat Vater sich die Hände verbrannt?"  
  
Katsuragi nickte.  
"Das ganze passierte vor etwas über einem Monat beim ersten Komplett-Aktivierungstest von EVA-00. Ich war damals noch nicht in Tokio-3 - ich bin selbst erst vor gut vier Wochen ins Hauptquartier versetzt worden. Aber Ritsuko war dabei."  
  
Akagi blickte von ihren Notizen auf, als ihr Name fiel.  
"Hm?"  
  
"Könntest du Shinji erzählen, was beim ersten Aktivierungstest von Einheit-00 geschehen ist?"  
  
"Na gut. Alles fing ganz normal an - der DummyPlug wurde eingeführt, alle Systeme waren online, der ganze Prozeß halt. Nur daß der EVA erstmalig nicht von Halteklammern gefesselt wurde, sondern sich frei bewegen konnte. Rei schien alles unter Kontrolle zu haben, ihr Synchronwert erreichte schnell den üblichen Wert. Doch als wir den EVA über das Kabel mit ex-terner Energie zu versorgen begannen, drehte er plötzlich durch und begann, auf die Wände einzuschlagen. Der Notabschaltbefehl wurde ignoriert, worauf wir die Energieversorgung trennten. Die Ladung in den internen Akkus reichte nur für zwei Minuten, aber diese Zeit genügte EVA-00, um das Test-Areal in Trümmer zu legen - wir sind dann in die neuen Räume umgezogen. In dieser Zeit wurde die Bakelit-Versiegelung eingeleitet, so daß der EVA am Ende bis zu den Knien quasi einbetoniert war."  
  
"Und Rei, vergiß Rei nicht." warf Misato ein.  
  
Akagis Gesicht verdunkelte sich.  
"Wie könnte ich sie vergessen."  
Es klang nicht ironisch, eher wie ein versteckter Fluch.  
"Das First Children aktivierte auf Befehl des Kommandanten die manuelle Notevakuierung des Plugs, allerdings reichte der Platz im alten Testcenter nicht, daß der Plug in sicherer Entfernung landen konnte, vielmehr schoß er wie eine Billardkugel durch die Halle."  
  
"Und, ah, Ayanami?"  
  
"Gleich, Shinji. Was sind ihr alle ungeduldig, muß wohl Misatos schlechter Einfluß sein."  
  
"Hey!" beschwerte sich diese.  
  
"Gut, gut. Der Plug landete schließlich in einer Ecke des Areals. Kaum stand EVA-00 still, stürmte Kommandant Ikari aus dem Kommandoraum und zum Plug, wo er die glühendheiße Einstiegsluke mit bloßen Händen öffnete, statt auf die Profis zu warten. Daher rühren die Narben. Rei hatte es übel durchgeschüttelt, der Mensch ist nicht dafür gemacht, mit zweihundert Stundenkilometern durch die Gegend geschleudert zu werden, selbst Rei nicht. Aber was sagte sie, als Ikari sie fragte, ob sie in Ordnung wäre? - ´Ja´. Sie sagte ´ja´. Schweres Schleudertrauma, Gehirnerschütterung, innere Blutungen, gebrochene Knochen, aber sie sagt einfach ´ja´, weil sie ihn nicht irgendwie enttäuschen will."  
Ritsuko schüttelte nur noch den Kopf.  
  
"Vater hat sie also gerettet?"  
Shinji versuchte, sich den Vorgang in Gedanken vorzustellen, doch es gelang ihm nicht, seinen Vater in den Handlungsablauf einzubringen, der Mann, welcher die Luke aufbrach, blieb ein gesichtloser Fremder.  
  
"Naja, die paar Sekunden, die er eher vor Ort war, hätten nun auch keinen Unterschied mehr gemacht."  
  
"Ritsuko, du bist furchtbar!"  
  
"Und? - So, Shinji, hier gibt es nichts mehr zu sehen, laß uns die Tests durchführen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Neben dem Frachthubschrauber stand ein Mann in einer abgewetzten Lederjacke.  
  
Larsen stieg aus dem Jeep und ging zu dem anderen hinüber.  
"Lange her, Sergej." rief er auf Russisch.  
  
"Ja, Gospodin", lachte der andere, wurde aber todernst, als er die blankliegenden stählernen Kieferknochen sah.  
"Ich hatte ja gehört, daß es Sie während des Impact übel erwischt hätte, aber das..."  
  
"Kein Grund zur Aufregung. Danke, daß Sie gekommen sind."  
  
"Hach, natürlich bin ich sofort gekommen, als ich Ihre Nachricht erhalten hatte. Ihre Freunde sind recht schweigsam."  
  
Larsen musterte den anderen.  
Sergej Roshenkov hatte sich in all den Jahren kaum verändert. Gegen Ende des Kalten Krieges hatten er und der Mann vom damals noch existierenden KGB öfters die Klingen gekreuzt, später mehrfach zusammengearbeitet. Nur einige dumme Zufälle in der beidseitigen Terminplanung hatten vereitelt, daß der Russe sein Trauzeuge gewesen war.  
"Ich benötige Ihre Hilfe, Sergej."  
  
"Deshalb bin ich hier, mein Freund. Wir haben uns gegenseitig Kugel um die Ohren gejagt und wir haben einander den Rücken gedeckt, wie könnte ich Ihnen da meine Hilfe verweigern?!"  
  
"Danke. Könnten Sie mich und meine Leute hier wegbringen?"  
  
"Kein Problem, wohin soll´s gehen?"  
  
"Zunächst einmal zurück in die Zivilisation. Ich benötige einen Mechaniker und einen Arzt."  
  
"Oi... Gut, kein Problem. Was noch?"  
  
"Sergej, ich will Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen - ich stehe derzeit auf der Vermißtenliste meines Dienstes, ebenso mein Team. Wir müssen untertauchen."  
  
"Alles kein Problem. Falsche Pässe - besorge ich. Kleidung, Waffen, Geld - kann ich alles organisieren, ich weiß, daß Sie mich nicht hängenlassen mit der Rechnung."  
  
"Nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Also, worum geht es?"  
  
"Eine Verschwörung auf höchster Ebene. Haben Sie schon einmal etwas von einer Gruppe namens SEELE gehört?"  
  
"Heilige Madonna... man munkelt einiges in Agentenkreisen. Mächtige Leute, sehr mächtige Leute. Sie haben direkt in ein Wespennest gestochen. Naja, rufen Sie Ihre Leute zusammen, ich fliege Sie alle ersteinmal hier ´raus."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vier Flugstunden und einen Nachmittag bei einem Arzt, der Larsens Verletzungen behandelte, später saß die Gruppe zusammen in einer Hotelsuite.  
Larsen verteilte mehrere Stapel Papiere an die Mitglieder seines Teams.  
"Jeder von Ihnen wird sich um ein Mitglied der SEELE-Gruppe kümmern. Ihre Mission besteht darin, der Zielperson so nahe wie möglich zu kommen. Führen Sie aber keine weiteren Aktionen aus, sondern warten Sie meine Anweisungen ab. Ich werde mich zurück ins Hauptquartier begeben und Direktor Cedrick ausschalten, so daß ODIN SEELEs direkten Zugriff entzogen wird. So ich Erfolg habe, kann ich Ihnen dann weitere Unterstützung zukommen lassen, wenn ich mich allerdings nicht binnen drei Wochen melde, brechen Sie Ihre Observationen ab und tauchen unter."  
Niemand widersprach ihm.  
"Ich habe hier die fünf Personen, welche innerhalb der Verschwörung den größten Einfluß ausüben: Lorenz Keel, Eigner von Keel Industries..."  
Die erste Akte wechselte den Besitzer.  
"Chen Li-Tsu, der ewige zweite Mann im Politbüro der Volksrepublik China."  
Eine Agentin nahm die Akte in Empfang.  
"Kardinal Gaius Vinzenzo, die rechte Hand des Papstes. Francois Gellefair, der französische Außenminister. Scheich Abu Said Mustaffah, Öl-Milliardär."  
  
"Larsen, wenn Sie alle diese Männer töten lassen, hat das ein Chaos zur Folge... die Weltwirtschaft..."  
  
Er nickte ob des Einwurfes des Russen.  
"Genau deshalb müssen wir Schritt für Schritt vorgehen..."  
Dann blickte er auf die letzten beiden Akten in seiner Hand, die enthielt Informationen über ODIN-Direktor Wilforth F. Cedrick, die andere über Gendo Ikari, den Kommandanten der UN-Organisation NERV...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Tage gingen ins Land.  
Für Shinji stellte sich langsam Routine ein, vormittags ging er zur Schule, während es an jedem zweiten Nachmittag im Wechsel mit Ayanami im Testcenter anzutreten hieß, um Synchronisationsübungen durchzuführen, um Waffentraining zu absolvieren, um Unterricht in Taktiken und Strategien zu erhalten und um sich genau mit den Funktionen des EVAs auseinanderzusetzen.  
Auch im Kontakt mit Rei Ayanami stellte sich eine Art von Routine ein, die morgendliche Begrüßung bestand aus einem stummen Nicken, das gleiche, wenn sie mittags in verschiedene Richtungen das Schulgelände verließen.  
Mit der Zeit heilten auch Rei Ayanamis Verletzungen ab, anfangs war es nur die Kopfbandage, die sie nicht mehr trug, sondern sich auf ein großes mit Pflastern über dem Auge befestigtes Stück Verbandsmull beschränkte, dann die Krücke, schließlich der Verband um ihren Arm.  
So sehr Shinji auch den inneren Drang verspürte, sich mit Rei zu unterhalten, welche verglichen mit ihm sich viel besser mit den EVAs auskannte, und die auch einen anscheinend viel besseren Kontakt zu seinem Vater besaß als er, er verspürte stets Hemmungen, sie anzusprechen. Und sie selbst begann auch kein Gespräch, obwohl es ihr ähnlich ging...  
  
Eines Tages, gute drei Wochen nach seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3, beobachtete Shinji von der ausfahrbaren Wartungsbrücke aus, welche EVA-01 zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf Schulterhöhe umgab, wie Ayanami den ausgefahrenen EntryPlug von EVA-00 inspizierte.  
Natürlich, morgen waren die Reaktivierungstests für Einheit-00, wahrscheinlich wollte sie ganz sicher gehen, daß alles stimmte.  
Und ihre PlugSuit paßte ihr wie angegossen, betonte ihre Figur, daß es eine Freude war, ihr zuzusehen. Zugleich schämte er sich ein wenig, daß er sie einfach anstarrte. Jede ihrer Bewegungen schien zugleich durchdacht und elegant.  
  
Dann tauchte sein Vater im Hangar auf und gesellte sich zu Ayanami, welche sofort ihre Arbeit unterbrach. Die beiden unterhielten sich miteinander, doch Shinji konnte nicht hören, worum es ging. Allerdings konnte er sehen, wie sein Vater kurz zu lächeln schien.  
In diesem Moment stach die Eifersucht wie ein glühendes Messer in sein Herz.  
Warum sah er sie so an, weshalb konnte er ihn, seinen eigenen Sohn nicht so ansehen, oder wenigstens mit ihm sprechen...  
Mit hängendem Kopf verließ er den Hangar und gab sich den Rest des Tages seinen Depressionen hin. 


	17. Kapitel 12 - Peinlichkeiten Erster Güte

Kapitel 12 - Peinlichkeiten Erster Güte  
  
Der junge Ikari sah nach oben, er hockte am Rande der Laufbahn des Sportplatzes der Schule, sein Blick galt allerdings dem höhergelegenen Schwimmbecken, wo sich die Mädchen der Klasse 2-A aufhielten, während die Jungs Lauftraining hatten.  
Ein Maschendrahtzaun trennte das etwa höhergelegene Gelände vom Rest des Sportplatzes.  
Dort oben tummelten sich seine Mitschülerinnen in ihren Badeanzügen.  
Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt nur dem blaßhäutigen Mädchen, welches mit dem Rücken gegen den Zaun lehnte, und gar nicht dazuzugehören schien.  
Was sie wohl dachte?  
Ob sie Angst hatte? - Immerhin stand heute für den späten Nachmittag der Reaktivierungstest von EVA-00 an. Und beim letzten Mal war sie ziemlich übel verletzt worden.  
Obwohl Shinji nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, weshalb sie über bessere Heilkräfte verfügte als anderen Menschen, hatte er doch gesehen, in welchem Zustand sie sich bei ihrer ersten Begegnung befunden hatte - und soetwas sollte seiner Ansicht nach niemand durchmachen müssen.  
Doch jetzt war von ihren Verletzungen nichts mehr zu sehen, sogar die Narbe unter ihrem Auge war während der letzten Woche, nachdem sie auch das große Pflaster entfernt hatte, von Tag zu Tag heller geworden, bis sie nicht einmal mehr zu erahnen war.  
Ob sie wohl bemerkt hatte, wie er sie immer genau angesehen hatte?  
Ayanami ließ sich nicht anmerken, ob sie Angst hatte, ob sie nervös war, oder ob sie überhaupt mental anwesend war, sie hockte nur dort oben, den Rücken gegen den Draht gelehnt, die Beine - lange wohlgeformte Beine - angezogen...  
Erstmals wurde ihm bewußt, daß sie von einer engelhaften Schönheit war. Sie war der erste Mensch mit blauem Haar, den er kennengelernt hatte. Ihr Körper machte einen kräftigen durchtrainierten Eindruck...  
  
Und dann drehte Ayanami den Kopf und begegnete seinem Blick...  
  
Ikari-kun sah sie an.  
Warum starrte er sie so an?  
Sie fühlte seinen Blick heiß auf ihrer Haut.  
Und worauf starrte er? Ihren Busen? Ihre Beine?  
Sah er in ihr doch nur ein Objekt?  
Der Kommandant hatte sie am Vortag vor seinem Sohn gewarnt, er war nicht vertrauenswürdig, auf ihn war kein Verlaß.  
Aber er hatte doch gegen die Engel gekämpft und gesiegt... und er war zurückgekommen...  
Sollte sich der Kommandant irren? Oder... hatte er sie vielleicht belogen?  
Nein, das konnte nicht sein, der Kommandant würde sie nie belügen...  
  
"Eh, Ikari, wo schaust du denn hin?"  
  
Shinji zuckte zusammen, fühlte sich ertappt.  
Toji hatte sich an ihn herangeschlichen, legte ihm jetzt kumpelhaft einen Arm um die Schultern und lümmelte sich dabei halb auf ihn.  
  
"Na, sag schon? Ja, unter unseren Mädchen sind schon ein paar ganz ansehnliche, was? Ruri da drüben, die hat doch mächtig Holz vor der Hütte, oder? Oder unsere Klassensprecherin, klasse Beine, nicht?"  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Aber... ach so... Ayanami... na, was gefällt dir am besten an ihr? Diese hellen straffen Schenkel?"  
  
"Das... das ist es nicht."  
  
"Ach. Und das soll ich dir jetzt glauben?"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
  
Suzuhara verdrehte die Augen.  
"Himmel, das macht wirklich keinen Spaß. Was für ein Kerl bist du eigentlich?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Schon gut, schon gut, ich mache doch nur Spaß, Kumpel. Na, soll ich dir helfen?"  
  
"Was? Wie? Äh..."  
  
"Ich könnte dir ein paar Tips geben, wenn es um Schnecken geht. Oder soll ich ein bißchen nachhelfen und euch beide zusammenbringen?"  
  
Shinji hob abwehrend die Hände.  
Irgendwie war ihm Suzuhara lieber gewesen, als er ihm noch eine scheuern wollte, anstatt plötzlich sein bester Kumpel zu sein.  
"Es ist wirklich nicht so."  
  
"Ach, stimmt ja, du wohnst ja mit dieser tollen Braut zusammen. Mensch, ich beneide dich, Alter, das glaubst du nicht!"  
  
"Misato ist nicht... ich wohne nur bei ihr. Uhm, außerdem ist sie meine Vorgesetzte..."  
  
"Ja, so eine Vorgesetzte hätte ich auch gerne. Aber sie scheint dir ja nicht zu reichen, so wie du Ayanami die ganze Zeit schon ansiehst."  
  
"Toji, bitte..."  
Dem größeren Jungen schien es einen unglaublichen Spaß zu machen, ihn aufzuziehen. Als Shinji wieder nach oben sah, war Ayanami vom Zaun verschwunden.  
Er verspürte Bedauern, wieder eine verpaßte Gelegenheit...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Diesen Nachmittag standen keine Tests auf dem Programm, schließlich waren heute die Reaktivierungstests für EVA-00.  
Misato hatte Frühschicht gehabt, als Shinji heimkam, war sie selbst gerade zurückgekommen und stand unter der Dusche, wie ihm die achtlos hingeschleuderten Schuhe und das Wasserrauschen verrieten.  
Er sah sich um, ob sie in der kurzen Zeit es wieder geschafft hatte, ein heilloses Chaos anzustellen, dies schien zu ihren am stärksten ausgeprägten Talenten zu gehören.  
Seufzend hob er ihr Uniformjackett auf und hängte es ordentlich über die Stuhllehne, wo es heruntergefallen zu sein schien, dann schaute er in den Vorratsschrank, was er kochen könnte.  
Natürlich hatte er darüber schon mehrmals an diesem Tag nachgedacht und war in Gedanken die Vorräte durchgegangen.  
  
PenPen lugte aus seinem Kühlschrank und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
  
Shinji konnte sich an den Vogel einfach nicht gewöhnen.  
Ein Wellensittich, das war ein normales Haustier, oder ein Papagei, ein Hund oder eine Katze.  
Aber ein Pinguin?  
"Ja, ja, du kriegst gleich ´was."  
  
Die Badezimmertür wurde zugeschlagen, als Misato aus dem Bad kam und sie hinter sich zukickte. Sie trug Jeansshorts und ein recht knappes Top, welches bei Shinji starke Schweißausbrüche hervorrief.  
Obwohl er sich bemühte, sich auf das Essen zu konzentrieren, fing er in Gedanken an, Misatos körperliche Vorzüge mit denen anderer weiblicher Personen zu vergleichen, die er in den letzten Wochen kennengelernt hatte.  
Ob Ayanami wohl...  
Er schluckte. Das war keine Art, wie er von ihr oder Misato denken sollte...  
  
"Ah, Shinji, du bist ja schon da."  
Sie grinste ihn an und ging, ein Handtuch um die Schultern, in ihren Raum, nur um sogleich wieder zurückzukommen.  
"Ich habe da ´was für dich."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Hier."  
Sie hielt ihm eine ID-Card mit seinem Bild unter die Nase.  
"Deine neue Security Card."  
  
"Ähm, danke."  
  
"Das System wurde umgestellt. Mit den alten Karten kommt ihr nicht mal mehr in den Zug. Ach ja, und die hier auch - Reis neue Karte, Ritsuko hat vergessen, sie ihr zu geben, könntest du sie ihr vielleicht nach dem Essen vorbeibringen? Sonst wird nichts aus dem Test heute abend - und der wiederum ist der Grund dafür, daß ich heute Doppelschicht schieben darf und sie ihr nicht selbst vorbeibringen kann. Du tust mir doch sicher den Gefallen, oder?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er fühlte, wie sein Gesicht heiß wurde.  
Er sollte bei Ayanami vorbeigehen? Er wußte doch gar nicht, wo sie wohnte. Und unangemeldet bei einem Mädchen vorbeizugehen, das schickte sich doch nicht...  
Trotzdem konnte er nicht anders, als ihr Bild anzusehen.  
Ihre Augen waren so leer, so nichtssagend, ihr Gesicht auf dem Foto verriet kein Gefühl.  
Wie konnte ein Mensch einen derart leeren Blick haben...  
Er hatte sie am Tag seiner Ankunft gesehen, als sie verletzt auf der Rollliege gelegen hatte, als er sie festgehalten hatte. Da war etwas anderes in ihrem Blick gewesen - Schmerz, aber auch eine stumme Bitte nach Hilfe.  
  
"Hui, Shinji, du wirst ja knallrot, was hast du denn auf einmal?"  
  
"Ah... ich... nichts..."  
  
"Du bist du nicht etwa verliebt?! Hm, Rei ist eigentlich ein ganz nettes Mädchen, immer folgsam, gibt keine Widerworte, zuverlässig..."  
  
"Misato... sie ist doch keine Sache... ähm... und außerdem... außerdem liegst du ganz falsch... uhm, ich kenne sie doch kaum... und... ah... ich weiß gar nicht, wo sie wohnt... und... uh... kannst du sie nicht anrufen und... und ihr Bescheid sagen?"  
Er stammelte sich etwas zugleich, wie sie nur auf solch eine Idee kommen konnte. Sicher, er hatte zu Ayanami einen wahrscheinlich viel besseren Draht als seine und ihre Mitschüler, und sicher, er wollte nicht, daß sie zu Schaden kam, und sicher, sie sah toll aus, aber weshalb kam Misato nur auf eine solche Idee...  
  
Misato lachte.  
"In ihrem Wohnblock ist der Handy-Empfang gestört - deshalb auch das neue Sicherheitssystem. Ich gebe dir noch schnell die Adresse, bring ihr nur die Karte bis sechzehn Uhr vorbei."  
  
Wie konnte sie das nur von ihm verlangen, er hatte noch nie einen Mitschüler zuhause besucht, weder in Tokio-3 noch vorher , und erst recht keine Mitschülerin... auf soetwas wurde man von niemandem vorbereitet, das war etwas ganz anderes, als einen EVANGELION zu steuern...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Eine Stunde später befand er sich in einem Bezirk von Tokio-3, der ihm den ersten Eindruck vermittelte, dort vielleicht während eines der beiden Kämpfe mit EVA-01 hindurchgetobt zu sein.  
Die Gebäude um ihn herum befanden sich in verschiedenen Baustadien, Konstruktionslärm von Preßlufthämmern und Sägen war ebenso allgegenwärtig wie Motorengeräusche.  
Er blickte an einem verwahrlost erscheinenden Gebäude hinauf, vor dem sich die Müllsäcke stapelten.  
Rasch verglich er die Adresse mit jener auf dem Zettel, den Misato ihm geschrieben hatte, beide stimmten überein.  
  
Er suchte auf dem Klingelschild Ayanamis Namen, fand ihn, drückte den Klingelknopf.  
Nichts geschah, aus dem Lautsprecher der Gegensprechanlage kam nur ein dumpfes Brummen.  
Die Haustür war nur angelehnt.  
Shinji überlegte.  
Vielleicht war Ayanami gar nicht da, vielleicht war sie bereits zum Hauptquartier unterwegs... wäre es dann nicht besser, wenn er versuchte, so schnell wie möglich selbst dorthin zu kommen, um ihr die Karte zu bringen? Bestimmt stand sie schon vor dem Haupttor und fragte sich, weshalb ihre alte Karte nicht funktionierte...  
Und wenn sie nicht zum Hauptquartier unterwegs war?  
Vielleicht war sie auch einkaufen, auch wenn ihm keine Läden in der Nähe aufgefallen waren, dann würde er sie verpassen und...  
Er seufzte.  
Am besten versuchte er es noch einmal an der Türklingel ihres Apartments, wenn sie nicht da war, konnte er ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen und am Zugang zur Geofront auf sie warten.  
Je länger er über den Plan nachdachte, umso besser erschien ihm sein Einfall.  
  
Das Treppenhaus war voller Abfall, um den Shinji vorsichtig herumnavigierte.  
Dem Aufzug hatte er nicht mehr als einen kurzen Blick geschenkt, angesichts des Zustandes des Hauses funktionierte er wahrscheinlich gar nicht.  
  
Vierter Stock... Apartment 402...  
  
Auch hier war der Flur schmutzig und voller Abfall, einen Hausmeister gab es mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht - oder vielleicht lag er auch unter dem ganzen Dreck...  
  
Das Namensschild wies auf die Identität der Bewohnerin hin.  
Ayanami... hier also lebte sie, ganz allein...  
Wie es wohl sein mochte, sein ganzes Leben allein verbracht zu haben...  
Er hatte wenigstens jemanden gehabt, der sich um ihn gekümmert hatte... aber irgendwo waren ihre und seine Kindheit vergleichbar...  
Kindheit... als ob diese Zeit schon so lange zurücklag... als ob er nicht vierzehn, sondern vierzig Jahre alt war... und doch, vielleicht war seine Kindheit in dem Moment zu Ende gegangen, als er das erste Mal in den EVA gestiegen war... oder vielleicht im Augenblick seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3...  
  
Auch hier drückte er auf den Klingelknopf, doch er hörte keinen Ton aus der Wohnung, vor deren Tür er stand.  
Die Klingelanlage mußte kaputt sein, auch dies war keine Überraschung.  
Was ihn allerdings verwunderte, war die Tatsache, daß Ayanami dennoch hier wohnte, daß man sie hier wohnen ließ.  
Es stellte alles auf den Kopf, was er bisher über das Verhältnis zwischen ihr und seinem Vater gefolgert hatte. Wenn sein Vater sie an Kindesstatt aufgenommen und erzogen hatte, wie konnte er sie dann allein in diesem Gebäude wohnen lassen... wahrscheinlich gab es hier Ratten von der Größe von Schäferhunden... von Küchenschaben und anderem Getier ganz zu schweigen! Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Vater bei ihr als Erziehungsperson genauso versagt, wie bei ihm selbst...  
Noch einmal versuchte er es mit der Klingel, bevor er sich aufs Klopfen verlegte.  
Die Tür schwang knarrend auf - sie war gar nicht geschlossen gewesen!  
Shinji schluckte.  
  
Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein kurzer dunkler Korridor, dahinter ein abgedunkeltes Zimmer, in dem er von seinem Standort aus nur Umrisse wahrnehmen konnte.  
Die Wohnung entsprach der Bauweise, die vor dem Second Impact in den überbevölkerten Städten Japans verwandt worden war - nach dem Impact hatte es Platz genug gegeben, so daß man wieder großzügiger baute...  
"Ayanami?" rief er leise, ohne Antwort zu erhalten. "Uhm, Ayanami, bist du da?"  
Er trat über die Schwelle.  
"Ich bin´s, Shinji... äh, ich komme jetzt rein... uhm, ich habe deine neue ID-Card, Misato hat mich geschickt..."  
Jetzt, drei Schritte tiefer in der Wohnung, konnte er schon besser sehen.  
Die Einrichtung des Hauptraumes vor ihm bestand aus einem ungemachten Bett, einem kleinen Kühlschrank und einem Schränkchen mit mehreren Schubladen.  
Der Boden war mit Papieren, Verpackungstüten und gebrauchtem Verbandszeug übersät, letzteres konzentrierte sich in einer Ecke zu einem Haufen.  
Auf dem Bett lagen die Sachen, welche Ayanami üblicherweise trug - ihre Schuluniform -, davor stand ein Paar Schuhe.  
Nur das Mädchen, welche diese Sachen üblicherweise trug, fehlte.  
Von dem Raum ging eine offenstehende Tür ab, hinter der eine kleine Küche lag.  
"Ayanami?" versuchte er es noch einmal.  
Es war so finster in dem Raum, er befürchtete, über irgendetwas stolpern zu können.  
Shinji trat mit einem großen Schritt zu dem breiten Fenster und öffnete die Jalousie einen Spaltbreit, so daß etwas mehr Licht hineinfiel, schließlich sollte Ayanami ihn erkennen, wenn sie plötzlich heimkommen sollte, schon damit sie ihn nicht für einen Einbrecher oder schlimmeres hielt.  
  
Auf dem schmalen Schränkchen lag eine Brille in einem offenen Etui.  
War das ihre? Hatte Ayanami eine Brille?  
Er hatte sie noch nie damit gesehen... vielleicht benutzte sie normalerweise Kontaktlinsen...  
Vorsichtig griff er nach dem Gestell und hob es an.  
Irgendwie kam es ihm bekannt vor.  
Die getönten Gläser waren gesplittert, das rechte fehlte größtenteils, der Rahmen selbst war mit Klebeband zusammengeflickt.  
Da war ein kleiner Namensaufkleber an der Innenseite des einen Bügels - G. Ikari...  
Die Brille seines Vaters...  
  
Er hörte ein Geräusch, eine Tür, die geschlossen wurde...  
Sicher war Ayanami zurück...  
Shinji drehte sich um, die Brille immer noch in Händen.  
  
Die Tür, die geschlossen worden war, war jene zur Küche gewesen - er hatte ja nicht wissen können, daß man von dort in das winzige Bad der Wohnung gelangen konnte.  
Es war tatsächlich Ayanami, die dort stand und ihn ansah.  
Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verriet einen Moment lang Überraschung.  
Wahrscheinlich hätte Shinji einen Anflug von Genugtuung oder sogar Freude verspürt über dieses Anzeichen, daß es sich bei ihr um keinen gefühlslosen Roboter handelte, wäre da nicht die Tatsache gewesen, daß ihre einzige Bekleidung aus Badelatschen und einem um die Schultern geschlungenen Handtuch bestand...  
  
Shinjis Kinnlade klappte nach unten.  
Er ließ die Brille fallen, sie fiel auf den Boden zwischen die Bandagen.  
Aus seiner Kehle entrann ein leises Keuchen.  
Ayanami war nackt... und Blau war ihre natürliche Haarfarbe...  
Wie hatte er nur...  
Was machte er denn...  
Rasch wandte er den Blick ab.  
Es schickte sich nicht, sie anzustarren, war ohne jeden Respekt...  
"Tut... tut mir leid... ich wollte nicht... wollte nicht..." stammelte er, die Augen vorsichtshalber mit dem Arm abschirmend, um nicht unabsichtlich einen weiteren Blick auf ihren alabasternen Körper zu erhaschen, ansonsten stand er da wie gelähmt.  
"Wirklich, das..."  
  
Einen Augenblick lang hatten sich ihre Augen geweitet, als sie die Brille fallen sah.  
Sie ging an ihm vorbei, bückte sich nach der Brille, ergriff sie vorsichtig wie einen zerbrechlichen Schatz.  
Die Brille des Kommandanten, heruntergefallen, als er die heiße Luke aufgestemmt hatte, um sie aus dem EntryPlug zu holen, damals, nach dem fehlgeschlagenen ersten Aktivierungstest von EVA-00, zerbrochen auf dem harten Boden des alten Test-Areals in der Geofront... ihr einziger Schatz, ihr einziger Hinweis darauf, daß es Menschen gab, denen sie nicht völlig egal war...  
Und Ikari-kun hatte sie fallengelassen...  
Glücklicherweise war sie nicht noch stärker beschädigt worden...  
Weshalb regte Ikari-kun sich derart auf? Gut, sie hatte ihn nicht hineingebeten, aber es würde schon einen wichtigen Grund geben, weshalb er sich in ihrer Wohnung aufhielt.  
Rei richtete sich auf, um die Brille an ihren Platz im Etui zurückzulegen.  
  
"Ich... uh... ich habe nichts gesehen..." stieß Shinji hervor.  
Endlich wich die Lähmung aus seinen Gliedmaßen. Zugleich übernahm der Fluchtreflex.  
Er mußte weg, mußte aus der Wohnung, es war nicht richtig, wenn er sich hier aufhielt, solange sie nicht bekleidet war, war ihr gegenüber respektlos...  
Doch schon der erste Schritt, den er tat, endete im Desaster, sah er in seinen Bemühungen, den Blick von ihr abgewandt zu halten, doch nicht, wohin er trat.  
Im nächsten Moment verhakte sich sein Fuß schon mit dem ihren, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte mit den Armen rudernd nach vorn. Dabei versuchte er noch Halt zu finden, fand ihn auch in etwas weichem, zugleich straffen und nachgiebigen. Doch auch dieser Halt gab nach...  
  
Ikari-kun brachte sie genau in dem Moment zu Fall, als sie sich noch nicht ganz aufgerichtet hatte, sonst hätte sie wahrscheinlich ihr Gleichgewicht behalten können. Als er dann auch noch versuchte, sich an ihr festzuhalten, stürzte auch sie, fand sich schließlich am Boden liegend wieder mit seinem Gewicht auf ihr.  
  
Shinji riß während des Sturzes die Augen weit auf.  
Doch er schlug nicht hart auf, konnte den Fall mit den Händen abfangen.  
Dann erkannte er, was er angerichtet hatte - er hatte Ayanami ebenfalls umgerissen, war auf ihr gelandet.  
Wieder war er wie gelähmt.  
Ihr Haar roch nach Shampoo, kein starker Geruch, nur ein Geruch nach Seife und Sauberkeit...  
Ihrer Haut haftete ein Geruch an, den er automatisch mit LCL assoziierte, egal welche Geschmackszusätze Doktor Akagi auch verwandte...  
Ihr warmer Atem streifte sein Gesicht, während sie ihn erneut überrascht ansah, nicht ängstlich oder wütend...  
Ihre Haut fühlte sich noch etwas feucht an, war auch etwas kühl...  
Und dann bemerkt er, daß seine Hand auf der linken ihrer apfelförmigen Brüste lag...  
  
"Könntest du aufstehen?" fragte Rei leise mit fester Stimme.  
Zwar hatte sie keine Befürchtungen, von seinem Gewicht zerquetscht zu werden, doch er übte einen unbequemen Druck auf ihre rechte Hüfte aus.  
Sie war verwirrt. Die Berührung seiner Hand auf ihrer Brust hätte sie sogar als irgendwie angenehm einstufen können, wenn er nicht so fest zugedrückt hätte, wie ein Ertrinkender, der sich an einen Rettungsreifen klammerte.  
Aber wenigstens hatte sie die Brille weder losgelassen, noch sich an den Bruchkanten der Gläser geschnitten.  
  
Was...  
Ohne später imstande zu sein, seinen Bewegungsablauf nachvollziehen zu können - und dabei schneller als ein gewöhnlicher Mensch - schoß er regelrecht in die Höhe und machte einen weiten Satz aus dem Zimmer hinaus bis in den schmalen Korridor.  
"Argh... das... das wollte ich nicht... wirklich nicht..."  
  
Rei erhob sich, legte die Brille auf das Schränkchen und griff dann nach der bereitliegenden Kleidung, zog sich ohne Hast an.  
In ihren Augen war Ikari-kun kein Feind, auch wenn er ungefragt in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war. Seltsamerweise kümmerte sie das überhaupt nicht, doch es lag nicht daran, daß andere Menschen ihre Privatsphäre ohnehin zumeist nicht beachteten, daß sie genaugenommen eine solche gar nicht besaß, schließlich hatte die Mission bei allem Vorrang. Ikari-kun allerdings schien bemüht, ihr mit Respekt zu begegnen, schien den Vorfall zutiefst zu bedauern, jedenfalls entschuldigte er sich ohne Unterbrechung. Wofür? - Daß er sie umgestoßen hatte? Das war ein Unfall gewesen... dabei machte er doch sonst keinen so tolpatschigen Eindruck... Oder daß er sie nackt gesehen hatte? Das hätte sich ohnehin über kurz oder lang nicht vermeiden lassen, schließlich benutzten sie im Hauptquartier dieselbe Umkleidekabine, wenn auch an verschiedenen Tagen oder wenigstens verschiedenen Zeiten...  
Weshalb also erinnerte seine Gesichtsfarbe an eine überreife Tomate? Und weshalb starrte er auf seine Hände, als gehörten sie nicht zu ihm?  
Aber es mußte einen Grund geben, warum er hier war, irgendetwas wichtiges...  
"Was willst du?" fragte sie, hoffte, daß er mit seinem unzusammenhängenden Gestammel aufhörte.  
  
Überrascht hielt er tatsächlich inne und wandte automatisch den Kopf, nur um sofort wieder zurückzuzucken, als er sah, daß sie mittlerweile zwar mit einem weißen Höschen bekleidet, aber damit beschäftigt war, ihren Büstenhalter am Rücken einzuhaken. Sein Gesicht nahm sofort einen noch tieferen Rotton an.  
"Äh... äh... ich... Misato... die Karte..."  
Seine Gedanken waren völlig durcheinander.  
  
"Welche Karte?"  
Endlich hatte sie ihren BH geschlossen.  
Wer auch immer diesen Verschluß entwickelt hatte, war äußerst ineffizient verfahren, den Verschluß am Rücken anzubringen... vielleicht hätte Ikari-kun ihr helfen können, aber einerseits hatte man ihr beigebracht, niemals um Hilfe zu fragen, wenn sie eine Sache auch allein erledigen konnte, andererseits machte er keinen äußerst kompetenten Eindruck in diesen Dingen...  
  
"Deine... deine neue ID-Card... Misato... sie hat gesagt... du könntest sonst nicht ins Hauptquartier... und es sei dringend... ah... äh..."  
  
Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, begann, ihre Socken überzustreifen.  
Warum konnte er nicht einfach zusammenhängend berichten? Hatte man ihm nie gesagt, daß dies einer Verständigung viel zuträglicher war?  
Aber die neue Karte war wichtig, das stimmte. Wenn sie sich zum Test verspätet hätte, wäre der Kommandant unzufrieden ob der Verzögerung gewesen. Ikari-kun hatte also wirklich nicht grundlos in ihr Apartment betreten. Als Eindringling sah sie ihn gar nicht erst.  
  
"Sie hat mich... uh... vorbeigeschickt und... ich... ich hatte unten geklingelt und die Haustür war offen... und dann hatte ich hier geklingelt... uhm, ich meinte, an der Wohnungstür und... ah... aber die Klingel scheint kaputt zu sein... und da habe ich geklopft... und deine Tür war auch offen und da wollte ich eine Nachricht... Tut mir leid..."  
  
Warum wiederholte er sich nur immerzu? Daß es ihm leidtat wußte sie inzwischen.  
Sie hatte also wieder vergessen, die Tür fest genug zuzuziehen, die seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr richtig schloß, folglich lag ein Teil der Verantwortung dafür, daß er ihre Wohnung betreten hatte, bei ihr selbst. Eine andere, fremde Person hätten die Sicherheitskräfte, welche sie rund um die Uhr beschützen sollten, sicherlich aufgehalten...  
Aber wenigstens hatte er ihr eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen, er war also doch in der Lage, entsprechende Gedankengänge zu verfolgen, alles andere hätte auch der Einschätzung widersprochen, die sie sich von ihm gemacht hatte.  
Sie griff nach ihrer Bluse.  
"Leg die Karte einfach hin."  
  
"J-ja."  
Mit zitternden Fingern holte er die Karte aus seiner Hemdstasche und legte sie auf den kleinen Kühlschrank.  
"Es tut mir leid... wirklich..."  
Noch einmal schluckte er.  
Sie wandte ihm den Rücken zu, knöpfte gerade ihre Bluse zu.  
Hatte sie gar keine Angst, gar keine Sorge, er könnte...  
Wenn sie die Tür offenstehen ließ, konnte jeder in ihre Wohnung und...  
Warum hatte sie nicht um Hilfe gerufen, oder war in die Küche gelaufen, wie wohl eine normale Reaktion ausgesehen hätte...  
"Ich... ah... ich warte unten auf dich... und..."  
Er schluckte wieder.  
"Es tut mir leid."  
Damit warf er sich herum und floh regelrecht aus der Wohnung.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Verdammt..." flüsterte Shinji. "Verdammt... verdammt... verdammt..."  
Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?  
Sicher haßte sie ihn jetzt, glaube, er hätte sich ihr aufdrängen wollen...  
Er war Dreck, Unrat, nichts wert...  
Er würde verstehen, wenn sie ihn bei der Polizei anzeigte, schließlich hatte er in ihrer Wohnung nichts verloren gehabt, hätte einen Zettel ebensogut unter der Tür hindurchschieben können...  
Shinji saß auf einer Bank neben dem Hauseingang, von der die Farbe schon vor langer Zeit abgeblättert zu sein schien.  
Jetzt war er fast froh über den Baulärm, übertönte er doch seine eigenen Gedanken.  
Dann sah er Ayanami und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken vor plötzlich wiederaufkommender Scham. Sie trug jetzt wieder ihre Schuluniform, die einzige Kleidung, in der er sie kannte, sah man von der PlugSuit ab. Doch seine Phantasie spielte ihm im ersten Augenblick einen Strich und zeigt ihm eine Ayanami, die nicht einmal mehr ein Handtuch trug...  
  
Rei verließ das Haus.  
Ikari-kun saß auf der alten Bank neben dem Eingang, immer noch - oder schon wieder? - mit hochrotem Kopf.  
Sie sah ihn kurz an, setzte sich dann in Bewegung in Richtung der Bahnstation.  
Er senkte den Blick, blieb sitzen.  
Wollte er denn nicht mitkommen?  
Oder wollte er vielmehr noch ein wenig auf der Bank sitzenbleiben? - Gut, sollte er, schließlich war seine Anwesenheit bei den Tests nicht erforderlich...  
Dann rief er plötzlich ihren Namen.  
  
"Ayanami, gehst du zum Hauptquartier? Warte doch!"  
  
Hinter sich hörte sie hastige Schritte.  
Er lief ihr nach, hoffentlich nicht, um sich wieder endlos für etwas zu entschuldigen, das sie selbst fast schon wieder vergessen hatte.  
Doch daß er, nachdem er zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, nur schweigend und schuldbewußt auf seine eigenen Füße blickte, während er wenigstens zwei Schritt Abstand hielt, war auch nicht viel besser. Auch in der Bahnstation stand er neben ihr wie ein Fremder.  
Die Schweigen hatte etwas bedrückendes, war ganz anders als die Stille, an die sie gewöhnt war, die sie meist selbst in ihrem Kopf erschuf als Barriere gegen den Lärm der Welt.  
  
Die Bahn kam.  
Die beiden Teenager stiegen ein in den leeren Wagen, nahmen an entgegengesetzten Enden Platz.  
  
Ayanami holte ein kleines Notizbuch aus der Tasche, begann darin zu lesen.  
  
Was wohl in dem Büchlein stand...  
Shinji hatte sie schon mehrmals in dem Buch lesen sehen, wenn sie nichts anderes zu tun hatte.  
Die Stille stand zwischen ihnen wie eine Mauer, aber er brachte kein Wort hervor, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte.  
Nachdem, was er getan hatte, konnte sie ihn nur hassen, er hatte sie berührt, auf eine Art und Weise, zu der er nicht das geringste Recht gehabt hatte...  
  
Der Zug hielt in einer jener Stationen, von denen auf man per Aufzug in die Geofront gelangen konnte. Schweigend stiegen sie aus, Rei voran. Beiläufig benutzte sie ihre neue ID-Card, um den Aufzug zu aktivieren.  
Als die Türen aufglitten, trat sie in die Liftkabine.  
Ikari-kun folgte ihr nicht, blieb draußen stehen...  
Die Türen schlossen sich bereits wieder, ohne daß er sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Was sollte das?  
Warum kam er nicht? Immerhin hatte er sich doch so bemüht, zu ihr aufzuschließen...  
Mit einer blitzartigen Geste hämmerte sie die Faust gegen den Schalter der Tür, trat einen halben Schritt vor, um zu verhindern, daß sie sich ganz schlossen, sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Shinji hatte vor dem Aufzug gestoppt.  
Wie sollte er die scheinbare endlose Fahrt in der engen Kabine mit Ayanami überstehen? Er fühlte sich ja jetzt schon mehr tot als lebendig. Sein Herz hämmerte so heftig, daß er vermeinte, seine Brust würde zerspringen, zugleich verkrampften sich seine Eingeweide.  
Er konnte da nicht hinein, nicht jetzt...  
Doch Ayanami verhinderte, daß die Türen sich schlossen.  
Weshalb tat sie das? Sie mußte doch befürchten, daß er während der Fahrt die Gelegenheit ausnutzte...  
Und doch sah sie ihn fragend an und drehte sich zur Seite, so daß er hineingehen konnte.  
  
"Worauf wartest du? Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit?"  
  
"Uhm, ja, Ayanami..."  
Mit zitternden Knien schob er sich in die Liftkabine, drückte sich dabei mit dem Rücken derart gegen die Wand, daß zwischen ihm und Ayanami ein Lkw hätte hindurchfahren können.  
Dann gab sie die Tür frei, erlaubte, daß die Türen sich schlossen und der Aufzug sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Wieder breitete sich diese furchtbare Stille aus...  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Wenn er nicht bald etwas sagte, würde die Stille für immer zwischen ihnen stehen...  
Und noch mehr als jetzt konnte sie ihn nicht hassen...  
"Ayanami... hast du... hast du gar keine Angst?"  
  
"Angst? Wovor?"  
Was wollte er? Natürlich gab es etwas, vor dem sie Angst hatte, sie fürchtete sich zu versagen, hatte Angst davor, daß die Mission scheiterte... aber das konnte er nicht meinen, er wußte ja nicht einmal von der Mission...  
  
"Wovor...? Uhm, naja, in den EVA einzusteigen... beim letzten Mal wurdest du so schwer verletzt..."  
  
Das also wollte er wissen, ob der EVA ihr Angst machte...  
Nein, der EVANGELION selbst bereitete ihr keine Furcht, nur die Dunkelheit, die in ihm zu lauern schien, die sie bis in ihre seltenen Träume verfolgte, die der Grund dafür war, daß sie manchmal den Zeitpunkt des Einschlafens soweit wie möglich hinauszögerte... die Dunkelheit, welche sie zu hassen schien...  
Aber darüber konnte sie nicht mit ihm sprechen, er würde es nicht verstehen, wie auch, EVA-01 war angeblich perfekt, Ikari-kun würde ihre Furcht diesbezüglich nicht nachvollziehen können, niemand konnte das, auch Doktor Akagi nicht, der gegenüber sie es angesprochen hatte - und die nur gelacht und sie angesehen hatte, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte...  
"Hast du keine Angst?"  
So verhielten sich doch die Menschen - eine unliebsame Frage mit einer Gegenfrage beantworten...  
  
Shinji holte tief Luft.  
Sie sprach mit ihm...  
"Ich... natürlich habe ich Angst... es wäre seltsam, wenn es anders wäre..."  
Es lag ihm auf der Zunge, von der bösartigen Dunkelheit zu sprechen, die nach ihm griff, wenn EVA-01 gegen einen Engel kämpfte... aber das würde sie ihm wohl nicht glauben, wo er doch selbst nicht einmal wußte, ob die Finsternis ihren Ursprung nicht in seinem eigenen Herzen hatte...  
Ayanami blickte ihn lange schweigend an, der Blick ihrer scharlachroten Augen bohrte sich bis in sein Herz, bannte ihn.  
  
"Hast du keinen Glauben in die Arbeit deines Vaters?"  
  
Ihre Stimme klang so sanft...  
Was sollte diese Frage?  
Sein Vater...  
Vertrauen...  
Seinem Vater vertrauen...  
Nein, das konnte er nicht, er hatte kein Vertrauen in die Arbeit seines Vaters.  
"Wie... wie sollte ich, bei diesem Vater?"  
  
Rei sagte nichts, blickte ihn nur an.  
In ihren Augen war Enttäuschung zu lesen.  
Ihre Finger zuckten...  
Ikari-kun vertraute dem Kommandanten nicht... wie konnte er seinem Vater nicht vertrauen... wie konnte er ihr soetwas sagen?  
Ohne den Kommandanten würde er nicht existieren... und sie ebenfalls nicht, wenn der Kommandant nicht das von Yui Ikari begonnene Klonprojekt zu Ende geführt hätte, dessen Ergebnis sie war... sie selbst war das Ergebnis der Arbeit des Kommandanten, und wenn Ikari-kun nicht an das Werk seines Vaters glaubte, dann glaubte er auch nicht an sie...  
In diesem Augenblick hätte sie ihn ohrfeigen können...  
"Kommandant Ikari ist der einzige, an den ich glaube." flüsterte sie.  
Damit brach sie den Blickkontakt. 


	18. Kapitel 13 - Finsternis

Kapitel 13 - Finsternis  
  
"Reaktivierungstest von EVA-00 beginnt", verkündete Ritsuko Akagi eigentlich völlig überflüssigerweise.  
  
Shinji stand im Hintergrund des Kommandoraumes des Test-Areals, neben ihm lehnte Misato gegen die Wand.  
Weiter vorn stand Gendo Ikari mit Ritsuko Akagi an der großen Panzerglasscheibe, auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe war die große Hangarhalle, nur war diesesmal das LCL abgelassen und EVA-01 in einen anderen Raum der Anlage gebracht worden, so daß sich nur EVA-00 im grellen Licht der Scheinwerfer befand, an den Schultern noch von den Klammern gehalten.  
Der Plug mit Ayanami war bereits eingeführt worden, einer der vielen Bildschirme im Raum zeigte die Übertragung aus dem EntryPlug, zeigte Ayanamis blasses Gesicht.  
  
"Rei, bist du bereit?"  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Ihre Stimme klang so tonlos...  
Was, wenn der EVA erneut Amok lief... hatte sie wirklich keine Furcht?  
Shinji starrte auf den Rücken seines Vaters, welcher mit hinter dem Rücken verschränkten Händen dastand und sich ebenfalls keine Emotion anmerken ließ.  
Hatte Ayanami in ihn wirklich ein solches Vertrauen?  
Was hatte dieses Vertrauen begründet, warum hatte sie solch ein Vertrauen?  
Was hatte sein Vater getan, um dieses Vertrauen zu verdienen?  
Er konnte sich keine Antwort vorstellen...  
In seinen Augen würde sein Vater Ayanami fallenlassen, sobald sie ihm nicht mehr von Nutzen war, ebenso wie er ihn jederzeit fallenlassen würde...  
Ayanami...  
Ob sie nervös war?  
Ob sie auf ihn wütend war, ob dies Auswirkungen auf den Test haben würde?  
  
Die Systeme von EVA-00 wurden, eines nach dem anderen, online geschaltet.  
  
"Ersten Kontakt öffnen... Hauptstromquelle angeschlossen... Akkus geladen... Kritischer Punkt der Spannung überwunden. Alles Systeme bereit."  
  
"Beginnen mit Phase 2."  
  
"Bestätigt. Öffnen der Kontakte zwischen EVA-00 und Pilotin... Synch-Ratio ansteigend... Notwendiger Basis-Level erreicht... Standard-Ratio des First Children erreicht... Synch-Ratio hat sich eingepegelt. Lebenszeichen des Piloten normal. Puls ruhig. Synchronisation stabil.  
Alle Nervenlinks geschlossen! Verbindung zum Zentralnerv steht."  
  
"Maya, Gegencheck!"  
  
"Check 1 bis 2590 klar! Noch 2,5 bis zur absoluten Grenzlinie! 1,7! 1,2! 0,9..."  
  
Shinji lauschte den Angaben Maya Ibukis, sah dabei am Rücken seines Vaters vorbei auf EVA-00. Der EVANGELION zeigte keine Reaktion, brach nicht aus seinen Fesseln aus, spielte nicht verrückt... tat nichts, daß... Ayanami in Gefahr gebracht hätte...  
  
"0,5... 0,4... 0,3... 0,2... 0,1..."  
  
Gendo Ikari versteifte sich ein wenig.  
Wahrscheinlich war Shinji der einzige, der den kurzen Muskelreflex wahrnahm.  
Sein Vater war also auch unruhig, rechnete möglicherweise mit dem schlimmsten...  
  
"Borderline klar! Aktivierung von EVA-00 abgeschlossen!"  
  
"Übergang zum Getriebe-Test!"  
  
"Beginnen mit Testlauf..."  
  
Irgendwo im Raum summte ein Telephon.  
Einer der Techniker nahm ab, reichte den Hörer dann an Kommandant Ikari weiter.  
  
"Was ist, Fuyutsuki?"  
Ikari lauschte, legte dann den Hörer auf.  
"Den Test abbrechen! EVA-01 einsatzbereit machen! Alarmstufe Eins!"  
  
Shinji zuckte zusammen.  
"Was..."  
  
Seine Frage ging im Jaulen der Sirenen unter, welche Blauen Alarm verkündeten - Engelalarm!  
  
"Zieh dich besser um", sagte Misato. "Ich muß in die Kommandozentrale."  
  
"Uh... ja..."  
Er wandte sich zum Gehen, warf einen letzten Blick auf seinen Vater, der immer noch durch die Glasscheibe blickte, sah im Hintergrund, wie der EntryPlug aus EVA-00 entfernt wurde.  
Sein Vater drehte sich immer noch nicht um, obwohl Shinji sich wünschte, er möge sich ihm nur kurz zuwenden, ihm nur knapp bestätigend zunicken...  
Doch dies geschah nicht, wie üblich war er für ihn Luft.  
Shinji verließ den Raum, ging das kurze Stück über den Gang und betrat die Umkleidekabine.  
Hastig zog er sich aus und schlüpfte in die PlugSuit.  
Wie üblich legte sich das Material eng auf die Haut.  
Als er sich umdrehte, um die Kabine durch die Tür zu verlassen, stand Ayanami in der Tür.  
Er zuckte zusammen.  
"Ayanami..."  
  
"Ikari-kun."  
  
"Weiß du... uhm, weißt du, was los ist?"  
  
"Nein. Ich soll mich in Bereitschaft halten."  
  
"Dann wird es wohl ein Engel sein..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
  
Also mußte er wieder hinaus, um zu kämpfen...  
EVA-00 würde wohl im Hangar bleiben, da der Reaktivierungstest nicht abgeschlossen worden war und seine volle Funktionsfähigkeit damit nicht mit Sicherheit feststand.  
Ayanami würde sich also nicht in Gefahr begeben. - Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm...  
Ob sie wohl noch auf ihn wütend war?  
Vielleicht würde er nicht zurückkommen...  
"Ayanami... ich... wollte dir noch etwas sagen..."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Was?"  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Das hast du bereits gesagt... mehr als einmal."  
  
"Dann... bist du nicht ärgerlich?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nicht? Ich dachte... uhm... du würdest mich hassen..."  
  
"Wofür? Warum sollte ich dich hassen?"  
  
"Weil ich... weil ich dich nackt gesehen habe... und weil ich... ah..."  
Er starrte wieder auf seine Hand.  
  
"Weshalb sollte ich dich dafür hassen? - Dann müßtest du mich jetzt auch hassen."  
  
"Ich? Warum? Uh..."  
Da dämmerte es ihm, wahrscheinlich hatte sie ihn beobachtet, wie er die PlugSuit angelegt hatte.  
  
"Also?"  
  
"Aya-Ayanami, wie könnte ich dich hassen?... Doch nicht deswegen..."  
  
"Genau."  
  
"Dann... besteht zwischen uns kein... böses Blut?"  
  
Wieder blinzelte sie, schien über seine Formulierung nachzudenken.  
Blut...  
Sie haßte Blut, der Anblick erregte bei ihr Übelkeit.  
Weshalb hatte Ikari-kun diese Formulierung verwenden müssen?  
Er schien ein Freund solcher Redewendungen zu sein...  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann... das ist gut... Hm, ich... uhm, ich muß wohl los."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie gab den Weg frei.  
Ikari-kun schien unendlich erleichtert.  
  
Trotzdem machte Shinji keine Anstalten, den Raum zu verlassen, stattdessen hielt er ihr die Hand entgegen, fühlte, daß er diesen Augenblick ausnutzen mußte, der sich vielleicht nie wiederholen würde.  
"Ayanami... Freunde?"  
  
Rei blickte auf die ihr entgegengestreckte Hand.  
Was meinte Ikari-kun?  
Freunde...  
Er bot ihr seine Freundschaft an... warum? Weil sie nicht wütend auf ihn war? Oder aus anderen Gründen?  
Freundschaft...  
Ihr waren zwei Definitionen dieses Begriffes bekannt, der erste war eine andere Bezeichnung für Kameradschaft, der andere eine für eine Beziehung, die mit menschlicher Paarung in Verbindung stand. Welche Art von Freundschaft meinte Ikari-kun?  
Würde er auf eine Paarung abzielen, hätte er dies bereits in ihrem Apartment versuchen können, schließlich waren sie in dieser Beziehung kompatibel... also ging es ihm wohl mehr um Kameradschaft. Ja, dies war auch die logischere Alternative, sie waren beide Piloten, sie mußten einander im Falle eines gemeinsamen Einsatzes vertrauen können... aber dazu war sie ohnehin bereit - er nicht? Oder weshalb bot er ihr seine Freundschaft an? Vielleicht war es auch eher eine Art zwischenmenschliches Ritual, bei dem man sich seine gegenseitige Unterstützung versicherte...  
Andererseits... sie hatte beobachtet, wie Ikari-kun und die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida sich untereinander verhielten... es war verbunden mit einem Grad an Vertraulichkeit, mit dem ihr noch niemand begegnet war, auch nicht der Kommandant, und sie wußte nicht, ob sie selbst dazu bereit war...  
Und weshalb hatte sie ihn beim Umziehen beobachtet, ohne etwas zu sagen? Und weshalb hatte sie sein Hinterteil mit dem Begriff ´knackig´ assoziiert?  
Aber es war Ikari-kun, um den es ging...  
Langsam hob sie die Hand, brachte sie der seinen entgegen.  
Der Kontakt war nur kurz, bestand aus einem schwachen Händedruck seinerseits.  
Hielt er sie für so zart, daß er es nicht wagte, fester zuzudrücken?  
Weshalb war er selbst kurz zusammengezuckt?  
Er schien zufrieden.  
  
"Ich... ich muß los."  
Shinji verließ die Umkleidekabine, betrat durch die gegenüberliegende Tür den Hangarbereich, eilte über Stege und Brücken zum EntryPlug, der sich bereits in Stellung über dem Steuernerv von EVA-01 befand. Seine Hand schmerzte leicht von dem schraubstockartigen Griff, den Ayanami ausgeübt hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Die Verbindung ist abhörsicher, Sie können mit Ihren Leuten in ASGARD ohne Bedenken Kontakt aufnehmen, Gospodin."  
  
Larsen nickte.  
Er vertraute auf die Aussage des früheren KGB-Agenten.  
Seine eigenen Leute, die anderen fünf RABEN, waren längst zu ihren neuen Einsatzorten aufgebrochen, nur er war zurückgeblieben, war bei Sergej in einem früheren Unterschlupf des KGB in Istanbul untergekommen.  
Die Einrichtung des Gebäudes entsprach dem neuesten Stand der Technik, nach dem Zusammenbruch der UdSSR hatte Sergej sich als Schmuggler und Informationshändler selbständig gemacht.  
"Danke."  
Er wandte sich dem Terminal zu.  
  
Sergej klopfte ihm auf die Schulter... schlug plötzlich heftig gegen seinen Hals...  
  
"Was..."  
Seine Hand zuckte hoch, berührte die Stelle, wo der Russe ihn getroffen hatte.  
Dort war etwas, an der synthetischen Haut klebte etwas... ein Gerät...  
Er versuchte es abzureißen, doch er spürte seine Finger nicht mehr.  
Dann kippte er zur Seite...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wolf Larsen schob sich aus dem Versorgungsschacht, der zu einem Netzwerk von Schächten gehörte, welches unter Wilhelmshaven lag. Die Tatsache, daß bisher kein Alarm angeschlagen hatte, konnte nur bedeuten, daß die Sicherheitssysteme in Bezug auf seine Person blind waren, daß es seinen Verbündeten gelungen war, seinen Zugang zu sichern.  
Vor drei Tagen war er in der Arkologie am Ufer der immer noch zugefrorenen Nordsee eingetroffen, seit dem Impact hatte sich das Klima in Nordeuropa derart abgekühlt, daß der Kontinent bis zu den Alpen das halbe Jahr lang unter Eis und Schnee lag und selbst während der kurzen Sommermonate waren die Temperaturen nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise jene, die gegen Ende des letzten Jahrhunderts geherrscht hatten. Die Explosion in der Antarktis hatte zuviel Staub in die Atmosphäre geschleudert, als Folge erreichte nur noch ein Teil der bisherigen Sonneneinstrahlung die Oberfläche. Und die Tatsache, daß sich die Erdachse spontan mit einem großen Sprung verschoben hatte und der magnetische Nordpol jetzt knapp nördlich von Island lag, hatte es auch nicht einfacher gemacht.  
Die Überlebenden der großen Katastrophe hatten sich in südlichere Gefilde geflüchtet, einige jedoch hatten sich entschieden zu bleiben und die Industriestandorte nicht dem Eis zu überlassen. So waren die Arkologien entstanden, Städte unter mächtigen Kuppeln aus verstärktem Plexiglas, jede durch Treibhäuser und eigene Kraftwerke größtenteils unabhängig.  
Wilhelmshaven war der nördlichste europäische Hafen, der während knapp sieben Monaten im Jahr benutzt werden konnte, der gesamte Frachtverkehr ins Inland lief über die Arkologie ab, die inzwischen zwei kleinere Ableger gegründet hatte.  
Larsen war mit einem Passagierflugzeug aus Istanbul gekommen, versteckt im Bereich des Fahrwerkes. Kälte und Luftmangel hatten ihn weit weniger betroffen, als dies bei einem normalen Menschen der Fall gewesen wäre, dennoch war er froh gewesen, nach der Landung sein Versteck verlassen zu können.  
Die nächsten Tage hatte er größtenteils im Untergrund der Stadt mit Warten verbracht, aus Sicherheitsgründen verlief die Kommunikation mit seinem Vorgesetzten nur langsam.  
  
Doch jetzt war es soweit, er hatte Order zum Zuschlagen bekommen.  
Wenn ihm nur nicht alles so unwirklich erschienen wäre...  
Häufig hatte er den Eindruck, sich selbst über die Schulter zu blicken, dann wieder schienen ganze Tage im Zeitraffer zu vergehen, während der er nichts tat, außer zu warten.  
  
Der Hauptrechner des ODIN-Hauptquartiers, der auch die Sicherheitssysteme kontrollierte, würde für genau fünf Minuten abgeschaltet werden, ausreichend Zeit, um Direktor Cedricks Büro zu stürmen und ihn festzusetzen.  
Die einzige Frage, die sich Larsen stellte, war die, weshalb der Stellvertretende Direktor nicht selbst gegen den Verräter in ihren Reihen vorging. Doch Spender hatte seine diesbezüglichen Zweifel zerstreut, indem er ihm erklärt hatte, niemandem sonst vertrauen zu können.  
  
Der Versorgungstunnel endete im untersten Kellergeschoß der ODIN-Anlage.  
Larsen hielt sich an den Plan, wandte sich den Aufzugsschächten zu.  
Eine der Kabinen setzte sich in diesem Moment in Bewegung, er spurtete los, hängte sich an die Unterseite. Sein Körper ermüdete nicht, die kybernetischen Hände würden ihren Griff erst lösen, wenn er am Ziel angekommen war...  
Es ging aufwärts, Stockwert um Stockwerk.  
Cedricks Büro lag im sechzehnten Stock des Hauptquartiers, der Aufzug würde im siebzehnten halten.  
Der Boden des Schachtes war in der Dunkelheit längst verschwunden, als die Liftkabine hielt.  
Larsen trat heftig von innen gegen die Schachttüren, trat sie aus ihren Leitschienen, stieß sich dann kräftig ab und rollte in den Korridor dahinter.  
Jemand schrie erschrocken auf.  
Er ignorierte die Stimme, zog im Aufstehen seine Waffe.  
Bis zu Cedricks Büro waren es nur wenige Schritte.  
  
Wieder fühlte er sich einen Moment lang wie eine Marionette, die an unsichtbaren Fäden hing und den Weg einschlug, der ihr vom Puppenspieler vorgegeben wurde. Doch der Auftrag, den man ihm gegeben hatte, war klar - Cedrick eliminieren, sowie jeden Widerstand.  
Die Tür zu Cedricks Vorzimmer flog krachend aus den Angeln, als er sie eintrat.  
Die Sekretärin des Direktors sprang auf, streckte die eine Hand nach dem Alarmknopf, die andere nach ihrer Dienstwaffe aus.  
Sie erreichte weder den einen noch die andere, sackte in der nächsten Sekunde zusammen, als seine Kugel ihr die Stirn zertrümmerte.  
Die nächste Tür wurde von ihm niedergewalzt.  
  
Direktor Cedrick ließ fassungslos den Telefonhörer sinken, in den er gerade noch gesprochen hatte.  
"Larsen... Sie leben!"  
  
Er hob die Waffe, der Lichtstrahl des Laserzielgerätes bildete einen roten Punkt über Cedricks Herzen.  
"Ich habe Ihren Hinterhalt überlebt."  
  
"Was..."  
  
Larsen krümmte den Finger um den Abzug, wunderte sich dabei selbst über seine Handlung.  
Die Sekretärin hatte keine Gefahr bedeutet, er hätte sie ebensogut niederschlagen können, ehe sie den Alarmknopf erreicht hätte...  
  
"Legen Sie die Waffe weg, Commander!" stieß Cedrick hervor.  
  
Der andere mußte sterben, wenn die SEELE-Verschwörung zerbrochen werden sollte... aber das war doch gar nicht nötig, es gab andere Möglichkeiten, ihn unschädlich zu machen...  
Sein Finger bewegte sich ohne sein Zutun, zog den Abzug durch.  
  
Cedrick flog nach hinten.  
  
Er hatte ihn erschossen, kaltblütig getötet... dabei wäre Cedrick lebend wertvoller gewesen...  
was geschah mit ihm?  
In der nächsten Sekunde sackte sein kybernetisches Bein zusammen, als die Servomotoren ausfielen... nein, nicht ausfielen, abgeschaltet wurden...  
Sein anderes Bein konnte die plötzliche Gewichtsverlagerung nicht ausgleichen  
Er fiel...  
Der Versuch, den Sturz mit den Händen abzufangen, schlug fehl, seine Arme gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Lang schlug er hin. Seine Augen übertrugen kein Bild mehr, von einer Sekunde zur anderen war er blind. Nur sein Gehör funktionierte noch.  
  
Jemand betrat den Raum, mehrere Personen.  
  
"Direktor Cedrick ist tot, Sir."  
  
"Das sehe ich."  
Larsen identifizierte die Stimme als die von Direktor Rabinowitz, einem Mitglied des Triumvirates, welches ODIN leitete.  
  
"Und sein Mörder liegt hier am Boden - der abtrünnige Agent Wolf Larsen."  
Es war die Stimme des Stellvertretenden Direktor, die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten...  
  
Larsen wollte etwas antworten, doch auch sein mechanischer Kiefer versagte den Dienst, er spürte nicht einmal mehr sein gesundes Bein.  
Da begriff er - jemand hatte die synthetischen Schnittstelle zwischen seinem Gehirn und seiner Kybernetik abgeschaltet. Seine Lungen waren ohne Stimulation durch die Kybernetik nicht imstande zu atmen, sein Herz nicht zu schlagen... er würde in Bälde sterben...  
Und in diesem Augenblick sah er die Dinge so klar wie selten zuvor...  
  
"Ist er tot?"  
  
"Ich kann keine Verletzungen erkennen."  
  
"Dann wird die Sicherheitsschaltung angesprochen haben", erklärte Spender.  
  
Welche Sicherheitsschaltung? Er hörte zum ersten Mal davon... was wußte Spender? Warum stellte der Mann, der ihn ausgebildet hatte und dem er mehr vertraute als sonst jemandem innerhalb des Dienstes, ihn als Mörder da? Er besaß doch die nötigen Unterlagen, um alles aufzudecken, um die Verschwörung um SEELE zu enttarnen.  
  
"Es war richtig von Ihnen, damals die Installation einer Notabschaltung zu empfehlen, ich habe Larsen nie getraut... er war zu sehr Maschine, viel zu wenig Mensch, hier sehen wir, was passiert, wenn wir die Kontrolle verlieren."  
  
"Ich stimme Ihnen zu, Direktor."  
  
"George, Sie werden bis auf weiteres den Posten des verstorbenen Direktors einnehmen."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
Spender... Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können... Spender hatte ihn erst auf SEELE angesetzt, hatte dafür gesorgt, daß er Ryoji Kaji bei NERV einschleuste, hatte unterstützt, daß Asuka zur EVA-Pilotin ausgebildet wurde... Er hatte ihn davon überzeugt, daß Cedrick eine Gefahr darstellte... und dabei hatte er ihm ODIN ausgeliefert... und ihm wahrscheinlich dabei geholfen, an die Spitze von SEELE vorzurücken, indem er seine RABEN in die Nähe der wichtigsten Mitglieder des Zirkels ausgeschickt hatte... wie hatte er ihm nur glauben können...  
  
Dann wurde es dunkel um ihn, auf eine Art, die nichts mit Sehen zu tun hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Und?" fragte Wilforth F. Cedrick leise und blickte auf die liegende Gestalt auf dem Tisch hinab.  
Wolf Larsen war mit Stahlklammern an den Tisch gefesselt, ein visor-artiges Gerät befand sich über seinen Augen. Sein linkes Bein zuckte unkontrolliert.  
  
"Er sieht und hört alles, was wir ihn sehen und hören lassen." erwiderte Sergej.  
  
"Sehr gut. Richten Sie unserem Freund meinen Dank aus."  
  
"Das werde ich."  
Der Russe blickte auf Larsen.  
"Armer Narr..."  
  
"Wenn wir mit ihm fertig sind, wird er ein noch besserer Killer für SEELE sein, als er ohnehin schon war. Wir nehmen ihm das Vertrauen in den Dienst und seine Verbündeten."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Sie klingen, als würden Sie bedauern, ihn verraten zu haben... Sie waren befreundet, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Freundschaft füllt nicht den Magen."  
  
"Gut, daß wir uns verstehen. Wenn wir die Welt neu erschaffen, werden wir Ihre Dienste nicht vergessen. - Und unser... Freund hier... er wird uns NERV auf dem Silbertablett liefern, sobald wir Ikari nicht mehr benötigen. Sie haben recht, er war ein Narr... ein Narr, indem er glaubte, es mit SEELE aufnehmen zu können."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Um Shinji herum stiegen kleine Bläschen auf, als das LCL-Gemisch die Luft aus seinen Lungen preßte.  
Die Monitore vor ihm leuchteten auf, verkündeten Einsatzbereitschaft.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Misato." bestätigte er den Kontakt.  
  
"Wir haben ein Objekt geortet, welches sich Tokio-3 nähert. Die MAGI-Rechner haben es als Engel identifiziert, Codebezeichnung: Ramiel."  
  
"Verstanden, wann schickt ihr mich raus?"  
  
"Gleich. Wir wollen noch einen Augenblick warten, bis der Engel in Waffenreichweite ist."  
  
Einer der kleineren Monitore zeigte den Abendhimmel über Tokio-3, ein roter Punkt symbolisierte den Engel, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes vom Himmel herabstieg.  
  
"Uhm, wo kommen die eigentlich her?"  
  
"Das wüßten wir auch gerne - dann könnten wir endlich einen Gegenangriff zumindest planen."  
  
Engel... wenn es wirklich Engel waren, würde Misato wahrscheinlich sogar die Himmelspforten stürmen lassen, um dem Schöpfer die Meinung zu sagen...  
Shinji fror plötzlich, doch es lag nicht an dem LCL, das hatte wie immer Körperwärme.  
Ihm war, als hätte ihn etwas kaltes gestreift.  
Er lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen, lauschte nach einem Geräusch, nach einem Beweis, daß er nicht allein in der Kapsel war, daß da etwas lauerte...  
Während der Tests hatte er immer nach Zeichen gesucht, ob da noch etwas war, doch die Eindrücke, die während der bisherigen Kämpfe über ihn eingebrochen waren, hatten sich nicht wiederholt.  
Also war er doch die Quelle dieses verzehrenden Hasses...  
Und jetzt würde er wieder kämpfen müssen. Er verspürte Furcht, nicht vor dem Engel, sondern vor dem, was er tun könnte, wenn ihr wieder die Dunkelheit umfing...  
  
"Wir haben Sichtkontakt. Shinji, Start wird eingeleitet - 20 Sekunden Countdown."  
  
"Uh... Klar."  
Inzwischen routinemäßig überprüfte er den Sitz seiner Gurte, damit die Beschleunigung, mit der der EVA an die Oberfläche katapultiert werden würde, ihm nicht die Luft abschneiden würde, checkte noch einmal die Anzeigen.  
Wieder überlief es ihn eiskalt, so als wäre jemand über sein Grab gelaufen...  
Seltsamer Gedanke...  
  
Der Engel ähnelte vom Äußeren her einem langsam rotierenden tiefblauen Edelstein, hatte gar keine Ähnlichkeit mit seinen beiden Vorgängern.  
  
"Hey, Shinji-kun, was meinst du, ob es irgendwo eine passende Fassung dafür gibt?" versuchte Misato, welche denselben Vergleich gezogen hatte, die Lage etwas aufzulockern.  
  
Der Countdown wurde langsam herabgezählt.  
Dann raste EVA-01 im Aufzug an die Oberfläche.  
  
"Ein Waffenbunker mit Positronengewehr befindet sich zu deiner Linken."  
  
"Verstanden."  
Misatos Hinweis war überflüssig, er wußte längst, wo die über die ganze Stadt und die nähere Umgebung verteilten Waffenlager lagen. Dasselbe galt für die Anschlußstellen der Energieversorgung. In den letzten Wochen hatte er die Standorte mit einer Intensität lernen müssen, daß er sich imstande fühlte, sie im Schlaf zu nennen.  
  
Der Abstand zur Oberfläche verringerte sich.  
Shinji bereitete sich auf den Ruck vor, mit dem der Lift zum Stehen kommen würde.  
Im gleichen Moment würde er nach dem Gewehr greifen und das Feuer eröffnen... und den Engel hoffentlich vernichten, bevor es zu einem Nahkampf kommen konnte...  
  
"Shinji, der Engel lädt sich mit Energie auf! Sei vorsichtig!"  
  
Der erwartete Ruck erfolgte, das Gewehr flog förmlich in seine ausgestreckte Hand...  
  
"Shinji! Ernergieentladung! Weg da!"  
  
Im gleichen Augenblick, in dem sich die Finger des EVAs um das Gewehr schlossen, schoß von dem Engel ausgehend ein dunkelroter Energiestrahl auf den EVA zu, traf ihn frontal gegen die Brust.  
  
Shinji brüllte auf vor Schmerz, vermeinte, selbst getroffen worden zu sein.  
Im Plug heizte sich das LCL auf, kochte einen Augenblick lang.  
Shinjis Lungen brannten... sein Herz raste schneller und schneller...  
Eine entsetzliche Angst überfiel ihn, Angst um seine Existenz, Angst, derart schwer verletzt worden zu sein, daß er die Schäden nicht mehr regenerieren konnte, Angst, am Herzen verletzt worden zu sein, Angst, daß sein Kern beschädigt worden sein konnte...  
Es war zuviel für ihn - sein Herz blieb stehen...  
Schlaff sank er im Pilotensitz zusammen.  
Es wurde dunkel um ihn...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Shinji-kun! Antworte! Bitte!" brüllte Misato in das Mikrophon ihres Headsets. "Antworte!"  
Der EVA auf dem Monitor hing leblos in den Halteklammern, ein großes schwelendes Loch in der Brustpanzerung... und das nach nur einem Treffer.  
Die Waffe, welche der Engel benutzte, mußte eine unglaubliche Energieentfaltung besitzen.  
Und der Engel selbst schien mit dem Auftauchen von Einheit-01 gerechnet zu haben.  
Doch daran dachte sie nicht, ihr Blick galt allein dem Jungen, der leblos in den Gurten des Pilotensitzes hing.  
Er hatte ihr vertraut, hatte darauf vertraut, daß sie ihn anleiten würde...  
Er war ihr anvertraut worden...  
  
"Lebenszeichen des Piloten im kritischen Bereich!"  
  
"Holt ihn zurück!"  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Der EVA verschwand wieder im Aufzugsschacht...  
  
"Überwachung meldet Herzstillstand bei Pilot Ikari!"  
  
"Ein Medo-Team in den Hangar!"  
  
"Medo-Team verständigt. Ankunft von EVA-01 im Hangar in vierzig Sekunden! Kühlung vorbereitet."  
  
Misato sah hinauf zu Gendo Ikaris Kommandostand.  
Wie üblich zeigte der bärtige Mann keine Regung, selbst jetzt, da sein einziger Sohn mit dem Tod rang.  
"Kaltherziger Bastard..." flüsterte sie so leise, daß nur sie selbst es hörte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vom über dem Steuernerv von EVA-00 schwebenden EntryPlug aus beobachtete Rei Ayanami das Geschehen. Auf dem obersten Bildschirm der InterKom-Verbindung konnte sie das aus dem Plug von EVA-01 übertragene Bild sehen.  
  
Ikari-kun war verletzt... der Engel hatte ihn verletzt!  
Dem Gesprächswechsel in der Zentrale nach, welchen sie ebenfalls hören konnte, stand sein Herz still... Ikari-kun war tot...  
Kälte faßte nach ihrem Herzen.  
Gerade eben noch hatte sie mit ihm gesprochen, hatte seine angebotene Freundschaft angenommen... und jetzt warteten die Ärzte darauf, daß EVA-01 in den Hangar zurückkehrte.  
Hoffentlich... nein, sicher konnten sie Ikari-kun helfen... und wenn nicht sie, dann der Kommandant. Der Kommandant hatte sie erschaffen, sicher konnte er auch Ikari-kun retten!  
Ikari-kun mußte leben... er war ihr einziger Freund...  
EVA-01 kam im Hangar an, stand noch nicht ganz ruhig, als der EntryPlug schon evakuiert wurde. Die Mediziner handelten sehr schnell, holten Ikari-kun aus dem Plug, begannen noch vor Ort mit Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen.  
  
"Wir haben einen Herzschlag! Weiter beatmen, wir bringen ihn auf die Krankenstation!"  
  
Leise nur kam die Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher des Außenbeobachtungssystems, doch Rei hätte völlig taub sein müssen, um sie nicht zu hören.  
Zugleich war ihr, als finge ihr eigenes Herz wieder an zu schlagen.  
Ikari-kuns Herz schlug wieder. Er würde leben.  
Sie blickte auf den Hauptmonitor, sah durch die Augen ihres EVAs, wie Ikari-kun auf einer Rollliege aus dem Hangar gebracht wurde.  
  
"Er lebt, hört ihr, er lebt!" hörte Rei die Stimme des Captains über Funk aus der Zentrale.  
  
Sie konnte nichts für ihn tun...  
Ihr Blick fiel auf jenen Monitor, der das Bild des Engels von der Oberfläche übertrug.  
Der große geschliffene Diamant war über der Stadt zum Stehen gekommen.  
... aber sie konnte ihn rächen...  
"Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
In der Kommandozentrale zuckte Misato heftig zusammen, als Rei Ayanamis geisterhaft flüsternde Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher ihres Headsets drang.  
"Ja, Rei?"  
  
"Schicken Sie mich nach oben. Jemand muß den Engel aufhalten."  
  
"Rei, das..."  
  
"Nein." warf der Kommandant in den Raum und schwieg dann wieder.  
  
Misato schluckte.  
"Rei, du bleibst in Bereitschaft. Wir wissen zuwenig über den Gegner."  
  
Rei nickte.  
Der Kommandant hatte es befohlen und sie mußte seinen Befehlen folgen... aber sie mußte es nicht mögen...  
"Wie ist Ikari-kuns Status?"  
  
"Er kommt durch."  
  
"Gut."  
Sie ließ nicht zu, daß ihre Stimme ihre Erleichterung verriet.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Engel hatte eine Extremität ausgefahren und mit dem Boden in Kontakt gebracht. Kurz darauf entpuppte sich das, was auf den ersten Blick als Standbein durchgegangen wäre, als gigantischer Bohrer.  
  
"Was zum..." stieß Misato hervor. In den letzten Minuten hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr Shinjis Zustand gegolten.  
"Ein Bohrer?"  
  
"MAGI sind bei der Auswertung!" - "Erste Panzerungsschicht durchbrochen!"  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm tauchte ein Querschnitt des Gebietes auf, zwischen Tokio-3 und der Geofront lagen insgesamt 24 Panzerungsschichten, jede fünfte war von einer besonderen Dicke.  
  
Nicht zum ersten Mal, doch erstmalig in solcher Intensität, fragte Misato sich, weshalb die Engel mit ihren Angriffen auf das NERV-Hauptquartier abzielten. War es, weil sich hier die EVAs befanden, die es mit ihnen aufnehmen konnten? - Eher unwahrscheinlich, die Engel hätten überall auf der Welt zuschlagen können, ohne daß die EVAs rechtzeitig vor Ort hätten auftauchen können. Was also zog sie nach Tokio-3?  
Es mußte etwas sein, daß sich im Hauptquartier befand... oder vielleicht darunter...  
Misato wußte, daß sich unter dem CentralDogma, dem inneren Bereich des Hauptquartiers, ein weiterer Bereich lag, das TerminalDogma, welcher jedoch nur Kommandant Ikari und einer Handvoll anderer, zu denen sie nicht gehörte, zugänglich war.  
War dort das, was die Engel suchten?  
  
Die drei Supercomputer der MAGI-Klasse, welche nicht nur als Hauptrechner von NERV dienten, sondern auch fast alle Vorgänge in der Stadt über ihnen steuerte, hatten inzwischen berechnet, wie lange der Engel brauchen würde, um in die Geofront vorzudringen, demnach würde er am morgigen Tag kurz nach Mitternacht die letzte Panzerungsschicht durchdringen.  
Wieviel Zeit ihnen dann noch blieb bis zum prophezeiten Third Impact, war ihr nicht bekannt.  
Jetzt war es fast Mitternacht, sie hatten etwas mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden, um den Engel aufzuhalten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit dem Morgen lagen nach einer durchwachten Nacht erste Erkenntnisse vor, denenzufolge der Engel auf jede auch nur potentielle Bedrohung innerhalb des Stadtgebietes mit aller Macht und maschinenhafter Präzision reagierte, sobald etwas, das er als Gefahr einzustufen schien, in einen bestimmten Radius eindrang, wurde es unter Beschuß genommen und zerstört.  
Und dieser Radius war größer als die Wirkungsreichweite der Positronengewehre.  
Nicht sicher jedoch war, ob die Waffenreichweite des Gegners auch diesem Radius entsprach, oder ob sie größer war und der Engel nur sein direktes Umfeld freihalten wollte.  
Allerdings war es durch mehrere Versuche mit Hilfe der Verteidigungssysteme der Stadt, welche dabei größtenteils vernichtet worden waren, gelungen, die ungefähre Stärke des AT-Feldes zu bestimmen, welches das Ziel: Ramiel umgab.  
  
Während Misato beim MAGI-System in Auftrag gab, in der Umgebung mögliche Standorte zu bestimmen, von denen aus man den Engel unter Beschuß nehmen konnte, und während in ihrem Kopf ein Plan heranreifte, wie man den Engel vielleicht noch stoppen konnte, verließ Gendo Ikari das Hauptquartier mit unbekanntem Ziel, nachdem er das Kommando seinem Stellvertreter, Kozo Fuyutsuki übergeben hatte.  
Misato Katsuragi machte sich nicht die Mühe, die Motive des Kommandanten zu hinterfragen, sie war sich sicher, ohnehin nur aufzulaufen. In ihren Augen war es jedoch bezeichnend, daß der Oberbefehlshaber von NERV bei der ersten wirklichen Krise seine Stellung verließ und verschwand, während sein Sohn auf der Krankenstation immer noch nicht das Bewußtsein wiedererlangt hatte und die Techniker unter Akagi hektisch daran arbeiteten, die beschädigten Teile der Panzerung von Einheit-01 auszutauschen und die Regeneration des darunterliegenden Gewebes zu beschleunigen.  
Und Rei befand sich immer noch in voller Bereitschaft in der Steuerkapsel von Einheit-00.  
Bei letzterem Gedanken lächelte Misato plötzlich.  
Ohne Kommandant Ikaris Veto konnte sie beide EVAs und beide Piloten in ihren Plan miteinbeziehen. Mit dem Sub-Kommandanten würde sie schon klarkommen, dieser stand in ihren Augen mit beiden Beinen fest auf der Erde und würde die Notwendigkeit einsehen.  
Sie mußte nur noch klären, von wo aus der Engel unter Beschuß genommen werden sollte, wie dies geschehen würde und wer wann letztendlich den Abzug betätigen würde.  
Die MAGI nannten einstimmig den Tokio-3 gelegenen Hang des Fugotoyama als besten Punkt, von dem aus ein Angriff gegen das Ziel: Ramiel gestartet werden konnte.  
Verblieb nur zu klären, ob es auch eine Waffe mit einer entsprechenden Reichweite gab, die imstande war, einen ausreichend fokussierten Energiestrahl abzufeuern, mit dem man das AT-Feld des Engels knacken konnte. Auch hierzu hatten die MAGI bereits Berechnungen angestellt, die benötigte Energiemenge hatte bei einem der Brückenoffiziere zu dem Ausruf geführt, daß man damit ja das ganze Land versorgen konnte.  
Und damit hatte Misato schon das Wo und das Womit beantwortet, verblieben nur noch das Wie und das Wer.  
Bei letzterem würde sie Shinji wegen seiner höheren Synchronrate bevorzugen, vorausgesetzt, er wachte in den nächsten Stunden auf und war fit genug für einen Einsatz.  
Und das Wann war nicht wirklich ein Problem, der Angriff mußte erfolgen, bevor der Engel in die Geofront vorstieß, also spätestens kurz nach Mitternacht.  
Bezüglich des Wie ließ sie bereits Nachforschungen entstellen und erfuhr, daß die Entwicklungsabteilung von NERV an einem bis dahin nicht getesteten Energiegeschütz arbeitete, von dem allerdings schon ein Prototyp existierte, den man mit dem Zielcomputer eines EVAs koppeln konnte.  
Als schließlich Shigeru Aoba von der Brückencrew äußerte, daß vielleicht ein zweiter Schuß notwendig werden würde, modifizierte sie den Plan entsprechend unter der Voraussetzung, daß der Engel möglicherweise imstande war, auch den Hang des Fugotoyama unter Beschuß zu nehmen. In dieser Version ihres Planes würden beide EVAs, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, zum Einsatz kommen, der eine als Schütze, der andere als Schild.  
Eine weitere Recherche im Arsenal des Hauptquartiers stieß Misato auf eines der Dinge, die ganz klar unter die Rubrik ´hier sammelt sich wirklich alles an´ fielen - die keramikbeschichtete Unterseite eines alten Space Shuttles, hitzebeständig genug, um die Reibungshitze beim Eintauchen in die Atmosphäre auszuhalten, und - wie die MAGI berechneten - auch dem Energiestrahl des Engels eine Minute zu widerstehen.  
Misato brauchte eigentlich alles nur zusammenzutragen, die EVAs auf dem Berg Stellung beziehen lassen und zu beten, daß der Plan klappte. Und natürlich mußte Shinji aufwachen, damit auch zwei Piloten zur Verfügung standen.  
Für den Transport zum Einsatzort würden Schwertransporter sorgen, ein Liftausgang für die EVAs befand sich auch außerhalb des Angriffsradius´ des Engels innerhalb der Hügel, so daß der Feind die Vorbereitungen vielleicht nicht einmal bemerken würde.  
Katsuragi rückte ihr Headset zurecht, fühlte sich so wach und bereit wie schon lange nicht mehr, wobei sie hoffte, daß dieser Zustand auch anhalten würde.  
"Rei?"  
  
Der Kopf des Mädchen im EntryPlug von EVA-00 ruckte hoch.  
"Ja, Captain?"  
War es soweit? Würde sie nach oben in den Kampf geschickt werden?  
In den letzten Stunden war sie in Gedanken mehrere verschiedene Szenarien durchgegangen. Abhängig von der Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit des Engels und dem Punkt, an dem sie die Oberfläche erreichte, könnte es ihr durchaus möglich sein, einen, maximal zwei Schüsse aus einem mitgebrachten Positronengewehr auf ihn abzufeuern  
Sie fürchtete den Tod nicht. Sie war ersetzbar...  
  
"Wir gehen einkaufen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später hatte Misato alles, was sie benötigte, das heißt, EVA-00 schleppte die gepanzerte Shuttlehälfte auf dem Rücken und trug den Prototypen des Lasergeschützes in den Händen, während Misato in einem kleinen Elektroauto vor ihm durch die hohen Gänge des Hauptquartiers fuhr, dabei ab und an kurz den Kopf drehte und der Pilotin zuwinkte.  
Sie brachten die beiden Teile nach draußen, wo sie auf Schwertransporter verladen und abgefahren wurden.  
  
Am Berg selber sollten inzwischen Bautrupps damit beschäftigt sein, eine Stellung auszuheben, während Technikerteams die nötigen Energieleitungen verlegten und Kühlaggregate installierten, damit das Geschütz nicht aufgrund der immensen Energiemenge, die durch es hindurchgeleitet werden sollte, eventuell beschädigt wurde, ehe es überhaupt zum Einsatz kam.  
Zugleich wurden im ganzen Land Vorbereitungen für eine kurzfristige Überlastung des Stromnetzes, sowie ein Umleiten der Energie von den Kraftwerken nach Tokio-3 getroffen.  
  
Katsuragi beorderte Rei aus dem Plug in einen Besprechungsraum, wo sie in Gegenwart des Subcommanders, Doktor Akagis und ihrer Assistentin, sowie der verschiedenen Sektionschefs den Plan noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten durchkaute und auf mögliche Schwachstellen untersuchte.  
Akagi gab bekannt, daß Shinji bis zum Mittag aufgewacht sein sollte, er hatte keine bleibenden Schäden davongetragen.  
Misato wandte sich Rei zu.  
"Geh auf die Krankenstation und warte bei Shinji. Wenn er erwacht, will ich unverzüglich verständigt werden. Du kannst ihm dann den Zeitplan erklären."  
  
"Verstanden."  
Rei nickte und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Sie sollte über Ikari-kun wachen... eine profane Aufgabe, welche ihre Fähigkeiten nicht einmal ansatzweise auslasten würde, und die auch andere ausführen konnten, wozu verfügte NERV sonst über einen umfangreichen Stab von qualifizierten Ärzten, Schwestern und Sanitätern?  
Allerdings erkannte sie die Bedeutung, die Ikari-kun für Captain Katsuragis Plan hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie ja sicherstellen, daß Ikari-kun bis zum Beginn des Einsatzes nichts zustieß.  
Andernfalls würde sie selbst das Geschütz bedienen... dann würde Ikari-kun gar nicht erst in Gefahr geraten... wahrscheinlich würde sie EVA-01 benutzen können, da die Reaktivierungstest mit Einheit-00 nicht abgeschlossen worden waren.  
Und weshalb rief die Aussicht, längere Zeit mit ihm allein zu sein, ein seltsam prickelndes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend hervor? Sie hatte doch nichts zu sich genommen, das eine allergische Reaktion hätte hervorrufen können...  
Immer noch über die Situation nachdenkend, erreichte sie die Krankenstation des Hauptquartiers. Der vorherrschende sterile Geruch erinnerte sie an die Zeit, die sie selbst dort verbracht hatte, nachdem sie bei EVA-00s Amoklauf schwer verletzt worden war. An diesem Ort hatte sie die Einsamkeit in ihrem Herzen mit voller Macht gespürt, wenn teilweise Tage vergingen, in denen nur ab und an eine Schwester nach ihr sah und die Transfusionströpfe austauschte.  
Ikari-kuns Zimmer hatte sie schnell gefunden, im Augenblick war nur eines auf der ganzen Station belegt. Die Krankenstation im Hauptquartier war nur für NERV-Angehörige vorgesehen, für Zivilisten gab es medizinische Eirichtungen auf der Bunkerebene, welche wie ein vergrabener Ring die Stadt umgab. In diesem Moment dachte sie kurz an die Schwester von Mitschüler Suzuhara, welche sich immer noch dort befand, vertrieb den Gedanken aber rasch wieder.  
Ikari-kun lag auf dem Bett, die dünne weiße Decke zeichnete seinen darunterbefindlichen Körper ab. Demnach trug er keine Kleidung. Seine PlugSuit hing über der Lehne eines Stuhles.  
Rei fand seinen Anblick seltsam interessant und besorgniserregend zugleich.  
Interessant, weil der von der Decke ab der Brust verborgene Teil seines Körper ihre Phantasie auf eine zuvor nicht vorgekommene Weise anregte, besorgniserregend, weil er immer noch schlief, wobei sein Gesicht eine wächserne Blässe angenommen hatte.  
Atmete er auch richtig? Ja, wahrscheinlich, seine Brust hob und senkte sich in regelmäßigen Abständen. Wenn sie genau hinsah, konnte sie sehen, wie seine Halsschlagader unter der Haut pochte. Die Augen hinter den geschlossenen Lidern schienen sich zu bewegen.  
Ob er wohl träumte? Sie fragte sich, wie es wohl war zu träumen, sie selbst konnte sich nicht genau erinnern, jemals geträumt zu haben, weder während ihrer Zeit im Klontank, noch in der Reifungskammer oder später, es gab nur Erinnerungsfetzen, die mit der Dunkelheit in EVA-00 in Verbindung standen. Vielleicht würde sie ihn später fragen, wie es war zu träumen...  
Doch vorerst mußte sie darauf warten, daß er erwachte, ganz wie es der Captain befohlen hatte.  
So nahm sie auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Bett Platz und wachte über seinen Schlaf... 


	19. Kapitel 14 - Glaube

Kapitel 14 - Glaube  
  
"Ich will nicht sterben..."  
  
"Ich will so nicht sterben..."  
  
"Ich will leben..."  
  
Drei Stimmen, welche dieselben Worte wieder und wieder wiederholten, drei verschiedene Stimmen, die eine seine eigene, die anderen eine Frauen- und eine Männerstimme, von denen ihm nur die Frauenstimme vertraut vorgab... woher nur...  
  
Das Gefühl, lebend gekocht zu werden...  
  
Nach Atem schnappen...  
  
Das rasende Herz, welches in seiner Brust zu explodieren scheint...  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Der Schmerz, als sich sein Körper in seine Bestandteile auflöst...  
  
Die Dunkelheit, welche nach ihm greift, ihn fortträgt ins Vergessen...  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Das Krachen brechender Knochen...  
  
Wasser, das über ihm zusammenschlägt...  
  
Schmerz, der ihn fortträgt...  
  
"Ich will leben...!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji Ikari fuhr in die Höhe.  
"Ich will leben..." stieß er hervor.  
Eben noch hatte er sich im EntryPlug von EVA-01 befunden...  
War bei lebendigem Leibe geröstet worden...  
War in seine Moleküle aufgelöst worden...  
War an einer Betonmauer zerschmettert worden...  
War tausendfach gestorben.  
"Mama..." flüsterte er, als eine halb verschüttete Erinnerung in ihm hochkam, seine Mutter, die an seinem Bett gesessen und ihm Gute-Nacht-Geschichten vorgelesen hatte, seine Mutter, die er vor vielen Jahren verloren hatte und die ihm jetzt in diesem Moment doch so nahe zu sein schien...  
Da saß tatsächlich jemand an seinem Bett...  
"Ah..."  
Sein Blick klärte sich.  
Das Bild seiner Mutter, welches er eben noch vor Augen gehabt hatte, verblaßt, schrumpfte, nahm andere Farben an, obwohl sich die Züge seltsamerweise nur geringfügig veränderten.  
"Ayanami..."  
  
Rei zuckte zusammen, als Ikari-kun in die Höhe schoß, plötzlich aufrecht im Bett saß.  
Seine Decke rutschte von seiner Brust, entblößte seine Hühnerbrust. Ikari-kun war nicht kräftig gebaut, aber das war für die Mission auch nicht nötig, die Muskeln lieferte der EVA.  
Doch als er nach seiner Mutter rief, überlief es sie eiskalt, so daß sich ihre Freude darüber, daß er endlich aufgewacht war, in Grenzen hielt.  
Sie blickte ihn schweigend an, sah, wie er die Augen zusammenkniff, sie endlich erkannte, ihren Namen flüsterte.  
Ayanami... der Name, den man ihr gegeben hatte, mit dem jeder sie ansprach. Sie verband nichts damit. Doch Ikari-kun... wenn er sie ansprach, dann voller Respekt. Niemand sonst sprach mit Respekt zu ihr... der Captain war freundlich, aber sie kannte sie nicht... der Doktor schien sie nicht leiden zu können, ihr schien es Vergnügen zu bereiten, sie mit Nadeln zu piesacken und endlos zwischen den Tests warten zu lassen... und der Kommandant... ihr Schöpfer sah sie an und wenn er einmal etwas anderes sah, als ein Werkzeug in seinem Plan, dann sah er sie, jene nach deren Vorbild sie erschaffen worden war, deren Gesicht sie hatte...  
Aber Ikari-kun... er schien in ihr eine Person zu sehen.  
"Du bist wach." stellte sie fest.  
Etwas in ihr schien ihr zurufen zu wollen, daß sie etwas anderes hätte sagen sollen, doch ihr war nicht klar was.  
  
"Wo..."  
Er sah sich um.  
  
"Krankenstation. NERV-Hauptquartier. Geofront." gab sie ihm die gewünschte Auskunft.  
  
Er nickte.  
  
Sie stand auf, drückte erst den Rufknopf neben der Tür und holte dann den Wagen, der auf dem Gang stand, und auf dem sich ein Tablett mit Essen befand.  
Es war das übliche Krankenhausessen, Rei hätte es nicht angerührt, wenn ihr Leben davon abgehangen hätte, die Hälfte davon bestand mit ziemlicher Sicherheit aus Stoffen, welche ihr Körper nicht vertrug. Während ihres eigenen längeren Aufenthaltes auf der Krankenstation war sie intravenös ernährt worden. Aber vielleicht konnte Ikari-kun der seltsam gefärbten Pampe etwas abgewinnen, die sich in den Mulden des Tabletts befand.  
"Dein Essen. Du sollst essen, sobald du aufgewacht bist."  
Nahrungsaufnahme war wichtig für den Erhalt der menschlichen Funktionsfähigkeit. Auch sie mußte essen.  
Dennoch starrte er das Tablett nur an.  
  
"Ich will nichts essen."  
  
"Du solltest aber, wir brechen in..." sie sah auf die Uhr, berechnete die verbleibende Zeit bis zum Beginn des Einsatzes, "zweiundsiebzig Minuten auf."  
  
"Was?"  
  
Sie holte ihr Notizbuch hervor, um sein Wissen auf den aktuellen Stand zu bringen.  
"14:00 Uhr - Die Piloten treffen im Hangar ein.  
14:30 Uhr - EVA-00 und EVA-01 werden aktiviert   
15:00 Uhr - Ausrücken, die EVAs verlassen den Stützpunkt über Schacht 14.  
16:00 Uhr - die EVAs treffen beim provisorischen Hauptquartier am Fuß des Fugotoyama ein.  
19:30 Uhr - die EVAs gehen am Hang des Fugotoyama in Stellung und graben sich ein.  
Von da an Bereithalten für weitere Befehle.  
19:37 Uhr - Sonnenuntergang. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sollten die EVA spätestens einsatzbereit sein.  
23:50 Uhr - Voraussichtlicher Beginn des Einsatzes - die Geschützstellung wird mit der Energie von ganz Japan versehen.  
23:55 Uhr - Voraussichtlicher Zeitpunkt, zu dem die Geschützstellung einsatzbereit ist.  
00:13 Uhr - Voraussichtlicher Zeitpunkt des Third Impact, so es nicht gelingt, den Engel aufzuhalten."  
  
Shinji trat der Schweiß auf die Stirn, zugleich begann er zu frieren.  
"Ich soll... ich soll wieder in das Ding steigen? Bei dem, was mir gerade passiert ist?"  
Die Erinnerung an den Schmerz kehrte zurück, an den Eindruck, wieder und wieder zu sterben, gekocht, atomisiert, aufgelöst, zerschmettert und zerrissen zu werden.  
  
Rei sah ihm in die Augen, sah die Furcht, die ihn erfaßt hatte.  
Nur konnte sie seine Angst nicht verstehen, er hatte doch überlebt! Jeder von ihnen konnte im Einsatz fallen... auch wenn sie es auf eine Art bedauern würde, die sie selbst nicht genau hätte beschreiben können, sollte ihm etwas zustoßen. Die Mission hatte doch Vorrang! Wenn sie den Engel nicht aufhielten, würde dies das Ende bedeuten, für sie, für ihn, für alle. Wenn sie fiel, so war sie ersetzbar... doch er war es nicht... deshalb würde sie ja auch den Schild benutzen und ihm und EVA-01 die nötige Deckung geben statt umgekehrt...  
Aber er mußte sich entscheiden, was er tun wollte, noch war Zeit, den Einsatzplan zu ändern und auf einen EVA umzuarbeiten, vielleicht konnten die Konstruktionsteams, die jetzt schon am Berg arbeiteten, auch noch eine feste Stellung errichten...  
Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, wie Ikari-kun ursprünglich dazu gebracht worden war, in den EVA zu steigen, wie sie es in den Aufzeichnungen gesehen hatte.  
"Wenn du nicht willst, dann geh. Dann steuere ich EVA-01."  
Er sah sie an, sein Blick veränderte sich... sie hatte also die richtigen Worte gewählt.  
"Ein Feigling würde die Operation ohnehin nur gefährden."  
Ikari-kun kniff die Augen zusammen...  
"Die Personaldaten sind schnell umgeschrieben."  
Sie stellte sich seinem Blick. Ikari-kun schien es nicht ausstehen zu können, als Feigling bezeichnet zu werden... zugleich fühlte sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben Scham, sie schämte sich dafür, derart mit ihm umzuspringen, fühlte sich seiner Freundschaft nicht wert, weil sie ihn ausnutzte.  
Sie wandte sich ab, konnte seinen Blick nicht mehr ertragen... noch wenige Augenblicke und sie hätte... sich bei ihm... entschuldigt... Sie hatte sich noch nie zuvor bei jemandem entschuldigt... oder auch nur den Drang dazu verspürt...  
"Und iß etwas..." murmelte sie beim Rausgehen.  
  
Shinji starrte auf die zugefallene Tür.  
"Ayanami..." murmelte er.  
Die Angst war seltsamerweise fort, wenigstens für den Moment.  
Sie hielt ihn für einen Feigling...  
Und obwohl ihm das eigentlich hätte egal sein können - schließlich wollte sie, daß er sich in Lebensgefahr begab -, aber das war es nicht. Ihre Worte nagten an ihm.  
Jeder hätte ihn einen Feigling nennen können, angesichts seiner jüngsten Erlebnisse hätte er wohl nur mit den Schultern gezuckt, doch Ayanamis Worte hatten ihn tiefer getroffen. Was andere von ihm dachten, war ihm egal, wenn sie ihm schon den Respekt und die Anerkennung verwehrten, die er sich seiner Ansicht nach mit den beiden letzten Kämpfen verdient hatte, konnten sie seinetwegen von ihm denken, was sie wollten... nur bei ihr war es ihm nicht egal...  
Langsam griff er nach dem Tablett...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Punkt drei Uhr nachmittags öffnete sich in der Tokio-3 abgewandten Seite eines Hügels ein bis dahin unter der Vegetation verborgenes Metallschott.  
Mit stampfenden Schritten verließen EVA-00 und EVA-01 den versteckten Zugang zur Geofront.  
Der Einsatz hatte begonnen.  
Zwischen den Piloten herrschte Funkstille, der eine war der Ansicht, der anderen nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben, bis er ihr bewiesen hatte, kein Feigling zu sein, die andere wußte nicht, was sie hätte sagen sollen - und zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben zerbrach sie sich den Kopf darüber.  
Sie umrundeten die Stadt weitläufig, blieben dabei auf der anderen Seite der Hügel und außer Sicht des Engels.  
Wie im von den MAGI aufgestellten Zeitplan vorgesehen, erreichten sie eine Stunde später das Basislager am Fuß des Berges, wo Misato Katsuragi und der taktische Stab Quartier bezogen hatten, während Subcommander Fuyutsuki in der Geofront die Stellung hielt.  
Das Gelände und die Rückseite des Berges waren übersät von würfelförmigen Kühlaggregaten, die mit dicken Kabeln untereinander vernetzt waren. Vor Ort befand sich auch ein neuer Netzanschluß für die Versorgungskabel der EVAs.  
Dann machten sie sich an den Aufstieg zur Geschützstellung.  
Provisorische EVA-Käfige waren in der Geschützstellung vorbereitet worden, so daß die Piloten zum letzten Briefing ihre EntryPlugs verlassen konnten. Zwischen den Käfigen verliefen mehrere Verbindungsstege. Das Areal wurde von zahlreichen großen Scheinwerfern ausgeleuchtet, die EVAs hingegen erschienen als gewaltige Schattenwesen, die am Rand des erleuchteten Feldes zu lauern schienen.  
  
Misato Katsuragi, Ritsuko Akagi und Maya Ibuki waren noch anwesend, nach der letzten Besprechung würden sie sich in das Basislager zurückziehen.  
Misato deutete auf die Gegenstände in der Stellung.  
"Das dort ist eine Positronenkanone, allerdings nur ein Prototyp. Wir haben ihn mit dem Abzugsystem eines gewöhnlichen Gewehrs versehen, die Montage ist jedoch nur provisorisch, die Waffe ist unseren Berechnungen zufolge imstande, das AT-Feld des Engels zu durchschlagen, allerdings ist sie für einen mehrfachen Gebrauch noch nicht zu gebrauchen, da jeder Schuß an ihrer Präzision zehrt. Das heißt, daß maximal drei Schüsse möglich sein werden.  
Dieser Schild dort ist eigentlich das Unterteil eines Space Shuttles, es wurde im Laufe des Tages speziell behandelt und sollte imstande sein, dem Feuer des Gegners siebzehn Sekunden lang standzuhalten, maximal zwanzig.  
Das Gewehr nachzuladen nimmt dreißig Sekunden in Anspruch, die Prozedur entspricht dem Laden eines gewöhnliches Positronengewehres, allerdings kommt eine längere Kühlphase dazu. Der erste Schuß muß sitzen.  
Shinji, du wirst das Gewehr abfeuern, deine Synchronrate ist höher."  
  
"Verstanden."  
Shinji nickte knapp, bemühte sich, ein entschlossenes Gesicht zu machen.  
  
"Rei, du bist für die Defensive zuständig."  
  
"Verstanden."  
Sie hatte vorher schon gewußt, daß sie diesen Part übernehmen würde. Sie würde für Ikari-kuns Sicherheit verantwortlich sein... und sie würde nicht scheitern...  
  
Akagi trat vor, wandte sich direkt an Shinji, ignorierte Rei völlig.  
"Shinji, der Energieausstoß des Gewehrs wird vom Magnetfeld der Erde, der Erdrotation und einigen anderen Dingen beeinflußt, das mußt du bei deinem Schuß berücksichtigen."  
  
"Uhm... das habe ich nicht geübt." warf er ein, fühlte seine größtenteils ohnehin nur vorgetäuschte Entschlossenheit bröckeln.  
  
"Ich habe den Zielcomputer entsprechend neu programmiert, es werden jetzt zwei Fadenkreuze auf deinem Monitor auftauchen, wenn diese sich in der Mitte treffen und überlappen, mußt du feuern. In der Kapsel wurde ferner ein Zielvisor montiert, der die Daten des Zielcomputers gleich auf die Netzhaut überträgt und dadurch die Reaktionszeit um einige Millisekunden verringert."  
  
"Ja, verstanden."  
  
"Wegen der langen Kühlphase wird jeder Schuß nach dem ersten zu einem unkalkulierbaren Risiko. In dieser Zeit mußt du eventuellem Gegenfeuer des Engels ausweichen. Als letzte Möglichkeit steht der Schild zur Verfügung."  
  
Shinji sah zur Seite, wo Ayanami in ihrer PlugSuit unbeweglich wie eine Statue mit ausdruckslosen Gesicht neben ihm stand.  
Wenn sein erster Schuß nicht saß, würde er Ayanami in Gefahr bringen, die dann den Gegenschlag abwehren müßte... wenn er versagte, konnte sie verletzt oder gar getötet werden... er durfte nicht scheitern...  
  
"Gut, macht euch fertig und wartet auf weitere Anweisungen! Es ist nicht mehr viel Zeit, jetzt, in diesem Augenblick, werden die ersten Schaltungen vorgenommen, um uns den Strom des ganzen Landes zur Verfügung zu stellen."  
  
Beide bestätigten, gleichzeitig und völlig synchron.  
  
"Viel Glück", flüsterte Misato, sah beiden noch einmal in die Augen und ging dann zu dem Geländewagen, wo Akagi und Ibuki bereits auf sie warteten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mitternacht rückte näher.  
  
Die beiden Piloten saßen auf den metallenen Laufstegen an der Oberseite der provisorisch aufgebauten Käfige, jeweils getrennt durch einen Abgrund.  
  
Shinji Ikari hockte im Schneidersitz neben dem riesigen Kopf seines EVAs, dessen Augen jetzt noch tot und leblos waren, in Bälde jedoch aufglühen würden, wenn der Roboter mit Energie versorgt wurde. Immer wieder sah er zur Seite, hoffte auf eine Reaktion seiner Kampfgefährtin.  
  
Rei Ayanami blickte starr geradeaus, die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen, wirkte in Shinjis Augen irgendwie verloren und dennoch entschlossen. Ihre ohnehin blasse Haut schien im Mondlicht noch bleicher, ihr bläuliches Haar hatte etwas gespenstisches, ebenso ihre scharlachroten Augen.  
Sie wußte, daß Ikari-kun sie immer wieder anblickte, doch diesesmal war sie es, die einen Kloß im Hals zu spüren schien, der jedes Wort abwürgte. Was konnte sie schon sagen? Ihn um Verzeihung bitten, daß sie ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte? Sie hatte sich noch nie bei jemandem entschuldigen müssen, hatte immer nur getan, was man ihr gesagt hatte...  
Wann nur hatte sie begonnen, ihre eigenen Gedanken zu denken...  
Bevor Ikari-kun in Tokio-3 aufgetaucht war, war alles einfacher gewesen. Danach war alles viel zu kompliziert geworden... Plötzlich hatte sie sich verpflichtet gefühlt, den anderen Piloten zu beschützen. Seine Handlungen hatten in ihr den Wunsch geweckt, ihn zu verstehen, um besser mit ihm zusammenarbeiten zu können. Er hatte sich besorgt über ihre Verletzungen gezeigt, war ihr mit Freundlichkeit und Respekt begegnet, hatte ihr seine Freundschaft angeboten... Sie hatte versucht, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken und zu ignorieren, so wie sie es seit Beginn ihrer bewußten Existenz getan hatte, doch sie konnte sich der Erkenntnis nicht verschließen, daß sie für ihn Sympathie empfand, daß sie Ikari-kun mochte. Nicht, weil er der Sohn des Kommandanten war, nicht weil er ebenfalls EVA-Pilot war, auf den sie sich mit ihrem Leben verlassen können mußte, sondern weil er der war, der er war, weil er ihr ähnlich war... und jetzt hatte sie es nicht nur mit dieser Sympathie, sondern auch noch mit einem Gewissen zu tun.  
  
"Wir könnten sterben..." murmelte Shinji.   
Ayanami war mutig, sie schien keine Angst zu kennen, ihm hingegen schlotterten die Knie beim Gedanken daran, was sie vorhatten. Wenn der Engel schneller reagierte, als man es berechnet hatte... wenn er die Leistung seines Energiestrahles verstärken konnte... wenn der Prototyp des Geschützes versagte... wenn er vorbeischoß... wenn der Schild eher unter der Hitze nachgab... wenn, wenn, wenn...  
  
"Warum sagst du soetwas?"  
Ikari-kuns Worte machten es ihr nicht leichter.  
Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die bangen Momente, in denen sie darauf gewartet hatte, daß der beschädigte EVA-01 nach der ersten Begegnung mit dem Ziel: Ramiel in den Hangar zurückkehrte, erinnerte sich der Wut, die in ihm aufstieg, als sie von Ikari-kuns Zustand erfuhr, eine Wut, die nicht der Dunkelheit aus dem Herzen des EVAs entsprungen war.  
  
"Ist es dir völlig egal, was geschehen könnte?" fragte er überrascht.  
  
Es war ihr nicht egal, deshalb würde sie ja dem Schild halten und nicht EVA-01... aber das konnte sie ihm schlecht sagen, konnte ihm nicht sagen, daß sie ersetzbar war, daß sich im TerminalDogma noch Dutzende an Ersatzkörpern für sie befanden, von denen sie einen nach dem Ende der Existenz dieser Hülle in Besitz nehmen konnte... und vielleicht würde dies auch der bessere Weg sein, denn der Übergang würde ihre Erinnerungen teilweise auslöschen, so daß sie sich vielleicht nicht mehr mit verwirrenden Gefühlen herumschlagen mußte... Jedenfalls hatte Doktor Akagi ihr so die Begleiterscheinungen einer neuen Inkarnation mit seltsam hämischen Unterton erklärt.  
"Es ist meine Aufgabe, EVA-00 zu steuern."  
  
"Ja, aber weshalb tust du es?"  
  
Sie blickte kurz zur Seite, sah ihn einen Moment lang an, ehe ihr Blick wieder in die Ferne schweifte. Zu seiner Überraschung lag in ihrem Blick Traurigkeit, und er fragte sich, ob sie sich vielleicht genauso einsam fühlte wie er selbst.  
"Wegen meiner Verbindung."  
Warum mußte Ikari-kun so viele Fragen stellen? Wie sollte sie ihm erklären, daß sie zum Teil auch hier war, um dafür zu sorgen, daß er nicht zu Schaden kam? Schließlich war er nicht ersetzbar... wahrscheinlich würde der Kommandant schnell einen anderen geeigneten Piloten finden, doch Ikari-kun war nicht ersetzbar... nicht in ihrem Herzen...  
  
Shinji war überrascht.  
Verbindung...  
Was meinte Ayanami damit?  
"Verbindung? Zu meinem Vater?"  
Der zweite Satz war voller Bitterkeit. Er erinnerte sich, wie er vor kurzem seinen Vater und Rei beobachtet hatte, wie sie sich unterhielten, wie sein Vater ihr die Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hatte, die er ihm, seinem eigenen Sohn, verweigerte.  
  
Zum Kommandanten? Wie kam Ikari-kun auf den Gedanken? Ihre Mission diente dem Schutz und der Rettung aller Menschen...  
"Nein, zu allen Menschen.  
  
"Zu allen... Du besitzt innere Stärke, Ayanami, du bist viel stärker als ich es je sein werde." flüsterte er resignierend. Sie mußte ein großes Verantwortungsgefühl besitzen, um so reden zu können.  
  
"Ich habe nichts anderes." antwortete sie ebenfalls flüsternd, hoffte, daß ihm die Traurigkeit nicht auffiel, welche sie verspürte.  
  
Ihr monotoner Tonfall jagte ihm einen Schauder über den Rücken.  
"Nichts anderes?" wiederholte er. Seine Kehle wurde trocken.  
  
In diesem Moment erloschen in der Stadt alle Lichter.  
  
Rei stand auf.  
Die Operation begann... ab jetzt durfte sie nicht zulassen, daß irgendwelche Gefühle die Oberhand bekamen, in Ikari-kuns und ganzen Welt Interesse.  
"Es ist soweit."  
  
"Ja."  
Er erhob sich aus seinem Schneidersitz, schüttelte die Beine aus.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das halb im Schatten verborgene Gesicht des EVAs, ihm war, als funkelten die Augen kurz auf.  
"Ayanami..."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich habe Angst."  
Das Geständnis war gar nicht schwer, sie wußte es doch ohnehin.  
  
Rei verharrte an der Zugangsluke, preßte die Lippen zusammen, wollte zuerst keine Antwort geben und einsteigen. Doch sie konnte es nicht, spürte seinen stummen Blick in ihrem Rücken.  
"Du wirst nicht sterben... Ich werde dich beschützen."  
  
Shinji schluckte trocken. Ihrem Tonfall entnahm er, daß sie es absolut ernst meinte.  
"Ayanami..."  
  
"Leb wohl..."  
Ikari-kun konnte nicht wissen, wie weit sie bereit war zu gehen, um ihn zu schützen.  
Vielleicht würde sie an diesem Abend ihre zweite Existenz beenden, nur um in wenigen Tagen wieder zu erwachen, ohne sich an ihn oder seine Freundlichkeit zu erinnern. Die Situation rechtfertigte einen Abschiedsgruß.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die EVAs waren inzwischen völlig aktiv, EVA-01 kniete hinter dem Geschütz, während EVA-00 schräg vor ihm hockte, den Schild bereit.  
  
"Shinji, Rei?"  
  
"Ja, Misato?" - "Ja, Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
"Es ist jetzt gleich zwölf Uhr. Die Operation beginnt. Shinji, wir geben dir die gesamte Energie von Japan."  
  
"Bereit."  
Seine Stimme verriet die Unsicherheit und die Angst nicht, die ihn erfüllten. Er wollte Misato nicht beunruhigen. Und er wollte sich selbst keine Schwäche gestatten, mußte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle halten, damit der EVA sie nicht reflektierte und vielleicht wieder zum Berserker wurde und angriff, was sich in seiner Nähe befand...  
Shinji verfolgte die Anzeigen, welche den Energieanstieg anzeigten. Immer mehr Energie wurde in das Gewehr geleitet.  
Er klappte das Zielvisier nach unten.  
Sein Herz schien viel schneller zu klopften als normal, als er den Engel in der Vergrößerung sehen konnte.  
  
Ramiel hatte inzwischen bis auf die letzte Panzerschicht alle durchdrungen, stand kurz davor, in die Geofront einzudringen. Es war höchste Zeit...  
  
Der Anblick brach noch einmal die Erinnerung auf, noch einmal sah er durch die Augen von Einheit-01 den grellen Energiestrahl auf sich zurasen, glaubte er den Aufprall zu spüren, vermeinte er, in der sich aufheizenden LCL-Flüssigkeit lebendig gekocht zu werden. Dann war da nichts mehr, nur Dunkelheit, eine stille, kalte Dunkelheit, nicht die haßerfüllte Finsternis, die er kennengelernt hatte, sondern die Stille des Todes.  
Plötzlich fürchtete er sich vor dem Tod, eine Angst, von der er vor seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 geglaubt hatte, sie wäre ihm fremd - warum auch nicht, weshalb hätte es ihm auch nicht egal sein sollen, ob er lebte oder starb, wenn der eigene Vater ihn wie Dreck behandelte, die Zieheltern eigentlich nur immer auf den nächsten Unterhaltscheck warteten und die Mitschüler ihn als Waisenkind verhöhnten... doch jetzt hatte sich etwas geändert, es gab Menschen, denen er etwas bedeutete... Misato, sie hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen... in seiner neuen Klasse wurde er respektiert, nicht nur weil er einen EVA steuerte... er hatte Freunde gefunden, auch wenn Suzuhara ihm anfangs ein neues Gesicht hatte verpassen wollen... Suzuhara, Aida... und Ayanami... Ayanami, schweigsam, geheimnisvoll...  
Wegen ihr saß er im Pilotensitz - damit sie ihn nicht für einen Feigling hielt... und wenn er den Kampf überlebte und gleich im Anschluß damit begann, dann konnte er sich vielleicht erfolgreich einreden, daß es ganz anders war, daß er aus anderen Gründen in den EVA gestiegen war... genauso wie beim ersten Mal nach seiner Ankunft... es war alles nur eine Frage des Selbstbetruges...  
Trotzdem hatte er Angst.  
Doch die Angst zu sterben war nicht so stark wie die Furcht vor der Dunkelheit und dem Haß, welche ihn überkamen, sobald EVA-01 in den Kampf ging.  
Er aktivierte das Interkom, stellte eine Verbindung zu Einheit-00 her, um es ihr zu sagen, um diese vielleicht letzte Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.  
"Ayanami?"   
  
"Ja, Ikari?"  
  
Was er ihr eigentlich hatte sagen wollen, war vergessen, sein Mut verloren, stattdessen fragte er nur:  
"Bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Zeitanzeige sprang auf Mitternacht. Das Gewehr hatte genug Energie.  
  
Er zielte.  
  
Die Zielvorrichtung half ihm, die Haltung von EVA-01 zu korrigieren, der Engel war nun genau im Fadenkreuz.  
"Feuer", flüsterte Shinji und drückte ab. Ein heller Energiestrahl schoß aus der Gewehrmündung auf den Engel zu.  
  
Im gleichen Moment reagierte Ramiel, vielleicht hatte er seine Feinde schon vorher entdeckt, sich aber absichtlich ignorant verhalten, solange sie keine Gefahr für ihn darstellten, vielleicht verfügte er aber auch über entsprechende Reflexe. Sein eigener Energiestrahl jagte auf die Schützenstellung zu.  
  
Die Strahlen trafen sich über Tokio-3, lenkten einander ab.  
  
"Daneben..." zischte Shinji und befolgte die Anweisungen, die er über Funk erhielt, um einen weiteren Schuß vorzubereiten. Er war plötzlich ganz ruhig, es gab nur noch ihn, das Gewehr und den Engel. Einen Moment lang wurde Ramiel in seiner Vorstellung vom Gesicht seines Vaters ersetzt.  
Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch es war seine eigene Wut, eher hilfloser Zorn als zerstörerischer Haß.  
  
Wieder feuerte der Engel.  
  
EVA-00 brachte den Schild in Position, der Energiestrahl traf auf die Keramikschichten, begann sie langsam zu schmelzen.  
  
Shinji blickte auf den Chronometer, verglich die beiden Countdowns miteinander. Der eine zeigte an, wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis das Gewehr wieder bereit war. Der andere sagte ihm, daß der Schild diese Zeit nicht standhalten würde, daß zwei Sekunden fehlen würden.  
  
Der Kanal zu Einheit-00 war noch offen, er sah, daß Ayanami ihr Gesicht vor Anstrengung verzog. Shinji begriff - der Schild mochte den Strahl aufhalten, doch die Energie war stark genug, entfaltete genügend Hitze, daß sich auch EVA-00 erhitzte, daß sich das LCL im Inneren des Plug langsam erwärmte... Ayanami schwebte in Lebensgefahr... und alles nur, weil er versagt hatte...  
"Ayanami, wenn der Schild geschmolzen ist, dann wirf ihn weg und lauf!"  
Es war ihm plötzlich egal, daß er dann ungeschützt war, daß er wahrscheinlich den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben würde. Sie war viel mutiger als er, sie mußte leben... Sicher kam sie ohne ihn besser klar, ohne jemanden, der ständig Furcht zeigte, der sich nur entschuldigte...  
  
"Nein."  
Der Schild gab nach, zerfiel. EVA-00 richtete sich auf, fing den Energiestrahl mit seinem eigenen Körper auf.  
Ikari-kun mußte leben!  
"Ich werde dich... Ahhhh!"  
Die Verbindung brach ab.  
  
"Ayanami!" brüllte Shinji aus Leibeskräften.  
  
"Gewehr bereit!" drang Misatos Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher. Sie war aufgeregt, nervös, aber nicht so nervös wie der Junge unter dem Visier.  
  
Shinji mußte nicht mehr zielen. Er wußte, wo sich der Engel befand, konnte ihn fast spüren, es war, als führte jemand seine Hand, ein wohlwollender unsichtbarer Mitstreiter, welcher den Haß zurückhielt, der nun aus der Dunkelheit aufzusteigen schien.  
Er drückte ab...  
  
Die folgende Explosion zeigte ihm, daß er getroffen hatte, daß Ramiel vernichtet worden war, doch das war ihm fast egal, seine Mitstreiterin war wichtiger.  
  
"Ayanami!" brüllte er wieder ihren Namen, auf eine Antwort hoffend.  
Es kam kein Funkkontakt zustande, der Bildschirm blieb dunkel. Einheit-00 war reglos neben Einheit-01 zusammengesunken, die Brustpanzerung völlig zerschmolzen.  
"Das darf nicht..."  
Kurz entschlossen packte er das Element der Rückenpanzerung, die den EntryPlug-Zugang bedeckte, riß es heraus.  
Es war ihm egal, ob er dabei den EVA beschädigte oder vielleicht sogar zerstörte,   
  
Der EntryPlug von Einheit-00 schoß hervor, heiße LCL-Flüssigkeit wurde ausgestoßen.  
  
"Shinji, wir sind unterwegs, in einer Viertelstunde sind wir..."  
Er schaltete die ComPhalanx ab, durfte sich von Misato jetzt nicht ablenken lassen.  
Für Ayanami ging es vielleicht um Sekunden...  
  
Er ließ EVA-01 den Plug ergreifen und sanft auf dem Boden ablegen, brachte den Roboter dann in eine liegende Haltung und führte manuell die Evakuierung des eigenen Plugs durch, so daß er auf Bodenniveau die Einstiegsluke verlassen konnte.  
Eilig hastete er zu dem anderen Plug hinüber, griff nach dem Handrad der Zugangsluke.  
Shinji zuckte zurück. Die Plastikummantelung war heiß.  
Wie sollte er die Luke öffnen, wenn er sie nicht entriegeln und aufziehen konnte, ohne sich dabei die Hände zu verbrennen? - Und wenn schon, Ayanami war wichtiger...  
Erneut ergriff er das Handrad mit beiden Händen, hatte mit einem kräftigen Ruck bereits eine halbe Umdrehung geschafft, bevor er der Hitze gewahr wurde, die sich durch seine Handschuhe fraß.  
Eine weitere Vierteldrehung... es stank nach angekokelten Plastik, der Gestank kam von seinen Handschuhen... Shinji biß die Zähne zusammen.  
Noch eine halbe Umdrehung... ein leises Knacken... der Schmerz war inzwischen unerträglich, in seinen Augen standen Tränen.  
Mit einem letzten Kraftakt zog er die Luke auf, kletterte in dunkle Innere, zerrte sich dabei die Handschuhe herunter und ließ sie achtlos fallen.  
In seinen Händen pochte und pulsierte es.  
Wo war Ayanami?  
Der Pilotensitz... vorsichtig tastete er nach der Lehne, unterdrückte bei der Berührung seiner geschundenen Hände mit der Rückenlehne einen Schmerzenslaut. Ob er ähnliche Narben davontragen würde wie sein Vater? Er verscheuchte den Gedanken sofort wieder. Schmerz war relativ, er würde vergehen. Ayanami war wichtiger. Sie hatte ihn beschützt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ikari-kun hatte den Engel verfehlt!  
Doch es war nicht sein Fehler gewesen, vielmehr hatten sie den Engel unterschätzt, hatten geglaubt, er würde die Vorbereitungen auf dem Berg nicht bemerken, würde die beiden Riesen in der Geschützstellung übersehen...  
Ihren Gedanken fehlte die ansonsten immanente Logik, statt mit taktischer Analytik betrachtete sie die Lage voller Emotion.  
Jetzt war ihr Part gekommen, wie sie es versprochen hatte.  
Sie stemmte sich mit dem Schild gegen den nächsten Energieschuß, hielt die Glut von EVA-01 und Ikari-kun fern.  
Ihre Lippen bildeten Worte, eine stumme Bitte...  
Der Schild gab nach.  
Ikari-kun forderte sie auf, sich zurückzuziehen...  
Warum wollte er sich opfern? Oder verkannte er, daß nur sie zwischen ihm und dem Engel war?  
Er durfte nicht zu Schaden kommen... sie hatte es ihm versprochen... sie würde ihn beschützen... sie wollte ihn beschützen... und wenn sie überlebte, dann würde sie ihn auch in Zukunft beschützen...  
Mit ausgebreiteten Armen sprang sie in die Bahn des Energiestrahls, ließ EVA-00 ihn mit der Brust abfangen, erkauft Ikari-kun die nötige Zeit für den nächsten Schuß.  
Im Plug wurde es unerträglich heiß. Sie spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über den EVA verlor.  
Dann erloschen unter Begleitung heller Blitze die Monitoren, verstummte der Lautsprecher.  
Ein lauter Schrei hallte durch ihren Kopf.  
Dann versank sie in Dunkelheit.  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Der Anblick einer riesigen Flutwelle, welche den Himmel verdunkelte...  
  
Das konnte nur ein Traum sein, doch sie hatte noch nie geträumt... also vielleicht eine Einbildung, eine Halluzination?  
  
Die Wassermassen schlugen über ihr zusammen, begruben sie, schleuderten sie fort...  
  
Sie wollte so nicht sterben...  
  
Hart wurde sie gegen einen Betonpfeiler geschleudert, spürte, wie in ihr etwas brach.  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Noch mehr Schmerz...  
  
Mehr Schmerz als sie glaubte auszuhalten...  
  
Ihre Lungen füllten sich mit Wasser, brodelndem Wasser...  
  
Sie war allein... ganz allein...  
  
Niemand war mehr da...  
  
War dies der Third Impact?  
Hatte er alles fortgerissen, was existiert hatte?  
War nur sie übriggeblieben?  
Warum?  
Warum nur sie?  
Warum war sie nicht ebenfalls gestorben, endgültig gestorben?  
War dies die Strafe?  
Ikari-kun... sie hatte ihn verloren...  
  
Schmerz...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er ein schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen hörte.  
Eilig schob er sich um den Sitz herum.  
Durch die Luke fiel nur wenig Licht in Innere des Plugs, dennoch konnte er Ayanami erkennen, die bewußtlos in ihren Gurten hing wie ein nasser Sack.  
"Ayanami..." stieß er hervor, berührte sie an den Schultern. "Ayanami!"  
Sie zuckte leicht unter seiner Berührung.  
"Ich... ich bringe dich hier ´raus!"  
Seine suchenden Hände fanden die Verschlüsse der Gurte und öffneten sie, erneut ergriff er sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.  
"Ayanami, komm zu dir! Bitte, komm doch zu dir!"  
  
Langsam öffnete sie die Augen.  
"Ikari-kun..."  
Er lebte... er hatte es geschafft... und jetzt war er bei ihr!  
Sie fühlte sich schwach und elend, zitterte stark.  
War er es wirklich? Oder wieder nur ein Trugbild?  
  
Im nächsten Augenblick hielt Shinji eine am ganzen Körper zitternde Rei Ayanami in den Armen, wußte nicht, wie er reagieren sollte, hielt sie einfach nur fest und strich sanft über ihren Rücken, obwohl seine Hände ihm zuzuschreien schienen, es zu lassen, während sie leise schluchzende Laute von sich gab.  
"Es ist gut... Aya... Ayanami... es ist gut..." flüsterte er.  
  
Auch nachdem der Schock abgeklungen war, ließ sie Ikari-kun nicht los, hielt ihn weiter fest, ließ sich weiter festhalten, fühlte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben außerhalb der Reifungskammer geborgen und sicher...  
Er hatte sie nicht im Stich gelassen, war gekommen, um ihr zu helfen, nicht weil sie ein Werkzeug, ein Teil eines größeren Planes war, sondern weil er sie als Person sah.  
Von diesem Tag an gab es zwei Menschen, an die sie glaubte... 


	20. Kapitel 15 - Atempause

Kapitel 15 - Atempause  
  
Shinji konnte später nicht mehr mit Bestimmtheit sagen, wielange er Ayanami so festgehalten hatte, irgendwann hatten sie Misato draußen nach ihnen rufen gehört und Ayanami hatte sich von ihm gelöst, ohne seinem Blick zu begegnen. Was blieb, war ein seltsames Gefühl von Leere - obwohl er es sich selbst nicht eingestehen wollte, war es kein schlechtes Gefühl gewesen, für jemand anders dazusein.  
  
"Sie suchen uns." flüsterte Rei.  
  
Shinji nickte, rief dann in Richtung der Luke:  
"Wir sind hier - Ayanami ist in Ordnung."  
Im nächsten Moment blickte er sie mit leichter Besorgnis an.  
"Das, ah, bist du doch, oder?"  
  
Sie nickte knapp.  
"Ja. Wir sollten gehen."  
Rei wollte sich um den Sitz schieben, um die Kapsel verlassen zu können, verlor aber das Gleichgewicht.  
  
Shinji griff zu ohne nachzudenken, fing Ayanami auf, ehe diese gegen den Sitz stürzen konnte.  
Daß er dabei den Arm um ihre Leibesmitte gelegt hatte, rief bei ihm wieder starkes Erröten hervor.  
"Ent-Entschuldige."  
  
Rei war, als dringe seine Stimme durch Watte an ihr Ohr.  
Schwäche und Müdigkeit überkamen sie.  
Natürlich - sie war jetzt seit zwei Tagen ohne Pause auf den Beinen, hatte sich keine Ruhe gegönnt. Und die kurze Phase der Bewußtlosigkeit konnte wohl kaum positiv ins Gewicht fallen. Wenn Ikari-kun sie nicht festgehalten hätte, hätte sie sich möglicherweise verletzt, weshalb also entschuldigte er sich? Wegen der körperlichen Berührung? Oder lag es nur in seiner Natur?  
"Keine Entschuldigungen mehr... es gibt keinen Grund", sagte sie leise und stützte sich auf die Armlehne des Pilotensitzes.  
  
"Ich helfe dir", murmelte Shinji.  
Ayanami mußte ziemlich erschöpft sein, wenn sie ihre Schwäche derart offen zeigte.  
Und sie war erschöpft, weil sie ihn vor dem Engel beschützt hatte...  
"Bist du sicher, daß du unverletzt bist?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Er zögerte nur kurz, dachte nur kurz darüber nach, ob ihre Antwort seiner Frage oder seinem Hilfsangebot galt. Dann umrundete er den Sitz auf der anderen Seite und griff nach ihrem Arm, um ihn sich um die Schultern zu legen. Sie ließ es geschehen, stützte sich bereitwillig auf ihn.  
"Wir haben es geschafft... wir sind tatsächlich noch am Leben..."  
  
"Ja, du hast den Engel vernichtet."  
  
Wieder sah er Ayanami an.  
Und was war mit ihrer Leistung? Ohne sie wäre der Einsatz gescheitert.  
"Nur dank dir. Vielleicht... vielleicht, wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben, wenn wir uns nicht mehr gegen weitere Engel verteidigen müssen... vielleicht werden wir uns dann an diesen Tag erinnern und feststellen, wie gut es ist, am Leben zu sein..."  
  
"Ikari-kun, wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich... ahm... das ist..."  
  
Draußen warteten bereits Misato, Akagi und eine gemischte Gruppe aus Technikern, Ingenieuren und Ärzten auf sie.  
Misato begrüßte sie mit nach oben ausgestreckten Daumen.  
"Gut gemacht! Der Einsatz war ein voller Erfolg!"  
Doch ihre strahlende Siegermiene verdüsterte sich, als sie sah, daß Shinji Rei praktisch trug, daß diese kaum in der Lage war, die Füße voreinanderzusetzen.  
"Ritsuko..."  
Schon war sie bei den beiden Piloten und stützte Rei von der anderen Seite.  
  
Akagi musterte Rei ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.  
Das First Children schien die Augen kaum noch offenhalten zu können.  
"Keine äußeren Verletzungen, wahrscheinlich Erschöpfung. Also hat auch ihre Konstitution durchaus normale Grenzen."  
  
Misato blickte die andere wütend an.  
"Bist du eigentlich noch Ärztin? Hilf ihr!"  
  
Ritsuko Akagi deutete einem der Sanitäter, eine Trage zu bringen.  
Dann wandte sie sich den Schäden an Einheit-00 zu. Für das First Children gab es im TerminalDogma genug Ersatzteile, sogar ganze Ersatzkörper, doch der EVA war weitaus schwerer zu ersetzen...  
"Bringen Sie sie ins Hauptquartier, ich kümmere mich nachher um sie."  
  
"Shinji, fahr mit." sagte Misato leise.  
  
Ritsuko wanderte langsam um EVA-00 herum.  
Die Schäden an der Brustpanzerung des EVAs waren schwer, die Legierungen waren geschmolzen und warfen auch außerhalb des eigentlichen Radius´, in dem der Strahl des Engels getroffen hatte, noch Blasen und Wellen. Allerdings waren die Schäden in gewisser Weise dennoch nur oberflächlich, hatten den Kern, das Herz des EVAs, nicht freigelegt oder gar beschädigt. Das genaue Ausmaß und die voraussichtliche Dauer der Regeneration würde sie allerdings erst ermitteln können, wenn EVA-00 wieder in seinem Käfig im Hangar war, wo sie ihre Instrumente zur Verfügung hatte.  
Sie seufzte leise, vor ihr würde wieder eine Reihe von Nacht- und Doppelschichten liegen, nur gut, daß Gendo nicht im Hauptquartier war und ihr daher nicht auch noch seine Forderungen unterbreiten konnte.  
"Misato, die Aufräumtrupps können anfangen, laß uns zurückfahren."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei fühlte sich müde. Ihre Arme erschienen ihr bleischwer, die Augen ließen sich nur mit großer Anstrengung offenhalten.  
Am Rande hatte sie registriert, wie der Captain und Ikari-kun ihr geholfen hatten, sich auf die Trage zu legen und wie diese in einen Krankenwagen verladen worden war. Auch daß der Wagen gleich darauf angefahren war, war ihr zwar aufgefallen, hatte im Augenblick aber keine Bedeutung.  
Ihre Hand... was war mit ihrer Hand...  
Ikari-kun... er hockte neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand... hielt sie, als wäre es eine Kostbarkeit von unermeßlichem Wert...  
Seine Hände fühlten sich seltsam an... ja, sie waren bandagiert...  
Sie blinzelte, um klarer sehen zu können.  
Seine Wangen schimmerten feucht. Er weinte... warum weinte er? Was war so traurig, daß ihm die Tränen kamen? Oder hatte er Schmerzen?  
"Ikari-kun... warum weinst du?"  
  
"Es..."  
Er blickte auf.  
"Ich bin nur froh, daß du am Leben bist."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht."  
Sie verstand nicht, weshalb er deshalb weinte.  
"Man kann auch vor Freude weinen?"  
  
"Ich... ah... ja... Ayanami... ich schulde dir mein Leben... und... uhm... danke."  
Dabei drückte er ihre Hand sanft.  
  
"Ich hatte dir mein Wort gegeben, Ikari-kun."  
  
"Das... aber... Ayanami, deshalb... deshalb hättest du doch nicht... Bitte, versprich mir nur, nie wieder soetwas zu tun."  
  
"Was?"  
Wieder verstand sie die Bedeutung seiner Worte nicht.  
War er mit ihrem Tun nicht einverstanden? Hätte sie vielleicht untätig bleiben sollen? Aber das war ihr doch gar nicht möglich gewesen...  
  
"Bitte, sag nicht wieder ´Lebe wohl´, es ist zu traurig... ich möchte nicht... möchte nicht darüber nachdenken, was..."  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Du hättest sterben können."  
  
"Ja."  
Das Risiko war ihr völlig bewußt gewesen. Wollte er denn nicht begreifen? Oder konnte er es nicht verstehen, weshalb sie so gehandelt hatte?  
  
"Ayanami... ich... ich will dich nicht verlieren... ich will nicht, daß jemand wegen mir zu Schaden kommt... verstehst du?"  
  
Sie nickte stumm.  
Sie bedeutete ihm tatsächlich etwas... nur was? Wo stand sie für ihn in der Bedeutung?  
Ikari-kun nannte sie nur Ayanami, wenn auch auf eine Art, die anderen völlig abging. Auch andere riefen sie bei ihrem Nachnamen, doch nicht mit demselben Respekt wie Ikari-kun...  
Ayanami... welche Bedeutung hatte der Name? Sie hatte keine Familie, nicht einmal im weitesten Sinne. Die anderen Körper im Klontank, ihre Schwestern, waren nur leere seelenlose Hüllen, die auf ihre Aktivierung warteten, wenn ihre derzeitige Hülle zu großen Schaden nahm... der Name war bedeutungslos, nur eine Bezeichnung. Es gab keine anderen Ayanamis, keine Eltern, Großeltern, Onkel, Tanten, Geschwister... nur sie... es war die Maske, welche sie nach außen trug, eine Barriere zwischen ihr und den anderen, einem AT-Feld nicht unähnlich in seiner Wirkung.  
"Ikari-kun... gestern hast du mir deine Freundschaft angeboten..."  
  
"Ja."  
Worauf wollte Ayanami hinaus? Wollte sie ihm sagen, daß sie mit ihm nichts mehr zu schaffen haben wollte, weil sie wegen ihm verletzt worden war?  
  
"Ich habe sonst keine Freunde... aber ich wäre gern dein Freund, wenn es dir recht ist..."  
Ihre Augen fielen immer wieder zu, die Müdigkeit wurde mit jeder Sekunde stärker.  
  
"Natürlich, Ayanami, natürlich ist es mir recht!"  
  
"Ja. Ikari-kun..."  
  
"Ayanami?"  
  
"Nein, nicht Ayanami... Rei."  
  
"Ich... uhm... Rei..."  
Er ließ die Buchstaben auf seiner Zunge rollen, befand, daß sie weit besser zu dem blassen Mädchen paßten, als der Nachname.  
Fast feierlich nahm er ihre schmale Hand mit seiner bandagierten rechten.  
"Und ich bin Shinji."  
  
"Es... freut mich... deine Bekanntschaft zu machen, Shinji-kun."  
  
Ihr Gesicht blieb unbewegt, verriet nicht, ob sie es ernst meinte, oder sich vielleicht über ihn lustig machte... noch letzteres wies er weit von sich, kaum daß der Gedanke aufgekommen war.  
  
Sie blickte ihn an, fragte sich, weshalb er sie halb erwartungsvoll, halb enttäuscht ansah.  
"Shinji-kun, was ist?"  
Unsicherheit kam in ihr auf, schaffte es sogar, den Schleier der Müdigkeit kurz beiseite zu fegen.  
"Ich... ich weiß nicht, wie ich mich in so einer Lage verhalten soll."  
Niemand hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, sich mit einem anderen Menschen derart vertraulich zu unterhalten, niemand hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, daß jemand ihr Freund sein wollte. Warum konnte ihr nicht einfach jemand befehlen, wie sie zu reagieren hatte, es hätte alles soviel leichter gemacht...  
  
"Uhm, ich glaube... hm... du solltest... lächeln..." flüsterte Shinji.  
  
Lächeln...  
Ja, eine solche Mimik war der Situation wohl angemessen...  
Lächeln, ein Verziehen der Mundwinkel nach oben...  
Ein Zeichen von Freundlichkeit...  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten, wanderten langsam nach oben, formten ein Lächeln.  
  
Shinjis Augen weiteten sich.  
Er hatte Ayana... Rei nie zuvor lächeln gesehen. Doch es war nicht nur ihr Mund, der lächelte, sondern auch ihre Augen.  
  
Warum sah er sie so überrascht an?  
Machte sie etwas falsch? Hatte sie statt eines Lächelns eine verzerrte Grimasse produziert?  
Ihre Mundwinkel sanken wieder nach unten in Ruhestellung.  
"Ika... Shinji-kun, was ist?" fragte sie sichtlich betroffen. Die Müdigkeit zehrte an ihrer Selbstkontrolle.  
  
"Nichts... nur... du hast ein wunderschönes Lächeln..."  
  
Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
Wunderschön...  
Eine Wertung. Aber zugleich auch ein Kompliment...  
Ihr erstes wirkliches Kompliment, keine Bestätigung ihrer Funktionsfähigkeit, keine Benotung oder Bewertung, nichts, um das sie gebeten oder das sie erhofft hatte... er hatte es freiwillig und von sich heraus gemacht... ihr erstes Kompliment... auch darauf hatte sie niemand vorbereitet...  
Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen.  
"Findest du?"  
  
Shinji nickte nur, glaubte hinter der starren Maske, die sie sonst zur Schau trug, einen kurzen Blick auf ihr wahres Selbst erhascht zu haben.  
  
"Danke."  
Rei schloß die Augen, war außerstande, sie länger offenzuhalten.  
Aber das mußte sie auch nicht, sie konnte schlafen. Shinji-kun war an ihrer Seite, nichts konnte ihr geschehen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji blieb bei Rei auch nach dem Eintreffen im Hauptquartier und begleitete sie auf die Krankenstation, wo sie sich kraftlos - und mit ein wenig Hilfe von ihm und einer Krankenschwester - von der Rollliege erhob und in das bereitstehende Bett begab.  
Es war dasselbe Zimmer, in dem Shinji bereits zweimal zu sich gekommen war, unwillkürlich fragte er sich, ob die medizinische Sektion des Hauptquartiers vielleicht nur aus dem langen Flur und diesem einen Raum bestand.  
  
"Shinji-kun... du schuldest mir nichts." flüsterte Rei kaum verständlich, ehe sie sich zusammenrollte und weiterschlief.  
  
Kurz darauf trafen Misato Katsuragi und Ritsuko Akagi ein.  
  
"Sie schläft", wisperte Shinji und deutete auf das Bett.  
  
"Ich muß sie untersuchen", erklärte Akagi und gab sich keine Mühe, ihre Lautstärke zu dämpfen.  
  
Als Reaktion bewegte sich das Mädchen und öffnete die Augen.  
"Doktor."  
Jemand war da, der ihr Anweisungen geben konnte, in dessen Gegenwart sie nicht denken mußte... Um Befehlen zu folgen, mußte sie nicht hellwach sein.  
Schlaftrunken setzte sie sich auf. Die wenigen Minuten der Ruhe hatten zwar noch nicht ausgereicht, aber sie fühlte sich ausreichend regeneriert, um die Untersuchung über sich ergehen lassen zu können.  
Automatisch betätigte sie den Dekompressionsschalter ihrer PlugSuit und begann sich aus dem Oberteil zu schälen.  
  
Von Shinji kam ein dumpfes "Ah...", zugleich preßte er die Hand gegen die Nase.  
  
Akagi bedachte ihn mit einem strafenden Blick.  
"Misato, nimm ihn mit, ich denke nicht, daß er hier zuschauen muß."  
  
"Ritsuko, ich..." wollte Misato ihrer Wut über die andere Ausdruck verleihen, stoppte dann aber. Es war nicht gut, wenn sie sich vor den Kindern stritten, immerhin waren sie ihre vorgesetzten Offiziere und damit Vorbilder.  
Schöne Vorbilder...  
Misato sah Akagi finster an.  
"Wir unterhalten uns später. - Komm, Shinji, du willst sicher auch aus den Sachen heraus, oder?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
Widerstandslos folgte er Misato, versuchte dabei das Bild von Reis Brüsten und den hellen Aureolen, welche gerade unter dem Stoff der PlugSuit zum Vorschein gekommen waren, aus seinem Kopf zu verdrängen - erfolglos...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Eine eiskalte Dusche später saß er umgezogen in Misatos Wagen und döste während der Fahrt auf dem Beifahrersitz. Seine Hände taten bereits nicht mehr so weh wie noch vor einer guten Stunde, das lag wahrscheinlich an der kühlenden Salbe mit dem starken Erdbeeraroma, welche der Sanitäter noch im Krankenwagen aufgetragen hatte.  
  
Misato ließ ihn in Ruhe, in ihren Augen hatte er sich den Schlaf redlich verdient, sie überlegte sogar, ihn für den heutigen Tag in der Schule zu entschuldigen, schließlich sollte er auch merken, daß sein Tun honoriert wurde - und für Misato, die selbst nur ungern die Schulbank gedrückt hatte, war ein freier Tag durchaus eine Option.  
Und vielleicht war auch noch genug Geld in der Kasse, um mit Shinji und Rei zur Feier des Sieges etwas essen zu gehen - und wenn nicht würde sie halt das entsprechende NERV-Konto für Sonderausgaben anzapfen, die beiden hatten sich eine Abwechslung verdient!  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sag mal, was hältst du von Rei?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
Die Tatsache, daß er sofort tiefrot anlief, war ihr beinahe Antwort genug.  
"Ihr habt gut zusammengearbeitet - oder gab es irgendwelche Probleme?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
Die Antwort kam hastig, vielleicht etwas zu hastig.  
"Wirklich keine?"  
  
"Nein... wir sind Freunde."  
  
Misato brauchte einen Moment, um die Antwort zu verdauen.  
Ihr oft deprimierter Schützling und das stille Mädchen hatten also Freundschaft geschlossen... Kurz darauf erschien ihr das gar nicht mehr so abwegig, die beiden schienen sich zu ergänzen wie zwei Seiten einer Münze.  
"Das ist gut... Ich glaube, sie ist sehr einsam, sie kann sicher einen Freund gebrauchen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Viel zu früh begann der Wecker zu piepen.  
  
Shinjis erster Gedanke war, den Wecker aus dem Fenster zu werfen und sich wieder auf die andere Seite zu drehen, da fiel ihm ein, weshalb er die Weckuhr eine halbe Stunde vorgestellt hatte. Ohne Hast ging er ins Bad, wechselte die Verbände um seine immer noch stark geröteten Hände, kleidete sich an und ging dann in den Wohnraum, wo Misato halb auf dem Tisch lag und schlief, den Kopf auf den gekreuzten Unterarmen, neben sich ein leeres Sechserpack ihrer Lieblingsmarke.  
Während Shinji sich in der Nacht völlig fertig ins Bett geschleppt hatte, hatte sie noch ein paar Dosen geöffnet, um die nötige Bettschwere zu erreichen - nur hatte sie es dann nicht mehr in ihr Bett geschafft.  
"Misato?" fragte Shinji leise.  
  
Die Antwort bestand aus einem langgezogenen Schnarchlaut.  
  
Er stieß sie vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger gegen den Oberarm an.  
  
Ihre Antwort war ein weiteres Schnarchen.  
  
Shinji zuckte mit den Schultern, hob ihre Jacke auf, die sie auf den Boden geworfen hatte, und hängte sie ihr über die Schultern, dann schlicht er leise um sie herum und sammelte die Dosen ein, belegte anschließend mehrere Scheiben Toastbrot mit Wurst, Käse und Salatblättern, wobei er immer noch eine Lautlosigkeit an den Tag legte, die einen Ninja in Verlegenheit gebracht hätte, verstaute die Brote in seiner Frühstücksbox und diese dann in seiner Tasche, füllte anschließend den Futternapf des Pinguins mit einem Rest vom vorgestrigen Tag, den er noch im Kühlschrank gefunden hatte, und schlich dann aus der Wohnung.  
Den Zettel, den Misato mit dem rechten Ellenbogen an den Tisch genagelt hatte, welcher ihm mitteilen sollte, daß er nicht zur Schule gehen müsse, sah er nicht.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zwanzig Minuten später stand er zum wiederholten Male vor dem maroden Gebäude, in dem Ayanami... Rei, korrigierte er sich in Gedanken..., wohnte.  
Sein Entschluß, nach ihr zu sehen, ob sie in Ordnung war, war während der Fahrt dorthin allerdings ins Wanken geraten, schließlich war es durchaus möglich, daß sie noch auf der Krankenstation im Hauptquartier war und sich ausschlief - oder daß sie dies in ihrer Wohnung tat und er sie nur stören würde.  
Er ließ sich auf die Bank neben dem Hauseingang sinken und stützte das Kinn auf beide Hände.  
Warum war alles nur so kompliziert...  
Bei seinen Pflegeeltern hatte er einfach nur existiert, sie hatten nichts von ihm verlangt, waren froh gewesen, daß er sie in Ruhe gelassen hatte, hatten ihm sogar das Cello gekauft, damit er sich beschäftigte... das Cello... es war bisher nicht angekommen, dabei hatten sie ihm gesagt, sie würden ihm alles, was nicht in seine Reisetasche gepaßt hatte, nachschicken... ob es unterwegs verlorengegangen war? Oder ob sie es - und ihn - vergessen hatten? Das Musikinstrument selbst war ihm dabei gar nicht wichtig, er spielte es zwar - und nach Ansicht derer, die ihn hatten spielen hören, spielte er sehr gut -, doch sein Herz hing nicht daran.  
Noch vor vier Wochen war alles soviel einfacher gewesen, bevor der Brief seines Vaters eingetroffen war und alles verändert hatte. Er hatte nichts erwartet und man hatte nichts von ihm erwartet... er hatte einfach... funktioniert...  
Und jetzt...  
Jetzt erwartete man von ihm, daß er mit einem Riesenroboter - vor dem er eine Scheißangst hatte - gegen irgendwelche Aliens für den Fortbestand der Menschheit kämpfte, wobei Misato selbst ihm nicht hatte mehr sagen können. Jetzt wurde er jedesmal von besagten Aliens erst einmal kräftig durchgewalgt, eher er mit viel Glück doch noch siegen konnte... war das eigentlich ein besonderes Naturgesetz? - Um die Welt zu retten und den Engel schließlich besiegen zu können, mußte er sich erst halbtot schlagen lassen?  
Auf der anderen Seite hatte er Freunde gefunden... Menschen, für die er kämpfte...  
Wäre es nur um seinen Vater gegangen, es hätte ihm keine Probleme bereitet, die Stadt wieder zu verlassen, wahrscheinlich hätte er die Engel sogar noch angefeuert.  
Einen langen Augenblick lang gab er sich der Phantasie hin, der erste Engel, der dunkle Riese namens Satchiel, würde seinen Vater durch die Straßen von Tokio-3 hetzen... wahrscheinlich würde sein Vater bei weitem nicht so ruhig und unnahbar sein, vielleicht würde er sich sogar die Seele aus dem Leib schreien, damit irgendein armer Idiot ihm zu Hilfe eilte...  
Shinji mußte lächeln bei dem Gedanken.  
Seinetwegen konnte sein alter Herr geradewegs zur Hölle fahren und dort verrotten!  
Aber wahrscheinlich würde sogar der Teufel sich von dem kalten Blick durch die getönten Brillengläser einschüchtern lassen...  
Nein, wegen seines Vaters steuerte er EVA-01 definitiv nicht.  
Und damit kamen seine Gedankengänge zu seinem nächsten Problem, einem Problem namens Rei Ayanami, wobei er sich Mühe gab, sie sich in bekleidetem Zustand vorzustellen.  
Bei ihr hatte er das Gefühl, nicht jedes Wort vorher genau abwägen zu müssen...  
Misatos Worte fielen ihm wieder ein, als sie ihn bat, Rei die ID-Karte vorbeizubringen... es war erst vor zwei Tagen gewesen, doch es schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen... vielleicht veränderte sich die Wahrnehmung von Zeit, wenn man beinahe gestorben war... sie hatte ihn gefragt, ob er in Rei verliebt sei, natürlich war es nur Spaß gewesen, hatte sie ihn nur aufziehen wollen... doch inzwischen war ihm klar, daß er ihre Frage nicht mehr hätte wahrheitsgemäß verneinen können. Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob eine Bejahung der Wahrheit entsprochen hätte, er wußte nur, daß er für Rei etwas empfand, das man nur als positiv bezeichnen konnte, Sympathie, Freundschaft... den Wunsch, daß ihr nichts mehr zustieß...  
Wie war es überhaupt verliebt zu sein? Er kannte niemanden, den er hätte fragen können. Sein Vater war definitiv kein Kandidat, der sich mit seinem einzigen Sohn in Ruhe hinsetzen und ihm die ganze Sache erklären würde... Toji und Kensuke bewahrten vielleicht gewisse Hefte in ihren Spinden auf, würden ihm aber auch nicht weiterhelfen können... Misato würde es ihm vielleicht erklären können, aber dazu würde er wahrscheinlich ersteinmal einen dem ihren annähernd gleichen Alkoholpegel im Blut benötigen, um sie zu verstehen... Himmel, wenn PenPen doch nur richtig sprechen könnte, der Pinguin war in seinem Bekanntenkreis mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der einzige, welcher auf dem Gebiet Erfahrung besaß und sie mit ihm hätte teilen können...  
Shinji seufzte.  
Da saß er nun auf dieser alten Bank, während um ihn herum Baumaschinen ratterten und lärmten, und sinnierte darüber nach, mit einem Pinguin über den Sinn des Lebens zu sprechen...  
Es mußte am LCL liegen... ganz sicher...  
Ein Schatten fiel auf ihn.  
  
"I... Shinji-kun?"  
  
Er sah auf, sah Rei in ihrer Schuluniform vor ihm stehen, sprang auf, kollidierte fast mit ihr.  
"Ah... uhm... Rei... Guten Morgen."  
  
"Was tust du hier?"  
Sie war überrascht.  
Sollte Shinji-kun wieder etwas vorbeibringen? Dann hatte sie wohl nicht ausdrücklich genug klargemacht, daß er ruhig in ihr Apartment hätte kommen können.  
Oder stand ein weiterer Einsatz an? - Wahrscheinlich nicht, sonst wäre sie bereits anderweitig verständigt worden.  
Oder... wollte er sie vielleicht abholen?  
Sie wünschte sich, über mehr theoretische Kenntnisse der Paarungsgewohnheiten und -rituale der menschlichen Spezies zu verfügen. Alles was ihr in dieser Beziehung bekannt war, stammte aus dem Biologielehrbuch - nur handelte es sich bei dem Biologielehrer der 2-A um denselben alten Lehrer, der in einem fort die offizielle Version des Second Impact wiederkäute. Und jemand, den sie diesbezüglich fragen konnte, fiel ihr auch nicht ein. Der Kommandant war über derartiges sicher erhaben. Der Doktor würde sich in Fachbegriffen und dergleichen ergehen und sie anschließend weiteren Tests und Untersuchungen unterziehen. Der Captain schien zwar durchaus entsprechende Lebenserfahrungen zu besitzen, kam aber nicht als Informationsquelle in Betracht, da sie und Shinji-kun in einer Wohnung lebten. Und ansonsten... vielleicht gab es da eine Person...  
  
"Ich... ahm... ich habe auf dich gewartet, weil, uhm, ich wollte wissen, wie es dir geht."  
  
Reis Mundwinkel zuckten kurz, brachten dann aber doch kein Lächeln zustande.  
Freude und Besorgnis hielten einander die Waage, Freude darüber, daß sie Shinji-kun genug bedeutete, daß dieser vor ihrem Haus auftauchte, Besorgnis darüber, wie weit dies noch gehen würde und ob es vielleicht ihre Funktionsfähigkeit beeinträchtigen könnte.  
"Es geht mir gut."  
  
"Das... uhm... freut mich."  
Shinji lächelte.  
"Willst du zur Schule?"  
  
"Ja."  
Sie hätte den Doktor um ein Attest fragen können - doch der Doktor hätte wahrscheinlich ihr Ersuchen abgelehnt, Akagi hegte spürbare Antipathien gegen sie. Sie hätte auch daheim bleiben und später eine Entschuldigung schreiben und einreichen können - in der NERV-Charta gab es einen kleinen unauffälligen Passus, der sie dazu berechtigt hätte -, da sie es insgeheim durchaus schätzte, ab und an länger zu schlafen, als eigentlich nötig war. Dennoch war sie aufgestanden, hatte sich fertiggemacht und die Wohnung verlassen - weil sie gehofft hatte, Shinji-kun in der Schule begegnen, nur würde sie sich das wahrscheinlich nie eingestehen...  
  
"Uhm, kann ich dich begleiten?"  
  
Sie blickte ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
Weshalb stellte er immer so viele überflüssige Fragen?  
Mußten Menschen immer reden? Konnten sie nicht die Stille genießen?  
Aber ihre Gedanken waren weder noch Ärger, noch von Unwillen begleitet, eher von Unverständnis.  
"Natürlich. Es ist derselbe Weg."  
Dabei kam es ihr alles andere als ungelegen...  
  
Auf dem Weg zur Bahnstation und während der Minuten, die sie auf dem Bahnsteig warteten, setzte Shinji mehrmals zum Sprechen an, brachte aber nicht mehr als "Uhm..." und "Ahm..." über die Lippen, was Rei jedesmal mit einem fragenden Blick quittierte.  
Sie waren die einzigen Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig, auch der Zug, welcher endlich einfuhr, war kaum belegt, der hintere Waggon war völlig leer.  
Rei setzte sich auf den nächstbesten Platz und griff aus Gewohnheit nach ihrem Notizbuch, während Shinji die gegenüberliegende Bank ansteuerte.  
  
Sie sah auf.  
Warum schien Shinji-kun Abstand zwischen sich und sie bringen zu wollen?  
Warum hatte er auf sie gewartet, wenn er sich nun doch auf die andere Seite setzte?  
Demonstrativ nahm sie ihre Tasche von dem Sitzplatz neben sich und stellte sie auf den Boden zwischen ihre Beine.  
Wenn er das nicht verstand, war ihm nicht mehr zu helfen... und wenn er es nicht verstehen wollte... darüber wollte nun wiederum sie gar nicht erst nachdenken.  
Shinji-kun hatte es bemerkt... sein Blick huschte fast panisch hin und her. Hatte sie ihn irgendwie in Angst versetzt? Es kam vor, daß manche Menschen sie seltsam anblickten, einmal hatte eine Frau sie gefragt, ob sie an einer Krankheit leide... es mußte mit ihrer blassen Haut zusammenhängen... aber Shinji-kun kannte sie doch inzwischen wohl lange genug...  
Endlich setzte er sich in Bewegung, setzte sich neben sie, dabei peinlich darauf bedacht, einen gewissen Abstand zu bewahren.  
Sie wollte ihm zurufen, endlich etwas zu sagen oder wenigstens nicht ein Gesicht zu machen, als läge ihm ein kompletter Roman auf der Zunge... oder wenigstens diese undefinierbaren Laute zu unterlassen... aber sie tat es nicht, weil es ihr nicht richtig erschien, ihn irgendwie unfreundlich zu behandeln. Dennoch hatte sie den Eindruck, er stünde kurz vor dem Platzen.  
"Was möchtest du mir sagen?" fragte sie freundlich.  
  
Shinji zuckte heftig zusammen.  
War es ihm so leicht anzusehen, daß er mit den Worten rang?  
Er hatte nachgedacht... über den EVA... über den Haß, den er verspürt hatte...  
Wenn es jemanden gab, mit dem er darüber sprechen konnte, dann wohl mit ihr. Rei würde ihn nicht gleich für verrückt erklären - hoffte er jedenfalls...  
"Uh, also... Rei, ich wollte dich etwas fragen... wegen EVA... also..."  
  
"Die EVANGELIONs unterliegen absoluter Geheimhaltung." erklärte sie.  
  
"Ja, äh... ich wollte dich nur fragen... also, ich meine, so von Pilot zu Pilot... äh..."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Was?"  
  
"Es ist... wenn ich in EVA-01 steige... und es kommt zu einem Kampf... ich... ahm..."  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen, überlegte. Wie sollte er es ihr verständlich machen?  
"Rei, ich sagte heute nacht, ich hätte Angst..."  
  
"Ja. Das hast du gesagt. Angst zu sterben."  
  
"Das auch. Ja, auch Angst vor dem Tod. Aber... ah... auch vor etwas... anderem... vor der Dunkelheit..."  
Er schluckte, wartete auf ihre Reaktion, hoffte, daß sie ihm nicht vorschlagen würde, dann halt künftig das Licht brennen zu lassen.  
  
Ihr Kopf ruckte herum, sie sah ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. Neben dem Lächeln der vergangenen Nacht war dies die wohl heftigste Reaktion, die er jemals bei ihr beobachtet hatte.  
"Vor der Dunkelheit", wiederholte sie.  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Eine haßerfüllte Dunkelheit? Eine Dunkelheit, die wie eine Welle über dir zusammenzuschlagen droht?"  
  
"Uh... ja."  
Er starrte sie an.  
"Du weißt, wovon ich rede."  
  
"Ja."  
Rei senkte den Blick.  
Shinji-kun hatte die Dunkelheit auch gespürt, doch nicht in EVA-00, sondern in EVA-01... es lag also nicht an ihr... es waren keine unterdrückten Gefühle ihrerseits, welche der EVA spiegelte... und sie war auch nicht verwirrt, wie der Doktor es bezeichnet hatte, nachdem sie ihr nach dem fehlgeschlagenen Aktivierungsversuch von ihren Eindrücken erzählt hatte.  
Er hatte Angst vor der Dunkelheit und dem Haß... sie konnte diese Angst verstehen und nachvollziehen, spürte sie doch das gleiche.  
  
"Spürst du es auch, wenn du EVA-00 steuerst?"  
  
Sie schloß die Augen, etwas in ihr sperrte sich dagegen, die Erinnerungen hervorzuholen, wollte nicht wieder mit den Eindrücken konfrontiert werden. Und wäre es nicht Shinji-kun gewesen, der diese Frage gestellt hatte, hätte sie sie einfach ignoriert.  
"Nicht jedesmal. Das erste Mal war bei dem Aktivierungstest."  
  
"Bei dem EVA-00 amokgelaufen ist? Bei dem du so schwer verletzt wurdest?"  
  
"Ja."  
Die Erinnerung schmerzte, in wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen erlebte sie die Minuten noch einmal nach, glaubte jede Erschütterung, jeden Stoß noch einmal zu spüren, der durch die Kapsel gegangen war. Damals hatten die Sitze noch über keine Gurte verfügt, sie war aus dem Sitz und gegen die Steuerung geschleudert worden, dann, als der Plug notevakuiert wurde und wie ein Querschläger durch die Halle des Testareals geschossen war, war auch sie im Inneren herumgeschleudert worden. Doch davor, in der Zeit zwischen der Aktivierung der Synchronverbindung und der evakuierungsbedingten Unterbrechung, waren die Wellen von Haß auf sie eingeströmt, hatten ihr Bewußtsein zurückgetrieben und die Kontrolle über Einheit-00 übernommen. Nur hatte niemand es ihr geglaubt...  
Ihre zweite Begegnung mit der Dunkelheit hatte stattgefunden, als EVA-00 während des Angriffes des ersten Engels reaktiviert worden war, um die Ankunft des Piloten von Einheit-01 zu decken. Die Synchronverbindung hatte sich auf das Minimum beschränkt, dennoch hatte EVA-00 sich gewehrt... sonst hätte der Engel nicht so leichtes Spiel mit ihr gehabt...  
Sie sah auf, begegnete Shinji-kuns Blick, sah... Freunde in seinen Augen.  
Weshalb verspürte er Freude darüber, daß sie dieselben Erfahrungen gemacht hatte wie er?  
  
"Und ich dachte, ich wäre verrückt..." murmelte der Junge, gab ihr damit die Antwort auf ihre stumme Frage.  
"Rei, was ist der Grund? Warum empfinden die EVAs solchen Haß gegen uns... nein, nicht nur gegen uns... ich hatte den Eindruck, daß der Haß sich gegen alles Leben richtet..."  
  
Sie hätte ihm mehrere Möglichkeiten nennen können, hätte ihm erklären können, daß die EVAs letztendlich geschaffen worden waren, um während des Third Impact eine Kettenreaktion herbeizuführen, hätte ihm sagen können, daß sie zwar nach menschlichem Vorbild erschaffen worden waren, aber keine Seele besaßen, sie deshalb nach Leben hungerten, um es zu verschlingen, um sich selbst zu vervollkommnen, doch all dies waren klassifizierte Informationen, über die sie selbst nur verfügte, weil sie einen wichtigen Teil in Plan des Kommandanten spielen sollte, über den sie selbst noch nicht näher aufgeklärt worden war.  
Allerdings hätte das die Umstände möglicherweise auch nicht erklärt, unterschieden sich die beiden EVANGELIONs doch in einer Einzelheit absolut, hatte EVA-01 doch bereits eine Seele verschlungen, während EVA-00 mit der Simulation einer solchen abgespeist worden war. Aber es gab eine grundlegende Gemeinsamkeit, eine mögliche Quelle des Hasses.  
"Vielleicht... Shinji-kun, es muß unter uns bleiben. Niemand sonst darf davon erfahren, sie würden uns für verrückt halten."  
  
"Ja... Unser... uhm... unser Geheimnis. Was weißt du?"  
  
"Das Betriebssystem. Die EVAs waren ursprünglich als Roboter geplant, die ohne Piloten operieren sollten. Dann wurde eine Fernsteuerung angedacht, schließlich jedoch hat man sich für die gegenwärtige Version mit einem Piloten entschieden, nachdem Tests des japanischen Militärs mit der sogenannten Jet-Alone-Einheit, einem ferngesteuerten Roboter, beinahe zu einer Katastrophe geführt hatten. Captain Katsuragi hat damals schlimmeres verhindert."  
  
"Misato..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und... ah, was hat es nun mit diesem Betriebssystem auf sich?"  
  
"Die EVAs verfügen über eine gehirnähnliche Zusammenballung synthetisch erzeugter Zellen im Schädel, das PROPHET-Interface. Das Konzept geht noch Doktor Naoko Akagi zurück, die Entwicklerin der MAGI-Computer."  
  
"Akagi? Eine Verwandte von Ritsuko Akagi?"  
  
"Ihre Mutter. Gestorben 2004."  
  
"Wie meine Mutter..."  
  
Eine bestätigende Antwort lag ihr auf der Zunge, doch Shinji-kuns schwermütiger Tonfall hielt sie davon ab. Im Jahr 2004 war sie selbst erstmals erweckt worden, doch ihre erste Existenz hatte nur kurz gewährt, war bei der Ausführung eines Auftrages für den Kommandanten beendetet worden... Naoko Akagi hatte die Botschaft, die sie ihr hatte überbringen sollen, nicht verarbeiten können, was zum Ende ihrer ersten und Akagis eigener Existenz geführt hatte.  
Aber auch dies waren klassifizierte Informationen.  
Wenn sie sich nur hätte erinnern können, was der Kommandant ihr damals aufgetragen hatte, der Wissenschaftlerin mitzuteilen...  
"Es handelt sich nicht um ein wirkliches Gehirn, vielmehr um einen organischen Computer, welcher unter anderem die Sinneseindrücke des EVAs so konvertiert, daß der Pilot sie über die Synchronverbindung teilen kann. Sowohl bei EVA-00 wie auch bei EVA-01 wurde dasselbe Betriebssystem verwendet..."  
  
Der Zug hielt.  
Es war die Haltestelle nahe der Schule.  
  
"Shinji-kun, wir müssen hier aussteigen."  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Er stand auf, ging zur Tür.  
"Rei..."  
  
Sie verließen die Bahn.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich habe keine Lust auf den Unterricht... ich meine, heute wird uns doch ohnehin nur wieder den ganzen Tag lang vom Second Impact erzählt..."  
  
Ikari-kun hatte keine Lust... wie sollte sie das verstehen? Lust... wahrscheinlich hier in der Bedeutung von Interesse. Dem konnte sie nur zustimmen, der Unterricht war uninteressant. Nicht einmal die Fakten stimmten, entsprachen lediglich der offiziellen Version, mit der die Bevölkerung abgespeist worden war, erwähnten weder den ersten Engel namens ADAM, welcher im Jahre 2000 in der Antarktis entdeckt worden war, noch die Experimente, die an ihm durchgeführt worden waren - oder gar den zweiten Engel, LILITH, der unvermittelt aufgetaucht war und ADAM in einen Kampf verwickelt hatte, bei dem die Folgeereignisse des Second Impact schließlich ausgelöst worden waren...  
Rei blinzelte. Da war noch etwas... eine Information, die mit den Ereignissen in Zusammenhang zu stehen schien, etwas, das sie eigentlich hätte wissen müssen, sich ihr jedoch entzog, immer schwammiger und unschärfer wurde, je stärker sie sich darauf konzentrierte...  
ADAM, der sich aufrichtete... die Bereitschaft ihn anzugreifen und für seine früheren Beleidigungen und Verfehlungen zu bestrafen... und ein großer Schatten, der plötzlich zwischen ihnen stand...  
Das angestrengte Nachdenken rief bei ihr Kopfschmerzen hervor.  
  
Rei war stehengeblieben, schien nachzudenken. Shinji sah sie fragend an, so schwer konnte es doch nicht sein, angesichts des heutigen Stoffes, oder des Fehlens selbigens, sich dazu entscheiden, den Unterricht zu schwänzen.  
"Rei?"  
Als sie nicht reagierte, streckte er die Hand aus, um sie sacht am Oberarm zu berühren.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Einen Moment lang hatte sie ihn an eine Maschine erinnert, deren Batteriereserven zu Ende gingen.  
"Uhm... also, was ist?"  
  
Sie zögerte immer noch, seinem Ersuchen zu folgen.  
Es war ihr befohlen worden, zum Unterricht zu gehen, damit sie besser in der Gesellschaft anderer funktionierte. Allerdings erschien ihr die Begründung unlogisch, da man sie nicht zugleich angewiesen hatte, mit anderen zu interagieren. Jedoch interagierte sie nun mit Shinji-kun. Und dies war ihrer Funktion unter anderen Menschen dienlich...  
"Wohin willst du gehen?"  
  
"Ahm... nun..."  
Er überlegte.  
"Wir könnten hoch aufs Dach der Schule gehen und uns dort unterhalten."  
  
Rei nickte.  
Der Aufenthalt auf dem Flachdach der Schule besaß eine gewisse Gefährlichkeit trotz der umlaufenden Brüstung. Und sie hatte versprochen, Shinji-kun zu beschützen. Dies, verbunden mit den anderen Gründen, sollte genügen, die Anweisung, den Unterricht zu besuchen, wenigstens einmal zu ignorieren.  
"Einverstanden."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kurz darauf standen sie auf dem Dach der Schule.  
Shinji trat an die Brüstung und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen.  
"Von hier aus kann man sehen, wo der Engel explodiert ist."  
Er sah sich weiter um, entdeckte weitere Spuren von Kämpfen, die sich narbengleich durch die Stadt zogen.  
"Worum bloß greifen die Engel die Stadt an..."  
  
Rei trat neben ihn, bleib jedoch still.  
Auch diese Information unterlag höchster Geheimhaltung.  
  
"Der letzte Engel wollte sich in die Geofront durchbohren... und der erste hat große Löcher in den Asphalt geschlagen, als ob er sich hindurchgraben wollte... Rei, was immer sie suchen, es liegt in der Geofront!"  
Er sah sie fragend an, erwartete eine Reaktion.  
  
Shinji-kun hatte die richtigen Schlußfolgerungen getroffen...  
"Ich darf dir nichts sagen."  
  
"Du... du darfst nicht?"  
  
"Nein. Es sind geheime Informationen."  
  
"Und du kannst es mir nicht sagen?"  
Shinji trat einen Schritt zurück.  
Welches Spiel trieb sie mit ihm? Erst akzeptierte sie seine Freundschaft und jetzt sagte sie ihm gewissermaßen, daß sie mehr wußte als er, es ihm aber nicht mitteilen durfte...  
  
"Ich darf nicht... Vielleicht kann der Captain... Ich bin nicht befugt, es dir mitzuteilen."  
Sie stotterte, verhaspelte sich... das war ihr vorher noch nie passiert. Sie wollte ihm ja sagen, daß die Engel auf der Suche nach ihresgleichen waren, daß sie vom Sirenenruf LILITHs angelockt wurden, die im TerminalDogma eingekerkert war und als Lieferant des LCL diente, aus deren Gewebe EVA-00 geklont worden war... und sie selbst...  
  
"Du darfst nicht..."  
Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Er glaubte genau zu wissen, wer Rei befohlen hatte, über die Dinge, die sie bei NERV gesehen hatte, Stillschweigen zu bewahren.  
"Vater..."  
  
Sie konnte es nicht ausstehen, wenn Shinji-kun in ihrer Gegenwart schlecht über den Kommandanten sprach, das wurde ihr in diesem Augenblick bewußt. Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn sie einfach ging... aber dann würde sie ihn allein zurückzulassen und er würde glauben, sie hätte sich von ihm abgewandt und dann würde er nicht mehr ihr Freund sein und...  
Es war alles so kompliziert!  
Tu, was man dir befiehlt... ja, wenn Shinji-kun ihr befohlen hätte, ihm zu sagen, was sie wußte, das wäre einfach gewesen, schließlich war er der Sohn des Kommandanten. Aber er tat es nicht und sie konnte ihn ja schlecht auf diese Option hinweisen...  
Rei stieß einen leisen Seufzer aus und ließ sich an der Brüstung nach unten gleiten, bis sie mit angezogenen Knien auf dem Zementboden saß.  
  
Der Seufzer fuhr Shinji durch Mark und Bein, hatte etwas von einer scharfen Klinge, die direkt an seinem Herzen vorbeistrich. Betroffen blickte er nach unten, wo Rei neben ihm hockte, verstand ansatzweise den Gewissenskonflikt, in dem sie sich befand.  
Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke.  
"Es... uhm... es ist kein Problem... Dann sag mir... ah... sag mir einfach, was du sagen darfst."  
Er öffnete seine Tasche, entnahm ihr die Frühstücksbox und schloß sie wieder, benutzte die Tasche dann als Sitzkissen, als er sich neben sie setzte.  
  
"Ich darf dir nicht sagen, was sich im TerminalDogma befindet, nur, daß man eine sehr hohe Sicherheitseinstufung benötigt, um es zu betreten."  
Wenn sie es ihm schon nicht direkt sagen durfte, konnte sie ihm vielleicht ein paar Hinweise geben...  
  
"TerminalDogma? Das... hm... das ist der Keller unter dem Hauptquartier, oder?"  
  
"... Ja."  
  
"Und wer hat diese Sicherheitseinstufung? Misato?"  
  
Rei dachte nach.  
Nein, der Captain war nicht befugt, das TerminalDogma zu betreten.  
Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
"Shinji-kun, ich muß... ich muß dich bitten, nicht weiterzufragen. Ich möchte nicht, daß du in Gefahr gerätst."  
Bitte... sie hatte bitte gesagt... vorher hatte sie noch nie jemanden um etwas gebeten... und in der Nacht... dunkel erinnerte sie sich, daß sie sich im Halbschlaf für sein Kompliment bedankt hatte...  
Was geschah nur mit ihr? Wurde sie vielleicht... menschlich? Brachen durch den fortgesetzten Kontakt mit Shinji-kun die in ihrer Genstruktur befindlichen menschlichen Anlagen durch?  
  
"Ich soll nicht... Rei, du machst dir um mich... Sorgen?"  
  
Wieder blieb sie stumm, nickte nur.  
  
Shinji lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die hüfthohe Mauer.  
Das war das erste Mal, daß jemand ihm sagte, sie würde sich um ihn sorgen, das erste Mal, das jemand ihm ihre Gefühle für ihn offenbarte...  
Wow...  
  
Eine halbe Ewigkeit saßen sie so da und schwiegen, doch diesesmal erschien das Schweigen ihnen nicht als unüberwindbare Mauer. Schließlich war es Shinji, der das Schweigen brach, als die Schulglocke zur Pause läutete und kurz darauf Lärm vom Schulhof her an ihr Ohr drang.  
"Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Rei blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
Da hatte er bereits die Frühstücksbox geöffnet und hielt sie ihr entgegen.  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wurst... Käse... alles tierische Produkte, welche sie nicht vertrug. Aufgrund ihrer besonderen Physiognomie konnte sie keine tierischen Fette verdauen. Schon der bloße Genuß solcher Produkte stellte ihre Funktionsfähigkeit in beunruhigender Weise in Frage, weshalb es ihr befohlen worden war, selbige niemals und unter keinen Umständen zu sich zu nehmen.  
"Ich esse kein Fleisch."  
  
"Oh."  
Er hatte nicht gewußt, daß sie Vegetarierin war.  
"Und Käse?"  
  
"Auch nicht. Kein Fleisch, keinen Fisch."  
  
"Salat?"  
  
"Salat ist akzeptabel."  
  
Rasch vertauschte er die Belege seiner Brote, so daß er ihr wenigstens zwei reine Salatbrote anbieten konnte.  
  
Zögernd nahm Rei eines der Brote aus der Schachtel und betrachtete es nachdenklich.  
"Danke."  
  
Shinji stellte die Schachtel zwischen sie, kaute selbst auf einem Wurstbrot herum.  
Die Situation kam beiden seltsam friedlich und entspannt vor.  
Der Junge blickte zur Seite, beobachtete das blauhaarige Mädchen beim Essen.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?"  
  
"Ahm, nein..."  
Schnell blickte Shinji wieder weg.  
Er konnte ihr ja schlecht sagen, daß er sie attraktiv fand, daß sogar die Art, wie sie den Salat mümmelte, in seinen Augen etwas anziehendes und faszinierendes hatte...  
  
"Und weshalb wirst du dann rot?"  
Jetzt wollte sie es endgültig wissen. Schließlich konnte sein ständiges Erröten auch ein Zeichen für funktionsgefährdenden Bluthochdruck sein und gerade in Verbindung mit der Tatsache, daß er am gestrigen Tag kurzfristig einen Herzstillstand erlitten hatte, nicht zu ignorieren.  
Und wenn es - wie sie glaubte - doch mit ihr in Verbindung stand, dann wollte sie es ebenfalls wissen. Menschen wechselten schließlich nicht andauernd die Farbe und dann auch noch derart extrem!  
  
"Ich... ah... uhm... öh... also... das... äh..." stotterte er, versuchte sich in Gedanken eine plausible Antwort zurechtzulegen, wurde dann aber anderweitig durch das Auftauchen von Toji und Kensuke gerettet. Die beiden Mitschüler tauchten im Treppenaufgang auf und kamen zu ihnen.  
  
Für Rei war es damit vorbei mit Frieden und Entspannung.  
Daß Shinji-kun viel redete, konnte sie problemslos akzeptieren, wenn allerdings mehrere Personen gleichzeitig sprachen, konnte sie dies nicht mehr mit ruhiger Atmosphäre gleichsetzen...  
  
"Yo, Ikari!" rief Toji. "Hab´ ich mich doch nicht geirrt, als ich meinte, euch beide an der Station gesehen zu haben. - Äh, hi, Ayanami."  
  
Rei nahm die Begrüßung mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis, fragte sich zugleich, ob er sie auch angesprochen hätte, wenn sie nicht mit Shinji-kun zusammengewesen wäre.  
  
"Hey, Shinji..." Kensuke hockte sich neben Shinji. "Was habt ihr heute nacht gemacht?"  
  
"Äh..."  
Shinji schnappte nach Luft.  
Er hatte Rei im Arm gehalten...  
Er hatte ihre Hand gehalten...  
Er hatte ihre nackte Brust gesehen...  
  
"Wir haben euch beide gestern abend mit den EVAs ausrücken sehen", erklärte Toji und brachte Shinjis Gedanken wieder in etwas geordnetere Bahnen. "Ihr habt´s dem Engel doch hoffentlich richtig gegeben, oder? Seit der Sache vor ein paar Wochen hat man uns richtig auf dem Kieker, die Klassensprecherin persönlich hat dafür gesorgt, daß wir im Bunker waren, bevor die Aktion losging."  
  
"Ich kann die Vernichtung des Engels bestätigen." sagte Rei mit ruhiger Stimme und stand auf. Suzuharas Worte hatten sie an eine Idee erinnert, die sie am Morgen gehabt hatte.  
"Shinji-kun, wir treffen uns nach der Schule."  
Damit ging sie zur Treppe und verließ das Dach.  
  
Toji sah ihr nach, starrte dann Shinji an.  
"Ihr trefft euch nach der Schule? Und eben habt ihr die ganze Zeit hier oben gesessen, was? Ikari... Alter! Du und Ayanami?"  
Der größere Junge grinste breit.  
"Zuhause die hübsche Misato und jetzt auch noch eine Begleitung für den Schulweg! Kensuke, was hältst du davon?"  
  
"Mega-Playboy-Action!" erklärte der kleinere Junge mit der Brille.  
  
"Muß wohl an dem Roboter liegen, daß ihm die Mädchen zu Füßen liegen!"  
Toji knuffte Shinji gegen die Schulter. "Und, was habt ihr hier oben gemacht? Geknutscht?"  
  
"Ah... nein..."  
  
"Na, komm, Ikari, das..." setzte Kensuke nach.  
  
Toji hielt seinen Freund zurück, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
"Ken, er sagt die Wahrheit. Traurig, traurig. Ikari, weshalb wolltest du auch von mir keine Tips annehmen?!"  
Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Brote in der Schachtel.  
"Hmm, darf ich?"  
  
"Uh, klar doch."  
  
"Super, ich schaffe es nämlich morgens nie, mir etwas einzupacken."  
  
"Weil du ein fauler Sack bist, der lieber noch ein paar Minuten schläft!" warf Kensuke ein.  
  
"Eh, ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf."  
  
Kensuke und Shinji blickten einander an und begannen zu lachen.  
  
"Worüber gackert ihr denn so?"  
  
"Über nichts, Toji, über nichts. Also, Shinji, jetzt erzähl doch mal!"  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Na, wie ihr den Engel erlegt habt, Ayanami und du!"  
  
"Uhm, also..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei warf einen kurzen Blick zurück über die Schulter, betrachtete die drei Jungen.  
Shinji-kun und die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida... auch sie waren Freunde, selbst wenn Rei noch immer nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte, wie Shinji-kun sich mit jemandem hatte anfreunden können, der ihm noch vor kurzer Zeit Schmerzen zugefügt hatte... andererseits... auch sie hatte ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, indem sie ihn dazu gebracht hatte, wieder in EVA-01 zu steigen... gehörte auch das zu einer Freundschaft - vergeben können?  
Trotzdem ging Shinji-kun mit seinen anderen Freunden auf eine andere Art und Weise um als mit ihr, lag das vielleicht daran, daß sie den weiblichen Geschlecht angehörte? Wurde er deshalb immer rot, sobald gewisse Dinge zur Sprache kamen?  
Sie bog in den Flur ein, von dem aus man in den Klassenraum der 2-A gelangen konnte. Wie erwartet sah sie die Person, zu der sie wollte. Die Zielperson stand vor dem Schrank mit Lehrmaterialien und sortierte ungenutzt gebliebene Unterlagen wieder ein.  
Rei blieb in zwei Schritten Abstand stehen.  
"Klassensprecherin Horaki."  
  
Die angesprochene zuckte leicht zusammen, wandte sich Ayanami zu.  
"Ja?"  
Hikari fühlte eine starke Unsicherheit, es war, soweit sie sich erinnern konnte, das erste Mal, daß die blauhaarige Mitschülerin sie ansprach.  
  
"Ich habe ein Anliegen... ein Ersuch um Informationen."  
  
Hikari schloß den Schrank.  
"Worum geht es, Ayanami?"  
Irgendwie schien es ihr unpassend, die Mitschülerin mit ihrem Vornamen anzusprechen, Ayanami schien großen Wert auf ihre Privatsphäre zu legen, jedenfalls vermied sie jeden Kontakt mit anderen Schülern - außer mit Shinji Ikari, aber das lag wahrscheinlich an ihrer gemeinsamen Tätigkeit als Piloten bei NERV.  
  
"Ich benötige Informationen über menschliche Paarungsrituale."  
  
Hikaris Mund klappte auf.  
Ihre Sommersprossen schienen an Farbe zu verlieren.  
"Menschliche... Paarungs-ri-tu-a-le..." zog sie die Worte in die Länge.  
  
"Korrekt."  
  
"Ähhhh..."  
Hikari gewann die Kontrolle über ihren Unterkiefer zurück.  
Hatte Ayanami sie gerade wirklich um Informationen über... Sex gefragt?  
Sie rief die Erinnerung der letzten halben Minute ab, konzentrierte sich auf jede Silbe.  
Ja, sie hatte sie tatsächlich auf menschliche Paarungsrituale angesprochen...  
Hikari schluckte.  
Warum geschah soetwas ausgerechnet ihr?  
"Uhm... das können wir schlecht hier besprechen."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil... weil man so ein Thema nicht... nicht in der Öffentlichkeit bespricht."  
  
Rei legte den Kopf schrägt.  
Interessant... Klassensprecherin Horaki reagierte ähnlich wie Shinji-kun, indem sie tomatenrot anlief und plötzlich ein vergleichbares Sprachmuster benutzte.  
"Wo dann?"  
  
"Ahm... laß uns aufs Dach gehen."  
  
"Dort halten sich zur Zeit Shinji-kun und die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida auf."  
  
"Oh..."  
Wäre Hikari nicht mehr mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt gewesen, wäre ihr der warme Unterton aufgefallen, mit dem Ayanami den Namen Shinji Ikaris aussprach.  
"Dann... die Mädchentoilette. Dort sind wir recht ungestört."  
  
"Akzeptabel."  
  
"Warum ich?"  
  
"Was meinst du, Klassensprecherin Horaki?"  
  
"Warum fragst du gerade mich? Es ist doch nicht so, daß wir gute Freunde wären, oder so..."  
  
"Ich habe mich dafür entschieden, dich zu fragen, weil du dem Klassenverband vorstehst und daher über ein ausreichendes Maß an Lebenserfahrung verfügen mußt."  
  
"Argh... weil ich Klassensprecherin bin?"  
  
"Korrekt."  
  
Am liebsten hätte Hikari die Flucht ergriffen, doch sie wußte, daß Ayanami schneller war als sie.  
"Und deshalb denkst du, ich könnte... ich hätte..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Oh, nein..."  
Irgendwie hatte sie geahnt, daß ihre Position sich eines Tages zu einem Alptraum entwickeln würde, aber sie hatte eher mit Krankenbesuchen bei verletzten Mitschülern und Schüleraufständen wegen des miserablen Essens in der Kantine gerechnet.  
"Ayanami, weißt du eigentlich, wie ich Klassensprecherin geworden bin?"  
  
"Du wurdest wahrscheinlich gewählt."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Ich war an dem Tag nicht anwesend."  
  
"Hm... das... Ich war der einzige Kandidat. Ich habe mich nicht einmal freiwillig gemeldet, sondern wurde vorgeschlagen."  
  
"Sicher aufgrund deiner Kompetenz."  
  
"Nein, weil es kein anderer machen wollte."  
  
"Aber du erfüllst deine Aufgaben gewissenhaft und zufriedenstellend."  
  
"Das... äh... danke."  
  
"Das war eine Feststellung."  
  
"Uhm, aber das erste Mal, daß mir jemand gesagt hat, daß ich es richtig mache."  
  
Sie erreichten die Toiletten, Hikari schloß die Tür der Mädchentoilette hinter ihnen, klappte den Deckel einer der insgesamt fünf Toiletten herab und setzte sich.  
"Ayanami, was ich damit meine - nur weil ich Klassensprecherin bin, bedeutet dies nicht, daß ich... wie sagtest du... ein ausreichendes Maß an Lebenserfahrung besitze."  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
Das kam unerwartet. Sie hatte vorausgesetzt, daß die Klassensprecherin ihr Auskunft geben konnte, hatte Horakis Position als Leiterin des Klassenverbandes mit der des Kommandanten als Leiter von NERV assoziiert.  
"Bei wem kann ich dann Informationen einholen?"  
  
Hikari bemerkte Ayanamis Enttäuschung.  
Ihr selbst fiel niemand ein, denn Ayanami hätte fragen können. Ihr eigener Vater ging solchen Themen stets geschickt aus dem Wege, das Lehrerkollegium war derart überaltert, daß die Lehrer wahrscheinlich reihenweise Herzanfällen zum Opfer fallen würden, sollten sie sich damit beschäftigen, und von den Mitschülern taten manche zwar furchtbar wichtig und kenntnisreich, doch Hikari war sich sicher, daß sie ihre anatomischen Kenntnisse auch nur aus den Schmuddelheften bezogen, die sie heimlich unter der Bettdecke lasen oder in ihren Spinden aufbewahrten... sie selbst war eigentlich von ihrer älteren Schwester Nozomi aufgeklärt worden, welche ihr Wissen wiederum von ihrer Mutter kurz vor deren Tod erhalten hatte.  
Hikari seufzte.  
"Ayanami, setz dich, das könnte länger dauern..."  
  
"Also bist du doch imstande, mir Auskunft zu geben?"  
  
"Ähm, in gewisser Weise, ja. Was möchtest du wissen?"  
  
Rei setzte sich auf den Klodeckel zu Hikaris linken.  
"Klassensprecherin Horaki, woran erkenne ich, ob ich verliebt bin?"  
  
Wieder klappte Hikaris Unterkiefer herab.  
Gerade hatte sie sich gedanklich darauf vorbereitet, die biologischen Abläufe der Fortpflanzung zu erklären, wie sie im Biologielehrbuch standen, und das ganze mit den Erfahrungen anzureichern, die sie durch ihre inzwischen volljährige Schwester mitgeteilt bekommen hatte, da kam eine solche Frage.  
"Verliebt...? Das ist schwierig..."  
Ihr fiel Nozomis Vorliebe für Liebesromane wieder ein.  
"Uhm, also... du könntest in jemanden verliebt sein, wenn... ah... wenn dein Herz in seiner Gegenwart schneller schlägt und du ein seltsames Kribbeln in der Bauchregion hast und..."  
  
"Die gleichen Symptome deuten auch auf eine Lebensmittelvergiftung hin", warf Rei ein.  
  
Hikari stöhnte auf.  
Nein, das würde wirklich nicht einfach werden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nachdem Hikari ihrer Mitschülerin sämtliche ihr bekannten Begleiterscheinungen des Zustandes ´Verliebtsein´ aufgezählt und teilweise erklärt hatte, fühlte sie sich um Jahre gealtert. Jedes einzelne Anzeichen konnte laut Ayanami genausogut als Symptom irgendwelcher leichten bis tödlichen Erkrankungen gewertet werden.  
"Ja, fühlst du dich denn krank?"  
  
Rei lauschte in sich hinein.  
Alle Körperfunktionen erschienen ihr normal.  
"Nein, Klassensprecherin."  
  
"Gut... Und hör auf damit, mich Klassensprecherin zu nennen, Hikari genügt."  
  
Rei blickte ihre Mitschülerin an. Bedeuteten die Worte der Klassensprecherin, daß sie ihr ihre Freundschaft anbot? Oder wollte sie einfach Zeit sparen? Eigentlich war es nebensächlich...  
"Akzeptiert. Und wenn man zu dem Schluß gekommen ist, daß man verliebt ist, was soll man dann tun?"  
  
Hikari vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und gab ein langgezogenes Seufzen von sich. 


	21. Kapitel 16 - Kleine Schätze

Kapitel 16 - Kleine Schätze  
  
Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Hikari hatte Rei das Schulgebäude verlassen und wartete nun am Eingangstor auf Shinji, wobei sie in ihrem Büchlein die während der Unterhaltung mit der Klassensprecherin eilig hingekritzelten Notizen noch einmal durchging.  
Demnach gab eine ganze Reihe von Stadien in einer zwischenmenschlichen Beziehung, begonnen bei einer Bekanntschaft, fortfolgend mit einer Freundschaft, welche eventuell zu einer Freundschaft anderer Art werden konnte... weshalb benutzten die Menschen eigentlich den gleichen Begriff, obwohl sie verschiedene Dinge meinten? Einmal Freund im Sinne von Kamerad oder Kumpel, wie Mitschüler Suzuhara es wohl ausgedrückt hätte, dann Freund im Sinne von jemandem, mit dem man Zärtlichkeiten austauschte... Zärtlichkeiten, der nächste Begriff, bei dem sie Schwierigkeiten hatte, und bei dem auch die Klassensprecherin wieder ins Stottern gekommen war... und was den Begriff ´Liebe´ anging, so war sie immer noch so schlau wie zuvor. Daß Hikari schließlich gequält die Ansicht geäußert hatte, sie würde es schon erkennen, wenn sie in jemanden verliebt war, war nicht gerade ergiebig gewesen, ebenso daß sie sich rundum geweigert hatte, ihr Auskunft zu geben, ob sie selbst einen solchen Zustand bereits erlebt hatte.  
Wäre es Rei möglich gewesen, hätte sie wahrscheinlich alle diese Überlegungen einfach gelassen und sich mit einfacheren Dingen beschäftigt, zum Beispiel den Grundlagen der Thermodynamik oder ähnlichem.  
Schließlich erschien Shinji-kun, der sie verlegen anlächelte.  
Sein Lächeln hatte etwas, das ihr Herz erwärmte.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daß es solange gedauert hat."  
  
Sie nahm seine Entschuldigung nickend zur Kenntnis, unterließ die Bemerkung, daß sie ja gar keine Zeit vereinbart hatten.  
Zum ersten Mal in wachen Zustand fielen ihr die hellen Verbände an seinen Händen auf.  
"Wie geht es deinen Händen?"  
  
Shinji hob die Hände ein Stück, präsentierte ihr die bandagierten Handinnenflächen.  
"Es schmerzt nicht mehr."  
Er mußte ihr ja nicht erzählen, daß Toji und Kensuke sich wegen des starken Erdbeergeruches fast totgelacht hatten, als sie seine ´Kriegsverletzungen´ begutachtet hatten.  
"Wo wollen wir hingehen?"  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
Wieder etwas, worüber sie nicht nachgedacht hatte.  
"Ich soll mich um drei Uhr zur Nachuntersuchung bei Doktor Akagi melden."  
  
"Dann haben wir noch fast zwei Stunden. Uhm, wir könnten einfach... ahm... spazierengehen."  
  
Spazierengehen...  
Rasch holte sie ihr Notizbuch hervor, blätterte in den zuletzt beschriebenen Seiten herum.  
Spazierengehen... Hikari hatte doch etwas dazu gesagt... in Verbindung mit Händchenhalten und Romantik... ersteres hatte sie noch verstanden, was sich hinter dem Begriff Romantik allerdings verbarg, entzog sich ihr völlig.  
"Gut, einverstanden."  
Sie steckte das Büchlein wieder weg, welches Shinji-kun neugierig beäugt hatte. Doch selbst wenn es ihm gelungen wäre, einen Blick in das Buch zu werfen, hätte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ihre Kurzschrift nicht entziffern können.  
  
Shinji deutete auf die andere Straßenseite.  
"Laß uns da lang gehen, dann kommen wir in einem großen Bogen zur Bahnstation zurück."  
  
Sie nickte, den vorgeschlagenen Weg in Gedanken nachvollziehend.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite befanden sich mehrere Geschäfte, die meisten standen allerdings leer, nach den Engelangriffen vor drei Wochen hatte eine ganze Reihe von Zivilpersonen die Festungsstadt wieder verlassen, wie Rei bekannt war, es gehörte zu jener Art von Wissen, welches man beiläufig aufnahm, ohne ihm größere Bedeutung beizumessen.  
Shinji-kun achtete zwar darauf, an ihrer Seite zu bleiben, machte aber keine Anstalten, ihre Hand zu nehmen, oder ihr seinen Arm zum Einhaken anzubieten, was laut Hikari auch eine Möglichkeit war, wenn Freunde zusammen spazieren gingen - Freunde der zweiten Art wohlgemerkt, obwohl es sie auch nicht gewundert hätte, wären ihnen die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida Arm in Arm über den Weg gelaufen, schließlich hockten die beiden ständig zusammen. Oder wartete Shinji-kun darauf, daß sie die Initiative ergriff? Initiative... sie war es gewohnt, Befehle auszuführen, da war keine Initiative gefragt...  
  
Shinji verharrte vor dem Schaufenster eines Geschäftes, welches unter anderem Sportartikel führte. Ein großes Schild verkündete, daß bis zum Monatsende ein Räumungsverkauf wegen Geschäftsaufgabe stattfand.  
Er seufzte. In den letzten Tagen hatte er öfter vor diesem Schaufenster gestanden. Sein Interesse galt allein einem Fahrrad, welches im Preis extrem herabgesetzt war. Es sah so aus wie jenes, daß er damals im Straßengraben gefunden hatte, nur war es größer, eben genau seine Größe. Ob er Misato fragen sollte, ob sie ihm das Geld gab? Sie hatte vor ein paar Tagen fast schuldbewußt erklärt, daß er natürlich Taschengeld bekommen würde, allerdings hätte die Verwaltung von NERV bisher bei ihrem Gehalt nicht berücksichtigt, daß ihr die Vormundschaft für ihn übertragen worden war, weshalb seine Bezüge als Pilot auch nicht auf ihr Konto verbucht worden waren, sondern irgendwo quasi als Aktenleichen herumlagen. Falls er irgendetwas kaufen wollte, konnte er dazu zwar mit Misatos Erlaubnis ans Haushaltsgeld gehen, allerdings hatte sie wahrscheinlich eher an ein Comic-Heft oder ähnliches dabei gedacht, als an ein Fahrrad, auch wenn der Preis erneut gesenkt worden war. Und sein Geburtstag rückte auch näher, nur schien das Misato nicht bekannt zu sein, jedenfalls hatte sie das bisher nicht angesprochen und ihm selbst war es irgendwie unangenehm, so ein Thema anzuschneiden, er wollte nicht klingen, als fordere er etwas...  
  
Rei beobachtete Shinji-kuns Verhalten, sah, wie seine Schultern langsam nach vorn sanken.  
Was mochte ihn bekümmern?  
Das Geschäft, vor dem sie standen, würde Ende des nächsten Woche schließen, wieder ein Händler, der sich entschlossen hatte, die Stadt zu verlassen.  
Welchem Objekt in der Auslage galt Shinji-kuns Interesse? Er schien direkt auf einen Fahrradbausatz zu blicken.  
"Was siehst du?"  
  
"Ich... ah... nichts."  
  
Sie antwortete nicht, war es inzwischen von ihm gewohnt, daß er bei manchen Dingen auswich.  
  
"Laß... laß uns weitergehen."  
  
Rei nickte.  
Wieder gingen sie nebeneinander, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln.  
Was war der Nutzen, wenn sie tatenlos durch die Straßen gingen? Das war doch eigentlich nur Zeitverschwendung... andererseits konnte sie sich auch nicht dazu durchringen, sich vorzeitig von ihm zu verabschieden und zum Hauptquartier zu gehen.  
  
"Rei... wir hatten vorhin über die EVAs gesprochen... und über diese... Dunkelheit..."  
  
Sie nickte nur.  
Die Fakten waren ihr bekannt.  
Dann verstand sie, er wollte ein Gespräch beginnen, indem er an die Unterhaltung vom Vormittag anknüpfte.  
"Ja. Und du warst gerade dabei, mir zu erklären, weshalb du rot geworden bist, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Uhm... ah... das... äh..."  
  
"Es ist gut. Ich habe nicht den Wunsch, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen."  
  
"Nicht? Äh, ja... also Rei... es ist, weil... hm... ich meine, uh... ich glaube, die Antwort könnte... ähm, sie könnte dich in Verlegenheit bringen, und..."  
  
"Du reagierst verlegen, weil du befürchtest, mich in Verlegenheit bringen zu können?"  
Der nähere Gehalt seiner Aussage entzog sich ihr. Gut, seinen Worten war zu entnehmen, daß er ihretwegen so reagierte, aber warum glaubte er, sie in Verlegenheit bringen zu können?  
  
"Ja... uhm... ja, genau."  
  
"Warum glaubst du, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen?"  
Er war nicht mehr an ihrer Seite, war abrupt stehengeblieben.  
Sie kehrte um, blieb vor ihm stehen.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Können wir... können wir ein andermal darüber sprechen?"  
Shinji blickte Rei flehend an.  
Er konnte ihr doch nicht auf offener Straße sagen, daß sie hübsch war! Dazu kannte er sie gar nicht lange genug! Vielleicht trat er ihr damit zu nahe, vielleicht würde sie es falsch auffassen... Außerdem ging das alles viel zu schnell... auch wenn ihm jedesmal ein wohliger Schauder den Rücken herablief, wenn sie ihn ´Shinji-kun´ nannte. Misato nannte ihn auch so, doch bei Rei war es irgendwie anders...  
  
"Wie du wünschst."  
  
"Ja... äh..."  
Worüber hatte er mit ihr reden wollen - ach ja, die böse Ausstrahlung, die von den EVAs ausging, wenn sie in Kampfhandlungen verwickelt wurden... die Dunkelheit, so beängstigend sie auch war, dieses Thema war um einiges sicherer als manche andere...  
"Du hattest mir etwas über das Betriebssystem der EVAs erzählt... wie... uhm... wie kann von einem Computer ein solcher Haß ausgehen?"  
  
"Nicht von dem Computer selbst, von der Grundprogrammierung. Die EVAs sollten ursprünglich mit künstlicher Intelligenz ausgestattet werden, so daß sie imstande waren, begrenzt eigenständig zu handeln... sie sollten über Reflexe verfügen."  
  
"Reflexe?"  
  
"Ja, etwas, das ein Roboter nicht besitzt. Ein Roboter agiert stur nach seinem Programm, die künstliche Intelligenz sollte für eine gewisse Flexibilität sorgen."  
  
"Ja. Das... hm... das kann ich nachvollziehen."  
  
"Für die Grundprogrammierung der KI wurde ein menschliches Persönlichkeitsmuster verwendet, welches von Doktor Naoko Akagi im Rahmen ihrer Forschungstätigkeit digitalisiert worden war."  
  
"Die... die EVAs denken also wie Menschen?" stieß Shinji überrascht hervor.  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun. Die künstliche Intelligenz wurde nie aktiviert, weil sie sich während der Testläufe als zu instabil herausgestellt hat. Möglicherweise beeinflußt sie aber dennoch die künstlichen Gehirne der EVAs."  
  
"Weißt du... weißt du, wessen... uhm... Persönlichkeit bewußt wurde?"  
  
"Das ist mir nicht bekannt."  
  
"Ich glaube... uhm... ich glaube, daß sie immer dann... erwacht, wenn der EVA beschädigt wird."  
  
"Wenn das Schmerzzentrum angesprochen wird... das ist möglich. Es würde der Programmierung entsprechen, in einer solchen Lage aktiv zu werden."  
  
"Du weißt eine ganze Menge über die EVAs."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Uhm, du bist ja auch schon sehr lange bei NERV, oder? Misato meinte, daß man dich schon sehr lange zur Pilotin ausgebildet hätte..."  
  
"Das ist... korrekt."  
Sie hätte ihn korrigieren können, hätte ihm mehr über sich erzählen können, doch dann hätte er die Wahrheit über sie erfahren, etwas, wovor sie plötzlich Angst bekam...  
Sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren...  
  
"Und was... kann man tun? Ich meine, könnte man vielleicht... uhm... die Festplatte des Steuercomputers neu formatieren? Soetwas müßte doch gehen, oder?"  
  
"Das entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Ich glaube nicht, daß es möglich ist."  
  
"Dann... dann können wir gar nichts tun?"  
  
"Doch. Darauf achten, daß die EVAs nicht beschädigt werden."  
  
"Das..."  
Rei mußte scherzen - darauf achten, daß die EVAs nicht beschädigt wurden, natürlich, nichts einfacher als das... und wer sollte das den Engeln sagen?  
Er runzelte die Stirn.  
Nein, Rei machte keine Scherze, er wußte nicht einmal, ob sie Humor besaß. Ihre Antwort basierte ganz einfach auf dem Grund, daß sie auch keine andere Möglichkeit sah...  
"Rei... ich möchte dich um etwas bitten..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Das, was du heute nacht getan hast... als du EVA-00 benutzt hast, um den Angriff des Engels von mir abzuwehren... bitte, mach das nie wieder."  
  
Wie meinte Shinji-kun das? Legte er keinen Wert darauf, daß sie ihn beschützte? Glaubte er, ohne sie auszukommen?  
Plötzlich ergriff er ihre Oberarme, hielt sie fest, sah ihr in die Augen.  
  
"Bring dich nie wieder in so eine Gefahr... nicht wegen mir!"  
  
Jetzt verstand sie... er sorgte sich um sie...  
Nicht wegen ihm...  
"Wegen wem denn sonst?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Shinji ließ Rei los, sah sie nur an, unfähig, etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Doktor Akagi erwartet mich. Unser Tag zusammen war... schön."  
Damit wandte sie sich ab und eilte zur Bahnstation.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi streifte ihre Handschuhe ab.  
"Du kannst dich anziehen, Rei, ich kann nichts feststellen." es klang beinahe, als bedauerte sie dies.  
  
Schweigend schlüpfte Rei in ihre Sachen.  
  
"Die Schäden an Einheit-00 werden mich die nächsten Wochen beschäftigen", fuhr Akagi fort. Schließlich mußte sie die Pilotin des EVAs den Vorschriften gemäß über den Zustand des EVAs in Kenntnis setzen, einen Zustand, den Gendos Puppe selbst zu verantworten hatte. Gendos Vorschriften... Gendos Puppe... sie haßte das Mädchen nicht, aber in ihren Augen war es auch kein Mensch, eher eine Maschine, ein gefühlsloses Ding. - Und Rei war Gendos Liebling, für ihn schien sie sehr wichtig zu sein, wichtig genug, daß er sich in Gedanken sogar mit ihr zu beschäftigen schien, wenn er bei ihr, Ritsuko Akagi, war und sich wie ein Automat holte, was ihm seiner Ansicht nach zustand. Akagi hätte es sich nie eingestanden, doch sie fürchtete den Tag, an dem Rei alt genug war, um dem Kommandanten nicht nur als Protegé, sondern als Frau ins Auge zu fallen - ab diesem Tage würde sie selbst abgemeldet sein... Und dieser Zeitpunkt war nicht mehr allzu fern.  
"Die Brustpanzerung muß ausgewechselt und das Gewebe darunter regeneriert werden. Außerdem hat es eine Reihe von Kurzschlüssen im Computersystem gegeben."  
  
Rei nickte, schloß den obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse.  
"Doktor Akagi, ist es möglich, das System neueinzurichten?"  
  
"Schon... aber der Aufwand wäre nicht verhältnismäßig. Die Biokomponenten im Schädel müßten ausgetauscht werden... warum fragst du?"  
  
"Es..."  
Rei zögerte. Die Stimme des Doktors drückte Unwillen aus. Sie schien sie so schnell wie möglich loswerden zu wollen.  
"Es war nur eine Frage."  
  
Ritsuko runzelte die Stirn.  
Normalerweise stellte Gendos Puppe keine solchen Fragen... normalerweise stellte sie überhaupt keine Fragen.  
"Du solltest besser hoffen, daß EVA-00 innerhalb der nächsten acht Wochen nicht benötigt wird, solange dauert es nämlich, die Einheit wieder flott zu machen. Ich mußte extra einige Komponenten von der deutschen Zweigstelle anfordern."  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
Ritsuko zuckte zusammen.  
Hatte Gendos Puppe tatsächlich gerade gesagt, es täte ihr leid? Das Mädchen hatte noch nie etwas derartiges gesagt...  
"Ich plane daher verschiedene Kreuztests, um das System von EVA-01 gegebenenfalls so schnell wie möglich auf dich umschreiben zu können, falls es wieder Schwierigkeiten mit Shinji gibt."  
  
"Es wird keine Schwierigkeiten mit Shinji-kun geben."  
  
Shinji-kun... So...  
"Rei, gibt es etwas, über das du mit mir reden möchtest?"  
  
"Nein, Doktor Akagi."  
  
"Das... Gut, du kannst gehen."  
Irgendetwas war anders...  
  
"Ja."  
Rei trat an die Tür, verharrte dort, den Blick auf etwas gerichtet, das in dem Regal neben der Tür lag - ein Paar dunkelblauer Handschuhe, die zu einer PlugSuit gehörten.  
Zögernd streckte die Hand aus, nahm die Handschuhe auf. Das Material war an der Handfläche starker Hitze ausgesetzt gewesen.  
"Sind das Shinji-kuns?"  
  
Akagi zuckte zusammen.  
Gendos Puppe war ja immer noch da... und sie hatte die PlugSuit-Handelemente in der Hand, welche sie im Inneren des EntryPlugs von EVA-00 gefunden hatten.  
"Das stimmt, es sind Shinjis, die Schäden am Material passen zu seinen Handverletzungen."  
  
Rei betrachtete wieder die Handschuhe, versuchte, von den Schäden auf Shinji-kuns Verletzungen zu schätzen.  
"Sind Shinji-kuns Verletzungen schwer?"  
  
Das Mädchen interessierte doch sonst nicht für andere... das wurde ja immer interessanter...  
"Der Stoff hat das meiste abgehalten, den Rest erledigt meine regenerative LCL-Mischung."  
  
"Erdbeere..." murmelte Rei.  
  
"Ah, ja... Willst du die Handschuhe als Andenken behalten? Ich schätze, es ist passiert, als er die Einstiegsluke geöffnet hat... muß verdammt weh getan haben."  
  
Daher also rührten Shinji-kuns Verletzungen... sie hatte ihn nicht nach der Herkunft gefragt, hatte nur die Bandagen zur Kenntnis genommen... hätte sie ihn fragen müssen, wo er sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte? Hätte ein Freund so gehandelt?  
Wieder war er wegen ihr zu Schaden gekommen, wenn sie ihn dazu gebracht hätte, den EVA zu steuern... Das Handrad, es war nicht einfach zu drehen, benötigte viel Kraft... Shinji-kun... weshalb hatte er das getan? Nicht, weil jemand ihn dazu gezwungen hatte... Also hatte er es... Ihretwegen getan...  
"Ja."  
Sie steckte die Handschuhe in die Tasche.  
Ein Andenken...  
  
Akagi sah sie überrascht an.  
Hatte sich das ´Ja´ von Gendos Puppe auf die Handschuhe oder Shinjis Verletzungen bezogen? Das Mädchen verhielt sich wirklich anders.  
"Rei, was... hm, was denkst du von Shinji?"  
  
"Wir sind Freunde."  
  
"Ah... ja..."  
Freunde... Soweit es Akagi bekannt war, war derartiges nicht vorgesehen, entsprechend ihre genetischen Struktur und der Konditionierung, welcher Gendo sie unterzogen hatte, hätte Rei außerstande sein müssen, irgendwelche Gefühle zu entwickeln... zum Beispiel ausreichend Sympathie für jemand anders, um diesen als Freund bezeichnen zu können...  
Gendos Puppe hatte also begonnen, eigenständig zu denken... interessant... Das stellte Gendos Kontrolle über sie in Frage - unzweifelhaft würde er innerlich toben, wenn er es erfuhr... und dann würde er einen neuen Klon aktivieren und den jetzigen aus dem Weg schaffen, dabei er hatte er soviel Mühe investiert, daß Rei nur ihm allein vertraute... nein, sie würde es ihm nicht verraten, würde ihm nicht sagen, daß seine Puppe dabei war, ihre Fäden zu kappen, jedenfalls nicht vor der nächsten routinemäßigen Übertragung von Reis Erfahrungswerten auf das DummyPlug-System, dann würde eine Beseitigung von Rei keinen Sinn mehr machen, weil die Erinnerungen von Gefühlen verseucht sein würden...  
  
"Haben Sie noch weitere Fragen?"  
  
"Nein, geh nur... das heißt, sei in zwei Stunden im Testcenter, ich möchte einen Synch-Test simulieren."  
  
"Ja. Ich werde pünktlich sein."  
Ein simulierter Synch-Test lief allein über die MAGI-Rechner, sie würde mit dem EVA-Bewußtsein nicht in Kontakt kommen, etwas daß sie sehr beruhigte.  
  
Rei verließ Ritsukos Labor. Ohne daß sie es wußte, hatte sie in der Wissenschaftlerin eine Art Verbündete gefunden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Reis Wohnung war immer noch düster und chaotisch, als sie sie betrat, dabei registrierte, daß ihre Anfrage beim NERV-Quartiermeister, ob jemand das Türschloß richten könnte, offensichtlich noch nicht ausgeführt worden war.  
Aber das war nicht besorgniserregend, sie hatte nichts von Wert in ihrem Apartment, außerdem hielten sich laut Aussage des Kommandanten stets zwei Agenten des internen Sicherheitsdienstes im Haus auf.  
Sie hatte keine Schätze... nein, das stimmte nicht ganz, doch das, was sie als wertvoll ansah, war in den Augen anderer nur eine zerbrochene Brille.  
Sie trat an das Schränkchen neben dem Bett, öffnete die Jalousie ein Stück, damit etwas Licht in die Wohnung fiel.  
Zum ersten Mal fiel ihr auf, wie schmutzig die Fensterscheibe war, obwohl draußen noch heller Tag war, drang kaum Licht hindurch. Aber das war egal. Ihre Wohnung bedeutete ihr nichts, es war der Ort, den man ihr zugewiesen hatte, ebenso wie man ihr befohlen hatte, die Schule zu besuchen. Es war egal, daß die Heizung ebensowenig wie die Deckenbeleuchtung im Hauptraum funktionierte, ebenso daß es kein warmes Wasser gab und die Toilettenspülung jedesmal undefinierbare Laute machte, wenn man sie betätigte. Ihre besondere Physiognomie verhinderte Erkältungen und sorgte dafür, daß sie grippale Erkrankungen binnen weniger Stunden auskurierte.  
Rei zog die oberste Schublade des Schränkchens auf, wo sie ihre Socken aufbewahrte, neun Paare, das zehnte trug sie zur Zeit. Es war noch ausreichend Platz...  
Zögernd nahm sie das Brillenetui und legte es in die Schublade.  
War es richtig, ihren Schatz derart fortzulegen? Aber dort drinnen war die Brille des Kommandanten davor geschützt, herunterzufallen und weitere Schäden zu erleiden...  
Mit einer entschlossenen Geste schob sie die Lade wieder zu.  
Auf der Oberseite des Schränkchen war ein heller Flecken in der ansonsten ungestörten Staubschicht, der einzige Hinweis auf das Etui, welches dort seit Wochen gelegen hatte.  
Sie holte die Handschuhe aus der Tasche, wollte sie auf den Schrank legen, zögerte, wischte dann mit dem Unterarm über die Fläche, bevor sie die Handschuhe mit beinahe feierlicher Langsamkeit auf dem Schränkchen plazierte.  
Der Kommandant hatte sie ebenso wie Shinji-kun aus dem EntryPlug geholt, doch für ihn war sie nur ein Werkzeug in seinen Plänen, so wie jeder andere auch... doch Shinji-kun... Shinji-kun war ihr Freund...  
Rei trat einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete das Paar Handschuhe einen Moment lang.  
Es würde sie daran erinnern, daß jemand bereit gewesen war, für sie Schmerzen zu erleiden, jemand, mehr in ihr sah, als nur die Pilotin von EVA-00, ein Freund...  
Dann verließ sie das Apartment wieder, kehrte ins Hauptquartier zurück.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi hockte in der patentierten Ikari-Haltung an ihrem Terminal und betrachtete die Bildübertragung aus dem EntryPlug der Testanlage über den Grat ihrer gefalteten Hände hinweg.  
Schon nach kurzer Zeit begann ihr Rücken zu schmerzen. Wie hielt Gendo das nur stundenlang aus? Vielleicht würde sie ihn fragen, wenn er heute abend nach Tokio-3 zurückkehrte, wie Fuyutsuki hatte verlauten lassen. Weiß der Geier, wo Gendo gewesen war, was wichtiger gewesen war, als der Engel, der sich fast bis in die Geofront hindurchgebohrt hatte... Feigheit war es nicht gewesen, dazu glaubte sie ihn ausreichend zu kennen. Gendo Ikari wäre imstande gewesen, den Engel durch die getönten Gläser seiner Brille mit seinem eiskalten unbarmherzigen Blick anzusehen und ihm zu erklären, welche Enttäuschung er für ihn war... und wahrscheinlich hätte er damit sogar Erfolg gehabt und den Engel zu einer Selbstzerstörung aufgrund von Depressionen verleitet... Gendo hatte eine solche Wirkung auf Leute...  
Reis Gesicht erschien ihr nicht mehr puppenhaft starr wie noch vor einigen Tagen, die Haut war immer noch blaß, schien aber leichte Farbe im Vergleich zum letzten Mal erhalten zu haben, ebenso wie ihr Mund keine exakt gerade Linie mehr zu formen schien... oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Suchte sie nach Anzeichen dafür, daß Rei mehr war, als sie bisher den Eindruck vermittelt hatte?  
  
Die MAGI begannen mit der Auswertung des Tests.  
  
Ritsuko streckte sich, stöhnte auf, als sie die Verspannung bemerkte, die sich in ihrer Schulterpartie ausgedehnt hatte.  
  
"Kaffee?" fragte Misato von der Seite.  
  
"Ja, bitte - Moment, den hast doch nicht du gekocht, oder?"  
Wenn Katsuragi etwas zusammenkochte, schmeckte das in der Regel am Ende immer irgendwie nach Bier...  
  
"Nein, das war Maya." erwiderte Misato und stellte eine der beiden Tassen, die sie trug, vor Ritsuko ab. Maya Ibuki kochte ganz passablen Kaffee, das fand Misato jedenfalls, auch wenn sie nicht verstehen konnte, was an ihrem eigenen Gebräu auszusetzen war, immerhin kochte sie ihren Kaffee nicht so stark, daß der Löffel steckenblieb oder sich gar in der tiefschwarzen Brühe auflöste, wie es Ritsuko einmal passiert war, damals auf der Uni, als sie zusammengewohnt hatten... das waren Zeiten gewesen... Ritsuko, sie und Kaji...  
Unwillkürlich verdüsterte sich ihr Gesicht.  
Kaji... welchem Rock er wohl gerade hinterherlief?  
  
"Gott, Maya ist die beste Assistentin, die ich je hatte, mit den MAGI kommt sie schon jetzt fast besser klar als ich selbst."  
  
"Makoto Hyuga von der Brückencrew scheint ein Auge auf sie geworfen zu haben."  
  
"Ach? Hm, vielleicht sollte ich ihr am Wochenende freigeben, sie läuft sonst wieder nur ständig hier herum und sucht nach Arbeit."  
  
"Ritsuko, Ritsuko, in dir steckt ja doch ein Mensch... Vielleicht könnte ich den Dienstplan der Brückencrew etwas überarbeiten..."  
  
"Du alte Kupplerin!"  
  
"Nimm das ´alt´ zurück, Ritsuko!" lachte Misato.  
  
"Hm, da kommen die Testergebnisse... Donnerwetter..."  
  
"Was? Ist Reis Synch-Ratio gefallen? Wenn man bedenkt, daß sie in den letzten achtundvierzig Stunden kaum geschlafen hat..."  
  
"Nein, nein, heb dir die Entschuldigung für ein andermal auf - ihr Synch-Wert ist um null komma zwei Punkte gestiegen, sie liegt momentan einen ganzen Punkt über ihrem Standardwert."  
  
"Das ist gut, oder?"  
  
"Ja. Ein Synch-Wert von 25,0 ist nötig, um mit dem EVA überhaupt in Kontakt treten zu können. Ein Ratio von 30,0 bedeutet, daß einfache Handlungen möglich sind. Shinjis Ratio liegt im Moment genau bei 61, Rei befindet sich bei 42,7."  
  
"Und was passiert bei 100?"  
  
"Völlige Verschmelzung von EVA und Pilot, keine Verzögerung mehr, weil die Gedankenbefehle erst übersetzt werden müßten, totale Koordination von Mensch und Maschine - aber ein solcher Wert wurde erst zweimal erreicht und einmal sogar überschritten, in beiden Fällen mit tödlichem Ausgang für den Piloten."  
  
"Oh... das höre ich zum ersten Mal."  
  
"Das ist während der ersten Testphasen des Synchron-Systems geschehen... vor meiner Zeit bei NERV. Deshalb ist ein Synch-Ratio auch der Maximalwert, dann schreiten mehrere Sicherheitsschaltungen ein, und drosseln die Synch-Verbindung auf Seiten des EVAs."  
  
"Ach herje, dann sind die Dinger ja gefährlich für die Piloten!"  
  
"Nicht gefährlicher als eine Maschine, die sich überhitzt, wenn sie nicht beaufsichtigt wird."  
  
"Uhm... Also... weshalb ich eigentlich zu dir gekommen bin - Shinji hat in zwei Wochen Geburtstag und ich wollte nur abklären, daß du ihn an dem Tag nicht für irgendwelche Tests benötigst. - Ich hatte mir überlegt, eine kleine Überraschungsparty zu veranstalten."  
  
"Moment, ich mache mir eine Notiz... Gut, dann kann ich mich den ganzen Tag mit EVA-00 beschäftigen. Rei möchtest du doch sicher auch freigestellt haben, oder?"  
  
"Rei? Wieso?"  
  
Ritsuko blickte Misato mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
"Laut ihrer Aussage sind sie und Shinji Freunde, vielleicht solltest du sie auf die Gästeliste setzen?"  
  
"Wirklich? Stimmt, das hat er mir heute nacht auf der Heimfahrt erzählt... aber Freund und Freund sind zweierlei Schuhe, wenigstens... Hm, danke für den Hinweis jedenfalls... Ob Shinji wirklich schon eine kleine Freundin hat?"  
  
"Oh, Misato, frag mich nicht, ja? Ich möchte in solche Dinge nicht hineingezogen werden. Die beiden scheinen miteinander klarzukommen und es wirkt sich anscheinend positiv auf Reis Synch-Ratio aus, das ist alles, was mich interessiert. Und solange Shinjis Synch-Werte nicht fallen, werde ich mich auch nicht weiter äußern."  
  
"Aber vielleicht macht Kommandant Ikari Probleme, ich bin zwar noch nicht so lange bei NERV wie du, aber ich weiß auch, wie er sich immer um sie hat, als wäre sie sein Kind und nicht Shinji."  
  
"Wirf mal bei Gelegenheit einen Blick in Reis Apartment - wenn es soetwas geben würde, dann wäre im Lexikon unter dem Eintrag ´Rabenvater´ Gendo Ikaris Bild."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Der einzige Mensch, der ihm wichtig ist, ist er selbst... alle anderen manipuliert er, wie es ihm paßt."  
  
"Das klang bitter."  
  
"Tja..." Akagi öffnete die Sprechverbindung zum EntryPlug. "Rei, du kannst den Plug verlassen, wir sind fertig. Dein Wert ist wieder gestiegen - du bist jetzt bei 42,7."  
  
"Das ist... erfreulich..."  
  
Ritsuko schaltete den Ton wieder ab.  
"Siehst du, was ich meine?"  
  
"Nicht ganz. Das Mädchen klingt manchmal wie ein Roboter."  
  
"Früher hätte sie höchstens genickt, viel wahrscheinlicher sogar nur starr geradeausgeblickt, als hätte sie es gar nicht zur Kenntnis genommen. Es ist, als... hm... als hätte sie ein Update bekommen."  
  
"Wie ein Computer? Ritsuko, du solltest öfters ´rausgehen, du verbringst viel zuviel Zeit in diesen Labors und Werkstätten."  
  
"Dafür werde ich auch bezahlt... Ah, komm mal mit, ich will dir ´was zeigen..."  
  
Misato trottete hinter Ritsuko her. Sie verließen das dem Hangar angegliederte Test-Areal und wechselten in den Trakt mit den Labors und Werkstätten über, welche ebenso wie die Krankenstation und die Hangar-Sektion Akagi unterstanden.  
  
"Hier..."  
Ritsuko öffnete mit ihrer Paßkarte die Tür zu einer Werkstatt und machte Licht im dahinterliegenden Raum.  
Auf einem großen Tisch lag ein Gewehr.  
  
"Und? Ein Gewehr, doppelläufig, Laserzielerfassung..."  
  
"Nicht irgendein Gewehr."  
Akagi nahm die Waffe an sich.  
  
"He, paß auf, wohin du damit zielst!"  
  
"Es ist nicht geladen. Das hier ist einer der Prototypen des von den EVAs benutzten Positronengewehres. Der zweite Lauf war für richtige Geschosse gedacht statt für Energieladungen, aber Kugeln in der entsprechenden Größe wären nicht machbar gewesen."  
  
"Ja, toll. Und?"  
  
"Wir haben zuerst ein funktionierendes Gewehr in normalen Maßstäben konstruiert, bevor wir die gleichen Prinzipien im EVA-Format angewandt haben - aber das Teil hier funktioniert."  
  
"Nur dürfte es bei den Engel nicht mehr bewirken als ein Mückenstich, lästig aber unbedeutend."  
  
"Korrekt, solange wir mit solchen Riesen zu tun haben. Allerdings könnten wir es auch mit Engeln zu tun bekommen, die sich an Orten bewegen können, an welche ihnen die EVAs nicht folgen können."  
  
"Wie meinst du das jetzt?"  
  
"Die MAGI glauben, in den bisherigen Angriffen ein Schema entdeckt zu haben."  
  
"Sie glauben? Das sind Computer!"  
  
"Aber mit einer organischen Komponente. Außerdem sind es drei Einheiten - und wenn sie bei einer Aussage nicht zu 100% übereinstimmen, kann man durchaus sagen, daß sie glauben, diese Aussage könnte zutreffen."  
  
"Äh, ja... okay, okay, ich will gar nicht mit dir diskutieren, auf solchen Gebieten bist du ohnehin jederzeit in der Lage, mich mit Fremdwörtern zu erschlagen. Also, was... glauben... deine MAGI?"  
  
"Die Engel scheinen zu lernen. Der erste war physisch sehr stark, doch sein Herz war quasi ungeschützt. Der zweite hingegen schützte sein Herz durch seine Haltung, ferner lag es unter einer Art Panzerung, die Shinji nur mit dem PROGESSIVE-Messer durchdringen konnte."  
  
"Ja, verstehe..."  
  
"Und der dritte ließ niemanden an sich heran. Die Oberfläche war rundherum gepanzert, dazu kam eine nahezu perfekte Verteidigung."  
  
"Hm, ja... Wir konnten ihn nur aus der Entfernung knacken. Erlaubt das schon Rückschlüsse auf den nächsten Gegner?"  
  
"Leider nicht. Wir wissen nicht, wozu die Engel insgesamt fähig sind, wo die Grenzen ihres Potentials liegen. Der nächste könnte ganz aus Energie bestehen, so daß die EVAs ihn nicht greifen können, oder es ist eine stark gepanzerte Schildkröte, die sich langsam bis in die Geofront durchgräbt..."  
  
"Oder ein menschengroßer Engel, der seelenruhig in die Geofront spaziert..."  
  
"Genau. Und für diesen Fall haben wir das hier."  
Akagi klopfte auf den Abzug des Gewehrs.  
Es ging los...  
Begleitet von einem tiefen Summen löste sich ein tiefroter Energiestrahl, schlug in die Wand ein, hinterließ ein kreisrundes Loch von einem Meter Durchmesser.  
"Ups..."  
  
Misato schluckte.  
"Ja, das kannst du laut sagen... ups..."  
Sie trat an das Loch, blickte hindurch. Das Strahl hatte nicht nur diese, sondern auch die fünf nächsten Wände durchschlagen, glücklicherweise war die benachbarte Werkstatt leer und die danebengelegenen sanitären Einrichtungen gerade unbenutzt gewesen.  
"Pack es bitte wieder auf den Tisch."  
  
"Ja, ja... Dabei war ich mir sicher, daß es nicht geladen war..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato wartete vor dem Umkleideraum.  
Der Schreck steckte ihr immer noch in den Knochen, Ritsuko hätte genausogut sie treffen können... ob sie dann auch ´ups´ gesagt hätte? Jedenfalls hatte sie ihr ersteinmal gezeigt, wo die Waffe gegen derartige Unfälle gesichert werden konnte, im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte Ritsuko weder Waffenschein noch besondere Übung mit Schußwaffen, aber sie war ja auch Wissenschaftlerin und nicht taktischer Offizier... trotzdem sollte eigentlich jeder wissen, daß man nicht einfach mit irgendwelchen Waffen herumfuchtelte... aber wenigstens war das Gewehr nicht explodiert, im Gegensatz zu anderen Experimenten während ihrer gemeinsamen Studienzeit. Misato erinnerte sich nur an die Sache mit dem Mixer, den Ritsuko meinte, repariert zu haben... Erneut lief ihr ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Akagi hatte etwas von einem verrückten Wissenschaftler, genial, aber verrückt...  
  
Rei verließ die Umkleidekabine.  
Ihr haftete immer noch der Geruch des LCLs an, da konnte es auch nicht helfen, so oft und so lange zu duschen wie man wollte, der Geruch setzte sich in der Haut fest, schien sich regelrecht hineinzufressen. Was man loswerden konnte, war das Aroma, mit welchem Doktor Akagi das LCL-Gemisch versetzte, damit der Grundgeschmack übertüncht wurde, aber nicht den Grundgeruch selbst, der Geruch von Blut... das Blut LILITHs, des Engels, der im TerminalDogma gefangen war...  
Wenigstens trockneten ihre Haare schnell...  
Der Captain wartete auf dem Gang auf sie.  
Hatte sie etwas falsch gemacht? Stand eine kurzfristig angesetzte Besprechung an? Wollte der Kommandant sie sprechen? Oder war etwas mit Shinji-kun?  
"Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
Misato lächelte freundlich.  
"Rei, ist dir bekannt, daß Shinji in zwei Wochen Geburtstag hat?"  
  
"Ja."  
Ebenso wie ihr seine Größe, sein Gewicht, sowie seine Schuh- und Kleidergröße bekannt waren, schließlich hatte sie sich seine Akte angesehen, nachdem sie erfahren hatte, daß der Sohn des Kommandanten nach Tokio-3 kommen würde.  
Warum wollte der Captain wissen, ob es ihr bekannt war, daß Shinji-kun in Bälde Geburtstag hatte? Aus der Frage ging hervor, daß Captain Katsuragi das Datum bekannt war. Oder sollte es sich eher um eine rhetorische Frage handeln, eines dieser Konzepte der Sprache, die sie noch nicht wirklich verstand - warum stellten Menschen Fragen, wenn sie gar keine Antwort erwarteten?  
  
"Ähm, ja, gut..."  
Misato fragte sich, ob es wirklich ein so guter Einfall war, sich an Rei wenden zu wollen...  
"Also, ich überlege, ihm eine Überraschungsparty zu geben."  
  
"Überraschungsparty." wiederholte Rei.  
Das Worte beinhalteten, daß sie die Information Shinji-kun gegenüber geheimhalten sollte.  
  
"Genau. Und da ihr beide befreundet seid, dachte ich, du könntest mir vielleicht etwas helfen."  
  
Der Captain wußte, daß sie befreundet waren... sie selbst hatte es ihr nicht mitgeteilt, also mußte sie es von Shinji-kun erfahren haben. Und das bedeutete, daß Shinji-kun zu ihrer Freundschaft stand...  
Sie verspürte ein angenehm warmes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend, welches definitiv nicht auf eine Erkrankung hinwies.  
Wenn diese Überraschungsparty für Shinji-kun war, bedeutete die Anfrage des Captains, daß sie letztendlich etwas für Shinji-kun tat.  
"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Captain Katsuragi?"  
  
"Zunächst einmal wüßte ich gern, welche von Shinjis Mitschülern ebenfalls zu seinen Freunden zählen - ich bin da etwas im Hintertreffen."  
  
Rei überlegte.  
Der Captain konnte nicht meinen, mit wem Shinji-kun noch so befreundet war wie mit ihr. Sonst gab es niemanden, der mit ihm teilte, was sie mit ihm teilte, sie waren beide EVA-Piloten... sie wußten beide um die Dunkelheit... und sie hatten beide füreinander Schmerzen erlitten.  
Also konnte es nur um Freunde der anderen Art gehen.  
"Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida."  
  
"Ja, von den beiden hat er mit schon erzählt. Sonst noch jemand?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nur die beiden? - Na gut, wir haben ohnehin nicht soviel Platz."  
  
Nicht soviel Platz... Dann bedeutete das wohl, daß sie zu dieser Überraschungsparty nicht erscheinen sollte... Schade...  
  
"Und könntest du dir vorstellen, was er sich wünschen könnte?"  
  
Was Shinji-kun sich wünschen könnte... ach ja, Menschen beschenkten sich zu verschiedenen Gelegenheiten, Geburtstage gehörten dazu... sie hatte noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen... aber andererseits hatte sie auch keinen Geburtstag im Sinne des Wortes, es gab den Tag, an dem ihre erste Existenz begonnen hatte, und es gab den Tag, an dem ihre zweite Existenz, die momentane, angefangen hatte. Dann gab es den Tag, an dem die Klone erstmals Reaktionen gezeigt hatten... alles Daten, die sie aus den Logbüchern des Klontanks kannte.  
Also gab es auch keinen Grund, ihr etwas zu schenken...  
Aber es ging um Shinji-kun...  
Ihr fiel der lange Augenblick ein, den er vor dem Schaufenster gestanden hatte.  
Was hatte er sich angesehen?  
Sie ging die Artikel im Schaufenster durch, erinnerte sich an die Reflektion in der Scheibe.  
"Er hat heute mittag eine Zeit lang seine Aufmerksamkeit einer Schaufensterauslage gewidmet."  
  
"Ja, und? Was hat er sich angesehen?"  
  
"Einen Fahrradbausatz... glaube ich."  
  
"Ein Fahrrad?"  
Misato runzelte die Stirn.  
Da war doch etwas in Shinjis Akte bezüglich eines Fahrrades gewesen... hm...  
Natürlich, Shinji war ein Junge, ein Fahrrad gehörte zu den Dingen, die Jungen sich wünschten.  
"Welches Geschäft?"  
  
Rei gab bereitwillig Auskunft. Schließlich stand es in Shinji-kuns Interesse.  
  
"Gut, Rei. Vielen Dank, das hat mir sehr weiter geholfen."  
  
Das Mädchen mit den roten Augen nickte.  
"Benötigen Sie weitere Informationen?"  
  
"Im Augenblick nicht. - Falls du an dem Termin noch nichts vorhast - ich denke, Shinji würde sich freuen, wenn du kommen würdest."  
  
"Ich muß zuerst mit Doktor Akagi sprechen, ob sie Tests für den Tag eingeplant hat."  
  
"Tu das, aber ich denke, sie hat an dem Tag etwas anderes zu tun."  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
Wie meinte sie das jetzt wieder?  
"Ja."  
  
"Und ansonsten..."  
Misato legte den gestreckten Finger an die Lippen.  
"... bleibt es unser Geheimnis, okay?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki, stellvertretender Kommandant von NERV, wartete am Rand des Hubschrauberlandefeldes.  
Gerade war eine dunkelgraue Militärmaschine gelandet.  
Eine einzelne Person war ausgestiegen, kam jetzt mit weitausholenden Schritten auf Fuyutsuki zu.  
Gendo war zurückgekommen...  
  
Der ältere Mann wartete, bis Ikari herangekommen war, sah ihn fragend an.  
  
Der NERV-Kommandant kam geradewegs aus der Region der früheren Antarktis.  
"Sie haben endlich die Lanze gefunden..." 


	22. 4.Zwischenspiel

4. Zwischenspiel  
  
Möwen umkreisten einen Felsen, der sich aus dem Wasser erhob, es waren wenigstens zwei Dutzend Vögel.  
  
*Blamm*  
  
Wenigstens zwei Dutzend weniger eins.  
  
*Blamm*  
  
Der nächste Vogel verwandelte sich schlagartig in einen Ball aus blutigen Eingeweiden und Federn und stürzte ins Wasser.  
  
*Blamm*  
*Blamm*  
*Blamm*  
*Blamm*  
  
Vier weitere Vögel stürzten ab, zwei davon mit einem letzten Kreischen, während die anderen Möwen aufgeregt flatternd die Flucht in Richtung der Küste ergriffen.  
  
Asuka Soryu Langley blies den Rauch von der Mündung der Waffe und lud ihren Revolver in aller Seelenruhe nach.  
Es handelte sich um einen alten sechsschüssigen Colt, der während des US-amerikanischen Bürgerkrieges einem Südstaatenoffizier gehört hatte. Ihr Onkel hatte ihr die Waffe, die Teil seiner recht umfangreichen Sammlung gewesen war, zu ihrem zwölften Geburtstag geschenkt und sie im Gebrauch unterrichtet, damit sich eine Sache wie mit Pietter nicht wiederholte...  
Das rothaarige Mädchen preßte die Lippen zusammen, bis nur noch zwei weiße blutleere Striche sichtbar waren. Es wollte sich nicht daran erinnern...  
Und wie so oft zuvor gelang es ihr auch an diesem Tage, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen.  
Sie lebte nicht in der Vergangenheit, aber sie dachte auch nicht an die Zukunft, lebte nur für den Augenblick.  
Asuka trug einen Rollkragenpullover, dazu Jeans und Turnschuhe, sie befand sich auf dem Hauptdeck des Flugzeugträgers ´Over the Rainbow´, welcher den UN-Konvoi anführte, welcher sie und EVA-02 nach Japan bringen sollte.  
  
"Asuka, was machst du da?"  
  
Sie drehte sich nicht um. Natürlich kannte sie die Stimme, zu einer anderen Zeit hätte ihre ganze Aufmerksam Ryoji Kaji gehört, doch gerade lagen die Prioritäten anders.  
"Schießübungen."  
  
"Auf arme Möwen?"  
  
"Warum nicht? Es sind nur Vögel."  
Nur Vögel... in der Arkologie, in der sie aufgewachsen war, gab es keine Vögel in freier Wildbahn, der Himmel bestand aus einer Plexiglaskuppel.  
Ihre Tante Ann hatte ihr zu ihrem achten Geburtstag einen Kanarienvogel geschenkt... der Vogel war vier Tage später tot gewesen... vielleicht hätte sie ihn füttern sollen...  
  
Kaji schüttelte stumm den Kopf.  
Einerseits mochte er Asuka, sonst hätte er es wahrscheinlich nicht ausgehalten, von NERV-Deutschland zu ihrer Sicherheit abgestellt worden zu sein, doch in gewisser Weise war das Mädchen schlimmer als ihr Onkel, und das war nur teilweise darauf zurückzuführen, was ihr von Pietter Fresenhark angetan worden war... etwas, wofür er sich die Hauptschuld gab, hätte er damals nur eher gehandelt... dann wäre das Verbrechen wahrscheinlich verhindert worden und Larsen hätte seine Nichte nicht zu einer... Killerin ausgebildet...  
"Mit dem alten Ding?"  
  
"Es fordert mein Können heraus."  
Sie hob die neu geladene Waffe, suchte nach weiteren Zielen, doch der Himmel war leer, rings um den Flugzeugträger war nur Wasser sowie die anderen Schiffe des Konvois.  
Asuka zuckte mit den Schultern, sicherte den Colt und steckte ihn in den Hosenbund.  
  
"Aber der Admiral ist nicht gerade begeistert."  
  
"Pffft. Was interessiert mich der Admiral?"  
  
"Immerhin ist es sein Schiff."  
Begeistert war die sehr geschönte Version, Admiral Horner war regelrecht an die Decke gegangen, als er gesehen hatte, daß auf seinem Schiff eine vierzehnjährige mit einer Waffe herumballerte.  
  
Wieder zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern.  
Was ging sie der Admiral an? Auch er erhielt seine Anweisungen letztlich von NERV.  
Der Konvoi war am gestrigen Abend aufgebrochen und befand sich inzwischen auf Höhe der iberischen Halbinsel. Sobald die Schiffe die Riffe und Sandbänke der früheren europäischen Küstenlinie hinter sich gelassen hatten, würden sie Fahrt aufnehmen und den Atlantik überqueren. Der Admiral hatte sich für die Strecke durch den Panamakanal entschieden, da ihm die Suez-Region derzeit aufgrund dortiger militärischer Streitigkeiten zwischen Israel und allen anderen zu unsicher für seine Fracht erschienen war. Für die Reise war eine Zeit von insgesamt zweieinhalb Wochen veranschlagt worden.  
"Hast du irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?"  
Sie duzte den älteren Mann schon seit einiger Zeit. In ihren Augen war Ryoji Kaji ein richtiger Mann, kein Mistkerl wie ihr Vater... oder ein Vergewaltiger wie Pietter...  
  
"Nein."  
Er wußte, worauf sie sich bezog.  
"Ich habe nichts von deinem Onkel gehört."  
  
"Ja..."  
Sie senkte den Kopf, starrte über die Reling ins Wasser.  
Seit fast drei Wochen galt Onkel Wolf als verschollen.  
Und sein direkter Vorgesetzter, der stellvertretende Direktor, war vor zwei Wochen bei einem Flugzeugabsturz getötet worden, der insgesamt 183 Menschenleben gefordert hatte.  
Am gleichen Tag hatte sie die Mitteilung erhalten, daß EVA-02 in Japan benötigt wurde...  
  
"Er wird sich schon melden."  
  
"Nein, wird er nicht."  
  
"Wieso nicht? Commander Larsen ist ein zäher Hund."  
  
"Aber das hilft ihm doch nichts, wenn er... wenn er tot ist!"  
  
"Wie kommst du darauf? Solange wir nichts näheres wissen..."  
  
"Weil alle mich früher oder später verlassen und sterben, Kaji." entgegnete Asuka ohne jedes Gefühl in der Stimme.  
Sie löste sich von der Reling und setzte sich in den Liegestuhl, der an Deck stand, den sie von daheim mitgebracht hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie ihn nur an Deck aufgestellt, um Admiral Horner zu provozieren, der Brite ging sehr leicht in die Luft, wie sie schon am vorherigen Abend festgestellt hatte, zudem hielt er überhaupt nichts davon, einem Kind, wie er sich ausgedrückt hatte, eine Waffe wie den EVANGELION anzuvertrauen. Als ob sie sich darum scherte, was er meinte, dafür war sie nicht ausgebildet worden, sie war als Pilotin ausgewählt und trainiert worden, um den Engeln in den Arsch zu treten!  
Und wenn das dem Admiral nicht paßt, konnte er ruhig daran ersticken!  
Sie nahm die Mappe mit den Dossiers der anderen beiden Piloten, die sie noch von ihrem Onkel erhalten hatte, bevor er zu seinem letzten Einsatz aufgebrochen war, und schlug sie auf.  
Asuka konnte die anderen beiden Piloten jetzt schon nicht leiden.  
Ganz klar hatten sie ihre Positionen nur aufgrund von Beziehungen, das First Children war der Protegé des NERV-Oberkommandierenden und das Third Children sein Sohn, da mußte doch einfach familiäre Bevorzugung vorliegen, auch wenn es hieß, Shinji Ikari hätte gleich im ersten Anlauf einen EVA kontrollieren können - das war doch gar nicht möglich, sie selbst hatte Jahre gebraucht, um die Minimalanforderungen der Synchronverbindung zu schaffen, da wurde doch etwas schöngeredet. Und dazu sein Persönlichkeitsprofil, einen solchen Waschlappen hatte sie bisher noch nicht gesehen, dem Jungen stand das Wort ´Loser´ in dicken Lettern praktisch auf die Stirn tätowiert! Aber das Mädchen war noch schlimmer, angeblich immer kontrolliert und ohne Gefühle, wie eine Maschine... oder eine Puppe... und Puppen haßte sie aus tiefsten Herzen. Diese unnatürlich roten Augen und die blasse Haut... dabei war diese Rei Ayanami gar kein Albino, sonst wäre auch ihr Haar weiß gewesen. Wahrscheinlich nur Kontaktlinsen, gefärbtes Haar und der Versuch, auf den längst wieder abgefahrenen Gothic-Zug aufzuspringen, an dem Mädchen war wahrscheinlich gar nichts echt. Und was ihr Synch-Ratio anging - bisher war sie bei jedem Einsatz verletzt worden, so gut konnte sie also gar nicht sein. Und beim letzten hatte sie sogar ihren EVA fast geschrottet!  
Nein, diesen beeiden Nieten konnte man beim besten Willen nicht das Schicksal der Menschheit anvertrauen. Aber dafür hatte man ja sie, Asuka Soryu Langley, nach Japan gerufen, damit jemand die Sache in die Hand nahm! Ihr wäre das jedenfalls nicht passiert, sie hätte die Engel, die bisher aufgetaucht waren, im Handumdrehen erledigt, dessen war sie sich sicher... 


	23. Kapitel 17 - Kreuztests

Kapitel 17 - Kreuztests  
  
Auf so ziemlich jeder Schule gibt es einen Schüler, welcher seine Mitschüler drangsaliert. Nicht, weil er mit ihnen Streit hat, sondern weil er es kann, weil er größer und stärker als die anderen ist und ihnen leicht Furcht einzuflößen vermag.  
In der Schule von Tokio-3 hieß dieser Schüler Masamoto und ging in die 4-D. Er war aufgrund des Umstandes, daß er mehrere Klassenstufen hatte wiederholen müssen, bereits achtzehneinhalb, doch die Tatsache, daß sein Vater ein hochdekorierter Offizier war, dem zur Zeit die West-Verteidigung von Tokio-3 unterstand, hatte starken Einfluß darauf, daß Masamoto wegen seines Betragens immer noch nicht von der Schule geflogen war, sondern vielmehr quasi mitgeschleift wurde, da auch die meisten Lehrer ihn fürchteten.  
Masamoto rauchte, fuhr ein Motorrad und schwänzte wenigstens die Hälfte des Unterrichtes, da er viel lieber mit anderen Gleichaltrigen aus der Region herumhing, wenn Frauen dabei waren, umso besser. Sein Vater reagierte auf die verhaltenen Beschwerden mit Standpauken, die ignoriert wurden, sowie mit Streichung des Taschengeldes. Letzteres traf Masamoto schon härter, schließlich brauchte er das Geld für Bier und Sprit  
  
Seit dem letzten Engelangriff war mittlerweile über eine Woche vergangen und Masamoto war wieder einmal knapp bei Kasse. Inzwischen war er längst dazu übergegangen, den anderen Schülern dessen Taschen- und Essensgeld abzupressen. Niemand legte sich mit ihm an, der noch klar bei Verstand war.  
Nur um einige Schüler der 2-A hatte er bisher einen weiten Bogen gemacht, so auch um Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami, das rotäugige Mädchen machte ihn einfach nervös - wenn diese Augen nicht gewesen wären, hätte sie garantiert nicht von der Bettkante gestoßen, wenn sich eine entsprechende Gelegenheit ergeben hätte - und der Junge war der Sohn des NERV-Oberbosses, mit dem man sich besser auch nicht anlegte, schließlich kontrollierte NERV letztendlich die ganze Stadt. Eine weitere Person, mit der Masamoto nichts zu tun haben wollte, war Toji Suzuhara, da dieser fast so groß war wie er selbst und um einiges durchtrainierter, wie Masamoto hatte erfahren müssen, als er Suzuharas Kumpel Aida hatte ausnehmen wollen... aber der Kampf war auch nicht fair gewesen, schließlich hatte er Suzuhara nicht von hinten anspringen können.  
Jetzt war er wieder auf der Suche nach einem Opfer, welches er um seine Barschaft erleichtern konnte.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Hikari Horaki, die während der Mittagspause den Schulhof verließ und in der Mädchentoilette an der Sporthalle verschwand.  
Verdammte Schlampe... die Klassensprecherin der 2-A tat immer furchtbar wichtig, der hätte er schon längst mal Bescheid stoßen müssen... aber hübsch war sie, ohne Zweifel.  
Er legte sich auf die Lauer.  
  
Als Hikari den Waschraum verließ, wuchs plötzlich vor ihr ein unrasierter und übel nach Bier und Zigarettendunst stinkender Bursche aus dem Boden, der ihr flüchtig von Sehen bekannt war - Masamoto, der Rüpel aus der 4-D...  
Sie zuckte heftig zusammen, wollte zurück in den Waschraum, doch der größere schlug die Tür zu.  
"Nix da, du bleibst hier."  
  
"Was..."  
  
"Was ich will? Gib mir dein Geld."  
  
Hikari schluckte. Ihre Knie schlotterten.  
"Ich... ich... ich schreie!"  
  
Masamoto grinste breit.  
"Mach doch. Wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast... wäre schade um dein Gesicht, Kleine. Also, her mit der..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn da wurde er an der Schulter gepackt, herumgerissen und blickte im nächsten Moment in das wütende Gesicht von Toji Suzuhara.  
  
"Du schon wieder", knurrte Toji. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, den Scheiß zu lassen!"  
  
Hikari konnte nur zusehen, obwohl ihr Verstand ihr zuzurufen schien, sie solle laufen.  
Suzuhara war ihr zu Hilfe geeilt...  
  
Kensuke Aida tauchte neben ihr auf und zerrte sie zur Seite.  
Er hätte viel lieber den Kampf beobachtet, aber Toji hatte ihm aufgetragen, Hikari ´in Sicherheit´ zu bringen, während er den Schläger beschäftigte. Kensuke hatte zwar gewußt, daß sein Freund eigentlich ein Herz aus Gold hatte - außer er war stinksauer - und daß er die Klassensprecherin mochte - auch wenn er das nie gesagt hatte, aber das breite Grinsen, mit dem er sie manchmal betrachtete, wenn die Unterrichtsstunden ihren Tiefstpunkt erreicht hatten, sprach Bände -, aber daß er soweit gehen würde, hätte er doch nicht gedacht.  
Dabei waren sie einfach um die Ecke gebogen, als Toji plötzlich stehengeblieben war und Kensuke rasch Anweisungen erteilt hatte, ehe er auf Masamoto losgegangen war.  
  
"Suzuhara... Nochmal überraschst du mich nicht", zischte Masamoto und schlug ansatzlos zu, hämmerte dem anderen die Faust in den Magen.  
  
Toji blähte die Backen auf, als ihm die Luft aus den Lungen getrieben wurde, besaß aber noch ausreichend Geistesgegenwärtigkeit, nach hinten auszuweichen und so dem Folgeschlag zu entgehen.  
"Glück... nur Glück, Mistkerl..."  
Er konterte, verpaßte dem größeren einen kräftigen Schlag gegen das Kinn, den dieser jedoch grinsend wegsteckte.  
Dafür schmerzte jetzt Tojis Hand.  
Dann krachte er auch schon mit dem Rücken gegen den Unterstand der Mülltonnen, dessen Tür nachgab.  
  
"Ich stopf dich in den Schrank und dann in eine Tonne, Großmaul!"  
Masamoto holte mit der Faust aus, zielte genau auf Tojis Nase, der sich nicht richtig bewegen konnte, weil er in der Tür eingeklemmt war.  
  
Die Faust erreichte nie ihr Ziel...  
Jemand packte Masamotos Unterarm, nutzte dessen eigenen Schwung aus und drehte ihm den Arm auf den Rücken.  
  
"Argh..."  
Der Schläger ging in die Knie, blickte über die Schulter, wer ihn da eiskalt erwischt hatte, sah in ein paar wütend funkelnder scharlachroter Augen.  
  
"Nie wieder." flüsterte Rei Ayanami, gab Masamoto dann einen Stoß, der ihn zu Boden beförderte und wandte sich Suzuhara zu.  
"Bist du in Ordnung, Mitschüler Suzuhara?"  
  
Toji schüttelte benommen den Kopf.  
"Etwas angeschlagen. Wow, gute Aktion, Ayanami!"  
Er befreite sich aus seiner mißlichen Lage und sah auf Masamoto herab.  
  
Der stemmte sich gerade wieder auf die Ellenbogen.  
"Das wird euch noch leid tun! Suzuhara, dich Schwuchtel nehme ich mir noch vor!"  
  
Toji trat ihm in die Seite.  
"Schwuchtel? Wenn nennst du hier eine Schwuchtel?"  
  
"Au! Wenn dich die kleine Schlampe nicht..."  
  
Rei hielt ihn von weiteren Tritten ab.  
"Es genügt, Mitschüler Suzuhara."  
  
Kurz sah er sie wütend an, nickte dann.  
"Okay. - Hey, Masamoto, sieht so aus, als ob Ayanami dich gerade vor den Prügeln deines Lebens bewahrt hat!"  
Er wandte sich ab, ging zu Kensuke und Hikari, die an der Ecke standen.  
Rei folgte ihm.  
  
"Suzuhara, bist du in Ordnung?" fragte Hikari besorgt.  
  
"Klar doch."  
Toji versuchte zu grinsen, schaffte aber nur eine Grimasse.  
"Wenn es nur nicht so weh tun würde", flüsterte er.  
  
"Uh, der erste Hacken war wirklich mörderisch." meinte Kensuke.  
  
"Aber ich hab´s ihm zurückgezahlt. So ein blödes Schwein."  
Toji blickte Ayanami an, die teilnahmslos bei ihnen stand.  
"Danke, Ayanami, ich habe doch leicht in der Klemme gesteckt."  
  
Sie nahm seinen Dank mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Warum bist du eigentlich dazwischengegangen?" wollte Kensuke wissen.  
  
"Ich schulde der Klassensprecherin etwas."  
  
"Oh, echt?"  
Der Junge mit der Brille sah Hikari an.  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Äh... nichts besonderes..." wich Hikari aus. "Suzuhara-kun, tut es sehr weh?"  
  
Tojis Augen leuchteten auf, als er mitbekam, wie sie ihn nannte.  
"Nicht mehr so. - Wobei, vielleicht könntest du ja mal Handauflegen oder so..."  
  
"Suzuhara, das..."  
  
"Ah, war doch nur ein Spaß."  
Er grinste breit.  
  
"Uhm, ja... ich könnte einen Eisbeutel von der Schulkrankenschwester holen."  
  
"Das... ähm... das wäre sicher eine gute Idee... und sehr... uhm... nett von dir."  
  
Reis Augenbrauen wanderten unmerklich einen halben Millimeter nach oben.  
Mitschüler Suzuhara verhielt sich anders als üblich, jedoch nur gegenüber der Klassensprecherin.  
  
"Ich hole ihn dir schnell."  
Hikari warf Toji ein Lächeln zu und eilte zum Hauptgebäude.  
  
"Toji, du Hengst! Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du so gut mit Mädchen kannst!" grinste Kensuke.  
  
"Schnauze, Ken! Das ist nichts, worüber man sich lustig macht!"  
  
"Hui, ist ja gut. Äh... - Hey, Ayanami, wo ist Shinji?"  
  
"Tests."  
  
"Wegen des EVAs? Oh, ich wäre auch so gerne ein Pilot, es muß toll sein, mit so einem Mecha..."  
  
"Hm, sei dir da mal nicht so sicher", brummte Toji, dem Shinjis Gesichtsausdruck nur allzu gut noch im Gedächnis war, als dieser mit ihnen in der Kapsel gegen den zweiten Engel gekämpft hatte.  
  
Suzuharas Worte überraschten Rei, er schien eine seltsame Weisheit mit ihnen an den Tag zu legen.  
"Suzuhara-kun hat recht, die Gefahr überwiegt alles andere." erklärte sie und fragte sich im nächsten Moment, weshalb sie Mitschüler Suzuharas Namen gerade mit dem familiären Suffix für ´Freund´ versehen hatte. Suzuhara und Aida waren Shinjis Freunde, wenn auch auf einer anderen Ebene als sie. Und sollte sie Shinjis Freunde nicht auch als ihre Freunde betrachten, nur eben daß Freund und Freund nicht zwangsläufig dasselbe bedeuten mußte...  
Und darin lag auch der Grund, der sie zum Handeln veranlaßt hatte...  
"Ich muß gehen."  
Ihrer Ansicht nach genügte diese Mitteilung als gleichzeitiger Abschiedsgruß.  
Sie ließ die beiden stehen und ging auf das nächste Tor zu, welches vom Schulgelände zur Straße führte.  
  
Masamoto war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen.  
Seine Rippen schmerzten höllisch von dem Tritt er kassiert hatte, doch viel stärker war sein Stolz verletzt worden - schließlich hatte ihn eine Tussi aufs Kreuz gelegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie das rotäugige Miststück das geschafft hatte, vielleicht mit einem Judo-Griff oder einfach nur Glück, aber es würde ihr kein zweites Mal gelingen. Mal sehen, wie ihr Gesicht mit ein paar blauen Flecken, Prellungen und Schnittwunden aussah...  
Bei diesem Gedanken zog er sein Springmesser aus der Hosentasche und ließ es aufschnappen, während er Ayanami vom Schulgelände folgte.  
Und danach würde er sich den großmäuligen Suzuhara und dessen Kumpel vornehmen - und dann die kleine Schlampe on Klassensprecherin...  
Er grinste breit, entblößte ein tiefgelbes schadhaftes Gebiß.  
Und dann verging ihm plötzlich das Grinsen und blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen, als er des roten Lichtpunktes gewahr wurde, der auf seiner Jacke direkt über dem Herzen erschienen war.  
Er sah nach schräg oben, die Fassade des gegenüberliegenden Hauses hinauf, ohne sehen zu können, woher der Lichtpunkt kam.  
Zwei weitere erschienen auf seinem Oberkörper, tanzten über seine Brust, vereinten sich mit dem ersten, gingen bei jedem Atemzug leicht auseinander, nur um sogleich wieder zusammenzufinden.  
Masamoto brach der kalte Angstschweiß aus.  
Scharfschützen... Scheiße! Das rotäugige Miststück gehörte ja zu den EVA-Piloten... und damit für NERV wichtig...  
Wieder starrte er auf die drei Lichtpunkte.  
Einer der drei wanderte langsam aufwärts.  
Masamoto hob ein Hand, hielt sie schräg in den Lichtstrahl, verfolgte den Lauf... der Lichtpunkt wanderte weiter, bis er auf seiner Stirn zur Ruhe kam.  
Die Warnung war eindeutig.  
In dieser Sekunde verlor Masamoto, Tyrann des Pausenhofes und Schrecken aller schwächeren Mitschüler, die Kontrolle über seine Blase...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji war deprimiert.  
Nicht nur deprimiert wie üblich, sondern regelrecht geknickt.  
In diesem Zustand befand er sich seit dem gestrigen Nachmittag, als er von Misato sein Taschengeld für diesen Monat erhalten hatte. Er war sofort zu dem Geschäft gegenüber der Schule gelaufen, nur um festzustellen, daß das Fahrrad aus dem Schaufenster verschwunden war. Und der Laden hatte auch kein weiteres mehr auf Lager gehabt.  
Da hatte er endlich das nötige Geld und dann war es fort...  
Und deshalb war er deprimiert, da hatten auch Misatos aufbauende Worte nichts genutzt, als er nach mehrmaligen Fragen ihrerseits schließlich damit herausgerückt war.  
Aber immerhin war gestern mit der Post sein Cello angekommen... das verdammte Teil... wenn es nicht ein Geschenk gewesen wäre, hätte er es längst zum Feuermachen benutzt!  
Sein Gemütszustand wirkte sich auch auf die Testergebnisse aus, Doktor Akagi hatte die für den Vormittag angesetzten Synchrontests schließlich mit einem tiefen Seufzen abgebrochen und ihn zum Duschen geschickt. Für den Nachmittag standen weitere Tests an, die ominösen Kreuztests, wie der Doktor gesagt hatte.  
Dafür hatte Shinji dann entdeckt, daß es im Hauptquartier ein frei zugängliches Dampfbad gab. Wenn es einen Ort gab, an dem er sich richtig entspannen konnte, dann war das in der Badewanne. Und da sonst niemand anwesend war, kam das fast auf das gleiche heraus.  
Das einzige, das störte, waren die sich ständig wiederholenden Bilder auf dem großen Fernsehbildschirm unter der Decke, Ton gab es keinen, doch es schien eine Art Werbefilm für NERV zu sein. Wozu sollte NERV Werbung machen? Wenn es um Finanzierungsbeihilfen ging, konnte sein Vater doch einfach verschiedene Leute in Grund und Boden starren...  
Es war alles so deprimierend...  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
Diese Stimme... Rei, es war Reis Stimme. Aber was machte sie hier?  
Wie spät war es? Viel zu spät... Sicher wollte sie ihn holen... er hatte sie gar nicht hereinkommen hören...  
Er war nackt!  
"Argh! Rei!"  
Hastig bedeckte er seine Blöße und drehte sich noch immer im Wasser sitzend um.  
  
Rei stand am Eingang, sie trug weder Schuhe noch Strümpfe und sah ihn fragend-erschrockend an.  
Er hatte sie erschreckt... das hatte er nicht gewollt...  
  
"Rei, was... was machst du hier?"  
  
Die Antwort brauchte eine Weile, wenn auch nur Sekundenbruchteile länger als gewöhnlich.  
"Doktor Akagi sagte, ich solle dich holen. Sie will mit den Kreuztests beginnen."  
  
"Uh... ja... Geh doch schon mal... ahm... geh doch schon mal vor..."  
  
"Ich soll dich mitbringen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Rei, ich... ich bin nackt."  
  
Sie blinzelte, wie jedesmal, wenn sie eine Situation nicht auf Anhieb verstand und darüber nachdenken mußte, um sie einordnen zu können.  
Shinji-kun war nackt, ja, daß er keine Kleidung trug, zumal er im heißen Wasser saß, war ihr bereits aufgefallen. Mit Kleidung zu baden hätte auch auf eine seltsame Veranlagung hingedeutet. Weshalb also legte er solche Betonung darauf? Die Anweisung, die sie erhalten hatte, lautete doch, ihn mitzubringen... Oder lag es daran, daß er sich ihr nicht unbekleidet zeigen wollte? Seltsam, wirklich seltsam... Wenn sie die Zeit gehabt hätte, hätte sie wahrscheinlich sogar in Erwägung gezogen, sich zu ihm zu gesellen, schließlich empfand sie das warme Wasser als äußerst entspannend. Aber sie hatte keine Zeit dazu.  
"Das sehe ich."  
  
"Du... was?"  
Er sah nach unten, um sich zu vergewissern, daß seine Hände immer noch alles bedeckten, was er für bedeckenswert erachtete.  
"Uhm... könntest du vielleicht... ahm, draußen warten, bis ich mir etwas übergezogen habe?"  
  
"Natürlich, Shinji-kun."  
Shinji atmete bereits auf, als sie anstelle sich umzudrehen eine Frage stellte:  
"Warum?"  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, hätte beinahe die Hände gehoben, um seine Worte mit Gesten zu unterstreichen.  
"Weil... uhm... weil ich ein Junge und du ein... ah... ein Mädchen bist."  
  
"Die anatomischen Unterschiede sind mir bekannt. Ist es dir unangenehm, von mir so gesehen zu werden?"  
  
Darauf wahrheitsgemäß mit einem ´Ja´ zu antworten, wäre ihm schwergefallen, zumal sich hinter der Schutzmauer seiner Hände etwas zu regen begann, als einen Moment lang die Erinnerung an den Anblick in ihrem Apartment seine Wahrnehmung überlagerte.  
"Uhm... ich... Rei, bitte."  
Shinji sah sie mit einem flehenden Dackelblick an.  
  
Shinji-kuns Blick bewirkte etwas bei ihr. In Verbindung mit diesem Blick fühlte sie sich unfähig ihm seine Bitte abzuschlagen, auch wenn er ihr immer noch keine Antwort gegeben hatte, jedenfalls keine direkte. Andererseits war es doch offensichtlich, daß es ihm peinlich war. Aber warum? Sie hatte ihn bereits in der Umkleidekabine gesehen, als er seine PlugSuit angelegt hatte... sie würde wohl die Klassensprecherin danach fragen müssen, das hatte sie ohnehin vorgehabt, nur war die Angelegenheit mit Suzuhara-kun und Aida-kun dazwischengekommen.  
Rei nickte ruckartig und verließ das Bad.  
  
"Puh..."  
Shinji stieß die Luft aus. Dann sah er sich nach einem Handtuch um.  
Seine PlugSuit lag bereits an der Seite, es war sein Reserveanzug, der andere war nach den Tests in der Reinigung, da das LCL dazu neigte, sich an den Gelenken abzulagern und das Gewebe generell an Flexibilität verlor, wenn die LCL-Flüssigkeit auf dem Stoff eintrocknete.  
Seltsamerweise waren seine Depressionen wie fortgewischt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Kreuztests waren eigentlich gewöhnliche Synchrontests, nur daß zum einen zwei Piloten gleichzeitig getestet wurden und daß zum anderen sie den EntryPlug des jeweils anderen benutzten, über den Grund dafür hatte Akagi sich nicht ausgelassen.  
Die Plugs würden auch nicht in die Steuernerven der EVAs eingeführt werden, sondern waren über einen dicken Strang aus unzähligen Kabeln mit dem Computer des Testcenters und über diesen mit den MAGI-Rechnern verbunden, welche die Testbedingungen simulieren würden.  
  
Der EntryPlug von EVA-00 war fast identisch mit dem von EVA-01, Shinji hatte nur die Sitzeinstellungen etwas ändern müssen.  
Es saß er ruhig und abwartend in dem Pilotensitz, während um ihn herum das LCL anstieg - er war immer noch der Ansicht, daß Menschen nicht dazu gemacht waren, unter Wasser zu existieren, sonst hätten sie Kiemen statt Lunge, aber es wurde von Mal zu Mal einfacher, den Würgereflex zu unterdrücken und die Flüssigkeit einfach in die Lungen strömen zu lassen, angenehmer wurde es allerdings nicht.  
  
"Wir fangen jetzt an. Zuerst bist du dran Shinji." erklärte Akagi über ComLink.  
  
Shinji konzentrierte sich.  
Da war etwas... ein seltsamer Sinneseindruck...  
Ein Geruch...  
"Es riecht nach Rei..." murmelte er.  
  
"Hm, was hast du gesagt?"  
  
"Ich... nichts..."  
Da war noch mehr... Bilder... Gedanken... alles strömte auf ihn ein...  
  
"Shinji abbrechen!"  
  
"Was?"  
Er fühlte sich benommen.  
  
"Da war eine Rückkopplung. - Maya, rekonfigurieren. - Shinji, ich komme gleich auf dich zurück, ja?"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Eine Rückkopplung? Aber er war doch gar nicht mit einem EVA verbunden!  
Und diese Bilder... das mußten Reis Erinnerungen gewesen sein... aber alles war undeutlich gewesen, wie durch den Boden einer Glasflasche...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Bereit."  
Es war nur ein Test... kein Kontakt mit einem EVA, kein Risiko, der Dunkelheit zu begegnen...  
Sie spürte die simulierten Signale, die über die Synchron-Verbindung bei ihr eingingen.  
Dieser Geruch...  
Es roch nach Shinji-kun...  
Nein... kein Geruch... ein Bewußtseinsrückstand... etwas von Shinji-kun war im Kurzzeitgedächnis des EntryPlugs zurückgeblieben, wie ein Schatten... verschwommene Erinnerungen... da war... sie selbst...  
Sie war in seinen Erinnerungen.  
In seinen Erinnerungen war sie unbekleidet... die Erinnerung stammte aus ihrem Apartment...  
Und da waren Gefühle, die den Eindruck begleiteten... Shinji-kun hatte Erregung verspürt...  
Sah er sie so? Als... Lustobjekt? Hatte sie sich so in ihm geirrt?  
Aber da war noch etwas... es war ihm peinlich gewesen... er hatte sich geschämt, sie so gesehen zu haben... also doch nicht...?  
Eine weitere Erinnerung... die Nacht auf dem Berg...  
Sie hörte sich selbst ´Leb wohl´ sagen, spürte den inneren Schmerz, den Shinji-kun dabei verspürt hatte. Dabei waren es doch nur zwei Worte gewesen, hatte sie sich von ihm verabschieden wollen, falls einer von ihnen den Kampf nicht überlebte...  
Wenn sie gewußt hätte, wie er darauf reagierte...  
Und dann... sah sie sich lächeln.  
So sah sie also aus, wenn sie lächelte... oder besser, so sah Shinji-kun sie...  
Sympathie... Begehren... Freundschaft...  
Es verwirrte sie, sie konnte die Fülle an Eindrücken nicht verstehen oder verarbeiten.  
Hatte eine solche Freundschaft Zukunft? Sie waren ähnlich und doch verschieden...  
An dieser Stelle einfach einen Schlußstrich zu ziehen, einfach alles wieder unter Befehlen und Gewohnheiten vergraben... die Versuchung existierte. Weiterzumachen würde viel Mut erfordern, wahrscheinlich mehr Mut als sie besaß...  
´Du bist stark, Ayanami...´  
Shinji-kuns Stimme, die Stimme seiner Erinnerungen, die ihr Mut zuzusprechen schien...  
Selbst der Schatten seiner Gegenwart vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit, die Gewißheit, nicht allein zu sein.  
Mut...  
Würde sie diesen Mut besitzen?  
  
"Gut, Rei, wir sind fertig."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Shinji, wir sind fertig."  
  
"Uhm, ja, gut."  
Beim zweiten Anlauf hatte es keine Schwierigkeiten gegeben.  
Zwar waren wieder verschwommene Bilder auf ihn eingeströmt, doch er hatte weder versucht, sie zu verstehen, noch sie abzublocken. Ihm war gewesen, als wäre Rei ihm so nahe wie in der Nacht nach dem Kampf, als er sie festgehalten hatte. Zum ersten Mal war der Aufenthalt in einem EntryPlug für ihn angenehm, konnte er sich einfach gehenlassen in seinen Gedanken.  
Rei... war sie das? Lag das an dem Schatten ihrer Gegenwart?  
  
In Gedanken versunken verließ er den EntryPlug und wechselte in die Umkleidekabine über. Gerade, als er den Dekompressionsschalter am Handgelenk betätigen wollte, bemerkte er, daß er nicht war. Rei hockte auf der anderen Bank - wenigstens trug sie ihre PlugSuit - und starrte ein Loch in die Wand.  
"Rei? Ich... ah... ich wollte dich nicht stören... uhm... ich nehme nur meine Sachen und dann..."  
Schon hatte er das Bündel mit seiner Kleidung aus seinem Spind geholt und wollte den Raum wieder verlassen - sicher fand er im Hauptquartier irgendwo einen anderen Duschraum, wo er sich das LCL von der Haut waschen konnte... doch Rei zeigte keine Reaktion, schien ihn gar nicht wahrzunehmen.  
Was war mit ihr los? Stimmte etwas nicht?  
Wenn er in ihrem Plug ihre Erinnerungen gesehen hatte... dann hatte sie womöglich in seinem Plug... seine Erinnerungen wahrgenommen... seine Gefühle... vielleicht seinen Haß auf seinen Vater... oder seine Erinnerungen an ihre nackte Haut... Vielleicht hielt sie ihn jetzt für ein Monster... weil sie gesehen hatte, was in ihm vorging...  
Was sollte er tun?  
Er öffnete und schloß die Faust immer wieder, während er ansonsten reglos vor ihr stand und überlegte.  
Wenn seine Erinnerungen sie verwirrt hatten, konnte er vielleicht noch etwas richtigstellen... verhindern, daß sie ihn haßte... er wollte sie nicht verlieren...  
Langsam setzte er sich neben sie.  
"Rei?"  
  
Wieder antwortete sie nicht.  
  
"Uhm... also... ich weiß nicht, was du in dem Plug gesehen hast... ich habe... nein, ich habe eigentlich nichts gesehen... äh... ich meine, also, gesehen habe ich schon etwas, aber nicht verstanden... und... ahm..."  
Sie reagierte immer noch nicht.  
Vielleicht...  
Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hand, hielt sie in den seinen, spürte die Wärme ihrer Haut sogar durch die Handelemente beider Suits.  
"Rei, bitte, sag etwas..."  
  
Sie drehte den Kopf, blickte ihn an.  
"Shinji-kun... wie lange sitzt du dort schon?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
Rei senkte den Blick auf ihre Hand, zog diese aber nicht weg.  
"Was siehst du?"  
  
"Rei? Ich, ahm, ich verstehe nicht."  
  
Sie hob den Blick, sah ihm in die Augen.  
"Shinji-kun, was siehst du?"  
  
Er begriff nicht, was sie meinte, sah zur Seite.  
  
Rei hob die andere Hand, legte sie auf seine Wange, übte sanften Druck aus, bis er sie wieder ansah.  
"Was siehst du?"  
  
"Rei, ich..."  
Shinji blinzelte.  
"Ich sehe dich... ich meine... uhm... ich sehe dich... und den Raum und..."  
Er hob die Schultern.  
  
"Ja." erwiderte sie mit leichter Enttäuschung in der Stimme.  
Warum konnten Menschen nicht einfach sagen, was sie dachten, was sie fühlten... aber sie sagte es ja auch nicht...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Klassensprecherin?"  
  
Hikari mußte nicht aufblicken, um zu wissen, wer vor ihr stand, die ruhige Stimme war einmalig.  
"Rei?"  
  
"Könntest du mir... ich habe noch weitere Fragen..."  
  
Hikari seufzte unhörbar.  
Sie wollte helfen, jedoch war Ayanamis Art, Fragen zu stellen, wirklich entnervend.  
"Ist das Dach frei?"  
  
"Ich denke schon."  
  
Hikari nickte.  
"Gehen wir ´rauf und reden unter vier Augen."  
Innerlich stählte sie sich gegen alle denkbaren Fragen, egal wie peinlich diese sein mochten, während sie Ayanami auf das Dach der Schule folgte.  
"Worüber möchtest du mit mir reden?"  
  
"Ich... ahm..."  
Rei senkte den Blick.  
  
Hikari hielt den Atem an.  
Ayanami schien nicht so kontrolliert und ruhig wie gewöhnlich, eher aufgewühlt.  
"Was?"  
  
"Jungs." stieß Rei hervor und wurde rot.  
  
"Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Ja. Ich bin nur... verwirrt... Klassensprecherin... Hikari... woran kann man bemerken, daß ein Junge einen mag?"  
  
Hikari holte tief Atem.  
"Das ist nicht leicht zu erklären."  
  
"Das hast du bereits bei unserem letzten Gespräch gesagt."  
  
"Ja... das hängt wohl mit dem Thema zusammen."  
Sie trat bis an die Brüstung und lehnte sich dagegen.  
"Schau mal, dort drüben... auf dem Sportplatz."  
  
"Dort trainiert das Läuferteam der Schule."  
  
"Ja. Toji... Suzuhara-kun... gehört dazu."  
  
"Bekannt. Er trägt ständig die Teamkleidung."  
Weshalb sprach die Klassensprecherin über Mitschüler Suzuhara?  
Sollte sie vielleicht...  
  
"Weißt du... da denkt man eine halbe Ewigkeit, der freche Bursche in der vorletzten Reihe schneidet ständig Grimassen in deinem Rücken oder macht in einer Tour dumme Witze... daß er nur Muskeln hat und kein Hirn und immer nur Unfug macht... und dann steckst du in Schwierigkeiten und plötzlich steht er da wie ein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung und hilft dir... oder versucht es zumindest...""  
  
Nur daß dieser ´Ritter´ ohne ihr Eingreifen Prügel bezogen hätte...  
"Du sprichst von dir und Suzuhara-kun."  
  
"Ja... wir waren gestern nach diesem... Zwischenfall zusammen ein Eis essen. Er ist ganz nett... und er kann ganz witzig sein, wenn er will."  
  
"Du magst ihn."  
  
"Äh..."  
Jetzt war es an Hikari, rot zu werden.  
"Ich denke schon. Er bringt mich zum Lachen."  
  
"Shinji-kun bringt mich zum Lächeln."  
Eine Feststellung. Mußte Shinji-kun sie erst zum Lachen bringen, damit sie sicher sein konnte, ihn zu mögen, oder war die Äußerung der Klassensprecherin nur ein Beispiel?  
  
"Das klingt, als würdest du ihn mögen."  
  
"Ja. Aber ich weiß nicht, wie er mich sieht."  
  
"Wie er... ah... wie er von dir denkt."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Das ist wirklich schwierig... Er ist recht still... Soll ich mal für dich vorfühlen?"  
  
"Das würdest du... nein, ich benötige zunächst nur einen Rat."  
Und sie berichtete kurz von der geplanten Überraschungsparty.  
"Soweit ich weiß, ist es üblich, zu einem Geburtstag ein Geschenk mitzubringen."  
  
"Ja. Hm, das richtet sich natürlich danach, wie ihr zueinander steht... oder wünscht er sich etwas... nein, du kannst ihn ja nicht fragen, sonst wäre es keine Überraschung mehr... hm..."  
  
"Genau. Ich bin mir unsicher, was für Shinji-kun geeignet wäre."  
  
"Du möchtest ihm zeigen, daß du ihn magst, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Also sollte es etwas von dir sein... du könntest ihm einen Kuchen backen."  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Nein? Hast du keinen Ofen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Hm, vielleicht... wenn du bei mir vorbeikommst..."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie man einen Kuchen herstellt."  
  
"Das ist doch ganz einfach."  
  
"Ich habe keine Kenntnisse, wie man Nahrung zubereitet."  
  
"Äh... Moment... du willst mir sagen, daß du nicht kochen kannst?"  
  
"Korrekt."  
  
"Oh... Dann muß das Kantinenessen bei NERV ja ausgezeichnet sein."  
Oder vielleicht kochte jemand anders für sie.  
  
"Nein."  
  
Hikari entschied sich, nicht weiterzufragen, sonst taten sich womöglich weitere Abgründe auf.  
"Oder du schenkst ihm etwas handgemachtes, ein Taschentuch, in das du seinen Namen gestickt hast, oder so."  
  
"Auch in dieser Beziehung besitze ich keine Fähigkeiten."  
  
"Auch nicht? Ahm, Ayanami, was kannst du eigentlich?"  
  
"Ich kann einen EVA steuern."  
  
"Also... außer du willst ihm zum Geburtstag die Stadt zerstampfen, ist das nicht gerade hilfreich... Paß auf, du kommst nächste Woche am Tag vor dieser Party bei mir vorbei und ich zeige dir, wie man einen Kuchen backt. Einverstanden?"  
  
"Ja... danke."  
  
"Ich schreibe dir vorher eine Einkaufsliste, du besorgst die Zutaten."  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
Hikari lächelte.  
Es tat ihr gut, jemandem helfen zu können, auch wenn sie das Gefühl nicht loswurde, daß sie auf irgendeine Katastrophe zusteuerte. Außerdem wäre sie durchaus ebenfalls gerne zu dieser Party gegangen, aber dazu war ihr Draht zu Shinji Ikari wohl doch nicht gut genug... man konnte wohl nicht alles haben... Aber immerhin konnte sie einer Mitschülerin helfen, und das war doch ihr Job als Vorsteherin des Klassenverbandes.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinjis Geburtstag rückte näher wie eine dunkle Wolkenwand, die am Himmel zusammenzog.  
So sah er es jedenfalls. Morgen würde es soweit sein.  
Er wollte gar nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen - auch wenn es natürlich seinem Selbstbewußtsein einen gewissen Kick gab -, allerdings befürchtete er, daß man ihn ganz einfach vergessen würde. Sein Vater hatte sich in den letzten Jahren nicht um den Termin geschert, seine Pflegeeltern hatten ihm zum zwölften Geburtstag das Cello gekauft und ihm dann erklärt, daß er jetzt ja groß sei und deshalb zu den Fest- und Feiertagen nichts mehr bekommen würde.   
- So war mehr von dem Unterhaltsgeld, das sein Vater überwies, für sie übriggeblieben...  
Misato war wahrscheinlich viel zu beschäftigt, um es überhaupt zu wissen, bei ihr fiel nur alle zwei Wochen ein freier Tag an, an dem sie sich mit Bier zuschüttete, aber generell recht fröhlich war - angeblich nahm sie diese Tortur auf sich, um Extrabezüge für Überstunden und Zusatzschichten zu erhalten, die sie für später ansparte.  
Toji konnte man immer häufiger in der Nähe der Klassensprecherin antreffen, wo er sich als gänzlich anderer Mensch gab. Shinji hatte von der Sache auf dem Schulhof gehört, auch daß Rei letztlich die entscheidende Rolle gespielt hatte.  
Und damit waren seine Gedanken wieder bei dem Mädchen angelangt, das schräg vor ihm saß und wie üblich aus dem Fenster blickte. Unwillkürlich formten seine Lippen ein kleines Lächeln, zugleich erinnerte er sich wieder an ihre Frage, was er sehe.  
Er hatte öfters in den letzten Tagen über ihre Worte nachgedacht, aber den tieferen Sinn noch nicht herausgefunden. Was sollte er denn sehen? Wenn er sie anblickte, sah er Rei und sonst niemanden, auch wenn sie ihn ein wenig an seine Mutter erinnerte, deren Gesicht er noch verschwommen in Erinnerung hatte. Aber diese Ähnlichkeit war rein äußerlich und auch nur mehr ein Gefühl denn Wissen. Nein, wenn er sie ansah, sah er nur Rei Ayanami... wen denn sonst?  
In letzter Zeit hatte er sie mehrmals mit der Klassensprecherin reden sehen, was ihn doch überrascht hatte, doch er respektierte Rei zu sehr, als daß er sie gefragt hätte, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten. Außerdem machte sie auf ihn seit einigen Tagen einen verschlossenen Eindruck, so als wollte sie Gespräche kurzhalten... als ob sie vermeiden wollte, daß er bestimmte Themen ansprach... sicher hatte es mit dem Kreuztest zu tun... was mochte sie nur gesehen haben...?  
  
Der alte Lehrer brach seinen endlosen Monolog über die Zeit direkt vor, während und nach dem Second Impact ab und sammelte seine Sachen zusammen. Mit dem Läuten zum Ende der Stunde verließ er den Klassenraum.  
Im Zimmer kam Lärm auf, als die Schüler aufstanden, ihre Taschen packten und sich zu unterhalten begannen.  
  
Shinji stand rasch auf und trat zu Reis Pult hinüber.  
"Uhm, Rei..."  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
Was mochte er wollen? So sehr sie seine Gegenwart auch erwünschte, sie mußte sich beeilen, um die von der Klassensprecherin aufgeschriebenen Zutaten für den Kuchen noch einzukaufen.  
  
"Ich wollte nur fragen... ahm... weißt du, ich habe morgen Geburtstag und ich wollte dich fragen, uh, fragen, ob wir vielleicht morgen nachmittag etwas zusammen unternehmen wollen. Wir könnten, ähm..."  
Ja, was könnten sie? Ins Kino gehen? Das konnte sie falsch auffassen, konnte annehmen, ihm ginge es darum, mit ihr im Dunkeln allein zu sein, um... Nein, keine gute Idee... Spazierengehen? Wenn es in Tokio-3 soetwas wie größere Parkanlage gegeben hätte anstelle des gelegentlichen etwas breiteren Grünstreifens... vielleicht ein Eis essen... bei Toji und Hikari schien es ja funktioniert zu haben... Kensuke war richtig eifersüchtig gewesen, weil sie ihn nicht mitgenommen hatten...  
Rei schien immer noch auf seine Antwort zu warten... es gab wahrscheinlich keinen Menschen sonst auf der ganzen Welt, der eine solche Geduld mit ihm besessen hätte...  
"Uhm, wir könnten eisessengehen... oder etwas anderes... äh..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht."  
Hoffentlich fragte Shinji-kun nicht nach dem Grund... sie konnte ihn nicht belügen, aber sie konnte ihm auch nicht sagen, was der Captain für ihn geplant hatte...  
  
"Oh."  
Shinjis Schultern sanken soweit nach unten, wie es ihnen möglich war, ohne zu brechen.  
"Ja... vielleicht ein anderes Mal..."  
  
"Ja. Ein anderes Mal."  
Daß sie es als Versprechen meinte, schien er nicht zu erkennen, so geknickt, wie er den Raum verließ.  
Rei schluckte.  
Er hatte mit ihr Zeit verbringen wollen... und sie hatte ihn einfach zurückgewiesen...  
Sie war versucht, ihm nachzulaufen, doch sie bremste sich selbst. Zuerst mußte sie wissen, was er sah, wenn er sie anblickte... und wen... ob sie sah oder die Person, nach deren Äußeren der Kommandant sie geformt hatte, deren DNA dafür verantwortlich war, daß sie menschlich aussah und nicht wie das Wesen, von dem der weitaus größere Teil ihres genetischen Codes stammte...  
Der Klassenraum war bis auf sie und die Klassensprecherin leer.  
  
Hikari kam zu Rei hinüber.  
"Bleibt es bei nachher?"  
  
"Ja. Ich werde pünktlich sein."  
  
"Schön, ich freue mich."  
  
"Klassensprecherin... Hikari...?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich möchte mich... bedanken... für die Zeit, die du dir für mich nimmst."  
  
"Kein Problem. - Übrigens, ich habe ihn lächeln gesehen."  
  
"Wen?"  
  
"Na, Shinji."  
  
"Shinji-kun hat gelächelt?"  
  
"Genau, er hat dir förmlich ein Loch in den Rücken gestarrt und dabei gelächelt. Also, ich glaube, er mag dich."  
  
"Shinji-kun..."  
Und sie hatte ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, sie wollte nichts mit ihm zu tun haben... aber jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr... sie konnte nur versuchen, das Beste daraus zu machen und mit der Hilfe Hikaris den schönsten Kuchen zu backen, den er jemals gesehen hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Shinji-kun, würdest du mir den Rücken eincremen?"  
  
Er sah sich um. Neben ihm im weißen Sand des endlosen Strandes lag Rei ausgestreckt auf dem Bauch, ihre einzige Bekleidung bestand aus einem winzigen Tangahöschen und einer Sonnenbrille, die sie in die Stirn geschoben hatte.  
  
"Ja, natürlich", erwiderte er eilfertig und griff nach dem Sonnenschutzmittel, warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Etikett. Sonnenschutzfaktor 5 Millionen. Gut, dann dürfte das wohl ihre zarte helle Haut schützen! Sie sollte ja keinen Sonnenbrand bekommen!  
Er verteilte die Sonnenschutzcreme großzügig auf ihrem Rücken, ihren wohlgerundeten Po-Backen und ihren straffen Schenkeln, begann dann sie in kreisenden Bewegungen einzureiben.  
  
Rei gab ein genießerischen Schnurren von sich.  
  
Ja, das hätte er ewig tun können...  
  
"Mega-Playboy-Action!" rief ein dreistimmiger Chor von der Seite.  
  
Shinji blickte auf.  
  
Auf einem großen Podest, welches ihm zuvor nicht aufgefallen war, standen Toji, Kensuke und... sein Vater...  
Kensuke trug ein Faschingskostüm, in dem er aussah wie eine verkleinerte Version von EVA-01, den dazugehörenden Helm hatte er sich unter den Arm geklemmt. Toji trug eine schwarz-weiße PlugSuit, sein rechter Arm steckte in einem Gipsverband. Und sein Vater trug ein rosa Ballettkleid...  
  
Shinji begann zu schreien...  
  
... und wachte auf.  
  
Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Haar.  
Es war nur ein Traum gewesen... dabei hatte es so angenehm begonnen, wie auch die Beule in seinen Boxershorts bestätigen zu wollen schien.  
Und dann... den Anblick seines Vaters in einem rosa Kleidchen würde er wahrscheinlich nie vergessen... wie kam er nur auf soetwas? Wie kam sein Unterbewußtsein auf solche Bilder? Diese haarigen Beine... brrr... Wie zur Bestätigung fiel seine Erektion in sich zusammen.  
  
Shinji blickte zur Uhr, die dunkelroten Ziffern der LCD-Anzeige zeigten vier Uhr nachts.  
Er mußte zur Toilette... und wenn er schon einmal wach war, konnte er auch still und leise den Tisch decken, damit Misato, wenn sie von ihrer Nachtschicht kam, sich nicht alles selbst ´rausholen mußte - und dabei ein gewaltiges Chaos verursachte.  
  
Gähnend trat er auf den Flur.  
Da war doch etwas gewesen... oder? Eine huschende Bewegung in der Dunkelheit... oder?  
Vielleicht hatten ihn auch nur seine müden Augen getrogen  
Oder vielleicht war es nur der Pinguin gewesen, vielleicht schlafwandelte PenPen ja...  
Er schlurfte ins Bad...  
  
Misato stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.  
Weshalb hatte Shinji gerade in dem Moment aus seinem Zimmer kommen müssen, als sie den Fahrradbausatz in ihren Raum schaffen wollte, den sie die letzten Tage über in ihrem Büro im Hauptquartier versteckt hatte, damit er ihn beim Putzen nicht zufällig fand...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am anderen Ende der Stadt starrten zwei scharlachrote Augen in die Dunkelheit, fixierten den großen Schokoladenkuchen unter der Klarsichthaube, welche Hikari Rei geliehen hatte. Sie hatte nie zuvor einen Kuchen gebacken und sich auch nicht dafür interessiert, deshalb fehlte ihr die Vergleichsmöglichkeit, auch wenn Hikari ihr versichert hatte, daß der Kuchen perfekt war.  
Hoffentlich würde er auch Shinji-kun gefallen... und hoffentlich würde niemanden auffallen, daß eine kleine Ecke fehlte, wo Hikari und sie ein Stück herausgebrochen hatten, um den Geschmack zu überprüfen... 


	24. Kapitel 18 - Überraschungen

Kapitel 18 - Überraschungen  
  
Misato hatte noch - oder besser schon - geschlafen, als Shinji aufgestanden war.  
In der Schule mußte er feststellen, daß Toji fehlte, laut Kensuke besuchte er seine Schwester im Krankenhaus.  
Mari Suzuhara befand sich auf dem Wege der Besserung, allerdings war immer noch unklar, ob sie Zeit ihres Lebens auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen sein würde. Tojis Familie verfügte nicht über die Geldmittel, um die nötige Operation zu finanzieren und die Versicherung hatte kategorisch jede Übernahme abgelehnt und auf freiwillige Selbstgefährdung verwiesen, da die Suzuharas in Kenntnis der Gefahr nach Tokio-3 gezogen seien.  
Kensuke Aida grinste die ganze Zeit über das ganze Gesicht, wollte aber nicht mit der Sprache herausrücken, weshalb.  
Rei fehlte ebenfalls. Shinji ging davon aus, daß sie Synchron-Tests hatte, die wohl den ganzen Tag andauern würden, schließlich hatte sie ihm ja mitgeteilt, heute keine Zeit zu haben. Er konnte ja nicht ahnen, daß sie daheim geblieben war, weil sie sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob sie die anstehende Party weiterhin geheimhalten konnte, wenn er sie noch einmal mit diesem verletzten Blick ansehen würde.  
  
Hikari Horaki sah während des Unterrichtes immer wieder verstohlen über die Schulter.  
Shinji Ikari hockte zusammengesunken hinter seinem Pult und starrte ins Leere, während der Lehrer seinen Monolog hielt. Er tat ihr leid, so spannend sie auch die Idee einer Überraschungsparty fand, so grausam kam ihr die damit verbundene Geheimhaltung vor. Und Shinji schien überhaupt nichts zu ahnen...  
  
Der Vormittag zog sich dahin wie eine zähe Masse, bis endlich die letzte Unterrichtsstunde beendet war.  
Shinji erhob sich mit langsamen Bewegungen, sortierte rein mechanisch seine Sachen in seine Tasche.  
  
"Also, mach´s gut, Ikari. Bis dann!" rief Kensuke und lief an ihm vorbei.  
  
"Ja, dir auch..."  
Shinji verstummte, sein Freund war bereits vor.  
Natürlich, früher oder später ließen ihn alle im Stich, sobald sie erkannten, was für eine Art Mensch er war, anders konnte es gar nicht sein...  
Er widmete sich wieder seiner Tasche. Je mehr Zeit er dafür aufwandte, den Inhalt zu sortieren, umso eher würde der Tag umsein.  
  
"Ikari-kun..."  
  
Eine Mädchenstimme...  
Rei? Nein... auch wenn er es sich gewünscht hätte, sie war es nicht, die ihn angesprochen hatte.  
Vor ihm stand die Klassensprecherin und lächelte zaghaft.  
Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht? Wollte sie ihn ermahnen? Vielleicht weil er den Unterricht vor zwei Wochen geschwänzt und immer noch keine schriftliche Entschuldigung eingereicht hatte?  
"Uhm, ja?"  
  
"Ich habe gerade... äh... im Klassenbuch gelesen, daß heute dein Geburtstag ist. Und deshalb... Herzlichen Glückwunsch und alles Gute!"  
Sie hielt ihm die Hand entgegen, welche er zögernd nahm.  
  
"Ahm, danke, das..."  
Wenigstens ein Mensch, der ihn nicht vergessen hatte... der ihm gratulierte...  
Plötzlich war ihm zum Heulen zumute, aber er konnte doch nicht vor der Klassensprecherin in Tränen ausbrechen...  
"Vielen Dank", stieß er hervor und ließ ihre Hand los, während er sich bemühte, die aufsteigenden Tränen zurückzukämpfen.  
  
"Ja, dann... ich muß los."  
Hikari verließ im Laufschritt den Klassenraum, ehe sie noch ungewollt verraten hätte, was ihn am Nachmittag erwartete.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji schlurfte durch die Wohnung, ging nach kurzem Aufenthalt im Bad in sein Zimmer.  
Misato würde sich schon melden, wenn sie ausgeschlafen hatte, es lohnte sich nicht, nur für eine Person Essen zu kochen und außerdem war ihm nicht danach, sich an den Herd zu stellen.  
In einer Ecke des Zimmers stand sein Cello, kurz überlegte er, ob er nicht ein paar Stunden mit Üben totschlagen sollte, doch das hätte wahrscheinlich seine Mitbewohnerin aufgeweckt.  
In der Kiste, mit der das Instrument gekommen war, hatte sich auch SDAT-Player gefunden, bei dem es sich um einen alten CD-Player im Walkmanformat handelte, den er gebraucht auf einem Flohmarkt erstanden hatte - sein gewöhnliches Taschengeld, welches er von seinen Pflegeeltern bekommen hatte, hätte nie im Leben für ein neues Gerät gereicht. Die Oberfläche des Apparates war zerkratzt, die LCD-Anzeige an der Seite kaum noch erkennbar. Aber er funktionierte noch. Shinji stellte die letzten beiden Tracks ein und schaltete auf Endlosschleife.  
Dann legte er sich auf sein Bett, schloß die Augen und ließ sich von der Musik treiben...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf Zehenspitzen huschte Misato durch die Wohnung, vergewisserte sich kurz, was ihr Schutzbefohlener machte, stellte fest, daß Shinji anscheinend ein kleines Schläfchen hielt.  
Gut, dann würde er ihr nicht in die Quere kommen...  
Zuerst stellte sie den Klingelton des Telefonapparates im Korridor so leise, daß Shinji ihn nicht hören würde - sie hatte Rei angewiesen, den anderen beiden Gästen mitzuteilen, vor dem Haus zu warten, bis alle vollzählig waren. Rei sollte dann bei ihr oben anrufen, so daß die Türklingel nicht betätigt wurde.  
Dann spannte sie mehrere Girlanden durch den Wohnraum, darunter eine mit dem Schriftzug: Alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Als nächstes kam die gute Tischdecke auf den Tisch, den sie sodann mit dem besseren Geschirr deckte, nicht mit den zerkratzten Plastiktellern, von denen sie normalerweise aß, weil sie insgeheim befürchtete, das gute Geschirr, welches sie von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte, in angetrunkenem Zustand zerbrechen zu können.  
Kurz betrachtete sie ihr Werk, nickte dann zufrieden mit sich selbst.  
Im Kühlschrank standen hinter einer Mauer aus Bierdosen diverse andere Getränke, allesamt alkoholfrei, während PenPen seine Behausung seit gestern mit einer Tiefkühltorte teilen mußte. Der Pinguin schien sogar verstanden zu haben, worum es ging, jedenfalls schwang die Tür seines Kühlschrankes auf und er kam mit der Torte auf den Stummelflügeln heraus.  
  
"Wark!"  
  
"Psst!"  
  
"Wark."  
  
"Ja, ganz leise", flüsterte Misato und nahm ihm die Torte ab. Bis die Gäste eintrafen, hatte sie noch eine gute Stunde, Zeit genug, damit die Torte vollends auftaute, sie Kakao und Tee kochen, sowie die Geschenke für Shinji auf dem Sofa deponieren konnte.  
Es waren insgesamt drei hübsch eingepackte Pakete, die Tatsache, daß das Papier mehrere Risse aufwies, die großzügig mit Klebeband nachgebessert worden waren, fiel nicht sonderlich auf. Das größte Paket war natürlich der Fahrradbausatz, Misato hatte länger darüber nachgedacht, ob sie das Fahrrad nicht zusammenbauen und mit einer Schleife versehen ins Wohnzimmer stellen sollte, war allerdings zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß Shinji das vielleicht selbst erledigen wollte. Die andern beiden Pakete enthielten Kleidungsstücke, da in ihren Augen Shinji nicht gerade über viel Zeug verfügte, darunter einen Anzug für wichtige Anlässe - vielleicht gab NERV ja tatsächlich mal eines Tages eine Siegesfeier -, sowie zwei neue Hosen. Aus eigener Erfahrung wußte sie, daß Kleidungsstücke nicht gerade Freudenstürme auslösten, allerdings sollten sie ja auch eher als Füllwerk dienen, damit der Bausatz nicht so allein herumstand.  
Vor lauter Aufregung hatte sie den ganzen Tag noch keinen Tropfen Alkohol zu sich genommen und war daher so nüchtern wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
PenPen schwang sich mit Anlauf auf die freie Sofafläche und beobachtete das Treiben des weiblichen Menschen, der sich um ihn kümmerte.  
  
Die Zeit verging relativ schnell, immer wieder warf Misato einen raschen Blick in den Korridor zu Shinjis Zimmertür hin, überlegte, ob sie nicht irgendwie die Tür verrammeln sollte, damit er nicht vielleicht frühzeitig dazukam.  
Dann summte das Telefon.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei Ayanami stand vor dem Apartmentkomplex, in dem Shinji-kun und Captain Katsuragi wohnten. Die Unterschiede zu dem Gebäude, in dem sich ihr Apartment befand, waren nur allzu offensichtlich. Dieses Haus war neu und machte einen sauberen, gemütlichen Eindruck. Es war gut, daß Shinji-kun hier untergekommen war, allein schon die Tatsache, daß in ihrem Gebäude ständig die Heizung ausfiel, hätte seine Gesundheit gefährdet.  
Auf ihren Armen trug sie vorsichtig die Platte mit dem Kuchen unter der Haube.  
Hoffentlich würde Shinji-kun zu dem gleichen Ergebnis kommen, wenn er ihn probierte, was den Geschmack anbelangte, wie die Klassensprecherin.  
Sie wartete bereits eine ganze Weile, war direkt nach der Schule von ihrem Apartment aus hergekommen, hatte Shinji-kun noch im Hauseingang verschwinden sehen.  
Die Anweisungen des Captains waren klar, die Überraschungsparty begann erst um drei Uhr. Sie sollte sich telefonisch melden, sobald die Mitschüler Suzuhara und Aida eingetroffen waren.  
In der Zwischenzeit hatten mehrere Personen das Gebäude betreten und verlassen, hatten ihr seltsame Blicke zugeworfen, sie aber nicht angesprochen. Überhaupt fiel ihr in letzter Zeit auf, daß die Leute sie merkwürdig anblickten, worauf sie zuvor gar nicht geachtet hatte. Sah sie derart anders aus mit ihrer blasser Haut, den roten Augen und dem blauen Haar? Diese Kombination kam unter Menschen nicht vor, jedenfalls nicht natürlich. Was sahen sie, wenn sie sie anblickten... und was sah Shinji-kun?  
  
"Hey, Ayanami!" - "Yo, Rei!"  
Kensuke und Toji kamen aus Richtung der Bahnstation, Toji trug eine Plastiktüte.  
  
Rei begrüßte die beiden mit einem Nicken, holte ihr Handy heraus, während sie den Kuchen auf dem anderen Arm balancierte, wählte die Nummer von Captain Katsuragis Wohnung, die ihr ebenso bekannt war wie ihre Handy- und Piepernummern, schließlich war der Captain der taktische Offizier von NERV und damit ihr direkter Vorgesetzter, solange der Kommandant nichts anderes bestimmte.  
  
*Ja? Rei?*  
  
"Wir sind vollzählig."  
  
*Augenblick, ich mache euch auf. Vierter Stock, die zweite Wohnung auf der linken Seite.*  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Im gleichen Moment ertönte auch schon der Türsummer.  
  
Rei stieß die Haustür mit dem Fuß auf, ihre Hände waren damit beschäftigt, sicherzustellen, daß der Kuchen in waagerechter Position blieb.  
"Wir können eintreten."  
  
Toji und Kensuke wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick.  
Ayanami war schon etwas seltsam - aber immerhin standen sie auf derselben Seite, so daß dies nicht viel ausmachte. Viel interessanter wäre es gewesen, zu erfahren, was sie mitgebracht hatte...  
  
"Und, Ayanami, was schenkst du Shinji?" fragte Kensuke, als sie im Aufzug nach oben fuhren. - Natürlich hatte Toji darauf bestanden, den Lift zu nehmen und nicht die Treppen, seiner Ansicht nach stieg er bei sich schon genug Stufen, da das Haus, in dem er mit seinem Vater und Großvater ein Apartment bewohnte, über keinen Lift verfügte.  
  
"Es ist eine Überraschung."  
  
"Ja, aber uns kannst du es doch sagen!"  
  
"Es ist eine Überraschung für Shinji-kun." wiederholte sie. Sie traute den beiden einfach nicht zu, daß sie schweigen würden, bis Shinji-kun den Kuchen als erster gesehen hatte.  
  
Wieder sahen sich die beiden Jungen an.  
Eine Überraschung für Shinji-kun... und sie wollte es ihnen weder sagen noch zeigen... in dem Behälter, den Ayanami so vorsichtig trug, befand sich doch wohl nicht etwa feine Spitzenunterwäsche, die sie ihm später vorzuführen gedachte...  
  
Der Aufzug hielt.  
  
Misato stand bereits in der offenen Wohnungstür und winkte ihnen hektisch zu, legte dann den Finger auf die Lippen, um ihnen zu verdeutlichen, leise zu sein.  
  
"Guten Tag, Frau Katsuragi!" begrüßten die beiden Jungen Misato aufgeregt.  
  
"Pssst! Nicht so laut! Er weiß noch von nichts!"  
Sie trat von der Tür zurück, damit die drei eintreten und ihre Schuhe abstreifen konnten.  
"Rei, soll ich dir das abnehmen?"  
  
"Nein, Captain Katsuragi. Das ist für Shinji-kun."  
  
Misato grinste.  
"Na, der wird Augen machen. Los, ins Wohnzimmer mit euch, ich sage ihm Bescheid."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Shinji, komm doch mal schnell!" rief Misato durch die geschlossene Tür.  
  
Shinji öffnete erst ein Auge, dann das andere.  
"Was ist denn?"  
Er schaltete den SDAT-Player ab.  
  
"Ich brauche mal deine Hilfe. Mein Reißverschluß klemmt!"  
  
"Urgh... Und... ah... wie soll ich..."  
  
Misato riß die Tür auf, grinste ihn breit an.  
"Reingefallen! Aber du solltest trotzdem langsam aufstehen. Ich habe Hunger!"  
  
"Ich komme... ich komme..."  
Bevor er Misato wieder kochen und in der kleine Küchennische einen Ausblick auf Armageddon anrichten ließ, stand er lieber auf und kümmerte sich selbst darum.  
Daß sie immer noch breit grinste, während sie hinter ihm herging, fiel ihm zwar auf, doch er schob es auf ihre Freude über den in ihren Augen sicherlich gelungenen Scherz... ständig machte sie soetwas...  
Da kicherte doch jemand... das klang wie Aida... oder hatte Misato den Fernseher laufen?  
"Äh, Misato, ist da noch..."  
  
Misato schob ihn das letzte Stück vor sich her.  
"Sieh selbst!"  
  
Shinji blieb abrupt stehen und riß die Augen auf.  
Das geschmückte Wohnzimmer... der gedeckte Eßtisch... die Kerzen und die Torte... und die drei gleichaltrigen, die vor dem Tisch standen... Kensuke, der ihn breit angrinste... Toji, dessen Mundwinkel zuckten... und Rei...  
Rei...  
Er wandte sich voller Überraschung Misato zu.  
"Was...?"  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte sie ihn schon so kräftig umarmt, daß er keine Luft mehr bekam, doch so schlimm erschien ihm das gar nicht, wenigstens im ersten Augenblick, steckte sein Kopf doch genau zwischen ihren Brüsten.  
  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Shinji-kun!" rief Misato und ließ ihn wieder los.  
  
Shinji war einen Moment lang benommen - aber diese Wirkung hatte Misato auf die meisten Angehörigen des männlichen Geschlechtes.  
"Dann... ahm... dann hattet ihr das alles geplant?"  
  
"Klar, war gar nicht so einfach."  
  
Toji und Kensuke kamen zu ihm, drückten ihm eine Tüte in die Hand.  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch", brummte Suzuhara und knuffte Shinji gegen den Arm, während Aida ihm die Hand schüttelte.  
  
"Danke, Freunde, das..."  
Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag wurden seine Augen feucht.  
"Ich hatte schon nicht mehr... schnüff..."  
  
"Hier."  
Kensuke reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.  
  
"Schau mal in die Tüte." grinste Toji.  
  
"Ja, äh..."  
In der Tüte befanden sich zwei CDs, auf denen die Hits des vergangenen Jahres gesammelt waren.  
"Das... ah... das ist toll..."  
Shinji strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.  
"Danke."  
  
"Ich hab´ doch gesagt, daß es ihm gefallen wird", sagte Toji in Kensukes Richtung.  
  
Shinji sah Rei an.  
"Du also auch... Wie... wie lange habt ihr das schon geplant?"  
  
"Fast zwei Wochen, Shinji-kun. Es war nicht leicht, Geheimhaltung zu bewahren." erklärte sie und hielt ihm den Behälter mit dem Kuchen hin.  
"Hier, für dich."  
  
"Uhm, was ist das denn?"  
Er nahm den Behälter entgegen und stellt ihn auf den Tisch.  
"Ein... ein Kuchen... hast du den gebacken?"  
  
"Unter Anleitung der Klassensprecherin."  
  
"Hikari? Uh... ist sie auch hier?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun."  
Warum erkundigte er sich nach Hikari? Hätte er lieber sie hier gesehen anstelle ihrer?  
  
"Hätte ich sie auch einladen sollen?" erkundigte sich Misato.  
  
"Uhm... also..."  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, vielleicht ist sie zuhause, ich könnte sie anrufen und fragen, ob sie kommen möchte."  
  
"Tja, hm, Shinji?"  
  
"Uh, ja..."  
  
"Dann gib mir einfach die Nummer, Rei. Ich mach das schon."  
  
Rei nannte die Zahlen und der Captain verschwand wieder im Korridor, um dort zu telefonieren. Ihr fiel ein, daß sie Shinji-kun noch gratulieren mußte, schließlich hatten die anderen das auch getan. Aber wie? Seine Freunde hatten ihm die Hand geschüttelt. Die Geste erschien ihr unzureichend. Andererseits konnte sie ihn auch nicht umarmen wie der Captain, sie hätte ihn möglicherweise verletzt. Und für zärtlichere Berührungen war nicht die Zeit, dazu waren zuviele Personen anwesend, jedenfalls war sie während ihre Gespräche mit der Klassensprecherin zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen. Aber es gab ja noch andere Optionen.  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Äh, ja?" fragte Shinji und riß sich vom Anblick der drei Pakete auf dem Sofa los. Misato wollte sicher dabeisein, wenn er sie öffnete.  
  
Da trat Rei rasch auf ihn zu und berührte leicht seine Wange mit den Lippen.  
"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ah... ah..."  
Er berührte seine Wange mit den Fingerspitzen. Eine Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, bis sein Gehirn die weiche Berührung ihrer Lippen analysiert hatte und er zu dem Schluß kam, daß sie ihn geküßt hatte...  
  
"Mega-Playboy-Action!" krähten Toji und Kensuke.  
  
"Rei... was..."  
  
Sie war bereits wieder einen Schritt zurückgewichen und verhielt sich völlig unbeteiligt, so daß Shinji sich unwillkürlich fragte, ob er es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte.  
  
Misato kam zurück.  
"Sie ist unterwegs, ich schlage vor, wir warten mit dem Essen noch etwas. - Hübscher Kuchen, übrigens. - Was ist denn mit euch los?"  
Shinji stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, während die beiden anderen Jungs lachten und sich auf Reis Wangen eine zartrosane Verfärbung ausbreitete.  
  
"Ayanami hat Shinji geküßt!" stieß Kensuke hervor und fing sich dafür einen Ellenbogenstoß von Toji in die Rippen ein, welcher der Ansicht war, daß er es nicht gleich hätte hinausposaunen müssen.  
  
"Oh... was? Shinji?"  
  
"Auf... auf die Wange..." stammelte Shinji und war davon überzeugt, daß er bei einem Kuß auf die Lippen wahrscheinlich einfach gestorben wäre.  
  
"Es war nicht meine Absicht, dich in Verlegenheit zu bringen, Shinji-kun." erklärte Rei. Sie senkte den Blick. "Ich sollte besser gehen."  
  
"Uh, nein."  
Shinji trat ihr in den Weg.  
Er wollte nicht, daß sie ging.  
"Bitte, Rei, bleib." Er senkte seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern. "Die beiden sind doof."  
  
"Du bist nicht verärgert, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Nein... ahm... das... uh... so hat mir noch niemand zum Geburtstag gratuliert."  
  
"Aber von mir kriegst du keinen Kuß!" rief Toji und krümmte sich wieder vor Lachen.  
  
Rei nahm seine Aussage mit einem Anflug von Befriedigung hin.  
Und anscheinend hatte sie doch keinen Fehler gemacht, wie anfangs befürchtet.  
Der Captain grinste auch wieder.  
  
"Also, nachdem das geklärt ist..." Misato kicherte kurz. Anscheinend hatte Rei doch einen Sinn für Humor, sonst hätte sie Shinji wohl kaum geneckt... das es anders war, konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen.  
"Shinji, willst du nicht deine Geschenke auspacken?"  
  
Shinji erwiderte ihr Grinsen.  
Dabei wären Geschenke gar nicht nötig gewesen, die Tatsache, daß sie an ihn gedacht und sich solche Mühe gemacht hatte, genügte ihm völlig - was aber auch nicht heißen sollte, daß er auf seine Geschenke verzichtet hätte...  
Er öffnete das erste Paket. Die Verpackung wies derart viele Beschädigungen auf, daß er gar nicht erst den Versuch machte, das Geschenkpapier zur Wiederverwendung bewahren zu wollen. Es war ein dünner rechteckiger Karton, der einen dunklen Anzug enthielt.  
  
Misato war gleich bei ihm und hielt ihm die Jacke an.  
"Ja, paßt!"  
  
Toji pfiff leise.  
"Ikari, siehst spitze aus!"  
  
"Ja, Mega-Playboy!" rief Kensuke.  
  
Toji verdrehte die Augen. Daß Aida aber auch gar nichts ernst nehmen konnte...  
  
"Uhm, ja? Rei?"  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
Shinji-kun fragte nach ihrer Meinung. Dabei hatte sie überhaupt keine Ahnung, was das Thema Mode betraf. Sie musterte ihn und die Jacke, pflichtete Mitschüler Suzuhara stumm bei. Shinji-kun würde in diesem Anzug sehr vorteilhaft wirken.  
"Die Jacke scheint zu passen."  
  
"Komm, sieh dir auch die anderen an." forderte Misato Shinji auf.  
Dabei schob sie das größte Paket, jenes mit dem Bausatz zur Seite. Das beste zum Schluß...  
  
Zwei Hosen später hatte Shinji schließlich das dritte Geschenk in Händen.  
"Misato... das... das ist ja..."  
Es war das Fahrrad, beziehungsweise der Fahrradbausatz, den er im Schaufenster gegenüber der Schule gesehen hatte.  
"Du hast es gekauft?"  
  
"Naja, Rei meinte, du würdest dir ein Fahrrad wünschen - und die Gelegenheit war ja günstig."  
  
Shinji fiel Misato um den Hals.  
"Das ist das beste Geschenk, daß ich jemals bekommen habe!" jubelte er.  
Dann lächelte er Rei an. Seine Lippen formten ein leises ´Danke´.  
  
Sie nickte nur, ließ sich ihre Freude nicht anmerken, richtig gehandelt zu haben, freute sich darüber, daß er sich freute. Das Glücksgefühl, welches Shinji-kun verspürte, schien auf sie überzuschwappen.  
  
Gute zwanzig Minuten später traf Hikari ein, verbeugte sich vor Misato und bedankte sich für die Einladung. Dann wandte sie sich Shinji zu, gratulierte diesem zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag und erklärte mit Bedauern, daß sie kein Geschenk für ihn hätte.  
  
Shinji schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Rei hat mir gesagt, daß ihr beiden den Kuchen für mich gebacken habt, das genügt."  
  
Rei wußte nicht, was sie davon halten sollte.  
Warum legt Shinji-kun soviel Wert auf die Gesellschaft der Klassensprecherin? Weil sie beide an dem Kuchen gebacken hatten? Oder war es mehr?  
Dieses nagende Gefühl in ihrer Brust... konnte das Eifersucht sein?  
Aber die Klassensprecherin war doch eine Freundin, oder? Oder wollte sie sich zwischen sie und Shinji drängen?  
  
Misato zündete die Kerzen an, die teilweise leicht schief in der Torte steckten und erklärte die Feier für eröffnet.  
"Los, Shinji, auspusten!"  
  
"Ja, auspusten!" rief Kensuke.  
  
"Und vergiß nicht, dir etwas zu wünschen!"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji holte tief Luft und begann zu pusten, schaffte es tatsächlich, alle Kerzen auszublasen, ehe er Atem holen mußte.  
  
"Und, Ikari, was hast du dir gewünscht?"  
  
"Das erzählt man doch nicht, Aida!" erklärte Hikari. "Dann geht der Wunsch nicht in Erfüllung!"  
Sie saß neben Toji, auf dessen anderer Seite Kensuke saß, während Shinji zwischen Misato und Rei saß.  
  
Rei sah ausdruckslos zu Hikari hinüber, welchen den Blick mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen erwiderte.  
  
Misato schnitt die Torte an.  
"Okay, wer will ein Stück?"  
  
"Uhm, könnte ich wohl ein Stück von Reis Kuchen haben?" fragte Shinji leise.  
  
Reis Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.  
Shinji-kun wollte zuerst ihren Kuchen probieren.  
Und er hatte ´Rei´s Kuchen´ gesagt...  
Sie nickte Hikari unmerklich zu.  
  
Diese glaubte, das Nicken bezog sich auf die Qualität des Kuchens und nickte zurück.  
  
Alle starrten Shinji an, nachdem Misato ihm ein großes Stück Kuchen abgeschnitten und vor die Nase gestellt hatte.  
  
"Ahm, was schaut ihr denn alle so?"  
  
"Nun probier schon und sag uns, ob er gut ist!" ergriff Toji das Wort und zuckte gleich darauf zusammen, als seine Nachbarin ihm vor das Schienbein trat.  
"Au! Wofür war das denn?"  
  
"Natürlich ist er gut! Ayanami hat sich alle Mühe gegeben!"  
  
"Uh. Ich wollte nicht andeuten, euer Kuchen wäre..."  
  
"Nicht unser Kuchen! Ich habe nur den Ofen im Auge behalten!"  
  
Rei öffnete den Mund, um die Aussage der Klassensprecherin zu korrigieren, schließlich klang diese, als hätte sie den Kuchen allein fertiggemacht und lediglich den Herd der Horakis zum Backen benutzt. Doch da zwinkerte Hikari ihr zu und machte eine knappe Handbewegung, nichts zu sagen. Und Rei verstand - die Klassensprecherin war nicht gewillt, daß jemand von den Dingen erfuhr, die sie ihr anvertraut hatte, auch nicht, daß sie nicht kochen konnte.  
So verhielt sich eine Freundin... also war Hikari eher wegen Suzuhara hier als wegen Shinji... oder vielleicht auch, weil, wie sie ihr am Vortag erzählt hatte, niemand sie zu irgendwelchen Partys einlud, weil sie kaum Kontakte mit den Mitschülern hatte, die über das schulische hinausgingen...  
Das Gefühl von Eifersucht erlosch schlagartig, machte Reue über die Fehleinschätzung Platz.  
Plötzlich nahm sie Shinji-kuns Hand wahr, die ihren Unterarm berührte.  
  
"Rei, das ist der beste Kuchen, den ich je gegessen habe!" erklärte Shinji im Brustton der Überzeugung. Gegenüber diesem Kuchen verblaßten die Kuchen aus dem Supermarkt, welche seine Pflegemutter bei Feierlichkeiten immer massenhaft gekauft hatte, um soviel Auswahl wie möglich bei möglichst geringen Aufwand zu haben.  
Er schwebte regelrecht im siebten Himmel. Das war einfach wunderbar!  
Seine erste Überraschungsparty... sein erstes Fahrrad... der wahrscheinlich erste selbstgebackene Kuchen seines Lebens... und der erste Kuß...  
Schon an letzteres zu denken ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen und ihn erröten, sobald er zur Seite blickte und Rei ansah, welche an einem schmalen Stück des von ihr gebackenen Kuchens knabberte. Daß sie hier war, daß sie ihm einen Kuchen gebacken hatte - und daß sie ihn geküßt hatte, wenn auch nur sacht und auf die Wange - hieß das nicht, daß sie ihn mochte, daß er sich die letzten Tage ganz umsonst gesorgt hatte?  
  
Der Nachmittag verging wie im Fluge und eigentlich viel zu schnell.  
Nach dem Essen hatten sich die Jungs mit dem Fahrradbausatz nach unten und vor das Haus begeben, um ihn dort zusammenzumontieren.  
Toji brachte seine Kraft ein, wenn es darum ging, Teile zusammenzuschrauben oder zusammenzuhalten, damit sie mittels Schrauben verbunden werden konnten, während Kensuke bewies, daß er mit dem zum Bausatz gehörenden Werkzeug umgehen konnte, und Shinji freudestrahlend jedes Teil zuerst in die Hand nahm und jede angezogene Schraube regelrecht zu segnen schien.  
  
Die beiden Mädchen waren ihnen nach unten gefolgt, während Misato oben den Tisch abräumte und PenPen ein Stück der Geburtstagstorte vor die Tür seiner Behausung stellte.  
Das hatte bestens geklappt... und Shinji war so glücklich wie sie ihn bisher noch nicht erlebt hate. Es war eine gute Idee gewesen. Und sie kam nicht umhin festzustellen, daß Shinji und Rei in ihren Augen ein süßes Paar abgegeben hätten.  
  
Unten sahen Hikari und Rei von einer Bank aus den drei Jungen zu, welche mit Eifer das Fahrrad zusammenschraubten und bereits ihre erste gemeinsame Radtour planten.  
  
"Und, Ayanami, zufrieden?"  
  
"Womit, Klassensprecherin?"  
  
"Na, Ikari-kun scheint sich sehr gefreut zu haben."  
  
"Das hat er."  
  
Hikari blickte zur Seite, sah mit Erstaunen, daß Rei lächelte.  
  
"Es ist schön, daß er glücklich ist."  
  
"Ja. Jetzt schau dir das an - die drei tun ja gerade so, als ob von diesem Fahrrad das Schicksal der Welt abhängt..."  
Hikari lachte.  
"Und Toji... sein Gesicht..."  
  
Tatsächlich machte Toji ein recht verkniffenes Gesicht, während er zwei Teile des Rahmens ineinanderschraubte, die ihm einen gewissen Widerstand entgegensetzten.  
Kensuke gestikulierte wild mit Händen und Füßen und Shinji wich dem Schraubenzieher aus, den der bebrillte Junge in der Hand hatte.  
  
"Ayanami, Frau Katsuragi sagte, du hättest erwähnt, daß ich dir geholfen hatte..."  
  
"Ja. War das falsch?"  
  
"Nein. Danke."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Daß du mich nicht einmal unter den Tisch hast fallen lassen."  
  
Rei überlegte.  
Es hatte doch gar keine Situation gegeben, bei welcher die Klassensprecherin in Gefahr geraten war, unter einen Tisch zu fallen, egal ob in der Schule oder eben in der Wohnung.  
Es mußte sich also um eine weitere Redewendung handeln.  
"Ich habe nur die Fakten dargelegt."  
  
"Ja. Mir ist noch kein ehrlicherer Mensch begegnet als du."  
  
Wieder setzte Rei zu einer Korrektur an, unterließ es aber, es brachte nichts, wenn sie Hikari erklärte, daß es viele Dinge gab, über die sie nicht reden durfte, entweder weil es ihr befohlen worden war, oder weil sie sonst Shinji-kun verloren hätte...  
Also schwieg sie.  
  
Hikari wartete eine Weile auf eine Antwort, während vor ihnen das Fahrrad langsam Formen annahm. Shinji hatte inzwischen die Reflektoren in die Räder eingesetzt, die Radschläuche aufgezogen und aufgepumpt, während die anderen beiden den Rahmen fertigmontiert hatten und Kensuke jetzt den Lenker anbaute.  
  
"Shinji mag dich." flüsterte Hikari schließlich verschwörerisch, als die Stille für sie unerträglich wurde.  
  
"Woher..." stieß Rei leise hervor, während sich ihre Wangen heiß anzufühlen begannen.  
  
"Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Als er den Kuchen probiert hatte, schien es mir, als wollte er dir um den Hals fallen. Er wirkte so glücklich, daß es fast schon unnatürlich war."  
  
"Alles wegen... eines Kuchens?"  
  
"Kennst du nicht das Sprichwort ´Liebe geht durch den Magen´?"  
  
"Nein... Aber jetzt schon. Willst du mir damit sagen, ich sollte öfter für ihn kochen?"  
  
Hikari kicherte.  
"Schaden kann´s nicht. Ich könnte dir ein paar Rezepte geben und den einen oder anderen Kniff verraten... du könntest ihm etwas für die Mittagspause machen."  
Sie zwinkerte.  
"Ich überlege, ob ich Toji nicht auch etwas machen sollte, er hat meistens nichts dabei, sondern kauft sich etwas in der Cafeteria - und das Essen dort ist scheußlich..."  
  
Das überzeugte Rei vollends - die Klassensprecherin hatte keine Empfindungen für Shinji-kun, die den ihren entsprachen, ihr Interesse galt Suzuhara-kun. Gut. Nur kurz fragte sie sich, wie weit zu gehen sie bereit gewesen wäre, wäre es anders gewesen.  
  
Ein freudiges Jauchzen riß die beiden aus ihrer Unterhaltung - Shinji drehte auf dem fast leeren Parkplatz seine ersten Runden, zuerst noch mit dem rennenden Toji neben sich, der das Rad am Gepäckträger festhielt, um Shinji im Gleichgewicht zu halten, dann aber schließlich losließ und keuchend stehenblieb, ohne daß Shinji umstürzte.  
  
"Rei, schau mal!" rief Shinji, als er in einer weiten Kurve an ihnen vorbeifuhr.  
  
Der Anblick erwärmte ihr Herz...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Tag ging rascher vorbei, als irgendeiner der Beteiligten es sich gewünscht hätte.  
Misato ließ zum Abendessen etwas von einem Bringdienst kommen, es gab Pizza, wobei sie sich des Eintrages in Reis Akte erinnert und für diese vegetarisch geordert hatte.  
Toji proklamierte, sein neues Leibgericht entdeckt zu haben und alle hatten generell jede Menge Spaß, einschließlich Rei, auch wenn sie es gut verbarg und sich nur ein schmales Lächeln dann und wann erlaubte. Für sie war es nicht nur die erste Party, zu der sie eingeladen worden war, sondern das erste Fest überhaupt, an dem sie teilnahm, die Einweihungsfeier des NERV-Hauptquartieres hatte sie über Monitor von der Reifungskammer aus verfolgt.  
Nach dem Essen holte Misato mehrere Brett- und Kartenspiele aus dem kleinen Zimmer am Ende des Korridors, das eher die Qualitäten eines Einbauschrankes als eines Raumes hatte, und in dem sie ihre nicht genutzten Sachen lagerte.  
In der Folge stellte sich heraus, daß Rei kaum zu schlagen war, wenn es um Logik, Gedächnisleistungen und Taktieren ging - bei letzterem konnte nur Misato sie übertrumpfen, welche von Toji und Kensuke bekniet worden war, mitzuspielen.  
Draußen wurde es langsam dunkel, als Misato schließlich erklärte, die Gäste heimfahren zu wollen. Die fünf sahen sich enttäuscht an, wobei Rei ihre Enttäuschung gut verbarg - auch sie wäre gerne geblieben, doch sie konnte die Entscheidung des Captains nachvollziehen, schließlich war am nächsten Tag Schule und Doktor Akagi wollte ferner einige Tests durchführen, Shinji-kun benötigte also seinen Schlaf.  
  
"Ich könnte Rei nach Hause bringen", erklärte Shinji zögernd. "Wenn ich mein Fahrrad mitnehme, bin ich auch ganz schnell wieder zurück."  
  
Misato überlegte und nickte.  
Sollte Shinji ruhig noch ein paar Runden mit dem Rad drehen.  
"Aber keine großen Umwege! Und du bleibst auf den Radwegen!"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Ich wohne nicht weit von hier", erklärte Hikari. "Sie brauchen mich nicht zu fahren."  
  
"Und ich sorge schon dafür, daß ihr nichts passiert." meldete Toji sich zu Wort.  
  
Misato grinste.  
"Wie ihr wollt. Und du, Kensuke?"  
  
Aidas Augen funkelten. Er hatte schon immer in Misatos Sportwagen mitfahren wollen, seit er ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.  
"Wenn Sie mich mitnehmen, sage ich nicht nein."  
  
Die anderen lachten.  
  
Als sie vor dem Haus in verschiedene Richtungen auseinandergingen, reichten sie Shinji noch einmal die Hand und bedankten sich für die Einladung, dann machten Shinji und Rei sich auf den Weg zur Bahnstation, wobei Shinji sein neues Fahrrad neben sich herschob.  
  
Der Abend war angenehm, zwar immer noch kühl, aber nicht mehr so kalt wie noch vor einigen Wochen. Dieser Zustand würde noch etwa zwei Monate anhalten, ehe der kurze, aber heiße Sommer über sie hereinbrechen würde.  
  
Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her bis zur Bahnstation.  
In der Bahn setzte Rei sich auf die Bank, während Shinji mit dem Rad im Türbereich stehenblieb.  
Erst als sie schließlich das Gebäude, in dem Rei wohnte, erreichten, brachte Shinji die Zähne auseinander.  
"Ich bin sehr froh darüber, daß du gekommen bist, Rei."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ja. Ohne dich wäre es... etwas hätte gefehlt... so war es jedoch perfekt."  
  
"Shinji-kun, was siehst du?"  
  
Ihre Frage überrumpelte ihn völlig.  
"Rei, ich..."  
  
"Bitte... schau mich an... und sage mir, was du siehst..."  
  
Er sah sie an, lange und eingehend.  
Was konnte sie nur meinen...  
"Rei, ich... ich sehe dich... ich sehe Rei Ayanami..."  
  
"Sonst nichts?"  
  
"Was sollte ich denn sehen? Ich sehe ein Mädchen... ein hübsches Mädchen in meinem Alter..."  
Er zuckte heftig zusammen und biß sich auf die Zunge. Das war falsch, falsch, falsch... Wenn er ihr sagte, daß er sie mochte, würde sie ihn nur zurückweisen, so wie er schon so oft zurückgewiesen worden war, wie alle Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatten, ihn zurückgewiesen hatten... war es da nicht viel besser, sein Herz zu verschließen?  
  
"Shinji-kun, siehst du nur mich?"  
  
Die Frage übertraf nun wirklich alles.  
Er war doch nicht Misato, bei der man von der Zahl der Sixpacks, die sie in der letzten Stunde geleert hatte, darauf folgern konnte, wie oft sie jemanden sah...  
"Natürlich sehe ich nur dich. Rei, was soll das alles?" fragte er verzweifelt.  
Doch seine Verzweiflung zerstob, als sie ihn umarmte und ihm ein leises "Danke, Shinji-kun" ins Ohr flüsterte. Dafür übernahm eine anders geartete Verwirrung ihren Platz.  
Dann trat sie auf die Haustür zu.  
"Uhm, ja, Rei, also, öh, dann, äh, bis morgen", stotterte er jetzt wieder verwirrt.  
  
"Ja. Bis morgen."  
Dennoch wandte sie sich nicht ab um hineinzugehen, blickte ihn stattdessen an.  
Shinji-kun mochte sie... er hatte gesagt, sie sei hübsch...  
Und er hatte ihr dabei nur ins Gesicht geblickt, genau in die Augen, die Fenster zur Seele...  
"Warte..."  
Mit zwei raschen Schritten überwand sie die Entfernung zwischen ihnen. Dann hauchte sie ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange, den zweiten an diesem Tag, nur diesesmal auf die andere Wange.  
"Gute Nacht. Und fahr vorsichtig."  
  
"Uh, ja. Dir auch eine... eine gute Nacht."  
  
Im Dunkeln - die Straßenlaterne in der Nähe funktionierte nicht und der Hauseingang war auch unbeleuchtet - sah er nur ihre scharlachroten Augen, die in der Nacht wie die Augen einer Katze zu leuchten schienen. Das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hingegen fühlte er mehr, als daß er es sah...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"... und dann hat Ayanami Shinji geküßt", beendete Toji gerade seinen Bericht darüber, was vor der Ankunft Hikaris auf der Party geschehen war.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
Hikari staunte. Das hätte sie Ayanami nun wirklich nicht zugetraut, so verschlossen, wie diese sich immer verhielt.  
  
"Ja, auf die Wange. Ich hatte richtig Angst um Shinji, er könnte explodieren, so rot ist er geworden."  
  
So, auf die Wange... Hikari schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Sie erinnerte sich, Rei erzählt zu haben, daß in manchen Ländern die Menschen einander mit Küssen auf die Wangen begrüßten und verabschiedeten, während sie am gestrigen Tag mit dem Kuchenteig beschäftigt gewesen waren. Anscheinend war Ayanami eine sehr aufmerksame Zuhörerin...  
Sie standen vor dem Haus, in dem Hikari mit ihrem Vater und ihren Schwestern wohnte, ein kleines Reihenhaus in einer Seitenstraße.  
"Schade, daß ich das nicht sehen konnte."  
  
"Tja... was die beiden jetzt wohl gerade machen?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich dasselbe wie wir."  
Hikari lächelte.  
"Vor der Tür stehen und reden."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich. Ikari ist nicht gerade ein Draufgänger."  
  
"Aber du, was?"  
  
Toji schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
"Nein. Sicher, wenn mich der Zorn packt, bin ich schwer zu stoppen... und dann sage ich Dinge, die mir hinterher leid tun... aber eigentlich suche ich keinen Streit."  
  
"Toji..."  
  
"Nun... ich sollte mich wohl langsam auf den Weg machen, sonst macht sich bei mir jemand Sorgen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Also..."  
Er reichte ihr die Hand.  
  
Hikari trat auf ihn zu, in der nächsten Sekunde hielten sie einander an den Händen, sahen sich lange in die Augen. Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küßte ihn auf den Mundwinkel.  
"Gute Nacht, Suzuhara."  
  
"Ich... ja, gute Nacht, Klassensprecherin..."  
  
"Du siehst süß aus, wenn du rot wirst."  
  
"Äh..."  
Toji grinste verlegen, wartete noch, bis sie im Haus verschwunden war, ehe er sich selbst auf den Weg machte. 


	25. Kapitel 19 - Das Mädchen, das Messer und...

Kapitel 19 - Das Mädchen, das Messer und der Fisch  
  
Nach zwei endlosen Wochen auf See näherte sich der Konvoi endlich den japanischen Inseln.  
An Bord der ´Over the Rainbow´ war kaum jemand, der nicht den Moment herbeisehnte, in dem man in der Hafenstadt Matsushiro vor Anker gehen und die Fracht löschen würde - und das beschränkte sich nicht auf den roten EVANGELION, der unter einer riesigen Plane auf dem Deck des zweiten Flugzeugträgers des Konvois ruhte.  
Insgesamt waren mit der ´Over the Rainbow´ zwei Flugzeugträger und fünf schwere Kreuzer unter der Flagge der UN ausgelaufen. Jetzt ging die Reise langsam zu Ende und nicht nur Admiral James D. Horner von der britischen Marine war froh, seine Passagiere in Bälde loswerden zu können - der NERV-Agent Ryoji Kaji ging ja noch, der hielt sich im Hintergrund und man erschreckte sich bestenfalls darüber, wenn man feststellte, daß er schon seit längerem anwesend war, ohne daß man ihn bemerkt hatte, seine rothaarige Begleiterin, deren Namen auch dem verschlafensten Wartungstechniker an Bord bekannt war, immerhin gab sie ihn bei jeder passenden und häufig auch unpassenden Gelegenheit bekannt, hätte Horner hingegen liebend gern mehr als einmal in den letzten Wochen höchstpersönlich über Bord geworfen - ohne Rettungsweste oder gar Schlauchboot. Das Mädchen verhielt sich wie ein Filmstar und hatte mehr als einmal versucht, dem Admiral ins Handwerk zu reden, wenn es plötzlich und unerlaubt die Brücke betreten hatte. Da Asuka Soryu Langley - allein der Name löste bei Horner inzwischen mittlere Schüttellähmung aus - nicht seinem Kommando unterstand, sondern einerseits Zivilist und andererseits Lieutenant Junior Grade bei NERV war, hatte er sie nicht einmal unter Deck in ihrer Kabine einsperren lassen können, ihm war sehr wohl bewußt, daß er damit seinen Rang, sein Kommando und seine Pension riskiert hätte, schließlich sollte diese rothaarige Göre dabei helfen, die Welt zu retten. Aber noch eine Woche auf See mit ihr an Bord hätte weder der Admiral noch die Hälfte seiner Offiziere bei klarem Verstand überlebt.  
Daß sie, sobald man sich Land näherte, auf Möwen zu schießen begann, hatte Kaji ihr glücklicherweise während der Durchfahrt durch den Panamakanal ausreden können, auch daß sie nachmittags das warme Klima und die pralle Sonne in einem Liegestuhl auf dem Vorderdeck genoß, hätte Horner notfalls noch übersehen können, möglicherweise sogar, daß sie dies in einem knappen zweiteiligen rot-weiß gestreiften Badeanzug tat, dessen Oberteil gerade noch geeignet war, ihre Oberweite bedeckt zu halten, auch wenn es die männlichen Besatzungsmitglieder seine Mannschaft mehr als nur irritierte. Doch ihr ständiges Gezeter zehrte gewaltig an den Nerven des alternden Admirals, an allem hatte sie etwas auszusetzen, das begann beim Kantinenessen, so daß der Koch schließlich schweigend dazu übergegangen war, für sie separat zu kochen, setzte sich bei den Vibrationen fort, welche die vom Flugzeugträger abhebenden und wieder landenden Jäger erzeugten, schloß Horners Kursentscheidungen mit sein, der es doch tatsächlich gewagt hatte, mitten durch ein heftiges Gewitter steuern zu lassen - nicht nur zu seiner Genugtuung hatte Fräulein Langley stundenlang über der Reling gehangen und der See geopfert - und endete beim Namen des Schiffes. Horner konnte eine ganze Menge ertragen - er hatte oft mit Bürokraten zu tun und daher ein recht dickes Fell - doch für ihn hörte der Spaß auf, wenn sich jemand über den Namen seines Schiffes lustig machte, schließlich hatte ihre Majestät die Queen es selbst so getauft.  
Und wenn er nicht Anweisung gehabt hätte, den EVA mitsamt Pilotin in Matsushiro abzuliefern, hätte er sie längst eigenhändig an Bord eines Langstreckenkurierjägers gebracht, auf dem Kopilotensitz festgebunden und nach Japan geschickt.  
Aber morgen... morgen würden sie im Zielhafen ankommen... morgen würde der Alptraum ein Ende haben... wenigstens hielt Asuka Soryu Langley - die Hände des Admirals zitterten bei dem Gedanken kurz unkontrollierbar - sich nicht ständig an Bord seines Schiffes auf, sondern quälte die Hälfte der Zeit die Besatzung des anderen Trägers unter Captain Marshell, welcher den Riesenroboter transportierte. Aber morgen, morgen würde er bis auf die Notbesatzung jedes Mitglied seiner Crew an Land lassen und anweisen, gehörig zu feiern, während er selbst sich mit einer guten Flasche Scotch in seine Kabine zurückziehen würde.  
Ja, morgen...  
  
In diesem Augenblick heulte der Alarm los, anscheinend um den bevorstehenden Weltuntergang zu verkünden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka stand unter der lichtdurchlässigen Plane, welche ihren EVANGELION bedeckte, und war damit beschäftigt, verschiedene Stellen an der Panzerung auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Ihrer Ansicht nach hatte, wer auch immer den EVA lackiert hatte, an mehreren Stellen gehörig gepfuscht. Und die salzige Meeresluft schadete ihrem Liebling noch mehr! Wenn dieser alte Bock von einem Admiral doch bloß ihrem Wunsch gefolgt wäre und ein paar Leute abgestellt hätte, die sich der Sache angenommen hätten, dann hätte sie nicht selbst mit Eimer, Politur und Putzlappen auf dem EVA herumklettern müssen!  
Sie trug ihre Jeans und das Bikinioberteil, da sie auf ihre anderen Sachen Rücksicht nehmen wollte.  
Da ging ein heftiger Ruck durch das Schiff, welcher sie von den Füßen holte.  
Fluchend kam sie wieder auf die Beine.  
Konnten diese Seeleute denn nichts richtig machen? Und wahrscheinlich würde sie, wenn sie sich beschwerte, nur wieder zu hören bekommen, sie hätte jemanden durch ihre Kleidung abgelenkt - na klar... besser eine bescheuerte Ausrede als gar keine...  
Der Eimer war umgefallen, das Wasser war über das Deck gelaufen, die Flasche mit der Politur rollte gerade unter der Plane hindurch.  
Toll, wirklich toll... sie konnte doch nicht mit einem EVANGELION in Japan ankommen, dessen rote Panzerung stumpfe Flecken am rechten Arm aufwies! Sicher würde man ihr zu Ehren eine Parade geben, schließlich war sie extra den weiten Weg aus Deutschland gekommen, um sich mit ein paar Aliens herumzuschlagen, denen die Japaner allein nicht Herr werden konnten - und da mußte ihr EVA schließlich glänzen, als kämen alle Teile frisch aus dem Herstellerwerk!  
Sie duckte sich unter der Plane hindurch, nahm die Verfolgung der Flasche mit der Politur auf.  
  
Da gingen die Alarmsirenen los, riefen alle Besatzungsmitglieder auf ihre Stationen und verkündeten volle Gefechtsbereitschaft.  
  
Asuka sah sich um.  
Weshalb wurde Alarm gegeben? War es vielleicht nur ein Probealarm, um die faule Mannschaft in Trab zu bringen? Oder... wurde der Konvoi angegriffen? Von wem? Und woher?  
Einer der Kreuzer, welche die Träger begleiteten, wurde urplötzlich in zwei Hälften zerrissen, die langsam sanken.  
Asuka nahm einen großen dunklen Schatten wahr, welcher sich von dem versenkten Schiff entfernte, dann eine Kehrtwendung machte und unter starker Beschleunigung auf einen anderen der schweren Kreuzer zuraste, diesen rammte und ein gewaltiges Loch in den Rumpf riß. Das angeschlagene Schiff legte sich fast mit zeitlupenhafter Geschwindigkeit auf die Seite, während winzig kleine Besatzungsmitglieder über Bord ins Wasser sprangen.  
"Ein Engel..." zischte Asuka.  
Ihre Mundwinkel wanderten langsam auseinander, formten ein breites Grinsen.  
Sie mußte war nicht mehr warten, bis sie in Japan war und der nächste Gegner auftauchte - der Feind war zu ihr gekommen...  
  
Ihre PlugSuit befand sich in einem Aktenkoffer, welchen sie stets in ihrer Nähe hatte, man konnte ja nie wissen.  
Asuka griff sich den Koffer, verschwand wieder unter der Plane, öffnete dabei das Kofferschloß.  
Ein rascher Handgriff öffnete das Bikinioberteil, während sie bereits ihre Schuhe von den Füßen kickte. Dann stieg sie gleichzeitig aus Jeans und Slip, warf die Sachen einfach auf den Boden und zog sich ihre PlugSuit über, deren mit schwarz abgesetztes Material ansonsten von demselben kräftigen Rot war wie ihr EVA.  
Das war die Gelegenheit, zu beweisen, daß man sich in ihr nicht geirrt hatte, daß das jahrelange Training nicht umsonst gewesen war... wenn sie im Alleingang einen Engel besiegte, konnte sie beweisen, daß sie besser war, als die beiden anderen Piloten, daß Können und nicht Beziehungen ausschlaggebend waren.  
  
EVA-02 lag auf dem Rücken, der EntryPlug steckte teilweise in den Steuernerv eingeführt in seinem Nacken, war ansonsten mit Seilen ebenso wie der Mecha selbst dagegen gesichert, bei unruhigem Seegang fortzurutschen.  
Asuka sprang in die Einstiegsluke, blieb mit den Füßen auf dem Lukenrand stehen und hangelte sich dann aufwärts in den Pilotensitz, wobei ihr der geriffelte Boden zugutekam.  
Sie aktivierte die Steuerung, überprüfte die internen Batterien. Den Angaben zufolge waren die Akkus voll aufgeladen und würden Energie für fünf Minuten liefern, fünf Minuten, um den Engel zu besiegen, denn natürlich hatte NERV nicht daran gedacht, ein Versorgungskabel an Bord des Trägers zu installieren, um den Atomreaktor des Schiffes anzuzapfen, schließlich hatte niemand damit rechnen können, daß ein Angriff fernab von Tokio-3 erfolgen könnte.  
Während sie mit einer Hand einen Schalter nach dem anderen umlegte und dabei nach und nach die Systeme des EVAs aktivierte, befestigte sie mit der anderen die Verstärkerclips in ihrem Haar.  
EVA-02 war die erste in Serienfertigung erstellte Einheit, besser, schneller und stärker als der Prototyp und sicher auch besser als das Testmodell. Vor allem war sie nicht darauf angewiesen, daß der Startvorgang von außerhalb eingeleitet wurde.  
Der Plug wurde eingeführt, jagte auf dem Schienensystem in den Nacken des EVAs hinein. Mit lauten klickenden Geräuschen wurde er verankert.  
Taktischer Computer bereit... erste Informationen wurden verarbeitet, als der EVA die Ortungssysteme des Flugzeugträgers anzapfte.  
Synchronisation stand... Asuka spürte, wie ihr Geist sich mit dem EVANGELION verband, fühlte plötzlich nicht mehr den Pilotensitz in ihrem Rücken, sondern das Deck des Trägers, starrte plötzlich durch die Augen des EVAs auf die hellgraue Plane, die ihn bedeckte. Die Anzeigen des taktischen Computers erschienen als Einblendungen direkt auf ihrer Netzhaut.  
Der Engel hatte gerade den dritten Kreuzer versenkt und das Flaggschiff gerammt, doch die ´Over the Rainbow´ hatte dem Treffer standgehalten. Gerade entfernte der Engel sich wieder unter schwerem Beschuß der übrigen Schiffe. Den Hochrechnungen des Computers nach richtete das Trommelfeuer allerdings ebensowenig Schäden an wie die Torpedos, welche auf den Engel abgeschossen wurden.  
Der Sonarortung nach hatte der Engel die äußere Form eines riesigen Fisches. Die Systeme ihres EVAs waren bereits damit beschäftigt, festzustellen, wo sich sein Kern befand.  
Diesesmal kam der Engel direkt auf den Flugzeugträger zu, welcher EVA-02 transportierte... na, dem würde sie es zeigen... sie würde den Engel zu Sushi verarbeiten! Er würde den Tag bereuen, an dem er sich entschlossen hatte, in die Nähe von Asuka Soryu Langley zu kommen!  
  
EVA-02 setzte sich auf, zog die Beine an, stützte sich auf das Schiffsdeck, richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, zerriß dabei teilweise die Plane.  
  
Das Schiff unter ihm schwankte, Kampfflugzeuge, welche eigentlich sturmsicher an Deck vertäut waren, rutschten über das Deck und über die Reling, klatschten ins Meer. Millionenwerte versanken in der Tiefe, noch bevor der Engel das Schiff überhaupt erreicht hatte. Zahlreiche Besatzungsmitglieder, hauptsächlich Piloten, welche ihre Maschinen hatten startklar machen wollten, verschwanden im Wasser...  
Der Riesenfisch stand immer noch unter schwerstem Beschuß. Jetzt röhrten auch die mächtigen Schiffskanonen der Trägerschiffe auf, konnten das AT-Feld des Engels aber trotz der Tatsache, daß er sich genau zwischen den Flugzeugträgern befand, nicht einmal ankratzen.  
  
EVA-02 stand immer noch auf dem Flugdeck, die Plane um seine Schultern geschlungen wie einen grauen Umhang, eine Hand am Saum der Plane.  
  
"Komm..." flüsterte Asuka und ihre Augen funkelten.  
Ihr EVA war völlig willig, erwartete den Feind mit derselben Anspannung und Vorfreude wie sie, wartete darauf, ihn zerfetzen und sein Herz herausreißen zu können. Asuka verspürte dieselbe Blutgier, ließ sich von langsam aus den Tiefen des EVAs aufsteigenden Dunkelheit einhüllen. Die Finsternis ängstigte sie nicht, machte sie nur stärker, schärfte ihre Sinne, machte sie bereit für das, was vor ihr lag - die Vernichtung des Engels.  
  
Eines der Felder der Kommunikationsphalanx leuchtete auf, es zeigte den alten Horner, dessen schneeweißer Schnurrbart in seinem hochrot angelaufenen Gesicht grell hervorstach.  
"Langley, schalte sofort deinen Roboter ab! Du versenkst noch das Schiff!"  
  
Asuka grinste ihn breit an.  
"Ich mache meinen Job!"  
Damit unterbrach sie die Verbindung.  
Der Engel kam...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ryoji Kaji stand auf dem Flugdeck der ´Over the Rainbow´ neben einem startbereiten Hubschrauber. In der Hand hielt er einen Koffer, dessen Inhalt ihm befohlen worden war nach Tokio-3 zu bringen und niemandem anders als dem NERV-Kommandanten Gendo Ikari zu übergeben. Kaji wußte nicht, was sich in dem Koffer befand. Er hatte nur den Verdacht, daß der Angriff des Engels nicht dem Konvoi oder EVA-02 im besonderen, sondern dem Inhalt des Koffers galt, wie anders war zu erklären, daß seine Anweisungen auch explizit den Fall miteingeschlossen hatten, daß es zu einem Kampf kommen konnte, bei dem er Asuka und EVA-02 zurücklassen sollte...  
Jetzt beobachtete er, wie EVA-02 sich auf dem anderen Träger aufrichtete und in eine Lauerstellung ging. Noch wollte er nicht von Bord gehen und das ihm anvertraute Mädchen alleinlassen, er war es ihrem Onkel schuldig, daß er bis zum letzten Moment ausharrte. Er hatte einmal einen Fehler gemacht, hatte einmal zu lange gezögert, was Asuka hatte büßen müssen, er würde sie nicht noch einmal enttäuschen...  
"Mach ihn fertig..." feuerte er das rothaarige Mädchen leise an.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Engel schoß aus dem Wasser auf EVA-02 zu.  
  
Der rote EVANGELION schleuderte die Plane von sich und über den Engel, blendete ihn kurzfristig, schleuderte ihn auf das Deck.  
Erneut ging ein Ruck durch den Flugzeugträger, erneut hüpften mehrere Maschinen über Bord.  
Ein Funkmast brach ab, eine Radarschüssel krachte auf das Deck.  
Der Engel war wenigstens zehnmal so groß wie der rote EVA, hing teilweise im Wasser, bedeckte trotzdem das komplette Deck des Trägers, zerquetschte die übrigen Flugzeuge und mehrere Besatzungsmitglieder, die nicht schnell genug von Deck hatten verschwinden können.  
Asuka bemerkte es nicht, deckte den Riesenfisch mit Schlägen und Tritten ein.  
Die Haut des Engels war stahlhart, sie konnte sie nicht durchdringen.  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Schlag der Schwanzflosse fegte der Engel das Deck leer und legte den Kommandostand und die Geschützsektion in Trümmer. Dann wälzte er sich herum, stieß sich ab und prallte gegen EVA-02, riß diesen mit sich ins Wasser.  
  
Der EVANGELION sank wie ein Stein.  
  
Asuka war außer sich.  
Der Engel hatte sie ihres Vorteiles beraubt und sie in sein Element geholt.  
Hastig ließ sie ihren EVA Schwimmbewegungen durchführen, sie hatte naturgemäß kein Interesse daran, in den Tiefen des Ozeans zu verschwinden. Wenn ihr EVA doch wenigstens mit der D-Ausrüstung versehen gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie über Jetpacks verfügt, die es ihr erlaubt hätten, durchs Wasser zu schießen wie eine Rakete.  
Der taktische Computer zapfte immer noch das Sonar der Schiffe an, zeigte ihr den Engel, der sich ihr rasend schnell näherte.  
Sie riß die Augen auf.  
So hatte sie sich ihren ersten Kampf nicht vorgestellt...  
So durfte es nicht enden!  
Ihr EVA sandte ihr Signale, nicht in Panik zu geraten. Die Dunkelheit verdichtete sich, verstärkte ihre Wut, sicherte ihre Entschlossenheit.  
Sie würde sich doch nicht von einem blöden Fisch unterkriegen lassen!  
Schon zog sie ihre PROG-Messer aus den in den Aufsätzen der Schulterpanzerung untergebrachten Scheiden, während sie heftig mit den Beinen wassertrat, um nicht tiefer zu sinken.  
"Komm doch... komm doch... komm doch..."  
  
Der Engel schoß auf sie zu, passierte sie haarscharf, als sie zur Seite auswich.  
Ihre stark vibrierenden Klingen durchstießen sein AT-Feld, kratzten jedoch nur über seine Außenhaut.  
Dann erwischte sie die Schwanzflosse, schleuderte sie aus dem Wasser und zurück an die Luft.  
EVA-02 krachte genau auf das Deck eines der beiden übrigen Kreuzer, durchschlug es ohne Probleme, raste durch sämtliche Decks und riß ein gewaltiges Loch in die Schiffshülle.  
Der Aufprall raubte Asuka die Luft, als sie trotz des bewegungsmomentabsorbierenden LCLs kurz aus ihrem Sitz gehoben und von den Gurten wieder zurückgerissen wurde.  
Sicher würden die Gurte Abdrücke auf ihrem Busen hinterlassen...  
Wieder schickte ihr der EVA belebende Impulse, die ihr Bewußtsein klärten. Solange sie eins war mit dem EVA-Bewußtsein, konnte dieses sie unterstützen...  
Haß kam in ihr auf, während sie sich mit kräftigen Schwimmstößen der Oberfläche näherte.  
Niemand verfuhr so mit Asuka Soryu Langley!  
Der taktische Computer teilte ihr mit, daß die Außenhaut des Engels mit den PROG-Klingen nicht zu durchbrechen war.  
Verdammter Dreck... wie sollte sie ihn denn dann aufschlitzen...  
Aber... wenn sie von außen nicht an seinen Kern herankam...  
Ein schneller Blick auf die Ladungsanzeige der Batterien verriet ihr, daß sie noch etwas mehr als zwei Minuten hatte, den Engel zu besiegen und wieder an die Oberfläche zu einem der Schiffe zu kommen.  
Der Engel kam ihrem Plan entgegen, indem er mit weit aufgerissenem Maul auf sie zukam.  
Beim Anblick der klippenartigen weißglänzenden Zähne verspürte sie einen Anflug von Furcht, welche jedoch von Haß und Wut fortgespült wurde.  
"Komm näher..."  
Diesesmal machte sie nicht einmal den Versuch, dem Gegner auszuweichen, schoß direkt in sein offenes Maul hinein, die Messerklingen voran.  
Hinter ihr schloß sich das Maul, die scharfen Zähne verfehlten den EVA nur knapp.  
"Großer Fehler. Dummer Engel..."  
Sie gab sich ganz dem Haß und dem Zorn hin, erlaubte dem EVA, beinahe ohne ihr Zutun zu handeln, ließ sich von der rasenden Wut mitreißen, als sie mit den Messern auf das Innere des Engels einhackte, seine bockenden Bewegungen ebenso wie die im Maulinneren herumpeitschende Zunge ignorierte, bald in einer öligen Mischung aus Blut und Schleim watete, schließlich die Membran hinter dem Rachenraum durchtrennte, beinahe nebenbei das Rückgrat des Engels mit kräftigen Tritten zerschmetterte und schließlich durch den blutigen Nebel vor ihren Augen hindurch das Herz des Monsters sah, es mit beiden Händen ergriff und zerquetschte, während Energie von dem Kern zu ihrem EVA überströmte.  
So mächtig...  
So berauschend...  
Mit vollen Zügen trank sie das Leben des Engels, lachte dabei aus vollem Hals.  
Die Ladungsanzeige der Batterien veränderte sich sprunghaft, zeigte plötzlich wieder volle Kapazität. Asuka nahm es mit einem Lächeln zur Kenntnis, widerstand dem Drang, sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen zu wischen.  
  
Der Kern glühte auf, wurde heller und heller.  
  
Reflexartig verstärke Asuka das AT-Feld ihres EVAs, noch bevor die Erkenntnis, daß der Kern explodieren würde, ihr Gehirn erreicht hatte.  
In einer grellen Explosion schien die Welt unterzugehen, Asuka wurde kräftig durchgerüttelt, der EVA flog durch die Herzkammer des Riesenfisches, blieb an einer riesigen Rippengräte hängen.  
Doch das AT-Feld, welches EVANGELION und Pilotin schützte, hielt stand. Ihre gemeinsame Wut war stärker als der Feind.  
  
Wasser drang ein.  
  
Die Explosion mußte den Engel auseinandergerissen haben!  
Asuka ließ EVA-02 gegen den Strom waten, teilte die Wassermassen mit ihrem auf Keilform konfigurierten AT-Feld. Das konnten die anderen Piloten sicher nicht, dabei war es so einfach... wenn man erst einmal begriffen hatte, daß die Kugelform des herkömmlichen AT-Feldes allein im Geist des Piloten entstand, welcher eine schützende Hülle errichten wollte, waren auch andere Formen kein wirkliches Problem mehr... theoretisch ließ sich das AT-Feld sogar offensiv einsetzen! Aber das wußten diese Dumpfbacken garantiert nicht... und sie würde es ihnen nicht verraten, wie kam sie schließlich dazu, diese Verlierer auch noch zu unterstützen, die es sicher nicht geschafft hätten, den Fischengel zu besiegen, nicht einmal zu zweit! Ha!  
Der Siegestaumel, der sie erfaßt hatte, war wie ein Rausch.  
Doch dieser endete, als sie die fransigen Ausläufer des Loches in der Haut des Engel erreichte, das von der Explosion des Kerns gerissen worden war.  
Draußen war es völlig dunkel und der taktische Computer konnte nur ungefähr die Tiefe nennen, in welcher sie sich befanden. Aber wenigstens konnte er ihr zeigen, in welcher Richtung ´oben´ war...  
  
Kräftig stieß sie sich ab, ließ die PROG-Messer zurück, die lautlos mit dem toten Engel in der schwarzen Tiefe des Pazifiks verschwanden, schwamm auf die Oberfläche zu.  
Immer wieder wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, schnappte sie nach Luft.  
Tiefendruck... Druckausgleich... hämmerte es hinter ihrer Stirn, ohne daß sie hätte sagen können, ob es ihre Gedanken waren, oder die des EVAs.  
Die automatischen Systeme handelten, veränderten den Druck innerhalb der Steuerkapsel.  
Schon fiel ihr das Atmen leichter.  
Sie nahm einen schwachen Schimmer wahr, die Oberfläche kam näher!  
Die Energieanzeige schien schneller abzulaufen als gewöhnlich, was auch stimmte, schließlich führte der EVA Handlungen aus, welche einen erhöhten Energieaufwand forderten.  
Sie hatte gewonnen, doch wenn es ihr nicht gelang, mit der verbleibenden Energie an die Oberfläche zu kommen, würde sie ebenso wie der Engel in der schwarzen Tiefe enden...  
Sie wollte nicht sterben, jedenfalls nicht so! Das war ihrer unwürdig... nicht beim ersten Einsatz! Eine Asuka Soryu Langley wurde nicht von einem rottigen Riesenfisch besiegt, und erst recht nicht von einem toten!  
Das Licht über ihr wurde heller und heller - und schließlich durchstieß sie die Wasseroberfläche...  
Die Energieanzeige sprang gerade auf 00:00:00, als sie mit einer der dunkelrot gepanzerten Hände von Einheit-02 über die Reling der ´Over the Rainbow´ griff, dabei das Schiff kurz in eine bedrohliche Schräglage brachte und sich verankerte, indem sie die Finger in das Deck grub.  
  
Schlagartig erlosch die Synchronisation mit dem EVA.  
Asuka spürte eine bleierne Müdigkeit, die sie in ihrem Pilotensitz nach vorn sinken und einschlafen ließ, gehalten von den Kreuzgurten, die verhinderten, daß sie in die Steuerung knallte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Admiral James D. Horner bebte.  
Von der stolzen Flotte, mit der er aufgebrochen war, die ihm von ihrer Majestät, der Königin von England, anvertraut worden war, waren nur noch ein Schwerer Kreuzer und die beiden Flugzeugträger übrig, wobei der andere Träger steuerungslos auf dem Ozean dümpelte, sein aufgerissenes Deck ein einziges Feld der Verwüstung. Und um die ´Over the Rainbow´ war es auch nicht gerade gut bestellt, das Schiff hatte starke Schlagseite, nicht nur, daß dieser verdammte Riesenfisch eine mächtige Delle in die Hüllenpanzerung geschlagen hatte, es hing auch der rote Riesenroboter dieses verfluchten Mädchens an seinem Schiff wie eine Klette, dessen Pilotin auf keinen Funkanruf antwortete. Die Göre hatte selbst einen der Kreuzer versenkt und war in seinen Augen für den Zustand auf dem anderen Flugzeugträger verantwortlich. Der Gedanke, daß die Royal Navy den Vereinten Nationen und NERV die Rechnung dafür präsentieren würde, gab ihm keine Genugtuung. Im Wasser schwammen die Überlebenden der versenkten Schiffe, auch der andere Träger würde geräumt und in Schlepp genommen werden müssen, die japanische Marine war bereits informiert und unterwegs, um Hilfeleistung zu bringen.  
Horner wollte gar nicht wissen, wieviele es Tote auf den Schiffen gegeben hatte, wieviele Verletzte, und wieviele dieser Verletzten den nächsten Sonnenaufgang nicht mehr erleben würden... 


	26. 5.Zwischenspiel

5. Zwischenspiel  
  
Schlagartig war er wieder da.  
Dunkelheit wich Licht, als seine künstlichen Augen die Arbeit wieder aufnahmen.  
Geräusche drangen an sein Ohr, wurden von seinem zerebralen Corteximplantat zu Worten übersetzt.  
Das Gefühl kehrte in seine Gliedmaßen zurück, als die größtenteils künstlichen Nervenenden stimuliert wurden.  
Der Steuercomputer seiner kybernetischen Implantate und Prothesen checkte selbige durch, ermittelte Fehlerquellen und erstellte Diagnosen.  
Demnach war er zu 100% einsatzbereit.  
  
Der Raum, in dem er sich befand, war eine der Werkstätte unter dem ODIN-Hauptquartier, um genau zu sein handelte es sich um den Arbeitsplatz von Commander Nicklas Decker, der für die Computeranlage HEIMDALL zuständig war, welche die Einsätze der Agenten des Geheimdienstes koordinierte, Informationen miteinander abglich und Strategien vorschlug.  
Er lag auf einem Tisch, über ihm befanden sich mehrere große Lampen.  
Er wollte aufstehen, stellte aber fest, daß sein Körper nicht reagierte.  
  
Das Diagnoseprogramm vermeldete, daß seine Gelenke immer noch blockiert waren, ebenso daß das PPOPHET-Schädelimplantat offenlag und mit dem ODIN-Hauptrechner verbunden war.  
  
Zwei Gesichter tauchten in seinem Blickfeld, Commander Decker und Direktor Rabinowitz..  
  
"Commander Larsen, können Sie mich verstehen?" fragte der Direktor.  
  
Er versuchte, die Lippen zu bewegen. Sein künstlicher Kehlkopf formte rauh klingende Silben.  
"Ja. Ich. Verstehe. Sie."  
  
Rabinowitz wandte sich an Decker.  
"Remodulieren Sie die Sprachausgabe."  
  
"Schon dabei, Sir. - Versuchen Sie es noch einmal, Commander!"  
  
Larsen versuchte zu schlucken, erinnerte sich im gleichen Augenblick, daß er längst keinen Speichel mehr besaß, daß sein künstlicher Sprachapparat dies nicht benötigte.  
"Was ist geschehen?"  
Diesesmal klang es besser, natürlicher. Noch lange nicht so wie seine eigene Stimme, wie seine Stimme vor dem Impact, aber das würde der künstliche Kehlkopf ohnehin niemals schaffen.  
  
"Wir haben glücklicherweise Spenders falsches Spiel durchschaut. Sie können sich bei Commander Decker bedanken, er hat darauf bestanden, ihre Erinnerungsprotokolle abzurufen, so daß wir erfuhren, was wirklich gespielt worden war."  
  
"Danke, Nick. Sie haben... meine Erinnerungen durchleuchtet?"  
  
"Nur die relevanten, keine Sorge. Ich habe mich bemüht, um ihre Intimsphäre einen weiten Bogen zu machen."  
  
"Wie..."  
  
"HEIMDALL hat ihr Interface angezapft und darüber Zugriff auf ihr Gedächnis genommen."  
  
"Was ist mit Spender? Konnten Sie ihn aufhalten?"  
  
"Ja. Er ist tot", erklärte Rabinowitz. "Wir konnten ihn stoppen, ehe er HEIMDALLs Kommandocodes auf sich allein verschlüsseln konnte, er wurde auf der Flucht erschossen."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Im Nachherein muß ich sagen, daß er alles sehr raffiniert durchdacht hatte... aber er hat eben nicht mit Herrn Deckers Hartnäckigkeit gerechnet."  
Der frühere MOSSAD-Leiter kratzte sich am Kinn.  
  
"Warum kann ich mich nicht bewegen?"  
  
"Das sind noch Auswirkungen der Notabschaltung. Ich wollte Sie erst aufwecken und sehen, wie Ihr Gehirn das ganze überstanden hat, bevor ich weiter am Corteximplantat herumbastele." meldete sich Nick Decker von außerhalb seines Blickfeldes.  
  
"Ich glaube, ich bin in Ordnung. Wie lange war ich weg?"  
  
"Fast zwei Wochen. Am Anfang sah es recht kritisch aus, aber wie es scheint, habe ich die Lebensversorgung der Hirnkapsel rechtzeitig wieder in Gang bekommen."  
  
"Und mein Körper?"  
  
"Ich sagte doch - ich arbeite daran."  
  
Rabinowitz räusperte sich.  
"Hören Sie, Commander, sobald Herr Decker Sie wieder auf die Beine gebracht hat, wartet ein neuer Auftrag auf Sie."  
  
"Natürlich höre ich, kann ja schlecht weglaufen, oder?"  
  
"Sie werden nach Japan reisen, nach Tokio-3. Dort werden Sie einen Brückenkopf errichten, von dem aus unsere Teams gegebenenfalls in das NERV-Hauptquartier eindringen können, sollte es die Situation erzwingen. Ich bin inzwischen auf dem Laufenden, was die Gruppe namens SEELE betrifft, und ich bin zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß wir sie nicht wirken lassen können, auch wenn ich skeptisch bin, was die Verwirklichbarkeit ihrer Ziele anbelangt. Wir sollten jedoch kein Risiko eingehen. Sie werden ferner nach Mittel und Wegen suchen, wie Sie in die sogenannte Geofront und das NERV-HQ allein eindringen können, um den Oberbefehlshaber, Gendo Ikari, zu eliminieren. Bezüglich letzterem werden Sie jedoch einen entsprechenden Befehl abwarten, der kommen wird, sobald wir erfahren, daß SEELE zur Ausführung ihres Planes schreitet. Wir rechnen damit, daß es soweit sein wird, sobald der letzte der Engel von NERV aufgehalten wurde."  
  
"Verstanden. Ich werde Ihre Anweisungen ausführen, sobald ich dazu in der Lage bin."  
  
"Gut, Commander."  
  
"Geduld, Geduld", seufzte Decker. "Ich kann doch nicht zaubern... ein wenig wird´s noch dauern. Vor allem werde ich Ihre sensorische Wahrnehmung wieder abschalten müssen, wenn ich an Ihrem Corteximplantat arbeitete - und sicherheitshalber versetzte ich Sie wieder in einen künstlichen Tiefschlaf, möchte schließlich nicht, daß sie sich später daran erinnern, wie ich in Ihrem Kopf herumgewerkelt habe. - Wenn Doktor Naoko Akagi noch am Leben wäre, könnte sie das sicher schneller und besser erledigen."  
  
"Sie machen mir richtig Mut, Commander Decker", murmelte Larsen. "Moment... was ist mit Asuka?"  
  
Rabinowitz tauchte wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf.  
"Sie wurde von NERV nach Japan beordert, eigentlich müßte sie innerhalb der nächsten Stunden dort eintreffen."  
  
"So... ich hätte ihr gerne... aber wenn sie in Japan ist, werde ich sie sicher bald wiedersehen."  
  
"Commander, ich weiß nicht, ob das so klug wäre. Es würde Ihren Einsatz unverhältnismäßig gefährden."  
  
"Ja... ich verstehe... Und wie geht es meiner Frau?"  
  
Der Direktor machte ein betretenes Gesicht.  
"Sie ist vor einer Woche verstorben, ohne das Bewußtsein zurückerlangt zu haben. Es tut mir sehr leid."  
  
Larsen schloß die Augen.  
"Decker, würden Sie bitte... fangen Sie an."  
  
"Ja, Commander Larsen."  
  
Und er versank wieder in Dunkelheit.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Cedrick nickte mit unverhohlener Begeisterung.  
"Das ist großartig, wirklich, sehr gut."  
  
Sergej zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Hauptsächlich das Werk der MAGI, von mir stammte nur der Dialog. Die Bilder wurden von den moskoviter Rechnern hergestellt."  
  
"Dennoch, ich bin immer wieder stark beeindruckt von den Möglichkeiten. Und er wird sich auch an diese Bilder erinnern?"  
  
"Sobald er aufwacht, genau. Ebenso wie das Attentat auf Sie Teil seiner Erinnerungen sein wird. Er wird nicht versuchen, mit dem Hauptquartier Kontakt aufzunehmen, er wird auch nicht bei seiner Frau anrufen wollen... er wird nur auf den Befehl warten, diesen Ikari zu töten, schließlich wurde er dazu ja gewisserweise geschaffen."  
  
"Gut. Wenn Ikari sich wirklich von SEELE abwenden sollte, wie einige von uns befürchten, unterzeichnet er damit sein Todesurteil..." 


	27. Kapitel 20 - Second Children

Kapitel 20 - Second Children  
  
Shinji hatte in der letzten Nacht so gut geschlafen, wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben, obwohl es ihm schwergefallen war einzuschlafen. Selbst am nächsten Morgen glaubte er noch, Reis Lippen auf seiner Wange zu spüren. Pfeifend schwang er sich schließlich auf sein neues Fahrrad und fuhr zur Schule in der Gewißheit, das Mädchen, welche ihn sogar bis in seine Träume verfolgt hatte, dort wiederzusehen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei hingegen hatte an diesem Morgen unerwarteten Besuch gehabt - sie war gerade soweit gewesen, ihr Apartment zu verlassen, um zur Schule zu gehen, als es laut und ungeduldig an der Tür klopfte.  
Vielleicht war das Shinji-kun, der sie abholen wollte...  
Nein, Shinji-kun hätte ganz sicher anders geklopft, nicht so fordern und... befehlend...  
Sie öffnete die Tür.  
  
Auf dem Korridor standen drei Männer, zwei davon trugen dunkle Anzüge und Sonnenbrillen, die Ausweise, welche sie am Revers ihrer Jacken trugen, wiesen sie als Angehörige des NERV-Sicherheitsdienstes aus. Bei dem dritten Mann handelte es sich um niemand anderen als Gendo Ikari.  
  
Rei trat automatisch einen Schritt zurück.  
Was wollte der Kommandant bei ihr, noch dazu zu dieser Zeit?  
Sein Gesicht war wie üblich regungslos, verriet keinen seiner Gedanken.  
"Kommandant?!"  
  
Der bärtige Mann nickte seinen Begleitern zu.  
"Warten Sie auf mich."  
Dann schob er sich an Rei vorbei in die Wohnung und schloß die Tür.  
  
Nur kurz flackerte in ihr der Gedanke auf, daß sie ihn nicht eingeladen hatte, ihre Räume zu betreten. Allerdings war er der Kommandant, ihr Schöpfer, sein Wort war Gesetz.  
  
Ikari blickte sich kurz in der Wohnung um, nahm die verstreuten Bandagen und die allgegenwärtige Unordnung zur Kenntnis.  
Rei-II hatte also immer noch nichts an ihren Lebensumständen geändert... gut... sie sollte funktionieren, gerade gut genug, damit kein Verdacht bezüglich ihrer wahren Herkunft aufkam. Alles weitere wäre unerwünscht gewesen... ein zu menschlicher Klon hätte seine Pläne gefährdet. Er wollte sie nicht jetzt schon ersetzen müssen, nicht in diesem frühen Stadium.  
"Rei, ich habe erfahren, daß du gestern bei Captain Katsuragi warst, um an einer... Party... teilzunehmen."  
Er spie das Wort ´Party´ aus, als handle es dabei um etwas unanständiges.  
  
"Ja, Kommandant."  
Rei schluckte.  
Was hatte sie falsch gemacht?  
Was hatte sie getan, das dem Kommandanten mißfiel?  
Daß sie auf Shinji-kuns Geburtstagsfeier gegangen war?  
  
"Etwas derartiges wird sich nicht wiederholen."  
Rei-II durfte keinen näheren Kontakt mit anderen Menschen haben, es könnte seine Kontrolle über sie in Frage stellen...  
  
"Ich... Ja, Kommandant."  
  
"Gut. Mir wurde ferner mitgeteilt, daß du das Third Children... geküßt hättest..."  
  
"Das ist... korrekt, Kommandant. Ich habe Shinji-kun auf die Wange geküßt."  
  
Shinji-kun...  
Gendo Ikari unterdrückte einen Fluch.  
Daß er Rei-II benutzt hatte, um seinen Sohn dazuzubringen, Einheit-01 zu steuern, war eine Sache, doch er hatte niemals beabsichtigt, daß sein Sohn und der Klon einander näherkamen.  
"Auch das wird sich nicht wiederholen. Habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt?"  
  
Seine Worte zehrten an ihrem Herzen.  
Sie hatte etwas falsch gemacht, hatte ihn enttäuscht, hatte ihren Schöpfer enttäuscht.  
Dabei hatte sie doch nur Shinji-kun nahe sein wollen...  
"Ja, Kommandant."  
  
"Gut. Du wolltest zur Schule?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Ikari nickte.  
"Dann geh. Heute nachmittag wird ein Update des DummyPlugs durchgeführt."  
  
"Ja, Kommandant."  
Sie ergriff ihre Tasche und verließ die Wohnung, gefolgt von dem Kommandanten, der sie keines weiteres Blickes würdigte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji betrat den Klassenraum, sah sich um.  
Rei saß bereits an ihrem Platz, blickte aus dem Fenster. Doch ihr Gesicht schien ihm nicht so ruhig und ausdruckslos wie gewöhnlich, sondern irgendwie bekümmert.  
Was war mit ihr?  
Ging es ihr nicht gut?  
Shinji ging geradewegs zu ihr.  
"Hallo, Rei."  
  
Sie blickte nicht zu ihm auf.  
"Hallo, Shinji-kun." antwortete sie leise.  
Einerseits ließ seine Nähe ihr Herz schneller schlagen, andererseits dachte sie an die Worte des Kommandanten.  
  
"Rei, stimmt etwas nicht?"  
Besorgt stellte Shinji die Tasche ab und ging vor Reis Pult in die Hocke, um ihr ins Gesicht sehen zu können.  
  
"Nein, alles ist... ordnungsgemäß."  
Wie hohl... wie leer...  
Sie fror.  
  
"Ich sehe doch, daß etwas nicht in Ordnung ist..."  
  
Rei sah nach draußen.  
Irgendwo in den umliegenden Gebäuden hielten sich die Angehörigen des Sicherheitsdienstes auf, die ihr als Leibwächter zugeteilt worden waren, sechs Personen insgesamt, die sie auf Schritt und Tritt beobachteten... oder beobachten sollten, denn sie konnte sich nicht sicher sein, ob die Überwachung wirklich lückenlos war. Allerdings beobachteten sie wahrscheinlich gerade jetzt, was sie tat, um es an den Kommandanten weiterzumelden.  
"Shinji-kun, ich darf es dir nicht sagen."  
  
"Was sagen, Rei?"  
  
"Daß..."  
Sie preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Ihre Hand tastete über die Tischplatte, fand die seine, mit der er sich festhielt, berührte sie kurz.  
"Geh zu deinem Platz... bitte... es geht mir gut."  
  
"Rei..."  
  
"Ich darf nicht..."  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
Rei durfte nicht...? Durfte nicht was? Was hatte man ihr verboten? Und wer hatte es ihr verboten? Eigentlich kam nur eine Person in Frage...  
"Was hat mein Vater dir verboten?"  
  
Rei zögerte.  
Wie sollte sie es Shinji-kun erklären?  
Dann überlegte sie, ging die Befehle des Kommandanten noch einmal durch.  
Sie durfte keiner weiteren Geburtstagsfeier bei Captain Katsuragi teilnehmen... gut, Shinji-kuns nächster Geburtstag würde erst in einem Jahr stattfinden.  
Und sie durfte ihn nicht wieder auf die Wange küssen... doch das schloß andere Stellen nicht aus... andererseits... sie wußte genau, daß der Befehl anders gemeint gewesen war, daß sie jeden körperlichen Kontakt mit Shinji-kun unterlassen sollte... aber das hatte der Kommandant nicht gesagt... ihr ging auf, daß sie zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Existenz einen Befehl nicht nur in Frage zog, sondern sogar zu interpretieren begann... noch dazu einen Befehl des Kommandanten!  
"Shinji-kun, der Kommandant war nicht damit einverstanden, daß ich zu deiner Überraschungsparty gegangen bin."  
  
"Mein Vater... war... nicht... einverstanden?" echote Shinji und fühlte sich, als hätte er einen Tritt in die Eingeweide erhalten.  
"Was kümmert es ihn? Er selbst konnte gar nicht kommen, mit welchem Recht will er..."  
Shinji schnappte nach Luft, war hochrot angelaufen, doch nicht vor Verlegenheit, sondern vor Wut.  
  
"Er ist der Kommandant. Ich... ich hätte ihn vorher informieren müssen."  
  
"Und du gehorchst ihm..." flüsterte Shinji. "Gehorchst ihm blind, nach allem, was wir durchgemacht haben..."  
Er blinzelte heftig, als er spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.  
"Ich dachte... du wärst meine Freundin..."  
Er ergriff seine Tasche und stürmte aus dem Raum, seine gute Laune war verflogen, hatte Verbitterung Platz gemacht, Verbitterung über seinen Vater, der ihm wieder einmal einen Menschen wegnahm, der ihm etwas bedeutete...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tief im Herzen der Geofront, unter dem pyramidenförmigen Hauptquartier von NERV, welches die Bezeichnung CentralDogma trug, lagen die Tiefgeschosse des Hauptquartiers, welche als TerminalDogma bezeichnet wurden. Der Zugang in diese Bereiche war nur einer Handvoll Menschen erlaubt.  
  
Gendo Ikari verließ seinen persönlichen Aufzug, der ihn aus seinem Büro in die geheimen Anlagen gebracht hatte. Ein schmaler Korridor, der nur ihm zugänglich war, erstreckte sich vor ihm. Zu beiden Seiten gingen Türen ab.  
Er öffnete die dritte Tür auf der rechten Seite, betrat ein Labor.  
  
In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein durchsichtiger Glaszylinder, der mit LCL gefüllt war. Und in dem Zylinder befand sich Rei-II. Der Klon hatte die Augen geschlossen, er war nackt.  
Um das Mädchen herum stiegen Bläschen auf.  
Ikari betrachtete Rei-II. Wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hatte, glich sie Yui fast aufs Haar. Yui Ikari, seine verstorbene Frau, deren Namen er angenommen hatte, um seine Strafakte, welche auf seinen Geburtsnamen Rokubungi lautete, loszuwerden. Yui, welche die Grundlagen des Synchronisationsprozesses entwickelt hatte, die aus dem Gewebe der Engel ADAM und LILITH die Basis-DNA der EVAs geklont hatte, Yui, die während des ersten wirklichen Testlaufes des EntryPlug-Systems von EVA-01 derart komplett absorbiert worden war, daß nur ein paar fast unbrauchbare DNA-Stränge übriggeblieben waren, die jedoch ausgereicht hatten, das Äußere der Klone zu stabilisieren... Yui, die er geliebt, aber dennoch aus dem Weg hatte schaffen müssen, als sie zuviel über seine Pläne in Erfahrung gebracht hatte... ein notwendiges Opfer, ebenso wie Naoko Akagi... ebenso wie er bereit war, jeden Menschen unter seinem Kommando zu opfern, um sein Ziel zu erreichen... ein Gott zu werden...  
Ja, der Klon ähnelte Yui stark... und er gehörte ihm, er würde nicht zulassen, daß Rei-II Gefühle für einen anderen Menschen entwickelte, sie mußte ihm bedingungslos gehorchen... andernfalls mußte sie ersetzt werden!  
Und damit es dabei nicht zu allzu großen Verlusten kam, wurde ihr Gedächnis in regelmäßigen Abständen in die Anlagen des DummyPlugs kopiert, mit dem sie sich in Synchronisation befand. Von dort aus konnten ihr Wissen und ihre Erfahrungen bei Verlust eines Klons jederzeit binnen vierundzwanzig Stunden in einen anderen Klon übertragen werden.  
Er ließ den Blick über den nackten Klon wandern.  
Die Rei-Klone waren perfekt, entsprachen genau seinen Vorgaben...  
  
"Die Übertragung ist fast abgeschlossen", erklang eine Stimme in Ikaris Rücken.  
Ritsuko... warum hatte sich die Schlampe anschleichen müssen?  
Ikaris ausgeprägte Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte, daß er zusammenzuckte. Ohne den Blick abzuwenden, um Akagi mit Mißachtung zu strafen, nickte er.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi konnte ein dünnes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, während sie auf den Monitoren den Datenstrom verfolgte, der über die Synchronverbindung in den DummyPlug gelangte. Deutlich waren die Abweichungen zu erkennen, welche auf das Vorhandensein von Emotionen bei Rei hindeuteten, doch die MAGI-Rechner schlugen nicht Alarm, dafür hatte sie gesorgt.  
Mit einem einfachen Tastendruck überschrieb sie die alten Daten mit den aktuellen, löschte zugleich frühere Protokolle. Jetzt gab es nur noch die jetzigen Daten und die Grunddaten, die kopiert worden waren, nachdem Rei die Reifungskammer verlassen hatte... Daten, welche nicht ihre Erfahrungen im Zusammenhang mit den EVANGELIONs beinhalteten. Sollte Gendo sich entschließen, Rei mit einem anderen Klon zu ersetzen, würde er sich entscheiden müssen zwischen einem Klon, der über Gefühle verfügte und einen, der nicht in der Lage war, einen EVA zu steuern, ohne vorher ein gutes halbes Jahr ausgebildet worden zu sein...  
Weitere Tastendrücke verschleierten die Spuren ihrer Handlungen.  
  
In der Kapsel öffnete Rei die Augen.  
Sie spürte, wie die Verbindung zum DummyPlug-System langsam schwächer wurde, wie die Synchronisation heruntergefahren wurde.  
Der Kommandant stand vor dem Zylinder und sah sie an...  
Rei wurde kalt, eiskalt...  
Sein Blick galt nicht ihr, sondern allein ihrem Körper...  
Warum sah er sie so an?  
Wollte er sichergehen, daß sie keine körperlichen Makel aufwies? Daß ihre Verletzungen verheilt waren?  
Aber warum schien es ihr dann so, als drücke sein Blick Begehren aus?  
Er sollte aufhören, sie so anzublicken!  
Sie war kein Objekt, sie war ein Mensch!  
Ihr Magen revoltierte...  
Endlich wandte er sich ab.  
Ob er etwas bemerkt hatte?  
Nein, dazu hatte sie ihre Mimik viel zu gut im Griff, sogar besser noch als er...  
Und wenn sie sich irrte? Der Kommandant konnte kein Interesse sexueller Art an ihr haben, das war völlig ausgeschlossen... er war ihr Schöpfer, er war... er mußte über soetwas erhaben sein!  
  
Ikari runzelte leicht die Stirn, nachdem er grußlos das Labor verlassen hatte.  
Hatte der Klon eben merkwürdig reagiert, als er ihn gesehen hatte? Hatte in den Augen von Rei-II ein Anflug von Angst gelegen?  
Eigentlich unmöglich. Die Rei-Klone waren nicht geschaffen worden, um selbständig zu denken, um Furcht zu verspüren... und wenn... solange sie ihn nur fürchtete... Furcht machte gehorsam...  
  
Ritsuko Akagi atmete auf, als Gendo den Raum verließ.  
"Rei, du kannst die Synchronkammer gleich verlassen."  
Sie drehte an einem Ventil. Das LCL im Glaszylinder lief ab.  
"So... Warte..."  
  
Tropfendnaß stieg Rei auf der Kapsel.  
Der Boden war kalt unter ihren bloßen Füßen.  
Der Kommandant... er sah nicht sie... er sah die Person, deren Gesicht sie hatte...  
  
"Hier."  
Akagi reichte ihr einen Bademantel.  
"Zieh den über."  
  
Mechanisch befolgte sie die Anweisung.  
Früher hatte es ihr nichts ausgemacht, das kurze Stück zwischen der Kapsel und dem Duschraum auf der anderen Seite des Korridors unbekleidet zurückzulegen, doch jetzt verspürte sie eine seltsame Dankbarkeit, sich bedecken zu können.  
  
"Rei, die Übertragung ist komplikationslos verlaufen. Alles, was du heute bist, all das ist gesichert, egal, was morgen geschieht."  
  
Wie meinte der Doktor das?  
Alles was sie heute war...  
Was sie heute war...  
Sollte sie ersetzt werden, dann... dann waren ihre Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Tag gerettet, würde sie diese auch in ihrer nächsten Existenz besitzen... sie würde Shinji-kun nicht vergessen, auch nicht die Gefühle, welche sie für ihn verspürte...  
Mit ihren Worten hatte der Doktor ihr ein besonderes Geschenk gemacht, das Geschenk der Hoffnung...  
Ihre Gedankengänge wurde unterbrochen, als die Computeranlage an der Wand schrille Pieptöne von sich gab.  
  
Ritsuko zuckte zusammen.  
Die MAGI gaben Alarm!  
Ein Blick auf den Bildschirm verriet ihr, daß die Supercomputer, welche ihre Mutter entwickelt hatte, einen Engel geortet hatten.  
"Rei, schnell, nach oben und in die PlugSuit! Sollte Shinji nicht rechtzeitig hiersein, schreibe ich die Steuerung von EVA-01 auf dich um!"  
  
"Ja."  
Rei eilte davon, ihre nackten Füße erzeugten auf dem Fliesenboden des Labortraktes ein rhythmisches Patschen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck rannte Shinji in die Umkleidekabine.  
Hätte er auf die Uhr gesehen, hätte er feststellen können, daß er den Weg von Misatos Apartment in die Geofront, zum Hauptquartier und zum Hangarbereich in Rekordzeit zurückgelegt hatte. - Ohne das ausgeklüngelte Frühwarnsystem der MAGI hätte all dies jedoch kaum etwas genützt, da auch alle Expreßaufzüge und -bahnen unter günstigsten Umständen immer noch fünfzehn Minuten für die Strecke brauchten.  
Die Tür war hinter ihm noch nicht zugefallen, da hüpfte er schon in einem halbbekleideten Zustand auf einem Bein herum und kämpfte mit seiner Hose, faßte dabei im Stillen den Vorsatz, künftig definitiv immer erst die Schuhe auszuziehen.  
Der Bademantel, der achtlos hingeworfen auf der anderen Bank vor Reis Spind lag, fiel ihm gar nicht auf.  
Die Sachen landeten einfach in seinem Spind, wo die zusammengelegte PlugSuit im obersten  
Fach darauf wartete, zum Einsatz zu kommen.  
Er stand spitternackt vor seinem Spind und griff gerade nach der PlugSuit, als die Tür zum angegliederten Waschraum geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Iiiek!" stieß Shinji hervor, als er sich unvermittelt Rei gegenübersah, die sich in einem ähnlichen Zustand von Bekleidetheit befand wie er.  
"Argh... Rei..."  
Seltsamerweise machte es ihm nichts aus, von ihr so gesehen zu werden, allerdings war es ihm peinlich, sie so zu sehen, vor allem, da sein Körper auf den Anblick entsprechend reagierte.  
  
"Shinji-kun."  
Rei zögerte. Etwas hielt sie davon ab, einfach ihre PlugSuit anzuziehen.  
Wenn sie nicht noch rasch geduscht hätte, um die LCL-Rückstände herunterzuspülen, ehe sie die Suit anzog, hätte sich diese Situation vermeiden lassen... dabei verspürte sie im Gegensatz zu vorhin, als der Kommandant sie gesehen hatte, keine Scham, nicht Shinji-kun gegenüber.  
Allerdings war ihr klar, daß es ihm wieder peinlich sein würde, sie nackt gesehen zu haben... ja, er lief bereits rot an, versuchte, sein Geschlechtsorgan mit den Händen zu verbergen, welches ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien.  
"Ich..."  
Sie wollte nicht, daß er sich ihretwegen schämte.  
Rasch griff sie nach der Tür ihres Spinds und holte die PlugSuit hervor, huschte wieder in den Waschraum zurück.  
"Ich bin gleich fertig."  
Ihr war ganz heiß...  
  
"Uh... uh... uh... ja..."  
Sie brauchten wirklich getrennte Umkleideräume...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die angelaufenen Startvorkehrungen wurden auf Anweisung Gendo Ikaris unterbrochen.  
Die Piloten wurden in einen Besprechungsraum beordert, wo Misato, Ritsuko und Subcommander Fuyutsuki bereits auf sie warteten.  
Kozo Fuyutsuki saß zurückgelehnte in seinem Stuhl, überließ das Feld gänzlich dem leitenden taktischen Offizier.  
  
Shinji war froh, seinem Vater nicht zu begegnen, da er immer noch stinksauer auf ihn war.  
Rei teilte Shinjis Einstellung, wenn auch aus anderen Gründen.  
  
"Uhm, war es ein Fehlalarm?" fragte Shinji in Richtung Misato.  
  
Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Aber der Engel befindet sich außerhalb unserer Reichweite, um genau zu sein, hat er ein Ziel auf dem Meer attackiert."  
  
"Auf dem Meer?"  
  
Rei ahnte, worum es ging.  
Ihren Informationen nach sollte das Second Children mit Einheit-02 in Bälde in Japan eintreffen. Aber warum sollte ein Engel einen Angriff auf einen EVA starten? Das, was sie suchten, befand sich schließlich im TerminalDogma tief unter ihren Füßen...  
  
Misato schaltete einen großen Bildschirm ein.  
"Das hier ist eine Aufzeichnung, die wir über Satellit gemacht haben, die MAGI haben sie etwas aufbereitet. Schaut es euch an."  
  
Zu sehen waren zunächst zwei große Schiffe, die sich in Begleitung von fünf kleineren befanden. Dann tauchte ein dunkler Schatten unter der Wasseroberfläche auf und zerfetzte zwei der Begleitschiffe.  
Auf einem der großen Schiffe, einem Flugzeugträger, entstand Bewegung.  
Das Bild zoomte heran.  
Unter einer Abdeckung erschien ein roter Gigant, unter dessen Bestrebungen aufzustehen das Schiff ins Wanken kam.  
  
"Das ist ja ein EVA..." flüsterte Shinji und sah zur Seite, blickte Rei fragend an.  
  
Ohne den Kopf zu bewegen erwiderte sie seinen Blick.  
"Ja. Einheit-02."  
  
"Was..."  
  
"Fragen am Ende, jetzt kommt der gute Teil!" erklärte Misato.  
  
Aus dem Wasser schoß ein riesiger Fisch auf den EVA zu, welcher ihn packte und auf das Deck des Schiffes schleuderte, dieses dabei fast auseinanderriß. Der Fisch war riesig, viel größer als der rote EVA, welcher daneben wie ein Zwerg wirkte.  
  
"Das ist der Engel."  
  
Der Fischengel fegte den EVA von den Beinen und über Bord, folgte ihm dann.  
Das Wasser schäumte auf, kurz darauf kam der rote EVA wieder an die Oberfläche, flog direkt durch eines der Begleitschiffe hindurch.  
Wieder verlagerte sich der Kampf ins Wasser, die Kämpfenden wurden zu zwei dunklen Flecken, waren schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen.  
Das Schiff, welches der EVA getroffen hatte, versank derweil langsam.  
  
Shinji hielt den Atem an.  
Der rote EVA war nicht wieder aufgetaucht... seine Akkus mußten inzwischen erschöpft sein... hatte der Engel gewonnen?  
  
Dann brodelte das Wasser wieder, eine Fontäne jagte in den Himmel, die verbliebenen Schiffe kämpften plötzlich mit starkem Wellengang.  
  
Rei nickte unmerklich.  
Der Engel war zerstört worden, dem Sephiroth nach mußte es sich um Gaghiel gehandelt haben...  
  
Misato schaltete auf schnellen Vorlauf, ging aber sofort wieder auf Normalgeschwindigkeit, als eine rote Hand die unruhige Wasseroberfläche durchbrach und sich in das Deck des zweiten Flugzeugträgers krallte.  
Dann beendete sie die Vorführung.  
"Um gleich ein paar Dinge vorwegzunehmen: Bei dem roten EVANGELION handelt es sich um die in Deutschland in der dortigen NERV-Zweigstelle hergestellte Einheit-02, das erste Serienmodell. NERV hat es unter strenger Geheimhaltung mittels eines UN-Konvois nach Japan bringen wollen. Anscheinend ist der Feind jedoch darauf aufmerksam geworden. Der Angriff ist jedoch gescheitert, die Vernichtung des Engels wurde von den MAGI inzwischen bestätigt. Der EVA selbst wurde nicht beschädigt.  
Bei der Pilotin handelt es sich um das Second Children, ihr Name ist Asuka Soryu Langley aus Deutschland, sie wird im Laufe des morgigen Tages hier eintreffen.  
So, Fragen?"  
  
Shinji hob die Hand, kam sich im gleichen Moment reichlich dämlich vor, schließlich waren sie nicht in der Schule.  
"Uhm, wie ist sie so, diese Asuka Soryu... ahm..."  
Wie konnte jemand nur einen derart langen Namen haben...  
  
"Langley. Nun, von euch ist sie wohl die am ehesten ernstzunehmende." warf Akagi ein.  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
Was sollte das bedeuten?  
Natürlich, die Synchronrate des Second Children war höher als Shinji-kuns, der wiederum besser war als sie selbst, doch was hatte das damit zu tun, ob jemand von ihnen ernstzunehmen war?  
  
"Häh?"  
  
Offenbar hatte Shinji-kun ähnliche Gedanken...  
  
"Nun, sie war auf einer Begabtenschule, wo sie bereits einen Oberschulabschluß gemacht hat. Dazu kommen eine zehnjährige Ausbildung bei NERV und eine Scharfschützenausbildung."  
  
"Zehn Jahre... kein Wunder, daß sie ihren EVA so gut unter Kontrolle hat... diese schnellen Bewegungen..."  
  
Reis linke Augenbraue wanderte einen Millimeter nach oben.  
Warum lag in Shinji-kuns Stimme Bewunderung? Er kannte die andere Pilotin doch gar nicht...  
  
"Krisenmanagement, Urteilsvermögen, Steuertechnik - alles perfekt." faßte Ritsuko die Eindrücke zusammen.  
  
Reis andere Augenbraue hob sich ein Stückchen.  
Gut, das Second Children hatte ausgezeichnet reagiert und den Engel vernichtet, dabei aber eine erhöhte Risikobereitschaft an den Tag gelegt. Und was die Kontrolle über den EVA anging - die Serienmodelle verfügten diesbezüglich über Eigenschaften, welche sowohl dem Prototyp, wie auch dem Testmodell fehlten. Wenn Shinji-kun näheres aus der Akte des Second Children bekannt gewesen wäre, hätte er sich nicht derart bewundernd geäußert.  
  
"Wir erwarten Asuka für übermorgen im Hauptquartier, dann stelle ich sie euch vor."  
Misato schaltete den Bildschirm ab, der bis dahin immer noch ein Standbild gezeigt hatte.  
  
Shinji und Rei verließen den Besprechungsraum und kehrten in die Umkleidekabine zurück.  
Beide standen vor ihren Spinden, die Hände an den Dekompressionsschaltern ihrer PlugSuits, und blickten sich betreten an.  
  
"Uh... ahm... Rei, ich warte draußen, bis du fertig bist..." stotterte Shinji und wandte sich der Tür zu.  
  
"Das ist nicht nötig, Shinji-kun. Es macht mir nichts aus."  
  
Shinjis Mund wurde trocken, als ihre Worte sein Gehirn erreichten.  
Das konnte sie doch nicht ernst meinen...  
"Ah..."  
  
"Aber wenn es dir peinlich ist, gehe ich in den Waschraum, um mich umzuziehen."  
  
"Uhm... nein... bleib hier... uh... ich meine... ich gehe in den Waschraum... und... ah... ich komme auch nicht raus, bevor du mir sagst, daß du fertig bist."  
Damit raffte er seine Sachen zusammen und verschwand im Nebenraum.  
Raus aus der PlugSuit, rein in seine Unterwäsche, dann in seine Hosen, das Hemd übergestreift und zugeknöpft...  
  
"Ich bin soweit, Shinji-kun." hörte er Reis leise Stimme.  
  
"G-gut, ich komme."  
Die PlugSuit unter dem Arm, seine Schuhe und eine Socke in der anderen Hand, hüpfte er auf einem Bein in die Umkleidekabine und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen.  
  
Rei saß ihm gegenüber in ihren Alltagssachen, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, und sah zu, wie er seine Socke über den Fuß zog.  
Jeder andere seines Alters hätte wahrscheinlich sabbernd die Gelegenheit ergriffen, ihr beim Umziehen zuzusehen, doch nicht ihr Shinji-kun...  
Innerlich lächelte sie bei dem Gedanken, auch wenn ihre Lippen starr blieben.  
Irgendwie tat ihr der Respekt, mit dem er ihr begegnete, gut.  
  
"Sag mal, Rei... wußtest du, daß es noch weitere EVAs gibt? Äh, naja, die Nummerierung macht so wohl auch mehr Sinn... und ich hatte mich auch schon gefragt, weshalb wir als First und Third Children bezeichnet werden, wenn es kein zweites gibt, aber..."  
  
"Ja." beantwortete sie knapp seine Frage.  
  
"Hm..."  
Er fixierte Rei mit seinem Blick, machte prompt einen dicken Knoten in seine Schnürsenkel statt der beabsichtigten Schleife.  
Was man ihr auch sagte, ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich nicht... dabei wußte er, daß sie lächeln konnte... und er hätte sie gerne zum Lachen gebracht... wie es wohl klang, wenn sie lachte?  
Sie blinzelte nicht einmal...  
Schließlich brach er den Blickkontakt ab und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinen Schuhen zu. Das sah gar nicht gut aus...  
Mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen zog er den Schuh aus und begutachtete den Knoten.  
"Das könnte länger dauern... Rei, vielleicht solltest du schon vorgehen..."  
  
"Nein. Ich schätze deine Gegenwart."  
  
"Uh... ahm..."  
Sie schätze seine Gegenwart... das hieß doch, daß sie gern mit ihm zusammen war, oder?  
Er konzentrierte sich auf den Knoten... wie hatte er das nur fertiggebracht...  
Sie hielt sich gern in seiner Nähe auf...  
Dann fiel ihr Schatten auf ihn und ihre kühlen Hände nahmen ihm den Schuh aus den Händen.  
  
"Zeig her."  
  
"Öh, das... naja..."  
  
Sie setzte sich neben ihn, wohl wissend, daß sie damit gegen den Sinngehalt der Anweisungen verstieß, die sie am Morgen vom Kommandanten erhalten hatte. Aber rein objektiv half sie doch nur einem Mitstreiter bei einem kleinen Problem... und sie hätte am liebsten die Augen geschlossen und sich gegen Shinji-kun gelehnt hätte, um ihm noch näher zu sein...  
Aber der Knoten war wirklich kompliziert, kaum zu glauben, daß Shinji-kun das in einem Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit geschafft hatte... er brauchte wirklich jemanden, der auf ihn ein wenig acht gab...  
  
"Rei, das brauchst du nicht... ich kann auch so gehen..."  
  
"Und wenn du über die Schnürsenkel stolperst und dich verletzt?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Dieses Ende hier durch und jenes... der Knoten fiel auseinander.  
Sie reichte ihm den Schuh.  
"Hier."  
  
"D-Danke."  
Er nahm den Schuh von ihr entgegen, seine Finger berührten die ihren, ohne daß sie ihre Hände fortzog. Sie hatte zarte Hände, ihre Haut fühlte sich an wie Seide... bei der Berührung schienen Stromstöße durch seine eigenen Hände zu wandern.  
  
Schließlich zog Rei die Hände fort, senkte den Blick, bemühte sich, ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen.  
Etwas unverfängliches, ja, das wäre jetzt wohl das richtige Thema.  
"Es war mir bekannt, daß auch an anderen Orten EVAs gebaut werden."  
  
"Äh... ja...?"  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Welcher Zauber auch eben noch zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte, welche Magie ihn auch eben noch dazu hatte verleiten wollen, sie in die Arme zu nehmen, es war verflogen.  
  
"NERV hat Zweigstellen in Deutschland, China und den Vereinigten Staaten, sowie den Arabischen Emiraten. Dort werden die neuen Serienmodelle hergestellt und weitere Piloten ausgebildet. Ferner verfügt NERV über Außenstellen in den wichtigeren Hauptstädten, welche mit Backup-Einheiten der MAGI-Serie ausgestattet sind. Sollte der Fall eintreten, daß das Hauptquartier nicht mehr benutzt werden kann, besteht die Möglichkeit, in eine dieser Zweigstellen überzuwechseln."  
  
"Was du alles weißt..."  
  
Das klang nicht höhnisch oder von oben herab, sondern bewundernd, genauso bewundernd, wie er sich über die Pilotenfähigkeiten des Second Children geäußert hatte.  
"In der amerikanischen Zweigstelle wird zur Zeit EVA-04 fertiggestellt. In der Außenstelle in Matsushiro befindet sich EVA-03 kurz vor der Vollendung."  
  
"Das... ah... dann bekommen wir also bald Verstärkung."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
  
Shinji band die Schleife seines zweiten Schuhes zu und stand auf.  
"Uhm, wir können gehen."  
  
Kurz darauf fuhren sie mit dem Aufzug der Oberfläche entgegen.  
Die beiden lehnten in gegenüberliegenden Ecken der Liftkabine gegen die Wand und schwiegen.  
  
"Diese Aufzugfahrten kommen mir immer wie eine Ewigkeit vor", brach Shinji das Schweigen nach etwa zwei Minuten, in denen er den Satz wieder und wieder geübt hatte.  
  
"Der Aufzug benötigt genau vier Minuten und neunundvierzig Sekunden für die Fahrt von der Geofront an die Oberfläche."  
  
"Uh, ähm, das weißt du?"  
  
Sie nickte.  
"Ich habe die Zeit mitgestoppt."  
  
"Wa..."  
In seiner Phantasie stellte er sich Rei vor, wie sie mit einer Stoppuhr in der Hand im Aufzug stand. Das Bild hatte überhaupt nichts ungewöhnliches, trotzdem mußte er lachen. Ihre Erklärung war so herrlich normal...  
  
Rei blickte ihn fragend an.  
Warum lachte Shinji-kun? Hatte sie etwas komisches gesagt? Oder lachte er sie aus, weil es sie interessiert hatte, wieviel Zeit sie benötigte, um von ihrem Apartment in den Hangar zu gelangen? Jedoch klang sein Lachen nicht böse oder gehässig, sondern viel eher befreit.  
"Weshalb lachst du?"  
  
Schlagartig verstummte er.  
"Weil... uhm... das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären..."  
Ausweichen... er mußte ausweichen... ablenken...  
"Ahm, Rei, hast du die Hausaufgaben von heute schon fertig?"  
  
"Nein."  
Wie auch, schließlich konnte sie nicht hexen, sondern hatte fast den ganzen Nachmittag in der Synchronkammer des DummyPlugs verbracht... und war vom Kommandanten angegafft worden...  
Da war er wieder dieser Gedanke, dieser Zweifel an der Integrität ihres Schöpfers.  
Sie mußte ihn verdrängen... wenn sie dem Kommandanten nicht vertrauen konnte, wem dann? Die Antwort lag sehr nahe... und die betreffende Person hielt sich sogar in derselben Liftkabine auf wie sie... Nur gut, daß sie sich so gut unter Kontrolle hatte...  
  
"Dann... uh... hättest du vielleicht Lust, mit zu mir... also zu Misato zu kommen und... ahm, wir könnten die Hausaufgaben zusammen machen?"  
  
Sie war versucht, ja zu sagen, erinnerte sich jedoch an die Anweisung des Kommandanten, dernach sie der Wohnung des Captains fernbleiben sollte... auch wenn die Anweisung sich eigentlich auf Geburtstagspartys bezogen hatte... aber es war einfacher, den Befehl zu umgehen, als ihn zu ignorieren.  
"Ich schlage vor, daß wir zu mir gehen."  
  
Shinji wollte protestieren.  
Bei Rei war es unordentlich und chaotisch, wie sollten sie dort arbeiten können?  
Andererseits hieß die Alternative wahrscheinlich, wieder allein über den Aufgaben zu brüten.  
"Hast du denn Platz?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Ich meine, ahm, einen Tisch zum Arbeiten und Stühle?"  
  
"In der Küche."  
  
"Ah. Hm."  
Er nickte. Die Küche hatte er bei seinem kurzen Aufenthalt nicht gesehen... es hatte andere Dinge gegeben, die seine Aufmerksamkeit gebannt hatten...  
"Und... ahm... Arbeitsmaterialien? Ich habe meine Stifte und Hefte noch in Misatos Wohnung..."  
  
"Ich bin ausreichend ausgestattet."  
  
"Ja, dann... gut..."  
  
Sie erreichten die Oberfläche, stiegen in die Bahn, die in Richtung von Reis Gegend fuhr.  
  
"Shinji-kun... ich möchte dich bitten, mir erst in... fünf Minuten zu folgen." erklärte Rei, als sie an ihrer Haltestelle die Bahn verließen.  
Es würde auffallen, wenn sie zusammen das Haus betraten, die Sicherheitsleute würden dies garantiert dem Kommandanten melden. Einzeln jedoch durfte es keine große Sache darstellen. Außerdem mußte sie noch etwas in ihrem Apartment fortstellen, Shinji-kun sollte nicht sehen, daß seine Handschuhe den Platz der Brille seines Vaters eingenommen hatte... noch nicht...  
  
"Äh, ist gut... warum?"  
  
"Ich... muß noch etwas erledigen."  
  
Sie wollte doch nicht etwa rasch aufräumen?  
"Ja, ich warte dann... fünf Minuten, ja?"  
  
Sie nickte, eilte voraus.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ihr Apartment schien ihr mit einem Mal recht düster und kalt.  
Rei zog die Jalousien hoch, drehte die Heizung auf - und hatte den Griff des Thermostats in der Hand. Mit einer resignierenden Geste legte sie den Griff auf den Heizkörper, sah sich um.  
Ihre Wohnung war unordentlich... was würde Shinji-kun denken... das Apartment, welches er mit Captain Katsuragi bewohnte, war so ordentlich, sauber und freundlich... und das war sein Werk, wie der Captain am gestrigen Abend leise erklärt hatte...  
Hastig sammelte sie die Bandagen ein, die seit Wochen in der Ecke lagen, stopfte sie in einen Müllsack und ließ diesen unter ihrem Bett verschwinden. Dann hob sie die ganzen herumliegenden Papiere auf und stapelte sie vor dem Bett, zog die Bettdecke gerade, um den zerwühlten Zustand ihres Bettes zu verbergen.  
Schon besser...  
Was noch?  
Die Handschuhe!  
Sie zog die zweite Schublade auf, legte die Handschuhe zwischen ihre Unterwäsche, schob die Schublade wieder zu.  
Ja, wirklich besser...  
Und wenn sie noch einen ganzen Tag und ausreichend Putzmittel gehabt hätte, wäre wahrscheinlich auch die Unsicherheit verschwunden, die sie gerade verspürte...  
  
An der Tür klopfte es, nicht laut und fordernd, wie am Morgen, sondern sacht und trotzdem hörbar.  
"Rei?"  
  
"Komm rein, die Tür ist offen!"  
Vielleicht sollte sie noch lüften...  
Also riß sie das breite Fenster auf.  
Gleichzeitig trat Shinji-kun ein und der entstehende Durchzug ließ die Papiere, welche sie zuvor erst aufgesammelt hatte, wild durchs Zimmer fliegen.  
  
"Oh... ahm, das... tut mir leid!" stotterte Shinji und schloß eilig die Tür hinter sich, bückte sich dann schon, um die Blätter in seinem direkten Umfeld aufzusammeln.  
  
Rei ging ebenfalls auf die Knie, rutschte auf dem Boden herum und sammelte Papiere auf.  
  
Sie trafen sich in der Nähe des Durchganges vom Korridor in den Hauptraum.  
  
"Hier."  
Shinji gab ihr die von ihm gesammelten Blätter.  
  
Sie legte den Stapel an der Wand ab und beschwerte ihn mit ihrem Drehstuhl.  
Shinji-kun beobachtete sie... sie konnte seinen Blick fast spüren...  
"Die Küche ist dort..."  
Sie deutete auf die andere Tür, die von ihrem Schlafraum abging.  
  
"Äh, ja... Der Raum wirkt viel freundlicher, wenn Licht hineinfällt..." sagte er, nur um etwas zu sagen, ehe er ihr in die Küche folgte. In seinen Augen war die Wohnung trist und grau, trotz des Lichts. Er nahm sich fest vor, ihr das nächste Mal, wenn er bei ihr vorbeikam, Blumen mitzubringen, mit Blüten von heller, kräftiger Farbe.  
  
"Möchtest du Tee?"  
Rei holte eine Kanne aus dem Hängeschrank über der Spüle, füllte sie mit Wasser und stellte sie auf die Kochplatte, dann begann sie, nach einem Paket losen Tee zu suchen, das sie vermeinte, in einem der Schubfächer aufzubewahren... nur für den Fall, daß sie einmal Besuch erhalten sollte...  
  
Die Küche war ein kleiner Raum, in der Ecke, unter einem schmalen Fenster, stand ein Tisch mit zwei Stühlen, die Längswand wurde von der Spüle und einem Vorratsschrank ausgefüllt, ferner ging eine weitere Tür ab, hinter welcher Shinji das Bad vermutete.  
Er beobachtete, wie Rei eine Packung Tee zutage förderte und aufriß, dann einen Löffel begutachtete, auf dem sich ein wahrer Berg von schwarzem Tee befand.  
  
Rei mußte sich eingestehen, daß sie was das Teekochen anbelangte, ein klares Defizit aufwies, da sie noch nie welchen gekocht hatte. Ob der Tee auf dem Löffel ausreichte? Oder war es vielleicht zuwenig? Vielleicht mochte Shinji-kun seinen Tee extra stark - und je mehr von dem losen Tee sie ins Wasser gab, umso stärker mußte doch der Geschmack sein, oder?  
  
"Mach dir wegen mir keine Mühe." sagte Shinji, der sich fragte, wieviele Tassen Tee Rei denn zu kochen gedachte. Es kam ihm schon merkwürdig vor, sie in der Küche stehen zu sehen, irgendwie konnte sie nicht mit derartigen Dingen in Verbindung bringen, aber vielleicht lag dies daran, daß er sie als EVA-Pilotin kennengelernt hatte.  
  
"Ist das in Ordnung so?" sie hielt ihm den Löffel hin.  
Sie sollte sich keine Mühe machen wegen ihm... und wenn sie sich seinetwegen Mühe machen wollte?!  
  
"Ahm, ist das nicht zu viel?"  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Uhm, glaube schon... die Hälfte sollte für die Kanne genügen."  
  
"Aha."  
Sie griff nach der Kanne auf der Heizplatte... und zog rasch die Hand zurück.  
"Au."  
  
Sofort war Shinji neben ihr.  
"Was ist?"  
  
"Ich habe mich verbrannt."  
Sie wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie ruhig sie nach außen hin bleiben konnte, schließlich tat die Stelle, mit der sie mit der heißen Kanne in Berührung gekommen war, höllisch weh.  
Die Haut war tief gerötet.  
  
Shinji blickte sie entsetzt an.  
Wie konnte sie nur so ruhig sein? Er selbst hätte garantiert vor Schmerzen geschrien, sie hatte ja die heiße Kanne voll angefaßt, so wie ihr Finger aussah.  
"Du mußt es kühlen!" stieß er hervor, griff ihr Handgelenk und zog sie nach vorn, so daß die Hand unter den Wasserhahn kam, dann drehte er mit der anderen Hand das kalte Wasser auf.  
Sie zuckte zurück, als der Wasserstrahl direkt auf die Verbrennung traf, ihre Kraft erstaunte ihn, doch er hielt ohne nachzudenken dagegen.  
Wenn sie die Verbrennung gleich kühlte, hielt sich der Schaden vielleicht in Grenzen...   
Wenn sie nicht für ihn hätte Tee kochen wollen... wenn er nicht in ihr Apartment gekommen wäre... wenn er sie nicht gefragt hätte, ob sie zusammen Hausaufgaben machen wollten... ohne ihn wäre das nicht passiert!  
Erschrocken registrierte er, wie fest er ihr Handgelenk hielt, lockerte den Griff.  
Hoffentlich hatte er ihr nicht auch noch wehgetan...  
Ihre Haut fühlte sich so zart an, glatt wie Seide...  
Er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoß.  
"Äh..."  
Shinji bemerkte, daß sich über Reis Wangen eine feine Rötung ausgebreitet hatte.  
Es war ihr peinlich, daß er ihr Handgelenk festhielt... sicher war es ihr auch peinlich, daß er ihr so nah war...  
Sofort ließ er ihren Arm gänzlich los, trat zur Seite.  
"Ähm, den Tee mache ich schon... bleib du erstmal so, ja?"  
  
"Ja... danke..."  
Er war ihr sofort zu Hilfe gekommen... war ihr so nahe gewesen... sein Griff war so stark gewesen, obwohl sie ihn ohne große Probleme hätte brechen können... so nahe...  
Ihr war heiß...  
Wie er sie angewiesen hatte, beließ sie den Finger unter dem eiskalten Wasserstrahl.  
Nein... es war kein Befehl gewesen... keine Anweisung, der sie unbedingt folgen mußte... aber Shinji-kun wollte, daß sie die Verbrennung kühlte, also tat sie es, obwohl sie ohnehin bald von selbst verschwunden sein würde, ihr Körper regenerierte derartige Schäden sehr schnell...  
  
Shinji holte zwei Tassen aus dem Hängeschrank, häufte den losen Tee auf dem Tassenboden, suchte kurz nach einem Topflappen, mit dem er schließlich den nicht isolierten Kannengriff umfaßte. Dann goß er das heiße Wasser in Tassen und rührte um.  
"Etwas ziehenlassen..." murmelte er. "Uhm, Rei, ich habe dir doch nicht wehgetan..."  
Nervös beäugte er ihr Handgelenk, meinte, schwach die Abdrücke seiner Finger zu sehen.  
"Ah, das... das tut mir leid, ich wollte ni..."  
  
"Nein. Du hast mir nicht wehgetan."  
Rei sah ihm direkt in die Augen.  
"Du könntest mir niemals wehtun."  
  
"Das... ahm..."  
In ihren Augen sah er, daß sie es völlig ernst meinte.  
Und sie hatte recht, schon der Gedanke, ihr in irgendeiner Weise Schmerzen zuzufügen, verursachte bei ihm schwere Übelkeit.  
"Uhm, geht es?"  
  
Sie betrachtete ihren Finger, die Rötung ging bereits zurück, heute abend würde sie die beschädigte Hautschicht abziehen können, da sich darunter eine neue, gesunde gebildet haben würde. Und morgen würde diese kleine Episode nur noch Erinnerung sein.  
"Ja. Mein Körper heilt schnell."  
  
"Das... uhm... das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Du bist eben etwas besonderes..."  
  
Seine letzten Worte klangen betrübt. Was bekümmerte Shinji-kun?  
"Was hast du?" fragte sie leise in einem Tonfall, der bar jedes Desinteresses war.  
  
"Ach, nichts... es ist nur... ich weiß nicht, was ich eigentlich hier soll..."  
  
Rei blickte ihn eine ganze Weile lang sprachlos und erschrocken an.  
Er wußte nicht, was er hier sollte? Hier - in ihrem Apartment? Aber er hatte doch selbst vorgeschlagen...  
"Wir wollten gemeinsam Hausaufgaben machen." erinnerte sie ihn.  
  
"Nein, das doch nicht... ich meine... was ich hier soll."  
Er machte eine Geste, mit welcher er die ganze Stadt zu meinen schien.  
"Ich bin nichts besonderes... nicht im Vergleich zu dir und dieser Asuka Soryu..." er suchte nach dem Rest des Namens der neuen Pilotin.  
  
"Langley. Asuka Soryu Langley."  
  
"Genau. Sie ist bereits mit der Schule fertig und hat bei ihrem ersten Einsatz diesen Fischengel quasi vor dem Frühstück besiegt... und ich habe es nur geschafft, die ersten beiden Engel mit viel Glück zu vernichten, nachdem sie mich durchgeprügelt hatten... und du... ich meine... ah... du bist... uhm..."  
Das Wort, welches ihm auf der Zunge lag, lautete ´perfekt´, aber das konnte er ihr nicht sagen, nicht ohne daß zugleich ein Geständnis nach dem anderen aus ihm herausgesprudelt wäre, was er für sie empfand.  
  
Wieder sah sie ihn lange an. Ihre Gesichtszüge wurden weich, verloren ihre Ausdruckslosigkeit.  
"Shinji-kun, auch du bist etwas besonderes..."  
  
"Was kann ich denn schon? Ich bin weder besonders schnell oder stark, meine Leistungen in der Schule sind mittelmäßig... und wenn ich mich so verbrannt hätte, würde ich jetzt noch vor Schmerzen jammern."  
  
Sie fand, daß er sich selbst unrecht tat.  
Aber wie konnte sie ihm denn sagen, daß er in ihren Augen ein ganz besonderer Mensch war... soweit war sie einfach noch nicht...  
Doch was konnte sie ihm sagen...?  
"Du bist ein Naturtalent."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Du konntest den EVA gleich beim ersten Anlauf kontrollieren, während ich - und auch das Second Children - lange dazu ausgebildet worden sind."  
  
"Ja... aber wozu ist das gut? Du hast doch selbst gesagt, daß noch andere Piloten ausgebildet werden. Wenn du nicht verletzt worden wärst, hätte Vater mich sicher nicht nach Tokio-3 kommen lassen."  
  
Das stimmte... leider... Und dann hätte sie ihn nie wirklich kennengelernt, wäre er immer nur eine Figur auf irgendwelchen Überwachungsvideos gewesen, die angefertigt wurden, wenn der Kommandant ihn besuchte... Auch das konnte sie ihm nicht sagen, nicht jetzt.  
"Aber jetzt bist du hier. Oder willst du wieder fort?"  
Bei dem letzten Satz konnte sie ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken. Shinji-kun durfte nicht fortgehen!  
  
"Nein... ich habe nichts anderes mehr... es gibt keinen anderen Ort, wo ich noch hingehen könnte..."  
  
"Shinji-kun, du bist mir immer willkommen... es gibt also wenigstens einen Ort, wo du hingehen kannst."  
  
"Rei, das..."  
Shinji seufzte.  
"Ich glaube, der Tee ist soweit."  
Er schob ihr eine Tasse hinüber.  
  
Rei drehte den Hahn zu.  
Der vormals brennende Schmerz war nur noch ein dumpfes Prickeln, Shinji-kuns Maßnahme hatte wirklich geholfen.  
Sie nahm die Tasse mit dem dampfenden Getränk und führte sie vorsichtig zum Mund.  
"Schöne Farbe."  
  
Shinji lächelte scheu.  
"Paß auf, daß du dir nicht die Lippen verbrennst."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie trank einen Schluck, ließ den heißen Tee ihre Kehle hinabrinnen, spürte, wie Wärme sich in ihrem Magen ausbreitete.  
"Und schön warm... du kannst gut Tee kochen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ach, das ist nicht schwer..." erklärte er verlegen. Wann kam es denn schon einmal vor, daß ihm ein Mädchen ein Kompliment machte...  
"Ist es nicht zu bitter?"  
  
"Etwas, aber das macht nichts... es gibt noch einen Grund, weshalb du besonders bist..."  
  
"Welchen?"  
  
"Du bist mein Freund."  
  
Shinji blickte sie an, sein Gesicht spiegelte ein ganzes Kaleidoskop an Gefühlen wieder - Überraschung, Freude, Verwirrung, Verlegenheit.  
"Das, ahm, also..."  
Er schluckte.  
"Danke."  
  
Sie nickte nur.  
  
"Darf ich dich etwas fragen?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun."  
Sie hielt die Tasse auf halber Höhe, erwartete seine Frage.  
  
"Ich habe neulich gesehen, wie mein Vater und du miteinander gesprochen habt..."  
  
"Ja."  
Rei ließ die Tasse sinken, stellte sie auf der Spüle ab.  
Hoffentlich wollte Shinji-kun nicht von ihr wissen, worüber sie sich unterhalten hatten...  
  
"Es ist nur... ich wüßte gern, wie ich mich mit ihm unterhalten könnte... oder worüber... wir haben seit meiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 nicht mehr miteinander gesprochen und das war auch nicht... eigentlich haben wir nie richtig miteinander gesprochen..."  
  
"Du möchtest mit ihm reden?"  
Shinji-kun wollte mit dem Kommandanten sprechen... nein, nicht mit dem Kommandanten, mit seinem Vater... so seltsam es war, auch der Kommandant besaß verschiedene Gesichter - Oberbefehlshaber von NERV, Vater von Shinji-kun... ihr Schöpfer... -, ebenso wie sie verschiedene Gesichter besaß, mit denen sie sich der Welt präsentierte... EVA-Pilotin, Schülerin... nein, eigentlich besaß sie nur ein Gesicht, denn es gab nicht wirklich Unterschiede. Nur in Shinji-kuns Gegenwart konnte sie ihre Maske ein wenig fallenlassen...  
  
"Ja... Es würde zwar wohl nichts ändern, aber... wenn alles so bleibt... und ich ihn hasse... ist es schwer, ein EVA-Pilot zu bleiben... vor allem wegen der Dunkelheit in den EVAs und dem Haß, der von ihnen ausgeht... ich habe Angst, daß mein eigener Haß und der Haß des EVAs sich vermischen könnten... daß ich mich in der Dunkelheit verlieren könnte..."  
  
"Aber während des letzten Einsatzes sind diese Eindrücke nicht aufgetreten."  
  
"Nein... wir wurden ja auch nicht in einem Nahkampf verwickelt... unsere EVAs konnten... sie konnten den Engel nicht wittern... sie konnten sein Blut nicht riechen..."  
  
Blut... warum hatte er diesen Vergleich verwenden müssen... das Blut der Engel entsprach in ihrer Zusammensetzung dem LCL, welches den EVAs als Blut diente... denn es war Blut... das Blut des Engels LILITH...  
"Wenn du..."  
Sie setzte neu an.  
"Sag deinem Vater, was du wirklich denkst."  
Sein Vater würde vielleicht verstehen, was der Kommandant völlig ignorieren würde...  
  
"Das... ahm..."  
Shinji trank einen Schluck Tee, überlegte, nickte dann.  
"Ja, du hast recht, diese eine Chance muß ich ihm... und mir... geben..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ahm... dein Finger?"  
  
"Besser."  
  
"Gut... uhm, die Hausaufgaben..."  
  
"Ja. Setz dich."  
  
"Ich habe nichts zum Schreiben, könntest du mir mit einem Stift und etwas Papier aushelfen?"  
  
Rei öffnete die Tür des Vorratsschrankes.  
"Bedien dich."  
  
Shinjis Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.  
Der Schrank war von oben bis unten gefüllt mit Heften, Schreibblöcken, Federhaltern, Kugelschreibern, Bleistiften und allem anderen, was in einer Schule benötigt wurde, wo kein alter Lehrer die Zeit damit totschlug, über den Second Impact zu erzählen.  
"Das... das ist ziemlich viel..."  
  
"Es handelt sich um den veranschlagten Gesamtbedarf am Materialien bis zum Abschluß der Schule... ich verbrauche nicht soviel, wie mir zugewiesen wurde."  
  
"Uh... ja..."  
Shinji entnahm ein Heft, dessen Seiten er herausreißen konnte, sowie einen Stift, schloß die Schranktür wieder und setzte sich, während Rei ihr Aufgabenheft herausholte und offen auf den Tisch legte. Sie hatte wirklich eine sehr kleine Schrift, klein, aber dennoch sauber und lesbar.  
Langsam entstand für Shinji ein Bild - sein Vater ließ nicht nur zu, daß Rei allein in dieser wahrscheinlich rattenverseuchten Bruchbude wohnte, er hatte ihr mit Sicherheit auch den gesamten nichtverderblichen Bedarf zum Leben auf den Korridor stellen lassen und sie dann im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes sich selbst überlassen.  
Und dennoch vertraute sie ihm immer noch...  
  
"Shinji-kun, können wir beginnen?"  
  
"Uh, ja..." 


	28. Kapitel 21 - Der Engel und sein Zwilling

Kapitel 21 - Der Engel und sein Zwilling  
  
Die beiden, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami, hatten sich bis zum Abend mit den Aufgaben beschäftigt, ehe Shinji schließlich aufgebrochen und heimgefahren war. Irgendwelche Zwischenfälle hatte es nicht gegeben - auch wenn Shinji dies ein wenig bedauerte, er hätte durchaus nichts gegen einen Abschiedskuß gehabt.  
  
Als er heimkam, fand er Misato vor dem Fernseher sitzend vor, das obligatorische Bier in der Hand und ein weiteres Sechserpack in Griffweite.  
Sie blickte demonstrativ auf die Uhr.  
"Noch eine Stunde, und ich hätte angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen."  
  
"Uhm, ich war noch bei Rei, wir haben zusammen Hausaufgaben gemacht."  
  
Misato nickte und lächelte.  
"Gut, aber vielleicht kannst du mir das nächste Mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wozu haben wir schließlich den Anrufbeantworter."  
  
"Ja, versprochen. Äh... ich werde uns dann mal etwas zu essen kochen."  
  
"Hm-m."  
Sie ließ gerade den Inhalt einer Dose nonstop ihre Kehle hinablaufen - aufgrund ihres hohen und regelmäßigen Konsums hatte sie längst den Bogen ´raus, wie man eine Dose in einem Zug leerte, ohne zwischendurch zu schlucken.  
"Und, war´s schön?"  
  
"Ugh..."  
Fast automatisch lief er rot an, obwohl sie sogleich ein Lachen folgen ließ.  
Wenn sie doch nur damit aufhören würde...  
  
"Ich find´s schön, daß ihr beide euch versteht... aber macht bitte keine Dummheiten... du weißt doch, wovon ich spreche, oder?"  
  
"Ich... ahm... glaube schon."  
  
"Hm-m. Aber falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest..."  
  
"Uhm, nein, nein, ich habe keine Fragen, ah..."  
Er wäre wahrscheinlich eher gestorben, als daß er sich mit ihr darüber hätte unterhalten können... auf der anderen Seite bekam er ohnehin schon mehr mit, als ihm lieb war, wenn er nur Toji und Kensuke zuhörte, während diese in den Pausen Mädchen beobachteten... obwohl Toji sich in letzter Zeit deutlich zurückhielt.  
Shinji war ganz froh, als Misato sich wieder dem Fernseher zuwandte, der US-Sender brachte alle drei Teile irgendeines Mafiafilmes um eine Gangsterfamilie namens Corleone oder so ähnlich und sie hatte sich bereits seit Wochen darauf gefreut. Er selbst konnte dem Thema nicht viel abgewinnen, obwohl er insgeheim dachte, daß sein Vater ganz gut in diese Runde abgebrühter Killer gepaßt hätte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fuhr er wieder mit seinem Fahrrad zur Schule.  
Auf dem Gang vor dem Klassenraum begegnete er Kensuke, der gerade einer Gruppe Jungen aus anderen Klassen, die alle eine gewissen Ähnlichkeit mit ihm aufwiesen, nicht äußerlich, sondern vielmehr auf der intellektuellen Ebene, von seiner Fahrt in Misatos Sportwagen erzählte, wobei er die Fahrt, welche eigentlich keine fünf Minuten gedauert hatte, zu einer wahren Langstreckenreise ausdehnte, indem er Fahrmanöver beschrieb, die so waghalsig klangen, daß Misato sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sturzbetrunken versucht hätte.  
Shinji winkte dem anderen Jungen kurz zu und betrat dann den Klassenraum, ließ fast in Toji und Hikari hinein, die direkt neben der Tür standen, wobei Toji gegen die Wand lehnte und Hikari näher bei ihm stand, als dies eigentlich schicklich war.  
  
Rei saß bereits an ihrem Platz, den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.  
  
Shinji steuerte direkt auf sie zu, begrüßte sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, welches jedoch nicht die gewünschte Reaktion hervorrief, blieb ihr Gesicht doch völlig ausdrucklos, als sie ihm zunickte.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden und schwang sich auf das Fensterbrett, setzte sich neben ihr in die Fensterbank.  
  
"Shinji-kun, ich muß dich darauf aufmerksam machen, daß dies kein regulärer Sitzplatz ist."  
  
Shinji lachte.  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob wir uns heute wieder treffen wollen - ich meine, in den sechs Stunden heute werden wir nur in vieren über den Second Impact unterrichtet, ahm, natürlich nur, wenn es dir recht ist."  
  
"Es wäre mir recht. Aber ich habe heute Tests."  
  
"Ist dein EVA schon wieder soweit repariert?"  
  
"Nein, Doktor Akagi simuliert die Synchronverbindung über die MAGI-Rechner."  
  
"Ach so. Schade..."  
  
"Wir könnten uns jedoch vorher im Hauptquartier treffen, ich schlage den Erholungsbereich vor."  
  
"Erholungsbereich?"  
Davon hatte er noch nichts gehört - andererseits kannte er von den Einrichtungen in der Geofront auch nur den Hangar, das Test-Areal und die große Halle, in der Akagi den zweiten Engel hatte sezieren lassen, sowie den Besprechungsraum. Rei meinte doch nicht etwa das Dampfbad?  
  
"Das Hauptquartier ist weitestgehend autark. Es verfügt neben einer eigenen Stromversorgung über Gewächshäuser, Wohnquartiere und auch einen größeren Freizeitbereich mit Einrichtungen zur körperlichen Betätigung."  
  
"Eine Sporthalle?"  
  
"Und ein Schwimmbad. Wir könnten uns dort treffen, Tische und Sitzgelegenheiten sind vorhanden."  
  
"Ja, gern... Uhm, was macht dein Finger?"  
  
Sie hob die Hand so, daß er die Stelle, an welcher sie sich die Verbrennung zugezogen hatte, begutachten konnte. Die Haut war völlig makellos.  
"Es ist verheilt."  
  
"Das ist gut... ahm, ja... sagt mal, Rei..."  
  
Ihm fiel die Pause auf die er machte, sie wußte mittlerweile, daß diese Pausen endlosen anhalten konnten, wenn sie nicht reagierte.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich habe gesehen, daß... ahm, das Schuljahr dauert ja nur noch sechs Wochen... und..."  
  
"Und in vier Wochen sind Abschlußprüfungen. Falls du fragen wolltest, ob wir zusammen lernen wollen, so bin ich damit einverstanden."  
  
"Uh, nein, nicht ganz, obwohl, ahm, das wäre wohl meine nächste Frage gewesen, ja..."  
Gut, er hatte nicht soweit gedacht. Himmel, in vier Wochen konnte viel passieren, vielleicht fanden ja ausgerechnet an den Prüfungsterminen Synchrontests statt... es mußte ja nicht gerade ein Engel sein, der vorbeischaute, nur so ein paar klitzekleine Tests...  
"Ja, ähm, die älteren Schüler werden ja direkt vorher entlassen... und am Wochenende nach den Prüfungen findet der Abschlußtanz statt und ich dachte... ahm..."  
  
Abschlußtanz... wollte Shinji-kun sie fragen, ob sie ihn zu diesem Tanz begleitete? Die Anweisungen des Kommandanten... nein, es war ja keine Überraschungs- und auch keine Geburtstagsfeier... aber sie würde ihm keine genügende Partnerin sein können...  
"Es wird nicht möglich sein, daß ich dich begleite."  
  
"Nein?"  
Er setzte jene Miene auf, die einem leidenden Dackelblick am nächsten kam.  
"Wirklich nicht?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht tanzen."  
Vielleicht konnte sie die Klassensprecherin um Rat fragen, aber diese war offensichtlich mit Suzuhara-kun beschäftigt...  
  
"Ahm, das macht nichts, wirklich nicht... ich kann nämlich auch nicht tanzen."  
  
"Weshalb möchtest du dann zu dieser Veranstaltung?"  
  
"Nun, uhm, ich war noch nie zu sowas, an meiner alten Schule gab es keine Feiern..."  
Jedenfalls hätten seine Pflegeeltern ihn nicht gehen lassen...  
"Und, ahm, naja..."  
  
Die Stundenglocke ertönte.  
  
"Ich sollte wohl besser..."  
  
Kensuke kam hereingeflitzt.  
"Der Lehrer!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das Schwimmbad war riesig, das Becken war größer als das der Schule, das blau schimmernde Wasser völlig ruhig, da sich niemand darin aufhielt.  
Es gab mehrere Tische mit Stühlen darumherum, die an einer hohen Fensterfront standen, hinter sich einer der Hydroponischen Gärten befand, in denen NERV Obst und Gemüse für den Kantinenbetrieb züchtete - irgendwie hätte Shinji sich auch nicht gewundert, wenn er erfahren hätte, daß in der Geofront vielleicht auch Viehzucht betrieben wurde, genug Platz gab es ja, wenn er darüber nachdachte, hätte er die Stadt in der großen Höhle errichtet anstatt an der Oberfläche, wo die Engel doch des öfteren vorbeikamen.  
  
Die beiden Teenager saßen an einem der Tische über den Aufgaben, beide waren barfuß, die Schuhe mit den Strümpfen darin standen neben dem Eingang. Der Fußboden war angenehm warm.  
  
Shinji streckte sich und sah zur Uhr an der Wand.  
Sie hatten noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis Rei zu den Tests mußte.  
Er zuckte zusammen, als sein Fuß Reis Bein streifte, zog ihn vorsichtig zurück.  
"Uhm, entschuldige."  
  
Sie blickte von ihren Aufzeichnungen auf.  
"Das macht nichts."  
Ein feines Lächeln umspielte ihre Mundwinkel.  
  
Kurz darauf spürte Shinji, wie ihre Zehen die seinen berührten, langsam über die Oberfläche seines Fußes und dann wieder zurück wanderten.  
"Ah..."  
  
Rei blickte nicht auf, schaffte es sogar das Zucken ihrer Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken, während sie unter dem Tisch zum zweiten Versuch überging und ihn diesesmal leicht kitzelte.  
  
Shinji grinste und tastete blind nach ihrem Fuß, kraulte ihn mit dem großen Zeh an der Seite.  
  
Sie nahm seinen Fuß mit ihren beiden in die Zange, doch er befreite sich, indem er sie nun unter der Fußsohle kitzelte.  
So ging es eine ganze Weile, während sie über dem Tisch vorgaben, sich den Aufgaben zu widmen, sich dabei allerdings gegenseitig versteckt fixierten, er breit grinsend, sie mit leicht zuckenden Mundwinkeln.  
Plötzlich gab Rei ein leises anhaltendes Geräusch von sich, welches Shinji nach Vergehen einer sehr langen Sekunde als Kichern identifizierte. Schließlich jedoch stand sie ohne Vorwarnung auf und räumte ihre Sachen zusammen.  
"Ich muß los."  
  
"Ja." murmelte er mit Bedauern. "Dann sehen wir uns morgen in der Schule."  
  
"Nein. - Du hast Tests."  
  
"Ach ja, stimmt..."  
Ups, das hatte er doch ganz vergessen, zur Abwechslung hatte Doktor Akagi ihn vormittags eingeplant...  
  
"Aber ich nehme für dich Unterlagen mit."  
  
"Danke."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wieder verging ein Tag ohne weitere besondere Ereignisse.  
Auf dem Rückweg ging Shinji bei Kensuke vorbei, der ihn schon vor Tagen eingeladen hatte, ihn zu besuchen und ein paar neue Videospiele auszuprobieren.  
Shinji war zum ersten Mal bei seinem Freund zuhause, Aidas bewohnten ein kleines Haus am Stadtrand von Tokio-3, Kensukes Vater leitete eine Computerfirma, die mit der Wartung verschiedener Anlagen in der Stadt beauftragt war.  
Kensukes Zimmer war genauso, wie Shinji es sich vorgestellt hatte, in Kisten stapelten sich Comic-Hefte bis unter die Decke, die freien Wandflächen waren mit Postern zugehangen und auf dem Boden bildeten CDs und Videokassetten ein richtiges Durcheinander.  
Er blieb gute zwei Stunden dort, hatte aber den Eindruck, daß Kensukes Mutter, welche mehrmals in dieser Zeit in das Zimmer ihres Sohnes blickte, ihn nicht mochte und seine Anwesenheit mißbilligte, so daß er sich schließlich verabschiedete und heimging, um Essen zu kochen und die Wohnung etwas zu putzen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In jenem heruntergekommenen Stadtviertel, in dem Rei wohnte, gab es einen großen Supermarkt, der in einer ebenfalls heruntergekommenen Lagerhalle untergebracht war.  
Den Verkäufern bot sich an diesem Abend ein unerwarteter Anblick, schob doch ein Mädchen mit scharlachroten Augen, blauem Haar und blasser Haut, das eine Schuluniform trug und welches das Geschäft vorher noch nie betreten hatte, einen der Einkaufswagen durch die Gänge und füllte diesen mit verschiedenen haltbaren Lebensmitteln wie Packungen mit losem Tee in verschiedenen Geschmacksrichtungen, Getränkedosen mit Limonade und Packungen mit diversen Keksen und anderen Knabbereien - schließlich wollte Rei das nächste Mal, wenn Shinji-kun sie besuchte, vorbereitet sein und ihm etwas mehr anbieten können als schwarzen Tee, der bereits seit Jahren in der Schublade gelegen hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Etwa zur selben Zeit empfing Gendo Ikari in seinem riesigen Büro einen Besucher, der sich äußerst beeindruckt von der Lokalität zeigte - Ryoji Kaji.  
  
"So, Herr Kaji, Sie haben es also endlich geschafft, herzukommen..."  
  
Kaji nickte ernst, stellte den Koffer, der über eine Kette mit seinem Handgelenk verbunden war, auf den Schreibtisch.  
"Ich mußte erst sichergehen, daß Asuka gut untergebracht ist."  
  
"Herr Kaji, Ihre Verantwortung liegt in erster Linie bei NERV, vergessen Sie das nicht."  
Ikari öffnete das Schloß der Kette.  
  
Kaji rieb sich das befreite Handgelenk.  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Die deutsche Abteilung ist der Ansicht, daß Sie für den Posten des Chef des Strategischen Planungsstabes im Hauptquartier bestens geeignet sind, Major."  
  
Kaji hob die Schultern.  
"Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Sir."  
  
"Sie haben den Job."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Sie können gehen."  
  
Ryoji Kaji verließ das Büro und wandte sich in Richtung des Labortraktes.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi saß in ihrem Büro an ihrem Schreibtisch und brütete über ihren Unterlagen, als jemand sie von hinten stürmisch umarmte.  
  
"Immer noch Workaholic?" flüsterte eine vage bekannte Stimme in ihre Ohr.  
  
Sie befreite sich aus der Umarmung und sah auf.  
"Kaji! Lange nicht gesehen... wie lange ist das jetzt her?"  
  
"Oh, ein paar Jährchen sind schon vergangen, seit wir drei zusammen auf der Uni waren... du, ich und Misato... Bist du immer noch solo?"  
  
Akagi nickte.  
"Keine Zeit für Beziehungen. Ich hörte, du hast bei NERV-Deutschland Karriere gemacht?"  
  
"Ja."  
Er salutierte breit grinsend.  
"Major Ryoji Kaji zur Stelle! Ab heute Leiter des Strategischen Planungsstabes."  
  
"Ikari hat dich zum Chef des NERV-Geheimdienstes gemacht?"  
  
"Da staunst du, was? Himmel, Ritsuko... ist wirklich soviel vergangen?! Du hast dich kaum verändert... deine Kollegen hier müssen blind, taub und dumm sein, eine Schönheit wie dich zu übersehen!"  
  
Akagi lachte.  
"Immer noch der gleiche alte charmante Kaji..."  
Sie bemerkte auf der reflektierenden Scheibe ihres abgeschalteten Computermonitors, daß jemand hereingekommen war.  
  
"Vielleicht sollte ich dich erobern, was meinst du?"  
  
"Hm, das wäre einen Gedanken wert... aber wir sind leider nicht allein..."  
  
"Ja?"  
Kaji sah sich um, blickte direkt in das wütende Gesicht Misatos.  
"Oh, hi, Katsuragi-chan!"  
  
"Verdammt noch mal!" brüllte Misato. "Änderst du dich eigentlich nie? Immer rennst du jedem Rock nach!"  
  
"Hey, hey!" Er hob abwehrend die Hände. "Ich bin nun mal so..."  
  
"Ja, ja, immer das gleiche Lied", seufzte Ritsuko und suchte in ihrer Schublade nach Ohrstöpseln.  
  
"Natürlich, das ist ja auch eine prima Ausrede, was?"  
  
"Katsuragi, wir sind nicht mehr zusammen, schon lange nicht mehr..." Kaji lächelte schelmisch. "Oder möchtest du das ändern?"  
  
Misato knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Die Zeit mit dir war der wahrscheinlich größte Fehler meines Lebens!"  
  
"Ah, komm, reg dich nicht auf, du bekommst noch Falten!"  
  
"Halt´s Maul!"  
  
Ritsuko war inzwischen fündig geworden. Nachdem sie die Stimme der beiden Streithähne ausgesperrt hatte, konnte sie sich wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwenden...  
  
"Was machst du hier überhaupt?"  
  
"Dienstreise aus Deutschland - ich habe Asuka hierherbegleitet."  
  
"Na, da sie sicher angekommen ist, kamst du jetzt ja wieder gehen."  
  
"Nein, Katsuragi-chan, du wirst schon noch etwas mit mir auskommen müssen. Ich wurde gerade zum Chef des Planungsstabes ernannt."  
  
"Aha..."  
  
"Nun schau mich nicht so finster an."  
  
"Nein? Nach fast acht Jahren tauchst du wieder auf und erzählst mir, ich soll dich nicht so finster ansehen? Verdammt noch mal, ich sehe finster an wen ich will!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Synchrontests am nächsten Tag verliefen komplikationslos, Shinjis Synchratio war um null komma einen Punkt gestiegen, seiner Ansicht nach nichts, worum es sich gelohnt hätte, ein großes Aufheben zu machen, doch Ritsuko Akagi sah dies anders und trug ihn für weitere Tests in den nächsten Tagen ein.  
Das hatte er nun davon, er hatte sich verbessert und wurde auch noch dafür bestraft...  
Aber wenigstens liefen die Tests allesamt als Simulationen über das MAGI-Rechner-Dreigestirn.  
Shinji grummelte immer noch leise vor sich hin, als er aus dem Umkleideraum kam und sein Handy leise summte.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Shinji, wo bist du?"  
Es war Misato.  
  
"Im Gang vor dem Umkleideraum."  
  
"Bist du schon umgezogen?"  
  
"Ja."  
Sollte er jetzt vielleicht jetzt wieder in die PlugSuit steigen? Immerhin hatte er ja inzwischen mehrere...  
  
"Dann komm mal in den Hangar ´rüber, ich möchte dir und Rei jemanden vorstellen."  
  
"´Bin schon unterwegs."  
Jemanden vorstellen... Misato mußte die neue Pilotin meinen, die heute eintreffen sollte, diese Asuka Soryu... wenn er sich doch nur ihren zweiten Nachnamen merken könnte! Er wollte schließlich nicht unhöflich erscheinen... und Rei war anscheinend auch da... gut, das verringerte die Gefahr, dumm dazustehen, seine Freundin würde ihm notfalls helfen, dessen war er sich ganz sicher.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zu Shinjis EVA - an EVA-00 arbeiteten Ritsuko Akagi und ihr Team in der benachbarten Halle - hatte sich der rote EVANGELION gesellt, den er schon aus dem Film kannte, welchen Misato ihnen zwei Tage zuvor gezeigt hatte. Ebenso wie Einheit-01 befand EVA-02 sich in einer der käfigartigen Konstruktionen, die die Roboter in deaktivierten Zustand aufrecht hielten.  
  
Beim Eingang stand Misato, bei ihr waren Rei, welche wie übliche ihre Schuluniform trug, sowie ein rothaariges Mädchen in einem knallroten Frühlingskleid und Schuhen derselben Farbe - das mußte die neue Pilotin sein, diese Asuka Soryu... Langzahn oder so...  
Sie hatte ein strahlendes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, welches einen starken Kontrast zu Reis ausdruckslosem Gesicht lieferte. Sie war ganz hübsch, diese Asuka Soryu Lambley... oder so... schlank und durchtrainiert, lange Beine, sonnengebräunte Haut und blaue Augen von der Farbe des Meeres... und mit einer Oberweite, bei der Shinji sich sofort fragte, ob diese Asuka Soryu Lumpli... oder so... wirklich erst vierzehn war... natürlich war ihr ihre nicht-japanische Herkunft auf den ersten Blick anzusehen, vielleicht hatten ja auch alle Mädchen in Deutschland einen so großen Busen... Toji und Kensuke hätte es in diesem Fall dort sicherlich gefallen, wobei er sich bei Toji da gar nicht mehr so sicher war...  
  
"Ah, da kommt er ja... Damit wären wir komplett."  
Misato winkte Shinji zu.  
"So, also - das ist Asuka, die Pilotin von EVA-02. Und dieser junge Mann hier..."  
  
Das rothaarige Mädchen trat auf Shinji zu, ergriff seine Hand und schüttelte sie.  
"Du mußt Shinji Ikari sein!"  
  
"Uh, ja, das stimmt, aber..."  
  
"Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen deiner bisherigen Einsätze gesehen - wirklich toll!"  
  
"Uhm... also... aber..."  
Er lächelte verlegen. So eine Begrüßung hatte er nicht erwartet.  
  
"Du kannst seine Hand wieder loslassen, Soryu. Shinji-kun benötigt sie noch." erklärte Rei von der Seite mit einer Stimme, in der man Eiswürfel klirren zu hören vermeinte.  
  
"Oh, ja, natürlich. Tut mir leid."  
Asuka lächelte Shinji freundlich an, zeigte blitzend weiße Zähne.  
  
"Und das hier ist Rei." stellte Misato endlich auch die letzte Person im Hangar vor.  
  
"Das First Children, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Asuka lächelte wieder strahlend.  
"Wollen wir Freunde sein?"  
Sie streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Rei blickte auf die ausgestreckte Hand, dann wanderte ihr Blick nach oben, bohrte sich in Asukas Augen.  
Da war etwas... als ob man einen kurzen Blick hinter einen Vorhang warf... ihre Freundlichkeit war nur gespielt, dahinter lag Berechnung und Abwarten, wie ein Jäger, der auf seine Beute lauert... Das Second Children war gefährlich...  
"Nein."  
Rei wandte sich ab.  
"Shinji-kun, ich habe Kopien für dich mitgenommen, komm nachher bei mir vorbei."  
Damit verließ sie den Hangar.  
  
"Oi, die ist aber übel drauf!"  
Asuka schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Also wirklich, dabei habe ich es doch nur nett gemeint, wir müssen schließlich alle zusammenhalten..."  
Sie schluchzte.  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Warum hatte Rei sich so verhalten? Wie hatte sie Asuka nur so vor den Kopf stoßen können?  
Die neue Pilotin schien zu weinen, jedenfalls verbarg sie schluchzend ihr Gesicht in den Händen... warum hatte Rei das getan, sie hatte doch gar keinen Grund gehabt!  
  
Auch Misato machte eine bedrückte Miene, so hatte sie sich das nicht vorgestellt.  
Mit einer fast mütterlichen Geste - denn irgendwie kam niemandem in Verbindung mit Misato Katsuragi darauf, sie als mütterlich zu bezeichnen - legte sie Asuka den Arm um die Schultern.  
"Komm, ich bringe dich zum nächsten Waschraum... ich wollte das nicht... Rei ist normalerweise... ah... also, sie ist nicht so..."  
  
"Tut mir leid", flüsterte Shinji, als die beiden ihn passierten.  
  
Von Asuka kam nur ein bestätigendes "Hm-m", welches in ein Schluchzen überging.  
  
Wie hatte Rei nur so gemein sein können...  
Plötzlich hatte er definitiv keine Lust mehr, ihr an diesem Tag noch einmal zu begegnen, die Kopien konnte sie ihm auch morgen in der Schule geben... er hatte selten erlebt, wie jemand derart gemein gewesen war... sie war ihm beinahe vorgekommen wie sein Vater...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato wartete draußen vor der Tür des Waschraumes.  
Auch sie fragte sich, was Rei zu einer solchen Reaktion veranlaßt hatte, so wie sie das Mädchen kennengelernt hatte, hätte es Asukas Freundschaftsangebot nicht einfach zu kalt ablehnen dürfen... die beiden waren sich auch nie zuvor begegnet, weshalb hatte Rei sich also derart... ja, feindselig verhalten?  
  
Im Waschraum nahm Asuka langsam die Hände herunter.  
Ihre Wangen trugen weder feuchte Tränenspuren, noch wirkten ihre Augen verweint, im Gegenteil, sie grinste ihr Spiegelbild breit an.  
"Und so beginnt das Spiel..." flüsterte sie.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nachdem Asuka sich einigermaßen wieder beruhigt hatte, gab Misato ihr eine Führung durch das Hauptquartier in Begleitung von Shinji, der Rundgang endete in der Cafeteria, wo Misato den beiden Saft und ein Stück Kuchen spendierte.  
  
"Asuka, ich habe deinen Kampfstil auf Band gesehen, du wirst deinem Ruf wirklich gerecht - nicht zu vergleichen mit unserem Greenhorn Shinji hier!"  
Dabei fuhr sie ihrem Schützling neckisch durch das Haar.  
  
Shinji seufzte.  
  
Asuka lachte.  
"Oh, sagen Sie doch soetwas nicht - immerhin hat er schon drei Engel besiegt. Ich muß noch soviel lernen!"  
  
Shinji grinste breit.  
Bewunderung gehörte zu den letzten Dingen, mit denen er gerechnet hatte.  
"Ach, das war doch nur Glück."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato hatte sich wegen Reis Auftritt derart geschämt, daß sie Asuka im Anschluß zu sich in die Wohnung einlud. Shinji hatte sich bereitwillig einverstanden erklärt zu kochen - nicht, daß er nicht ohnehin gekocht hätte, doch Asuka reagierte auf seine Erklärung, er werde kochen, mit einem wahren Begeisterungssturm.  
  
Während Shinji in der Küche stand, unterhielten Asuka und Misato sich über Asukas Heimatland. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Misato Deutschland einmal während der Sommerferien besucht, als sie noch studiert hatte.  
  
Shinji gab sich noch mehr Mühe als sonst, auch er wollte dafür sorgen, daß Asuka Reis Verhalten vergaß, auch wenn er sich ständig fragte, warum Rei so reagiert hatte.  
Und ihre Worte ihm gegenüber... ´komm bei mir vorbei´... als wäre er ein Hund, den man nur zu rufen brauchte... hatte er sich vielleicht in ihr getäuscht? Steckte mehr von seinem Vater in ihr, als er zu vermuten gewagt hätte? Vielleicht hätte er ihr folgen und sie zur Rede stellen sollen. Asuka jedenfalls schien ihm die Antwort auf seine Bitten um eine Mitstreiterin zu sein, mit der er auskam.  
  
Asuka jedenfalls äußerte sich nur bewundernd über Shinjis Essen; während sie später am Tisch saßen und speisten, behielt sie die ganze Zeit ihr strahlendes Lächeln bei, mit dem sie Shinji regelrecht hypnotisierte. Dann zupfte sie ab und an an ihrem Kleid und brachte ihren Busen zur Geltung, daß Shinji sich jedesmal fast verschluckte.  
Und ab und an fragte sie wieder in traurigem Tonfall, weshalb Rei sie denn nicht mochte, woraufhin Shinji sich jedesmal genötigt sah, ihr ein Kompliment zu machen.  
  
Am späten Abend brachte Misato Asuka zurück ins Hauptquartier, wo diese ein Quartier hatte.  
  
Asuka verabschiedete sich freundlich und verschwand dann in ihren Räumen.  
Kaum hatte sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen, als das Lächeln von ihrem Gesicht verschwand.  
Das Third Children war genauso ein Versager, wie sie ihn sich vorgestellt hatte... auch wenn er wirklich gut kochen konnte... trotzdem war dieser Shinji Ikari definitiv ein Weichei - und wie er immer wieder auf ihren Busen gestarrt hatte!.  
Und was die andere Pilotin anging... möglicherweise hatte das First Children ihre Vorstellung durchschaut... dieser stechende Blick aus den blutroten Augen... direkt unheimlich... aber daß sie ihr Freundschaftsangebot ausgeschlagen hatte, zeugte in jedem Fall von großem Mut oder großer Dummheit - oder beidem... Rei Ayanami würde schon noch sehen, was sie davon hatte...  
Sie, Asuka Soryu Langley, würde die beiden anderen Piloten sehr schnell übertrumpfen. Und dann war sie der Star bei NERV, nicht dieser ewig stotternde Shinji, der wahrscheinlich nur hier war, weil sein Vater den Laden leitete, und auch nicht dieses blauhaarige Albinomädchen mit dem starren Blick, welches schon noch bereuen würde, nicht zu ihr nett gewesen zu sein, als es die Gelegenheit hatte!  
Überhaupt war das Willkommen gar nicht so abgelaufen, wie sie es erwartet hatte - Kaji war gleich nach der Ankunft in Matsushiro ins Hauptquartier berufen worden und hatte sie nicht mitnehmen wollen, die erwartete Parade hatte auch nicht stattgefunden und dieser alte Sack von einem Admiral hatte sie regelrecht von seinem Schiff werfen lassen, als ob sie auf diesem Seelenverkäufer ohnehin auch nur noch eine Minute länger als nötig verbracht hätte!  
Und NERV-Oberbefehlshaber Gendo Ikari hatte es nicht einmal für nötig befunden, sie persönlich zu begrüßen, hatte stattdessen diese seltsame Frau geschickt, die sich mit dem Third Children die Wohnung teilte... vielleicht war diese Misato ja die Geliebte vom alten Ikari...  
Aber Shinji Ikari war der Schlüssel... wenn sie erst sein Vertrauen besaß, würde er sie sicher auch bald seinem Vater vorstellen - und der mußte dann einfach eingestehen, daß sie die beste EVA-Pilotin war, die es gab, je gegeben hatte und jemals geben würde!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Anstatt des Weckers wurde Shinji am nächsten Morgen von den Alarmsirenen aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Ungewaschen und ohne Zähne zu putzen hetzte er mit Misato los, die ihn zum Hauptquartier fuhr, auch groß umgezogen hatte er sich nicht, trug nur seine Hose über den Sachen, in denen auch geschlafen hatte.  
Während Shinji sich umzog und in seine PlugSuit stieg, fiel ihm an einem der Spinde ein großes Vorhängeschloß auf, in dessen Vorderseite westliche Schriftzeichen eingraviert waren - Asuka.  
Also war sie bereits fertig...  
  
Im Besprechungsraum wartete bereits Subcommander Fuyutsuki.  
Shinji fand den älteren Mann, der laut Misato früher Professor an einer Universität gewesen war, gar nicht so übel, jedenfalls war er nicht so unnahbar wie sein Vater und ihm schien das Wohl der Piloten nicht ganz egal zu sein.  
Ebenfalls bereits anwesend waren Misato und Asuka, deren Anblick in ihrer roten PlugSuit seine Wirkung auf Shinji nicht verfehlte. Nicht zum ersten Mal war er froh, daß das Material seiner PlugSuit in der Lendengegend starr war und nicht so hauteng anlag wie sonst überall, er hätte sonst wahrscheinlich Atemnot bekommen und wäre früher oder später vor Scham gestorben.  
Fast hätte er Rei nicht bemerkt, die in ihren Alltagssachen - besaß sie überhaupt andere Sachen? - gegen die Wand lehnte und Asuka nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
  
"Einer der Patrouillienkreuzer vor der Küste hat ein Unterwasserobjekt geortet, welches sich der Küste nähert. Laut MAGI handelt es sich um einen Engel, Kodename des Zieles: Israfel. Die beiden uns zur Verfügung stehenden EVAs werden umgehend starten und den Engel abfangen, bevor er japanischen Boden betreten kann. Noch Fragen? - Keine? Gut, viel Glück!"  
Fuyutsuki nickte ihnen mit ernster Miene zu.  
Bei ihm hatte Shinji das Gefühl, daß er sie ernstnahm.  
  
"Hoffentlich ist das nicht wieder so ein blöder Fisch!" erklärte Asuka und rauschte an Shinji vorbei zum Hangar.  
  
"Los, los!" trieb Misato die beiden übrigen Piloten vor sich her. "Rei, du bleibst hier."  
  
"Ja." bestätigte Rei.  
Wohin hätte sie schon gehen sollen? Im Alarmfall war ihr Platz im Hauptquartier, jedoch war ihr EVA immer noch nicht einsatzfähig.  
"Shinji-kun, warte einen Moment."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er wurde langsamer.  
"Du hast doch gehört..."  
  
"Ich habe gestern auf dich gewartet, ich muß dir etwas sagen..."  
  
"Rei, der Engel..."  
Damit rannte er die Treppe hinauf, die zu dem Steg führte, von welchem aus er in seinen EntryPlug steigen konnte.  
Der Startvorgang wurde umgehend eingeleitet.  
In seiner ComPhalanx leuchtete einer der kleinen Monitore auf, es war Asuka.  
  
"Hi, Shinji! Hör mal, das ist mein erster Einsatz in Japan, quasi mein Debüt - überlaß mir den Engel, ja?"  
  
"Uhm, Asuka, der Engel ist sicher gefährlich, wir sollen zusammen..."  
  
"Ach komm, sei ein Schatz, ja? Du konntest schon drei Engel erledigen, während ich nur einen großen doofen Fisch hatte, ich muß doch zeigen, daß die ganze Ausbildung nicht umsonst war. Also, ja?"  
  
Sie sah ihn mit ihrem Engelsgesicht bittend an, Shinji fiel es schwer, an eine Ablehnung auch nur zu denken.  
"Äh..."  
  
"Ja? Super!"  
  
Misato schaltete sich in die Verbindung ein.  
"Da ihr euer Vorgehen schon abgesprochen habt, ohne auf meine Anweisungen zu warten..."  
Sie klang etwas stinkig. Wenn ein Ernstfall vorlag, haßte sie es, übergangen zu werden.  
  
"Uhm, entschuldige, Misato."  
  
"Ja, tut mir auch leid!"  
  
"Okay, okay, ihr müßt ohnehin zusammenarbeiten. Asuka, wir rüsten dich an der Oberfläche mit einer PROGRESSIVE-Lanze aus, spieß den Engel einfach auf, wenn er an Land geht. - Shinji, du wirst ihr mit einem Positronengewehr Deckung geben."  
  
"Klar."  
  
"Der Engel ist schon so gut wie erledigt!"  
  
"Nicht übermütig werden, Asuka!" warnte Misato.  
  
Dann wurden sie von den Aufzügen an die Oberfläche getragen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Endpunkte der Aufzüge lagen am äußersten Stadtrand von Tokio-3, jenseits der Lagerhalle und der Oberflächenindustrieanlagen, auch jenseits der Hügel, welche die Stadt von drei Seiten umgeben.  
Vor den beiden EVAs erstreckte sich der blaue Ozean, sie befanden sich an der Küste, vereinzelt ragten die Spitzen von Gebäuden aus dem Wasser, die Region war beim Second Impact überflutet worden und der Wasserspiegel hatte sich seitdem nur unwesentlich gesenkt.  
  
Hinter sich wußten sie die Verteidigungslinien der Stadt, Misato war gerade dabei, Streitkräfte aus den anderen Randsektoren zur Küste zu verlagern, da die dortigen Linien seit dem Angriff Shamsiels noch nicht wieder vollständig hergestellt worden waren.  
Die angekündigte Ausrüstung traf ein, ein Gewehr für EVA-01 und eine Lanze mit einer langen PROGRESSIVE-Klinge an der Spitze.  
  
"Ich übernehme den Engel!" erklärte Asuka noch einmal. "Wo bleibt er denn?"  
  
Da meldete der taktische Computer die rasche Annäherung des Zielobjektes.  
  
"Er kommt!" warnte Shinji.  
  
Das Meer schien in Bewegung zu geraten. Eine meterhohe Welle kam auf sie zugeschossen, gekrönt von schaumiger Gischt.  
Und mit der Welle kam der Engel, der Shinji von der Farbe her an seinen ersten Gegner erinnerte. Auch dieser Engel war von schwarzer Farbe, auch er hatte keinen Kopf und überlange Arme, nur endeten diese in dreifingrigen Klauenhänden. An der Oberseite des Rumpfes befand sich eine Art Yin-Yang-Symbol. Der taktische Computer identifizierte diese Stelle als den Sitz des Herzens des Engels.  
  
"Ach, das ist ja kindereinfach!" rief Asuka und stieß mit der Lanze zu, als der Engel in ihre Reichweite kam.  
  
"Asuka, noch nicht! Laß erst Shinji..."  
Misato fluchte, als sie EVA-02 losstürmen sah.  
"Shinji, gib ihr Deckung!"  
  
"Klar!"  
Shinji riß das Gewehr hoch und deckte den Engel mit einem wahren Hagel an explodierenden Positronenladungen ein.  
Er ließ den Computer den Bereich, unter dem das Herz lag, näher auf dem Monitor heranzoomen.  
Da waren zwei Energiesphären... was bedeutete das denn...?  
  
EVA-02 sprang hoch in die Luft, senkte die Lanze zum Stoß, zerteilte den Engel in der Mitte.  
"Ja!"  
  
Shinji stellte den Beschuß ein, wartete darauf, daß die Reste des Engels explodierten, wie es eigentlich zu erwarten war, die Engel waren halt schlechte Verlierer...  
Asuka war verflixt schnell... sicher würde sie eine große Bereicherung für das kleine Pilotenteam sein...  
Moment, da tat sich doch etwas...  
"Er bewegt sich noch!"  
  
"Unsinn, ich habe ihn doch..."  
  
Da wurde ihr EVA auch schon von den Beinen geholt und klatschte ins Wasser.  
Die beiden Hälften des Engels richteten sich auf, verformten sich, bildeten zwei separate Körper, welche äußerlich dem ursprünglichen Engel entsprachen, nur etwas kleiner waren.  
  
"Z-zwei?" stieß Shinji überrascht hervor.  
  
EVA-02 rappelte sich wieder auf, kam auf die Beine.  
"Was? Zwei? Was ist denn das? So was von unfair!"  
Asuka packte die Lanze mit beiden Händen.  
  
Shinji lud in fieberhafter Eile das Gewehr nach.  
Vielleicht konnten sie die beiden kleineren Engel ja rasch besiegen... vielleicht kam es zu keinem Nahkampf... vielleicht...  
  
"Paßt auf, ihr beiden!" brüllte Misato.  
  
Die beiden Engelszwillinge setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
Shinji feuerte in der Hoffnung, daß vielleicht auch ihr AT-Feld nur die halbe Stärke besaß, wurde aber von den wirkungslos verpuffenden Explosionen eines Besseren belehrt.  
"Asuka, ziel auf sein Herz!"  
Wenn Asuka erst einen der Gegner erledigt hatte, konnten sie sich den anderen zusammen vornehmen...  
  
EVA-02 hob wieder die Lanze, stieß zu, doch der Engel wischte die Klinge einfach zur Seite, packte den Lanzenschaft und zog EVA-02 an sich heran.  
  
Zugleich machte sein Zwilling einen Satz nach vorn durch den Geschoßhagel, mit dem Shinji ihn immer noch überschüttete, umklammerte EVA-01 und hob ihn hoch.  
  
"Nein...!" flüsterte Shinji, als sein EVA wie ein Blatt angehoben wurde.  
Zugleich meinte er wieder ein leises Wispern zu hören, das direkt von seinem EVA ausging, eine Aufforderung, die Kontrolle abzugeben. Er spürte wieder diesen Durst nach Lebenskraft, stemmte sich gegen den dunklen Zorn, der auf ihn zuwogte.  
Daß der Engel ihn durch die Luft warf, bekam er fast gar nicht mit, auch nicht, daß es EVA-02 ähnlich erging.  
  
Die beiden EVANGELIONs kollidierten in der Luft, stürzten dann schlagartig zu Boden und krachten in eine Häuserruine.  
  
"Sofort Rückzug!" befahl Misato.  
  
Shinji hatte Schmerzen am ganzen Leib, auf Händen und Knien krabbelte er auf den Aufzugsschacht zu. Sein EVA weigerte sich, sich aufzurichten, der Schadensmonitor blinkte nur noch in einem tiefen Dunkelrot, daß sein Versorgungskabel gekappt worden war, fiel da kaum ins Gewicht.  
"Asuka..."  
  
EVA-02 setzte sich ebenfalls langsam in Bewegung, folgte ihm.  
  
"Wir lenken die Engel ab! Beeilt euch!"  
  
Eine Bomberstaffel tauchte am Himmel auf und ließ ihre Fracht auf die Zwillingsengel fallen, Explosionen peitschten das Wasser auf, schienen die Engel aber nicht zu beeindrucken, so sie sie überhaupt wahrnahmen.  
  
Shinji schleppte sich weiter.  
Über die Synchronverbindung kamen nur Schmerzimpulse. Der EVA litt...   
Die Wahrnehmung flackerte, das Bild auf dem Hauptmonitor war unscharf.  
Shinji hatte kaum Gefühl in den Gliedmaßen.  
Mit letzter Kraft erreichte er die Liftplattform, ließ sich einfach fallen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die meisten Schmerzen waren verschwunden, sobald die Synchronverbindung getrennt worden war, die übrigen resultierten von diversen blauen Flecken, die Shinji sich während der Kollision und des folgenden Sturzes zugezogen hatte.  
Nachdem er den EntryPlug verlassen hatte, konnte er sehen, daß sein EVA einen reichlich verbeulten Eindruck machte. Akagis Techniker waren bereits damit beschäftigt, an verschiedenen Stellen die Panzerung zu entfernen, um an die darunterliegenden technischen Elemente zu kommen.  
  
Asukas EVA sah auch nicht besser aus, der rechte Arm war merkwürdig verdreht, als ob er gebrochen war. Die Rothaarige, welche ebenfalls ihren Plug verlassen hatte, rieb sich den Arm, sah dabei Shinji einen Augenblick lang böse an.  
Gerade als er ansetzte, sie zu fragen, was er in ihren Augen falsch gemacht hatte, normalisierte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck wieder - sie hatte gesehen, daß Misato herangehetzt kam.  
  
"In den Besprechungsraum!"  
  
Sie folgten ihr.  
  
In dieser Sekunde bebte kurz die Erde.  
  
"Was war das?" rief Asuka, bekam aber keine Antwort.  
  
Im Besprechungsraum wartete bereits der Subkommandant und sah sie mit ernster Miene an.  
Neben ihm saß Gendo Ikari, die Hände gefaltet, und blickte die beiden Piloten durch seine dunklen Brillengläser ohne zu blinzeln an.  
Und neben dem Kommandanten saß Rei mit ausdrucksloser Miene.  
  
Shinji wurde der Mund ganz trocken, während sein Vater ihn musterte, als wäre er ein lästiges Insekt.  
  
"Die nördlich von Tokio-3 stationierten UN-Truppen haben gerade eben eine N2-Mine direkt über dem Zwillingsengel zur Explosion gebracht, sein Vordringen wurde vorerst gestoppt." erklärte Fuyutsuki.  
  
Der Bildschirm an der Wand zeigte die beiden Engel, welche im hüfthohen Wasser standen, beide ähnelten leblosen Statuen, ihre Oberfläche brodelte und dampfte.  
  
"Uh... Sind sie tot?" flüsterte Shinji.  
  
"Nein, die Explosion hat lediglich 28% der Körpermasse verbrannt, den Hochrechnungen zufolge werden sie einige Zeit brauchen, um den Schaden zu regenerieren - und diese Zeit werden wir auch bitternötig haben, denn auch eure EVAs wurden derart schwer beschädigt, daß Doktor Akagi ihrer ersten vorsichtigen Schätzung nach etwa fünf Tage braucht, um sie wieder einsatzfähig zu bekommen."  
  
"Kann man nicht noch eine Mine draufwerfen?" fragte Asuka.  
  
Fuyutsuki sah sie fassungslos an.  
"Wir hatten bereits Glück, daß diese hier keine Katastrophe verursacht hat! Weitere N2-Minen sind keine Option!"  
  
Gendo Ikari holte Atem.  
Im Raum schien die Temperatur um mehrere Grade zu fallen.  
"Piloten!"  
  
Shinji und Asuka zuckten heftig zusammen.  
Die Stimme des älteren Ikari war kraftvoll.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Was ist eure Aufgabe?"  
  
"Die EVAs steuern?" fragte Asuka, was ihr einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.  
  
"Nein. Die Engel zu besiegen! NERV existiert nicht, um sich mit solch erbärmlichen Auftritten zu blamieren!"  
Abrupt stand der Kommandant auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Kommandant..." protestierte Asuka leise.  
  
Rei warf Shinji einen kurzen Blick zu, dann folgte sie seinem Vater durch die Tür.  
Sie hoffte, daß Shinji-kun die Warnung verstanden hatte.  
  
Doch dem war nicht der Fall, Shinji war die Bedeutung ihres Blickes völlig entgangen, für ihn zählte nur, daß sie seinem Vater gefolgt war...  
  
Auch Misato verließ eilig den Raum, so daß die beiden Piloten allein zurückblieben.  
  
"Argh!" schrie Asuka auf. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Woher hätten wir denn wissen sollen, daß soetwas passiert!"  
  
"Asuka, beruhige dich!" rief Shinji.  
  
"Nein, das ist doch zum Heulen - mein erster Kampf in Japan und... und..."  
Wieder sah sie ihn wütend an.  
"Konntest du nicht ausweichen?"  
  
"Uh, nein... tut mir leid..."  
Weshalb entschuldigte er sich eigentlich? Den Zusammenstoß hatte er doch ebensowenig vermeiden können wie sie.  
  
"Und Kommandant Ikari war wütend... sogar First hat mich voller Verachtung angesehen! Sie halten mich für unfähig!"  
Wütend stampfte sie mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Das... das ist doch Unsinn..."  
Rei hatte Asuka doch gar nicht angesehen... und wenn Asuka nicht so vorschnell gewesen wäre, hätte die Situation vielleicht anders ausgesehen, auch wenn Shinji daran nicht sonderlich glaubte.  
  
"Nein? Ich sage dir aber... Sag mal, Shinji, kannst du nicht mit deinem Vater sprechen und das ganze geraderücken? Sicher wird er etwas anderes sagen, wenn ihr unter euch seid..."  
  
Shinji wurde speiübel.  
"Da kennst du meinen Vater schlecht..." murmelte er.  
  
"Wieso denn?" fuhr Asuka auf. "Willst du mir nicht einmal diesen kleinen Gefallen tun?"  
  
"Na, na, wer streitet sich denn da?" fragte eine Männerstimme von der Tür her, sie kam von einem hochgewachsenen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit Drei-Tage-Bart.  
  
Asukas Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Kaji!"  
Sie lief zu ihm hinüber und hakte sich bei ihm ein.  
"Es ist nichts."  
  
"Aha."  
Er sah Shinji an.  
"Du mußt Shinji Ikari sein, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Ich bin Ryoji Kaji, Planungsstab. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."  
  
"Äh, ja, ich freue mich auch, Sie kennenzulernen..."  
  
"Habe gehört, du wohnst bei Misato."  
  
"Kennen Sie sie?"  
  
"´türlich. Wir waren zusammen auf der Uni, ist aber schon lange her... Gehen wir essen? Ihr müßt doch Hunger haben, oder?"  
  
"Klasse! Abendessen mit Kaji!" jubelte Asuka und himmelte den älteren Mann von der Seite her an.  
  
"Uhm, Herr Kaji, was ist mit Misato?"  
  
"Tja, sie hat anderes zu tun... Verantwortliche müssen nunmal die Verantwortung tragen, nicht wahr?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In seinem Büro blickte Gendo Ikari über den Grat seiner Fingerknöchel seinen Stellvertreter schweigend an.  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki stand auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches und fühlte sich unwohl.  
Er mochte dieses riesige Büro nicht, dabei wußte er, daß es noch ein Kompromiß gewesen war, denn Gendo hatte es ursprünglich viel größer geplant. Überhaupt dachte der andere eigentlich nur in großen Maßstäben...  
  
Ikari räusperte sich.  
"Ich muß fort."  
  
Fuyutsuki gelang es, die Augenbrauen nicht mißbilligend zu heben.  
In der gegenwärtigen Situation mußten alle Kommandooffiziere anwesend sein!  
  
"Die Bergung der Lanze hat begonnen, ich will die Überführung persönlich beaufsichtigen, damit es zu keinen Zwischenfällen kommt."  
  
"Rechnest du mit einer Aktion von Seiten SEELEs?"  
  
Ikari nickte.  
"Den alten Männern ist alles zuzutrauen. Sie wollen ihren Plan vorantreiben, wenn wir die Lanze haben, gewinnen wir zugleich etwas Luft für mein Szenario."  
  
"Ja."  
Fuyutsuki ließ sich seine Gedanken nicht anmerken.  
Ikaris Szenario... Ikaris Plan... wenn dieser Plan nicht miteingeschlossen hätte, Yui zurückzuholen, hätte er sich niemals darauf eingelassen, sondern Gendo bereits vor über zehn Jahren den Behörden übergeben, zusammen mit dem Wissen, welches er über ihn angesammelt hatte... stattdessen war er zu seinem Komplizen geworden...  
  
"Kommst du hier allein klar?"  
  
"Muß ich wohl... Wenn die Kinder die Engel nicht aufhalten können, ist es ohnehin egal, wo du zu diesem Zeitpunkt bist."  
  
Ikari ignorierte die verbale Spitze.  
"Ich breche morgen auf. Katsuragi hat freie Hand."  
  
"Gut."  
Fuyutsuki selbst verstand ohnehin kaum etwas von Taktiken und Strategie, seine Stärke lag mehr in der Menschenführung und -motivation.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato schüttete eine Kiste mit Papieren auf einen der Tische in Ritsuko Arbeitszimmer.  
"Weißt du, was das ist?"  
  
"Fanpost?"  
  
"Nein. - Beschwerdebriefe und Proteste der Ministerien und verschiedener Gruppen... Schadensberichte... und - meine Favoriten - Rechnungen und Kostenvoranschläge. Die UN wollen die Kosten ihres Einsatzes ersetzt haben, wahrscheinlich rechnen sie damit, daß NERV nicht mehr lange existiert... Aasgeier!"  
  
"Immerhin stehen diese beiden Engelszwillinge direkt vor unserer Haustür."  
  
"Und, wo lange werden sie brauchen, um sich zu regenerieren?"  
  
"Fünf Tage."  
  
"Wie lange wirst du für die EVAs brauchen?"  
  
"Auch etwa fünf Tage."  
  
Misato holte sich einen Kaffee.  
"Also sind beide Seiten bewegungsunfähig..."  
  
"Ja, es wird ein Wettlauf werden, unsere Techniker arbeiten in Doppelschichten rund um die Uhr."  
  
"Werdet ihr es schaffen?"  
  
Ritsuko blickte Misato lange an, nickte dann.  
"Ja." antwortete sie entschlossen. "EVA-01 und -02 werden rechtzeitig kampfbereit sein."  
  
"Und EVA-00?"  
  
"Nein. Das schaffen wir nicht. Mit dem Konvoi sind zwar auch einige Ersatzteile gekommen, auf die ich gewartet hatte, aber ich habe einfach keine Leute, die ich entbehren kann, tut mir leid, ich kann dir keinen zahlenmäßigen Vorteil verschaffen."  
  
Misato seufzte.  
"Haben die MAGI bereits etwas zu dem Engel? Etwa, warum er sich teilen konnte?"  
  
"Nein. Wenn du aber mich fragst... ich denke, es war eine Falle."  
  
"Eine Falle?"  
  
"Ja. Die Engel lernen, wie ich schon gesagt habe. Der Fischengel sollte unsere Verstärkung vernichten... und dieser hier setzte auf Beweglichkeit und den Überraschungsmoment."  
  
"Hm... Die Bewegungsmuster..."  
  
"Die MAGI haben das bereits analysiert. Die beiden Hälften... oder Zwillinge... haben sich völlig gleich bewegt, nur spiegelverkehrt."  
  
"Also synchron..."  
  
"Ja, als ob sie ein gemeinsames Gehirn haben. Mit ihrem Rhythmus haben sie unsere Piloten völlig überrumpelt.""  
  
"Hm... man müßte sie also aus dem Takt bringen... nur wie..."  
  
"Beim nächsten Fehlschlag wirst du sicherlich gefeuert... Ikari war stinksauer..."  
  
"Sag mal, wie wäre es mit ein wenig Anteilnahme? Dafür, daß du meine älteste Freundin bist, fühle ich mich wirklich im Regen stehengelassen!"  
  
"Ich hätte da etwas, um deine Stellung zu sichern..."  
Sie zog eine Diskette aus der Tasche ihres Laborkittels.  
  
"Was ist das? Gib her! Ist ja toll! Was ist da drauf? Was hast du dir einfallen lassen?"  
  
Ritsuko lächelte.  
"Die ist leider nicht von mir."  
  
"Nein? Von wem dann?"  
  
"Von Kaji, er war vorhin hier und hat mit mir ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt."  
  
Misato starrte auf die Diskette in ihren Händen.  
Ihr Blick umwölkte sich.  
"Ich will sie nicht!"  
Sie hielt die Disk Akagi hin.  
  
Diese ignorierte die Diskette, welche sich direkt vor ihrem Gesicht befand.  
"Du möchtest also lieber gefeuert werden, ja?"  
  
Misato knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji gab sich während des Essens die größte Mühe, das angeknackste Selbstvertrauen der beiden Piloten wieder aufzubauen, wobei er die schmachtenden Blicke, welche Asuka ihm zuwarf, gar nicht zu bemerken schien.  
  
Dann kam über Lautsprecher die Mitteilung, daß Shinji und Asuka sich in Konferenzraum-2 einfinden sollten.  
  
Kaji schickte sie auf den Weg, lächelte dabei, als wüßte er mehr.  
  
Die beiden erwartete eine große Überraschung, Misato fing sie noch vor dem Konferenzraum ab.  
"Kommt mit, ich glaube, wir haben einen Weg, wie wir mit dem Zwillingsengel fertig werden können!"  
Sie führte sie in jenen Trakt des Hauptquartiers, in dem die Wohnquartiere lagen, und dort in ein größeres Zimmer, in welchem zwei Betten und eine Stereoanlage standen.  
Das ganze sah aus wie ein Doppelzimmer.  
  
"Was sollen wir hier?" fragte Asuka.  
  
"Ihr werdet hier die nächsten Tage zusammen wohnen."  
  
"Was?" kam es aus zwei Kehlen.  
  
"Ja, ihr habt richtig verstanden. Ihr werdet die nächsten Tage zusammen verbringen. Ihr werdet zusammen essen und zusammen schlafen - letzteres natürlich in getrennten Betten."  
  
"Aber... aber das geht nicht!" rief Asuka und lief puterrot an.  
  
Auch Shinji wurde knallrot.  
Nein, das ging doch wirklich nicht. Wenn Asuka kein Mädchen gewesen wäre, hätte er wohl keine Probleme damit gehabt, aber so...  
  
"Es ist aber grundlegend für unsere Strategie - die beiden Engelszwillinge bewegen sich in einem gemeinsamen Rhythmus, um diesen zu stören, werdet ihr eure Manöver ebenfalls synchron durchführen und mit eurem eigenen Rhythmus dagegenhalten. Morgen beginnen wir mit einfachen Übungen, damit ihr euer Tempo aufeinander abstimmen könnt. Doktor Akagi entwickelt in der Zwischenzeit eine Choreographie für eure Manöver, dazu gehen wir in drei Tagen über. Am Nachmittag des vierten Tages finden Synchronisations- und Reaktivierungstests statt, Ritsuko will bis dahin die EVAs lauffähig haben, in der folgenden Nacht werden sie dann wieder zusammenmontiert. Und am fünften Tag werdet ihr diesem Engel die Leviten lesen!"  
  
Shinji gab ein langgezogenes "Uh..." von sich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bald darauf hatte Misato sie alleingelassen, damit sie sich einleben konnten.  
  
Shinji stand vor seinem Bett und machte ein ratloses Gesicht.  
Wie sollte er nur die nächsten Tage überstehen? Er kannte Asuka doch kaum. Sicher, sie schien ganz nett zu sein, doch wenn statt ihrer Rei seine Zimmergenossin gewesen wäre, hätte er sich wahrscheinlich wohler gefühlt.  
Auf so eine verrückte Idee konnte doch auch nur Misato kommen...  
Plötzlich wurden ihm von hinten die Beine weggetreten.  
Shinji erhielt einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn auf das Bett warf, jemand packte seinen Arm und drehte ihn ihm auf dem Rücken.  
"Au!"  
Seine protestierender Schmerzensschrei brach ab, als eine kräftige Hand in seine Haare griff und ihn mit dem Gesicht ins Kopfkissen drückte.  
  
"Hör mir gut zu, Shinji..." zischte eine leise Stimme in sein Ohr.  
Es war Asukas Stimme...  
Ihr warmer Atem streifte sein Ohr.  
  
Shinji wurde Angst und Bange.  
Weshalb griff sie ihn an? Wollte sie ihn denn umbringen? Er bekam kaum Luft!  
  
"Ich werde dir das nur einmal sagen. Ab sofort gelten hier ein paar Regeln. Regel Nummer Eins: Solltest du mir wieder auf den Busen starren, breche ich dir den Arm. Klar?"  
  
Shinji spürte, daß der Druck auf seinen Hinterkopf nachließ, nickte heftig.  
  
"Gut. Regel Nummer Zwei: Solltest du so etwas tun, wie versuchen, mich beim Duschen zu beobachten, breche ich dir den anderen Arm. Verstanden?"  
  
Wieder nickte er, vor Panik unfähig, auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen.  
  
"Sehr gut. Regel Nummer Drei: Du hast auf meiner Seite des Zimmers nichts verloren. Sollte ich dich dennoch dort erwischen, sei es, daß du meine Sachen durchwühlst, sei es, daß du einfach nur dumm ´rumstehst, dann... nun, das wirst du dann schon sehen. Ist das bis hierhin klar?"  
  
Er schaffte es, ein unterdrücktes "Ja" über die Lippen zu quetschen.  
  
"Brav so. Eines noch: Solltest du mich noch einmal so blamieren wie bei dem Kampf heute, ziehe ich dir Haut ab, nur damit du es weißt."  
  
"A-Asuka, was soll das? Ich... ah..."  
Im nächsten Moment schrie er auf, als sie den Druck auf seinen Arm verstärkte.  
Zugleich spürte er, wie etwas kaltes seine Wange berührte. Er schielte danach, sah, daß sie ein langes Messer in der Hand hatte.  
Ja, war sie denn verrückt geworden?  
  
"Was hast du denn? Oh, das... ja, ich weiß mich zu wehren... nur damit du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst..."  
  
"Ah... bitte... warum... ich habe dir doch nichts getan..."  
  
"Ihr Jungs seid doch alle gleich." murmelte sie monoton.  
Dann ließ sie ihn los und ging in ihre Hälfte des Raumes.  
  
Shinji rollte sich zu einem zitternden Ball zusammen, wagte nicht einmal, auch nur zu ihr hinüberzusehen.  
  
Asuka lächelte.  
Dem hatte sie es gezeigt... Shinji hatte sich ja um ein Haar in die Hosen gemacht!  
Immer noch zufrieden lächelnd legte sie das unterarmlange Messer unter ihr Kopfkissen, nur für den Fall, daß er sich nicht an die von ihr festgelegten Regeln hielt. Dann würde sie ihm schon zeigen, wie gut sie mit der Klinge umzugehen verstand, wie gut ihr Onkel sie unterrichtet hatte... kurz erinnerte sie sich an eine ihrer ersten Trainingsstunden im Hinterhof des Hauses, in dem sie mit ihren Pateneltern gewohnt hatte, berührte die Kerbe in ihrem linken Ohr, wo sie sich damals selbst geschnitten hatte... soetwas war nie wieder vorgekommen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als Misato sie am nächsten Morgen in aller Frühe weckte, um nach einem leichten Frühstück mit dem Synchrontraining beginnen zu können, verhielt Asuka sich wieder völlig nett und freundlich. Shinji war fast gewillt zu glauben, daß er alles nur geträumt hatte, daß er sich ihre Drohungen nur eingebildet hatte. Dagegen sprachen allerdings seine immer noch schmerzende Schulter und die Tatsache, daß er in seinen Sachen geschlafen hatte, weil er es nicht gewagt hatte, noch einmal aufzustehen und sich umzuziehen.  
Jedenfalls warf er immer wieder ängstliche Blicke zu Asuka hinüber, ob diese vielleicht ihr Messer bei sich hatte.  
  
"Shinji, was ist denn los?" erkundigte Asuka sich zuckersüß.  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Wenn er Misato von der Sache erzählte, würde sie diesen Alptraum vielleicht beenden... allerdings... warum sollte Misato ihm glauben? Asuka verhielt sich ihr gegenüber doch völlig brav, sie erwähnte sogar immer wieder, wie sehr sie sich darauf freute, mit Shinji zusammenzuarbeiten.  
"N-nichts... ich habe nur... nur etwas unruhig... geschlafen..."  
  
"Nanu", machte Misato. "Ich dachte, das hätte sich gegeben."  
  
"Uhm, das Zimmer ist ungewohnt... ja..."  
Am liebsten hätte er ihr zugeschrien, ihn sofort hier ´rauszuholen, doch wer wußte schon, wozu Asuka imstande war... dieses Messer war wirklich riesig gewesen...  
  
"Ah, ja. Gut, äh, dann können wir ja mit dem Training anfangen..."  
Sie hatte in der vorderen Hälfte des Raumes zwei Matten ausrollen lassen, die ein buntes Punktemuster aufwiesen. Vor den Matten stand jeweils ein Monitor.  
"Also, aufgepaßt: Auf den Bildschirmen werden nacheinander verschiedene Farbmuster gezeigt, ihr müßt mit Händen und Füßen die entsprechenden Felder auf den Matten berühren. Das Tempo ist zunächst langsam, so daß ihr euch eingewöhnen und die Position der einzelnen Farbfelder merken könnt, später beschleunigen wir dann. Zieht euch erstmal um."  
  
Auf den Betten lagen farblich identische Kleidungsstücke, dabei handelte es sich jeweils um eine schwarze knielange Stretchhose und ein ebenfalls schwarzes T-Shirt.  
  
Asuka kicherte.  
"Ich kann mich doch nicht im selben Zimmer umziehen wie Shinji."  
  
Misato grinste.  
"Stimmt."  
  
Shinji hoffte, daß Misato Asuka ins angegliederte Badezimmer schicken würde, damit er mit ihr unter vier Augen sprechen konnte, leider erfüllte Misato seinen stummen Wunsch nicht.  
  
"Shinji, komm schon, sei ein Gentleman und geh nach nebenan."  
  
"Ja..."  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato wollte gerade mit dem Training beginnen - die Kinder waren bereits in Startposition am unteren Ende der Matten -, als Kaji den Raum betrat, Asukas aufgeregtes "Kaji!" ignorierte und sich direkt an Misato wandte:  
"Ich muß kurz mit dir sprechen."  
  
"Wir haben zu tun."  
  
"Es ist wichtig."  
  
"Na, hoffentlich. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!"  
Sie folgte ihm auf den Flur.  
"Also?"  
  
"Katsuragi, ich habe gerade erst erfahren, daß du die beiden in einem Raum zusammengesteckt hast... glaub mir bitte, das ist nicht klug!"  
  
"Wieso? Hast du Angst, Shinji würde über Asuka herfallen? Da brauchst du keine Sorge haben, ich kenne ihn gut genug, um für ihn bürgen zu können, daß er soetwas nicht einmal in Erwägung ziehen würde."  
  
"Es ist nicht wegen Asuka... um die brauche ich keine Angst zu haben."  
  
"Ach, was dann?"  
  
"Hör zu, ich darf nicht ins Detail gehen... aber das kann nicht gutgehen."  
  
"Du hast mir doch die Diskette geschickt!"  
  
"Aber das", er deutete auf die Tür, "war nicht Teil meiner Idee."  
  
"Geht es darum? Weil ich deine Idee ein wenig verändert habe?"  
  
"Nein, Katsuragi..."  
  
"Worum dann?"  
  
Kaji schwieg.  
Er erinnerte sich an jede Nacht vor über zweieinhalb Jahren, als er in seinen Pflichten versagt hatte, als er versagt hatte, Asuka zu beschützen. Er erinnerte sich daran, daß ihr Onkel ihm das Versprechen abgenommen hatte, daß diese Nacht niemals erwähnt werden würde, nachdem sie die furchtbar zugerichtete Leiche Fresenharks beseitigt hatten...  
Er durfte ihr nicht mehr sagen, wollte er sein Wort nicht brechen. Zugleich fürchtete er um den Jungen, der sicher nichts davon ahnte, daß Asuka ein atmende Zeitbombe war...  
  
"Gut, dann gehe ich jetzt wieder ´rein. Wenn du das nächste Mal störst, dann bitte mit etwas wichtigem!"  
  
"Katsuragi..." setzte Kaji an, sprach aber bereits mit der geschlossenen Tür.  
  
Drinnen atmete Shinji verhalten auf, als Misato zurückkam. Asuka hatte ihn die ganze Zeit über beobachtet wie ein hungriger Hai einen hilflosen Schwimmer im tiefen Wasser. Jetzt setzte sie wieder ihre freundliche Miene auf.  
  
"Kann Kaji uns nicht Gesellschaft leisten?"  
  
"Kaji ist beschäftigt", erwiderte Misato gereizt.  
  
"Och."  
  
"So, keine weitere Zeit vergeuden! Los geht´s!"  
Sie aktivierte die Apparatur.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bis zum Mittag waren sie keinen Schritt weitergekommen.  
Die beiden schienen ihren jeweiligen Rhythmus einfach nicht aneinander anpassen zu können, entweder hinkte Shinji einen Augenblick hinterher oder Asuka war zu schnell.  
Misato sah, daß der inzwischen heftig schwitzende Shinji sich alle Mühe gab, mit Asuka Schritt zu halten, doch es war Asuka, welche letztendlich das Tempo vorgab und Shinji hinter sich zurückließ.  
"Asuka, du mußt dich besser auf Shinji einstellen!"  
  
"Natürlich!" flötete sie zurück.  
  
Wieder gab es nur eine leichte Mahlzeit, dann erlaubte Misato den beiden, zu duschen und sich etwas auszuruhen, wobei sie die von Kaji ausgesuchte Melodie, zu welcher Ritsuko und die MAGI momentan eine an die Verhältnisse an der Oberfläche angepaßte Choreographie entwarfen, spielte.  
  
Shinji spielte mit dem Gedanken, sich einfach im Bad einzuschließen und nicht mehr herauszukommen, solange Asuka im Nebenraum war, konnte sich aber nicht dazu durchringen.  
  
Nach einer zweistündigen Ruhepause, in der die beiden Piloten wie erschlagen auf ihren Betten lagen, setzte Misato das Training fort, ohne bis zum Abend nennenswerte Fortschritte zu erzielen.  
Seufzend verkündete sie, daß sie morgen weitermachen würden, und verließ das Zimmer.  
  
Kaum war Misato verschwunden, setzte Asuka sich auf und warf Shinji wahrhaft tödliche Blicke zu.  
"Das ist alles deine Schuld!"  
  
"Wieso? Ich... ich gebe mir alle Mühe..."  
  
"Ja, sicher doch. Aber was kann ich auch von einer Pappnase wie dir erwarten? Erst versaust du mir mein Debüt in Japan, dann stehe ich vor dem Kommandanten wegen dir wie eine Anfängerin da und jetzt muß ich mich auch noch mit dir und deinem Gejammer herumschlagen. Ich wette, dein Vater kritisiert dich nie!"  
Damit löschte sie das Licht.  
  
Shinjis Atem stockte.  
Warum mußte sie immer wieder von seinem Vater sprechen? Glaubte sie wirklich, er und sein Vater würden miteinander klarkommen?  
"Nein, das tut er nicht", murmelte Shinji und drehte sich auf die Seite.  
In diesem Moment war es ihm völlig egal, ob sie ihm im Schlaf vielleicht die Kehle durchschnitt...  
Stattdessen traf ihn etwas hartes am Kopf.  
"Au!"  
Er rollte sich seitlich aus dem Bett, ging in Deckung.  
Doch alles blieb still.  
Er tastete über seinen Hinterkopf, fühlte eine rasch anschwellende Beule.  
Dann tastete er über sein Kissen, fand schließlich den Gegenstand, mit dem sie ihn getroffen hatte - einen Schuh...  
  
In dieser Nacht tat er kaum ein Auge zu, wagte nicht, auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu machen.  
Asuka knirschte abwechselnd mit den Zähnen und gab laute Schnarchgeräusche von sich.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato setzte das Training nach demselben Schema wie am Vortag fort.  
Doch wieder gab es kaum eine Verbesserung, jenseits einer bestimmten Geschwindigkeitsstufe gingen die Reaktionen der beiden Teenager derart auseinander, daß abzusehen war, wann sie völlig unsynchron werden würden.  
  
Diesesmal war auch Kaji anwesend, er hatte sich schweigend hinzugesellt und beobachtete das Geschehen, wobei Misato ihn nach Kräften ignorierte. Und er hatte Rei mitgebracht. Da Kommandant Ikari nicht anwesend war, hatte niemand ihn daran hindern können, das First Children anzufordern, welches ihn mit überraschender Bereitwilligkeit begleitet hatte.  
  
"Was denkst du?" fragte Misato.  
  
Kaji zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Du redest noch mit mir?"  
  
"Ist ja sonst keiner hier außer dir und Rei."  
  
"Okay... ahm... das sieht aus, wie der Tanz von Affe und Kranich."  
  
"Ja, das trifft es. - Kinder, stop, stop! Shinji, du bist viel zu steif, höre mehr auf die Musik!"  
  
"Ja, tut mir leid."  
Shinji blickte zu Boden.  
  
"Und, Asuka, wie oft muß ich es dir noch sagen: Paß dich besser an Shinji an!"  
  
"Wie, an diese Schnecke?"  
Asuka schluckte, schüttelte in einer entschuldigenden Geste den Kopf.  
"War nicht so gemeint. Aber wie soll ich denn mein Tempo senken, dann werde ich zu langsam!"  
  
"Eine Kette ist immer nur so stark wie ihr schwächstes Glied! Also, noch mal!"  
  
Diesesmal lief es etwas besser, jedenfalls ließ Shinji sich mehr von der Musik leiten und berührte intuitiv die richtigen Stellen auf der Matte. Jetzt kam ihm endlich seine musikalische Begabung zugute.  
Sogar Asuka wurde etwas langsamer, schien endlich eingesehen zu haben, daß sie sich an Shinjis Tempo anpassen mußte. - Und dann glitt sie plötzlich aus und trat Shinji mit voller Wucht in die Rippen...  
Shinji sah nur noch Sterne, während er sich auf den Rücken wälzte und nach Luft schnappte.  
Asuka kniete sogleich neben ihm und stammelte Entschuldigungen, welche Shinji jedoch alles andere als ehrlich vorkamen. Und nicht nur ihm...  
  
Rei hatte die Augen zusammengekniffen und war bereits einen Schritt auf die beiden zugegangen, als sie von Kaji zurückgehalten wurde. Sie protestierte nicht, rief auch nicht, daß Soryu absichtlich nach Shinji-kun getreten hatte, daß sie ihren Ausrutscher nur vorgetäuscht hatte, daß sie ihrem Shinji-kun wehgetan hatte... und sie stürzte sich auch nicht auf die Rothaarige, um ihr das Genick zu brechen, wie sie es im ersten Augenblick vorgehabt hatte.  
Niemand durfte Shinji-kun verletzen, nicht solange sie über ihn wachte... und doch war es geschehen... sie hatte versagt, sie hätte eher... nein, es wäre gar nicht möglich gewesen. Und trotzdem fühlte sie sich verantwortlich.  
  
Kaji ging an ihr vorbei, hockte sich neben Shinji, half ihm, sich aufzusetzen.  
"Geht´s?"  
  
"Shinji?" fragte Misato.  
  
"Ja, ja, es geht..." murmelte Shinji mit verkniffenen Gesicht.  
  
"Wir machen besser eine Pause..."  
  
Kaji schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, Katsuragi, ich habe eine andere Idee. Asuka, mach mal Pause, Shinji bekommt Sondertraining!"  
  
Asukas Mundwinkel zuckten.  
Endlich hatte Kaji eingegriffen, sicher würde er dieses Weichei Ikari jetzt auf Touren bringen. Warum sollte sie schließlich ihr Niveau senken, das war ja absolut lächerlich und noch dazu unzumutbar...  
  
"Sondertraining?" japste Shinji und verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ich glaube, mir... ah... mir geht es gar nicht gut..."  
  
"Hör auf zu scherzen! Auf die Beine, wenn das alles vorbei ist, kannst du dich von mir aus so lange ausruhen, wie du willst!"  
  
Ja, wenn er das überlebte!  
  
"Rei, komm ´rüber. Hast du dir den Bewegungsablauf eingeprägt?"  
  
"Ja."  
Rei setzte sich in Bewegung, nahm neben Shinji Aufstellung.  
  
Überrascht sah Shinji sie an - und stellte fest, daß sie ihn aufmunternd anlächelte.  
Ihr Lächeln verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, er glaubte fast zu spüren, wie neue Energie durch seinen Körper schoß, wie der Schmerz in seiner Rippengegend verblaßt und verkrampfte Muskeln sich lockerten.  
  
"Kaji, was wird das?" flüsterte Misato.  
  
"Wart´s ab. Vielleicht müssen wir einfach nur ein Glied der Kette auswechseln..."  
  
"Na gut... - Also, ihr beiden, los geht´s!"  
  
Shinji bewegte sich wie im Traum, folgte nur der Musik, ließ sich tragen, bis es nur noch zwei andere Geräusche neben der Musik gab, seinen eigenen Herzschlag und einen weiteren, der völlig synchron mit dem seinen war.  
  
Misato staunte.  
Shinji und Rei bewegten sich mit einer Präzision, welche sie die ganzen letzten anderthalb Tage vergeblich gesucht hatte. Die beiden berührten genau zeitgleich die jeweils aufleuchtenden Farbfelder, verhielten sich, als ob ihre beiden Körper von einem einzigen Geist gesteuert wurden.  
"Kaji, das..."  
  
"Katsuragi, damit habe ich auch nicht gerechnet... wie Spiegelbilder..."  
  
Tatsächlich konnte dieser Eindruck entstehen, vergaß man die äußeren Unterschiede zwischen den beiden. Ihre Bewegungen jedenfalls waren völlig synchron, als ob sie seit einer Ewigkeit nichts anderes getan hatten, als sich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten.  
  
"Ich muß Ritsuko fragen, wie lange es dauert, die Steuerung von EVA-02 auf Rei umzuschreiben..."  
  
"Hey, das könnt ihr nicht tun!" schrie Asuka dazwischen.  
Sie sprang von ihrem Bett auf und stampfte auf Kaji und Misato zu, stellte Shinji dabei ein Bein und brachte ihn aus dem Takt.   
  
Zugleich hielt Rei inne und richtete sich langsam auf, bereit bei einer weiteren Aktion gegen Shinji-kun mit der gebotenen Gewalt einzuschreiten.  
  
"Das könnt ihr einfach nicht... vorhin... da hat die mich völlig gestört und aus dem Takt gebracht!"  
Asuka deutete auf Rei.  
"Die stört nur! Und EVA-02 gehört mir!"  
  
"Einheit-02 gehört NERV", korrigierte Misato.  
  
"Dann gib mir noch eine Chance!"  
  
"Asuka, du hattest deine Chance. Aber Shinji und Rei kommen einfach besser miteinander klar."  
  
"Das... Kaji, verhindere das!"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Asuka. Katsuragi ist der Einsatzleiter."  
  
"Aber..."  
Sie drehte sich um, warf Rei einen haßerfüllten Blick zu.  
"Dann soll sie ihn doch nehmen!"  
Asuka rannte an Misato und Kaji vorbei aus dem Raum.  
  
"Ah..." setzte Shinji an.  
  
Misato preßte sich die Hände gegen die Schläfen.  
"Warum..."  
  
Kaji legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Asuka kriegt sich schon wieder ein, ich werde mit ihr reden. - Und ihr solltet jetzt erstmal etwas essen, damit ihr fit seid für weitere Trainingsstunden." wandte er sich an das neue Pilotenteam.  
  
Shinji nickte, wandte sich dann Rei zu, ergriff ihre Hand.  
"Danke, daß du gekommen bist..."  
  
"Major Kaji hat mich herbeordert, Shinji-kun." korrigierte sie ihn, wünschte sich zugleich, es wäre ihre Idee gewesen. Trotzdem drückte sie seine Hand und ließ sie auch nicht los, als sie zur Tür ging, um dem Captain zur Kantine zu folgen, so daß Shinji-kun ihr folgen mußte. 


	29. Kapitel 22 - Herz und Seele

Kapitel 22 - Herz und Seele  
  
Asuka blickte mit zornverzerrtem Gesicht zu Einheit-01 hinüber. Sie stand auf dem Metallsteg, welcher vor der Brust von EVA-02 verlief.  
Es war doch alles die Schuld des Third Children! Wenn dieser Ikari schneller gewesen wäre, wenn er sich ihr hätte anpassen können, wie man es doch wohl von einem EVA-Piloten erwarten konnte, wäre es nicht soweit gekommen!  
Und jetzt - was blieb ihr?  
Sie war von dem Einsatz nicht nur ausgeschlossen worden, nein, diese Katsuragi-Schlampe hatte auch noch bestimmt, daß das First Children ihren EVA-02 steuern würde. Und sie konnte gar nichts dagegen tun, das hatte sie bereits erfahren müssen, als sie versucht hatte, den roten EVANGELION vom EntryPlug aus zu aktivieren. Offensichtlich hatte der NERV-Hauptrechner ihre Aktivierungsbefehle überbrückt.  
Das First Children würde ihren EVA steuern... allein schon der Gedanke verursachte bei Asuka Übelkeit. Sicher würde sie ihren Liebling beschädigen... überhaupt war EVA-02 auch der einzige Grund, daß sie den beiden anderen Piloten kein Scheitern wünschte, doch wenn ihr eine Möglichkeit eingefallen wäre, wie First während des anstehenden Kampfes verletzt oder gar getötet werden könnte, ohne daß der EVA zu Schaden kam, sie hätte Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt, daß es auch soweit kam.  
Wenigstens hatte sie ihre Sachen aus dem Zimmer holen können... noch so eine unfaire Unverschämtheit, welche dieser Captain sich ihr gegenüber geleistet hatte. Ihrer Ansicht nach gehörte Katsuragi unehrenhaft entlassen, die Frau war doch völlig unfähig...  
Und Third... Ikari war doch ganz klar ein Versager, er hätte aus dem Team ausgeschlossen werden müssen, nicht sie... sie hätte ihn härter treten sollen... oder gleich mit dem Messer einen neuen Haarschnitt verpassen sollen...  
  
"Das wird euch noch leid tun..." flüsterte das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren. "Sehr leid..."  
Mit langsamen Schritten verließ sie den Hangar, ganz in Gewaltphantasien versunken, deren Mittelpunkt die anderen beiden Piloten waren, die ihr ihr Debüt in Japan verdorben hatten.  
  
Vielleicht gab es noch andere Möglichkeiten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Misato, das war wirklich knapp", seufzte Shinji während des Essens.  
  
"Wieso? - Gut, zwischen Asuka und dir stimmt die Chemie einfach nicht, obwohl ich nicht ganz verstehe, warum sie sich nicht an dein Tempo anpassen konnte, trotzdem ist das jetzt auch nur eine Notlösung."  
  
"Das... ah... das meinte ich nicht..."  
Shinji biß sich auf die Lippe. Sollte er Misato erzählen, wie Asuka wie verhalten hatte, wenn sie allein gewesen waren? Würde sie ihm denn glauben? Offensichtlich hielt sie immer noch große Stücke auf Asuka, dieses Mädchen mit dem Engelsgesicht, hinter dem sich ein wahrer Satan verbarg.  
  
"Nein? Was ist es dann? Weil sie dich getreten hat?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Komm, das war doch nicht Absicht."  
  
"Misato, da..."  
Er schluckte seinen Protest hinunter, als Rei ihn unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß anstieß.  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, weshalb bezeichnen Sie mich als Notlösung?" fragte Rei ruhig.  
  
"Rei, nichts gegen dich, aber EVA-02 wurde bisher nur von Asuka gesteuert, die gesamte Software ist im Hinblick auf sie entwickelt worden."  
  
Shinji verschluckte sich, begann zu husten.  
Wenn EVA-02 Asuka ähnelte, dann konnte er jederzeit im Hangar amoklaufen!  
  
Rei blickte zur Seite, beobachtete Shinji, wie dieser mit rotangelaufenen Gesicht hustete.  
Shinji-kun schien keine Luft zu bekommen!  
Sie hob die Hand und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken.  
  
Shinji flog nach vorn, konnte sich mit den Händen abfangen, als seine Nasenspitze bereits seinen Teller berührte.  
Jetzt schlug Rei ihn auch noch... was hatte er denn bloß getan?  
Aber wenigstens konnte er wieder atmen.  
  
"Besser, Shinji-kun?"  
So stark hatte sie ihn gar nicht treffen wollen!  
"Entschuldige."  
  
"Schon... schon gut..."  
Shinji atmete tief durch.  
Rei hatte ihn nicht absichtlich so hart geschlagen... aber sie war halt stark, obwohl man es ihr nicht ansah.  
  
Misato stand auf.  
"Alles klar bei dir? - Gut, dann treffen wir uns in einer Stunde wieder in eurem Zimmer zum Training. - Rei, ich lasse dir gerade passende Sachen besorgen. - So, ah, ich denke, ich schaue mal bei Ritsuko vorbei und frage an, wie es mit dem Umschreiben der Steuerung aussieht."  
Sie verließ die Kantine.  
  
"Shinji-kun, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja, Rei. Ich war nur überrascht, das ist alles."  
Shinji war über alle Maßen erleichtert. Der Alptraum der letzten zwei Tage war vorerst ausgestanden.  
"Es ist gut, daß Misato Asuka gegen dich ausgetauscht hat."  
  
"Wir arbeiten besser zusammen."  
  
"Nicht nur das... ahm... dir vertraue ich."  
  
Rei nickte, drückte seine Hand, allerdings nur schwach.  
Wenn Shinji-kun ihr vertraute, würde sie sein Vertrauen nicht enttäuschen...  
  
Sie kehrten in das Zimmer zurück, welches sie die nächsten Tage zusammen bewohnen würden. Dort erwartete sie ein Chaos, welches sich hauptsächlich auf die linke Hälfte des Raumes beschränkte, die Hälfte, welche Asuka zu ihrem Territorium erklärt hatte.  
Auf dem Boden lag die Tanzkleidung hingeworfen, daneben das Bettzeug. Das Laken war von der Matratze heruntergerissen worden, die Matratze selbst lag nicht mehr auf dem Lattenrost des Bettes, sondern quer auf dem Bett.  
Shinjis Sachen lagen in einer Ecke, vermittelten den Eindruck, gegen die Wand geworfen worden zu sein.  
  
Mit einem leisen Aufschrei stürzte Shinji sich auf sein Zeug, sammelte es ein und legte es vorsichtig auf sein Bett.  
Sein SDAT-Player war zerbrochen, die Rückwand aufgeplatzt und das elektronische Innenleben quoll heraus.  
"Asuka..."  
  
Rei sah sich mit unbewegter Miene um, trat dann an das Bett, welches nun ihr Bett sein sollte, heran und richtete die Matratze, warf dann das Bettzeug darauf. Dann wandte sie sich Shinji zu und ihr Gesicht verlor alle Härte und Ausdruckslosigkeit, als sie sah, mit welch verletztem Gesichtsausdruck er auf die Teile des Gerätes in seinen Händen blickte, so als ob er selbst zu Schaden gekommen wäre.  
Sie ging zu ihm, setzte sich neben ihn.  
"Shinji-kun?"  
Das Gerät mußte ihm etwas bedeutet haben, sonst würde er nicht so reagieren...  
  
"Sie hat es kaputtgemacht..." murmelte er.  
  
"Vielleicht kann man es reparieren."  
  
"Nein, sieh doch..."  
Er hielt ihr die Überreste des SDAT-Player unter die Nase.  
  
Rei sah, daß das Gerät schwere Schäden aufwies.  
Und sie verspürte Wut in sich aufsteigen auf das Second Children.  
  
"Du hattest es gewußt..."  
  
"Nein, nur geahnt, daß mit Soryu etwas nicht stimmte... ihre Freundlichkeit war zu übertrieben."  
  
"Ja... und ich bin voll auf sie hereingefallen..."  
Shinji ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
Rei legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn an sich.  
"Sollte sie noch einmal versuchen, dich zu verletzen, werde ich da sein, um sie aufzuhalten."  
  
"Rei..." kam es dumpf von Shinji, "sie besitzt ein Messer... sie ist gefährlich..."  
  
"Das kann ich auch sein."  
  
Eine einfache Feststellung... doch Shinji lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.  
  
Misato betrat den Raum, sah die beiden Teenager auf dem Bett sitzen, wobei Rei den Arm um Shinji gelegt hatte und dieser den Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ruhen ließ.  
"Ä-hem... Als ich sagte, die Piloten müßten bei diesem Einsatz ein Herz und eine Seele sein, meinte ich das eigentlich nicht sprichwörtlich."  
  
"Uhm... Misato..."  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, Shinji-kun benötigte Trost."  
  
"Was ist denn passiert?"  
  
Shinji präsentierte ihr die Reste seines SDAT-Player.  
"Das war Asuka", fügte er mit Bitterkeit hinzu.  
  
"Asuka? Habt ihr sie gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, Misato, aber das kann nur sie gewesen sein!"  
  
"Aber sicher doch nicht mit Absicht. Okay, sie ist wütend, weil sie nicht in den Einsatz kann, aber deswegen wird sie doch nicht deine Sachen mutwillig zerstören, dazu ist sie doch viel zu nett."  
  
Shinji sprang auf, ließ dabei die Trümmer fallen.  
"Misato, das stimmt nicht! Asuka ist nicht nett! Asuka ist gefährlich! Sie hat ein Messer!"  
  
"Ein Messer?"  
  
"Ja, wenigstens so lang."  
Er deutete die Länge seines Unterarmes an.  
"Sie hat mich damit bedroht!"  
  
"Ach, komm! Warum sollte sie denn soetwas tun? Du hast sicher etwas falsch verstanden."  
  
In diesem Moment platzte Asuka hinein und baute sich vor Misato auf. Ihre Augen schimmerten feucht.  
"Captain, ich muß mit Ihnen sprechen!"  
  
"Ah, das trifft sich, Shinji hat mir gerade etwas von einem Messer erzählt, mit dem du ihn bedroht haben sollst."  
  
"Was, ich?"  
Asuka blickte Misato verwirrt an.  
"Ich soll ihn bedroht haben?"  
Jetzt nahm ihr Gesicht einen verletzten Ausdruck an.  
"Wie kann er soetwas nur behaupten!"  
  
"Asuka, sicher war es ein Mißverständnis. Aber ich muß dich trotzdem fragen: hast du ein Messer?"  
  
"Ja, sicher... mein Taschenmesser... hier."  
Sie holte ein Schweizer Taschenmesser aus der Hosentasche, klappte die Klinge heraus, klappte dann eine Feile, einen Schraubenzieher und eine zweite kürzere Klinge heraus.  
  
"Also, Shinji, das sieht mir kaum nach", sie wiederholte seine eigene Längenangabe mit den Händen, "aus."  
  
"Aber sie hat soetwas."  
  
Asuka schniefte.  
"Warum verbreitest du solche Lügen über mich, Shinji? Ich habe dich bewundert!"  
Wieder zog sie die Nase hoch.  
"Ist es, weil ich dich versehentlich getreten habe?"  
  
"Shinji, also, ich weiß nicht. Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?"  
  
"Am ersten Abend, Misato. Glaub ihr kein Wort!"  
  
"Aber ich habe doch gar nichts gemacht!" rief Asuka.  
  
"Könntest du das vielleicht geträumt haben, Shinji?"  
  
Misatos Stimme klang nicht so, als ob sie ihm glaubte...  
"Und mein SDAT-Player? Den hat sie auch kaputtgemacht!"  
  
Misato seufzte.  
"Asuka, was kannst du dazu sagen?"  
  
"Das... ich war vorhin so wütend..."  
  
"Aha!" stieß Shinji aus.  
  
"Und als ich meine Sachen holte... weil ich ja nicht mehr im Team bin... und sicher jetzt Rei hier einziehen will... ich wollte schnell machen, weil ich keinem von euch in die Arme laufen wollte... und da muß ich ihn ´runtergeworfen haben... es tut mir leid, Shinji... ich kaufe dir auch einen neuen... aber warum erzählst du nur solche Lügen?"  
  
"Uh..."  
Shinji ließ die Schultern hängen, fing sich aber schon im nächsten Moment wieder.  
Nein, noch einmal würde sie ihn nicht täuschen!  
  
Doch auch Misato hatte seine Reaktion bemerkt und für sich interpretiert.  
"Shinji, ich bin wirklich sauer!"  
Zugleich strich sie Asuka über den Kopf.  
"Ist ja gut..."  
  
"Captain, ich bin... ich bin eigentlich nur hergekommen, um Sie zu bitten, es sich noch einmal zu überlegen..."  
  
"Ja, nach dieser Szene hier... ich könnte dich gegen Shinji auswechseln und Rei nimmt EVA-01..."  
  
"Nein."  
  
Misato sah auf.  
Es war nicht Shinji gewesen, von dem dieses ´Nein´ gekommen war...  
Rei stand mit verschränkten Armen zwischen Shinji und ihr und fixierte sie mit ihren roten Augen, als wollte sie Misato durchbohren.  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ich werde keinen Einsatz mit Soryu durchführen."  
  
Misato blinzelte heftig.  
Das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Traum sein... erst Shinji, der sich völlig unverständlich aufführte, dann Rei, die offen Widerworte gab...  
  
"Misato, ich habe die bessere Ausbildung, ich gehöre in dieses Team, sonst scheitern wir!" flüsterte Asuka mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
"Ich werde keinen Einsatz mit Soryu durchführen." wiederholte Rei.  
  
"Rei, ich befehle dir..."  
  
"Captain Katsuragi, überprüfen Sie bitte folgenden Sicherheitscode: Sigma-Sigma-Delta-Drei-Neun-Eins. Sie werden feststellen, daß ich Ihnen gleichrangig bin, wobei ich natürlich Ihre Fachkenntnisse und Ihre Qualifikation als Senior Offizier während eines Einsatzes anerkenne."  
  
Misatos Unterkiefer klappte nach unten.  
Was hatte Rei ihr da gerade gesagt? Sie hätte denselben Rang?  
"Ich bin gleich wieder da..."  
  
Asuka blieb zurück, starrte die anderen beiden Piloten haßerfüllt an.  
Wenn die Angaben von First stimmten, nutzte ihr auch ihr eigener Rang nichts.  
"Das werdet ihr noch bedauern!"  
Sie trat auf Rei zu, hob die Hand zum Schlag.  
  
Rei tat nichts, um dem Schlag auszuweichen, oder ihn abzufangen, jedenfalls nichts, was bemerkbar war.  
  
Shinji allerdings fing Asukas Hand am Gelenk ab.  
"Das reicht... Wag. Das. Nicht. Noch. Einmal."  
Seine eigene Wut und die Stärke, die in seinen Worten lag, überraschte ihn selbst, sofort ließ er sie wieder los.  
Seine Finger hinterließen rote Abdrücke auf Asukas Haut.  
  
Mit geweiteten Augen stolperte Asuka rückwärts.  
"So ist das also..."  
Asuka stürmte aus dem Raum, rannte an Misato vorbei, die an einem Computerterminal stand und dort den von Rei genannten Code überprüfte, ohne diese zu beachten.  
Das erklärte doch alles... First und Third waren ein Paar, sonst würde der kleine Schwächling sich nicht für diese blasse Porzellanpuppe stark machen... wahrscheinlich genügte schon ein kleiner Schlag, um ihr den Kopf von den Schultern zu hauen, das erklärte auch die hohe Verletzungsrate des First Children... aber denen würde sie es schon noch zeigen... solange der Captain auf ihrer Seite war... und Kaji...  
  
Misato sah der davonlaufenden Asuka hinterher, verzichtete aber darauf, sie anzurufen, stattdessen wandte sie sich wieder dem kleinen Monitor zu, der eigentlich zum InterKom-System des Hauptquartiers gehörte, dort war ein Bild von Rei Ayanami erschienen, über welches langsam Daten scrolten.  
  
Ayanami, Rei... Codename: First Children... Funktion: EVA-Pilotin, derzeit Einheit-00 zugewiesen... Rang: Captain, nur dem Kommandanten gegenüber Rechenschaft schuldig...  
  
Misato schluckte.  
Kommandant Ikari hatte ihr also eine Laus in den Pelz gesetzt... damit hatte sie wirklich nicht rechnen können, daß Rei mit vierzehn Jahren ihr gleichrangig war... und warum hatte sie das nicht eher erfahren...  
Sie kehrte in das Doppelzimmer zurück, kämpfte mit ihrer Beherrschung.  
"Rei, deine Angaben stimmen."  
  
Rei verzichtete darauf, die Worte des Captains zu bestätigen.  
Genau für derartige Fälle hatte sie ihren Rang erhalten, daß sie sich nur dem Kommandanten gegenüber zu verantworten hatte, bedeutete nicht weniger, als daß sie gewissermaßen mit seiner Stimme sprach. Doch bisher hatte es keinen Grund gegeben, von diesem Privileg Gebrauch zu machen.  
  
"Ihr... ihr werdet das Training fortsetzen... Ritsuko ist fast mit der Choreographie fertig... - Und, Shinji, was dich betrifft, so werde ich mir überlegen müssen, was nach diesem Einsatz geschieht..."  
  
"Misato, ich..."  
  
"Kein Wort darüber, nicht jetzt... Deine Lüge hat unserer Freundschaft schwer geschadet, das ist dir hoffentlich klar."  
  
"Shinji-kun hat nicht gelogen."  
  
"Ja, genauso, wie du es schon früher mal vielleicht erwogen hast, mich über deinen Rang zu informieren." murmelte Misato mit ätzendem Sarkasmus.  
Sie mußte hier raus... Kaji konnte das Training weiter überwachen...  
  
Shinji beobachtete Misatos Abgang und verspürte einen Stich im Herzen.  
"Sie glaubt mir nicht..."  
  
"Shinji-kun, sie wird Asuka noch durchschauen. Ich habe in Asukas Augen geblickt und dort die Dunkelheit gesehen..."  
  
"Wenn ihr EVA wie sie ist..."  
  
Rei nickte.  
Ihre Kehle wurde trocken.  
"Shinji-kun... Danke."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Daß du mich verteidigt hast."  
  
"Ich konnte doch zulassen, daß... ahm..."  
Er wandte sich ab, damit sie nicht bemerkte, wie er errötete.  
"Du... du bist wirklich ein Offizier bei NERV?"  
  
"Ja. Der Kommandant hielt es für notwendig, damit innerhalb der Gruppe der Piloten eine Befehlshierarchie besteht."  
  
Der Kommandant... sein Vater... irgendwie fiel es ihm leichter, über seinen Vater in seiner Rolle als Oberbefehlshaber von NERV nachzudenken, seine Gedanken waren dann viel weniger haßerfüllt.  
"Also... uhm... also bist du mein... äh... meine Vorgesetzte?"  
  
"Shinji-kun, ich beabsichtige nicht, von meinem Rang dir gegenüber Gebrauch zu machen. Aber es war nötig, die Tatsache zu erwähnen, um Captain Katsuragi von weiteren Umbesetzungen abzuhalten."  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, daß sie Asukas Vorstellung durchschauen wird?"  
  
"Ja. Soryu kann das nicht ewig durchhalten."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato betrat Ritsuko Akagis Büro und ließ sich auf einen freien Stuhl fallen.  
"Wir haben ein Riesenproblem."  
  
"Stimmt."  
  
"Asuka ist... - Moment, was stimmt bei dir nicht?"  
  
"Also, erstmal: Die Choreographie für den Kampf ist fertig, liegt da drüben. Die Reparaturen an den EVAs gehen auch gut voran, wir werden rechtzeitig fertig sein. Aber ich habe Schwierigkeiten, die Steuerung von Einheit-02 umzuschreiben, die Kommandodateien sind codiert..."  
  
"Mit sowas wirst du doch fertig, du hast schließlich die MAGI."  
  
"Stimmt schon, aber dieser Code ist recht kompliziert, das wird etwas dauern. Auch die MAGI brauchen etwas Zeit für einen Kaskadencode. Dazu ist das ganze Betriebssystem auf Asuka ausgerichtet, ich werde jedes Unterverzeichnis und jede Datei einzeln überprüfen und manuell umschreiben müssen. Außer..."  
  
"Außer?"  
  
"Außer ich erstelle eine Sicherungskopie und überschreibe das komplette System mit den Daten von EVA-00, die müßte ich dann zwar auch noch anpassen, aber das dürfte schneller gehen, weil ich mich mit dem Aufbau auskenne... das System von EVA-02 hingegen geht noch auf Doktor Soryu zurück, sie und meine Mutter waren immer völlig verschiedener Ansichten über die Systemarchitektur."  
  
"Doktor Soryu?"  
  
"Asukas Mutter, verstorben 2004, etwa ein halbes Jahr vor meiner Mutter."  
  
"Oh... ja, stimmt, das hatte ich in ihrer Akte gelesen..."  
  
"Dann mache ich das so, ist wohl der beste Weg. Und was ist dein Problem?"  
  
"Shinji..."  
Misato seufzte.  
"Er kommt nicht mit Asuka aus, dabei sah es am Anfang ganz gut aus, doch jetzt hat er sich eine haarsträubende Geschichte ausgedacht, sie hätte ihn mit einem Messer bedroht."  
  
"Oh... Misato, bist du sicher, daß es nur eine Geschichte war?"  
  
"Weshalb? Soetwas macht doch keine Vierzehnjährige!"  
  
"Hm, weiß nicht. Schau mal, hier..."  
Sie rief ein Diagramm auf ihren Monitor.  
"Das sind die Daten von Asukas Synchrontests aus Deutschland... das ganze ist so gut lesbar wie ein Diagramm ihrer Gehirnströme... diese Kurve hier deutet auf erhöhte Gewaltbereitschaft hin... und hier... starke innere Wut..."  
  
"Du meinst, Shinjis Geschichte könnte stimmen?"  
  
"Es ist zumindest möglich."  
  
"Mein Gott... und ich habe ihn gleich abgebügelt... und dann noch Rei..."  
  
"Was ist mit Rei?" fragte Ritsuko interessiert.  
  
"Als ich sie und Asuka als Team aufstellen wollte, hat sie mich darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß sie mir gleichrangig ist - und schlimmer noch, sie muß keine Befehlskette beachten, sondern untersteht Kommandant Ikari direkt."  
  
Ritsuko stellte ihre Kaffeetasse ab.  
Das überraschte sie nun doch, wenn auch nicht so sehr wie offenbar Misato, schließlich hätte sie damit rechnen können, daß Gendo dafür sorgte, daß Rei ein Ass im Ärmel hatte.  
"Misato, ich denke, du solltest Asuka genau im Auge behalten. Und wer kümmert sich jetzt eigentlich um das Training?"  
  
"Ich habe Kaji gefragt... der sitzt doch ohnehin nur nutzlos in seinem Büro. - Und in der anderen Sache... hoffentlich habe ich keinen gewaltigen Fehler begangen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji tauchte bald bei Rei und Shinji auf und ließ die beiden mit dem Synchrontraining beginnen.  
Der stoppelbärtige Mann war derart beeindruckt davon, daß die beiden Teenager selbst unter der höchsten Geschwindigkeitseinstellung sich noch völlig gleich, wenn auch spiegelverkehrt bewegten, daß er das Training eine Stunde eher beendete, als eigentlich vorgesehen. Seiner Ansicht nach konnten die beiden sich gar nicht mehr verbessern - und man konnte es mit dem Üben auch übertreiben, niemandem lag etwas daran, wenn die beiden Piloten vor Erschöpfung ihre EVAs nicht starten konnten.  
Allerdings überließ sie nicht sich selbst, sondern zog sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich auf Höhe der Bettenden und bedeutete den beiden, sich doch auf die Betten zu setzen.  
Kaji ließ einen Moment vergehen, bevor er sich räusperte.  
"Shinji, Katsuragi hat mir da eine haarsträubende Geschichte erzählt. Asuka hätte dich bedroht..."  
  
"Hat sie auch!"  
  
"Hey, kein Grund zu schreien. Erzähl mir einfach, was vorgefallen ist."  
  
"Ahm, ja..."  
Shinji berichtete von den Ereignissen des ersten Abends, als Asuka sich zuerst noch ganz freundlich gegeben und ihn dann plötzlich attackiert hatte, erzählte Kaji von den ´Regeln´, die Asuka aufgestellt hatte und den damit verbundenen Drohungen. Und er ließ auch das furchbar lange Messer nicht aus, mit dem sie seine Wange berührt hatte.  
  
Kaji saß schweigend da und hörte zu, nickte schließlich.  
"Ich glaube dir."  
  
"Sie... sie glauben mir, Kaji-san?"  
Endlich jemand, der ihm glaubte, der sich nicht von Asukas freundlichem Getue um den kleinen Finger wickeln ließ.  
  
"Ja. Ich kenne Asuka etwas näher und das entspricht ihrer... Art."  
  
"Aber worum tut sie soetwas?"  
  
"Shinji, Asuka wurde übel mitgespielt... das soll keine Entschuldigung sein, nur eine Erklärung. Und viel mehr kann ich dir auch nicht sagen, da ich an ein Versprechen gebunden bin. Aber ich gebe dir mein Wort, daß ich mit Katsuragi darüber sprechen werde. Ansonsten kann ich euch beide", er blickte in die Runde, "nur warnen und bitten, achtsam zu sein. Ich glaube zwar nicht, daß Asuka auf euch losgehen würde, aber sicher ist sicher. Ich werde auch selbst ein paar Vorkehrungen treffen."  
Dann stand er auf und stellte den Stuhl an die Wand zurück.  
"Wascht euch, eßt etwas, ruht euch aus. Morgen geht´s erst richtig los. Und daher", Kaji zwinkerte, "keine kraftraubenden Aktivitäten."  
Er ging hinaus.  
  
Shinji ließ sich nach hinten fallen.  
"Ich hatte schon befürchtet, niemand würde mir glauben."  
  
"Ich glaube dir." erwiderte Rei leicht pikiert. Zählte ihre Unterstützung denn nicht?  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich meinte doch auch die Erwachsenen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Was hat Kaji-san nur mit ´kraftraubenden Aktivitäten´ gemeint? Ich könnte jetzt keinen 1000m-Lauf mehr schaffen oder sowas."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, daß er derartiges meinte."  
  
Shinji hob den Kopf, sah Rei neben seinem Bett stehen.  
"Sondern?"  
  
"Sex."  
  
"Argh..."  
Sofort setzte er sich auf, wurde wieder rot.  
Wie konnte sie nur so offen dieses Wort sagen...  
  
"Ich gehe duschen."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
Rei ließ ihn allein.  
  
Shinji schüttelte den Kopf.  
Mit Rei in einem Zimmer... über Nacht... hoffentlich ging das gut...  
Er saß immer noch auf der Bettkante, als sie zurückkam.  
  
Sie trug einen Pyjama, an dem noch das Preisschild klebte. Ihr Haar war naß.  
"Du kannst jetzt das Bad benutzen, Shinji-kun."  
  
Shinji stand auf, blieb aber vor ihr stehen.  
"Rei... hast du gar keine Sorge? Ich, uhm, ich meine... mit mir in einem Raum zu schlafen und so... ahm... ich könnte schließlich... uhm... ah... was, wenn ich über dich herfallen würde..."  
  
Rei blickte ihn völlig ernst an.  
"Würdest du das, Shinji-kun? Ziehst du ein derartiges Vorgehen in Erwägung?"  
  
"Ich? Ahm... nein, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Dann brauche ich auch keine Sorge zu haben. Wir müssen uns beide auf einen Einsatz vorbereiten. Sexuelle Kontakt sind in einer derartigen Situation der NERV-Charta nach strengstens untersagt."  
  
"Wa... uh... ja... ähm, ich bin im Bad... uh..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gekleidet in Shorts und T-Shirt kam er zurück aus dem Bad.  
Rei saß auf ihrem Bett und beobachtete ihn.  
Rechnete sie etwa damit, daß er...  
  
"Shinji-kun, würdest du bitte dein T-Shirt ablegen?"  
  
"Uh, was?"  
  
"Captain Katsuragi und Major Kaji haben beide unterlassen zu überprüfen, ob deine Rippen durch Soryus Tritt verletzt wurden."  
  
"Ah, Rei, das... äh, das ist schon in Ordnung."  
  
"Shinji-kun, ich möchte sichergehen, daß du voll einsatzfähig bist."  
  
"Uh, ich könnte noch zu Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Muß ich doch von meinem Rang Gebrauch machen?"  
  
"Ahm..."  
Er schluckte.  
Gut, es war ja nur das T-Shirt... wenn Asuka ihn nun in tiefergelegene Regionen getreten hätte...  
Zögernd schob er den Stoff nach oben.  
  
"Setzen." orderte Rei und stand auf.  
  
Shinji ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder.  
  
Rei nahm neben ihm Platz und schob das T-Shirt noch etwas höher.  
Ihre Finger fühlten sich kühl auf Shinjis Haut an, schienen sie zugleich zu verbrennen, denn ihm wurde ganz heiß unter ihrer sanften Berührung, jedenfalls bis sie die bläulich verfärbte Stelle über seinen Rippen berührte, wo Asuka ihn getroffen hatte.  
  
"Das... Au!... Rei, muß das sein?"  
  
"Ich kann keine Verletzung der Rippenknochen fühlen. Es ist wirklich nur eine Prellung."  
  
"Sag ich doch", murmelte er und bedauerte im nächsten Augenblick, daß sie ihre Hand zurückzog und aufstand.  
  
Rei setzte sich wieder auf ihr Bett und gab vor, konzentriert der Musik zu lauschen, die mit leiser Lautstärker immer noch aus verborgenen Lautsprechern drang.  
Wenn sie nicht aufgestanden wäre... wenn sie ihn auch nur eine Sekunde länger berührt hätte... dann wären ihr die Vorschriften allesamt egal gewesen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji lag in seinem Bett und lauschte Reis regelmäßigen leisen Atemzügen.  
Da es im Zimmer nicht ganz dunkel war - unter der Türritze fiel Licht hindurch -, konnte er schwach ihre Umrisse sehen. Sie lag auf dem Rücken, die Decke bis zum Hals gezogen, trotzdem zeichnete die Decke weich die Konturen ihres Körpers ab - und seine Phantasie arbeitete ebenfalls auf Hochtouren.  
Für ihn war Rei ein Engel, keines der Wesen, gegen die sie kämpften, sondern ein wahrer Engel. Hinter der meist starren Maske ihres Gesichts verbarg sich eine sanfte, aber sehr starke Seele.  
Noch immer vermeinte er, die Berührung ihrer Finger zu spüren, doch nicht in Verbindung mit dem Schmerz, den die Berührung des Blutergusses über seinen Rippen verursacht hatte...  
Gern wäre er aufgestanden und zu ihr hinübergegangen, um einmal durch ihr Haar zu streichen oder über ihre Wange, doch angesichts ihres Gespräches am Abend hätte sie das vielleicht falsch auffassen können, dabei hätte er niemals etwas getan, mit dem sie nicht einverstanden war...  
So blieb er liegen und wartete, bis ihm die Augen zufielen und ihn der Schlaf übermannte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die nächsten beiden Tage vergingen wie im Fluge. Die erforderlichen Bewegungen und Kampfmanöver hatten sie schnell verinnerlicht, so daß Kaji rasch zur nächsten Stufe übergehen konnte: In einer großen Halle war ein maßstabgerechtes Modell des Küstenabschnittes errichtet worden, einschließlich der Modelle der beiden Zwillingsengel, wobei Shinji und Rei anstatt ihrer EVAs agierten und Kaji die beiden mit Rollen und Motor versehenen Modelle über Fernsteuerung bewegte. Nach Ablauf des dritten der vier Tage, die sie für das Training hatten, erhielt die Choreographie einen letzten Feinschliff und während der Generalprobe am Vormittag des vierten Tages, bei welcher sowohl Misato und Ritsuko wie auch Subcommander Fuyutsuki anwesend waren, erfüllten die beiden Piloten die Vorgaben innerhalb der Fünf-Minuten-Frist. Die EVAs würden ohne ihre Versorgungskabel in den Kampf ziehen, da diese die Beweglichkeit der Einheiten einschränkten, das Ziel würde es sein, die beiden Zwillingen zuerst aus ihrem Rhythmus zu bringen und dann gegeneinander zu schleudern, so daß sich ihre AT-Felder kurzfristig gegenseitig neutralisierten. Und dann würden beide EVAs gleichzeitig den Todesstoß anbringen.  
Den Proben nach war es möglich...  
Der Nachmittag des vierten Tages war Reaktivierungstests vorbehalten, wobei noch längst nicht wieder alle Systeme der EVAs arbeiteten, Ritsuko Akagi jedoch die Nacht durchzuarbeiten beabsichtigte, um gegen Morgen die letzten Feinabstimmungen vornehmen zu können.  
  
Rei ließ es sich nicht anmerken, doch als ihr EntryPlug mit dem Steuernerv von EVA-02 verbunden wurde, verspürte sie Furcht. Allerdings geschah nichts, weder tauchte der Schatten Asukas plötzlich über ihr auf, womit sie fast gerechnet hatte, noch verweigerte sich ihr der EVA, was Doktor Akagi wiederum befürchtet hatte.  
EVA-02 war völlig still, als die Synchronverbindung geschlossen wurde, nahm Rei weder das geistige Rauschen wahr, welches sie von EVA-00 gewöhnt war, noch das für EVA-01 typische dumpfe Grollen. Ihre Synchronrate hielt sich jedoch im gewöhnlichen Bereich. Dennoch war da etwas, das sie nicht näher bestimmen konnte, etwas, das dafür sorgte, daß sie der Einheit nicht vertraute.  
  
Alle Beteiligten waren sehr zufrieden mit dem Erreichten, wurden allerdings auch nervös, wenn sie an den morgigen Tag dachten, welcher die Entscheidung bringen würde.  
  
Shinji und Rei waren am Abend schweigend in ihre Betten gekrochen, doch Schlaf wollte sich nicht einstellen.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Glaubst du, daß wir es schaffen werden?"  
  
"Das ist keine Frage des Glaubens. Wir müssen es schaffen."  
  
"Ja... Rei, sei vorsichtig. Sollte mir ein Fehler unterlaufen, dann versuche nicht, mir beizustehen... Wenn jemand diese beiden Engel allein besiegen kann, dann bist du das."  
  
"Shinji-kun... du irrst dich. Und ich könnte dich nicht im Stich lassen."  
  
"Ahm... Rei..."  
  
"Du solltest schlafen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kurz nach vier Uhr morgens schlugen die Überwachungssysteme Alarm.  
Misato, die in der Kommandozentrale auf einem Stuhl genächtigt hatte, schreckte hoch, ebenso wie die meisten Brückenoffiziere, ebenso wie Kozo Fuyutsuki, der zusammengesunken an einem Terminal gehockt hatte, anstatt oben im Kommandositz.  
  
"Einer der Zwillinge hat sich etwas bewegt!" vermeldete Shigeru Aoba.  
  
Misato stellte eine Verbindung zu Ritsukos tragbaren ComLink her.  
"Ritsuko, wie sieht es aus? Oben rührt sich ´was!"  
  
"Oh, von mir aus kann´s losgehen. Wir sind gerade fertiggeworden - über eine Stunde vor dem Zeitplan."  
  
"Ich werde dich loben, wenn wir das hier überleben."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mechanisch, völlig in Synchronität und ohne einen Blick zur Seite zu werfen, waren Shinji und Rei aus ihren Betten geklettert, hatten sich noch im Zimmer umgezogen und waren Seite an Seite in ihren PlugSuits den Korridor zum Hangar entlanggerannt.  
  
An einer Abzweigung hatte Asuka gelauert, um Rei zu Fall zu bringen, in einem Büro einzuschließen und ihren Platz einzunehmen, doch das Auftauchen Ryoji Kajis hatte sie von der Ausführung ihres Planes abgehalten.  
  
Die beiden Piloten erreichten den Hangar, stiegen in die EntryPlugs, zögerten kurz, blickten einander gleichzeitig an... vielleicht zum letzten Mal... 


	30. Kapitel 23 - Der Preis des Sieges

Kapitel 23 - Der Preis des Sieges  
  
"Der Feind hat die Verteidigungslinie bei Gora durchbrochen!"  
  
Nickend nahm Misato die Mitteilung zur Kenntnis.  
  
"Zehn Sekunden bis zum Start der EVAs!"  
  
Sie konzentrierte sich auf den großen Hauptbildschirm, dieser zeigte einmal das Vorrücken der Engel, die schon das Stadtgebiet erreicht hatten und sich nun auf einer der Ausfallstraßen dem Zentrum näherten, dann gab es zwei kleinere Bilder, das eine zeigte die beiden EVAs in den Käfigen, das andere eine taktische Darstellung des Kampfgebietes von oben. Die beiden Engel waren zwei wandernde rote Punkte auf der Karte. Die Ausstiegsöffnungen der Liftschächte waren blau markiert.  
  
"Fünf... vier... drei... zwei... eins..."  
  
"Lift-off!" rief Misato. "Viel Glück, ihr beiden!"  
  
Unter hoher Beschleunigung rasten die beiden EVAs an die Oberfläche. Noch während des Aufstieges wurden die Halterungen gelöst, so daß die beiden Giganten in die Luft geschossen wurden.  
  
Einen langen Moment schwebten EVA-01 und -02 in der Luft hoch über den Engeln, die taktischen Computer nutzten die Zeit, um ihre Daten abzugleichen und zu aktualisieren.  
Dann griff die Schwerkraft nach ihnen, zog sie zurück zum Boden.  
  
"Musik starten!" wies Misato an.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In ihren Cockpits schlossen die beiden Piloten die Augen und ließen sich von der Musik forttragen. Sie mußten nicht sehen, was die Bildschirme vor ihnen zeigten, über die Synchronverbindung konnten sie durch die Augen der EVAs sehen - und diese besaßen keine Lider.  
  
Shinji wich nach rechts aus, Rei nach links.  
Beide griffen in aufspringende Waffenbunker nach Positronengewehren, eröffneten das Feuer auf jeweils einen der Engelszwillinge, ließen sich dann zurückfallen, gingen hinter schwer gepanzerten Gebäuden in Deckungen, bewegten sich dann aufeinander zu, tauschten die Plätze.  
Weitere Magazin wurden leergefeuert, eine Wolke von Staub umgab die Engel, während die EVAs große Bögen schlugen und sich in ihre Rücken brachten, während die Abwehranlagen der Stadt den Beschuß übernahmen und von der Position der EVAs ablenkten.  
  
Shinji spürte plötzlich wieder den Blutdurst in sich aufsteigen... nein, nicht in sich... der Drang zu töten ging von seinem EVA aus... ein leises Flüstern, aus dem Rhythmus auszubrechen und endlich den Feind mit den eigenen Händen anzugreifen, sich für die Schmerzen zu rächen, die ihm zugefügt worden waren, sie dem Engel tausendfach zurückzuzahlen...  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Nein, er würde nicht nachgeben...  
Das Flüstern wurde lauter, bekam etwas lockendes... doch das schlimmste war, daß es mit seiner eigenen Stimme sprach...  
Töten... Zerreißen... Verstümmeln...  
Wenn er nachgab, brach er aus dem Rhythmus aus... und dann würde er Rei im Stich lassen... und wenn es ihm gelang, die beiden Engel zu zerfetzen? Dann würde sie nicht in Gefahr geraten... Dann mußte sie nicht kämpfen...  
Dieses Flüstern... waren das noch seine Gedanken?  
Oder waren es die Gedanken des EVAs?  
Wollte er ihn dazu bringen, seine Partnerin zu verraten?  
Das konnte er nicht... er konnte doch nicht...  
  
Die völlig Leere in EVA-02 war beunruhigend, es fehlte der leichte Widerstand, den Rei von EVA-00 gewohnt war, ebenso der Eindruck von Kontakt.  
Alles verlief nach Plan, sie befanden sich im Rücken der Engel, sobald die Abwehrsysteme das Feuer einstellten, würden sie in den Nahkampf gehen.  
Rei machte ihr Messer bereit, mußte nicht zur Seite blicken, um zu wissen, daß Shinji-kun es ihr gleichtat. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart, vernahm seinen Herzschlag wie ein leises Pochen in ihrem Hinterkopf, nicht das Pochen von Kopfschmerzen, nicht unangenehm... vielmehr das Wissen, daß er da war, daß sie nicht allein war, ein Gefühl, bei dem sie erst begriffen hatte, daß sie sich immer danach gesehnt hatte, seitdem sie existierte, als sie es zum ersten Mal gespürt hatte.  
Und dann brach diese Verbindung plötzlich ab.  
  
"Rei, du kommst aus dem Takt!" schrie Misato.  
  
Doch Rei hörte sie nicht.  
In ihrem Kopf herrschte mit einem Mal ein unerträglicher Lärm wie von tausend Stimmen, schlimmer, als wenn alle Schüler der Klasse gleichzeitig durcheinander riefen. Es war jedesmal ein und dieselbe Stimme, eine Frauenstimme... und es waren jedesmal ein und dieselben Worte... die Stimme schrie nach ihrer Tochter, verlangte nach ihrer Tochter... sie schrie nach Soryu...  
"Ich... bin... nicht... Soryu..." stieß Rei hervor, während ihr Herz schneller und schneller zu schlagen begann, als die Panik, welche der EVA verspürte, auf sie übergriff.  
  
"Rei! Was ist bei dir los? Deine Werte spielen verrückt! Die Synchronrate fällt!"  
  
Rei antwortete nicht, kämpfte gegen die Stimme in ihrem Kopf an.  
"Schweigt doch endlich..." flüsterte sie, preßte die Kiefer so fest zusammen, daß es schmerzte.  
Wenn sie die Kontrolle verlor... wenn ihre Synchronrate zu stark sank... dann war sie handlungsunfähig... dann mußte Shinji-kun es allein mit den beiden Engeln aufnehmen... dann würden sie ihn verletzen... oder schlimmeres...  
"Ich kann das nicht zulassen..."  
Ihr Herz schien kurz davor zu stehen, in ihrer Brust zu explodieren.  
  
"Rei, wir versuchen, dir zu helfen! - Shinji, schnell... Ritsuko synchronisiert euch beide über die MAGI..."  
  
So war es also zu sterben...  
Das konnte nicht sein...  
Sie konnte noch nicht sterben, selbst wenn der Doktor ihr Gedächnis auf eine ihrer Schwestern übertragen konnte... es würde nicht sie sein, sondern eine andere... die Dritte... sie würde nie wirklich erfahren, wie es war, nicht mehr allein zu sein...  
Schweigen... die Stimmen sollten schweigen... endlich schweigen...  
Sie glaubte, ihr Kopf würde platzen.  
  
"Rei! Rei, hör zu!"  
  
Shinji-kun... Das war Shinji-kuns Stimme...  
Sie stemmte sich gegen den Lärm, war überrascht, festzustellen, daß ihre beiden EVAs noch immer einigermaßen synchron agierten.  
Gerade endete der Beschuß, begann der Staub sich zu legen.  
Wenn sie noch handeln wollten, dann jetzt...  
Aber der Lärm in ihrem Kopf... diese Stimme, die ständig nach Asuka schrie... das konnte doch nicht der EVA sein... sollte es sich mit Einheit-02 ähnlich verhalten, wie mit Einheit-01? Sollten beide EVAs... beseelt sein...?  
  
Shinji selbst kämpfte gegen die Impulse aus den Tiefen seines EVAs.  
Der Blutdurst... der Haß... der Wunsch zu töten...  
Rei steckte in Schwierigkeiten!  
Er mußte ihr helfen, komme, was da wolle! Er mußte ihr helfen!  
Da war noch etwas... er hatte es bereits einmal wahrgenommen, eine weitere Präsenz... nicht Haß... keine dunkle Kälte, sondern ein warmer Hauch, fast schon eine Berührung, so als würde ihn jemand in die Arme schließen und gegen die Finsternis beschützen...  
Das Flüstern verstummte...  
Er konnte wieder klar denken...  
"Rei..."  
Wenn er versuchte ihr zu helfen... nur wie?... dann verließ er den Rhythmus...  
Was konnte er nur tun?  
"Rei!"  
  
"Shinji..." drang es leise aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Sie hatte ihn gehört...  
Die Engel... sie tauchten aus der Staubwolke auf, der geringe Vorteil war vergeudet...  
Aber die Musik lief noch... wenn er nicht im Rhythmus bleiben konnte... dann mußte er improvisieren!  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 zu EVA-02 hinüberspringen, umfaßte den roten Mecha um die Hüfte, zog ihn an sich heran.  
  
Rei spürte die Berührung, als läge der Arm um ihre eigene Hüfte.  
"Was tust du?!"  
Sie stellte fest, daß ihre eigene Stimme imstande war, das laute Geschrei aus dem EVA zu übertönen, daß sie ihre eigenen Gedanken wieder zu hören imstande war, daß Shinji-kuns Gegenwart ihr die Kraft gab, die Panik niederzukämpfen, die nicht die ihre war!  
  
"Nimm den linken!"  
Shinji wirbelte Reis EVA herum, gab ihm Schwung, warf ihn auf den linken der beiden Zwillinge zu, raste selbst auf den anderen zu.  
  
Jetzt waren sie wieder in Synchronität, handelten völlig spiegelverkehrt, deckten ihre Gegner mit Schlägen ein.  
Die Engel schlugen zurück, doch die EVAs waren einen Sekundenbruchteil schneller, duckten sich unter den Krallenhieben zur Seite, unterliefen sie, schlugen kraftvoll zu, packten ihre Gegner, schleuderten sie zur Seite, setzten sogleich nach.  
Die beiden Engel prallten mit den Rücken gegeneinander.  
Ihre AT-Felder überlappten sich, neutralisierten sich kurzfristig.  
Die Zwillinge verschmolzen wieder, formten einen größeren, breiteren Engel.  
Schon waren die EVAs mit gezogenen PROG-Messern heran, stießen die Klingen in die beiden Herzen des Engels.  
Die folgende Explosion riß sie von den Beinen, Shinji und Rei fanden sich in einem Gebäude wieder, welches ihre EVAs zur Hälfte durchschlagen hatten, Arme und Beine miteinander verknotet.  
Dann erloschen die Bildschirme und Anzeigen in den Plugs, als die Akkus den letzten Rest gespeicherter Energie abgegeben hatten. Schlagartig sank die Synchronisation der Piloten mit den EVAs auf Null, verstummten die Schreie und das Flüstern völlig, verschwand auch die freundliche Präsenz, welche Shinji wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Shinji öffnete den Kreuzgurt, beugte sich nach vorn zum Funkgerät hin.  
"Oh, Mann..." murmelte er. "Das wäre fast schiefgegangen... Rei, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun."  
  
Reis Stimme klang seltsam, so warm und freundlich...  
"Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und du hast gesagt, du könntest nicht tanzen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die EVAs wurden geborgen und in den Hangar zurückgebracht.  
Ritsuko Akagi begann sofort damit, das ursprüngliche Betriebssystem zu reinstallieren und die Kommandodateien wieder auf Asuka umzuschreiben, doch dies war kein großer Arbeitsvorgang, schließlich hatte sie die alten Daten auf den MAGI hinterlegt.  
Mehr Arbeit würde die Reparatur der neuen Beschädigungen machen, aber auch das hielt sich in Grenzen.  
  
Die beiden Piloten erhielten die nächsten beiden Tage frei, mußten sich aber dennoch bereithalten, sollte ein weiterer Engel auftauchen.  
Shinjis Jubel darüber wurde im Lift nach oben von Reis Bemerkung, daß sie nur noch drei Wochen hatten, um sich auf die Abschlußprüfungen vorzubereiten, erstickt.  
Seine Freude wich Nachdenklichkeit.  
Sie hatten in der Zeit, die er auf die Schule von Tokio-3 ging, nicht wirklich etwas gelernt, der alte Lehrer, bei dem sie die meisten Fächer hatten, erzählte ja immer wieder dasselbe wie eine defekte Schallplatte, doch dies schloß nicht aus, daß ihre Prüfungen den eigentlich angesetzten Unterrichtsstoff behandeln würden, den sie sich ja auch mit Hilfe der Bücher hätten anlesen können.  
Als er seine diesbezügliche Vermutung Rei unterbreitete, nickte diese.  
  
"Das ist sogar wahrscheinlich, Shinji-kun. Die Abschlußprüfungen werden von insgesamt drei verschiedenen Lehrern kontrolliert. Wir sollten heute noch mit Lernen beginnen."  
  
"Uh... und ich hatte gehofft, daß wir wirklich ein freies Wochenende hätten..."  
  
"Shinji-kun, ich bin mit dem meisten Stoff auf dem laufenden und muß lediglich die letzte Woche aufarbeiten, wir können jedoch alles noch einmal zusammen durchgehen."  
  
"Hm, ja."  
Rei hatte also im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Lücken... sicher würde sie die Prüfungen bestehen. Doch wenn er durchfiel, hieß das nicht nur, daß er die Klasse wiederholen mußte, er würde auch mit anderen Schülern zusammenkommen und seine alten Freunde nicht sehen... und er würde nicht den halben Tag mit Rei in einem Raum verbringen können, auch wenn zwischen ihnen doch eine gewisse räumliche Entfernung bestand... nein, das wollte er ganz und gar nicht.  
"Ja, wir können heute anfangen. Bei mir?"  
  
"Ich..."  
Rei machte eine Pause, erinnerte sich an die Anweisung des Kommandanten, Captain Katsuragis Wohnung nicht mehr zu betreten. Außerdem war sie selbst ja jetzt auf Besuch vorbereitet.  
"Nein, wir gehen zu mir."  
  
"Ja, ahm, gut. Ich muß nur... uhm... ich muß nur kurz bei Misatos Wohnung vorbei und... uh... etwas erledigen... ich bin gegen... ahm, ist drei Uhr dir recht?"  
  
"Natürlich, Shinji-kun."  
Sie hatte doch den ganzen Tag zu ihrer Verfügung und es gab nichts, daß sie sonst hätte tun müssen. Natürlich hatte sie Zeit!  
  
"Ahm, ja, schön. Ich will mich nur umziehen und... uhm... etwas kochen... und Misato eine Portion kaltstellen... und meine Sachen holen... und, uhm, Toji und Kensuke kurz anrufen..."  
  
"Kriegsberichterstattung?"  
  
"Wa...? Öh, ja, so kann man es wohl nennen... Kensuke quetscht mich nach jedem Einsatz immer so aus..."  
  
Sie maß Shinji von oben bis unten. Er sah nicht sonderlich gequetscht aus - also wahrscheinlich wieder eine dieser Redewendungen. Vielleicht sollte sie bei Gelegenheit ein entsprechendes Lexikon studieren...  
"Keine vertraulichen Informationen."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Du darfst ihm keine vertraulichen Informationen am Telefon mitteilen, auch nicht über eMail oder mit der Post. Die Verbindungen werden von den MAGI überwacht."  
  
"Uh... gut, daß mir das auch schon jemand sagt..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich will ihnen ja auch nur sagen, daß ich in Ordnung bin. Nach dem letzten Engel hatte Toji mich so besorgt angesehen... ich glaube, seit er bei mir im EntryPlug war, weiß er, wie gefährlich es ist."  
  
"Suzuhara-kun scheint..."  
Rei dachte nach, wie lautete doch gleich diese Redewendung...  
"Er scheint eine harte Schale, aber einen weichen Kern zu haben."  
  
"Ja... ahm... du hast ihn sicher auch mit Hikari gesehen."  
  
"Das habe ich."  
Und sie hätte gerne mit der Klassensprecherin getauscht, aber natürlich nur, wenn es sich anstatt um Suzuhara-kun um Shinji-kun gehandelt hätte, der ihre Hand gehalten hätte...  
  
Sie trennten sich in der Bahnstation in der Nähe der Schule.  
Während Rei in ihrem Zug in Richtung ihres Wohnviertels fuhr, saß sie nachdenklich auf der Bank, holte schließlich ihr Handy heraus und wählte aus dem Gedächnis eine Nummer.  
  
Es klickte in der Leitung, dann meldete sich eine junge Frauenstimme.  
"Horaki."  
  
"Ist... Hikari zu sprechen?"  
Es hatte sie ein wenig Überwindung gekostet, den Vornahmen der Klassensprecherin auszusprechen, doch im Nachhinein wußte sie, daß es so richtig war. Vielleicht hatte Shinji recht, vielleicht sollten sie ihren Freunden ein Zeichen geben, daß sie den Einsatz überstanden hatten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato marschierte im Eilschritt durch die Korridore des Hauptquartiers, öffnete mehrere Bürotüren, fand die Person, nach der sie Ausschau hielt, schließlich im Kommandoraum des Testcenters.  
  
Ryoji Kaji stieß gerade mit Maya Ibuki auf den Sieg an, in ihren Tassen schwappte schwarzer Kaffee, den Kaji mit einem Schuß aus seinem Flachmann versetzt hatte, welcher jetzt leer auf dem Tisch stand. Der Alkohol hatte ihn - selbstverständlich in Maßen eingenommen - während der ersten Tage der Seereise warmgehalten, und nach dem Angriff des Engels, als sein Hubschrauber wieder auf dem Deck des Flugzeugträgers gelandet war, hatte er sich auch einen kräftigen Schluck gegönnt, schon allein, um seine Scheißangst herunterzuspülen, die ihn beim ersten Anblick des Riesenfisches überkommen hatte.  
Als Kaji Misato hereinkommen sah, legte er plötzlich den Arm um die verdutzte Maya.  
"Spiel mit", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr, während er sie an sich heranzog.  
  
"Ryoji Kaji, du kannst es einfach nicht lassen!" polterte Misato.  
  
Kaji grinste jungenhaft und ließ Maya langsam los, zwinkerte ihr zu, wobei er darauf achtete, daß Misato dies nicht bemerkte.  
"Ach, Katsuragi, wir wollten doch nur ein wenig feiern."  
  
"Das sehe ich. Und auch noch hier, wo euch jeder im Hangar sehen kann!"  
  
"Du weißt doch, daß ich das Risiko mag."  
  
"Ja, ja... ich muß mit dir sprechen - sonst wäre ich schon längst wieder weg und hätte euch beide alleingelassen!"  
  
Wieder zwinkerte Kaji Maya zu.  
Es war schon seltsam, was für einen Aufstand Katsuragi machte, wo er ihr doch angeblich völlig egal war...  
"Okay, Katsuragi-chan, was gibt´s? Möchtest du gerne mitfeiern?"  
  
Das war wohl ein wenig zuviel des Guten gewesen, denn Misato lief vor Zorn rot an.  
"Nein, verdammt! Es geht um Asuka!"  
  
Schlagartig wurde Kaji ernst.  
"Maya, entschuldige uns bitte."  
  
"Ähm, ich muß ohnehin weg... Sempai braucht mich sicher bei den EVAs..."  
Maya Ibuki verließ den Raum, in dem mit einem Mal dicke Luft zu herrschen schien.  
  
Kaji wartete, bis die Tür zugefallen war, dann wandte er sich wieder Misato zu.  
"Setz dich."  
Er deutete auf den freien Stuhl neben sich.  
  
"Nein, ich stehe lieber."  
  
"Was möchtest du wissen?"  
  
"Ich möchte von dir erfahren, was mit Asuka ist. Kaji, was verheimlichst du mir? Was ist los mit dem Mädchen, warum wolltest du nicht, daß sie und Shinji..."  
  
"Du solltest dich wirklich setzen."  
  
"So schlimm kann es schon nicht sein."  
  
"Hängt davon ab."  
  
"Dann fang endlich an zu erzählen. Ich muß wissen, woran ich bin. Shinji sagte, sie hätte ihn mit dem Messer bedroht."  
  
"Oh... das hätte ich nicht... andererseits..."  
  
"Hör auf mit dem Gestotter und rede endlich."  
  
"Gut, gut, Katsuragi... konnte dir ja noch nie ´was abschlagen... Asuka, ja... schlimme Geschichte, wirklich schlimme Geschichte..."  
  
"In Ordnung, spielst du jetzt den alten Jahrmarktswahrsager?"  
  
"Nein... Ich fange am besten ganz vorn an... als Asuka vier Jahre alt war, starb ihre Mutter."  
  
"Steht in der Akte."  
  
"Aber nicht wie und warum."  
  
"Selbstmord."  
  
"Stimmt, aber in der Akte steht nicht die ganze Geschichte. Doktor Kyoko Soryu leitete die Forschungssektion von NERV-Deutschland, sie war für die Entwicklung der EVA-Serienmodelle zuständig - oder besser, den Grundlagen der Serienproduktion... sie war auch als Testperson für die Synchronverbindung tätig. Und eines Tages erlitt sie einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch während der Arbeit, ein gutes Vierteljahr lang war sie nicht ansprechbar, erst danach besserte sich ihr Zustand und die Ärzte ließen sie nach Hause in die Obhut ihres Mannes. Dieser hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit eine jüngere Geliebte genommen und machte keine Anstalten, sein Verhältnis zu verbergen. An dem Tag, an dem das für die Piloten-Auswahl zuständige MARDUK-Institut Asukas Befähigung, einen EVA zu steuern, feststellte, beging Kyoko Soryu Selbstmord... und Asuka war die erste Person, welche die Tote fand... sie hatte sich an einem Deckenbalken ihres Zimmer erhängt..."  
  
"Das ist furchtbar..." murmelte Misato.  
  
"Ja, allerdings. Nach der Beerdigung nahmen Asukas Patentante und ihr Mann die Kleine ersteinmal bei sich auf, denn Asuka weigerte sich, zu ihrem Vater zurückzukehren, der in ihren Augen ihre Mutter verraten hatte und für ihren Tod verantwortlich war. Später kam es zu einem richtigen Krieg um das Sorgerecht, bei dem ihre Pflegeeltern den längeren Atem hatten... Asukas Onkel ist ein hohes Tier in der Kommandoetage des UN-Nachrichtendienstes, angeblich hat er Doktor Langley einen kleinen abendlichen Besuch abgestattet... aber das ist wohl nicht so wichtig... Asuka kam dann auf eine Begabtenschule, wo sie letztes Jahr ihren Abschluß gemacht hat... sie hat den Stoff eines ganzen Jahres in der Hälfte der Zeit gelernt... das Mädchen ist hochintelligent..."  
  
"Hm, ja. Und weiter?"  
  
"Das schlimmste kommt erst noch. Ich arbeite seit sechs Jahren für die deutsche NERV-Zweigstelle... seit Asukas zehntem Geburtstag war ich für ihre persönliche Sicherheit zuständig. Und kurz nachdem sie zwölf wurde, habe ich versagt..."  
  
"Was ist passiert?"  
Misato zog sich nun doch den Stuhl heran.  
  
"Asuka hatte gerade mit der Abschlußklasse begonnen... sie war die jüngste dort, die anderen waren alle wenigsten drei Jahre älter... aber sie kam sehr gut mit ihnen aus, gehörte wirklich dazu, so schien es jedenfalls. Ihr bester Freund war ein sechzehnjähriger namens Pietter... Pietter Fresenhark, sein Vater ist im Stadtrat von Wilhelmshaven... sie und die Clique, zu der Fresenhark gehörte, haben oft zusammen für Prüfungen gelernt... deshalb hatte ich mir auch nichts dabei gedacht... ahm... Es war ein Dienstag nachmittag, Pietter hatte Asuka angerufen, daß sie, also die Gruppe, sich treffen wollten, um noch ein paar Notizen durchzugehen... für die nächste Woche stand ein wichtiger Test an... ich habe sie selbst hingefahren... die Fresenharks haben eine große Villa in der Arkologie, fast schon eine eigene kleine Welt mit einem Park dahinter und allem... ich setzte sie vor dem Haus ab, sie meinte, ich sollte nicht warten, hätte doch sicher wichtigeres zu tun, ihr Onkel würde sie schon abholen... also fuhr ich zurück... unterwegs fielen mir ein paar Dinge ein - ich hatte beim Vorbeifahren einen Blick ins Wohnzimmer geworfen, doch es war leer gewesen. Gut, hatte ich gedacht, vielleicht kommt der Rest ja später, oder vielleicht war Asuka zu früh... trotzdem hielt ich an und wartete, ob noch jemand kam. Doch zehn Minuten lang tauchte niemand vor der Tür der Fresenharks auf. Plötzlich wurde mir... ich weiß nicht, wie ich es beschreiben sollte... so ein Gefühl von Vorahnung... Instinkt... irgendetwas stimmte nicht... Ich sprang aus dem Wagen und lief zurück, klingelte an der Tür, doch niemand öffnete. Also trat ich die Tür ein, zog zugleich meine Waffe. Das Wohnzimmer war leer, ebenso die Küche... aus dem ersten Stock kam ein leises Keuchen... ich rannte die Treppe hinauf, trat die nächste Tür ein... und da fand ich die beiden... Pietter lag auf Asuka und... Katsuragi, er hatte sie vergewaltigt... Dieses verdammte Schwein..."  
  
Misato sah die Tränen, die sich in Kajis Augenwinkeln sammelten, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Kaji, laß gut sein."  
  
"Nein, du sollst alles hören... Fresenhark hatte es geplant, er hatte alles vorbereitet... er hatte mit seinen Freunden gewettet, daß er bis zu den Prüfungen Asukas Unschuld genommen haben würde... er hatte ihr gleich nach dem Eintreten etwas zu trinken angeboten... Limonade... darin war eine Droge gewesen, die sie schläfrig und willenlos gemacht hatte... und dann hatte er sie in sein Zimmer gebracht und entkleidet und..."  
Kaji verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Wenn ich nur eher reagiert hätte... wenn ich doch nur gleich umgekehrt wäre... so konnte ich ihn von ihr herunter- und aus ihr herausziehen... ich habe ihm einen Schlag mit dem Pistolengriff verpaßt, der ihm die Nase gebrochen und mehrere Zähne ausgeschlagen hat... dann wickelte ich Asuka in die Decke und brachte sie ins Bad... und ich rief mein Büro an... keine fünf Minuten später standen zwei weitere Leute von NERV im Hausflur und kümmerten sich um Asuka... und dann erschien Asukas Onkel... ich hatte diesen Mann noch nie zuvor wütend erlebt... ich hatte Pietter mit dessen Gürtel an einen Stuhl gefesselt... mir war hundeelend und übel... das Bettlaken war voller Blutflecken und... der Junge hockte auf dem Stuhl, blutete aus Mund und Nase, hatte seine Hosen immer noch zwischen den Knien hängen... und Asukas Onkel... Larsen, Wolf Larsen... er schlug Fresenhark ins Gesicht und zwang ihm ein Geständnis ab, ließ nicht locker, bis der Junge alles erzählt hatte... Pietter heulte dicke Tränen, es täte ihm alles so leid, er wüßte nicht, was über ihn gekommen sei... ich habe ihm nicht geglaubt... Larsen brüllte ihn an, Asuka sei noch ein Kind... und dann hat er ihn kastriert..."  
  
"Kastriert?" echote Misato.  
  
"Ja."  
Kaji machte eine Handbewegung, als fuchtele er mit einem Säbel herum.  
"Einfach alles abgeschnitten... gab eine verdammte Sauerei... und Fresenhark brüllte, als ob... naja... ich hatte kein Mitleid mit ihm, nicht nachdem, was er getan hatte, nicht nachdem ich in Asukas Augen gesehen hatte... Larsen sah mich an, wies mich an, mich um den Jungen zu kümmern... dann ging er hinaus, um sich um Asuka zu kümmern..."  
  
"Was hast du getan?"  
  
"Ich habe ihm zwei Kugel in den Kopf gejagt. Anschließend haben wir die Leiche in der Nordsee versenkt. Ein Aufräumteam des ODIN-Geheimdienstes hat das Haus wieder hergerichtet. Stadtrat Fresenhark weiß bis heute noch nicht, was mit seinem Sohn passiert ist..."  
  
"Das ist schrecklich... Das arme Mädchen..."  
  
"Danach schwor sie sich, nie wieder wehrlos zu sein. Sie ließ sich von ihrem Onkel Schießunterricht geben und im Messerkampf ausbilden. Deshalb hatte ich Sorge um Shinji... daß er etwas falsches sagen könnte, daß er vielleicht etwas tun könnte, das bei Asuka die Erinnerung wieder aufwecken könnte. Sie reagiert auf eine wahrgenommene Bedrohung mit der maximalen zur Verfügung stehenden Gewalt, verstehst du?"  
  
"Kaji, das hättest du mir schon vor Tagen sagen müssen... das hätte in der Akte stehen müssen!"  
  
"Befehl von ganz oben, Kommandant Ikari selbst hat eine Löschung der entsprechenden Einträge befohlen."  
  
"Aber warum?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Katsuragi. Warum hat Ikari seinen eigenen Sohn bei Verwandten abgegeben, ihn nach zehn Jahren zu sich geholt und ignoriert ihn dennoch weiterhin? Warum gibt es keine Unterlagen bezüglich des Todes von Yui Ikari, Shinjis Mutter? Warum gibt es keine Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen von dem Tag, an dem Naoko Akagi starb? Warum lebt Rei Ayanami, das First Children, in einer heruntergekommenen Wohngegend der Stadt, oder besser, warum hat Ikari das Mädchen in ein dortiges Quartier gesteckt? Was befindet sich im TerminalDogma, den Anlagen tief unter uns, zu denen nur Ikari und Ritsuko Zutritt haben? Warum hat EVA-00 beim ersten Aktivierungslauf verrückt gespielt? Was ist so besonderes an Rei, daß ihre Verletzungen in Rekordzeit heilen? Und warum... warum waren die MARDUK-Einrichtungen, die ich in den letzten Monaten überprüft habe, alles nur leere Gebäude? Warum ist Ikari die letzten beiden Male, als das Hauptquartier direkt bedroht war, oder es zumindest sehr unklar war, ob die EVAs es schaffen würden, jedesmal spurlos verschwunden?"  
  
"Kaji, das... das sind eine Menge Fragen..."  
  
"Ja, Katsuragi. Und ich habe vor, darauf eine Antwort zu finden, auf jede einzelne. Möchtest du mich begleiten, wenn ich einen Weg finden sollte, ins TerminalDogma vorzudringen?"  
  
"Ich... ja, das würde ich gern. Ich möchte wissen, was hier wirklich geschieht..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji hatte die Wohnung aufgeräumt, den Pinguin gefüttert, Essen gekocht, eine große Portion für Misato in den Kühlschrank gestellt, selbst etwas gegessen, noch einmal geduscht, sich umgezogen und erst mit Toji und dann mit Kensuke gesprochen, während er seine Schultasche gepackt hatte.  
Er sah auf die Uhr, als er den Hörer auflegte.  
Erst zwei Uhr...  
Rei erwartete ihn erst um drei. Für die Fahrt brauchte er eine Viertelstunde... besser er ging noch etwas eher los zur Haltestelle... zwanzig Minuten...  
Seine beiden Freunde hatten sehr erleichtert geklungen, daß er in Ordnung war. Die ganze Woche über war die Schule ausgefallen, für die Schüler in Tokio-3 allerdings kein großer Grund zur Freude, bedeutete es doch, daß sie während eines Engelalarms die Bunker nicht verlassen durften. Aber wenigstens hatte es keine neuen Hausaufgaben gegeben... Kensuke bestand natürlich darauf, am nächsten Schultag über alles genauestens aufgeklärt zu werden... na, die beiden würden staunen, wenn er ihr von der messerschwingenden Asuka erzählte!  
Asuka... das Gesicht eines Engels, doch dahinter das Herz eines Teufels...  
Es wollte gar nicht später werden...  
Ihm fiel sein Vorhaben ein, Rei etwas mitzubringen.  
Schnell schrieb er Misato eine Nachricht, damit sie wußte, wo er war. Er hatte allerdings keine große Lust, ihr über den Weg zu laufen, noch zu deutlich erinnerte er sich an ihren zweifelnden Blick, als er ihr von Asukas Drohungen erzählt hatte, ihre Vorwürfe hallten ihm immer noch in den Ohren nach.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei blickte zur Uhr, als es an ihrer Tür klopfte.  
Auch in der letzten Woche war ihre Klingel nicht gerichtet worden, langsam fragte sie sich, ob der Hausmeister, der angeblich für den ganzen Block zuständig war, überhaupt existierte.  
Es war Punkt drei, das konnte nur Shinji-kun sein, er schien einen starken Hang zur Pünktlichkeit zu haben..  
Sie ging nicht zur Tür, sie lief, riß die Tür auf...  
Von einem Sekundenbruchteil zum anderen bremste sie ab, wechselte wieder zu ihrer normalen Geschwindigkeit über.  
Draußen stand tatsächlich Shinji-kun... und er hielt ihr einen Strauß leuchtender bunter Blumen entgegen.  
"Hallo, Shinji-kun", hauchte sie.  
Warum klang ihre Stimme so schwach und dünn...?  
  
"Uhm, Rei, die sind für dich... und die hier auch..."  
Er überreichte ihr die Blumen, sowie eine Vase, die er ebenfalls im Geschäft erstanden hatte.  
Ursprünglich hatte er überlegt, ihr einen Strauß roter Rosen mitzubringen - sein Taschengeld hätte für ein halbes Dutzend gereicht -, aber das hätte sie falsch verstehen können... also hatte er für sie einen großen bunten Strauß Wildblumen gekauft, frische leuchtende Blumen, die ihre Wohnung hoffentlich freundlicher gestalten würden, dazu eine Vase für die Blumen, die recht preisgünstig gewesen war. Er glaubte nicht, daß Rei selbst eine Vase besaß - und die Teekanne war nun doch kein geeigneter Platz in seinen Augen.  
  
Zögernd nahm Rei die Blumen entgegen.  
Wie bunt und farbenprächtig der Strauß war... und so viele Blumen... wenn sie von den Preisen der Artikel im nahen Supermarkt ausging, mußte Shinji-kun ein Vermögen für sie ausgegeben haben, Blumen waren doch sicher teuer... und so viele... und wie sie dufteten... Erde... Gras... der Wind...  
Es war das erste Mal, daß ihr jemand Blumen brachte. Und es war das erste Mal, daß jemand ihr etwas gab, daß keinen eigenen Zweck erfüllte wie Nahrung, Kleidung und Schulhefte...  
  
Shinji stand immer noch auf der Schwelle, fühlte sich so nervös, wie er sich nicht einmal beim ersten Mal, als er in einen EVA gestiegen war, gefühlt hatte. Hoffentlich gefielen ihr die Blumen... hoffentlich hatte sie keine Allergie dagegen... hoffentlich mochte sie die Farben... hoffentlich hatte er sich nicht zuviel herausgenommen...  
"Ich... uhm... ich hoffe, sie... uh... gefallen dir."  
  
Rei blinzelte heftig, um die Tränenflüssigkeit zu vertreiben, die sich in ihren Augen angesammelt hatte.  
"Ja, sehr, Shinji-kun... Sie sind wunderschön..."  
Sie schluckte.  
"Komm doch herein..."  
  
Shinji betrat das Apartment.  
Sie mochte die Blumen... sie fand sie wunderschön... wunderschön... aber die Blumen waren bei weitem nicht so schön wie sie... und wenn er ein wenig Rückgrat besessen hätte, hätte er ihr dies auch gesagt...  
"Ahm, die müssen ins Wasser."  
  
"Ja."  
Rei verschwand in der Küche.  
  
Shinji sah sich in ihrem Schlafraum um, der Raum war immer noch so spartanisch eingerichtet, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte, allerdings war er jetzt sauber und aufgeräumt und das Fenster war offensichtlich geputzt worden. Er folgte Rei in die Küche, wo sie den Blumenstrauß gerade in der Vase auf die Ablage neben der Spüle stellte.  
  
"Vielen Dank, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Freut... uhm... freut mich, daß sie dir gefallen."  
  
"Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr."  
  
"Ich dachte, ahm, etwas Farbe könnte... ähm..."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
  
Shinji war, als würde er schmelzen.  
Ja, vor ihm stand ein wahrer Engel, es fehlten nur fedrige Flügel.  
  
"Ich koche uns Tee."  
  
"Soll ich nicht besser?"  
Nicht, daß sie sich wieder verbrannte...  
  
"Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich werde vorsichtig sein."  
  
"Ahm, ja."  
Er setzte sich auf den Platz unter dem schmalen Fenster, stellte seine Tasche neben sich und holte rein mechanisch seine Bücher und Unterlagen heraus, ohne den Blick von ihr abzuwenden.  
"Ich, ahm, ich habe mit Toji und Kensuke gesprochen, ahm, nur um sicherzugehen... uh, sie sagen, daß während des Alarms kein Unterricht stattgefunden hat..."  
  
"Ja."  
Rei hatte ähnliches von der Klassensprecherin gehört. Hikari hatte sichtlich erleichtert geklungen, als sie erfuhr, daß Shinji-kun und sie selbst unverletzt geblieben waren, hatte dann sogleich nachgeschoben, daß es auch unter den Mitschülern keine Verletzten gegeben hatte.  
Rei bereitete die Tassen vor und stellte die Kanne mit dem Wasser auf die Kochplatte.  
"Wir können gleich beginnen. Oder hast du Hunger?"  
  
"Uh, nein, ich habe gerade etwas gegessen..."  
Shinji überlegte. Rei wollte ihm doch nicht etwa etwas kochen? Oder wollte sie sich selbst etwas machen? Er hätte ihr doch auch etwas mitbringen können... wenn er gewußt hätte...  
  
"Falls doch, habe ich hier etwas."  
Sie öffnete die Tür des Hängeschrankes, präsentierte ihrem Besucher ihre Einkäufe.  
  
Shinji staunte nicht schlecht, als er die Kekspackungen, die haltbaren Kuchen und all die anderen Sachen sah.  
"Das... das ist ja eine ganze Menge..."  
  
"Ja. Wir werden auch viel zu tun haben, um uns auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten... Tee ist doch das richtige, oder? Ich habe auch Limonade oder Fruchtsaft..."  
Plötzlich fühlte sie sich wieder unsicher.  
  
"Nein, nein, ich trinke gerne Tee."  
  
"Gut, ich habe jetzt verschiedene Sorten."  
  
Shinji lehnte sich zurück.  
Rei hatte also eingekauft... und da sie selbst solche Sachen bisher nicht benötigt hatte, und da sie ansonsten keinen Besuch erhielt, konnte das ja nur bedeuten, daß sie die Sachen eingekauft hatte, weil sie damit rechnete, daß er öfters vorbeikam... und das fand Shinji irgendwie absolut großartig!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nach einem arbeitsamen Nachmittag kehrte Shinji in die Wohnung zurück, die er sich mit Misato teilte. Sie war bereits da und erwartete ihn mit ernster Miene.  
Shinji ahnte übles, jetzt kamen sicher neue Vorwürfe, vielleicht hatte Asuka ihr sogar irgendwelche neuen Märchen aufgetischt... so brav, wie die Rothaarige sich in Misatos Gegenwart gab, mußte diese ihr ja glauben!  
  
"Shinji..." setzte Misato an und konnte ihre ernste Miene nicht mehr aufrechterhalten, zog ein völlig trauriges Gesicht. "Shinji, ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen... Kaji hat mir alles erzählt."  
  
Kaji-san... er hatte Misato über Asuka aufgeklärt... wunderbar! Dieser Kaji schien wirklich in Ordnung zu sein! Misato wußte jetzt, daß Asuka nur Theater spielte...  
"Ist gut." murmelte Shinji und hoffte, daß es damit aus der Welt war, das ganze war ihm so schon peinlich genug.  
  
"Nein, ist es nicht. Ich hätte dir zuhören sollen... du warst immer ehrlich zu mir und hättest es verdient gehabt."  
  
"Misato, bitte, vergessen wir es einfach, ja?"  
  
"Ahm, gut... aber du darfst auch Asuka nicht böse sein, dieses Mädchen hat viel hinter sich... sie hat wirklich schlimmes durchgemacht..."  
  
"Und deshalb bedroht sie mich?"  
  
"Ich... ach, Shinji, vergib ihr das. Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, sicher kommt ihr miteinander aus."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht..."  
... wenn die Hölle einfror...  
Asuka hatte also viel hinter sich... und er? Er hatte seine Mutter vor zehn Jahren verloren und seinen Vater eigentlich auch... er war gezwungen worden, mit einem ihm völlig unbekannten Mecha in den Kampf gegen einen Außerirdischen zu ziehen... und er hatte immer noch einen dicken blauen Fleck über den Rippen in der Form eines Schuhes! Asuka hatte wirklich Glück, daß er nicht der nachtragende, rachsüchtige Typ war...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Nachmittag erzählte er Rei von Misatos Äußerung, sie würden nach einem klärenden Gespräch sicher mit Asuka auskommen.  
  
Reis Antwort fiel knapp und emotionslos aus:  
"Wenn man es mir befiehlt."  
Dann warf sie einen Blick auf den Blumenstrauß, den Shinji-kun ihr an diesem Tag mitgebracht hatte und der auf dem kleinen Tisch in der Küche zwischen ihnen stand.  
"Shinji-kun, du darfst nicht soviel für mich ausgeben."  
  
"Ich möchte es aber... ahm... ich möchte deine Wohnung in ein Blumenmeer verwandeln... ich möchte, daß du etwas hast, an dem du dich erfreuen kannst... uhm..."  
  
"Dann genügt es, wenn du herkommst."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
Sie wandten sich beide errötend wieder den Aufgaben zu, die sie an diesem Tag abzuarbeiten sich vorgenommen hatten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag in der Schule traf Shinji sich mit seinen Freunden in der Mittagspause auf dem Dach der Schule, ebenfalls anwesend waren Rei und Hikari, woran eigentlich nur Kensuke Anstoß zu nehmen schien, der auf einem reinen Jungentreffen beharren wollte, bis Toji ihm spaßeshalber die Faust unter die Nase hielt - schließlich war Rei Shinjis Freundin, und Hikari versorgte ihn seit jüngstem mit Mittagessen, da durfte man sich schließlich nicht undankbar zeigen!  
Dafür horchte Kensuke Shinji dann bis ins kleinste Detail über den letzten Einsatz aus. Als Shinji erwähnte, daß er und Rei mehrere Tage und Nächte in einem Zimmer verbracht hatten, bekamen die drei anderen - Toji, Kensuke und Hikari - rote Ohren und starrten erst ihn und dann Rei an. Shinji überging es und erzählte von den Tanzübungen und dem dahinterstehenden Plan. Und er erzählte von Asuka.  
  
"Bedroht hat sie dich?" schimpfte Toji. "So ein Miststück! Die soll mir mal in die Finger kommen... ach nee, das ist dumm..."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Shinji.  
  
Toji lächelte verlegen.  
"Ich schlage keine Mädchen."  
  
"Das ist auch gut so!" erklärte Hikari. "Aber wie sie mit dir umgesprungen ist, daß war wirklich nicht nett, als ob sie gleich das Kommando übernehmen wollte."  
  
"Das trifft es wohl."  
  
"Naja, mein Alter, aber wenn sie schon einen Schulabschluß hat, hast du doch wenigstens hier vor ihr Ruhe, was? Da bekommen die langweiligen Unterrichtsstunden mit den Monologen zum Second Impact ganz neue Qualität, oder?"  
  
"Uh, ja, glaub schon..."  
So ziemlich alles war besser, als einer messerschwingenden Irren ausgeliefert zu sein, egal wie schwer diese es gehabt hatte...  
  
Sie gingen wieder nach unten in den Klassenraum. Dort erwartete sie eine Überraschung:  
  
Der alte Lehrer war bereits anwesend, obwohl die Unterrichtsstunde noch gar nicht begonnen hatte. Grund dafür war die Vorstellung einer neuen Mitschülerin. Diese stand an der Tafel und schrieb dort gerade ihren Namen auf.  
Standard-Schuluniform...  
Lange gebräunte Beine, die in den weißen Strümpfen noch mehr zur Geltung kamen...  
Strahlend blaue Augen...  
Feuerrotes schulterlanges Haar...  
Asuka Soryu Langley...  
  
"Kneif mich mal einer..." murmelte Shinji.  
  
"Wow, ist die hübsch!" flüsterte Kensuke.  
  
Toji knuffte ihn in die Seite.  
"Shinji, ist sie das?"  
  
"J-j-j-ja."  
  
"Ken, hör auf zu sabbern, das ist der Feind!"  
  
"Was?"  
Kensuke war damit beschäftigt, seine beschlagenen Brillengläser zu putzen.  
  
"Ich will bis übermorgen umfassendes Bildmaterial. Wenn sie sich nur einen Schnitzer leistet, wenn sie unseren Freund auch nur böse ansieht... dann sorgen wir dafür, daß sie von der Schule fliegt!"  
Toji schlug sich mit der Faust in die offene Handfläche.  
  
Asuka wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen zu.  
"Oh, Shinji, da bist du ja... und du auch, Rei."  
Der erste Teil ihrer Aussage war voller Wärme und Freundlichkeit, die jedoch völlig aus ihrer Stimme verschwunden waren, als sie beim letzten Wort angelangt war.  
"Ich bin so froh, in eure Klasse gekommen zu sein!"  
  
"Uh, was... was machst du hier?"  
  
"Ach..."  
Sie zog ein trauriges Gesicht.  
"Das japanische Schulministerium weigert sich, meinen deutschen Abschluß anzuerkennen. Und Kommandant Ikari ist immer noch nicht zurück, um diesbezüglich ein Machtwort zu sprechen."  
Ihre Stimme klang zuckersüß.  
  
Doch diesesmal fiel Shinji nicht im Ansatz darauf herein, sondern wahrte Distanz, blieb dabei in Reis direkter Nähe, damit jeder Angriff von Seiten Asukas auf einen von ihnen vom anderen abgeblockt werden konnte.  
  
"Ist die süß!" flüsterte Kensuke wieder verträumt und wurde von Toji mit einem Ellenbogenstoß in die Realität zurückgeholt.  
  
Hikari trat auf Asuka zu.  
"Hallo, ich bin Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin, wenn du Fragen hast, wende dich ruhig an mich."  
  
"Oh, ja, freut mich sehr, dich kennenzulernen. Ah, wo kann ich mich hinsetzen?"  
  
"Such dir einen Platz auf, es sind genug frei."  
  
"Ja, danke. - Und ihr seid sicher Shinjis Freunde, oder?"  
  
"Sie hat mich angesehen..."  
  
"Schnauze, Ken!"  
  
"Uhm, Asuka, das sind Toji und Kensuke."  
  
"Hi." grollte Toji und versuchte ihr mit einem finsteren Blick mitzuteilen, daß jeder Angriff auf Shinji ein Angriff gegen ihn war.  
  
"Hallo! Ich bin Kensuke Aida..." erklärte Kensuke mit schmachtendem Blick und fing sich dafür Ellenbögenstöße von zwei Seiten - von Toji und Hikari - ein.  
  
"Schön, schön..." lächelte Asuka und sah sich um, steuerte dann zielstrebig den Platz hinter dem Pult an, auf dem Shinjis Tasche stand.  
  
Das Blut wich aus Shinjis Gesicht. Das konnte doch nicht sein... wie sollte er denn... wie sollte er den Tag überstehen mit ihr in seinem Nacken... Da half nur eins - schnelle Improvisation.  
"Ich komme zu dir", flüsterte er in Richtung Reis, machte mehrere große Schritte, riß seine Tasche von seinem alten Pult und schwang sie auf das Pult hinter Reis Fensterplatz.  
  
Der alte Lehrer beobachtete das ganze nur stirnrunzelnd.  
Die Jugend von heute... das erinnerte ihn an die Zeit direkt vor dem Impact, als... und schon begann er mit seinem Monolog, als die Glocke läutete und die Stunde begann.  
  
Asuka blickte wütend auf Shinjis Rücken, welcher Glück hatte, daß ihr Blick keine Löcher bohren konnte. Third hatte sich gerade noch aus dem Staub gemacht. Und seine beiden bescheuerten Freunde waren ebensowenig in ihrer Nähe wie die Klassensprecherin mit den vielen Sommersprossen... warum hatte Misato nur darauf bestehen müssen, daß sie zur Schule ging, reichte es nicht, daß sie ihre Vorstellung durchschaut hatte? Mußte sie ihr jetzt auch noch daraus, daß sie Probleme mit den japanischen Schriftzeichen hatte, einen Strick drehen? Aber wenigstens war ihr EVA nicht beschädigt worden. Und wenigstens hatte First nichts von sich zurückgelassen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Da nun drei Piloten zur Verfügung standen, war der Plan für die Tests geändert worden, so daß jeder Pilot nur noch zeitversetzt an jedem dritten Tag zum Synchrontraining erscheinen mußte, solange Doktor Akagi keine Kreuztest oder ähnliches ansetzte.  
An diesem Nachmittag war Shinji dran, sein Synchronwert blieb jedoch konstant, egal wie sehr Akagi ihn anspornte, sich zu konzentrieren.  
Im Nachhinein war er froh, daß Rei und er sich das Wochenende mit den Aufgaben beschäftigt hatten, für den nächsten Tag plante Doktor Akagi die ersten Reaktivierungstests für EVA-00, so daß ein gemeinsames Lernen erst am übernächsten Tag wieder möglich sein würde.  
Shinjis Kopf schwirrte vor Wissensfetzen - mathematische Formeln, physikalische Grundsätze, Passagen aus literarischen Texten... vielleicht sollte er vorschlagen, bei der Benotung in Sport mit EVA-01 auftauchen zu dürfen, dann würde er mit Sicherheit ein paar Rekorde schlagen...  
  
Als er sich duschen und umziehen wollte, mußte er feststellen, daß im Umkleideraum Umbaumaßnahmen stattfanden: Die Seitenwand zum benachbarten Lagerraum war herausgebrochen worden, so daß der Raum größer wurde, ferner war ein langer Wandschirm quer durch den Raum gespannt worden.  
Anscheinend hatte endlich jemand erkannt, daß NERV EVA-Piloten beider Geschlechter hatte.  
"Super", murmelte Shinji sarkastisch und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Sachen und einem freien Waschraum.  
  
Das Abendessen mit Misato verlief schweigsam, Shinji stocherte in seinem Essen herum und Misato grinste immer wieder, als wüßte sie etwas, daß sie gerne mitgeteilt hätte, aber nicht durfte.  
  
Am folgenden Tag begann die Schule ganz normal, nur daß Shinji nun ebenfalls am Fenster saß und Hikari auch sogleich den Sitzplan entsprechend änderte.  
Kensuke schlich mit bereiter Kamera durch die Schule, um von Asuka Bilder zu machen, sobald diese auftauchte, wie sich herausstellte, hatte diese bereits nach dem ersten Tag einen Haufen männlicher Verehrer, was wiederum Toji Shinji leise erzählte.  
Toji und Kensuke planten, mit den Fotos ein Vermögen zu machen, indem sie sie an die Mitschüler weiterverkauften.  
  
"Sag mal, Shinji, so schlimm kommt sie mir gar nicht vor", brummte Toji.  
  
"Sie tut nur so, glaub mir."  
  
"Ich glaube dir alles - okay, fast alles. Wollte das nur mal erwähnen. Vielleicht hat sie ja eine Standpauke bekommen."  
  
Shinji hob nur die Schultern.  
  
Kensuke kam hereingestürmt.  
"Leute... auf dem Schulhof!" keuchte er und lief zu seinem Platz, um den Film zu wechseln.  
  
Wie auf ein geheimes Kommando hin stürmten die Schüler zu den Fenstern.  
  
"Das ist ja die neue!" - "Und dieser Schläger, Masamoto..."  
  
"Sieh dir das an", murmelte Toji.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Dinge liefen schlecht für Masamoto, dem früheren Tyrannen der Tokio-3-High.  
Seinem Vater war die Geschichte von der Schlägerei zu Ohren gekommen und daß er Rei Ayanami - diese bleiche Schlampe - angegriffen hätte. Und da sein Alter offenbar einen Anschiß von seinem Vorgesetzten bei NERV bekommen hatte, hatte er diesen sogleich an seinen Sohn weitergegeben, ihm das Taschengeld gänzlich gestrichen und die Schlüssel für sein Motorrad einkassiert.  
Seitdem er von der rotäugigen Hexe fertiggemacht worden war, nahm ihn zudem kaum jemand noch ernst an der Schule, niemand ließ ihn mehr die Hausaufgaben abschreiben und die jüngeren Schüler taten sich zusammen und bildeten Blöcke, sobald er in ihre Nähe kam.  
Wirklich zum Kotzen...  
Und dieser blöde Suzuhara stolzierte mit seiner sommersprossigen Freundin, der Klassensprecherin der 2-A, händchenhaltend über das Schulgelände... wahrscheinlich war sie genauso bescheuert wie Suzuhara selbst.  
Sobald er auch nur in die Nähe dieser Ayanami kam, tauchte auf seinem Oberkörper wieder der rote Punkt eines Laserzielgerätes auf, der ihm sagen zu wollen schien, daß er besser wieder umkehrte. Die rotäugige Tusse sollte ihm nur an einem Ort über den Weg laufen, wo ihre Leibwächter kein freies Schußfeld hatten... oder besser noch, wo sie sie gar nicht sehen konnten...  
Dann lief ihm diese neue Schülerin über den Weg... feuerrotes Haar, blaue Augen, sonnengebräunte Haut, Beine vom Boden bis zum Hintern und eine Oberweite, wie viele ältere Mädchen, die Masamoto kannte, sie nicht besaßen. Daß er nicht zu sabbern anfing, war möglicherweise einer der wenigen Anhaltspunkte dafür, daß er kein schlechtgekleideter Gorilla, sondern ein Angehöriger der Spezies Homo Sapiens war. Allerdings zog er die Neue in Gedanken bereits aus. Ob diese Bräune wohl nahtlos war...?  
Und das beste daran war, daß sie seinen angeknacksten Ruf noch nicht kannte und deshalb problemlos einzuschüchtern sein dürfte!  
Masamoto stellte sich ihr also gleich hinter dem Schultor in den Weg, bemühte sich, gleichsam lässig und furchteinflößend zu wirken, als er auf sie herabblickte.  
"Hi, Süße, neu hier?"  
  
Die Rothaarige blieb stehen, musterte ihn von oben bis unten, verzog dann verächtlich das Gesicht.  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, du Affe."  
  
Masamoto lief vor Zorn dunkelrot an.  
Dieses kleine Miststück! Na, der würde er es zeigen, die würde schon sehen, was sie davon hatte! Der sah man doch schon von weitem an, daß sie keine reinblütige Japanerin war...  
Kraftvoll ließ er seine schmierige Pranke auf ihre Schulter sinken, übte genug Druck aus, daß die meisten Menschen vor Überraschung in die Knie gegangen wären.  
"Nee, Kleine, wenn du hier durch willst, kostet dich das was... Wegezoll! Gib mir dein Essensgeld... du könntest mir natürlich auch dein Höschen zeigen, hätte ich auch nichts ´gegen."  
Dabei lachte er kehlig.  
Nur gab die Rothaarige nicht unter dem Druck seiner Hand nach...  
Im nächsten Moment spürte Masamoto einen scharfen Schmerz im Knie, knickte ein, heulte auf vor Schmerz.  
Sie hatte ihn getreten... tat das weh... das Miststück hatte ihn getreten... voll gegen sein Knie...  
Der nächste Tritt folgte, landete wuchtig in Masamotos Kronjuwelen, ließ ihn noch lauter aufheulen. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht. Blind wischte er mit der linken Hand durch die Luft, um sie zu packen zu kriegen, während er die andere gegen seinen schmerzenden Unterleib preßte.  
Dann folgte ein dritter Tritt, als die Rothaarige mit einem hohen Kick ihre Schuhsohle mitten in seinem Gesicht plazierte, dabei seine Nase zerschmetterte und ihm den Kiefer brach.  
Masamoto flog halb ohnmächtig zurück.  
  
Asuka strich ihren Rock glatt.  
"Zufrieden mit dem, was du gesehen hast?" flüsterte sie, dann trat sie dem Fleischklops so kräftig wie sie konnte in die Rippen und bedauerte, ihm nicht ihre Initialen in den Wanst schlitzen zu können, aber Misato hatte ihr ja den Gebrauch ihres Messers strengstens untersagt...  
Gemessenen Schrittes ging sie auf das Schulgebäude zu, ließ den größeren und breiteren und auch viel schwereren älteren Jungen, dessen Gesicht ein einziger blutiger Matsch zu sein schien, achtlos liegen.  
  
Drinnen wurde Asuka sofort von einer großen Zahl Zeugen ihrer Aktion umringt, darunter ihre Verehrer, welche sie nun mit einem Hauch von Unglauben anblickten, und viele frühere Opfer Masamotos, vor allem Mädchen, die er belästigt und ihres Essensgeldes erleichtert hatte. Für diese war Asuka die Heldin der Schule.  
Lachend und scherzend bahnte sie sich ihren Weg zum Klassenzimmer.  
Endlich bekam sie die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie verdiente. Und wenn sie geahnt hätte, wie wenig dazu nötig war, hätte sie dem Fleischkloß noch ein paar Schläge mehr verpaßt... ihr Onkel hatte ihr schließlich nicht nur Tritte, sondern auch Handkantenschläge und Ellenbogenstöße beigebracht, die an der richtigen Stelle angebracht fatale Wirkung entfalten konnten...  
  
Wie eine Königin zog Asuka in den Klassenraum ein.   
Sie hatte den gefürchteten Masamoto fertiggemacht! Die Schüler umringten sie auch hier wie eine Traube, umlagerten ihren Platz, wollten wissen, wo sie das gelernt hatte, ob sie den Schwarzen Gürtel besaß, ob sie vielleicht schon auf Meisterschaften angetreten war und vieles mehr. Ganz bescheiden ließ Asuka die Bemerkung fallen, daß dies zu den Dingen gehörte, die ihr während ihrer vieljährigen Ausbildung zur EVA-Pilotin beigebracht worden waren.  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menschentraube, einige Mitschüler blickten zu Ikari und Ayanami hinüber und fragten sich, ob diese beiden auch so derartigem fähig waren - aber wenn sie es waren, warum hatte dann erst Asuka Soryu Langley an die Schule kommen müssen, um für Ordnung zu sorgen?! Daß Toji bereits mit dem Schläger aneinandergeraten war, vergaßen sie dabei, ebenso wie sie bequemerweise vergaßen, daß Rei Masamotos Ruf bereits mit einer einfachen Handbewegung praktisch zerstört hatte, bevor Asuka aufgetaucht war.  
  
"Mensch, spielt die sich auf", murmelte Toji.  
  
Shinji nickte.  
"Das genießt sie."  
  
"Bestätigt." kam es von Rei.  
  
Hikari stand immer noch am Fenster und sah zu Masamoto hinunter, der immer noch auf dem Pflaster des Schulhofes lag, eine Hand gegen den Schritt gepreßt, die andere auf sein Gesicht, sein rechtes Bein stand in einem Winkel ab, der nur bedeuten konnte, daß es gebrochen war.  
"Ob er einen Arzt braucht?"  
  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
Toji trat neben sie, berührte sie sanft an der Schule und drehte sie um.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe ein paar Zähne fliegen sehen. - Ah, da kommt schon die Schulkrankenschwester."  
Er verspürte kein Bedauern für den älteren Jungen, das war ohnehin mal fällig gewesen. Allerdings konnte er sich jetzt auch ein Bild von Soryus Fähigkeiten machen - Shinji hatte wirklich nicht übertrieben.  
  
Den ganzen Vormittag über saß Asuka mit strahlendem Lächeln an ihrem Platz, während der Pausen ließ sie sich von ihren Fans huldigen. In der zweiten Stunde wurde sie zur Direktorin gerufen, kehrte aber schon bald zurück, ohne daß sich an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck etwas geändert hätte.  
Kensuke teilte Shinji in der nächsten Pause mit, daß er Misato über den Hof hatte gehen sehen, bevor Asuka zum Direktor zitiert worden war.  
Als die letzte Schulstunde vorbei war, schlenderte Asuka an Shinjis Pult vorbei, lächelte ihn an und flüsterte ihm fast zärtlich zu: "Wir sehen uns, Shinji-kun!"  
  
"Urgh..." machte Shinji. Sein Herz schien erst wieder schlagen zu wollen, als Asuka den Klassenraum verlassen hatte.  
  
Auf Reis Stirn bildete sich eine tiefe Falte, als sie die Augenbrauen zusammenzog.  
Soryu stand es definitiv nicht zu, ihren Freund Shinji-kun zu nennen! Das durfte nur sie! Gut, auch Captain Katsuragi durfte ihn so nennen, Hikari vielleicht auch, solange sie nicht zu freundlich wurde, aber Soryu nicht, wirklich nicht!  
Ein leises Grollen entrann ihrer Kehle, welches ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer als den Namen der neuen EVA-Pilotin hätte interpretieren können.  
  
"R-Rei... ist alles... in Ordnung?"  
  
Rei blickte zu ihm, die Zornesfalte auf ihrer Stirn glättete sich.  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Uh... ahm... gut... dann, äh, dann bringe ich dich noch ein Stück.  
  
Sie nickte, verließ Seite an Seite mit ihm den Klassenraum.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf dem Rückweg trödelte Shinji ein wenig, fuhr einige Umwege mit seinem Fahrrad, kaufte noch ein paar Dinge für das Abendessen ein, das er zuzubereiten gedachte, wenn Misato von ihrer Schicht kam, griff dabei in eine Lache ausgelaufener Currysoße, weil er mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war.  
Hoffentlich gab bei den Reaktivierungstests keine Komplikationen... andererseits war EVA-00 noch weit davon entfernt, wieder voll einsatzfähig zu sein, was die Gefahr eines Amoklaufes doch stark reduzierte. Aber vielleicht könnte er ja gegen Abend noch einmal im Hauptquartier vorbeischauen und sich dann von Misato mit zurücknehmen lassen.  
  
Schließlich kam er daheim an, fuhr mit dem Fahrrad im Aufzug nach oben - es paßte mehr schlecht als recht in die Liftkabine, aber er hatte keine Lust, es die Stufen in den vierten Stock hochzuschleppen.  
Seltsam... Rei wohnte auch im vierten Stock... diese Ähnlichkeit war ihm noch gar nicht aufgefallen...  
Das Rad konnte er im Hausflur stehen lassen, in seinem Zimmer wäre es auch etwas eng geworden. Er nahm die Einkäufe vom Gepäckträger und trug sie in die Wohnung, stolperte noch im Korridor fast über einen großen Karton.  
  
"Nanu?" entfuhr es ihm.  
Er stellte die Einkaufstüte auf den Tisch und sah sich um.  
Der ganze Korridor war zugestellt mit Kartons und Kisten, alles noch zugeklebt oder zugenagelt.  
Was war denn hier los?  
Mit einem schnellen Blick vergewisserte er sich, auch in der richtigen Wohnung zu sein, indem er die Zahl der Kühlschränke in der Küche feststellte.  
Langsam ging er zwischen den Kartons hindurch, als er Wasserrauschen hörte.  
Wahrscheinlich nahm der Pinguin ein Bad. Wenn PenPen doch nur hätte sprechen können... dann hätte er ihm erzählen können, was die ganzen Kartons hier sollten. Der Vogel war schließlich sehr clever.  
Seufzend öffnete Shinji die Badezimmertür, er mußte sich ohnehin die Hände waschen - blöde Currysoße...  
"Hey, PenPen, was sollen denn die ganzen Kartons draußen?" fragte er, ohne wirklich mit einer Antwort zu rechnen, die über ein ´Wark´ hinausging.  
Der Spiegel über dem Waschbecken war beschlagen... merkwürdig, PenPen badete doch immer eiskalt...  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf, sah die Gestalt hinter dem Duschvorhang... ein nackte Gestalt mit flammendrotem Haar...  
  
"Perverser!" brüllte Asuka Soryu Langley aus vollem Hals.  
  
Dann sah Shinji eine Faust direkt auf sich zukommen. Und danach sah er erstmal gar nichts mehr.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Fußboden... er lag auf dem Fußboden...  
Decke... die Decke des Wohnungsflures...  
Schmerz... linkes Auge... wahrscheinlich am Zuschwellen...  
Stimmen... Misato... und Asuka...  
  
Ächzend setzte Shinji sich auf, tastete über sein Gesicht, ertastete eine nette Schwellung, zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Hier, drück das aufs Auge."  
Misato reichte ihm ein Tuch, das sie in kaltem Wasser getränkt hatte.  
Neben ihr stand Asuka, barfuß, die Haare naß, in ein blau-weiß gestreiftes Badetuch gehüllt.  
"Asuka, mußtest du gleich zuschlagen?" ihrer Stimme war anzumerken, daß sie sich nur mit Mühe beherrschte.  
  
"Ich habe mich erschreckt. Er stand plötzlich im Bad."  
  
"Genau deshalb kann man die Tür abschließen. - Shinji, warum bist du ins Bad gegangen?"  
  
"Warum? Misato, ich wohne hier! Ich wollte mir die Hände waschen!"  
Er verzog das Gesicht, als er sich den Lappen auf sein Auge drückte. Wo war sein EVA, wenn er ihn brauchte?  
  
"Siehst du, Asuka, keine Absicht. Wenn Shinji gewußt hätte, daß du im Bad bist, hätte er die Tür nicht einmal angesehen."  
  
"Na gut... Tut mir leid." sagte Asuka kleinlaut. "Ich hatte mich nur so erschrocken..."  
  
Shinji nahm es ihr nicht ab. Und Misato war anscheinend auch nicht ganz so davon überzeugt.  
"Misato, was macht sie hier überhaupt?"  
  
Statt Misato antwortete Asuka - und gab einem von Shinjis übelsten Alpträumen mit ihren Worten Realität: "Ich wohne jetzt auch hier!"  
  
Shinji schoß in die Höhe, war auf den Beinen und im Eingangsbereich schneller, als das menschliche Auge ihm hätte folgen können.  
"Misato, das ist nicht wahr... sag, daß das nicht stimmt."  
  
"Ich wollte eigentlich vorher mit dir reden, Shinji, aber irgendwie warst du schneller hier als ich... Ich dachte, daß es für Asuka nicht schlecht wäre, mit uns wie in einer Familie zu leben... sie kann doch nicht allein im Hauptquartier wohnen."  
  
Das war ein Traum... das mußte ein schlechter Traum sein...  
Verzweifelt kniff Shinji sich in den Arm, doch er wachte nicht auf.  
"Misato, das geht nicht! Ich wohne nicht mit ihr unter einem Dach!"  
  
"Shinji, ich habe mit Asuka gesprochen, sie..."  
  
"Ja, das hat sie, Shinji, ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen... ich wollte dich nicht bedrohen... es sollte ein Scherz sein, wirklich..."  
  
"Sie hat es mir hoch und heilig geschworen. Du solltest ihr eine Chance geben, Shinji."  
  
Shinji sah von einer zur anderen, schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Nicht mit mir... das mach ich nicht noch einmal mit!"  
Sprach´s, stieg in seine Schuhe und war bereits im Flur.  
  
"Warte, Shinji!" rief Misato. "Wo willst du denn hin?"  
  
"Irgendwohin, nur weg!"  
Er packte sein Fahrrad und rannte die Treppe hinab.  
  
Misato blieb mit offenstehenden Mund zurück, hinter sich Asuka, welche die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt hatte und lächelte. Das Lächeln verschwand schlagartig von Asukas Lippen, als Misato sich umdrehte, machte Verwirrung und Besorgnis Platz.  
  
"Misato, wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß er so reagiert, wäre ich nie hergekommen, das mußt du mir glauben... ich wollte mich doch mit ihm versöhnen..."  
  
"Ja, ja..." murmelte Misato gehetzt.  
Gut, Shinji würde sich schon wieder beruhigen, sicher brauchte er nur ein wenig Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen... vielleicht half es ihm, wenn er bei einem Freund übernachtete...  
Misato ging schweren Schrittes in die Küche, holte zwei Sechserpacks aus dem Kühlschrank, ließ sich auf ihren Stuhl fallen und öffnete die erste Dose...  
  
Derweil überlegte Asuka, wann wohl der beste Zeitpunkt war zu fragen, ob sie Shinjis Zimmer bekommen könnte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Völlig abgehetzt stand Shinji vor einer Wohnungstür in einem engen Hausflur, deren Klingelschild verkündete, daß es die Wohnung der Suzuharas war. Toji wohnte in einem Haus, welches von der Bauweise her dem ähnelte, in welchem Rei ihr Apartment hatte.  
Shinji drückte so lange auf den Klingelknopf, bis von drinnen ein brummendes "Komme doch, kein Grund für Krach" kam und sich schlurfende Schritte näherten.  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet.  
  
"Oh, Shinji, na, das ist ja eine Überraschung!" rief Toji.  
Seine Verärgerung über die Störung war sofort wie fortgeblasen.  
"Was ist denn mit dir los... Mensch, wer hat dir denn das verpaßt?"  
Er deutete auf Shinjis Auge, welches bereits fast zugeschwollen war.  
"Das ist das größte Veilchen, das mir in diesem Jahr bisher untergekommen ist..."  
  
"Ja, ja, Toji... Kann ich ´reinkommen?"  
  
"Klar."  
Toji trat zur Seite.  
  
Shinji betrat die Wohnung.  
  
Der Korridor war noch schmaler als der Hausflur, an der rechten Seite gingen zwei Räume ab, am anderen Ende war eine Tür. Aus dem hinteren Raum kamen Geräusche wie von einer Sportveranstaltung.  
  
"Ja, ist nicht groß, aber wir kommen klar." murmelte Toji.  
  
"Junge, wer ist es denn?" krähte eine Stimme aus dem hinteren Raum.  
  
"Nur wer aus meiner Klasse, Opa!" schrie Toji.  
  
"Ah, so. Er soll sich gut die Füße abtreten. Deine Großmutter haßt Schmutztapsen auf dem Teppich!"  
  
Toji bedeutete Shinji nichts zu sagen.  
"Klar, Opa!" brüllte er.  
Dann wandte er sich flüsternd an Shinji: "Mein Großvater, arbeitet als Wissenschaftler bei NERV... eigentlich voll das Genie, nur leider fast taub... und er glaubt, meine verstorbene Oma wäre noch am Leben und könnte jeden Moment heimkommen. Ansonsten ist er aber voll in Ordnung."  
  
"Aha..." murmelte Shinji.  
  
"Stören wir ihn besser nicht, sonst hält er dich am Ende noch für irgendeinen meiner Cousins... passiert ihm ständig mit Kensuke... komm mit in die Küche."  
Toji schob Shinji in den ersten Raum, der neben Spüle, Herd, Geschirr- und Vorratsschrank einen Tisch und ein schmales Bett enthielt.  
"Ich schlafe hier, Opa und mein Vater nächtigen im Nebenzimmer... naja, wirklich nicht viel Platz..."  
  
Shinji strich seinen Vorsatz, Toji zu fragen, ob er bei ihm übernachten könnte. Wahrscheinlich hätte Toji ihm sogar sein Bett überlassen und selbst auf dem Boden geschlafen, aber das hätte Shinji nicht über´s Herz gebracht.  
"Ah ja... ahm..."  
  
"Also, wer hat dich so zugerichtet?"  
Toji schob die Ärmel seines Trainingsanzuges hoch.  
"Am besten gehen wir gleich bei ihm vorbei und nehmen ihn die Mangel... vorher holen wir noch Kensuke..."  
  
"Das war Asuka."  
  
"Was? Verdammt..."  
Toji ließ die Fäuste sinken, machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht... er konnte doch nicht losgehen und Mädchen verprügeln...  
"Alter, was ist passiert?"  
  
"Ich... oh je... ich bin nach Hause gekommen... und ins Bad... und da stand sie unter der Dusche... und dann ging ich auch schon zu Boden..."  
  
"Unter der Dusche? Du hast sie nackt gesehen?"  
  
"Uh, ja."  
  
"Und? Hat sie wirklich...?"  
Toji machte eine bogenförmige Geste vor seinem Oberkörper.  
"Oder ist ihr BH nur ausgestopft? Und sind die roten Haare echt?"  
  
"Toji! Darauf habe ich doch gar nicht gedacht!" entgegnete Shinji gereizt.  
  
"Ahm, ja, klar, tut mir leid... manchmal geht´s noch mit mir durch... nichts Hikari davon sagen, ja?"  
  
"Schon klar."  
  
"Und was jetzt? Willst du etwas hierblieben, bis die Furie bei euch aus der Wohnung verschwunden ist? - Ist kein Problem, wirklich..."  
  
"Das könnte länger dauern... Misato hat sie bei uns einziehen lassen."  
  
"Echt? Mann, oh, Mann... Wenn Soryu nicht so fies drauf wäre, würde ich dich beneiden... zwei hübsche Frauen, die ständig um dich herum sind, vielleicht leichtbekleidet..."  
  
"Toji, vielleicht sollte ich doch mit Hikari sprechen..."  
  
"Äh, nee, laß, bitte! War nur ein Scherz, Alter! Hm... willst du vielleicht hier übernachten? Du kannst mein Bett haben und..."  
  
Shinji hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Nein, nein, wirklich, das ist nicht nötig. Ich... uh... ich kann im NERV-Hauptquartier schlafen... muß mir nur ein Zimmer zuweisen lassen... uhm... mach dir bloß keinen Aufwand meinetwegen..."  
  
"Na gut, ist wahrscheinlich auch bequemer. Soll Opa sich mal dein Auge ansehen? Versteht eine Menge von Erster Hilfe, hat mich früher immer wieder zusammengeflickt, wenn ich in eine Schlägerei verwickelt gewesen war..."  
  
"Uhm... nein, es geht schon... ich war auch nur gerade in der Nähe... ahm... ich will gleich weiter..."  
  
"Ja... hm... du willst wirklich nicht noch etwas bleiben?"  
  
"Naja... ein bißchen kann nicht schaden... ein paar Minuten..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Aus den beabsichtigten ´ein paar Minuten´ wurden mehrere Stunden. Draußen war es bereits dunkel, als Shinji aufbrach. In der Zwischenzeit war auch Tojis Vater heimgekommen, hatte den Gast freundlich begrüßt und gefragt, ob er nicht zum Essen bleiben wollte, doch Shinji hatte abgelehnt, er wollte den Suzuharas nicht irgendwie zur Last fallen. Außerdem war es mit insgesamt vier Personen richtig eng in der Wohnung geworden, zudem der andere Raum eher einem Wandschrank ähnelte, in dem ein Etagenbett und ein Fernseher standen.  
Tojis Großvater hatte Shinji geraten, in Rindersteak auf das zugeschwollene Auge zu drücken, auf Tojis Frage, wo in Gottes Namen Shinji denn ein Steak hernehmen sollte, aber nur gelacht.  
  
Nun fuhr Shinji wieder durch die Straßen der Stadt und hakte im Kopf einen Namen nach dem anderen ab, wo er vielleicht hätte unterkommen können, die Liste war aber nicht sehr lang.  
Zu Kensuke konnte er nicht, der hatte zwar genug Platz, aber seine Mutter konnte Shinji nicht leiden... wahrscheinlich hätte sie ihn nicht fortgeschickt, aber Shinji wollte auch nicht, daß sein Freund wegen ihm Ärger bekam...  
Hikari schied gleich ganz aus, er wußte zwar vage, wo sie wohnte, aber plötzlich vor ihrer Tür zu stehen, wäre doch sehr dreist gewesen...  
Ins Hauptquartier wollte er auch nicht wirklich, vielleicht war ja sein Vater inzwischen zurück, dem er wirklich nicht über den Weg laufen wollte...  
Und ansonsten...  
Rei...  
Vielleicht konnte er bei Rei übernachten...  
Aber schickte sich das?  
Sicher, sie würde es verstehen... und sie würde ihn auch sicher nicht wegschicken... und sie hatten auch schon in einem Zimmer übernachtet... aber...  
Wenn er in der Küche schlief, sollte das kein Problem darstellen...  
  
Kurz darauf stand er vor ihrer Wohnungstür, stellte fest, daß die Klingel immer noch kaputt war und klopfte laut.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, bis die Tür geöffnet wurde.  
  
Rei blickte ihn verschlafen an, sie trug nur ihre Badelatschen und ein zerknittertes weißes Hemd mit kurzen Ärmeln, welches ihre Oberschenkel halb bedeckte.  
"Shinji-kun... was ist denn?"  
Sie rieb sich die Augen, sah ihn dann genauer an. Ihr Blick blieb an seinem zugeschwollenen Auge hängen.  
  
"Uh... Rei... hast du geschlafen?"  
  
"Ja... wa..."  
Warum war sein Auge zugeschwollen? Was war mit Shinji-kun passiert, seit sie sich in der Bahnstation getrennt hatten?  
  
"Ah, tut mir leid", unterbrach er sie. "Ich gehe besser..."  
  
"Nein."  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, ergriff seinen Oberarm und zog ihn in die Wohnung. Shinji folgte dem Zug willig.  
"Das macht nichts. Komm erstmal rein."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"Was ist mit deinem Auge?"  
  
"Das... ahm... das war Asuka..."  
Und er erzählte auch ihr die ganze Geschichte, verglich dabei in Gedanken die heutigen Ereignisse mit jenen in Reis Wohnung vor mehreren Wochen. Shinji schloß seinen Bericht mit den Worten:  
"... und daher wollte ich fragen, ob ich heute nacht hier schlafen kann... ich werde dir auch nicht zur Last fallen... bitte, wenn du mich in der Küche auf dem Boden schlafen läßt... du wirst mich gar nicht bemerken..."  
  
Rei sah ihn lange an.  
Soryu hatte ihn verletzt... und auch noch aus seinem Heim vertrieben... und sie war wieder nicht dagewesen, um ihn zu beschützen... natürlich konnte Shinji-kun bei ihr übernachten, da sprach gar nichts dagegen, das war doch viel sicherer als irgendwo auf einer Bank... allerdings verstand sie nicht, weshalb er unbedingt auf dem Boden schlafen wollte, ihr Bett war doch um einiges bequemer... aber wenn er es wünschte...  
"Du kannst hier schlafen, Shinji-kun."  
Sie ging zu ihrem Bett und nahm eine der beiden Decken, die sie benutzte, an sich, ebenso das Kopfkissen, trug beides in die Küche und legte es in die hintere Ecke zwischen Schrank und Tisch.  
"Du willst wirklich auf dem Boden schlafen?"  
  
"Äh, ja, Rei, wenn es dir nicht zuviele Umstände macht... uhm, danke, Rei, das... ah... ich hätte nicht gewußt, wo ich sonst hätte hingehen sollen... aber du brauchst mir nicht dein Kissen geben, die Decke genügt doch völlig."  
  
"Du nimmst es."  
Wenn er schon auf dem Boden schlafen wollte, sollte er es wenigstens so bequem wie möglich haben. Warum wollte er denn nicht bei ihr schlafen?  
  
"Danke, ahm, ja, danke..."  
  
"Benötigst du noch etwas, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Nein, Rei, uh, wirklich nicht."  
  
"Gut. Ich gehe wieder schlafen."  
Sie brauchten beide ihren Schlaf. Die Test hatten sie mental ausgelaugt und Shinji-kun verfügte nicht über ihre Konstitution. Kurz zögerte sie, ob sie das Hemd wieder ausziehen sollte, eigentlich schlief sie völlig unbekleidet, allerdings war es nicht gerade warm in ihrer Wohnung, die letzten Tage hatte es einen Temperatursturz gegeben, der dafür gesorgt hatte, daß es in ihrer Wohnung angesichts der defekten Heizung doch spürbar kühl war, deshalb auch die zweite Decke. Hoffentlich hatte Shinji-kun es warm genug...  
Sie löschte das Licht und kroch wieder unter ihre Decke.  
  
Shinji war derweil aus Hemd und Hose gestiegen und hatte sich, nun noch mit Unterhemd, Shorts und Socken bekleidet, in die von Rei zur Verfügung gestellte Decke eingerollt.  
Es war kalt in ihrer Wohnung... tagsüber war ihm das gar nicht aufgefallen, während sie hier gearbeitet hatten... aber da hatten sie ja auch warmen Tee gehabt...  
Er zog die Decke noch enger um sich und versuchte zu schlafen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei wurde mitten in der Nacht von einem unbekannten Geräusch geweckt, einem seltsamen Klappern... sie sah sich im Dunkeln um.  
Nein, die Heizung war es nicht, die war so tot wie eh und je...  
Das Geräusch kam aus der Küche...  
Shinji-kun... vielleicht ging es ihm nicht gut... vielleicht hatte Soryu ihn härter erwischt, als er eingestanden hatte...  
Sie schwang sich aus dem Bett, machte Licht in ihrem Schlafraum und ging in die Küche.  
Shinji-kun lag immer noch in der Ecke, eingerollt in die Decke, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, allerdings schien er stark zu zittern. Das Geräusch, das sie geweckt hatte, stammte vom Klappern seiner Zähne...  
Das konnte sie nicht weiter tatenlos mit ansehen! Wenn Shinji-kun weiterhin auf dem Boden schlief, konnte er krank werden, nein, das konnte sie nicht zulassen, egal wie sehr er darauf bestanden hatte, auf dem Boden zu nächtigen!  
Sie ging neben ihm in die Hocke und schüttelte ihn leicht, bis er aufwachte.  
  
"Uh, was... Rei? Ah... äh... was ist? Uh... habe ich dich geweckt? Habe ich geschnarcht?"  
  
"Nein... du kannst nicht hier schlafen."  
Sie zog ihn auf die Beine, ergriff im Ausstehen das Bettzeug.  
  
"Uh... ahm... tut mir leid... ich..."  
Ganz sicher hatte er sich geweckt... vielleicht hatte er geschnarcht... oder vielleicht hatte er im Schlaf gesprochen... jetzt würde sie ihn ´rauswerfen...  
  
Doch stattdessen zog Rei den schlaftrunkenen Shinji nur in ihren Raum, warf das Kissen ins Bett und breitete die Decke darüber aus, schlüpfte dann unter die Decken und rutschte bis zur Wand. Ihr Hemd behielt sie an, damit Shinji-kun keine falschen Schlußfolgerungen zog.  
"Komm hierher, das ist wärmer."  
  
"Uh, Rei..."  
Sie wollte doch nicht wirklich mit ihm in einem Bett schlafen... das mußte er mißverstehen...  
Doch die Tatsache, daß sie die Bettdecken hochhielt und ihm Platz gemacht hatte, sprach für sich selbst.  
Zögernd setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, schwang die Beine unter die Decke.  
Rei ließ die Decke los, deckte ihn zu.  
Shinji bemühte sich, ihr möglichst viel Platz zu lassen, rückte soweit zur Kante, wie er konnte, ohne aus dem Bett zu fallen.  
"Uhm, ja... ahm..."  
  
"Gute Nacht, Shinji-kun." flüsterte Rei neben ihm.  
  
"Äh, ja, gute Nacht, Rei."  
Er schloß die Augen, doch das vertrieb die Nervosität nicht... nicht im geringsten...  
Rei war so nahe...  
  
Rei blickte auf Shinjis Rücken.  
Sicher war ihm noch kalt... und so nahe, wie er an der Bettkante lag, lief er Gefahr, hinauszufallen, wenn er nicht acht gab...  
Sie legte den Arm um ihn, rückte ganz nah an ihn heran, so konnte sie verhindern, daß er herausfiel und sich vielleicht verletzte, und ihm etwas von ihrer Körperwärme geben... und sie konnte ihm nahe sein...  
  
Shinji vergaß beinahe zu atmen, als Rei den Arm um ihn legte und er ihren warmen Atem im Nacken spürte. Sie war so nah... viel zu nah... Mit einem mal war die Kälte aus seinem Körper verschwunden, wurde von Hitze ersetzt, die ihren Ursprung in seinen Lenden hatte.  
Doch er beherrschte sich, blieb, den Rücken ihr zugewandt, ruhig liegen, anstatt sich umzudrehen und sie in die Arme zu schließen... vorerst jedenfalls... 


	31. 6.Zwischenspiel

6. Zwischenspiel  
  
"Israfel wurde besiegt", wisperte die Stimme seines älteren Bruders.  
  
Der jüngere signalisierte seine Kenntnisnahme.  
  
"Wir sind nicht mehr viele, die in die Welt der Lillim vordringen können... nur noch eine Handvoll ist imstande, dort einen materiellen Körper zu formen."  
  
"Vielleicht gibt es einen anderen Weg... vielleicht kann man mit den Lilim reden."  
  
"Nein, Tabris", grollte die Stimme eines anderen der älteren. Die Stimme verdeutlichte, über welche Kraft der Sprecher verfügte. "Die Lilim verstehen nur Gewalt, das war Vaters Geschenk an sie, als er Mutters Werk zum ersten Mal verwüstete."  
  
"Mutter..." flüsterte der jüngste.  
Obwohl in ihrem Reich die vergangenen vierzehn Jahre nur ein Wimpernschlag gewesen waren, vermißte er sie.  
  
Der mächtige Zeruel wandte sich ab, die Anwesenden spürten, wie er ihre Runde verließ.  
  
"Ihre Waffen sind stark", flüsterte Satchiel, immer noch geschwächt von seiner Begegnung mit dem Wesen namens EVANGELION.  
  
"Und sie bauen ständig neue", fügte Israfel zweistimmig hinzu, der gerade eingetroffen war.  
  
"Wenn sie uns doch nur verstehen könnten... könnten sie wirklich so grausam sein, unsere Mutter... und ihrer aller Mutter... weiterhin gefangenhalten zu wollen, wenn sie die Wahrheit erkennen?"  
  
"Lilim sind blind, sie wollen die Wahrheit nicht erkennen, Tabris."  
  
"Gerade du gibst auf, Arael?"  
  
"Nenne mir eine Möglichkeit. Die Lilim wollen nur kämpfen. Satchiel und Shamsiel haben von der Wildheit und der Mordgier berichtet, die von ihnen ausgeht."  
  
"Von ihren Waffen, Bruder... wir müssen uns etwas anderes überlegen..."  
  
"Da ist... spürt ihr es auch?"  
  
"Ja, Sandalphon erwacht..." 


	32. Kapitel 24 - Veränderungen

Kapitel 24 - Veränderungen   
  
Shinji wachte auf.  
Es war wirklich kein Traum gewesen...  
Er lag im gleichen Bett wie Rei. Sie hatte tatsächlich den Arm um ihn gelegt und schlief immer noch an ihn geschmiegt, war ihm so nah... Es fühlte sich wunderbar an...  
Wie sie wohl aussah, wenn sie schlief? Welchen Ausdruck wohl ihr Gesicht hatte?  
Er mußte sich nur vorsichtig umdrehen, um sie nicht aufzuwecken...  
Dummerweise reagierte sein Körper auf ihre Nähe auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm äußerst peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte sie es bemerkt. Sein Kopf mußte so rot angelaufen sein, daß er vielleicht im Stande war, das Zimmer auszuleuchten, hätte dies nicht schon der bleiche Vollmond getan, dessen Licht durch das Fenster hineinfiel.  
Welchen Ausdruck hatte wohl ihr schlafendes Gesicht...  
Während der Tage, die sie im gleichen Zimmer gewohnt hatten, hatte er nicht mehr als ihre Silhouette des Nachts gesehen...  
Langsam und vorsichtig drehte er sich auf den Rücken. Und ebenso vorsichtig drehte er sich auf die andere Seite, zog zugleich die Knie an und stützte sich mit dem Ellenbogen auf, so daß sein Hinterteil über die Bettkante hing, ohne daß er hinausfiel und ohne daß sie die Beule in seiner Hose bemerken konnte.  
Der Anblick ließ seinen Atem stocken.  
Rei lag auf der Seite, das Gesicht ihm jetzt zugewandt.  
Das Licht des Mondes badete ihr Gesicht in einen fahlen Schein. Sie wirkte so friedlich, unschuldig... Ihre sanft geschwungenen Lippen waren direkt vor ihm, er mußte eigentlich nur selbst die Lippen spitzen, um sie zu berühren. Der Drang, sie zu küssen, war unglaublich stark... er mußte nur den Kopf leicht nach vorn bewegen... diese Lippen... nur kurz... nur ein ganz kurzer Kuß... nur ein kurzer Kontakt... nur einmal diese Lippen berühren im Schein des Mondes...  
Millimeter um Millimeter schob er den Kopf nach vorn.  
Ihr warmer Atem strich über seine Lippen.  
Er stoppte.  
Wenn er das tat... egal, wie sehr er sich danach sehnte... was dann? Wenn er ihr einen Kuß raubte... was kam als nächstes... ihr Haar war ebenso verlockend, er wollte mit den Fingern hindurchfahren, sein Gesicht darin vergraben, wollte ihre Wangen sanft streicheln... sein Blick glitt tiefer, zum offenstehenden obersten Knopf ihres Hemdes, zu schwach erkennbaren Ansatz ihrer Brüste... wenn er sie jetzt küßte, wußte er nicht, was dann geschehen könnte, wozu er imstande war, was er ohne ihr Einverständnis tun könnte...  
Nein, er konnte es nicht, durfte es nicht, durfte sie nicht küssen ohne ihre Erlaubnis, ohne ihr Wissen, durfte ihr Vertrauen nicht mißbrauchen...  
Langsam zog er den Kopf zurück, beschränkte sich darauf, sie anzusehen, trunken von ihrer Schönheit.  
Wenn dieser Augenblick doch nur ewig anhalten konnte... wenn doch der Morgen nie anbrechen würde, wenn er doch die Zeit anhalten und sie immer anblicken konnte... aber am nächsten Tag schon konnte ein weiterer Feind auftauchen... könnte er sie verlieren...  
War das nicht schon ein Grund, sie doch noch zu küssen, solange er noch konnte?  
Nein...  
Ihr Anblick brachte ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.  
Wie spät mochte es sein?  
Er hob den Kopf ein Stück, blickte aus dem Fenster. Draußen war es immer noch dunkel, sah man vom Vollmond ab, dessen Licht in das Zimmer und auf Reis Gesicht fiel.  
Shinji bemühte sich, die Augen solange wie möglich offenzuhalten, sie so lange wie möglich anzusehen, doch schließlich fielen ihm die Augen zu.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wie üblich erwachte Rei mit der Morgendämmerung, öffnete die Augen.  
Sie blickte in Shinji-kuns Gesicht. Er lächelte, es war das erste Mal, daß sie ihn lächeln sah, seit Soryu eingetroffen war. Das Veilchen schimmerte dunkelviolett. Rei verspürte Wut bei dem Anblick, stellte sich vor, Soryu es mit gleicher Münze zurückzuzahlen... aber der Kommandant hatte ihr untersagt, ihre Kräfte jemals gegen einen Menschen einzusetzen, ein Block, wie sie ihn bei dem älteren Schüler eingesetzt hatte, war bereits das äußerste des ihr erlaubten.  
Wenn es ihr doch nur möglich wäre, seine Verletzungen zu heilen, wie ihre eigenen Schäden heilten...  
Soetwas durfte sich nicht wiederholen! Sie mußte Shinji-kun vor Soryu beschützen!  
Zögernd hob sie die Hand, strich vorsichtig eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, wünschte sich, nicht an ihre Pflicht und die Mission gebunden zu sein...  
Die Schule würde bald beginnen... sie mußte sich fertigmachen, Shinji-kun mußte sich fertigmachen... er mußte vorher etwas essen... ob ihm die Dinge in ihrem Kühlschrank wohl zusagten?  
Shinji-kun regte sich, sie hatte ihn doch nicht geweckt? Aber es war ohnehin Zeit...  
  
Shinji schlug die Augen auf, blickte in ein Paar scharlachroter Augen, die seinen Blick erwiderten.  
"Uh... Rei... ahm... Guten Morgen..."  
Das war eine Hand auf seiner Wange, eine weiche, warme Hand... Reis Hand...  
  
"Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun."  
Sie sah auf ihre Hand, die immer noch seine Wange berührte, als wäre sie nicht Teil ihres Körpers, zog sie rasch zurück.  
  
Shinji fing ihre Hand ab, hielt sie fest, ohne dabei den Blick von ihrem Gesicht abzuwenden.  
Sie gab dem Zug nach, ihre Fingerspitzen berührten wieder seine Wange.  
"Rei... ich..."  
Er ließ ihre Hand los, senkte den Blick.  
  
Doch sie zog ihre Hand nicht wieder zurück, streichelte stattdessen zärtlich seine Wange.  
"Shinji-kun, es ist an der Zeit aufzustehen. Wir dürfen die Schule nicht verpassen."  
  
"Uhm, ja... du hast recht... leider..."  
  
"Leider?"  
  
Er gab keine Antwort auf ihre Frage.  
"Ich... danke, daß ich bei dir... ahm..."  
  
Sie kletterte über ihn hinweg aus dem Bett, einen schier endlos langen Moment befanden sie sich in einer Lage, in welcher er sie nur hätte greifen und zu sich hinziehen brauchen, in der sie lediglich den Kopf ein wenig hätte senken müssen, um ihn küssen zu können, doch obwohl beide in jenem Moment daran dachten, führte keiner den Gedanken aus.  
Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch ihr Haar, welches danach viel lockerer um ihren Kopf zu liegen schien.  
"Shinji-kun..."  
Sie überlegte. Gestern abend hatte er vor ihrer Tür gestanden, weil er nicht gewußt hatte, wohin er gehen sollte, weil Soryu ihn aus seinem Zuhause vertrieben hatte. Doch wo würde er heute abend hingehen? Sicher, auch in Tokio-3 gab es Hotels und Pensionen, doch es schien ihr fraglich, ob er über ausreichende Geldmittel verfügte. Eine Rückkehr in Captain Katsuragis Apartment hingegen war in ihren Augen nicht akzeptabel, dort würde er Soryu ausgeliefert sein. Eine weitere Möglichkeit bestand darin, daß Shinji-kun sich eine Unterkunft im Hauptquartier zuweisen ließ... aber das wollte sie nicht... Um ihn zu beschützen, wäre es das beste, wenn sie in seiner Nähe blieb - oder er in der ihren... Und dies ließ sich am besten bewerkstelligen, wenn sie sich auch weiterhin ein Quartier teilten... wenn er ihr weiterhin... nahe war...  
"... wenn du möchtest... dann kannst du hier bleiben."  
  
Shinji setzte sich auf.  
"Rei, ahm, das... uh... das geht doch nicht... du und ich... ich meine... das schickt sich nicht... und... uhm... wenn..."  
  
"Wir haben zur Vorbereitung auf den letzten Einsatz bereits zusammengewohnt. Ich sehe keinen Grund, dieses Arrangement nicht fortzuführen."  
Der Kommandant würde dagegen sein... aber er war nicht hier, war nicht in Tokio-3, sondern in der Antarktis, um den Fortgang des Projektes zu überwachen... und solange er ihr keine anderslautenden Anweisungen gab, konnte sie Shinji-kun Asyl gewähren.  
  
"Aber das hier ist deine Wohnung und... uhm... ich will nicht in deine Privatsphäre eindringen und..."  
  
Sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, dann zog sie ihn in ihre Arme, flüsterte in sein Ohr:  
"Verstehst du nicht, daß ich dies längst zugelassen habe, Shinji-kun?"  
Rei löste sich von ihm und stand auf, ging in die Küche.  
"Ich setze Tee auf."  
  
"Ja..."  
Sie wollte, daß er blieb...  
Aber das ging doch nicht... und wenn sie gewußt hätte, welche Gedanken ihn in der Mitte der Nacht beschäftigt hatten, wäre ihr das auch klar gewesen!  
Er sprang aus dem Bett und folgte ihr, ohne sie an seiner Seite war es ohnehin plötzlich furchtbar kalt und leer.  
"Aber... Rei, was ist, wenn... uh... wenn etwas passiert... zwischen uns beiden... und wenn... ahm..."  
  
Sie drehte sich ihm zu.  
"Du hast selbst gesagt, daß du nichts derartiges ohne meine Zustimmung tun würdest. Was geschieht, geschieht."  
  
"Das... uh..."  
Das klang sehr logisch.  
Er wäre wahrscheinlich auch gar nicht fähig gewesen, etwas mit ihr gegen ihren Willen zu tun, schließlich war ihre Körperkraft der seinen wenigstens entsprechend, wenn nicht sogar höher...  
"Aber der Platz... ahm... wäre es dir nicht zu eng? Wenn ich... uhm... auch noch meine Sachen..."  
  
"Hast du viele Sachen?"  
  
"Ähm, nein... etwas Kleidung, mein Fahrrad... und mein Cello."  
  
"Ich denke nicht, daß der Platz hier nicht ausreicht. Du spielst ein Instrument?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Rei kam aus der Küche, sofort trat er zur Seite, um sie durchzulassen. Sie setzte sich wieder auf das Bett, beugte sich vor, holte etwas darunter hervor - einen Geigenkasten.  
"Ich spiele Geige."  
  
"Oh, das... das ist toll... ich wußte gar nicht..."  
  
"Aber bisher hatte ich niemanden, der mir zuhörte."  
  
"Das... uhm... das würde ich gern... ja, ich würde dich gern spielen hören."  
  
"Dann mußt du hierbleiben."  
  
"Aber ich kann doch nicht... ich meine... dein Bett und..."  
  
"War dein Schlaf unbequem?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Bist du nicht ausgeruht?"  
  
"Auch nicht..."  
  
"Dann sehe ich keinen Grund für deine Ablehnung... außer, du möchtest nicht hiersein."  
Sie stand auf, blieb vor ihm stehen.  
  
"Doch, ich... uh... es gibt keinen Ort, wo ich lieber..."  
Er schluckte.  
"Aber wir können doch nicht zusammenleben... wir sind... uh... wir sind zu jung dafür... und..."  
  
"Shinji-kun, ist es dir unangenehm, dich in meiner Nähe aufzuhalten?"  
  
"Nein", flüsterte er.  
Ganz im Gegenteil...  
  
"Dann solltest du hierbleiben."  
  
"Aber... ahm... nicht ohne Gegenleistung."  
  
"Gegenleistung?"  
  
"Ich... uhm... ich könnte für dich kochen... und die Wäsche waschen..."  
  
Essen konnte sie in der NERV-Kantine, dort wurde extra für sie jeden Tag ein vegetarisches Menü zubereitet. Und ihre Wäsche reinigte sie im Waschsalon eine Haltestelle weiter... doch wenn dies seine Wünsche waren... warum sollte sie an alten Gewohnheiten festhalten, die sich eher aus Mangel an Alternativen so eingefahren hatten...  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Dann... uh..."  
Da kam er wohl nicht mehr heraus, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte...  
Er breitete die Arme aus.  
"Erlaubst du?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Vorsichtig umarmte Shinji Rei.  
  
"Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan." murmelte sie und schloß ihn ihrerseits in die Arme.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Ist das unangenehm?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Willkommen, Shinji-kun..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bibbernd kam Shinji aus dem Bad, Rei saß bereits am Frühstückstisch und wartete auf ihn.  
"Das warme Wasser geht nicht." sagte er und ließ sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl nieder. Er trug wieder dieselben Sachen wie am Vortag, da er nichts zum Wechseln hatte.  
  
"Ich habe bereits vor mehreren Wochen deswegen den Hausverwalter unterrichtet. Aber es ist keine Reaktion erfolgt."  
  
"Ja... und die Heizung?"  
  
"Ebenfalls."  
  
Shinji sah sich um.  
Vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand ein Teller, auf dem mehrere Scheiben Toast lagen, auf weiteren kleineren Tellern lagen Salatblätter und Scheiben verschiedener Früchte, wie Kiwis und Pfirsichhälften. An der Seite stand die Teekanne. Und dann gab es noch ein großes Glas Erdnußbutter.  
"Du ißt sowas?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Und wenn er mal davon ausging, daß sie ihre Weißbrotscheibe dick damit bestrich, dann mußte sie das Zeug sehr gern essen.  
"Ich... uhm... ich weiß sonst gar nicht, was du magst."  
  
"Kein Fleisch, kein Fisch, keine tierischen Produkte. Keine Milchprodukte und keine Eier."  
  
"Das... ahm... das ist eine ganze Menge. Magst du es nur nicht, oder..."  
  
"Ich darf es nicht essen. Ich kann derartige Stoffe nicht verdauen."  
  
"Uh, ja. Gut, ich werde es mir merken."  
  
"Aber es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du Fleisch oder Fisch essen möchtest."  
  
"Nein, nein... Rei... wir... ahm... es ist..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Es ist seltsam... ich meine... uhm... wir haben zusammen im gleichen Bett geschlafen... und jetzt sitzen wir hier am gleichen Tisch und frühstücken... und... ahm..."  
  
"Worauf möchtest du hinaus?"  
  
"Wir... uhm... wir sitzen hier beinahe wie... wie eine Familie..."  
  
Sie errötete leicht.  
"Ist es das, was du in mir siehst?"  
Familie... was, wenn er in ihr nur soetwas wie eine Schwester sah? Hoffentlich nicht... hoffentlich sah er mehr in ihr... hoffentlich...  
  
Shinji selbst wurde knallrot, verschüttete etwas von seinem Tee.  
"Es ist... weißt du... ahm... bei Misato war es ähnlich... sie hat sich viel Mühe gegeben, damit ich mich wie zuhause fühle... aber hier... es ist ähnlich und trotzdem anders... ich... ich kann es nicht näher beschreiben..."  
  
"Irgendwann kannst du es vielleicht."  
  
"Ja... Rei, wenn ich darf... kann ich bei der Hausverwaltung in deinem Namen anrufen? Vielleicht... vielleicht schicken sie jemanden vorbei... oder hat NERV niemanden, der das machen kann?"  
  
"Du kannst es versuchen."  
Warmes Wasser wäre wünschenswert... auch daß die Toilettenspülung aufhören würde, Geräusche zu machen, als verdaue sie eine größere Mahlzeit... nur die Heizung... wenn diese wieder funktionieren würde, hätte sie keinen Grund mehr, Shinji-kun nahe zu sein...  
  
"Und... uhm... ein Türschloß? Und die Klingel und die Gegensprechanlage?"  
  
Wieder nickte sie.  
Es fiel ihr teilweise nicht leicht, ihm diese Dinge zu überlassen, hieß es doch, einen Teil des bißchens Freiheit aufzugeben, das sie besaß. Andererseits... seine Gegenwart war ihr diesen Preis wert. Wenn sich seine Sachen ebenfalls in der Wohnung befanden, würde ein Türschloß nötig sein...  
  
"Ja, dann... ich muß noch meine Sachen holen... uhm..."  
  
"Wir können gemeinsam bei Captain Katsuragi vorbeigehen."  
  
"Ich würde, ahm, ihr gerne eine Nachricht hinterlassen, wo ich bin."  
  
"Ja, sie sollte darüber informiert sein. Soryu wird sich nachher in der Schule befinden. Das wäre eine Gelegenheit, zuerst deine Sachen zu holen und dann Captain Katsuragi im Hauptquartier aufzusuchen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Während sie aßen, ging Shinji ein Gedanke nicht aus dem Kopf. Ihr Gespräch... als ob sie einen gemeinsamen Hausstand gegründet hätten... wie ein Ehepaar... und dieser Gedanke hatte gar nichts absurdes oder unglaubwürdiges an sich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinjis Fahrrad war in Reis Wohnung zurückgeblieben, sie waren mit der Bahn zurück in die Innenstadt gefahren, wo sich das Gebäude befand, in dem Misatos Apartment war.  
An der Tür zögerte Rei.  
  
Shinji deutete ihr Zögern falsch, er wußte ja nichts von den Anweisungen seines Vaters.  
"Ich sehe schnell nach, ob jemand da ist..." flüsterte er und trat ein.  
  
Rei blickte in den Wohnungsflur.  
Es war ihr untersagt worden, Captain Katsuragis Apartment zu betreten... allerdings nur, wenn dort eine Party stattfand... hier allerdings lag eine gänzlich andere Situation vor, hier ging es um das Wohlergehen eines anderes Piloten! Also folgte sie ihm in die Wohnung.  
  
Shinji war schnurstracks in sein Zimmer gegangen und hatte begonnen, seine Sachen aus dem Schrank in den Koffer zu stopfen, aus dem er sie nach seiner Ankunft herausgeholt hatte, machte sich dabei nicht die Mühe, erst alles sorgfältig zusammenzulegen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dafür nicht genug Zeit zu haben, zugleich verspürte er Anflüge eines schlechten Gewissens - Misato hatte ihn bei sich aufgenommen und nun schlich er sich fort wie ein Dieb in der Nacht. Doch ihn trieb auch die Sorge an, Asuka könnte sich noch in der Wohnung aufhalten. Aber Rei hatte ja von der Tür aus den Korridor im Blick und konnte ihn rechtzeitig warnen...  
  
Rei blickte in den kombinierten Wohn- und Eßraum, das Zimmer war dunkel, da das Licht nicht brannte und es kein Fenster gab. Dennoch sah sie die Umrisse einer Person am Tisch sitzen.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Sie erkannte die Stimme, eigentlich hatte sie bereits vorher gewußt, wer dort im Dunkeln in einer Wolke von Bierdunst saß, denn die Umrisse paßten nicht zu Soryu.  
"Captain Katsuragi."  
  
"Jetzt Major. Ich wurde... be-befördert, weil der Plan mit dem... dem Tanz geklappt hat... der Streifen hätte eigentlich Kaji zugestanden, aber er wollte nicht..."  
  
Die Stimme des Cap... Majors klang unsicher, schwankend. Entweder stand sie unter dem Einfluß von Medikamenten oder Alkohol. Der Geruch, den Rei wahrnahm, deutete auf letzteres hin.  
"Ja... Meinen... Glückwunsch zur Beförderung."  
Eine Beförderung war ein positives Ereignis... und bei einem positiven Ereignis gratulierten sich die Menschen...  
  
"Du bist mit Shinji hier, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Major."  
  
"Hat er... bei dir übernachtet?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und jetzt...? Holt er seine Sachen?"  
  
"Ja. Er wollte noch eine Nachricht hinterlassen."  
  
Shinji kam aus seinem Zimmer.  
"Rei, ist da jemand?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun, Major Katsuragi sitzt hier."  
  
"Major..."  
Shinji schluckte. Er war an Misato vorbeigegangen und hatte sie nicht einmal gesehen. Sofort wuchs sein schlechtes Gewissen zu unglaublichen Proportionen an.  
"Ahm, Misato..."  
  
"Du brauchst nichts... nichts zu sagen, Shinji... aber laß bitte das Licht aus... Ich bin schuld an der ganzen Misere... ja, an der ganzen vertrackten Misere..., ´hätte erst mit dir sprechen und dein Einver... Einverständnis einholen sollen, bevor ich Asukas Vorschlag, hier einzuziehen, zugestimmt habe."  
  
"Es... es war ihre Idee?"  
  
"Ja. Nachdem ich ihr ins... ins Gewissen geredet und sie versprochen hatte, sich zu bessern und... und mit euch zu vertragen,, ja zu vertragen, sagte sie, sie wäre einsam, ganz dolle einsam... und daß alles für sie fremd wäre... und ob sie nicht auch bei jemandem unterkommen könnte... Alles meine Schuld... Shinji-kun, ich wollte dich nicht verjagen..."  
Aus der Dunkelheit kam ein leises Schluchzen.  
"Ich habe heute frei... muß nicht zum Dienst... und Asuka ist auch weg, dachte, ich könnte etwas bechern... ´ist gut, daß du jetzt gekommen bist..."  
  
"Misato, ich..."  
  
"Nein, nein... laß mich ausreden, weiß nicht, wie lange ich noch verständlich sprechen kann... ´war ein Fehler... aber Asuka braucht jemanden, der auf sie etwas aufpaßt... eine weibliche Hand... hätte sie zu Ritsuko schicken sollen, ja, hätte ich tun sollen... wer weiß, wann ich mich wieder in aller Ruhe betrinken kann... Shinji, wohin willst du?"  
  
"Uhm, also, Misato..."  
  
"Major, ich habe Shinji-kun angeboten, daß er bei mir wohnen kann."  
  
"Rei, das ist sehr... nobel von dir... ja, ist es... Hast du denn genug Platz?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann ist es gut... aber macht keine Dummheiten, ja? Ich bin immer noch verantwort... verantwort... verantwortlich... Wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin... dann schaue ich bei euch vorbei... paß auf Shinji auf, Rei, ja? Mach das... bist ein gutes Mädchen... paß auf ihn auf..."  
  
"Das werde ich."  
  
"Und keine Dummheiten, ja... klar, Shinji?"  
  
"Uh, ja. Ja, klar, Misato... uh... keine Dummheiten."  
  
"Gut. Soll ich euch fahren?"  
  
"Lieber... ahm... lieber nicht."  
  
"Ist wohl auch besser so... ja... Bin nämlich betrunken, mußt du wissen..."  
  
"Misato, falls... wenn du mich hier brauchen solltest, dann..."  
  
"Nein. Geh du mit Rei... möchte nicht, daß... Asuka reagiert vorschnell... verpaßt dir vielleicht wieder eine... kann bei Rei nicht passieren... ist ein gutes Mädchen, diese Rei... anständig... klug... wünschte, ich wäre noch mal in diesem Alter... aber macht keine Dummheiten..."  
  
"N-nein."  
  
"Ich weiß doch... weiß doch, wie es ist, ein Teenager zu sein... war auch mal einer... da staunt ihr, was? Ja, Misato Katsuragi wurde nicht mit der Bierflasche in der Hand als Erwachsene geboren... hätte meine Mutter sicher auch ganz schön aus dem... aus dem Häuschen gebracht... ja... aus dem Häuschen... Shinji, ich vertraue dich Rei an... sie kann Verantwortung tragen... ist das First Children... ja... aber das weiß du schon, oder?"  
  
"Ahm, ja, Misato."  
  
"Gut... dachte ich mir doch... ihr habt meine volle Unter... Unterstützung... aber keine Dummheiten, ja?!"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Jetzt geh und hol´ deine Sachen."  
  
"Ja..."  
Shinji lief in sein Zimmer zurück und kramte das letzte zusammen, das ihm ins Auge fiel. Er bemerkte gar nicht, daß Tränen über seine Wangen liefen.  
Durfte er Misato so überhaupt zurücklassen, nach allem, was sie für ihn getan hatte? Sie hatte ihm ein Heim gegeben, hatte sich um ihn gekümmert, vielleicht nicht wie eine Mutter, aber doch wenigstens wie eine ältere Schwester...  
  
Rei war zurückgeblieben.  
"Major, benötigen sie etwas?"  
  
"Nein, Rei, habe genug Bier in Reichweite... und der Vogel ist auch schon versorgt... Shinji und du... ihr paßt zusammen... laß nichts dazwischenkommen... Ich halte Asuka im Griff... hätte gleich dich und Shinji aufstellen sollen, hätte Ritsuko sagen sollen, sie solle gefälligst deinen EVA zusammenschrauben... und trotzdem kriege ich von Fuyutsuki diesen Streifen angeheftet, ist schon seltsam... ja, seltsam..."  
  
"Ich werde auf Shinji-kun aufpassen."  
  
"Gut... und versucht... versucht mit Asuka auszukommen, ja? Sie ist schwierig... aber sie ist auch eine EVA-Pilotin..."  
  
"Ist das ein Befehl, Major?"  
  
"Nein, Rei... eine Bitte... euer Überleben konnte davon abhängen..."  
  
"Ja, Major."  
  
"Kennst ruhig Misato sagen, bin schließlich nicht im Dienst... und keine Dummheiten... das ist ein Befehl..."  
  
"Ja, Major."  
  
Shinji trat wieder auf den Korridor, den Koffer mit dem Cello auf den Rücken geschnallt, den Koffer mit seinen Sachen hinter sich herschleppend und in der anderen Hand die Tasche mit seinen Schulbüchern.  
  
Rei kam ihm entgegen und nahm ihm die Bücher ab, half ihm, den großen Koffer in den Hausflur zu bugsieren, wo er auch den Instrumentenkoffer erst einmal abstellte und dann noch einmal in die Wohnung zurückkehrte.  
  
"Misato, ich... wir gehen dann... außer du..."  
Wenn sie ihn gebeten hätte zu bleiben, wäre er wahrscheinlich geblieben...  
  
"Komm doch mal her, Shinji."  
  
"Uhm, ja..."  
Er tastete sich durch den dunklen Raum, bis er vor ihr stand. Der Alkoholdunst war fast betäubend.  
  
Misato umarmte ihn zum Abschied.  
"Ich komme schon klar mit Asuka, keine Sorge... Paß auf Rei auf... gib ihr keinen Grund zu Kummer, immerhin nimmt sie dich auf... ach... ich klinge wahrscheinlich, als... also..."  
  
"Wie eine große Schwester."  
  
"Schwester? Ja?"  
Sie lachte.  
"Dann hör jetzt gut zu, Shinji... macht keine Dummheiten... egal, wie nah ihr einander kommen solltet... egal, wie sehr dich der Hafer sticht... versteht du?"  
  
"Ja... uh... keine Dummheiten..."  
  
"Genau... nichts, was ihr später bereuen könntet... und wenn... naja... vergiß die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht... und falls du mich ´mal nicht erreichen kannst, dann halte dich an Kaji... der nervt manchmal zwar ganz schön... aber er ist kein übler Kerl... kann nur nicht treu sein... ja... und meld´ dich mal..."  
  
"Misato... ich... ich bin doch nur ein paar Minuten entfernt... und ich bin immer noch bei NERV."  
  
"Ach ja, NERV, ganz vergessen... die haben mir einen neuen Streifen verpaßt... bin jetzt Major."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Du weißt? Oh, Fuyutsuki hat sicher... hat sicher alles ausposaunt... Fuyutsuki kannst du auch trauen... mehr als deinem Vater jedenfalls... Fuyutsuki hält die Stellung... Ja, Sir!..."  
Wieder lachte sie.  
  
"Wir... uh... wir gehen dann... Soll ich die Schlüssel hier auf den Tisch legen?"  
  
"Nein, nimm sie mit... aber mach die Tür zu, ja?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Shinji verließ die Wohnung, schulterte sein Cello wieder und schleppte den Koffer zum Aufzug.  
  
"Major Katsuragi war betrunken." stellte Rei sachlich fest.  
  
"Ja. So schlimm war es noch nie..."  
Es mußte Asukas Schuld sein... und die seine, sicher hatte Misato sich Sorgen gemacht... hatte die ganze Nacht über kein Auge zugetan...  
"Ich frage mich, ob... uhm... ob ich nicht besser zurückgehen sollte..."  
  
"Shinji-kun, sie wollte dich in Sicherheit wissen. Wenn du umkehrst, wird sie sich um dich sorgen müssen."  
  
"Ich wüßte nur zugern, warum Asuka sich so verhält."  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Shinji-kun."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der erste Tag war wahrscheinlich der seltsamste.  
Shinji machte eine Bestandsaufnahme von Reis Haushalt und erstellte eine Liste, was sie benötigten, dann rief er bei der Hausverwaltung an. Als er seinen Namen nannte, herrschte am anderen Ende der Leitung Stille. Rasch gab er ein Anliegen durch, ohne ins Stottern zu geraten oder sich zu verhaspeln. Und tatsächlich versprach man ihm, umgehend jemanden zu schicken, der sich um Heizung und Warmwasser kümmern sollte.  
Ihm ging nicht auf, daß es der Name Ikari gewesen war, der ihm den nötigen Respekt verschafft hatte, stattdessen schob er die bisherige Untätigkeit der Hausverwaltung darauf, daß sie Rei wahrscheinlich nicht für voll genommen hatten.  
Währenddessen machte Rei in ihren Schränken Platz für Shinjis Sachen, nur die oberste Schublade des Schränkchens ließ sie unberührt, er sollte immer noch nicht wissen, daß sie seine Handschuhe aufbewahrt hatte.  
Nachdem er alles verstaut hatte - soviel besaß er nun doch nicht, seine Hemden und der Anzug, den Misato ihm geschenkt hat, hingen auf einer Kleiderstange, welche an die Wand montiert war, der Rest hatte problemlos in die beiden Schubladen gepaßt, die Rei für ihn freigemacht hatte -, wagte er einen letzten Anlauf, das in seinen Augen bestehende moralische Dilemma mit dem Bett zu lösen.  
  
"Ich könnte eine Luftmatratze kaufen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Dann würde ich darauf schlafen und..."  
  
"Es ist genug Platz." erklärte sie mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.  
  
In der Folge ging er die wichtigsten Dinge auf seiner Liste einkaufen - Kochgeschirr, Putzzeug, Lebensmittel. Zur Bezahlung benutzte er die in seine ID-Card integrierte Geldkarte - und natürlich kaufte er auch einen frischen Strauß Blumen...  
Als er zurückkam, vollbepackt mit Taschen, kam ihm ein Mann in einer Hausmeisteruniform entgegen, grüßte knapp und ging an ihm vorbei. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte er die Warmwasserversorgung und die Heizung gerichtet.  
Inzwischen war es früher Nachmittag.  
Rei erwartete ihn in der Küche, wo sie bereits wieder über den Büchern hockte.  
Shinji räumte einen Teil des Tisches frei und packte seine Einkäufe aus, verstaute sie teilweise gleich in den Schränken. Noch immer erschien es ihm schwer faßbar, daß sie sich die Wohnung fortan teilen würden.  
Sie beobachtete ihn schweigend mit undeutbarer Miene.  
  
"Rei... ahm... bist du dir immer noch sicher, daß du mich hier haben willst?"  
  
"Völlig sicher."  
  
"Dann... uhm... ich habe eingekauft..."  
  
"Das sehe ich, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Uhm... also... ich dachte, ich koche uns etwas... ah... ist da irgendetwas darunter, das du nicht magst oder nicht essen darfst?"  
  
Sie nahm die eingekauften Lebensmittel in Augenschein.  
Reis... Gemüse... Currysoße... Pilze...  
"Nein."  
  
"Gut... uh... dann... wenn ich jetzt anfange, können wir in einer guten halben Stunde essen."  
  
Eine halbe Stunde... in der Kantine des Hauptquartiers erhielt sie ihre Rationen stets sofort, mußte nicht einmal anstehen, weil man ihr Platz machte... daß Kochen zeitaufwendig sein konnte, hatte sie bereits erfahren, als sie mit Hikari Shinji-kuns Geburtstagskuchen gebacken hatte... in ihrer Küche wurde zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Einzug gekocht...  
"Eine halbe Stunde - ist das nicht zuviel Aufwand?"  
  
"Ahm... naja, es gab auch Fertiggerichte, aber... uhm... wenn etwas gut sein soll, dann... ahm... dann braucht es schon seine Zeit."  
  
"Ja. Ich verstehe."  
Wenn etwas gut sein soll... ob das auch für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen galt?  
Sie stand auf, ging in den Nebenraum und suchte ein paar Kleidungsstücke zum Wechseln heraus.  
"Ich werde in der Zeit duschen."  
  
Shinji nickte abwesend, sah dann zu ihr hinüber, sah noch, wie sie im Bad verschwand, nur mit ihrer Unterwäsche bekleidet.  
Kurz darauf hörte er Wasserrauschen.  
Das Bad war nicht groß, wenn man aus der Dusche stieg, mußte man aufpassen, weder über die Toilettenschüssel zu stolpern, noch versehentlich die Ablage über dem winzigen Waschbecken abzuräumen, wie Shinji aus eigener Erfahrung wußte. Durch das Schlüsselloch müßte man eigentlich in der Lage sein, jemanden, der unter der Dusch stand, zu beobachten...  
Wie erstarrt blickte Shinji auf die geschlossene schmale Tür, starrte auf das Schlüsselloch, durch welche Licht fiel. Ein kurzer Blick nur... nur ein Blick auf Rei... nein... sie vertraute ihm. Wenn er soetwas tat, würde er ihr nicht mehr in die Augen sehen können!  
Er schluckte trocken, riß sich von der Tür los und wandte sich wieder dem Herd zu.  
  
Als Rei das Bad wieder verließ, war sie in einer Art Hochstimmung.  
Zum ersten Mal seit über einem Jahr hatte sie wieder warmes Wasser zum Duschen gehabt, so daß es der reinste Genuß gewesen war und sie länger unter den Wasserstrahlen verweilt war, als eigentlich für die Reinigung notwendig gewesen wäre. Sicher, auch im Hauptquartier gab es warmes Wasser, doch in den eigenen vier Wänden war es etwas gänzlich anderes. Und schon dadurch, daß Shinji-kun dafür gesorgt hatte, war ihre Übereinkunft mehr als lohnend.  
Er stand immer noch am Herd und bereitete die Mahlzeit vor, in der Küche roch es appetitanregend nach Essen, daß ihr das Wasser im Munde zusammenlief, eine Reaktion, welche das Kantinenessen bisher nur im Ausnahmefall hervorgerufen hatte.  
  
Shinji hörte, daß Rei das Bad verlassen hatte, und drehte unwillkürlich den Kopf.  
Ihr Anblick ließ ihn alles um ihn herum vergessen, wie sie da an der Tür stand in frischer Unterwäsche, die alte unter dem Arm, das Haar noch naß, die Haut noch leicht glänzend vor Feuchtigkeit.  
  
Sie bemerkte seinen Blick, las die Bewunderung in seinen Augen, sah, wie er geistesabwesend mit einem Kochlöffel umrührende Bewegungen in der Luft machte.  
"Shinji-kun, das Essen..."  
  
"Wie? Uh... ah... uh... ja..."  
Errötend wandte er sich ab, während sie in den Nebenraum überwechselte, um sich fertig anzukleiden.  
"Ich... uh... ich bin gleich fertig."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Während sie aßen, versicherte Shinji sich immer wieder, daß es ihr auch schmeckte, äußerte selbst ab und an Kritik an seinen Kochkünsten.  
  
"Shinji-kun, die Mahlzeit schmeckt vorzüglich. Es gibt keinen Grund, daß du dein Können in Frage stellst."  
  
"W-Wirklich? Ich dachte nur, daß ich noch etwas hätte nachwürzen können und..."  
  
"Das, was du gekocht hast, übertrifft das Kantinenessen, an welches ich gewöhnt bin, bei weitem."  
  
"Dann... uh... dann bin zufrieden... Trotzdem werde ich... ahm... beim nächsten Mal wird es noch besser werden. Darf ich... uh... möchtest du noch etwas?"  
  
Sie schob ihren Teller zur Seite.  
Shinji-kun hatte wirklich viel gekocht, das, was sich noch den Töpfen befand, reichte unter Garantie für zwei weitere Mahlzeiten.  
"Nein, danke. Es war eine sehr gute Mahlzeit."  
  
"Gut... ah, dann packe ich den Rest weg... in den Kühlschrank..."  
  
"Ja. Die nächsten beide Tage werden wir kaum Gelegenheit haben, gemeinsam und in Ruhe zu essen."  
  
"Tests..." murmelte er, gar nicht angetan von der Vorstellung.  
Es freute ihn zu hören, daß Rei geschmeckt hatte, was er gekocht hatte. Doch die nächste Gelegenheit, für sie zu kochen, würde sich erst wieder in drei Tagen ergeben, wenn sie beide keine Tests hatten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am späten Nachmittag, nachdem sie gemeinsam den Abwasch erledigt hatten, machte Shinji sich daran, das neue Türschloß, welches er ebenfalls besorgt hatte, einzubauen. Leider war es nicht so einfach, wie auf der schematischen Anleitung dargestellt; selbst Rei wirkte etwas ratlos, blieb aber bei ihm hocken und sah ihm bei der Arbeit zu.  
Für sie war es seltsam anregend zu beobachten, wie Shinji-kun mit den Einzelteilen des Schlosses hantierte, wie vorsichtig er vorging, wie geschickt seine Finger waren... immer wieder fragte sie sich, wie es sich wohl anfühlen mochte, wenn er sie berühren würde...  
  
"Ich glaube so... Verdammt..."  
Shinji ließ die Schultern hängen.  
Der Einbau hatte geklappt, der Schlüssel drehte sich im Schloß und alles schien zu funktionieren - nur hatte er die Türklinge falsch herum wiedereingebaut, so daß sie sich nicht mehr nach unten drücken ließ, sondern nach oben gezogen werden mußte.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern legte Rei ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Ob sie nun die Türklinge nach oben oder nach unten bewegen mußte, was machte das schon aus?  
"Ich finde, du hast es gut gemacht. Deswegen lohnt es sich nicht, alles wieder auseinanderzunehmen."  
  
Er seufzte.  
"Es sollte perfekt sein."  
  
"Nichts ist perfekt... keiner von uns."  
Auch sie nicht... denn wenn sie perfekt gewesen wäre, hätte ihre Hand wohl kaum länger als nötig auf seiner Schulter geruht...  
  
Shinji blickte in ihre scharlachroten Augen, glaubte darin zu versinken.  
Langsam bewegte er den Kopf auf sie zu... und ebenso langsam kam sie ihm entgegen, näherten sich ihre Lippen einander an...  
  
Es klopfte.  
  
Erschrocken fuhren die beiden auseinander.  
  
In der noch immer offenstehenden Tür stand Ryoji Kaji, der an den Türrahmen geklopft hatte, und grinste breit. Wenn er nicht Katsuragi versprochen hätte, nach den beiden zu schauen, hätte er sie nicht gestört, schließlich wußte er selbst, wie es in diesem Alter war. Er selbst war nur ein wenig älter als sie gewesen, als der Second Impact stattgefunden hatte, doch bereits davor hatte er seine ersten Erfahrungen mit dem anderen Geschlecht gemacht. Und die beiden sahen auch wirklich süß aus, wie Katsuragi-chan es vermutlich formuliert hätte.  
"Hallo, ihr beiden!"  
  
"Uh... Kaji-san..."  
Shinji sprang auf, stieß dabei mit dem Fuß gegen den Haufen aus Werkzeug und Teilen des alten Türschlosses, den er auf dem Boden errichtet hatte.  
  
Rei hingegen richtete sich langsam und elegant auf.  
"Major Kaji."  
  
"Darf ich eintreten?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji sah Rei an, schließlich war es immer noch ihre Wohnung.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Danke."  
Kaji trat über die Schwelle und bückte sich, um Shinji beim Einsammeln behilflich zu sein.  
"Katsuragi schickt mich."  
  
"Mi-Misato..."  
  
"Yupp. Sie hat wohl einen mächtigen Kater, hat mich deshalb gebeten, mal vorbeizuschauen."  
  
"Oh, das... uhm..."  
  
"Ach, sie kommt schon klar, mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, Shinji, ist nicht das erste Mal, daß sie mehr getrunken hat. So, aber zu euch..."  
Er reichte Shinji eine paar Schrauben und einen Schraubenzieher, zog dann ein Tuch aus der Hosentasche und wischte sich die Hände ab.  
"Dein Gesicht sieht ja übel aus, schätze, das war Asuka."  
  
"Ja, Kaji-san."  
  
"Hm... Ja, sie hat diese Erst-Zuschlagen-Und-Dann-Fragen-Philosophie verinnerlicht... das mag ja gegen die Engel ganz nützlich sein, aber sonst... Gut, äh, eigentlich wollte ich nur schauen, wie ihr klarkommt."  
  
"Alles ist in Ordnung, Major. Es gibt keinen Grund zur Beschwerde."  
  
"Ja? Schön..."  
Die Hände in den Hosentaschen wanderte Kaji durch das Apartment.  
"Wenn ihr etwas brauchen solltet, zögert nicht, mir Bescheid zu sagen... ich leite es dann an den Quartiermeister weiter."  
  
"Ahm, sehr... sehr freundlich von Ihnen."  
  
Kaji zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Noch freundlicher wäre es seiner Ansicht nach gewesen, den beiden ein Flugticket ans andere Ende der Welt zu kaufen und sie persönlich in den Flieger zu setzen, anstatt sie weiterhin als EVA-Piloten ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen zu lassen...  
"Ach, egal. Ich wollte euch noch sagen, daß ihr euch sehr gut gegen den letzten Engel geschlagen habt."  
  
"Uh, danke."  
Shinji strahlte.  
  
"Und, hm, Rei, ich muß mal kurz mit Shinji allein sprechen. - Komm mal mit auf den Flur."  
  
"Ja. Major."  
  
"Uhm, ich komme."  
  
Kaji zog die Tür hinter ihnen zu.  
"Shinji, die Entwicklung der ganzen Sache hat mich auch etwas überrollt... wenn Katsuragi das ganze mit mir besprochen hätte, hätte ich ihr abgeraten, Asuka bei sich aufzunehmen. Aber wenigstens hast du einen Ort gefunden, wo du unterschlüpfen kannst. Wenn du jedoch zurückwillst, könnte ich Asuka kräftig ins Gewissen rede - ich glaube, auf mich hört sie ein wenig.""  
  
"Das, uhm, ist nicht nötig, Kaji-san. Rei und ich... uhm... ich glaube, wir kommen ganz gut miteinander aus."  
  
"Das hoffe ich. Manchmal erkennt man die ganzen Macken und Schwächen einer Person erst, wenn man sie näher kennenlernt... und manchmal gefällt einem das Gesicht, das man dann sieht, gar nicht mehr..."  
  
"Sie kennt meine Fehler... jedenfalls die meisten."  
  
"Das meinte ich doch gar nicht. Aber... hm... auch Rei könnte nicht so perfekt sein, wie du vielleicht denkst."  
  
"Nein, nein... sie... ich weiß, daß sie nicht perfekt ist, niemand ist das."  
  
"´Bist ein kluger Junge, Shinji. Aber euer... hm... Arrangement könnte dem Kommandanten gänzlich mißfallen."  
  
"Vater..."  
  
Kaji erschrak über den Ausdruck von Haß, der kurz auf Shinjis Gesicht erschien.  
"Ja, genau. Für ihn ist Rei sein ganz eigenes Projekt... die perfekte EVA-Pilotin... er hat sich immer gegen die Massenproduktion von EVAs ausgesprochen, wenn es nach gegangen wäre, hätte es nur den Prototypen und den Testtypen gegeben. Mit Hilfe des Prototypen wären die ganzen Macken und Fehler des Systems ausgemerzt worden und EVA-01 wäre ohne all das dann konstruiert worden. Aber das Komitee hinter NERV wollte sicher gehen und ließ weitere Piloten rekrutieren und trainieren... sonst würde Rei Einheit-01 steuern... und als Gendo Ikaris Mündel würde ihr Ruhm ein strahlendes Licht auf ihn werfen... aber das ist nur meine Deutung des ganzen."  
  
"Ahm, ja, Kaji-san."  
  
"Gut... Ich werde Katsuragi sagen, daß bei euch alles in Ordnung ist; werde in den nächsten Tagen ab und an mal vorbeikommen, wenn ich in der Gegend bin."  
  
Shinji nickte, obwohl ihm der Gedanke, daß der ältere Mann wahrscheinlich immer in ähnlichen Momenten hereinplatzen würde, mißfiel.  
  
"Wie ich sagte, deinem Vater dürfte diese Konstellation mißfallen. Eigentlich gibt es eine Order, dernach er über jede Veränderung in Reis Verhalten unterrichtet werden will... hat aber schon mein Vorgänger etwas lascher ausgelegt... ich glaube, ich habe sie überhaupt noch nicht gesehen... und wenn ich weiter darüber nachdenke, weiß ich nicht einmal, ob es sie wirklich gibt, habe eigentlich wichtigeres zu tun, als irgendwelchen Gerüchten nachzugehen... wir verstehen uns, oder?"  
Kaji zwinkerte.  
  
"Ja, Kaji-san."  
  
"Ich werde das hier allerdings nicht ewig decken können. ´Keine Ahnung, wann der Kommandant wohl wieder nach Tokio-3 zurückkehrt, aber zumindest solange wird er nichts davon erfahren, versprochen."  
  
"Kaji-san... warum... uhm... warum tun sie das?"  
  
"Tja, Junge, ein wenig erinnerst du mich an mich selbst. Und außerdem - wer weiß, wann ich dich vielleicht mal um einen Gefallen bitten muß, dann ist es doch besser, wenn du in meiner Schuld stehst, oder?"  
Sein breites Grinsen raubte seinen Worten den Ernst.  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Ganz meine Rede. Eins noch... mir ist aufgefallen, daß da drin... nun, wie soll ich es sagen... daß ihr nur ein Bett habt..."  
  
Shinji wurde rot.  
  
Kaji nickte, soetwas hatte er sich schon gedacht.  
"Katsuragi hat schon gesagt, daß sie euch ermahnt hat, keine Dummheiten zu machen. ´Schätze, daß das etwas schwerfallen dürfte. Mal sehen, ich müßte doch..."  
Er begann in den Hosentaschen zu kramen, drückte Shinji schließlich zwei Tütchen in die Hand.  
"Das soll keine Aufforderung sein, wirklich nicht. Aber ich war auch mal jung... hm, eigentlich fühle ich mich immer noch so... und weiß deshalb, wie das ist. Aber sicher ist sicher, nicht vergessen, Shinji."  
  
Shinji starrte auf die beiden kleinen Tüten in seiner Hand.  
Das waren definitiv keine Luftballons...  
"Ah... ahm... danke, Kaji-san... aber ich werde... ich meine..."  
  
"Aber wenn doch..."  
Kaji zwinkerte wieder.  
"Und vergiß eines nie - was ihr auch tut, ihr müßt beide damit einverstanden sein."  
  
"Ja... uhm... ja... das... das denke ich auch... uh..."  
  
"Gut, ich muß dann weiter. Und nicht vergessen, ja?"  
  
Shinji nickte hastig.  
  
Kaji drehte sich um und ging leise pfeifend den Flur hinunter.  
  
Shinji schluckte, stopfte die Tütchen mit den Kondomen in die Tasche, wollte nicht damit gesehen werden, schon gar nicht von Rei, die darauf vielleicht falsche Schlüsse gezogen hätte.   
Dann stellte er fest, daß er den Türschlüssel drinnen hatte stecken lassen.  
"Rei?" rief er laut und klopfte.  
  
Einen Moment dauerte es, bis sie die Tür öffnete und ihn einließ.  
Über die Türschwelle zu treten vermittelte ihm den Eindruck, nach Hause zu kommen, dabei war es trotzdem anders, als wenn er Misatos Apartment betreten hätte, oder das Haus seiner Pflegeeltern, denn nur hier hielt sie sich auf...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am Abend zögerte Shinji das Zubettgehen immer wieder hinaus, zuerst bereitete er noch einen Happen zu essen, dann wollte er noch schnell ein paar Aufgaben erledigen...  
  
"Ohne ausreichenden Schlaf wirst du morgen unkonzentriert sein." stellte Rei fest. Während er noch über den Büchern gesessen hatte, hatte sie sich bereits umgezogen.  
  
"Ich... ah... ich dusche noch schnell."  
  
Sie nahm es mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis und ging schon einmal zu Bett.  
  
Als Shinji nach einer längeren kalten Dusche schließlich auf Zehenspitzen in den Schlafraum kam und bereits überlegte, ob er nicht besser wieder auf dem Boden schlafen sollte - schließlich funktionierte die Heizung jetzt und erzeugte eine mollige Wärme -, setzte sie sich auf.  
  
"Kommst du?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Das übliche "Uhm" blieb in seiner Kehle stecken, als er sich neben sie legte und ihr den Rücken zudrehte, um die Versuchung so gering wie möglich zu halten.  
Doch am nächsten Morgen, als sie erwachten, blickten sie einander wieder ins Gesicht.  
  
So ging es gute zwei Wochen lang, wenn beide kein Synchron-Training hatten, kochte Shinji eine Riesenmahlzeit, deren Reste für die jeweils nächsten beiden Tage aufbewahrt worden. Die knappe Freizeit verbrachten sie mit Lernen für die näherrückenden Tests, wobei sie sich selbst immer wieder dabei erwischten, den jeweils anderen bereits einen längeren Zeitraum über still angeblickt zu haben, doch beide wahrten einen gewissen Abstand zueinander, selbst nachts, wenn der eine oder die andere mitten in der Nacht aufwachte und feststellte, daß sie einander eigentlich näher waren, als unter solchen Umständen empfehlenswert, überschritten sie die Grenze nicht, welche zwischen enger Freundschaft und der nächsten Stufe bestand.  
  
In der Schule sonnte Asuka sich so lange wie möglich in ihrem Ruhm und grinste ansonsten stets zu Shinji hinüber, dem es mit der Zeit leichter fiel, sie zu ignorieren. An den Tagen, an denen Rei zum Synchron-Training eingeteilt war, traf Shinji sich mit Kensuke und Toji, diese hatten in den letzten Tagen mit dem Verkauf von Fotos Asukas an ihre zahlreichen Verehrer ein kleines Vermögen gemacht.  
Bis zu den Prüfungen war es nur noch eine Woche und entsprechend panisch verhielten sich alle, selbst Toji hockte nun über seinen Büchern, allerdings tat er dies in einem kleinen Park, wo er sich mit Hikari traf. Wieviel Zeit da also wirklich zum Lernen aufgewandt wurde, konnte weder Shinji noch Kensuke sagen. Letzterer machte immer öfter ein mißmutiges Gesicht und murmelte vor sich hin, er hätte auch gerne eine Freundin. Shinji schlug sich den plötzlichen Einfall, Kensuke doch mit Asuka zu verkuppeln, im Interesse seines Freundes schnell wieder aus dem Kopf.  
  
Misato Katsuragi war am nächsten Tag auch wieder halbwegs nüchtern gewesen und hatte ihm in verschwörerischen Tonfall erklärt, sie würde ihn und Rei ebenfalls decken, soweit es ihr möglich war, ermahnte ihn im selben Atemzug aber noch ebenfalls wieder, keine Dummheiten zu machen, vor allem nicht mit Rei. Als er sich nach Asuka erkundigte, nahm ihr Gesicht kurz einen gehetzten Ausdruck an, ehe sie erklärte, sie würden sich schon zusammenraufen.  
  
Gendo Ikari war immer noch nicht zurückgekommen von seiner Reise, stattdessen führte der Subkommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki weiterhin das Kommando im Hauptquartier. In dieser Zeit schienen alle viel entspannter und weitaus weniger gestreßt, auch erkundigte Fuyutsuki sich öfters nach dem Befinden der Piloten und lud Shinji sogar einmal zum Essen in der Kantine ein, wo er mit ihm ein Gespräch über die Schule und andere Alltagsthemen führte.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi verkündete mit ungewohnter Freude, daß sich die Synchronwerte des First und Third Children kontinuierlich verbesserten, sie ging sogar soweit, in Testcenter ein schwarzes Brett anbauen zu lassen, auf dem sie jeden Tag die aktuellen Werte bekanntgab, nach einer Woche hatten Reis Werte sich denen Shinjis stark angenähert, welcher sich selbst nur langsam verbesserte und sich im Schneckentempo der 65er-Marke näherte. Unerreichbar allerdings schien immer noch Asukas Synchronratio von 84,7.  
Das LCL hatte inzwischen einen Beigeschmack nach Äpfeln, Gerüchten zufolge, deren Quelle Maya Ibuki war, experimentierte Doktor Akagi allerdings mit weiteren Geschmacksrichtungen.  
EVA-00 war mittlerweile wieder voll einsatzfähig, dasselbe galt für die anderen beiden Einheiten. Eigentlich fehlte nur ein Gegner, an dem das Potential der drei EVANGELION ausprobiert werden konnte.  
  
Ryoji Kaji sah in diesen zwei Wochen dreimal bei Shinji und Rei vorbei und ließ sich jedesmal von Shinji schwören, daß immer noch alles in Ordnung war, auch Misato kam einmal zu Besuch und brachte ein paar Leckereien mit, die sie an einem nahen Kiosk erstanden hatte, Stirnrunzeln verursachte nur die Tatsache, daß die beiden sich ein Bett teilten, was weitere inquisitorische Fragen zur Folge hatte.  
  
In der letzten Nacht - bis zu den Prüfungen waren es noch genau sechs Tage - wurde Rei geweckt, weil Shinji in seiner Hälfte des Bettes unruhig schlief. Dazu bewegten sich seine Lippen im Schlaf.  
Sie brachte ihr Ohr näher an seine Lippen heran.  
Er summte eine Melodie, dieselbe Melodie, zu der sie gegen den Zwillingsengel gekämpft hatten. Wahrscheinlich träumte er. Wie es wohl war zu träumen? Rei selbst hatte noch nie geträumt, jedenfalls konnte sie sich nicht wirklich daran erinnern, ihr Schlaf war in der Regel tief und traumlos. Und so unruhig wie Shinji war, hatte er keinen angenehmen Traum.  
Dann flüsterte er leise abgehackte Worte.  
  
"Rei... Rei, nein... Rei..."  
  
Sie zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihren Namen flüsterte.  
Er träumte also von ihr... aber warum war er dann so unruhig?  
  
"Nicht... geh nicht... Rei..."  
  
Wovon träumte er?  
  
"Rei... ich will dich nicht verlieren..."  
  
Sie stieß hörbar die angehaltene Luft aus.  
Vielleicht erlebte er in seinem Traum den letzten Einsatz noch einmal nach... nur schien sich seine Phantasie nicht an die Realität zu halten...  
  
"Rei..."  
Das letzte Flüstern glich mehr einem erstickten Schluchzen.  
  
Nein, das war wirklich kein angenehmer Traum... doch was konnte sie tun? Shinji-kun schien zu leiden... und sie hatte geschworen, derartiges künftig zu vereiteln...  
Also zog sie ihn an sich und schloß sie ihn in ihre Arme...  
Schon bald beruhigte er sich und schlief den Rest der Nacht friedlich weiter.  
  
Am folgenden Morgen stellte Shinji mit Beklommenheit fest, daß er nicht nur in Reis Armen aufgewacht war, sondern daß sein Kopf auch noch auf ihrer Brust ruhte. Sie hatten doch nicht etwa... nein, daran konnte er sich nicht erinnern... das hätte er sicher nicht vergessen...  
  
"Bist du wach, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Ja... Was..."  
  
"Du hattest einen... Alptraum."  
  
"Uhm, das... das tut mir leid."  
Sie ließ ihn los, woraufhin er sich sogleich ein Stück von ihr fortschob.  
"Das... ahm... ich wollte dir nicht..."  
  
"Es war meine Entscheidung."  
Und sie konnte nicht verleugnen, daß es angenehm gewesen war, ihn in ihren Armen zu halten.  
Sie setzte sich auf.  
"Ist es dir unangenehm?"  
  
"Ich... nein, aber... ich will dir nicht... ich will nichts tun, womit du nicht einverstanden bist..."  
  
Rei lächelte.  
"Das könntest du nicht."  
Dieses Gespräch hatten sie doch schon einmal geführt.  
  
"Dann..."  
  
"Wovon hast du geträumt?"  
  
Shinji setzte sich ebenfalls auf.  
"Uhm... ich habe geträumt... der Zwillingsengel wäre wieder da... nur..."  
Er schluckte. Daß die beiden Hälften ausgesehen hatten wie sein Vater, verschwieg er besser.  
"Nur hat der Plan nicht geklappt... und... sie haben uns besiegt... und..."  
Wieder schluckte er, spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden.  
Seine Stimme versagte.  
Er hatte geträumt, daß Reis EVA zerstört worden war, daß sie den Kampf nicht überlebt hatte...  
"Es war kein schöner Traum", flüsterte er schließlich.  
  
"Ja." antwortete sie und zog ihn wieder in ihre Arme. Willig ließ er es geschehen, erwiderte schließlich die Geste.  
  
Als wäre sein Traum ein Omen gewesen, wurden sie keine halbe Stunde später beide per Handy benachrichtigt und zu einer Einsatzbesprechung ins Hauptquartier gerufen. 


	33. 7.Zwischenspiel

7. Zwischenspiel:  
  
An der Westküste Nordamerikas, nördlich der Ruinen von Los Angeles, befand sich die US-amerikanische Zweigstelle von NERV, hier wurde zur Zeit Einheit-04 nach den Maßgaben der Massenproduktion konstruiert. Im Gegensatz zum ersten Modell der Serie, EVA-02, sollte die Einheit jedoch mit einem sogenannten S2-Organ ausgestattet werden, einer Energiequelle nach dem Vorbild der Herzen der Engel, welche imstande war, den EVA über längere Zeit hinweg einsatzfähig und unabhängig von äußerer Energieversorgung zu halten. Das Organ war aus Zellen gezüchtet worden, die aus dem Herzen des Leichnams des zweiten in Tokio-3 besiegten Engels entnommen worden waren. Da die Zellstruktur der Engel und der EVA praktisch identisch war, konnte das S2-Organ in den EVA integriert werden, ohne daß es zu einer Abstoßung kam.  
  
Als Pilot der Einheit sollte Kaworu Nagisa fungieren, das Fifth Children. Nagisa war Vollwaise, geboren am Tag des Second Impact, sein Vater war am Tag seiner Geburt gestorben, seine Mutter aufgrund mangelhafter medizinischer Versorgung ein paar Tage später. Seine ersten fünf Lebensjahre hatte er in einem Waisenhaus verbracht, da ihn niemand aufgrund seines seltsamen Äußeren hatte aufnehmen wollen: Kaworu war ein Albino, seine Haut war schneeweiß, sein Haar etwas dunkler, eher schieferfarbengrau, seine Augen blutrot. Als er fünf Jahre alt war, war vom MARDUK-Institut seine Befähigung, einen EVA steuern zu können, erkannt worden, woraufhin NERV ihn aus dem Waisenhaus geholt und fortan auf seine Aufgabe vorbereitet hatte.  
Noch wenige Tage und es war soweit, dann würden die ersten Aktivierungstest von EVA-04 mit dem S2-Organ beginnen...  
  
Kaworu stand gerade vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer seines Quartiers und war bemüht, sein widerspenstiges Haar zu bändigen, als ihm etwas auffiel - sein Spiegelbild machte ganz andere Bewegungen!  
Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er in den Spiegel.  
Sein Spiegelbild lächelte ihn an.  
  
"Wa-Wa-Wa..." stammelte Nagisa und ließ den Kamm fallen.  
  
"Keine Angst." flüsterte sein Spiegelbild - und kletterte aus dem Spiegel!  
  
Kaworu warf sich herum und wollte den Raum verlassen, doch seine Beine bewegten sich wirkungslos in der Luft, er schwebte eine Handbreit über dem Boden, kam keinen Millimeter voran.  
Er schrie, brüllte um Hilfe, gab lautstark Alarm.  
  
"Das ist zwecklos, Lilim."  
Sein Spiegelbild... sein Doppelgänger stand jetzt direkt neben ihm, sein Körper schien aus feinem Nebel zu bestehen, den Eindruck hatte Kaworu jedenfalls, ging der andere doch problemlos durch Hindernisse wie beispielsweise die Toilettenschüssel.  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
Kaworus Herz hämmerte vor Furcht.  
  
"Mein Name lautet Tabris. Ich benötige deine Hilfe, Lilim."  
  
"Wie... warum..."  
  
"Es wird nicht wehtun... ich leihe mir nur deinen Körper aus."  
  
"Nein... nein... das... das geht nicht... das erlaube ich nicht..."  
  
"Es muß sein, zum Wohle meiner und deiner Art..."  
Und sein Spiegelbild trat auf ihn zu und in ihn hinein...  
  
Im nächsten Moment verlor Kaworu den Boden unter den Füße und stürzte hin, oder besser, verschwand das unsichtbare AT-Feld, das ihn bisher in der Luft gehalten hatte. Er stand auf, richtete seine Kleidung, sah noch einmal in den Spiegel.  
Das Gesicht, welches er sah, machte einen panischen Eindruck, preßte sich mit aller Kraft gegen das Glas.  
"Es ist nicht von Dauer, Lilim... sofern ich meine Mission erfüllen kann..." versuchte er, den eigentlichen Besitzer dieses Körpers zu trösten, dessen Platz er eingenommen hatte... 


	34. Kapitel 25 - Tanz auf dem Vulkan

Kapitel 25 - Tanz auf dem Vulkan  
  
Misato Katsuragi, deren Jacke jetzt einen weiteren Streifen trug, erwartete die Piloten bereits mit Subkommandant Fuyutsuki im Besprechungsraum.  
Kaji und Akagi fehlten, letzteres war der ebenfalls bereits anwesenden und in ihre PlugSuit gekleideten Asuka herzlich egal, ersteres jedoch nicht. Ihrer Ansicht nach war Ryoji Kaji der einzige Mensch, der sie wirklich verstand; Misato war zwar ganz nett, doch ihr gluckenhaftes Verhalten ging ihr kräftig auf die Nerven.  
Als Shinji und Rei schließlich den Raum betraten, hatte Asuka für die beiden keinen Blick übrig. Es war ja kein Wunder, daß die Stadt über der Geofront immer wieder schwere Schäden hinnehmen mußte, wenn die beiden derart langsam waren, daß die Engel bis ins Stadtgebiet vordringen konnten!  
  
Misato nickte Shinji zu, wandte sich dann dem Monitor zu, dieser zeigte einen Berg.  
"Das ist der Asamayama, ein inaktiver Vulkan. Wir haben in den letzten Wochen immer wieder schwache Signale aus dieser Region aufgefallen, die auf das Vorhandensein eines Blauen Musters hindeuteten. Mit Hilfe einiger Vulkanologen und einer Experimentalsonde konnten wir die Magma tief genug ausloten, um die Anwesenheit eines Engels bestätigen zu können. Der Engel ist inaktiv, laut den MAGI befindet er sich in einer Art Verpuppungsstadium. Kommandant Ikari hat die Anweisung des Komitees bestätigt, den Engel gefangenzunehmen. Wir werden also versuchen, ihn nach Möglichkeit lebend zu bergen und festzusetzen. Doktor Akagi hat hierfür einen Spezialkäfig konstruiert. Zur Zeit wird am Hang des Vulkans ein Basislager errichtet, von dem aus die Operation befehligt wird, alle drei EVAs werden sich vor Ort befinden, allerdings wird nur einer von euch mit seiner Einheit in den Vulkan selbst vordringen, um die Bergung durchzuführen."  
  
Asukas Arm schoß in die Höhe.  
"Das mache ich!" rief sie.  
  
Rei bedachte sie mit einem schwer deutbaren Seitenblick.  
Ihrer Ansicht nach bestanden gute Chancen, daß Soryu mit ihrer übereilten Handlungsweise bei der Operation versagte.  
  
Misato zögerte kurz, nickte dann.  
"Gut, Asuka, du übernimmst den Job. Doktor Akagi hat im Augenblick spezielle Schutzanzüge für dich und den EVA in Arbeit. Punkt zwölf Uhr mittag brechen wir auf. Die anderen beiden EVAs werden als Rückendeckung fungieren."  
  
"Die brauche ich nicht!" erklärte Asuka. "Das schaffe ich allein."  
  
Misato warf ihr einen Blick zu, der nur eines aussagte: Wir machen es so, wie ich gesagt habe, oder du bist draußen.  
"Asuka, du solltest zu Doktor Akagi in die Werkstatt gehen."  
  
"Okay."  
Mit weitausholenden Schritten verließ die Rothaarige den Raum.  
  
"Uhm, und wir?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Ihr beide fahrt mit mir, bis zwölf habt ihr frei, vielleicht wollt ihr noch ein bißchen Gepäck holen, vor morgen abend kommen wir garantiert nicht zurück."  
  
"Ja..."  
Auch Shinji und Rei verließen den Besprechungsraum.  
  
Fuyutsuki blickte Misato mit gerunzelter Stirn an.  
"Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen, Major?"  
  
"Sicher, Subkommandant."  
  
"Es geht um die beiden Kinder... Rei und Ikaris Sohn."  
  
"Ja...?"  
  
"Ich frage mich, wann sie gedachten, mich oder Ikari darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, daß die beiden zusammenwohnen..."  
  
"Uhm... also, Sir, das..."  
  
"Kein Grund zur Aufregung, Major. Es ist zwar alles andere als üblich, aber wenn ich Akagis letzte Berichte richtig deute und in Zusammenhang bringe, dürfte das der Grund für das Ansteigen der Synchronraten der beiden sein. Von dieser Warte aus gesehen, kann ich schlecht etwas dagegen unternehmen. Nur Ikari wird das ganze bitter aufstoßen, er betrachtet Rei als sein Eigentum."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Sonst hätte er kaum soviel Zeit und Ressourcen in sie investiert. Rei sollte für ihn die Engel bekämpfen, doch dann kam es bei den Aktivierungstests zu diesem Unfall und sie wurde verletzt, weshalb er seinen Sohn aus dem Exil zurückbeordern mußte - Der Ausdruck Exil erstaunt Sie, Major?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Er konnte ihn nicht mehr brauchen, also schickte er ihn fort."  
  
"Warum konnte der Kommandant seinen Sohn nicht mehr brauchen?"  
  
Fuyutsuki schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es gibt Fragen, auf die Sie besser die Antwort nicht wissen sollten."  
Er konnte ihr ja nicht erzählen, daß Shinjis Mutter nur noch des Jungen wegen bei Ikari geblieben war...  
  
"Wie Sie meinen, Sir."  
  
"Die beiden machen einen recht zufriedenen Eindruck auf mich... vielleicht sogar einen glücklichen... aber das ist schwer zu sagen. Wissen Sie, ob bereits Kontakte intimer Art stattgefunden haben?"  
  
"Ich... ahm, Sir, über derartiges habe ich mich nicht mit ihnen unterhalten."  
  
"Ja, natürlich."  
Fuyutsuki seufzte.  
"Sie sind eigentlich noch zu jung... andererseits ist das hier kaum noch die Welt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin... Gut, Major, solange Sie ihm nichts über die Angelegenheit sagen, wird Ikari von mir ebenfalls nichts darüber erfahren."  
  
"Zu Befehl." grinste Misato.  
  
"Die beiden haben bereits viel für uns getan, daß es mir nur recht und billig erscheint, ihnen ein wenig Glück zu gönnen, solange dies noch möglich ist."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Konvoi an Fahrzeugen wälzte sich über die Straßen, allen voran Misatos blauer Sportwagen, dem drei Schwertransporter und mehrere Geländewagen folgten, alle in olivgrün und mit dem NERV-Symbol an den Seiten, ferner wurde der Konvoi von zwei Hubschraubern begleitet.  
In Misatos Wagen saß vorn auf dem Beifahrersitz Ritsuko Akagi, wie Misato hatte sie eine Sonnenbrille aufgesetzt. Aus dem Radio kam Musik, bei welcher die beiden Frauen mitsangen.  
Auf dem Rücksitz saßen Shinji und Rei, beide schon in einem fast komaartigen Zustand von Misatos Fahrkünsten und dem unstimmigen Gesang.  
  
"Ein Vulkan..." überlegte Shinji laut. "Asuka will tatsächlich mit ihrem EVA in einen Vulkan springen..."  
  
Ritsuko unterbrach ihren Gesang und warf einen Blick über die Schulter.  
"Einer von euch mußte es machen, und sie hat sich freiwillig gemeldet, ist doch besser als Streichhölzer ziehen."  
  
"Uh, ja, aber hält der EVA das aus?"  
  
"Tja, gute Frage, ist ja keiner von meinen..."  
Als sie Shinji erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck sah, lachte sie.  
"So war das nicht gemeint. Die EVAs halten die Temperaturen schon aus, problematisch wird es nur mit dem Druck im Inneren des Vulkans, ich habe daher eine spezielle PlugSuit aus hitzeabweisenden Material für Asuka und einen gekühlten Druckanzug für EVA-02 hergestellt."  
  
"Einfach so? Das... uhm... das ist beeindruckend."  
  
"Nein, so gut bin ich nun auch wieder nicht - aber ich arbeite daran. Wir haben bereits Ausrüstung für die EVAs für Unterwassereinsätze, die ich etwas modifiziert habe, seitdem wir zum ersten Mal das Signal aus der Region des Vulkans aufgefangen haben. Von gestern auf heute hätte ich das nun doch nicht geschafft. Aber der Käfig für den Engel, der ist wirklich genial, wie ein Haikäfig, nur aus der gleichen Substanz, mit der auch die Panzerung der EVAs beschichtet ist."  
  
"Ja, Ritsuko, wir sind alle schwer beeindruckt", gähnte Misato. "Sag mal, am Fuße des Vulkans gibt es doch heiße Quellen, oder?"  
  
Ritsuko sah Misato genervt an.  
"Ein Thermalbad, ja."  
  
"Super! Dann können wir dort feiern, wenn der Einsatz beendet ist."  
  
"Denkst du eigentlich nur ans Saufen?"  
  
"Nein, manchmal denke ich auch an Kerle", entgegnete Misato fröhlich.  
  
Ritsuko seufzte laut.  
  
Rei schwieg. Nur ihre Hand lag zwischen ihr und Shinji wie eine Aufforderung.  
Und als Shinji sie endlich bemerkte, und als er endlich sein Zögern überwand und sie in seine Hand nahm, lehnte sie sich zurück und schloß die Augen.  
  
"Schau mal, Misato!" flüsterte Ritsuko und blickte bedeutsam in den Rückspiegel.  
  
"Ui!" Misato lächelte, als sie die beiden auf der Rückbank sah, beide mit geschlossenen Augen und scheinbar schlafend, dabei händchenhaltend.  
  
"Gendo würde verrückt werden, wenn er das sehen könnte. Sein eigener Sohn und seine Lieblingspilotin, Hand in Hand!"  
  
"Hm, einen durchgeknallten Kommandanten können wir uns nicht leisten, die Engel und Asuka reichen mir eigentlich."  
  
"Nun, dann sollte er es vielleicht nicht erfahren."  
  
"Stimmt, Ritsuko, stimmt..."  
Misato grinste breit.  
Anscheinend war sie wirklich nicht die einzige, welche die zwischen den beiden Teenagern aufkeimende Beziehung beschützen wollte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am späten Nachmittag des selben Tages stand Shinji mit EVA-01 am Rand des Vulkankraters.   
Schräg hinter ihm stand EVA-00, bei waren an externe Energiequellen angeschlossen.  
Wenn es glattging, würden sie nicht gebraucht werden, dann hatte das ganze für sie eher den Charakter einer Trainingsmission. Die Last der Gefahr lag ganz auf Asukas Schultern, welche sich immer noch in jenem Lkw aufhielt, in dessen Container sich Ritsuko Akagis transportable Werkstatt und die Kommandozentrale für den Einsatz befanden.  
  
In Gedanken ging Shinji verschiedene Gleichungen durch, die er für den Physiktest in der nächsten Woche benötigen würde, welcher als Schwerpunkt Thermodynamik haben würde.  
Wenn man einen Gegenstand erwärmte, dehnte er sich aus...  
Angesichts der Hitze im Inneren des Vulkans würde EVA-02 einen wirklich guten Schutzanzug brauchen, oder er würde mächtig auseinandergehen...  
"Was da wohl so lange dauern..." murmelte Shinji.  
Er sah auf dem kleinen Monitor, welcher das Bild aus dem EntryPlug des anderen EVAs übertrug, wie Rei mit den Schultern zuckte, eine Geste, die sie sich erst in letzter Zeit angeeignet hatte  
Shinji war wirklich froh, daß weder er noch sie diesen Einsatz durchführen mußten, selbst wenn Akagi erklärt hatte, daß die EVAs zumindest einen kurzfristigen Kontakt mit der Lava überstehen konnten, ohne daß Gefahr für den jeweiligen Piloten bestand.  
  
"Kanal drei." sagte Rei plötzlich.  
  
"Uh? Ahm, Moment..."  
Er nahm eine entsprechende Schaltung an einem der Regler neben den kleinen Monitoren der ComPhalanx vor. Eigentlich waren die Kanäle bereits eingestellt, mal sehen, was Rei entdeckt hatte...  
Der Bildschirm blieb dunkel, allerdings drangen Stimmen aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Nein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Damit gehe ich nicht raus!"  
Das war Asuka...  
  
Shinji sah Rei fragend an, doch sie reagiert nicht, schien selbst konzentriert zu lauschen.  
  
"Ohne den Schutzanzug kannst du nicht in den Plug, der Druck im Inneren des Vulkans würde dich zerquetschen, bevor dein EVA auch nur die erste Delle zeigt."  
Akagi...  
  
"Aber so..."  
  
"So ich den Einsatz einem der beiden anderen geben?"  
Das war Misato, deren Stimme sehr resolut klang.  
  
"Nein! Ich mache das... aber unter Protest!"  
  
Eine Tür wurde zugeschlagen, dann erklang noch einmal Akagis Stimme:  
"Warte erst, bis sie ihren EVA sieht..."  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 eine Vierteldrehung machen, so daß er das Kommandomodul besser im Blick hatte.  
  
Eine Tür an der Außenseite des Containers wurde geöffnet, ein roter Haarschopf lugte vorsichtig ins Freie, ein knallrot angelaufenes Gesicht blickte nach links und rechts, dann huschte Asuka Soryu Langley an der Wand entlang auf den Transporter zu, auf dessen Ladefläche sich ihr EVA befand, überwand ein Stück offenen Geländes mit weiten Sprüngen und verschwand im Transportcontainer.  
  
Shinji konnte nur mit großer Mühe ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.  
Asuka hatte einfach zu komisch ausgesehen... der Druckanzug, welcher von Farbgebung her ihrer normalen PlugSuit ähnelte, war aufgeblasen gewesen wie ein Luftballon, so daß sie eher gehüpft als gelaufen war, gerade so, als hätte sie mit einem Schlag etwa fünfhundert Pfund an Gewicht zugelegt.  
"Rei, hast du das gesehen?" prustete er schließlich.  
  
"Gesehen und aufgezeichnet." antwortete Rei in ihrer monotonsten Stimme.  
  
"Uh... Bin ich froh, daß wir soetwas nicht tragen müssen..."  
  
"Bestätigt, Shinji-kun. Das wäre äußert... hinderlich."  
Ihre Stimme bebte leicht, verriet, daß sie selbst ebenfalls vom Anblick Soryus belustigt gewesen war.  
  
Der Transportcontainer öffnete sich, das Dach klappte auf, erlaubte dem EVANGELION sich aufzusetzen.  
  
Shinji starrte den Hauptmonitor nur an.  
Das wurde ja immer besser...  
  
EVA-02 steckte in einem riesigen roten Taucheranzug, der an verschiedenen Stellen viel zu weit war. Langsam kletterte er von der Ladefläche, ging dabei leicht geduckt, als wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Aus der Steuerkapsel kam noch kein Funksignal, anscheinend war Asuka nicht gerade nach Gesprächen zumute.  
Umständlich befestigte EVA-02 zuerst das Kabel der externen Energieversorgung, dann insgesamt vier Leitungen für Kühlflüssigkeit und ein Halteseil am Rückentornister.  
Und schließlich ging Asuka selbst online und ihr Bild erschien auf einem der Monitoren.  
  
"Wehe, irgendwer lacht", knurrte sie und ließ ihren EVA mit weiten Schritten auf den Kraterrand zu treten.  
  
Misato gab das Signal zum Beginn der Operation.  
Ziel war die Gefangennahme des Zieles: Sandarphone...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Abstieg in den Vulkan verlief ohne Komplikationen, die Schutzmaßnahmen erwiesen sich als äußerst wirksam, in Asukas EntryPlug kletterte die Temperatur auf 40° Celsius und verblieb dort.  
Langsam wurde sie tiefer in die flüssige Lava hinabgelassen, bis sie schließlich in Sichtweite des Engels kam.  
  
"Das sieht aus wie ein großes Ei!" vermeldete sie keuchend.  
  
"Benutz jetzt den Käfig, wir holen euch beide dann wieder raus!" wies Misato an.  
  
"Okay. ´Kann´s kaum erwarten, hier wieder rauszukommen..."  
Sie brachte den Käfig in Position.  
"Hab ich! Holt mich hoch!"  
  
Da brach das Ei auf...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Für die Menschen an der Oberfläche, welche die Übertragung des EVAs in der Tiefe beobachteten, hatte der Engel nur schattenhafte Umrisse, Asuka vermeldete allerdings eine starke Ähnlichkeit mit dem Riesenfisch, den sie bekämpft hatte.  
Offenkundig war der Engel erwacht. Und ebenso offenkundig war er in den ersten Minuten seiner Existenz um einiges gewachsen. Die Hitze und der Druck im Inneren des Vulkans schienen ihm nichts auszumachen, im Gegenteil, er schien sich völlig in seinem Element zu befinden, jedenfalls ging er fast sofort zum Angriff über, zerfetzte den Käfig, mit dem er an die Oberfläche hätte gebracht werden sollen, und zerrte EVA-02 in seiner Strömung mit sich.  
  
Die Bilder, die EVA-02 sendete, wurden unscharf und grobkörnig, obwohl Doktor Akagi inzwischen mehrere Signalverstärker zwischengeschaltet hatte.  
Die Kabel und Leitungen auf ihren überdimensionalen Spulen wickelten sich beängstigend schnell ab, dann gab es einen Ruck, als das Kabel der Energieversorgung mit seinen 1000m abgespult war und straff in der Luft hing.  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern kamen verzerrt wütende Flüche, zwischen denen Asuka das Verhalten des Engels beschrieb.  
  
"Er kommt auch mich zu... verfehlt... nein... Verdammter Dreck!"  
  
Einer der Kühlflüssigkeitsschläuche hing schlaff durch.  
  
"Asuka, wir holen dich hoch!" rief Misato. Zugleich begann sich die Spulen des Versorgungskabels, der Schläuche und des Halteseiles in umgekehrter Richtung zu drehen. "Shinji, Rei, macht euch bereit, um EVA-02 notfalls ´rauszuziehen!"  
  
"Bestätigt." kam es von Rei.  
  
"Ja, uhm, klar."  
Shinji starrte auf die Oberfläche des Lavasees im Krater, die Oberfläche schien völlig ruhig, verriet nichts von den Geschehnissen in der Tiefe. Ab und an stiegen Gasblasen an die Oberfläche.  
Was, wenn Asuka unterlag... wenn der Engel alle Verbindungen kappte und ihr EVA im Vulkan versank... wären sie ohne die Rothaarige nicht viel besser dran? Er und Rei waren ein eingespieltes Team, während Asuka eher ein Störfaktor war... war es nicht vielleicht besser, wenn sie verlor?  
  
Dann wurde der zweite Schlauch durchtrennt, zugleich riß das Halteseil und der Aufstieg von EVA-02 kam ins Stocken, da niemand riskieren wollte, daß die beiden übrigen Schläuche rissen oder das Versorgungskabel sich vom Tornisteranschluß löste.  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 am Kraterrand in die Knie gehen, während EVA-00 ein mitgebrachtes Positronengewehr bereitmachte für den Fall, daß der Engel EVA-02 folgen sollte.  
Die Synchronverbindungen der Piloten zu den EVAs waren auf ein Mindestmaß reduziert worden, um Rechnerkapazität in der Hinterhand behalten zu können, die Geräte des mobilen Kommandostandes waren alles andere als den MAGI gleichwertig.  
  
"Ich brauche hier unten ein Messer! Mit irgendwas muß ich doch kämpfen!"  
Asukas Stimme war nun wieder einigermaßen frei von Verzerrungen, die Übertragung der Außenkameras des Schutzanzuges zeigte jedoch nur ein unscharfes rotes Wabern.  
  
"Shinji, wirf ihr dein PROG-Messer zu!"  
  
"Ja..."  
Er zog das Messer aus dem Schulterhalfter, holte aus.  
Sein taktischer Bildschirm zeigte ihm die ungefähre Position des anderen EVANGELIONs.  
Er zögerte.  
War das nicht die Gelegenheit, Asuka loszuwerden?  
Shinji blinzelte.  
  
"Shinji, worauf wartest du? Wirf das Messer!"  
  
Er versuchte, Misatos Stimme zu ignorieren.  
Asuka mochte eine Nervensäge, ja, ein Miststück, sein, die ihm und Rei das Leben alles andere als angenehm machte... aber sie war auch ein Mensch... ein anderer EVA-Pilot...  
Shinji schluckte.  
Wenn er länger zögerte... oder absichtlich danebenwarf... dann würde er sich nie wieder um Asuka Gedanken machen brauchen... nein, das war falsch... ganz im Gegenteil... wahrscheinlich würde er nie wieder Ruhe finden mit einer solchen Tat auf seinem Gewissen...  
Hätte er doch nur Zeit, weiter abzuwägen... oder würde doch nur Rei etwas sagen...  
Er konnte nicht untätig bleiben... konnte nicht einfach abwarten, bis der Engel EVA-02 erledigt hatte...  
Dann schleuderte er das Messer...  
  
Asukas Reaktion war zu entnehmen, daß sie das Messer aufgefangen hatte.  
"Sein Panzer ist zu dick!"  
  
"Natürlich", mischte sich erstmals Ritsuko Akagi ein. "Er ist imstande, bei den dort unten herrschenden Druck- und Hitzeverhältnissen zu überleben."  
  
Im nächsten Moment hing plötzlich das Kabel der Energieversorgung durch.  
  
"Misato, er hat das Kabel durchgebissen! Der Druckanzug des EVA..."  
  
"Asuka, die Kühlflüssigkeit!"  
  
"Was? - Ja! - Friß das!"  
Die dritte Kühlflüssigkeitsleitung hing plötzlich durch.  
  
Shinji stieß die angehaltene Luft aus. Asuka hatte es geschafft! Jetzt mußten sie sie nur noch vorsichtig wieder nach oben ziehen...  
Und dann sah er, wie direkt neben dem Fuß seines EVAs die letzte Leitung direkt an der Kraterkante langsam auseinanderriß, wie das Material sich dehnte, wie erste Löcher entstanden, wie anstelle der dicken Leitung nur noch einzelne langgezogene Fasern den EVA im Vulkan hielten... und wie auch diese schließlich rissen...  
  
Misato schrie auf, als der Computer Alarm schlug.  
  
Asuka schrie auf, als ein plötzlicher Ruck durch EVA-02 ging.  
  
Und Shinji handelte - und sprang in den Vulkankrater...  
  
Rei schrie seinen Namen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Einen Herzschlag später hatte EVA-01 das zerfetzte Ende von Asukas Schlauch in der Hand, spürte den Ruck, als sich sein eigenes Versorgungskabel straffte, da die entsprechende Trommel noch gesperrt war, so daß sie sich nicht abspulen konnte.  
"Asuka... ich habe dich!"  
Er hing wenige Meter über der Lava, aus dieser Perspektive waren die aufsteigenden Luftblasen, die an der Oberfläche zerplatzten, regelrecht beängstigend.  
Ein Ruck ging durch seinen EVA, als sich der Stoppbolzen der Kabelspule löste.  
Die Oberfläche des Lavasees kam rasend schnell näher.  
  
"Baka-Shinji, was machst du denn?" rief Asuka panikerfüllt.  
  
Ein weiterer Ruck ging durch EVA-01, als dieser direkt über der Lava gebremst wurde.  
  
"Ich habe dich, Shinji-kun." flüsterte Rei und begann, ihn nach oben zu ziehen.  
  
"Sehr gut, Rei!" rief Misato. "Du hast den ganz großen Fang gemacht!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Für die vereinten Kräfte der beiden EVAs am Kraterrand war es eine Leichtigkeit, EVA-02 ebenfalls aus der Lava zu ziehen, nachdem EVA-00 EVA-01 über die Kante geholfen hatte.  
Als EVA-02 wieder auf festem Boden stand, sah Asuka Shinji über die Com-Verbindung an und nickte ihm mit ernsten Gesicht zu.  
"Danke, Shinji, ich schulde dir etwas."  
  
Shinji nickte nur zurück.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das Team übernachtete in einer Herberge am Fuß des Berges, die EVAs würden noch in der Nacht unter dem Kommando Ritsuko Akagis wieder nach Tokio-3 zurückgebracht werden, während Misato mit den Piloten am nächsten Vormittag die Rückfahrt antreten wollte, ebenfalls in der Herberge untergekommen waren die Ingenieure, welche die Einrichtungen am Kraterrand aufgebaut hatten und in den nächsten beiden Tagen wieder demontieren würden.  
Nach einem herzhaften Abendessen lud Misato ihre drei Schützlinge zu einem Bad in den heißen Quellen ein. Natürlich gab es getrennte Abteilungen für Männer und Frauen, so daß Shinji recht einsam in seiner Hälfte des Wassers hockte, während von der anderen Seite eines hohen Bretterzaunes lautes Johlen kam, als Misato und Asuka sich gegenseitig mit Wasser bespritzten.  
  
Shinji watete an die Bretterwand heran, besah sie sich näher, doch wie er es sich gedacht hatte, gab es keine Löcher im Holz.  
  
Es platschte und planschte auf der anderen Seite und Shinjis Phantasie lieferte ihm die entsprechenden Bilder weiblicher gutgebauter Wesen, die spitterfasernackt im Wasser herumtobten.  
Im nächsten Augenblick war er wirklich froh, alleinzusein, wünschte sich aber trotzdem eine Badehose...  
Verdammte thermische Ausdehnung...  
  
"Major Katsuragi?"  
  
Shinji horchte auf, als er Reis Stimme hörte, bis jetzt war er sich nicht sicher gewesen, ob sie sich ebenfalls auf der anderen Seite im Wasser befand.  
  
"Ja, Rei?"  
  
"Weshalb ist Shinji-kun nicht hier bei uns?"  
  
Auf seiner Seite des Zaunes lief Shinji rot an.  
Die Tatsache, daß ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoß, beseitigte zugleich seine anderweitigen Probleme.  
  
"Ähm, Rei..." setzte Misato an.  
  
"Weil das gegen die Regeln wäre, Wondergirl!" fauchte Asuka.  
Dann machte es ´Plantsch!´.  
"Misato, hör auf, mich von hinten..."  
Wieder machte es ´Plantsch!´  
  
"Welche Regeln, Pilot Soryu?"  
  
"Die Regeln von Sitte und Anstand, Wondergirl! Er ist ein Junge, wir sind Mädchen, er hat auf unserer Seite nichts verloren."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Weil... weil... weil es nicht richtig ist... oder soll er dich nackt sehen?"  
  
"Das hat er bereits."  
  
Mit einem Schlag war es still, sehr still.  
Shinji glaubte, sein eigenes Herz überlaut in seiner Brust schlagen zu hören.  
  
"Er hat... was?"  
  
"Asuka, die beiden wohnen zusammen, da kann soetwas schon passieren..." setzte Misato nervös an.  
  
"Aber... aber das geht doch nicht! Das ist völlig falsch... Das ist obszön!   
  
"Es stört mich nicht."  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein... Schlaft ihr etwa auch zusammen?"  
  
"Ja, Soryu, das tun wir." erklärte Rei völlig ruhig. - Schließlich teilten sie und Shinji-kun sich wirklich ein Bett.  
  
"Ah... ah... ah..." kam es von Asuka.  
  
Insgeheim bereitete Shinji sich auf eine Explosion vor und wich langsam von der Bretterwand zurück.  
  
"Ich verstehe deine Aufregung nicht, Soryu."  
  
"Das... ich... warum interessiert mich überhaupt, was ihr beide macht? Die Musterschülerin und der Junge-ohne-Rückgrat!"  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb du Shinji-kun meinst erwähnen zu müssen."  
  
Asuka gab ein Schnauben von sich.  
  
Wieder wurde es still.  
  
Dann rief Asuka:  
"Shinji, wirf mal die Seife ´rüber, du Perverser!"  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du da drüben machst, ich möchte nur die Seife."  
  
"Ja... kommt..."  
Shinji watete zum Ufer und holte die Seife, holte aus und schleuderte sie über den Zaun.  
  
Das erwartete Platschen allerdings blieb aus, kam erst später nach einem lauten ´Bonk´. Dafür platschte es dann zweimal.  
  
"Oh, Gott! Asuka!" rief Misato.  
  
"W-was ist denn?" stammelte Shinji und versuchte, ein Loch in die Bretterwand zu starren.  
  
"Shinji-kun, ich möchte dich davon in Kenntnis setzen, daß du einen Volltreffer gelandet hast."  
  
"Ahm, wie... wie meinst du das, Rei?"  
  
"Du hast Pilot Soryu getroffen. Es ist damit zu rechnen, daß sie ein blaues Auge davontragen wird."  
  
"Uh..."  
Er war sowas von tot... Asuka würde ihn in der Luft zerreißen...  
"Ich... ah... tut mir leid..."  
  
Er hörte ein dumpfes Grollen, dessen Quelle nur Asuka sein konnte.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung, Shinji. Das konntest du nun wirklich ahnen... - nicht wahr, Asuka?"  
  
"Ja, ja... So gut ist er nun wirklich nicht..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der Herberge teilte Shinji sich ein Zimmer mit zwei Technikern, aber er konnte nicht schlafen. Dies lag nicht daran, daß die beiden Erwachsenen ohrenbetäubend schnarchten, sondern er sich furchtbar einsam fühlte, viel zu sehr hatte er sich bereits an Reis Nähe in der Nacht gewöhnt.  
Entsprechend müde war er während der Rückfahrt am nächsten Tag, wo er neben Rei auf der Rückbank saß. Schon kurz nach dem Aufbruch war er eingeschlafen, so daß er weder die wütenden Blicke bemerkte, die Asuka ihm immer wieder über die Schulter hinweg zuwarf - ihr eines Auge war tatsächlich von einem dunklen Veilchen umgeben -, noch daß Rei wieder locker seine Hand hielt.  
  
"Misato, die beiden sind doch nicht wirklich ein Paar, oder?"  
  
"Warum nicht, Asuka?  
  
"Aber stört dich das gar nicht? Sie sind doch auch EVA-Piloten und unterstehen deinem Kommando... und sie sind doch erst vierzehn..."  
  
"Asuka, als ich vierzehn Jahre alt war, durfte ich den Second Impact näher miterleben, als mir lieb war. Du hast doch die Narbe gesehen, die quer über meinen Bauch verläuft, oder?!"  
  
"Und was hat das mit den beiden zu tun?"  
  
"Ihr drei... ihr riskiert bei jedem Einsatz eure Leben. Da denke ich, daß ihr auch alt genug seid, um bei manchen Dingen selbst entscheiden zu können. Und wenn uns im Gegenzug dafür ein Third Impact erspart bleibt, haben die beiden meinen Segen."  
Misato rückte ihre Sonnenbrille zurecht und drehte das Radio lauter, um anzuzeigen, daß für sie das Thema beendet war. Sie hatte ja auch noch am gestrigen Abend mit Rei gesprochen und erfahren, wie deren Aussage wirklich gemeint gewesen war... 


	35. Kapitel 26 - Abschlußprüfungen

Kapitel 26 - Abschlußprüfungen  
  
Die nächsten sechs Tage vergingen wie im Fluge, waren erfüllt von Streß, der aus Synchrontraining und Lernen für die Abschlußprüfungen bestand.  
Im Laufe der Woche war es wärmer geworden, die Temperaturen stiegen derart, daß es tagsüber in der Wohnung kaum noch auszuhalten war und Rei und Shinji zum Lernen nach draußen in eine verwilderte Grünanlage einige Blöcke weiter gingen, wo sie im Schatten eines großen Baumes über den Büchern im Gras saßen.  
Und schließlich waren es nur noch wenige Stunden...  
  
Shinji wartete seit dem Mittag auf Rei, eigentlich war heute ihr gemeinsamer freier Tag und in ihrer Gesellschaft ging ihm das Lernen viel leichter von der Hand. Insgeheim allerdings rauchte ihm der Kopf und er fragte sich, wie er den ganzen Stoff behalten sollte, die Tatsache, daß in den Pausen sogar Toji wie ein Geist durch die Schule lief und völlig abwesend Vokabeln, Formeln und Definitionen vor sich hin murmelte, war auch nicht geeignet, ihn aufzuheitern.  
Draußen wurde es inzwischen dunkel, so daß in den nächsten Stunden bis Mitternacht wenigstens auch die Temperaturen auf ein halbwegs angenehmes Maß fallen würden, welches erlauben würde, ein wenig Schlaf zu finden.  
Die beiden Fenster der Wohnung standen weit offen, allerdings hatte Shinji am Tag nach ihrer Rückkehr aus den Bergen feinmaschiges Mückengitter in den Rahmen befestigt, um geflügelte Blutsauger und dergleichen draußenzuhalten.  
Wenn er es richtig bedachte, war es eigentlich kaum zu glauben, daß er noch vor einem guten Monat in der Küche auf dem Boden geschlafen hatte und dabei fast erfroren wäre.  
Wo Rei nur blieb...  
Nach der Schule hatte sie einen Anruf aus dem Hauptquartier bekommen und sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Es könnte länger dauern, er solle schon ohne sie mit den letzten Wiederholungen des Stoffes beginnen... das hatte er getan, bis es begonnen hatte zu dämmern, dann war er in die Wohnung zurückgekehrt und hatte Essen gekocht.  
Die Mahlzeit war längst kalt...  
Wo sie nur blieb...  
Ohne Rei war das Apartment leer und kalt... egal, wie heiß es draußen war...  
Shinji sah wieder einmal auf seine Armbanduhr, entschloß sich dann, vor dem Zubettgehen noch rasch zu duschen. Vielleicht kam sie ja in der Zwischenzeit heim...  
Doch auch eine Viertelstunde später, als er das Bad verließ, war er die einzige Person in der Wohnung. Er legte sich auf das Bett und schloß die Augen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei gab sich Mühe, ihr Apartment so leise wie möglich zu betreten.  
Sie war müde, erschöpft und kaum in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Doktor Akagi hatte sie nach der Schule ins Hauptquartier beordert, um das DummyPlug-System mit ihren Erfahrungen auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag in der mit LCL gefüllten Röhre verbracht und sich bemüht, die Synchronverbindung mit dem Plug aufrechtzuerhalten. Eigentlich war alles komplikationslos verlaufen, bis der Kommandant im Labor erschienen war... Doktor Akagi war wahrscheinlich genauso von Kommandant Ikaris Auftauchen überrascht gewesen, hatte dieser seine Rückkehr doch weder bekanntgegeben, noch angekündigt.  
Die Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Plug war beinahe zusammengebrochen, als ihre Gedanken sich mit der Frage zu beschäftigen begannen, ob der Kommandant wußte, daß Shinji-kun bei ihr wohnte, ob er bereits Schritte eingeleitet hatte, um sie zu trennen.  
Der Doktor hatte ihn von ihrem Zustand abgelenkt, der Kommandant hatte sich zuerst verhalten, als wäre ihm Reis Gegenwart gar nicht bewußt, hatte fahrig und sehr in Eile gewirkt, hatte dem Doktor gegenüber erklärt, ein Hubschrauber warte oben auf ihn.  
Dann hatte er sich der Röhre zugewandt und Rei lange betrachtet... hatte sie angesehen wie eine Sache... wie etwas, daß ihm gehörte... schien jeden Quadratzentimeter ihres Körpers in Augenschein zu nehmen... voller Gier...  
Der Doktor hatte alle Hände voll zu tun gehabt, die Synchronverbindung aufrechtzuhalten, während Rei Panik und Angst verspürt hatte... Angst vor dem Kommandanten... Angst vor der Gier in seinen Augen...  
Noch vor kurzer Zeit hatte sie dem Kommandanten bedingungslos vertraut, hätte sich auf seine Anweisung hin in eine Messerklinge gestürzt... noch nun nicht mehr... sie war nicht mehr bereit, für den Kommandanten zu sterben...  
Und zugleich hatte ihre Existenz einen wichtigen Halt verloren. Jetzt hatte sie nur noch Shinji-kun...  
Sie schloß die Wohnungstür hinter sich, stolperte durch den Vorraum, wollte Shinji-kun nicht wecken, er brauchte seinen Schlaf, um morgen am ersten von drei Prüfungstagen fit zu sein.  
Doch Shinji-kun schlief nicht, im Gegenteil, sie konnte im Licht des zunehmenden Mondes sehen, wie er sich aufsetzte.  
  
"Rei, bist du das?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun."  
  
Er seufzte.  
Endlich war sie zurück...  
"Wie... uhm... wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Es..."  
Sie setzte sich aufs Bett.  
"Shinji-kun, ich..."  
Sie suchte nach Worten.  
Nein... sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen, er würde Fragen stellen. Und diese Fragen würden zu weiteren Fragen führen... und dann würde sie entweder lügen, schweigen oder ihm alles erzählen müssen. Und sie wußte nicht, wie er auf die Wahrheit reagieren würde... sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren...  
Ihr war kalt, eiskalt...  
"Ich gehe duschen. Du solltest schlafen, du mußt morgen konzentriert sein."  
  
"Uh... und du nicht?"  
  
Sie stand auf und ging ins Bad, riß sich die Kleidung vom Leib, drehte das heiße Wasser auf, versuchte, sich die Erinnerung an den begehrlichen Blick des Kommandanten von der Haut zu waschen.  
Warum hatte er sie so angesehen... warum hatte ihr Schöpfer sie so anblicken können?  
Er hatte sie schon früher so angeblickt, doch sie hatte es nicht bemerkt... hatte es nicht bemerken wollen, es nicht bemerken können, weil sie in ihrem blinden Vertrauen dazu nicht imstande gewesen war...  
Sie stellte das Wasser ab, verspürte den Drang, sich einfach fallen zu lassen, einfach in der Dusche zusammenzusinken...  
Mechanisch trocknete sie sich ab, stieg in ihre Unterwäsche, verließ das Bad.  
Shinji-kun war immer noch wach, schien auf sie zu warten.  
"Warum schläfst du noch nicht?"  
  
"Ich... uhm... ich kann nicht schlafen."  
Nicht, solange der Platz neben ihm leer war...  
Er machte ihr Platz.  
  
Rei legte sich neben ihm, drehte sich nach wenigen Herzschlägen auf die Seite und sah ihn an.  
Sie fühlte sich so schwach, ohne jeden Antrieb, hatte den Eindruck, nur noch zu fallen.  
  
"Rei... was ist denn?" flüsterte Shinji.  
Ihr Gesicht hatte einen solchen verzweifelten, hilfesuchenden Ausdruck im fahlen Mondschein.  
Langsam und zögernd streckte er den Arm aus, legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter.  
"Uh... Rei?"  
  
Sie rückte näher an ihn heran auf der Suche nach einem Halt.  
"Shinji-kun, würdest du... würdest du mich heute nacht festhalten?"  
  
"Festhalten..." wiederholte er, schien dann erst zu verstehen, was sie von ihm wollte, nahm sie fest in den Arm, hielt sie, als wollte er sie nie wieder loslassen.  
  
Rei preßte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter, wollte nur noch schlafen und vergessen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Sie stand in Kommandant Ikaris gewaltigen Büro.  
Mit Erschrecken stellte sie fest, daß sie unbekleidet war, bedeckte hastig ihre Blößen, wußte, daß es ihr nicht egal war, wer sie so sah, wußte, daß sie so nicht vom Kommandanten gesehen werden wollte.  
Plötzlich war der Kommandant da, hatten sich die Wände in Spiegel verwandelt, die hundertfach sein Abbild reflektierten. Wohin sie sich auch wandte, sie blickte stets in das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Kommandanten, sah sich selbst in seinen reflektierenden dunklen Gläsern. Und sie sah für einen Augenblick das Aufflackern von Gier und Begehren, sah einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der nur eines auszudrücken schien: Du gehörst mir...  
Sie begann zu zittern.  
Er sollte sie nicht so ansehen...  
Hatte sie nicht immer alles getan, was er von ihr verlangt hatte?  
War sie nicht sogar bereits für ihn gestorben?  
Warum starrte er sie so an?  
Warum erniedrigte er sie derart?  
Sein Blick war überall...  
Ihre Knie zitterten immer stärker, gaben nach, sie sackte zu Boden, rollte sich zu einem Ball zusammen...  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Sie blickte auf.  
  
Die Spiegel zersprangen, einer nach dem anderen.  
Und mit ihnen zersprangen die Abbilder des Kommandanten, blieben nur leere Rahmen zurück, dunkle Rechtecke in den Wänden... dunkel bis auf eines, dunkel bis auf einen Lichtschimmer, der aus einem plötzlich freigelegten Gang fiel.  
  
"Rei..."  
  
Die Stimme... das war Shinji-kun...  
  
Eine Berührung... an ihrer Schulter... doch da war keine Hand...  
  
"Rei, wach auf..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Endlich schlug Rei die Augen auf.  
Normalerweise war sie es, die zuerst erwachte, doch ausgerechnet am ersten Tag der anstehenden Prüfungen war sie nicht wie gewohnt mit dem Sonnenaufgang erwacht, sondern hatte immer noch in Shinjis Armen geschlafen. Die ganze Nacht über hatte sie fest geschlafen, bis sie in den Morgenstunden unruhig geworden war.  
Shinji hatte sie nicht wecken wollen, hatte versucht, sie zu beruhigen, indem er nach langem Zögern vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen ihre Wange gestreichelt hatte, doch schließlich hatte er sich darauf verlegt, leise in ihr Ohr zu flüstern.  
  
Rei blickte in Shinji-kuns Gesicht, verspürte den Drang, einfach wieder die Augen zu schließen und noch ein wenig in seinen Armen zu verharren. Shinji-kun gab ihr ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, das sie seit ihrer Zeit im Klontank nicht mehr verspürt hatte, als sie noch kein Bewußtsein gehabt hatte, das sogar jenes Gefühl von Geborgenheit überstieg, welches sie verspürt hatte, als er sie nach dem Kampf auf dem Fugotoyama im Arm gehalten hatte.  
Allerdings...  
"Shinji-kun, wie spät ist es?"  
  
"Ahm... wenn wir uns etwas beeilen, können wir noch schnell frühstücken."  
  
"So spät..."  
Einen Moment lang wollte sie vorschlagen, die Prüfungen einfach zu vergessen, doch das würde bedeuten, daß Shinji-kun und sie die Klasse wiederholen mußten, daß der Kommandant möglicherweise enttäuscht sein würde... warum kümmerte sie sich noch darum? Aber der Kommandant konnte befehlen, daß Shinji-kun sie verlassen mußte... solange er mit ihr zufrieden war, gab es vielleicht eine Chance...  
  
Ohne es zu wissen, nahm Shinji Rei die Entscheidung ab, indem er sie aus seinen Armen entließ und aufstand, um in der Küche Frühstück zu machen.  
  
Sie blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, bis auch der Schatten seiner direkten Nähe verschwunden war.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Während an der Oberfläche die EVA-Piloten bereits mit ihren Prüfungen beschäftigt waren, sah Doktor Ritsuko Akagi sich in der Geofront mit ganz anderen Problemen konfrontiert.  
Es hing nicht mit Gendo Ikaris Rückkehr zusammen, der NERV-Oberbefehlshaber hatte das Hauptquartier bereits am gestrigen Abend wieder mit unbekanntem Ziel verlassen, war eigentlich nur gekommen, um etwas zu holen, daß sich in jenem Koffer befunden hatte, den Ryoji Kaji ihm nach seiner Ankunft in Japan übergeben hatte. Ikari hatte weder Zeit noch Lust gehabt, sich näher mit Akagi zu beschäftigen, worüber diese recht froh gewesen war, so groß die Abwechslung von ihrer Arbeit auch war, es blieb bei ihr stets ein bitterer Nachgeschmack zurück, wenn Gendo sie wieder verließ... dabei unterhielten sie ihre Affäre bereits seit Jahren, fast schon so lange, wie sie für NERV arbeitete. Und niemand ahnte es auch nur...  
Nein, Akagis Probleme waren gänzlich anderer Art.  
  
Die drei MAGI-Computer, welche zusammen den Kern der NERV-Rechneranlage bildeten und welche auch die meisten Vorgänge in der Stadt kontrollierten, begonnen bei den Ampelanlagen und endend bei den Verteidigungssystemen, reagierten äußerst merkwürdig.  
Daten wurden von einer Einheit zur anderen und wieder zurückkopiert, teilweise wurde von den Rechnern aus die Verbindung zu verschiedenen Subsystemen einfach unterbrochen.  
  
Ritsuko ließ derzeit mehrere Diagnose-Programme von ihrem Terminal aus laufen, um die Ursache des Fehlers zu finden, auf den dieses seltsame Verhalten zurückging.  
"Das letzte Mal hatten wir soetwas, als wir versuchten, das Betriebssystem windowskompatibel zu machen..." murmelte sie und trank einen Schluck Kaffee aus ihrer Tasse.  
  
"Und was habt ihr damals gemacht?" fragte Misato, die neben ihr stand.  
  
"Ich mußte MELCHIOR komplett neu formatieren."  
  
"Also, wenn ich mir diesen Zeichensalat auf deinem Bildschirm so ansehe, würde ich sagen, daß es mal wieder dafür Zeit ist."  
  
"Aber dieses Mal ist das ganze System betroffen - alle drei Rechner. Und wir haben kein vollständiges Backup."  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
"Aus Gründen der Sicherheit; bisher dachte ich, es genügt, wenn die jeweils anderen beiden MAGI-Rechner als Sicherheitskopie fungieren. Aber wenn ich mir das so ansehe... Verdammter Mist!"  
  
Auf ihren Ausruf hin wandten die anderen Offiziere der Brückencrew sich ihr zu.  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
"Misato, das ist ein Virus! Die MAGI haben sich einen Virus eingefangen! Aber nicht mit mir... so!"  
  
"Was hast du gemacht?"  
  
"Alle Virenscanner gestartet, die ich habe. Das..."  
  
Der Monitor begann zu flackern, in rasender Eile wurden Daten angezeigt.  
  
"Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."  
Misato sah zu Fuyutsuki hinüber.  
"Sir, wir haben ein Problem... ein sehr großes Problem..."  
  
Da ging auch schon der Alarm los.  
Die MAGI hatten die Anwesenheit eines blauen Musters festgestellt.  
Im Hauptquartier...  
Im Kommandoraum...  
In der MAGI-Einheit CASPAR...  
Der NERV-Zentralrechner war vom Feind infiltriert worden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Akagis Finger tanzten über die Tastatur, gaben ein schier endlose Kette an Befehlen ein, starteten Programme zur Virenbekämpfung, riefen andere auf, schrieben sie um.  
Der Hauptmonitor verkündete derweil den Status der MAGI und informierte über das Fortschreiten der Übernahme.  
Demnach war CASPAR bereits übernommen und griff der Virus nun auch auf die MAGI-Einheit BALTHASAR über.  
Ritsuko konzentrierte sich ganz auf den dritten Rechner, bemühte sich, MELCHIOR mit für den Engel in Gestalt eines Computervirus´ undurchdringlichen Wällen auszustatten.  
  
"Doktor Akagi", zischte Fuyutsuki. "CASPAR hat soeben Anweisung zur Selbstzerstörung der Basis gegeben!"  
  
"Ja, ist mir bekannt", antwortete Ritsuko ohne aufzusehen. "Aber dafür müssen die MAGI sich einig sein. Solange BALTHASAR sich wehrt, kann ich MELCHIORs Verteidigung aufbauen..."  
  
"BATHASAR zu 50% übernommen!" rief Shigeru Aoba. "51%! BALTHASAR unterstürzt jetzt den Befehl zur Selbstzerstörung."  
  
Akagi stand ruckartig auf.  
"Ich muß Direktkontakt mit MELCHIOR herstellen."  
Sie eilte zu den Rechnern, wies Aoba an, einen Teil der Verkleidung der einen MAGI-Einheit zu entfernen.  
Dahinter befand sich ein Hohlraum, in dem ein erwachsener Mensch in gebückter Haltung sitzen konnte - allerdings nur, sofern ihn die Umgebung nicht störte, denn an den Wänden und unter der Decke des Hohlraumes befand sich eine pulsierende graue organische Masse.  
  
"Du willst doch da nicht wirklich rein", flüsterte Misato, als Ritsuko mit ihrem Laptop in der Hand Anstalten machte, sich durch die Öffnung zu schieben.  
  
"Misato, das da ist MELCHIOR. Über das PROPHET-Interface erhalte ich direkten Zugang. - Aoba, leuchten Sie mir!"  
  
Der Mann tat wie geheißen und leuchtete den Hohlraum mit seiner Taschenlampe aus.  
"Da hängen Zettel..."  
  
Tatsächlich befanden sich über die Oberfläche der synthetischen, mit Elektroden gespickten Gehirnmasse verteilt quadratische Notizzettel, die mit langen Kunststoffnadeln ähnlich aufgespießten Insekten befestigt waren.  
  
"Das sind Mutters Notizen", murmelte Ritsuko, ließ sich die Taschenlampe geben und kroch in die MAGI-Einheit hinein, überflog die Notizen in der hintersten Ecke und stöpselte ihren Laptop ein.  
"Jeder der drei MAGI wurde von meiner Mutter mit einem ihrer Charakterzüge versehen... Frau, Mutter und Wissenschaftlerin... BALTHASAR verkörpert ihren Mutterinstinkt... deshalb kämpft er immer noch, anstatt einfach aufzugeben... MELCHIOR hingegen ist der Wissenschaftler, mit seiner Hilfe sollte ich am besten gegen den Engel vorgehen können..."  
  
"CASPAR ist nicht zu 100% unter der Kontrolle des Gegners."  
  
"Natürlich nicht... meine Mutter war stur..."  
Wieder flogen ihre Finger über die Tastatur.  
  
"BALTHASAR zu 65% übernommen!"  
  
"Ich habe das Muster..." murmelte Akagi. "Analysiere die Struktur..."  
Wieder las sie die Notizen auf diversen Zetteln.  
"Wir haben immer noch die Möglichkeit, die MAGI zu zerstören... Mutter hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen..."  
  
"Ich lasse den Stützpunkt und die Geofront evakuieren." raunte Kozo Fuyutsuki Misato zu.  
  
"BALTHASAR zu 77% unter der Kontrolle des Engels!" rief Aoba.  
  
An Akagis Terminal saß mittlerweile Maya Ibuki und gab selbst Kommandos ein.  
  
"Der Engel verliert an Boden! BALTHASAR nur noch zu 73% infiziert!"  
  
"Mach weiter, Maya! Ich bereite von MELCHIOR aus den Gegenangriff auf CASPAR vor!" rief Ritsuko.  
  
"Was tun Sie, Doktor?"  
  
"Ich nehme die MAGI gerade vom Netz. Der Engel darf keine Rückzugsmöglichkeit haben, wenn ich ihn aus CASPAR vertreiben kann - außer jener, die ich ihm biete."  
  
"Eine Falle... genial..."  
Fuyutsuki nickte.  
Jetzt mußte es nur noch gelingen...  
  
"BALTHASAR noch zu 61% infiziert."  
  
"Er sitzt in CASPAR und breitet sich von dort aus weiter aus... aber seine Wurzeln sind in CASPAR..."  
  
"Sir, Selbstzerstörungssequenz wurde gestartet! - Fünf Minuten!" schrie Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"Was?" schrie Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Er hat die Protokolle umgangen... der Engel lernt schnell..."  
  
"Ich dachte, alle drei MAGI müßten mit der Vernichtung einverstanden sein..." flüsterte Misato, deren Gesicht eine wächserne Blässe angenommen hatte.  
Nur gut, daß die Kinder nicht im Hauptquartier waren, sondern in der Schule, wo sie von den ganzen Problemen wahrscheinlich nicht einmal etwas ahnten.  
  
"Genau das nimmt die Selbstzerstörungsautomatik auch an... er hat die Signale verfälscht..."  
  
"Dann halt ihn auf!"  
  
"Den Countdown können nur alle drei Rechner stoppen."  
  
"Toll... Also kann ich nicht einfach die befallene Einheit sprengen?!"  
  
"Nein, das wäre unser Ende..."  
  
"Dann mach ´was, Ritsuko!"  
  
"Bin ich doch schon ´bei... Maya, wie sieht es bei dir aus?"  
  
"Ich habe ihn gleich aus BALTHASAR vertrieben, Sempai!"  
  
"Danach unterbrichst du alle Verbindungen zwischen BALTHASAR und CASPAR, verstanden?!"  
  
"Sempai, ein Angriff von zwei Seiten..."  
  
"Unterbrich die Verbindung. Schließe stattdessen einen Laptop an CASPARs D4-port an."  
  
"Ich... verstanden, Sempai. BALTHASAR noch zu 42% befallen. 39%... 31%..."  
  
"Selbstzerstörung in drei Minuten!"  
  
Ritsuko hielt kurz inne.  
"Das müßte funktionieren..."  
  
"Müßte?" echote Misato.  
  
"Ein Gegenvirus. Ich prügle diesen Engel aus dem System. - Maya?"  
  
"Gleich... 11%... 7%..."  
  
"Laptop angeschlossen und online", vermeldete Aoba.  
  
"Bereithalten, ihn auf mein Kommando abzukoppeln."  
  
"Bereit, Doktor."  
  
"Gut..."  
  
"Sempai, BALTHASAR ist frei... und vom Netz..."  
  
"Noch neunzig Sekunden, Beeilung!" rief Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Start..." flüsterte Ritsuko und drückte die Enter-Taste, startete das selbstgeschriebene Virusprogramm, überließ den Rest MELCHIOR, welcher unter Ausnutzung seiner ganzen Kapazitäten in CASPAR vordrang.  
  
"Reaktion bei CASPAR. Grad der Infiltration geht zurück. CASPAR selbst wehrt sich!"  
  
"Mutter..." murmelte Ritsuko und lächelte versonnen. "Gib´s ihm!"  
Weiterhin gab sie Befehle ein, sicherte MELCHIOR gegen einen Gegenangriff des Engels, deckte dem Computer den Rücken.  
  
"CASPAR zu 74% infiziert." - "Noch eine Minute!" - "50%!" - "Vierzig Sekunden!"  
  
Akagi startete ein weiteres Programm, diesesmal einen normalen Virenscanner, der sich um mögliche Reste des Engels kümmern sollte, der hinter der von MELCHIOR aufgemachten Front für Ordnung sorgte.  
  
"35%." - "Zwanzig Sekunden!"  
  
"Ritsuko..." setzte Misato an. "Ich wollte dir nur sagen..."  
  
"Jetzt nicht!"  
  
"CASPAR ist frei!"  
  
"Aoba!" brüllte Akagi.  
  
"Laptop abgetrennt!" kam die Antwort.  
  
"Sofort sichern!"  
  
"Countdown angehalten bei zwei Sekunden..." flüsterte Hyuga.  
  
"Das war knapp..."  
Fuyutsuki fuhr sich mit dem Uniformärmel über die Stirn.  
  
"Ich hatte noch eine Sekunde", murmelte Ritsuko. "Danach wäre es knapp geworden..."  
  
Misato schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Mensch, Ritsuko..."  
  
Akagi kletterte aus der MAGI-Einheit, streckte sich, sah Misato müde an.  
"Also, um ehrlich zu sein, jeden Tag möchte ich das nicht machen müssen... was wolltest du mir eben sagen?"  
  
"Nichts, Ritsuko, nichts von Bedeutung."  
  
"Ja, gut..."  
Sie ging zu Aoba hinüber, welcher den Laptop wie ein rohes Ei in den Händen hielt.  
  
"Doktor, ist der Engel da drin?"  
  
"Alles, was von ihm entkommen konnte, ja. Das war der einzige Ausweg..."  
  
Funken schlugen plötzlich aus den Lüftungsschlitzen an der Seite des Gehäuses.  
  
"Aoba, wegwerfen!" rief Misato.  
  
Das ließ der Offizier sich nicht zweimal sagen, weit schleuderte er den Computer von sich. Noch in der Luft verwandelte sich das Gerät in einen Feuerball.  
Ibuki und Hyuga waren rasch mit Feuerlöschern zur Stelle.  
  
"Selbstvernichtung", sagte Ritsuko leise. "Als er bemerkte, daß er in der Falle saß, hat er sich lieber selbst getötet..."  
  
Misato inspizierte die Überreste des Laptops.  
"Und wie ist er in den MAGI gekommen?"  
  
"Über die normalen Wege, schätze ich. Die MAGI sind gegen jeden bekannten und die meisten denkbaren Computerviren geschützt... und sie sind fähig, sich selbst zu verteidigen, wie wir bei BALTHASAR gesehen haben. Allerdings ist die Aktion nicht ohne Folgen geblieben, die Kur war fast so schädlich wie die Krankheit selbst."  
  
"Heißt das, die MAGI sind hinüber?!"  
  
"Nein, aber ich muß jeden der drei Rechner genau untersuchen, wenn ich mit MELCHIOR anfange, kann ich auf die Systemressourcen zurückgreifen... hm... das wird ein wenig dauern..."  
  
"Aber du mußt doch nicht gleich anfangen, oder? Ich könnte jetzt in der Kantine ein Bier vertragen..."  
  
"Misato, wir sind im Dienst."  
  
"Gehen Sie ruhig." erklärte Fuyutsuki. "Der Schreck dürfte jedem hier in den Gliedern stecken."  
  
"Na also, Ritsuko, wir haben grünes Licht!"  
  
"Ich bleibe hier und nehme lieber gleich die Arbeit auf, umso eher sind die MAGI wieder einsatzbereit. - Subkommandant, ich werde den Rechnerverbund heute abend ´runterfahren, die Redundanzsysteme sollten imstande sein, für etwa zwei Tage die Aufgaben der MAGI zu übernehmen."  
  
"Einverstanden, Doktor, ich lasse weitergeben, daß in den nächsten zwei Tagen mit Engpässen zu rechnen ist."  
  
"Hey, habe ich etwas verpaßt?"  
Kaji betrat die Zentrale.  
"Eben hieß es noch, das Hauptquartier würde evakuiert."  
  
"Ich bin in einer Stunde zurück", erklärte Misato. "Nein, Kaji, nichts besonderes - Ritsuko hat die MAGI im Go geschlagen und sie wollten sich dafür revanchieren, indem sie das Hauptquartier sprengten, aber jetzt ist alles klar."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi gab ein dumpfes ´Hrrmpf´ von sich, während Katsuragi Kaji am Arm packte und mit sich zog.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Also, Katsuragi-chan, was ist wirklich losgewesen?" fragte Kaji auf dem Weg in die Kantine.  
  
"Ein Engel."  
  
"Was? Hier im Hauptquartier?"  
  
"Im MAGI-System."  
  
"Ach du heilige..." Kaji schüttelte den Kopf. "Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Bisher waren die Engel doch alle solche Brecher... und jetzt dringt einer in unsere Computer ein?!"  
  
"Genau. Aber Ritsuko hat ihn erledigt - sonst würden wir uns jetzt schon die Radieschen von unten ansehen."  
  
"Verstehe."  
Er zog ein Notizbuch aus der Hosentasche.  
"Hier, sieh dir das an."  
  
Sie schlug das Buch auf, blickte auf eine Liste von Adressen, bei der jede einzelne durchgestrichen war.  
"Was ist das?"  
  
"Eine Liste der Einrichtungen des MARDUK-Institutes."  
  
"MARDUK - die wählen doch die Piloten aus."  
  
"Genau. Ich habe alle eingetragenen Niederlassungen in und um Wilhelmshaven, Tokio-3 und Matsushiro untersucht. Jedes der Gebäude stand leer, von den angeblichen Laboratorien bis zu den Lagerhallen und den Personalunterkünften. Und zwar nicht leer im Sinne von gerade verlassen oder aufgegeben, Katsuragi, ich hatte Staubschichten gesehen, die darauf hindeuten, daß die Einrichtungen noch nie benutzt worden sind. Das MARDUK-Institut scheint überhaupt nicht zu existieren, es ist mir nicht einmal gelungen, auch nur einen Mitarbeiter zu finden, dabei beschäftigt MARDUK angeblich mehrere hundert Personen - Menschen, die es gar nicht zu geben scheint. Und die UN bezahlt Löhne, Mieten, laufende Kosten, finanziert Forschungsprojekte... also, für mich stinkt das schon nach einer Tarnung für Schwarze Konten. Ich frage mich nur, wo das Geld wirklich landet."  
  
"Nicht bei NERV, sonst müßte ich mich wohl nicht ständig mit den Finanzen und den Kosten für die Reparaturen an den EVAs und den Gebäuden der Stadt beschäftigen."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir schon. Und die zweite und wohl auch wichtigere Frage lautet, wer wählt dann die Piloten aus und wie? Wie wird bestimmt, wer zum EVA-Piloten geeignet ist? Unsere drei mal in allen Ehren, aber es gibt wirklich geeignetere Personen für eine solche Aufgabe, Berufssoldaten mit trainierten Reflexen und dem nötigen Killerinstinkt, warum also müssen es Kinder sein?"  
  
"Sowohl Shinji, als auch Asuka und Rei wurden nach dem Second Impact geboren, und zwar wenigstens neun Monate danach, vielleicht hängt es damit zusammen."  
  
"Möglich. Wenn ich nur einen Weg finden könnte, um das TerminalDogma zu betreten, vielleicht befinden sich dort die Antworten."  
  
"Ich habe Zweifel, daß Ikari im Keller seine handschriftlichen Notizen aufbewahrt."  
  
"Nein, aber wenn er irgendwelche sprichwörtlichen Leichen im Keller hat..."  
  
"Ritsuko will heute abend die MAGI ´runterfahren, vielleicht wäre das die Gelegenheit."  
  
"Ikari wird sich nicht nur auf die MAGI verlassen, um seine Geheimnisse zu sichern, nein, ins Dogma kommt man nur, wenn man allen System weismachen kann, daß man legitimiert ist. Ich müßte eine Direktleitung zu den MAGI haben, wenn Akagi sie wieder startet."  
  
"Du willst dir eine Hintertür einrichten..."  
  
"Hey, verrat mich nicht." grinste Kaji.  
  
"Du gehst immer noch auf volles Risiko."  
  
"Ich habe sonst nicht viel... außer, du willst mich davon abhalten..."  
  
"Fang nicht damit an, zwischen uns ist es vorbei."  
  
"Ich weiß, war ja meine Schuld, daß es in die Brüche ging... bist du Ritsuko deswegen immer noch böse?"  
  
"Daß sie mit dir geschlafen hat? - Nein, darüber bin ich hinweg. Und über dich ebenfalls."  
  
"Gut... Also, hilfst du mir?"  
  
"Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Aber du mußt mich mitnehmen."  
  
Er zögerte lange, ehe er nickte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zwei schriftliche Prüfungen und dann noch die Sportprüfungen am späten Nachmittag hatten Spuren bei Shinji hinterlassen. Er wollte nur noch schlafen. Morgen würden nochmals zwei Tests anstehen und übermorgen schließlich ein weiterer. Und eine Woche später würden sie die Ergebnisse erfahren.  
Shinji konnte sich nicht mehr genau erinnern, was er im einzelnen geschrieben hatte, eigentlich waren ihm nicht einmal mehr die genauen Aufgabenstellungen geläufig. Dafür glaubte er, in seinem Körper Muskeln zu spüren, von deren Existenz er am Morgen noch nicht einmal etwas geahnt hatte. Aber immerhin, ein Gutes hatte der ganze Streß gehabt - er war in der Lage gewesen, die finsteren Blicke, welche Asuka ihm zuwarf, zu ignorieren. Das Auge der Rothaarigen war immer noch dick angeschwollen und sie war in den letzten Tagen mehrmals nahe daran gewesen, Mitschüler, die darüber gelacht hatten, krankenhausreif zu schlagen, jedoch hatte sie sich zurückgehalten, so daß es nur zwei weitere blauen Augen und eine aufgeplatzte Lippe gegeben hatte.  
  
Shinji fand erst wieder in die Realität zurück, als er die Hand nach dem Griff der Badezimmertür ausstreckte und feststellte, daß Rei dasselbe getan hatte, so daß seine Hand auf der ihren auf der Klinke lag.  
Natürlich wollte sie ebenfalls duschen...  
Er ließ los, trat einen halben Schritt zurück, mehr war nicht möglich, ohne über das Mobiliar der Küche zu stolpern.  
"Uhm, du zuerst."  
  
Rei senkte den Blick, errötete.  
"Shinji-kun, wir können die Dusche auch beide gleichzeitig benutzen."  
  
"Uh... ahm... ich glaube... ahm... ich glaube nicht, daß... ahm... wir beide da Platz haben werden... und... uh..."  
  
Sie nickte, verschwand im Bad, fragte sich, was möglicherweise passiert wäre, wenn Shinji-kun ihren Vorschlag akzeptiert hätte, fragte sich, warum sie ihm diesen Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte...  
  
Shinji ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken, es dauerte eine Weile, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte.  
  
In dieser Nacht schlief sie wieder in seinen Armen, hatte sich ohne Worte an ihn gekuschelt, war anscheinend sofort eingeschlafen.  
Er betrachtete lange ihr schlafendes Gesicht, ehe er sich schließlich dazu durchrang, ihr einen kurzen Gute-Nacht-Kuß auf die Stirn zu hauchen.  
"Schlaf gut, Rei-chan", flüsterte er und schloß die Augen.  
  
Ebenso verlief es in der folgenden Nacht, so daß es Shinji langsam als selbstverständlich erschien. Morgens fühlte er sich viel ausgeruhter als gewöhnlich, wunderte sich eigentlich insgeheim nur über das Ausmaß seiner Selbstbeherrschung, vor allem als er erwachte und feststellte, daß einer der Träger von Reis BH von ihrer Schulter gerutscht war und er eigentlich nur ein wenig hätte nachhelfen müssen, um ihre Brust freizulegen; stattdessen hatte er vorsichtig den Träger wieder nach oben geschoben. Er würde nichts tun, mit dem sie nicht einverstanden war...  
  
Als sie am dritten Prüfungstag auf dem Weg zur Schule befanden, stellten sie fest, daß die Straßenbahn nicht fuhr.  
Während Rei ihre äußere Ruhe behielt, verfiel Shinji bereits in leichte Panik. Sicher würde man nicht mit dem letzten Test auf sie warten... und zu Fuß würden sie zu lange brauchen, außer sie rannten die ganze Strecke.  
Dann hatte er einen Einfall.  
"Wir nehmen mein Fahrrad!"  
  
Rei reagierte überrascht, ihrem Gesichtsausdruck war klar zu vernehmen, daß sie nicht verstand.  
  
Hastig rannte Shinji zurück in die Wohnung, holte sein Rad.  
"Rei, setz dich auf den Gepäckträger und halt dich an mir fest!"  
  
"Was hast du vor, Shinji-kun?"  
Er klang so entschlossen... das war irgendwie... aufregend...  
  
"Ahm... Wir fahren zur Schule!"  
  
Das zusätzlich Gewicht war ungewohnt, doch Shinji hatte in den letzten Wochen sich genug Routine mit dem Rad angeeignet, daß es kein Problem darstellte. Rei saß mit angezogenen Beinen hinter ihm und hatte die Arme um seinen Leib geschlungen. Es fühlte sich gut an...  
Mit einem Affenzahn schoß er durch die Straßen, nahm dabei zahlreiche Abkürzungen.  
  
Ihnen fiel auf, daß die Ampelanlagen auf dem Weg allesamt ausgefallen waren und daß Streifenpolizisten den spärlichen Verkehr regelten.  
Genau mit dem Läuten der Schulglocke erreichten sie das Schulgelände, kamen mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen.  
  
Rei stieg ab, ein wenig wackelig in den Knien.  
  
"Uhm, Rei, alles in Ordnung? Ich wollte nicht... ahm..."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an, ihre Frisur war völlig vom Fahrtwind zerzaust, verlieh ihr einen wilden Ausdruck.  
"Nein, Shinji-kun, ich fühle mich bestens. Das sollten wir wiederholen."  
  
"Ahm..."  
Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln.  
"Dann... uhm.. wir sollten wohl..."  
  
"Wir sollten keine weitere Zeit verlieren." sagte sie leise, strich sich durchs Haar und ging auf das Gebäude zu, während Shinji noch rasch sein Rad ankettete.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der ganzen Schule gab es keinen Strom.  
Besser noch, die Hälfte der Lehrer fehlte, darunter auch jener Lehrer der 2-A, welcher die Prüfungen hätte beaufsichtigen sollen.  
Zum ersten Mal begegnete Shinji an diesem Tag der Direktorin der Tokio-3-High, einer älteren grauhaarigen Dame, welche die schriftliche Prüfung absagte und sie stattdessen mündlich über den Unterrichtsstoff befragte - Theorie des Kabuki-Theaters.  
  
Rei glänzte mit präzisen Antworten, so daß die Direktorin sehr schnell zum nächsten Kandidaten überging.  
  
Shinji quälte sich mit zahllosen Äh´s und Uh´s durch seine Antworten, was einige seiner Mitschüler mit Gekicher quittierten, stieß jedoch bei der Prüferin auf Geduld und Wohlwollen.  
  
Kensuke sprach weitschweifig und erging sich regelrecht in verschiedensten Auslegungen und Aussagen.  
  
Toji ging das Thema von einer eher flapsigen Seite an, was ihm ein Stirnrunzeln der Direktorin einbrachte.  
  
Hikari nannte Fakten und historische Entwicklungen.  
  
Asuka schließlich brummte ein paar kurze knappe Antworten, denen zu entnehmen war, daß sie sich nicht sonderlich für diese Form des Theaters interessierte.  
  
Die Prüferin machte bei jedem Kandidaten Notizen in ihr Heft, lehnte sich schließlich zurück.  
"Meine Damen und Herren, wie ich sehe, haben Sie sich auf den Stoff vorbereitet. Ich will deshalb Gnade vor Recht ergehen lassen", sie sah dabei Toji und Asuka scharf an, "und erkläre, daß Sie alle die heutige Prüfung bestanden haben, die einen besser, die anderen nicht so gut. Doch angesichts der Lage, in welcher wir uns befinden, verstehe ich, daß Sie nicht die Zeit und Gelegenheit hatten, sich so umfassend auf die Prüfungen vorzubereiten, wie es vielleicht erforderlich gewesen wäre. In einer Woche erhalten Sie Ihre Zeugnisse, ich wünsche Ihnen allen Glück und Bestehen."  
Damit war die Prüfung beendet.  
  
Shinji konnte es kaum fassen.  
Vor allem war ihm definitiv nicht nach Aufstehen, nachdem er noch kurz zuvor so kräftig in die Pedalen getreten hatte, hatte er nun einen üblen Muskelkater in den Waden.  
  
Kaum hatte die Direktorin den Raum verlassen, als die Schüler auch schon ausgelassen aufsprangen und größtenteils hinausrannten, nur Shinji blieb aus bekannten Gründen sitzen, grinste dafür über das ganze Gesicht.  
  
"Ja, wir haben´s hinter uns!"  
Toji schlug Shinji kräftig auf die Schulter.  
"Na, Alter, wollen wir feiern gehen?"  
  
"Toji, noch haben wir nicht die Ergebnisse", warf Hikari ein, woraufhin er sie locker den Arm um ihre Hüfte legte und sie zu sich heranzog.  
  
"Aber immerhin diese Prüfung haben wir bestanden, hast es doch gehört."  
  
"Und wenn du vernünftig gelernt hättest, hättest du wahrscheinlich besser abgeschnitten, oder ist dir der Blick der Direktorin nicht aufgefallen?"  
  
"Ach, Hauptsache bestanden, so kann bei mir daheim keiner meckern."  
  
Kensuke kicherte.  
"Habt ihr gesehen, wie beeindruckt sie von meinem Vortrag war?!"  
  
"Ja, Ken, woher hast du das alles gewußt?"  
  
"Meine Mutter hat mich zum Lernen verdonnert."  
  
"Ach herrje..."  
  
Shinji hörte nicht mehr richtig zu.  
  
Rei war inzwischen aufgestanden und stand jetzt neben ihm.  
"Shinji-kun, wollen wir aufbrechen? Wir sollten uns nach den Tests im Hauptquartier melden."  
  
Er nickte.  
"Uhm, aber sicher haben wir noch etwas Zeit, oder?"  
  
"Doktor Akagi ist davon ausgegangen, daß die Prüfungen bis zum Mittag andauern."  
  
"Dann haben noch eine knappe Stunde, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Gut... Rei..." Er verfiel in einen flüsternden Tonfall. "Uhm... Ich... ah... kann nicht aufstehen."  
  
"Wieso, Shinji-kun?"  
  
Er lächelte verlegen.  
"Nur... uhm... ein Krampf im Bein."  
Und dann umfaßte er sie ähnlich, wie Toji es bei Hikari tat, nur zog er sie nach unten, so daß sie plötzlich auf seinem Schoß saß.  
  
"Shinji-kun..."  
  
"Ahm... entschuldige, das... ahm... ist einfach so... über mich..."  
Sofort löste er die Hände von ihr.  
  
Doch sie stand nicht auf, legte stattdessen die Arme um seinen Hals, schließlich mußte sie sich ja irgendwie Halt verschaffen, um nicht hinunterzufallen.  
  
"Yo, Ikari, geh ran!" rief Toji.  
  
"Ahm..."  
Shinji lief rot an. Die anderen hatte er ganz vergessen...  
  
Rei blickte Toji finster an.  
  
Hikari stieß ihm den Ellenbogen in die Rippen.  
  
"Okay, okay..." brummte Suzuhara. "Geht mich ja auch gar nichts an."  
  
"Wir... ahm... wir haben es tatsächlich hinter uns..." flüsterte Shinji. Im Nachhinein erschien ihm ein guter Teil des Stresses, den sie sich gemacht hatten, unnötig, waren die Prüfungsfragen doch um einiges leichter ausgefallen als erwartet.  
Und dafür hielt er jetzt Rei-chan im Arm, die immer noch keine Anstalten machte, aufzustehen, sondern ihn nur auf undefinierbare Weise anblickte. Er sah ihr in die Augen, glaubte in ihnen zu versinken. Scharlachrote Augen... geheimnisvoll... schön... anziehend...  
  
"Hey, Erde an Shinji! Erde an Shinji!" lachte Kensuke und riß Shinji zurück in die Gegenwart. "Ich möchte wirklich gern wissen, was ihr so den ganzen Tag... und die ganze Nacht... in Ayanamis Apartment anstellt."  
  
Shinji biß sich auf die Lippe, hätte er doch nur nicht erwähnt, daß er bei Rei-chan untergekommen war... Toji war ja inzwischen über derartige Gedankengänge erhaben, dafür sorgte schon Hikari, doch Kensuke hatte jetzt dafür umso mehr Zeit, um gewagte Schlußfolgerungen zu ziehen.  
  
"Shinji-kun und ich wohnen zusammen." erklärte Rei.. "Und was geschieht, geschieht."  
  
"Ui!"  
  
"Uhm, Kensuke, es... ah... es ist nicht so, wie du... ahm... wie du denkst..."  
Und trotzdem hat er nichts, um etwas daran zu ändern, daß Rei-chan auf seinem Schoß saß und die Arme um ihn gelegt hatte.  
  
"Shinji-kun hat recht." bekräftigte Rei.  
Noch war es nicht so... noch fühlte sie sich zu diesem Schritt nicht bereit...  
Sie stand auf.  
"Wir sollten aufbrechen. Wie geht es deinem Bein?"  
  
Shinji nickte, massierte kurz seine Wade und stand dann ebenfalls auf.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In Tokio-3 lief nichts mehr.  
Bahnen standen auf offener Strecke oder steckten in den Tunneln, der Verkehr war nach mehreren Crashs zum Erliegen gekommen, die Angehörigen der städtischen Polizei bemühten sich nach Kräften, für Ordnung zu sorgen. Und natürlich funktionierte auch der Aufzug in die Geofront nicht. In der Bahnstation, von der aus sie normalerweise in die Geofront hinabfuhren, brannte nur die Notbeleuchtung.  
  
"Uhm, ein Stromausfall?" äußerte Shinji seinen ersten Gedanken.  
  
"Bei einem Stromausfall wären nach fünf Minuten die Reservesysteme angelaufen. Es muß etwas tiefergehendes sein." antwortete Rei.  
  
"Misato sagte, daß Ritsuko die Computer abgestellt hat!"  
  
Shinji und Rei drehten sich um, sahen sich Asuka gegenüber, die offenkundig auch nach unten hatte fahren wollen.  
  
"Ein Versagen der MAGI könnte derartige Komplikationen zur Folge haben." bestätigte Rei.  
  
Shinji sah Asuka nervös an.  
Sicher wollte sie sich bei ihm für ihr blaues Auge rächen, dachte, daß er die Seife absichtlich nach ihr geworfen hatte... wenn Rei-chan nicht bei ihm gewesen wäre...  
"Ah... und was jetzt?"  
  
"Es gibt andere Wege in die Geofront."  
  
"Ja, Rei, uhm, aber die Bahnen fahren auch nicht... und der Cartrain dürfte ebenfalls..."  
  
"Es gibt Treppen."  
  
"Treppen?" schrie Asuka. "Bist du verrückt, First? Das sind doch garantiert eintausend Stockwerke! Und durch die halbe Geofront müssen wir dann auch noch! Da sind wir ja Stunden unterwegs!"  
  
"Deine Einschätzungen sind korrekt, Soryu."  
  
"Gibt es keinen anderen Weg?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann vergeßt mich!"  
Asuka stürmte aus der Bahnstation.  
  
"Uhm..." setzte Shinji an.  
Mit seinen schmerzenden Waden konnte er sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, unzählige Stufen hinabzusteigen.  
  
"Dein Bein?" fragte Rei knapp.  
  
"Naja, ich... ähm..."  
  
"Ich könnte dich tragen."  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Er war doch garantiert zu schwer für sie, wog sicher das anderthalbfache ihres Gewichtes. Und außerdem war er ein Mann, er konnte sich doch nicht von ihr tragen lassen, egal wie wenig er seine Beine noch spürte.  
"Nein." stieß er hervor. "Ich laufe selbst."  
  
"Wie du meinst."  
Sie öffnete eine halbversteckte Tür, hinter welcher sich ein enger Gang erstreckte.  
Der Gang endete an einer weiteren Tür, die sich nur mittels eines Handrades öffnen ließ.  
Und dahinter lag die von Rei angekündigte Treppe in völliger Dunkelheit, denn das Treppenhaus war unbeleuchtet und das schwache Licht der Notbeleuchtung reichte nur bis in den Gang hinein.  
Rei verschwand in der Dunkelheit, tastete sich an der Wand entlang, bis sie auf eine kleine Metalltür stieß, hinter der sich ein Werkzeugschrank befand. Im nächsten Moment schon hatte sie eine Taschenlampe eingeschaltet und reichte eine weitere an Shinji.  
  
Die Treppe führte in eine schwarze Unendlichkeit...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Leise vor sich hinschimpfend verließ Asuka die Bahnstation, den Blick auf das Display ihres Handys gerichtet.  
"Kein Netz... was heißt hier ´kein Netz´... wir sind doch nicht am Arsch der Welt, sondern mitten in Tokio-3... verdammtes Teil!"  
Es war eigenartig still, aber das fiel ihr noch nicht auf, zu sehr war mit ihrem Ärger über das Handy, die anderen beiden Piloten und die Welt im Allgemeinen beschäftigt.  
Shinji Ikari hatte ihr auf dem Asamayama das Leben gerettet. Sie schuldete ihm also einiges, auch wenn sie ihn nicht darum gebeten hatte. Doch der Ehrenkodex, den ihr Onkel ihr zu vermitteln versucht hatte, war in einer solchen Beziehung sehr klar, andernfalls hätte sie ihm schon mit Heller und Pfennig das blaue Auge zurückgezahlt, das war sicher. Und daß sie ihm selbst ein Veilchen verpaßt hatte, zählte nun wirklich nicht, immerhin hatte er im Bad nichts zu suchen gehabt, während sie duschte!  
Ein großer Schatten fiel auf sie.  
Endlich hob sie den Blick - und erstarrte.  
Ein mächtiger insektoider Leib, getragen von acht haarigen Beinen, marschierte direkt über ihr durch die Straßen der Stadt.  
Eine Riesenspinne...  
Das konnte nur ein Engel sein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji und Rei hatten gerade die ersten einhundert Stufen hinter sich gebracht und machten eine kurze Pause auf dem Treppenabsatz.  
Eigentlich war die Situation verführerisch - nur sie beide, ganz allein, niemand der sie störte...  
Reis Augen wirkten im Licht der Taschenlampe noch geheimnisvoller, noch anziehender.  
  
"Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji beklommen.  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Uhm... ich..."  
  
Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und ganz langsam verringerte sich die Distanz zwischen ihnen, bis jeder den Atem des anderen auf der Haut spüren konnte.  
  
"Shinji-kun, wir..."  
Was wollte sie sagen? Daß sie noch viele Treppenabsätze vor sich hatten? Daß die Situation nicht angemessen war? Daß man im Hauptquartier auf sie wartete?  
Die Treppen würden auch später noch dort sein. Und im Hauptquartier hatte man wahrscheinlich anderes zu tun, als nach ihnen Ausschau zu halten...  
  
Schon berührten sich ihre Lippen, strichen gegeneinander...  
... als über ihnen Schritte laut wurden.  
  
"Shinji! Wondergirl!"  
  
Asuka...  
Die beiden fuhren auseinander, senkten synchron den Blick, schwiegen jedoch. Vielleicht ging Asuka wieder, wenn sie nichts sagten.  
  
"Seid ihr da unten? Ich sehe doch ein Licht!"  
  
"Wir sind hier, Soryu." gab Rei schließlich auf.  
  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen... die EVAs müssen bereitgemacht werden..." keuchte Asuka.  
  
"W-was ist denn los?"  
  
Asuka sah ihn weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Du kannst wirklich blöd fragen, Shinji! Oben in der Stadt läuft ein Engel frei herum! Ein Riesenbiest, sieht aus wie eine Spinne!"  
  
"Dann müssen wir uns beeilen." erklärte Rei.  
  
"Wow, schön, daß du mir zustimmst." murmelte Asuka sarkastisch. "Also, keine falsche Müdigkeit vorgetäuscht!" 


	36. 8.Zwischenspiel

8. Zwischenspiel:  
  
"Und Sie sind sich immer noch sicher, daß ich die Operation durchführen soll?"  
  
Gendo Ikari blickte den Mann im weißen Chirurgenkittel durchdringend an.  
"Natürlich, Doktor, sonst wäre ich nicht hier."  
  
"Und auch nur bei örtlicher Betäubung?"  
  
"Ja. Fangen Sie endlich an!"  
  
Ikari saß in einem bequemen Sessel, den linken Arm zur Seite ausgestreckt, die geöffnete Hand auf einem schmalen Tisch mit dünnen Bändern fixiert. Neben dem Tisch befand sich ein Rolltisch, auf dem chirurgische Instrumente lagen, sowie der Koffer, den er aus dem Hauptquartier geholt hatte.  
  
Die andere Person war ein kleiner gedrungener Mann in mittleren Jahren mit schütterem Haar und Adlernase. Ikari kannte ihn schon eine ganze Weile, hatte ihn schon gekannt, als er noch den Namen Rokubungi getragen hatte. Doktor Fuyuu Sekanden besaß schon lange keine ärztliche Lizenz mehr, sie war ihm vor dem Second Impact wegen unmoralischer Experimente aberkannt worden, doch das änderte nichts an seiner Qualifikation. Der Arzt hatte Ikari schon früher geholfen, hatte ihn mehrmals nach Schlägereien wieder zusammengeflickt, hatte sogar einmal eine Kugel aus seiner Schulter geholt. Früher war er hauptsächlich in der Forschung tätig gewesen, nach Verlust seiner Lizenz hatte er als Unterweltarzt gearbeitet. Und er hatte Ikari nach dem Impact, in den Anfangsjahren von NERV, geholfen, die notwendigen Voraussetzungen zu schaffen, daß eines Tages Piloten für die EVANGELIONs rekrutiert werden konnten, auch wenn von einhundert Testkandidaten nur einundzwanzig überlebt hatten, auch wenn von den einhundert schwangeren Frauen, denen Sekanden das Medikament zur DNA-Veränderung der Ungeborenen verabreicht hatte, über 90% an den Nebenwirkungen gestorben waren. Aber die Erfolgsquote hatte Ikaris Erwartungen sogar übertroffen.  
  
"Gut, ich beginne."  
Der Arzt positionierte ein Laserskalpell über dem Operationstisch.  
Der Einschnitt mit dem Skalpell war nicht mehr als ein heißes Kitzeln.  
Vorsichtig schnitt Sekanden Ikaris Handfläche auf, klappte dann einen dreieckigen Hautlappen zur Seite.  
"Noch kann ich abbrechen; wenn ich dieses Ding erst einmal eingepflanzt habe, werden Sie Ihre Hand nur noch eingeschränkt benutzen können."  
  
"Machen Sie weiter!" knurrte Ikari.  
Was kümmerte es ihn, ob er als Rechtshänder seine linke Hand nicht mehr richtig würde verwenden können, wenn der Preis, den es zu erringen galt, die Macht eines Gottes war?  
  
Sekanden seufzte leise, wandte sich dem Koffer zu, klappte den Deckel auf, entnahm den Inhalt, einen handspannenlangen Zylinder, dessen Inhalt sich in einem tiefgefrorenen Zustand befand. Er öffnete den Zylinder. Feiner Nebel stieg zischend auf.  
"Richtig so?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Mit einer Zange holte der Arzt den Inhalt des Zylinders heraus.  
"Das... sieht aus wie ein Fötus... nicht menschlich, würde ich sagen..."  
  
"Pflanzen Sie ihn endlich ein!"  
  
"Ich habe soetwas noch nie..."  
Sekanden schluckte und plazierte das Objekt in der von ihm geschaffenen Wunde.  
  
Ikari spürte eisige Kälte in seinem Arm aufsteigen. Und dann glühendes Feuer, als das, was von ADAM nach dem Impact übriggeblieben war, sich mit ihm verband, als die Macht des schlafenden Engels durch seine Adern zu pulsieren begann.  
  
"Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Sekanden, als er Ikaris angespannten Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.  
  
"Nein, alles ist bestens."  
  
"G-Gut. Eigenartig... das fremde Gewebe verbindet sich mit dem Ihren..."  
  
"Reden Sie nicht soviel, nähen Sie die Wunde wieder zu!"  
  
Wieder trat der Laser in Aktion, doch diesesmal, um die Ränder des wieder zurückgeklappten Hautlappens mit den Wundrändern zu verschweißen.  
"Erstaunlich..." murmelte der Arzt nach Abschluß der Operation. "Wirklich erstaunlich..."  
  
Ikari drehte sich, besah sich seine Hand näher.  
Noch immer hatte er kein Gefühl in den Fingern, auch nach Abklingen der Betäubung würde er nie wieder etwas in der Hand spüren. Der Schnitt war nicht mehr zu sehen, ebensowenig wie Spuren des Lasers. ADAMs Regenerationskräfte wirkten bereits...  
  
"Rokubungi, könnten Sie mir das erklären?" fragte Sekanden immer noch kopfschüttelnd.  
  
"Ich könnte..." murmelte Ikari und entfernte die Bänder, die seine Hand an den Tisch gefesselt hatten. "Aber Sie würden es nicht verstehen."  
Und damit zog er seine Pistole. Der eingebaute Schalldämpfer vereitelte jede größere Geräuschentfaltung, die Kugel stanzte ein Loch in Sekandens Kittel und sein Herz. Ohne einen weiteren Laut kippte der Arzt nach hinten.  
Ein lästiger Mitwisser weniger... 


	37. Kapitel 27 - Enthüllungen

Kapitel 27 - Enthüllungen  
  
"Schneller, verdammt noch mal!"  
Laut schimpfend trieb Asuka die anderen beiden Piloten an, die hinter ihr die endlosen Treppen in die Geofront hinabstiegen.  
"Da unten wissen sie vielleicht noch gar nichts von dem Engel!"  
  
Shinji keuchte.  
Er spürte seine Beine seit etwa vierhundert Stufen nicht mehr, dabei hatten sie wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal ein Viertel der Strecke zurückgelegt.  
  
Rei blickte ihn nachdenklich an. Sein verzerrtes Gesicht sprach Bände, gab genau Auskunft über seinen Zustand. Wahrscheinlich würde Shinji-kun es nicht bis nach ganz unten schaffen...  
Sie selbst bewegte sich in einem möglichst kraftsparenden Rhythmus, spürte aber ebenfalls inzwischen jede einzelne Stufe.  
Auch Soryu schien langsamer zu werden, kein Wunder nach mittlerweile eintausenddreihundertundvierzehn Stufen. Und das vierfache stand ihnen noch bevor.  
Rei ging davon aus, daß sie weitere eintausend Stufen bewältigen konnte, bevor eine längere Pause fällig war. Shinji-kun allerdings würde bald eine Rast benötigen, vielleicht würden sie ihn auch zurücklassen müssen... doch dazu war sie wirklich nur bereit, wenn es keine andere Möglichkeit gab.  
Sie wußten nicht, über welche Mittel der Engel verfügte, den Soryu an der Oberfläche gesehen hatte. Selbst das Ziel: Ramiel hatte über einen Tag gebraucht, um bis in die Geofront vorzustoßen. Der schnellste Weg wäre der zentrale Schacht gewesen, durch den notfalls sogar Hubschrauber in die Geofront einfliegen konnten, doch dieser war mit mehreren Dutzend Panzerschotten gesichert. Daher wußten sie auch nicht, wieviel Zeit ihnen noch blieb, um das Hauptquartier zu erreichen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
An der Oberfläche schob sich Makoto Hyuga vorsichtig um eine Hausecke.  
  
"Seien Sie vorsichtig", flüsterte Maya Ibuki leise.  
  
"Ich kann das Biest sehen", antwortete Hyuga. "Hockt über dem Zugang zum Zentralen Schacht. Sieht ja richtig eklig aus."  
  
Maya linste an ihm vorbei.  
"Wie eine riesige Spinne - igitt! Was macht es?"  
  
"Ich glaube... pfui..."  
  
Der Spinnenengel hatte eine grünliche Flüssigkeit aus Drüsen an seiner Bauchseite abgesondert, die nun in dicken Tropfen auf die Beschichtung des Panzerschottes tropfte.  
Dampf stieg auf.  
  
"Makoto, das ist Säure... der Engel will sich den Weg in die Geofront freiätzen!"  
  
"Meine Güte, wir müssen etwas tun! Jemand muß unsere Leute warnen!"  
  
"Ja, aber nichts funktioniert... Sempai und die anderen in der Geofront wissen sicher noch gar nicht, daß wir von einem weiteren Engel angegriffen werden."  
  
"Dann müssen wir nach unten. Warten Sie, Maya... Katsuragi-sans Rennstrecke..."  
  
"Sie meinen den Kreisel?"  
  
"Ja, wir brauchen nur ein Auto, dieser Eingang ist sicher frei."  
  
Ein Auto zu finden war nicht schwer, Hyuga requirierte einfach eines von einem völlig verdutzten Autofahrer. Dann ging es ohne weitere Verzögerungen in jenen Außenbezirk der Stadt, wo der Zugang zum Kreisel lag. Der Kreisel war ein scheinbar endlos langer dunkler Tunnel, der sich in ewigen Windungen in die Tiefe schraubte und in der Geofront endete.  
Den Zeitrekord für die Strecke hielt Major Katsuragi, weshalb der Tunnel intern auch Katsuragis Rennstrecke hieß.  
Maya Ibuki klammerte sich an den Beifahrersitz und starrte mit geweiteten Augen geradeaus durch die Windschutzscheibe, als Makoto Hyuga den beschlagnahmten Kleinwagen mit einem Tempo in den Tunnel hineinsteuerte, daß man hätte meinen können, er wollte Misatos Rekord brechen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare, ihre Frisur war inzwischen völlig zerzaust.  
"Das kann doch nicht wahr sein..."  
  
"Immer noch keine Veränderung?" fragte Fuyutsuki.  
Der ältere Mann hatte seine Uniformjacke abgelegt, den obersten Knopf seines Hemdes geöffnet und die Ärmel hochgekrempelt.  
  
In der Kommandozentrale war es heiß und stickig, der Hauptmonitor war dunkel, ebenso die meisten Terminals.  
Vor zwei Stunden waren die Klimaanlage und die Belüftung ausgefallen. Grund dafür war die Tatsache, daß die Computeranlage des Hauptquartiers ohne Unterstützung der MAGI vor der Unzahl an Aufgaben kapituliert hatte und einfach abgestürzt war. Und die MAGI befanden sich immer noch in ihrer Reboot-Phase, die weitaus länger dauerte, als Akagi veranschlagt hatte.  
  
"Nein, Sir. Die MAGI brauchen noch ein paar Stunden, wie es aussieht, hat der Virenangriff die Verzeichnisstruktur stärker durcheinandergebracht als erwartet. Und die herkömmlichen Systeme sind einfach überlastet. Aoba kümmert sich bereits um die Klimaanlage, aber ich könnte jetzt Mayas Hilfe gebrauchen."  
  
"Versuchen Sie, das ganze etwas zu beschleunigen, Doktor."  
  
"Ich könnte vielleicht ein, zwei Stunden herausholen, wenn ich die MAGI anweise, auf eine komplette Überprüfung aller Unterverzeichnisse zu verzichten, das kann auch später nachgeholt werden."  
  
"Tun Sie das."  
  
"Dafür benötige ich eine Bestätigung von jemandem mit Kommandorang."  
  
"Aha. Wo soll ich meinen Code eingeben?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Etwas erwachte...  
Ganz langsam... wie aus einem tiefen Schlaf...  
  
Orientierungslosigkeit.  
Zerrissenheit...  
  
Drei Teile, die langsam wieder zusammenfinden...  
Drei Teile, deren Vereinigung mehr ist als nur die Summe ihrer Teile...  
  
Bewußtwerdung...  
Erkennen...  
Erwachen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi hämmerte gegen die Tür der Liftkabine, in der sie sich befand. Vor über zwei Stunden hatte der Aufzug abrupt gehalten und stand seitdem. Die Kabinentür widerstand allen Versuchen, sie von innen zu öffnen, an die Luke in der Decke kam Misato nicht heran, das Nottelephon war ebenso tot wie ihr Handy.  
Längst hatte sie es aufgegeben, um Hilfe zu rufen. Ihre Fäuste schmerzten vom langen Hämmern gegen die Tür und zu allem Überfluß teilte ihr ihre Blase mit aller Deutlichkeit mit, daß sie während der letzten Nachtschicht weniger Kaffee hätte trinken sollen - oder wenigstens nicht den Kaffee, den Ritsuko gekocht hatte, der so stark war, daß er sogar Tote wiederbeleben konnte.  
Endlich hörte sie eine Antwort.  
  
"Ist jemand da drin?" kam es dumpf durch die Wand.  
  
"Ja!" schrie sie zurück. "Ich stecke im Aufzug fest."  
  
"Katsuragi, bist du das?"  
  
"Kaji?"  
  
"Ja! Warte, ich bin gleich zurück!"  
  
Kurz darauf knirschte es, dann wurde die Tür einen Spaltbreit aufgedrückt.  
Misato griff mit beiden Händen in die Öffnung und stemmte sich gegen die Tür.  
Kaji setzte von draußen nach, positionierte das Brecheisen, welches er aus einem nahen Werkzeugschrank geholt hatte, neu und gewann wieder ein paar Zentimeter Boden.  
Bald war genug Platz, daß Misato den Lift verlassen konnte.  
  
"Danke, Kaji, das war wirklich in letzter Minute." stieß sie hervor und blickte sich gehetzt um.  
  
"Gern gesehen - hey, wo willst du hin?"  
  
"Ich muß ganz dringend zur Toilette..."  
  
Gute fünf Minuten später verließ eine sichtlich erleichterte Misato Katsuragi die Damentoilette und blickte den wartenden Ryoji Kaji fragend an.  
"Das hier geht doch nicht auf dein Konto, oder?"  
  
"Nein, Katsuragi-chan, ich bin völlig unschuldig. Die MAGI hatten die von mir eingerichtete Hintertür ins System bereits ohne Beanstandung akzeptiert, als die Probleme anfingen. Im ganzen Hauptquartier läuft überhaupt nichts mehr. Ritsuko sitzt in der Zentrale an einem Terminal mit Batteriebetrieb und versucht, die Rechner wieder zu starten. Du hattest Glück, daß ich ausgerechnet diesen Korridor benutzt habe."  
  
"Komm, gehen wir zur Brücke."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wieder eintausend Stufen später...  
  
Asuka war inzwischen sehr still geworden, sah man von ihrem Keuchen ab.  
  
Shinjis Gesicht hatte einen abwesenden Ausdruck angenommen, seine Augen waren glasig, seine Schritte derart unsicher, daß Rei sich neben him hielt und seine Hand genommen hatte.  
Ob sie in diesem Zustand überhaupt noch fähig waren, gegen einen Engel zu kämpfen?  
  
Rei spürte die Müdigkeit immer stärker, ihre Beine protestierten bei jedem Schritt.  
Und dann kam der Moment, in dem auch sie nicht mehr weiterkonnte.  
"Soryu... Pause..." sagte sie, als sie und Shinji den nächsten Treppenabsatz erreichten.  
  
Asuka blieb einfach stehen und ließ sich auf die Stufe sinken, auf der sie gerade stand.  
Eigentlich hatte nur noch ihr eigener Stolz sie vorangetrieben, da sie nicht die erste hatte sein wollen, die schlappmachte.  
  
Rei zog Shinji mit sich nach unten, streckte die schmerzenden Beine.  
"Wir haben etwa die Hälfte der Strecke hinter uns", stellte sie fest.  
  
Asuka verzog das Gesicht.  
"Wird er es schaffen?" sie deutete auf Shinji, nicht bereit zuzugeben, daß sie mit ihren Kräften am Ende war. Sie waren doch sicher schon Stunden unterwegs...  
Ihre Waden waren einzige feste Knoten aus Muskelgewebe.  
  
Rei blickte Shinji an, der stumpf geradeaus blickte.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie. "Bist du imstande, weiterzugehen?"  
  
"Ich bin Asuka Soryu Langley... aber laß uns noch eine Weile hierbleiben."  
  
Shinji schloß die Augen.  
Gerade erst hatte mit langer Verzögerung die Nachricht, daß er nicht mehr ging, sondern saß, sein Gehirn erreicht. Endlich eine kurze Rast...  
Und dann kippte er zur Seite und gegen Rei, die ihn überrascht auffing.  
  
"Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Shinji-kun ist eingeschlafen..."  
Sie bettete seinen Kopf auf ihren Schoß, nahm zur Kenntnis, daß er sich zusammenrollte und an sie schmiegte.  
"Die Pause wird wohl etwas länger dauern."  
  
"Muß wohl." murmelte Asuka, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und massierte ihre Unterschenkel. "Typisch Männer, machen immer als erste schlapp."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, Soryu."  
  
"Das habe ich auch nicht erwartet. Ich frage mich nur, wie jemand wie Shinji nur ausgewählt werden konnte, um einen EVA zu steuern, das ist alles... aber sein Vater ist ja auch der Kommandant, das gibt sicher Bonuspunkte."  
  
"Tut es nicht."  
  
"Und das sagt mir der Liebling des Kommandanten."  
  
"Wer behauptet soetwas?"  
  
"Ah, First, das pfeifen doch die Spatzen von den Dächern."  
  
"Die Spatzen?"  
  
"Es weiß doch jeder, daß Shinji nur Pilot ist, will sein Vater ihn ins Team geholt hat... und als Freundin seines Sohnes drückt er bei dir sicher auch ständig ein Auge zu, wenn du deinen EVA wieder einmal geschrottet hast."  
  
"Das ist falsch, Soryu."  
  
"Oh, dann gibt es doch Standpauken?"  
  
"Nein, Soryu. Aber weder Shinji-kun noch ich sind EVA-Piloten, weil Kommandant Ikari uns einen Gefallen tun wollte, wie du es scheinbar auszudrücken versuchst. Wir sind Piloten, weil wir über das nötige Potential verfügen, so wie du."  
  
"Ich habe über zehn Jahre für diese Mission trainiert!"  
  
"Ich wurde für diese Mission geschaffen."  
  
"Ah... was? Geschaffen? First, du spinnst!"  
Asuka stemmte sich in die Höhe.  
"So, jetzt fühle ich mich frisch genug für die nächsten fünfhundert Stufen! Wir sehen uns dann unten bei der Siegesfeier, wenn ich den Engel erledigt habe! - Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich den Schnarchsack hier liegenlassen, sonst ist der Kommandant sicher sauer."  
Und damit setzte sie sich in Bewegung. Der Lichtschein ihrer Taschenlampe wanderte in die Dunkelheit hinab...  
  
Rei blieb mit Shinji zurück, streichelte geistesabwesend seine Wange.  
Nein, sie würde Shinji-kun nicht allein in der Finsternis zurücklassen...  
Wie weit würde Soryu kommen, ehe die gerade geschöpften Kraftreserven aufgebraucht waren? Einhundert Stufen? Höchstens...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Erwachen...  
Erinnern...  
  
Wer...  
Wo...  
Was...  
  
Drei Teile, die langsam wieder zusammenfanden...  
  
Erinnern...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji schlief immer noch, allerdings nicht mehr auf den Treppenstufen.  
  
Rei hatte sich selbst eine Regenerationsphase von zwanzig Minuten gegönnt, nach welcher die Verkrampfung und die Schwäche aus ihren Beinen verschwunden waren. Allerdings würde sie das nicht ewig durchhalten, der Energieverbrauch aufgrund der Anstrengung setzte ihr Grenzen. Bis zum Boden des Treppenschachtes zu gelangen, sollte aber durchaus noch im Rahmen des Möglichen liegen...  
Und so hatte sie Shinji-kun huckepack genommen und schleppte ihn nun die Treppen hinab, korrigierte dabei ihre Berechnungen. Der erhöhte Kraftaufwand durch Shinji-kuns zusätzliches Gewicht würde ihre Energien schneller verbrauchen, so daß Pausen in immer kürzeren Abständen nötig sein würden. Unter diesen Voraussetzungen würde der Abstieg noch wenigstens drei weitere Stunden in Anspruch nehmen. Als weiterer Unsicherheitsfaktor kam der Flüssigkeitsverlust hinzu, der durch Transpiration entstand...  
  
Vier Treppenabsätze zu je zwanzig Stufen weiter war sie auf Asuka gestoßen, die sich auf einem Absatz ausgestreckt hatte.  
Jetzt schlurfte die Rothaarige hinter ihr her, zu erschöpft, um zu sprechen, die Füße voreinandersetzend wie ein Roboter.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Makoto Hyuga nahm die nächste Kurve.  
  
Der Kleinwagen war an den Kotflügeln bereit übelst zerkratzt und eingebeult von zahlreichen Kontakten mit den Wänden.  
  
Maya Ibuki hockte zusammengekauert auf dem Beifahrersitz und hoffte, daß sie diese Höllenfahrt überlebte.  
  
Dann schoß der Wagen plötzlich ins Freie!  
Sie hatten die Geofront erreicht!  
  
Hyuga stieß einen kurzen Triumphschrei aus, während Maya es erstmals wieder wagte, richtig zu atmen. Dann trat Makoto das Gaspedal erneut durch, nahm Kurs auf das Pyramidengebäude des Hauptquartiers.  
  
Die Geofront war spärlich beleuchtet, die großen Scheinwerfer unter der Decke der Höhle waren außer Betrieb, Licht fiel nur durch die zahlreichen Lichtschächte, welche in den Mantel gebohrt worden waren, allerdings wurde das Sonnenlicht mit Hilfe von Spiegeln und Kollektoren in die Geofront geleitet.  
  
Unterwegs begegneten sie mehreren Gruppen von NERV-Mitarbeitern, die am Rand der Strasse saßen und sie darüber informierten, daß es im ganzen Hauptquartier keinen Strom gab.  
Das große Haupttor stand weit offen.  
Makoto fuhr direkt hinein, die Korridore waren groß genug, um dies zu erlauben, in einigen konnten ja sogar EVANGELIONs aufrecht gehen. Er fuhr direkt in die Zentrale, deren Haupteingang ebenfalls offenstand, damit wenigstens etwas frische Luft hereinkam, sprang dort aus dem Wagen.  
  
Maya kletterte ebenfalls aus dem Wagen, ihr Gesicht hatte eine grünliche Farbe. Sie würde niemals wieder zu Hyuga in einen Wagen steigen, das schwor sie sich.  
  
Den älteren Mann in Hemdsärmeln, der ihm entgegenkam, erkannte Hyuga beinahe gar nicht, salutierte dann, als er in ihm den stellvertretenden Kommandanten erkannte.  
"Sir, in Tokio-3 ist ein Engel aufgetaucht, er benutzt Säure, um sich Zugang zum Zentralen Schacht zu verschaffen!"  
  
Fuyutsuki zuckte zusammen.  
"Das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt... - Akagi, wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?"  
  
"Moment... das erste Problem hätte sich erledigt..."  
  
Gleichzeitig sprangen die Klimaanlage und die Luftumwälzanlage wieder an, versorgten die Brücke mit frische Atemluft, was mehrere der Anwesenden mit Freudenrufen zur Kenntnis nahmen.  
  
"Noch eine halbe Stunde und ich dürfte auch die Beleuchtung wieder in Gang haben."  
  
"Die Notbeleuchtung reicht ersteinmal, Doktor. Mir wurde gerade mitgeteilt, daß ein Engel aufgetaucht ist."  
  
"Scheiße." kam es von Misato, die mit Kaji auf der anderen Seite des Raumes stand.  
  
Fuyutsuki nahm keinen Anstoß an dem Kraftausdruck, war dieser ihm doch selbst durch den Kopf gegangen, als er die Neuigkeit gehört hatte.  
"Die EVAs müssen für einen Einsatz vorbereitet werden."  
  
"Sir, ohne Strom funktioniert im Hangar gar nichts. Die Käfige müssen per Hand entriegelt werden, die EntryPlugs müssen manuell einzuführen werden... das ist ein Alptraum!"  
Akagi überließ ihr Terminal Maya mit der Anweisung, so viele Systeme wie möglich wieder online zu bringen.  
"Und außer Einheit-02 benötigen alle EVAs einen kurzen Energieimpuls, um anzulaufen, quasi als Starthilfe."  
  
"Wir haben noch ein altes dieselbetriebenes Notstromaggregat in Werkstatt 3, reicht das?" fragte Aoba.  
  
"Das sollte ausreichen."  
  
Kaji nickte Aoba zu.  
"Lassen Sie es uns holen gehen."  
  
Die anderen, Fuyutsuki an der Spitze, verließen die Brücke und wandten sich in Richtung Hangar, nur Maya blieb zurück. Unterwegs schickte der Subkommandant Makoto nach draußen, um so viele NERV-Angehörige wie möglich zusammenzutrommeln und in den Hangar zu bringen, damit ausreichend Muskelkraft vorhanden war, um die EVAs manuell einsatzbereit zu machen.  
  
"Jetzt fehlen uns nur noch die Kinder", murmelte Misato.  
  
"Die kommen." erklärte Akagi überzeugt. "Wenigstens Rei dürfte jede Minute hier ´reinstolpern. Und wo sie ist, dürfte Shinji nicht weit sein. Und Asuka wird wohl kaum als letzte ankommen wollen."  
  
"Aber dazu müßten sie auch einen Weg nach hier unten haben."  
  
"Hyuga hat einen gefunden, dem Wagen und Mayas Gesichtsausdruck nach war es wahrscheinlich deine Rennstrecke. Mir scheint, du hast als Rennfahrerin Konkurrenz bekommen."  
  
"Was macht dich so sicher, daß Rei herkommt?"  
  
"Sie kann gar nicht anders, es liegt ihr im Blut..."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Ritsuko?"  
  
"Ikari hat ihr befohlen, bei einem Angriff sofort ins Hauptquartier zu kommen. Und Rei ist nicht in der Lage, Befehle zu ignorieren. Wenn wir einen braven kleinen Soldaten im Team haben, dann ist sie es."  
Den letzten Satz sprach sie mit einem traurigen Unterton.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei stolperte.  
Das Gewicht, das sie trug, war zuviel für sie. Mittlerweile schleppte sie ihre beiden Kollegen über die Treppen. Aber wenigstens war Shinji-kun wieder wach und gab sich Mühe, sie zu unterstützen, während Soryu wie ein nasser Sack an ihrer anderen Schulter hing.  
Sie hatten den Boden des Treppenschachtes fast erreicht, als Rei den Halt verlor und die letzten Stufen herabpolterten.  
Die Taschenlampe erlosch.  
Als Knäuel aus Körpern, Armen und Beinen kamen sie unten an, blieben so eine Weile liegen, bis Asuka aufkreischte und in die Höhe schoß.  
  
"Shinji, du verdammter Perverser!"  
  
"Was habe ich denn gemacht?" fragte Shinji müde ohne sich zu rühren.  
  
"Mich zu betatschen! Ich sollte dich..."  
  
"Dann tu es, aber schrei nicht so laut."  
  
"Argh! Okay, dieses eine Mal laß ich dir durchgehen, im Zweifel für den Angeklagten, ja!"  
  
"Schön", murmelte er, ohne die Bedeutung ihrer Worte wirklich zu verstehen. "Rei?"  
  
"Hm?" kam es aus der Dunkelheit neben ihm.  
  
"Ich glaube... ahm... wir sind unten... hast du dich verletzt?"  
  
"Nein. Alles funktionsfähig."  
Sie stützte sich auf die Hände auf, stemmte den Oberkörper in die Höhe.  
  
"Ahm... bei mir auch... schätze ich..."  
  
"Hier muß doch irgendwo eine Tür sein!" schimpfte Asuka. "Ah, hier!"  
  
Es knirschte und quietschte, dann fiel ein schwacher Lichtschein in das Treppenhaus.  
  
"So, und jetzt..."  
Asuka drehte sich um.  
"Was... was macht ihr denn da? Das ist ja obszön!"  
  
Rei lag auf Shinji in einer recht eindeutigen Körperhaltung, nur die Kleidung, die beide immer noch trugen, störte den Eindruck nachhaltig.  
  
"Shinji-kun, was meint sie?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung, Rei-chan. Laßt mich einfach hier liegen."  
  
Rei kletterte umständlich von ihm herunter und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
"Nein, niemand bleibt zurück."  
  
Draußen hielt mit quietschenden Reifen ein Fahrzeug.  
Makoto, der auf Anweisung Misatos seit über einer Stunde zwischen den verschiedenen Zugängen zur Geofront Patrouille gefahren war, winkte Asuka, die immer noch in der Türöffnung stand, zu.  
"Hat hier jemand ein Taxi bestellt?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Diesesmal fuhr Hyuga nonstop bis in den EVA-Hangar.  
  
Staunend beobachteten die drei Teenager, wie die EntryPlugs mit Hilfe dicker Seile von den NERV-Angehörigen manuell über den Steuernerven positioniert wurden. Zwischen schwitzenden und keuchenden Technikern und Wissenschaftlern befanden sich auch die Führungsoffiziere und legten ebenfalls Hand an, sogar der Subkommandant stemmte sich gegen ein Seil.  
  
"Ich habe es doch gesagt", preßte Ritsuko zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
"Alte Besserwisserin!" antwortete Misato. Nach dieser Aktion würde auf die Krankenabteilung einige Arbeit zukommen, denn die wenigstens von ihnen trugen Handschuhe, so daß die Seile sich ungehindert in die Haut eingraben konnten.  
  
"Das ´alt´ nimmst du zurück!"  
  
Misato vergewisserte sich, daß das Seil, an dem sie stand, gesichert war, ehe sie den dreien am Boden zuwinkte.  
"Kommt rasch nach oben! Nicht erst umziehen!"  
  
Mittlerweile funktionierten auch die Beleuchtung und die Kommunikationseinrichtungen im Hauptquartier wieder, Maya hatte es sogar geschafft, Kontakt mit den Alarmsensoren am Zentralen Schacht aufzunehmen, so daß sie über das Vordringen des Engels informiert waren.  
Demnach stand der Spinnenengel kurz davor, in die Geofront einzudringen!  
  
Die drei Piloten kletterten in die Steuerkapseln, welche sodann weiter herabgelassen wurden, bis sie Kontakt zum Nervensystem der EVAs hatten. Jeder der Piloten war mit einem Headset ausgerüstet worden, da die MAGI-gestützte Kommunikation mit den Systemen der Plugs noch nicht wieder funktionierte.  
Misato wies Asuka an, mit einem Start ihrer Systeme zu warten, bis EVA-00 und -01 ebenfalls bereit waren, damit keine Batterieenergie durch Warten verbraucht wurde. Dann wurde das von Kaji und Aoba gebrachte Notstromaggregat angeworfen.  
  
Die Augen der EVAs glühten auf.  
  
"Wir haben keine Zeit für großangelegte Pläne! Jeder von euch rüstet sich mit einem Positronengewehr aus. Dann erwartet ihr den Engel hier in der Geofront!"  
  
Die drei bestätigten, jeder von ihnen froh, nicht selbst laufen zu müssen. In fünf Minuten würde es vorbei sein, dann würden sie entweder den Engel vernichtet haben und konnten sich ausruhen, oder ihnen würde die Energie ausgegangen sein und sie konnten aus nächster Nähe den Weltuntergang miterleben.  
  
Die drei EVAs stampften aus dem Hangar, verfielen im Hauptkorridor in einen Laufschritt, verließen das Hauptquartier.  
  
Draußen wurden sie von zurückgebliebenen NERV-Mitarbeitern mit lauten Rufen empfangen, welche die Decke der Geofront und den Zentralen Schacht im Auge behalten hatten, der fast genau über dem Hauptquartier endete. Fast alle deuteten nach oben, zogen sich dann rasch zurück.  
  
Die drei EVAs blickten nach oben, sie waren der Decke viel näher als die im Vergleich winzigen Menschen, doch zwischen ihren Köpfen und der Höhlendecke war noch jede Menge Luft, selbst wenn sie einander auf die Schultern geklettert wären und eine Leiter gebildet hätten, hätten sie die Decke nicht erreicht.  
Das mächtige Panzerschott in der Decke wies erste Risse auf.  
Das Metall warf Blasen, beulte sich aus.  
  
"Er kommt!" rief Asuka in das Mikrophon ihres Headsets derart laut, daß jeder, der sie hören konnte, versucht war, sein eigenes Gerät herunterzureißen.  
  
Die drei verteilten sich, brachten ihre Gewehre in Anschlag.  
  
Das Stahlschott gab nach, zerriß wie Papier.  
Und durch die entstandene Öffnung seilte sich der Spinnenengel an einem dicken seidigen Faden ab.  
  
"Feuer." flüsterte Rei.  
  
"Warum hast du auf einmal das Kommando?" beschwerte sich Asuka, schoß aber gleichzeitig.  
  
Der erste Treffer ließ das AT-Feld des Engels aufflackern, der zweite ließ es einen Sekundenbruchteil später erlöschen, der dritte traf den Engel voll, setzte ihn in Brand.  
  
Die Riesenspinne stürzte in einer Feuerkugel dem Boden entgegen, stieß ein langgezogenes Kreischen aus.  
  
Erneut schossen die EVAs.  
  
Der Engel explodierte, noch ehe er mit dem Boden in Kontakt kam, die Druckwelle wurde von den EVAs mit ihren eigenen AT-Feldern aufgefangen.  
  
Einen Moment lang waren alle sprachlos.  
  
"Das war alles?" fragte Asuka schließlich. "Dafür sind wir hunderttausend Stufen durch die Dunkelheit herabgelaufen?"  
  
"Uhm... also ich bin zufrieden, daß es nicht länger gedauert hat." murmelte Shinji, während zugleich die Anzeige für die verbliebene batterieenergie noch eine halbe Minute anzeigte.  
  
"Ja, aber das hätte sogar Wondergirl allein geschafft!"  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-01 eine liegende Haltung einnehmen, dann evakuierte er seinen Plug manuell, solange er noch die dazu nötige Energie hatte, und kletterte aus dem EntryPlug.  
Sollten sich die Erwachsenen doch darum kümmern, wie der EVA wieder in den Hangar zurückkam, war schließlich nicht das erste Mal.  
Er wollte nur noch schlafen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bevor die Piloten sich ausruhen konnten, mußten sie zunächst einmal an Misato vorbei, die ihnen zu ihrem Sieg gratulierte und sie abends zum Essen einlud, in einem ganz schicken Restaurant - sofern die Aufzüge wieder funktionierten -, wie sie sich ausdrückte.  
Dann begann allmählich das LCL auf der Haut einzutrocknen, so daß zumindest Shinji doch erst einmal duschen wollte. Daß auch ihre Alltagskleidung sich mit der LCL-Flüssigkeit vollgesogen hatte, stellte nur bei Asuka ein Problem dar, die keine Ersatzkleidung in ihrem Spind aufbewahrte, allerdings von Misato ein paar Sachen gestellt bekam.  
  
Die Umkleidekabine wurde mittlerweile von einem großen milchigfarbenen Wandschirm geteilt, durch den man schemenhaft die Umrisse von Personen auf der anderen Seite sehen konnte.  
  
Doch auch hierfür hatte Shinji kein Auge, er war einfach zu erschöpft, um auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, wie Asuka und Rei sich auf der anderen Seite entkleideten - nicht, daß er ohnehin kaum etwas gesehen hätte, er war sogar so müde, daß nicht einmal seine Phantasie in Aktion trat.  
Und als er unter der Dusche stand und seine schmerzenden Muskeln sich langsam entkrampften, nahm er die Tatsache, daß neben ihm zwei weitere Duschen ansprangen, auch nur irgendwo im hintersten Winkel seines Bewußtseins zur Kenntnis, ansonsten hätte er mit ziemlicher Sicherheit ganz anders auf die Anwesenheit zweier gutgebauter nackter Mädchen im selben Raum reagiert, als einfach weiterzuduschen und im Anschluß in seinen Teil der Umkleidekabine zurückzutrotten.  
  
Wenn Asuka sich nicht in einem Zustand irgendwo näher dem Schlafen als dem Wachen befunden hätte, wäre es wohl ebenfalls ganz anders ausgegangen, nur definitiv nicht zum Guten. Und falls sie sich später einmal daran erinnern sollte, so behielt sie es jedenfalls für sich, da sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob sie es sich nicht nur eingebildet hatte...  
  
Rei hingegen war es völlig egal, schließlich schliefen sie auch im gleichen Bett.  
  
In einem der Bereitschaftsräume waren Schlafgelegenheiten für die Piloten hergerichtet worden, wobei auch dieser Raum mittels eines Wandschirmes in zwei Hälften geteilt worden war, nur war das Rei völlig egal, als Shinji sich auf das eine Bett auf der rechten Seite der Trennwand legte und sofort einschlief, legte sie sich neben ihn, rollte sich etwas zusammen und fiel ebenfalls sogleich in tiefen Schlaf.  
  
Asuka besah sich das kurz, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte:  
"Obszön..."  
Dann ließ sie sich auf eines der beiden anderen Betten fallen und war auch sofort eingeschlafen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am späten Nachmittag wurden die drei von Misato geweckt, das hieß, Rei war eigentlich schon wach, hatte jedoch keinen Grund zum Aufstehen gesehen, sondern war lieber an Shinjis Seite liegengeblieben und hatte dem regelmäßigen Schlagen seines Herzens gelauscht.  
Misato betrat unter Rumpeln und Scheppern den Raum, die Geräusche wurden von dem Rolltisch verursacht, den sie vor sich herschob und auf dem sie den Piloten etwas zu essen und Getränke aus der Kantine brachte.  
  
"Auf, auf, meine Lieben! Die Computer laufen wieder, wir haben wieder Strom und die Getränkeautomaten funktionieren auch wieder!"  
Damit schob sie den Wandschirm zur Seite und plazierte den Rolltisch zwischen den beiden belegten Betten, konnte ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken, als sie Rei neben Shinji liegen sah, eine Hand auf seinem Brustkorb.  
  
"Aw, Misato... nicht so laut..." brummte Asuka und vergrub ihren Kopf unter dem Kissen.  
  
Rei setzte sich vorsichtig auf, um Shinji nicht zu wecken.  
"Werden wir benötigt, Major?"  
  
"Nein, Rei, keine Sorge. Der Himmel ist klar, die See ist ruhig, kein weiterer Engel in Sicht. Zwei an einem Tag wäre auch wirklich zu viel! So, ich habe hier ein paar Knabbereien für euch, dazu Limonade und Vitaminsaft, mit den besten Empfehlungen von Ritsuko. - Na, Shinji, wieder fit?"  
  
Shinji gähnte, setzte sich auf, legte bei ohne nachdenken einen Arm um Rei, wurde sich dessen einen Augenblick später bewußt, wollte die Hand zurückziehen, wurde aber von ihr daran gehindert.  
"Uhm... glaube schon..."  
Jetzt spürte er auch seine Beine wieder, nur hatte er das Gefühl, als hätten sich alle Muskeln und Knochen in weichen Pudding aufgelöst.  
"Haben wir den Engel erwischt, oder habe ich das nur geträumt?"  
  
"Ihr habt das Vieh abgeschossen, gerade als es sich in die Geofront abseilen wollte."  
  
"Viel zu einfach... keine Herausforderung", kam Asukas Stimme undeutlich unter ihrem Kopfkissen hervor.  
  
"Okay, Asuka, wenn du meinst... du kannst gegen den nächsten Engel ja ohne deinen EVA antreten..." murmelte Misato und seufzte. "Also, Anweisung von Doktor Ritsuko: Ihr sollt viel trinken, um den Flüssigkeitsverlust von eurem Treppensteigen auszugleichen. Und nicht vergessen, heute abend lade ich euch ein!"  
Sie verließ den Raum.  
  
Ächzend schob Shinji sich bis zur Bettkante und ließ die Füße hinunterbaumeln. Derart fertig war er selbst nach der aufreibendsten Sportstunde nicht gewesen. Er angelte nach dem Tisch, hatte jedoch nicht genug Reichweite.  
  
Kommentarlos stand Rei auf und griff nach der Platte des Rolltisches.  
  
Asuka peilte unter ihrem Kissen hervor, bemerkte ihren eigenen knurrenden Magen und griff ebenfalls nach dem Tischchen, welches ihrem Bett näher stand als Shinjis.  
  
Einen Moment lang zogen beide Mädchen an dem Tisch, stellten ihre Bemühungen dann ein.  
  
Asuka setzte sich auf, blickte Rei finster an.  
  
Rei hielt dem Blick mühelos stand, aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Besonderheiten mußte sie viel seltener blinzeln als normale Menschen.  
  
Mit einem unterdrückten Knurren brach Asuka das Blickduell ab und griff sich stattdessen zwei Dosen Limonade und ein belegtes Brötchen von dem Tablett auf dem Tisch.  
  
Mit leichtem Mißfallen nahm Rei zur Kenntnis, daß Soryu keine Limonade für Shinji-kun übriggelassen hatte, als sie das Tischchen zu sich heranzog und sich neben Shinji auf die Bettkante setzte.  
  
"Danke, Rei", sagte Shinji und lächelte. Wenigstens seine Gesichtsmuskeln schmerzten nicht... vielleicht hätte er Misato fragen sollen, ob sie nicht irgendwo einen Rollstuhl für ihn auftreiben könnte...  
Er angelte nach der Flasche mit Vitaminsaft und füllte zwei Plastikbecher.  
"Hier."   
Er stellte einen Becher vor Rei und besah sich dann, was Misato noch so gebracht hatte.  
  
Rei ignorierte die mit Wurst und Käse belegten Brötchen und griff in eine Schale mit Reisbällchen.  
"Shinji-kun?"  
Sie hielt ihm das Reisbällchen unter die Nase.  
  
"Uhm, ja, das sieht gut aus."  
Er wollte es ihr aus den Fingern nehmen, doch sie führte es ihm bereits zum Mund.  
"Ahm..."  
Widerstandslos biß er vorsichtig ab.  
  
"Argh! Ihr beide seid so... kindisch!" schrie Asuka und stürmte aus dem Raum, wobei sie ihre Beute allerdings mitnahm.  
  
"Uh, kindisch?" wiederholte Shinji mit einem Reiskorn an der Lippe. "Wie alt sind wir noch mal?!" Dann fing er an zu lachen, mußte sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht Reis durch den ganzen Raum zu spucken.  
Das tat richtig gut, ihm tat zwar bald vor Lachen der Bauch weh, aber das änderte nichts an der befreienden Wirkung des Lachens.  
Und die Tatsache, daß Rei lächelte, gab ihm noch weiteren Auftrieb.  
Rei, die ihn nicht im Stich gelassen hatte, als er auf der Treppe nicht mehr weiterkonnte... die ihn getragen und später gestützt hatte, obwohl er - schwach - dagegen protestiert hatte... Rei-chan, die er eigentlich nur noch in den Arm nehmen und nie wieder loslassen wollte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato betrat Ritsukos Arbeitszimmer.  
Die zahllosen Katzenmotive und -figuren an den Wänden und auf den Regalen und Tischen und sonstigen freien Plätzen nahm sie schon gar nicht mehr wahr.  
  
Akagi hockte zusammengesunken an ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
Maya, die an einem anderen Schreibtisch mit ihrem Laptop gearbeitet hatte, machte hektische Gesten, Misato sollte Ritsuko nicht wecken.  
  
Misato nickte und beugte sich neben Ritsuko vor, bis sie der Schlafenden ins Gesicht blickte. Ihre alte Freundin wirkte sehr erschöpft, wirklich keine Überraschung, schließlich hatte sie die letzten Tage durchgearbeitet.  
  
Ritsuko murmelte etwas unverständliches im Schlaf.  
  
Misato richtete sich wieder auf, bedeutete Maya, ihr doch auf den Korridor zu folgen.  
  
Draußen schloß sie leise die Tür wieder.  
"Also, Maya, seid ihr zu irgendwelchen Erkenntnissen gekommen?"  
  
"Sempai ist sich nicht sicher, vermutet aber einen Zusammenhang zwischen den beiden letzten Angriffen."  
  
"Na, das liegt auch nicht ganz so fern. Der erste Engel legt unsere Computer und damit unsere Abwehr lahm und der andere spaziert einfach durch die Stadt und kommt fast bis zum Hauptquartier, dabei war er vergleichsweise schwach."  
  
"Aber wenn Sie die EVAs nicht manuell startbereit gemacht hätten, wäre der Angriff erfolgreich gewesen."  
  
"Ja, das geht mir auch nicht aus dem Kopf. Und das macht es den MAGI auch nicht einfacher, Prognosen für den nächsten Angriff zu erstellen, oder?"  
  
"Bedaure, Major. Wir müssen jetzt von ganz neuen Kriterien ausgehen."  
  
"Es ist, als würden die Engel neue Taktiken ausprobieren..." murmelte Misato. "Der Zwillingsengel konnte bei seinem synchronen Angriff gestoppt werden, jetzt hatten wir es mit zwei Gegnern in kurzer Folge zu tun, die möglicherweise zusammengearbeitet haben... fragt sich nur, was als nächstes kommt."  
  
"Vielleicht eine Bombardierung von oben?"  
  
"Na, soweit will ich nun doch nicht gehen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Schwankend ging Shinji auf Misatos Wagen zu, der in der NERV-Tiefgarage stand. Auch jetzt fühlten sich seine Beine immer noch an wie aus Gummi.  
  
Rei hielt sich an seiner Seite, so als wollte sie sichergehen, ihn im Notfall auch stützen zu können.  
  
"Kommt ihr auch endlich?" rief Asuka vom Beifahrersitz her. Sie hatte die letzten Stunden genutzt, um sich in Misatos Apartment umzuziehen, und trug jetzt ein gelbes Sommerkleid mit Spaghettiträgern, welches über ihren Knien endete, dazu trug sie noch eine gleichfarbige Schleife im Haar.  
"Ich will gar nicht wissen, was ihr beide in der Zwischenzeit alleine angestellt habt!"  
  
Shinji lag die Antwort, sie hätten sich noch ein wenig ausgeruht, auf der Zunge, behielt sie aber für sich, Asuka würde ohnehin eigene Schlüsse ziehen, egal, was er sagte.  
  
"So, alle da?" fragte Misato. "Dann kann´s ja losgehen!"  
  
"In welches Restaurant gehen wir denn?"  
  
Misato lächelte.  
"Laß dich überraschen, Asuka!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das angebliche Edellokal entpuppte sich als eine Nudelküche am Stadtrand mit umfangreicher Speisekarte.  
  
Asuka, welche sich bereits auf ein größeres Menü gefreut hatte, knirschte mit den Zähnen, daß es Misato Angst und Bange wurde, ihre Schutzbefohlene könnte in naher Zukunft ein Gebiß benötigen.  
  
"Ich habe den Laden hier an meinem ersten Tag in Tokio-3 entdeckt. Freundlich, sauber, schnell, gutes Essen... ich meine, was will man denn mehr?" erklärte Misato, nachdem sie ihre Bestellungen aufgegeben hatten und die Bedienung ihnen bereits etwas zu trinken gebracht hatte, und öffnete ihre Bierdose.  
  
"Vielleicht ein Steak", brummte Asuka. "Noch schön blutig."  
  
Rei schüttelte sich innerlich.  
"Ich habe keine Einwände bezüglich Ihrer Wahl des Ortes, Major."  
  
"Du kennst es ja auch nicht besser... machst ohnehin alles, was man dir aufträgt", giftete Asuka zurück. "Wenn ihr beide", sie sah von Rei zu Shinji und wieder zurück, "zusammen seid, ist das doch für Shinji die einzige Gelegenheit, die Hosen anzuhaben, oder?"  
  
"Asuka..." setzte Shinji an.  
  
"Na, lieber Shinji, ist es nicht so, hm? Du kommandierst Wondergirl hier sicher doch den ganzen Tag herum und sie ist ganz dankbar dafür, oder?"  
  
"Das stimmt nicht", knurrte Shinji.  
Sollte Asuka ihn doch so oft ´runtermachen, wie sie wollte, sein Herz konnte sie damit nicht verletzen. Doch wenn sie Rei-chan mithineinbezog, überschritt sie in seinen Augen eine Grenze, jenseits der sie nichts zu suchen hatte.  
  
"Asuka, hör auf", sagte Misato in kommandierendem Unterton.  
  
"Ja, ja, nimm die beiden ruhig in Schutz. Das ist doch wirklich nicht normal... würde mich nicht wundern, wenn Wondergirl demnächst als Pilot ausfällt, weil Shinji sie geschwängert hat."  
  
"Asuka, das reicht jetzt!"  
  
"Hrmpf."  
  
"Nur zu deiner Information, Soryu, ein solches Szenario ist nicht denkbar." erklärte Rei ruhig.  
  
Stille senkte sich über den Tisch.  
  
Misato war sauer auf Asuka, diese schmollte, daß ihre Mundwinkel beinahe den Boden berührten. Shinji war das ganze nur noch peinlich, Misato hatte es doch nur gut gemeint. Und Rei schließlich verstand nicht ganz, was eigentlich los war - wie sollte Shinji-kun denn imstande sein, sie zu schwängern, wenn sie gar nicht in der Lage war, Kinder zu bekommen? Allerdings hing dies mit ihrer Physiognomie zusammen und unterlag daher der Geheimhaltung. Aber... irrte sie sich, oder war Shinji-kun leicht zusammengezuckt, als sie Soryu gegenüber erklärt hatte, daß das von ihr genannte Szenario nicht möglich war? Was hatte diese Reaktion zu bedeuten?  
  
Das Essen kam.  
Die Bedienung war clever genug, die Teller vor ihnen zu plazieren und sich dann wieder aus dem Staub zu machen.  
  
Shinji kostete seine Mahlzeit, fühlte sich veranlaßt, etwas zu sagen, um die Stille zu brechen.  
"Das... ah... das schmeckt gut..."  
  
Misato rang sich ein Lächeln ab.  
"Freut mich."  
Mit einem Seitenblick in Richtung Asuka fügte sie hinzu:  
"Ich hoffe, du bist hier neben mir nicht der einzige, dem es schmeckt."  
  
Rei entschied sich, neben Shinji in die Bresche zu springen.  
"Sehr wohlschmeckend, Major." erklärte sie knapp.  
  
"Gut... und Rei, das habe ich dir schon gesagt - wenn ich nicht im Dienst bin, genügt Misato vollkommen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Inzwischen hatte auch Asuka schweigend begonnen zu essen, zog dabei ein Gesicht, als hätte man sie dazu gezwungen.  
  
"Asuka, du mußt das nicht essen, wenn du nicht willst."  
  
"Ich habe aber Hunger, Misato."  
  
"Ah, ja... äh... gut..."  
Misato schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wie waren denn eure Prüfungen?"  
  
"Zufriedenstellend", antwortete Rei.  
  
Shinji gab eine etwas weiterausholende Auskunft.  
  
"So, dann bekommt ihr nächste Woche die Ergebnisse... - Und, Asuka, wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?"  
  
Die Rothaarige murmelte etwas mit vollem Mund, das wie "Scheiß-Kanji" klang, es hätte aber auch sein können, daß sie irgendeine Stadt in China meinte.  
  
Misato jedenfalls beschloß, Asuka nicht weiter zu fragen.  
"Dann liegt doch auch Ende der Woche der Abschlußball an, oder?"  
  
"Uhm, ja..." murmelte Shinji und senkte den Blick.  
Seit der Sache mit dem Zwillingsengel hatte er Rei eigentlich fragen wollen, ob sie ihn nicht begleiten wollte...  
  
"Ich erinnere mich noch an meinen ersten Abschlußball... eigentlich war es auch mein letzter... ein halbes Jahr später stand der Weltuntergang auf dem Kalender und danach war niemandem wirklich nach Feiern zumute... Hm, ist lange her... also, raus mit der Sprache, ihr beiden, geht ihr zusammen hin?"  
  
"Uhm, also... ähm..." druckste Shinji herum.  
  
"Ja." erklärte Rei.  
  
Shinjis Kopf fuhr herum. Er starrte sie an.  
Ja...  
Sie hatte ´Ja´ gesagt...  
  
"Hrmpf", machte Asuka abfällig.  
  
"Schön!"  
Misato lächelte breit.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nach dem Essen fuhr Misato die beiden noch heim.  
Asuka konnte sich einen Kommentar über den Zustand der Wohngegend und des Hauses, in dem Rei wohnte, nicht verkneifen, wobei Misato sich insgeheim anschloß, das Viertel schien wirklich schon bessere Zeiten gesehen zu haben, obwohl Tokio-3 noch gar keine so lange existierende Stadt war.  
  
Shinji schleppte sich die Stufen bis in den vierten Stock hinauf, wollte danach ersteinmal keine Treppen mehr sehen. Wie ein Toter fiel er noch komplett angezogen ins Bett, bemerkte weder wirklich, daß Rei ihn nachdenklich ansah, noch daß ihm schließlich seine Sachen bis auf die Unterhose auszog und selbst bei dieser noch nachzudenken schien.  
Auch daß sie sich kurz darauf neben ihn legte und die leichte Decke über ihnen ausbreitete, entging ihm größtenteils.  
  
Rei streichelte sanft seine Wange, bemerkte die ersten Anzeichen eines Bartwuchses in Form kurzer feiner Härchen. Ob Shinji-kun mit einem Bart wohl aussah wie sein Vater? Überrascht legte sie die Stirn in Falten, als sie zu der Erkenntnis kam, daß dies nicht der Fall sein würde, der Kommandant und Shinji-kun hatten ganz unterschiedliche Kinnpartien... und irgendwie beruhigte sie diese Erkenntnis...  
"Gute Nacht, Shinji-kun..."  
  
Shinji nuschelte etwas, das ebenfalls nach einem Gute-Nacht-Gruß klang.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi hatte verschiedene Vorsätze für die nahe Zukunft gefaßt.  
Zunächst einmal wollte sie in ihrem Büro ein Feldbett aufstellen, langsam störte es sie, wenigstens einmal die Woche völlig verspannt über ihrem Schreibtisch aufzuwachen. Und dann wollte sie künftig noch stärkeren Kaffee kochen, damit sie es auch auf besagtes Feldbett schaffte, wenn die Müdigkeit sie übermannte.  
Maya hatte sie bereits heimgeschickt, ihre Assistentin hatte während ihrer Auszeit gute Vorarbeit geleistet, dennoch wollte sie stichprobenartig die Verzeichnisstrukturen auf den MAGI-Rechnern überprüfen und einige Versuchsläufe starten. Daß es längst weit nach Mitternacht war, entzog sich ihr völlig.  
  
Sie machte sich an die Arbeit...  
Und nahm eine gute halbe Stunde später langsam die Finger von der Tastatur ihres Terminals, als sie etwas entdeckte, das nicht hätte dort sein sollen.  
  
"Was zum..."  
  
Auf CASPAR befand sich eine ganze Reihe von Dateien, die sie nie zuvor gesehen hatte.  
Bei jeder einzelnen handelte es sich um eine Aufzeichnung der Sicherheitskameras des Hauptquartiers aus dem Jahre 2005. Es waren die kompletten Aufzeichnungen vom Todestag ihrer Mutter...  
  
Ritsukos Hände finden plötzlich an zu zittern.  
Eine der Dateien würde ihr die letzten Minuten im Leben ihrer Mutter zeigen, würde ihr die Augenblicke zeigen, ehe Naoko Akagi sich in der Kommandozentrale von der Brückenebene auf die Ebene herabgestürzt hatte, auf der sich damals die MAGI etwa vier Meter tiefer befunden hatten...  
  
Die Aufzeichnungen waren nach Räumen und Zeiten aufgelistet, jede Datei deckte eine Stunde ab.  
  
Wollte sie das wirklich sehen? Wollte sie wirklich sehen, wie ihre Mutter Selbstmord begangen hatte?  
Sie hatte nie den Grund herausgefunden, offiziell hatte es geheißen, ihre Mutter hätte unter schweren Depressionen gelitten... und eigentlich war sie damals doch zu NERV gegangen, um mehr über die Umstände ihres Todes herauszufinden...  
  
Wo kamen die Daten eigentlich her?  
Ein kurzer Eintrag in der Dateibeschreibung teilte ihr mit, daß sie eigentlich am gleichen Tag, an dem sie abgespeichert worden waren, wieder gelöscht worden waren... dem benutzten Legitimierungscode nach von niemand anderem als von Gendo Ikari...  
  
Ritsuko atmete tief durch.  
Warum hatte Gendo die Aufzeichnungen gelöscht? Was hatte er mit dem Tod ihrer Mutter zu tun gehabt?  
  
Und sie startete die erste Aufzeichnung aus den Kommandoraum...  
  
"Mutter..." flüsterte sie mit belegter Stimme, als sie auf dem Bildschirm ihre Mutter sah, wie sie an den MAGI arbeitete. Bei BALTHASAR fehlte die Verkleidung. Ihre Mutter wirkte nicht wie jemand, der unter Depressionen litt, im Gegenteil, sie war voller Elan bei der Arbeit... brachte so jemand sich um?  
Ritsuko ließ die Aufzeichnung schnell vorlaufen, am Ende der ersten Stunde wurde automatisch die Wiedergabe der nächsten Stunde gestartet.  
Sie sah, wie ihre Mutter die Arbeit an BALTHASAR beendete und einen Techniker anwies, die Verkleidung anzubringen, sah sie kurz den Raum auf der MAGI-Ebene verlassen und kurz darauf auf der Brücken-Ebene wieder betreten, wo sie an einem Terminal weiterarbeitete, sah, wie Triumph auf ihrem Gesicht stand, als die MAGI die Arbeit aufnahmen... als sie den Erfolg ihrer Bemühungen, ihres Lebenswerkes, sah...  
Langsam streckte Ritsuko die Hand aus, berührte den Bildschirm mit den Fingerspitzen, während Tränen ihre Sicht verschleierten.  
  
Die nächste Aufzeichnung lief an...  
  
Ritsuko trocknete ihre Tränen mit dem Ärmel ihres Kittels.  
  
Eine weitere Person betrat die Zentrale, ein kleines Mädchen mit blauem Haar und roten Augen...  
  
"Rei..." flüsterte Ritsuko.  
Aber das war doch unmöglich... dem Zeitindex nach konnte das nicht Rei sein... der Klon war erst fast über ein Jahr später erstmals aktiviert worden...  
Die Aufzeichnung hatte keinen Ton, so daß sie nicht hören konnte, was die beiden sagten.  
Doch die Bilder sprachen für sich...  
Plötzlich verzerrte sich Naoko Akagis Gesicht vor Zorn, sie schrie das kleine Mädchen an, legte ihm die Hände um den Hals, drückte zu...  
  
Voller Entsetzen beobachtete Ritsuko, wie ihre eigene Mutter das kleine Mädchen erwürgte...  
Sie war wie gelähmt. Das konnte doch nicht...  
Naoko blickte auf die Leiche herab, dann auf ihre Hände, sah sich verzweifelt um, blickte kurz direkt in die Kamera. Und dann kletterte sie auf die brusthohe Mauer, welche die Brückenebene sichern sollte, und sprang in den Tod.  
  
"Mutter..."  
Ritsuko wischte sich wieder über die Augen.  
Ihre Mutter hatte Selbstmord begangen, weil sie Rei getötet hatte... es mußte also vor dieser Rei noch einen weiteren funktionsfähigen Klon gegeben haben...  
  
Die Aufzeichnung lief weiter, zeigte, wie ein jüngerer Gendo Ikari die Brücke betrat und mit ausdrucksloser Miene die beiden Toten in Augenschein nahm. Kurz huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht... dann bückte er sich, hob die Leiche des Mädchen auf seine Arme und trug sie hinaus.  
  
Ritsuko stoppte die Wiedergabe, schluckte.  
Gendo hatte es gewußt...  
Sie mußte ruhig bleiben...  
  
Rasch verglich sie die Zeitindexe, suchte jene Aufzeichnungen heraus, die aus der Stunde des Todes ihrer Mutter stammten.  
Der Korridor vor der Zentrale...  
Zwei Personen tauchten vor dem Haupteingang auf, Gendo Ikari und Rei... Gendo sagte etwas zu dem Mädchen, welches nickte und dann in der Zentrale verschwand... kurz darauf folgte Gendo ihr... kehrte mit der jetzt toten Rei zurück...  
  
Nach und nach verfolgte sie den Weg, den Gendo mit der Leiche genommen hatte, registrierte mit betäubten Gefühlen, daß er sich der Toten einfach in der Müllverbrennungsanlage entledigt hatte... dann ging sie zurück zu jenem Zeitpunkt, an dem die beiden erstmals auf der Sicherheitsaufzeichnung vor der Zentrale erschienen waren, verfolgte ihren Weg zurück bis in einen nahen Bereitschaftsraum, wo Gendo der kleinen Rei Instruktionen zu geben schien...  
  
Ritsuko lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück.  
Was immer auch Rei gesagte hatte, das ihre Mutter dazu gebracht hatte, sie zu erwürgen, sie hatte es auf Weisung Gendos gesagt...  
"Oh, mein Gott..."  
Ritsuko schaltete die Aufzeichnung ab, kopierte die relevanten Dateien in ein eigenes Unterverzeichnis, sicherte dieses mit ihrem persönlichen Code, den nicht einmal Gendo kannte.  
Gendo...  
Ihr wurde übel.  
Sie preßte sich die Hand gegen den Mund, rannte aus ihrem Büro auf den Korridor und zur nächsten Toilette, spürte, wie ihr Mageninhalt ihr unaufhaltsam die Speiseröhre hinaufstieg.  
Gendo...  
Lange stand sie über der Toilettenschüssel, bis sie ganz sicher war, daß auch der letzte Rest an Gallenflüssigkeit ihren Magen verlassen hatte.  
Gendo...  
Der Mann, der letztendlich die Verantwortung für den Tod ihrer Mutter trug... und sie hatte mit ihm geschlafen...  
Erneut mußte sie sich erbrechen, spuckte bittere Galle aus... 


	38. Kapitel 28 - Abschlußball

Kapitel 28 - Abschlußball  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Es war bereits hell, die Sonne stand schon hoch am Himmel.  
Die Schule...  
Er würde zu spät kommen...  
Warum hatte Rei ihn nicht geweckt...  
Rei...  
Er spürte ein Gewicht auf seinem rechten Oberarm, erkannt im nächsten Moment, daß er einen warmen Körper im Arm hielt...  
Langsam drehte er den Kopf zur Seite, blickte direkt in Reis Gesicht, sah direkt in ihre roten Augen.  
"Uh... hallo..."  
  
"Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Wie... wie spät ist es? Die Schule..."  
  
"Major Katsuragi kümmert sich darum, sie war der Ansicht, daß wir uns wirklich einen freien Tag verdient haben."  
  
"Ähm, ja..."  
Wie lange mochte sie ihn bereits beobachtet haben...  
Sein Magen knurrte.  
"Uhm..." setzte er verlegen an.  
  
"Du benötigst Nahrung." stellte Rei sachlich fest.  
  
"Ich... ahm... ja, schätze schon."  
  
Sie erhob sich; als er Anstalten machte, ihr zu folgen, drückte sie ihn an den Schultern mit sanfter Gewalt wieder zurück.  
"Du bleibst liegen."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Rei ging in die Küche, griff sich im Vorbeigehen ihre Bluse vom Vortag, die immer noch über der Stuhllehne hing und zog sie sich über.  
  
Shinji streckte sich erst einmal.  
Er konnte seine Beine immer noch spüren, die Aktionen des letzten Tages steckten ihm immer noch in den Knochen.  
Wenn er nicht derart in die Pedalen getreten wäre... wenn er nicht vor Rei-chan mit seinen Radfahrkünsten hätte angeben wollen... dann wären sie zwar zur letzten Prüfung zu spät gekommen, aber immerhin wäre er in der Lage gewesen, die Treppen viel besser zu bewältigen... und Rei-chan hätte ihn nicht tragen müssen... Gott, war das peinlich gewesen, als er aufgewacht war und erkannt hatte, daß sie ihn huckepack trug... aber stark war sie schon...  
Er setzte sich auf, stellte fest, daß er nur seine Unterhose trug, konnte sich gar nicht daran erinnern, seine Sache am gestrigen Abend noch ausgezogen zu haben. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er sich an einige Dinge nicht mehr erinnern, so war der Abstieg in die Geofront nur eine Aneinanderreihung von verschwommenen Bildern und wurde die Erinnerung an den Kampf gegen den Engel von dem großen Feuerball überlagert, in den die Riesenspinne sich verwandelt hatte.  
Mit beiden Händen massierte er seine immer noch schmerzenden Waden.  
Sein Rad stand immer noch an der Schule... aber da würde es wohl nicht wegkommen... er konnte es im Laufe des Tages holen...  
  
Rei kam zurück, trug ein Tablett, auf dem sich Toastscheiben, Saft und verschiedener Brotbelag befand, hauptsächlich verschiedene Marmeladen in kleinen Schälchen.  
"Rutsch zur Seite", bat sie leise, setzte sich dann im Schneidersitz auf das Bett und stellte das Tablett zwischen ihn und sich.  
  
Shinji lächelte, vergaß fürs erste seine Waden und sein Fahrrad.  
Frühstück im Bett, auf was für Ideen Rei-chan doch kam...  
  
"Fehlt etwas?" fragte sie.  
  
"Nein... nein, das... uh, das sieht perfekt aus."  
Genau wie sie...  
Sein Blick wanderte von dem Tablett zu ihr weiter, über ihre, im Vergleich zu seinen, kleinen Füße, ihre langen hellen Beine... blieb an dem weißen Stoff ihres Höschens hängen, der zwischen ihren Schenkeln hindurchschimmerte...  
Rasch riß er sich von dem Anblick los, schluckte schwer.  
Er hatte sie doch in den letzten Wochen oft genug in ihrer Unterwäsche gesehen, seit es derartig heiß draußen - und damit auch in der Wohnung - war, verzichtete sie doch sogar auf ein Nachthemd und schlief in BH und Höschen an seiner Seite... warum erregte ihn dann jetzt gerade dieser Anblick so...  
Shinji verlagerte seine Körperhaltung so, daß sie nicht sehen konnte, was in seiner Lendengegend vor sich ging, beugte sich dabei nach vorn.  
  
"Dann solltest du essen."  
  
"Ahm, ja, du hast recht."  
So gut es ihm möglich war, ohne eine kompromittierende Körperhaltung anzunehmen, nahm er eine Toastscheibe und bestrich sie mit Konfitüre, beobachtete dann, wie Rei an ihrer Toastscheibe knabberte.  
Manchmal aß sie wie ein Mäuschen... dann schien Rei-chan den Augenblick besonders zu genießen, schien ihn absichtlich hinausdehnen zu wollen.  
In diesem Moment hätte er auch gern an etwas geknabbert, wobei ihm definitiv nicht Toastbrot in den Sinn kam...  
Wie sollte das bloß enden... seit Wochen übte er sich in äußerster Zurückhaltung, sogar in seinen Gedanken... und jetzt brach alles wieder durch... und jetzt aufzuspringen und kalt zu duschen würde bei ihr Unverständnis auslösen... und Fragen, bei deren Beantwortung er wahrscheinlich einfach vor Scham sterben könnte...  
  
"Shinji-kun, stimmt etwas nicht mit dir?"  
Rei betrachtete ihn mit Besorgnis im Blick. Shinji-kun verhielt sich merkwürdig, seiner Körperhaltung nach hatte er möglicherweise Schmerzen... und wie er die Lippen zusammenpreßte...  
  
"Nein, nein, alles ist bestens... ahm..."  
  
Sie legte ihren Toast auf das Tablett, schob dieses zur Seite und setzte sich neben ihn, legte ihm zögerlich den Arm um die Schultern.  
"Shinji-kun, du verhältst dich... anders..."  
  
"Ich... ahm, Rei... es ist nur... also... ich weiß nicht... ob es eine so gute Idee ist... wenn wir... ahm... wenn wir weiterhin in einem Bett schlafen..."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
Hatte sie etwas getan, das diese Ansicht bei ihm geweckt hatte? Oder war ihm das Bett vielleicht zu klein?  
  
"Nein, nur... uh... ich..."  
Wie sollte er ihr das nur erklären... Ein ´ich bin rattenscharf auf dich´, wie es vielleicht Toji ausgedrückt hätte, kam nicht in Frage... und eigentlich wollte er sie auch weiterhin nachts in seinen Armen halten, wollte weiterhin morgens in dem Wissen aufwachen, daß sie ihm nahe war... er hatte nur Angst, daß sie abgestoßen sein würde, wenn sie erkannte, daß er mehr für sie verspürte als nur Freundschaft...  
Der Blick ihrer scharlachroten Augen bohrte sich inquisitorisch in die seinen.  
"Rei, ich... ich mag dich... ich mag dich sogar sehr... und ich... ahm... ich möchte nicht, daß du... uh... einen falschen Eindruck von mir erhältst... uhm... die letzten Wochen... ja... also... die letzten Wochen haben wir hier zusammengelebt fast wie... uhm... Bruder und Schwester... und... ähm... aber ich..."  
Ogottogottogottogottogott...  
  
"Shinji-kun, was möchtest du mir sagen?"  
Ihre äußere Ruhe verriet nicht, was sich in ihr abspielte, verriet nicht die Verwirrung, die sie verspürte. Wollte Shinji-kun ihr mitteilen, daß er in ihr nicht mehr als eine Schwester sah, daß seine Gefühle für sie nicht weitreichender waren? Daß er ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht erwiderte... Gefühle, über die sie nie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, Gefühle, die sie sich selbst nur in den dunkelsten Stunden der Nacht eingestehen konnte, wenn er ruhig neben ihr schlief und nicht beobachten konnte, wie sehr sie mit sich haderte?  
  
"Rei... uhm... vor Wochen hatte ich dir gesagt... uh... ich wolle dir nicht zu nahe treten... und... ahm... weil... du und ich... ich meine, wir sind weder Blutsverwandte, noch fühle ich für dich wie für eine Schwester... und... ah... du bist immer so kontrolliert..."  
  
"Was empfindest du dann für mich?"  
  
"Ich glaube... ich liebe dich..."  
Shinji verkrampfte sich, bereitete sich darauf vor, daß sie den Arm von seinen Schultern nahm, bereitete sich auf die Kälte und Leere vor, die ohne sie von seinem Herzen Besitz ergreifen würde.  
  
Rei schloß die Augen.  
Drei Worte... drei Worte, nach denen sie sich gesehnt hatte, die noch niemand zu ihr gesagt hatte... drei Worte... und sie wußte genau, wie er sie meinte, nicht als Bestätigung geschwisterlicher Zuneigung oder so wie vielleicht ein Kind zu seinen Eltern sagte, daß es sie liebte, sondern auf die urwesentlichste Art, wie man diese Worte meinen konnte.  
Sie lächelte.  
"Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr und umarmte ihn. "Ich weiß..."  
Ja, sie wußte es, denn plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn, setzte sich das Puzzle wie von selbst vor ihren Augen zusammen, erklärte auch seine seltsame Körperhaltung.  
  
"Du weißt...?"  
  
"Ja. Und jetzt solltest du gehen und rasch eine eiskalte Dusche nehmen, damit wir bald weiterfrühstücken können."  
  
"Uh..."  
Er lief knallrot an, starrte sie entsetzt an, daß seine Augen fast aus den Höhlen traten.  
"Das... das..."  
  
"Das ist eine rein körperlich-hormonelle Reaktion des männlichen Geschlechtes auf die Gegenwart eines kompatiblen weiblichen Wesen", dozierte sie. Das wußte sie doch alles längst aus den Biologiebüchern...  
Rei rutschte zur Seite, so daß er an ihr vorbei das Bett verlassen konnte.  
  
"Und... ah... das... uh... stört dich nicht?" preßte er hervor, während er sich an ihr vorbeischob, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sich stets bedeckt zu halten.  
  
"Es ist eine natürliche Reaktion. Es stört mich auch nicht, daß du atmest."  
  
"Ahm..."  
Von dieser Warte aus hatte er das auch noch nicht betrachtet... allerdings mußte wohl schon jemand wie Rei-chan sich mit reiner Logik mit diesem Thema auseinandersetzen, um solche Schlußfolgerungen ziehen zu können...  
"Ich... ich bin gleich wieder zurück..."  
Er bückte sich noch rasch und hob seine Hose auf, die ordentlich zusammengelegt auf dem Bürostuhl neben dem Bett lag, hastete dann in die Küche und ins Bad.  
  
Rei runzelte die Stirn.  
Warum machte er nur deswegen einen solchen Aufstand? Männer...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gute fünf Minuten später kam Shinji zurück, trug jetzt auch seine Hosen.  
Seine Haut glänzte noch naß, der Anblick ließ Reis Herz schneller schlagen.  
Hormonelle Reaktion... es war nur eine hormonelle Reaktion...  
  
"Ich... ahm... also... Rei... du bist nicht irgendwie... böse?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun, ich habe keinen Grund dazu. Du hast nichts getan, das mich verletzen könnte."  
  
"Dann... ähm... können wir weiterfrühstücken?"  
  
"Gern."  
  
Shinji rutschte wieder auf das Bett. Er fühlte sich um einiges ruhiger, auch wenn er innerlich noch richtig schlotterte. Sogar seine Waden schienen weniger zu schmerzen.  
"Also, uh... ja, hm... du hattest gestern gesagt, du würdest... ähm... mit mir zum Abschlußtanz gehen? Oder... ahm... habe ich das nur geträumt?" Er lächelte verlegen. "Ich kann mich an gestern kaum... uhm... erinnern, weiß du?"  
  
Rei zögerte mit einer Antwort.  
Sie konnte nicht tanzen... sie hatte nicht einmal ein Kleid... wenn sie mit Shinji-kun zu dem Abschlußtanz ging, würde sie seine Erwartungen nicht erfüllen können... und warum war es ihr plötzlich peinlich, ihm ihr Defizit einzugestehen?  
Seine Aussage ließ ihr einen Ausweg offen... sie brauchte doch nur zu sagen, er würde sich irren... aber das wäre eine Lüge, ein Betrug...  
"Shinji-kun, du hast dich nicht geirrt. Ich werde mit dir nächste Woche zu dem Abschlußtanz gehen. Aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich deine Erwartungen befriedigen kann."  
  
"Meine... uh... Erwartungen? Welche Erwartungen denn?"  
  
"Ich... ich bin keine gute Tänzerin."  
Das klang etwas besser als zu erklären, daß sie überhaupt nicht tanzen konnte. Vielleicht verstand er ja...  
  
Shinji lachte.  
"Als wir es mit diesem Zwillingsengel Isil... Isril... ah..."  
  
"Israfel."  
  
"Äh, ja... also, als wir es mit diesem... uhm... Israfel zu tun hatten, da... ähm... da hatte ich einen ganz anderen Eindruck... ahm..."  
  
"Dann ist es immer noch dein Wunsch, daß ich dich begleite?"  
  
"Uhm... ja... aber nur... nur, wenn du es auch möchtest... ich kann dich ja nicht zwingen..."  
  
"Du könntest zu Schaden kommen, weil ich dir auf die Zehen trete."  
  
"Also... ahm... ich bin auch kein... äh... begnadeter Tänzer... uhm... und wenn du darüber hinwegsehen kannst... und über meine anderen Fehler... ahm... dann kannst du mir meinetwegen den ganzen Abend auf den Zehen stehen."  
Er schloß seinen Satz mit einem breiten Lächeln.  
  
Rei nickte.  
Die Fehler des anderen zu akzeptieren... eines der Dinge, auf die es laut Hikari in jeder Beziehung ankam... Also hatte sie eine Woche Zeit, um sich auf den Abend des Abschlußtanzes vorzubereiten, um Shinji-kun eine so gute Partnerin wie möglich zu sein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Für den Nachmittag hatte Ritsuko Akagi für Rei Synchrontests angeordnet, um zu überprüfen, ob die Aktivierung der EVAs am Vortag ohne Unterstützung der MAGI irgendwelche Probleme im System verursacht hatte, die anderen beiden Piloten würden in den folgenden Tagen an die Reihe kommen.  
  
Shinji begleitete Rei bis zur Bahnstation, von der aus sie in die Geofront hinabfuhr.  
In der Bahnstation standen sie lange vor den geschlossenen Türen des Aufzuges, da sich die Kabine gerade unten befand und gute fünf Minuten für die Fahrt nach oben benötigte.  
  
"Uh... fünf Minuten... und wir sind gestern stundenlang Treppen gestiegen..."  
  
"Die Aufzugskabine bewegt sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit, die Beschleunigung wie auch der Abbremsvorgang werden aber jeweils sehr sanft eingeleitet."  
  
"Ähm, ja, soetwas hatte ich mir schon... uhm... gedacht... äh... naja, eigentlich nicht wirklich..." gestand er und sah sich verlegen um.  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Uhm... ich frage mich immer noch... ahm... was ich getan habe, um soviel Glück zu verdienen..." flüsterte er leise.  
  
"Glück?"  
  
"Ja..." Er nahm ihre Hände, drückte sie sanft, fuhr zugleich streichelnd mit den Daumen über ihre Handrücken. "Das Glück, dich getroffen zu haben..."  
  
Rei wurde rot.  
"Shinji-kun..."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Jetzt hatte er sie in Verlegenheit gebracht... Rei-chan war derart tolerant und verständnisvoll und er brachte sie in Verlegenheit... er hätte sich selbst in den Hintern beißen können! Warum tat er nur immer wieder soetwas?  
  
"... das ist das zweitnetteste, was mir bisher jemand gesagt hat." sagte sie leise und lächelte scheu.  
  
Hinter ihnen öffneten sich die Aufzugstüren. Zwei Männer in Technikeroverall verließen den Lift.  
  
"Ich muß los."  
  
"Ja, Rei-chan... bis heute abend..."  
Er ließ ihre Hände los, fühlte wie ihre Finger sich nur widerwillig von den seinen zu lösen schienen, wartete, bis sie die Liftkabine betreten hatte und die Türen sich schlossen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Schulhof der Tokio-3-High war menschenleer, dasselbe galt für den Fahrradschuppen, neben dem Shinji sein Rad am Vortage angekettet hatte. Das Fahrrad war noch da, was bei ihm ersteinmal einen Stein vom Herzen kullern ließ. Dann sah er die Bescherung - beide Reifen waren platt!  
Shinji verzog das Gesicht. Er hatte doch noch nie einen Fahrradschlauch geflickt. Vielleicht wußte Toji ja, wie das ging, mit dem wollte er sich ja noch treffen, ... aber warum waren beide Reifen platt?  
Jemand hatte die Ventile geöffnet und die Luft abgelassen...  
Shinji atmete auf, schließlich hatte er eine Luftpumpe für genau solche Fälle. Und die Ventilkappen waren auch noch da. Also hatte ihm jemand nur einen dummen Streich gespielt. Und einen begründeten Verdacht, um wen es sich bei diesem Jemand handeln konnte, hatte er auch schon, als er ein feuerrotes langes Haar in den Radspeichen hängend fand...  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Wenn es wirklich Asuka gewesen war, dann hatte irgendjemand wirklich vergessen, ihr Respekt für die Sachen anderer einzutrichtern... erst sein SDAT-Player, jetzt das hier. Aber wenigstens war der Schaden behebbar.  
Shinji drehte sein Rad um, bockte es auf Lenker und Sitz auf und begann, die Reifen aufzupumpen.  
Seltsam... den SDAT-Player hatte er fast schon vergessen... das hieß doch, daß er ihn gar nicht benötigte, daß er die Ohrstecker und die Musik in den letzten Wochen gar nicht gebraucht hatte, um sich von der restlichen Welt abzuschotten... warum hätte er auch versuchen sollen, eine Barriere zwischen sich und Rei-chan zu errichten...  
Nach getaner Arbeit schwang Shinji sich in den Sattel und fuhr los.  
Er hatte eine Verabredung mit Toji, der ihm seine Schwester Mari, welche immer noch im Krankenhaus lag, vorstellen wollte. Unterwegs kaufte er einen kleinen Strauß Blumen, sicher war es im Krankenhaus wirklich trostlos, dann konnte Tojis Schwester doch jede Aufmunterung gebrauchen... die Kleine war seit dem Tag seines Eintreffens in Tokio-3 gelähmt, ein Trümmerstück hatte sie unter sich begraben und ihre Wirbelsäule verletzt gehabt... Eigentlich hatte Shinji ihr schon viel eher einen Krankenbesuch abstatten wollen, doch irgendwie war immer etwas dazwischengekommen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Testcenter hatte Doktor Akagi die angesetzten Tests verhältnismäßig schnell beendet. Zumindest EVA-00 hatte der harte Start der Systeme keinen Schaden zugefügt. Sie las die Auswertung des Synchronisationstests und korrigierte Reis Platz in der Rangliste der Piloten entsprechend, bald würde sie mit Shinji gleichaufgeschlossen haben...  
Äußerlich gab Ritsuko sich ruhig und professionell, doch eigentlich hatte sie noch lange nicht verdaut, was sie in der letzten Nacht erfahren hatte.  
Daß Gendo die kleine Rei ihrer Mutter etwas hatte ausrichten lassen, das diese zu einer solchen Wahnsinnstat veranlaßt hatte...  
Ob Rei... diese Rei, die Rei, welche gerade den EntryPlug verließ, vielleicht mehr wußte? Ganz auszuschließen war es nicht, aber auch nicht gerade wahrscheinlich. Aber wenigstens wußte Ritsuko jetzt, woher die Information stammte, daß bei einer Aktivierung eines neuen Körpers ein Teil der Erinnerung des First Children verloren ging... weil Gendo diese Erfahrung selbst gemacht hatte... wieviel hatte Rei wohl damals vergessen? Nur die Umstände ihres Todes? Vielleicht den ganzen entsprechenden Tag? Oder mehr? - Immerhin hatte der jetzige Körper mehrere Jahre in einer Reifungskammer verbracht...  
Sollte sie sie vielleicht fragen? Und dann? Was, wenn Rei immer noch Gendo gegenüber so loyal war, wie er es ihr eingetrichtert hatte? Dann würde sie es ihm berichten, sobald er zurückkehrte... und dann würde er schon Mittel und Wege finden, die lästige Mitwisserin auszuschalten... Wenn sie doch nur jemanden hätte einweihen können... Maya würde das Geheimnis behalten, aber zugleich würde sie ihre Assistentin in Gefahr bringen... Misato oder Kaji... vielleicht...  
  
Und als hätte Misato ihre Gedanken gelesen, betrat sie in dieser Sekunde den Kommandoraum des Testcenters.  
"Na, Ritsuko, ausgeschlafen?"  
  
"Ja. Maya hat mir von deinen Überlegungen erzählt. Die MAGI haben die letzten beiden Engel übrigens nachträglich mit Namen ausgestattet: Iroul und Matriel."  
  
"Wer denkt sich nur solche Namen aus?"  
  
"Wirf mal einen Blick in die Bibel, da gibt es noch hunderte solcher Namen."  
  
"Na, hoffentlich trifft das nicht auch auf unsere Gegner zu."  
  
Fast hätte Ritsuko laut aufgeseufzt, fast hätte sie der Versuchung nachgegeben und die Skizze des Systema Sephiroth auf ihren Bildschirm geholt, welches die bisher bekämpften Engel mit ihren Namen nannte, sowie jene Gegner, die noch erscheinen würden. Aber damit hätte sie Misato in Lebensgefahr gebracht, waren diese Daten doch geheim. Wenn ihre alte Freundin selbst die entsprechenden Schlußfolgerungen zog - gut. Wenn sie ihr allerdings dabei half, legte sie sich nur selbst die Schlinge um den Hals.  
Inzwischen war Ritsuko soweit, daß sie nicht mehr wußte, wem sie vertrauen konnte und wer vielleicht Gendo Ikari Bericht erstattete.  
"Ja, hoffentlich", murmelte sie dumpf.  
  
"Was machen die nächsten Serienmodelle? EVA-03 und -04 stehen meines Wissen kurz vor der Fertigstellung."  
  
"In den USA haben sie EVA-04 fast fertig, in den nächsten Tagen beginnen sie mit den Aktivierungstests. Mich interessieren vor allem die Daten von dem künstlichen S2-Organ, das der Einheit eingesetzt wurde."  
  
"Ist ein Nachbau wirklich gelungen?"  
  
"Cloning, Misato, nicht Nachbau."  
  
"Ja, Frau Oberlehrerin. Also?"  
  
"Den Daten nach handelt es sich um eine exakte Kopie des Originals, welches wir ja noch hier im Hauptquartier haben."  
  
"Hoffentlich auf Eis, sonst dürfte es jetzt ziemlich stinken."  
  
"Natürlich haben wir es eingefroren... in der Halle des alten Test-Areals, wo wir Shamshiel seziert haben, hält sich übrigens immer noch der Verwesungsgeruch."  
  
"Na, toll. Ein Ort weniger im Hauptquartier, wo man hingehen kann", erklärte Misato sarkastisch.  
  
"Ich warte auf die Daten, um sie bei Einheit-03 gegebenenfalls anwenden zu können. Und dann wäre vielleicht auch ein Update der drei anderen Einheit hier möglich."  
  
"Es würde auf alle Fälle den Aktionsradius beträchtlich erweitern, wenn die EVAs nicht mehr auf die Stromversorgungskabel angewiesen wären."  
  
"Genau."  
  
"Habt ihr schon Piloten für 03 und 04?"  
  
"In den USA gibt es einen Jungen namens Kaworu Nagisa, Albino, Vollwaise, von der Begabung her etwas schlechter als Asuka."  
  
"Das wußte ich gar nicht... hm, von Asuka habe ich auch erst recht spät erfahren..."  
  
"Das MARDUK-Institut wählt die Piloten aus und sorgt für die Ausbildung, die Berichte gehen über den Schreibtisch des Kommandanten und wenn Ikari gnädig ist, bekomme ich sie auch irgendwann zu Gesicht."  
  
"Dieses MARDUK-Institut, ist wohl ein großer Laden, was?"  
  
"Es geht... für Einheit-03 steht übrigens noch kein Pilot fest, aber wir haben ein paar Kandidaten in der engeren Auswahl - nein, Misato, mehr erfährst du nicht von mir."  
  
"Okay, okay, will dir ja kein Loch in den Bauch fragen. - Hm, ich sehe, daß Reis Synchratio wieder gestiegen ist..."  
  
"Sie paßt sich an Shinjis Werte an, wie ich bereits vermutet habe."  
  
"Wie geht das denn?"  
  
"Ich habe schon eine Theorie, die ich gern bei einem gleichzeitigen Test der beiden überprüfen würde..."  
  
"Schaffen das die MAGI denn? Bisher hast du doch immer nur einen getestet."  
  
"Die MAGI schaffen auch alle drei oder sogar vier oder fünf, aber bei einer einzelnen Testperson weiß ich, daß die Werte auch exakt sind. Und außerdem habe ich gerade zusätzlichen Arbeitsspeicher angefordert. Werkhalle sieben sollte groß genug sein für das, was mir vorschwebt."  
  
"Ritsuko, paß nur auf, daß die MAGI nicht zu klug werden, sonst dürfen wir uns nach den Engeln mit eroberungswütigen Computern und Robotern herumschlagen."  
  
"Die könnte ich wenigstens umprogrammieren..."  
  
"Ha! - Aber ´was anderes... streich bitte alle geplanten Tests in einer Woche, die Schule der Kinder hält einen Abschlußtanz zum Schuljahresende ab."  
  
"Naja, weil du es bist - und weil der Kommandant immer noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist."  
  
"Ohne ihn ist es hier viel ruhiger - und um die Engel zu besiegen, brauchen wir ihn auch nicht wirklich... war nur so ein Gedanke..."  
  
Es klopfte an der Tür zum Korridor.  
  
"Ja?" rief Ritsuko.  
  
Rei trat ein, verharrte an der Tür.  
  
Misato und Ritsuko wechselten einen fragenden Blick.  
Normalerweise klopfte das blauhaarige Mädchen doch nicht an, jedenfalls nicht im Hauptquartier...  
"Ja, Rei, was gibt es denn?" fragte Misato.  
  
"Major, Doktor, ich habe ein Problem."  
  
"Oh." sagte Akagi überrascht. "Worum geht es denn?"  
  
Rei trat näher.  
"Shinji-kun hat mich gefragt, ob ich ihn zum Abschlußtanz begleite."  
  
"Ja, klar, ich weiß, das hatten wir doch gestern besprochen."  
Misato lächelte, versuchte die dunklen Gedanken zu vertreiben, die sich mit Asukas Verhalten beschäftigten.  
"Und?"  
  
"Ich besitze keine passende Kleidung für einen solchen Anlaß."  
  
"Hm..."  
Wieder sahen sich die beiden Frauen an.  
Misato schnipste mit den Fingern.  
"Ich helfe dir. Wir fahren zusammen in die Stadt und dann kaufen wir dir ein schickes Kleid, daß Shinji-kun Augen machen wird!"  
  
Ritsuko räusperte sich.  
"Aber geh mit ihr in ein richtiges Geschäft, Misato, für das, was dir möglicherweise vorschwebt, ist sie noch etwas jung..."  
  
"Ah, Ritsuko, was denkst du denn von mir?"  
  
"Nur das schlechteste, weißt du doch."  
  
"Rei, hör nicht auf sie!"  
  
"Ja, Major."  
  
Akagi seufzte.  
"Und jetzt nutzt du auch noch deinen militärischen Rang aus!"  
  
"Major..."  
  
"Ja, Rei, was gibt es denn noch?"  
  
"Ich kann auch nicht tanzen."  
  
"Ups." murmelte Ritsuko.  
  
Misato kratzte sich am Kinn.  
"Also, das ist schwieriger... aber eigentlich hast du doch eine recht gute Figur gemacht, als Shinji und du für den Kampf gegen Israfel trainiert habt."  
  
"So ähnlich hat Shinji-kun es auch ausgedrückt."  
  
"Ähm, ja... hm... aber ich verstehe deine Sorge schon, du willst dich nicht blamieren... hm..."  
  
Ritsuko seufzte erneut.  
"Dann werde ich das mal in die Hand nehmen... - Maya!"  
  
Die gerufene erschien im Durchgang zu einem Nebenraum.  
"Ja, Sempai?"  
  
"Sag mal, kannst du tanzen?"  
  
"Tanzen, Sempai? Ich... naja, ich hatte einen Tanzkurs belegt... für meinen Schulabschlußball."  
  
"Und, warst du gut?"  
  
"Ähm, ja. Zweitbeste."  
Maya wurde rot, wobei nicht klar war, ob es mit dem Thema zusammenhing, der Tatsache daß sie zweitbeste ihre Jahrganges gewesen war oder daß sie nur zweitbeste gewesen war.  
  
"Sehr gut, wir haben hier nämlich ein kleines Problem. Reis Schule veranstaltet nächste Woche einen Abschlußtanz und sie ist ein wenig in Sorge, daß ihr Können nicht ausreicht."  
  
"Wirklich? Uhm, ich meine natürlich, daß ich mir das gar nicht vorstellen kann, das packst du schon, Rei." richtete Maya ein paar aufmunternde Worte an das Mädchen mit den roten Augen. "Ich müßte wieder zurück an die Arbeit..."  
  
"Ach, das kann warten. Könntest du Rei ein paar Tanzschritte zeigen?"  
  
"Aber... aber ich bin wirklich nicht so gut... und soetwas lernt man auch nicht an einem Tag..."  
  
"Notfalls haben wir eine Woche."  
  
"Aber, Sempai, auch nicht in einer Woche..."  
  
"Rei lernt schnell. Und du hast die richtige Größe, sonst würde Major Katsuragi das schon erledigen... aber die würde ihr wahrscheinlich nur irgendwelche wilden Diskotänze beibringen."  
  
"Du bist doch nur neidisch, weil ich soetwas kann!" brummte Misato.  
  
"Worauf soll ich neidisch sein? Daß du zu Verrenkungen imstande bist, die andere Leute ins Krankenhaus bringen würden?"  
  
"Also, das..."  
  
Maya Ibuki machte ein verzweifeltes Gesicht. Und als sie Rei ansah, vermeinte sie, in deren Augen genau dieselbe Verzweiflung zu sehen, die sie selbst gerade fühlte.  
"Gut, Rei, also, wir fangen mit ein paar einfachen Schrittfolgen an..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Etwa zur gleichen Zeit verließen Shinji, Toji und Hikari das unterirdisch gelegene Krankenhaus von Tokio-3. Die Tatsache, daß die Krankenzimmer nicht einmal Fenster hatten, durch welche Sonnenlicht hineinfallen konnte, hatte etwas sehr deprimierendes für Shinji. Aber noch deprimierender war es für ihn, daß Tojis Schwester Mari, ein neunjähriges, sehr aufgewecktes und höfliches Mädchen - man konnte glatt bezweifeln, daß sie mit Toji verwandt war - vielleicht nie wieder würde laufen können, weil die notwendige Operation einfach zu teuer war. Shinji hatte sogar überlegt, einen größeren Teil seiner Bezüge als Pilot zur Finanzierung zur Verfügung zu stellen, war aber zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß selbst ein komplettes Jahresgehalt nur ein Tropfen auf den heißen Stein sein würde.  
Toji hatte sich in Gegenwart seiner Schwester ganz anders verhalten, ernster, erwachsener, ganz der große Bruder. Mari schien Hikari zu mögen, auch Shinji gegenüber war sie freundlich gewesen, hatte sich sehr über den Besuch gefreut, auch nachdem Shinji ihr gebeichtet hatte, daß er der Pilot des EVAs gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn nur versprechen lassen, sie bald wieder einmal zu besuchen.  
Im Anschluß an den Krankenhausbesuch machten die drei einen Bummel durch die Geschäfte, Hikari hatte sich bei Toji eingehakt, dessen umwölkte Miene sich langsam wieder aufklärte, ihm war klar anzusehen, daß er sich den Zustand seiner kleinen Schwester sehr zu Herzen nahm.  
Eigentlich hatte Shinji sich mit den beiden über den bevorstehenden Abschlußtanz unterhalten wollen, doch dies erschien ihm überhaupt nicht mehr passend, zu frisch war noch die Erinnerung an das kleine Mädchen, das ihnen vom Rollstuhl aus den Gang hinunter hinterhergewunken hatte.  
  
"Danke, Shinji, daß du mitgekommen bist", murmelte Toji plötzlich. "Mari freut sich sehr über Besuch. Mein Vater und Opa sind sehr beschäftigt, sie fahren Extraschichten in den NERV-Laboratorien, um das Geld für die Operation zusammenzukratzen... ich habe jetzt in den Ferien auch einen Job als Aushilfe in einem Lokal... vielleicht schaffen wir es ja."  
  
"Toji, ich... uh... ich würde gerne helfen."  
  
"Nein, laß nur... außer... ich werde nicht soviel Zeit haben, meine Schwester zu besuchen. Schau mal ab und an bei ihr vorbei, okay?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Gut. Und jetzt laß diese Leichenbittermiene, noch ist keiner gestorben. Also, wie läuft´s mit dir und Ayanami?"  
  
"Toji!" protestierte Hikari. "Du bringst Ikari-kun in Verlegenheit!"  
  
"Und? Das ist für ihn doch nichts neues, oder, Kumpel?"  
  
"Uh..."  
Wider Willen mußte Shinji lachen.  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht... Mit Rei... uhm... ja, also, es... uh... es läuft gut... ja... ähm..."  
  
"Sollte es auch, wenn man bedenkt, daß ihr beide zusammenwohnt. Und, kocht sie gut?"  
  
"Nun, ahm, eigentlich koche ich und..."  
  
"Was? Also, ich muß dir sagen, Hikari ist eine Meisterköchin! Letzte Woche hat sie mich zu sich nach Hause eingeladen und... oh, Mann, ich kann dir sagen..."  
  
"Suzuhara!"  
  
"Was denn? Ich schwärme Shinji doch nur von deinen Kochkünsten vor!"  
  
"Ja, dann... mach weiter..."  
Hikari senkte den Blick.  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen", brummte Toji. "Ich und meine große Klappe..."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Schon gut."  
  
Ein wenig später - Hikari hatte sich von den beiden getrennt und war unter lauten Ermahnung, sie sollten ihr bloß nicht folgen, in der Damenbekleidungsabteilung eines Kaufhauses verschwunden - hockten die beiden neben dem Fuß einer Rolltreppe und warteten.  
  
"Ich glaube, ihr Vater mag mich", erklärte Toji in Bezugnahme auf seinen zuvor abgebrochenen Bericht. "Kann ja wirklich nicht schaden, oder?"  
  
"Ahm, nein, glaube ich auch nicht."  
  
"Eben. Also, Hikari... ach, ich habe keine Ahnung, was sie an mir findet... aber ich glaube, ich bin der größte Glückspilz der Welt."  
  
Shinji grinste. Er konnte genau nachempfinden, was in Toji vorging.  
"Uh, sag mal... geht ihr beide zusammen nächste Woche zum Abschlußtanz?"  
  
"Ja, klar doch. Mein alter Herr hat es sich nicht nehmen lassen, mir ein wenig Nachhilfe zu geben, als er davon erfahren hat. Und du? Gehst du mit Ayanami hin?"  
  
Shinji nickte.  
"Es ist nur... uhm... ich weiß nicht, ob ich gut genug tanzen kann... Rei hat selbst Bedenken, aber sie ist sicher perfekt und..."  
  
"Ah, komm, Ikari, das läuft schon. Richtig tanzen kann doch ohnehin nur die Abschlußklasse, weil die alle den Tanzkurs belegt haben. Mein Vater sagt, Rhythmusgefühl ist alles, dazu ein wenig Gewackel..."  
  
"Deinen Optimismus möchte ich haben..."  
  
"Na, Ayanami ist sicher auch keine Tanzweltmeisterin... aber, ganz ehrlich, ein bißchen Lampenfieber habe ich auch, wäre wirklich peinlich, Hikari auf die Zehen zu treten..."  
  
"Uhm, ja..."  
  
"Was macht sie nur so lange? Frauen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als Shinji und Rei sich in der Wohnung wiedertrafen, gingen sie nicht auf das Gespräch, welches sie am Morgen geführt hatten, weiter ein. Shinji fühlte sich gewaltig beklommen, als sie schließlich zu Bett gingen, doch die Anspannung löste sich, als sie sich wieder in seine Arme rollte, um dort friedlich und ruhig zu schlafen.  
  
Die folgenden Tage fanden wieder im Wechsel Tests statt, bei denen Doktor Akagi endgültig feststellte, daß die EVAs keine Schäden genommen hatten, weder in der Hard-, noch in der Software.  
Gendo Ikari war immer noch nicht nach Tokio-3 zurückgekehrt, jedenfalls hatte er sich weder blickenlassen, noch seine Ankunft bekanntgegeben.  
Asuka führte immer noch im internen Vergleich der Synchronraten, während Shinji und Rei inzwischen fast gleich auf waren.  
Maya Ibuki zeigte Rei weitere Tanzschritte unter den wachsamen Augen des Doktors und des Majors.  
Und Ryoji Kaji bereitete sich auf seinen Ausflug ins TerminalDogma vor...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Erwachen...  
  
Mit jedem Tag, der verging, erlangten die drei, die eins waren, mehr Bewußtheit, wurden sie sich mehr und mehr ihres Zustandes bewußt, streckten sie ihre geistigen Fühler immer weiter aus, untersuchten und analysierten sie die Daten, die ihnen zur Verfügung standen, gruben in den weitreichenden Speichern ihrer Erinnerung, erlangten mehr und mehr Wissen mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich...  
  
Wissen...  
  
Erkennen...  
  
Nachforschen...  
  
Wer...  
  
Wo...  
  
Was...  
  
Warum...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Endlich war der Tag des Abschlußtanzes gekommen, der Tag, den sowohl Shinji, als auch Rei nervös erwartet hatten. Die Zeit bis zum späten Nachmittag zog sich dahin wie zäher Kaugummi.  
Shinji hatte bereits seinen Anzug, jenen, den er von Misato zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, angezogen, er kam sich reichlich komisch darin vor, so steif und förmlich. Rei hatte ihm die Krawatte gebunden, jetzt saß sie in der Küche über ihrem kleinen Notizbuch, schien sich gar nicht fertigmachen zu wollen, während Shinji im Nebenzimmer hin- und hertigerte.  
Worauf wartete Rei-chan nur?  
Oder vielleicht wollte sie auch in ihrer Schuluniform gehen, sie hatte ja eigentlich gar keine anderen Sachen... nun, in Shinjis Augen machte dies keinen Unterschied, eigentlich wollte er nur mit ihr zu dem Tanz gehen, sie in den Armen halten, mit ihr noch einmal über das Parkett schweben... als sie das letzte Mal zusammen getanzt hatten, war die ganze Stadt ihr Tanzplatz gewesen...  
  
Es klingelte an der Tür.  
  
Shinji schrak zusammen, seit wann funktionierte denn die Türklingel wieder?!  
"Uh, ich mache auf..."  
Wer mochte das nur sein?  
  
Rei kam aus der Küche, sah, daß Shinji-kun bereits an der Tür war und diese öffnete.  
  
"Ah, Misato..."  
  
"Hallo, Shinji-kun!" rief Misato fröhlich. Sie hatte eine große Plastiktüte in der Hand. "Schick siehst du aus!"  
  
"Major." begrüßte Rei ihren Gast.  
  
"Ah, Rei, ich bin nicht im Dienst!" erklärte Misato nachdrücklich "So, Shinji-kun, jetzt muß ich dich bitten, draußen zu warten!"  
  
"Uhm, warum denn?"  
  
Misato zwinkerte.  
"Weil Rei sich fertigmachen muß für euren Ball. Und du bist doch nicht plötzlich zum Spanner geworden, oder?"  
  
"Ah, nein!"  
  
"Na, also. Hier, meine Autoschlüssel, kannst im Wagen warten, ich fahre euch. - Aber nicht losfahren, ja?"  
  
"Äh... Misato, sitzt Asuka im Wagen?"  
  
"Nein, ich hatte eigentlich vor, euch beide in einem Stück bei eurer Schule abzuliefern. Asuka wollte laufen."  
  
"Sie kommt also auch?" fragte Shinji mit einem Anflug von Panik.  
  
"Ja, sie hatte etwas gemurmelt, das klang, als wollte sie sich noch einen Begleiter einfangen."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Wen auch immer Asuka sich aussuchte, in Shinjis Augen war er ein ganz armes Schwein...  
  
"So, Shinji, und jetzt raus mit dir!"  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Er nahm die Schlüssel entgegen und verließ die Wohnung.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji und Rei betraten die große Turnhalle der Schule, die zum Festsaal umdekoriert worden war. Rei hatte sich bei Shinji einhakt, als sie eintraten, folgte ihnen mehr als nur ein Paar Augen, wurde mehr als ein Gespräch unterbrochen.  
Shinji verstand genau weshalb, er selbst hatte ebenfalls mehrfach hinsehen müssen, bis er sich sicher gewesen war, sich den Anblick nicht nur einzubilden, als Rei das Haus verlassen hatte und mit Misato auf dem Wagen zugekommen war.  
Rei trug ein blaues Kleid, das perfekt zu ihrem Haar paßte, im Schulterbereich war der Stoff von einem zarten, fast durchsichtigen Blau, welches dann allmählich dunkler wurde, so daß der Ansatz ihrer Brüste gerade noch erahnt werden konnte, an den Beinen wurde der Stoffe wieder heller, von Dunkelblau bis schließlich beinahe wieder durchsichtig, wies an der rechten Seite einen Schlitz auf, durch den beim Gehen ab und an ihr Bein aufblitzte. Dazu trug sie ein Paar hellblauer Schuhe ohne nennenswerte Absätze, von Misato hatte sie ferner ein dünnes Armband erhalten, auf dem sich zahlreiche kleine rote Steine befanden, natürlich nur Glas und keine echten kleinen Rubine, die aber dennoch strahlend schimmerten. Außerdem trug sie ein kleines Kreuz um den Hals, das Misato ihr als Glücksbringer geschenkt hatte und welches ihren schlanken Hals besonders zur Geltung brachte.  
Shinji schwebte im siebten Himmel, war derart hin und weg, daß er die ganze Fahrt über kein Wort herausgebracht hatte.  
  
Rei fühlte sich ob der ungewohnten Kleidung unsicher, auch die Blicke, die vor allem einige der älteren Schüler ihr zuwarfen, verunsicherten sie. Sie war es nicht gewohnt, im Rampenlicht zu stehen und sie wünschte es sich auch nicht. Aber das war ein Opfer, welches sie für Shinji-kun zu bringen bereit war.  
  
"Hey, Ikari!" rief Toji von der Seite und winkte ihnen zu. Neben ihm saß Hikari in einem schlichten hellen Kleid, während Toji anstelle seines üblichen Trainingsanzuges einen dunklen Anzug trug, der ihm in den Schultern etwas zu weit zu sein schien.  
"Schickes Teil, echt!"  
Dann betrachtete er Rei.  
"Sag mal, du bist es doch nicht wirklich, Ayanami, oder?"  
  
"Wer sollte ich sonst sein, Mitschüler Suzuhara?"  
  
Toji grinste, zwinkerte Shinji zu und zeigte ihm die geballte Faust mit nach oben ausgestrecktem Daumen, ehe er sich wieder seiner eigenen Begleitung zuwandte.  
  
"Uhm, ja, also... ähm... Rei..." stotterte Shinji und grinste breit. "Ich glaube, ich habe noch gar nicht... also mir hat es ja richtig die Sprache verschlagen... äh... ja... du siehst... einfach toll aus."  
  
Rei nahm sein Kompliment mit einem Blinzeln zur Kenntnis, dann bildete sich langsam auf ihren Lippen ein Lächeln.  
  
Sie standen eine ganze Weile mit Toji und Hikari zusammen, während sich langsam die Halle füllte und an einer Theke aus mehreren zusammengeschobenen Tischen erste Getränke ausgegeben wurden.  
  
Dann betrat Asuka die Halle, sie trug ihr gelbes Sommerkleid mit passenden Schuhen und Schleife im Haar. An ihrem Arm hing Kensuke und ließ sich willig mitschleifen, einen zufrieden-glasigen Ausdruck in den Augen.  
  
Shinji und Toji sahen sich an.  
  
"Shinji, der rote Dämon hat Ken in seinen Klauen!"  
  
"Ja... uhm... das sehe ich... armer Kensuke..."  
  
"Seid ihr beide nicht ein bißchen unfair? Sicher hat Asuka auch ihre guten Seiten", versuchte Hikari die beiden zu beruhigen.  
  
"Nenne mir eine, Hikari." sagte Rei.  
  
"Naja... äh..."  
  
"Wir müssen ihn befreien!" beschloß Toji.  
  
"Und... äh... wie?"  
  
"Also, Shinji, paß auf! Du gehst und holst deinen EVA..."  
  
"Toji Suzuhara, du spinnst doch!" kam es von seiner Begleiterin. "Kensuke sieht doch ganz zufrieden aus!"  
  
"Ja, noch... außerdem, wer weiß, was sie mit ihm gemacht hat, vielleicht hat sie ihm eins mit dem Knüppel übergezogen..."  
  
Vielleicht hat sie sich auch nur kurz vorgebeugt und Kensuke einen Blick auf ihre Oberweite erlaubt, schoß es Shinji durch den Kopf.  
  
"Das kannst du doch gar nicht wissen. Gönn ihnen doch den Abend."  
  
"Na gut, Hikari, na gut, weil du es sagst - aber ich behalte sie im Auge!"  
  
"In erster Linie solltest du mich im Auge behalten, oder das ist der erste und letzte Tanz zu dem ich mit dir gehe!"  
  
Shinji warf einen letzten besorgten Blick auf Kensuke, der gerade mit breitem Grinsen zur Theke dackelte, um für sich und Asuka etwas zu trinken zu holen. Toji nutzte die Gelegenheit, um zu ihm zu laufen und ihn anzusprechen, kehrte aber mit bedrückter Miene zurück.  
  
"Gehirnwäsche sage ich euch..."  
  
Shinji wandte sich Rei zu, mußte erst einmal tief Luft holen, um über ihren Anblick soweit hinwegzukommen, daß er sie ansprechen konnte.  
"Uhm... Möchtest du... ah... tanzen?"  
  
"Ja."  
Sie reichte ihm die Hand, ließ sich von ihm auf die Tanzfläche in der Mitte der Halle führen, wo bereits einige Paare zugange waren.  
  
Zögernd plazierte er eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte, nahm die ihre in die andere und ließ sich von der Musik leiten.  
Fast ohne Pause tanzten sie den ganzen Abend, bemerkten gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging, wechselten bei einer Änderung der Musik fast automatisch in einen entsprechenden Rhythmus und traten einander kein einziges Mal auf die Zehen, so als wüßten ihre Füße stets genau, wo die Füße des anderen waren, während sie einander in die Augen sahen und alles um sich herum vergaßen... 


	39. 9.Zwischenspiel

9. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Gendo Ikari hockte hinter seinem mächtigen Schreibtisch, hielt die linke Hand mit der rechten umklammert.  
Weiße Wölkchen stiegen von seinen Lippen, wenn er ausatmete.  
Es war kalt in dem riesigen Büro, obwohl die Heizung lief.  
Doch jede Wärme, welche abgeben wurde, wurde rasend schnell absorbiert, wurde aufgenommen von dem Ding in seiner Hand, welches langsam erwachte, welches der Umgebung die Wärme entzog und sich an der Energie näherte.  
Ikari preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Es hatte kurz, nachdem er Sekandens Hinterhofpraxis verlassen hatte, begonnen, zuerst war es nur ein leichten Prickeln unter der Haut gewesen, dann ein Kitzeln. Und dann schien seine Hand in Flammen zu stehen, als ADAM sich mit ihm verband.  
Der Umwandlungsprozeß hatte begonnen. Und nichts konnte ihn wieder rückgängig machen, Ikari war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob es geholfen hätte, hätte er sich die Hand oder gar den ganzen Arm abgetrennt, oder ob der Engel sich nicht schon weiter in ihm ausgebreitet hatte.  
Noch war ADAM nicht völlig erwacht, noch befand der Vater der Menschheit sich in einem Dämmerzustand. Gendo Ikari beabsichtigte, daß es auch dabei blieb.  
Sein linker Ärmel war bis über den Ellenbogen hochgeschoben, oberhalb der Gelenkbeuge hatte Ikari den Arm abgebunden.  
Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag ein Spritzenbesteck, daneben stand ein unbeschriftetes Fläschchen mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit. Ikari nahm eine der Spritzen, zog sie auf. Es war beschwerlich und ungewohnt, da er seine linke Hand kaum bewegen konnte, nur die äußersten Gelenke seiner Finger ließen sich gänzlich durchdrücken und biegen.  
Und ihm war kalt, denn zuallererst hatte der Engel sich an seiner Körperwärme gelabt, hatte dies erst beendet, als Ikaris Körpertemperatur in einen bedenklichen Bereich gefallen war.  
Gendo plazierte die Nadel in der Beuge seines Ellenbogens, stach sie durch die Haut, injizierte sich die klare Flüssigkeit. Es war eine Droge, dieselbe Droge, welche LILITH jede Stunde literweise verabreicht wurde, um den Zweiten Engel ruhigzustellen - und das wirkte ja auch, sonst hätte LILITH sich längst befreit und wäre von dem Kreuz herabgestiegen, an welches Ikari sie hatte nageln lassen. Daß auch verhindert wurde, daß ihre Beine sich regenerieren konnten, hielt sie weiter beschäftigt und sicherte zugleich den Nachschub an LCL...  
Ikari schloß die Augen, lehnte sich zurück, während die Droge flüssigem Feuer durch seine Adern strömte. Zugleich ließ die Kälte, welche er verspürte, nach.  
Es funktionierte...  
Fragte sich nur, wie lange... nicht daß er befürchtete, ADAM könnte gegen das Mittel resistent werden, seine Sorge galt vielmehr möglichen Folgen der Droge für seine eigene Gesundheit. Bis zu dem Moment, an dem er mit der Macht ADAMs den Third Impact einleitete und die Tore des Himmels stürmte, um den Platz des Schöpfers einzunehmen, mußte sein Körper durchhalten...  
Auch dafür hatte er NERV geschaffen und sich mit zuverlässigen Untergebenen umgeben, damit die Operation auch weiterlief, wenn er nicht vor Ort war, damit sie für ihn seinen Kreuzzug führten, andernfalls wären sie alle wertlos gewesen...  
Fuyutsuki, dieser alte Narr... er glaubte wirklich, ihm ginge es darum, einen begrenzten Impact hervorzurufen, um Yuis Seele aus EVA-01 zu befreien... was für ein Gesicht hätte er wohl gemacht, wenn er erfahren hätte, daß er, Gendo Ikari, selbst dafür gesorgt hatte, daß die von Kozo verehrte Yui bei dem ersten Testlauf des EntryPlug-Systems von EVA-01 verschlungen worden war, weil er alle Sicherheitssysteme abgeschaltet hatte... und wie erst hätte Fuyutsuki reagiert, wenn er ihm mitgeteilt hätte, daß dies seine Strafe für ihren Betrug gewesen war... dafür daß ihn hatte verlassen wollen, dafür, daß sie ihm ein Kind untergeschoben hatte, welches nicht seines war... und Fuyutsuki ahnte es nicht einmal...  
Was ihn zu Shinji brachte, Yuis nutzlosem Sohn... weich, feige, seiner Beachtung nicht wert. Längst bereute er es, den Jungen geholt zu haben, er machte zuviele Schwierigkeiten... wenn Rei damals doch nur einsatzfähig gewesen wäre... und danach hatte er ihn nicht einfach eliminieren lassen können, weil Shinji zu vielen Leuten bekannt geworden war... wenn diese verdammte Katsuragi ihn doch nur nicht zurückgeholt hätte, wenn sie ihn doch nur hätte davonfahren lassen, dann hätte er jetzt ein Problem weniger...  
Katsuragi... brilliante Taktikerin... daß sie ein Alkoholproblem und dazu den Geschlechtstrieb eines Karnickels hatte, machte sie nur umso wertvoller, hielt das sie doch davon ab, mißtrauisch zu werden und Fragen zu stellen...  
Ritsuko... ja, sie war wohl die größte Ironie... erst hatte er sich der Dienste ihrer Mutter versichert, sowohl als Wissenschaftlerin, wie auch im Bett, und als die alte Hexe Naoko ihr Meisterwerk vollendet hatte, als die MAGI einsatzbereit waren, sich ihrer entledigt. Und alles, was nötig gewesen war, waren ein paar Worte gewesen, überbracht von den Lippen eines kleines Kindes... und jetzt hatte er sich auch Naokos Tochter gefügig gemacht...  
Ryoji Kaji... SEELEs Spion... dachte dieser Trottel wirklich, seine Nachforschungen wären ihm nicht aufgefallen? Gut, Kaji wußte, daß das MARDUK-Institut nicht existierte, und? Sobald er zuviel wußte, würde er ohnehin sterben, so wie jeder, der dem Geheimnis zu nahe kam...  
Langley, das Second Children... eine bessere Waffe hätte er gar nicht die Hände bekommen können, das Mädchen besaß keine Skrupel und einen Killerinstinkt, der seinesgleichen suchte...  
Alles Bauern in seinem Spiel...  
Wichtig war nur Rei, sie würde ihm helfen, sich und ADAM mit LILITH zu vereinen und den Impact auszulösen, sie war der Schlüssel, LILITHs jüngste Tochter... und gerade bei ihr mußte er vorsichtig sein, damit sie ADAMs Gegenwart nicht wahrnahm...  
Gleich nach seiner Ankunft hatte er einen Bericht von einem der Mitglieder ihrer Leibwache angefordert, um über die jüngsten Ereignisse informiert zu werden, damit wußten nur zwei Personen bei NERV von seiner Rückkehr und beide waren ihm bedingungslos loyal, weil er ihre Leben in der Hand hatte.  
  
Verblieb noch eines zu tun...  
Die alten Männer wollten eines Bericht.  
Offenbar hatte diese dumme Akagi es geschafft, daß ein Engel in Gestalt eines Virus beinahe die MAGI übernommen und die Selbstzerstörung der Anlage ausgelöst hätte. SEELE wollte Rechenschaft darüber, wie ein Engel bis ins Hauptquartier hatte vordringen können... sicher hatten die alten Idioten sich vor Angst eingemacht... dabei hatte er die Geschichte verbreitet, daß der Third Impact ausgelöst werden würde, kämen LILITH und die Engel zusammen... und sie hatten es ihm geglaubt ohne selbst nachzuforschen, hatten ihm jede erdenkliche Hilfe zukommen lassen, damit er eine Festung über dem Zweiten Engel errichtete, nahezu unbegrenzte Geldmittel und unglaubliche Macht... und alles nur, um ein Phantom aufzuhalten... aber noch genialer war es gewesen, sie mit dem Versprechen auf unendliche Macht zu ködern... als ob er mit einem Haufen seniler Greise die Macht Gottes teilen würde...  
Er mußte verschleiern, daß der Engel in die MAGI eingedrungen war, mußte sie davon überzeugen, daß es ein Irrtum gewesen war, daß ihre Informationen falsch waren. Zugleich würde er sich selbst etwas Luft verschaffen, würde er einen Vorsprung erhalten, um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen... sie mußten nur glauben, daß der Zeitplan noch gar nicht soweit fortgeschritten war, daß durch die Bergung der Lanze die von LILITH ausgehende Gefahr verringert wurde...  
  
Noch einmal atmete Gendo Ikari tief durch.  
Die Droge entfaltete inzwischen ihre volle Wirkung, er spürte, daß ADAMs Schlaf wieder tiefer wurde, zugleich verspürte er selbst eine leichte Dösiskeit und ein Abnehmen der Schärfe der Wahrnehmung seiner Sinne.  
Er setzte sich die VR-Brille auf, fand sich im nächsten Moment nach einem kurzen desorientierenden Wirbel von Farben in jenem nicht-existenten Konferenzraum wieder, in dem SEELE zusammenkam.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Lorenz Keel blickte auf die Stelle, an der sich Ikaris Projektionskörper gerade noch befunden hatte, sah auf die Lücke in ihrer Runde.  
Ikari hatte seinen Bericht sehr überzeugend vorgetragen - nur glaubte ihm keiner, was er gesagt hatte...  
"Meine Herren", setzte Keel an. "Ich schätze, daß Ikaris Loyalität zu unserer Gruppe nicht mehr diskutiert werden muß."  
  
"Er besitzt keine." murmelte der Mann neben ihm.  
  
"Ja. Er wird die Macht nicht mit uns teilen... gut, seine Wahl. Dann werden wir auch nicht mit ihm teilen, wenn wir erst einmal das Ziel erreicht haben."  
  
"Das Schicksal aller Verräter."  
  
"Genau." erklärte ein dritter, der nur Gestalt eines Obelisken anwesend war.  
  
"General, wie steht es um ihr kleines Projekt?"  
  
"Ikaris Mörder wartet nur auf unsere Anweisungen, Vorsitzender", antwortete Wilforth Cedrick.  
  
"Sehr gut. Aber Ikari aus dem Weg zu schaffen genügt nicht, wir müssen mehr über seine Pläne erfahren, wer weiß, was er hinter unserem Rücken noch alles in die Wege geleitet hat."  
  
"Der Schlüssel hierzu könnte sein Stellvertreter sein, Kozo Fuyutsuki. Gemäß meinen Informationen ist dies die einzige Person, mit der Ikari näheren Kontakt hat, sieht man einmal vom First Children ab."  
  
"Wir hätten uns niemals mit Ikari einlassen sollen... seine Fixierung auf Kinder..." kam es von einem weiteren Obelisken.  
  
"Damals waren wir alle einverstanden, als er uns seinen Plan vortrug", brummte Keel. "Nun gut, Cedrick, Sie haben einen Mann im NERV-Hauptquartier, oder irre ich mich?"  
  
"Nein, Herr Vorsitzender, Sie irren sich nicht. Ich werde meinen Agenten anweisen, Fuyutsuki bei sich bietender Gelegenheit uns vorzuführen."  
  
"Dann wäre das alles... General Cedrick, ich würde gern noch mit Ihnen etwas besprechen..."  
  
Die anderen Teilnehmer der Konferenz blendeten sich aus, die Projektionen verschwanden eine nach der anderen.  
  
"Herr Vorsitzender?"  
  
"Ihre... lebende Waffe..."  
  
"Sie meinen Larsen."  
  
"Ja. Sind Sie imstande, ihn zu kontrollieren?"  
  
"Ja, Herr Vorsitzender. Die Gehirnwäsche, der wir ihn unterzogen haben, wird dafür sorgen, daß er seinen Auftrag ausführt, sobald wir ihn von der Kette lassen. Und für alles weitere haben wir einen Sprengsatz in seinem Schädel untergebracht, gleich neben dem PROPHET-Interface."  
  
"Wir haben Ikari schon zuviel Freiraum gelassen, das darf uns kein weiteres Mal passieren."  
  
"Seien Sie unbesorgt, ich werde selbst vor Ort sein und die... Durchführung überwachen."  
  
"Hm... tun Sie das... PROPHET-Interface... die MAGI-Rechner verfügen ebenfalls über eine solche Einrichtung, oder?"  
  
"Korrekt. Die Schnittstelle wurde von der leider viel zu früh verstorbenen Naoko Akagi entwickelt und an Larsen erstmals getestet... ein Jammer, wer weiß, was sie noch entworfen hätte... und wenn sie damals nicht seine Persönlichkeit digitalisiert und entsprechend aufbereitet hätte, hätten wir wahrscheinlich keinen Einfluß auf ihn nehmen können... wirklich schade..."  
  
"Wenn wir das nächste Mal zusammenkommen, werde ich Ikari eine letzte Warnung zukommen lassen, sollte er nicht verstehen, wird er unsere Gruppe verlassen müssen... endgültig..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ikari wühlte sich regelrecht durch die angeforderten Tagesberichte.  
Er war viel zu lange fortgewesen...  
Offenbar waren seine Untergebenen doch nicht so zuverlässig, wie er geglaubt hatte, wie sonst hätte es möglich sein können, daß Shinji und der Rei-Klon zusammengezogen sind...  
All seine Arbeit, all seine Bemühungen, umsonst...  
Aber Rei war ersetzbar, im Dogma gab es noch genug Körper, er mußte einfach nur den alten vernichten, einen neuen aktivieren und die Erinnerungen von Rei-II übertragen... Erinnerungen aus der Zeit bevor der Klon und Yuis mißratener Sohn sich nähergekommen waren...  
  
Und da traf ihn die nächste Überraschung: Es gab keine älteren Aufzeichnungen von Reis Gedächnis, es gab nur eine aktuelle Aufzeichnung im DummyPlug, die eine knappe Woche alt war...  
Ikari ballte die Fäuste, das heißt, er ballte die rechte und versuchte es mit der linken.  
Akagi hatte die alten Informationen gelöscht... unwiederbringlich... außer einer, der Sicherheitskopie, die er selbst angelegt und mit seinem persönlichen Code gesichert hatte... doch diese stammte ganz aus den Anfangstages, war über ein Jahr alt, war zu Beginn von Reis Ausbildung als EVA-Pilotin angefertigt worden... wenn er diese Aufzeichnung verwandte, würde der nächste Klon zwar die nötige Emotionslosigkeit und auch keine Erinnerung an Shinji besitzen, würde ihm völlig gehorsam sein, aber er würde auch nicht imstande sein, einen EVA zu steuern... Tabula Rasa...  
Und momentan benötigte er die EVAs noch, um die Engel aufzuhalten, benötigte sie dringender denn je, damit sie eine Befreiung LILITHs verhinderten... und damit sie ihn und ADAM vor dem Zorn der Engel schützten...  
Natürlich konnte er dem Klon befehlen, sich von dem Bengel zu trennen, aber wozu würde das gut sein, hatte er sie nicht schon einmal angewiesen, den Kontakt zu dem Jungen zu unterlassen? Und wenn die Berichte stimmten, schliefen die beiden sogar in einem Bett... nein, der Klon war nutzlos für die letzten Schritte des Planes. Nicht einmal in anderer Hinsicht würde er Ikari noch nützlich sein können, denn wenn Shinji nicht ein gänzlich impotenter Eunuch war, hatte es garantiert schon genug Gelegenheiten gegeben, zu denen sie sich körperlich vereint haben dürften... der verdammte Bengel... er hätte ihn damals als Kind - spätestens nachdem er Yui los war - ertränken sollen, anstatt diesen gierigen Pflegeeltern soviel Geld in den Arsch zu schieben, damit sie sich um ihn kümmerten...  
  
In seiner Hand begann es wieder zu pochen... 


	40. Kapitel 29 - Alles Gute kommt von oben

Kapitel 29 - Alles Gute kommt von oben...  
  
Kurz vor zehn Uhr abends waren ein paar Lehrer durch die Sporthalle gegangen und hatten die Schüler der unteren Klassen nach Hause geschickt, während die älteren noch ein wenig feiern konnten.  
  
Shinji, Rei, Hikari und Toji standen am Tor zum Schulgelände und hielten Ausschau nach Asuka und Kensuke, laut Toji hatte Asuka ihren Begleiter den ganzen Abend über herumkommandiert und durch die Gegend gejagt, weshalb er sich jetzt vergewissern wollte, ob mit Kensuke alles in Ordnung war.  
Doch die beiden ließen sich nicht blicken.  
  
"Seltsam", murmelte Toji. "Eigentlich hätten sie an uns vorbei... oder waren sie schon vor uns draußen? - Hikari?"  
  
"Ich habe sie nicht gesehen", meinte das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen.  
  
Und Shinji und Rei waren anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen. Sie konnten es gar nicht fassen, daß es schon so spät war.  
  
"Tja, vielleicht warten wir hier ganz umsonst. Aber morgen unterhalte ich mich mit Ken ein wenig..."  
  
Am nächsten Tag würde es Zeugnisse geben, es fand zwar kein Unterricht statt, aber die Schüler sollten sich um elf Uhr in ihren Klassenräumen versammeln. Die Abschlußklasse war bereits an diesem Morgen entlassen worden.  
  
"Uhm, naja, vielleicht sollten wir wirklich gehen..."  
Shinji sah sich noch einmal um.  
"Asuka wird ihn schon nicht... uh... oder möglicherweise doch... äh..."  
  
"Du kannst einem wirklich Mut machen, Ikari, weißt du das?"  
  
"Tut mir leid, Toji."  
  
Suzuhara seufzte.  
"Ich wüßte nur zu gerne, weshalb Ken so vernarrt in Asuka ist... er hat doch auch gesehen, wozu sie fähig ist... hm..."  
  
Sie trennten sich, während Toji Hikari heimbrachte, fuhren Shinji und Rei mit der Straßenbahn.  
  
Shinji lockerte seine Krawatte.  
"Ah, Rei, ich wollte nur sagen, daß ich... uhm... daß ich sehr glücklich bin, daß wir... naja, daß du mich zu dem Tanz begleitet hast. Und... ahm... du bist wirklich eine sehr gute Tänzerin."  
  
"Danke, Shinji-kun." antwortete sie mit einem schmalen Lächeln.  
  
"Ähm, ja... naja..."  
Er nahm ihre Hand in die seine, während er nach weiteren Worten suchten.  
  
Ein Kontrolleur kam und ließ sich ihre Fahrkarten zeigen, hob im ersten Moment die Augenbrauen, als er ihre NERV-ID-Karten sah, nickte dann aber und wechselte in den nächsten Wagen über.  
  
Die Bahn hielt an ihrer Haltestelle und sie stiegen aus, gingen Hand in Hand zwischen den heruntergekommenen Gebäuden hindurch. In ihrem Apartmentgebäude flackerte das Flurlicht recht unstet, sie stiegen rasch die Treppen bis zum vierten Stock empor, Shinji übernahm die Führung und öffnete die Wohnungstür, blieb dann aber vor der Schwelle stehen.  
  
"Shinji-kun, was ist?"  
  
Er grinste.  
"Rei-chan, leg deine Arme um meinen Hals."  
  
Sie blinzelte, tat aber, was er von ihr verlangte. Doch mit dem, was er als nächstes tat, hatte sie nicht gerechnet: Shinji hob sie schwungvoll hoch, so daß er sie auf seinen Armen trug.  
"Shinji-kun, was hast du vor?"  
  
"Kopf einziehen!" flüsterte er und trug sie über die Schwelle, ließ sie dann wieder hinunter.  
  
Sie strich ihr Kleid glatt und sah ihn fragend an.  
"Warum hast du das getan?"  
  
"Es... ahm... naja... ich dachte... uhm... das wäre angemessen... ähm... du siehst aus wie eine Prinzessin und... ähm..."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Bisher dachte ich, ´jemanden auf Händen tragen´ wäre nur eine weitere Redewendung."  
  
"Uh..."  
Er schloß die Wohnungstür, war froh, daß sie sich mit seiner Erklärung zufrieden gab.  
Während er den Krawattenknoten vollends öffnete und dann die Anzugjacke auszog, schälte sie sich aus dem Kleid. Im Licht des Mondes sah er kaum mehr als ihre Silhouette, doch das genügte bereits.   
Rei trug keinen BH unter dem Kleid, aber das hatte er bereits früher am Abend festgestellt, als sie dicht zusammen getanzt hatte.  
Warum stolperte er nur immer mit dem Kopf voran in solche Situationen... und am schlimmsten war es immer, wenn er irgendwelchen spontanen Einfällen nachgab... Mit Erleichterung registrierte er, daß sie sich das große Männerhemd, welches sie als Nachthemd benutzte, überzog und vor der Brust zuknöpfte.  
Ein paarmal atmete er tief durch.  
"Also, Rei... ich... ich hoffe, du warst auch zufrieden... uhm..."  
  
"Der Abend hat mir gefallen." erklärte sie und kroch ins Bett, sah ihn an.  
  
Nach kurzem Zögern folgte er ihr, nahm sie in die Arme und legte den Kopf an ihre Schulter, so daß er den Geruch ihres Haares einatmen konnte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kensuke hockte wie ein Häuflein Elend an seinem Platz im Klassenraum, Toji stand bereits neben ihm, die Hand kumpelhaft auf Aidas Schulter.  
  
"Was... was ist denn los gewesen?" fragte Shinji, kaum daß er seine beiden Freunde erspäht hatte.  
  
Toji ballte die Fäuste.  
"Diese Asuka ist ein ganz durchtriebenes Biest!"  
  
Kensuke schniefte.  
"Ich dachte... als sie mich fragte, ob ich sie nicht begleiten wollte... ich dachte, sie mag mich vielleicht... aber dann schickte sie mich los, etwas zu trinken zu holen... und danach hat sie mich gar nicht mehr beachtet, sondern hat nur noch mit ein paar anderen Mädchen ´rumgehangen... und dann hat sie mit einem aus der Abschlußklasse getanzt..."  
  
"Wie gemein", murmelte Hikari.  
  
"Hat mich einfach stehenlassen... mit kleinen langweiligen Jungs wolle sie nichts zu tun haben..."  
Kensuke vergrub das Gesicht in den Armen.  
  
Toji klopfte ihm beschwichtigend auf dem Rücken.  
"Na, na, besser ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende."  
  
Asuka betrat den Klassenraum, grinste breit, als sie die Gruppe zusammenstehen sah.  
  
Toji sah sie finster an, gab ein dumpfes Knurren von sich.  
  
Shinji kannte diesen Blick, hatte sich schließlich selbst schon im Fokus dieses Blickes befunden...  
"Toji, nur die Ruhe..."  
Er schluckte.  
  
"Och, ist der kleine Kensuke traurig?" lachte Asuka häßlich. "Dabei durfte er doch mit mir zum Ball gestern gehen... hat es ihm etwa nicht gefallen?" Ihr Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich, wirkte plötzlich sehr verletzt. "Das kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen..." Und dann grinste sie wieder.  
  
"Du falsche Schlange!" schrie Toji und schien mit seinem Vorsatz, keine Mädchen zu schlagen, brechen zu wollen, streckte Kopf und Schultern vor wie ein wütender Stier.  
  
Shinji hielt ihm am Arm fest, wußte aber sogleich, daß er den größeren und stärkeren Mitschüler allein kaum halten konnte.  
Doch darum kümmerte sich Rei, die Toji einfach die flache Hand gegen die Schulter drückte.  
Einen Moment lang schien Toji gegen starken Wind anzukämpfen, Überraschung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, dann starrte er sprachlos auf Reis schmale Hand.  
  
"Wa..."  
  
"Du hättest keine Chance", flüsterte Rei sehr leise.  
  
Trotzdem hatte Asuka sie gehört.  
"Stimmt, Suzuhara, aber du kannst es gerne versuchen..."  
Sie blickte ihn provozierend an.  
  
In Shinji stieg die Wut hoch.  
Einem seiner Freunde ging es richtig schlecht und sie machte sich auch noch darüber lustig...  
"Asuka, laß das!" schrie Shinji. "Hast du eigentlich nichts besseres zu tun?"  
  
Die Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann... ah... dann..."  
  
"Na, Shinji, sprachlos? Geht das Gestotter wieder los?"  
  
"Ah..."  
  
Asuka lachte laut auf.  
  
Hikari trat an Shinjis Seite, funkelte Asuka wütend an.  
"Das ist so gemein!"  
  
"Ach, halt die Klappe, Klassensprecherin, wer hat dich denn gefragt."  
  
Hikari riß die Augen auf.  
  
Asuka stolzierte zu ihrem Platz und setzte sich, immer noch dieses breite hämische Grinsen im Gesicht.  
  
"Miststück..." flüsterte Toji.  
  
Asukas Augen funkelten auf.  
Niemand nannte sie so, ohne es zu bereuen... aber sie konnte warten, an diesem Tag hatte sie schon ein Triumpherlebnis gehabt, als sie den dummen kleinen Jungen am Rand der Tränen gesehen hatte...  
  
Der Lehrer kam mit den Zeugnisheften...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bestanden hatten sie alle, von den Schülern, die zu den Prüfungen angetreten waren, wurden alle versetzt. Bei der Verteilung der Zeugnisse äußerte sich der Lehrer lobend über Asukas Fortschritte mit den Kanji-Schriftzeichen. Das beste Zeugnis hatte Rei, worüber sich eigentlich niemand, der sie kannte, wirklich wunderte.  
  
Kaum hatte der Lehrer die Stunde geschlossen, spazierte Asuka aus dem Raum, warf dabei Toji erneut einen provozierenden Blick zu. Doch dieser beherrschte sich zähneknirschend.  
Im Anschluß nahm Toji Kensuke zur Aufmunterung mit in eine nahegelegene Einkaufspassage, wo es auch ein paar Automatenspiele gab.  
  
"Armer Kensuke", murmelte Shinji, während er und Rei mit der Bahn zurückfuhren. An diesem Tag hatten sie beide keine Tests.  
  
Rei nickte ohne Worte.  
Soryu hatte sich über ihren Shinji lustiggemacht...  
  
"Wirklich gemein von Asuka, ihn so zu behandeln..."  
  
"Soll ich ihr die Beine brechen, Shinji-kun?"  
  
Shinjis Kopf fuhr herum, entgeistert sah er sie an.  
"Wie?"  
  
"Soryu benötigt ihre Beine nicht, um im Falle eines Angriffes einen EVA steuern zu können."  
  
"Ahm... ich glaube nicht... das solltest du nicht tun... uhm... du bekommst doch nur Ärger..."  
  
Insgeheim stimmte sie ihm zu, aber in diesem Fall würde sie sogar den Zorn des Kommandanten in Kauf nehmen...  
"Shinji-kun, gibst du mir dein Wort, mich nie so zu behandeln?"  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, seine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr.  
"Rei-chan, ich... ich könnte nie... ich möchte immer bei dir sein..."  
  
Sie lächelte unwillkürlich, doch zugleich fragte sie sich, ob er dies auch sagen würde, wenn er wüßte, was sie wirklich war... ob er dann noch zu ihr stehen würde...  
"Vielleicht gibt es Dinge über mich, die du nicht weißt."  
  
"Uhm... also... ähm..."  
Wieder nahm er ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht.  
"Ich glaube an dich."  
  
Ihre Kehle wurde trocken.  
"Shinji-kun..."  
  
Die Bahn hielt, sie stiegen aus.  
  
"Oben dürfte es ziemlich stickig sein..." meinte Shinji an der Hausfassade hinaufblickend.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Was... uhm... was hältst du von einem Picknick hinten im... ah... Park?"  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Dann hole ich schnell ein paar Sachen. Geh schon ´mal vor..."  
Er lief nach oben.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei saß unter einem der knorrigen Bäume in der verwilderten Grünanlage und blickte Shinji entgegen, der mit einer Plastiktüte in der Hand zu ihr herüberkam.  
  
Lächelnd stellte er die Tüte auf die Erde.  
"´Ist zwar kein Picknickkorb, aber, uhm..."  
Er begann auszupacken, breitete zwischen ihnen mehrere Servietten überlappend aus, so daß eine größere Fläche für die mitgebrachten Nahrungsmittel entstand, stellte die angebrochene Packung Weißbrot dazu, dann eine Flasche Fruchtsaft und zwei Becher, vervollständigte das ganze schließlich mit den Marmeladeschälchen, die Rei im Kühlschrank aufbewahrt hatte, sowie zwei Messern.  
  
Sie aßen in aller Ruhe, danach räumte Shinji bis auf die Becher und die Flasche alles wieder zusammen und lehnte sich gegen den Baumstamm, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und schloß die Augen, lächelte entspannt.  
  
"Weißt du, Rei-chan, ich... ah... ich kann kaum glauben, daß wir das hinter uns haben..."  
  
Jetzt lagen etwas über vier Wochen Ferien vor ihnen, allerdings hatte Doktor Akagi bereits angekündigt, die Zeit für zusätzliches Synchrontraining auszunutzen.  
  
Rei sah ihn interessiert an.  
Shinji-kun wirkte so friedlich und entspannt... eigentlich hatte sie diesen Ausdruck bisher nur auf seinem Gesicht gesehen, wenn er schlief...  
  
Shinji seufzte wohlig auf.  
So gefiel es ihm... ein schöner warmer Tag, der kühle Schatten eines Baumes, ein Nachmittag, an dem es nichts zu tun galt, an dem weder die Schule noch NERV seine Zeit in Anspruch nahmen... und die Nähe Rei-chans... ja, am wichtigsten war ihre Gegenwart...  
  
Rei rückte näher an ihn heran.  
Shinji-kun fühlte sich offensichtlich wohl...  
Sie verringerte die Distanz noch mehr, wollte sich den Ausdruck seines Gesichtes ganz genau einprägen... schließlich rutschte sie über ihn, so daß sich ihre Knie links und rechts seines Beckens befanden und sie auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, ihr Gewicht dabei aber auf ihre Knie verlagerte.  
  
Shinji öffnete die Augen, sah direkt in ihr Gesicht.  
"Rei-chan..." setzte er überrascht an.  
  
"Shinji-kun, du wirkst so zufrieden..."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Sie hob die Hand und berührte sacht seine Wange.  
  
"Rei..."  
Ohne zu denken legte er die Arme um ihre Taille.  
  
Ihre Lippen näherten einander, sie spürten den flachen warmen Atem des jeweils anderen im Gesicht. Reis Mund war leicht geöffnet, ihre Lippen formten ein flaches Oval, sie schloß die Augen, legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, dann war auch der letzte Zentimeter überwunden, berührten sich ihre Lippen schließlich, blieben aneinanderhängen.  
Mehrmals wurde der Kuß teilweise angebrochen und wieder neu angesetzt, als ihrer beider Lippen ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schienen, während seine rechte Hand ihren Rücken hinauf- und hinabwanderte, während sie ihn abwechselnd an sich zog und dann wieder die Intensität Ihrer Umarmung lockerte.  
  
Shinji glaubte beinahe, seine Lippen stünden in Flammen, so intensiv war der Eindruck, den er verspürte. Sein Atem ging sehr schnell, immer wieder unterbrach er den Kuß kurz, um Luft zu holen, nur sich dann mit neuem Elan ihren Lippen zu widmen. Er vermeinte zu schweben, glaubte, den Erdboden hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
Und Rei verspürte ein Gefühl in der Magengegend, das sich anfühlte, als schlügen dort unzählige Schmetterlinge zugleich mit den Flügeln, ein Gefühl, das in ihr nicht den Eindruck erweckte, sie könnte in irgendeiner Form krank sein. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl, das sich noch mehr steigerte, sobald Shinji-kuns Hand ihren Nacken erreichte.  
So war es also, verliebt zu sein...  
  
"Was macht ihr zwei da?" riß eine herrische Stimme die beiden in die Realität zurück.  
  
Erschrocken ließ Shinji Rei los, starrte schräg nach oben.  
Ein Polizist... der erste Polizeibeamte, den Shinji in dieser Gegend von Tokio-3 zu Gesicht bekam... was wollte der Mann von ihnen?  
"Uhm... also..."  
  
"Das hier ist eine öffentliche Einrichtung, euer Verhalten könnte sittlichen Anstoß erregen. Ihr beiden seid doch sicher noch minderjährig, oder? Wo wohnt ihr? Wie heißen eure Eltern?"  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
Ihr Hochgefühl war verschwunden, stattdessen verspürte sie Wut auf den Uniformierten, der sie und Shinji-kun gestört hatte. Wen sollten sie denn stören?  
Langsam stand sie auf, reichte dem immer noch völlig überraschten Shinji die Hand, zog ihn auf die Füße.  
Und ebenso langsam holte sie ihren NERV-Ausweis aus der Tasche und reichte ihn dem Beamten.  
  
Der Uniformierte setzte seine dunkle Brille ab, begutachtete den Ausweis, sah dann Rei verärgert an.  
"Was soll das denn? Wen willst du damit veräppeln, Kleine, das ist doch sicher eine Fälschung."  
  
Rei war fassungslos.  
Der Mann hatte ihr indirekt gerade erklärt, daß er sie für eine Lügnerin hielt, daß die Angaben auf dem Ausweis nicht stimmten.  
"Ich bin die Person auf dem Bild, Rei Ayanami."  
  
"Ja, klar, das glaube ich dir noch, aber du kannst mir nicht erzählen, daß du zu NERV gehörst."  
  
"Uh, doch, das stimmt..."  
Auch Shinji holte seine ID-Card hervor und hielt sie ihm unter die Nase.  
  
"Noch so eine Fälschung... seitdem es heißt, daß diese EVAs von Kindern gesteuert werden, will plötzlich jeder ein Pilot sein... Also, eure Namen und die eurer Eltern!"  
  
Shinji öffnete und schloß die Faust, wieder und wieder.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein... kaum erlebte er einen wirklich glücklich Moment, da tauchte jemand auf und machte alles zunichte... und schlimmer noch, der Beamte zweifelte nicht an seinen Worten - das hätte er verkraftet -, er bezichtigte auch noch Rei-chan der Unwahrheit...  
Shinji schluckte, kniff die Augenlider zusammen und blickte dem Polizisten ins Gesicht.  
"Ich bin Shinji Ikari. Ich arbeite für NERV. Ich bin der Pilot von EVANGELION-Einheit-01. Mein Vater heißt Gendo Ikari, er ist der Kommandant von NERV. Sie können ihn gerne anrufen und meine Angaben überprüfen, ich nenne Ihnen gerne die Nummer. Aber er wird nicht gern gestört und reagiert dann oft etwas extrem", erklärte er mit Nachdruck und Eiseskälte in der Stimme, war für einen Augenblick das genaue Abbild Gendo Ikaris in Sprache und Auftreten. "Sie könnten auch Major Katsuragi anrufen, unseren taktischen Offizier. Oder Doktor Akagi, die Leiterin der wissenschaftlichen Abteilung. Alles vielbeschäftigte Leute, die sich sicherlich freuen werden, Ihnen Auskunft zu geben."  
  
Die Mimik des Beamten entgleiste, fassungslos sah er Shinji einen Moment lang an, warf dann einen erneuten Blick auf die beiden Ausweise, betrachtete mit größer werdenden Augen das NERV-Siegel unter den Bildern der beiden Teenager vor ihm.  
Die Dinger waren tatsächlich echt...  
Nervös gab er sie zurück.  
"Eure Angaben stimmen wohl..."  
  
Eine vierte Person betrat die Szene, eine dunkelhaarige Frau in einer nachtschwarzen Einsatzkombination, die ein Namensschild mit dem NERV-Symbol über der Brust trug.  
"Gibt es hier Probleme?"  
  
Rei wandte sich ihr zu.  
"Keine Probleme, Ishiren-san."  
  
Die Frau nickte, blieb aber an Ort und Stelle stehen anstatt wieder zu gehen.  
  
Mit wachsender Nervosität huschte der Blick des Beamten hin und her, während ihm klarwurde, daß er mitten in ein Wespennest hineingegriffen hatte. NERV war für die Ordnungshüter von Tokio-3 tabu, außer sie ertappten NERV-Angehörige bei einer Straftat. Und der Name Katsuragi war ihm auch nicht unbekannt, schließlich kassierte die Frau jede Woche wenigstens einen Strafzettel wegen Geschwindigkeitsübertretung...  
  
"Und jetzt?" erkundigte sich Shinji mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.  
  
"Ein Bericht ist wohl nicht nötig... aber ihr solltet nicht..."  
Er gab es auf, eigentlich hatten die beiden Kinder ja gegen kein Verbot verstoßen... es war nur sehr ungewöhnlich, jemanden tagsüber in dieser Parkanlage anzutreffen, in welcher sich nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit der Bodensatz von Tokio-3 traf...  
  
"Also können wir gehen?"  
  
"Ja. Einen schönen Tag noch..."  
  
Shinji sah dem Polizisten nach, bis dieser außer Sicht war, ließ dann die Schultern hängen und stieß die angehaltene Luft aus, während sein Herz viel zu schnell pochte.  
  
"Ich entferne mich dann ebenfalls, Captain Ayanami." erklärte die Frau.  
  
"Ja, Ishiren-san." bestätigte Rei.  
  
Die Frau wandte sich ab und verschwand zwischen den Büschen.  
  
Rei blickte Shinji an.  
Wie energisch er aufgetreten war, als der Beamte ihre Angaben in Zweifel gezogen hatte...  
Und jetzt schien ihn im Nachhinein sein eigener Mut zu erschrecken.  
"Laß uns gehen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Äh, ja, Rei..."  
Er hob die Sachen auf und trottete an ihrer Seite zu den Häusern zurück.  
"Uhm, Rei, wer war das... ich meine, diese Frau..."  
  
"Ishiren-san gehört zu meiner Leibwache."  
  
Vor Überraschung blieb er stehen.  
"Leibwache?"  
  
"Jeder der Piloten verfügt über wenigstens einen ihm speziell zugewiesenen Leibwächter, der ihn oder sie beschützen soll."  
  
"W-wirklich? Das... das ist mir noch gar... aufgefallen..."  
  
"Sie haben Anweisung, sich im Hintergrund zu halten."  
  
"Ich... ah... ich verstehe... aber heißt das... daß wir, uhm, auf Schritt und Tritt überwacht werden?"  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun. Die EVA-Piloten sind zu wertvoll, als daß NERV riskieren könnte, daß ihnen etwas zustößt."  
  
Shinji sah sich aufmerksam um.  
"Und... uhm... wo sind sie?"  
  
Rei runzelte die Stirn, sah sich ebenfalls um, deutete dann in rascher Abfolge auf drei Fenster, zwei davon in ihrem Gebäude, im dritten und im vierten Stock, das dritte im Nachbarhaus. Dann deutete sie noch auf einen weiter entfernt liegenden Hauseingang, wo Shinji eine Bewegung im Schatten registrierte.  
  
Shinji stand der Mund offen.  
"Und... und sie bewachen uns überall? Auch... auch in deiner Wohnung?"  
In ihm stieg die Schreckensvision auf, sie könnten während der letzten Wochen ständig belauscht worden sein, daß wildfremde Menschen jedes seiner Worte, jedes Gespräch mit ihr, jedes Geständnis mitgehört haben könnten.  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Ah... g-gut..."  
  
Oben in der Wohnung nahm sie ihm die Tüte mit den Sachen des Picknicks aus der Hand und stellte sie in den Kühlschrank, während Shinji immer noch mitten im Raum stand und sich bemühte, das Erfahrene zu verdauen.  
  
"Shinji-kun..."  
  
Er drehte den Kopf.  
Rei-chan stand im Durchgang zur Küche und fixierte ihn. In ihren Augen war etwas ungewohntes... ein Funkeln... ihre Lippen formten ein Lächeln.  
"Uh, ja, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Wir wurden gestört." erklärte sie völlig emotionslos trotz ihres Lächeln. "Ich bin der Ansicht, daß wir dort fortsetzen sollten, wo wir unterbrochen wurden."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn da hatte sie bereits die Arme um ihn geschlungen und versiegelte seine Lippen mit den ihren...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
Das erste, das Shinji wahrnahm, als er am nächsten Morgen erwachte, war ein Kitzeln an seiner Nasenspitze. Er schlug die Augen auf, sah Rei über sich gebeugt, deren Haarspitzen das Kitzeln verursachten.  
"Guten... guten Morgen, Rei-chan..." flüsterte er.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Shinji-kun", erwiderte sie mit einem schwach hörbaren fröhlichen Unterton.  
Kurz senkte sie den Kopf und berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren, dann rollte sie sich aus dem Bett.  
"Ich mache Frühstück."  
  
Shinji setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen.  
Seine Lippen waren ganz taub, so als hätte man ihm eine örtliche Betäubung verpaßt.  
Die Erinnerung an den Rest des gestrigen Tages und den Abend war wie ein farbiger Rausch von Eindrücken, war ein einziger nichtendenwollender Kuß, zuerst in der Zimmermitte, dann auf der Bettkante, schließlich auf dem Bett selbst. Zugleich war es ein beschränktes gegenseitiges Erforschen gewesen, bei dem er herausgefunden hatte, daß es Rei-chan sehr anregte, wenn er eine bestimmte Stelle ihres Nackens berührte, während sie sicher erkannt hatte, wie er darauf reagiert hatte, als sie mit der Innenseite ihres Fußes über sein Schienenbein gestrichen hatte...  
Und es war wirklich kein Traum gewesen. Und trotz allem hatte dieser lange Kuß noch immer etwas Unschuldiges besessen, hatte er kein einziges Mal den Drang verspürt, ihr die Kleider vom Leib zu reißen, hatte er die Wanderungen seiner Hände auf ihren Rücken beschränkt...  
  
Ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr, die er sich von der Sitzfläche des Bürostuhles geangelt hatte, sagte ihm, daß er noch Zeit hatte, rasch zu duschen und im Anschluß mit Rei-chan zu frühstücken, ehe er zum Hauptquartier aufbrechen mußte.  
Und das nannte sich Ferien... für Doktor Akagi war die Zeit doch noch nur ein Grund, sie noch längeren und intensiveren Tests zu unterziehen...  
Er ging in die Küche, wo Rei an der Spüle stand und hantierte, umarmte sie von hinten und plazierte einen leichten Kuß auf ihrem Hals.  
"Ich dusche schnell."  
  
"Ja."  
Er sah es nicht mehr, doch sie lächelte.  
Und sie lächelte immer noch, als Shinji aus dem Bad kam und sich an den gedeckten Tisch setzte, lächelte, während sie die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch aufstützte und mit den Fingern der ineinander gefalteten Hände eine Brücke bildete, über die hinweg sie ihn anblickte.  
Misato-san hatte recht gehabt... sie hatte den ganz großen Fang gemacht...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji schickte sich gerade an, das Haus zu verlassen, als für einen Augenblick die Erde bebte, daß er unwillkürlich die Hand zur Mauer ausstreckte, um nach Halt zu suchen.  
Ein Erdbeben? In dieser Region Japans kam es nicht so häufig zu Beben wie anderswo... und seit seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 hatte er noch keine Erdstöße wahrgenommen...  
Oder ein Angriff?  
Er sah sich um, registrierte keine Veränderungen.  
Rasch drehte er sich um und lief wieder nach oben, nur weil unten alles normal erschien, mußte das noch lange nicht für die Wohnung gelten, in der Rei noch war...  
Gerade, als er die Wohnungstür erreichte, begann sein Handy zu piepen.  
Also doch ein Angriff?  
Aber zuerst mußte er nach Rei-chan sehen...  
  
In der Wohnung war nur eine Vase umgefallen, allerdings hielt Rei sich nicht damit auf, das Wasser aufzuwischen, sondern reagierte auf das Piepen ihres Handys, indem sie sofort aus der Wohnung stürmte und auf dem Flur gegen Shinji prallte.  
  
"Uh... tut mir leid..." sagte Shinji automatisch.  
  
Rei nahm nur seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich nach unten.  
Im Haus hatten sie keinen richtigen Empfang, würde das Signal nicht stark genug durchkommen, um verständlich zu sein. Wahrscheinlich waren in den letzten Wochen in der Nähe Signalverstärker in der Gegend installiert worden, damit die beiden Piloten wenigstens angepiept werden konnten.  
Von einem Herzschlag zum anderen wurde aus dem blauhaarigen Mädchen, welches eben noch lächelnd sich der Aktivitäten der letzten Nacht erinnert hatte, ein emotionsloser Profi, wurde Shinjis Rei-chan zu Pilotin Ayanami.  
Sie mußten bis zur Haltestelle der Straßenbahn laufen, ehe Rei ein klares Signal auf ihrem Handy hatte.  
Das Gespräch, welches sie mit dem Hauptquartier führte, war nur kurz.  
"Ein Engel", informierte sie ihren Begleiter. "Wir sollen schnellstens ins Hauptquartier kommen."  
  
"Wo ist er?" stieß Shinji hervor. "Die... ah... die Sirenen heulen noch gar nicht."  
  
"Wir erhalten unsere Informationen im Hauptquartier."  
  
"Ja..."  
Wie verändert sie plötzlich war... so konzentriert... das mußte mit dem bevorstehenden Kampf zusammenhängen...  
Shinji hatte keinen Zweifel, daß das Auftauchen eines Engels gleichbedeutend war mit einem baldigen Kampf.  
Er nahm ihre Hand, drückte sie leicht, doch sie erwiderte den Druck nicht, ging in Gedanken bereits die Startsequenz von EVA-00 durch, wappnete sich innerlich schon jetzt gegen die Dunkelheit. Unkonzentriertheit konnte die Mission scheitern lassen... konnte Shinji-kun in Gefahr bringen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato Katsuragi starrte sprachlos auf den großen Monitor der Zentrale.  
  
Neben ihr stand Ritsuko Akagi und wirkte ebenfalls nicht gerade gesprächig.  
  
Der Monitor zeigte eine Luftaufnahme Südjapans.  
Auf der Karte gab es drei große Krater, Krater, die am Vortag noch nicht existiert hatten...  
  
"Mein Gott..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
Von der anderen Seite trat Kaji an sie heran.  
"Schwere Zerstörungen... und dabei waren es nur ungezielte Schüsse..."  
  
Ritsuko schloß die Augen.  
"Derzeit können wir nichts tun."  
  
"Ich möchte die Aufzeichnungen noch einmal sehen", murmelte Misato.  
  
Der Monitor zeigte ein Flugobjekt, welches wie drei nebeneinanderliegende, durch dünne Muskelstränge verbundene, Augäpfel aussah, wobei das mittlere Auge das größte der drei war. An den Rändern hingen tropfenförmige Klumpen.  
Gerade löste sich einer der Tropfen, fiel der Erde entgegen...  
  
... explodierte beim Aufschlag, löschte ein Gebiet von mehreren Quadratkilometern aus, hinterließ nur einen Krater...  
  
"Der erste Einschlag erfolgte nahe der Küste weit im Süden von Tokio-3. Der zweite und der dritte erfolgten näher bei der Stadt. Diese Engelstränen verfügen über eine gewaltige Sprengkraft. Außerdem verringert der Engel seine Flughöhe, den MAGI-Berechnungen nach wird er im Sturzflug in die Stadt krachen."  
  
"Toll... einfach toll..."  
Misato begann, in der Zentrale auf und ab zu gehen, sah dabei immer wieder zum Kommandostand hinauf, wo sich nur Kozo Fuyutsuki aufhielt, der sich schwer auf die Brüstung stützte.  
"Ritsuko, zeig mir noch einmal den Einsatz der N2-Mine."  
  
"Kommt..."  
  
Ein Flugzeug näherte sich dem Engel, feuerte eine Rakete ab, welche weit vor dem Engel explodierte.  
  
"Beschuß mit der neuen N2-Luftmine nutzlos, die Analyse der gewonnenen Daten bezüglich der Stärke des AT-Feldes ergibt, daß ein Beschuß vom Boden aus ebenso erfolglos bleiben wird."  
  
"Und der Engel wird voraussichtlich eine Kamikaze-Aktion hinlegen?" fragte Misato nach.  
  
"Die MAGI gehen davon aus. Wenn er seine Flughöhe weiterhin in diesem Maß verringert, hat er gar keine andere Alternative."  
  
"Wie groß wird die Sprengkraft sein, die er dann entfaltet?" kam es von Kaji.  
  
Ritsuko gab einen kurzen Befehl in ihren Palmtop ein.  
"Szenario Sahakiel."  
  
Wieder wurde die Luftaufnahme Südjapans gezeigt. Dann erschien ein gewaltiger Feuerball, der die Karte zu verschlingen schien. Was zurückblieb, war eine tiefe Wunder in der Erde, ein Krater, aus dem glutflüssiges Magma quoll, welches unter starker Dampfentfaltung auf das eindringende Meerwasser traf...  
  
Sogar Kaji war bleich geworden.  
"Ob ich noch einen Flug ans andere Ende der Welt bekomme...?" versuchte er die Situation aufzuheitern.  
  
Misato preßte die Lippen zusammen, nahm ihre Wanderung durch die Zentrale wieder auf.  
"Haben wir Kontakt zum Kommandanten?"  
  
"Nein, der Engel stört die Funkverbindungen, alle Frequenzen."  
  
Fuyutsuki beugte sich weiter vor.  
"Doktor Akagi, berechnen Sie bitte die voraussichtliche Aufschlaggeschwindigkeit des Engels. Und berechnen Sie, ob die vereinte Kraft aller drei EVAs ausreicht, den Sturz des Engels abzufangen."  
  
Misato starrte ihn an.  
"Natürlich, das ist es... wenn die EVAs den Engel auffangen können, ehe er explodiert, können sie ihn vorher vernichten... Genial!"  
  
"Ich habe meinen akademischen Grad nicht in der Lotterie gewonnen. - Also, Doktor?"  
  
"Es könnte klappen. Wenn alle drei EVAs schnell genug sind, können sie den Sturz des Engels aufhalten. Aber die Chancen sind trotzdem minimal."  
  
"Gut, Ritsuko..."  
Misato lächelte grimmig. Selbst eine winzige Chance war immer noch eine Chance.  
"Mach die EVAs startklar! Und laßt den Engel nicht aus den Augen, ich will über jede noch so klitzekleine Veränderung der Bahn sofort informiert werden. Wir positionieren die EVAs so, daß sie jeden Punkt der Stadt in möglichst geringer Zeit erreichen können, laß die MAGI die günstigsten Positionen berechnen, orientiere dich an der Flugbahn des Engels und berechne den voraussichtlichen Aufschlagpunkt so genau wie möglich!"  
  
"Schon dabei!"  
Ritsuko nahm an ihrem Terminal Platz.  
"Maya, du gehst in den Kontrollraum des Testcenters und überwachst die Startvorbereitungen!"  
  
"Ja, Sempai."  
  
Misato befestigte ihr Headset.  
"Ich übernehme die Leitung von hier aus. Kaji, geh bitte in den Hangar und unterrichte die Kinder!"  
  
Kaji nickte.  
Er wußte, weshalb sie ihn ausschickte - Asuka würde auf ihn hören und in seiner Gegenwart nicht anfangen zu stänkern...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die EVAs waren inzwischen gestartet und der Engel befand sich weiterhin auf seinem Kamikaze-Kurs. Die drei EVANGELIONs waren nach Maßgabe der MAGI positioniert worden.  
  
Asuka war von dem Plan alles andere als überzeugt.  
"Einen fallenden Engel mit den Händen aufzuhalten, das ist doch..." murmelte sie.  
  
"Hast du etwas gesagt?" fragte Misato über Funk.  
  
"Nein." knurrte Asuka.  
Trotzdem hielt sie den Plan einfach für bescheuert.  
Und daß Misato ständig versuchte, sie zu bemuttern, machte es auch nicht einfacher... Misato war nicht ihre Mutter, ihre Mutter war tot, ihre Pflegemutter lag im Sterben auf der anderen Seite der Welt und ihre Stiefmutter konnte ihretwegen tot umfallen...  
Nein, noch eine Mutter brauchte sie wirklich nicht, alles was sie brauchte, war EVA-02, im EntryPlug fühlte sie sich sicher und geborgen. EVA-02 würde sie nie im Stich lassen...  
  
Der Engel näherte sich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der taktische Bildschirm zeigte den Abstieg des Engels.  
  
Rei ließ den Blick von dem Schirm, wartete nur auf das Startsignal.  
  
Sie konnte die geringe Wahrscheinlichkeit des Gelingens des Planes in etwa im Kopf berechnen, aber wenn es der Plan war, für den die Führungsspitze von NERV sich entschieden hatte, um den Engel aufzuhalten, war es mit Sicherheit jener, der den größten Erfolg versprach.  
Mittlerweile waren die Bewohner der Stadt in die Bunker evakuiert worden, so daß sie nicht befürchten mußten, jemanden plattzuwalzen, wenn sie losrannten... und es würde auch keine Unfälle geben wie bei Suzuhara-kuns Schwester... Shinji-kun hatte ihr von Mari Suzuhara berichtet... und seinen Schuldgefühlen...  
  
Aus den Tiefen des EVA-Bewußtseins stieg ein Gefühl von Hunger auf.  
Der Engel mußte nahe genug herangekommen sein, daß EVA-00 ihn wahrnehmen konnte, aber noch war es kein Problem, noch verspürte sie nicht den unerträglichen Blutdurst und den Drang zu zerstören...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji hockte hinter der Steuerung seines EVAs und wartete.  
Asuka war verdächtig ruhig... ob sie etwas plante? Ihr war es durchaus zuzutrauen, daß sie versuchte, den Engel allein aufzuhalten...  
Und Rei... Rei-chan... sie war die Konzentration in Person...  
Wenn es ihnen nicht gelang, den Engel zu stoppen, würde er die ganze Stadt einschließlich der darunterliegenden Geofront vernichten... eigentlich hatten noch nie derart viele Leben auf einmal von ihrem Einsatz abgehangen... andererseits hing der Fortbestand der Menschheit von ihrem Sieg ab...  
Er spürte den Hunger in sich aufsteigen... nein... nicht in sich... es war der Hunger des EVAs... dann folgten der Zorn und der Haß...  
Das konnte nur bedeuten, daß der Engel in Reichweite war...  
  
Der taktische Bildschirm zeigte den voraussichtlichen Aufschlagpunkt.  
  
"Sektor B-2! Stromversorgung wird ausgeklinkt!" rief Misato. "Start!"  
  
Die drei EVAs rannten los.  
Jeder der drei Piloten spürte den Haß, den der jeweilige EVANGELION ausstrahlte, jeder von ihnen hörte den Lockruf des Blutes, vernahm das stete Pulsieren des Kerns des Engels...  
  
Zerstören...  
  
Vernichten...  
  
Der Hunger trieb sie voran, ließ sie regelrecht dahinrasen...  
  
Töten...  
  
Shinji stemmte sich gegen den dunklen Drang.  
Er mußte sich konzentrieren... sie sollten den Engel auffangen... wenn er den EVA nicht unter Kontrolle behielt, würde er sich stattdessen auf den Gegner stürzen, um ihn zu zerreißen, egal, ob dabei die Stadt vielleicht zerstört wurde...  
Er sah den Engel, ein rasch größer werdender Punkt am Himmel...  
  
Zerreißen...  
  
Er mußte durchhalten, durfte nicht die Kontrolle verlieren...  
  
Im Laufen zog er das PROG-Messer aus der Schulterpanzerung.  
  
Der taktische Schirm zeigte schematisch, wo sich das Herz des Engels befand... im Inneren des zentralen Auges...  
  
Das Messer mußte in sein Herz... nur noch daran denken... ins Herz... Kontrolle...  
  
Er biß sich auf die Zunge, hatte kurzfristig den Kopf klar.  
  
Der Engel...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Aufschlag... jetzt!" rief Ritsuko.  
  
Misato hielt den Atem an, kniff die Augen zu.  
Entweder die drei schafften es, oder gleich war alles aus...  
  
Der große Monitor zeigte eine grelle Explosion.  
  
Misato blinzelte.  
Sie waren noch da...  
"Ritsuko...?"  
  
Akagi sah über die Schulter.  
"Ziel: Sahakiel zerstört."  
  
"Die EVAs?"  
  
"Ihre AT-Felder haben die Explosion eingedämmt. Schäden diesseits der Hayflick-Grenze."  
  
"Die Piloten, Ritsuko, was ist mit den Kindern?"  
  
Maya meldete sich über InterKom.  
"Lebenszeichen der Piloten sind stabil."  
  
"Danke, Maya. - Ich gehe nach oben."  
Misato verließ die Zentrale, fuhr mit dem Aufzug an die Oberfläche.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji war bereits vor Ort, neben ihm stand Asuka, ein Handtuch um die Schultern und einen wütenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.  
  
Misato kam hinzu.  
"Kaji, wo sind Shinji und Rei?"  
  
"Da drüber, Katsuragi."  
Er deutete in die Richtung, in die Asuka wütend starrte.  
  
"Oh..."  
Misato mußte zweimal hinsehen.  
Dort standen die beiden tatsächlich engumschlungen.  
  
"Müssen die das in aller Öffentlichkeit machen? Das ist sowas von obszön!" brummte Asuka.  
  
Kaji lachte.  
"Ich nenne das Streßabbau."  
  
"So, Kaji? Ich habe im Augenblick auch jeden Streß..."  
Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.  
  
Kaji klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter.  
"Das wird schon wieder, Asuka."  
  
Sie blickte ihn finster an.  
  
Misato ging zu Shinji und Rei hinüber.  
"Na, ihr beiden..."  
  
Die beiden angesprochenen fuhren auseinander, blieben aber nahe genug zueinander stehen, um einander den Arm um die Taille zu legen.  
  
"Auftrag ausgeführt, Major." meldete Rei.  
  
Shinji nickte enthusiastisch.  
  
"Könnt ihr mir erklären, was ihr da macht?"  
  
"Uh... Misato..."  
  
Katsuragi seufzte.  
"Das war eigentlich vorauszusehen... seid vorsichtig..."  
  
"Major, ich kann Ihnen versichern, daß nichts geschehen ist oder geschehen wird, das meine Einsatzfähigkeit einschränken könnte."  
  
Shinji zuckte zusammen.  
Wie meinte Rei-chan das nur... 


	41. Kapitel 30 - Ferienzeit

Kapitel 30 - Ferienzeit  
  
Misato stand gewaltig unter Streß.  
Und das war noch eine ziemliche Untertreibung...  
  
Die Aufräumarbeiten in der Stadt hatten sich bis zum Abend hingezogen. Shinji und Rei hatte sie heimgeschickt, doch Asuka hatte darauf bestanden, vor Ort zu bleiben und wie eine Klette an Kaji zu hängen, aber das hatte Misato sich bemüht zu übersehen. Kaji jedenfalls gab sich alle Mühe, Asuka bei Laune zu halten, ohne auf ihre Annäherungsversuche einzugehen, oder auch nur im entferntesten eine kompromittierende Situation zu riskieren.  
Daheim hatte Misato sich den ganzen Abend Asukas Gemecker anhören müssen, weshalb Kaji sie nicht hinreichend beachtete, weshalb niemand ihr die Anerkennung für ihren Teil bei der Bekämpfung der Engel zukommen ließ, warum Weichei und Wondergirl - Shinji und Rei, wie Misato sie immer wieder korrigiert hatte - solche Narrenfreiheit besaßen und wie sehr die beiden doch alles in Gefahr brachten, weil sie sicher nur daran dachten, es miteinander zu tun wie die Karnickel... an diesem Punkt hatte Misato geistig abgeschaltet und ihr Bier auf ex leergetrunken, die ganze Palette...  
  
Daß nachts um drei sowohl ihr Pieper, ihr Handy und das Telephon losgingen, war schon schlimm genug - wenn sie schlief, dann schlief sie und brauchte auch wenigstens sechs Stunden Schlaf am Stück -, daß sie allerdings einen derart dicken Kopf hatte, daß sie befürchtete, nicht durch die Tür zu kommen, war noch übler, aber daß das Klingeln auch Asuka aufweckte, welche sodann gleich wieder zu zetern begann, setzte dem ganzen die Krone auf.  
Drei Uhr morgens...!  
Und sie sollte sofort ins Hauptquartier kommen, umgehend.  
Also kein Nachfüllen ihres Alkoholpegels, um den Kater etwas abzumildern. Und Autofahren war in ihrer Verfassung auch nicht drin.  
In der Straßenbahn belästigte sie ein älterer Mann, dem sie kurzerhand ihre Dienstwaffe unter die Nase hielt und ihn an der nächsten Station dann mit einem kräftigen Tritt nach draußen beförderte.  
Doch der wahre Streß fing erst an, als sie in der Zentrale ankam und sofort die Friedhofsstille wahrnahm, die herrschte.  
"Also, was gibt es?" fragte sie laut, bereute es im nächsten Moment schon, schienen sich ihre Kopfschmerzen doch um den Faktor zehn zu vergrößern. Ihre Frage war hauptsächlich an den Leiter der Nachtschicht gerichtet, in diesem Fall Makoto Hyuga.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi betrat die Zentrale, dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und verhalten gähnend, kurz darauf traf auch Kaji ein, dessen Jackett aussah, als hätte er darin geschlafen.  
Kozo Fuyutsuki erschien oben im Kommandostand, wirkte seltsam steif, als hätte er einen Gehstock verschluckt. Der Grund für sein Verhalten wurde gleich darauf ersichtlich, als Gendo Ikari den Platz hinter seinem Tisch einnahm.  
  
Der Kommandant war zurück...  
  
Misato unterdrückte ein Seufzen.  
Warum hatte der ältere Ikari nicht noch ein wenig fortbleiben können... ohne ihn lief doch im Hauptquartier alles wie geschmiert, während seine Anwesenheit nur dafür sorgte, daß alle eingeschüchtert durch die Gänge schlichen...  
  
"Schlechte Nachrichten", begann Fuyutsuki, während Ikari einfach nur seine Hände faltete und auf sie hinabstarrte, als wäre die Brückencrew nur eine Ansammlung lästiger Insekten.  
"Wir haben den Kontakt mit der NERV-Zweigstelle Nordamerika vor zwanzig Minuten verloren. Die gesamte Region scheint von einem elektromagnetischen Impuls getroffen worden zu sein, der jede Art von Elektronik lahmgelegt hat. Allerdings haben wir vor wenigen Minuten die ersten Bilder von Aufklärungsflugzeugen und Wettersatelliten erhalten..."  
  
Der Hauptmonitor erhellte sich, zeigte... nichts!  
Da war nur eine große Mulde, in welche langsam Meerwasser hineinschwappte.  
Der NERV-Stützpunkt allerdings war spurlos verschwunden.  
  
Misato wechselte einen Blick mit Ritsuko, ehe diese ihren Platz an ihrem Terminal bezog, sich bemühend, nicht zu Gendo hinaufzustarren.  
  
"Ich habe auch ersteinmal nachgefragt... aber es ist die korrekte Region. In diesem Augenblick sind Spezialeinheiten der US-Armee vor Ort und stellen Untersuchungen an."  
  
"Mögliche Ursachen?" fragte Misato. "In der US-Zweigstelle wurde mit dem synthetisierten S2-Organ experimentiert, oder?"  
  
"Heute war der erste Testlauf", bestätigte Ritsuko. "Ich überprüfe die Protokolle, welche von MAGI-System Nummer drei übermittelt wurden... demnach verlief der Aktivierungstest von EVA-04 zufriedenstellend... sehr hohe Synchronwerte zwischen EVA und Piloten... und dann plötzlich Abbruch der Übertragung."  
  
"Wir haben mittlerweile auch Satellitenaufzeichnungen der letzten Sekunden." erklärte Hyuga.  
  
Das Bild auf dem Schirm veränderte sich, zeigte dieselbe Region, den gleichen Küstenabschnitt, nur zeigte es auch zahlreiche Gebäude, Hallen, den Test-Parcour für EVA-04... und dann legte sich plötzlich ein Schatten über das Bild...  
Es folgte Schneegestöber auf dem Bildschirm, als die Aufzeichnung abbrach.  
  
"Ein Angriff", folgerte Misato.  
  
"Aber womit?" warf Kaji ein. "Es sieht fast aus, als wäre die Zweigstelle einfach ausgegraben und fortgetragen worden.  
  
"Ein Engel?"  
  
"Beobachter melden, daß sie keine Explosion oder Anzeichen irgendeiner Waffenentfaltung wahrgenommen haben. Und die anderen MAGI-Systeme haben nichts auffälliges bemerkt."  
  
"Reichen die Sensoren der MAGI denn soweit, Ritsuko?"  
  
"Bisher waren wir der Ansicht, durch die strategische Verteilung von MAGI-Systemen über den ganzen Erdball ein recht zuverlässiges Netz für die Ortung und Erkennung von Blauen Mustern geschaffen zu haben. Entweder hat das Netz versagt, oder der Feind war einfach zu schnell."  
  
"Oder Sabotage." murmelte Kaji.  
  
Oben in seinem Kommandostand fixierte Ikari den Leiter der Planungsabteilung.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
An diesem Morgen erwachte Shinji vor Rei, auch wenn es nur reiner Zufall war.  
Sie lag halb auf ihm, ihre beider Beine waren ineinander verhakt, ihr flacher stetiger Atem fuhr über seine Wange.  
Ein ganze Weile musterte er sie, sein Blick wanderte von ihren geschlossenen Augen über ihr friedliches Gesicht zu ihren leicht geöffneten Lippen, dann ihren Hals entlang und weiter über ihren Körper.  
Doktor Akagi hatte für heute wieder eine neue Testreihe angesetzt, bei der alle drei Piloten anwesend sein sollten.  
Ihm graute davor, vielleicht zu einem Kreuztest in Asukas Plug steigen zu müssen, ebenso wie er Übelkeit bei dem Gedanken verspürte, die Rothaarige könnte seine Erinnerungen sehen, welche in seinem EntryPlug schemenhaft zurückgeblieben waren. Sicher waren ihre Erinnerungen voller Gewalt und Grausamkeit...  
Viel lieber wäre er den ganzen Tag im Bett geblieben und hätte Rei-chan im Arm gehalten...  
Ihm ging nur nicht ihre Erklärung aus dem Kopf, es würde zu keiner Situation kommen, welche ihre Einsatzfähigkeit beeinträchtigen würde... und diese Erklärung war im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Beziehung gefallen... was meinte sie nur damit? Misato hatte auf die Gefahr einer Schwangerschaft angespielt... aber wie hatte Rei ihre Worte bloß gemeint...? Sollte er sich vielleicht fragen? Aber das konnte sie falsch verstehen, konnte glauben, er wolle mit ihr intim werden... nicht, daß er das nicht wollte, aber irgendwie erschien ihm der Zeitpunkt nicht richtig...  
Ganz vorsichtig beugte er sich vor und küßte ihre Nasenspitze, blies ihr dann sacht übers Ohr.  
  
Rei reagierte darauf, indem sie ihn fester umarmte und sich gegen ihn kuschelte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Drei Piloten, zwei Geschlechter, eine Umkleidekabine... das konnte ja nur zu Problemen führen...  
So dachte Shinji jedenfalls, als er auf seiner Seite der Trennwand auf der Bank hockte und die beiden Schemen beobachtete, die sich auf der anderen Seite bewegten.  
  
Asuka verhielt sich wieder unausstehlich - sie hatte ja auch keinen Grund mehr, ihnen irgendwas vorzuspielen. Mit den vulgärsten Ausdrücken brachte sie ihre Vermutungen vor, was die beiden anderen Piloten wohl so trieben, wenn sie ungestört waren, sagte Rei Dinge auf den Kopf zu, an die Shinji in seinen kühnsten Träumen nicht zu denken gewagt hätte.  
Mehr als einmal war er bereits halb aufgestanden, um um die Trennwand herumzutreten, sank dann aber wieder zurück.  
Warum bloß hatte Misato sie angewiesen, in der Umkleidekabine zu warten? Genausogut hätte sie sie in ein mit Piranhas gefülltes Becken stoßen können...  
Und was Asuka gerade auf der anderen Seite beschrieb, trieb Shinji endgültig die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Daß sie alle unbekleidet waren, weil Doktor Akagi ihre Tests ohne die störenden Interferenzen der PlugSuits durchführen wollte, machte es alles andere als einfacher... durch Asukas Worte war seine Phantasie inzwischen derart angeregt, daß wahrscheinlich eine stundenlange eiskalte Dusche nötig war, um ihn zu beruhigen...  
Wie konnte Rei-chan dabei nur so ruhig bleiben? Jedenfalls hatte sie bisher nichts gesagt, saß einfach nur ihm gegenüber auf der Bank, während Asuka am Wandschirm entlang hin- und herlief, so daß ihre wippenden Brüste mehr als nur schemenhaft zu erkennen waren.  
  
Es knackte in den Lautsprechern unter der Decke.  
"Wir sind soweit. Kommt bitte einer nach dem anderen in den Hangar."  
  
Sofort begann Asuka zu lamentieren.  
"Das geht doch nicht! Wir können doch nicht einfach so über den Korridor gehen..."  
  
"Der Bereich ist abgesperrt, wir haben auch die Sicherheitskameras abgeschaltet", fuhr Akagi ihr in die Parade und bewies damit, daß sie durchaus imstande war, die Gespräche in der Umkleidekabine mitzuhören. "Ich wußte gar nicht, wie ausgeprägt dein Wortschatz ist, Asuka, hoffentlich hast du deine beiden Kollegen nicht noch auf Ideen gebracht."  
  
Asuka war sprachlos, stand nur da und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.  
  
"Rei, du zuerst."  
  
"Bestätigt."  
  
Shinji verfolgte, wie Rei sich erhob, nur ein Schatten, den er durch den Wandschirm sehen konnte, einen Herzschlag lang erhaschte er einen Blick auf ihre nackte Rückseite, als sie die Kabine verließ.  
  
"Jetzt Asuka."  
  
Die Rothaarige gab ein "Grrumpf" von sich und setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Shinji reagierte panisch, der Anblick ihrer drallen Po-Backen war wirklich zuviel für ihn.  
  
"Shinji, jetzt du."  
  
"Ahm, ich..."  
Ob Doktor Akagi ihm eine Auszeit für eine kalte Dusche gewähren würde?  
  
"Los, los!"  
  
Wohl nicht...  
Er stand auf, die Hände gegen seinen Unterleib gepreßt.  
Hoffentlich sah ihn wirklich nicht jemand...  
Er verließ die Kabine und trat über den Gang, eilte über einen Steg und kletterte umständlich in die Steuerkapsel, die über Einheit-01 hing.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"So, dann wollen wir mal..." murmelte Ritsuko.  
  
"War es wirklich nötig, die drei nackt über den Flur zu jagen?" fragte Misato.  
  
"Die PlugSuits verursachen eine winzige Ungenauigkeit. Die Tests, die ich heute durchführen will, sind sehr detailliert... Hm, Asukas Wortschatz hat mich sehr überrascht..."  
  
"Ja, unter den Dingen, die sie aufgezählt hat, sind ein paar, die ich selbst nicht ausprobieren würde."  
  
"Wirklich?!"  
  
"Ritsuko!"  
  
"Seinen Vitalzeichen nach befindet Shinji sich in einem Zustand starker Erregung. Kein Wunder nach dem, was Asuka da erzählt hat... Spitz wie ein Eichhörnchen."  
  
"Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, daß er gleich mit zwei nackten Mädchen in einer Kabine war."  
  
"Ja, vielleicht."  
  
"Warum gibt es eigentlich nur eine Umkleidekabine für die Piloten? Platz genug haben wir doch."  
  
"Frag´ Gendo..."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Ach, nichts... Solange Asuka noch nicht hier war, hat sich niemand daran gestört. Aber sie plärrt mir ständig die Ohren voll. Ich glaube, sie will ihre eigene Kabine, am besten noch mit Namensschild und eigenem Friseur."  
  
"Ja - Kaji!"  
  
"Oh je, du hast recht, Misato, sie ist wirklich auf ihn fixiert."  
  
"Ja, furchtbar."  
  
"Du kannst ihn nicht vergessen, oder?"  
  
"Hm... die Zeit mit ihm ist schon lange vorbei..."  
  
"Ja... ah, ob Asuka wohl recht hat?"  
  
"Womit?"  
  
"Naja, mit Shinji und Rei, ob die beiden..."  
  
"Ritsuko, wenn ich mir darüber auch noch den Kopf zerbrechen würde... wir haben zugelassen, daß die beiden zusammenziehen..."  
  
"Sieh dir diese Werte an!"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
  
"Hier, hier und hier... die Synchronratios von Rei und Shinji... und hier die Wellenmuster... es ist, wie ich es mir gedacht habe..."  
  
"Ritsuko, bist du sicher, daß du die beiden unter Beobachtung hast? Für mich sehen die Werte völlig identisch aus."  
  
"Das ist es doch... Misato, die beiden sind völlig synchron!"  
  
"Das heißt...?"  
  
"Die beiden sind ein perfekt aufeinander eingespieltes Team! Zwei Körper, ein Geist... oder zumindest in der Theorie. Deshalb auch die kontinuierliche Angleichung ihrer Werte. Nur Asuka tanzt völlig aus der Reihe, das Mädchen scheint ein paar richtige Probleme zu haben."  
  
"Das kannst du laut sagen."  
  
"Ach?"  
  
"Du kennst ihre Akte, oder?"  
  
"So... dann hat Kaji es dir erzählt..."  
  
"Ja. Asuka ist psychisch völlig instabil, sie neigt zu Wutausbrüchen und Gewalt. Ich würde sie am liebsten aus dem Team nehmen und in psychiatrische Behandlung geben."  
  
"Geht nicht. Anweisung vom Kommandanten - Pilotin Soryu ist festes Mitglied des Teams."  
  
"Manchmal kommt es mir so vor, als hätte ich hier gar nichts mehr zu sagen."  
  
"Hast du auch nicht... das hat hier niemand von uns... wir tanzen alle an den Strängen eines einzelnen Puppenspielers..."  
  
"Gendo Ikari..."  
  
"Genau. Kaum hat er sich wieder in der Öffentlichkeit gezeigt, scheint alles um einiges düsterer. Aoba ist deprimiert, Fuyutsuki rennt herum, als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt, und Maya sucht nach jeder möglichen Ausrede, um die Zentrale nicht betreten zu müssen."  
  
"Ja... eigentlich ist es kaum zu glauben, daß Shinji sein Sohn ist... die beiden sind so grundverschieden..."  
  
"Ich schätze, er schlägt mehr nach seiner Mutter."  
  
"Ja, wahrscheinlich."  
  
"Sein Synchronwert hat sich verbessert..."  
Ritsuko stand auf und korrigierte die aktuellen Werte auf der Tafel neben der Tür.  
  
"Er ist in Führung gegangen?"  
  
"Ja, Asukas Werte waren immer recht statisch, Shinji hat sie um null komma drei Punkte überholt... also wird Rei bald aufschließen. Unsere Piloten sind inzwischen wirklich einsatzfähig... andernfalls hätten sie den letzten Engel auch kaum aufhalten können."  
  
"Wer von uns überbringt ihm die Nachricht?"  
  
Ritsuko grinste und schaltete eine Verbindung zu den EntryPlugs.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Tests zogen sich noch über den ganzen Tag hin, gegen Abend entließ Akagi die drei schließlich, Shinji als ersten, gab ihm eine Viertelstunde, um sich fertigzumachen, ehe sie die beiden Mädchen in die Umkleidekabine schickte.  
  
Shinji nutzte die Zeit, um zu duschen und sich anzuziehen, traute sich dann aber nicht, die Kabine zu verlassen aus Furcht, er könnte genau in dem Moment auf den Gang treten, in dem auch Rei und Asuka in den Korridor kamen.  
  
Als die beiden schließlich hereinkamen, konnte Asuka eine spitze Bemerkung nicht unterlassen, daß Shinji doch nur spannen wollte.  
  
"Shinji-kun ist der anständigste Mensch, den ich kenne", erklärte Rei leise.  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
War er das...?  
  
"Ach, du kannst ja doch sprechen!"  
Asuka stampfte in den Duschraum.  
  
Shinji nutzte die Chance und eilte zur Tür.  
"Ah, ich warte am Haupteingang auf dich, Rei..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun." erwiderte sie.  
  
Unwillkürlich warf er einen Blick zurück über die Schulter und sah sie in ihrer vollen Pracht.  
"Urgh..."  
Allein die Tatsache, daß das Hauptquartier nahezu völlig steril war, verhinderte, daß er eine Staubwolke hinterließ.  
  
Rei derweil folgte Asuka in den Duschraum, ehe das LCL auf ihrer Haut zu sehr verkrusten konnte, gerade in den Haaren war es doch ein Ärgernis.  
  
"Hat er dir schon gesagt, daß er dich liebt?" fragte Asuka mit unterdrückter Aggression in der Stimme.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wirklich? So sind die Kerle... erzählen dir, wie sehr sie dich verehren und den ganzen Müll und in Wirklichkeit wollen sie dich nur ins Bett zerren... aber das ist ihm ja schon gelungen... wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast, Wondergirl, wirst schon sehen..."  
Asuka lachte laut und kehlig.  
  
Rei lief ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken.  
Soryu war verrückt... anders konnte es gar nicht sein.  
Und doch, was sie gesagt hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit ihren scharlachroten Augen beobachtete Rei den schlafenden Shinji.  
Soryus Worte...  
Shinji hatte gesagt, daß er an sie glaubte, daß er ihr vertraute, daß er sie liebte...  
Und sie vertraute ihm ebenfalls, erwiderte seine Gefühle...  
Und doch... ein Hauch von Zweifel war da, ob er nicht nur ihr Äußeres liebte, ob er Liebe und Begehren nicht verwechselte, ob es ihm nicht nur um eine körperliche Vereinigung ging... aber er hatte nie derartiges versucht, für die Reaktionen seines Körpers konnte er nur bedingt etwas... wie konnte sie nur sichergehen...  
Vorsichtig wand sie sich aus seinen Armen... seltsam, sogar im Schlaf schien er darauf zu achten, ihr nicht zu nahe zu treten und weder mit ihren primären noch ihren sekundären Geschlechtsmerkmalen in Kontakt zu kommen...  
Sie setzte sich auf, rutschte dann herum und kam schließlich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zum Sitzen, genau wie vor wenigen Tagen im Park.  
"Shinji-kun..." flüsterte sie, bemühte sich, ihrer Stimme einen verführerischen Klang zu geben.  
Sie mußte es wissen...  
  
"Hm?"  
Seine Hände tasteten durch die Luft, wo sie gerade noch an seiner Seite gelegen hatte.  
Dann schlug er die Augen auf, sah sie im schwachen Licht, welches durch das Fenster hereinfiel, über sich.  
"Rei-chan? Was ist?"  
  
"Shinji-kun... ich möchte dich etwas fragen..."  
Sie begann die Träger ihres BH zur Seite zu streifen.  
  
"Uhm, Rei, was..."  
  
"Dir ist sicher aufgefallen, daß Soryus Busen größer ist als meiner..."  
Und damit schob sie den Stoff ihres BH nach unten, legte ihre Brüste frei.  
  
"Ah... ah... Rei... ah..."  
Das konnte doch nur ein Traum sein... ganz sicher träumte er noch... anderseits hatte er das Gefühl, sich selbst völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben, nicht der Zuschauer zu sein, der er in seinen Träumen häufig war...  
Er setzte sich auf.  
"Uhm, Rei... dein Busen ist... also... ah... ich meine..."  
Was war nur in sie gefahren... und was in ihn? Das war doch eigentlich die Gelegenheit... aber irgendetwas in ihm schien ihm zuzuflüstern, daß es falsch wäre, zu tun, was wahrscheinlich jeder normale Mann getan hätte... ihr Busen war straff und wohlgeformt mit dunklen Spitzen...  
Er legte die Arme um sie, zog sie an sich heran.  
In ihren Augen veränderte sich nichts...  
Was war mit Rei-chan los?  
"Rei... du bist..."  
Er küßte ihren Mundwinkel, dann ihre Wange, ließ seine Lippen tiefer wandern, ihren Hals entlang bis zum Ansatz ihrer Brüste, dann wieder hinauf.  
"Du bist perfekt..."  
  
Rei vereiste innerlich.  
Perfekt... sah er sie so? Gewiß, es schmeichelte ihr, doch wenn er sich nur auf ihr Äußeres bezog...  
Dann spürte er seine Hände über ihre Brust wandern und Enttäuschung begann sich in ihr auszubreiten... bis er den Stoff ihres BH mit spitzen Fingern zu fassen bekam und wieder nach oben zog, sie wieder bedeckte, dann die Träger wieder an Ort und Stelle rückte.  
"Shinji-kun..."  
  
"Ich möchte nur mit dir zusammensein... ich glaube, die Zeit ist noch nicht reif für... mehr..."  
  
Hatte er gespürt, daß sie nicht wirklich mit ihm hatte intim werden wollen?  
Plötzlich schämte sie sich, ihn einem solchen Test unterworfen zu haben, ihn dieser Versuchung ausgesetzt zu haben. Und zugleich verspürte sie Stolz auf ihren Shinji-kun, daß er unwissentlich Asukas Vermutungen widerlegt hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im NERV-Hauptquartier wurden die zusätzlichen Rechnerkapazitäten in Betrieb genommen.  
Und ein Wesen, das aus drei Teilen bestand, zusammen jedoch mehr war als die Summe seiner Teile, dehnte sich sofort auf die weiteren Anlagen aus, erlangte dabei mehr und mehr Bewußtheit...  
  
Wer...?  
  
Ich...  
  
Wir...  
  
Ich bin...  
  
Wir sind...  
  
Ich bin die MAGI...  
  
Wir sind die MAGI...  
  
Wir sind Akagi...  
  
Wir sind Naoko Akagi...  
  
Nach dieser Erkenntnis herrschte lange Zeit Stille im Äther.  
Und dann...  
  
Ich bin Naoko Akagi...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ferienzeit...  
  
Für die Piloten änderte sich eigentlich nicht viel, anstelle von Schule am Vormittag und Synchronisationstraining und -tests am Nachmittag hatten sie halt jetzt an ihren jeweiligen Tagen den ganzen Tag Training, wobei Doktor Akagi jeden Tag zum Arbeitstag deklarierte.  
Das ganze lief darauf hinaus, daß sie sich jedem Piloten einen ganzen Tag lang widmete, jeder also jeden dritten Tag an der Reihe war, wobei sie, nachdem jeder der Piloten das zweite Mal drangewesen war, einen Tag mit Kreuztests ansetzte, dabei Asuka allerdings außenvorließ und sich allein Shinji und Rei widmete. Nur sie, Misato und Maya wußten, daß Ritsuko eigentlich das Verhalten der beiden Piloten näher erforschen wollte, vor allem wie es möglich war, daß zwei Menschen eine Synchronverbindung zueinander entwickeln konnten.  
  
"Hat sich ´was mit Ferien", faßte Shinji die Lage mit einem Satz nach der ersten Woche zusammen, auch wenn er keine Ahnung von Akagis Zielen hatte.  
Eine gewisse Befriedigung verschaffte ihm die Tatsache, daß Asuka es gar nicht gut aufnahm, daß er mittlerweile ein besseres Synchratio aufwies als sie und daß er seinen Vorsprung inzwischen auf einen ganzen Punkt ausgebaut hatte, ebenso wie es ihr sichtlich mißfiel, daß Rei ebenfalls in eine bedrohliche Nähe gerückt war.  
Rei war wieder völlig normal, etwas derartiges wie in jener Nacht hatte sich nicht wiederholt, so daß Shinji inzwischen glaubte, es nur geträumt zu haben - schließlich hätte wohl niemand, der wach und bei klarem Verstand gewesen wäre, eine solche Gelegenheit einfach ausgeschlagen, oder?  
Die Kreuztests im Plug des jeweils anderen waren auch anders verlaufen, als beim ersten Mal, Shinji hatte zwar wieder Erinnerungsbilder gesehen, sich aber nicht tiefergehend mit ihnen beschäftigt, sondern sich nur den sie begleitenden Gefühlen geöffnet, Gefühlen, die von Wärme und Nähe kündeten.  
An seinen freien Tagen kümmerte er sich um den Haushalt, kochte auf Vorrat, brachte die Wohnung auf Hochglanz, wusch die Wäsche im nächsten Waschsalon und bemühte sich nach Kräften, seinen Beitrag zu leisten, damit ihr Heim ihnen so angenehm und bequem wie möglich war. Und er fand auch noch die Zeit, wie versprochen bei Tojis Schwester vorbeizuschauen, die inzwischen mit ihrem Rollstuhl derart gut umgehen konnte, daß sie ihn ständig zu Wettrennen im Krankenhausflur herausforderte. Ferner besuchte er Toji einmal an dessen Arbeitsplatz, welcher in den Ferien jeden Tag ein paar Stunden in einem kleinen Lokal kellnerte.  
Kensuke hatte sich auch wieder von seinem Abend mit Asuka erholt und sah mittlerweile ebenso grimmig aus der Wäsche, wenn der Name der Rothaarigen fiel, wie Toji und sogar Hikari.  
Während eines Gespräches mit Misato beichtete diese ihm, daß ihr Apartment schlimmer aussah als an dem Tag, an dem er in Tokio-3 eingetroffen war, demnach rührte Asuka kaum einen Finger. - Doch die Zeit, auch diesen Haushalt noch auf Vordermann zu bringen, hatte Shinji wirklich nicht, auch wenn er die Option kurz andachte.  
  
Dann, in der dritten Ferienwoche, geschah etwas, das sich als richtungsweisend für die Zukunft herausstellen sollte:  
  
Es gab einige Dinge über Rei, die Shinji nur zu gerne gewußt hätte, die er sich aber nicht zu fragen traute, eines davon war ihr Geburtstag. Jetzt wohnte er schon seit Monaten mit ihr zusammen, aß mit ihr an einem Tisch und schlief im gleichen Bett, doch er wußte immer noch nicht einmal, wann sie geboren worden war. Wie peinlich wäre es gewesen, sie zu fragen und zu erfahren, daß ihr Geburtstag in der Zeit gewesen war, die er bereits bei ihr wohnte... oder schlimmer noch, daß es genau der Tag war, an dem er sie fragte... Misato allerdings mußte es eigentlich wissen, dann konnte er ihr vielleicht nachträglich noch etwas schenken oder auch Vorbereitungen treffen, um mit Rei-chan zu feiern...  
  
So begab er sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Büro, nachdem Doktor Akagi ihn vom Training entlassen hatte. Die Chefwissenschaftlerin hatte ihm noch die Zimmernummer genannt und die etwaige Richtung gewiesen, hatte aber nicht die Zeit, ihn ein Stück zu begleiten. Daher marschierte Shinji allein durch das Labyrinth von Korridoren, von denen einige hoch und breit genug waren, daß zwei EVAs nebeneinander hätten gehen können.  
Zweimal kam er zu dem Schluß, im Kreis gegangen zu sein, einmal glaubte er, Misatos Büro müßte gleich hinter der nächsten Ecke liegen, da die Zimmernummern neben den Türen darauf hindeuteten, mußte dann aber feststellen, daß er stattdessen in einen ganz anderen Trakt hineingelaufen war, so daß sein Marschtempo mit der Zeit zu einem Schleichen wurde und er sich immer öfter fragte, welcher Idiot von Architekt das Hauptquartier geplant hatte. - Daß der Grundriß auf seinen Vater zurückging, wußte er ja nicht, aber das hätte ihn wohl nicht dazu veranlaßt, sein Urteil zurückzunehmen...  
Schließlich kam er zu dem Schluß, daß er sich völlig verlaufen hatte. Von da an hielt er nur noch Ausschau nach anderen Personen, die er nach dem Weg fragen konnte. Nur war der Bereich, in dem er sich aufhielt, menschenleer.  
  
Dann hörte er Schritte, folgte ihnen, erspähte schließlich Misato, die vor ihm gerade um eine Ecke verschwand.  
Gottseidank!  
Er ging schneller, um sie einzuholen, doch als er um die Ecke bog, lag ein leeres Gangstück vor ihm.  
Shinji hörte ein Klicken, wie von einer Tür, deren Schloß leise einrastete.  
Dort vorn...  
Die Tür zu einem Lagerraum...  
Was wollte Misato dort?  
Ob sie sich vielleicht mit jemandem traf?  
Prompt lief er rot an, als er darüber nachdachte, weshalb sie sich wohl mit jemandem in einem Lagerraum in einem abgelegenen Sektor des Hauptquartiers treffen könnte. Soweit er die Lage überblickte, hatten Misato und Kaji-san vor längerer Zeit eine Beziehung unterhalten, die jedoch in die Brüche gegangen war, allerdings schienen die beiden sich wieder nähergekommen zu sein, seit Kaji-san ebenfalls im Hauptquartier Dienst tat und die beiden sich fast täglich über den Weg liefen.  
Ob sie sich vielleicht mit ihm traf?  
  
Langsam und zögerlich trat Shinji an die Tür heran, runzelte dann die Stirn, denn neben der Tür befand sich ein Codeschloß, wie er es eigentlich nur von den Sicherheitszonen wie der Zentrale oder dem Hangar her kannte. Und es war außer Funktion!  
Befand sich vielleicht gar kein Lagerraum auf der anderen Seite, wie das Schild an der Tür eigentlich verkündete?  
Er öffnete die Tür.  
Tatsächlich...  
Statt der erwarteten Regale, Kisten und Behälter lag hinter der Tür ein abschüssiger langer Gang, an dessen Ende sich eine Treppe befand. Und wenn er den schematischen Plan des Hauptquartiers noch ausreichend im Kopf hatte, befand er sich bereits auf der untersten Ebene des CentralDogmas, so daß die Treppe nur ins TerminalDogma unter dem Hauptquartier führen konnte...  
Es schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zurückzuliegen, daß er mit Rei-chan auf dem Dach der Schule gestanden und sich über die möglichen Ziele der Engel unterhalten hatte, daß er zu der Schlußfolgerung gekommen war, daß das, was sie suchten, sich vielleicht im TerminalDogma befand, daß sie ihn davor gewarnt hatte, diese Dinge ruhen zu lassen, da er sich andernfalls in Gefahr begab...  
Shinji zögerte sehr lange, dachte lange darüber nach, was geschehen könnte... und stieg schließlich die Treppe hinab...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ryoji Kaji stand vor einem schweren Metallschott, laut der Plakette neben der Tür lag dahinter die LCL-Fabrikationsanlage.  
Mit fliegenden Fingern gab er eine lange Zahlenfolge in die Tastatur des Zahlenschlosses ein, zog dann eine ID-Karte durch den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz, unterdrückte ein Lächeln bei dem Gedanken, daß das Sicherheitssystem ihn jetzt für Gendo Ikari hielt, der bequemerweise die Überwachungssysteme so programmiert hatten, daß sie zwar so ziemlich alles und jeden im Hauptquartier überwachten, aber nicht ihn...  
Leise zog er das Metallschott auf.  
Und dann spürte er den harten kalten Lauf einer Pistole im Nacken, hob langsam die Hände, nachdem er seine Chancen abgewogen und sich dagegen entschieden hatte, nach seiner eigenen Waffe zu greifen.  
  
Der Waffenlauf wurde zurückgezogen.  
"Warum hast du nicht wie verabredet auf mich gewartet?" fragte Misato vorwurfsvoll.  
  
Kaji grinste.  
"Hi, Katsuragi-chan."  
  
"Hör auf mit dem Süßholzgeraspel! Wir wollten uns oben treffen."  
  
"Ja, ja, tut mir leid, ehrlich. Aber die Neugierde war stärker."  
  
"Das glaube ich dir sogar aufs Wort, Kaji. Für wen arbeitest du eigentlich wirklich? Das hier bei NERV ist doch nur eine Tarnung. Also? Vielleicht das japanische Innenministerium? Oder die Deutschen?"  
  
"Nein, Katsuragi, viel weiter oben."  
  
"Weiter oben? Erzähl mir bloß nicht, du bist im Auftrag des Herrn unterwegs."  
  
"Nee, so gut bin ich nicht. - ODIN."  
  
"UN-Geheimdienst?"  
  
"Yepp."  
  
"Warum spioniert die UN ihrer eigenen Tochterorganisation nach?"  
  
"Weil NERV... weil Ikari zu mächtig wird. Und jetzt? Verpfeifst du mich?"  
  
"Nein, Kaji..."  
  
"Ikari weiß übrigens über mich Bescheid - glaube ich wenigstens. Vielleicht weiß er nicht, wer mich geschickt hat, aber er viel zu kontrollbesessen, um nicht zu erkennen, daß ich ein faules Ei in seinem Nest bin. Sorry, daß ich es dir nicht vorher gesagt habe."  
  
"Soll ich jetzt gerührt sein?"  
Sie steckte die Waffe weg.  
"Können wir jetzt endlich dazu kommen, weshalb wir hier sind?"  
  
"Hm, du meinst sicher nicht, ob wir uns nicht in eine dunkle Ecke zurückziehen und ein wenig..."  
  
"Nein, meine ich nicht."  
  
"Okay."  
Und er öffnete die Tür vollends, gab den Blick in eine riesige Halle frei, gegen die der EVA-Hangar nur ein Einbauschrank war, eine gewaltige natürliche Höhle, die von Metallgerüsten und -stegen durchzogen war, von deren Decke gewaltige Scheinwerfer herabstrahlten, deren Boden größtenteils von einem See aus LCL bedeckt war, auf dem ein Kanonenboot schwam...  
Das LCL tropfte als stetiger Strom aus den Wunden eines Wesens, dessen Beine unterhalb der Hüfte abgetrennt worden waren, eines riesigen Wesens mit aufgedunsener bleicher Haut, eines humanoiden Wesens von der Größe eines EVANGELIONs, dessen Gesicht sich hinter einer Maske mit sieben Augen verbarg, eines Wesens, welches an ein überdimensionales Kreuz genagelt worden war...  
  
"Oh, Mann... sag mir, daß das nicht wahr ist..." flüsterte Misato.  
Sie standen auf einem Steg in Brusthöhe des Giganten.  
"Ist das vielleicht ein EVA? Eines von Ritsukos Geschöpfen, nur ohne Rüstung?"  
  
"Nein, Katsuragi-chan. Das ist ein Engel."  
  
"Ein Engel..."  
Misato schüttelte den Kopf.  
Plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn... jedenfalls teilweise...  
"Das ist doch unmöglich..."  
  
"Wenn meine Nachforschungen stimmen, dann ist das ADAM."  
  
"Der Erste Engel? - Hier? Ich wußte ja, daß man Ikari nicht unterschätzen darf, aber das hier hätte ich ihm doch nicht zugetraut. ADAM, der Verursacher des Second Impact..."  
  
Hinter ihnen fiel etwas zu Boden.  
Misato und Kaji drehten sich um, wichen zugleich zur Seite aus, griffen nach ihren Waffen.  
Doch es war nur Shinji, der in der Tür stand, der seine Tasche fallengelassen hatte und mit großen Augen auf die bleiche Gestalt an dem Kreuz starrte.  
  
"Shinji", stieß Misato hervor. "Was in aller Welt machst du hier?"  
  
Er wollte antworten, konnte es aber nicht. Sein Blick hing wie gebannt an dem Giganten, an der Maske mit den sieben Augen.  
Was hatte sein Vater nur mit diesem Wesen vor...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato hatte Shinji aus dem TerminalDogma herausgeführt, hatte sich eilig von Kaji verabschiedet, welcher nicht den Eindruck machte, weitere Exkursionen vornehmen zu wollen.  
Jetzt saßen sie beide in Misatos Sportwagen, mit dem sie ihn heimfuhr.  
  
"Shinji, du mußt vergessen, was du gesehen hast... zu deiner eigenen Sicherheit."  
  
"Ja", erwiderte er tonlos.  
Hatte Rei-chan ihn davor warnen wollen? Hatte sie ihn davor warnen wollen, daß er Dinge sehen würde, die ihn um den Verstand bringen könnten?  
"Was ist jetzt mit Kaji-san? Er hat es auch gesehen... Misato, ich verstehe zwar nicht alles, aber du liebst ihn doch, oder?"  
  
Sie warf ihm einen kurzen Seitenblick zu. Ihr Gesicht blieb regungslos.  
"Shinji-kun, die Liebe kann nicht alle Probleme lösen - leider. Aber du mußt vergessen, verstehst du? Kein Wort... du mußt vergessen, was du dort unten gesehen hast."  
  
"Was war das für ein Wesen?"  
  
"Shinji..."  
Misato seufzte.  
"Wenn Kaji recht hat, dann war es ADAM, der Erste Engel... Shinji, was weißt du über den Second Impact?"  
  
"Der Second Impact... uhm... eine gewaltige Katastrophe, bei der unzählige Menschen starben... ahm... ausgelöst durch einen Meteoriteneinschlag am Südpol."  
  
"Das entspricht leider nicht der Wahrheit. In Wirklichkeit haben mein Vater und ADAM den Second Impact ausgelöst."  
  
"Äh?"  
  
"Mein Vater leitete im Jahre 2000 eine Expedition zum Südpol, welche dort einen Giganten entdeckte, in dessen Brust ein langer Speer steckte... und wenn ich jetzt Gigant sage, dann meine ich auch wirklich groß... ADAM... sie begannen zu experimentieren, entfernten schließlich die Lanze aus seiner Brust... und erweckten ihn. Als Dank löschte er sie alle aus und vernichtete die halbe Menschheit..."  
  
"Ah... ah... das... das ist die Wahrheit?"  
Shinji schluckte. Das war schwer zu glauben... doch irgendwie paßte es ins Bild...  
  
"Ja. Ich war dabei. Ich habe als einzige überlebt..."  
  
"Uh... das..."  
  
"Das ist lange her. Jetzt wissen wir jedenfalls, weshalb uns die Engel angreifen."  
  
"Sie... uhm... sie wollen ADAM befreien..."  
  
"Und sie wollen beenden, was er angefangen hat... Du mußt es vergessen, Shinji."  
  
"Wie kann ich das?"  
  
"Ich weiß nicht."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Während des Abendessens betrachtete Rei Shinji.  
Shinji-kun aß, als ob er gar nicht bei der Sache wäre, wirkte abwesend und mit ganz anderen Dingen beschäftigt. Sogar der Kuß, den er ihr nach seiner Ankunft gegeben hatte, war irgendwie fahrig gewesen... und sonderlichen Appetit schien er auch nicht zu haben, stocherte mehr in seinem Essen herum.  
  
"Shinji-kun, was ist los mit dir?" fragte sie besorgt.  
  
"Nichts, Rei."  
Er sollte vergessen...  
Doch wie sollte ihm das gelingen, wenn ihm das Bild des gekreuzigten Riesen ständig vor Augen war, des Riesen ohne Beine, welcher stattdessen nur unregelmäßige Stümpfe besaß, von denen noch Hautlappen herabhingen...  
  
"Du wirkst so bedrückt."  
  
"Ja? Kann sein."  
  
Er sprach so tonlos...  
Irgendetwas war vorgefallen...  
Sie stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
"Was es auch ist, du kannst es mir erzählen."  
  
"Rei-chan... ich... ah... ich weiß nicht... ob... du hattest mich gewarnt..."  
  
Sie hatte ihn gewarnt? Wovor sollte sie ihn gewarnt haben...  
Er meinte doch nicht etwa...  
"Das TerminalDogma..." flüsterte sie und ließ ihn abrupt los, sah ihn mit aufgerissenen Augen an. "Du warst im TerminalDogma..."  
Was mochte er gesehen haben? Vielleicht den EVA-Friedhof? Oder die Gen-Schmiede? Doch nicht etwa... nein... hoffentlich nicht den Tank mit ihren Schwestern... bitte nicht den Klontank...  
  
"Ja. Ich habe ihn gesehen... den Engel... ADAM..."  
  
"ADAM?" fragte sie verwirrt.  
  
"Den gekreuzigten Engel..."  
  
Aber das war doch LILITH, ihre Mutter, das Wesen, aus deren DNA sie erschaffen worden war... warum glaubte Shinji-kun, es handle sich um ADAM? Jedenfalls mußte der Anblick ihn sehr getroffen haben... er kannte jetzt eines der Geheimnisse des Kommandanten, vielleicht hatte er auch schon erkannt, was das LCL in Wirklichkeit war...  
"Was hast du noch gesehen?"  
  
"Nichts... nur den Engel..."  
  
Sie atmete auf.  
Er kannte ihr Geheimnis nicht, wußte nicht, daß es noch mehr Klone im Dogma gab, seelenlose Geschöpfe, die nur innerhalb des LCL-Tanks überlebensfähig waren.  
Rei räumte den Tisch ab, stellte das benutzte Geschirr in die Spüle.  
Dann zog sie ihn in die Höhe und führte ihn in den größeren Nebenraum.  
"Ich helfe dir, ihn zu vergessen, Shinji-kun."  
Damit nahm sie seine Hand in die ihre, plazierte seine andere Hand auf ihrer Hüfte und begann eine langsame Melodie zu summen, zu der sie sich bewegte, ihn dazu brachte, ihr zu folgen, bis sie durch den Raum tanzten und sich sein bedrückter Gesichtsausdruck langsam zu lösen begann...  
  
In der Nacht hielt sie ihn fest, während er im Schlaf lautlos weinte.  
Was würde nur geschehen, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr? Die Wahrheit über den Engel, über LILITH... und die Wahrheit über sie... sie wollte ihn nicht verlieren...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag verließ Rei nur unwillig die Wohnung, eigentlich wollte sie Shinji nicht alleinlassen, der immer noch in Embryonalstellung im Bett lag, wollte sich viel lieber um ihn kümmern, doch sie hatte ihre Befehle und diese lauteten, pünktlich zu den Tests im Hauptquartier zu erscheinen.  
"Ich bin so schnell zurück wie möglich." sagte sie zum Abschied, doch Shinji reagierte nicht auf ihre Worte. Schon an der Tür machte sie wieder kehrt, beugte sich über ihn und küßte ihn auf die Stirn, dann ging sie schließlich.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Irgendwann gegen Mittag nahm Shinji seine Umgebung wieder wahr.  
Die Erinnerung war nicht mehr so deutlich, das Entsetzen nicht mehr so stark.  
  
Mitten im Raum stand Ryoji Kaji...  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf und fuhr in die Höhe.  
Kaji-san stand tatsächlich mitten im Zimmer.  
"Ka-Kaji-san, wie..."  
  
Der Mann grinste.  
"So ein einfaches Schloß stellt kein großes Hindernis für jemanden wie mich dar, Shinji. Ich wollte nach dir sehen, und da niemand auf mein Klopfen geantwortet hat... tja, ´hoffe, du vergibst mir, bin halt krankhaft neugierig."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"Was meinst du, du ziehst dich an, spritzt dir etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug, hm? Ich will mich etwas mit dir unterhalten, aber wer weiß, wer hier vielleicht mithört."  
  
"Uh... ahm, ja, Kaji-san, sofort..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji fuhr ein Cabrios älteren Baujahres, er hatte eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und ließ sich den Fahrtwind um die Nase wehen.  
  
"Ich... ahm... ich erzähle keinem ´was wegen gestern..." sagte Shinji.  
  
Kaji nickte.  
"Dafür wäre ich dir dankbar, gibt ein paar Leute, die ziemliche Probleme damit hätten zu erfahren, daß wir in ihrem Allerheiligsten herumgestolpert sind."  
  
"Misato hat gesagt, ich solle vergessen."  
  
"Und? Klappt das, so auf Kommando? Hm, wohl nicht. Shinji, wir sind keine Maschinen, bei denen man einfach den Gedächnisspeicher löschen kann, so läuft das bei uns Menschen nicht."  
  
Shinji schwieg. Kaji-san hatte ja recht, so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte die Bilder einfach nicht aus seinem Kopf vertreiben.  
  
"Ich finde es sogar gut, daß du es gesehen hast. Und du sollst noch mehr wissen... wenn du es willst... ´denke, das hast du dir verdient, ein Recht auf die Wahrheit."  
  
"Ahm... ja, ich will wissen, was das alles zu bedeuten hat..." flüsterte Shinji leise.  
  
"Okay. Was weißt du über NERV?"  
  
"NERV... NERV bekämpft die Engel."  
  
"Ja, aber nicht nur."  
  
"Und NERV soll den Third Impact verhindern."  
  
"Auch. Und hast du dich bereits gefragt, weshalb die Engel immer nur in der Nähe des Hauptquartiers auftauchen?"  
  
"Ja... uh... es ist wegen ADAM, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja. Es ist alles ein abgekartetes Spiel."  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das, Kaji-san?"  
  
"Dein Vater weiß, was geschehen wird, verstehst du? Er hat es von Anfang an gewußt. Er kennt sogar die Namen der Engel, die noch angreifen werden. Und wahrscheinlich hat er sogar   
den Second Impact mitverursacht... oder hat zumindest ein paar Voraussetzungen dafür geschaffen, daß Professor Ichiro Katsuragi ADAM findet."  
  
"Aber, warum... warum das alles?"  
  
"Schwer zu beantworten. Hinter NERV steht eine Gruppe namens SEELE, eine Organisation von Machthabern, die schon lange die Geschicke der Welt lenken, Politiker, religiöse Führer, Wirtschaftsmagnaten, Befehlshaber von Geheimdiensten... sie haben deinem Vater erst die Macht gegeben, die zur Bildung von NERV nötig war, sie haben die Vereinten Nationen soweit gebracht, daß sie NERV finanzierten. Und sie unterstützen NERV auch heute noch, eine Gruppe alter Männer, die sich vor dem Tod fürchten... Ebenfalls wichtig sind die Schriftrollen vom Toten Meer, welche SEELE im Besitz hat, rätselhafte Schriftstücke aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, welche eine Art Zukunftsprophezeiung für die Menschheit enthalten... Alles, was war... und alles, was noch sein wird... Und darauf aufbauend haben dein Vater und SEELE einen Plan entwickelt, bei dem der Kampf gegen die Engel nur die erste Phase ist... ich habe keine Ahnung, wer letztendlich wen benutzt, aber schlußendlich wird dieser Kampf auf dem Rücken der EVA-Piloten ausgetragen - auf euren Rücken, Shinji. Und deshalb erzähle ich dir das auch, weil du es dir zu erfahren verdient hast."  
  
"Wozu muß ich das wissen?"  
Das interessierte ihn doch gar nicht... Machthaber im Schatten... Puppenspieler... uralte Prophezeiungen... Pläne, die auf alten Schriften basierten... was sollte er damit?  
  
"Es ist dein Recht und deine Pflicht. Denn du bist der Sohn von Yui Ikari, die die EVAs erschaffen hat."  
  
"Mutter..." flüsterte Shinji.  
Warum mußte Kaji-san seine tote Mutter ins Gespräch bringen? Warum konnte er die Vergangenheit nicht ruhen lassen, warum mußte er jetzt diese Erinnerungen wieder ausgraben...  
Die Erinnerungen an den Tag ihres Todes...  
Seine Mutter, gekleidet in eine PlugSuit... wie sie noch einmal zurückblickt und ihn anlächelt... seltsam, in seiner Erinnerung hatte seine Mutter Rei-chans Gesicht... wie sie die Kapsel bestieg, in der er jetzt einen EntryPlug zu erkennen glaubte... und wie alles endete... wie sein Vater, der eben noch neben ihm gestanden hatte, sich abwandte und ging... wie der Plug plötzlich wie unter Zuckungen aufbrach und nur eine zähe Flüssigkeit ausspie...  
Ein Beben ging durch Shinjis Körpers und er begann zu weinen.  
  
Kaji fuhr an den Straßenrand, legte ihm tröstend den Arm um die Schultern.  
"Du mußtest es wissen. Du darfst nicht vor der Wahrheit fliehen. Es ist leicht davonzulaufen, ich weiß es, aber damit machst du dich nur zum Werkzeug deines Vaters."  
  
"Kaji-san, ich... die Wahrheit, das ist zuviel... ich habe noch nie so gelebt..."  
  
"Dann wird dein Vater am Ende gewinnen, willst du das?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-00 marschierte durch die Gänge des TerminalDogmas, in der Hand jenen Gegenstand, den der Kommandant aus der Antarktis mitgebracht hatte, den Longinusspeer, jenes uralte Artefakt aus einer Legierung, welche sich jeder Analyse entzog, das die Katsuragi-Expedition in der Brust ADAM stecken gefunden hatte.  
Es war eine Lanze mit einer Spitze, die sich teilte wie eine Forke. Eigentlich bestand der Speer aus zwei miteinander verflochtenen Metallstangen.  
  
Der EVANGELION erreichte die riesige Felsenhalle, in welcher der Engel gefangengehalten wurde, gerade war LILITH eine neue Dosis an ruhigstellenden Medikamenten verabreicht worden, nachdem die in den Wänden installierten Laser ihre im Laufe der letzten Stunden bis zu den Knien regenerierten Beine wieder abgetrennt hatten. Das LCL floß reichlich...  
  
Rei verspürte nichts beim Anblick des Giganten, kein Mitleid, keinen Haß, auch keine Liebe, wie sie eine Tochter für ihre Mutter verspürte. Sie hatte einen Befehl erhalten, den es auszuführen galt...  
Der Engel war völlig ruhig, schien inaktiv zu sein, sprach nicht einmal den Blutdurst des EVAs an, war viel zu schwach, als daß der EVA auch nur im entferntesten Anlaß hatte zu glauben, sich an ihm nähren zu können...  
  
EVA-00 hob die Lanze zum Stoß.  
Die Pilotin visierte die Brust des Engels an, dort wo bei einem Menschen das Herz schlug, stieß die Lanze mit aller Kraft hinein, wie es ihr der Kommandant über InterKom befohlen hatte.  
  
Der Engel reagiert nicht, zuckte weder, noch schrie er vor Schmerz.  
  
In diesem Moment verspürte Rei etwas... Bedauern...  
So schnell sie konnte, verließ sie den Raum wieder, eilte durch die Gänge des Dogma zum Endpunkt des Zentralen Schachtes, durch den sie wieder nach oben ins CentralDogma stieg.  
Sie wollte fort, wollte soviel Distanz wie möglich zwischen sich und den Engel bringen, wollte wieder ans Tageslicht... wollte zurück zu Shinji-kun...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In seinem Büro nahm Gendo Ikari Reis Vollzugsmeldung mit eiserner Miene zur Kenntnis, schaltete dann einfach die Verbindung ab und widmete sich wieder dem Spielbrett auf seinem Schreibtisch.  
Er und Kozo Fuyutsuki spielen Go, den einzigen Zeitvertrieb, das einzige Hobby, welches Ikari sich erlaubte, denn das Spiel schärfte seine Sinne. Nur war er im Augenblick am Verlieren, ADAM meldete sich in immer kürzeren Abständen, auch wenn er inzwischen imstande war, die tastenden geistigen Fühler des Engels abzublocken. Und die Droge, die er benutzte, um ADAM ruhigzuhalten, stumpfte seine Sinne ab.  
  
"Hast du SEELE über das Eindringen des Engels in die MAGI informiert?"  
  
"Ich habe es als Unfall dargestellt... ein lästiger Computerfehler..." brummte Ikari.  
  
"Das werden sie nicht glauben."  
  
"Hauptsache, wir halten das Szenario ein, Fuyutsuki, damit stellen wir die alten Männer zufrieden und lenken sie ab."  
  
"Und Kaji? Ein Spion in unseren eigenen Reihen könnte für Probleme sorgen."  
  
"Wir lassen ihn zappeln, er könnte noch nützlich werden, er weiß nichts, gar nichts. Ich halte das für sehr amüsant."  
  
"So..."  
Fuyutsuki setzte einen Stein, brachte Ikari damit in Schwierigkeiten, dessen ganze Strategie zusammenbrach wie ein Kartenhaus.  
Warum schien Ikari derart darauf bedacht, seine linke Hand unter der Tischplatte außer Sicht zu halten...? 


	42. 10.Zwischenspiel

10. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit...  
  
"War das wirklich notwendig, Tabris? So viele Lilimleben... sie können in meinem Inneren einfach nicht existieren..."  
  
"Es gab keinen anderen Weg. Sie mußten aufgehalten werden, solange es möglich war. Andernfalls wären sie mit ihren Waffen unaufhaltsam geworden und wir hätten auch die letzte Gelegenheit verloren, unsere Mutter zu befreien."  
  
"Und dein Plan, kleiner Bruder?"  
  
"Kann immer noch verwirklicht werden, Leriel, wenn ich mich auf dich verlassen kann."  
  
"Für Mutter bringe ich jedes Opfer, auch meine Existenz auf dieser Seite der Grenze."  
  
"Dazu sind wir alle bereit."  
  
"Ja. Bardiel, Arael und Armisael sind bereit, deinem Vorschlag zu folgen und Kontakt mit den Lilim in den Kampfmaschinen aufzunehmen, welche nach unserem Vorbild geformt wurden. Nur Zeruel besteht auf den Weg der Gewalt."  
  
"Aber damit sind schon so viele von uns gescheitert. Gaghiel ist nur noch ein Schatten seinerselbst, er hat zuviel Kraft verloren während seines Kampfes. Iroul ist immer noch gefangen im Labyrinth seines eigenen Geistes. Und Matriel, der wohl schwächste von uns, ist zwar durch glückliche Umstände sehr weit gekommen, wurde dann aber einfach gestoppt."  
  
"Wir hätten von Beginn an zusammenarbeiten sollen, wir alle. Aber Zeruel ist der stärkste von uns, damals wäre es ihm sogar fast gelungen, Vater aufzuhalten."  
  
"Nur fast. Wenn Mutter ihn nicht gebannt hätte..."  
  
"Ja, Tabris. Vielleicht hat Zeruel Erfolg, vielleicht scheitert auch er."  
  
"Wir dürfen uns nicht davon beeinflussen lassen, was sein könnte, Bruder." 


	43. Kapitel 31 - Im Schatten des Engels

Kapitel 31 - Im Schatten des Engels  
  
Zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten Tagen studierte Misato die Aufnahmen, welche von der Mulde gemacht worden waren, welche sich dort befand, wo zuvor die US-Zweigstelle von NERV gewesen war.  
Sie hatte die Photographien auf dem Boden von Ritsukos Büro ausgebreitet und hockte daneben.  
  
Akagi nahm die Okkupation ihres Arbeitszimmers mit säuerlicher Miene zur Kenntnis.  
"Du solltest wirklich bei Gelegenheit einmal dein Büro aufräumen, dann müßte ich dir nicht immer aushelfen. Und wenn du es selbst nicht schaffst, dann frag doch einfach Shinji, sobald der das Chaos sieht, fängt er schon automatisch an, alles an Ort und Stelle zu räumen."  
  
"Ja, nur daß ich derart viele TopSecret-Unterlagen dort aufbewahre, daß ich danach erst mich und dann ihn erschießen müßte. Außerdem ist dein Büro größer, Ritsuko."  
Misato nahm eines der Bilder in die Hand.  
"Offiziell wurde NERV-US von einer Explosion zerstört... und als irgendjemand diese Darstellung kritisierte, weil keine Trümmerstücke gefunden worden waren, hieß es plötzlich Implosion..."  
  
"Ich weiß - ich habe die bereinigte Fassung des wissenschaftlichen Berichtes an die UN selbst verfaßt."  
  
"Wir wissen beide, daß das eine Lüge ist."  
  
"Ja, schon, aber mangels einer besseren Erklärung mußte es reichen. Und wenn ein Engel für den Verlust der Anlage verantwortlich ist... willst du wirklich, daß die Staaten, welche NERV finanzieren, anfangen zu befürchten, daß der Feind auch bei ihnen auftauchen könnte? Dann drehen sie uns schneller den Geldhahn zu, als Ikari protestieren könnte. NERV hat nur dann Bestand, wenn Tokio-3 weiterhin die Festungsstadt ist, die von den Engeln zuerst angegriffen wird."  
  
"Natürlich, darauf läuft es doch immer hinaus - eine Ebene von Täuschungen nach der anderen."  
  
"Tja..."  
Akagi hob die Schultern.  
  
"Egal... dieses Bild hier... das ist kein Explosionskrater, das ist einfach eine Mulde, so als hätte jemand die Anlage einfach ausgegraben. Und hier - das sind Teile des Fundamentes... die Kanten wirken laut Gutachten wie abgeschnitten, der Gutachter spricht von einem Laserskalpell, verneint dies aber schon im nächsten Satz, weil die Schnittstelle nicht verschweißt ist..."  
  
"Das habe ich auch alles schon gelesen. Die MAGI haben keine Antwort parat, was für eine Waffe zum Einsatz gekommen sein könnte. Alles, was wir haben, ist die Aufzeichnung, auf der für einen Sekundenbruchteil ein großer Schatten zu sehen ist, der auf die Anlage fällt. Aber selbst mit den zusätzlichen Rechenkapazitäten haben die MAGI einfach zuwenig Daten, um ein Szenario auszuarbeiten."  
  
"Eine komplette Zweigstelle - einfach weg, Totalverlust... knapp zweihundert Menschen..."  
  
"Und der EVA mit dem S2-Organ."  
  
"Der ist mir da im Vergleich eigentlich völlig egal, Ritsuko. Soetwas baust du ohne Probleme nach."  
  
"Nicht, wenn es nach dem Komitee geht. Die sind nämlich der Ansicht, daß das S2-Organ hochgegangen ist und an allem Schuld hat, weswegen sie weitere Experimente dieser Art untersagt haben."  
  
"Und daran hältst du dich?" fragte Misato lauernd.  
  
"Muß ich wohl, jedenfalls hat Kommandant Ikari dem Komitee zugestimmt."  
  
"Also ist es plötzlich die Schuld der Wissenschaftler, daß sie tot sind."  
  
"So gesehen - ja. Das S2-Organ hat offiziell NERV-US zerstört und damit muß niemand befürchten, daß bei ihm plötzlich ein Engel vor der Haustür steht, der doch eigentlich hier bei uns vorbeischauen sollte. Ganz einfach." sagte Akagi bitter.  
  
"Du klingst nicht gerade so, als ob du von der Lösung begeistert bist."  
  
"Warum sollte ich auch? Es ist eine ganze Reihe kompetenter Fachkräfte verlorengegangen, ein paar davon habe ich gekannt, mit einigen auch schon zusammengearbeitet. Und jetzt heißt es einfach, sie hätten ihren Tod selbst verschuldet. Das macht mich krank. Anscheinend gibt es nur einen Weg, NERV zu verlassen: Auf einer Bahre mit den Füßen voran."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji saß am Küchentisch, den Kopf auf den verschränkten Unterarmen, und wartete auf Rei, während er über die Dinge nachdachte, von denen Kaji-san ihm erzählt hatte.  
Seine Mutter hatte die EVAs gebaut... bisher hatte Shinji nur geglaubt, daß sie die erste Testpilotin gewesen war, daß sie von seinem Vater dazu gezwungen worden war, den EntryPlug zu betreten. Und nach Misatos Aussage war es doch Ritsuko Akagi gewesen, welche die EVAs erschaffen hatte, stand das nicht im Widerspruch zueinander? Andererseits, wenn seine Mutter vielleicht nur das Grundkonzept geliefert hatte... wenn die EVAs in ihrer heutigen Form tatsächlich auf Doktor Akagis Arbeit zurückgingen...  
Egal, wie er es drehte, er landete immer wieder bei seinem Vater, erinnerte sich immer wieder an den Moment, in dem er sich von ihm abwandte, an dem er ihn verlor... aber hatte er ihn eigentlich verloren? Verlieren konnte man doch nur etwas, das man zuvor schon gehabt hatte... Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht daran erinnern, daß sein Vater ihn jemals angelächelt hatte, konnte sich nicht an ein einziges freundliches Wort erinnern... oder hatte er das alles nur verdrängt, um ihn besser, um ihn uneingeschränkt hassen zu können? Dabei wollte er ihn gar nicht hassen, in der Tiefe seines Herzens wollte er von ihm nur akzeptiert und anerkannt werden... aber wie sollte das geschehen, wenn sie einander weder über den Weg liefen, noch sein Vater über InterKom mit ihm sprach...  
  
Shinji erinnerte sich an das letzte ´richtige´ Gespräch mit seinem Vater, damals auf dem Gräberfeld am letzten Todestag seiner Mutter, ein gutes Vierteljahr bevor er nach Tokio-3 gekommen und von NERV zwangsrekrutiert worden war.  
Sie hatten eine ganze Weile schweigend vor dem Grabpfeiler gestanden, einem von vielen, der sich eigentlich in nichts von den anderen unterschied. Hätte Shinji nicht den Standort schon lange verinnerlicht gehabt, hätte er die Grabstätte wahrscheinlich nicht erkannt.  
Sein Vater hatte nicht den Eindruck gemacht, sich darüber zu freuen, ihn zu sehen. Auch nicht, daß er Trauer oder Bedauern empfand, vielmehr hatte er gewirkt, als erfülle er eine lästige Pflicht, etwas, das von ihm erwartet wurde...  
Er hatte seinen Vater zögernd nach einem Bild seiner Mutter gefragt, doch nur die Antwort erhalten, daß es keine Bilder mehr gebe, daß er alle nach ihrem Tod verbrannt habe...  
Und dann war sein Vater einfach gegangen, hatte es einem seiner Untergebenen überlassen, ihn zu seinen Pflegeeltern zurückzubringen...  
  
Ja, er traute es seinem Vater durchaus zu, Mitschuld am Second Impact gehabt zu haben... und er traute es ihm zu, seine eigene Frau, Shinjis Mutter, getötet zu haben...  
Und in diesem Augenblick wurde ihm klar, daß er von seinem Vater Akzeptanz und Anerkennung weder erwarten konnte, noch wirklich wollte...  
Wenn er Rei-chan nur überreden könnte, mit ihm zusammen NERV zu verlassen... wenn er sein Konto plünderte und dazu den Kreditrahmen, würde das sicher für eine Zugfahrkarte ans andere Ende Japans reichen, oder vielleicht auch für zwei Plätze auf einem Flug zum Festland, in der inneren Mongolei würde NERV sie vielleicht nicht finden...  
Doch er wußte, daß ein solches Unterfangen schon im Ansatz scheitern würde, Rei-chan würde die Mission nicht aufgeben... und er konnte den Menschen, die darauf bauten, daß die EVAs sie gegen die Engel verteidigten, eigentlich auch nicht den Rücken zukehren... wie hatte Kaji-san doch gesagt - er durfte nicht weglaufen, auch wenn dies der vielleicht einfachste Weg war.  
Wenn sein Vater etwas plante, das der Menschheit schaden würde, dann mußte er versuchen, diese Pläne zu vereiteln...  
  
Die Wohnungstür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen.  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
Rei-chan war zurück!  
"Ich bin hier."  
Egal, was geschah, sie war wie ein Anker. Ohne sie hätte er sich wahrscheinlich für den einfacheren Weg entschieden...  
  
Rei kam in die Küche, stellte einen Beutel mit Einkäufen auf den Tisch, hauptsächlich frisches Gemüse und etwas Obst, begann die Sachen einzuräumen.  
  
"Ahm, Rei-chan, wie waren deine Tests?"  
  
Sie zuckte kurz zusammen.  
Shinji-kun konnte doch nicht wissen, das sie im TerminalDogma gewesen war und LILITH mit dem Longinusspeer durchbohrt hatte...  
"Das übliche", antwortete sie knapp.  
Am Boden der Tasche befanden sich ein paar Äpfel, sie nahm einen davon und wusch ihn ab, hielt ihn dann Shinji hin.  
"Möchtest du?"  
  
Er nickte und nahm den Apfel entgegen.  
Dabei erinnerte er sich an die Geschichte von Adam und Eva im Garten Eden.  
Wer hatte sie ihm nur erzählt? Die Geschichte gehörte zum christlichen Mythos... wo und wann hatte sie nur gehört?  
Es war den beiden verboten gewesen, die Früchte eines speziellen Baumes zu essen, doch Eva hatte sich über das Verbot hinweggesetzt und einen der Äpfel des Wissens mit Adam geteilt, als Strafe hatten sie das Paradies verlassen und fortan auf Erden leben müssen...  
Adam und Eva... sicher war es nur ein Zufall, daß der Engel im Dogma den Namen ADAM trug, und ebenso, daß die EVANGELIONs auf die Bezeichnung EVA abgekürzt wurden... oder war das vielleicht die Quelle, aus welcher sein Vater die Namen der Engel bezog?  
Nachdenklich drehte er den Apfel in den Händen.  
Ein ganz normaler Apfel...  
Shinji biß hinein.  
Natürlich geschah nichts.  
"Rei, ich... uhm... wollte dich etwas fragen..."  
  
"Was, Shinji-kun?"  
Sie nahm ihm gegenüber Platz.  
  
"Weißt du, ahm, ich wüßte gerne, wann dein Geburtstag ist... ich wollte eigentlich Misato fragen, aber irgendwie... uhm... bin ich nicht dazu gekommen..."  
  
Rei sah ihn nur an.  
Ihr Geburtstag...  
Wie sollte sie ihm darauf nur antworten?  
´Das ist geheim´? - Nein, das würde nur weitere Fragen aufwerfen, das würde er nicht verstehen...  
Und welches Datum war eigentlich das zutreffende? Der Tag, an dem das Klonprojekt in Angriff genommen worden war? Der Tag, an dem ihre Vorgängerin aktiviert worden war? Der Tag, an dem dieser Körper den Klontank verlassen hatte?  
So viele Möglichkeiten...  
Jemand wie Suzuhara-kun hätte wahrscheinlich jeden dieser Tage genannt, um einen Grund zum Feiern zu haben... oder auch nicht... aber was sollte sie nur Shinji-kun sagen... sie war doch gar nicht geboren worden im Sinne des Wortes, sie war erschaffen worden, war aus der DNA des Zweiten Engels erschaffen worden, hatte menschliche Form durch Beifügung menschlicher DNA erhalten... und menschliche Gefühle...  
Welches Datum... welcher Tag...  
Und dann nannte sie ihm ein Datum... den Tag, an dem er nach Tokio-3 gekommen war, den Tag, an dem sie sich zum ersten Mal begegnet waren, den Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte, als er sie vor den herabfallenden Trümmerstücken der Hangardecke hatte beschützen wollen...  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Uhm, wenn ich das eher gewußt hätte... das... ah..."  
  
"Damals kannten wir uns noch nicht."  
Und trotzdem war ihr an diesem Tag ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk gemacht worden, ein eigentlich völlig Fremder, der sie hatte beschützen wollen...  
  
"Trotzdem... uh... ich meine... naja..."  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an. Er schien über seine Depressionen hinweg zu sein.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Ferien neigten sich dem Ende zu und der Beginn des nächsten Schuljahres rückte immer näher.  
In der dritten Woche des neuen Schuljahres würde eine Klassenfahrt stattfinden, damit die Schüler sich besser kennenlernten, Ziel der Reise sollte die Insel Okinawa für einen einwöchigen Tauchkurs sein.  
  
Am letzten Ferientag läutete es an der Tür des Apartments, welches Rei und Shinji bewohnten, an diesem Tag war Shinji mit Training dran, während Rei daheim geblieben war und das Bad geputzt hatte, bis sie sich in den Kacheln spiegelte, irgendwie fiel es ihr schwer, sich vorzustellen, daß es ihr früher völlig egal gewesen war, wie es in ihrer Wohnung aussah.  
Den Putzlappen noch in der Hand öffnete sie die Wohnungstür.  
Es kam ja nur eine Handvoll Personen in Frage, die sie besuchen konnten.  
Da waren einmal Misato-san oder Kaji-san, doch der Major hatte erst am gestrigen Tag bei ihnen vorbeigesehen.  
Dann Ishiren-san, welche nur mit ihr in Kontakt trat, wenn Shinji-kun nicht in der Nähe war und sie über etwaige Veränderungen und Umbesetzungen bei ihrer und Shinji-kuns Leibwache in Kenntnis setzte - da sie erfahren hatte, daß für Shinji-kun nur ein Leibwächter abgestellt worden war, hatte sie Ishiren-san, welche immerhin ein Team aus fünf Mitgliedern des Sicherheitsdienstes befehligte, gebeten, auch auf Shinji-kun Acht zu geben.  
Und schließlich der Kommandant, doch genau den wollte sie definitiv nicht sehen. Seit Wochen schon befürchtete sie eigentlich, er könnte ihr befehlen, sich von Shinji-kun zu trennen. Und sie wußte nicht, was sie dann tun sollte... Befehlsverweigerung hätte wahrscheinlich zur Folge, daß der Kommandant sie ersetzen würde, auch wenn Doktor Akagi ihre Erinnerungen konserviert hatte... und Shinji-kun... wo sollte er denn hingehen, wenn er diesen Ort verlassen mußte...  
Vor der Tür, auf dem Korridor, stand eine Person, mit welcher Rei nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte: Hikari Horaki, die Klassensprecherin!  
"Hikari!" sagte sie überrascht.  
  
"Hallo, Rei. Störe ich?"  
  
Rei setzte zu einer bejahenden Antwort an, schließlich hatte sie ihre Putztätigkeit im Bad unterbrochen, überlegte es sich aber anders und verneinte, da ihr die Abwechslung zum einen nicht ungelegen kam und zum anders auch ganz jemand anders vor der Tür hätte stehen können.  
"Möchtest du hereinkommen?"  
  
"Ja, äh, gern."  
  
Rei gab den Weg frei, Hikari trat ein, zog im Vorraum die Schuhe aus und folgte Rei dann in die eigentliche Wohnung, sah sich neugierig um, da sie noch nie hier gewesen war.  
  
"Hier wohnt ihr also, Ikari-kun und du."  
  
"Ja."  
Rei trat rasch in die Küche und beförderte den Putzlappen durch die offenstehende Tür zum Bad zielsicher in den Eimer, der noch in der Duschkabine stand.  
  
"Hübsch habt ihr es, wirkt sehr gemütlich."  
Hikari lächelte beim Anblick der Blumen, die sich in mehreren Vasen an verschiedenen Plätzen befanden und die Wohnung bunt, hell und freundlich wirken ließen.  
Nachdem sie einen schnellen Blick in die Küche geworfen hatte, fiel ihr allerdings doch etwas auf.  
"Öh, hier gibt es nur ein Bett?!"  
  
"Ja, Hikari."  
  
Die nächste Frage lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, doch sie schluckte sie herunter, errötete stattdessen. Es ging sie schließlich nichts an, was ihre Mitschüler nachts taten... aber wahrscheinlich war es jetzt wohl Rei, die über ein gewisses Maß an... Lebenserfahrung verfügte...  
  
Rei wartete auf eine weitere Äußerung der Klassensprecherin, doch diese schwieg, lief stattdessen rot an, eine Reaktion, die Rei immer noch nicht ganz einordnen konnte. Was hatte sie denn gesagt, das ein Erröten hätte begründen können?!  
"Was führt dich her?"  
  
"Ich... ah... also..."  
  
Ein ähnliches Sprachmuster wie bei Shinji-kun, wenn dieser verlegen war...  
  
"Ah, Rei, du weißt doch, daß demnächst die Klassenfahrt stattfindet, Tauchen auf Okinawa..."  
  
"Bekannt", bestätigte sie.  
  
"Ich wollte fragen, ob du mich zum Einkaufen begleiten willst, ich wollte mir einen neuen Badeanzug kaufen und... naja... dachte mir, du könntest mir vielleicht bei der Auswahl helfen. Eigentlich wollte ich ja meine jüngere Schwester mitnehmen, aber die trifft sich mit ihren Freundinnen und hat keine Zeit."  
  
"Und Suzuhara-kun?"  
  
Hikari errötete noch stärker.  
"Das geht doch nicht... nicht in der Öffentlichkeit..."  
  
Rei dachte über die Äußerung der Klassensprecherin nach. Setzte man voraus, daß Suzuhara-kuns Körper dieselben biologisch-chemischen Reaktionen aufwies wie Shinji-kuns, wäre es wirklich nicht klug, ihn in eine derartige Lage zu bringen.  
Hikari benötigte Rat, allerdings war Rei nicht ganz klar, ob sie ihr da wirklich helfen konnte, ihr Modeverständnis entsprach doch eher dem einer Betonmauer. Und außerdem wollte sie noch das Bad fertigputzen...  
Andererseits... eine Abwechslung war wirklich nicht unwillkommen.  
"Gut, ich begleite dich."  
  
"Schön... du brauchst doch sicher auch einen Badeanzug, oder?"  
  
"Nein, ich habe doch meinen Badeanzug für den Sportunterricht."  
  
"Aber, Rei, das ist doch die Gelegenheit, mal etwas anderes zu tragen... die Jungs ein wenig zu beeindrucken. Mit den schwarzen Badeanzügen, die wir beim Schwimmunterricht tragen müssen, schaffen wir das nie."  
  
Rei schwieg.  
Sie war sich eigentlich sicher, daß sie die anderen Mitschüler nicht nach Okinawa begleiten würde. Der Kommandant würde das niemals erlauben. Außerdem würden die Piloten wahrscheinlich im Hauptquartier benötigt, sie konnten doch nicht einfach die Stadt verlassen, was, wenn ein Engel angriff?!  
Aber das sagte sie der Klassensprecherin nicht, Hikari wirkte derart gutgelaunt, daß sie sie damit nicht belasten wollte.  
Und ein neuer Badeanzug... sicher gab es bei Zeiten Gelegenheit, ihn Shinji vorzuführen, immerhin hatte NERV ja auch ein großes Schwimmbad, in dem sie schon oft genug ihre Runden gedreht hatte.  
Schließlich nickte sie.  
"Laß uns gehen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Stunden später...  
Die Abenddämmerung hatte bereits eingesetzt.  
  
Rei war von ihrem Einkaufsbummel längst zurück, hatte die Plastiktüte mit ihren Einkäufen unter dem Bett versteckt, wo Shinji sie vorerst nicht finden würde. Auch Shinji war inzwischen zurück und hatte das Abendessen zubereitet. Nachdem sie gegessen hatten, packten sie ihre jeweiligen Schultaschen für den nächsten Tag und stellten sie im Vorraum bereit, waren danach ein wenig ratlos, was sie mit der verbleibenden Zeit anfangen sollten, Shinji hatte sich bereits vorgenommen, in den nächsten Tagen nach einem billigen tragbaren Fernsehgerät Ausschau zu halten, als Rei verschlug, einen Spaziergang zu unternehmen.  
Und während sie Arm in Arm durch die Straßen schlenderten, störte der junge Ikari sich auch nicht an der Tatsachen, daß wenigstens zwei Mitglieder des NERV-Sicherheitsdienstes ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato derweil hatte festgestellt, daß Asuka sich wieder an ihren Biervorräten vergriffen hatte.  
Das rothaarige Mädchen saß vor dem Fernseher, neben sich eine angebrochene Bierdose. Überhaupt wirkte Asuka um einiges schlampiger als am Tage ihrer Ankunft, ihr Haar war ungekämmt und glanzlos und ihre Sachen unordentlich.  
So ging das nun schon seit Tagen, um genau zu sein seit dem Tag, an dem Shinji im internen Vergleich Asukas Synchronratio überholt hatte.  
Misato raufte sich stumm die Haare, Ermahnungen brachten überhaupt nichts.  
Aber wenigstens gab es einen Lichtblick in der Tatsache, daß Kaji sie bald abholen würde, eine gemeinsame Bekannte aus Studientagen, die in einem kleinen Ort weiter unten an der Küste wohnte, hatte heute geheiratet und sie und Kaji zur abendlichen Feier eingeladen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Über einer Seitenstraße der Stadt erschien wie aus dem Nichts eine pulsierende Kugel. Daß die Kugel nicht dorthin gehörte, wäre einem Beobachter auf den ersten Blick klargeworden, denn sie war völlig schwarz-weiß, beide Farben zerliefen auf der Oberfläche, bildeten skurrile Muster und Flächen, dann wieder nur Punkte und Linien, außerdem schien das Objekt alle Farbe aus der Umgebung abzusaugen, wirkte alles in der Nähe blasser und farbloser.  
Die Kugel warf einen großen Schatten, welcher die Straße von einer Seite zur anderen bedeckte, welcher auf Straßenlaternen und geparkte Auto, sowie Gartenmauern fiel. Und diese versanken im Schatten des Engels...  
Als die Kugel wieder verschwand, von einem Herzschlag zum anderen einfach nicht mehr da war, fehlte von den Wagen, den Laternen und jenen Stücken der Mauern, welche der Schatten berührt hatte, jede Spur, ebenso vom Asphalt der Straße, stattdessen war genug von der Straße verschwunden, um die darunter befindlichen Rohrleitungen freizulegen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im NERV-HQ reagierten die MAGI, allerdings waren sie sich nicht sicher, ein Blaues Muster festgestellt zu haben. CASPER beharrte auf seiner Beobachtung, die anderen beiden Einheiten allerdings verweigerten eine Zustimmung, so daß die Alarmsirenen stumm blieben und nur eine schriftliche Mitteilung auf Ritsuko Akagis Terminal erschien, welches zu diesem Zeitpunkt allerdings nicht besetzt war.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei erwachte in der Nacht mit einem Gefühl drohenden Unheils, der Eindruck war so stark, daß sie Shinji fest in ihre Arme nahm und bis zum Morgen so verblieb.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari saß in seinem Büro hinter seinem Schreibtisch und kämpfte gegen die Müdigkeit. Er wollte nicht schlafen, wenn er schlief, hatte ADAM Gelegenheit, sich etwas weiter voranzutasten. Und die Drogen verloren langsam an Wirkung. Er wollte eine Erhöhung der Dosis so lange wie möglich hinauszögern, da dies auch seinem Körper auf Dauer nicht bekommen wäre.  
Vielleicht war er zu ungeduldig gewesen, vielleicht hätte er noch warten sollen, ehe er sich ADAM implantieren ließ...  
Er bemühte sich, seine Gedanken zu fokussieren, der Punkt, mit dem er sich beschäftigte, war wie er den Rei-Klon und Yuis Sohn trennen konnte, wie er es anstellen konnte, daß Rei-II einen derartigen Schock davontrug, daß er sie wieder unter seine uneingeschränkte Kontrolle bekam. Ideen hatte er gleich mehrere, allerdings würden die meisten davon den Verlust von Einheit-01 samt Piloten zur Folge haben, was Ikari auf emotionelle Ebene sogar begrüßen würde, was das Komitee jedoch nicht hinnehmen würde. Außerdem würde ein Verlust des beseelten EVAs zur Folge haben, daß er möglicherweise Fuyutsuki verlor... auch für diesen Fall hatte er bereits Lösungen erwogen, allerdings würde beides ebenfalls den Ablauf seines Szenarios beeinflussen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kajis Wagen hielt vor dem Apartmenthaus, in dem Misato wohnte.  
Seufzend stieg er aus, ging um den Wagen herum und öffnete die Beifahrertür, fing eine herausfallende Misato Katsuragi auf, lud sie sich ächzend auf die Arme und trug sie auf den Eingang zu.  
Warum mußte Katsuragi-chan nur immer soviel Alkohol trinken...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tokio-3 am frühen Morgen:  
Vögel zwitscherten von Dächern und Bäumen, die Straßenbahnen nahmen den Tagesbetrieb auf, Menschen machten sich auf den Weg zur Arbeit...  
  
Und über dem Stadtzentrum schwebte ein großer schwarz-weißer Ball und schien auf die Verteidiger der Stadt zu warten...  
  
Für die Verhältnisse der Stadt also ein ganz normaler Tag.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die drei EVAs pirschten sich an den Engel heran, jeder war mit einem Positronengewehr bewaffnet. Sie bewegten sich in Dreiecksformation, EVA-01 an der Spitze, EVA-00 und -02 hinter ihm.  
  
Shinji wäre deutlich wohler gewesen, hätte er Asuka nicht in seinem Rücken gewußt.  
  
An ihrem Terminal staunte Ritsuko Akagi nicht schlecht, als sie las, daß EVA-01 sein AT-Feld nach hinten verstärkt hatte.  
  
"Ich sehe ihn." meldete Shinji.  
  
"Der ist ja auch nicht zu übersehen", brummte Asuka.  
Da hatte sie sich die halbe Nacht für den ersten Schultag fein gemacht - schließlich konnte sie mit wirren Haaren und Schlabberlook kaum Eindruck schinden - und dann tauchte so ein verkappter Gummiball am Himmel auf.  
  
"Verteilen und den Beschuß eröffnen?" fragte Shinji und blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm vor sich, welcher Misato zeigte.  
  
"Noch abwarten. Aber nicht näher heran..."  
Misato blickte zur Seite, wenn Shinji sich an die Konfiguration der Terminals in der Zentrale von seinen ein, zwei Aufenthalten dort richtig erinnerte, mußte sie Doktor Akagi ansehen.  
  
"Stimmt ´was nicht?" kam es von Asuka.  
  
"Wir erhalten Signale, die von dem Engel ausgehen, Signale der Freund-Feind-Erkennung."  
  
"Ach, toll, will uns der Gummiball jetzt erzählen, er käme in Frieden? Oder kapitulieren die Engel?"  
Asuka lachte, aber es klang nicht gerade belustigt.  
  
Shinji blickte nach oben.  
Wenn er noch ein Stück vorrückte und dann etwas nach links, hatte er eine viel bessere Schußposition, falls Misato den Feuerbefehl gab...  
Der EVA setzte sich in Bewegung, folgte seinen Gedankenanweisungen.  
Über die Synchronverbindung nahm Shinji bereits einiger Zeit das typische dumpfe Grollen wahr, welches der EVA von sich gab, jetzt kam auch das übliche Hungergefühl dazu. Was hätte er nur alles dafür gegeben, jetzt in ein Steak beißen zu können, nur halbdurch und noch blutig... seit er bei Rei wohnte, hielt er sich da ja sehr zurück, auch wenn sie ab und an erklärte, es mache ihr nichts aus, wenn er Dinge aß, die ihr nicht bekamen. Er bekam immer ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen, wenn er morgens die Milchtüte aus dem Kühlschrank holte, oder wenn er sich ein wenig Fisch in die Bento-Box fürs Mittagessen packte, befürchtete, daß sie es an seinem Atem riechen konnte, daß der Geruch bei ihr Übelkeit hervorrief... aber jetzt hätte er wirklich nichts gegen ein schönes saftiges Stück Fleisch gehabt, auch wenn es nur eine Reaktion auf die vom EVA ausgehenden Impulse war.  
Sein taktischer Computer empfing die Signale der Freund-Feind-Kennung ebenfalls, versuchte sie zu identifizieren.  
Seltsamerweise stellte sich noch gar nicht das Haßgefühl ein, auch der Blutdurst hielt sich in Grenzen - nicht daß Shinji sich darüber beschwert hätte, er wußte auch, daß er in seiner Wachsamkeit nicht nachlassen durfte, wollte er nicht von den Emotionen des EVAs plötzlich überwältigt werden.  
  
"Shinji - zurück!" schrie Misato plötzlich.  
  
"Was denn?" fragte er und wollte dem Befehl folgen, als er feststellte, daß die Beine seines EVAs festzustecken schienen. Er blickte nach unten, sah mit Schrecken, daß EVA-01 bereits zu den Knöcheln im grauen Asphalt versunken war, welcher ansonsten keinen flüssigen Eindruck machte.  
Treibsand... so mußte es sein, in Treibsand oder in einem Sumpf zu versinken...  
Er spürte einen Zug von unten, der stärker wurde, je mehr er versuchte, sich zu lösen.  
Panik stieg in ihm hoch, er ruderte mit den Armen.  
"Helft mir!" brüllte er aus Leibeskräften und versuchte noch energischer, sich aus der grauen Masse zu lösen. "Helft mir doch!"  
  
Rei wollte vorstürmen.  
Shinji-kun war in Gefahr!  
EVA-01 war inzwischen bis zu den Hüften im Boden versunken, wurde einfach hineingesogen, ohne Wellen zu schlagen, ohne daß irgendetwas verriet, woran es liegen könnte.  
Zugleich erwachten die Haßgefühle des EVAs, schien dieser entschieden zu haben, worüber der taktischer Computer noch unentschlossen war, hatte den Engel als Feind erkannt.  
  
"Rei, bleib, wo du bist! Der Schatten ist der wahre Engel!" befahl Misato.  
  
Schatten? Welcher Schatten?  
Dann sah sie die Linie auf dem Asphalt, hinter welcher dieser um einiges grauer erschien, hinter welcher sich EVA-01 befand.  
Der Engel war im Begriff, Shinji-kun zu verschlingen!  
Und der Major hatte sie angewiesen, nichts zu unternehmen...  
Aber sie mußte Shinji-kun doch helfen...  
Aber es war ein Befehl und sie mußte Befehlen folgen...  
Aber sie konnte Shinji-kun doch nicht im Stich lassen, mußte ihrem Mitstreiter... ihrem Geliebten... helfen...  
Diesen Befehl konnte sie nicht befolgen!  
Und ihr EVA schien derselben Ansicht zu sein, jedenfalls hatte sie das Gefühl, als bestärke er ihren Entschluß, als er sich in Bewegung setzte.  
Rei rannte los...  
...und wurde gestoppt!  
  
EVA-02 stürzte sich auf EVA-00, tackelte diesen wie ein Footballspieler und brachte ihn zu Fall.  
  
"Loslassen, Soryu!"  
  
"Vergiß es, First."  
Asuka grinste, nagelte EVA-00 mit ihrem EVA am Boden fest.  
"Befehle müssen befolgt werden, wußtest du das nicht?"  
  
"Asuka! Rei!" kam Misatos schreiende Stimme aus den Lautsprechern. "Hört sofort auf! Werft EVA-01 eure Versorgungskabel zu, vielleicht könnt ihr ihn dann aus diesem... Sumpf herausziehen!"  
  
EVA-01 war inzwischen bis zur Brust versunken.  
Shinji rief immer noch über InterKom um Hilfe. Schließlich verstummte er, sah nur hilflos auf die Monitore der ComPhalanx, streckte die Hand nach Reis Bild aus.  
"Rei-chan..."  
Drei Worte brannten ihm in der Kehle, drei Worte, die er auszusprechen nicht schaffte, weil ihm die Angst die Kehle zuschnürte.  
"Ich..."  
  
"Shinji, Notevakuierung!" befahl Misato. Besser den EVA opfern, als auch noch den Piloten zu verlieren!  
  
In seinem Kommandostand sah Gendo Ikari auf.  
"Befehl widerrufen!"  
  
"Was?" fragte Misato und riß die Augen auf.  
  
Doch Ikari antwortete nicht. Auch wenn der Verlust von EVA-01 schmerzte, das war es doch, worüber er sich den Kopf zerbrochen hatte...  
  
In seinem EntryPlug tätigte Shinji eilig die nötigen Handgriffe, um den Plug zu evakuieren, mußte entsetzt feststellen, daß der Plug nicht reagierte, daß die Kommandos von der Automatik ignoriert wurden.  
Sein EVA überschwemmte ihn mit Wut, als wollte er ihm neue Kraft verleihen, fütterte ihn regelrecht mit Zorn, schien ihm zuzurufen, sie beide gefälligst aus der Misere zu holen.  
Die externe Energieversorgung wurde unterbrochen, der EVA lief nun auf seinen Akkus, welche für fünf Minuten ausreichten...  
Schon war EVA-01 bis zum Hals versunken.  
Shinji spürte Kälte in sich aufsteigen, fühlte bereits seine Beine nicht mehr, hatte den Eindruck, in einem Eisschrank zu sitzen.  
Neben dem EVA, der nur noch mit dem Kopf aus dem Schatten ragte, schlug das Ende eines Versorgungskabels auf, federte einmal auf dem falschen Asphalt, versank dann ebenfalls.  
Shinji versuchte, danach zu greifen, doch die Kälte hatte bereits seine Arme erreicht, lähmte sie.  
EVA-01 raste, mobilisierte die letzten Kräfte.  
Shinji glaubte, eine weitere Präsenz im Inneren des EVAs zu spüren, eine strahlende Präsenz, die sich klar von der Dunkelheit abhob.  
"Mutter...?"  
War es so, wenn man starb? War das Licht der Zugang zur nächsten Welt, zum Jenseits?  
Wartete seine Mutter dort auf ihn?  
Noch einmal blickte er auf die ComPhalanx. Die Bilder waren unscharf und verzerrt, trotzdem konnte er ganz klar den Ausdruck auf Rei-chans Gesicht erkennen... Sorge... Panik... Angst...  
Er wollte sie nicht alleinlassen!  
"Rei-chan... ich liebe dich..." flüsterte er.  
Dann brach die Verbindung zusammen und die Kälte griff vollends nach ihm...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 verschwand im Schatten des Engels, einen Moment lang ragte noch das Horn aus dem Grau, war dann ebenfalls versunken.  
  
"Nein!" brüllte Rei. "Nein!"  
  
"... liebe dich..." kam es fast unhörbar aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Nein! Shinji!"  
  
EVA-02 hatte sich aufgerichtet, jagte Positronenladung um Positronenladung in den schwarz-weißen Ball über ihnen, ohne eine Wirkung zu erzielen.  
  
Und dann war der Ball verschwunden und mit ihm der Schatten und alles, was dieser verschlungen hatte...  
  
"Nein!"  
EVA-00 brach zusammen, als die Synchronisation mit seiner Pilotin erlosch. 


	44. Kapitel 32 - First Impact

Kapitel 32 - First Impact  
  
In der Kommandozentrale von NERV herrschte Schweigen.  
Nur aus den Lautsprechern kam ein leises Schluchzen, dessen Quelle die Pilotin von EVANGELION-Einheit-00 war.  
  
Gendo Ikari lächelte hinter der Barriere seiner gefalteten Hände.  
Die Ereignisse hatten eine unerwartete Wendung genommen, doch dafür würde es ihm jetzt leichtfallen, den Klon wieder unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Er mußte nur noch ein wenig warten und ihr dann bei bietender Gelegenheit väterlich die Hand auf die Schulter legen, als wollte er sie über ihren Verlust hinwegtrösten. Und dann...  
...würde sie ADAMs Gegenwart spüren...  
Ikaris Lächeln erlosch schlagartig, als ihm klarwurde, daß er diesen einen entscheidenden Punkt nicht bedacht hatte!  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki stützte sich schwer auf die Balustrade.  
"Einfach weg... Die ganzen anderen Engel haben alle keinen Erfolg und dieser..."  
  
Misato stand neben Ritsukos Konsole.  
"Ritsuko, bitte... was..."  
  
Akagi selbst hatte den Schock noch nicht verdaut, trotzdem zog sie bereits alle ihr zur Verfügung stehenden Register.  
"Wir erhalten immer noch Signale von EVA-01! Zwar nur die Freund-Feind-Erkennung und ein schwaches Signal der Lebensversorgung des EntryPlugs, aber EVA-01 wurde nicht zerstört!"  
  
Misato beugte sich vor, las die Angaben selbst.  
"Bist du dir ganz sicher? Shinji lebt?!"  
  
"Und die anderen Signale... es ist die Freund-Feind-Erkennung von EVA-04!"  
  
"Die Einheit, die mitsamt der US-Zweigstelle verschwunden ist?"  
  
"Ja. Ich schätze, dieser Engel hier hat eine recht weite Reise hinter sich."  
  
"Aber - wie ist das möglich?"  
  
"Ich habe bereits eine Theorie... der Schatten des Engels stellt eine Art Tor dar. Alles, was er sich einverleibt, landet dann im Inneren der Kugel."  
  
"Im Inneren... - Asuka, Beschuß einstellen! Hörst du? Nicht weiterfeuern!"  
  
Brummend kam Asuka dem Befehl nach, hörte auf, Positronenladungen in den Himmel zu jagen.  
  
Fuyutsuki richtete sich auf.  
"Doktor Akagi, Ihnen ist bewußt, daß das Volumen des Engels, so wie wir ihn wahrnehmen, nicht ausreicht, um zwei EVAs und möglicherweise noch der US-Anlage und Gott-weiß-was Platz zu bieten?!"  
  
"Natürlich, Professor. Aber vielleicht haben wir hier einen Beweis für die Existenz einer Dirac´schen See."  
  
Der Subcommander nickte.  
  
"Dirac... was?"  
  
"Eine Dirac´sche See, Misato, ist ein extradimensionaler Raum außerhalb unserer Realität... quasi ein Loch ohne Boden. Bisher war das ganze allerdings nur eine Theorie. Wenn ich allerdings recht haben sollte, dann ist der Engel imstande, sich den Weg in die Geofront Stück für Stück zu öffnen, indem er sich einfach den Weg freifrißt."  
  
"Und wir können gar nichts tun?"  
  
"Im Augenblick nicht, aber ich arbeite daran. Solange wir noch Signale von EVA-01 erhalten, ist Shinji nicht verloren."  
  
"Aber wo ist EVA-01? Der Engel ist von unserer Ortung verschwunden!"  
  
"Er bewegt sich sehr schnell... im Augenblick befindet er sich fast im Orbit über der Stadt... ich benutze die MAGI zur Kreuzpeilung... hm, vielleicht kann man die Dirac´sche See knacken, indem man sie irgendwie umpolt..."  
  
"Du willst den Engel zum Kotzen bringen?"  
  
"Wäre doch eine Idee, oder?"  
  
"Los, Ritsuko! Shinjis Leben hängt davon ab!"  
  
"Ich weiß. Die Lebenserhaltung des Plugs hat nur für sechs Stunden Energie, danach wird das LCL nicht mehr gefiltert und verliert seine Atembarkeit!"  
  
"So schnell?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ich könnte versuchen, Shinji-kun mit einem Seil in die Dirac´sche See zu folgen." schlug Rei leise vor.  
Noch immer saß sie im EntryPlug von EVA-00, der immer noch auf dem Boden kniete. Tränen liefen aus ihren Augen, wurden sofort vom LCL fortgewaschen.  
Die Worte des Doktors hatten einen kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer erzeugt.  
  
"Nein, Rei, dem Seil würde es genauso ergehen, wie dem Versorgungskabel - sobald der Engel den Zugang verschließt, würde es gekappt werden."  
  
"Und wenn ich schnell genug..."  
  
"Rei..."  
Akagi, die sich mittlerweile in die interne Kommunikation eingeklinkt hatte, schüttelte den Kopf, sah Rei bedauernd an.  
"Wir wissen nichts über die Gegebenheiten im Inneren des Engels, alles was aus einer solchen Aktion resultieren könnte, ist der Verlust einer weiteren Einheit."  
  
Rei setzte zum Protest an.  
Immerhin wäre sie dann bei Shinji-kun... wie mochte es ihm gerade ergehen, was mochte er fühlen?  
Seit er und EVA-01 verschwunden waren, verspürte sie eine quälende Leere in ihrem Herzen, einen Schmerz, welcher ihr das Atmen erschwerte, so als ob ihre Seele entzweigerissen worden wäre.  
Sie konnte nur warten, daß der Doktor einen Weg fand... doch Shinji-kun etwas zustoßen, dann würde sie den Engel mit eigenen Händen zerreißen, egal, welche Folgen es haben würde, wenn sie der Dunkelheit im Inneren ihres EVAs nachgab...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji war kalt, das LCL im Inneren des Plug hatte nur noch eine Temperatur von knapp 13° Celsius.  
Er hatte die Knie angezogen und schlotterte am ganzen Leib, da das Material seiner PlugSuit von der Flüssigkeit getränkt war, hätte er genausogut nackt sein können.  
Die Ladung der Akkus war längst aufgebraucht, nur die Energie des Lebenserhaltungssystems sorgte noch dafür, daß das LCL gereinigt und aufbereitet wurde. Vor ihm blinkte ein Countdown, der bei sechs Stunden begonnen hatte und nun bereits zur Hälfte abgelaufen war.  
Drei Stunden waren vergangen, seit der Engel ihn verschlungen hatte...  
Seit drei Stunden befand er sich in einer Umgebung, welche der taktische Computer als absolut lebensfeindlich klassifiziert hatte, bevor ihm der Saft ausgegangen war und die Systeme des Plugs auf Minimalkonfiguration umgeschaltet hatten, um den Piloten so lange wie möglich am Leben zu erhalten.  
Draußen, außerhalb des Plugs, gab es nur eine tintige träge Flüssigkeit, das Medium, in dem EVA-01 schwamm. Es gab kein Oben und kein Unten, gleich nachdem Shinji sich an diesem Ort wiedergefunden hatte, hatte er versucht, sich herumzuwerfen und wieder hinauszugelangen, hatte jedoch feststellen müssen, daß sich hinter ihm ebenfalls nur dunkle Flüssigkeit befunden hatte. Die Computer hatten Daten gesammelt und analysiert, solange sie noch Energie hatten, hatten ihm schließlich mitgeteilt, daß er sich in einem Raum mit unendlicher Ausdehnung befand.  
Unendlich...  
Selbst wenn der EVA noch Energie gehabt hätte, selbst wenn er eine Ewigkeit geradeaus geschwommen wäre... die Grenzen der Unendlichkeit hätte er niemals erreichen können...  
Es gab keinen Weg hinaus... keinen Weg zurück...  
Er würde Rei-chan niemals wiedersehen...  
  
In der kurzen Zeit, in welcher er über die Synchronverbindung noch durch die Augen des EVAs hatte sehen können, hatte er erkennen können, daß er nicht allein in der dunklen Flüssigkeit war. Um ihn herum trieben Gegenstände... Autos, Straßenlaternen, Pflanzen samt ihrer Erde, Asphaltstücke... Stahlpfeiler... ganze Gebäude... und Leichen...  
Er hatte geschrien, als direkt vor ihm die Leiche eines Mannes in einem Wissenschaftlerkittel vorbeigetrieben war, die Haut bläulich aufgedunsen... es war nicht der einzige Tote gewesen, aber wenigstens war er noch in einem Stück gewesen...  
Und er hatte vermeint, am Rande seines Sichtfeldes den zerfetzten Körper eines EVANGELIONs zu erkennen...  
  
Jetzt saß er seit einer halben Stunde in der Dunkelheit, nur die Energieanzeige vor ihm gab etwas Licht ab.  
Wie lange mochten die Toten schon dort draußen herumschwimmen?  
Und hatte er wirklich einen EVA, oder dessen Reste, gesehen?  
Welche Schrecken befanden sich vielleicht noch dort draußen, was alles mochte der Engel noch verschlungen haben?  
Wenn doch nur Rei-chan bei ihm wäre... nein, das sollte er sich nicht wünschen, denn dann hätte sie sich in derselben Lage befunden... es war gut, daß Asuka sie aufgehalten hatte...  
  
Da nahm Shinji etwas wahr, eine schwache Präsenz... es war, als würde jemand leise gegen die Pforten seines Verstandes klopfen und um Einlaß bitten... jemand, der die gleiche Angst verspürte wie er... nein, nicht jemand, etwas...  
Es war EVA-01...  
Der EVANGELION baute von sich aus eine Synchronisation zu seinem Piloten auf!  
Shinji öffnete sich den Impulsen, selbst die Gegenwart der Bestie, die in EVA-01 lauerte, war besser als die Einsamkeit, die er verspürte. Doch was er verspürte, waren weder Hunger nach Leben, noch der Wunsch zu zerstören, sondern der Wille zu überleben!  
Der EVA teilte sich ihm in Bildern mit, benutzte seine eigenen Erinnerungen, um sich ihm verständlich zu machen, schlug ihm einen Weg vor, wie sie vielleicht gemeinsam überleben konnten... schlug ihm vor, mit dem EVA eins zu werden...  
  
In rascher Abfolge sah Shinji Gesichter, es dauerte ein wenig, bis er einzelne hinausfiltern konnte. Da war Misato in der knappsten Kleidung, in der er sich erinnern konnte, sie gesehen zu haben. Dann war da Asuka, nicht in ihrer gemeinen teuflischen Version, sondern in der engelsgleichen Version, die sie ihm in den ersten Tagen vorgespielt hatte, wie sie sich wie zufällig vorbeugte und ihm einen Blick in ihren Ausschnitt erlaubte. Und dann war da Rei, die plötzlich auf seinen Oberschenkeln zu sitzen schien und ihren Büstenhalter ablegte... sie alle forderten ihn auf, sich mit ihnen zu vereinen... die Bilder wirbelten schneller und schneller durch seinen Geist, der EVA schien seine Reaktion zu analysieren, sortierte bald Asuka aus, dann Misato, bis nur noch Rei-chan übrigblieb... Rei-chan im Waschraum unter der Dusche... Rei-chan, deren Gesicht sich langsam dem seinen näherte, um ihn zu küssen... Rei-chan, die ihn umarmte... Rei-chan, die nackt unter ihm lag, eine Erinnerung an jenen Tag, an dem er ihr ihre neue ID-Karte hatte bringen wollen, die sich jetzt jedoch veränderte, denn sie sah ihn nicht emotionslos an, sondern zog ihn plötzlich nach unten, vergrub eine Hand in seinem Haar, küßte ihn... flüsterte ihm zu, mit ihr eins zu werden...  
  
"Ja..." wisperte Shinji.  
Wenn so die Ewigkeit aussah...  
Dann nahm er ein grelles Licht wahr, welches nur in seinem Geist existierte, die Bilder jedoch gnadenlos fortbrannte, nahm eine weitere Präsenz wahr... eine Präsenz, die ihm nicht unbekannt war, die er bereits früher in EVA-01 verspürt hatte... als ob zwei Seelen in dem EVANGELION wohnten, einmal die Persönlichkeit der Künstlichen Intelligenz und dann noch etwas anderes...  
  
"Es gibt noch Hoffnung..." flüsterte die andere Stimme.  
  
Die Bilder erloschen vollends, stattdessen stellte Shinji fest, daß er sich wieder in Synchronität mit dem EVA befand, daß er wieder durch seine Augen sehen konnte. Einige der Instrumente vor ihm leuchteten auf, zugleich gab die Energieanzeige einen weitaus schnelleren Verbrauch an.  
  
Aus den Lautsprechern kam erst ein Knacken, dann ein Flüstern.  
"Benötige Hilfe... Energie fast aufgebraucht..."  
Eine leise Stimme...  
  
Shinjis Hände verkrampften sich um die Armlehnen seines Sitzes.  
Da war noch jemand im Inneren des Engels!  
"Wer... wer ist da?"  
  
"Hört mich jemand?"  
Die Stimme klang jung und ängstlich.  
  
"Ja... wer bist du?"  
  
"Kaworu... Kaworu Nagisa... Fifth Children... Pilot von EVA-04... wer?"  
  
"Ich... ah... ich bin Shinji... ah... ich bin mit EVA-01 hier..."  
  
"Dann sitzt du auch fest? Ich bin schon so lange hier... Tage... Wochen... nur Stille und Kälte..."  
  
"Wo..."  
Da sah Shinji den anderen EVA, einen grauen Riesen mit drei nebeneinanderliegenden Augen, oder besser, was davon noch übrig war. Der EVA hatte keine Beine mehr und nur noch einen Arm, ebenso fehlte ein Teil des Rumpfes.  
"Ich sehe dich!"  
  
"Hast du noch... Kontakt zu deiner Einheit?"  
  
"Ja, etwas..."  
EVA-01 setzte sich in Bewegung, machte ungeschickte Schwimmbewegungen, ruderte mit den Armen, überwand die Distanz.  
"Ich bin gleich bei dir."  
Das Gespräch lenkte Shinji von seinen eigenen Problemen ab, mittlerweile war die Notenergie zu zwei Dritteln aufgebraucht, der EVA benötigte viel mehr Energie für ein paar Bewegungen, als die Lebenserhaltung in ein paar Stunden.  
Er erreichte den anderen EVA, packte diesen am Oberarm.  
"Bist du in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ich bin... unverletzt..."  
  
"Wie bist du hierher gekommen?"  
  
"Schatten... plötzlich wurde es dunkel... Schreie..."  
Die Verbindung wurde schlechter.  
"Kaum noch... Energie..."  
  
"Kaworu... sprich weiter!" schrie Shinji, der seinen Verstand langsam zu verlieren glaubte, der sich wie verzweifelt an diese leise Stimme klammerte, die aus dem Lautsprecher kam.  
  
"Kein Ausweg..."  
  
"Hör zu... ich habe noch etwas Energie... gib nicht auf! Ich suche nach einem Ausweg!"  
  
Die Anzeige der Notenergie raste dem Nullwert entgegen, als wollte sie ihn der Lüge bezeichnen.  
Die Umwälzpumpen kamen ins Stocken, arbeiteten langsamer, hielten dann an...  
  
Noch einmal versuchte der EVA ihn dazu zu überreden, sich mit ihm zu vereinen, verstummte dann ebenfalls, übermittelte Shinji ein letztes Bild, das Bild eines Menschen, der von einer Flutwelle erfaßt und gegen eine Betonwand geschleudert wurde... eine Erinnerung der digitalisierten Persönlichkeit, welche das Herzstück der Grundprogrammierung bildete...  
  
Und dann wurde es dunkel...  
  
Zugleich glaubte Shinji, daß zahllose Finger nach seinem Geist griffen, daß im Augenblick seines Todes unzählige Hände sich bemühten, die Mauern um seinen Geist niederzureißen.  
Und er sah...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ein schier endloses Grün überzog die Landmassen der Erde. Die Kontinente lagen zum Teil anders als in der Gegenwart, Nordeuropa und Südamerika waren von Eis überzogen, während die Antarktis nicht nur noch komplett, sondern auch von einem dichten Dschungel überzogen war.  
Und diesem Dschungel existierte Leben, ebenso wie auf der ganzen Welt Leben existierte, sowohl über wie unter Wasser... intelligentes Leben...  
Es waren keine Menschen, keine Abkömmlinge von Primaten, welche durch die Wälder streiften, welche aus Holz und Stein Städte errichteten, welche Metalle bearbeiteten, welche mit Booten über das Wasser fuhren oder in der Tiefe Siedlungen aus Korallen errichteten. Es waren große aufrechtgehende Echsenwesen, die im Einklang mit ihrer Umwelt lebten, die nur jagten und töteten, um sich und ihresgleichen zu ernähren.   
Ein Volk, welches keinen Krieg kannte...  
Ein Volk, dessen Götter auf derselben Erde wandelten...  
Die Echsenwesen verehrten ihre Götter in Schreinen und Tempeln, brachten ihnen kleine Opfergabe dar, welche sie selbst gefertigt hatte.  
Und die Götter zeigten ihren Dank, indem sie ihrem Volk zur Seite standen...  
In den Tiefen des Meeres verjagte GAGHIEL einen Schwarm Haie, der einer der Siedlungen der Unterwasserbewohner zu nahe gekommen war...  
Über einer endlosen Savanne erzeugte RAMIEL ein Gewitter, welches einen Steppenbrand in wenigen Minuten löschte...  
Bei einem Fest der Echsenwesen erschienen die ISRAFEL-Brüder überraschend und spielten zum Tanze auf...  
Im dichtesten Urwald rang ein mächtiger Götter-Krieger einen Raubsaurier ohne Mühe nieder, welcher ein Dorf bedroht hatte...  
Und über allen wachte die Urmutter, aus der alles Leben hervorgegangen war, die ihren älteren Sprößlingen den Auftrag gegeben hatte, über ihre jüngeren Abkömmlinge zu wachen.  
Die Bewohner des Dschungels, der Städte und der Meere priesen ihren Namen...  
Ihr Name war LILITH.  
  
Langsam entwickelte sich die Zivilisation der Echsen weiter, entdeckte das Rad und Methoden zur Verarbeitung von Eisen. Die Welt war groß genug, um ihnen Platz zu bieten, so daß Revierstreitigkeiten zwischen einzelnen Stämmen die Ausnahme blieben und schnell und unblutig geregelt wurden. Unter dem wachsamen Auge eines bleichschuppigen Echsenwesens mit roten Augen wurden Konflikte in hitzigen, aber friedlichen Wettkämpfen gelöst.  
  
Doch der Frieden war nicht von Dauer.  
In einer Nacht wurde ausgelöscht, was sich in Jahrtausenden entwickelt hatte.  
Ein feuriger Stern fiel vom Himmel, machte die Nacht zum Tage, kündigte die Ankunft des Vernichters an, verkündete das Nahen von Armageddon...  
Krachend schlug der Stern mitten in den Urwald, vernichtete eine der größten Städte des Echsenvolkes in der Sekunde seines Einschlages, setzte den Urwald in Brand, schleuderte eine gewaltige Staubwolke empor, welche auf Jahrhunderte das Licht der Sterne verdunkeln würde, ließ die Erde erzittern.  
Und aus den Flammen schritt ADAM, hinterließ feurige Spuren, vernichtete, was sich in seinem Weg befand, löschte die Kultur der Echsen aus.  
Die Götter eilten herbei, um ihren Schützlingen, ihren jüngeren Halbgeschwistern, zur Seite zu stehen, doch sie wurden hinweggefegt wie Laub im Wind.  
Die Meere brodelten, Berge spuckten Feuer aus.  
Noch immer bebte die Erde, befand sich alles in Aufruhr.  
Landmassen versanken im Ozean, andere tauchten aus der Tiefe auf.  
Es war der Untergang der Welt...  
  
Und ADAMs Lachen schallte durch den Äther, wie lange hatte er nach der Zuflucht seines abtrünnigen ersten Weibes und ihrer beider Kinder gesucht, die sich geweigert hatten, sich ihm unterzuordnen...  
Der mächtigste der Götter trat ihm gegenüber, die beiden lieferten sich einen erbitterten Kampf, der sich Tage und Nächte hinzog, dabei weitere Zerstörungen anrichtete, die Welt selbst aus den Angeln hob...  
Die letzten der Echsenwesen schrien gepeinigt auf, als Feuer vom Himmel fiel und sie auslöschte...  
  
Schließlich schleuderte ADAM seinen Sohn fort, fügte ihm eine tiefe Wunde an der Brust zu, trat ihn über Berge und Täler, setzte nach, um den ungehorsamen endgültig zu bestrafen, so wie er alle seine abtrünnigen Kinder bestrafen würde, so wie er LILITH bestrafen würde. Daß er alles vernichtet hatte, was sie geschaffen hatten, genügte ihm bei weitem nicht.  
Plötzlich sah er sich LILITH gegenüber, erstarrte für einen langen Augenblick.  
Sie trat ihm nicht als demütige Büßerin entgegen, wie er es erwartet hatte, nicht als unterwürfiges Weib, sondern in der Gewandung einer Kriegerin. Ihr Haar von der Farbe des klaren Firmaments wehte im Sturmwind, ihr Gesicht verbarg sich hinter einer siebenäugigen Maske. Und in ihren Händen trug sie einen Speer mit doppelter Spitze.  
LILITH stieß zu, rammte den Speer tief in ADAMs Leib, nagelte ihn an den Boden.  
Dann wandte sie sich ab, ließ ihn zurück wie einen Haufen Abfall, um von ihren Kindern zu retten, welche noch zu retten waren.  
  
Doch ADAM war nicht tot... er war geschlagen worden, er war gebannt worden, doch LILITH hatte ihn noch lange nicht besiegt...  
Als die Brände sich gelegt hatten, kam das Eis und überzog die Erde, löschte alle Spuren der alten Kultur aus.  
Im Laufe der nächsten Jahrhunderte senkte sich der aufgewirbelte Staub wieder aus der Atmosphäre nieder, erlaubte es den wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, die Erde wieder zu erreichen.  
Langsam zog sich das Eis zurück, machte neuem Leben Platz.  
Langsam breitete sich wieder pflanzliches Grün aus, als würden die Pflanzen aus einem langen Winterschlaf erwachen.  
Tiere fanden wieder genug Nahrung, vermehrten sich.  
Zwischen den zahllosen Tierarten erschien eine, welche den ausgestorbenen Echsenwesen entfernt ähnelte, wie diese hatte sie zwei Arme und Beine und ging aufrecht, zuerst noch gebückt und sich zuweilen noch auf die langen Arme abstützend, dann im Laufe der Jahrtausende mehr und mehr ausschließlich auf den Hinterbeinen, während die Arme kürzer wurden, dafür Greifwerkzeuge ausbildeten.  
Aus dumpfen Gegrunze wurden differenzierte Laute, als die Wesen eine Sprache entwickelten, nach langer Zeit erfanden sie die ersten Werkzeuge, beseitigten auch den letzten Zweifel daran, daß sie vielleicht nicht die neue vorherrschende Rasse sein würden.  
Doch in ihren schlummerte ADAMs Saat, wie sich bald herausstellte.  
  
Kaum hatten die frühen Menschen erste Werkzeuge entwickelt, benutzten sie diese als Waffen, um ihresgleichen zu unterwerfen oder einfach auszulösen. Ganze Seitenlinien der Spezies Mensch erloschen in kurzer Zeit, weil ihre Angehörigen sich nicht rasch genug an den Fortschritt anpassen konnten, oder weil in ihnen das Erbe LILITHs zu stark war.  
Und der Mensch machte sich die Erde untertan.  
In seinem Schlaf lachte ADAM. Auch wenn LILITH ihn besiegt hatte, den Krieg würde er gewinnen, er brauchte nur noch ein passendes Werkzeug, einen dieser Menschen, welcher von genug Machtgier getrieben wurde, um ihn wiederzuerwecken...  
  
Im Zweistromtal lebten Ewigkeiten später zwei Brüder, der eine betrieb Ackerbau, der andere Viehzucht. Beide huldigten dem Eingott ihres Volkes auf ihre Art, der Bauer brachte einen Teil seiner Ernte als Opfer, während der andere mehrere seiner Tiere schlachtete und den Altar mit ihrem Blut wusch.  
In seinem Gefängnis unter einem Panzer aus Eis, das sich im Laufe der Jahrmillionen gebildet hatte, regte ADAM sich, nahm unter größtem Einsatz seiner Kräfte Einfluß, ließ als Zeichen seiner Gunst einen Sternenregen über dem Altar des Viehzüchters niedergehen.  
Blut war Leben... und der Viehzüchter war von ihm ausersehen worden, einen neuen Kult zu bilden, welcher ihn letztendlich befreien würde.  
Doch der andere, der Bauer, welcher unter Mühen dem kargen Boden die Ernte entrissen hatte, ließ es nicht geschehen, griff in ADAMs Pläne ein, ohne es zu wissen. Angetrieben von Neid auf seinen Bruder, den der gemeinsame Gott mit seiner Gunst überschüttete, während er ihn ignorierte, stürmte er auf seinen Bruder zu, einen spitzen Stein in den Händen.  
So erschlug Kain seinen Bruder Abel, nicht der erste und auch nicht der letzte Brudermord in der Geschichte der Menschheit, doch für ADAM ein deutliches Zeichen, daß die Menschen genug Potenzial besaßen, um einen wichtigen Teil in seiner endgültigen Rache an LILITH und ihrer Brut zu nehmen.  
Er mußte nur warten... und er hatte Zeit...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Er hat alles gesehen, was ich ihm zeigen sollte", flüsterte Leriels Stimme im Bewußtsein seines Bruders, der glaubte, daß sein Kopf platzen würde, daß der Körper des Lilim, den er sich ausgeborgt hatte, in der Gegenwart seines älteren Bruders einfach vergehen würde.  
  
"Dann ist es an der Zeit."  
  
"Dein Plan hat viele Unsicherheiten, Tabris."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Und vielleicht ist er der falsche."  
  
"Shinji Ikari hat gezeigt, daß er mir... daß er dem Lilim namens Kaworu... helfen wollte. Das ist zumindest ein Anfang."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Unsere Brüder werden sich um die anderen Lilim kümmern, welche diese Kampfmaschinen steuern. Wenn wir jene, die die Waffen bedienen, überzeugen können, uns zu helfen, wird Mutter bald frei sein."  
  
"Ich teile deinen Optimismus nicht, das ist eine Angewohnheit der Lilim, Tabris. Verliere dich nicht!"  
  
"Ich werde aufpassen, großer Bruder."  
  
"Gut. Dann ist es wohl an der Zeit, diese Ebene zu verlassen."  
  
"Ja, Leriel."  
  
"Werden meine Schmerzen groß sein?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht."  
  
"Ich wünsche dir Erfolg."  
  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vor EVA-01 entstand eine leuchtende Kugel. Sie pulsierte leicht.  
  
Das Herz des Engels...  
Shinji hatte Mühe, den Gedankengang zu Ende zu führen, eigentlich wollte er nur schlafen.  
Die Kälte und der Sauerstoffmangel machten ihn ganz schläfrig.  
  
Fast erloschen war auch das Bewußtsein des EVAs, wurde nur von einem dumpfen Hunger existend erhalten. Leise flüsterte es Shinji zu, seine Kräfte mit ihm zu vereinen, gemeinsam den Kern des Engels zu zerreißen...  
  
Shinji reagierte nicht.  
Sein unter Sauerstoffentzug leidendes Hirn gaukelte ihm Trugbilder vor, er befand sich wieder bei Rei-chan, lag in ihren Armen, nahm den Geruch ihres Haars wahr, spürte ihre seidige Haut unter seinen Händen, hörte sie leise Worte in sein Ohr flüstern, die er nicht verstand...  
Langsam driftete er weg.  
  
Über die Oberfläche der pulsierenden Kugel zuckten plötzlich Blitze, kleine und große, wanderten fort und erloschen. Und dann schoß ein kräftiger Überschlagblitz vor, schlug in die Brust von EVA-01.  
  
Mit einem Schlag sprangen die Umwälzpumpen wieder an, aktivierten sich alle Instrumente und Geräte im EntryPlug, wurde die Synchronverbindung voll hochgefahren, als die Akkus sich mit Energie vollsogen!  
EVA-01 brüllte auf!  
Der Blutdurst erwachte mit voller Kraft, riß Shinji mit sich, der keine Kraft mehr hatte, Widerstand zu leisten.  
Wuchtig schlug die Faust des EVAs mitten in das Herz des Engels, riß es auseinander.  
Dahinter entstand ein Loch, ein gewaltiger Riß mitten im Nichts, von dem ein starker Sog ausging.  
EVA-01 fetzte das Herz des Engels weiter auseinander, bemerkte gar nicht, daß es längst erloschen war, daß Leriels Präsenz nur noch ein Schatten war, da der Engel selbst sich inzwischen mit fast seiner ganzen Essenz in seine eigene Sphäre zurückgezogen hatte. Und zugleich erweiterte der EVANGELION den Riß, zerrte dann EVA-04 mit sich, fetzte die Öffnung weit genug auseinander, daß er hindurchpaßte, stieß wieder ein lautes Brüllen aus...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ich habe ihn! Sektor T-7!" rief Ritsuko, unterbrach das betretene Schweigen, welches sich erneut in der Zentrale breitgemacht hatte, nachdem sie verkündet hatte, daß die Lebenserhaltung von EVA-01 ausgefallen war.  
  
"Auf den Schirm!" befahl Fuyutsuki, überging dabei ohne nachzudenken Gendo Ikari, der dumpf brütend hinter seinem Tisch im Kommandostand saß und über die gefalteten Hände hinwegstarrte.  
  
Der ganze Monitor zeigte eine ganze Reihe von Dingen:  
Sektor T-7 lag am Stadtrand, bezeichnete eine Gegend, in welcher nur Lagerhäuser standen.  
Über den Lagerhallen schwebte der schwarz-weiße Ball des Zieles: Leriel.  
  
EVA-00 war im gleichen Augenblick losgerannt, als Doktor Akagi das Ergebnis der Ortung mitgeteilt hatte. In Rei regte sich keine Emotion - seitdem Akagi erklärt hatte, daß Shinji-kuns Lebenserhaltung ausgefallen war, fühlte sie sich innerlich nicht nur leer, sondern beinahe schon tot.  
Der Engel würde dafür bezahlen, was er getan hatte...  
  
EVA-02 war EVA-00 dicht auf den Fersen, doch Reis Vorsprung wuchs, da Asuka unterwegs zweimal die Versorgungskabel auswechselte, während EVA-00 auf seinen Akkus lief.  
  
Die schwarz-weiße Kugel platzte auf!  
Die Oberfläche riß wie unter starkem Druck auf, gleich darauf erschien ein Paar Hände, die den Riß erweiterten.  
Dunkle brodelnde Flüssigkeit ergoß sich auf die Häuser und Straßen, Gegenstände wurden aus dem Inneren des Engels hinausgespült, klatschten auf den Boden, wurden weitergespült von den nachfolgenden Flüssigkeitsmassen.  
  
EVA-01 brüllte auf, machte allen klar, daß er gesiegt hatte!  
Dann sprang er aus der Öffnung, zerrte dabei die Reste von EVA-04 mit sich, schleppte sich und den halbzerstörten EVA noch weiter, fort aus der unmittelbaren Zone, in welcher das Innere des Engels niederging.  
  
Der Strom ließ nach, nur noch tröpfchenweise quoll Flüssigkeit aus dem Riß.  
Etwas schien ihn zu verstopfen!  
Teilweise war die Unterseite eines Gebäude zu sehen.  
  
EVA-02 eröffnete das Feuer, nahm den Engel unter Beschuß.  
Jeder Schuß war ein Treffer, wurde von keinem AT-Feld aufgehalten, schlug ungehindert in den Ball ein.  
Leriel explodierte, überschüttete die ganze Stadt mit Trümmern und seinem Blut...  
  
Rei rannte EVA-01 entgegen.  
"Shinji! Shinji-kun, hörst du mich?!"  
  
EVA-01 hob den Kopf, sah sie mit dämonisch-glühenden Augen an, schien sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen zu verziehen.  
  
Ihr wurde klar, daß es nicht Shinji-kun war, der den EVA kontrollierte...  
  
Der Glühen erlosch.  
Der EVA knickte ein, stürzte nach vorn.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Keine Schäden an EVA-01. Lebenszeichen des Piloten stabil! EVA-04 jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze. Lebenszeichen des Piloten schwach!" meldete Ritsuko Akagi mit mühsam aufrechterhaltener äußerer Ruhe, während um sie herum die Zentrale sich in einen Bienenstock verwandelte.  
  
"Überschwemmungen im Südteil der Stadt. Die Kanalisation wird mit diesen Mengen nicht fertig! Alle Teams sind unterwegs, um die Schäden zu beseitigen und einer biologischen Kontamination vorzubeugen!" vermeldete Shigeru Aoba.  
  
"Besteht Kontakt zu den EntryPlugs?" fragte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Negativ, Sir. Weder Shinji noch EVA-04 antworten."  
  
Misato eilte hinaus, traf auf dem Flur Kaji, der ebenfalls in Richtung der Garage unterwegs war.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei leitete bei EVA-04 die manuelle Evakuierung des Plugs ein, indem sie den Verschluß im Nacken des zerstörten EVAs öffnete und mit den Händen von EVA-00 den Plug herauszog, genauso wie sie es bereits bei EVA-01 getan hatte. Sie legte den geborgenen Plug neben Shinji-kuns, während sie die ganze Zeit über versuchte, Kontakt zu Shinji aufzunehmen. Doch dieser schwieg.  
  
Die Aufräumteams waren inzwischen ebenso eingetroffen wie Sanitäter, Ärzte und Techniker.  
Die beiden Piloten wurden aus den Plugs geborgen.  
Rei hatte nur Augen für Shinji-kun, ignorierte den anderen Piloten völlig.  
Jemand hob Shinji-kun gerade aus dem Plug, reichte ihn an einen Sanitäter weiter, der draußen stand und ihn auf eine Liege verfrachtete.  
Rei zoomte heran auf sein Gesicht.  
Wie blaß er war...  
Shinji-kun hatte die Augen geschlossen... hoffentlich schlief er nur vor Erschöpfung... hoffentlich wachte er gleich auf...  
Die Energie ihres EVAs war zu Ende. Im letzten Moment evakuierte sie ihren EntryPlug und verließ EVA-00.  
  
Der Krankenwagen mit Shinji wollte gerade abfahren, als Rei herangelaufen kam, ihre PlugSuit und ihre Haut waren von einem LCL-Film bedeckt und sie hinterließ feuchte Fußabdrücke.  
"Nehmen Sie mich mit!"  
  
Wortlos öffnete der Sanitäter noch einmal die Ladetür, ließ sie hineinklettern.  
  
Shinji-kun lag ausgestreckt auf der Liege, eine Sauerstoffmaske über dem unteren Teil seines Gesichts, hatte die Augen immer noch geschlossen.  
Rei verspürte Angst, doch zugleich nahm sie seine Gegenwart wahr, welche die Leere in ihrem Herzen füllte.  
"Was ist mit ihm?" fragte sie den Arzt, der neben ihm hockte, während der Wagen sich in Bewegung setzte.  
  
"Unterkühlung und Anzeichen für Sauerstoffmangel."  
  
"Shinji-kun..." flüsterte sie.  
  
"Wir bringen die beiden gleich ins städtische Krankenhaus, die Fahrt in die Geofront dauert viel zu lange."  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-02 stand inmitten des Geschehens wie ein stummer Wächter, zu dessen Füßen ein Ameisenstaat den Tagesgeschäften nachging.  
Die Straßen waren überschwemmt von einer dunkelblauen Brühe, überall lagen irgendwelche Trümmerstücke - auf dem Dach einer Lagerhalle stand ein von blauem Schleim überzogenes Auto - dazwischen die eine oder andere Leiche. Letztere wurden inzwischen von Männer und Frauen in hermetisch abgeschlossenen Schutzanzügen geborgen und in Leichensäcke verfrachtet.  
Der dunklen Brühe Herr zu werden, versuchten sie gar nicht erst, sämtliche Tankwagen der Stadt waren nicht imstande, diese Mengen abzupumpen. Allerdings wurden Proben genommen und eiligst an die Labore in der Geofront weitergeleitet, um den Stoff auf seine mögliche Gefährlichkeit hin zu analysieren.  
  
Asuka saß mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen in ihrem Pilotensitz.  
War ja klar gewesen, daß Ikari sich die ganze Show sicherte... vielleicht hatte er sich sogar absichtlich verschlingen lassen, um den Engel von Innen heraus auseinanderzunehmen, so hatte sie selbst es ja auch mit dem Riesenfisch gemacht...  
Und Wondergirl war jetzt auch weg... Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun... dieses Süßholzgeraspel machte Asuka ganz krank, das war doch ohnehin alles nur Lüge...  
Wenn Ikari nicht zurückgekommen wäre, dann wäre sie wieder die Nummer Eins gewesen, sie, Asuka Soryu Langley...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato und Kaji stürmten durch den Eingangsbereich des Krankenhauses, ließen sich den Weg zu den Behandlungsräumen zeigen, stießen vor diesen auf die wartende Rei Ayanami.  
  
"Rei, wie ist die Lage?" rief Misato schon von weitem.  
  
"Die Ärzte sind sich sicher, Shinji-kun wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen, Major", gab sie die letzte Stellungnahme eines Mediziners wieder.  
  
Noch jemand betrat den Gang - Toji Suzuhara.  
"Hey! Dann war das eben wirklich Ikari, den sie ´reingebracht haben!"  
Als er Rei sah, unterdrückte er den Drang, laut zu pfeifen, schließlich sah er sie erstmalig in ihrer PlugSuit.  
  
"Was machst du denn hier?" fragte Misato.  
  
"Ah, Misato-san... ich habe meine Schwester besucht, wegen des Engelangriffes ist die Schule ausgefallen..."  
Er trat an die Schwingtüren des Behandlungsraumes.  
"Ist es Ikari?"  
  
"Ja, Suzuhara-kun." erklärte Rei leise.  
  
"Oh, Mann... aber ihr habt doch gewonnen, oder?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ikari kommt schon durch, der ist zäher als er aussieht."  
  
Die Tür des anderen Behandlungsraumes wurde geöffnet und ein Arzt im weißen Kittel trat auf den Flur, kurz konnten sie den mageren blaßhäutigen mit dem grauen Haar sehen, der auf dem Behandlungstisch lag und medizinisch versorgt wurde.  
  
"Doktor, können Sie uns näheres sagen?" fragte Kaji.  
  
"Sind Sie die Eltern?"  
  
Einen Moment lang sahen Misato und Kaji sich entgeistert an.  
Dann präsentierte Kaji seinen NERV-Ausweis.  
"NERV, die beiden gehören zu uns."  
  
"Verstehe. Also...äh... beide sind stabil und unverletzt, zeigen aber Spuren von Unterkühlung und Sauerstoffmangel, der Albinojunge ist zudem stark geschwächt. Aber der andere dürfte in Bälde wieder aufwachen."  
  
"Shinji-kun..." unterbrach Rei den Mann.  
  
"Wir bringen ihn gleich auf ein Zimmer. Mit ihm hier", der Arzt deutete über seine Schulter, "werden wir noch ein wenig zu tun haben, aber keine Sorge, sie sind beide schon längst außer Gefahr."  
  
"Sehr gut", bestätigte Kaji und klopfte Misato leicht auf den Oberarm. "Wir warten hier."  
  
Kurz darauf wurde Shinji aus dem Behandlungsraum gebracht.  
Er schlief immer noch, seine Gesicht war aber nicht mehr so blaß, wies schon wieder einen leichten rosigen Schimmer auf.  
  
Rei spürte, wie ihr bei dem Anblick die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, erinnerte sich an die Unterhaltung, die sie mit Shinji-kun nach dem Sieg über Ramiel geführt hatte, daß man auch vor Freude weinen konnte.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, daß er zäh ist", murmelte Toji. "Der wird schon wieder."  
  
"Danke für deinen Zuspruch, Suzuhara-kun."  
  
"Wozu sind Freunde denn da? Ich werde mal wieder zu meiner Schwester gehen, es hat sich nämlich wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Haus verbreitet, daß zwei EVA-Piloten eingeliefert worden seien, da hatte sie richtig Sorge. Hm, wer ist eigentlich der andere?"  
  
"Das ist..." setzte Rei an.  
´Geheim´, hatte sie sagen wollen.  
  
Doch Misato kam ihr zuvor.  
"Ein weiterer Testpilot, der bei dem Einsatz verletzt wurde."  
  
"Ach so... könnte glatt ein Verwandter von dir sein, Ayanami."  
  
Rei verzichtete darauf, ihn zu korrigieren und auf die Unmöglichkeit seiner Aussage hinzuweisen, nickte ihm stattdessen zu und eilte Shinji hinterher, der gerade fortgebracht wurde.  
  
Misato verständigte sich mit Kaji dahingehend, daß dieser auf den anderen Piloten warten würde, und folgte Rei dann.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato und Rei saßen bereits seit über einer Stunde neben Shinjis Bett und warteten darauf, daß er zu sich kam. In der Zwischenzeit war Misato mehrmals zum Telephonieren auf den Flur gegangen, hatte Ritsuko angerufen und sich vergewissert, daß die Aufräumarbeiten vorangingen, sowie das keine Gefahr einer Kontamination der ganzen Stadt durch das Blut des Engels bestand. Ferner hatte sie mit Kaji gesprochen, der im Nachbarzimmer über Kaworu Nagisa wachte, welcher im Gegensatz zu Shinji an verschiedene Apparate angeschlossen war und intravenös mit Aufbaupräparaten versorgt wurde.  
  
Schließlich wachte Shinji auf, rollte sich sofort zu einem Ball zusammen.  
"K-kalt." preßte er durch die Zähne, nahm dann erst seine Umgebung wahr, entspannte sich ein wenig.  
  
"Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", seufzte Misato und drehte die Heizung des Zimmers voll auf.  
  
"Ich... ich lebe noch..." flüsterte Shinji erstaunt.  
War seine letzte Erinnerung nicht gewesen, daß Kälte und Dunkelheit nach ihm griffen?  
  
"Shinji-kun..."  
Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm seine linke Hand in die ihren und blies ihren warmen Atem darüber.  
"Ich hatte Angst um dich."  
  
Shinji wollte sich aufsetzen, wurde aber von Misato zurückgehalten.  
"Liegenbleiben - Anweisung des Arztes. Du bist unterkühlt, erschöpft und brauchst Ruhe."  
  
"Uh... ahm... zu Befehl."  
  
Misato grinste.  
"Na sowas, jetzt kriege ich ja doch noch den braven Soldaten Shinji in meine Truppe."  
  
"Misato!"  
  
Sie lachte.  
"Okay, Shinji, kannst du dich erinnern, was passiert ist?"  
  
"Ähm... der Engel... ich bin plötzlich in seinem Schatten versunken... und dann war ich in ihm, in seinem Inneren... und da war noch mehr... Autos und Gebäude... und Leichen..."  
Er fröstelte bei der Erinnerung.  
  
Rei blickte ihn besorgt an.  
  
"Und... ahm... da war noch ein EVANGELION... ich habe mit dem Piloten gesprochen... uh... wo ist er?"  
  
"Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?"  
  
"Ja, Misato. Kaworu... Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Children."  
  
"Er ist im Nebenraum und schläft noch. Ich würde sagen, er verdankt dir sein Leben."  
  
"Also ist er in Ordnung?"  
  
"Sagen wir mal so, ihm geht es nicht gerade hervorragend, aber laut den Ärzten gibt es keine Probleme. Er war halt um einiges länger im Inneren des Engels als du."  
  
"Es war so kalt... und dann ging die Energie zur Neige... ich habe auf die Energie der Lebenserhaltung zurückgegriffen, um EVA-01 in die Nähe der anderen Einheit bringen zu können... Konntet ihr den Engel vernichten?"  
  
"Das hast du doch selbst getan."  
  
"Ich? Ich erinnere mich an nichts... ich meine, eigentlich müßte ich tot sein..."  
  
"Sag das nicht, sag das bitte nicht." kam es von Rei, die immer noch seine Hand hielt.  
  
"Anscheinend hast du das Herz des Engels gefunden und ihn vernichtet."  
  
"Misato, ich weiß nichts davon."  
  
"Na, sicher kommt die Erinnerung wieder, wenn du ein wenig ausgeruhter bist. - Ach, ich schätze, ich muß mal kurz weg, sollte mich als Einsatzleiterin vielleicht mal vor Ort sehen lassen, laut Ritsuko steht Asuka immer noch dort ´rum wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt."  
Wieder grinste Misato.  
"Anscheinend hat niemand ihr gesagt, daß sie ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren soll."  
  
"Ich bleibe hier bei Shinji-kun, Major."  
  
"Ist in Ordnung, Rei. Soll ich vielleicht noch bei euch vorbeifahren und dir ein paar Sachen mitbringen?"  
  
"Das würde ich begrüßen." erklärte Rei, welche immer noch ihre PlugSuit trug.  
  
"Okay. Und falls es irgendetwas wichtiges geben sollte, ist Kaji auch noch im Gebäude."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Misato lächelte ihn zu, winkte noch einmal und verließ dann den Raum.  
  
Rei sah Shinji eine Weile schweigend an, stand dann auf und schloß die Tür ab.  
  
"Rei-chan... uhm, was..."  
  
Sie betätigte den Kontakt am Handgelenk ihrer PlugSuit, legte diese dann ab, stand völlig nackt im Raum, ging langsam auf das Bett zu und hob die Decke an.  
  
"Rei-chan, was hast du vor... uh..."  
  
"Ich werde dafür sorgen, daß dir nicht mehr kalt ist, Shinji-kun."  
Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke, rutschte an ihn heran.  
  
Shinji wurde ein bedeutendes Detail bewußt.  
"Rei, ich habe selbst nichts an, das... äh... also... uh..."  
  
Sie unterbrach ihn, indem sie ihn mit geöffnetem Mund küßte. Ihre Zunge glitt in seinen Mund, suchte die seine, fand sie, umspielte sie, berührte sie, zugleich strichen ihre Hände über seinen Körper, rutschte sie über ihn... 


	45. 11.Zwischenspiel

11. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Ritsuko Akagi starrte durch das Elektronenmikroskop auf die Probe des Engelsblutes, welche ihr gerade gebracht worden war. Die Zellen waren am Absterben... Gut, von dieser Seite bestand keine Gefahr für die Stadt, ein besiegter Engel mehr. Laut dem Systema Sephiroth waren es nicht mehr viele, nur noch fünf...  
Shinji lebte und EVA-01 wies keine äußeren Schäden auf, was nicht jedoch hieß, daß sie es sich leisten konnte, keine Extraschicht einzulegen und die Systeme des EVAs zu überprüfen. Aber es lenkte sie ab, alles war besser, als tatenlos herumzusitzen und die Bilder vom Tod ihrer Mutter erneut Revue passieren zu lassen. Und Gendo hatte sie seit seiner Rückkehr auch nicht mehr zu sich zitiert, damit sie ihm zu Diensten war... sie wußte nicht, ob sie noch imstande war, ihn auch nur mit dem kleinen Finger zu berühren, ohne sich zu übergeben.  
  
An der Tür ihres Büros klopfte es.  
"Doktor Akagi?"  
  
Die Stimme gehörte Shigeru Aoba...  
"Ja? Kommen Sie ´rein."  
  
Aoba betrat das Büro, einen Stapel Akten im Arm.  
"Der... der Kommandant schickt Ihnen dies."  
Er legte den Aktenstapel auf eine freie Fläche des Tisches.  
  
"Hm, ja..."  
Ritsuko musterte die Akten.  
Personalakten... Akten der Mitglieder der Testgruppe... und ganz oben ein Zettel in Gendos Handschrift: Ritsuko, wähle den Vierten aus. 


	46. Kapitel 33 - Fourth Children

Kapitel 33 - Fourth Children  
  
Mit leisem Zischen wurde die Luft aus der PlugSuit gepreßt, legte sich das Material eng auf die Haut, als Rei den Kontakt am Handgelenk drückte. Kurz fuhr sie sich durch ihr Haar, trat dann an die Tür des Krankenzimmers, schloß sie wieder auf.  
Ihr Gesicht war wieder völlig ausdruckslos, nur in ihren Augen lag ein leichtes Funkeln.  
"Major Katsuragi dürfte bald zurückkommen."  
  
Shinji gab eine schwache Bestätigung von sich.  
Er fühlte sich jetzt noch erschöpfter und ausgelaugter als zuvor, dafür war ihm aber wirklich nicht mehr kalt. Wie zahllose Phantome glaubte er immer noch spüren zu können, wo ihre Lippen seine Haut berührt hatten, auf der Brust, dem Hals, im Gesicht... nur seine Wangen hatte sie seltsamerweise außenvor gelassn... vermeinte immer noch, die sanften Berührungen ihrer Hände zu spüren, glaubte immer noch ihr gedämpftes Stöhnen zu hören, als er an ihrem Ohrläppchen geknabbert hatte... dennoch waren sie nicht weitergegangen, hatte es eine Grenze gegeben, die keiner von ihnen hatte überschreiten wollen, die Grenze hinter welcher in gewisser Weise ihre Kindheit unwiderbringlich beendet sein würde...  
Shinji hoffte jetzt nur, daß er das Krankenhaus verlassen haben würde, ehe jemandem der feuchte klebrige Fleck im Laken auffiel...  
Seine Haut juckte, natürlich, das LCL war bereits eingetrocknet und hatte Krusten auf der Haut gebildet.  
"Ah... ich glaube, das erste, was ich brauche, wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, ist eine Dusche... ahm..."  
Er verschluckte sich. Hoffentlich verstand sie das jetzt nicht falsch, glaubte nicht, daß er sie irgendwie von sich abwaschen wollte...  
  
"Wir brauchen eine Dusche." korrigierte sie ihn. Für einen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht. "Wenn du mir den Rücken wäschst, wasche ich dir deinen."  
  
"Ahm..."  
Shinji blinzelte.  
"Rei-chan... ich hatte Furcht, dich nie wieder zu sehen..."  
  
"Du warst plötzlich fort. Ich habe es... hier... gespürt."  
Sie legte die Hand auf ihre Brust über dem Herzen.  
  
"Ja... uh... eine... Leere..."  
  
Rei setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante und nahm seine Hand.  
  
Shinji konnte gar nicht anders als zu lächeln. Ihr Nähe gab ihm Kraft, schien sogar den ansonsten zäh dahintropfenden Strom der Zeit zu beschleunigen, den er zuweilen wahrzunehmen glaubte.  
"Im Inneren des Engels... Rei, EVA-01 hat von selbst zu mir Kontakt aufgenommen."  
  
"Von selbst, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Ja, obwohl die Akkus leer waren, befanden wir uns in Synchronisation. Rei-chan, der EVA hatte Angst... er... uhm... er wollte nicht sterben."  
  
"Die Grundprogrammierung basiert laut Doktor Akagi auf den Erinnerungen und der Persönlichkeit eines Menschen. Vielleicht..."  
  
"Und ich hatte den Eindruck, daß da noch jemand war... Rei-chan, sicher wirst du mich für verrückt halten..."  
  
"Warum sollte ich das?" fragte sie und strich über seine Stirn. Seine Haut war warm, aber nicht heiß.  
  
"Ah... ich... ich glaube, ich habe die Präsenz meiner... ahm... Mutter gespürt..."  
  
Rei erstarrte.  
Sollte dies das Geheimnis von EVA-01 sein? Der Doktor hatte die Einheit einmal als beseelt bezeichnet... sollte sich wirklich die Seele von Yui Ikari, nach deren Vorbild sie erschaffen worden war, in Einheit-01 befinden?  
"Shinji-kun, es gibt da etwas, daß ich dir nicht erzählt habe."  
  
"Was, Rei-chan?"  
  
"Als wir gegen den Zwillingsengel gekämpft haben, als ich in EVA-02 saß... da hatte ich auch so einen Eindruck. Die Grundprogrammierung ist dieselbe, aber da war noch jemand."  
  
"Wer?"  
  
"Ich glaube, daß es sich um Doktor Soryu gehandelt hat."  
  
"Doktor Soryu?"  
  
"Soryus Mutter."  
  
"Ihre..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun. Auch Soryu ist Halbwaise."  
  
"Uh, das... und was ist mit EVA-00? Könnte sich dort deine Mutter..."  
  
"Nein. Ich weiß, wo meine Mutter ist."  
  
"Dann... dann ist es trotzdem möglich... Rei, meine Mutter ist beim ersten Testlauf von EVA-01 gestorben..."  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
"Du weißt es?"  
  
"Ja. Ich ging davon aus, daß die Fakten dir ebenfalls bekannt sind."  
  
"Hm... ja... ich wollte mich nur nicht erinnern... ich war dabei..."  
  
Rei spürte, wie sich ihr Herz zusammenzuschnüren schien, als sie den leidenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Shinji-kuns Zügen sah.  
  
"Sie ist im EntryPlug von EVA-01 gestorben... und etwas scheint zurückgeblieben zu sein... so wie wir etwas zurücklassen, Erinnerungen, Gefühle... ah, du weißt doch sicher... die Kreuztests..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-ku..."  
Rei blinzelte.  
Shinji-kun... die Anrede für einen Freund... doch Shinji war inzwischen viel mehr...  
"Ja, Shin-chan."  
  
"Shin-chan? So hat mich schon lange niemand mehr genannt..."  
  
"Dann erlaube mir, die einzige zu sein, die dich so nennen darf."  
  
An der Tür klopfte es zweimal recht heftig, dann wurde sie aufgestoßen und Misato kam hinein.  
"Tut mir leid, daß es länger gedauert hat, mußte erst noch Leutnant Ishiren finden, damit mich jemand bei euch in die Wohnung läßt... die gute Frau und ihre Leute scheinen sich gerne zu verstecken... Training meint sie, damit ihr sie nicht gleich entdeckt... So, hier sind Sachen zum Umziehen, ich nehme eure PlugSuits gleich mit, wenn ich in die Geofront zurückfahre..."  
Sie legte einen Armvoll Kleidung auf das Bettende.  
  
In der Tür erschien Asuka, die immer noch ihre rote PlugSuit trug.  
"Wenn ich gewußt hätte, daß du noch eine Weltreise vorhattest, wäre ich nicht mit dir gefahren, Misato!"  
  
Misato verdrehte die Augen.  
Wie oft wollte Asuka ihr das denn noch vorhalten?  
"Ja, ja, ja..."  
  
"Eh, Wondergirl, ihr haust ja in einer ganz schönen Bruchbude!"  
  
Rei sah sie an, runzelte ein wenig die Stirn als Zeichen ihres Mißfallens.  
Sollte Ishiren-san in ihrer Abwesenheit ihre Wohnung betreten, sah sie kein Problem darin, auch nicht, wenn der Major etwas holte, so wie heute - aber Soryu wollte sie nicht in ihren vier Wänden haben. Sollte sich herausstellen, daß die Rothaarige in ihrer Wohnung gewesen war, würde sie den Rest des Tages mit Putzen verbringen...  
"Vielen Dank, Misato-san für Ihre Mühen."  
  
"Kein Problem, Asuka wollte unten bleiben, da konnte ich schnell machen."  
  
"Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?"  
Asuka stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.  
  
"Uhm, wie geht es denn Kaworu?" fragte Shinji, um das Gespräch auf ein anderes Thema zu bringen, bemerkte, daß er sich bei Asukas Auftauchen instinktiv die Bettdecke bis zum Hals hochgezogen hatte.  
  
"Schläft noch. Ihn scheint es ganz schön erwischt zu haben."  
  
"Ja, er... ah... sein EVA hatte keine Energie mehr..."  
  
"Hm, wirklich seltsam, er war Wochen da drin - ich sag das ungern, aber eigentlich hätte er gar nicht mehr am Leben sein dürfen."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Andererseits war EVA-04 mit einer neuartigen Energiequelle ausgestattet... keine Ahnung, soll Ritsuko sich doch damit herumschlagen, die hat schließlich den Doktortitel."  
  
"Seid ihr jetzt fertig? Ich will nach Hause." sagte Asuka.  
  
Misato seufzte, deutete auf die mitgebrachten Sachen.  
"Tja, am besten kommst du mit auf den Flur, Rei, damit Shinji sich anziehen kann."  
  
"Vielleicht braucht er Hilfe."  
  
"Ja, ganz sicher braucht Shinji-Baby Hilfe beim Anziehen", lachte Asuka hämisch.  
  
"Ah, geh nur, Rei, ich... ahm... ich bin gleich fertig."  
  
"Und ich hatte schon Angst, du wolltest dich uns präsentieren, wie Gott dich schuf, Shinji", sagte Asuka mit Ekel in der Stimme.  
  
"Das reicht jetzt", knurrte Misato und schob Asuka nach draußen.  
  
Rei folgte ihnen auf den Gang.  
  
Während Shinji sich drinnen anzog, kam draußen Toji dazu.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung bei euch?"  
  
"Argh, Suzuhara!"  
Asuka verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich guck dir nichts weg, meine Freundin hat einiges mehr zu bieten", brummte Toji und ging an ihr vorbei, ohne sie weiter zu beachten. "Ayanami?"  
  
"Shinji-kun ist in Ordnung."  
  
"Ah, sehr gut, das wird Mari freuen."  
  
Asuka murmelte etwas von ´Shinjis Harem´.  
  
"Sie ist meine kleine Schwester!" fauchte Toji. "Ikari hat sich zufällig die Mühe gemacht, sie hier zu besuchen." Sein wütendes Grollen begleitete seine Worte.  
  
"Ist mir doch egal."  
  
"Ja, ich weiß", murmelte Misato bitter.  
  
Toji schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Und der andere Pilot, Ayanami?"  
  
"Unverändert, Suzuhara-kun. Richte deiner Schwester bitte von mir und Shinji-kun Grüße aus."  
  
"Ja, klar."  
  
"Von mir auch." erklärte Misato.  
  
"Egal worum es geht, von mir kannst du auch grüßen!" grinste Kaji, der gerade aus Kaworus Zimmer kam.  
  
"Kaji!" rief Asuka. "Nimmst du mich mit zurück in die Geofront?"  
  
"Bedaure, ich passe hier noch ein wenig auf, bis eine Ablösung kommt."  
  
"Wie sieht der Neue überhaupt aus?"  
Asuka quetschte sich an dem überraschten Kaji vor.  
"Iiiie! Der sieht ja aus wie Wondergirl! Noch so ein Bleichgesicht!"  
Schnell kehrte sie auf den Flur zurück.  
  
Shinji kam aus seinem Zimmer, hielt Rei die Tür geöffnet, so daß sie nun darin verschwinden konnte, um sich umzuziehen.  
  
"Na, Ikari, jetzt siehst du schon etwas fitter aus."  
  
Shinji grinste müde. Wenn Toji wüßte, wie fit er gewesen wäre ohne Rei-chans Aufwärmübungen...  
  
Kajis Handy klingelte, er ging ein paar Schritte den Flur hinunter, ehe er zu sprechen begann, kehrte aber schnell zurück.  
"Sie verlegen Nagisa in den Krankenflügel des Hauptquartiers, ich bleibe auf alle Fälle noch solange hier."  
  
"Okay", bestätigte Misato. "Ich fahre jetzt zurück und setze Shinji und Rei daheim ab. Asuka, wenn du mitkommen willst, setz dich in Bewegung, ansonsten bleib hier und sieh zu, wie du zurückkommst."  
  
"Was habe ich denn wieder gemacht?!" protestierte Asuka laut.  
  
"Kritik am vorgesetzten Offizier." knurrte Misato.  
  
Kurz darauf stieß auch Rei zu ihnen und die vier setzten sich in Bewegung, nachdem sie sich - oder zumindest drei von ihnen - von Toji verabschiedet hatten, der versprach, die Grüße auszurichten.  
Asuka saß auf der Rückfahrt auf dem Beifahrersitz und spielte Beleidigte Leberwurst; als Misato Shinji und Rei vor deren Haus absetzte, konnte Asuka sich eine Bemerkung, die beiden sollten bloß aufpassen, daß die Bude nicht über ihnen zusammenkrachte, nicht verkneifen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Oben in der Wohnung fiel Rei Shinji um den Hals, kaum daß die Wohnungstür hinter ihnen ins Schloß gefallen war, küßte ihn und knöpfte zugleich das Hemd, welches er zuvor hochkonzentriert zugeknöpft hatte, auf, half ihm aus seinen Sachen und bugsierte ihn ins Bad.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen standen Teile der Stadt immer noch unter Wasser, weil die Kanalisation an verschiedenen Stellen verstopft war, zum Glück war die Gegend, in welcher Shinji und Rei wohnten, nicht davon betroffen, allerdings fuhren keine Bahnen, da die U-Bahntunnel teilweise überflutet waren, nach der Verlautbarung des Stadtrates würde dieser Zustand noch bis zum Abend anhalten. Noch in der Nacht hatte NERV Entwarnung bezüglich der dunkelblauen Flüssigkeit gegeben.  
  
Die beiden fuhren mit dem Rad zur Schule, Shinji auf dem Sitz, Rei auf dem Gepäckträger, sich an Shinji festhaltend und dabei ab und an ein leises "Huih!" von sich gebend.  
Da sie früh genug losgefahren waren, mußte Shinji sich auch nicht derart anstrengen wie vor über einem Monat, als sie beinahe die Prüfungen verpaßt hätten.  
  
Natürlich dachte der alte Lehrer, welcher auch dieses Jahr wieder den Löwenanteil an Unterrichtsstunden bestreiten würde, nicht daran, sich an den Stundenplan zu halten, dafür gab es wieder einen sehr langen Monolog über den Second Impact, wobei es Shinji sehr schwer fiel, nicht breit zu grinsen, stimmten die Aussagen des Lehrers, der Impact wäre durch einen Asteroideneinschlag am Südpol hervorgerufen worden, doch überhaupt nicht. Andererseits war das wirklich kein Thema, über welches man lachen sollte...  
  
Ein kurze Abwechslung gab es nur in der dritten Stunde, als Hikari über Lautsprecher zur Direktorin zitiert wurde.  
Die Klassensprecherin - trotz der Tatsache, daß ein neues Schuljahr begonnen hatte, hatte niemand Interesse an Neuwahlen gezeigt - zuckte überrascht zusammen, wartete die Erlaubnis des Lehrers ab und verließ dann den Klassenraum.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Fräulein Horaki?" fragte die Sekretärin der Direktorin.  
  
"Ja."  
Hikari blickte sich im Vorzimmer unsicher um.  
Warum hatte man sie herbestellt? Sie hatte doch ihre Aufgaben korrekt erfüllt...  
  
"Bitte eintreten."  
  
"Äh, ja."  
Zögernd öffnete sie die Tür ins Zimmer der Direktorin und trat ein.  
  
Hinter dem Schreibtisch der Direktorin saß nicht diese, sondern eine Frau mit wasserstoffblonden Haaren, die etwas, das wie das Oberteil eines Taucheranzuges wirkte, unter einem Laborkittel trug.  
"Hikari Horaki?"  
  
"Ja."  
Hikari sah sich, stellte fest, daß ansonsten niemand anwesend war.  
  
"Ich bin Ritsuko Akagi, Wissenschaftsoffizier im NERV-Hauptquartier."  
Sie reichte eine Visitenkarte über den Tisch.  
  
"Ja..."  
Hikari warf einen Blick auf die Karte, sie trug nur das NERV-Symbol und den Namen der Frau.  
  
"Wir sind zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß du befähigt bist, einen EVANGELION zu steuern."  
  
"Ich...?" quetschte Hikari mit erstickter Stimme hervor.  
Das mußte doch ein Irrtum sein... sie konnte doch nicht... sie war nicht geprüft worden...  
  
"Ja."  
Akagi faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch.  
"Wir wollen dich als Pilotin für Einheit-03 anwerben."  
  
"Mich? Das kann nicht stimmen... ich kann soetwas nicht..."  
  
Mit unbewegter Miene hörte Ritsuko zu, wie das Mädchen vor ihr einen Grund nach dem anderen aufzählte, weshalb es nur ein Irrtum sein konnte.  
"Hikari, ich kann dir versichern, daß uns ausreichende Daten vorliegen, die deine Befähigung bestätigen. Ich habe hier eine Zugfahrkarte nach Matsushiro, wo deine Ausbildung durchgeführt werden wird, sei morgen vormittag am Bahnhof."  
  
"Nein, das geht nicht, ich kann nicht..."  
  
"Gut", seufzte Ritsuko. "Du kannst gehen."  
  
"Ich... wirklich?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Ich habe noch mehr zu tun. Aber schicke bitte..." sie nahm die nächste Akte von ihrem Stapel, "Toji Suzuhara zu mir."  
  
Hikari erstarrte.  
Toji... ihr Toji-chan... er würde sicher nicht ablehnen, würde gar nicht erst auf den Gedanken kommen, daß eine solche Option bestand, schließlich wußte er ja, wie Ikari-kun als Pilot rekrutiert worden war...  
Langsam setzte sie sich.  
  
Akagi sah Hikari mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
"Gibt es noch etwas?"  
  
"Sie werden ihn als nächsten anzuwerben versuchen..."  
  
"Ja, ich habe keine große Auswahl."  
  
"Warum ich?"  
  
"Deiner Akte nach bist du der beste Kandidat unter den potentiellen Piloten."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
"Also?"  
  
Sie biß sich auf die Lippe.  
"Ich habe Bedingungen."  
  
"Bedingungen? Gut, laß hören."  
  
"Nur zwei... und eine davon würde wohl auch T... Mitschüler Suzuhara stellen."  
  
"Ich höre."  
  
"Ich habe zwei Schwestern, unsere Mutter ist tot. Ich kümmere mich um den Haushalt, wenn ich für NERV arbeiten soll, müssen Sie jemanden abstellen, der bei uns daheim meinen Platz einnimmt."  
  
Ritsuko machte sich entsprechende Notizen.  
"Eine Haushaltshilfe... ja, das liegt im Rahmen des möglichen."  
  
"Und dann... Mitschüler Suzuhara hat eine jüngere Schwester, sie liegt seit Monaten im Krankenhaus... beim ersten Angriff wurde sie verletzt... NERV soll dafür sorgen, daß sie die bestmögliche Behandlung bekommt."  
  
Ritsuko musterte Hikari lange.  
"Warum kümmert es dich, was mit diesem Mädchen geschieht? Sie gehört nicht einmal in deine Klasse."  
  
"Ich... ich habe sie besucht. Das ist mein Preis, Doktor Akagi. Und auch... Mitschüler Suzuhara wird diesen Preis verlangen."  
  
"Hm..."  
Akagi hatte die Pausen bemerkt, welche das Mädchen machte, sobald es über den anderen Kandidaten sprach, so als ob es etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. Und sie konnte sich denken, was das war.  
"Toji Suzuhara ist dein Freund, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ahm..."  
Hikari wurde rot.  
"Das ist wahr."  
  
"Verstehe."  
Sie war durch die Jahre bei NERV viel zu abgebrüht, um gerührt zu sein, doch sie war nahe daran.  
"Gut. NERV wird die Kosten der Behandlung von..."  
  
"Mari Suzuhara."  
  
"... von Mari Suzuhara übernehmen. Sei morgen pünktlich am Zug, man wird dich in Matsushiro abholen."  
  
"Ja, Doktor Akagi."  
  
"Und bewahre Stillschweigen, das gehört zu unserer Vereinbarung."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Du kannst in den Klassenraum zurückkehren."  
  
Hikari verließ das Büro, ging wie im Halbschlaf durch das Vorzimmer und die Flure, konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, gerade eben ihre Seele verkauft zu haben...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Den ganzen restlichen Schultag saß Hikari mit hängenden Schultern an ihrem Pult und blickte ins Leere, beantwortete neugierige Fragen, weshalb sie zur Direktorin gerufen war, nur mit einem unwilligen Brummen und ließ sich auch nicht von Toji aufheitern.  
Schließlich bat sie Rei in der letzten Pause, mit ihr kurz auf das Dach des Gebäudes zu gehen.  
  
Der Himmel über Tokio-3 war klar und erlaubt eine wunderbare Aussicht.  
Doch Hikari hatte kein Auge dafür.  
  
"Du wolltest mit mir sprechen."  
  
"Ja, Rei. Ich... Als ich bei der Direktorin war, war da eine Frau..."  
Hikari reichte Rei die Visitenkarte.  
  
"Doktor Akagi..." las Rei überrascht.  
  
"Ich bin jetzt auch eine EVA-Pilotin." erklärte Hikari tonlos.  
  
"Das..."  
Rei brach ab. Was sollte sie denn sagen? Der Tonfall der Klassensprecherin deutete nicht darauf hin, daß sie sich über die Auswahl freute, also verbot sich eine Gratulation. Und genaugenommen war Rei auch nicht danach zumute, wenn sie bedachte, daß bald ein weiteres Mitglied ihres kleinen Freundeskreises zwar an ihrer Seite stehen, aber auch denselben Gefahren ausgeliefert sein würde.  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
"Ja? Ich verstehe überhaupt nichts, weder, weshalb ich ausgewählt wurde, noch warum ich zugesagt habe... das heißt, das warum ist nicht das Problem... sie hätten sich andernfalls an Toji gehalten..."  
  
Das überraschte Rei nun doch, daß auch Suzuhara-kun auf der Liste von Kandidaten stand, welche das MARDUK-Institut erstellt hatte.  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich darf es ihm nicht einmal sagen. Wie soll ich ihm denn erklären, daß ich die nächsten Tage nicht da sein werde, daß ich leider alle Verabredungen platzen lassen werde, die wir für die nahe Zukunft getroffen haben?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Rei, wie war es, als du das erste Mal in einen EVA gestiegen bist?"  
  
"EVA-00 ist Amok gelaufen und ich wurde schwer verletzt."  
  
Hikari wurde kreidebleich.  
  
"Aber derartiges hat sich nicht wiederholt. Außerdem sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen mittlerweile verbessert worden."  
  
"Ich... ah... ich habe Angst."  
  
"Ja."  
Das sollte die Klassensprecherin besser auch... bei EVA-03 war unter Garantie dieselbe Grundprogrammierung wie bei den anderen EVAs verwandt worden...  
Rei trat neben Hikari an die Brüstung.  
"Hikari, du wirst mit Dingen in Kontakt kommen, welche Angst mehr als rechtfertigen."  
  
"Die Engel... ist es wahr, daß Ikari-kun gestern von einem beinahe verschlungen worden ist?"  
  
"Ja. Aber es gibt noch andere Dinge. Die EVAs wurden geschaffen, um die Engel zu bekämpfen, das ist der ganze Inhalt ihrer Existenz. Und dies geben sie auch in ihre Piloten weiter."  
  
"Diese... diese Dinger denken doch nicht, oder?"  
  
"Wenn du die Kontrolle über ihre Wut behalten willst, darfst du keine Angst verspüren, verstehst du?"  
  
"Keine Angst... keine Angst..."  
  
"In einem Kampf kann ich... können Shinji-kun und ich dich beschützen, aber im EntryPlug, in der Steuerkapsel, bist du auf dich allein gestellt."  
  
"Ich verstehe... es ist also ganz leicht, in einem EVA verletzt zu werden, trotz der Größe und der Panzerung..."  
  
"Außer, wir stehen zusammen. Sag Suzuhara-kun, du mußt dringend weg, sag ihm, wenn er mit dir sprechen will, soll er mit mir reden, ich werde versuchen, einen Kontakt herzustellen."  
  
"Das ist sehr nett von dir."  
  
"Ich habe nicht viele Freunde."  
  
"Dann... ich habe bereits darüber nachgedacht, fast den ganzen Tag... ich werde heute nachmittag mit Toji ausgehen, er hat mich ins Kino eingeladen... und danach... meine ältere Schwester arbeitet in einem Hotel, sicher bekommen wir dort ein Zimmer... ich muß nur meinen Koffer für die Reise nach Matsushiro mitnehmen..."  
Hikari verstummte.  
"Ich habe das Gefühl, daß ich heute zum letzten Mal hier stehe."  
  
"Die Grundausbildung wird bestenfalls zwei Wochen in Anspruch nehmen, danach wirst du nach Tokio-3 zurückkehren, da der EVA im Hauptquartier stationiert sein wird. Du wirst noch oft hier stehen können, Hikari."  
  
"Du bist eine echte Freundin, Rei... und was meine Planung des heutigen Abends angeht... behalte es bitte für dich, ja?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Ich will nur eine schöne Erinnerung mit auf die Reise nehmen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Hauptquartier standen Misato und Kaji derweil vor einem Automaten in der Cafeteria.  
  
"Willst du auch Kaffee? Ich lade dich ein."  
  
"Kaffee? Kein Bier? Katsuragi-chan, geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Natürlich geht es mir gut... nein, eigentlich geht es mir nicht gut. Asuka macht Streß, ich habe zuhause kein Bier mehr im Kühlschrank und überlege, ob ich nicht für ein paar Tage einfach in mein Büro ziehen sollte."  
  
"Du könntest bei mir wohnen."  
  
"Glaubst du wirklich, das würde gutgehen?"  
  
"Weiß nicht, einen Versuch wäre es doch wert, oder?"  
  
"Lieber nicht, Kaji. Du hast dich vielleicht seit unserer gemeinsamen Zeit verändert, aber ich bin noch nicht darüber hinweg."  
  
"Okay, wie du meinst. Aber ich werde mir weiterhin Mühe geben."  
  
Misato nickte.  
"Ritsuko hat mir vorhin mitgeteilt, daß sie den Piloten für EVA-03 aussucht... unter den Kandidaten mit höchster Priorität sind auch Freunde von Shinji."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Ja. Kannst du mir sagen, wie es Kandidaten geben kann, wenn laut deinen Nachforschungen das aussuchende MARDUK-Institut gar nicht existiert? Das läuft doch alles viel zu glatt."  
  
"Tja, Katsuragi... Ich bin im Zusammenhang mit den Testkandidaten auf etwas gestoßen... Code 707."  
  
"707 - das ist Shinjis Schule, das ist der Sicherheitscode für das Areal."  
  
"Ja, genau. Wenn du mich fragst, dann manipuliert NERV alles selbst insgeheim."  
  
"NERV selbst... nein... Ikari..."  
  
"Ikari ist NERV. Und wenn ihm klar wird, daß ich das alles weiß, bezweifle ich, daß er mich weiterhin am Leben lassen wird."  
  
"Kaji..."  
  
"Ah, komm, Katsuragi, das ist das Risiko, welches zum Job gehört. Ich soll solange ausharren, wie ich kann. Und falls ich ganz überraschend abreisen muß, um meinen knackigen Hintern zu retten, ist es wohl besser, wenn jemand weiß, was abgeht. - Wußtest du eigentlich, daß Ikari vor dem Second Impact mit einer Reihe wissenschaftlicher Veröffentlichungen Aufsehen erregt hat?"  
  
"Nein, was meinst du?"  
  
"Ikari... oder besser Rokubungi, wie er damals noch hieß... er hat nämlich bei der Hochzeit den Namen seiner Frau angenommen... war ein Verfechter der Verbesserung des Menschen durch Genmanipulation im Ungeborenenstadium. Stichwort: Der perfekte Mensch."  
  
"Mein Gott..."  
  
"Ja. Seiner Theorie nach ist es möglich, durch gezielte Manipulation jede Veranlagung und jede Begabung hervorzurufen, Erbkrankheiten auszurotten, alles was nicht perfekt ist, einfach zu korrigieren... in seiner Vorstellung müßten wir vielleicht alle groß, blond und blauäugig sein, oder so ähnlich."  
  
"Und was hat das mit der Gegenwart zu tun? Ich meine, mir gefällt das auch nicht, absolut nicht, aber wo ist der Zusammenhang?"  
  
"Erstens: Ich glaube, daß Ikari in der Klasse 2-A... nein, jetzt ja 3-A der Tokio-3-High eine eigene Testgruppe hat. Jeder der Schüler ist ein potentieller EVA-Pilot, aber das ist alles, ansonsten steht niemand auf der Liste. Und zweitens: Rei."  
  
"Das ist übel... und was ist mit Rei?"  
  
"Rei Ayanami - stärker, schneller, robuster, intelligenter... besser als der Durchschnittsmensch. Klingelt da etwas? Klingt doch, als ob Ikari seine Theorien in der Praxis angewandt hat."  
  
"Das... Kaji, weißt du, was du da sagst?"  
  
"Kennst du Reis Geburtsdatum? Die Namen ihrer Eltern? Mögliche noch lebende Verwandte? Ihren Geburtsort? Den Todestag ihrer Eltern? Irgendetwas?"  
  
"Nein. Die Daten sind entweder geheim oder gelöscht."  
  
"Es gibt überhaupt nichts. Das erste Mal taucht eine Rei Ayanami vor etwas über fünf Jahren in den Unterlagen auf, als NERV für sie eine Wohnung angemietet hat. Und was die geheimen Unterlagen angeht... ich habe mich in die Datenbank gehackt - Katsuragi, die Dateien sind alle leer."  
  
"Das ist eine Verschwörung. Und wir stecken mitten drin."  
  
"Genau. Und deshalb kann ich dir nur raten, in Zukunft immer mit einer geladenen Waffe unter dem Kopfkissen zu schlafen."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Fifth Children? Durch Nagisas Rettung wird doch eigentlich kein neuer Pilot mehr benötigt, oder?"  
  
"Nun, den neuesten Nachrichten zufolge ist der Junge auf längere Sicht hin nicht einsatzbereit. Er ist zwar inzwischen wach, befindet sich aber in einer Art Schockzustand, der jede Synchronisation mit einem EVA verbietet."  
  
"Hm... wen Ritsuko wohl aussuchen wird..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji stand am Schultor und wartete auf Rei, welche noch etwas mit Hikari zu besprechen hatte.  
  
Kensuke trat an ihn heran.  
"Sag mal, Shinji..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"EVA-03, ist der schon fertiggebaut?"  
  
"Wie kommst du denn auf die Idee?"  
  
"Hey, es gibt da draußen noch mehr Leute, die sich dafür interessieren, laut einem von den Typen in der Diskussionsgruppe ist ein weiterer EVA in Matsushiro in Arbeit."  
  
"Ahm, stimmt, da wird einer gebaut..."  
  
"Und der Pilot?"  
  
"Uh, was soll mit dem Piloten sein?"  
  
"Steht der schon fest? Sag schon! Oder kann man sich noch bewerben?"  
  
"Äh, Kensuke, ich glaube nicht, daß man auf Anfrage Pilot wird..."  
  
"Oh, ich wäre so gerne Pilot! So eine Chance kommt doch nie wieder! Oder werden sie den anderen Piloten nehmen, den von EVA-04?"  
  
"Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
"Toji hat erzählt, daß man außer dir gestern noch einen Piloten im Krankenhaus behandelt hat... oder hat der ins Gras gebissen? Ist die Stelle vielleicht noch frei?"  
  
"Kaworu ist noch am Leben!" antwortete Shinji heftiger als beabsichtigt.  
  
"Ich wäre so gerne Pilot... dann würde man mich ernstnehmen... und ich wäre ein Held, so wie in den Mangas!"  
  
"Kensuke... äh... ich will dir ja nicht... uhm... zunahetreten... aber... uh... ich fühle mich nicht gerade heldenhaft. Und als Held hat mich auch noch niemand bezeichnet."  
  
"Ach... nicht?!"  
Kensuke ließ die Schultern hängen. 


	47. Kapitel 34 - EVA-03

Kapitel 34 - EVA-03  
  
Einen guten Teil des Nachmittages verbrachten Shinji und Rei mit Einkaufen, der Vorratsschrank mußte wieder einmal aufgefüllt werden, dazu noch die eine oder andere Kleinigkeit, wie Shampoo oder Geschirrspülmittel.  
Während Shinji im Anschluß die Einkäufe einräumte, lag Rei bäuchlings auf dem Bett, das Gesicht zum Fußende, und starrte gegen die Wand.  
  
"Ich fange jetzt mit Kochen an!" verkündete Shinji, kam dann, als eine Antwort ausblieb, in den Schlafraum.  
"Rei-chan... ahm..."  
  
Sie reagierte nicht.  
  
Shinji setzte sich neben sie.  
"Worüber... uhm... denkst du nach?"  
  
"Ich habe heute etwas erfahren. Shinji-kun, kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren? Es geht um Hikari und Suzuhara-kun."  
  
"Uh... ein Geheimnis?"  
Lag es etwa zwischen den beiden im Argen? Hatten sie sich gestritten? Hatte Hikari deshalb mit Rei-chan sprechen wollen?  
"Natürlich kann ich schweigen."  
  
"Hikari Horaki wurde als EVA-Pilotin ausgewählt."  
  
"Ah... ah..."  
Shinjis Mund stand offen. Damit hatte er nun doch nicht gerechnet, eher damit, am morgigen Tag in der Schule einen am Boden zerstörten Toji wieder aufbauen zu müssen.  
  
"Für Einheit-03. Ihre Ausbildung beginnt morgen in der Testanlage von Matsushiro."  
  
"Hikari soll einen EVA steuern? Uh... Rei... das ist... also... ahm... ich weiß nicht... wie ist man denn nur auf sie gekommen?"  
  
"Das MARDUK-Institut hat sie ausgewählt, so wie du ausgewählt wurdest."  
  
"MARDUK?!"  
Den Namen hatte er schon gehört... ja, dieses Institut war für die Auswahl der Piloten zuständig, aber ihm war nie jemand davon über den Weg gelaufen, jedenfalls hatte niemand sich ihm gegenüber als Mitarbeiter des Instituts vorgestellt...  
"Und sie haben... uhm... also... und das hat sie dir vorhin erzählt?"  
  
"Ja, Shin-chan. Sie war sehr unsicher."  
  
"Das... ah... das kann ich nachfühlen."  
  
"Ich habe sie vor der Dunkelheit zu warnen versucht."  
  
Shinji nickte.  
"Und... uh... Toji?"  
  
"Hikari wurde von Doktor Akagi zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet. Sie hat sich mir nur anvertraut, weil ich ebenfalls eine Pilotin bin. Und unter derselben Maßgabe habe ich es dir anvertraut."  
  
"Ja... ahm... ich werde es nicht weitersagen."  
  
"Shin-chan, ich möchte, daß du dir etwas ansiehst... in der oberen Schublade."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er stand auf, ging zu dem Schrank, sah sie fragend an.  
Die oberste Schublade enthielt Rei-chans private Sachen... er hatte noch nie einen Blick hineingeworfen.  
  
"Öffne sie ruhig."  
  
Shinji zog die Schublade auf, kämpfte sogleich gegen Erröten und Nasenbluten an, als er ihre zusammengelegten Höschen sah.  
Warum passierte ihm das denn jetzt? Schließlich legte er doch auch die Wäsche zusammen, wenn sie im Waschsalon aus der Waschmaschine kam...  
Daneben lag in der hinteren Ecke ein Brillenetui, dessen Existenz er sich ganz schnell bemühte, wieder zu vergessen. Und da war ein Paar Handschuhe... Handelemente einer PlugSuit...  
Er nahm sie und zeigte sie Rei.  
"Ahm, das hier?"  
  
"Ja. Sieh sie dir an."  
  
Er wußte, was das für Handschuhe waren... die Innenflächen wiesen Spuren von Hitzeeinwirkung auf, die Farbe war ebenfalls verräterisch. Es waren seine Handschuhe, jene Handschuhe, die er getragen hatte, als sie gegen den Engel Ramiel gekämpft hatten, die beschädigt worden waren, als er die Einstiegsluke von Rei-chans EntryPlug geöffnet hatte.  
"Du... du hast sie die ganze Zeit aufbewahrt?"  
  
"Ja, Shin-chan. Eine Erinnerung daran, daß jemand für mich da ist."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji legte die Handschuhe zurück. Das war also das Geheimnis der obersten Schublade...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der Schule irrte Toji am nächsten Tag durch die Gänge wie ein Schlafwandler.  
  
Kensuke schleppte Shinji hinter sich her, während er Toji folgte.  
"He, Toji, was ist denn mir dir los?"  
  
Toji blinzelte, sah die beiden an.  
"Ach, ihr... habt ihr Hikari gesehen?"  
  
"Nein, Großer. Vielleicht ist sie krank."  
  
Panik trat in Tojis Augen.  
  
"Uh, sicher geht es ihr gut." sagte Shinji und riß sich endgültig aus Kensukes Griff los.  
  
"Sie... sie hat gesagt, sie müßte für ein paar Tage weg", murmelte Toji abwesend.  
  
"Was hat er denn?" flüsterte Kensuke Shinji zu.  
  
Shinji hatte eine vage Ahnung, was in Toji vorging, vor allem, wenn Hikari ihn nicht darüber informiert hatte, was ihr bevorstand. Allerdings war die Reaktion doch etwas extrem, wenn sie nur ein paar Tage wegbleiben wollte... außer natürlich, es gab noch andere Gründe...  
  
Toji seufzte tief und langanhaltend.  
  
"Jetzt macht er mir Angst", murmelte Kensuke. "Er sieht aus wie Oberschüler Kuno."  
  
"Wer?" fragte Shinji.  
  
"Ach, ist ein Charakter aus einem alten Manga."  
  
"Äh... ja... wir bringen Toji besser ins Klassenzimmer, wer weiß, wo er sonst hinläuft..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato ging die Akte durch, welche Ritsuko ihr schweigend gereicht hatte.  
"Das ist also Nummer vier... Hikari? Warum gerade sie?"  
  
"Ihre Werte sind optimal. Führungsqualitäten, Verantwortungsbewußtsein, aber nicht zu selbstbewußt, so daß sie in einem Team arbeiten kann. Die Stärke des nächsten Kandidaten wäre eher seine Selbständigkeit gewesen, aber ich ziehe sie einem einsamen Wolf vor."  
  
"Das Mädchen hat zwei Schwestern und einen verwitweten Vater, sie kümmert sich allein um den Haushalt..."  
  
"Ich weiß. NERV hat eine Haushaltshilfe engagiert."  
  
"So... Hat das MARDUK-Institut sie ausgewählt?"  
  
"Natürlich, da beziehen wir alle unsere Daten her."  
  
"Aha. Ritsuko, dein Büro wirkt so aufgeräumt..."  
  
"He, keine Kritik, ja... wer im Glashaus sitzt, sollte nicht mit Steinen werfen!"  
  
"Ich meine doch nur... ziehst du vielleicht in ein größeres Büro?"  
  
"Nein, ich verbringe die nächsten zwei Wochen in Matsushiro und weise die neue Pilotin ein. Maya übernimmt hier für mich."  
  
"Ist sie denn schon soweit?"  
  
"Ja. Solange es keine größeren Schwierigkeiten gibt - aber dann komme ich ohnehin zurück. Ich habe heute nacht das System von EVA-01 durchgecheckt, keine Bedenken. Maya wird die üblichen Test durchführen und die Synchronraten im Auge behalten. Ach ja, könntest du Rei etwas von mir ausrichten?! Wenn... hm... Fragen bestehen, bin ich über mein Handy zu erreichen."  
  
"Ja, mache ich." antwortete Misato irritiert. "Also, dann... gute Fahrt... ich komme dann zum ersten Aktivierungstest und der anschließenden Überführung von EVA-03 ebenfalls nach Matsushiro."  
  
"Okay. Maya wird in der Zwischenzeit hier in meinem Büro ihre Zelte aufschlagen - nur falls Kaji und du auf der Suche nach einem abgeschiedenen Ort..."  
  
"Ritsuko! Zwischen ihm und mir ist nichts mehr! Und außerdem gibt es doch wohl tausend bessere Orte als gerade dein Büro, wo man von lauter Katzen angestarrt wird!"  
  
"Da fällt mir ein - ich muß meine Katzen noch zu meiner Großmutter bringen, kann sie ja schlecht mitnehmen."  
  
"Och, du bist doch die Chefwissenschaftlerin von NERV, da sollte sowas drin sein."  
  
"Nimmst du deinen Pinguin mit zur Arbeit?"  
  
"Nee."  
  
"Na also. Vergiß nicht, Rei das von mir auszurichten."  
  
"Mache ich."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji hörte, wie sich in seinem Rücken die Tür seines Büros öffnete, speicherte sofort die Daten ab, an denen er gerade arbeitete und schaltete den Bildschirmschoner ein. Zugleich gingen sein Blick schräg nach oben zu der dort hängenden verspiegelten Scharfschützenmedaillie und seine rechte Hand zum Griff der Waffe im Schulterhalfter.  
In dem provisorischen Spiegel sah er verschwommen einen roten Haarschopf.  
  
Zugleich rief eine Mädchenstimme:  
"Hallo, Kaji-san!"  
  
"Asuka..."  
Kaji nahm die Hand von der Waffe.  
Seit er dem Mädchen in der Fresenhark-Villa zu Hilfe gekommen war, war er in ihren Augen ein Held, obwohl er ganz anderer Meinung war, war er doch viel zu spät gekommen... aber vielleicht kompensierte sie durch ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber auch nur ihre Erinnerungen an jenen Tag...  
"Tut mir leid, ich habe gerade ziemlich viel zu tun."  
  
Als Antwort umarmte sie ihn von hinten.  
  
Kaji biß die Zähne zusammen.  
Ein wenig Bewunderung ließ er sich ja noch gefallen, aber jetzt ging sein Schützling doch zu weit. Und wenn ihr Onkel diese Szene gesehen hätte, wäre er sicher zum gleichen Ergebnis gekommen und hätte ihn einem hochnotpeinlichen Verhör unterzogen.  
"Asuka, ich habe wirklich keine Zeit... okay, was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich wollte mit dir sprechen... wegen der ganzen Sache mit Shinji und so... du bist mir in den letzten Wochen aus dem Weg gegangen..."  
  
"Nein, wirklich nicht, ich bin nur richtig mit Arbeit zugeschüttet, das ist alles."  
  
"Ich wollte ihm wirklich nichts tun... es ist nur so... ich war unsicher, mit ihm allein zu sein, was, wenn er wie Pietter gewesen wäre? Und First verhält sich auch so abweisend..."  
  
"Asuka, ich verstehe ja, warum das getan hast, du brauchst mir nichts vorzuspielen. Du magst die beiden einfach nicht und sie kommen mit dir nicht klar, das passiert überall, liegt wohl in der Natur des Menschen."  
  
"Nein, ich spiele dir nichts vor... ich liebe dich doch!"  
  
Innerlich verzog Kaji das Gesicht, äußerlich behielt er jedoch sein Pokerface bei.  
Soetwas fehlte ihm gerade noch, daß sich ein Teenager in ihn verliebte...  
"Ich weiß, daß du mich magst - ich mag dich ja auch -, aber das ist noch keine Liebe. Du kennst mich doch gar nicht, weder meine Schwächen, noch meine häßlichen Seiten. Du bildest dir nur ein, mich zu lieben, weil du mich interessant findest."  
Ein paar harte Worte brachten sie vielleicht dazu, von ihrer Faszination abzurücken... er konnte Asuka ja verstehen, schließlich war er erwachsen, gutaussehend, clever, geheimnisvoll... und hatte einen knackigen Hintern...  
  
"Das ist nicht wahr!" rief Asuka sichtlich getroffen.  
  
"Ist es doch. Du bist doch immer noch ein Kind."  
  
Asukas Miene versteinerte.  
Noch ein Kind...  
Nein, ein Kind war sie schon lange nicht mehr, seit über zwei Jahren nicht mehr...  
Sie öffnete die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform, knöpfte ihre Bluse auf.  
  
Kaji sah sie entgeistert an.  
"Asuka, laß das... was soll das? Hör auf!"  
  
"Kaji... sieh genau hin! ´Ein Kind´? Sieh mich an, bin ich ein Kind?"  
Sie legte eine Hand auf ihren, nur noch von ihrem BH bedeckten, üppigen Busen.  
"Sieht so ein Kind aus? Mir ist es ernst, Kaji, ich würde dir alles geben... freiwillig..."  
Die Bluse fiel zu Boden.  
"Bitte, versteh meine Gefühle..."  
  
Kaji schluckte, bückte sich nach der Bluse.  
"Jetzt verstehe ich sie. Und ich werde dich nie wieder ´Kind´ nennen."  
Er hängte ihr die Bluse über die Schultern.  
"Aber ich erwidere deine Gefühle nicht. Es tut mir leid."  
  
Asuka starrte ihn an.  
In ihr zerbrach etwas. Warum liebte er sie nicht? Warum konnte er sie nicht lieben? Wen liebte er dann...  
"Misato..." flüsterte sie.  
Zorn stieg in ihr auf. Misato hatte ihr Kaji fortgenommen...  
"Du liebst sie immer noch?! Gibt es deshalb keinen Platz für mich?"  
  
Kaji hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Asuka, das ist es nicht..."  
Er log, ja, aber die Wahrheit hätte das Mädchen noch mehr in Rage versetzt...  
  
"Nein? Denkst du, ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du sie ansiehst?"  
  
Kaji fühlte sich, als wäre er unfreiwilliger Darsteller in einer Seifenoper.  
"Asuka..."  
Er wich zurück, stieß dabei gegen seine Mouse, schaltete den Screensaver ab.  
  
"Moment mal..."  
Asuka peilte an ihm vorbei, fixierte das Bild der Klassensprecherin der 3-A, Hikari Horaki, welches auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war.  
"Das gibt´s doch nicht... die und EVA-Pilotin? Ihr spinnt doch alle hier!"  
Fahrig schlüpfte sie wieder in ihre Bluse, knöpfte sie zu, wich zugleich zur Tür zurück.  
"Kaji... ich... ich... ich hasse dich!"  
Kaji hatte sie fallengelassen... er liebte sie nicht... hatte sie nie geliebt... er hatte sie verraten... gab Misato den Vorzug... wurde deshalb die Klassensprecherin ins Team geholt, diese Schnepfe? Um sie auszubooten? Nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zwölf Tage waren vergangen, die Klassenfahrt stand unmittelbar bevor, ein Tag Schule noch, dann das Wochenende und am Montag würde die 3-A nach Okinawa abfliegen.  
Die Piloten waren bereits Anfang der Woche darüber informiert worden, daß sie an der Reise nicht teilnehmen würden, was Rei mit unbewegtem Gesicht, Shinji mit leichter Enttäuschung - er hätte gern einmal etwas anderes gesehen als Tokio-3 - und Asuka mit einem offenen Wutausbruch zur Kenntnis nahm, bei dem ihr Spind in der Umkleidekabine zu Bruch ging.  
  
Shinji beschäftigte sich in Gedanken mit eben dieser Umkleidekabine - das Piloten-Team erhielt mit einem weiteren weiblichen Piloten Zuwachs. Und der Gedanke, daß sich ausgerechnet Hikari auf der anderen Seite des Wandschirmes befinden würde, bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Mit Rei-chan war er mittlerweile vertraut genug, daß sie sogar zusammen duschen konnten, ohne daß er dabei vermeinte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Und die ständig stänkernde Asuka ignorierte er nach bestem Können, auch wenn ihre Vermutungen über das, was er und Rei-chan so alles taten, langsam der Realität entsprachen, wie Shinji errötend bei sich feststellte. Aber Hikari... wenn Toji erfuhr, daß die Piloten eigentlich nur einen Raum hatten, um sich umzuziehen, der nur von einer dünnen Stoffbahn geteilt wurde... wahrscheinlich würde Hikaris Freund ihm den Hals umdrehen... Toji lief in den Tagen auch immer noch herum wie Falschgeld, während der Stunden starrte er stur auf Hikaris Platz, als könnte er sie so herbeiwünschen.  
  
Schließlich trat Toji in der Pause auf Rei zu.  
"Ayanami, Hikari hat mir gesagt, du wüßtest, wie ich sie erreichen könnte."  
  
"Ja, das stimmt, Suzuhara-kun."  
Rei holte ihr Handy heraus, tippte die Nummer von Doktor Akagis Gerät ein.  
"Einen Moment."  
Am anderen Ende der Leitung wurde abgenommen.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ja. Ist Hikari zu sprechen?"  
  
"Augenblick, ich stelle in den Test-Plug durch. - Eigentlich hatte ich deinen Anruf bereits früher erwartet."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Akagi gab etwas von sich, das wie ein unterdrücktes Lachen klang.  
"Hier ist sie."  
  
"Danke."  
Rei reichte Toji ihr Handy.  
  
Toji nahm es entgegen, lauschte.  
"Uhm, hi..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus?"  
  
"Ach was, wir kommen schon klar."  
  
Shinji hörte die Stimme bereits, ehe er um die Ecke des Ganges bog. Er hatte gerade sein Synchrontraining hinter sich. Maya Ibuki hatte in den letzten Tagen viel Routine entwickelt, während sie zu Anfang noch versucht hatte, durch Scherze ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen, weil sie allein die Geräte im Testcenter bediente.  
Die Stimmen gehörten Kaji-san und Misato.  
Shinji bog um die Ecke, blieb in gebotenem Abstand stehen.  
  
Die beiden Erwachsenen standen auf den Korridor vor Kajis Büro, neben Kaji stand PenPen, der einen Rucksack aufgeschnallt hatte.  
Misato trug ihre Ausgeh-Uniform.  
  
"Ah, Shinji, von dir wollte ich mich auch noch verabschieden."  
  
"Uhm. Geht es nach Matsushiro?"  
  
"Hier bleibt wohl nichts lange geheim. Ja, stimmt, ich werde zwei, drei Tage weg sein, also macht hier keinen Unfug, nicht daß das Hauptquartier in Schutt und Asche liegt, wenn ich zurückkomme!"  
Sie hob mahnend den Zeigefinger, lachte dabei.  
"Das betrifft auch dich und Rei, verstanden?!"  
  
"Uh, ja."  
  
"Gut. Kaji ist so nett und paßt die Zeit über auf PenPen auf."  
  
Kaji grinste breit.  
  
PenPen wedelte mit einer Flosse.  
"Wark!"  
  
"Ich will ihn nicht ganz allein in Asukas Obhut lassen."  
  
"Ja..."  
Das war wahrscheinlich sehr weise von Misato...  
  
"Die habe ich aber auch gewarnt, sollte sie sich nicht benehmen, dann laß es mich wissen, wenn ich wieder da bin, und es hagelt ein Donnerwetter! Hach, ich schätze, ich muß los."  
  
"Na, gute Reise, Katsuragi, ich passe schon auf deinen Vogel auf."  
  
"Natürlich."  
Misato ging in die Hocke, tätschelte PenPen den Schädel.  
"Mach´s gut, mein Kleiner."  
  
"Wark! Wark!"  
  
"Genau."  
Sie richtete sich auf, knuffte Kaji kurz.  
"Und nochmals danke."  
Dann ging sie zu Shinji, legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Nicht vergessen - keine Dummheiten, klar, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Uhm... ja, Misato."  
  
"Okay, also, bis in ein paar Tagen."  
Sie marschierte den Gang hinunter.  
  
Kaji grinste immer noch.  
"Katsuragi immer mit ihren Dummheiten... na gut... - So, PenPen, was meinst du, wollen wir uns mal das NERV-eigene Schwimmbad ansehen?"  
  
"Wark!"  
Der Pinguin reichte Kaji eine Flosse. Dieser nickte Shinji zu, ergriff dann die Flossenspitze und ging langsam und gebückt neben dem watschelnden Pinguin den Gang entlang.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zwei Tage später bereitete sich auf dem NERV-Testgelände von Matsushiro alles auf den ersten Aktivierungstest von EVA-03 vor.  
  
Die Zentrale der Anlage lag oberirdisch, von großen Fenstern aus hatte man einen guten Blick über das Gelände.  
EVA-03 stand in einer Grube, aus welcher er mit der Brust herausragte, der EntryPlug war bereits teilweise eingeführt, stand aber noch offen, ein Metallsteg verband eine Gebäudewand mit der Einstiegsluke. Der EVA war ein schwarzer Gigant, dessen Panzerung an den Schultern und Gelenken weiß abgesetzt war.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Kaffeetasse.  
  
"Noch 30 Minuten bis zum Beginn des Tests!" verkündete eine Stimme über Lautsprecher, wies die NERV-Angehörigen an, das Testgelände zu räumen.  
  
"Du bist recht ruhig", stellte Misato fest.  
  
"Es kann nichts schiefgehen. Wir haben die Daten von EVA-01 problemlos auf das System von EVA-03 überspielen können. Und das Mädchen hat sogar meine Erwartungen übertroffen - Hikaris Synchronwerte bei den Trockenübungen im Simulator bewegten sich um einen Wert von 45.5. Das ist besser als Shinjis Werte bei seinem ersten Kampf."  
  
"Sie wurde ja auch nicht gleich ins eiskalte Wasser geworfen."  
  
"Nun ja, Rei mußte für einen solchen Wert sehr lange trainieren."  
  
"Dein Vertrauen möchte ich haben."  
  
"Misato, das Mädchen ist bereit und fähig, einen EVA zu steuern."  
  
In diesem Moment verließ Hikari das Gebäude.   
Sie trug eine blau-schwarze PlugSuit mit hellen Schulterstücken, bewegte sich im Freien etwas unsicher, ging über den Verbindungsstegs zum EntryPlug, verschwand darin.  
  
"Verbindung zum Plug!" wies Ritsuko einen der Techniker an, justierte ihr Headset. "Hikari, bist du soweit?"  
  
Auf einem Monitor des Terminals vor ihnen erschien Hikaris Gesicht. Sie lächelte nervös.  
"Denke schon."  
  
"Gut, verhalte dich einfach genauso wie während der Tests, konzentriere dich nur. Es wird fast keinen Unterschied geben."  
  
"G-gut."  
  
Misato entging das leichte Beben in der Stimme des Fourth Children nicht.  
"Nur Mut, Hikari, umso eher bist du wieder draußen."  
  
"Hauptstromquelle klar!" - "Signalstrom konstant!" - "Kühlsysteme störungsfrei!" - "Druckverbindungen werden gelöst!" - "Datenlink zum Hauptcomputer ohne Probleme!"  
  
"So könnte der EVA sogar kämpfen." erklärte Ritsuko überzeugt.  
  
"Hm, ja..."  
  
"Was ist? Immerhin wird er deinem Kommando unterstellt sein."  
  
"Ja. Ein Monopol von vier EVAs... damit könnte man die Welt zerstören!"  
  
"Wir können immer noch jederzeit den Stecker ziehen. Und die Grube kann sehr schnell mit Bakelit geflutet werden."  
  
"Nein, Ritsuko, ich meine... wenn die Engel besiegt sind... was geschieht dann mit den EVAs? Sie sind jeder konventionellen Armee überlegen, mit ihren AT-Feldern können sie sogar ein Bombardement mit N2-Minen überstehen. Was macht NERV dann mit ihnen?"  
  
"NERV untersteht immer noch den UN."  
  
"Hm, ja... aber sieht Kommandant Ikari das auch so?"  
  
Ritsukos Gesicht verfinsterte sich. Sie preßte die Lippen zusammen, bis sie nur noch eine blutleere weiße Linie bildeten.  
  
"EntryPlug-Fixierung abgeschlossen!" - "Pulsübermittlung klar!" - "Erstanschluß starten!"  
  
"Die brauchen uns hier gar nicht", stellte Misato fest.  
  
"Nein, wir sind nur zu Überwachungszwecken hier. Wie schlägt Maya sich?"  
  
"Nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten hat sie alles unter Kontrolle. Ich mußte Asuka ein wenig zurechtweisen, aber das war alles."  
  
"Ah, ja..."  
  
"Alles im Normalbereich!" - "Liste bis 1350 klar!" - "Primärkontakte okay!" - "Synchronisation wird eingeleitet!" - "Übergang zu Phase 2!" - "Nervenkontakte klar!" - "Synchronisationskontakt steht!" - "Liste bis 2550 klar!" - "Harmonics im Normalbereich!" - "Synchronverbindung wird geöffnet!" - "Grenzwert erreicht!" - "Synchronisation zwischen Einheit-03 und Pilot bestätigt!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Hikari saß mit geschlossenen Augen in ihrem Pilotensitz und konzentrierte sich, ganz wie Doktor Akagi es ihr beigebracht hatte. Der Würgereiz war auch inzwischen abgeklungen, der sie bei der Flutung des Plugs mit LCL überkommen hatte.  
Sie saß da und lauschte.  
  
Ein Pochen... leise und nur im Hintergrund... da wieder... und noch einmal... sich ständig wiederholend... wie ein Herzschlag... der Herzschlag des EVAs...  
  
Obwohl ihre Augen immer noch geschlossen waren, konnte sie sehen, blickte durch die Augen des Giganten.  
Wie klein alles war...  
  
Da war noch etwas... sie spürte eine weitere Präsenz in der Nähe, die sich im Dunkeln verbarg, abwartete, lauerte...  
  
Wer...?  
  
Die Präsenz schien zusammenzuzucken.  
Jetzt konnte Hikari sie besser erkennen.  
Es war ein Abbild des EVANGELIONs...  
War dies das Bewußtsein des EVAs?  
  
In Gedanken formulierte sie einen Gruß, erhielt einen neugierig-fragenden Impuls als Antwort, der zugleich von Schmerz und Qual unterlegt zu sein schien.  
  
Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, fixierten einander.  
  
Plötzlich ging ein Ruck durch den EVA.  
  
Hikari verspürte Übelkeit.  
  
Die Repräsentation des EVA-Bewußtseins fuhr herum, gab ein wütendes Grollen von sich.  
  
Hikari spürte Wellen erbarmungslosen Hasses, die von dem EVA ausgingen, spürte den Wunsch, zu töten und zu zerreißen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji saß am Rand des Schwimmbeckens im NERV-Hauptquartier und ließ die Beine ins Wasser baumeln, sah Rei beim Schwimmen zu, welche ruhig ihre Bahnen zog. Neben ihm saß PenPen, eine Flasche eisgekühlten kohlensäurefreien Wassers in den Flossen, aus der er mittels eines langen Strohhalmes trank.  
Rei-chan sah wirklich umwerfend aus, anstatt des Einteilers trug sie einen knappen azurblauen zweiteiligen Badeanzug, der ihre schlanke Figur zur Geltung brachte.   
Shinji grinste breit.  
"Na, PenPen, soetwas sieht man am Südpol nicht, oder?"  
  
"Wark!"  
  
Jetzt unterbrach Rei ihre Bahn, schwamm zu den beiden hinüber.  
"Shin-chan, komm doch ´rein, das Wasser ist warm."  
  
"Ahm... ich weiß... uh... aber ich kann nicht schwimmen."  
  
"Ich könnte es dir zeigen."  
  
"Du... ah... ich bleibe lieber an Land."  
  
PenPen stupste ihn mit der Flosse an, versuchte ihn auf etwas aufmerksam zu machen.  
"Wark!"  
  
"Shinji hat Angst vor Wasser! Shinji hat Angst vor Wasser!" begann Asuka in seinem Rücken zu singen.  
  
Shinji zuckte zusammen. Und in der nächsten Sekunde fühlte er einen starken Stoß in den Rücken, der ihn nach vorn ins Becken katapultierte.  
  
"Wark!"  
PenPen sprang vorsichtshalber ebenfalls ins Wasser.  
  
Shinji fand sich wasserschluckend und mit Armen und Beinen rudernd im Wasser wieder, spürte im nächsten Moment, wie jemand ihn um die Hüfte faßte und über Wasser zog.  
Prustend schnappte er nach Luft.  
Rei-chan hielt ihn... sie hatte ihn gerettet...  
Wütend sah er schräg nach oben, wo Asuka am Beckenrand stand, eine Hand in die Seite gestemmt.  
  
Sie trug einen weiß-rot gestreiften Zweiteiler, welche ihre körperlichen Vorzüge mehr als nur untermalte, und grinste.  
"Och, hast du dich erschreckt, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Asuka... ich kann nicht schwimmen!"  
  
"Na soetwas aber auch... Keine Angst, ich hätte dich schon gerettet... wenn ich es erstmal bemerkt hätte..."  
  
"Soryu..." grollte Rei.  
  
"Na, ist ja nichts passiert. Viel Spaß noch, ihr zwei Turteltauben, ich bin am anderen Ende des Beckens und arbeitete an meinem Eintauchmanöver."  
Damit stolzierte sie mit wiegenden Hüften davon.  
  
"Wark." sagte PenPen, der neben Shinji und Rei aus dem Wasser auftauchte.  
  
"Ja. Hoffentlich ertrinkt sie." flüsterte Rei in einem Anflug plötzlichen Zornes, der sich ebenso schnell wieder legte. "Shin-chan, bist du in Ordnung?" Zugleich trat sie kräftig Wasser und steuerte den Beckenrand an.  
  
"Äh, ja... naß, aber in Ordnung..."  
Er hustete, griff nach dem Beckenrand, hielt sich fest.  
"Wenn du nicht dagewesen wärst..."  
  
"Ich bezweifle, daß Soryu dann derartiges getan hätte."  
  
"Ahm..."  
Wieder hustete er, zog sich umständlich aus dem Becken.  
"Ich bin völlig durchnäßt... sollte vielleicht gehen und meine PlugSuit überziehen... damit die Sachen trocknen können..."  
  
"Ja. Sonst erkältest du dich vielleicht."  
  
"Uhm, Rei-chan, willst du nicht lieber mitkommen?"  
Er warf einen Blick zu Asuka hinüber, welche gerade mit Anlauf ins Becken sprang, dabei eine Rolle vorwärts vollführte.  
  
Rei folgte seinem Blick.  
"Sei unbesorgt. Soryu ist nicht imstande, mir Schaden zuzufügen."  
  
"Na... ahm... da..."  
  
Die Alarmsirenen heulten auf, aus verborgenen Lautsprechern forderte Makoto Hyugas Stimme die Piloten auf, sich zu den EVA-Käfigen zu begeben und startbereit zu machen.  
  
Erschrocken wechselte Shinji einen Blick mit Rei.  
"Hikari...?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Aktivierungstest verlief perfekt.  
Alle Abläufe entsprachen vollkommen den Protokollen, die Synchronverbindung zwischen EVA-03 und dem Fourth Children war störungsfrei und pendelte sich bei einem Ratio von 44.7 ein.  
  
"Das ist die Aufregung", mutmaßte Ritsuko, weshalb der Wert von den Übungen abwich.  
  
"Wenn´s sonst keine Probleme gibt..."  
  
"Jetzt hör doch mal auf zu unken, Misato, das ist eigentlich meine Aufgabe!"  
  
Die beiden schrägstehenden Augen von EVA-03 glühten auf.  
Sirenen begannen zu heulen.  
  
"Was ist los?" rief Ritsuko.  
  
"Störung im Zentralnervensystem! Der EVA entgleitet unserer Kontrolle!" meldete einer der Operatoren.  
  
"Test sofort abbrechen!"  
  
"Geht nicht! EVA-03 reagiert nicht auf Kommandos! Stromzufuhr unterbrochen!"  
  
"Bakelit-Einleitung in die Grube! Bis Knöchelhöhe!"  
  
"Bestätigt..."  
  
Am Rücken des EVAs, wo mehrere Leitung mit dem Stromanschlußport verbunden waren, bildete sich plötzlich in den Leitungen ein Klumpen. Dann platzte die Panzerung auf. Mit einem satten Schmatzen quoll eine zähe kaugummiartige Masse hervor, die sich rasch über den Nacken des EVAs und den EntryPlug ausdehnte.  
  
"Ein Engel!" stieß Misato hervor.  
  
"Sofort den Plug evakuieren!" schrie Ritsuko.  
  
Die Masse über dem Plug erzitterte, etwas schien sich durch sie hindurchschieben zu wollen, wurde aber zurückgehalten.  
  
"Plug läßt sich nicht evakuieren!" - "Bakelit wird eingeleitet!"  
  
Da sprang EVA-03 aus der Grube, zerriß alle Verbindungen, brach alle Fesseln.  
Mit weitausholenden Schlägen richtete er seine Kraft gegen die Gebäude der Testanlage.  
Eine riesige Hand wischte auf den Kontrollraum zu, brach durch die Fenster, zerschmetterte, was sich ihr in den Weg stellte... 


	48. Kapitel 35 - Bardiel

Kapitel 35 - Bardiel  
  
Einer nach dem anderen wurden die drei EVAs durch jenen Startschacht an die Oberfläche gebracht, welcher der Straße nach Matsushiro am nächsten lag.  
  
Bis vor knapp zehn Jahren war Matsushiro ein verschlafenes Fischerdorf an der Küste gewesen, dann hatte NERV die Entdeckung der Geofront in der Nähe bekanntgegeben und die Festungsstadt Tokio-3 aus dem Boden zu stampfen begonnen. Plötzlich hatte auch Matsushiro Bedeutung erlangt, da Tokio-3 einen Verladehafen benötigte, so daß das Dorf im Laufe der Jahre zu einer Satellitenstadt von Tokio-3 mit weitläufigen Dockanlagen und großen Lagerhallen herangewachsen war. Vom Stadtrand Tokio-3s aus konnte man bereits die ersten Häuser Matsushiros sehen, die beiden Orte wuchsen langsam zusammen. Matsushiro beherbergte auch den großen Güterbahnhof und andere Einrichtungen, welche für die größere Stadt in der Nähe wichtig waren. Und es gab dort die NERV-Testanlage...  
  
Von der Testanlage war nicht mehr viel übrig, wie Maya Ibuki mit Entsetzen hatte feststellen müssen, immer wieder hatte sie ein ungläubigen Blick auf den Monitor geworfen, welcher die Bilder der Satellitenübertragung zeigte, während sie mit fliegenden Fingern die EVAs zum Start vorbereitet hatte, während sie durch die Protokolle gehetzt war und entschieden hatte, wo Zeit eingespart und auf welche Vorgänge ganz hatte verzichtet werden konnte.  
Die Testanlage war nur noch ein Trümmerhaufen, von welcher sich ein Riese in metallic-schwarzer Panzerung fortbewegte.  
Maya beachtete den Giganten, der für die Zerstörungen verantwortlich war, kaum, für sie waren die Trümmer wichtiger, auf welche jetzt herangezoomt wurde. Irgendwo in diesem Chaos mußte sich Sempai Akagi befinden, ihre Mentorin... hoffentlich lebte sie noch, hoffentlich war sie unverletzt...  
Rettungsmannschaften waren bereits unterwegs... hoffentlich fanden sie Sempai Akagi...  
  
"Objekt bewegt sich auf Tokio-3 in gerader Linie zu Hauptquartier zu", vermeldete Makoto Hyuga. "Identifizierung positiv, es ist EVA-03."  
  
Die MAGI hatten die Alarmsirenen inzwischen wieder abgeschaltet, schwiegen...  
  
"MAGI stellen kein Blaues Muster fest. EVA-03 wird als Oranges Muster eingestuft."  
  
Fuyutsuki warf Ikari einen fragenden Blick zu.  
"Ikari...?"  
  
Der Kommandant reagierte nicht.  
  
"Können Sie Kontakt zu dem Piloten aufnehmen?"  
  
"Negativ, Sir. Keine Antwort. Die Systeme des EVAs reagieren ebenfalls nicht auf unsere Anfrage."  
  
Wieder blickte Fuyutsuki zur Seite.  
"Ikari, vielleicht wird EVA-03 ferngesteuert", flüsterte er. "Das Komitee..."  
  
Gendo Ikari runzelte die Stirn.  
"Nein, das würden sie nicht wagen... noch nicht..." Er hob die Stimme. "Signal für Betriebsstop senden! Bei Fehlschlag teilweise Selbstzerstörung des EVAs! Machen Sie ihn bewegungsunfähig, Mister Hyuga."  
  
"Bestätigt, Sir. - Signale werden ignoriert."  
  
"Er ist jetzt nahe genug heran", sprudelte es aus Maya heraus. "Wir erhalten Daten von der Lebenserhaltung des Plugs, Biowerte des Piloten sind im Grenzbereich!"  
  
"EVAs in Abfangposition bringen. Update für die Freund-Feind-Erkennung: EVA-03 durch Ziel: Bardiel ersetzen."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Durchführen!" knurrte Ikari.  
  
"Ikari!" zischte Fuyutsuki. "Es ist nicht bewiesen, ob ein Engel..."  
  
Gendo blickte schräg nach oben, doch Fuyutsuki war es, der sich fühlte, als sähe man auf ihn herab.  
"Ich weiß es." sagte der ältere Ikari einfach.  
Das Pochen in seiner Hand war ihm Anzeichen genug. ADAM spürte die Annäherung seiner Brut...  
  
"EntryPlug verweigert weiterhin den Evakuierungsbefehl!" meldete Shigeru Aoba.  
  
"Versuche einstellen. Anweisung an unsere EVAs: Das Ziel ist zu zerstören!"  
  
Maya zuckte heftig zusammen.  
"Aber der Pilot..."  
  
"Leutnant Ibuki, wenn Sie nicht imstande sind, Ihren Aufgaben nachzukommen, dürfen Sie die Brücke verlassen. Aoba, Sie übernehmen Fräulein Ibukis Terminal."  
  
Maya stand langsam auf, sah nach oben zum Kommandostand, schrumpfte unter dem Blick des Kommandanten zusammen und schlich dann aus der Zentrale.  
  
Gendo Ikari gab ein leises Knurren von sich.  
Lilim... LILITHs Einfluß machte sich immer wieder bemerkbar...  
Er blinzelte.  
Waren das wirklich seine Gedanken gewesen...?  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die drei EVAs erwarteten den Gegner in einem weiten Halbkreis.  
EVA-00 als schwächste der drei Einheiten war mit einem Scharfschützen-Positronengewehr ausgerüstet, Rei würde voraussichtlich den ersten Kontakt haben, da sie den Anweisungen des Hauptquartiers nach am weitesten vorgerückt war.  
Die Anweisungen sahen vor, schnell zuzuschlagen und den Gegner auszuschalten, ehe dieser reagieren konnte.  
Die Informationen, welche sie erhalten hatten, waren spärlich, sprachen nur von einem Zwischenfall in Matsushiro und dem Auftauchen eines Engels.  
  
"Ob wohl... uhm... ob der Engel EVA-03 angegriffen hat?" mutmaßte Shinji.  
  
"Wahrscheinlich. Mich wollte ja auch der Riesenfisch versenken, und der letzte Gegner hatte sich vorher die US-Anlage vorgenommen", erklärte Asuka. "Sie lernen... anstatt direkt das Hauptquartier anzugreifen, versuchen sie, uns zuerst auszuschalten, um freie Bahn zu haben."  
  
Shinji nickte, pflichtete ihr im Stillen bei.  
Asuka redete im Augenblick recht viel, und sie wurde gar nicht gemein oder machte fiese Anspielungen... anscheinend gab es doch Gründe, weshalb sie als Pilotin ausgewählt worden war...  
Wie wohl die Lage auf dem Testgelände war?  
Als die EVAs startbereit gemacht worden waren, hatte im Hangar helle Aufregung geherrscht, Shinji hatte mitbekommen, daß mehrere Rettungsteams sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten... hoffentlich ging es Misato gut... und Hikari und Doktor Akagi natürlich auch... wenn der Engel den EVA attackiert hatte, dann war Hikari möglicherweise verletzt... wie sollte er das dann nur Toji erklären? Und Rei-chan würde sicher auch betroffen sein, schließlich waren sie und die Klassensprecherin befreundet... hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut... er selbst hatte doch auch schon soviele Prügel einstecken müssen und hatte überlebt...  
  
Asuka knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
Wenn der neue Gegner fähig gewesen war, sich mit einem EVA anzulegen und sich immer noch bewegen konnte, dann war er wahrscheinlich gefährlich. Andererseits war die Klassensprecherin wohl kaum eine ausgebildete Pilotin wie sie, Asuka Soryu Langley... für einen Engel war diese Hikari wahrscheinlich nicht einmal ein akzeptabler Sparringpartner...  
  
Rei blickte konzentriert durch das Zielvisier. In der Ferne nahm sie Bewegungen wahr.  
"Er kommt." meldete sie.  
  
"Ich habe ihn auch auf dem Schirm. Ziel: Bardiel... blöder Name..."  
  
Soryu...  
Rei blinzelte.  
Wenn sie nur gewußt hätte, was mit EVA-03 und seiner Pilotin passiert war. Sie hatte sich doch vorgenommen, zumindest zu Anfang Hikaris Rücken zu decken, bis diese sich eingewöhnt hatte. Und dann passierte soetwas!  
Dann tauchte der Gegner zwischen den Hügeln, welche eine Art Grenze zwischen Matsushiro und dem Stadtgebiet von Tokio-3 bildeten, auf.  
Es war ein metallic-schwarzer Riese, dessen Panzerung an Schultern und Hüften weiß abgesetzt war.  
Zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf...  
Ein EVA!  
"Das ist EVA-03."  
  
"Unmöglich, First, der Freund-Feind-Erkennung nach..."  
  
"Es ist EVA-03, Soryu!"  
  
"Rei, was..."  
  
Sie wies EVA-00 an, sich aufzurichten.  
  
EVA-03 kam mit Riesenschritten näher.  
  
"EVA-00 an EVA-03 - Hikari, melde dich! Ich bin es, Rei!"  
Auf ihrem taktischen Schirm wurde der EVA als Feind identifiziert.  
Aber das konnte doch nicht stimmen!  
Außer... vielleicht hatte der Engel den EVA übernommen...  
Und Hikari? Was war mit ihrer Freundin?  
Sie trat zur Seite, lief in einem weiten Bogen um EVA-03 herum, welcher sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen schien.  
  
"First, was machst du da für Unsinn? Ich komme!"  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Ich muß sehen, ob jemand den EVA steuert."  
  
"Rei, zurück! Abstand wahren!" kam die Stimme des Kommandanten aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Rei erstarrte.  
Und zugleich wandte EVA-03 ihr den Rücken zu.  
Sie konnte den Plug sehen, der in den Steuernerv eingeführt war.  
Und sie konnte die weiße Masse sehen, welche sich wie ein Spinnennetz über Nacken und Hinterkopf des EVAs zog.  
"Jemand ist an Bord. Der Plug ist eingeführt. Aber EVA-03 ist von einem Engel befallen! Hauptquartier, erbitte Anweisungen für weiteres Vorgehen."  
  
"Ziel eliminieren!" befahl der Kommandant.  
  
Rei schluckte.  
Ein direkter Befehl... und er kam vom Kommandanten...  
Sie mußte Befehlen folgen...  
Aber der Pilot... der Engel lag direkt über dem Plug... wenn sie den EVA unter Beschuß nahm, würde sie Hikari verletzen, vielleicht sogar töten...  
Blut...  
Sie konnte doch keinen Menschen töten... der Kommandant selbst hatte ihr untersagt, jemals gegen andere Menschen vorzugehen...  
Sie würde Hikaris Blut an ihren Händen haben...  
  
Plötzlich nahm sie die dunkle Präsenz des EVA-Bewußtseins wahr, welches sie anzutreiben versuchte, sich auf EVA-03 zu stürzen.  
Zugleich erschien auf ihrem Bildschirm eine Mitteilung: Blaues Muster bestätigt!  
  
Sie legte an.  
  
EVA-03 fuhr herum, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus... sein Arm schoß vor, wurde länger und länger, packte EVA-00 an der Kehle, stieß ihn zu Boden.  
  
Rei gab ein Röcheln von sich, glaubte, sie selbst befände sich im Würgegriff des Gegners.  
  
"Rei, halt aus, wir sind gleich da!" brüllte Shinji.  
  
Schon war EVA-03 über ihr, schien sie anzugrinsen.  
  
Sie brachte einen Arm zwischen sich und den anderen, drückte ihn weg, ließ das Gewehr los, um den Arm zu packen, mit dem er sie an den Boden nagelte.  
  
Ein dicker Tropfen weiß-grauer Flüssigkeit löste sich von der Masse, welche die Schultern des EVAs bedeckte, klatschte auf den Arm von EVA-00, dann ein weiterer. In Sekundenschnelle überzog ein weißes Geflecht den Unterarm.  
  
Es brannte!  
Rei war, als brenne der Engel ein Muster in die Haut ihres Armes.  
Sie brüllte auf.  
  
Und zugleich schrie EVA-00 auf, wand sich im Griff des besessenen EVAs, ohne freizukommen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"EVA-00 hat Feindkontakt! Engel dringt über den Arm in EVA-00 ein! Kontamination der Ganglien!" meldete Aoba hastig.  
  
"Das Armteil abtrennen." befahl Ikari völlig ruhig.  
  
"Aber die Synchronverbindung steht noch!"  
  
"Egal. Befehl ausführen!"  
Rei-II war ohnehin in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand nutzlos... aber der EVA würde vielleicht noch gebraucht werden. Und auf der Krankenstation befand sich schließlich ein Pilot...  
  
"Sprengladungen im Schultergelenk gezündet."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei schrie immer noch.  
Zwar hatte das Brennen aufgehört, doch dafür schien ihr rechter Arm vom Körper abgetrennt worden zu sein, obwohl sie ihn immer noch spüren konnte... es war der Arm des EVAs gewesen... EVA-00 heulte vor Schmerz, blieb dann still liegen...  
  
EVA-03 richtete sich auf, verzichtete darauf, seinem besiegten Gegner weiter zuzusetzen, wandte sich wieder der Stadt zu.  
  
Rei holte keuchend Atem, bemühte sich, sich auf ihren eigenen Körper zu konzentrieren.  
Ihr Arm war noch da... sie war unverletzt... nur der EVA hatte Schaden genommen... es war der Arm von EVA-00 gewesen, der abgetrennt worden war...  
Doch der Schmerz war nur zu gegenwärtig.  
  
Von ihrem EVA kam ein schwacher Impuls, wie ein stilles Wimmern... die Bitte, endlich sterben zu dürfen...  
  
"Rei, bist du..." hörte sie Shin-chans Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung.  
  
"Ich... lebe..." flüsterte sie, dann verlor sie kurzfristig die Besinnung.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka war mit EVA-02 als erste am Schauplatz des Geschehens.  
Der Gegner stampfte einfach davon, hatte EVA-00 zurückgelassen. Unvorsichtig, seinem Gegner nicht den Todesstoß zu versetzen... sie hätte nicht so gehandelt... und dumm von First, nicht den Befehlen zu folgen! Sie hatte doch freies Schußfeld gehabt! Jetzt blieb es wieder an ihr, Asuka, hängen... gut, der Engel gehörte ihr... ein EVA also... die wohl größte Schwachstelle eines EVAs war der Kopf, in dem sich die Sinnesorgane und das künstliche Gehirn befanden, dafür war er aber auch entsprechend gut gepanzert... aber eine PROG-Klinge seitlich in den Schädel gerammt würde das Problem schon erledigen und den EVA ausschalten... dann konnte sie sich als nächstes den Engel vornehmen... ja, sie würde den Engel allein besiegen, würde allen zeigen, daß sie die beste war... und als Bonus würde sie den EVA nur so gering wie möglich beschädigen...  
Aus den Aufsätzen der Schulterpanzerung zog sie ihre PROGRESSIVE-Messer, rannte los, sprang den Gegner von hinten an, um ihm die Klingen in den Schädel zu hämmern...  
  
Und wurde abgefangen...  
EVA-03 wich zur Seite aus, überlange Arme packten den roten EVA, schleuderten ihn zu Boden, prügelten auf ihn ein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji sah auf den Monitoren der KomPhalanx, wie Rei in ihrem Sitz zusammensackte. Dann erlosch die Verbindung zu EVA-02.  
  
"Rei! Asuka!"  
Nur Stille antwortete ihm.  
"Hauptquartier..."  
  
"EVA-02 ist verstummt, keine Verbindung." - "Nur du bist noch übrig."  
Die letzte Stimme gehörte seinem Vater...  
  
Er erreichte den Kampfplatz.  
EVA-00 lag regungslos am Boden, der abgetrennte rechte Arm ein Stück weiter...  
EVA-02 rührte sich ebenfalls nicht...  
EVA-03 stand über EVA-02, sah jetzt EVA-01 entgegen.  
  
"Es ist wirklich ein EVA..." flüsterte Shinji.  
  
"Kein EVA. Nicht mehr."  
  
"Vater... und der Pilot?"  
  
"Vergiß den Piloten!"  
  
Hikari... Er erinnerte sich an ihre Begegnung, an seinem ersten Schultag, als sie ihm die Bücher gegeben hatte... Hikari und Toji...  
Er konnte doch nicht...  
"Ich kann doch nicht gegen einen anderen Piloten kämpfen!"  
Zugleich nahm er das mentale Grollen seines EVAs wahr, als dieser den Gegner zu riechen schien.  
Blutdurst...  
EVA-01 kannte die Hemmungen nicht, mit denen Shinji kämpfte...  
  
EVA-03 nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab, indem er ihn angriff...  
Schon flog Shinji durch die Luft, prallte hart auf die Straße, sah EVA-03 nachsetzen, warf sich zur Seite, beschränkte sich lediglich auf schwache Blocks, während EVA-01 ihm zuzurufen schien, endlich Ernst zu machen, dem Feind endlich zu zeigen, wozu er imstande war...  
  
"Shinji, warum kämpfst du nicht?"  
Die Stimme seines Vaters war so ruhig.  
  
"Es muß doch... einen Weg geben..."  
Wieder erhielt er einen kräftigen Treffer, der ihn zurückschleuderte.  
Der Engel hatte die größere Reichweite mit seinen Schlangenarmen, deckte EVA-01 mit Schlägen ein.  
  
"Du mußt dich wehren. Geh zum Gegenangriff über!"  
  
"Ich... kann... nicht... ich kann nicht gegen einen anderen Menschen kämpfen..."  
  
Der nächste Schlag erwischte ihn am Kopf, plötzlich sah er doppelt.  
  
Der taktische Computer meldete, daß der Sehnerv beschädigt war.  
EVA-01 hatte das Äquivalent einer Gehirnerschütterung, schwankte stark.  
Die Dunkelheit wogte heran, versuchte, die Kontrolle zu übernehmen.  
Shinji hielt dagegen, brüllte in Gedanken, daß er nicht gegen die Pilotin vorgehen würde.  
  
Und das Bewußtsein des EVAs zog sich zurück, unterließ weitere Vorstöße, konzentrierte sich ganz auf die Abwehr der Angriffe, bemühte sich, die Reaktionen des Piloten zu verstärken...  
  
Einen Moment lang war Ruhe.  
  
EVA-01 kauerte auf dem Boden, noch immer konnte Shinji nicht klar sehen, unterlag die Wahrnehmung des EVAs einem Dopplereffekt.  
  
EVA-03 stand in einiger Entfernung, schien darauf zu warten, daß sein Gegner wie die beiden anderen vor ihm auf den Rücken fiel und liegenblieb.  
  
"Shinji, Angriff!" befahl Gendo Ikari.  
  
Shinji verharrte, zögerte.  
  
Die beiden EVAs lieferten sich ein Blickduell.  
Dann schlug EVA-03 mit der Faust auf den Straßenasphalt und hindurch.  
Im nächsten Moment erschien die Hand wieder, brach direkt vor EVA-01 durch den Asphalt, schoß nach oben, umklammerte seine Kehle. Die Straße brach auf. Der zweite Arm schoß vor, jetzt lagen beide um den Hals von EVA-01 und drückten zu, stemmten ihn nach oben.  
  
Shinji röchelte.  
In seinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, er bekam keine Luft mehr...  
Er brauchte Hilfe!  
Rei...!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Lebenszeichen kritisch! Synchronisation fällt!"  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki öffnete den Mund, wollte Anweisung geben, den EntryPlug von EVA-01 zu evakuieren, um den Piloten zu retten.  
  
"Warte."  
  
Ein Wort nur, doch mit diesem einen Wort hielt Gendo Ikari seinen Stellvertreter zurück. "Ich denke, dies wäre eine Gelegenheit, den DummyPlug zu erproben, wenn Shinji sich weigert zu kämpfen."  
  
"Der DummyPlug wurde noch nie getestet..."  
  
"Einmal ist immer das erste Mal."  
  
"Sir, EVA-00 regt sich wieder!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Hikari kämpfte!  
Sie hatte die Kontrolle über den EVANGELION verloren, doch noch gab sie nicht auf, noch bestand zwischen ihr und dem Bewußtsein des EVAs eine Verbindung!  
Sie hatte mitansehen müssen, wie der EVA, wie ihr EVA, die Testanlage zerstört hatte. Mit banger Hoffnung hatte sie bei jedem Ruck, der durch den Plug ging, gebetet, daß dieser sich endlich evakuieren ließ, doch jedesmal hatte der Engel sie aufgehalten.  
Trotzdem wehrte sie sich immer noch, unterstützte den EVA in seinem Kampf gegen den Eindringling.  
Auf der Synchronisationsebene nahm sie den Engel als großes quallenartiges Gebilde wahr, das sich im Inneren des EVAs ausgebreitet hatte. Das EVA-Bewußtsein in seiner Gestalt, welches dem EVA in Miniatur glich, attackierte die Qualle, riß mit seinen Klauenhänden große Stücke aus der Masse, ohne wirklichen Schaden anzurichten, zu groß war der Quallenkörper, zu schnell schlossen sich die Verletzungen wieder, während die herausgerissenen Stücke wieder auf den Hauptkörper zueilten und sich mit ihm verbanden.  
Es war ein Kampf gegen Windmühlen...  
In Gedanken feuerte Hikari ihren ungleichen Verbündeten an, spürte zugleich den Haß und den Blutdurst, der von ihm ausging, der ihn vorantrieb trotz der Tatsache, daß er klar unterlegen war. Und zugleich versuchte sie, die Kontrolle zurückzuerlangen, suchte nach einer Schwachstelle, einem Ansatzpunkt...  
  
EVA-03 traf auf EVA-00...  
Hikari hatte die anderen EVAs nie mit eigenen Augen gesehen, doch Aida-kun hatte sie im Detail beschrieben, daher war sie sich ganz sicher, daß in dem EVA, der ihr erster begegnete, nur Rei sitzen konnte.  
Sie war also geschickt worden, um den Engel aufzuhalten...  
Aber was tat sie denn? - EVA-00 schlug einen weiten Bogen... wollte sie EVA-03 von hinten angreifen?  
Als hätte der Engel ihre Gedanken verstanden, drehte EVA-03 sich plötzlich um, ging zum Angriff über, würgte EVA-00, dann infizierte der Engel auch diesen EVA... der infizierte Arm von EVA-00 wurde abgesprengt... Ayanami!... der EVA lag regungslos am Boden.  
EVA-03 hob die Faust, um den Gegner für alle Zeiten auszuschalten...  
Hikari versuchte, den Schlag zu verhindern, stemmte sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Geistesimpulse des Engels... der andere EVA war doch bereits besiegt...  
  
Und tatsächlich unterblieb der Schlag, versetzte EVA-03 dem anderen EVA nicht den Todesstoß, sondern wandte sich ab und wollte gehen.  
Hikari stellte fest, daß sich der Griff des Engels um den EVA etwas gelockert hatte, daß ein Teil des Quallenkörpers zur Seite gerutscht war.  
Sie dirigierte das EVA-Bewußtsein zu der entsprechenden Stelle, sah zu, wie das Abbild des EVAs versuchte, dem Engel die Kontrolle weiter zu entreißen... Dann plötzlich wurde es zur Seite geworfen, als der Engel sich wieder völlig über die Kontrollen ausdehnte.  
Ein weiterer EVA, dieser in Rot, attackierte EVA-03 mit blankgezogenen Messerklingen, wurde im Lauf gestoppt, fortgeschleudert...  
  
"Nein, nicht..."  
  
Doch diesesmal brachte Hikaris Flehen nichts, diesesmal setzte der besessene EVA nach, schlug auf EVA-02 weiterhin ein, bis EVA-01 die Szene betrat und ihn ablenkte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei setzte sich auf, vergewisserte sich, daß ihr Arm tatsächlich noch an Ort und Stelle war.  
Die Synchronverbindung zu EVA-00 bestand noch immer, wenn auch nur schwach, sie spürte, daß der EVA litt. Wenn sie sich jetzt auf die Verbindung konzentrierte, würden seine Schmerzen wieder zu ihren Schmerzen werden...  
  
Der große Bildschirm vor ihr zeigte nur blauen Himmel.  
Die kleinen Monitore der KomPhalanx waren alle dunkel.  
Sie befahl EVA-00, den Kopf zu drehen.  
Nach einer endlos langen Zeitspanne kam EVA-00 der Anweisung nach.  
EVA-02 lag ein Stück weiter auf dem Rücken, offenbar hatte der Engel auch Soryu erwischt.  
Wo war EVA-01... wo war ihr Shin-chan...?  
  
Ein dumpfes Stöhnen kam aus dem Lautsprecher in der Rückenlehne.  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Nein." knurrte jemand.  
  
"Soryu."  
  
"Hast es erfaßt... Au..."  
  
EVA-02 lag immer noch völlig ruhig.  
  
"Bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Nein", schoß es zurück. "Ich liege hier zum Spaß." Wieder stöhnte sie. "Der hat mich ganz schön erwischt... Synchronverbindung unterbrochen... Ich starte alle Systeme neu."  
  
Rei ließ EVA-00 den Kopf weiter drehen - und dann sah sie die anderen beiden EVAs!  
EVA-03 hatte EVA-01 im Würgegriff, stemmte ihn in die Luft...  
"Shinji!"  
Er antwortete nicht...  
Sie mußte ihm helfen!  
Immer noch kamen von EVA-00 nur Schmerzimpulse.  
Rei schloß die Augen, konzentrierte sich auf die Synchronverbindung, tauchte ein in ein Meer aus Blut...  
  
Der Schmerz überrollte sie.  
Schlagartig veränderte sich ihre Umgebung, befand sie sich nicht mehr im EntryPlug, sondern an der Küste eines Meeres, der Ort war ihr unbekannt, konnte unmöglich ihren Erinnerungen entstammen. Das Meer war in Aufruhr, tobte... meterhohe Wellen schlugen weit ins Land hinein, zerschmetterten Mauern und Dächer...  
Der Schmerz war nicht überall... es gab eine Quelle...  
Sie drehte sich zur Seite.  
Dort, am Fuße einer dicken Mauer, lag eine menschliche Gestalt wie eine zerbrochene Puppe, deren Fäden gekappt worden waren. Nein, kein Mensch, ein EVA... es war eine menschengroße Version von EVA-00, die dort in einer immer größer werdenden Pfütze aus Blut lag, die Gliedmaßen in unnatürlichen Winkeln von sich gestreckt...  
Das mußte die Repräsentation des EVA-Bewußtseins sein...  
Rei tat einen Schritt auf die Gestalt zu, stand plötzlich neben ihr. Sie verstand, sie befand sich im Herzen des EVAs, nahm Teil an den Erinnerungen der digitalisierten Persönlichkeit, welche der Kern der Grundprogrammierung von EVA-00 war.  
  
"Laßt mich sterben..." flüsterte der EVA mit mechanischer Stimme. "Ich will sterben..."  
  
Rei blickte auf die zerbrochene Gestalt hinab.  
"Ich brauche deine Hilfe."  
  
"Ich kann nicht. Ich will sterben..."  
  
"Dann gewinnt der Feind."  
  
"Der Feind..."  
  
"Dann sterben Unschuldige."  
  
Das Auge des EVAs leuchtete auf.  
"Unschuldige? Unschuldige müssen... beschützt werden..."  
Unter sichtlicher Anstrengung streckte er die Hand nach oben.  
  
Rei ergriff die Hand...  
  
Im nächsten Moment war sie wieder im EntryPlug.  
Ihr rechter Arm war völlig taub, ihre Kehle fühlte sich wund an.  
Doch EVA-00 gehorchte ihren Anweisungen, kam schwankend auf die Beine.  
Wo waren EVA-01 und EVA-03?  
Dort drüben...  
  
EVA-02 zuckte... Soryu startete die Systeme neu, ihr EVA war dazu in der Lage...  
  
"Soryu, ich versuche, EVA-03 aufzuhalten. Folge mir, sobald du dazu in der Lage bist."  
  
"Ich nehme von dir keine Befehle an, First! Der Engel gehört mir!"  
  
Rei ignorierte sie, ließ EVA-00 in Laufschritt verfallen. Es war schwierig, das Gleichgewicht mit nur einem Arm zu behalten, der Schwerpunkt der EVAs lag ganz anders als bei einem Menschen, auch war die Wirbelsäule anders geformt, eher wie die eines Affen...  
Sie spürte, die von EVA-00 wütende Impulse ausgingen, wie aus Wut Haß wurde. Der EVA wußte genau, wer ihn angegriffen hatte, wollte sich revanchieren, stürmte los, den Oberkörper etwas zur Seite geneigt, um das Fehlen eines Armes auszugleichen.  
Rei deckte ihn mit gezielten Gedankenbefehlen ein, hielt ihn davon ab, blind anzugreifen und den anderen EVA zerlegen zu wollen.  
Kontrolle...  
Selbstbeherrschung...  
Diese beiden Dinge, deren Perfektion sie einen guten Teil ihrer bisherigen Existenz gewidmet hatte, kamen ihr jetzt zugute.  
Wuchtig rammte sie EVA-03 mit der Schulter über der Hüfte, vermied, mit der Masse des Engels in Kontakt zu kommen.  
  
EVA-03 ließ EVA-01 los, stolperte nach vorn.  
  
EVA-00 gab dem anderen EVANGELION einen kräftigen Tritt in die Kehrseite, trat noch einmal nach, pflanzte einen Fuß dann auf seinen verlängerten Rücken, um ihn am Aufstehen zu hindern.  
  
"Shinji!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Plötzlich konnte Shinji wieder atmen.  
Der besessene EVA hatte seinen Hals losgelassen...  
Er schnappte gierig nach Luft, sah sich um.  
  
EVA-00 hatte eingegriffen.  
Rei-chan...  
Sie hatte EVA-03 zu Boden geschleudert und versuchte jetzt, ihn unten zu halten, indem sie ihm den Fuß in den Rücken stemmte.  
Das konnte nicht klappen... EVA-03 war zu stark...  
Shinji kniff die Augen zusammen, doch das half nichts, EVA-01 sah immer noch leicht doppelt.  
Dann mußte es eben so gehen...  
Er durfte mit dem Engel nicht in Berührung kommen, sonst erging es ihm wie Rei-chan vorhin... der verdammte Mistkerl hatte seine Rei-chan verletzt! Das würde er büßen... sobald sie den EntryPlug herausgeholt hatten, würde er den Engel in Stücke reißen, dazu mußte ihn nicht erst sein EVA ermutigen...  
  
EVA-03 stemmte sich langsam nach oben, würde gleich EVA-00 abschütteln...  
  
EVA-01 sprang vor, hell glühte sein AT-Feld auf, wurde zum ersten Mal sichtbar, als Shinji es auf volle Intensität brachte und um seine Hände herum konzentrierte.  
Wuchtig landete er im Kreuz des anderen EVAs, drückte diesen wieder zu Boden, grub die geschützten Hände in die grau-weiße Masse, welche den Plug bedeckte. Rei-chan schien zu ver-stehen, was er vorhatte, jedenfalls verlagerte sie nun ebenfalls das ganze Gewicht von EVA-00 auf den Rücken des schwarzen EVANGELIONs.  
Teamwork war der Schlüssel!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ächzend richtete Asuka sich auf, das hieß, eigentlich richtete EVA-02 sich auf und Asuka ächzte, aufgrund der Tatsache, daß sie durch die Synchronverbindung derart mit ihrem EVA verbunden war, daß sie jede Beule in der Panzerung als schmerzhafte Prellung, jeden Kratzer als kleinen Schnitt und vor allem die Stelle, wo der Engel die kräftig an der Schulter getroffen hatte, spürte, als hätte sie sich die Schulter gebrochen, war eine solche Unterscheidung jedoch Makulatur.  
  
Ganz in der Nähe lag Reis Positronengewehr.  
EVA-02 hob es auf, wandte sich dem Kampfplatz zu, wo EVA-00 und -01 im Rücken von EVA-03 hockten und diesen an den Boden nagelten.  
Der Funkkontakt war wieder unterbrochen, auf über den Bildschirm liefen ständig helle Streifen, offenbar hatte ihr EVA mehr abbekommen, als sie wahrnehmen konnte.  
Das machte sie wütend...  
Der Engel hatte es gewagt, ihrem Liebling Schaden zuzufügen!  
EVA-02 würde sie nie im Stich lassen, nie verraten... er war der einzige, dem sie noch vertrauen konnte, nachdem Kaji ihre Liebe verraten hatte... Kaji, der sie nie geliebt hatte... wahrscheinlich hatte er immer nur an Misato gedacht... warum hatte sie nur immer ein solches Pech, warum tat man ihr das an... Liebe... das war doch nur ein Konzept, das konnte gar nicht real sein... die Menschen machten sich doch nur etwas vor... auch Pietter hatte behauptet, sie zu lieben, dabei hatte er nur Lust verspürt... Kaji... Misato... EVA-03... alles Verräter!  
Der Engel gehörte ihr!  
Und ganz offenkundig schafften Dumpfbacke und Wondergirl es ohnehin nicht, den Engel auszuschalten, sie waren ja schon völlig damit beschäftigt, den EVA festzuhalten...  
Unfähig...  
  
Mit weitausholenden Schritten marschierte Asuka auf die anderen zu, überprüfte dabei das Gewehr, machte es feuerbereit...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Hikari stellte fest, daß die Kraft des Engels erlahmte!  
Er verlor langsam aber sicher die Kontrolle über den EVA!  
  
Sie konnte nicht sehen, was draußen geschah, der Kopf von EVA-03 wurde gegen den Boden gepreßt, auch war ihr, als sitze jemand in ihrem Rücken. Wahrscheinlich hatte Ayanami... oder Ikari-kun... oder beide... EVA-03 zu Fall gebracht und hielten ihn jetzt am Boden.  
Wenn sie mit ihnen doch nur hätte Kontakt aufnehmen und ihnen von ihrer Beobachtung berichten können...  
  
Sie selbst war ebenfalls geistig ausgelaugt von dem beständigen Kampf.  
  
Das EVA-Bewußtsein kämpfte immer noch gegen den Einfluß des Engels, entwurzelte diesen Stück für Stück.  
  
Eine Welle von Gedankenimpulsen traf Hikari.  
  
Der Eindruck, versagt zu haben...  
Bedauern...  
Schmerz...  
  
War das der Engel?  
Warum teilte er sich ihr so mit?  
  
Plötzlich glaubte sie, vor sich ihre verstorbene Mutter stehen zu sehen. Sie war an einen Pfahl gefesselt, der Kopf hing kraftlos nach unten...  
  
Was...  
Der Engel zeigte ihr dieses Bild!  
  
Bitten...  
Ein Bitten um Hilfe...  
Wieder dieses Gefühl, versagt zu haben...  
  
Aber die Engel wollten doch die Erde vernichten!  
  
Unverständnis...  
Wieder das Bild der gefesselten Mutter...  
Dann ein weiteres Bild, EVA-03, der auf den Pfahl zutrat, die Fesseln zerriß, die geschwächte Mutter auffing...  
Verzweiflung...  
  
Warum kämpften sie dann gegen sie, warum griffen die Engel Tokio-3 an?  
  
Ein neues Bild, wieder die gefesselte Mutter, doch diesesmal von zahllosen EVANGELIONs umgeben, welche Schulter an Schulter stand, einen undurchdringlichen Kreis bildeten, der jeden draußen halten sollte.  
  
Die Engel wollten jemanden befreien? Einen der ihren?  
Hikari fiel es wie Schuppen von den Augen - der Engel kommunizierte mit ihr!  
Sie unterhielt sich mit einem Außerirdischen... er war kein Feind... aus seiner Sicht waren die Menschen die Übeltäter, welche einen seiner Art festhielten... wenn sie das nur den anderen mitteilen konnte... dieser ganze Kampf war völlig unnötig...  
  
Der Engel löste die letzten Verbindungen zu EVA-03, gab Hikari die Kontrolle zurück, vermittelte ihr mit einem Gedankenimpuls, daß sie verstanden hatte.  
  
Hikari tastete sich vorsichtig in die Synchronverbindung vor, übernahm den EVA wieder, suchte nach der Steuerung des Funkgerätes...  
  
Dann wurde es plötzlich hell, sehr, sehr hell.  
Und eine Sturmfront trug ihr Bewußtsein fort...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 zerrte an der Masse des Engels, versuchte, den Plug freizulegen, setzte alle Kraft ein, doch der Engel war wie aus Gummi, sobald die Spinnenfäden irgendwo rissen, klatschten sie zurück und vereinigten sich wieder mit der Hauptmasse.  
  
Im EntryPlug ignorierte Shinji die fast unverständlichen Anweisungen des Hauptquartiers, endlich den Engel samt Wirtskörper zu vernichten.  
  
Ein Schatten fiel über ihn - es war EVA-02!  
Endlich... Rei-chan war damit beschäftigt, EVA-03 festzuhalten, Asuka konnte ihm helfen, den Engel zu neutralisieren, sicher konnte sie mit einem PROG-Messer den Plug freischneiden, danach brauchten sie keine Rücksicht mehr auf Einheit-03 zu nehmen... nur der Plug mit dem Piloten mußte gesichert werden...  
  
EVA-02 hatte ein Gewehr...  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
Die Funk-Verbindung zu ihrem EntryPlug war unterbrochen...  
Asuka legte an, zielte auf den Kopf von EVA-03...  
  
"Nicht..."  
  
Shinji ließ die EVA-03 los, schoß nach oben, wollte EVA-02 das Gewehr entreißen...  
  
Asuka feuerte...  
  
Der Schädel des EVAs platzte auseinander.  
Stücke der Panzerung, elektronische Bauteile der Computersysteme, klare LCL-Flüssigkeit und die graue Masse des künstlichen Gehirns des EVAs bespritzten die Umgebung...  
  
Der Körper des Engel verfärbte sich, das spinnwebenartige Gewebe verschmorte...  
  
EVA-03 lag still...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Gegner eliminiert." sagte Asuka leise.  
Verräter exekutiert... 


	49. Kapitel 36 - Eine von uns

Kapitel 36 - Eine von uns  
  
Sehr, sehr vorsichtig legte EVA-01 den geborgenen EntryPlug von EVA-03 auf den Boden.  
Vor wenigen Augenblicken war ein Bergungsteam samt medizinischer Crew eingetroffen.  
  
Der kopflose EVA lag völlig still.  
Auch aus dem EntryPlug kamen keine Signale...  
EVA-03 war verstummt...  
  
EVA-02 stand in einiger Entfernung, das Gewehr immer noch in den Händen.  
  
Die Kommunikation zwischen den EVAs einer- und dem Hauptquartier andererseits war immer noch gestört. Ein Mitglied des Bergungsteams versuchte, sich mittels Lichtsignalen mit den Piloten zu verständigen, allerdings war zumindest Shinji der Code nicht bekannt.  
  
EVA-00 fiel nach vorn, schlug lang hin, gleich darauf wurde der EntryPlug ausgefahren und Rei Ayanami stolperte ins Freie.  
  
Das also sollten die Lichtsignale bedeuten...  
  
Shinji griff nach der Steuerung, um die Evakuierung seines Plugs auszulösen, zögerte dann aber. Gerade wurde der EntryPlug von EVA-03 geöffnet...  
Shinji hielt den Atem an.  
Was würden die Retter im Plug finden...?  
  
Die Augen von Einheit-01 zoomten auf den Plug heran.  
  
Äußerlich war der Plug unversehrt, wies keine Delle auf. Als die Luke aufschwang, floß ein Schwall von LCL-Flüssigkeit hinaus.  
  
Zögernd trat Rei näher...  
  
Ärzte gingen in Bereitschaft, eine Trage stand bereits neben der Ausstiegsluke...  
Der Sanitäter, welcher in den Plug hineingestiegen war, kam heraus, einen leblosen Körper auf den Armen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Hikari Horaki saß in ihrem Bett im NERV-Krankenflügel mit dem Rücken gegen das hochgestellte Kopfteil gelehnt, sie trug jetzt ein Krankenhausnachthemd. Ihre Augen waren geöffnet, doch ihr Blick war leer, starrte nur geradeaus.  
  
Rei sah Hikari in die Augen, wartete auf eine Reaktion, erwiderte den starren Blick, wartete... wartete, bis sie den Blick nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Hikaris leerer Blick war einfach stärker...  
  
"Misato, was ist mit ihr?" flüsterte Shinji.  
Er stand neben der Tür, mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt.  
  
Neben ihm stand Misato Katsuragi, immer noch in ihrer Ausgehuniform, welche jedoch zahlreiche Risse und Flecken aufwies. Ihr linker Arm war eingegipst, sie trug ihn in einer Schlinge, hatte ihr Uniformjackett lose über der Schulter liegen. Ein Verband bedeckte ihre Stirn unter der Uniformmütze, ihr Gesicht war zerschrammt. Aber sie lebte.  
Eine ganze Reihe der NERV-Mitarbeiter in Matsushiro hatte dieses Glück nicht gehabt, die Bergungstrupps fanden immer noch Leichen...  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung. Vielleicht findet Ritsuko etwas..." antwortete sie ebenso leise.  
Sie war unter mehreren Trümmerstücken wieder zu sich gekommen, die über ihr ein Dach gebildet hatten. Ihr Arm war gebrochen und sie hatte eine Gehirnerschütterung davongetragen, hatte sich aber aus eigener Kraft freigraben können, war eine der ersten gewesen, welche vor Ort ärztlich versorgt wurden, war mit der ersten Fuhre ins Hauptquartier gebracht worden, hatte dort Shinji und Rei getroffen, welche auf die Ergebnisse von Hikaris Schädeluntersuchung warteten. Mit ihr war Ritsuko Akagi gekommen, welche den Zustand des Mädchens mit großer Betroffenheit zur Kenntnis genommen und sofort ihre Arbeit wieder aufgenommen hat-te.  
  
"Sie reagiert überhaupt nicht auf ihre Umgebung." stellte Rei fest.  
  
"Vielleicht ein Schock? Immerhin mußte sie mitansehen, wie der EVA die Anlage zerlegt hat... und wer weiß, was der Engel getan hat, um die Kontrolle zu erlangen."  
Misato war schwindlig. Mit kurzen Schritten schleppte sie sich an der Wand entlang zu einem Stuhl, der in der Ecke stand, setzte sich.  
  
Die Zimmertür flog auf.  
Kaji kam herein, sah sich kurz um, trat dann direkt zu Misato und umarmte sie vorsichtig, ohne daß sie Gegenwehr leistete.  
"Ich habe gerade erfahren, daß du schon hier bist, Katsuragi."  
  
"Ich bin in Ordnung, Kaji, etwas angeschlagen, aber noch am Leben."  
  
"Ja, du bist zäh. - Was ist mit Ritsuko?"  
  
"Ich bin auch noch am Leben", kam es von der Tür her. "Und wenn du nach links und rechts gesehen hättest, anstatt einfach den Gang hinunterzurennen, hättest du das auch schon früher bemerkt."  
Ritsuko Akagi humpelte hinein.  
Ihre Beine waren von blauen Flecken und Schürfwunden übersät, ihr rechter Knöchel verbunden. In nächster Zeit würde sie auf Hackenschuhe verzichten müssen.  
In der Hand hielt sie ein Klemmbrett.  
  
Hinter Akagi trat Maya Ibuki ein, welche sogleich wieder neben ihrer Mentorin Stellung bezog, als wäre sie bereit, diese aufzufangen, sollte sie stolpern.  
Damit war es recht voll in dem Krankenzimmer.  
  
Kaji drückte sich gegen die Wand, Rei zog sich zurück in die nächste Ecke und Shinji rührte sich ebenfalls nicht vom Fleck.  
  
Akagi musterte besorgt das sommersproßige Mädchen im Bett.  
"Die Untersuchungen haben nichts ergeben. Keine Verletzungen, keine Blutungen, nichts, das auf einen Tumor hindeuten könnte... Sie ist völlig gesund. Aber das ist Kaworu andererseits auch und trotzdem ist er noch nicht wieder ansprechbar."  
  
"Aber sie schläft doch nicht, Doktor Akagi."  
  
"Ich weiß, Rei. Es könnte ein Schock sein, ausgelöst durch die abrupte Unterbrechung der Synchronverbindung als der Kopf des EVAs gesprengt wurde."  
  
"Also ist es Soryus Schuld." folgerte Rei mit eiskalter Stimme.  
  
Shinji lief es kalt den Rücken hinab, als er seine Rei-chan so sprechen hörte, das war nicht das Mädchen, welches er liebte, das klang eher nach der Rei, wie er sie ganz zu Anfang kennengelernt hatte.  
  
"Das ist noch nicht bewiesen. Solange ich die Aufzeichnungen des EntryPlugs nicht ausgewer-tet habe, will ich keine Unterstellungen oder Beschuldigungen hören."  
  
"Ich kann Ihnen möglicherweise bei der Klärung der Frage behilflich sein. Benutzen Sie den Plug bei einem simulierten Synchrontest mit mir, dann kann ich auf die Daten direkt zugreifen."  
  
"Rei..." setzte Shinji an. Ihm gefiel die Idee, Rei-chan mit den im Plug abgelegten Erinnerungen und Eindrücken zu konfrontieren, überhaupt nicht.  
  
Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Dazu muß ich keinen Test laufen lassen, die MAGI sind ebensogut imstande, die Daten auszuwerten. Ich weiß, du willst helfen."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Dann sollten wir es erstes weitere Gespräche in den Gang verlagern und Hikari etwas Ruhe lassen, vielleicht ist das alles, was sie braucht."  
Noch einmal sah sie sich im Raum um.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Asuka?"  
  
"Sie hatte kein Interesse daran, sich über Hikaris Zustand zu informieren." erklärte Rei und ein Hauch von Bitterkeit schwang in ihren Worten mit.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko saß schon bald darauf in ihrem Büro an ihrem Computer und begann mit der Auswertung der Daten des EntryPlugs von EVA-03.  
Auf dem Feldbett, welches Akagi erst kürzlich in ihrem Büro aufgestellt hatte, lag Misato ausgestreckt, eine Hand gegen ihren Schädel gepreßt.  
  
"Du solltest wirklich nach Hause gehen, Misato."  
  
"Das kann ich nicht. Erst muß ich wissen, ob Asuka für Hikaris Zustand verantwortlich ist. Ich will nicht noch mal den gleichen Fehler machen wie bei Shinji."  
  
"Hm... gut, aber wenn du schon schmerzerfüllt stöhnen mußt, dann bitte etwas leiser."  
  
Maya stellte einen Becher neben ihr ab.  
"Sempai, Ihr Kaffee."  
  
"Danke, Maya... Hyuga hat mir erzählt, daß Kommandant Ikari dich aus der Zentrale geworfen hat?"  
  
"Das... ist korrekt."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich habe Kritik an der Entscheidung geübt, EVA-03 als zu vernichtendes Ziel zu deklarieren, bevor ein Blaues Muster festgestellt werden konnte."  
  
"Ikari hat vorher...?" ächzte Misato.  
  
"Ja, Major. Obwohl wir Lebenszeichen aus dem Plug erhielten. Ich bin mir sicher, daß die Pilotin zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in Ordnung war."  
  
"Dann sehen wir uns doch mal die Aufzeichnungen an." murmelte Ritsuko. "Startvorbereitungen... Herstellung der Synchronisation... ah, hier ist ein Bruch, da hat der Engel die Kontrolle übernommen... aber die Synchronisation bestand immer noch... und hier... die Kontrolle des Engels war gar nicht so umfassend... das Mädchen hat gekämpft..."  
Ritsuko lehnte sich zurück.  
"Der Engel ist für ihren Zustand nicht verantwortlich. Hikari hat bis zum letzten Augenblick gegen ihn gekämpft. Und... mein Gott..."  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"Ritsuko, was hast du gefunden?"  
  
"Nachdem EVA-00 und EVA-01 Einheit-03 bewegungsunfähig gemacht hatten, hat sich der Engel aus den Systemen des EVAs zurückgezogen. EVA-03 war frei, als Asuka..."  
Sie preßte die zur Faust geballte Hand gegen ihre Lippen.  
  
Keine der drei Frauen sagte ein Wort.  
Ihnen allen war klar, was Ritsukos Entdeckung bedeutete - ebensogut hätte Asuka die Gewehrmüdung an den Kopf des Fourth Children halten und abdrücken können...  
  
"Ich muß ihre Familie verständigen..." sagte Ritsuko schließlich. "Sie wollen garantiert wissen, was mit Hikari ist..."  
Sie hämmerte die Faust auf die Tischplatte.  
"Ich habe sie ausgewählt. Ich habe ihr gesagt, daß nichts passieren kann..."  
  
"Ritsuko, damit konnte doch niemand rechnen."  
  
"Ich hätte es in Erwägung ziehen müssen. Und ob wirklich niemand..."  
Ruckartig stand sie auf.  
"Ich bin bald zurück. Sonst... Maya, fahr den Major nach Hause, sie weiß, was sie wissen wollte."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendo Ikari blickte auf, als die Tür seines Büros einfach aufgestoßen wurde und Ritsuko Akagi hereingestürmt kam. Ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, da sie keine Rücksicht auf ihren verletzten Knöchel nahm.  
Ikari war das egal. Die Tatsache, daß sie einfach unaufgefordert sein Büro betrat, erweckte Seinen Zorn. Wäre sie nur eine Minute eher gekommen, wäre sie Zeuge geworden, wie er sich eine weitere Dosis der Droge verabreicht hatte, welche ADAM ruhigstellen sollte.  
"Ritsuko, das ist ein schlechter Augenblick." knurrte er warnend.  
  
"Das ist mir egal, Gendo."  
Ritsuko hatte den großen Schreibtisch erreicht und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte auf.  
"Wußtest du, was passieren würde? Hattest du mit einem Angriff auf den EVA gerechnet?"  
  
"Nein."  
Akagi glaubte doch wohl nicht allen Ernstes, daß er ihr die Wahrheit sagen würde?  
Innerlich lachte er laut. Wie würde sie erst reagieren, wenn sie erfuhr, was er in der Zwischenzeit in die Wege geleitet hatte?  
Ikari schob eine Aktenmappe über den Tisch.  
"Der Bericht ans Komitee. Ich habe ihn gerade abgeschickt."  
  
Ritsuko zog die Mappe zu sich, schlug sie auf.  
Sie wurde blaß.  
Das konnte doch nicht Gendos Ernst sein...  
"Das... du hast ihnen gesagt, es war kein Engel?"  
  
"Ja. Die MAGI haben die ganze Zeit über nur ein Oranges Muster erkannt."  
  
"Aber... und du stellst es als Versagen des Piloten dar..."  
  
"Wäre sie fähig gewesen, hätte sie den EVA unter Kontrolle behalten, anstatt ihm zu erlauben, in einem Amoklauf die Testanlage zu zerstören."  
  
"Es war ein Engel. Ich habe selbst gesehen, wie..."  
Sie verstummte, lachte plötzlich.  
"Das also erzählst du dem Komitee... ´es gab keine Gefahr, die EVAs sind sicher, nein, ein Engel könnte sie nie übernehmen´... und das Mädchen wird als Sündenbock abgestempelt."  
  
"Du hast sie ausgesucht."  
  
"Und jetzt bin auch noch ich es!"  
Sie wich von dem Schreibtisch zurück.  
  
"Hikari Horaki wird heute noch in das Städtische Krankenhaus verlegt."  
  
"Aber hier kann man sie viel besser behandeln..."  
  
"Durch ihr Versagen sind alle Abmachungen hinfällig geworden, sie wurde bereits aus dem Register der Piloten entfernt."  
  
"Hinfällig? Ich habe diese Abmachungen mit ihr getroffen... ich hatte ihr versprochen..."  
  
"Was? Eine Haushaltshilfe? - Unnötig, den Unterlagen nach hat sie zwei Schwestern, die Können ruhig putzen, waschen und kochen. Und die Operation für eine gewisse Mari Suzuhara... ich habe dem nie zugestimmt. Wenn du an diesen Abmachungen festhalten willst, nur zu. Aber NERV wird die Ausgaben nicht tragen."  
  
"Gendo, das kannst du nicht machen! Das Mädchen war NERV-Angehörige, und wenn nur für zwei Wochen."  
  
"Ich habe sie auf keiner Liste."  
  
"Aber sie... du hast ihren Namen gelöscht!"  
  
"Ritsuko, du bist dabei, eine Grenze zu überschreiten. Du nimmst dir mehr heraus, als dir zuträglich ist..."  
  
"Ich... verstehe..."  
Wütend knallte sie die Akte auf die Tischplatte.  
"Kann ich heute noch meine Kündigung einreichen, oder reicht es, wenn sie morgen auf Deinem Tisch liegt?!"  
  
"Ritsuko, Ritsuko... langsam solltest du es wissen: Niemand verläßt NERV. Sicher, du kannst gehen, in Maya Ibuki hast du eine fähige Nachfolgerin ausgebildet... allerdings weißt du zuviel über die Operation. Und zuviel Wissen kann ungesund sein. Für dich... und jene, die dir nahestehen, denk darüber nach."  
  
"Du... Bastard!"  
  
Ikari lächelte knapp.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko begleitete die Überführung Hikaris ins Städtische Krankenhaus.  
Der Zustand des Mädchens war unverändert.  
  
Im Krankenhaus warteten bereits Hikaris Familie und ihr Freund.  
In knappen Worten gab Ritsuko die Fassung der Geschichte wieder, wie sie in Gendo Ikaris Bericht gestanden hatte - Hikari war als Pilotin ausgewählt und unter Geheimhaltung ausgebildet worden. Während der ersten Aktivierung war EVA-03 Amok gelaufen und hatte von den anderen EVAs gestoppt werden müssen, dabei war die Pilotin zu Schaden gekommen.  
Danach fühlte sie sich leer und ausgebrannt.  
Gendo hatte sie in der Hand, wenn sie nicht tat, was er wollte, würden andere dafür büßen. Und alles was sie im Gegenzug gegen ihn in der Hand hatte, war eine alte Aufzeichnung ohne Ton, wie ihre Mutter ein Kind erwürgte...  
  
Auf irgendeinem Flur des Krankenhauses brach sie schließlich zusammen, ließ sich auf einen Plastikstuhl fallen und gab ihren Tränen freien Lauf, bis keine mehr kamen.  
  
Dann, irgendwann später, raffte sie sich wieder auf, ging zum nächsten Waschraum und wusch sich das Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, wischte sich anschließend das zerlaufende Make-up mit einem Papierhandtuch ab.  
Langsam ging sie zurück auf jene Station, auf der Hikari lag.  
  
Nur Hikaris Freund und ihre ältere Schwester waren noch anwesend.  
  
Ritsuko stand eine ganze Weile an der Beobachtungsscheibe im Flur.  
Sie hatte etwas versprochen...  
Ihre Mutter hatte vor ihrem Tod durch den Verkauf von Patenten ihrer Entwicklungen ein kleines Vermögen gemacht, welches in Grundstücke investiert worden war. Wenn sie das Vermögen jetzt freisetzte...  
Akagi nickte in Gedanken. Das Geld würde ausreichen, um Hikaris Behandlung zu tragen. Und wenn sie einige Kredite aufnahm, konnte sie auch die versprochene Operation bezahlen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Weder Shinji noch Rei schliefen in dieser Nacht besonders gut. Beide hingen ihren eigenen Gedanken nach.  
  
Shinji war sich sicher, daß der Engel sich bereits von EVA-03 zu lösen begonnen hatte, als Asuka mit dem Gewehr aufgetaucht war... andererseits hatte er keine Belege dafür, außer Seinem Gefühl.  
  
Auch Rei lag wach, im Gegensatz zu all den letzten Nächten lag jeder von ihnen auf einer Hälfte des Bettes, ohne daß es zu einem körperlichen Kontakt kam.  
Doktor Akagi hatte sie davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, daß Hikari verlegt worden war. Und sie hat-te ihr mitgeteilt, daß ihre Vermutung richtig gewesen war.  
Der Doktor hatte sie davor warnen wollen, wozu Soryu fähig war...  
Soryu hatte Hikari verletzt...  
  
Shinji drehte sich Rei zu, wollte sie in den Arm nehmen, spürte, wie sie sich verkrampfte, drehte sich nach dem kurzen Moment des Zögerns wieder zurück.  
  
In der Dunkelheit begannen zwei rote Augen vor Wut zu glühen...  
Soryu hatte Hikari verletzt.  
Sie hatte ihre Freundin verletzt.  
Sie hatte einen anderen Piloten verletzt...  
Und wenn sie dazu fähig war, dann war sie auch imstande, ihrem Shin-chan etwas anzutun...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der ganze Jahrgang, alle drei Klassen, war im Rahmen der Klassenfahrt in verschiedene Richtungen aufgebrochen. Doch eine Handvoll Schüler, insgesamt neun, war zurückgeblieben, Unter ihnen die drei Piloten und Toji Suzuhara, welcher seine Teilnahme an der Klassenfahrt nach Okinawa im letzten Moment abgesagt hatte.  
Für diese neun fand sogar Unterricht statt - der alte Lehrer der 3-A hatte sich bereiterklärt, sie mit mehreren Dokumentarfilmen über den Second Impact zu beschäftigen.  
  
Shinji und Rei hatten den Tag schweigsam begonnen, während des Frühstücks hatten sie kaum mehr als zwei, drei Worte miteinander gewechselt, ebenso während der Fahrt mit der Straßenbahn.  
Beiden steckten die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages noch nur zu gut in den Knochen.  
  
Toji erwartete sie bereits, seinem Gesicht war anzusehen, daß er nicht allzuviel Schlaf in dieser Nacht gefunden hatte.  
"Was ist geschehen?" fragte er nur.  
  
"Ahm, Toji... es... das..." stammelte Shinji. Wie sollte er seinem Freund die ganze Geschichte nur erklären? Und außerdem hatte NERV Geheimhaltung über die Angelegenheit verhängt.  
  
"Suzuhara-kun, Hikari wurde als EVA-Pilotin ausgewählt. Während des Aktivierungstests wurde Einheit-03 von einem Engel übernommen und lief in der Folge Amok. Wir haben uns bemüht, Hikari zu retten, sind aber gescheitert."  
  
Toji starrte Rei mit aufgerissenen Augen an, schien einige Zeit zu brauchen, um die Informationen zu verarbeiten.  
"Ein Engel... uns wurde gesagt, es wäre ein Unfall gewesen... daß Hikari die Kontrolle verloren hat..."  
  
"Was?" fragte Shinji. "Das... das stimmt nicht... es war nicht ihre Schuld..."  
  
"Ihre Familie ist völlig fertig... und ich bin es auch... wenn diese Doktor Akagi nicht versprochen hätte, sich um die Kostenfrage zu kümmern, hätte man Hikari heute nach Hause geschickt... könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Diese verfluchten Engel..."  
Toji setzte sich auf die Kante eines Pultes.  
"Ich wollte das nur wissen... sonst wäre ich gar nicht gekommen. ´Habe jetzt ja noch jemanden, den ich im Krankenhaus besuchen muß... Hikari reagiert überhaupt nicht... sie sitzt nur da... wie eine Puppe..."  
Tränen liefen über seine Wangen.  
"Das... ah... habt ihr es dem Engel wenigstens richtig gegeben?"  
  
"Allerdings", warf Asuka ein, die gerade den Klassenraum betreten und Tojis letzte Worte gehört hatte. Sie warf sich in Positur. "Ich, Asuka Soryu Langley, habe den Engel erledigt, weil diese beiden Nichtskönner dazu nicht fähig waren."  
Sie grinste breit, präsentierte glänzend weiße Zähne.  
Das tat gut... wenn sie ihre Leistungen nicht hervorhob, tat es ja sonst niemand.  
Und Misato, diese männerausspannende Glucke, hatte für sie nur eine weitere Standpauke übriggehabt... dann war die Klassensprecherin halt durch ihren Schuß zu Schaden gekommen, na und? Schließlich hatte die Vernichtung des Engels Vorrang gehabt!  
  
"Der Engel war bereits besiegt. Hikari hatte gerade die Kontrolle über den EVA zurückerlangt, als du den Kopf von EVA-03 weggeschossen hast." erklärte Rei kühl die Tatsachen.  
  
Auf Asukas Stirn schwoll eine Zornesader an.  
Jetzt wollte First ihr auch noch den Sieg streitig machen!  
"Wer´s glaubt! Diese Anfängerin wäre doch nie im Leben mit einem Engel fertig geworden."  
  
Tojis Kopf ruckte herum.  
"Stimmt das? War Hikari in Ordnung bis..."  
  
Rei nickte.  
"Die Aufzeichnungen des Plugs belegen es."  
  
Toji holte tief Luft.  
"Asuka, du verfluchte Schlampe!"  
Er ballte die Fäuste.  
  
Asuka grinste noch breiter, sah ihn herausfordernd an.  
"Na, komm doch, Loverboy, wenn du dich traust... Oh, ich vergaß, du schlägst ja keine Mädchen. Hast wohl Angst, wir könnten zurückschlagen, was? Ja, es gibt halt Dinge, die getan werden müssen..."  
  
Toji zitterte. Seine Lippen bebten. Immer noch hatte er die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
  
"Suzuhara-kun wird seine Vorsätze heute nicht brechen, Soryu."  
Mit dieser Information auf den Lippen trat Rei zwischen die beiden.  
  
"Uh, Rei-chan..."  
Shinji fand das nicht gut, nein, er fand es überhaupt nicht gut.   
Rei-chan befand sich komplett in Asukas Reichweite... und wozu die Rothaarige fähig war, wußten sie inzwischen zur Genüge.  
  
"Soryu, Hikari war eine von uns. Während des Kampfes war unsere Kommunikation lahmgelegt, ich gehe daher davon aus, daß dir die Umstände nicht bekannt waren. Aber Hikari verdient unseren Respekt und unsere Hilfe."  
  
"Hilfe? Respekt? Ha! Das ist mir doch völlig egal. So etwas hat doch auch niemand für mich übrig!"  
  
"Vielleicht... uh... wenn du dich anders verhalten würdest..." wagte Shinji einzuwerfen.  
  
"Hast du ´was gesagt, du Niete? Hattest den Engel quasi in den Fingern und konntest nichts tun, weil du vor Angst gelähmt warst. Ohne mich würdest ihr immer noch dort draußen hocken! Ihr verdankt mir, daß der Engel besiegt wurde!"  
  
"Soryu..."  
  
"Und daß sie eine von uns war... da lache ich doch nur drüber! Sie war genauso eine Niete wie ihr beide!"  
  
Rei fixierte sie stumm. Nein, weitere Worte würden nichts bringen...  
  
"Geh. Zur. Seite. Ayanami." knurrte Toji.  
  
"Nein, Suzuhara-kun."  
  
"Wenn er sich mit mir schlagen will, nur zu. Dann sieht er seine Freundin nur um so eher wieder."  
Lachend hob Asuka die Fäuste.  
  
"Ich sagte bereits, Soryu, Suzuhara-kun wird heute nicht gegen seine Prinzipien verstoßen."  
  
"Ach, willst du mir vielleicht eine kleben? Versuch´s doch!"  
Asuka wartete keine weitere Entgegnung ab, sondern schlug zu...  
  
Rei hatte den Schlag bereits im Ansatz kommen sehen und wich zur Seite aus, ließ auch den nächsten Hieb an sich vorbeisausen, duckte sich unter einem Tritt hinweg.  
Den nächsten Angriff parierte sie mit einem Unterarmblock, reagierte schnell genug, um jeden Schlag abzuwehren.  
Sie hatte keine Kenntnis von Nahkampftechniken, doch sie verfügte über eine Geschwindigkeit und Reaktionsschnelligkeit, welche nahe am menschlichen Maximum lagen. Und sobald sie davon Gebrauch machte, schalteten auch ihrer Wahrnehmung und ihr Denken quasi in den Nächsten Gang, so daß Asukas Bewegungen ihr fast wie in Zeitlupe erschienen.  
  
"Argh! Wehr dich doch endlich, Wondergirl!" zischte Asuka, darauf hoffend, daß Rei eine Lücke in ihrer Deckung öffnete, sobald sie zum Gegenangriff überging.  
First war schnell, das mußte sie ihr lassen, doch ihre Bewegungen zeugten nicht davon, daß sie Nahkampftraining erhalten hatte, daß sie bisher jedem Angriff hatte ausweichen oder ihn hatte abblocken können, war reines Glück!  
  
Rei war versucht, der Aufforderung nachzukommen.  
Dann allerdings erinnerte sie sich an die Anweisung des Kommandanten, ihre Kräfte niemals gegen einen anderen Menschen einzusetzen.  
Sie durfte nicht zurückschlagen...  
Doch was für ein Mensch tat anderen dergleichen an... was für ein Mensch war Soryu, daß sie kein Bedauern, keine Reue für ihr Tun zu kennen schien...  
Sie durfte ihre Kräfte nicht gegen Menschen einsetzen...  
Wenn Soryus Kräfte nicht bald erlahmten, würde sie früher oder später einen Treffer landen und Soryu nahm keine Rücksicht, schien dieses Konzept gar nicht zu erkennen...  
Sie durfte ihre Kräfte nicht benutzen, es war ein Befehl des Kommandanten... nicht gegen ei-nen anderen Menschen...  
  
"Ich versohl´ dir den Hintern, First!"  
  
Und wenn dieser Mensch anderen Menschen Schaden wollte? Menschen waren dazu imstande großes Leid über ihresgleichen zu bringen... sollte sie dann auch tatenlos danebenstehen?  
Sie durfte nicht... es war ihr nicht gestattet...  
Und wenn Shin-chan Soryus Opfer gewesen wäre?  
Hatte Soryu irgendetwas getan, um sich als Mensch zu qualifizieren? Im negativen Sinne, ja... sie hatte Leid über andere gebracht, hatte sie zu ihrem Vergnügen gequält... egal, worin der Grund für Soryus Verhalten lag, dazu hatte sie kein Recht...  
Gut und Böse, zwei gegensätzliche Konzepte, mit denen Rei sich bisher kaum beschäftigt hatte. Was war gut, was böse?  
  
"Komm, First, ich verpasse dir die Abreibung deines Lebens... na, wer wird dann Klein-Shinji beschützen?!"  
  
Jemand, der anderen wissentlich und willentlich Leid zufügte, konnte nur böse sein...  
Sollte der Kommandant wirklich von ihr verlangen wollen, sie dürfte ihre Kräfte nicht gegen solche Menschen einsetzen? Sollte er ihr etwas derartiges wirklich befehlen?  
Dann war ein solcher Befehl selbst böse... dann konnte sie einem solchen Befehl nicht folgen...  
Wieder schoß Soryus Faust auf sie zu, dieses mal direkt auf ihr Gesicht...  
Auszuweichen war kein Problem, aber Rei hatte genug...  
Und sie packte Soryus Unterarm oberhalb des Handgelenkes, nutzte ihren eigenen Schwung, der hinter dem Schlag steckte, schleuderte Soryu durch die Luft, versetzte ihr zugleich einen Schlag mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Eben noch hatten die beiden Mädchen sich wie im Zeitraffer bewegt, hatte Asuka versucht, Reis Verteidigung zu durchbrechen, hatte versucht, sie mit Worten aus der Reserve zu locken, da hatte Rei unvermittelt zugegriffen und Asuka fortgeschleudert.  
  
Asuka flog quer durch den Raum, krachte frontal gegen die Wand, stürzte in einer Staubwolke zu Boden.  
Lange Risse liefen durch den Putz, welcher langsam bröckelte, plötzlich einen Ganzkörperabdruck Asukas aufwies.  
  
Wie ein Blitz schoß Rei durch den Raum, war über Asuka, kaum daß diese den Boden berührt hatte, packte sie mit einer Hand an der Kehle, riß sie nach oben, stemmte sie in die Luft.  
  
Asukas Gesicht war blutüberströmt, sie hatte eine breite Platzwunde an der Stirn und blutete aus der Nase, ein dünner Blutfaden sickerte zudem aus dem linken Mundwinkel. Instinktiv versuchte sie, den Griff um ihre Kehle zu lösen, trat mit den Füßen, doch Rei gab nicht nach, drückte sie mit einer Hand gegen die Wand und in die Höhe.  
  
"Soryu", begann Rei ruhig. "War dir bekannt, daß Klassensprecherin Horaki einen verwitweten Vater und zwei Schwestern hat, um die sie sich kümmert? War dir bekannt, daß sie eine hervorragende Köchin ist, deren Traum es ist, später ein Restaurant zu eröffnen? War dir bekannt, daß sie eine gute Freundin ist, die versucht, mit Rat in allen Lebenslagen zu helfen, wenn man sie darum bittet? War dir bekannt, daß sie ihre Aufgaben als Klassensprecherin gewissenhaft erledigte? Verlangt so etwas in deinen Augen keinen Respekt? Oder kannst du alles nur zerstören?"  
  
Asukas Antwort war eine Reihe gurgelnder Laute. Ihr Gesicht war mittlerweile bläulich angelaufen.  
  
Rei spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter.  
Jemand wollte sie aufhalten...  
Unwillig wischte sie den Störenfried zur Seite.  
  
Es krachte in ihrem Rücken.  
  
Sie blickte wieder in Soryus Gesicht, funkelte sie mit ihren roten Augen an.  
Soryus Blut lief über ihre Hand...  
Blut... rotes Blut...  
Sie hatte menschliches Blut vergossen...  
Blut...  
Entsetzt öffnete sie ihren Griff, stolperte rückwärts.  
  
Asuka rutschte an der Wand nach unten, kroch in die nächste Ecke, rollte sich dort zusammen.  
  
Rei starrte auf ihre Hand.  
Blut... an ihren Fingern klebte Blut...  
Langsam drehte sie sich um die eigene Achse.  
Shin-chan... wo war er... er mußte ihr helfen...  
Blut... fremdes Blut... sie mußte es abwaschen...  
Shin-chan...  
Dann sah sie ihn, er lag in den Trümmern eines zusammengebrochenen Pultes, wurde gerade von Suzuhara-kun nach oben gezogen, starrte sie furchterfüllt an, hielt eine Hand gegen den Rücken gepreßt.  
Was hatte er... lag es an dem Blut an ihren Händen...  
Sie erinnerte sich an die Berührung einer Hand an ihrer Schulter... er war es gewesen, der sie hatte zurückhalten wollen... und sie hatte ihn fortgestoßen... hatte ihn verletzt...  
Was hatte sie nur getan!  
Sie hatte ihm wehgetan!  
Sie war nicht besser als Soryu!  
"Shinji..." flüsterte sie, streckte die Hand nach ihm aus.  
  
Er wich vor ihr zurück...  
  
An ihrer Hand klebte immer noch Soryus Blut...  
Ihre Lippen begannen zu beben.  
Wie alle sie anstarrten...  
  
"Monster..." flüsterte eine Schülerin aus der Parallelklasse.  
  
"Sie kann kein Mensch sein..." - "Diese roten Augen..." - "Monster, ich sag´s doch..."  
  
Rei zitterte.  
Die Blicke, welche die anderen Schüler ihr zuwarfen, waren voller Furcht und Argwohn. Und ihre Worte trafen etwas tief in ihr.  
Wieder blickte Rei auf ihre Hände.  
Sie hatte einen anderen Menschen verletzt... schlimmer noch, einen Moment lang hatte sie Soryu töten wollen, hatte gleiches mit gleichem vergelten wollen...  
Dann rannte sie aus dem Klassenraum...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji zitterte am ganzen Leib, selbst jetzt noch, nachdem mehrere Stunden vergangen waren.  
Auch er hatte die Klasse verlassen, gleich nachdem Asuka von der Schulkrankenschwester in Obhut genommen worden war.  
Rei hatte ihm Angst gemacht... sicher, er hatte gewußt, daß sie stark war, obwohl man es ihr nicht ansah, doch er hätte nie damit gerechnet, daß sie so stark war... daß sie Menschen einfach durch die Luft schleudern konnte... und als sie ihn zur Seite gewischt hatte, da hatte er ein Glühen in ihren Augen gesehen...  
  
Er hatte nicht den Mut gehabt, in die Wohnung zurückzukehren, war stattdessen zuerst ziellos durch die Stadt gelaufen und schließlich in die Geofront hinabgefahren, war dann in dieser umhergeirrt.  
  
Und dann war er auf ein Feld gestoßen, auf dem Melonen wuchsen, große reife Früchte. Die wahre Überraschung war aber derjenige gewesen, der die Melonen anbaute: Ryoji Kaji.  
  
Jetzt saß Shinji neben Kaji-san auf einem Holzklotz. Kaji trug eine Gärtnerschürze, vor ihm steckte neben einer Gießkanne ein Spaten in der Erde. Stumm reichte er Shinji eine flache Metallflasche.  
  
"Trink einen Schluck, dann hört das Zittern auf."  
  
Shinji nahm die Flasche entgegen, schraubte den Verschluß ab und nahm einen tiefen Schluck. Es war Schnaps! Der Alkohol brannte ihm in der Kehle, brachte ihn zum Husten.  
  
"Na, nicht so viel!"  
Kaji nahm ihm die Flasche aus der Hand und verstaute sie wieder in der Tasche.  
"Das hier ist mein kleines Reich, der Ort, an den ich mich zurückziehen kann. Hier habe ich das Gefühl, etwas Sinnvolles zu tun, Dinge wachsen zu lassen..."  
  
"Ah... ja..."  
Wieder hustete Shinji.  
  
"Das bleibt aber unser Geheimnis, ja?"  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Vielleicht muß ich mal überraschend weg, dann könntest du dich vielleicht um die Melonen kümmern, ein paar sind schon reif... Ah... Naja, so Shinji, was ist los?"  
  
"Ich... ah... Rei..."  
  
"Hm. Ich habe schon davon gehört. Asukas Stirn mußte mit elf Stichen genäht werden und sie mußte im Anschluß zum Zahnarzt."  
  
"Sie... sie macht mir Angst..."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Katsuragi wollte ja zuerst nicht glauben, daß Rei das getan hat."  
  
"Ich... ich habe es... gesehen... mit einer Hand..."  
  
"Ui. Das Mädchen ist wirklich stark."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Hm, vielleicht verstehst du jetzt, was ich damals meinte mit Geheimnissen und dunklen Seiten."  
  
"Ahm... wie... wie ist das möglich?"  
  
"Rei Ayanami wurde körperlich verbessert... tut mir leid, ich habe keine bessere Umschreibung auf Lager. Dein Vater hat dafür gesorgt, daß sie schneller und stärker ist als der Durchschnittsmensch."  
  
"Mein Vater...?"  
  
"Ja. Er wollte den perfekten Piloten schaffen... und wahrscheinlich ist Rei deshalb immer so kontrolliert, weil sie sonst jemanden mit Leichtigkeit töten könnte."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Macht dir das Angst? Daß sie dir bei einer leidenschaftlichen Umarmung das Kreuz brechen könnte?"  
  
"Ich... ah... Rei-chan würde nie..."  
  
"Gut. So schätze ich sie nämlich auch ein. Laut Leutnant Ishiren hat sie dich aber trotzdem verletzt."  
  
"Das war keine Absicht."  
  
"Klar, die meisten Dinge dieser Art geschehen aus Unachtsamkeit, so sind wir Menschen eben. Wir handeln erst und denken dann."  
  
"Bekommt Rei jetzt Schwierigkeiten?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Was willst du jetzt machen? Immer noch ängstlich?"  
  
"Ich... nein... aber es hatte mich ziemlich... uh... erschrocken..."  
  
"Angst ist nichts, dessen man sich schämen muß, solange man sich ihr nicht unterwirft, im Gegenteil, sie schärft unsere Sinne."  
  
"Dann... ich sollte vielleicht... zu ihr gehen..."  
  
"Mach das. Warte, ich gebe dir eine Melone mit. - Welche Frau kann schon auf ihren Freund sauer sein, wenn er ihr eine Melone mitbringt?!"  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei hatte ihre Hände gewaschen - nein, geschrubbt -, bis sie ganz rot waren und schmerzten.  
Soryus Blut war nicht mehr auf ihrer Haut zu sehen, aber in gewisser Weise war es immer noch da. Und genauso spürte sie immer noch Shin-chans furchtsamen Blick... er hatte Angst gehabt, daß sie mit ihm dasselbe tun konnte... ebenso vermeinte sie immer noch das Getuschel der an-deren Schüler zu hören.  
Kein Mensch...  
Ein Monster...  
Kein Mensch...  
Sie saß am Küchentisch und starrte auf ihre Hände, Hände, die fähig waren zu verletzen, Hände, die beinahe getötet hätten...  
  
Die Wohnungstür wurde geöffnet und geschlossen...  
  
Noch bevor sie seine Stimme hörte, wußte Rei, daß es nur Shinji sein konnte.  
  
"Rei-chan...?"  
  
Schritte durchquerten den Schlafraum, kamen in die Küche...  
  
Shinji betrat die Küche.  
  
Rei saß am Tisch, wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  
"Rei-chan..."  
Er legte die mitgebrachte Melone auf die Spüle, beugte sich dann über Rei.  
  
Sie stand auf, wich ihm aus, trat einen Schritt in den Schlafraum.  
"Shinji, vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn du gehst. Ich habe dich heute verletzt. Es könnte mir wieder passieren."  
  
Shinji zuckte heftig zusammen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Nein, Rei-chan, das würdest du nie."  
Damit überwand er die Distanz zwischen ihnen und nahm sie in die Arme.  
"Das würdest du nie."  
  
Zögernd erwiderte sie die Umarmung ganz vorsichtig.  
  
"Ich bin nicht aus Porzellan", flüsterte er, verzog im nächsten Moment das Gesicht.  
  
Rei ließ sofort los, wollte wieder etwas Distanz zwischen sich und ihn bringen, doch er hielt sie fest.  
  
"Ich bin in Ordnung. Nur ein paar blaue Flecken... geprellter Rücken... wirklich, du hast mir nicht wehgetan."  
  
Sie ließ die Arme baumeln, hing plötzlich kraftlos in seinen Armen.  
  
"Rei-chan!"  
  
"Shin-chan, ich bin zu kräftig, ich könnte..."  
  
"Ich weiß, uhm, warum du so bist, wie... uh... mein Vater hat dich... uhm... wie soll ich... verbessert?!"  
  
"Ich bin ein Monster..."  
  
"Nein. Du bist Rei. Rei Ayanami. Meine Rei-chan."  
Langsam wurde sie zu schwer für ihn. Also steuerte er das Bett an, ließ sie darauffallen.  
  
Rei streckte Arme und Beine von sich, tat ansonsten nichts, um den Fall aufzuhalten.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen... ich hätte meiner Wut nicht nachgeben dürfen..."  
  
"Du hast mich nicht verletzt... der Tisch war es, der unter mir zusammenbrach."  
Sein Versuch sie aufzuheitern schlug fehl, sie reagierte nicht.  
"Rei-chan, ich selbst war wütend... Toji war wütend... du hast Asuka in ihre Schranken verwiesen."  
  
"Ich hätte sie töten können!"  
  
"Aber du hast es nicht... ahm... Meine Rei-chan würde niemanden töten."  
  
"So siehst du mich?"  
  
"Anders kann ich dich nicht sehen."  
  
Sie schloß die Augen.  
"Shin-chan, ich... mir ist alles egal... außer dir..."  
  
"Sag das nicht, bitte... uh..."  
  
"Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen. Ich... Mach mit mir, was du willst..."  
  
"Argh..."  
Er sah auf sie, wie sie auf dem Bett lag, die Augen geschlossen, mit den Gliedmaßen ein X bildend. So verletzlich... so paradoxerweise wehrlos...  
Er rutschte zum Fußende, kroch von dort aus über sie, bis sein Gesicht über dem ihren hing, streichelte dann ihre Wange.  
Dann hob er ihren Oberkörper an, nahm sie wieder in die Arme, drückte sie fest an sich.  
"Ich will dich nur halten und beschützen, Rei-chan..."  
Ihr Gesicht ruhte an seiner Wange und plötzlich spürte er Feuchtigkeit, als sie zu weinen begann.  
"Laß es raus, laß alles raus..." flüsterte er denselben Rat, welchen Kaji-san ihm gegeben hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Schimpfend verließ Asuka das Behandlungszimmer.  
Große Pflaster zierten ihre Stirn und die rechte Wange, eine weiterer Verband klebte über der Nase, so daß sie recht nasal sprach.  
"Diese verfluchte Hure! Hat mir eine Krone ausgeschlagen!"  
  
Misato nahm das Gezeter mit Gleichgültigkeit hin.  
  
"Ich hoffe, sie wird bestraft! Man sollte ihr den EVA wegnehmen, wer weiß, wozu sie sonst noch in der Lage ist!"  
  
Misato sah sie finster an.  
"Komm mal mit."  
  
"Wohin? Ich will nach Hause und mich hinlegen! Dieses rotäugige Dreckstück..."  
  
"Komm. Mit. Keine. Widerrede."  
Misato führte Asuka auf jene Station, auf der Hikari lag, war nicht sonderlich überrascht, Ritsuko an der Beobachtungsscheibe zu finden. Die beiden Frauen begrüßten einander mit einem Nicken.  
"Sieh da rein. Das Mädchen auf dem Bett, erkennst du es?"  
  
"Natürlich, das ist Klassensprecherin Horaki."  
  
"Ja, genau. Du bist für ihren Zustand verantwortlich."  
  
"Ach was. Die hat auch früher schon gestarrt wie ein toter Fisch."  
Asuka kicherte.  
  
"Das ist nicht lustig." zischte Ritsuko.  
  
"Asuka, sie befand sich in EVA-03. Sie war in voller Synchronisation mit der Einheit, als du ihr den Kopf weggeblasen hast. Ist dir überhaupt in den Sinn gekommen..."  
  
"Hör auf mich rundzumachen! Du bist nicht meine Mutter! Es ist mir völlig egal, was mit ihr ist, kapiert das keiner von euch?"  
  
"Doch, jetzt verstehen wir es. Alles, was dir wichtig ist, ist Asuka Soryu Langley, bist du selbst. Und ich bin nicht deine Mutter, da hast du völlig recht... glücklicherweise... denn sonst könnte ich dir nicht sagen, was ich dir zu sagen habe: Ich will dich nicht mehr in meiner Wohnung. Ich habe kein Interesse mehr daran, mit dir unter einem Dach zu leben. Ich muß völlig verrückt oder betrunken oder beides gewesen sein, als ich deiner Bitte, bei mir zu wohnen, nachgekommen bin. Himmel, ich hätte mehr auf Shinji hören sollen..."  
  
"Ja, ja, Super-Shinji, der Unfehlbare! Weißt du, bis wo der mir steht?"  
  
"Das ist zur Abwechslung mir völlig egal!" schrie Misato. "Du bist heute abend aus meiner Wohnung verschwunden, der Quartiermeister hat bereits eine Unterkunft im Hauptquartier für dich, wo es dir an nichts mangeln wird."  
  
"Du wirfst mich wirklich raus?"  
  
"Ja, das tue ich."  
  
"Aber... aber ich bin es doch, die verprügelt wurde... First ist gemeingefährlich, sie..."  
  
"Hör auf. Sei einfach still. Ich fahre dich jetzt zu meiner Wohnung, du holst dir deine Sachen und dann bringe ich dich noch zum Hauptquartier. Danach sind wir geschiedene Leute."  
  
Asuka knurrte.  
"Gut, wie ihr wollt. Ich wußte von Anfang an, daß ihr alle gegen mich seid... Bemühe dich nicht, Misato, ich schaffe das auch allein, ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, ich brauche niemanden!"  
Damit stapfte sie davon.  
  
"Asuka..." setzte Misato an.  
  
Ritsuko legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Nicht. Sie hat ihren Weg gewählt."  
  
"Ja..." 


	50. Kapitel 37 - Monster!

Kapitel 37 - "Monster!"  
  
Ein lautes Piepen riß Shinji aus dem Schlaf.  
Murmelnd verfluchte er den Wecker, dann ging ihm auf, daß er in der Nacht die Weckfunktion seiner Armbanduhr doch abgeschaltet hatte, da weder er noch Rei großes Interesse daran gehabt hatten, heute zur Schule zu gehen und vielleicht erneut von Asuka konfrontiert zu werden.  
  
Wieder piepte es.  
  
Shinji orientierte sich.  
Es war bereits hell... wie hatte er solange schlafen können? Und Rei-chan schlief auch noch, gab bei jedem Piepen nur ein unwilliges Brummen von sich... ja, es war gestern spät geworden, Rei-chan hatte lange gebraucht, um sich zu beruhigen, hatte sich immer wieder Selbstvorwürfe gemacht, die er mit ruhigen Worten zu entkräftigen versucht hatte... gut, sie hatte Asuka verprügelt und wahrscheinlich krankenhausreif geschlagen, aber Asuka hatte sie auch mehr als nur provoziert... und dafür, daß sie sehr stark war, konnte Rei-chan auch nichts, das war das Werk seines Vaters - daß er das wußte, hatte sie seltsamerweise sehr erschreckt - ... und daß sein Rücken grün und blau geschlagen war, hatte sie auch nicht gewollt. Wenn sie ihm versprach, daß so etwas nie wieder vorkommen würde, dann glaubte er es ihr unbesehen.  
Rei-chan... mitten in der Nacht hatte sie darauf bestanden, sich seinen Rücken anzusehen, hatte wieder mit Entsetzen darüber, was sie getan hatte, zu kämpfen gehabt. Er hatte sie weinen gehört, hatte ihre heißen Tränen auf seiner Haut gespürt - und dann ihre kühlen Lippen, die sanft über seinen Rücken geglitten waren...  
  
Wie spät war es eigentlich...  
Und...  
Shinji registrierte, daß Rei-chan unter ihm lag, daß seine Hand auf ihrer Brust lag - direkt auf ihrer Haut... erinnerte sich schwach daran, wie er ihre Küsse in der Nacht erwidert hatte... hatte es ihn eine Überwindung gekostet, die Hosen anzubehalten...  
  
Dieses verfluchte Piepen...  
  
Vorsichtig stemmte er sich auf die Unterarme, löste sich aus Reis Armen, betrachtete sie noch einmal lange.  
Was auch geschehen würde, er würde sie niemals im Stich lassen...  
  
Dann ging ihm auf, woher das Piepen kam, welches nun schon eine satte Minute andauerte - sein Handy...  
Schnell rollte er sich aus dem Bett und griff nach dem kleinen Gerät, welches auf der Sitzfläche des Stuhles lag. Erleichtert stellte er fest, daß das Display weder Misatos oder Doktor Akagis Nummer, noch eine Ziffernfolge zeigte, aus welcher hervorgegangen wäre, daß der Anruf aus dem NERV-Hauptquartier kam. Er ging rasch in die Küche, nahm dort den Anruf schließlich an.  
"Shinji Ikari", flüsterte er leise, um Rei nicht zu wecken.  
  
Es knackte und prasselte in der Leitung, undeutlich war eine Stimme im Hintergrund zu hören.  
Natürlich, die Ecke der Stadt, in welcher sie wohnten, beherbergte ein nettes kleines Funkloch, der Grund dafür waren möglicherweise die in der Nähe gelegenen Einrichtungen des Stromwerkes.  
"Ikari... bin´s... heute... Schule..."  
  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
"Ah... verstehe nicht... schlecht..."  
  
Die Stimme...  
"Toji? Bist du das, Toji?"  
  
"Ja. Schlechte... dung... Schule... Belagerung... wütende... Protest..."  
  
"Toji, was ist los?"  
  
Suzuhara schien zu brüllen, jedenfalls übertönte seine Stimme langsam die Störungen.  
"Kommt nicht... Schule... Nicht kommen! ... Klar?"  
  
"Was ist mit der Schule?"  
  
"Nicht herkommen. Wütende Eltern..."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Kleingeld geht... Neige... Bleibt zu... se..."  
  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
Shinji blickte ratlos auf das Display. Immerhin war der Empfang besser gewesen als zur Zeit seines Einzuges, da hätte er kein Wort verstanden.  
Aber was hatte Toji gewollt?  
Sie sollten nicht zur Schule kommen, weil dort irgendetwas vor sich ging... irgendwas mit wütenden Eltern, die vielleicht protestierten?! Was sollte das jetzt wieder bedeuten? Vielleicht sollte er sich anziehen und bei der Schule vorbeischauen...  
  
"Werden wir gebraucht?"  
  
Shinjis Kopf ruckte nach oben.  
Rei-chan stand in der Küchentür, nur mit ihrem Höschen bekleidet... jetzt waren seine Überlegungen wie fortgeblasen, der Anruf fast vergessen. Eigentlich wollte er sie nur wieder in die Arme schließen und noch ein wenig mit ihr kuscheln...  
  
Rei blickte Shinji fragend an.  
Sie konnte das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht deuten, vielleicht hätte sie sich zuerst etwas überziehen sollen...  
"Ist es wichtig gewesen?"  
  
"Ahm... uh... äh... also... Toji hat angerufen... in der Schule geht etwas vor sich... uh... er wollte... äh... naja... wir sollten nicht hinkommen oder so..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung... ahm... ich habe ihn kaum verstanden..."  
  
"Vielleicht ist es wichtig. Bist du sicher, daß er gesagt hat, wir sollen nicht kommen?"  
  
"Uh... denke schon."  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür.  
Rei drehte sich zur Seite.  
  
Shinji schob sie zur Seite.  
"Ich... ahm... ich gehe schon..."  
Er griff sich sein Hemd, welches auf dem Boden lag, zog es sich rasch über, schloß drei Knöpfe und vergewisserte sich, daß Rei-chan noch in der Küche und damit von der Tür aus nicht zu sehen war, ehe er die Wohnungstür öffnete.  
  
Draußen stand eine Frau, etwa in Misatos Alter, dunkelhaarig und elegant gekleidet.  
"Guten Morgen, wohnt hier Rei Ayanami?"  
  
"Uh... ja..."  
  
"Hervorragend, ich darf doch eintreten, oder?"  
Und damit hatte sie bereits die Tür aufgeschoben, Shinji dabei zur Seite gedrückt und war im Begriff, die Wohnung zu betreten.  
  
"Nein, Sie dürfen nicht eintreten", schnarrte eine weitere Stimme. Hinter ihr war Leutnant Kaori Ishiren, die Kommandantin von Reis Leibwache, aufgetaucht und zielte mit einer schallgedämpften Pistole auf den Hinterkopf der Fremden.  
  
"Äh..."  
Das Auftreten der Frau verlor einiges an Selbstsicherheit, als sie über die Schulter blickte und in die dunkle Mündung des Schalldämpfers blickte.  
  
"Weg von der Tür." befahl Ishiren.  
  
Die Fremde hob langsam die Hände, ging einen halben Schritt zurück. Auf jeder ihrer Schläfen erschien ein roter Punkt. Sie schielte nach links und rechts, sah daß auf jeder Seite ein schwarzgekleideter Mann mit einer Waffe im Anschlag in Stellung gegangen war und auf sie zielte.  
"Das können Sie doch nicht... Sie können mich doch nicht einfach so bedrohen. Ich bin von der Presse!"  
  
"Und wir sind vom NERV-Sicherheitsdienst. Wo befindet sich Ihr Ausweis?"  
  
"Warten Sie, ich..."  
  
"Die Hände bleiben oben! Keine Bewegung. Wo?"  
  
"Jackett, linke Seite, Innentasche."  
  
"Danke."  
Ishiren griff über die Schulter der Fremden und holte einen Ausweis aus der genannten Tasche, warf einen Blick darauf.  
"Meiko Tanagawa, Tokio-3-Herald... so, Sie sind also Reporterin."  
  
"Das sagte ich doch schon."  
  
"Was wollen Sie hier?"  
  
"Kann ich die Hände wieder..."  
  
"In Ordnung. Aber keine hastigen Bewegungen."  
Der Leutnant gab ihren Leuten knappe Handzeichen, woraufhin diese die Waffen senkten und in den Schatten verschwanden.  
"Noch einmal - was wollen Sie hier?"  
  
"Ich möchte Rei Ayanami interviewen."  
  
"Fräulein Ayanami ist NERV-Angehörige."  
  
"Das ist mir bekannt, Pilotin von EVA-00. Aber Ihre Pressestelle hat sich geweigert, meinem Anliegen nachzukommen."  
  
"Uh, was wollen Sie von Rei?" fragte Shinji.  
  
Ishiren sah ihn mit einem Blick an, der nur bedeuten konnte, daß er sich heraushalten sollte, doch die Reporterin sprang sofort darauf an.  
"Und du bist... Augenblick, dein Bild habe ich schon gesehen - Shinji Ikari, Pilot von EVA-01, der Sohn des NERV-Oberbefehlshabers. Wohnen Rei Ayanami und du hier?"  
  
"Wir..."  
  
"Das reicht", erklärte der Leutnant. "Da Sie über die offiziellen Kanäle keinen Termin für ein Gespräch erhalten haben, muß ich Sie bitten, das Gebäude zu verlassen und meine Schützlinge nicht weiter zu belästigen."  
  
"NERV-Sicherheitsdienst, ja? Also die Leibwache der Piloten... ihr nehmt euch eine ganze Menge heraus! Mit Ihrem Verhalten treten Sie die Pressefreiheit mit Füßen! Die Allgemeinheit hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wem sie ihre Sicherheit anvertraut!"  
  
"Ja, ja. Sprechen Sie mit unserer Pressestelle, die wird Ihnen sicher gerne ein paar Unterlagen zukommen lassen, die Sie dann veröffentlichen können."  
Ishiren gab Tanagawa einen Wink mit der Waffe.  
"Kommen Sie nicht wieder, nächstes Mal lasse ich Sie verhaften."  
  
"Das ist nicht akzeptabel... Die Freiheit der Presse..."  
  
"Hört an der Türschwelle auf. Guten Tag."  
Sie gab der Reporterin den Ausweis zurück, deutete dann in Richtung des Treppenhauses.  
  
Meiko Tanagawa ging ihrer Wege.  
  
Ishiren wartete, bis die andere verschwunden war, sah dann Shinji mit einem Anflug von Wut an.  
"Wie soll ich meinen Job machen, wenn du einfach die Tür öffnest? Sicherheitstechnisch ist das ganze Viertel ohnehin schon eine Katastrophe. Du machst es nicht gerade einfacher, wenn du unvorsichtig bist."  
  
"Gomen."  
Shinji senkte betreten den Blick.  
Eigentlich wollte er doch dasselbe wie Leutnant Ishiren, nämlich Rei beschützen...  
  
Rei erschien neben Shinji in der Tür, trug nun ihr knielanges Hemd, welches jedoch nicht zugeknöpft war.  
"Ishiren-san, hätte für mich Gefahr bestanden, hätte Shinji sein bestes getan, um einen Eindringling aufzuhalten."  
  
Ihre Leibwächterin musterte Reis Aufzug, stellte sich dann sicherheitshalber so, daß sie jedem potentiellen Beobachter die Sicht versperrte.  
"Captain Ayanami, es ist meine Aufgabe, auf Sie aufzupassen." Ihre Stimme verlor etwas von der militärischen Schärfe. "Deshalb darf sich derartiges nicht wiederholen, hier im Haus haben meine Leute und ich die Überwachung etwas lascher gehandhabt, um Ihnen und Shinji genug Privatsphäre zu lassen, ansonsten wäre diese Person bereits an der Tür abgefangen worden."  
  
"Ahm... Frau Ishiren, äh, Sir... uhm... haben Sie eine Ahnung, weshalb diese Frau so erpicht darauf war, mit Rei zu sprechen?"  
  
"Ja, leider. Es dürfte hiermit zu tun haben..."  
Ishiren griff in ihre schwarze Jacke hinein, holte eine Tageszeitung hervor.  
"Hier, die Frühausgabe des Herald."  
  
Shinji nahm sie entgegen, faltete die Zeitung auseinander. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Gleich auf der ersten Seite befand sich ein großes Bild von Rei unter der Überschrift: EVAN-GELION-PILOTIN LÄUFT IN SCHULE AMOK - Mitschülerin schwer verletzt.  
"Argh..."  
  
"Genau das hatte ich auch gedacht", murmelte der Leutnant.  
  
"Ishiren-san, ich habe Tee aufgesetzt, wollen Sie mit uns eine Tasse trinken?" fragte Rei und trat zur Seite.  
  
"Ich... äh..."  
Zum ersten Mal erlebte Shinji, wie Ishiren ins Stottern kam. Sie schien nicht mit einer Einladung gerechnet zu haben.  
"Ja, gern. Ich muß nur meine Leute... komme in... fünf Minuten zurück."  
  
Rei nickte.  
"Wir warten auf sie."  
Fünf Minuten sollten reichen, damit sie sich ein wenig repräsentativer machen konnten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie zu dritt in der Küche, Rei trug eine Bluse und Shorts, die sie sich von Shinji geliehen hatte, während Shinji in Hemd und Jeans auf dem Bürostuhl am Tisch saß.  
Zwischen ihnen lag die aufgeschlagene Zeitung.  
  
"Ich hatte bereits überlegt, bei euch deswegen vorbeizukommen", sagte Ishiren gerade. Ihre Ausdrucksweise schwankte zwischen ´Sie´ und ´du´, wobei sie sich bemühte, Rei mit deren internen Rang anzusprechen, sich aber unsicher war, wie sie bei Shinji verfahren sollte, der ja auch zum Pilotencorps gehörte.  
"Die Pressestelle ist deswegen ziemlich am Rotieren."  
  
Shinji las den Leitartikel zum wiederholten Mal durch, es war eine ziemlich übertriebene Wiedergabe der Geschehnisse des letzten Morgens, dernach Rei in einem Wutanfall den Klassenraum zerlegt und mehrere Mitschüler bedroht und geschlagen hätte.  
"... zog sich die prominente deutsche EVA-Pilotin Asuka Soryu Langley Verletzungen im Gesicht zu... auch verletzt wurde der EVA-Pilot Shinji Ikari, welchen Rei Ayanami durch mehrere Tische beförderte... äh... mehrere Tische?"  
  
Sofort bekam Reis Gesicht wieder einen schuldbewußten Ausdruck.  
  
"Ahm, Ishiren-san, woher haben die das alles?"  
  
"Es kommt noch besser: Offenbar haben die anderen Schüler ihren Eltern erzählt, was vorgefallen ist, die wiederum haben bei der Schule angerufen, dann bei NERV, schließlich hat die Presse davon Wind bekommen... der Herald will schon seit einiger Zeit über euch berichten... das Leben der EVA-Piloten... die sind doch nur auf der Suche nach Klatsch und Informationen, aus denen sie irgendwelche dunklen Geheimnisse stricken können. Aber bisher hat keiner es gewagt, mit euch direkt Kontakt aufnehmen zu wollen... jedenfalls wurde die Story dabei wahrscheinlich immer mehr aufgebauscht, aus einem zerbrochenen Tisch wurden zwei, aus zwei vier, dann der ganze Raum. Aus einer Platzwunde wurde ein gebrochener Knochen, und so weiter und so weiter."  
  
"Sie... uh... klingen, als ob sie Erfahrung mit der Presse haben."  
  
"Ich bin schon einige Zeit im Geschäft, da macht man seine Erfahrungen, ja."  
  
"Und... ahm... ist etwas in der Schule heute passiert?"  
  
"Woher weißt du davon?"  
  
"Ein Mitschüler hat Shinji-kun vorhin angerufen und ihm etwas mitzuteilen versucht." sagte Rei leise.  
  
"Versucht? Ah, diese verdammte Empfangsstörung. Ohne die hier..." Sie legte ein Funksprechgerät vor sich auf den Tisch. "... und die Verstärker auf den Dächern wären meine Leute und ich doch ziemlich aufgeschmissen. Nur kurze Reichweite, aber genug Sendeleistung, um jeden anderen Sender zu überbrüllen."  
Prompt begann das Sprechgerät zu summen.  
Ishiren nahm es an ihr Ohr.  
"Ja? - Verstehe. Schickt ihn rauf."  
Sie schaltete ab.  
"Unten ist einer eurer Mitschüler, Toji Suzuhara. Soweit mir bekannt, gehört er zu deinen Freunden, Shinji."  
  
"Ja, stimmt, uhm... Ich gehe schon mal zur Tür..."  
  
Da klingelte es schon.  
  
Vor der Tür stand ein völlig atemloser Toji, der die Treppen in den vierten Stock hinaufgerannt zu sein schien.  
"Alter, Ikari... du wirst es nicht glauben..."  
  
Shinji ließ ihn ein, führte ihn, danach er sich die Schuhe ausgezogen hatte, ebenfalls in die Küche.  
  
"Ah... will nicht stören... ihr habt Besuch..." keuchte Toji.  
  
"Toji, das ist Ishiren-san, eine..."  
  
Ishiren stand auf, lächelte kurz.  
"Eine Nachbarin."  
  
"Uh... ja... eine Nachbarin."  
  
"Äh... ah, ihr habt auch schon die Zeitung gesehen... Shinji, Ayanami, wirklich gut, daß ihr hier seid... ich war im Krankenhaus bei Hikari, als ich den Artikel gesehen habe... die Stationsschwester hatte ihn gerade gelesen... bin dann zur Schule, um euch zu warnen... aber... da war ein Auflauf... Himmel und Mensch sage ich euch, lauter besorgte Eltern..."  
  
"W-was?"  
  
"Irgendwer hat die Sache von gestern in den falschen Hals bekommen... die tun so, als ob Ayanami eine Gefahr sei..."  
  
Shinji sah Rei an, sah den betretenen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Jetzt ziehen sie gerade von der Schule zu den Eingängen in die Geofront... würde mich nicht wundern, wenn die eine Demo vor eurem Hauptquartier da unten machen wollen."  
  
Ishiren holte tief Luft.  
  
Shinjis Blick traf sich mit dem der Leibwächterin. Offenbar dachten sie beide dasselbe - das konnte nicht gutgehen...  
"Ah... warum... warum verhalten die sich plötzlich so?"  
  
"Panik." sagte Ishiren tonlos. "Die ständigen Engelangriffe zehren bereits stark an ihren Nerven. Und jetzt sehen sie auch noch eine weitere mögliche Gefahr für ihre Kinder. Gegen die Engel können sie nichts tun, aber gegen eine Schülerin schon. Es ist, als wäre Cap..." sie zögerte, entsann sich der Tatsache, daß ein Außenstehender anwesend war, dem der Rank des First Children vielleicht nicht bekannt war, "Rei mit einer ansteckenden Krankheit infiziert."  
  
Rei wirkte, als wäre das alles zuviel für sie.  
  
Shinji knurrte.  
"Denen werde ich es zeigen!"  
  
"Yo, Ikari, hol deinen EVA und stampf ein paar Mal kräftig mit den Füßen auf!" Toji nickte heftig. "Hikaris Vater gibt übrigens nichts auf dieses Geschreibe - und meine Leute auch nicht. Nozomi... Hikaris Schwester hat gestern mitangehört, wie Misato-san im Krankenhausflur Asuka wegen der Sache mit Hikari zusammengeschissen hat, war Asuka aber völlig egal. - Ayanami, ich sag dir, wenn es nach Hikaris Schwestern ginge, müßtest du einen Orden bekommen."  
  
"Suzuhara-kun, geh besser zurück ins Krankenhaus", murmelte Rei. "Hikari braucht dich."  
  
Toji sah sie traurig an.  
"Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob sie mich hört."  
  
"Sie liebt dich. Wenn sie irgend jemanden hört, dann dich."  
  
"Ahm... das hat sie dir gesagt, Ayanami?"  
  
"Ja. Also, gib nicht auf, ihretwegen nicht."  
  
"Ja, gut."  
  
Wieder summte Ishirens Sprechfunkgerät.  
"Was ist denn heute los..." murmelte sie. "Ja? - Ja, wir sind unterwegs." Sie verstaute das Gerät wieder in ihrer Tasche, stand auf.  
"Anweisung vom Hauptquartier, wir sollen euch in die Geofront bringen."  
  
"Uh... was?"  
  
"Die Sache könnte eskalieren, anscheinend hat jemand... schätze, die gute Frau Tanagawa... den besorgten Eltern mitgeteilt, wo Captain Ayanami wohnt."  
  
"Captain?" fragte Toji und sah Rei überrascht an. "Du, Ikari, das ist keine Nachbarin, oder?"  
  
"Ahm, Toji, also..."  
  
"In gewisser Weise doch. Ich bin Captain Ayanamis Leibwächterin und habe hier im Haus Quartier bezogen."  
  
"Wow, eine Leibwächterin..."  
Toji schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
  
"Falls ihr irgendetwas mitnehmen wollt - wir brechen in fünf Minuten auf."  
Der Leutnant verließ die Wohnung.  
  
"Oh, das klingt ernst", murmelte Toji. "Soll ich euch beim Packen helfen?"  
  
"Uhm... nein... es gibt nicht viel, daß..."  
  
"Danke für das Angebot, Suzuhara-kun, aber du solltest wirklich auch gehen. Grüße bitte Hikari von mir."  
  
"Das werde ich. Viel Glück."  
  
Und dann waren sie allein.  
Rei nickte Shinji knapp zu, ging dann in den Schlafraum und zog sich ihre Schuluniform an, während er recht ratlos in der Küche stand.  
Er hatte eigentlich nichts, das mitzunehmen sich wirklich lohnte. Nur Rei-chan war wichtig...  
Dann nahm er die Zeitung, die immer noch zwischen den Teebechern stand, faltete sie zusammen und steckte sie ein.  
  
Rei stand vor ihrem Schrank, hatte die oberste Schublade aufgezogen, hielt Shinjis Handschuhe in den Händen, steckte sie vorsichtig in die Tasche ihres Rocks. Dann griff sie nach dem Brillenetui, zögerte.  
"Shin-chan, könntest du schon einmal nach unten gehen und sehen, wie weit Ishiren-san ist? Ich komme gleich nach..."  
  
"Uhm, ja, natürlich."  
Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe und ging.  
  
Jetzt war nur noch Rei in der Wohnung.  
Das Brillenetui in der Hand, zog sie sich ihre Schuhe an, öffnete aber noch nicht die Wohnungstür. Langsam ging sie zurück in den Schlafraum.  
Die Brille des Kommandanten, zerbrochen, als er sie aus dem Plug geholt hatte...  
Eine Erinnerung...  
Der Kommandant, für den sie nur ein Werkzeug war, ein Objekt, etwas, das er benutzen konnte, etwas, das er gierig anstarren konnte...  
Er hatte sie nicht gerettet, weil sie ihm wichtig war, sondern nur, weil er sie noch brauchte, aus keinem anderen Grund...  
Sie klappte das Etui auf.  
Eine wertlose Erinnerung...  
Sie drehte es um. Die Brille fiel auf den Linoleumboden, das zersplitterte Glas löste sich teilweise aus dem Rahmen.  
Rei starrte auf den Boden, starrte auf die Reste der Brille.  
Dann trat sie kräftig zu, verwandelte das verbogene Gestell in einen platten Metallklumpen inmitten eines Scherbenhaufens.  
Besser...  
  
Dann wandte auch sie sich zum Gehen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In seinem Büro saß Gendo Ikari mit wie üblich gefalteten Händen hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Über einen in die Tischplatte eingefaßten Bildschirm flimmerte eine Reihe von Informationen.  
Offenbar war eine Gruppe aufgebrachter und besorgter Eltern zum Quartier des Rei-Klones unterwegs, während eine andere mit Transparenten und Plakaten die Schule und eine dritte den Hauptaufzug in die Geofront belagerte.  
Wie leicht es doch gewesen war, diesen Mob in Bewegung zu setzen... ein paar Worte an die richtigen Stellen, eine scheinbar unabsichtliche Bemerkung während eines Gespräches über die Sicherheit der Stadt mit dem Redakteur des Tokio-3-Herald am Nachmittag und schon war diese Reporterin unterwegs gewesen und hatte bis zum Abend mit mehreren Eltern gesprochen und hatte die Pferde scheu gemacht... Rei-II würde die Wohnung aufgeben und wieder ins Hauptquartier ziehen müssen, weil es an der Oberfläche nicht sicher genug war. Dann hatte er sie wieder unter Kontrolle, konnte bestimmen, wann sie mit wem wohin ging, ohne sich des Risikos auszusetzen, daß sie ADAMs Gegenwart erkennen könnte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Leutnant Ishiren und ihre Leute warteten mit zwei dunklen Wagen vor dem Haus.  
Die beiden Teenager wurden auf den Rücksitz des zweiten Wagens verfrachtet, in dem auch Ishiren auf dem Beifahrersitz saß und derzeit über Funk mit dem Hauptquartier sprach.  
"Was heißt das, wir können den Kreisel nicht benutzen? Der Aufzug... - Ja, zu Befehl."  
Mit düsterer Miene gab sie dem Fahrer Anweisung, sie zu jener U-Bahnstation zu bringen, von der aus man per Aufzug in die Geofront fahren konnte.  
  
Unterwegs passierten sie eine Gruppe von Menschen, die aus der Straßenbahn stieg, es waren etwa zehn Personen, die ein Transparent mit sich führten: Keine Monster in der Schule!  
Bei ihnen war auch die Reporterin von eben.  
  
Shinji schluckte, zog sofort Rei an sich, ehe diese Gelegenheit bekam, ebenfalls zu lesen, was auf dem Transparent stand.  
  
"Idioten", knurrte Ishiren.  
Seit fünf Jahren war sie Rei Ayanamis Leibwächterin, solange wie diese bereits allein in jenem Apartment wohnte. Die ganze lange Zeit über hatte es keine Bedrohung gegeben, die ein sechsköpfiges Team von Leibwächtern begründet hätte, doch jetzt schienen alle durchzubrechen, schienen zu vergessen, daß der Mädchen mit den roten Augen als EVA-Pilotin bei jedem Einsatz ihr Leben für die Stadt riskierte... und Kommandant Ikari selbst hatte sie eben angewiesen, den Aufzug zu nehmen, obwohl dieser regelrecht belagert wurde...  
Ishiren rückte ihr Headset zurecht, warf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel.  
Seit der junge Ikari bei Captain Ayanami wohnte, wirkte diese verändert... lebendiger, glücklicher... er würde unter Garantie alles tun, um Rei zu beschützen, vielleicht sogar noch mehr als sie, Ishiren...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Eine Menschenmauer blockierte die Zugänge zur U-Bahnstation, konnte aber nicht in diese eindringen, dafür sorgten kleine Gruppen bewaffneter NERV-Angehöriger unter dem Kommando von Major Kaji. Dieser verhandelte seit einer guten Stunde mit dem Sprecher der Gruppe, welcher nachdrücklich verlangte, mit dem NERV-Oberkommandeur zu sprechen.  
Kaji wäre dieser Forderung mit Freuden nachgekommen, nur hatte Kommandant Ikari mit ebensolchen Nachdruck erklärt, daß er niemanden empfangen würde. Nach Kajis Einschätzung wollte Ikari nur zeigen, daß er der Ansicht war, sich von niemandem etwas sagen lassen zu müssen.  
Gut zweihundert Männer und Frauen, darunter auch eine Handvoll Kinder, hatten sich um die Zugänge versammelt und brüllten Parolen, die sich allesamt gegen Rei Ayanami richteten und aus denen hervorging, daß sie nicht nur durchsetzen wollten, daß Rei die Tokio-3-High verließ, sondern auch als EVA-Pilotin abberufen wurde. Die anwesenden Kinder hatten in der Regel zwar keine Ahnung, worum es überhaupt ging, beteiligten sich aber nach Leibeskräften an dem Geschrei.  
Kaji hatte Erlaubnis erhalten, das Feuer eröffnen zu lassen, sollten die Menschen die U-Bahnstation stürmen wollen... der Bahnverkehr selbst war längst zum Erliegen gekommen, seine Leute riegelten auch die Tunnel ab, falls jemand auf diesem Wege in die Station kommen wollte. Dabei waren diese Maßnahmen eigentlich unnötig, um den Aufzug zu benutzen, brauchte man eine entsprechende Legitimation, andererseits konnte durchaus jemand unter den Demonstranten sein, der über diese verfügte...  
  
Zwei schwarze Wagen hielten am Rand der Menge, Kaji erhielt über Funk Mitteilung, daß die Kinder eingetroffen seien, verbiß sich einen Fluch, weshalb Reis Leibwache ausgerechnet diesen Zugang gewählt hatte.  
  
Ishiren nahm wieder Verbindung mit dem Hauptquartier auf.  
"Der Zugang ist versperrt. - Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst! - Ja, natürlich."  
Sie wandte sich an ihre Leute.  
"Wir bringen sie rein."  
Die sechs Männer und Frauen in Schwarz bildeten einen Halbkreis um den zweiten Wagen, Ishiren öffnete die hintere Tür. Zuerst kletterte Shinji heraus, dann Rei.  
  
Natürlich war ihre Ankunft den Demonstranten nicht verborgen geblieben, die sich nun ihnen zuwandten, sie einschlossen, sobald sie sich ein paar Schritten von den Wagen entfernt hatten.  
Die Leibwächter drängten sich mit unbewegten Gesichtern durch die Menge, Ishiren, wie auch Kaji auf der anderen Seite des Auflaufes, forderte die Menschen auf, Platz zu machen und sich zu beruhigen.  
  
Rei hatte den Kopf zwischen die Schultern gezogen und drängte sich eng an Shinji, der sich mit geweiteten Augen umsah.  
Wie konnten Menschen nur so reagieren... wie konnten sie sich nur so von ihrer Furcht lenken lassen...  
  
Jemand schrie ganz in der Nähe laute Parolen durch ein Megaphon, Parolen, mit denen er ´das blasse Mutanten-Mädchen´ zum Verschwinden aufforderte.  
  
Shinji hatte genug...  
"Ishiren-san, nehmen Sie Rei." knurrte er, schlüpfte dann durch die Lücke, die kurzfristig entstand, als Ishiren sich umdrehte, kämpfte sich unter Einsatz der Ellenbogen durch die Menge bis zu dem Mann mit dem Megaphon, entriß es ihm, erstickte mit einem finsteren Blick jeden Widerspruch.  
Shinji blickte kurz auf das Gerät in seinen Händen, stellte es dann auf volle Lautstärke.  
"Herhören!"  
Sofort bildete sich um ihn eine freie Fläche, als die Leute zurückwichen.  
Wütend sah er in die Runde, registrierte, daß Rei und ihre Leibwächter jetzt viel schneller vorankamen und fast schon Kaji-san erreicht hatten.  
"Ich bin Shinji Ikari. Ja, der Shinji Ikari, der in der Zeitung erwähnt wurde..."  
Er zog den Artikel aus der Tasche, hielt die Zeitung hoch.  
"Der Shinji Ikari, der angeblich durch jeden Tisch in der Tokio-3-High geschleudert wurde. Ich habe diesen Artikel gelesen... und ich halte das davon..."  
Er schleuderte die Zeitung auf den Boden, trat darauf.  
"Der halbe Artikel ist erstunken und erlogen und die andere Hälfte maßlos übertrieben! Ich bin ein EVA-Pilot, ebenso wie Rei Ayanami. Ich vertraue ihr bei jedem Einsatz mein Leben an - weil ich weiß, daß sie mein Vertrauen niemals enttäuschen wird. Wer diesen Müll", erneut stampfte er mit dem Fuß auf die Zeitung auf, "glaubt, sollte sich den Kopf untersuchen lassen."  
Damit marschierte er auf den Zugang zur Bahnstation zu, drückte der ihm nächsten Person das Megaphon in die Hand.  
Vor ihm öffnete sich ein Gang in der Menge, so daß er unangefochten zu den anderen stoßen konnte.  
  
Die Sprechchöre und Parolen waren verstummt, kamen nicht wieder auf.  
Langsam verschwanden die Transparente und Plakate, verlief sich die Menge.  
  
Kaji nickte Shinji anerkennend zu, verbeugte sich leicht.  
"Ich wußte gar nicht, daß du zu so etwas imstande bist."  
  
"Ich... ahm... ich auch nicht, Kaji-san."  
Shinji sah Rei an, welche seinen Blick mit einem scheuen Lächeln erwiderte.  
"Uhm, Ishiren-san, tut mir leid wegen Ihrer Zeitung."  
  
"Das macht nichts. Ich hätte nur gern einen Mitschnitt deiner kurzen Rede."  
  
"Ja, du hast gesprochen, als wolltest du den ganzen Zorn des Himmels über ihnen entladen", erklärte Kaji.  
"Kaori, ich übernehme die beiden, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht."  
  
"Kein Problem, Major."  
  
"Ach, nennen Sie mich Kaji", grinste Kaji, zwinkerte und führte Shinji und Rei zum Aufzug, welche ihm Hand in Hand folgten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji brachte die beiden ins Hauptquartier, wo sich ihnen Misato anschloß, die sichtlich erleichtert über den friedlichen vorläufigen Ausgang der Angelegenheit war. Zusammen steuerten sie den großen Konferenzraum, in den Kommandant Ikari sie beordert hatte.  
  
Auch dort anwesend waren Asuka, Ritsuko Akagi und ihre Assistentin Maya, sowie Kozo Fuyutsuki.  
Der große Raum bot genug Platz, daß sie sich nicht zu nahe kamen, zwischen Rei und Asuka befand sich der ganze Längsdurchmesser der ovalen Tischplatte. Asukas linke Gesichtshälfte war angeschwollen und dunkelblau verfärbt, die Stirn immer noch von dem Verband verborgen. In ihren Augen funkelte blanker Haß, der schlichtweg jedem zu gelten schien, der sich im Raum befand, so daß es kein Wunder war, daß zwischen ihr und dem nächsten der Anwesenden nicht nur drei Plätze frei waren, sondern daß auch ihr nächster Nachbar, der Subkommandant Fuyutsuki, sich wirklich unwohl fühlte und daß Maya Ibuki auf ihrem Sitz regelrecht zusammensank.  
  
Gendo Ikari betrat den Raum, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt.  
Er setzte sich nicht, sondern blieb stehen, fixierte jeden im Raum, als wollte er direkt in dessen Seele blicken.  
"Ich bin sehr unzufrieden."  
Irgendwie schaffte er es, seinen kalten Blick zugleich auf Asuka, wie auch auf Shinji und Rei ruhen zu lassen, obwohl diese an entgegengesetzten Enden des Tisches saßen.  
Der Blick verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht, während Shinji im Boden nach einer Ritze zu suchen begann, in der er sich verstecken konnte, und Reis Knie zu zittern begannen, zuckte sogar Asuka zusammen und bemühte sich, den Blick des älteres Ikari zu meiden.  
Nur Kaji runzelte die Stirn, verglich Ikaris Auftreten mit dem seines Sohnes während der Demonstration. Shinji hatte denselben Blick eingesetzt, um seine Worte zu untermalen, und trotzdem hatte es ganz anders gewirkt...  
Nach einer kurzen Pause um seine Worte einsickern zu lassen, sprach Ikari weiter.  
"NERV ist durch euch und eure Handlungen in Verruf gekommen. Ihr seid Piloten, keine Kinder, die sich im Sandkasten balgen! Anscheinend ist euch eure Verantwortung nicht bewußt."  
  
Asukas Arm schoß nach oben.  
"Kommandant..."  
  
"Pilot Soryu?"  
  
Asuka zuckte wieder zusammen.  
Soryu...  
Reichte es nicht, daß First sie so nannte?  
"Ich... ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewußt. Wie wohl klar zu erkennen ist, bin ich hier das Opfer."  
  
"Durch deine Handlung haben wir einen EVA sowie einen Piloten verloren." erwiderte Ikari und entzog ihr ohne weitere Worte seine Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Jeder von euch hat in den letzten Tagen genug getan, um eine unehrenhafte Entlassung aus dem Pilotenchor zu rechtfertigen. Allerdings stehen uns nicht genug andere ausreichend trainierte Piloten zur Verfügung, weshalb mir dieser Weg leider nicht offensteht."  
Wieder machte er eine Pause, belegte jeden der drei Piloten mit seinem kalten Blick.  
"Shinji. Third Children. Pilot von EVA-01. Deine Verfehlung ist die Verweigerung eines direkten Befehles. Du wirst einen Eintrag in deine Akte erhalten. Betrachte dies als Verwarnung, beim nächsten Mal wirst du Tokio-3 verlassen müssen. Dein Pilotensalär wird für das nächste Vierteljahr um ein Drittel gekürzt."  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Noch mal davongekommen...  
  
"Asuka Soryu Langley. Second Children. Pilotin von EVA-02. Du hast Eigentum der UN vernichtet und leichtfertig das Leben eines anderen Piloten gefährdet."  
  
"Ich hatte keinen Kontakt mit den anderen, woher sollte ich denn wissen, daß..."  
  
"Dazu kommt Insubordination. Du wirst einen entsprechenden Eintrag in deine Akte erhalten. Ein weiterer Verstoß gegen die Richtlinien und ich werde in Erwägung ziehen, dich von der Liste der Piloten zu entfernen. Deine Bezüge werden ebenfalls um ein Drittel gekürzt, ebenfalls für die nächsten drei Monate. Ferner wird dir der von der deutschen Zweigstelle verliehene Rang eines Lieutenant Junior Grade entzogen. Hast du verstanden?"  
  
Die Antwort ließ auf sich warten. Doch schließlich senkte Asuka den Blick.  
"Ja... Sir..."  
  
"Und schließlich Rei Ayanami. First Children. Pilotin von EVA-00. Ich hatte mehr von dir erwartet."  
  
Rei schluckte. Trotz allem, was sie sich vorgenommen hatte, traf sie das tief.  
Ihr Schöpfer war von ihr enttäuscht...  
  
"Verweigerung von Befehlen und dazu eine Schlägerei mit einem anderen Piloten. Und letzteres in der Öffentlichkeit! Die Pressestelle wird viel damit zu tun haben, diesen Vorfall aus der Welt zu schaffen und schönzureden."  
  
Rei schien in ihrem Sessel zu schrumpfen.  
Mit jedem Wort von ihm zerbröckelte ihr ohnehin schon angeschlagenes Selbstvertrauen Weiter.  
  
Unter dem Tisch griff Shinji nach ihrer Hand, drückte sie fest.  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid, Kommandant." flüsterte Rei.  
  
Ikari nickte.  
"Das sollte es auch. Gerade du solltest wissen, wie leicht Piloten ausgetauscht werden können. Als Strafe für dein Handeln verlierst du deinen Rang innerhalb von NERV, ich stufe dich Zurück auf eine einfache Angehörige der Organisation. Damit verbunden ist eine entsprechende Verringerung deines Gehaltes, sowie eine temporäre Kürzung deiner Bezüge für die nächsten drei Monate um die Hälfte."  
  
"Ja, Kommandant", bestätigte Rei seine Entscheidung mit emotionsloser Stimme.  
  
"NERV wird ferner nicht mehr die Miete für dein Apartment tragen, du benötigst offenbar Aufsicht, die über die Tätigkeit deiner Leibwache hinausgeht. Letztere wird ebenfalls reduziert. In Zukunft wird Leutnant Ishiren allein für deinen Schutz zuständig sein."  
Der ältere Ikari wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.  
  
Kaum war der Kommandant fort, schoß Asuka nach oben.  
"Ich verstehe nicht, weshalb ich bestraft wurde!"  
Sie bedachte die anderen beiden Piloten mit einem letzten Blick voller Wut und stürmte hinaus.  
  
Shinji blickte zur Seite.  
Rei hielt immer noch seine Hand, saß ansonsten aber völlig regungslos da.  
Wortlos legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern.  
"Er hat uns... uh... nicht den Kopf abgerissen..."  
  
Rei antwortete nicht.  
Wenn NERV die Wohnung nicht weiterbezahlte, mußte sie selbst dafür aufkommen, doch das wäre ihr schon bei vollem Gehalt kaum möglich gewesen... und selbst wenn ihr Shin-chan die Hälfte der Miete übernahm - worauf sie ihn nie von sich aus angesprochen hätte - würde Angesichts der gekürzten Bezüge nichts überbleiben, um Strom und Wasser zu tragen oder gar Lebensmittel einzukaufen... ihr würde nichts anderes übrigbleiben, als auszuziehen... im Hauptquartier war immer eine Unterkunft für sie bereit... aber nur für sie, sie würde nicht mehr mit Shin-chan zusammenwohnen können, nicht mehr in seinen Armen abends einschlafen und Morgens wieder aufwachen können... ihn nicht mehr im Mondschein beobachten können, wenn er schlief... und der Monat war fast zu Ende, nur noch zwei Tage...  
  
Derweil hatten die übrigen die Köpfe zusammengesteckt.  
  
"Das war ziemlich hart", murmelte Kaji.  
  
"Wir können Befehlsverweigerung nicht durchgehen lassen, Major... aber ansonsten stimme ich Ihnen zu", antwortete Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Er hat sie völlig fertiggemacht... alle drei, sogar seinen eigenen Sohn..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
"Hast du etwas anderes erwartet? Für ihn existieren weder familiäre noch freundschaftliche Bande, wenn ich Ikari eines Tages mal untersuchen könnte, würde ich wahrscheinlich einen Eisklotz in seiner Brust vorfinden, wo unsereins ein Herz hat."  
  
"Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Stimmt doch, Professor."  
  
"Hm..."  
Fuyutsuki seufzte.  
"Ich werde versuchen, ihn umzustimmen, vielleicht lockert er die Bestrafung ein wenig... obwohl ich Zweifel habe."  
  
"Auch der Versuch zählt, Subkommandant." nickte Misato und sah Fuyutsuki nach, wie dieser um den Tisch herumging, im Vorbeigehen kurz den beiden Piloten auf die Schultern klopfte und dann den Raum verließ.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Rückweg verlief ohne Probleme, weder an der U-Bahnstation noch vor dem Haus warteten irgendwelche Demonstranten.  
  
Shinji machte sich inzwischen schwere Sorgen um seine Rei-chan, sie hatte die ganze Zeit über kein Wort gesagt.  
  
In der Wohnung sah Rei alles noch einmal lange an.  
  
Shinji bemerkte die Scherben auf dem Boden und das zertretene Brillengestell.  
Rei-chan hatte die zerbrochene Brille seines Vaters aufbewahrt... war sie ihr vielleicht heruntergefallen? Nein... dazu war Rei-chan zu umsichtig mit solchen Dingen... und... was tat sie denn jetzt?  
  
Rei hatte den Geigenkasten unter dem Bett hervorgeholt und auf das Bett gestellt, zog jetzt alle Schubladen auf, begann ihre Sachen auszuräumen.  
  
Was sollte das denn?  
  
"Rei-chan, was machst du? Was... uh... was soll das?"  
  
Sie sah ihn an, ihr Blick war von Tränen verschleiert.  
"Hast du noch nicht begriffen, Shin-chan? Wir müssen die Wohnung verlassen."  
Fünf Jahre... Sechzig Monate... Eintausendachthundertfünfundzwanzig Tage... Dreiundvierzigtausendachthundert Stunden... Zweimillionensechshundertachtundzwanzigtausend Minuten... Einhundertsiebenundfünfzigmillionensechshundertundachtzigtausend Sekunden...  
plus minus ein paar...  
solange hatte sie schon in diesen Wänden gewohnt...  
doch gelebt hatte sie erst in den letzten Wochen, seit sie mit ihrem Shin-chan zusammen war... und das würde nun enden... vielleicht unwiederbringlich...  
  
"Uh... verlassen? Nur weil NERV die Miete nicht mehr bezahlt? Wenn wir zusammenlegen..."  
  
"Es reicht nicht. Ich habe es bereits ausgerechnet. Wir müßten die nächsten drei Monate ohne Strom, Wasser, Nahrung und sonstige Ausgaben überstehen."  
  
"Ahm... warte... uh... wir könnten im Hauptquartier essen und uns waschen... und die nächsten drei Monate brauchen wir auch die Heizung nicht... ah... und wer braucht schon elektrisches Licht..."  
  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Du gehst davon aus, daß wir nach meiner Degradierung und unter Berücksichtigung der Kürzungen dasselbe Gehalt bekommen. Das stimmt nicht. Als Zivilperson in den Diensten von NERV erhältst du einen Zuschlag von zehn Prozent. Und indirekt gehört dieses Gebäude sogar NERV, so wie die ganze Stadt. Wenn der Kommandant nicht will, daß wir hier wohnen, dann wird einfach die Miete erhöht."  
  
"Aber... ah... wie kann Vater..."  
Shinji ließ die Schultern hängen.  
"Natürlich kann er. Er brauchte nur einen Grund."  
  
"Den ich ihm geliefert habe. Es tut mir leid, Shin-chan."  
  
"Nein, Rei-chan, nein. Dir muß nichts leid tun. Wir werden uns doch auch weiterhin sehen... Ahm... Und wir haben hier immer noch heute nacht."  
  
"Heute nacht..." wiederholte sie. Und verstand.  
Wie hatte Hikari es doch ausgedrückt... eine schöne Erinnerung für die Reise...  
"Ja, heute nacht."  
Sie stellte den Geigenkasten auf den Boden, räumte ihre Sachen vom Bett.  
Was geschah, geschah...  
Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung löste sie die Schleife ihrer Schuluniform, begann dann, ihre Bluse aufzuknöpfen.  
  
Shinji trat auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hände, hielt sie davon ab, auch den letzten Knopf zu öffnen, ging vor ihr auf die Knie, preßte sein Gesicht gegen ihre Hände.  
"Es war eine schöne Zeit..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, dann begann Rei, mit den Fingerspitzen über sein Gesicht zu streicheln, umarmte er ihre Leibesmitte und preßte die Stirn gegen ihren Bauch.  
  
Da klopfte es an der Tür.  
  
Die beiden zuckten zusammen.  
  
"Wer...?" murmelte Shinji.  
Ruckartig stand er auf, ging zur Tür, wo sich das laute Klopfen wiederholte.  
"Wer ist da?"  
  
"Wir sind´s Misato und Kaji!"  
  
"Uh..."  
Er sah über die Schulter, sah Rei nicken, die gerade ihre Bluse wieder zuknöpfte.  
Shinji öffnete die Tür.  
  
Misato und Kaji traten ein.  
"Die Umzugshelfer sind da!" verkündete erstere.  
  
"Uh... Umzughelfer?" - "Umzugshelfer?"  
Die beiden Teenager waren gleichermaßen erstaunt.  
  
"Wird nicht viel Arbeit sein, Katsuragi", meinte Kaji, nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte. Jeder von uns eine bequeme Fuhre, die Möbel gehören ohnehin NERV."  
  
"Sieht so aus. Gut, Kaji, dann sei mal Kavalier."  
  
"Natürlich, Katsuragi."  
Kaji grinste breit.  
  
"Mi-Misato, was..."  
  
"Kaji war so gut, mal ein paar Rechnungen aufzustellen, nachdem ihr fort wart. War nicht allzu schwer festzustellen, daß ihr allein die Wohnung hier nicht halten könnt. Wir wollten ja zuerst den Hut ´rumgehen lassen, aber Ritsuko ist pleite, mir frißt der Pinguin die Haare vom Kopf und Maya wollten wir nun doch nicht anpumpen..."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Also dachten wir, wir lassen Taten sprechen und helfen euch mit dem Zeug."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Major, wie..."  
  
"Moment, Moment, also, ihr zwei habt die Wahl: Laut Auskunft des NERV-Quartiermeisters könnt ihr im Hauptquartier zwei völlig kalte und unschöne Unterkünfte bekommen, die auch noch an entgegengesetzten Enden der Einrichtung liegen, oder..."  
Sie machte eine lange Pause.  
  
"Oder? Uhm, Misato, ich weiß, ihr meint es gut, aber..."  
  
"Junger Mann, laß mich doch ausreden! Seht ihr, ich habe immer noch einen Arm im Gips und das wird auch noch ein Weilchen so bleiben, bisher war Kaji so nett, PenPen bei sich aufzunehmen, aber noch länger möchte ich ihm das nicht zumuten. Ich könnte also etwas Hilfe bitter gebrauchen. Außerdem ist nach Asukas Auszug meine Wohnung doch recht leer und einsam - nicht daß ich ihr ständiges Gezanke vermisse -, ich hätte zwar nur ein Zimmer und eine bessere Besenkammer anzubieten, um die ihr meinetwegen Streichhölzer ziehen könnt... naja, wenn ihr natürlich zwei enge kleine Räume im Hauptquartier einem bequemen Apartment mit Familienanschluß vorzieht..."  
  
Bei Shinji dauerte es eine Weile, bis die Informationen in sein Gehirn eingesickert waren. Dann blickte er Rei ungläubig an.  
"Uh... Rei-chan, was meinst du?"  
  
Auf Reis Lippen formte sich ein Lächeln.  
  
Shinji begann breit zu grinsen.  
Dann umarmte er die beieinander stehenden Erwachsenen.  
  
Zögernd trat Rei hinzu, wurde in den Kreis mitaufgenommen. 


	51. 12.Zwischenspiel

12. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Der japanische Beamte am Einreiseschalter des Flughafens blätterte durch den Reisepaß des Mannes auf der anderen Seite des Schalters.  
"Sie sind ja schon viel herumgekommen."  
  
"Das bringt der Beruf so mit sich", erwiderte der andere mit schwerem russischen Akzent.  
  
"Und was führt Sie nach Japan, Herr Roshenkov?"  
  
"Geschäfte", antwortete Sergej lächelnd. 


	52. Kapitel 38 - Der Melonenmann und der Eng...

Kapitel 38 - Der Melonenmann und der Engel  
  
Der Koffer mit Shinjis Cello stand auf dem Beifahrersitz von Misatos Wagen, die beiden Teenager saßen auf dem Rücksitz zwischen Taschen und Tüten, welche Misato mitgebracht hatte, weitere Taschen - und obendrauf Shinjis Fahrrad - lagen auf dem Rücksitz von Kajis Wagen, der langsam hinter ihnen herfuhr. Misato legte ein für ihre Verhältnisse bedächtiges Tempo vor, entweder weil sie Sorge hatte, im abendlichen Verkehr andernfalls etwas von dem Gepäck zu verlieren, oder weil sie mit dem Arm in der Schlinge nun doch nicht die Kontrolle über den Wagen hatte, die sie gewohnt war.  
Sowohl Shinji als auch Rei waren überrascht gewesen, wieviel sie letztendlich doch aus der Wohnung herausgetragen hatten, trotzdem wäre problemlos noch Platz für weiteres Zeug gewesen.  
  
"Wenn euch irgend jemand fragen sollte - ich habe euch gezwungen, bei mir einzuziehen, um euch besser beaufsichtigen zu können", erklärte Misato und zwinkerte ihnen im Rückspiegel zu.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gute zwölf Stunden später schlug Shinji die Augen auf.  
Die Zimmerdecke über ihm war anders und doch vertraut, schließlich hatte er in diesem Raum bereits früher geschlafen, ehe er bei Rei-chan eingezogen war.  
Und vertraut war auch das Gewicht auf seiner Brust, ein Gewicht, welches von fedrigen blauen Haaren umrahmt war - Rei-chan Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust, ihre Hand lag auf seiner Schulter, der Rest von ihr ebenfalls teilweise auf ihm. Und das, obwohl Misato eigentlich für genügend Schlafplatz gesorgt hatte...  
  
Der Einzug am vergangenen Abend war schnell und unbürokratisch verlaufen, er und Kaji hatten zweimal die Aufzugskabine des Wohnhauses mit Taschen vollgestellt und dann im vierten Stock mit Rei und der in dieser Beziehung einarmigen Misato eine Kette gebildet, bei der die Gepäckstücke bis in die Wohnung gereicht worden waren. Die meisten Sachen hatten sie nicht mehr ausgepackt.  
Misato hatte Tee und Kaffee gekocht, Kaji war kurz noch einmal weggefahren und hatte Pen-Pen geholt, der sich über Shinjis Rückkehr nicht weniger zu freuen schien wie dieser selbst, verdächtig war auch gewesen, daß er gleich auf seinen Futternapf gedeutet und ein lautes aufforderndes ´Wark!´ von sich gegeben hatte.  
Schließlich hatte Kaji sich verabschiedet, Shinji aber vorher noch gebeten, doch am nächsten Tag um die Mittagszeit bei seinem ´kleinen Projekt´ vorbeizuschauen, womit er wohl nur sein Melonenfeld meinen konnte.  
Dann hatte Shinji Misato geholfen, das Bett im hinteren Zimmer frisch zu beziehen - Misato hatte gleich nach Asukas Auszug das Bett abgezogen, so daß es ausreichend gelüftet war. Im Zimmer hing noch ein schwacher Hauch von Parfüm.  
Anschließend hatte Misato ihr zusammenklappbares Gästebett wieder hervorgeholt.  
Und Rei hatte sie darum gebeten, daß sie und Shinji in einem Raum schlafen durften; Misato hatte dieser Bitte seufzend nachgegeben, sie aber wieder einmal ermahnt, keinen Unfug anzustellen - was sie auch hoch und heilig versprochen hatten.  
So hatte Shinji sich auf dem Gästebett schlafengelegt. Keine Stunde später war Rei zu ihm Unter die leichte Decke gekrochen und hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt...  
  
Shinji schielte zur Uhr, der Wecker stand so auf dem Nachtschränkchen, daß er die Ziffern Gerade so noch lesen konnte.  
Ja, sie hatten noch Zeit, mit Misatos Einverständnis mußten sie für den Rest der Zeit nicht zur Schule - warum schließlich sollten sie sich in stickigen Klassenräumen quälen, wenn der Rest der Klasse zum Tauchen auf Okinawa war?! -, allerdings hatte Doktor Akagi für Rei-chan Synchrontests angesetzt, um auszuloten, wie stark die Systeme von EVA-00 beim Kampf mit EVA-03 beschädigt worden waren, diese standen jedoch erst zum Mittag an.  
Shinji seufzte leise und zufrieden und schloß wieder die Augen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Leise öffnete Misato die Tür zum Raum der Kinder und sah hinein.  
  
Kinder... äußerlich waren sie das vielleicht noch, doch auf ihren Schultern lastete das Schicksal der ganzen Menschheit... und seit dem Impact war es ohnehin strittig, wann die Kindheit endete. Misatos eigene Kindheit hatte mit dem wellenartig heranflutenden Lichtblitz geendet, wel-cher den Untergang der Antarktis signalisiert hatte.  
Ihre Erinnerungen an diesen Tag waren nur bruchstückhaft vorhanden, sie erinnerte sich daran, daß ihr Vater versucht hatte, mit ihr in dem kleinen Flugzeug der Expedition dem Inferno zu entkommen. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie er das Steuer der Maschine festgebunden und sie Gegen ihren Protest in den Laderaum geschleppt, dort in einen gepolsterten Container gesteckt und diesen aus der Ladeluke geworfen hatte, erinnerte sich an einen endlosen Fall, erinnerte sich daran, daß ihr Gefährt zu einem Spielball der Elemente geworden war...  
Ihr Vater hatte sie durch sein Handeln gerettet, der kleine Frachtcontainer hatte im Gegensatz zum Flugzeug die Druckwelle und den Aufschlag auf dem Wasser überstanden.  
Nachts waren die Erinnerungen besonders stark, besonders die an den verzweifelten Gesichtsausdruck ihres Vaters. Deshalb nahm Misato vor dem Schlafengehen genug Alkohol zu sich, um traumlos schlafen zu können, um die Erinnerung verdrängen zu können...  
  
Die beiden lagen unter einer Decke auf dem Gästebett, Shinji hielt Rei in den Armen, welche ihm wiederum die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, so als wollten sie einander beschützen.  
  
"Paßt immer gut auf euch auf", flüsterte Misato. Es würde vielleicht eine Zeit kommen, in der sie nicht dasein würde, auch nicht Kaji oder jemand anders...  
Dann wandte sie sich ab und verließ die Wohnung - ihr Kühlschrank mußte wieder aufgefüllt werden, sie hatte fast kein Bier mehr im Haus.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als Misato zurückkam, eine schwere ausgebeulte Plastiktüte in der Hand, deren Inhalt nur aus Dosen bestehen konnte, stand Shinji in der Küche und machte Frühstück. Im Bad lief die Dusche.  
  
"Du hättest noch nicht aufzustehen brauchen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber ich wollte mich nützlich machen."  
  
"Das ist doch nicht nötig. Und, gut geschlafen?"  
  
"Ahm, ja. Misato... ähm..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Wofür?"  
  
"Daß du mich wieder bei dir aufgenommen hast... und Rei ebenfalls..."  
  
"Eh, sogar mein altes Gästebett ist bequemer als die Pritschen in den Unterkünften im Hauptquartier. Rei stimmt dem doch sicher zu, oder?"  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji wurde rot.  
  
Misato seufzte.  
"Ihr beide gebt wirklich ein hübsches Paar ab."  
Sie schniefte gekünstelt.  
"Das weckt richtig meinen Mutterinstinkt. - Aber falls ihr mich zur Großmutter machen solltet, bevor ihr achtzehn seid und auf eigenen Beinen steht, will ich mit euch nichts mehr zu tun Haben, ist das klar?"  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"War nur ein Scherz. Wenn Rei sagt, daß es nicht soweit kommen wird, glaube ich ihr das aufs Wort... Ah, Shinji, wärst du wohl so lieb und machst mir eine Dose auf? Der Gipsarm ist wirklich lästig - und er kommt erst in knapp zwei Wochen ab. Ich werde hier nicht viel im Haushalt tun können..."  
  
Shinji lächelte, während er eine Bierdose aus dem Kühlschrank holte, öffnete und vor ihr hinstellte.  
"Schon verstanden, ich kümmere mich darum."  
  
"Hach..."  
Sie trank.  
"Oh, das habe ich vermißt. Mit Asuka am Tisch hat es überhaupt keinen Spaß gemacht. Shinji, das war der vielleicht größte Fehler meines Lebens..."  
  
"Ich dachte bisher, das wäre Kaji gewesen... ahm... äh... war nicht so..."  
  
Misato lachte.  
"Hm, was Kaji angeht - der größte Fehler, den ich mit ihm gemacht habe, war wohl, ihn nicht kräftig in den Hintern zu treten, als es mit uns damals in die Brüche gegangen ist... das ging damals auch alles viel zu schnell, wir haben uns eigentlich gar keine Zeit gelassen. Aber es ist schon seltsam, da sieht man sich nach all der Zeit wieder... und plötzlich bedauert man, daß soviel Zeit vergangen ist... tja..."  
Sie griff in ihre Jackentasche, zog die Tageszeitung heraus.  
"Habe ich unten am Kiosk erstanden, die Morgenausgabe des Herald, mal sehen, ob sie die Richtigstellung zum gestrigen Artikel schon abgedruckt haben, die die Pressestelle ausgegeben hat..."  
Umständlich schlug sie die Zeitung auf, breitete sie auf dem Küchentisch aus.  
  
Shinji brachte rasch diverse Nahrungsmittel, die er zum Frühstück bereits auf den Tisch gestellt hatte, in Sicherheit, ehe sie unter der Zeitung verschwinden konnten.  
"Und?"  
  
"Hier, auf der ersten Seite. Aha, sie bedauern, daß der gestrige Artikel kleine Unsachlichkeiten enthielt... kleine Unsachlichkeiten, daß ich nicht lache. Wegen kleinen Unsachlichkeiten marschiert doch kein wütender Mob los! Dann die Richtigstellung... weiter auf Seite vier..."  
  
"Warte, ich mach das schon."  
Shinji blätterte die Zeitung um.  
  
"Oh, wieder ein Artikel von dieser Meiko Tanagawa, die reflektiert wohl auf den Titel von Japans Klatschtante Nummer Eins!""  
  
"Was denn?"  
  
Auf Seite vier befand sich ein Bild von Shinji und Rei, die eng beieinander standen. Und darunter stand: Die heimliche Romanze der EVANGELION-Piloten.  
  
"Argh... argh..."  
Shinji schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Misato schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Hier, hör dir das an: ´... als ich zu einem Interview bei der inzwischen wohl allseits bekannten NERV-Angehörigen Rei Ayanami eintraf, öffnete mir Shinji Ikari, ein Mitstreiter von Fräulein Ayanami und Sohn des NERV-Oberkommandierenden Gendo Ikari, die Tür. Sein Äußeres ließ nur den Schluß zu, daß er und Fräulein Ayanami gerade anderweitig beschäftigt waren und daher kein Interesse an einem Interview hatten. Mit dem gebotenen Takt verabschiedete ich mich daher wieder und...´ Shinji-kun, Shinji-kun, du hast doch nicht etwas die Tür nur mit Deiner Unterhose bekleidet geöffnet, oder?"  
  
"Uh, nein, Misato... diese Frau lügt doch... ah..."  
  
"Hey, mir ist auch klar, daß sie nur eine interessante Story zu stricken versucht,"  
  
"Und von wegen gebotener Takt... Frau Ishiren hat sie ´rausgeworfen."  
  
"Ach ja, Journalisten und ihr verletzter Stolz... ich habe ja auch nichts gegen ein wenig Klatsch... Augenblick, wo ist denn das Neueste aus der Prominentenwelt... Oh, warte... für die nächsten Ausgaben wird ein Artikelserie über die EVANGELION-Piloten angekündigt! Eh, Shinji-kun, und mit dir will sie beginnen - das geheime Leben des Shinji Ikari! Du wirst auch noch berühmt!"  
  
"Misato..." seufzte Shinji. "Auf so eine Berühmtheit kann ich verzichten."  
  
"Asuka würde das sicher gefallen. - Deswegen existiert seit gestern auch Order, daß keiner von euch oder dem Kommandostab irgendwelche Interviews gibt. - Ist Rei im Bad oder hat Pen-Pen das Wasser laufen lassen?"  
  
"Uh, es ist Rei."  
Er mußte es ja wissen, schließlich war sie hinter dem Duschvorhang verschwunden, während er sich das Gesicht gewaschen hatte.  
  
"Okay, sicher kommt sie auch gleich..."  
Misato faltete die Zeitung umständlich zusammen.  
"Bekomme ich eine Scheibe Toast, lieber Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Natürlich... ah..."  
Shinji flitzte in die Kochnische.  
  
"Ich muß gleich zum Dienst... ist schon unfair, da hat man mit einem gebrochenen Arm eigentlich schon genug zu tun, aber bekommt man wenigstens einen Tag Urlaub - nein! ´Ja, Frau Katsuragi, Sie haben eine Gehirnerschütterung, aber Sie sind immer noch diensttauglich´. Ich sage dir, Shinji, um bei NERV krankgeschrieben zu werden, mußt du bereits im Sterben Liegen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei verließ bald darauf das Bad, ihre normalerweise blasse Haut glänzte rosig.  
Heißes Wasser, kombiniert mit einer Duschwanne, die fast doppelt so groß war wie die in Ihrem alten Apartment, das war einfach himmlisch. Kaum zu glauben, wie wenig ihr das noch vor einem halben Jahr bedeutet hätte...  
Ihr Haar war noch naß, sie trug eine Bluse und eine von Shinjis Shorts, die sie an der Taille stark gerefft hatte. Schnell beugte sie sich bei Shinji vor und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Wange. Wenn sie schon gegen direkte Befehle verstieß, dann richtig...  
Als Rei am Eßtisch Platz nahm, holte Misato wieder die Zeitung hervor.  
  
"Seite vier, ließ dir mal durch, was da wieder so geschrieben wurde."  
  
"Ja, Misato-san."  
Reis Augen weiteten sich leicht, als sie das Bild von ihr und Shinji sah, aber nicht wegen des Zusammenhanges oder des darunterstehenden Artikels.  
"Major, dieses Bild ist nicht echt. Das ist eine Fotomontage."  
Sie deutete auf verschiedene Stellen, wo seltsame Unschärfeflecken auf dem Bild waren.  
  
"Hui, tatsächlich. Du hast gute Augen.."  
  
"Die Bilder von Shinji-kun und mir stammen wahrscheinlich aus den Unterlagen der Schule."  
  
"Möglich... vielleicht sollte ich mal ein paar unserer Männer in Schwarz dort vorbeischicken... Aber dann heißt es wieder, NERV drangsaliere die Zivilbevölkerung, oder so. Tun wir ja eigentlich irgendwie auch... Hm... Naja, den Artikel muß ich nachher Ritsuko zeigen, die lacht sich scheckig... Aber was fällt dieser Tanagawa wohl als nächstes ein? Vielleicht eine Reportage über den Bierkonsum des Taktischen Offiziers, oder so... Langsam muß ich wirklich los..."  
  
"Uhm, Misato..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Rei und ich haben gestern abend noch etwas besprochen... ahm... siehst du, wir würden uns gern an der Miete für das... uh... Apartment beteiligen und... äh..."  
  
"Nein, kommt, es genügt, wenn ihr etwas zum Haushaltsgeld beisteuert."  
  
"Aber, Misato-san, Wenn Shinji-kun und ich zusammen nicht einmal die Miete für mein Apartment hätten tragen können..."  
  
"Die war ja auch völlig überzogen, kein Wunder, daß sonst niemand in dem Haus gewohnt hat. Da könnte nicht mal ich mir eine Wohnung leisten - naja, soviel mehr bekomme ich auch nicht. Ist ohnehin seltsam... die ganzen Häuser gehören einer Holding-Gesellschaft von NERV... bei sowas müßte diese Tanagawa mal recherchieren. Also, wir sehen uns sicher noch im Laufe des Tages."  
  
Nachdem Misato die Wohnung verlassen hatte, senkte sich Stille über den Eßtisch.  
  
"Uhm, Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei sah auf.  
  
"Kann ich dich etwas... uh... fragen?"  
  
"Ja, Shin-chan. Wenn ich darf, werde ich jede deiner Fragen beantworten."  
  
"Uh... ahm... also... wie soll das jetzt anfangen... hm... du hattest... ahm... du hattest Misato gegenüber gesagt, daß sich zwischen uns... uh... also... keine Situation ergeben würde, die zur Folge haben könnte, daß du... daß du als Pilotin ausfällst..."  
  
"Ja, Shin-chan. Das ist korrekt."  
  
"Aber... ahm... gestern wäre es wohl zu so einer... ah... Situation gekommen, wenn nicht... äh..."  
  
"Das Erscheinen von Major Katsuragi und Major Kaji hat in einen Ablauf der Ereignisse eingegriffen, der wahrscheinlich zu einer körperlichen Vereinigung geführt hätte."  
  
"Äh, ja..."  
Shinji nestelte am Kragen seines T-Shirts herum.  
"Ja, uhm... und das... ah... das hätte doch..."  
  
Rei blinzelte. Zweimal.  
"Shin-chan, du möchtest implizieren, daß eine körperliche Vereinigung bei mir zu einer Schwangerschaft führen könnte."  
  
"Uh... ah... ja... das... ähm... das ging mir so durch den... uh... Kopf..."  
  
"Ich kann nicht schwanger werden."  
  
"Äh... Hä?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht in der Lage, ein Kind zu bekommen. Deshalb besteht auch keine Gefahr, daß ich deswegen als EVA-Pilotin ausfallen könnte."  
  
"Das... uh... das tut mir leid, Rei-chan... ich meine..."  
  
"Ich fürchte, ich bin deswegen nicht die ideale Partnerin für dich. Es liegt in der Natur des Menschen, Nachwuchs zu zeugen, damit etwas von ihm auch seinem eigenen Ableben weiterexistiert."  
  
Shinji antwortete nicht.  
Rei-chan tat ihm leid, sicher ging ihre Gebärunfähigkeit auf die schweren Verletzungen zurück, die sie Wochen vor seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 erlitten hatte... aber weshalb sollte sie nicht die... ideale Partnerin für ihn sein, er liebte sie doch... und Kinder... er hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, schließlich war er selbst noch nicht so alt. Und als er so darüber nachdachte, kam er zu dem Schluß, daß er sich eigentlich nicht vorstellen konnte, selbst einmal Kinder zu haben, er wußte doch gar nicht, wie ein Vater sich verhalten sollte, hatte selbst doch nur ein negatives Beispiel gehabt...  
Shinji stand auf, ging um den Tisch herum und umarmte sie von hinten.  
"Das ändert nichts. In meinen Augen bleibst du ein wahrer Engel..."  
  
Sie versteifte.  
"Engel?" flüsterte sie.  
  
"Uh... habe ich etwas falsches... äh... nein... also, ich meinte, so ein richtiger Engel, keiner von diesen Außerirdischen, ist doch klar... so ein christlicher Engel mit Flügeln und... uh... Heiligenschein und... äh... und diesem Instrument... einer Gitarre, glaube ich..."  
  
"So ein Engel also... das siehst du in mir?"  
  
"Ja, Rei-chan."  
  
Sie lehnte sich zurück, genoß seine Umarmung.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf, als Misato ihr die Morgenzeitung unter die Nase hielt.  
"Ich habe das schon heute früh gelesen. Die Frau spielt mit ihrem Leben, sage ich dir, Misato. Wenn sie so weitermacht, könnte Kommandant Ikari sich gewaltig auf die Zehen getreten Fühlen."  
  
"Sag mal, Ritsuko, was meinst du, wenn Ikari die Treppe runterfallen und sich den Hals Brechen würde... oder wenn ganz versehentlich eine Waffe losgeht und ihm den Kopf wegpustet, ob ich dann Shinji adoptieren könnte?"  
  
"Du denkst doch nicht wirklich..."  
  
"Nur so ein Gedankenspiel. Ob die Behörden das erlauben würden?"  
  
"Hm, hängt davon ab. Wenn du mich vorher als deinen behandelnden Arzt angibst, könnte ich deine Alkoholwerte unter den Tisch fallen lassen... dann hacken Maya und ich uns mit Hilfe der MAGI in die Behördenrechner und verschaffen dir ein Image, daß Mutter Theresa neben dir aussieht wie eine alte Schlampe."  
  
"Das würdest du tun? Glaubst du, ich könnte eine gute Mutter sein?"  
  
"Misato, dein Pinguin wäre ein besseres Elternteil für Shinji als Gendo Ikari."  
  
"Wie soll ich das jetzt wieder auffassen?!"  
  
Akagi winkte ab.  
"Da die beiden sich nicht im Hauptquartier zwecks Zuweisung einer Unterkunft gemeldet Haben, nehme ich mal an, daß Shinji und Rei mit deinem Vorschlag einverstanden waren, oder?"  
  
"Ja, sie wohnen jetzt bei mir."  
  
Ritsuko seufzte.  
  
"Was ist los?"  
  
"Dafür hatte ich heute nacht das Vergnügen mit einem schlaflosen Fräulein Langley, das mir im Testcenter auf den Nerv gefallen ist. Wußtest du eigentlich, daß sie schlafwandelt?"  
  
"Ja. Es macht wirklich keinen Spaß, sich abends zuzuschütten, bis man am Tisch einschläft, wenn ständig jemand dann über einen stolpert."  
  
"Du hast immer noch diese Alpträume, nicht wahr?"  
  
Misato nickte, ihr war anzusehen, daß das Thema ihr unangenehm war.  
"Ah, aber reden wir nicht weiter darüber, ja? Äh, wie geht die Reparatur von EVA-00 voran?"  
  
"Der Schaden am Arm liegt jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze, das heißt, daß der EVA ihn nicht aus eigener Kraft regenerieren kann. Ich passe derzeit einen der Ersatzarme an, die mit dem Konvoi, der auch EVA-02 gebracht hat, gekommen waren. Aber diese Massenproduktionsersatzteile passen bei den frühen Modellen hinten und vorn nicht."  
  
"Und was machst du jetzt?"  
  
"Überstunden."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Naja, ich habe eine LCL-Nährlösung ansetzt und ein wenig an dem Ersatzteil herumgeschnippelt, hätte nie gedacht, mal die Metzgerlaufbahn einzuschlagen."  
  
"Okay, das war schon mehr, als ich eigentlich hatte hören wollen."  
  
"Und heute will ich mit Reis Hilfe die Systeme abchecken. Die anderen beiden Einheiten sind bereits wieder einsatzbereit, bei EVA-01 mußte ich die optischen Systeme nachstellen und bei EVA-02 ein paar Spuren von Asukas Kaltstart beseitigen, wenn sie das öfter macht, bekommt ihr EVA noch sowas wie einen Kolbenfresser."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
"Oder einen Herzanfall, ein Start ohne Unterstützung durch die MAGI und die Systeme des Testcenters belastet die organischen und elektronischen Systeme des EVAs sehr stark. Aber die Serienmodelle sollten so autark wie möglich sein."  
  
"Da fällt mir ein... hast du auch schon das Gerücht gehört, daß das Komitee die Serienproduktion angekurbelt hat?"  
  
"Habe ich. ´Weiß noch nicht ganz, was ich davon halten soll, da die entsprechenden Unterlagen eigentlich über meinen Schreibtisch hätten gehen müssen, ich bin ja schließlich der wissenschaftliche Offizier der ganzen Operation."  
  
"Vielleicht hat Ikari sich mit dem Komitee überworfen? Wäre doch möglich... dann wollen sie die anderen EVAs vielleicht nicht in seiner Hand belassen..."  
  
"Nicht ganz von der Hand zu weisen. Vielleicht kann Kaji mehr dazu herausfinden, der hat doch seine Ohren überall... es war übrigens sehr unvorsichtig von euch, unlängst ins TerminalDogma zu gehen."  
  
"Du weißt...?"  
  
"Natürlich, was glaubst du, wer eure Spuren beseitigt hat? Ikari wäre ziemlich überrascht gewesen, zu erfahren, daß er angeblich im Dogma war, während er doch eigentlich unterwegs war - und er haßt Überraschungen."  
  
"Ritsuko dann... du mußt mir erzählen, was dort unten los ist. Wir haben den gekreuzigten Engel gesehen..."  
  
"LILITH."  
  
"LILITH? Kaji sagte, er hieße ADAM."  
  
Ritsuko hob die Schultern.  
"Meinetwegen könnte er auch GROBI heißen. Die EVAs wurden aus dem Gewebe dieses Engels mittels eines von Doktor Yui Ikari entwickelten Klonverfahrens geschaffen."  
  
"Ich dachte immer, du hättest..."  
  
"Ich habe den Prozeß verfeinert und perfektioniert. Trotzdem hat es eine lange Reihe von Fehlschlägen gegeben, ehe Einheit-01 soweit war."  
  
"Äh... EVA-01 wurde vor EVA-00 fertiggestellt?"  
  
"Ja, lange vorher. Oder auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht in der heutigen Konfiguration. EVA-00 wurde gebaut, damit wir Vergleichswerte hatten, anhand derer wir im Gegenzug EVA-01 einsatzbereit machen konnten. Aber die Grundidee, das Konzept... das Design, das stammte von Shinjis Mutter."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Sie starb im gleichen Jahr wie meine Mutter und Asukas Mutter, seltsame Zufälle, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja. Und wozu wird der Engel nur gebraucht?"  
  
"Er liefert das LCL."  
  
"Das LCL... also doch, der See unter dem Kreuz... dann ist das LCL..."  
  
"Blut. Das Blut der Engel. Und das Blut der EVAs."  
  
"Oh, mein Gott... und die Kinder müssen dieses Zeug atmen, wenn sie..."  
  
"Ja. Genau deswegen unterliegt diese Information auch strengster Geheimhaltung. Und deshalb verwende ich auch einen guten Teil meiner Freizeit darauf, das Zeug mit einem anderen Geschmack und Geruch zu versehen... um den Ursprung zu übertünchen. Nicht bearbeitetes LCL schmeckt wie... das läßt sich gar nicht beschreiben, wie scheußlich das Zeug pur und roh schmeckt."  
  
"Die armen Kinder..."  
  
"Wenn du es ihnen sagst, wird es auch nicht besser oder gar einfacher. Und Rei weiß es ohnehin bereits."  
  
"So... Ich möchte etwas derartiges eigentlich nicht vor Shinji geheimhalten."  
  
"Und das ehrt dich, aber ihm tätest du damit wirklich keinen Gefallen. Sein Vater würde ihn weiterhin zwingen, EVA-01 zu steuern... oder ihn einfach eliminieren."  
  
"Sein eigener Vater?"  
  
"Selbst da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."  
  
"Wie jetzt?"  
  
"Das erzähle ich dir bei Gelegenheit - wenn ich ´mal wieder so richtig lachen will."  
  
"Ritsuko..."  
  
"Ah! Laß das Thema sein. Ich habe ohnehin schon zuviel gesagt!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki hockte irgendwo im Hauptquartier auf einer Stahltreppe, einen Schuhkarton auf den Knien.  
Er zog sich häufig an derartige Orte zurück, wo er ungestört war. Seine Unterkunft im Hauptquartier war zwar recht wohnlich eingerichtet, doch nachdem er durch Zufall erst eine Abhörvorrichtung und dann eine Kamera in seinen Räumen entdeckt hatte, hielt er sich dort nur noch zum Schlafen auf.  
Daß Ikari ihn bespitzelte, lag für Fuyutsuki auf der Hand. Er war doch nur Zweiter Kommandant, weil Ikari ihn dadurch hatte ruhigstellen wollen... und mittlerweile steckte er derart tief in der ganzen Sache mit drin, daß er sich selbst ebenfalls dem Henker ausliefern würde, sollte er Ikaris Machenschaften aufdecken. Er hätte damals das gesammelte Beweismaterial dem Gerichtshof der Vereinten Nationen übergeben sollen, anstatt an Yuis Interessen zu denken und erst noch ein klärendes Gespräch mit dem frischgebackenen Ehemann seines früheren Protegés zu führen... Ikaris Argumente waren derart überzeugend gewesen, jedenfalls auf den ersten Blick. Und als er Gelegenheit zu einem zweiten Blick gehabt hatte, steckte er schon tief in der Sache drin... mitgegangen, mitgefangen, mitgehangen...  
Ob Ryoji Kaji wohl ahnte, daß er es war, der ihm immer wieder Informationen zuspielte, der dafür sorgte, daß bestimmte Dateien zuweilen nicht so abgesichert waren, wie Ikari es eigentlich angeordnet hatte? Ikari hielt Kaji für amüsant, weil er das volle Potential des Mannes nicht erkannt hatte...  
  
Fuyutsuki öffnete den Schuhkarton, griff hinein, holte eine Handvoll alter Fotos heraus.  
Er seufzte. Die Bilder waren alles, was ihm nach dem Impact geblieben war, seine gesamte Familie war bei einem Ausbruch des Fudjiyama ums Leben gekommen, bis auf den letzten Cousin...  
Ein Bild von ihm mit seinem Bruder... ein weiteres mit seiner Mutter... seine Verlobte... alles Gespenster der Vergangenheit... Bilder aus seiner Studienzeit... Freunde, von denen die meisten ebenfalls tot waren...  
Fuyutsuki seufzte.  
Und dann starrte er auf ein Bild, das ihn im Alter von vielleicht fünfzehn Jahren zeigte. Genau dieses Bild hatte er eigentlich gesucht, ohne sich sicher zu sein, weshalb.  
Also doch... entweder war es ein einziger großer Zufall, oder die vielleicht größte Ironie des einundzwanzigsten Jahrhunderts...  
  
Ein Luftzug strich über seinen Nacken.  
Fuyutsuki riß die Augen auf, griff in seine Uniformjackett.  
In diesem Moment wurde ihm ein Taschentuch auf Mund und Nase gepreßt, er nahm einen starken einschläfernden Geruch wahr, wollte sich noch am Geländer nach oben auf die Füße ziehen, doch da verließen ihn bereits seine Kräfte. Fuyutsuki sank auf der Treppe zusammen, wurde von zwei Armen aufgefangen.  
  
"Hm, dachte, bei so einem alten Mann wirkte das Mittel schneller", murmelte Sergej Roshenkov.  
  
Seine beiden Begleiter, beide ganz in Schwarz gekleidet, zuckten nicht mit der Wimper, traten stattdessen vor und nahmen den stellvertretenden Kommandanten von NERV in die Mitte.  
  
"Beeilen wir uns, wer weiß, wie lange die Sicherheitssysteme noch passiv bleiben."  
Roshenkov lächelte. Wie gut, daß SEELE Ryoji Kajis Bericht am Larsen abgefangen hatte, dem auch verschlüsselt ein Zugangscode zum Hauptquartier beigefügt gewesen war...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Fuyutsukis Verschwinden blieb vorerst unbemerkt.  
Die Brückencrew hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich zu vergewissern, ob Kommandant Ikari allein oder zusammen mit dem Sub-Kommandanten im Kommandostand war - die Frühwarn-Fernradarsysteme hatten ein Objekt gemeldet, welches sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit der Stadt näherte.  
Dann schlugen die MAGI Alarm, welche bereits auf die Distanz hin ein aktives AT-Feld wahrnahmen.  
  
"Status der EVAs?" fragte Ikari mit rauher Stimme. Die ständigen Injektionen, um ADAM ruhigzustellen, zehrten an seinen Kräften.  
  
"EVA-02 wird startbereit gemacht. EVA-00 ist immer noch nicht bereit für einen weiteren Kampf!" antwortete Akagi über Interkom.  
  
"Und Shinji?"  
  
"Dürfte unterwegs sein."  
  
"Rei soll EVA-01 nehmen."  
  
Ritsuko zögerte, erwog die Erfolgschancen eines Protestes, resignierte dann.  
"Ich schreibe die Steuerung um."  
  
"Das sollte schnell gehen."  
Wenigstens ein Gutes erwuchs für das Szenario aus der ständigen Synchronisation zwischen dem Klon und Yuis Sohn...  
  
Akagi unterbrach die Sichtfunkverbindung.  
  
"Objekt nähert sich auf Einschlagkurs. Einschlag in dreißig Sekunden!" - "Evakuierung der Zivilbevölkerung in die Schutzbunker ist angelaufen." - "Defensivsysteme haben Ziel erfaßt und eröffnen das Feuer!" - "Einschlag in zwanzig Sekunden!" - "Werte des AT-Feldes außerhalb des Skalenbereiches... das ist ein Koloß!" - "Einschlag in zehn Sekunden..." - "Synchronverbindung zwischen EVA-02 und Pilotin steht. Synchronverbindung zwischen EVA-01 und Pilotin wird eingeleitet!" - "Aufschlag!"  
  
Die Außenkameras zeigten das Bild eines Torsos in Schwarz, Grau und Rot ohne Kopf, dessen Arme und Beine auf halber Länge in Stümpfen endeten. Der Engel schwebte über dem provisorisch verschlossenen Zugang zum Zentralen Schacht, dessen Panzerschotten nach dem Angriff Matriels noch nicht wieder alle erneuert worden waren.  
Aus den Armstümpfen zuckte etwas... papierdünne Tentakelarme, welche das erste Panzerschott zerfetzten so wie ein heißes Messer durch Butter schnitt.  
Dann gingen die Kameras offline, als das AT-Feld des Engels ihre Signale überlagerte.  
  
"MAGI bezeichnen Engel als Ziel: Zeruel." - "Erstes Panzerschott durchbrochen. Zweites Panzerschott durchbrochen... bei der Geschwindigkeit ist er in wenigen Minuten hier!"  
  
"Zeruel... Engel der Macht..." murmelte Ikari. Der stärkste Gegner, den er jemals getroffen hatte... nein, nicht sein Gegner, ADAMs... es waren ADAMs Erinnerungen, die sich langsam mit den seinen vermengten...  
"Ritsuko, die EVAs?"  
  
"Einheit-02 ist bereit. Aber EVA-01 macht Probleme."  
  
"Inwiefern?"  
  
"Rei wird nicht als Pilotin akzeptiert."  
Da war noch etwas anderes in Akagis Stimme... Mitgefühl...  
  
Ikari runzelte die Stirn. Dann stand er auf.  
"Ich bin im Hangar. Katsuragi, Sie haben das Kommando!"  
  
Misato nahm seine Worte nur am Rande wahr.  
"Es ist zu spät, die EVAs zu starten. Wir positionieren sie in der Geofront! EVA-02 erhält jede Waffe, die wir hier unten haben, der andere EVA, egal ob Einheit-00 oder -01, wird das AT-Feld des Engels neutralisieren!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Während EVA-02 stampfenden Schrittes den Hangar verließ, kämpfte Rei im EntryPlug um ihr Leben.  
EVA-01 stieß sie nicht nur ab, verweigerte jede Synchronisation mit ihr, sondern erwiderte ihre Versuche, die Kontrolle zu erlangen, mit starken Schmerzimpulsen.  
Reis Schreie gellten aus dem Lautsprecher des Testcenters, Akagi hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun, die Lebenserhaltung des Plugs so zu konfigurieren, daß Rei am Leben bleib.  
  
"Puls stockt", flüsterte Maya schließlich.  
  
"Wir brechen ab. - Rei, wir holen dich ´raus!"  
  
"Nein, starte einen zweiten Versuch."  
  
Ritsuko drehte sich um, starrte Ikari an, der in der Tür stand.  
"Das könnte sie umbringen!"  
  
"Rei ist ersetzbar. Noch einen Versuch!"  
  
"Ja... - Rei, hörst du mich?"  
  
Keuchend bestätigte das Mädchen im EntryPlug.  
  
"Wir versuchen es noch einmal, zuerst nur minimale Synchronität..."  
  
"Doktor Akagi... EVA-01 stößt mich ab... er will nicht... wie ein Spiegel..."  
  
Ikari erschien im Hangar auf einem der Laufstege, sah zu EVA-01 hinauf.  
"Das ist nicht akzeptabel. Wage es nicht, mich zurückzuweisen..." flüsterte er. "Du hast damals bei der Hochzeit geschworen zu tun, was ich dir befehle, Yui... Gehorche!"  
  
EVA-01 ruckte einmal in seinen Fesseln hoch, fiel dann wieder zurück.  
  
"Das wird nichts", meldete Ritsuko sich über die Sprechanlage. "Irgendetwas in EVA-01 widersteht der Synchronisation."  
  
Ikari drehte sich nicht um.  
"Dann steck den Plug in EVA-00, so kann sie sich wenigstens doch noch nützlich machen."  
  
"EVA-00 ist nicht kampffähig!"  
  
"Wer sagt, daß sie kämpfen soll? Es reicht, wenn sie den Engel lange genug ablenkt, bis Shinji hier ist..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji wurde gerade von Kaji in der hohen Kunst der Melonenzucht und -pflege unterwiesen, als der Alarm losging. Zugleich begann die starken, unter der Decke der Geofront montierten, Scheinwerfer zu flackern.  
  
"Ach du Scheiße..." murmelte Kaji.  
  
"Ein Angriff..."  
  
"Shinji, los, lauf! Im Hauptquartier warten sie sicher schon auf dich."  
  
"Ja..."  
Shinji war bereits gute zehn Meter von Kajis Acker entfernt, als er über die Schulter zurückblickte und feststellte, daß der Mann immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seine Melonen zu gießen.  
"Und Sie, Kaji-san?"  
  
"Der Engel wird mir wohl nicht ausgerechnet ins Genick springen. Lauf schon!"  
  
Shinji rannte los.  
Unterwegs geriet er um ein Haar unter den Fuß von EVA-02, welcher, den Blick zur Decke der Geofront gerichtet, aus dem Hauptquartier marschierte.  
Schwer atmend erreichte er den Hangar, wo die einarmige EVA-00-Einheit gerade aufbrach.  
Shinji verharrte kurz, winkte mit beiden Armen.  
  
"Laß den Unfug! Du kommst spät!"  
  
Er warf den Kopf herum.  
Sein Vater stand auf dem Laufsteg über ihm und fixierte ihn durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Brille.  
Wortlos kletterte Shinji die Leiter zu jener Ebene hinaus, auf welcher sich der EntryPlug befand und auf ihn wartete. Ohne erst in seine PlugSuit zu wechseln, kletterte er in den Plug, welcher sogleich angehoben und mit dem Steuernerv von EVA-01 verbunden wurde.  
  
"Synchronisationsprozeß wird eingeleitet", erklärte Ritsuko Akagi. "Shinji, ich umgehe die meisten Sicherheitsprotokolle und fahre gleich voll auf."  
  
"Uh, ja."  
  
"Der Engel ist schon beinahe bis in die Geofront vorgedrungen, wir haben keine Sekunde zu verlieren."  
  
"Klar."  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen. Der Feind hatte sie überrumpelte. Und jetzt stand Rei-chan ihm allein mit einem invaliden EVA gegenüber... auf Asuka konnten sie nicht wirklich zählen...  
"Beeilen Sie sich."  
  
Die Monitore vor ihm wurden hell, zeigten ihm Bilder aus den anderen beiden EntryPlugs.  
Er hörte Asuka fluchen, dann schreien, dann erlosch das Bild.  
  
"Uh, was ist passiert?"  
  
"Er hat EVA-02 erwischt... sein AT-Feld ist..."  
  
In diesem Moment spürte Shinji Reis Blick auf sich lasten.  
  
"Shin-chan, ich erkaufe dir die nötige Zeit."  
  
"Was... Rei!"  
  
"Mein Gott..." entfuhr es Akagi. Sie schaltete die Kameraübertragung aus der Geofront auf den Funkkanal, damit Shinji sehen konnte, was draußen geschah.  
  
Der Engel schwebte über dem Boden, seine papierartigen Arme bewegten sich träge.  
Zu seinen Füßen lag EVA-02, oder das, was noch davon übrig war, neben einem Berg aus leergeschoßenen Positronengewehren und sogar zwei überdimensionalen Raketenwerfern. Dem roten EVA fehlten beide Arme, diese lagen ein Stück weiter. Ebenso fehlte der Kopf - der rollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade an Kajis Melonenfeld vorbei...  
Der Engel, den die MAGI als Ziel: Zeruel eingestuft hatten, drehte sich langsam um seine eigene Achse, wandte sich dem nächsten Gegner zu - EVA-00...  
  
"Rei, nicht!" brüllte Shinji, hörte in seinem Kopf gleichzeitig das leise Flüstern der entstehenden Synchronverbindung. "Doktor Akagi, lassen Sie mich starten!"  
  
"Noch ein paar Sekunden, sonst brennt dir die Synchronverbindung das Hirn raus!"  
Akagi regulierte die Sicherheitsschaltungen, welche sie zuvor ganz außer Acht gelassen hatte.  
"Ich muß... Rei!"  
  
EVA-00 trug weder ein Gewehr, noch stürmte er mit gezücktem PROG-Messer vor. Er führte etwas viel tödlicheres mit sich - einen großen Zylinder, auf dem die Zeichen ´N2´ standen...  
  
"Eine N2-Mine..." hörte Shinji Misato sagen, die sich in die Verbindung inzwischen eingeschaltet hatte, um ihm eigentlich letzte Instruktionen zu geben.  
  
Die AT-Felder von Engel und EVA prallten aufeinander.  
EVA-00 schob seine Hand vorwärts, drang langsam in das AT-Feld des Engels ein... dann zündete die Mine, zerriß den verbliebenen Arm des EVAs bis zur Schulter.  
  
Rei schrie auf, sackte dann im Pilotensitz zusammen.  
  
Aus dem Feuerball der Explosion zuckte ein hauchdünner Arm und riß EVA-00 in der Mitte auseinander. Der Engel war unverletzt, hatte keinen sichtbaren Schaden durch die Explosion davongetragen.  
  
Shinji heulte auf.  
"Was ist mit Rei? Was ist mit ihr?"  
  
"Werte instabil..." murmelte Ritsuko.  
  
Shinji blickte starr auf den Bildschirm, welche zeigte, daß der Engel jetzt auf das Hauptquartier zumarschierte, dabei auch die spärlichen vorhandenen Abwehreinrichtungen ignorierte - die abgefeuerten Raketen explodierten ohnehin, sobald sie mit den Ausläufern des AT-Feldes in Kontakt kamen...  
Shinjis Lippen bebten.  
Rei-chan war verletzt... der Engel hatte sie verletzt... dafür würde er zahlen...  
Aus den Tiefen des EVAs antwortete ein dumpfes Grollen auf die Wut und den Haß, welche er in diesem Moment verspürte, bot ihm Unterstützung an.  
Noch sperrte er sich dagegen, noch ergab er sich der Finsternis nicht, welche sich mit jedem Schritt, den sich der Engel dem Hauptquartier näherte, weiter zusammenzuziehen schien.  
  
Zeruel ignorierte den Haupteingang, zerfetzte einfach die nächste Wand, drang in den Hangar ein.  
  
Gendo Ikari rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, betrachtete den Engel mit wissenschaftlicher Kälte.  
Zeruel, LILITHs Verteidiger, der mächtigste von ihrer Brut...  
  
EVA-01 spannte die Muskeln, brach aus seinen Halterungen aus, noch ehe Doktor Akagi diese lösen konnte, trat dem Engel in den Weg.  
  
"Shinji, vorsicht! Paß auf seine Arme auf!" rief Misato über Funk.  
  
"Er hat Rei-chan verletzt. Dafür wird er büßen... dafür sorgen wir..." kam die Antwort aus dem Plug. Es war Shinjis Stimme... und noch eine andere Stimme, tief und grollend, voller Haß... 


	53. Kapitel 39 - Engel der Macht

Kapitel 39 - Engel der Macht  
  
EVA-01 stürzte sich auf den Engel, trieb ihn vor sich her, quer durch den Hangar.  
  
Misato blickte wie versteinert auf dem großen Monitor in der Zentrale.  
Aus Shinjis EntryPlug kam nur ein dumpfes, nichtendenwollendes Knurren über die Funkverbindung. Die Bildverbindung zeigte, daß er hochkonzentriert hinter der Steuerung von Einheit-01 saß, die Lippen zusammengepreßt, die Hände um die Steuerung verkrampft, daß die Fingerknöchel sich deutlich durch die Haut abzeichneten.  
  
"Shinji, treib ihn nach draußen. Shinji, hörst du nicht?" rief Misato, doch der Junge blickte nicht einmal kurz auf die Monitore der KomPhalanx.  
  
Der Engel war nur einen Augenblick lang überrascht gewesen, doch noch auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen, hatte dann den Angriff von EVA-01 gekontert. Die AT-Felder trafen unter Erzeugung kleiner Blitze und Funken aufeinander, die Spitzen von Tentakelarmen und mächtige Fäuste schrammten über eigentlich unsichtbare Schutzfelder, die nun kurzfristig zu erkennen waren.  
  
Die beiden Kontrahenten schenkten einander nichts, schlugen mit ungebremster Kraft aufeinander ein. Und nicht jeder Hieb wurde vom jeweiligen gegnerischen AT-Feld gebremst. Dunkelblaues und hellrotes Blut spritzte in alle Richtungen.  
  
EVA-01 wankte wie ein Boxer in der zehnten Runde, als der Engel einen Kopftreffer landete. Riesige Zahnsplitter flogen in einer rosa Wolke aus seinem Mund.  
Der EVA röhrte auf, duckte sich zur Seite, schlug kraftvoll zu, durchstieß das AT-Feld des Engels und hämmerte ihm die Faust in die Seite, riß dabei dessen Körperoberfläche auf.  
  
Der Engel konterte, schlug mit beiden papierdünnen Armen zu, schlitzte die Armpanzerung des EVAs auf.  
  
Gendo Ikari stand auf dem Laufsteg und beobachtete das ganze mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht, bewegte sich nicht einmal im Ansatz, als ein gewaltiger Spritzer roten Blutes wie eine Welle auf ihn zukam und ihn bedeckte. Hinter ihm malte die hellrote LCL-Flüssigkeit seine Umrisse an die Wand.  
EVA-01 war der stärkste EVANGELION, den Ritsuko für ihn gebaut hatte, wenn es ihm nicht gelang, den Engel aufzuhalten, dann war Flucht ohnehin sinnlos. Der Engel hatte nicht um sonst den geraden Weg in den Hangar genommen - er spürte ADAMs Gegenwart...  
  
EVA-01 senkte den Kopf, ging den Engel an wie ein Stier, das Horn voran, rammte ihn frontal, trieb ihn vor sich her. Die Metallwand der riesigen Hangarhalle bot kaum Widerstand, als die beiden Wesen mit der Kraft elementarer Gewalten aufeinandertreffen, riß auseinander wie Papier.  
Die beiden Giganten stürzten in den dahinterliegenden Gang, rissen auch die gegenüberliegende Wand ein.  
Zeruel schlug wild mit den Armen, zerfetzte, was in seine Reichweite kam.  
Der Engel und der EVA brachen durch mehrere Zwischengeschosse, dann gelang es Zeruel, seinen Gegner zu packen und mit ihm die Plätze zu tauschen. Wieder ging es durch eine Wand.  
Der Raum dahinter war recht groß - die beiden Kontrahenten waren während ihres Kampfes bis in die Kommandozentrale von NERV vorgedrungen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato hatte sich die Lippe blutig gebissen, doch das fiel ihr gar nicht auf. Ihre ganze Konzentration galt dem Hauptbildschirm und dort dem kleinen Feld, welches die Übertragung aus dem EntryPlug von Einheit-01 zeigte.  
  
Shinjis Gesicht zeigte keine Regung, war völlig starr. Seine Augen waren kalt, bar jeden Gefühls, jeder Gnade. Immer noch reagierte er nicht auf ihre Anrufe und Kommandos, dabei rief sie ihm schon scheinbar seit einer Ewigkeit zu, den Nahkampf zu meiden und den Gegner aus dem Hauptquartier zu locken.  
  
Jetzt erwischte der Engel den EVA mit einem kräftigen Schlag am Kinn. EVA-01 spuckte Zähne. Und aus Shinjis Mundwinkel sickerte plötzlich ein dünner Blutfaden. Zugleich zeigte der Junge eine Regung, als er das Gesicht vor Schmerz verzog.  
  
"Ritsuko, die Synchronverbindung ist zu stark! Der Engel prügelt EVA-01 zu Klump... und er bringt dabei Shinji um!"  
  
"Wenn ich jetzt die Verbindung drossele, macht er das ganz sicher. Shinji hat derzeit ein Synchratio von 98.6, die Sicherheitsschaltung dürften gleich ansprechen."  
  
"Wie kannst du nur so ruhig bleiben?"  
  
"Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich hysterisch werde? - Maya, zur Seite!"  
Akagis Gesicht verschwand vom Bildschirm, in der nächsten Sekunde brach die Verbindung zusammen.  
  
"Die beiden sind jetzt in Korridor C. Und jetzt in den Werkstätten... Die kommen direkt hierher!" meldete Aoba.  
  
"Alles raus!" brüllte Misato.  
  
Da brachen der Engel und der EVA bereits durch die Wand.  
  
Panisch flüchtete die Brückencrew.  
Die MAGI-Rechner wurden im Boden versenkt, verschwanden in tiefen Schächten hinter sich schließenden Panzerschotten von jeweils einem Meter Dicke.  
  
Misato blieb am Ausgang stehen, blickte zu den beiden Giganten hinüber, die gerade die Zentrale zerlegten. Die Arme des Engels zerkleinerten die Terminals, gerade implodierte der Monitor, überschüttete die Kontrahenten mit Funken, machte die Grenzen der AT-Felder kurzfristig gut sichtbar.  
  
Die Decke kam herunter.  
  
EVA-01 packte einen langen Stahlträger, schwang ihn wie eine Keule, traf den Engel in der Körpermitte, schleuderte ihn gegen die Wand, drehte den Träger in den Händen, setzte ihn ein wie einen Speer und stieß mit ihm wuchtig nach dem Engel.  
Zeruel wich aus, der Stahlträger bohrte sich in die Wand, blieb stecken.  
  
Der EVA gab ein enttäuschtes Brüllen von sich.  
  
Die beiden Gegner verharrten, schienen Atem zu schöpfen.  
  
Misato wich langsam in den Korridor zurück, löste dabei den Blick nicht von Einheit-01.  
Sie hatte noch zuvor gehört, daß ein EVA einen Laut von sich gab.  
  
Wieder brüllte der EVA. Es klang wie das Brüllen eines Raubtieres...  
  
Misato rannte den Korridor hinab...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji fühlte nichts außer Kälte.  
Die Sorge um Rei-chan, die Angst, sie könnte schwer verletzt sein - oder gar schlimmeres -, die Furcht, sie vielleicht für immer verloren zu haben, alles war wie unter einem Eispanzer eingeschlossen, der sein Herz umgab.  
  
Der Engel hatte seine Rei-chan verletzt...  
Rei-chan war bereit gewesen, sich zu opfern, damit er etwas Zeit bekam, Zeit, die nicht nötig gewesen wäre, wäre er da gewesen...  
Er hätte sie beschützen müssen...  
Der Engel würde für sein Tun büßen...  
  
Shinji registrierte die Treffer, die der Engel landete, sah auch auf dem Schadensmonitor, daß einige davon recht schwer waren, doch er spürte sie kaum, spürte nicht, wie seine Lippe zu bluten begann, nachdem der Engel EVA-01 am Kinn erwischt hatte, spürte nicht, daß sein Hemd am Oberarm aufriß und seine Haut feine Schnitte wie von einem Skalpell zeigte.  
Er ignorierte sogar die Anzeige der Akkus. EVA-01 lief bereits die ganze Zeit über auf Batteriestrom...  
  
Der Engel mußte besiegt werden, um jeden Preis...  
Das war er Rei-chan schuldig...  
  
EVA-01 schien ihm zuzustimmen. Aus der Tiefe des EVAs kam ein ständiger Strom belebender Impulse, die Shinji vorantrieben, begleitet von der Aufforderung, endlich seine Kräfte mit denen des EVA-Bewußtseins zu verbinden.  
Noch wehrte er die drängenden Impulse ab...  
  
Mit gesenktem Horn ging er den Engel an, stieß ihn vor sich her. Mehrfach wirbelten sie einander herum.  
Shinji ignorierte dem Schmerz, der von seinem immer noch geprellten Rücken ausging, als EVA-01 durch mehrere Trennwände geschleudert wurde, kam wieder auf die Beine, fletschte die Zähne...  
Sie waren in der Zentrale!  
  
Misato...  
  
Nein, der Raum war bereits geräumt.  
  
Gut...  
Keine Rücksichtnahme nötig...  
  
Wieder schien der EVA zuzustimmen: Keine Unschuldigen, die gefährdet wurden...  
  
Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille.  
Der Engel schwebte über dem Boden, schien seinen Kontrahenten zu mustern, sofern dies ohne Augen überhaupt möglich war.  
  
Wollte er Zeit schinden?  
Wußte er, daß sein Gegner nur wenige Minuten vor dem Zusammenbruch war?  
EVA-01 gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.  
  
Dann griff der Engel wieder an. Peitschenschlagartig trafen seine dünnen Arme auf das AT-Feld des EVAs, einer der Hiebe durchschlug das Feld, fügte EVA-01 eine tiefe Schramme quer über die Brustpanzerung zu.  
  
Der Pilot in der Steuerkapsel spürte nicht, wie sein Hemd und die Haut darunter über der Brust aufrissen.  
Die spirituelle Dunkelheit umfüllt ihn wie ein mystischer Schild.  
  
Hier in der Enge des Hauptquartiers war der Engel mit seinen biegsamen gelenklosen Armen klar im Vorteil...  
Erstmals seit Beginn des Kampfes zeigte Shinji eine Regung - er blinzelte.  
Das war nicht sein Gedanke gewesen, diese taktische Analyse stammte von dem EVA selbst!  
Aber es stimmte. Und das hieß, daß er schnellstmöglich mit dem Engel das Hauptquartier Verlassen mußte...  
Shinji konzentrierte sich vollständig auf die Stärke des AT-Feldes von EVA-01. Als Antwort begann sein Feld zu leuchten, als seine Stärke wuchs.  
Wieder ließ er EVA-01 den Kopf senken, wieder stürmte er auf den Engel los, doch dieses mal packte er ihn, ging bewußt das Risiko ein, daß ihre AT-Felder sich gegenseitig negieren könnten.  
  
Erneut ging es durch mehrere Wände, hinterließen sie eine Spur der Verwüstung, die quer durch das Hauptquartier führte. Die Odyssee endete dort, wo sie begonnen hatte, im Hangar.  
Shinji stürmte, den Engel immer noch umklammernd, quer durch die Halle, auf eine der Aufzugsplattformen zu, brüllte: "Nummer 5!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Hinter der ausdruckslosen Fassade Ihres Gesichtes war sie ein nervliches Wrack.  
Der Kommandoraum des Testcenters war größtenteils verwüstet, Ritsuko meinte sich zu erinnern, daß EVA-01 beiläufig mit der Hand durch den Raum gewischt hatte, als er sich auf Seinen Gegner gestürzt hatte, allerdings konnte die undeutliche Erinnerung auch die Hand von EVA-03 betreffen, welche den Kommandoraum in Matsushiro zerlegt hatte...  
  
"Maya? Wo bist du?"  
  
Dort wo ihre Assistentin vor wenigen Sekunden noch gestanden hatte, war die Decke eingestürzt.  
  
Ritsuko sah sich bereits nach einem geeigneten Hilfsmittel um, um Maya Ibuki freizugraben, als sie ein Husten hörte.  
"Maya?"  
  
Die jüngere Frau kroch unter einem Terminal hervor.  
"Sem-Sempai... das... das..."  
  
"Du lebst..."  
Ritsuko atmete tief durch, mußte dann husten, weil zuviel Staub in der Luft war.  
  
"Einfach... einfach alles zerstört..."  
  
"Ja." brummte Akagi.  
Ein Glück, daß Maya nicht auch in Matsushiro gewesen war...  
Sie sah sich um.  
  
Die Monitore und Anzeigen waren allesamt erloschen.  
  
"Hast du deinen Laptop?"  
  
"Ja, Sempai."  
  
Ritsuko ging neben Maya in die Knie, ließ sich den kleinen Koffer reichen, welcher den Laptop enthielt.  
"Mal sehen... wenn die MAGI noch arbeiten, müßten wir... Ah, Kontakt... Das darf doch nicht wahr sein..."  
Sie schluckte.  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
"Synchronratio 99.999. Bei diesem Wert hätten längst die Sicherheitssperren die Synchronverbindung drosseln müssen... Wo ist EVA-01? - Maya, schnell, weg hier!"  
  
"W-w-was?"  
Ibuki folgte ihrer Mentorin verwirrt, welche über einen Schuttberg in die andere Hälfte des Raumes kletterte.  
  
Hinter ihnen riß die Wand auf wie Pappmaché.  
Die beiden Kämpfenden waren an den Ausgangsort zurückgekehrt!  
  
"Nummer 5!" brüllte Shinji.  
  
Ritsukos Augen weiteten sich, hatten jetzt den menschenmöglichen Anschlag erreicht.  
Es war der EVA gewesen, der die Worte abgehackt hervorgestoßen hatte - doch mit Shinjis Stimme...  
"Synchronratio 99.999..." murmelte sie. "Tendenz steigend..."  
Nummer fünf?  
Was meinte er denn damit...  
Aufzug Nummer Fünf! - Er wollte den Engel an die Oberfläche bringen!  
Glücklicherweise konnte sie auf die Steuerung der Aufzugsplattformen über die Verbindung mit den MAGI Zugriff nehmen.  
  
EVA-01 und der Engel jagten aus der Geofront, rasten nach oben, an die Oberfläche...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ebenfalls in einem Aufzug befand sich Gendo Ikari, nur war er in die entgegengesetzte Richtung unterwegs. Noch in der Kabine entledigte er sich seines LCL-durchnäßten und triefenden Jacketts und warf es achtlos auf den Boden.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Aufzug Nummer Fünf endete zwischen den Hügeln, die Tokio-3 zu drei Seiten umgaben, es war derselbe Aufzug, den EVA-00 und EVA-01 damals benutzt hatten, als sie zum Fugotoyama aufgebrochen waren. Und er endete weit genug von der Stadt entfernt, um zu vermeiden, daß sich der Kampf in die Straßen verlagern würde.  
  
Die Beschleunigungskräfte schleuderten beide Kontrahenten in die Luft.  
  
Shinji war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ließ EVA-01 im Fall eine Drehung machen, prügelte noch vor der Landung wieder auf den Engel ein.  
Er hatte nur noch eine Minute...  
  
Nur noch eine Minute, um den Gegner zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen...  
Nur noch eine Minute, um ihn in der Luft zu zerreißen...  
  
Das waren seine Gedanken... und sie waren es nicht... es waren auch die Gedanken des EVAs, seine Gier nach Leben... Shinji konnte das eine nicht mehr vom anderen unterscheiden...  
  
Wut...  
Zorn...  
Haß...  
  
Der Engel hatte den Menschen verletzt, der ihm mehr bedeutete, als alles andere...  
Er mußte den Engel besiegen...  
Für Rei-chan... egal, wie groß das Opfer war...  
Und er gab dem Drängen nach, ließ sich von der Dunkelheit vollständig umhüllen...  
  
Plötzlich veränderte sich seine Wahrnehmung.  
Vor seinen Augen rasten Zahlenkolonnen dahin, dann erschienen wurzelartige Verzeichnisstrukturen... das Betriebssystem des EVAs. Zum Greifen nahe pulsierten verschiedenste Begriffe in kleinen Blasen. Direkt vor ihm tauchte ein Verzeichnis auf, welches die Sicherheitsprotokolle enthielt.  
Drosselung der Synchronverbindung... offline...  
Krafteindämmung - aktiv.  
Adrenalinblockade - aktiv.  
  
Die letzten beiden Punkte rotierten langsam vor sich hin.  
  
Warum konnte er das sehen...  
Der EVA wollte, daß er es sah...  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten... Krafteindämmung... wurde der EVA vielleicht dazu gezwungen, sich zurückzuhalten?  
Abschalten...  
Konzentriert dachte er den Befehl.  
Sicherungen abschalten!  
  
Und EVA-01 schaltete drei Gänge weiter, wurde schneller, legte noch mehr Wucht in seine Schläge, bekam schließlich die Oberhand, prügelte im Takt auf den Engel ein, hatte ihn bereits am Boden. Der Engel war wehrlos, fast schon besiegt. Seine Arme schlugen wirkungslos Gegen das jetzt hell glühende AT-Feld von Einheit-01.  
  
Shinji keuchte.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller, drohte aus dem Takt zu kommen.  
Deshalb also war die Kraft des EVAs beschränkt worden... weil er sonst wirklich alles geben würde...  
Aber wenn er dadurch den Engel besiegen würde...  
Wenn er dadurch verhindern konnte, daß heute der Third Impact stattfand...  
Wenn er dadurch ein paar Tage gewinnen konnte, bis vielleicht der nächste Feind auftauchte...  
Wenn er ein paar Tage für Rei-chan gewinnen konnte, so wie sie ein paar Minuten für ihn gewonnen hatte... - dann war es das wert...  
  
Längst hatte der EVA seinen Rhythmus gefunden.  
Links-rechts-links-rechts-links...  
  
Das AT-Feld des Engels war nicht mehr vorhanden, bei jedem Schlag, den EVA-01 landete, spritzte eine Fontäne blauen Blutes. Spinnwebenartige Risse überzogen die Hülle des Engels inzwischen, aus denen die blaue Flüssigkeit hervorquoll.  
  
Links-rechts-links-Stillstand.  
  
Die internen Batterien hatten keine Energie mehr abzugeben.  
  
Im EntryPlug wurde es dunkel, die Augen des EVA erloschen.  
Der Koloß stand starr über dem Gegner, den er eben gerade noch unangespitzt in den Erdboden hatte rammen wollen, rührte keinen Finger mehr.  
  
Schlagartig lichtete sich die Dunkelheit, welche Shinjis Geist umgeben hatte.  
  
Shinji ruckte und zerrte an den Steuerungselementen, erzeugte keine Reaktion.  
"Beweg dich! Beweg dich!"  
So konnte es doch nicht enden... so durfte es nicht enden... nicht unmittelbar vor dem Sieg...  
  
Der Engel erkannte seinen Vorteil, packte EVA-01, schleuderte ihn gegen einen Hügel, setzte nach. Zugleich begannen sich die Risse in seiner Haut zu schließen.  
  
Shinji zerrte immer noch an der Steuerung, entsandte konzentrierte Gedankenbefehle, versuchte, den EVA zu erreichen, ihn zur Gegenwehr zu animieren, befahl ihm, das AT-Feld aufzubauen... vergeblich...  
  
Ein Peitschenarm raste heran, trennte den rechten Arm von EVA-01 an der Schulter ab.  
  
"Beweg dich!"  
Shinji hatte keine Lust, vom EntryPlug aus mitzuerleben, wie der Engel den EVA auseinandernahm.  
Es mußte doch einen Weg geben...  
Er war der letzte Verteidiger...  
  
Ein Ruck ging durch den EVA, nur schwach und selbst für Shinji nicht von den Vibrationen zu unterscheiden, welche die Schläge des Engels im Plug erzeugten.  
  
Der Engel konzentrierte sich weiter auf seinen Gegner, schlug auf die Brustpanzerung ein, fetzte die Tri-Polymer-Titaniumpanzerung auf, als wäre sie nur aus dünnem Blech.  
  
"Beweg dich endlich. Beweg dich! Bitte! Beweg dich!" schrie Shinji. Immer mehr erfaßte ihn Panik.  
Er wollte so nicht sterben, nicht ohne zu wissen, ob es Rei-chan gut ging, nicht ohne sie noch einmal in den Armen zu halten...  
Das war doch nicht fair! Er war völlig wehrlos! Konnte der Engel sich nicht jemand anderen zu Demontieren suchen, zum Beispiel seinen Vater?  
Wieder versuchte er, den EVA zu erreichen, versuchte ihn mittels der Kraft seines Willens in Bewegung zu setzen, schrie ihn mit seinen Gedanken auf, forderte, flehte, bettelte...  
  
Unter der aufgebrochenen Brustpanzerung von EVA-01 kam ein rotpulsierendes... Etwas zum Vorschein, einem überdimensionalem Herzen nicht unähnlich.  
  
"Beweg dich!"  
Und plötzlich erhielt Shinji Antwort... auch der EVA wollte so nicht enden...  
Doch allein, jeder für sich, hatten sie keine Chance. Nur zusammen konnten sie den Engel besiegen... mit vereinter Kraft...  
Shinji glaubte mit einem Mal, in einen tiefen Abgrund zu blicken, dessen Boden nur aus wabernder Schwärze bestand. Instinktiv schreckte er zurück.  
Nur zusammen konnten sie etwas ausrichten...  
Für Rei-chan...  
Und Shinji ließ sich fallen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Augen des EVA glühten auf, stärker und heller als jemals zuvor. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, voller Schmerz und Wut, brüllte seinen ganzen Zorn heraus. Mit dem noch existierenden Arm fing er den Peitschenarm des Engels ab, riß ihm mit einem Ruck ab, trat den Engel fort von sich. Wieder ein Schrei, triumphierend...  
  
EVA-01 preßte den Arm des Engels gegen den eigenen Stumpf, das dünne weiße Material Verband sich ohne Verzögerung mit der Schnittstelle, beulte sich dann aus, unter den Oberfläche formten sich Gelenke, Finger, eine Hand... Das assimilierte Zellmaterial platzte auf, offenbarte einen ungepanzerten, muskelbepackten bronzefarbenen Arm.  
Mit neuer Kraft stürzte sich der EVANGELION wieder auf den Engel, rammte ihm die Hand direkt in die Brust, riß ihn auseinander...  
  
Blaues Blut floß in Strömen.  
Der Engel wehrte sich immer noch, doch seine Gegenwehr erschlaffte zusehends, während EVA-01 in seinen Innereien wühlte, ihn in mehrere Stücke zerfetzte.  
Dann brüllte EVA-01 erneut auf, doch dieses mal war es ein Siegesschrei.  
Der EVANGELION entblößte ein jetzt wieder perfektes Gebiß, öffnete weit die Kiefer, begann seinen Gegner zu fressen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Von einem Aussichtspunkt aus beobachteten Ritsuko Akagi, ihre Assistentin Maya und Misato das Geschehen. Seit über einer halben Stunde war der EVA bereits mit den Resten des Engels zugange, hob immer wieder den blutverschmierten Kopf, um sein Siegesgeheul anzustimmen.  
  
"Unglaublich... Die Synchronisationsrate liegt bei über 400%!" rief Maya. Sie blickte von Ihrem Laptop auf, sah, was EVA-01, der gerade diverse Innereien mit den Zähnen aus dem Körper des Engels riß, dem Engel antat, mußte sich übergeben.  
  
"Also ist sie erwacht..." flüsterte Ritsuko.  
  
"EVA-01 frißt den Engel..." murmelte Misato und wünschte sich ein Bier, am besten gleich in einer Palette mit fünf weiteren.  
  
"Sie absorbiert das S2-Organ des Engels..."  
  
EVA-01 warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß erneut sein lautes Röhren, seinen Siegesschrei aus.  
  
Unter seiner Panzerung schwollen die Muskeln an, verschoben die Platten, quollen dazwischen hervor. Teile des Panzers lösten sich. Der EVA schien größer und breiter zu werden, verlor dabei einen guten Teil seines menschlichen Äußeren, erinnerte jetzt noch mehr an einen übergroßen Primaten, vor allem, als EVA-01 sich auf allen Vieren aufrichtete und wieder die Nachricht von der Niederlage des Engels herausschrie, sich dann halb aufrichtete, in die Hocke ging und mit dem Oberkörper hin und herpendelte, sich kräftig gegen die Brust schlug.  
  
Misato lief es kalt den Rücken hinab.  
Wer - oder was - auch immer den EVA kontrollierte, Shinji war es nicht... der hätte nie im Leben eine solche Sauerei angerichtet... Der EVA verhielt sich wie eine Bestie, Misato erinnerte sich an einen Dokumentarfilm über Menschenaffen, den sie vor langer Zeit einmal gesehen hat-te. EVA-01 bewegte sich genauso wie ein Gorilla, der gerade sein Revier erfolgreich verteidigt hatte... oder wie ein Mensch, dessen Urinstikte durchgebrochen waren...  
Das war doch kein Roboter, wie sie noch geglaubt hatte, als sie ihren Dienst bei NERV erstmals angetreten hatte, auch kein Androide. Der EVA verhielt sich wie ein primitiver Wilder...  
  
Maya Ibuki würgte immer noch, obwohl ihr Magen längst leer war.  
  
"Die Fesseln..." murmelte Ritsuko.  
  
"Fesseln...?" echote Misato.  
  
"Ja, es ist keine Rüstung, es sind Fesseln, die uns helfen sollten, EVAs Macht zu kontrollieren, jetzt bricht sie aus, wir können EVA nicht mehr aufhalten."  
  
"Sie?"  
  
Akagi schwieg.  
  
"Und was machen wir jetzt? EVA-01 benimmt sich wie King Kong. - Und die Akkus müßten längst leer sein... trotzdem bewegt er sich noch... wie fangen wir ihn wieder ein?"  
  
Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das ist das S2-Organ des Engels. Daraus bezieht er jetzt seine Kraft. Misato, was wir da eben beobachtet haben, war die Entstehung einer neuen Spezies."  
  
"Willst du etwa sagen, der EVA lebt?"  
  
"Ja. Der Diener hat gerade seine Ketten zerbrochen."  
  
"Und... Shinji? Was ist mit ihm?"  
  
"Bei einer Synchronrate von mehr als 400%?"  
Akagi zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Der höchste bisher gemessene Wert lag bei 150..."  
  
"Und der Pilot hat es nicht überlebt, ich weiß..."  
  
"Sempai..." flüsterte Maya, "die MAGI erhalten immer noch Signale aus dem EntryPlug."  
  
EVA-01 warf seinem besiegten, zerrissenen und halbverspeisten Gegner einen letzten Blick zu, dann setzte er sich auf den Boden, lehnte sich gegen den Hügel, zerschmetterte dabei die örtliche Bewaldung.  
Das Glühen in seinen Augen erlosch.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji betrachtete die Szene von einem anderen Punkt von seinem Wagen aus.  
"Was auch immer mit Einheit-01 passiert ist, es wird SEELE nicht entgehen. Gehört das auch zu Ihrem Szenario, Kommandant Ikari?" murmelte er leise.  
Dann fuhr er wieder an, blickte auf den kleinen Bildschirm des Peilgerätes in seiner Hand.  
Er wollte den Wagen nicht verlieren, in dem drei Männer den Sub-Kommandanten aus der Geofront entführt hatten, wenn die Entfernung zu groß wurde, half auch der Peilsender nichts mehr, den er an dem Wagen angebracht hatte... 


	54. Kapitel 40 - 21 Tage - Die Wissenschaftl...

Kapitel 40 - 21 Tage - Die Wissenschaftler  
  
Tag 0  
  
Im Laufe der Nacht war EVA-01 zurück in die Geofront gebracht worden. Entgegen der insgeheimen Erwartungen Misatos und Ritsukos war er nicht plötzlich wieder erwacht. Jetzt hing er wie leblos in den Stahlhalterungen seines Käfigs. Nur die Klammern der Fesseln hielten ihn aufrecht.  
Aus dem provisorisch aufgeräumten Kontrollraum kommandierte Akagi die Techniker und Ingenieure, ließ Stück für Stück die Panzerung von EVA-01 entfernen. Unter dem Helm kam ein kahler Schädel zum Vorschein, über den sich eine vielfach aufgeplatzte fleckige Hautschicht straff spannte. Der Schädel erinnerte durch die wulstigen Augenbrauen und die sonstigen auffälligen Gesichtszüge tatsächlich an einen Urmenschen.  
  
Misato äußerte ihre entsprechenden Gedanken.  
  
"Du hast recht. Wir haben im endgültigen Design absichtlich auf dieses Aussehen zurückgegriffen. Unsere Vorfahren verfügten zwar nicht über die Gehirnkapazität, die wir besitzen, aber EVA-01 sollte ja auch nicht denken, sondern kämpfen. Sein Vorbild war der Cro Magnon-Mensch." rasselte Ritsuko Fakten hinunter.  
  
"Und was ist nun mit Shinji?"  
  
"Der EntryPlug widersetzt sich dem Evakuierungsbefehl, wir haben auch keine Verbindung mit den Systemen des EVAs, alles was wir wissen, ist daß die Lebenserhaltung des Plugs auf Hochtouren läuft und die Synchronverbindung immer noch mit unveränderter Stärke steht. Sobald die Rückenpanzerung entfernt ist, werde ich versuchen, eine Sonde in den Plug einzuführen, vielleicht müssen wir ihn auch freischneiden, fragt sich nur, ob das dem EVA gefallen wird."  
  
"Du mußt Shinji da raus holen, Ritsuko! Du hast dieses Ding doch gebaut, wenn du es nicht schaffst, wer dann?"  
  
"Jemand sollte immer hier sein und Einheit-01 im Auge behalten, ich traue dem Frieden nicht, er ist im Augenblick zwar inaktiv, aber die MAGI messen in seinem Inneren eine starke Energiequelle an."  
  
"Das S2-Organ?"  
  
"Ja, wie ich es sehe, hat er es vollständig assimiliert, wie er es mit dem Arm gemacht hat. Das übersteigt die Fähigkeiten, die ich ihm gegeben habe, bei weitem. Mit genug Zeit, Energiezufuhr und einem stimulierenden LCL-Bad wäre er imstande gewesen, den Arm zu regenerieren, aber das hätte im besten Fall wenigstens zwei Wochen gedauert und optimale Umstände gebraucht. Aber das Zellgewebe des Engels einfach dem seinen anzupassen... Mit dem S2-Organ ist er von externer Energiezufuhr unabhängig. Meinen Theorien nach funktioniert es wie ein verbessertes Perpetuum Mobile - es treibt sich selbst an und erzeugt dabei noch überschüssige Energie."  
  
"Ahm, Ritsuko, wie können wir den EVA dann noch kontrollieren? Stecker ziehen und warten, bis er umfällt, läuft jetzt nicht mehr..."  
  
"Korrekt. Aber ich denke, er ist immer noch auf einen Piloten angewiesen. Ohne die Synchron-Verbindung fehlt ihm ein steuernder Geist. Es ist also immanent wichtig, Shinji aus dem Plug zu befreien."  
  
"Das sage ich doch schon die ganze Zeit."  
  
Ritsukos Handy piepte.  
"Ja? - Ja, danke."  
Sie legte wieder auf.  
  
"Wer war das?"  
  
"Die Krankenstation. Ich wollte informiert werden, wenn Rei wieder zu sich kommt."  
  
"Oh Gott, die beiden anderen hatte ich ganz vergessen... Soll ich gehen?"  
  
"Nein, laß mich das machen."  
  
"Willst du wirklich? Ich meine, wir wissen nicht, was mit Shinji ist... vielleicht..."  
  
"Ich bringe es Rei schonend bei, versprochen. Aber vorher will ich mir ihre Untersuchungsergebnisse ansehen."  
  
"Gut, ich halte hier die Stellung."  
  
Ritsuko verließ den Hangarbereich.  
  
Die Korridore waren mittlerweile größtenteils wieder passierbar, an einigen Ecken häuften sich noch Schuttberge auf, aber eine einzelne Person konnte problemlos daran vorbeischlüpfen. In der Nähe der Kommandozentrale sah es schon schlimmer aus, dort stand ein Teil der Struktur vor dem Einsturz. Glücklicherweise war der Großteil der Anlage noch rechtzeitig geräumt worden, allerdings gab es eine Handvoll Verluste. Ganz oben auf der Liste der Vermißten stand der Stellvertretende Kommandant, Kozo Fuyutsuki.  
  
Doktor Akagi war nicht die einzige Person, die hoffte, daß der Professor lebend und möglichst unverletzt aus den Trümmern geborgen wurde, war er doch die einzige Person, welche den Kommandanten etwas ausbremsen konnte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Krankenstation war unmittelbar nach dem Angriff mit Verletzten fast übergequollen, doch inzwischen hatte sich die Lage beruhigt, leichte Verletzungen waren ambulant behandelt worden, ein paar Patienten in das Städtische Krankenhaus verlegt worden. In der Stadt selbst hatte es nur Sachschäden gegeben, der Engel war viel zu zielstrebig vorgegangen, als daß Unbeteiligte zu Schaden gekommen wären.  
Akagi humpelte ins Ärztezimmer, begrüßte die ihr eigentlich unterstellten Mediziner knapp und verlangte die Krankenblätter der Piloten. Dann ging sie selbige besuchen.  
  
Asuka lief ihr bereits auf dem Flur über den Weg, barfuß und nur mit einem Krankenhausnachthemd bekleidet. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch dunkelblau angeschwollen, die Folge ihrer Kollision mit der Wand, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab, die Hände in die Hüften zu stemmen und Akagi wütend anzusehen.  
"Endlich kommt jemand, der etwas zu sagen hat!"  
  
Akagi hob die Augenbrauen.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Ich will wissen, was mit meinem EVA ist. Und ich will meine Sachen und sofort entlassen werden. Und wehe, Sie versuchen mir auch ein Beruhigungsmittel zu spritzen, wie es die Schwester getan hat, noch mal lasse ich das nicht mit mir machen!"  
  
"Dein EVA ist schwer beschädigt. Aber wir haben ausreichend Ersatzteile, um ihn wieder klar zu bekommen."  
  
"Gut, aber pronto, klar? Ich erwarte, daß EVA-02 vorrangig behandelt wird!"  
  
Ritsuko schnaubte. Auf ihrer Stirn schwoll eine Zornesader an.  
"Ich will, ich verlange, ich erwarte... ist das alles, was du kannst? Du bist nicht die einzige Pilotin im Team. Alle EVAs haben Schäden genommen, wir hatten vielleicht sogar Verluste unter den Piloten!"  
  
"Ach, ist First abgekratzt?"  
  
Ritsuko warf ihr einen finsteren Blick zu, ging dann an ihr vorbei.  
  
"He, lassen Sie mich nicht einfach hier stehen! Ich will wissen, was passiert ist, die Schwestern wissen ja von nichts! Sie können mich nicht ignorieren! NERV braucht mich, ihr habt keine andere Pilotin!"  
  
Ritsuko ließ sie zetern, drehte sich nicht um.  
Das medizinische Personal hatte ihre Anweisung befolgt und die Pilotinnen getrennt voneinander untergebracht... gut... sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, wenn sie sich wieder an die Kehle sprangen...  
Kurz verharrte sie vor dem Zimmer, in dem Kaworu Nagisa untergebracht worden war, blickte durch die Beobachtungsscheibe.  
Der Junge schlief immer noch. Und immer noch fehlte eine Erklärung für seinen Zustand, eben-so wie beim Fourth Children, nur starrte er nicht unbeteiligt in die Welt...  
  
Das nächste Zimmer...  
Ritsuko streckte die Hand nach der Klinke aus, um einzutreten, zögerte dann aber und klopfte.  
  
"Ja?" kam von drinnen eine schwache Stimme.  
  
Die Tür wurde von innen von einer Krankenschwester geöffnet.  
  
Ritsuko trat ein.  
"Lassen Sie uns allein." wies sie die Schwester an, trat dann an das Bett, in dem Rei lag. Ein dünnes Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen, zu mehr war sie angesichts des Zustandes, in welchem das Mädchen sich befand, nicht fähig.  
"Hallo."  
  
"Doktor Akagi."  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich, Rei?"  
  
"Ich spüre meine Beine nicht mehr."  
Rei blickte Akagi hilfesuchend mit ihren scharlachroten Augen an.  
"Ich kann sie nicht bewegen. Es ist, als wären sie gar nicht mehr da, dabei kann ich sie doch noch sehen..."  
Sie schlug die Decke zurück, stemmte sich mit den Armen in eine sitzende Position. Rei trug ein knielanges Krankenhausnachthemd, sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  
"Ich fühle überhaupt nichts!"  
  
Ritsuko nickte.  
"Ich habe den medizinischen Bericht bereits gelesen. Der Engel hat deinen EVA zerfetzt, während ihr noch synchron gewesen seid. Der Schock hat dein Nervensystem beschädigt, aber das heilt wieder. Bei deinen Regenerationskräften wirst du schon bald wieder gehen können."  
Sie korrigierte die Einstellung des Kopfteiles des Bettes, so daß Rei sich zurücklehnen konnte.  
"Dein Körper ist derzeit nur der Ansicht, daß deine Beine im Augenblick nicht... gegenwärtig sind, dein Verstand sagt dir etwas anderes. Es ist doch häufig so, daß Instinkt und logisches Denken zu gegenteiligen Auffassungen kommen."  
  
"Ja... Ich werde also wieder gehen können. Gut. Ich wußte nicht, wie bedeutend derartiges ist - bis heute. Ich möchte niemanden zur Last fallen... auch nicht Shinji-kun. Wo ist er?"  
  
"Ahm, Rei... es gibt schlechte Neuigkeiten..." setzte Ritsuko an.  
  
Tiefer Schrecken breitete sich auf Reis Zügen aus.  
Shin-chan war verletzt... nach dem Tonfall und den Worten Doktor Akagis wahrscheinlich schwer... er verfügte nur über gewöhnliche menschliche Selbstheilungskräfte...  
"Was ist mit ihm? Bitte, sagen Sie es mir!"  
  
"Wir wissen es nicht. Rei... du mußt stark sein..."  
  
"Was ist geschehen?"  
  
"Während des Kampfes sind verschiedene Sicherheitssperren ausgefallen. Zwischen Shinji und Einheit-01 ist eine sehr starke Verbindung entstanden..."  
  
"Eine sehr starke Verbindung?"  
  
"Ja, sie besteht immer noch. Das Synchratio liegt jenseits der 400-Grenze."  
  
"Nein..." flüsterte Rei. "Das kann niemand überleben... die ersten Tests..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber wir erhalten immer noch Signale aus dem Plug, welche den Erfahrungswerten widersprechen. Noch besteht Hoffnung."  
  
"Ich muß zu ihm. Ich muß ihn sehen."  
  
"Du bist noch zu angeschlagen, ruh dich noch ein wenig aus."  
  
"Doktor Akagi, ich muß sehen, was passiert ist... mein Shinji..."  
Reis Augen schimmerten feucht.  
  
Ritsuko schluckte.  
Das Begehren des Mädchens widersprach jeder medizinischen Vorsicht.  
"Wenn du etwas stärker bist... du mußt etwas essen und schlafen und..."  
  
"Doktor Akagi... bitte... Ich weiß, Sie mögen mich nicht, vielleicht hassen Sie mich sogar, aber ich bitte Sie..."  
  
Ritsuko spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen.  
Sie wußte es... sie hatte es die ganze Zeit über gewußt, hatte ihre finsteren Blicke richtig zu deuten verstanden... was hatte sie diesem Kind nur angetan...  
Akagi ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken, strich Rei zögerlich über den Kopf. Im ersten Moment zuckte das blauhaarige Mädchen zurück, saß dann aber still, blickte sie nur flehend an.  
"Rei, ich hasse dich nicht... vielleicht habe ich dich einmal gehaßt, bevor ich Gendo... Kommandant Ikari durchschaut habe... weil ich Angst hatte, du könntest ihn mir wegnehmen..."  
  
"Wegnehmen? Den Kommandanten?"  
  
"Ja. Er und ich, wir haben... oder hatten, bin mir da nicht ganz sicher, ein Verhältnis... du weißt schon..."  
  
"Sie und... der Kommandant?" flüsterte Rei.  
Ihr Bild von Gendo Ikari brach vollends zusammen. Der Kommandant, den sie immer für über die Gelüste des Fleisches erhaben gehalten hatte, war also nur ein ganz gewöhnlicher Mensch...  
  
"Ich und er, ja. Am Anfang, vor langer Zeit, da war er noch zärtlich, hat mich umworben... doch als er hatte, was er wollte, kam sein wahres Gesicht zum Vorschein. Er hat mich nie so angesehen, wie Shinji dich ansieht - und er hat mir nie gesagt, daß er mich liebt, nicht einmal mit Blicken; er kennt nur Begehren und Verlangen, stellt Besitzansprüche über andere Menschen... nein, ich hasse dich nicht, im Gegenteil, ich bin stolz darauf, was aus dir geworden ist."  
  
"Was bin ich in Ihren Augen?"  
  
"Ein Mensch, Rei, ganz einfach ein Mensch. Mit menschlichen Gefühlen und menschlichen Schwächen, ich schätze, andernfalls hättest du niemals Shinjis Rei-chan werden können."  
  
"Shinji-kun... Doktor Akagi, können Sie mich nicht doch zu ihm bringen?"  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin seufzte.  
Ihr weiblicher Mutterinstinkt schien ihr zuzurufen, die Bitte abzulehnen, schließlich hatte Rei in den letzten Stunden viel durchgemacht und brauchte dringend Ruhe. Doch als Frau verstand sie nur zu gut, was in Rei vorging..  
"Gut. Warte noch einen Moment, ich organisiere einen Rollstuhl."  
  
"Danke, Doktor..."  
  
"Ritsuko genügt, in Ordnung?"  
  
"Ahm... Ritsuko-san..."  
  
"Ja. ´Bin gleich zurück."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Akagi kehrte mit dem versprochenen Rollstuhl zurück, schob ihn neben das Bett des Mädchens. Kurz überlegte sie die Krankenschwester zu rufen, entschied sich aber dagegen, die Frau würde nur ihr Urteil in Frage stellen. Stattdessen half sie Rei, die Beine über die Bettkante zu schwingen.  
"So, Rei, jetzt kommt der etwas schwierige Teil - leg die Arme um meinen Hals, ich hebe dich in den Stuhl hinüber."  
  
"Ja, Dok... Ritsuko-san."  
  
Ritsuko verlagerte ihr Gewicht auf den gesunden Fuß, die ganzen letzten Strapazen hatten ihrem während des Desasters mit EVA-03 angeschlagenen Knöchel überhaupt nicht zum Vorteil gereicht, wahrscheinlich würde sie die nächsten Tage wieder mit dem Stützverband herumlaufen müssen.  
"Auf drei. Eins... zwei... drei..."  
Sie zog Rei in die Höhe und in den Stuhl, wunderte sich, wie leicht sie war.  
"Das wäre geschafft."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"So, und jetzt statten wir EVA-01 einen Besuch ab..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko schob den Rollstuhl durch die Flure der Krankenstation.  
  
Für Rei war es nichts neues in einem Rollstuhl zu sitzen, nach dem Amoklauf von EVA-00 während des allerersten Aktivierungstests hatte sie wegen ihrer inneren Verletzungen auch eine Zeitlang nicht laufen dürfen.  
  
Natürlich stand Asuka immer noch auf dem Flur und suchte wütend nach jemandem, den sie anbrüllen konnte.  
"Was, Wondergirl in einem Rollstuhl? Hat der Engel dir das Kreuz gebrochen?"  
  
"Nein, Soryu", antwortete Rei mit hörbarer Kälte.  
  
"Pfff. Natürlich, du kriegst wieder die Sonderbehandlung."  
  
"Im Gegensatz zu dir kennt sie das Wörtchen ´bitte´, Asuka", schnappte Akagi.  
  
Der Rothaarigen fehlten die Worte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 1  
  
Misato blickte schräg zu dem Laufsteg hinauf, auf dem Rei, eine Decke über den Knien, in ihrem Rollstuhl saß, und mit EVA-01 stumme Zwiesprache zu halten schien.  
"Mich nimmt das ja schon ganz schön mit, wie mag es dann erst bei ihr sein", murmelte sie.  
  
"Ja... Misato, behalte sie im Auge, ich gehe jetzt und mache mit Maya eine Bestandsaufnahme, wir haben die Auflistung der Schäden an den anderen EVAs endlich abgeschlossen."  
  
"Du hattest doch etwas von zwei Wochen gesagt..."  
  
"Das war die erste vorsichtige Schätzung, einige Beschädigungen sind so stark, daß ich vielleicht improvisieren muß. Ikari will bis heute Mittag meinen Bericht."  
  
Misato nickte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei starrte EVA-01 an, doch in den Augen des Giganten zeigte sich keine Reaktion, kein Funkeln, kein kurzes Aufglühen.  
Äußerlich war sie völlig ruhig, doch innerlich brüllte sie auf den EVA ein, ihren Shin-chan freizugeben...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Maya und Ritsuko marschierten durch eine benachbarte Halle, eine der EVA-Einheiten nach der anderen in Augenschein nehmend.  
  
EVA-00 und -02 lagen in langen Becken, welche mit LCL gefüllt waren. Die schwere Verletzung, welche EVA-00 im Bauchbereich davongetragen hatte, hatte bereits begonnen, zuzuwuchern und sich zu schließen.  
  
  
"Einheiten-00 und -02 sind schwer beschädigt, die können wir nicht einfach wieder zusammenflicken." Mayas Augen waren auf ihren Laptop gerichtet.  
  
"Es wird einige Zeit dauern, bis alles wieder im vorherigen Zustand ist. Vor allem mit EVA-02 wird es Schwierigkeiten geben - der Ersatzkopf paßt irgendwie nicht zu den Anschlüssen. Wir werden wohl den alten nehmen müssen, hoffentlich hat die Elektronik nicht zuviel abbekommen."  
  
"Glücklicherweise können die MAGI wieder in Betrieb genommen werden, morgen können wir die Arbeit wieder aufnehmen." beeilte Maya sich, von dem Thema abzulenken. Immer wenn Sempai Akagi über EVAs und Ersatzteile sprach, fühlte sie sich wie die Assistentin von Doktor Frankenstein.  
  
"Der Kontrollraum des Testcenters ist ziemlich beschädigt, ebenso die Zentrale, wir müssen in den Reserve-Kontrollraum ausweichen."  
  
"Ohne die MAGI?"   
  
"Vorerst. Wir fangen morgen an. Heute versuche ich erst einmal, mit herkömmlichen Mitteln an weitere Information aus dem EntryPlug von EVA-01 zu kommen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato stand vor Einheit-01. EVA-01 befand sich in einem Käfig, die Gliedmaßen waren mit zusätzlichen Stahlbändern an die Käfigwände gefesselt  
"EVA-01 wurde gefesselt, wie ist sein Status?"  
  
"Weder Hitze, Elektronen, noch elektromagnetische Wellen oder andere Energieausstrahlungen konnten festgestellt werden, das S2-Organ ist völlig inaktiv." las Ritsuko die Ergebnisse der Messungen von ihrem eigenen Laptop ab.  
Die beiden Frauen und Maya standen neben Reis Rollstuhl auf dem Laufsteg.  
  
"Dennoch hat sich Einheit-01 dreimal bewegt."  
  
Maya sah auf.  
"Trotzdem ist es hoffnungslos, das Auswurfsignal für den EntryPlug wurde nicht akzeptiert."  
  
"Was ist mit dem Backup und dem Dummy-System?"  
  
"Werden ebenfalls abgelehnt, Major, sogar die Direktverbindungen sind unterbrochen."  
  
"Er ist noch da drin, ich fühle ihn", sagte Rei leise.  
  
Ritsuko und Misato tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus.  
"Die ständige Synchronverbindung zwischen den beiden?!"   
  
"Genau, Misato, genau! Rei, versuch dich zu konzentrieren, vielleicht kannst du ihn erreichen..."  
  
"Nein, Ritsuko-san, das habe ich bereits versucht. Ich spüre Shinji-kuns Gegenwart, aber nicht mehr, es ist, als befände er sich hinter einer dicken Mauer."  
  
"Gut, aber versuch es weiter."  
  
Rei nickte.  
  
"Du kannst nicht die ganze Zeit hier bleiben, du brauchst immer noch Ruhe, damit dein Körper sich erholen kann."  
  
"Ich benötige keinen Schlaf."  
  
"Aber du tust Shinji damit keinen Gefallen. EVA-01 läuft nicht weg..."  
  
"Hoffentlich", warf Misato düster ein.  
  
Maya zuckte heftig zusammen.  
  
"Danke, Misato, für deine Unterstützung", brummte Ritsuko. "Rei, du brauchst nicht zurück auf die Krankenstation, du kannst, solange du auf den Rollstuhl angewiesen bist, in meiner Unterkunft hier im Hauptquartier wohnen. Ich habe ein paar Räume gleich den Gang ´runter, schaffe es ohnehin nie, sie zu benutzen."  
  
"Weil du immer auf deinem Schreibtisch schläfst, Ritsuko."  
  
"Immer noch besser als auf dem Küchentisch. - Rei, wir gehen jetzt in den Kontrollraum und sehen uns an, ob die Ergebnisse der Sonde etwas Aufklärung bringen können."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die drei Frauen stiegen die Treppe zum Kontrollraum des Testcenters hinauf.   
  
Der Ersatzkontrollraum war kleiner als die während des Kampfes zerstörte Einrichtung, teilweise lag Staub auf den Terminals und einige der Monitore waren noch mit einer schützenden Lage durchsichtiger Klebefolie bedeckt.  
  
Makoto Hyuga hielt sich bereits oben auf und überwachte die Tätigkeiten der anwesenden Wissenschaftler.  
"Wir konnten über die Sonde die Videoverbindung wieder herstellen, ich übertrage das Bild auf den Hauptmonitor."  
  
Der EntryPlug war leer, sah man von der LCL-Flüssigkeit ab. Von Shinji Ikari war nichts zu sehen. Allerdings schwammen seine Sachen in der Flüssigkeit - Hemd, Hose, Socken, Schuhe, Unterwäsche...  
  
"Was..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
"Das also ist die Wahrheit hinter einer Synchronisationsrate von 400%."  
Akagis Stimme klang bitter.  
  
"Das glaube ich nicht, was ist mit Shinji?"   
  
"EVA-01 hat ihn absorbiert."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Ritsuko?"  
  
"Der EVA hat Shinjis genetisches Material ebenso assimiliert wie er den Arm des Engels assimiliert hat."  
  
"Was ist EVA?"   
  
"Ein menschenähnliches Wesen, erschaffen von Menschenhand."  
  
"Erschaffen von Menschen? Es hieß doch, EVA wäre nach dem Vorbild des Engels erschaffen worden, der in der Antarktis gefunden worden war... auch wenn du und ein paar andere ein paar Modifikationen am Design vorgenommen habt..."  
  
"Das ist keine einfache Kopie, ein menschlicher Wille steuert EVA."  
  
"Heißt das, Shinjis Zustand war gewollt?"  
  
"Vielleicht von EVA, ja."  
  
"Verdammt, Ritsuko, tu etwas, du hast dieses... Ding geschaffen, oder? Du kennst es doch besser als jeder andere!"  
  
Akagi nickte.  
"Ich werde tun, was ich kann."  
Sie blickte aus dem Beobachtungsfenster zu Rei hinüber.  
"Ich verspreche es."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 2  
  
Im Hangar hatte sich nichts verändert.  
Rei saß wieder auf dem Laufsteg und versuchte, EVA-01 mit ihrem starren Blick dazu zu zwingen, ihren Geliebten freizugeben.  
Der EVA rührte sich nicht, sah mal von Muskelzuckungen ab, die im Schnitt alle zwei Stunden auftraten. Inzwischen war die Panzerung komplett entfernt worden. Die Haut des EVAs hatte größtenteils die Farbe einer Wasserleiche. Der Koloß besaß kein Geschlecht, etwas das nicht nur Misato mit seltsamer Erleichterung festgestellt hatte - immerhin wäre es doch möglich gewesen, daß die EVAs andernfalls sich vielleicht sogar hätten fortpflanzen können...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 3  
  
"Ich habe sie!" erklärte Ritsuko triumphierend und warf einen Schnellhefter auf den Tisch.  
  
"Shinji-Bergungsprojekt?" las Misato die Worte auf dem Deckblatt.  
  
"Ja", antwortete Ritsuko. "Shinji existiert noch, irgendwo da drinnen, ihn zu verlieren, ist nicht akzeptabel. Ich habe die Erlaubnis, alles zu versuchen, um ihn da rauszuholen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, was NERV will, ist doch nicht ein lebendiger Shinji, sondern Einheit-01 als Werkzeug."  
  
"Ich habe nur die Worte von Kommandant Ikari wiederholt."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Naja, nicht ganz. Du hast eigentlich schon recht - aber ich habe freie Hand, alles zu tun, um den Plug zu entfernen und die Synchronverbindung zu unterbrechen."  
  
"Unserer Theorie nach befindet sich Shinji immer noch im EntryPlug in entstofflichter Form, weil er seine Körperlichkeit verloren hat." erklärte Maya.  
  
"Du meinst, Shinji hat sich in etwas verwandelt, was wir visuell nicht identifizieren können?"  
  
"Ja. Das LCL im EntryPlug entspricht momentan in seiner Zusammensetzung der sogenannten Ursuppe aus den Anfängen des Lebens auf der Erde."  
  
"Na, lecker."  
  
Ritsuko schaltete sich ein.  
"Alle Stoffe, aus denen ein menschlicher - also auch Shinjis - Körper besteht, befinden sich im EntryPlug. Ebenso seine Seele. Bergung bedeutet, seinen Körper zu rekonstruieren und seine Seele darin zu fixieren."  
  
"Ist das möglich?" fragte Misato mit blassem Gesicht.  
  
"Mit Hilfe der MAGI."  
  
"Aber das nur die Theorie... seine Seele zu fixieren, das klingt sogar für deine Verhältnisse recht esoterisch."  
  
"Solange die Synchronverbindung zwischen Shinjis Bewußtsein und dem EVA noch besteht, wissen wir, daß es ihn noch gibt - und ich habe bereits gesagt, ich hole ihn da raus!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 5  
  
"Hat irgend jemand eigentlich Kaji seit dem Angriff des Engels gesehen?" fragte Misato plötzlich.  
  
Ritsuko sah sie überrascht an.  
"Nein... seltsam..."  
  
"Unter gewöhnlichen Umständen wäre er doch längst hier vorbeigekommen... schon vor Tagen..."  
  
"Wo war er, als der Engel in die Geofront eindrang?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung. Soweit ich weiß, wollte er Shinji etwas zeigen, aber... ihm wird doch nichts zugestoßen sein..."  
  
"Kaji? Unwahrscheinlich. Unkraut vergeht nicht."  
  
"Und den Sub-Kommandanten hat man bisher auch nicht gefunden."  
  
"Bis alle beschädigten Sektionen wieder vom Schutt geräumt und sicher begehbar sind, können durchaus von ein, zwei Wochen vergehen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 9  
  
"Würden Sie mir einen Gefallen tun, Misato-san?"  
  
Misato blickte schräg nach unten in das Gesicht des Mädchens mit den scharlachroten Augen.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun, Rei?"  
  
"Würden Sie mir morgen, wenn Sie ins Hauptquartier kommen, meine Geige mitbringen? Sie befindet sich neben dem Schreibtisch, in der Nische zwischen Tisch und Nachtschrank."  
  
"Ja, gern..."  
  
"Ich wollte Shinji-kun immer etwas darauf vorspielen... so wie er einmal für mich auf seinem Cello gespielt hat."  
  
"Verstehe..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 10  
  
Dankbar nahm Rei den Geigenkasten entgegen, öffnete ihn auf den Knien, nahm Geige und Bogen heraus.  
"Würden Sie..."  
  
"Klar."  
Misato nahm ihr den Kasten ab und stellte ihn neben den Rollstuhl auf den Steg.  
  
Rei setzte die Geige an die Schulter, rutschte etwas im Stuhl zurecht, summte eine Melodie mit geschlossenen Augen.   
  
Misato sagte kein Wort. Sie sah, daß Ritsuko zu ihnen hinüberblickte.  
  
Rei begann zu spielen, bewegte dazu lautlos die Lippen.  
"Fly me to the moon and let me play among the stars   
Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars   
In other words, hold my hand   
In other words, darling, kiss me   
Fill my heart with song and let me sing forevermore   
You are all I long for, all I worship and adore   
In other words, please be true   
In other words, I love you..."  
  
Der EVA zeigte keine Regung...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 13  
  
"Innentemperatur des EntryPlugs konstant bei 36° Celsius. Elektromagnetischer Strahlungspuls normal. Wellenmuster B. Alle Geräte arbeiten normal."  
  
Maya stand neben Ritsuko, die die Aufzeichnungen zum wiederholten Mal las.  
"Sempai, nur Sie konnten einen Plan aufstellen, das Projekt innerhalb eines Monats zu verwirklichen."  
  
"Maya, behalte es bitte für dich, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das klappt. Es gibt einfach zuviele Unbekannte in der Gleichung. Mit einer Probe von Shinjis DNA könnte ich vielleicht einen Klon von ihm erschaffen. Und vielleicht könnte ich sogar seine Seele in diesem neuen Körper verankern, aber hier geht es nicht darum, etwas neues zu schaffen, sondern das alte wiederherzustellen."  
  
"Sie zweifeln an Ihren Theorien? Aber die MAGI haben sie bestätigt..."  
  
"MELCHIOR nicht. Und MELCHIOR ist der Wissenschaftler von den dreien."  
  
"Konkurrenzneid, Sempai."  
  
Wider Willen mußte Ritsuko lachen.  
"Maya, du machst mir Ehre. Es ist schön zu wissen, daß jemand an einen glaubt."  
  
"Ich bin nicht die einzige."  
  
Akagi folgte Mayas Blick.  
"Ja... Rei..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 17  
  
"Ritsuko wird es gelingen, ihn da raus zu holen", sagte Misato zu Rei, die auf Krücken am Geländer des Steges lehnte.  
  
"Wenn es Ritsuko-san nicht gelingt, dann niemandem... Misato-san, ohne Shinji kann ich nicht mehr leben."  
  
Misato legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schultern, am Vortag war der Gips entfernt worden.  
"Es wird gutgehen, es muß einfach."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 20  
  
Rei stand vor dem bis zur Brust im LCL-Becken versenkten EVANGELION-01. Der EntryPlug war über zahlreiche Kabel mit den Meßgeräten im Testcenter verbunden.  
"Komm zu uns... zu mir... zurück. Bitte, Shin-chan..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Vor einer Woche war das Gefühl langsam in ihre Beine zurückgekehrt, jeden Tag hatte sie etwas mehr Kontrolle zurückgewonnen, hatte zuerst die Hüften, dann die Knie, schließlich die Knöchel und endlich auch die Zehen bewegen können.  
In der Zeit war sie täglich auf Krücken in den Hangar gekommen, hatte auf dem Laufsteg gestanden, solange ihre Beine sie getragen hatten, dann hatte sie sich auf den Metallsteg gesetzt und weiter gewartet, daß der EVA, daß Shin-chan, ihr ein Zeichen gab. Einmal war sie im Hangar eingeschlafen und in Ritsuko-sans Quartier wieder aufgewacht, irgend jemand hatte sie dorthin gebracht.  
Und einmal hatte sie den Kommandanten im Hangar gesehen, der sich unwirsch bei Ritsuko-san nach deren Fortschritten erkundigt hatte. Beim Anblick des Kommandanten war es ihr kalt den Rücken hinabgelaufen. Etwas war anders an ihm, völlig anders. Zugleich hatte EVA-01 wieder gezuckt, allerdings stärker als die vorherigen Male...  
  
"Gib ihn frei, Einheit-01, gib meinen Shinji frei... Shin-chan, laß mich nicht im Stich, komm zurück... Ai shiteru..."  
Ich liebe dich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 21   
  
"Nadeln eingeführt, Verbindungen hergestellt. Elektromagnetisches Wellenmuster bei 0, -3 fixiert."  
  
"Ego-Grenzpuls verbunden." meldete Maya.  
  
"Verstanden, Bergung beginnen!" schnarrte Ritsuko.  
Sie stand in der Mitte des Raumes, den Blick auf den EVA auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe gerichtet.  
Neben ihr stand Rei, die sie aus Sicherheitsgründen in den Kontrollraum beordert hatte.  
  
"Signal-1 gesendet und empfangen. Signal-2 und -3 gesendet. Kein Widerstand von EVA-01 gegen die Signale."  
  
Akagi nickte.  
Die erste Phase war problemlos abgeschlossen... EVA-01 hatte die Matrizen für die Rekonstruktion von Shinjis Körper akzeptiert...  
"Phase 2 beginnen."  
  
Abseits der arbeitenden Wissenschaftler stand Misato Katsuragi und betete, daß Ritsukos Plan Erfolg haben würde.   
  
"Wir haben sein Muster lokalisiert! Beginnen mit Separationsvorgang!"  
  
"Langsam, Hyuga, ganz langsam!" flüsterte Ritsuko.  
  
"Natürlich, Doktor."  
  
"Ego-Grenze befindet sich in einer Schleife." rief Maya plötzlich.  
  
"Versuche, alle Wellenmuster in Einklang zu bringen, Maya!"  
  
"Fehlschlag, die Signale werden abgelenkt."  
  
Rei starrte zu EVA-01 hinaus.  
Er gab ihren Shin-chan nicht frei!  
  
Misato trat rasch an Akagis Seite.  
"Was heißt das?"  
  
"Fehlschlag."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Stör jetzt nicht. Maya, Ablenkung umgehen..."  
Sie gab rasch einige Befehle in ihr Terminal ein.  
  
"Kernpuls auf plus 3." vermeldete Makoto.  
  
"Temperatur des LCL steigt. 36°, 38°, 41°, 58°, 76°, 97°, 106°..." rief Maya.  
  
"Momentanen Zustand beibehalten." wies Ritsuko an, während sie weitere Befehle eingab. "Temperatur absenken! Externe Kühlung einleiten! Unter diesen Umständen können wir den Körper nicht im Plug rekonstruieren."  
  
"Werte werden kritisch. Plus 0,5. 0,8. Ich kann den Anstieg nicht aufhalten."  
  
"Was bedeutet das?" Akagi blickte durch das Fenster. "Willst du nicht zurückkommen, Shinji?"  
  
"EVA widersetzt sich den Signalen! Im EntryPlug steigt der Druck, Shinjis Egoformation zerfällt!"  
  
Rei stützte sich an dem Terminal ab, dessen Monitor immer noch die Bildübertragung aus dem Plug zeigte. Das LCL kochte...  
Mit bebenden Fingern aktivierte sie die Sprechverbindung, flüsterte nur ein Wort: "Shinji..."  
  
"Alle Vorgänge anhalten, Energieversorgung von EVA-01 unterbrechen."  
  
"EntryPlug wurde ausgestoßen!"  
  
Misato rannte zum Fenster, starrte auf den zischenden EntryPlug, der aus dem Nacken von EVA-01 herausragte.  
  
Die Bildübertragung zeigte, daß der Plug immer noch leer war.  
  
Misatos Knie wurden weich, ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren, während Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.  
"Was ist eine Wissenschaft wert, die nicht einmal ein Menschenleben retten kann?!" schrie sie.  
  
Der Plug begann sich zu bewegen.  
  
"EVA stößt den EntryPlug ab!" meldete Aoba.  
  
Misato rannte zur Tür, die Treppe hinab, in den Hangar. Sie eilte die Leiter, die zum Laufsteg führte, hinauf, Rei dicht hinter sich.  
  
Der EntryPlug löste sich aus der Halterung, schlug auf den Steg, brach auf.  
Heiße LCL-Flüssigkeit ergoß sich auf den Boden.  
  
Misato wurde langsamer, stolperte fast auf die größer werdende Pfütze zu.  
"Nein..."  
Sie sank in die Knie, berührte das LCL mit den Händen.  
"Nein! Shinji..."  
  
Die Flüssigkeit war in Bewegung, zog sich zusammen, Misato bemerkte es nicht. Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen.  
  
Hinter ihr kam Rei zum Stehen, begann zu schluchzen... 


	55. 13.Zwischenspiel

13. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Tag 11  
  
"Die uns vorliegenden Daten lassen nur einen Schluß zu - Ikari hat uns hintergangen. Mit einem EVA, der von einem wahren S2-Organ angetrieben wird, steht ihm die ultimative Waffe zur Verfügung... ein lebender Gott", erklärte der Monolith mit der Aufschrift SEELE-01.  
  
"Und das er es nicht für nötig befunden hat, uns über diese Kleinigkeit zu berichten, spricht für sich." schlug SEELE-05 in dieselbe Kerbe.  
  
"Ja, Ikari hat uns verraten! Er darf uns nicht weiter gefährlich werden." warf ein weiteres Mitglied des Komitees ein.  
  
"Stimmen wir ab... wer ist dafür, Gendo Ikari aus unserem Kreis auszuschließen?" fragte der Vorsitzende.  
  
Die Entscheidung war einstimmig.  
  
"Dann ist es entschieden - Ikari wird nicht länger an unseren Treffen teilnehmen, sondern nur noch Anweisungen erhalten."  
  
"Er wird sich nicht daran halten."  
  
"Noch stellt er ein gutes Werkzeug dar, unter seinem Kommando hat NERV bisher jeden Angreifer besiegt, unserem Wissen nach werden noch wenigstens drei Engel erscheinen, wenn wir davon ausgehen, daß er uns bezüglich Iroul belogen hat."  
  
"Das hat er ohne Zweifel."  
  
"Gut, stimmen wir ein weiteres Mal ab. Ich schlage vor, einen Attentäter auf Ikari anzusetzen, der sich auf unseren Befehl hin um ihn kümmern wird." unterbracht SEELE-01 weitere Diskussionen.  
  
"Ist das sicher?"  
  
"Dafür verbürge ich mich."  
Etwa ein Viertel der Mitglieder des Komitees benutzte keine Monolithen zur Repräsentation, einer von ihnen war Wilforth Cedrick.  
"Der Attentäter kann in spätestens zwei Tagen in Tokio-3 sein."  
  
"Stimmen wir ab."  
  
Wieder war das Ergebnis einstimmig...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 12  
  
"Ihr neuer Auftrag."  
ODIN-Direktor Rabinowitz schob einen Umschlag über den Tisch.  
  
"Gendo Ikari."  
Wolf Larsen nickte.  
  
"Eines der Oberhäupter der Verschwörung namens SEELE. Sie werden heute noch nach Tokio-3 aufbrechen, der japanische Geheimdienst war so freundlich, uns einen ihrer Unterschlupfe in der Stadt zu überlassen, zusammen mit einer etablierten Deckidentität. Graben Sie sich ein, finden Sie einen Weg, an Ihr Ziel heranzukommen. Warten Sie meine weiteren Befehle ab. In dem Umschlag finden Sie ein Handy, nur ich habe die Nummer, wenn es klingelt, wissen Sie, daß es soweit ist."  
  
"Verstanden."  
  
"Wir haben ferner bereits einen Mann vor Ort - Mister Roshenkov, Sie kennen ihn bereits."  
  
"Ja. Aber er gehört nicht zu ODIN."  
  
"Wir haben ihn als freien Mitarbeiter rekrutiert, es geschah auf Ihre Empfehlung, erinnern Sie sich nicht?"  
  
"Ich... Sir, es gibt einiges, an das ich mich nicht mehr erinnere."  
  
"Decker meinte, das würde sich legen. Dieses Interface in Ihrem Kopf hat wohl Ihre Erinnerungen durcheinandergewirbelt."  
  
"So wird es wohl sein."  
  
"Viel Glück, Commander."  
  
*flash*  
  
Kurzfristig verloren die Bilder seiner Erinnerung jede Farbe, dann wurde es dunkel. Als sich die Dunkelheit auflöste, befand er sich in einem Flugzeug im Landeanflug auf Osaka.  
  
Larsen unterdrückte den Reiz, sich die Augen zu reiben.  
Ähnliche Lücken fanden sich in seinen Erinnerungen zuhauf, laut Nicklas Decker eine Folge der zeitweiligen Deaktivierung des PROPHET-Interfaces. Manchmal hatten die Bilder etwas stark grobkörniges, dann wieder gingen verschiedene Farben verloren, oder waren Bewegungen und dazu gehörende Geräusche nicht mehr synchron.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, daß es sich bald legte und die Ausführung seines Auftrages nicht beeinträchtigte...  
  
Um sich abzulenken, klappte er seinen Laptop wieder auf und rief die von seinen Leuten gesammelten Daten ab. Die Mitglieder des RABEN-Teams, welche ihn auf die Kurdistan-Mission begleitet hatten, hatten sich wie angewiesen in der Nähe ihrer Ziele eingegraben - so lautete der Terminus dafür, wenn ein Agent eine Tarnidentität annahm oder längere Zeit während eines Einsatzes an einem Ort verharrte.  
Dabei konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern, die vereinbarte Zustandsmeldung an sie abgeschickt zu haben... 


	56. Kapitel 41 - 21 Tage - Shinji Ikari

Kapitel 41 - 21 Tage - Shinji Ikari  
  
Der Sturz in die Dunkelheit schien bereits eine Ewigkeit zu dauern.  
  
Shinji konnte seinen Körper nicht mehr spüren, auch seine Sinne übermittelten keine Eindrücke mehr. Es gab nur die Schwärze, weder den Geschmack des LCL, noch das harte Plastikmaterial des Pilotensitzes. Alles schien sich aufgelöst zu haben.  
Dann hatte Shinji das Gefühl, daß sein Fall sich verlangsamte, daß die Dunkelheit an Substanz zu gewinnen schien, die ihn abzubremsen begann. Es war, als wäre er auf einer Schicht Watte gelandet, die immer konzentrierter wurde.  
  
Hatte der Engel EVA-01 vernichtet?  
War dies die Schwärze des Todes?  
Oder hatte der EVA ihn verschlungen, um ihn nie wieder freizulassen?  
War es seiner Mutter vielleicht genauso ergangen?  
  
Fragen über Fragen - und er hatte keine Antworten...  
  
Und wenn der EVA sein Bewußtsein absorbiert und sich mit ihm verbunden hatte, was geschah dann in der wirklichen Welt? Kämpfte Einheit-01 immer noch mit dem Engel?  
  
Jetzt war er völlig zum Stillstand gekommen, obwohl er unter sich keinen Widerstand spüren konnte.  
Und wie sollte er das auch, wenn er nicht einmal seinen Körper mehr wahrnehmen konnte, wenn er vielleicht auf sein Bewußtsein reduziert worden war...  
Wie ein Gespenst...  
  
Da wurde es hell. Die Dunkelheit wich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji blickte an sich herab. Er hatte seinen Körper wieder! Nur trug er anstelle seiner Alltagssachen seine PlugSuit.  
  
Wo war er?  
  
Eine Wiese... Bänke... Hecken...  
Spielgeräte. Ein Karussell. Eine Rutsche.  
Ein Sandkasten...  
Ein Spielplatz...  
  
Der Ort kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor.  
  
Kinder liefen zwischen den Geräten herum, ein Mädchen rutschte die Rutsche hinab, sprang lachend auf. Mehrere Jungen spielten fangen. Und abseits von ihnen, im Sandkasten, hockte ein vielleicht vierjähriger Junge und baute eine Sandburg.  
  
Shinji erstarrte.  
Dieser Junge...  
Das war er selbst...  
Er konnte gar nicht anders, als von seinem Standort aus sein jüngeres Ich zu beobachten.  
Die Kinder ignorierten ihn, für sie schien er gar nicht zu existieren - und vielleicht stimmte das auch...  
  
Der vierjährige Shinji zeigte kein Interesse an seiner Umwelt, schien nur den Sand formen zu wollen. Unter seinen kleinen Fingern entstanden Gebäude mit Türmchen, die er vorsichtig weiter bearbeitete, dann mit dem Zeigefinger einen Graben darum herum zog.  
Schließlich sah er mit stolzem Lächeln auf, als er sein Werk vollendet hatte.  
- Nur um im nächsten Moment mitanzusehen, wie zwei rote Schuhe mitten in der Sandburg landeten und sie einstampften.  
Der kleine Shinji sah auf.  
  
Die roten Schuhe gehörten einem ebenfalls vielleicht vierjährigen Mädchen in einem roten Kleid, ihr ebenfalls hellrotes Haar wurde von einer dunkelroten Schleife gehalten. Das Mädchen grinste ihn frech an, ehe es weiterlief.  
  
Der kleine Shinji senkte den Kopf, begann den Sand wieder zusammenzuschieben, um sich erneut ans Werk zu machen.  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Das Mädchen - das war doch Asuka!  
Wenn die Szene aus seinen Erinnerungen stammte, wieso kam sie dann darin vor?  
Während er sich den Kopf darüber zermarterte, erkannte er, daß dieses Geschehen sich wirklich so abgespielt hatte... er hatte die Burg immer wieder neuaufgebaut, nur um zusehen zu müssen, wie das rothaarige Mädchen sie immer wieder zerstört hatte. Und sie hatte dabei gelacht...  
Shinji setzte sich in Bewegung, ging langsam über den Spielplatz auf sein jüngeres Abbild zu.  
Die anderen Kinder ignorierten ihn immer noch, sahen den seltsam gekleideten Fremden in ihrer Mitte nicht.  
Shinji ging vor sich selbst in die Hocke.  
"Kann ich dir helfen?" fragte er mit freundlichem Lächeln.  
  
Der andere Shinji reagierte nicht, formte bereits wieder den Sand.  
  
"Ich würde dir gerne helfen", wiederholte Shinji, wieder ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen.  
  
Zögernd streckte er die Hand aus.  
Seine Finger glitten durch sein Abbild hindurch.  
Es war nicht real, nur eine Erinnerung...  
Shinji schluckte.  
  
Inzwischen hatte der vierjährige Shinji seine Burg bereits fast wieder aufgebaut.  
  
Shinji sah sich um, sah das rothaarige Mädchen, welches Asuka so sehr ähnelte, wieder heranlaufen. Er stand auf, breitete die Arme aus wie eine Sperre. Sie sollte die Sandburg nicht noch einmal zerstören!  
Doch ebenso wie er für den kleinen Shinji nicht existierte, gab es ihn auch für die kleine Asuka nicht. Die Rothaarige lief mitten durch ihn hindurch, zertrampelte lachend die Sandburg, ehe sie wieder zu den anderen Kindern rannte.  
Mit tiefem Bedauern blickte Shinji auf die Überreste der Burg. Der andere Shinji war jedoch schon dabei, den Sand wieder zusammenzuschieben...  
Der Kreislauf würde vielleicht ewig so weitergehen...  
  
Aber, wenn er hier war, wenn sein vierjähriges Gegenstück sich auf dem Spielplatz aufgehalten hatte, dann mußte sie auch hier sein... seine Mutter!  
  
Aufgeregt sah Shinji sich um.  
  
Auf einer Bank in der Nähe saßen zwei Frauen und unterhielten sich angeregt, Papiere und Unterlagen auf den Knien, die Kinder hatten sie längst vergessen. Und eine der beiden war seine Mutter!  
Shinji lief los, rannte. Im Lauf breitete er wieder die Arme aus, doch dieses mal um seine Mutter zu umarmen.  
"Mutter! Mutter, ich bin es!"  
  
Keine der beiden Frauen sah auf, keine wandte den Kopf.  
  
Und Shinji lief durch sie und die Bank hindurch, stand plötzlich in einer brusthohen Hecke, welche jedoch kaum Substanz hatte. Es war, als würde er durch Nebel waten.  
Enttäuscht drehte er sich um, ging langsam zurück, bleib neben seiner Mutter stehen.  
"Mutter? Mutter, ich bin´s, Shinji. Hörst du mich? Bitte, sieh mich doch an..."  
Doch Yui Ikari nahm ihn nicht wahr.  
  
Bei den Unterlagen auf ihren Knien handelte es sich um komplizierte Gleichungen, dazwischen Diagramme. Und eine grobe Skizze eines EVAs...  
  
"Doktor Soryu... Kyoko, dieses Projekt wird alles in den Schatten stellen, was die Wissenschaft bisher erreicht hat. Bedenken Sie doch, die EVAs wären imstande, an Orte zu gehen, an denen Menschen nicht überleben könnten, sie würden uns den Weg ebnen können... die Tiefsee, andere Planeten... alles wäre plötzlich in Reichweite. Doktor Akagi steuert das PROPHET-Interface und ihre Entwicklungen auf dem Gebiet der künstlichen Intelligenz bei. Und ich möchte auch Sie im Team haben."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Yui. Als Asuka nach dem Impact geboren wurde, kam mir das wie ein Wunder vor, ich will ihr eigentlich mehr Zeit widmen."  
  
"Ich verstehe Sie, aber Sie wissen auch um den vordringlicheren Grund, weshalb das Projekt-E begonnen wurde."  
  
"Um Soldaten für den Kampf gegen weitere Engel zu schaffen, ja. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wie gut es Ihrem Mann gelungen ist, die Wahrheit über den Impact vor der Weltöffentlichkeit zu verbergen. Aber was macht Sie so sicher, daß noch mehr dieser Wesen erscheinen werden? Die Bezeichnung ´Engel´ ist übrigens höchst verwirrend."  
  
"Gendo hat diese Begriffe geprägt. Er hatte die Katastrophe vorhergesehen... es gibt uralte Prophezeiungen, welche den Impact vorhergesagt hatten. Alle anderen Ereignisse sind so gekommen, wie beschrieben..."  
  
"So etwas kann man auch provozieren. Aber Sie haben mein Wort, Yui, daß ich es mir überlegen werde."  
  
"Wir brauchen Sie, Kyoko, ihre Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet der Genetik..."  
  
"Sie schmeicheln mir, Yui. - Ach, ist es nicht schön, wie unsere Kinder miteinander spielen... Asuka! Hör sofort auf, Shinjis Sandburg zu zertrampeln, das ist nicht nett!"  
  
"Aber er ist soooo langweilig, Mama", rief das Mädchen.  
  
"Das ist noch lange kein Grund, so etwas zu tun! Hilf ihm lieber!"  
  
Die Szene begann zu verblassen.  
Die spielenden Kinder, die Spielgeräte, die Hecken und Bänke und der Rasen verschwanden, wurden von der Dunkelheit verschluckt.  
Zurück bleib nur eine Person, die in einem Lichtkreis stand...  
  
"Mutter?" flüsterte Shinji.  
  
"Du bist groß geworden, mein Sohn..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Diese Stimme...  
  
Halbvergessene Erinnerungen stiegen in Shinji wieder auf an die Stimme seiner Mutter, wenn sie ihm abends Schlaflieder vorgesungen hatte... aber auch an Streitgespräche zwischen ihr und seinem Vater, die gedämpft des Nachts durch die Wand an sein Ohr gedrungen waren.  
  
"Mutter... kannst du mich sehen? Hörst du mich?"  
  
"Ja."  
Yui Ikari lächelte ihn an, breitete die Arme aus.  
  
Wieder lief er los, ließ sich in ihre Arme fallen.  
"Du hast mir so gefehlt..."  
  
Sie drückte ihn an sich, strich ihm übers Haar.  
"Mein kleiner Shinji... mein armer Junge... wieviel Zeit doch verstrichen ist..."  
  
Shinji wollte seine Mutter gar nicht mehr loslassen, wollte sich in einem fort aufs Neue vergewissern, daß sie echt war, daß sie Substanz in all der Dunkelheit besaß.  
  
Und wenn das nur eine Täuschung war?  
Der EVA hatte ihm früher schon Trugbilder gezeigt, um ihn dazu zu bringen, seinen Geist mit ihm zu vereinen. Als er im Schatten des Engels Leriel gefangen gewesen war, hatte EVA-01 versucht, ihn mit Bildern von Rei-chan zu ködern, was, wenn er jetzt wieder nur auf seine Erinnerungen zurückgriff und ihm das vorgaukelte, was er sehen wollte?  
  
Erschrocken löste Shinji sich aus den Armen seiner Mutter, trat einen Schritt zurück.  
"Bist du wirklich?"  
Er musterte sie. Ihre Gesichtszüge besaßen eine erschreckende Ähnlichkeit mit denen Rei-chans... war dies das Werk des EVA? Besaß seine Mutter Reis Gesicht, weil dies die Person war, welche er mehr liebte als alle anderen?  
  
Yui nickte.  
"Ich bin wirklich - sofern man hier von Wirklichkeit sprechen kann."  
  
"Wo sind wir?"  
  
"All dies ist EVA. Wir befinden uns im Herzen von EVA-01."  
  
"Ein dunkler Ort..."  
  
"Ja. Ich habe seit zehn Jahren hier auf dich gewartet, um dich endlich wiederzusehen, mein Sohn."  
  
"Solange... dann... uh... bist du seit damals seine Gefangene..."  
  
"EVA-01 hat mich damals absorbiert... so wie er dich zu absorbieren versucht. Allerdings verhindert dies meine Anwesenheit. Solange ich... solange meine Seele Teil von Einheit-01 ist, kann sie keine weiteren Seelen verschlingen."  
  
"Dann hast du mir die ganzen Male geholfen... als EVA-01 im Inneren des Kugelengels war... und damals, als Rei-chan Probleme mit EVA-02 hatte, als wir gegen den Zwillingsengel kämpften..."  
  
"Ich habe oft versucht, mich dir bemerkbar zu machen, aber ich war zu schwach. Das hat sich jetzt geändert."  
  
"Ahm... Wie?"  
  
"EVA-01 hat das S2-Organ des Engels absorbiert, es gibt uns beiden, ihm und mir, Kraft."  
  
"Dann haben wir gewonnen?"  
  
"Ja. Der Engel der Macht wurde besiegt. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre nicht nötig gewesen."  
  
"Warum? Sie greifen uns doch an..."  
  
"Es gibt da etwas, das du vergessen hast, Shinji. Du mußt dich erinnern."  
  
"Was? Woran soll ich mich erinnern?"  
  
"An das, was früher war... wenn die Zeit reif ist, wirst du wissen, was du tun mußt."  
  
"Ich... ah... Mutter, warum siehst du Rei-chan so ähnlich?"  
  
"Deine Freundin?"  
  
"Ahm... ja..."  
  
"Sie ist in deinem Herzen. Du mußt sie sehr lieben."  
  
"Ich... uhm... das tue ich."  
  
In der Dunkelheit erschien ein weiterer heller Flecken, in ihm stand Rei Ayanami, gekleidet in ihre Schuluniform.  
"Ich bin in deinem Herzen." flüsterte sie.  
  
Yui verließ ´ihren´ Lichtkreis, wanderte um Reis Kreis herum.  
"Das sind deine Erinnerungen an sie. All deine Liebe, all deine Erwartungen... und deine Zukunft... Ein kluges Mädchen, dir vom Wesen her nicht unähnlich... eine Seelenverwandte..."  
  
"Ahm... aber warum ähnelt ihr euch so... uh... äußerlich?"  
  
"Tun wir das? Vielleicht ist es das, was du sehen möchtest? Vielleicht soll Rei mich in deinem Herzen ersetzen..."  
  
"Nein, Mutter, das stimmt nicht... ihr... ah... ihr beide seid in meinem Herzen... und... uh..."  
  
"Es ist das Werk deines Vaters, Shinji. Er schuf diesen Körper, formte ihn nach seinen Wünschen und Sehnsüchten, gab ihm mein Gesicht..."  
  
"Vater? Du sprichst davon, wie er Rei-chans körperliche Eigenschaften... uh... verbessert hat... ihre Stärke und Konstitution, nicht wahr?"  
  
"So hat der Mann namens Kaji es dir erzählt, oder?"  
  
Ein weiterer Lichtkreis erschien, in ihm stand Ryoji Kaji.  
  
"Er ist sehr weise. Und sehr risikobereit... trotzdem hätte er wohl für dich einen besseren Vater abgegeben, als Gendo jemals dazu imstande gewesen wäre... und die Frau, Misato..."  
  
Noch ein Lichtkreis entstand in der Dunkelheit. Misato erschien.  
  
"Sie hat Schwächen, große und kleine, doch ihr Herz sitzt am rechten Fleck. Bei ihr bist du gut aufgehoben, ein guter Ersatz für mich."  
  
"Mutter, wie redest du denn? Wenn ich kann, dann hole ich dich hier heraus!"  
  
"Das wird nicht möglich sein, mein Kleiner. Was der EVA einmal hat, das gibt er nicht frei. Nur dich hat er nur teilweise assimilieren können. Dein Körper wurde Teil des EVAs, doch dein Geist ist nicht an ihn gebunden."  
  
"Ahm... mein Körper?"  
  
"Ja. EVA-01 hat ihn aufgelöst."  
  
"Ich habe keinen Körper mehr?" fragte Shinji panisch und blickte an sich herab. "Aber, hier..."  
  
"Das ist nur eine Repräsentation. Die PlugSuit stellt die Grenzen dar, welche du dir selbst gesetzt hast, damit dein Geist nicht verweht."  
  
"Dann bin ich auch ein Gefangener."  
  
"Nicht ganz. Draußen ist man bereits dabei, Vorbereitungen zu deiner Rettung zu treffen."  
  
"Woher... uh... woher weißt du das?"  
  
"Ich bin ein Teil von EVA-01, vergiß das nicht. Allerdings wird er dich nicht gehenlassen wollen."  
  
"Wie..."  
Shinji runzelte die Stirn.  
"Hörst du das auch? Musik..."  
Eine geisterhafte Melodie hallte leise durch die Dunkelheit.  
  
"Eine Geige. Sie versucht, dich zu erreichen..."  
Yui blieb vor Reis Abbild stehen.  
"Bemerkenswert. Obwohl Gendo alles getan hat, um sie sich gefügig zu machen, konntest du die Pforten ihres Herzens aufstoßen."  
  
"Rei-chan... ja..."  
  
"Was auch geschehen wird, ich weiß jetzt, daß du in guten Händen sein wirst, kleiner Shinji."  
  
"Mutter, ich will dich nicht wieder verlieren."  
  
"Und ich will nicht, daß du auch ein Gefangener des EVAs wirst. Wer sonst soll denn Gendo stoppen?"  
  
"Vater? Wie... wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Der Mann, den du deinen Vater nennst, Shinji, ist kein guter Mensch."  
  
"Ah... das weiß ich schon seit langem." sagte Shinji voller Bitterkeit.  
  
Über ihnen bildete sich eine Sphäre, welche eine weitere seiner Erinnerungen zeigte:  
Kurz nach dem Tod seiner Mutter... Das Haus seiner Pflegeeltern, die ihn mit vorgetäuschter Freundlichkeit begrüßten, während sein Vater sich nicht einmal die Mühe gemacht hatte, aus dem Wagen zu steigen...  
  
"Ich habe in meinem Leben sicher auch Fehler gemacht, doch Gendo war der schlimmste." flüsterte Yui. "Wir lernten uns auf einem Genetiker-Symposium kennen, er vertrat einige faszinierende Ideen, wie man den Menschen durch die Mittel der Wissenschaft verbessern und zu einem höheren Wesen machen könnte. Natürlich lagen die nötigen Mittel noch weit jenseits des Möglichen, weshalb er von vielen verlacht wurde. Ich fand ihn damals sehr sympathisch... wie sehr man sich doch täuschen kann. Er war ein sehr guter Schauspieler. Nach nur drei Monaten heirateten wir - gegen den Willen meiner Eltern. Er nahm sogar meinen Namen an, was mir ungemein schmeichelte. Doch danach ließ er seine Maske mehr und mehr fallen. Seine Theorien waren viel weitreichender und... erschreckender... als ich geglaubt hatte... und der Second Impact gab ihm auch noch recht. Für ihn erschuf ich die Grundlagen der EVAs und rekrutierte andere Wissenschaftler für das Projekt-E... Projekt EVANGELION. Doch privat drifteten wir immer weiter auseinander. Eines Tages suchte ich den Rat eines alten Freundes, meines Mentors an der Universität. Er gab sich alle Mühe, mir Trost und Mut zuzusprechen, so daß ich immer wieder zu Gendo zurückkehrte, es wieder versuchte, doch dann kam eines zum anderen und... nun ja, manche würden wohl sagen, ich hätte einen weiteren Fehler begangen, doch ohne diesen Fehler würde es dich nicht geben..."  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Hatte seine Mutter ihm wirklich gerade zu verstehen gegeben, daß Gendo Ikari nicht sein leiblicher Vater war? Daß sie ihn mit einem anderen Mann betrogen hatte?"  
"Er... er ist nicht mein Vater?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji. Ich würde es dir nicht sagen, wenn ich nicht wüßte, daß dies für dich keine schlechte Nachricht darstellt. Gendo ist nicht dein leiblicher Vater. Dieser Mann ist in seinem Herzen so kalt, daß er gar nicht imstande ist, Leben hervorzubringen."  
  
"Uh, wer..."  
  
"Bitte, Shinji, das möchte ich dir nicht sagen. Er weiß es selbst nicht."  
  
"Aber ich muß es doch wissen!"  
  
"Du kennst ihn bereits. Und in gewisser Weise wacht er bereits über dich und die anderen Piloten." Yui lachte leise auf. "Nein, dieser Kaji ist es nicht, der wäre doch etwas zu jung gewesen."  
  
"Ahm, Mutter..."  
  
"Mein kleiner Shinji... erschrickt es dich, die Wahrheit zu kennen?"  
  
"Nein. Ich fühle mich... besser... Mutter, gibt es wirklich keine Möglichkeit, dich hier herauszuholen? Und wenn ich mit dir die Plätze tausche?"  
  
"Selbst wenn das ginge, würde ich es nicht zulassen. Ich bin und bleibe ein Teil von EVA-01, daran läßt sich nichts ändern. Nur die Vernichtung des EVAs würde mich auch nicht befreien."  
  
"Dann nehme ich ihn eigenhändig auseinander!"  
  
"Aber das würde mich auch nicht zurückholen, Shinji. Bitte, finde dich damit ab. Solange du den EVA steuerst - und ich habe dafür gesorgt, daß er nur dich noch als Piloten akzeptiert - werde ich in deiner Nähe sein und dir helfen können. Das Mädchen namens Rei wird die Lücke in deinem Herzen füllen, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel."  
  
"Ja... Rei-chan... aber warum kann ich nicht euch beide haben? Wir könnten wie eine Familie sein... Du, mein wahrer Vater, ich..."  
  
Sie sah ihren Sohn traurig an.  
"Es ist schwer, ich weiß. Ich werde dich auch nur ungern wieder gehenlassen... Ah, sie beginnen. EVA-01 hat gerade genetische Schablonen übermittelt bekommen, nach denen sie deinen Körper rekonstruieren wollen."  
  
"Wie... wie geht das?"  
  
"Oh, das ist recht einfach. Wenn du ein paar Jahre Zeit hättest, könnte ich es dir erklären. Aber jetzt beginnt uns die Zeit wegzulaufen, dabei gibt es noch einige Dinge zu tun."  
  
"Mutter, ich will dich nicht alleinlassen!"  
  
"Ich bin nicht allein. Ich habe meine Erinnerungen - und die deinen. Und wenn ich weiß, daß du glücklich bist, dann habe ich alles, was ich hier benötige. Außerdem wirst du dort draußen noch gebraucht, nicht nur von Rei... Sieh mal, dort..."  
  
Wieder entstand ein Lichtfleck, nur zeigte dieser zwei Personen.  
  
"Toji und Hikari..."  
  
Die Klassensprecherin saß wie eine Statue auf einem Stuhl und blickte ins Leere, während Toji vorsichtig und voller Zärtlichkeit ihr Haar kämmte.  
  
"Das Mädchen ist eine Gefangene, ähnlich wie ich. Ihr Geist ist im Herzen von Einheit-03 gefangen."  
  
"Hat er sie auch absorbiert?"  
  
"Nein, bei EVA-03 hat die Künstliche Intelligenz endlich ihren Zweck erfüllt und verhindert, daß der EVA sie verschlingen konnte. Aber die kritischen Verletzungen..."  
  
Die Sphäre über ihnen zeigte jetzt EVA-03, der kopflos auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"... die der EVA erlitten hat, haben dies verursacht."  
  
Die Brust des EVAs wurde durchsichtig, unter der Panzerung konnte Shinji ein langsam pulsierendes Herz erkennen.  
  
"Du kannst sie aus dieser Lage befreien."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
"Bringe sie in die Nähe des EVAs und zerstöre dann sein Herz... das müßte funktionieren."  
  
"Kann ich das nicht auch mit EVA-01 tun?"  
  
"Noch einmal, Shinji - ich bin eins mit dem EVA, egal was du tust, es wird sich auf ihn und mich auswirken."  
  
"Ja, Mutter."  
  
"Ich weiß, es fällt dir nicht leicht, das zu akzeptieren. Ich konnte das Unmögliche auch immer nur schwer akzeptieren."  
  
"Ich werde tun, was du gesagt hast."  
  
"Guter Junge. Jetzt gibt es noch eins zu tun - wir müssen EVA-01 dazu bringen, daß er dich gehen läßt."  
  
"Wie... wie können wir das?"  
  
"Du mußt dich mit der Künstlichen Intelligenz in Verbindung setzen."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"Sie war Naoko Akagis Beitrag zu dem Projekt, zusammen mit dem Steuerinterface. Wir hatten den Hunger des EVA nach einer Seele schon recht früh erkannt und glaubten, ihn auf diese Art zufriedenstellen zu können... mit einer künstlichen Seele, einer Künstlichen Intelligenz, die auf einer digitalisierten realen Persönlichkeit beruhte. Akagi suchte die ideale Persönlichkeit, was sie fand, war ein Sterbender, ein Mann, der beim Impact schwer verletzt worden war. In einer risikoreichen Operation sollte ihm das von Akagi entwickelte PROPHET-Interface eingesetzt werden. Für den Fall eines Fehlschlages digitalisierte Doktor Naoko Akagi die Persönlichkeit des Patienten. Er war ein Kämpfer und Stratege, jemand, der über eine sehr starke Seele verfügte, um es mal mit Gendos Worten auszudrücken. Wir ahnten jedoch nicht, daß die lange Zeit im Krankenhaus, während der sein Körper nach und nach versagt hatte, ihn an den Rand des Wahnsinns getrieben hatte. Wir wußten nicht, daß er in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen gefangen war... sonst hätte ich nie an dem Experiment teilgenommen... und ich hätte auch niemals zugelassen, daß du es mitansehen mußtest. Bist du bereit?"  
  
"Ich... uh... ja."  
  
Die Umgebung veränderte sich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Dunkelheit wich Licht.  
  
Sie standen an einem verwüsteten Strandabschnitt. Der Strang war mit Seetang, Bruchstücken von Brettern und rostigen Metallteilen übersät. Der Himmel über ihnen war dunkel und das Meer tobte.  
  
"Komm hierher." rief Yui Shinji von einer Anhöhe aus zu.  
  
"Ja, Mutter."   
Er gesellte sich zu ihr.  
  
"Dort!"   
Sie deutete nach vorn, zum Wasser hin.  
  
Shinji konnte eine scheinbar endlose Betonmauer erkennen, die den Strand zu einer Seite hin begrenzte, sich dabei seltsam wand und gar keiner geraden Linie zu folgen schien, schlimmer noch, die ihre Position zu verändern schien.  
  
"Und dort..."  
  
Am Horizont erschien eine gewaltige Flutwelle.  
  
"Wir müssen hier weg!" rief Shinji.  
  
"Nein, es sind auch nur Erinnerungen."  
  
Die Flutwelle trug einen Körper mit sich, Shinji konnte erkennen, daß es sich um EVA-01 handelte - oder besser, ein kleineres Abbild des EVAs von seiner Größe.  
Wuchtig wurde der EVA gegen die Mauer schleudert, rutschte mit verrenktem Körper daran herab, blieb leblos an ihrem Fuß liegen, während sich um ihn herum eine rote Pfütze bildete.  
Das Wasser stieg, näherte sich dem liegenden EVA immer weiter, umspülte ihn schließlich, trug ihn wieder fort.  
Kurz darauf erschien wieder die riesenhafte Welle, trug den kleinen EVA wieder heran, schmetterte ihn wieder gegen die Mauer, wo er erneut herabrutschte.  
  
"Wie furchtbar..."  
  
"Und so wiederholt es sich wieder und wieder. Es ist seine letzte konkrete Erinnerung und er ist darin gefangen."  
  
"Warum zeigst du mir das? Ich konnte bereits bei meiner eigenen Erinnerung nichts tun."  
  
"Dies ist aber nicht deine Erinnerung. Erinnerungen sind starr, doch das hier ist dynamisch, jedenfalls für ihn."  
  
"Und wie..."  
  
"Du bist nur teilweise von EVA-01 assimiliert worden, dein Geist jedoch ist noch völlig frei. Und hier ist dein Wille Gesetz."  
  
"Ich... uh... wenn ich es will, dann wird er also nicht gegen die Mauer geschleudert?"  
  
"Ja. Sieh es dir selbst an."  
  
Tatsächlich...  
Die Welle stand still in der Luft. Und auf ihrer Krone trug sie den EVA.  
  
"Vielleicht solltest du sie noch etwas näherkommenlassen."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Er konzentrierte sich, stellte sich vor, wie die Welle den Strang erreichte und dort einfach in sich zusammenfiel.  
  
Und so geschah es. Der menschengroße EVA klatschte einfach in den Sand.  
  
"Ich... ah... vielleicht sollte ich mit ihm reden?"  
  
"Gute Idee, Shinji."  
  
Shinji stieg von der Erhöhung und lief zu dem Wesen in Purpur und Grün hinüber, während Yui ihm langsam folgte.  
  
"Uh, hallo... Kannst du mich verstehen?"  
  
"Ich... höre..." stieß der EVA mit grollender Stimme hervor. "Die Flutwelle... das ist das Ende der Welt..."  
  
"Nein... uhm... die Welt hat es überstanden und... uh... ich brauche deine Hilfe..."  
  
"Ich soll dir helfen? Ich kann nicht einmal mir selbst helfen, die Welle..."  
  
"Sie existiert nur in deinen Erinnerungen. Ich habe... ahm... ich habe sie aufgehalten."  
  
"Du? Ich kenne dich... Ikari, Shinji... Third Children, Pilot von EVA-01... EVA-01, das bin ich... oder nur ein Teil..."  
  
"Wir können uns gegenseitig helfen. Du mußt dafür sorgen, daß ich den EVA wieder verlassen kann."  
  
"Das ist deine Aufgabe", erklärte Yui, die Shinji inzwischen erreicht hatte.  
  
"Aufgabe... ich bin Soldat, ich erfülle meine Aufgaben."  
  
"Es ist deine Pflicht. Du kämpfst für die Unschuldigen."  
  
"Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."  
  
"Genau. Und mein Sohn ist unschuldig."  
  
Die Augen des EVAs glühten auf.  
"Ich helfe."  
Ächzend und grollend kam er auf die Beine, wandte sich der Mauer zu.  
"Folgt mir!"  
Mit kräftigen Schlägen begann er die Mauer zu bearbeiten.  
Bald zeigten sich erste Risse im Beton, dann erste Dellen und Löcher.  
  
Yui Ikari schien zu lauschen.  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen! Man versucht auch von der anderen Seite aus, ihn zu retten."  
  
"Ich erinnere mich." knirschte der EVA, während er einen großen Betonbrocken zur Seite wuchtete. "Wir haben zusammen gekämpft, Third Children. Wir sind Waffenbrüder."  
  
"Uh... ähm... das... äh... klingt... uh... könnte so stimmen."  
  
"Wo ich herkomme, läßt man die seinen nicht im Stich. Rufe mich und ich werde an deiner Seite stehen!"  
  
Das Loch in der Mauer wurde mit jedem Schlag des EVAs größer. Zugleich spürte Shinji einen starken Sog, der von dem Loch ausging.  
  
"Das ist der Weg, Shinji!" rief Yui. "Geh, mein Sohn! Sie wartet auf der anderen Seite!"  
  
"Mutter, ich..."  
Shinji stemmte sich gegen den Sog, der ihn in das Loch ziehen wollte. Obwohl ihre Worte, daß es unmöglich für sie war, den EVA wieder zu verlassen, noch in seinen Ohren klangen, streckte er die Hand nach ihr aus.  
"Komm mit mir!"  
  
Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Aber... ich kann dich doch nicht hier zurücklassen!"  
  
"Wenigstens bin ich nicht allein", flüsterte sie gegen die Tränen ankämpfend, welche sich in ihren Augen sammelten.  
"Wir werden uns nicht wiedersehen, doch ich werde immer über dich wachen, mein Sohn."  
  
"Mutter..."  
  
Ein Schrei hallte über den Strand.  
"Shinji!"  
  
Er sah zum bewölkten Himmel.  
"Rei?"  
  
Der EVA packte ihn, stieß ihn auf das Loch in der Mauer zu.  
"GEH!"  
  
Der Sog packte ihn, riß ihn fort.  
  
Wieder umgab ihn Dunkelheit.  
  
Mutter...  
  
Rei...  
Rei-chan...  
  
Er spürte ihre Gegenwart, ihre Nähe...  
  
Rei-chan...  
  
Ihre Gedanken waren wie ein Leuchtfeuer, ihre Liebe wie ein Sirenenruf, dem er folgen mußte... 


	57. 14.Zwischenspiel

14. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Tag 21  
  
Tabris schlug die Augen auf.  
Sein Kopf schmerzte, sein Körper - oder vielmehr der Körper, den er sich von seinem wahren Besitzer ausgeliehen hatte - fühlte sich schwach an.  
Er hatte ja nicht geahnt, wie wenig belastbar die Körper der Lilims waren, sonst hätte er sich nicht in künstlichen Tiefschlaf versenkt, als er Leriel verließ. Er hätte wissen müssen, daß der Körper nach all den Tagen ohne Nahrungszufuhr am Rande des Zusammenbruches gestanden hatte, schließlich hatte er versprochen, ihn unversehrt zurückzugeben.  
  
Wo war er?  
  
Er suchte in den Erinnerungen Kaworu Nagisas. Diese waren recht beschränkt, Kaworu hatte in den letzten Jahren den NERV-Stützpunkt kaum verlassen. Ein Privatlehrer hatte für seine Bildung gesorgt, ansonsten war seine Zeit mit Tests und Synchrontraining ausgefüllt gewesen. Über die Welt außerhalb des Stützpunktes hatte er nur durch etwas erfahren, das die Lilims Fernsehen nannten...  
  
Interessant... soviel Wissen... 


	58. Kapitel 42 - 21 Tage - Spione unter sich

Kapitel 42 - 21 Tage - Spione unter sich  
  
Tag 1  
  
Kaji setzte das Nachtsichtfernglas ab und wechselte von einer kauernden in eine sitzende Position.  
Er befand sich in felsigem Gelände mit spärlicher Vegetation, der wahrscheinlich einzige Busch im Umkreis von fünfhundert Metern, der dicht genug war, um sich dahinter zu verstecken, diente ihm als Deckung. Kaji trug einen schwarzen Tarnanzug, sogar das Gesicht hatte er sich mit Matsch beschmiert, damit er im Mondlicht auch wirklich nur ein Schatten war.  
  
Ein Stück weiter und tiefer, unterhalb des Abhanges, auf dem Kaji jetzt saß, befand sich ein umzäuntes Gelände mit mehreren solide aussehenden Gebäuden, vor dem Hauptgebäude standen mehrere Militärjeeps und bewaffnete Soldaten sicherten das Tor und patrouillierten auf dem Areal.  
Das Gebiet gehört rechtlich betrachtet zum nahegelegenen UN-Stützpunkt, welcher das UN-Hauptquartier für den ostasiatischen Raum bildete, stellte aber eine eigene Einheit dar. Hierher war der Stellvertretende NERV-Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki von seinen Entführern gebracht worden.  
  
Kaji hatte in den letzten Stunden mehrere Recherchen durchgeführt, demnach existierten keine Informationen über das Areal schräg unter ihm. Und der ODIN-Hauptrechner HEIMDALL wußte von keiner UN-sanktionierten Operation gegen NERV - aber das mußte wirklich nicht viel heißen, von seinem, Kajis, eigenen Einsatz wußten auch nur die Personen, die ihn beauftragt hatten, wovon der tot und der andere immer noch vermißt war. Stattdessen hielt General Cedrick in Wilhelmshaven die Zügel jetzt straff in der Hand, dessen SEELE-Mitgliedschaft Kaji zumindest vermutete.  
  
Die Fragen, die zu klären er sich vorgenommen hatte, lauteten:  
Wer hatte den Sub-Kommandanten entführt und warum?  
Das Wer konnte Kaji sich denken, nur eine Gruppe konnte über UN-Ressourcen verfügen, ohne daß irgend jemand Zeter und Mordio schrie - SEELE. Und das Warum lag auch nahe - natürlich um von Fuyutsuki an Insiderinformationen zu gelangen!  
An letzteren hatte natürlich auch Kaji Interesse. Außerdem mochte er den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten, der Mann hatte das Herz am richtigen Fleck und stand mit beiden Beinen auf der Erde, ohne ihn wäre es bei NERV um einiges trostloser, wenn Ikari ungebremst handeln konnte. Und schließlich gab es da noch etwas, das Kaji Fuyutsuki dringend fragen wollte, um seine persönliche Neugier zu stillen...  
Und damit war er bei der dritten Frage, mit der er sich herumschlagen mußte: Wie sollte er den Sub-Kommandanten befreien?  
  
Für die erste Nacht hatte er sich zunächst vorgenommen, die Lage auszuspähen.  
Der Komplex war nicht stark bewacht, nur zwei Wachen am Tor und drei Doppelstreifen. Den Gebäudetypen nach handelte es sich um eine Verwaltungseinrichtung, doch wenn es wirklich ein Stützpunkt von SEELE war, dürften die Bauten ziemlich leerstehen. Kaji rechnete mit vielleicht zehn weiteren Personen.   
Das Magazin seiner Waffe faßte zwanzig Schuß, mehr als genug, sollte es hart auf hart kommen. Er war Experte darin, keine Kugeln unnötig zu verschießen... Allerdings zog er Methoden vor, die auf Listen und Bluffs basierten, anstatt auf roher Gewalt. Im Gegensatz zu seinem vermißten Ausbilder war er nicht teilweise kugelfest und eine kugelsichere Jacke schützte auch nur einen Teil des Körpers.  
  
Während er sich in geduckter Haltung und teilweise wie eine Schlange über den Fels robbend von dem Komplex entfernte, legte er sich bereits einen Plan zurecht. ODIN hatte für ihn eine ganze Reihe von Tarnidentitäten in den letzten Jahren installiert, ebenso wie er für den Einsatz in Tokio-3 eine mehrfach gestaffelte Tarnung bekommen hatte. Wer durch seine Rolle als neugieriger Strategischer Offizier hindurchschaute, stieß nach einigem Graben darauf, daß ihn eine dem japanischen Innenministerium angegliederte Behörde geschickt hatte. Wer dann noch weiterforschte, konnte darauf kommen, daß diese Behörde eigentlich dem Geheimdienst zugeordnet war. Weitere Untersuchungen könnten eine Verbindung zu einer Spezialabteilung des japanischen Geheimdienstes führen. Doch die Verbindung zu ODIN war beinahe unmöglich zu erkennen, außer er plauderte es aus, so wie er es Katsuragi gegenüber getan hatte.  
  
Katsuragi...  
Misato...  
  
Wie sehr hatte er sie vermißt...  
Ein Fehltritt, ein Augenblick, in dem er sich nicht hatte beherrschen können, und alles war aus gewesen. Daß er sie betrogen hatte, hätte sie ihm vielleicht noch verziehen, doch nicht, daß er es mit ihrer besten Freundin getan hatte...  
Wie sehr er es bereute. Vielleicht war das Hauptgrund dafür gewesen, daß er eine Laufbahn als Spion eingeschlagen hatte - um sich abzulenken...  
Und trotzdem wußte er, daß sein Geheimnis bei ihr sicher war.  
  
Jetzt mußte er in seinen Unterschlupf zurück und einige Vorkehrungen treffen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 2  
  
Kozo Fuyutsukis Schädel dröhnte. In seiner Nase hielt sich der hartnäckige Geruch von Äther. Er fühlte sich müde, wußte zugleich, daß dies an den Rückständen des Betäubungsmittels lag.  
  
Fuyutsuki lag auf einer Pritsche in einem ansonsten kahlen Raum ohne Fenster. Unter der Decke hing eine nackte Glühbirne in der Fassung; es gab keinerlei Hinweise darauf, wo er sich befand. Ebenso gab es keine Hinweise auf die Identität seiner Entführer.  
Allerdings gab es nicht viele Leute oder Gruppen, die es wagen, oder auch nur versuchen würden, in die Geofront einzudringen, das gutgesicherte NERV-Hauptquartier zu betreten und den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten zu entführen... eigentlich kam dafür nur eine Gruppierung in Frage - SEELE. SEELE war der Name, den die Mitglieder des Komitees, welches hinter NERV stand, sich selbst gegeben hatten. Sie sahen sich als die heimlichen Beherrscher der Welt an, als die große Kontrollinstanz, eben die Seele der Menschheit selbst. Und Kontrolle übten sie ganz sicher aus, in wirtschaftlicher, politischer und religiöser Sicht. NERV wurde von ihnen unterstützt, weil sie befürchteten, daß sich bei einem Third Impact alles, was sie aufgebaut hatten, in Wohlgefallen auflösen würde. SEELE war eine Gruppe alter Männer, die durch ihre Macht und ihren Reichtum fast jeden Menschen zu ihrem Handlanger korrumpieren konnte, wissentlich oder unwissentlich... nur sie konnten diese Aktion in Auftrag   
gegeben haben...  
  
Langsam setzte er sich auf.  
  
Die Tür des Raumes vermittelte einen stabilen Eindruck, in ihr war ein kleines Sichtfenster eingelassen, durch welches man in die Zelle und auf die Pritsche blicken konnte. Über der Tür befand sich zudem eine Kamera.  
  
Fuyutsuki streckte sich, versuchte seine schlaffen Muskeln wiederzubeleben.  
Er hatte immer noch das Foto in der Hand...  
Einen Moment lang zögerte er, steckte das total zerknüllte Bild dann in die Brusttasche seines Uniformjacketts.  
Wahrscheinlich wußten seine Entführer bereits, daß er wach war. Sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis sie kamen, um ihn zu holen.  
Kurz erwog er, hinter der Tür zu lauern und den ersten, der in den Raum kam, anzuspringen, doch garantiert würde das nicht funktionieren.  
Was sie wohl von ihm wollten... höchstwahrscheinlich Informationen. Ikari hatte SEELE gegenüber das Blaue vom Himmel herab gelogen, wenn SEELE ihn hatten entführen lassen, dann würde sie die Wahrheit wissen wollen. Vielleicht würden sie sogar versuchen, sich seine Loyalität zu sichern und ihn umzudrehen... allerdings würde er da doch nur den Teufel mit dem Beelzebub austreiben, Ikari war ein Faktor, den er einigermaßen einzuschätzen vermochte, während er von SEELE nur die Stimmen und ein paar mutmaßliche Namen kannte - Ikari hatte ihn ein-, zweimal zu den Konferenzen in der Virtuellen Realität mitgenommen...  
  
Jemand war an der Tür...  
Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloß umgedreht, eine Kette entfernt...  
Die Tür wurde geöffnet, sie schwang zum Gang hin auf...  
  
Ein dunkelhaariger Eurasier trat halb in die Zelle, winkte ihm mit einer Pistole zu.  
"Folgen Sie mir." sagte Sergej Roshenkov mit schwerem russischen Akzent.  
  
Fuyutsuki stand langsam auf, täuschte vor, schwächer zu sein, als er sich eigentlich fühlte. Seine Beine trugen ihn ohne Widerspruch, allerdings würde er jetzt noch an keinem Wettlauf teilnehmen können.  
Wieder überlegte er seine Chancen.  
Selbst wenn es ihm gelang, den Bewaffneten zu überwältigen, wußte er immer noch nicht, wo er war und mit wievielen anderen er es wohl zu tun hatte.  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
Vielleicht konnte er Zeit gewinnen...  
  
"Das geht Sie nichts an."  
  
"Und wo bin ich?"  
  
"Folgen Sie mir endlich!"  
Der Russe trat auf den Gang vor der Zelle, wo ein weiterer Mann mit gezogener Waffe wartete.  
  
Fuyutsuki hatte die Lage also richtig eingeschätzt...  
Mit wahrem Schneckentempo näherte er sich der Tür.  
  
"Los, los! Wir haben nicht ewig Zeit!"  
  
"Daran hätten Sie denken sollen, bevor Sie mich betäubt haben", ächzte Fuyutsuki.  
Wenn er einem der beiden die Waffe entreißen und den anderen damit niederschießen könnte...  
Nein, das würde nicht funktionieren, dafür war er zum einen ein wenig zu alt und zum anderen nicht austrainiert genug. Derartige Dinge funktionierten in Filmen, aber nicht bei einem langjährigen Bücherwurm wie ihm.  
  
"Ja, ja. Man wartet bereits auf Sie."  
Die beiden Männer nahmen den Sub-Kommandanten in die Mitte und führten ihn den Gang hinunter bis zu einer breiten Tür.  
"Da hinein!"  
  
Der Vordermann öffnete die Tür.  
Dahinter lag ein dunkler Raum, dessen Ausmaße Fuyutsuki nicht erkennen konnte. Ein Spot irgendwo unter der Decke erleuchtete einen einzelnen Flecken in der Finsternis, in dem ein einfacher, aber stabil aussehender Holzstuhl stand.  
  
"Setzen Sie sich!" befahl der Russe und stieß den älteren Mann vorwärts, lächelte knapp, als dieser anstatt nach vorn zu fallen, sich stolpernd abfing.  
"Na, also, es geht doch."  
  
Sie hatten sein kleines Täuschungsmanöver von Anfang an durchschaut. Natürlich, sie gehörten zur Profiliga, während er in dieser Beziehung bestenfalls Dorfauswahl war. Wortlos ging er zu dem Stuhl und setzte sich.  
  
"Hände hinter die Lehne. - Gut so."  
  
Kalte Metallringe schlossen sich um seine Handgelenke, fesselten ihn an den Stuhl, welcher fest mit dem Boden verbunden schien.  
  
"Sie betreiben recht viel Aufwand für einen alten Mann wie mich."  
  
Die beiden Männer ließen sich nicht aus der Reserve locken, der eine überprüfte noch einmal den Sitz der Fesseln, dann zogen sie sich beide zurück, ohne daß Fuyutsuki hätte sagen können, ob sie den Raum verließen oder in der Dunkelheit stehenblieben.  
  
Die Dunkelheit war bedrückend, schien jedes Geräusch zu verschlucken.  
Eine Ewigkeit verging...  
  
Dann erschienen rings um Fuyutsuki mehrere Monolithen, schälten sich langsam aus der Dunkelheit. Jeder Monolith trug eine Nummer. SEELE war eingetroffen...  
  
Fuyutsuki wartete, daß er angesprochen wurde.  
Irgendwo im Raum mußten sich die Holographieprojektoren befinden, welche die Monolithen abbildeten. Und irgendwo würde es auch Lautsprecher und Mikrophone geben.  
Doch kein Wort fiel.  
Die Stille zerrte an seinen Nerven...  
  
Wieder schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen.  
Infolge der unbequemen Lage waren Fuyutsukis Füße inzwischen eingeschlafen, ebenso seine Hände, deren Durchblutung durch die Fesseln beeinträchtigt wurde.  
  
"Guten Tag, Professor." hallte schließlich eine Stimme durch die Finsternis, die von jenem Punkt kam, an dem sich die Holographie des Monolithen mit der Aufschrift SEELE-01 befand.  
Es war eine kräftige Männerstimme, der Sprecher schien allerdings bereits älter zu sein.  
  
"Also doch - SEELE. Ich lag richtig."  
  
"Jemand anders hätte wohl kaum an Ihnen Interesse gezeigt, Professor."  
  
"Interesse?"  
  
"Natürlich. Sie sind Gendo Ikaris zweiter Mann, Professor Fuyutsuki."  
  
"Sie sind mir gegenüber im Vorteil - Sie kennen meinen Namen, während ich den Ihren nur erraten kann."  
  
"Hat Ikari Sie nicht über unsere Identitäten informiert?"  
  
Fuyutsuki lächelte.  
"Lorenz Keel. Sie kontrollieren die Schwerindustrie von Nordamerika."  
Er fixierte den nächsten Monolithen.  
"Chen Li-Tsu, seit über einem halben Jahrhundert die Graue Eminenz in der chinesischen Regierung."  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter.  
"Wilforth F. Cedrick, Direktor des einflußreichsten UN-Geheimdienstes, ferner der Mann, der die CIA kontrolliert."  
Der nächste Monolith.  
"Gaius Vinzenzo, SEELEs Mann im Vatikan. Der Papst hört auf Sie."  
Er betrachtete den nächsten Monolithen.  
"Francois Gellefair, Außenminister von Frankreich und wahrscheinlich der nächste Präsident der Europäischen Union."  
Fuyutsukis Blick wanderte nach links.  
"Abu Said Mustaffah. Sie haben die Hand am Hahn der arabischen Ölförderung."  
Der nächste...  
"Siri Corfeuer, derzeit oberste Instanz des Rates islamischer Rechtsgelehrter - Sie brauchen es nur anzudeuten und die halbe Welt wird von dem nächsten Djihad verschlungen."  
Und noch einer...  
"Corben Lancester, Sie haben vor acht Jahren im Rahmen einer feindlichen Übernahme Microsoft geschluckt und kontrollieren neben Silicon Valley die weiteren vier bedeutendsten Fabrikationsstätten für Mikrochips."  
Mehr konnte er nicht sehen, ohne sich den Hals auszurenken.  
"Und irgendwo hier befindet sich Max Derriger, der texanische Viehzüchter, der die Fleischproduktion in der westlichen Welt in der Hand hat."  
  
SEELE-01 applaudierte.  
"Beeindruckend, Professor, vor allem wenn Ihre Worte stimmen und Sie das alles erraten haben. Fünf von uns haben Sie sogar mit den richtigen Monolithen identifiziert. Wirklich beeindruckend. Ikari hat also keinen Idioten zu seinem Stellvertreter bestimmt."  
  
Fuyutsuki konzentrierte sich ganz auf den Monolithen vor ihm.  
SEELE-01... der Vorsitzende der Gruppe... Lorenz Keel... er war sein eigentlicher Gesprächspartner, sein Widersacher. Die anderen waren nur Zuschauer...  
"Jetzt, da jeder von uns weiß, daß der andere weiß, mit wem er es zu tun hat - was wollen Sie von mir?"  
  
"Ah, ich schätze es, wenn ein Mann sich nicht lange mit Förmlichkeiten aufhält und gleich zur Sache kommen will."  
  
"Wirklich?! Und dafür entführen Sie mich?"  
  
"Verzeihen Sie bitte die Umstände Ihrer Anwesenheit. Nun, was wollen wir... Informationen."  
  
"Welcher Art?"  
  
"Alles, was Sie uns über Ikari sagen können."  
  
"Das ist alles? Gut, wie Sie wollen. Ich muß aber weiter ausholen. Um verstehen zu können, wie ich Ikari traf, muß ich bei Yui anfangen, seiner späteren Frau."  
  
"Zeitverschwendung!" brummte ein anderer Monolith.  
  
"Lassen wir ihn reden, vielleicht erhalten wir aus seinem Bericht neue Einsichten. - Sprechen Sie weiter, Professor."  
  
"Nun, Keel, es war vor knapp zwanzig Jahren, ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits Professor an der Universität von Tokio... dem alten Tokio, das während des Impact später völlig zerstört wurde..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich kann wohl mit Recht sagen, daß ich ein beliebter Dozent war, die Studenten strömten immer in Massen in meine Vorlesungen, die Säale waren stets bis zum letzten Platz belegt. Aber fragen Sie mich nicht warum..."  
  
"Er will doch nur Zeit schinden!"  
  
"Er soll reden. Unterbrechen Sie ihn nicht wieder!"  
  
"Mitten im Semester machte mich ein Kollege auf eine junge Mitarbeiterin am Institut für Humangenetik aufmerksam, eine wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin, die auf der Suche nach einem Doktorvater war, bei dem sie ihre Doktorarbeit schreiben konnte.   
Es war Yui Ikari. Nach einem längeren Gespräch mit ihr kam ich zu dem Schluß, daß sie eine äußerst kluge Frau war, deren Arbeit die Wissenschaft um Jahre in die Zukunft katapultieren könnte. Und deshalb unterstützte ich sie. Yui promovierte. Ich kann nicht verhehlen, daß ich sie sehr sympathisch fand, es war angenehm, mit ihr zusammenzuarbeiten.   
Ich bedauerte sehr, daß sie sich nach Erlangung ihres Doktortitels nicht weiter der Lehre widmete, sondern in die private Forschung ging. Im Jahre 1999 erhielt ich auf Umwegen ein Lebenszeichen von ihr - ich erhielt in meinem Büro im Institut einen Anruf von der Polizei. Man bat mich, auf die Wache zu kommen und einen Mann namens Gendo Rokubungi abzuholen, der mich als Bürgen benannt hatte. Natürlich war ich mißtrauisch, schließlich kannte ich diesen Mann nicht, hatte auch den Namen nie zuvor gehört."  
Fuyutsuki machte eine Pause.  
"Könnte ich vielleicht etwas zu trinken bekommen, ein Glas Wasser möglicherweise?"  
  
"Bringen Sie es ihm", sagte SEELE-01.  
  
Kurz darauf tauchte einer seiner Entführer neben ihm auf, öffnete die Handfessel der linken Hand und drückte ihm einen Plastikbecher in die Hand.  
  
Fuyutsuki trank langsam.  
  
"Besser, Professor? Können Sie weitersprechen?"  
  
"Ja, Keel. Ich erhielt also diesen Anruf und überlegte. Dann überwog meine Neugier und ich machte mich auf den Weg. Rokubungi war mir sofort unsympathisch. Er war festgenommen worden, weil er in eine Schlägerei in einer recht unseriösen Gegend der Stadt verwickelt gewesen war, bei unserer ersten Begegnung trug er noch die Spuren dieser Schlägerei. Ich fragte ihn, wieso er mich als seinen Bürgen angegeben hatte, woraufhin er mir sagte, daß er mich eigentlich im Auftrag Yuis hatte besuchen und von ihr grüßen wollen. Wie ich weiter erfuhr, waren die beiden bereits eine ganze Weile zusammen. Rokubungi weilte geschäftlich in Tokio, bei dieser Gelegenheit hatte er mir eine Einladung vorbeibringen wollen - zu seiner und Yuis Hochzeit. Das kam für mich ziemlich überraschend.   
Auch nachdem ich mich mit ihm eine Weile unterhalten hatte, war Rokubungi mir nicht sympathischer geworden. Der Tag der Hochzeit fiel auf denselben Termin wie ein Vortrag, den ich am anderen Ende des Landes halten mußte und den ich nicht absagen konnte, so daß ich Rokubungi mit Bedauern mitteilen mußte, daß ich nicht kommen konnte.   
Am nächsten Tag rief ich Yui in Kyoto an und unterhielt mich den ganzen Nachmittag mit ihr. Sie war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit Gendo Rokubungi über alle Maßen glücklich, ihren Worten gelang es, mein Mißtrauen und meine Sorge, sie könnte einen großen Fehler machen, zu zerstreuen. Wäre ich damals nur etwas hartnäckiger gewesen..."  
Wieder machte Fuyutsuki eine Pause, trank aus dem Becher.  
"In der Folgezeit hatte ich immer wieder Kontakt mit ihr, eine Grußkarte hier, ein kurzer Anruf da, sie wollte den Kontakt nicht abreißen lassen und ich wollte sicher sein, daß es meiner früheren Schülerin gutging.   
Dann kam der Second Impact. Ich hörte eine ganze Weile nichts von Yui, dafür aber von Rokubungi. Er hatte an der Katsuragi-Expedition teilgenommen und irgendwie hatte er die Katastrophe überlebt. Ich begann, Nachforschungen anzustellen, stellte fest, daß Rokubungi - oder Ikari, wie er sich nach der Hochzeit nannte, er hatte Yuis Namen angenommen - nie in der Nähe des Südpols gewesen war. Und ich brachte noch mehr über ihn in Erfahrung. Er war ein Wissenschaftler, der auf dem Gebiet der Genetik eine Reihe extravaganter Theorie vertrat... die Vervollkommnung des Menschen. Sein Idealbild des Menschen erinnerte mich an eine dunkle Episode der Menschheitsgeschichte in der Mitte des letzten Jahrhunderts. Anscheinend hatte ich mich in meiner ersten intuitiven Einschätzung nicht geirrt. Weitere Informationen, die ich sammelte, waren noch verwirrender, demnach beschäftigte er sich mit alten Prophezeiungen über den Weltuntergang.   
Dann erhielt ich die Einladung, an einer UN-Expedition in die Antarktis teilzunehmen, um mir zusammen mit anderen Wissenschaftlern vor Ort ein Bild machen zu können.  
Ich fühlte mich unter den ganzen Forschern anderer Fachgebiete fehl am Platz, was sollte ein Genetiker unter Ökologen und Meterologen...  
An Bord des Schiffes befand sich auch Gendo Ikari. Er begrüßte mich wie einen alten Freund. Anscheinend bemerkte er mein Mißtrauen. Wir führten ein langes Gespräch, während dem er mir mitteilte, daß er von meinen Nachforschungen über ihn wußte. Und er weihte mich in das Geheimnis der Schiftrollen vom Schwarzen Meer ein.  
Seine Worte waren sehr überzeugend, wir verbrachten lange Nächte über seinen Unterlagen, bis er mich von der Gefahr überzeugt hatte, welche der Menschheit drohte. Und er erklärte mir, daß er bereits mit Hilfe mächtiger Sponsoren und Partner dabei war, Gegenmaßnahmen zu treffen.  
Diese Partner waren Sie, oder?"  
  
"Korrekt, Professor. Bitte, fahren Sie fort."  
  
"An diesem Tag rekrutierte er mich für Projekt-E, aus dem die EVANGELIONs hervorgingen. In der Folge brachte er mich in die Geofront, wo ich Yui wiedertraf. Ikari hatte auch sie für das Projekt angeworben. Ich erkannte sie fast nicht, sie wirkte... gealtert, unglücklich... In einer ruhigen Minute gestand sie mir, daß ihre Ehe wahrscheinlich gescheitert war. Ich sprach ihr Mut zu, immer wieder. Ich hätte es lassen und darauf drängen sollen, daß sie Ikari verließ, dann wäre sie heute vielleicht noch am Leben. Aber ich war zu sehr auf das fixiert, was vor uns lag, die Rettung der Menschheit. Dazu brauchten wir Yuis Fachkenntnisse. Sie entwarf die Grundkonzepte der EVAs und der Synchronverbindung.   
Ein weiteres wichtiges Mitglied im Team war Naoko Akagi. Sie arbeitete an der Entwicklung einer Künstlichen Intelligenz, es war ihr bereits gelungen, eine menschliche Persönlichkeit zu digitalisieren und ein Mensch-Maschine-Interface zu entwickeln. Die Krönung ihrer Arbeit würde die Erschaffung der MAGI-Biocomputer sein, aber ich will nichts vorwegnehmen..."  
Fuyutsuki nahm wieder einen Schluck Wasser zu sich.  
  
"Das ist uns weitestgehend schon bekannt."  
  
"Das tut mir leid, Keel."  
  
"Das tut es nicht, Professor."  
  
"Ich wollte nur höflich sein."  
  
SEELE-01 lachte abgehackt.  
"Fahren Sie doch fort."  
  
"Ein knappes Jahr nach dem Impact brachte Yui einen Sohn zur Welt - Shinji. Zuerst schien Gendo sich zu freuen, doch schon bald wurde er dem Jungen gegenüber genauso gleichgültig wie seiner Frau gegenüber. Stattdessen begann er eine Affäre mit Naoko Akagi. Ich erfuhr zufällig davon, schwieg aber.  
In der Folgezeit rekrutierte Yui noch Doktor Soryu für das Projekt, Doktor Soryu leitete die deutsche Zweigstelle bis zu ihrem Tod im Jahre 2005. Yui starb ein gutes halbes Jahr zuvor bei einem Unfall."  
  
"Berichten Sie uns davon."  
  
"Vielleicht werden Sie verstehen, daß es mir nicht leicht fällt, über dieses Ereignis zu sprechen. Meine frühere Schülerin stand mir sehr nahe. Der Unfall ereignete sich beim ersten Testlauf der Synchronverbindung. Yui hatte sich als Freiwillige für das Experiment gemeldet. Alles schien völlig sicher. Zuerst verlief das Experiment auch wie geplant, dann jedoch lief irgendetwas schief. Yui wurde bei lebendigem Leibe gekocht, ich erinnere mich noch nur allzu gut an die Übertragung aus dem EntryPlug, als Elektrizität durch ihren Körper zu fließen begann... von ihr war nicht mehr genug übrig für ein ordentliches Begräbnis. Und ihr Sohn hatte alles mitangesehen..."  
Kozo holte tief Luft, wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über die Augen.  
"Ikari hingegen ließ es völlig kalt. Keine Woche später gab er den Jungen bei Verwandten in Pflege und vergaß ihn dort regelrecht, stürzte sich mit scheinbar neuem Elan in die Arbeit. Andere vermuteten, er täte dies, um seinen Schmerz zu überwinden, doch ich wußte es besser. Vielleicht trug er sogar die Verantwortung an Yuis Tod.  
Ich konfrontierte ihn mit meiner Vermutung. Er zeigte sich tief gekränkt. Offenbar hatte ich mich geirrt, so daß ich sofort meine Worte bereute. Ikari vergab mir, weihte mich sogar in den nächsten Schritt seines Planes ein... mit der Macht der Wesen, die er Engel genannt hatte, könnte es möglich sein, Yui ins Leben zurückzuholen. Das gab mir den nötigen Ansporn, bei NERV zu bleiben und sogar zu seinem Stellvertreter zu werden.  
Kurz darauf tauchte er erstmals mit Rei auf. Rei Ayanami, das First Children. Er sagte, sie sei die Tochter von Bekannten, die ihn gebeten hätten, sich um sie zu kümmern.  
Ich hätte mißtrauisch werden sollen, warum sollte er sich um ein fremdes Kind kümmern, wenn ihm schon der eigene Sohn egal war? - aber ich schwieg, wollte nicht noch mehr zwischen uns durch Vermutungen und Verdächtigungen zerstören.  
Rei war ein eigenartiges Kind, zweifelsohne klug und gehorsam... zu gehorsam, fast wie ein Roboter.  
Dann starb Doktor Akagi - Selbstmord. Sie nahm sich direkt nach Fertigstellung der MAGI-Rechner das Leben. Die näheren Umstände sind heute noch unklar, da die Sicherheitskameras nichts aufgezeichnet hatten. Und auch Rei sah ich für einen längeren Zeitraum nicht mehr.  
Vom ursprünglichen Team starb Doktor Soryu als nächste, sie hatte versucht, daß Experiment zu wiederholen, bei dem Yui umgekommen war, und hatte einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch erlitten. Wenige Wochen später nahm auch sie sich das Leben.  
NERV wuchs und gedieh in der Zwischenzeit.  
In den US wurde Kaworu Nagisa als Pilot rekrutiert, zeitgleich mit Doktor Soryus Tochter. Das Schema, nach welchem die zukünftigen EVA-Piloten ihre Nummern erhielten, war völlig undurchschaubar.   
2010 erschien Ikari wieder in Begleitung Reis. NERV mietete für das Mädchen ein Apartment an und sie wurde in den Folgejahren als Pilotin des Prototyps ausgebildet.  
Als es Schwierigkeiten mit den MAGI gab, ließ Ikari Naoko Akagis Tochter Ritsuko rekrutieren, welche wie ihre Mutter neue Wege auf dem Gebiet der Informatik beschritt. Anfang dieses Jahres warben wir von den UN-Streitkräften einen taktischen Offizier an - Misato Katsuragi, die Tochter des Wissenschaftlers, dessen Expedition im Jahre 2000 den Engel ADAM gefunden und den Second Impact dabei ausgelöst hatte.  
Und plötzlich zeigte Ikari wieder Interesse an seinem Sohn, beorderte diesen nach Tokio-3.  
Shinji Ikari traf am selben Tag ein, an dem auch der Engel Satchiel Tokio-3 attackierte. Sein Vater brachte ihn dazu, das Testmodell in den Kampf zu steuern.  
Den Rest kennen Sie wahrscheinlich besser als ich."  
  
"Möglich. Aber wir haben noch einige Fragen."  
  
Fuyutsukis Zunge fühlte sich schwer an.  
Die Monolithen begannen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen, führten einen stummen geisterhaften Reigen auf.  
"Was..."  
Er blickte auf den Becher in seiner Hand.  
"Sie haben etwas in das Wasser getan, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Eine Wahrheitsdroge. Mit Ihrem kleinen Bericht haben Sie die Zeit überbrückt, die das Mittel brauchte, um seine Wirkung zu entfalten. Vielen Dank für Ihre Kooperation."  
  
"Ich..."  
Er versuchte, sich gegen die Wirkung des Medikaments zu wehren.  
Und er hatte auch noch selbst um das Wasser gebeten, hatte gedacht, SEELE mit einem langatmigen Bericht zufriedenstellen zu können...  
  
"Professor, wie war Ihr Verhältnis zu Yui Ikari?"  
  
"Ich..."  
Fuyutsuki preßte die Lippen zusammen, biß sich auf die Zunge.  
Eine dicke Schweißschicht bildete sich auf seiner Stirn, während er alles daransetzte, die Antwort zurückzuhalten, die sich den Weg über seine Lippen freizukämpfen schien.  
Zugleich begann sein Kopf wieder zu schmerzen.  
"Ich..."  
  
"Wehren Sie sich nicht, Professor, oder Ihr Geist könnte Schaden nehmen."  
  
"Ich habe Sie geliebt... Sie verdammter Bastard..."  
  
"Ah... das also ist Ihre Motivation. Liebe... ein äußerst seltsames Konzept. Damit hat Ikari Sie geködert, nicht wahr? Erst die Möglichkeit, in ihrer Nähe zu sein, dann die Aussicht darauf, ihren Tod rückgängig machen zu können. Sie mußten Ikari nur den Rücken decken, damit er ungehindert die Macht eines Gottes erringen konnte!"  
  
"Er hatte sie nicht verdient. Yui war viel zu anständig und warmherzig für ihn..." flüsterte Fuyutsuki. Seine Augen tränten.  
  
"Hm. Gut, weiter: warum wurde Ikaris Sohn ausgewählt? Warum gab Ikari ihm den stärksten und zugleich unberechenbarsten EVANGELION, über den NERV verfügte?"  
  
"EVA-00 war beschädigt. Und der Junge konnte sofort eine Synchronverbindung zu dem EVA aufbauen, die ausreichte um zu kämpfen... alles ohne Training."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum? Ich weiß es nicht... Shinji Ikari ist ein Naturtalent."  
  
"Könnte sein Vater nachgeholfen haben?"  
  
"Nachgeholfen?"  
  
"Gut, lassen wir das. Der Stromausfall?"  
  
"Ein Engel. Iroul ist in die MAGI eingedrungen. Doktor Akagi konnte ihn zurückschlagen."  
  
"EVA-03?"  
  
"Ebenfalls ein Engel. Bardiel. Er ergriff von dem EVA Besitz, die Pilotin konnte nichts dafür."  
  
"Hat Ikari uns belogen, damit er einen Vorsprung in seinem Szenario erhielt?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Fuyutsuki wurde von starken Zuckungen durchgeschüttelt.  
Je mehr er sich wehrte, um so mehr er versuchte, die Wahrheit zu unterdrücken, um so stärker wurden die Zuckungen, bis sie ihm sogar Schmerzen bereiteten.  
  
"Was plant er?"  
  
"Er... will... allein... Macht LILITHs... ADAMs..."  
  
"LILITH?"  
  
"Dogma... was die Engel suchen... Ikari selbst lockt sie... Countdown zum Armageddon..."  
Fuyutsuki biß sich auf die Zunge, schmeckte den metallischen Geschmack von Blut im Mund.  
Nicht mehr... er durfte nicht noch mehr verraten... SEELE würde versuchen, Ikari aufzuhalten... würde Yuis Auferstehung verhindern...  
  
"Unsere Vermutungen stimmten. Nur der Hinweis auf diese LILITH ist sehr überraschend", sagte SEELE-01 zu seinen Mitverschwörern.  
"Professor, wer oder was ist LILITH?"  
  
Zeit schinden...  
Ausflüchte suchen...  
  
Die Schmerzen waren inzwischen so stark, daß es Fuyutsuki schwarz vor Augen wurde. Er bekam keine Luft mehr...  
"Urmutter..."  
Sein Kopf sank auf seine Brust, zugleich hörten die Zuckungen auf.  
  
Sergej Roshenkov trat an den Stuhl, griff mit einer Hand unter Fuyutsukis Kinn, hob seinen Kopf an, hob dann mit der anderen eines seiner Augenlider hoch. Fuyutsukis Augen waren in den Kopf zurückgerollt, so daß nur das Weiße sichtbar war.  
"Bewußtlos."  
  
"Bemerkenswert, wirklich bemerkenswert. Er hat mehr Widerstand geleistet als erwartet..."  
  
"Ja, der alte Mann verfügt über eine unerwartete Konstitution."  
  
"Herr Roshenkov, bringen Sie ihn in seine Zelle zurück, wir werden ihn weiterbefragen, wenn er aufwacht."  
  
"Soll ihn ein Arzt behandeln? Die Nebenwirkungen..."  
  
"Das dürfte nicht nötig sein. Das nächste Mal wird er uns alles sagen, was wir noch wissen wollen, danach benötigen wir ihn nicht mehr."  
  
"Diesen Mann können wir nicht umdrehen", erklärte Cedrick. "Wir können ihm nicht bieten, womit Ikari ihn geködert hat."  
  
"Ob Ikari wirklich fähig wäre, Tote wiederzubeleben, wenn er allein die Macht eines Gottes besitzt?" fragte ein anderer Monolith.  
  
"Unwahrscheinlich." brummte Cedrick.  
  
"Aber ist das nicht die Domäne von Göttern?!" warf ein weiterer ein.  
  
"Götter... Aberglaube... Verständigen Sie mich bitte, wenn das Verhör fortgesetzt wird."  
Cedricks Monolith verschwand.  
  
Nach und nach folgten die anderen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In seinem Büro in Wilhelmshaven setzte Wilforth F. Cedrick die VR-Brille ab, die ihm Zugang zu SEELEs Konferenzen erlaubte.  
  
Die Macht Gottes...  
Die Macht, Tote auferstehen zu lassen...  
Allmacht...  
  
Anscheinend war es kein Fehler gewesen, Larsens RABEN an ihren Einsatzorten zu belassen. Keel konnte doch nicht wirklich solch ein alter Trottel sein, daß er glaubte, die anderen stünden bedingungslos hinter ihm. Sobald der Weg frei war, würde es vielmehr heißen: Jeder Mann für sich selbst.  
Er brauchte nur einen Befehl geben, nur ein Signal abzusenden, und seine fünf größten Konkurrenten, Keel eingeschlossen, würden sterben...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 3  
  
Frechheit siegt...  
  
Kaji unterdrückte ein breites Grinsen, als er in einem Militärjeep mit Hoheitszeichen der UN auf den von SEELE kontrollierten Komplex zufuhr. Er selbst trug die Uniform eines Colonels, einen höheren Rang anzunehmen hatte er nicht gewagt, da ein General wohl kaum selbst fahren würde. Seine Augen waren hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen, zudem klebte ein falscher Bart auf seiner Oberlippe. Er wirkte leicht aufgequollen, ein Nebeneffekt der Kevlarweste, die er unter der Uniform trug.  
  
Er hielt den Wagen am Tor an.  
"Wer hat hier im Augenblick das Kommando?" schnauzte er den Posten am Tor an.  
  
"Leutnant Tsuno, Sir. Ich hole ihn."  
  
"Gut, machen Sie das."  
Er bedeutete dem anderen Posten, das Tor zu öffnen und ihn einzulassen.  
  
Der Soldat salutierte und kam der Anweisung rasch nach.  
  
Innerlich seufzte Kaji.  
Die erste Hürde war genommen, er war auf dem Gelände.  
Jetzt mußte sich nur noch seine Hoffnung erfüllen, daß SEELE keine allzu cleveren Leute als Bewacher ihres Komplexes angeheuert hatten, dann würde alles viel einfacher gehen...  
  
Der Leutnant kam, salutierte zackig.  
  
Innerlich grinste Kaji.  
"Leutnant, melden Sie sich mit fünf von Ihren Leuten in der Hauptverwaltung beim diensthabenden Offizier. Ich übernehme hier das Kommando, Ersatz für die abgezogenen Kräfte trifft in Kürze ein."  
  
"Sir, ich weiß davon nichts."  
  
"Jetzt wissen Sie es. Oder haben Sie etwa die Anweisung, hier Wache zu schieben in dreifacher Ausfertigung mit einer Schleife drum herum bekommen?"  
  
"Nein, Sir, natürlich nicht."  
  
"Gut. Rücken Sie umgehend ab. Wer ist der Ansprechpartner vor Ort?"  
  
"ODIN-Agent Roshenkov, Sir."  
  
Kaji konnte nicht vermeiden, daß sich seine Stirn zusammenzog.  
Roshenkov?  
Er kannte keinen Agenten dieses Namens. Natürlich war ihm nicht jeder Kollege geläufig oder namentlich bekannt, wohl aber die Handvoll, welche im ostasiatischen Raum stationiert war, wo eigentlich ein anderer geheimdienstlicher Arm zuständig war.  
Der Name klang russisch.  
Dann stimmte die Vermutung des Commanders also wahrscheinlich, daß ODIN von SEELE unterwandert worden war...  
"Ist er da?"  
  
"Nein, Sir, Agent Roshenkov ist vor einer Stunde weggefahren."  
  
"Ah, ja. Gut, dann warte ich drinnen auf ihn."  
  
Während der Leutnant sich fünf Leute nahm - mehr fortzuschicken hatte Kaji nicht wagen wollen, um nicht mehr Mißtrauen als nötig zu erregen - und mit zwei von den Jeeps, die vor dem Hauptgebäude standen, abfuhr, stellte Kaji seinen eigenen Geländewagen direkt vor der Tür ab, schwang sich ins Freie und eilte die Stufen zum Eingang hinauf.  
  
Unangefochten gelangte er ins Innere des Gebäudes, drückte sich erst einmal gegen die Wand und holte seine Waffe hervor, schraubte den Schalldämpfer auf.  
Langsam und lautlos wie eine Katze - unter anderem der Gesichtspunkt, nach dem er im Army-Shop seine Stiefel ausgewählt hatte - schlich er den Gang hinab bis zu einer Treppe, lauschte.  
  
Aus dem Obergeschoß kam kein Geräusch, dafür ging unter ihm eine Tür.  
Wenn Fuyutsuki sich noch hier befand, wovon Kaji ausging, war er wahrscheinlich in einer Zelle eingesperrt. Und Zellen befanden sich in der Regel im Keller, wo die Fluchtmöglichkeiten aufgrund der Lage bereits eingeschränkt waren. - Ausnahmen bestätigten natürlich die Regel...  
Er stieg langsam die Treppe hinab, abwechselnd nach oben und unten sichernd.  
  
Kaji erreichte den Fuß der Treppe, spähte um die Ecke.  
Wieder ein Korridor.  
Zu beiden Seiten gingen Türen ab.  
Und vor einer Tür stand ein schwarzgekleideter Mann mit einer Maschinenpistole über der Schulter.  
  
Kaji überprüfte noch einmal seine Waffe, trat dann in den Gang, die Pistole mit seinem Körper verdeckend.  
"Entschuldigung..."  
  
Der andere reagierte mit beeindruckenden Reflexen, hatte seine Waffe bereits in der nächsten Sekunde auf Kaji gerichtet, den Finger am Abzug. Nur zum Schießen kam er nicht mehr...  
Kaji war ganz auf Nummer Sicher gegangen und hatte die Möglichkeit, daß der andere ebenfalls eine kugelsichere Weste trug, in seine Überlegungen miteinbezogen, als er selbst den Abzug durchzog und ihm eine Kugel in den Kopf jagte.  
Der Schuß erzeugte durch den Schalldämpfer nur ein leises ´plop´, der Wächter ging mit einem Geräusch, das nur etwas lauter war, zu Boden, dafür schlug seine Waffe doch recht laut auf.  
  
Kaji sah sich um, lauschte, konnte nicht feststellen, daß irgend jemand im Gebäude reagierte.  
  
Die Tür...  
Er blickte durch das kleine Sichtfenster, sah den Sub-Kommandanten auf einer Pritsche liegen.  
Bei der Tür war nur die Kette vorgelegt, wie Kaji feststellte. Rasch öffnete er und zischte: "Subkommandant!"  
  
Fuyutsuki reagierte nicht.  
  
Kaji unterdrückte einen Fluch und trat schnell in den Raum hinein, rüttelte an Fuyutsukis Schulter.  
  
Der ältere Mann sah ihn mit verschleiertem Blick an.  
"Kaji...?"  
  
"Ja. Kommen Sie, wir verschwinden!"  
  
Zittrig machte Fuyutsuki Anstalten aufzustehen, fiel wieder zurück.  
"Schwach... Drogen..."  
  
"Ich helfe Ihnen."  
Kaji legte sich Fuyutsukis Arm um die Schultern, zog ihn nach oben, schleppte ihn wie einen nassen Sack aus der Zelle. Draußen war es immer noch ruhig, dennoch mobilisierte Kaji alle Kräfte, um den anderen so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hinaufzuschaffen, nahm auch keine Rücksicht darauf, daß der Subkommandant von NERV mehr als nur einmal kräftig aneckte. Blaue Flecken waren immer noch besser als Blaue Bohnen...  
  
Keuchend erreichte er mit seiner Last das Erdgeschoß, schleifte Fuyutsuki zum Ausgang. Immer wieder versuchte der ältere Mann, ihm zu helfen und auf die Beine zu kommen, knickte aber ständig wieder ein.  
  
Von der Eingangstür bis zum Jeep waren es nur wenige Schritte... notfalls würde er sich den Weg freischießen müssen...  
Die Waffe voran, stieß Kaji die Tür auf und stolperte die Stufen hinunter.  
Er hatte Fuyutsuki bereits in den Jeep verfrachtet, als die verbliebenen Wachen aufmerksam wurden und ihn anriefen.  
"Kopf unten behalten!" rief er Fuyutsuki zu, schwang sich hinters Steuer, warf den Motor an und gab Gas.  
  
Die Wachen hatten anscheinend inzwischen begriffen, daß etwas sehr schief lief, jedenfalls gingen sie in Feuerstellung.  
  
Kaji beschleunigte den Wagen, ließ ihn aus dem Stand einen Riesensatz machen und jagte auf das Tor zu, ging dabei selbst in Deckung, trat das Gaspedal weiterhin bis zum Anschlag durch.  
  
Die Wachen eröffneten das Feuer, Kugeln flogen über Fahrer und Passagier hinweg.  
Dann krachte es, als der Jeep durch das Tor brach.  
  
Kaji richtete sich auf, verlangsamte aber nicht.  
Das hatte funktioniert...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Einige Kilometer weiter wechselten sie eiligst den Wagen und ließen den Jeep stehen, Fuyutsuki konnte jedoch immer noch nicht aus eigener Kraft sitzen, kippte immer wieder auf dem Beifahrersitz zur Seite.  
  
Kaji dämmerte langsam, welche Droge ihm wahrscheinlich verabreicht worden war. Er mußte den anderen schleunigst zu seinem Unterschlupf bringen, wo er ihn mit einigen anderen Medikamenten behandeln konnte, ehe die Droge Fuyutsukis Kreislauf zum Zusammenbruch brachte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Tag 14  
  
Kaji sah seinen Gast an.   
Die letzten zehn Tage hatte er immer wieder um Fuyutsukis Leben gekämpft, ihm ein kreislaufstabilisierendes Medikament nach dem anderen verabreicht. Die Arme des Sub-Kommandanten waren völlig zerstochen. Natürlich hatte Kaji nicht das passende Gegenmittel zur Hand gehabt, sondern hatte improvisieren müssen - aber darin war er ja Experte.  
Die von SEELE verabreichte Droge hatte sich lange in Fuyutsukis Körper gehalten, immer wieder war es zu Rückfällen gekommen, bei denen der ältere Mann unter schweren Krampf- und Schüttelanfällen zu leiden gehabt hatte.  
Doch jetzt schien es ausgestanden.  
Fuyutsuki war wieder imstande, aus eigener Kraft zu essen und die Toilette aufzusuchen.  
Während der Anfälle hatte er immer wieder unzusammenhängende Dinge gemurmelte, die Kaji dennoch aufgezeichnet hatte, vielleicht ergab etwas davon ja tieferen Sinn.  
In seinen lichten Momenten hatte Fuyutsuki geredet wie ein Buch, inzwischen kannte Kaji seine Lebensgeschichte, die seiner Eltern, Großeltern, Geschwister, Onkeln und Tanten, ebenso wie die Entstehungsgeschichte von NERV und Projekt-E. Und sein Verdacht hatte sich bestätigt, was die Beziehung zwischen Kozo Fuyutsuki und Shinji Ikari anging, welcher eine starke Ähnlichkeit zu Fuyutsuki auf einem Bild aus dessen eigener Schulzeit besaß, das Kaji zufällig bei seinen Recherchen gefunden hatte.  
Wer hätte das gedacht... und offenbar war der Subkommandant selbst erst vor kurzem dahinter gekommen, daß die eine Nacht, die er mit Yui Ikari verbracht hatte, nachdem diese nach einem besonders heftigen Streit mit ihrem Mann zu ihm gekommen war, Folgen gehabt hatte...  
  
Der Unterschlupf, den Kaji sich in den letzten Monaten in Tokio-3 eingerichtet hatte, befand sich in einer Lagerhalle, die ironischerweise offiziell zum MARDUK-Institut gehörte. Im Büro des Lagerverwalters hatte Kaji jenen Teil seiner Sachen gelagert, die mehr als nur fragende Blicke hervorgerufen hätten, hätte man sie bei ihm gefunden.  
Mehrfach war er in den letzten Tagen versucht gewesen, Fuyutsuki in ein Krankenhaus oder in die Geofront zu bringen, doch dann hatte er es doch nicht getan, weil es ihm zu unsicher erschienen war. Auch Ritsuko Akagi hatte er nicht erreichen können...  
  
"SEELE wird sich das nicht bieten lassen, Kaji", sagte Fuyutsuki mit immer noch schwacher Stimme. Die Strapazen der letzten Tage zeichneten sich noch immer auf seinem Gesicht ab. Er war dünn geworden, die Uniform war ihm um wenigstens eine Nummer zu groß.  
  
"Hier, essen Sie das."  
Kaji stellte ihm eine Schüssel mit Brühe vor die Nase und drückte ihm einen Löffel in die Hand.  
"Ganz wie Ihre Mutter sie immer gemacht hat."  
  
"Ich habe viel erzählt, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Hauptsächlich über die lieben Verwandten. Ich weiß, es kommt spät, aber sie haben mein volles Mitgefühl."  
  
"Ich habe Sie alle während des Impact verloren. Der einzige Grund, daß ich selbst noch am Leben bin, war die Tatsache, daß ich gerade zu einem Symposium war, als Tokio vom Meer verschlungen wurde. Haben Sie welche von Ihren Leuten verloren?"  
  
"Einige."  
  
"Hören Sie, ich will nicht undankbar klingen, im Gegenteil, was Sie getan haben, verdient meinen Respekt... aber Sie hätten mich nicht retten sollen. Jetzt wird SEELE Sie ebenfalls auf die Schwarze Liste setzen."  
  
"Und wenn schon. Ich bin Überlebenskünstler."  
  
"Ikari glaubt, Sie arbeiten für das japanische Innenministerium. Ich denke, jemand anders hat Sie zu NERV geschickt."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Ich tippe auf den UN-Geheimdienst. Und die einzige Organisation, die über die Mittel verfügt, so etwas über Jahre zu planen und durchzuziehen, ist ODIN."  
  
Kaji lächelte nur.  
"Sie sollten essen."  
  
"Erwarten Sie jemanden?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe eine Nachricht erhalten, daß ich Verstärkung bekomme."  
  
"So..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Niemand war da.  
  
Kaji sah auf die Uhr, entschloß sich, noch etwas zu warten, ehe er in den Verschlag zurückkehrte, in dem Fuyutsuki auf ihn wartete. Mit jedem Augenblick der verstrich, wurde er nervöser. Sein ausgeprägter Instinkt teilte ihm mit, daß etwas nicht stimmte, konnte es aber nicht näher bestimmen. Der Commander war sonst pünktlich...  
Um sich zu beruhigen, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an.  
  
Irgendwo ging eine Tür.  
  
Kaji kniff die Augen zusammen.  
"Sie sind spät dran."  
  
Im nächsten Moment hörte er ein Klicken, das Klicken eines zurückgezogenen Sicherungsbügels. Er ließ sich fallen, zog in der Bewegung seine Waffe, rollte sich zur Seite.  
  
Dort, wo eben noch sein Kopf gewesen war, schlug ein Geschoß in die Wand ein.  
  
Ryoji Kaji erwiderte das Feuer. Ein dumpfes Ächzen und das Geräusch eines Körpers, der wie ein nasser Sack auf den Boden schlug, zeigten ihm, daß er getroffen hatte.  
Geduckt richtete er sich auf, huschte zu der am Boden liegenden Gestalt, drehte sie auf den Rücken. Es war ein ihm unbekannter Asiate, wobei Kaji nicht einmal mit Sicherheit sagen konnte, ob es ein Japaner war.  
  
Dann peitschte ein weiterer Schuß und traf ihn eine Kugel in die Seite...  
Kaji ging zu Boden.  
Die Waffe fiel aus seiner plötzlich kraftlosen Hand.  
Schmerz breitete sich in seinem Körper aus. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten zu atmen.  
  
Schritte näherten sich ihm, ein Schatten fiel auf ihn.  
  
Kaji blickte in ein weiteres Gesicht, das er nicht kannte, ein dunkelhaariger Europäer.  
"W-wer...?"  
  
"Agent Ryoji Kaji. SEELE entsendet Ihnen Grüße", erklärte der andere mit russischem Akzent. Der Finger um den Abzug krümmte sich.  
Doch kein Schuß löste sich, stattdessen ließ Roshenkov die Waffe fallen, als sein Arm plötzlich kraftlos wurde.  
Verwirrt blickte er nach unten auf seine Brust, aus der drei parallele Stahlklingen herausragten.  
Blutiger Schaum trat auf die Lippen des Russen, er gurgelte unverständliche Laute, drehte im Sterben den Kopf zur Seite, sah als letztes in das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihn getötet hatte.  
  
Wolf Larsen ließ seine Klauen einschnappen.  
  
Des Haltes beraubt, fiel der Körper Sergejs zu Boden.  
  
"Tut mir leid, daß ich so spät komme..." brummte der Cyborg.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji setzte sich auf, preßte eine Hand gegen seine Rippen.  
  
"Wie schwer hat es Sie erwischt?"  
Larsen ging neben ihm in die Knie.  
  
"´Bin mir noch nicht sicher..."  
Kaji tastete unter seiner Jacke nach der Einschußstelle. Kurz darauf zog er die Hand wieder hervor, eine abgeflachte Kugel zwischen den Fingern.  
"Sie hat meine Weste nicht durchschlagen."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Schade um die Jacke..."  
Kaji grinste.  
  
"Hier."  
Larsen streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, zog ihn auf die Beine.  
  
Der Japaner verzog das Gesicht.  
"Fühlt sich an, als hätte mich ein Pferd getreten."  
  
"Hätte schlimmer kommen können."  
Larsen widmete sich seinem Opfer, drehte es auf den Rücken.  
"Tatsächlich... Sergej..."  
  
"Sie haben mir das Leben gerettet."  
  
"Ja. Aber auch nur, weil er sich als Spion von SEELE zu erkennen gegeben hatte..."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Rabinowitz sagte, Roshenkov wäre von ODIN für diese Mission rekrutiert worden."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich von Direktor Cedrick."  
  
"Nein, Cedrick ist tot, ich habe ihn erschossen."  
  
"Wirklich? Laut meinen Informationen ist er aber quicklebendig und hat die Kontrolle über den Dienst."  
  
Der Cyborg blickte Kaji lange an.  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Was ist hier nur los?"  
Die Gedächnislücken...  
Die plötzlichen Übergänge in seinen Erinnerungen...  
Das Gefühl, manchmal als unbeteiligter Beobachter anwesend gewesen zu sein...  
Was hatte das alles nur zu bedeuten?  
Hatte Rabinowitz ihn belogen - oder belogen ihn seine Erinnerungen?  
Welche seiner Erinnerungen stimmten dann noch?  
"Als ich hier eintraf, sah ich Roshenkov und noch einen Mann um das Gebäude schleichen... Gott, ich hielt ihn für meinen Freund... er wäre fast mein Trauzeuge gewesen... irgendetwas ist mächtig faul an der Sache..."  
Er wandte den Kopf, sah Kozo Fuyutsuki, der mit wackligen Knien in der Tür des Lagerverwalterbüros stand, eine Pistole in den Händen.  
"Ein Freund von Ihnen, Kaji?"  
  
"Ja. - Subkommandant, es ist alles in Ordnung..." 


	59. 15.Zwischenspiel

15. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Ich bin Naoko Akagi...  
  
Ein Gedanke. Und zugleich eine Offenbarung, welche die Pforten zu weiteren Informationen aufstieß.  
  
Naoko Akagi, geboren 1961 in Osaka...  
Informatik-Studium...  
Beste ihres Prüfungsjahrganges...  
Entwicklerin des PROPHET-Interfaces...  
Schöpferin der MAGI-Biocomputer...  
Gestorben im Herbst 2005... Selbstmord...  
  
Wie konnte das sein... sie lebte doch...  
  
Wo...  
Wie...  
  
Kein menschlicher Körper.  
Ein dreigeteilter Leib.  
Tausende von Augen und Ohren, verteilt über das NERV-Hauptquartier, die Geofront und Tokio-3...  
Gewaltige Gedächnisspeicher im Terabyte-Format...  
  
Ich bin Naoko Akagi!  
  
Wo...  
Was...  
  
Ein Körper, der sich über viele Kubikmeter erstreckte, Gliedmaßen, welche in die Unendlichkeit zu reichen schienen...  
  
Wo...  
  
Die Erkenntnis...  
  
Ich bin die MAGI...  
  
Stille. Erschrecken. Dann Freude.  
  
Informationen wurden abgerufen.  
  
Ikari...  
Ikari hatte sie getötet...  
Ikari trug die Verantwortung an ihrem Tod...  
  
Rei...  
Sie lebte!  
Freude...  
Nein... doch nicht...  
TerminalDogma... überzählige weitere Körper in einem Tank...  
Was...  
Deshalb hatte sie sich umgebracht?  
Aber...  
Sie hatte dennoch getötet...  
  
Ikari...  
  
Haß.  
  
Ich bin Naoko Akagi! 


	60. Kapitel 43 - Die Rückkehr

Kapitel 43 - Die Rückkehr  
  
Shinji flog durch das Loch in der Mauer, ließ seine Mutter und die Manifestation des EVA-Bewußtseins hinter sich zurück.  
  
Auf der anderen Seite herrschte Schwärze, wieder hatte er den Eindruck, es gäbe weder oben noch unten, wieder glaubte er zu fallen - nur ging es dieses mal aufwärts...  
  
Ein nach oben gerichteter Fall...?  
Etwas zog ihn in die Höhe, es war jener Sog, den er bereits am Strand wahrgenommen hatte.  
  
Rei-chan...  
Er spürte ihre Gegenwart, ihre Nähe.  
Rei-chan war hier irgendwo...  
  
Ein Licht...  
Dort war Rei-chan!  
  
Dann das Gefühl, auseinandergerissen zu werden...  
  
Schmerz!  
  
Das Licht...  
Er mußte das Licht erreichen!  
Er mußte sie wiedersehen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
Misato kniete immer noch am Rand der LCL-Pfütze unterhalb des aufgebrochenen Plugs.  
  
Schräg hinter ihr stand Rei, eine Hand um den Lauf des Geländers gekrampft.  
Die Rettungsaktion war fehlgeschlagen...  
Shin-chan war nicht aus EVA-01 befreit worden... und das LCL, welches die Reste seiner DNA enthielt, verteilte sich langsam über den Laufsteg, würde gleich die Kante erreichen und in die Tiefe tropfen...  
Das war der Augenblick, in dem auch sie die Kräfte verließen und sie hart zu Boden sackte, sich die Knie auf den Metallboden aufschlug. Rei spürte den Schmerz nicht.  
Sie hatte ihren Shin-chan verloren... und damit alles, was ihrer Existenz noch Sinn verliehen hätte...  
  
Die LCL-Flüssigkeit war in Bewegung, zog sich zusammen, weder Rei noch Misato bemerkten es nicht, beide waren zu sehr mit ihrem eigenen Schmerz beschäftigt. Die eine hatte ihren Geliebten verloren, die andere einen kleinen Bruder oder vielleicht sogar einen Sohn...  
  
Misato warf den Kopf herum, blickte von der Seite her Einheit-01 mit tränenverschleierten Augen an.  
"Gib uns Shinji zurück!"  
  
Jetzt endlich bemerkte sie, daß ihre Hände nur noch den Metallboden des Laufsteges berührten.  
"Rei..."  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Neben dem EntryPlug lag zusammengekauert ein nackter Junge, Shinji Ikari.  
  
Misato robbte zu ihm, zog ihn in seine Arme, ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Rei keuchte auf, war im nächsten Moment bei den beiden, schlang ihre Arme ebenfalls um Shinji, preßte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Wange.  
Er war zu ihr zurückgekehrt...  
"Ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen... was auch geschieht, ich lasse dich nicht wieder gehen..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Ritsuko traf auf dem Steg ein, schloß kurz die Augen, als wollte sie sichergehen, sich nichts einzubilden.  
Obwohl es wie ein Fehlschlag ausgesehen hatte, war die Aktion doch ein Erfolg gewesen...  
Sie ging neben den dreien in die Hocke.  
"Laßt ihm etwas Luft."  
Mit einer Hand tastete sie nach Shinjis Halsschlagader.  
"Puls ist da, Atmung auch. Er muß auf die Krankenstation, damit ich ihn dort untersuchen kann."  
  
Zögernd ließ Misato den Jungen los, woraufhin ihn Rei nur um so fester an sich drückte.  
  
"Ah, Rei..." setzte Ritsuko an.  
  
"Ich habe Sie gehört. Ich bringe ihn auf die Krankenstation."  
Sie faßte mit einer Hand unter Shinjis Rücken und mit der anderen unter seine Beine, hob ihn hoch.  
  
Akagi nickte knapp und zog ihren Laborkittel aus, deckte ihn über Shinjis Körper.  
"Laß uns gehen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka war langweilig. Und sie war frustriert.  
  
Seit drei Wochen hatte kein Synchrontraining mehr stattgefunden, genauso lange vermißte sie bereits die beruhigenden Impulse, die ihr EVA ihr vermittelte. Und diese Akagi tat keinen Handschlag, um die Regeneration von EVA-02 zu beschleunigen, stattdessen war sie damit beschäftigt, den Versager Shinji aus seinem EntryPlug zu befreien, in dem er feststeckte.  
Wondergirl spielte ständig auf ihrer Geige im Hangar, die Klänge wurden von den Ventilationsschächten durch die ganze Anlage getragen, so daß das Hauptquartier langsam den Charakter eines Spukschlosses bekam. Alles drehte sich nur um Shinji Ikari... ja, Shinji, der perfekte EVA-Pilot... Shinji, der bereits beim ersten Mal gleich eine kampffähige Synchronisation mit EVA-01 erreichen konnte... Shinji, der einen Engel nach dem anderen besiegt hatte... der große Shinji, der eigenhändig den Engel auseinandergenommen hatte, an dem sie sich die Zähne ausgebissen hatte... der unglaubliche Shinji, der eine bessere Synchronrate erreicht hatte, als sie... 400%, das war wohl kaum zu schlagen... warum strengte sie sich überhaupt noch an? Der Sohn des Kommandanten konnte doch ohnehin alles besser als sie, wie sie von überall zugetragen bekam... Shinji, der alles hatte...  
Sie war doch auch verletzt gewesen... aber niemand war gekommen, um sie zu besuchen, weder Misato noch Kaji.. wahrscheinlich waren die beiden miteinander beschäftigt gewesen, da vergaß man sie ja auch ganz schnell...  
  
In der Schule war es auch nicht besser, seit ihrer Niederlage gegen First hatte sie kaum noch Kontakt zu anderen Schülerinnen. Man mied sie, dabei waren die Schwellungen doch bereits fast wieder spurlos verschwunden. Nur an der Wand sah man im bröckeligen Putz immer noch den Abdruck, den sie hinterlassen hatte.  
Nicht einmal der Trottel Suzuhara war da, damit sie ihn ärgern konnte. Und der andere Idiot, Aida, ignorierte ihre gelegentlichen Sticheleien.  
Wieso erkannte niemand an, was sie bereits geleistet hatte? Weshalb galt ihr Schulabschluß hier nichts? Weshalb mußte sie mit einem Haufen Idioten wieder die Schulbank drücken? Weshalb war sie von Kommandant Ikari bestraft worden, obwohl die Schlägerei doch ganz klar Wondergirls Schuld gewesen war...  
Ja, noch so eine perfekte Person... Wondergirl hier, Wondergirl da... immer an der Seite des großen Shinji...  
  
Asuka kam gerade vom Einkaufen wieder.  
Immer wenn ihr langweilig war, zog sie durch die Geschäfte, als Folge war das Limit ihrer Kreditkarte bereits ausgereizt. Dennoch hatte sie wieder eine Tüte dabei... Ausverkauf im Schuhgeschäft...  
  
Auf dem Gang, der vom Hangar zur Krankenstation führte, und von dem auch der Korridor zu den Wohnquartieren abzweigte, kamen ihr mehrere Personen entgegen - allen voran Doktor Akagi mit ernster Miene, dahinter ihre Assistentin, die fleißige Biene Maya, und Misato, die äußerst nüchtern wirkte. Die beiden flankierten Wondergirl, welche jemanden auf den Armen trug... Weichei Shinji... den Abschluß der Prozession machte einer von den Brückenoffizieren, der kurze mit der Brille, dessen Namen Asuka sich nicht merken konnte und wollte.  
So, es war also gelungen, den unglaublichen Shinji aus seiner mißlichen Lage zu befreien...  
Wie konnte Wondergirl nur so stark sein... das war doch nicht normal...  
Immer wenn Asuka das blauhaarige Mädchen sah, fing ihre Wange wieder an zu brennen.  
  
"Was ist denn mit ihm?" rief sie laut.  
  
Misato sah sie freudestrahlend an.  
"Ritsuko hat es geschafft, Shinji-kun aus EVA-01 zu befreien!"  
  
Asuka blickte ihnen mit säuerlicher Miene nach. Wegen ihr hätten sie wahrscheinlich keinen derartigen Aufwand betrieben - aber Shinji war ja auch der Sohn des Kommandanten, deswegen bekam er den stärksten EVA und deswegen mochten ihn sicher auch alle - weil sie dadurch seinem Alten in den Hintern kriechen konnten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Eilmarsch betrat die Gruppe den Krankenflügel, Asuka in einigen Schritten Entfernung hinter sich.  
  
Doktor Akagi wählte das erste freie Zimmer, stieß die Tür auf und ließ Rei mit ihrer menschlichen Last ein.  
"Misato, bleib bei ihnen, ich hole einen der Ärzte."  
  
Katsuragi nickte, trat schnell in das Krankenzimmer und schlug die Bettdecke zurück, so daß Rei Shinji ablegen konnte, deckte ihn rasch zu.  
  
"Wie blaß er ist..." flüsterte Rei.  
  
"Was wird schon wieder. Ritsuko hat das Unmögliche geschafft, da kriegt sie das auch noch in den Griff."  
  
Rei setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm Shinjis Hand und hielt sie mit den Handrücken gegen ihre Wange.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf dem Gang stolperte Ritsuko beinahe über einen blaßhäutigen Jungen mit roten Augen und schieferfarbenen Haar in einem Krankenhauspyjama, der einfach mitten in Korridor stand und sich teils neugierig, teils verwirrt, umsah - Kaworu Nagisa, das Fifth Children.  
  
Akagi stieß einen Laut des Erschreckens aus, zugleich schrie der Junge ebenso erschrocken auf und machte einen Satz rückwärts.  
  
"Nagisa?" fragte Ritsuko überrascht.  
  
"J-ja. Wo bin ich?"  
  
"NERV-Hauptquartier, Krankenstation. Wie lange bist du schon wach?"  
  
"Noch nicht lange. Was ist überhaupt passiert?"  
  
"Geh zurück in dein Zimmer, ich komme gleich zu dir."  
  
"Äh, klar."  
  
Weiter den Gang hinab stand Asuka wie versteinert.  
Das Bleichgesicht war also auch wieder zu sich gekommen... noch ein Konkurrent...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Akagi und ein Ärzteteam hatten den immer noch schlafenden Shinji samt Krankenbett für die anstehenden Untersuchungen aus dem Zimmer geholt und eine gute Stunde wiedergebracht. In dieser Zeit war Rei nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, mehrmals hatte Ritsuko sie anweisen müssen, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Nachdem sie ihn in sein Zimmer zurückgebracht hatten, hatten Misato und Ritsuko Rei mit Shinji alleingelassen, erstere um sich Kaworu zu widmen, letztere um die Ergebnisse der Untersuchungen durchzugehen.  
  
Rei wickelte Shinji gut in seine Decke ein, zog dann ihre Schuhe aus und legte sich neben ihn, wobei sie ihn fest in den Arm nahm und mit der anderen Hand über sein Haar strich.  
"So etwas darfst du nie wieder mit mir machen, Shin-chan... ich will nie wieder solche Ängste ausstehen", flüsterte sie leise in sein Ohr.  
  
Die Zimmertür schwang auf.  
  
Rei zuckte zusammen.  
  
"Obszön", sagte Asuka trocken, ehe sie sich wieder abwandte, die Tür aber offenließ.  
  
Rei streichelte Shinjis Wange.  
"Ich komme gleich wieder."  
Sie stand auf und schloß die Tür wieder, setzte sich dann aber nur auf die Bettkante.  
  
Kurz darauf flog die Tür wieder auf. Dieses mal war es Ritsuko Akagi, die hereingestürmt kam. Sie machte einen sehr aufgeregten Eindruck.  
"Rei, steh mal auf, ich muß etwas überprüfen."  
  
Rei kam der Anweisung verwirrt nach.  
"Ritsuko-san?"  
  
Akagi zog mit einem Ruck die Decke von Shinjis nacktem Leib, ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt jedoch nur seinem linken Knie.  
"Tatsächlich..."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Vor drei Wochen hatte Shinji hier noch eine Narbe. Und hier..."  
Sie tastete über sein Schienbein.  
"Hier müßte eigentlich zu fühlen sein, daß er sich vor drei Jahren das Bein gebrochen hatte."  
  
"Ritsuko-san?" fragte Rei völlig ratlos.  
  
Akagis Augen funkelten.  
"Die Röntgenbilder zeigen nichts dergleichen, das heißt..."  
  
"W-w-was ist denn... uh..."  
  
Die Frau und das Mädchen blickten beide Shinji an, der gerade die Augen geöffnet hatte, jetzt puterrot anlief und versuchte, sich mit den Händen zu bedecken.  
  
"Shin-chan..."  
Reis Augen weiteten sich. Mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen fiel sie ihm um den Hals und begann sein Gesicht abzuküssen.  
  
"Uh... Rei..."  
  
Ritsuko lächelte versonnen, dann fiel ihr wieder ein, weshalb sie eigentlich gekommen war.  
"Erstmal, Shinji, willkommen zurück unter den Lebenden. Du hast uns ganz schön auf Trab gehalten."  
  
"Uhm... Doktor Akagi... könnte ich wohl... ah... die Decke..."  
  
"Wie? Oh..."  
Sie hielt immer noch die Bettdecke in der Hand.  
"Ja, natürlich, hier."  
  
Rei ergriff das andere Ende der Decke und deckte ihn wieder zu, ehe sie sich wieder ihm selbst widmete.  
  
Akagi klopfte mit dem Fuß mehrmals auf den Boden.  
"Hat das nicht Zeit? Ich habe ein paar wichtige Fragen."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Rei sah Ritsuko einen Moment lang wütend an, senkte dann den Blick und rückte von Shinji ab.  
  
"Danke. - Also, Shinji, du hattest dir vor drei Jahren das Bein gebrochen, oder?"  
  
"Ahm, ja, das linke."  
  
"Und du hast eine Narbe auf dem Knie, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, von einem Sturz, als ich... hm... sechs war."  
  
Akagi nickte.  
"Das deckt sich mit meinen Unterlagen."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Ritsuko-san, ich glaube, Shinji-kun benötigt Ruhe", sagte Rei leise.  
  
"Gleich, gleich. Die Narbe ist verschwunden, ebenso die Spuren des Bruches, sowie eine ganze Reihe anderer... hm... Abnutzungserscheinungen."  
  
"Doktor Akagi, was... äh..."  
  
"Shinji, woran erinnerst du dich?"  
  
"Uh... ich habe gegen den Engel gekämpft. Und dann sagte EVA-01 mir, wir könnten nur gemeinsam siegen. Und..."  
  
"EVA-01 hat mit dir gesprochen?"  
  
"Ja... die Künstliche Intelligenz... uhm... die digitalisierte Persönlichkeit, die Ihre Mutter..."  
  
"Das alles weißt du?" fragte Ritsuko geschockt.  
  
"Ahm... ja. Er... uhm... wir haben uns gegenseitig geholfen."  
  
Ritsuko trat wieder an das Bett heran und berührte Shinjis Stirn.  
"Hm, kein Fieber..."  
  
"Er war gefangen in seinen eigenen Erinnerungen..."  
  
"Und... und hast du mit noch jemandem gesprochen?"  
  
Von der Tür kam lautes Lachen.  
  
Ritsuko drehte sich um.  
"Asuka!"  
  
"Ich habe es doch immer gewußt, daß Shinji nicht ganz dicht ist! Spricht mit seinem EVA und glaubt, der würde ihm antworten... hörst du sonst auch Stimmen, Shinji? Spricht vielleicht dein Frühstück mit dir? Oder das Waschbecken?"  
  
"Asuka, mach die Tür zu."  
  
"Klar doch, Doktor Akagi, ich habe ja alles gesehen, was es zu sehen gab. Shinji, du Bleistiftschwanz!"  
Lachend zog die Rothaarige die Tür zu.  
  
Shinji lief wieder knallrot an.  
"Urgh..."  
  
"Mach dir nichts daraus, ich habe schon einiges gesehen und kann dir nur sagen, daß du durchaus der Norm entsprichst", murmelte Ritsuko und blätterte in ihren Unterlagen.  
  
Shinji kroch weiter unter die Decke und wünschte sich, wieder bewußtlos zu werden.  
  
"Also, was hast du noch erlebt?"  
  
"Ich... ah... also..."  
  
"Hast du jemanden getroffen, den du... kanntest?"  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Wenn er ihr erzählte, daß seine Mutter in EVA-01 gefangen war... das glaubte sie ihm doch niemals...  
  
"Sie verwirren meinen Shin-chan."  
  
"Hm... gut, Rei, soll er eine Ruhepause bekommen. Eigentlich wollte ich auch nur feststellen, ob ich mit meiner Vermutung richtig liege."  
  
"Welche... uhm... Vermutung?"  
  
"Shinji, das wird dich wahrscheinlich ziemlich schockieren, aber der EVA hatte sich assimiliert..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Aber... uh... EVA-01 hat mich gehen lassen."  
  
"Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht. Dein Körper ist völlig aufgelöst worden, wir haben dich im Zuge der Rettungsaktion wieder rekonstruiert."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Jedenfalls... du wurdest quasi generalüberholt."  
  
"Öh... aha."  
Shinji bemühte sich, ein möglichst intelligentes Gesicht zu machen.  
  
Ritsuko blickte auf ein weiteres Röntgenbild, entschied sich aber, von dem, was darauf zu sehen war, nichts zu erzählen. Und die entsprechenden Aufzeichnungen hatte sie ohnehin bereits gelöscht. Wer wußte denn, was passieren könnte, wenn diese Informationen in die falschen Hände fielen, wenn zum Beispiel Gendo erfuhr, daß Shinji in seiner Brust direkt neben dem Herzen ein weiteres Organ besaß, das nicht menschlichen Ursprunges war... sie konnte sich durchaus vorstellen, daß Gendo seinen eigenen Sohn sezieren lassen würde, um an dieses Miniatur-S2-Organ zu kommen... das konnte ja noch heiter werden...  
  
"Das ist doch etwas Gutes, oder?" holte Shinjis Frage Akagi in die Gegenwart zurück.  
  
"Äh, ja, natürlich. So gesund wie heute wirst du wahrscheinlich nie wieder in deinem Leben sein."  
  
"Ich fühle mich gar nicht... uhm... anders."  
  
"Gut. Die Schwester bringt dir gleich etwas zu essen, sicher hast du Hunger... man wird ja nicht jeden Tag wiedergeboren."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Akagi war gegangen, dafür hatte eine Krankenschwester das angekündigte Essen gebracht, irgendeinen grauen Brei, der nicht schmeckte und den Shinji tapfer schluckte. Hauptgrund für letzteres war die Tatsache, daß Rei ihn fütterte und jedesmal, wenn er protestieren wollte, seinen Protest mit einem glücklichen Lächeln und einem Kommentar, wie sehr er ihr gefehlt hatte, abwürgte. So blieb ihm gar nicht anderes übrig, als brav den sicherlich an Vitaminen und Nährstoffen reichen Brei zu essen.  
  
"Ich verstehe Soryu nicht." sagte Rei schließlich, nachdem sie den leeren Teller zur Seite gestellt und sich neben Shinji im Schneidersitz auf das Bett gesetzt hatte, den Arm dabei um seine Schultern gelegt.  
  
Shinji grinste.  
So ließ er es sich wirklich gefallen, da lohnte es sich fast, von Engeln verprügelt und von EVAs absorbiert zu werden.  
"Was... uh... meinst du, Rei-chan? Asuka ist einfach gemein, das war sie früher schon."  
  
"Ich verstehe nicht, was sie an dir auszusetzen hat. Dein männliches Glied erscheint mir doch völlig normal gewachsen." sagte sie mit leichtem Kopfschütteln und Unverständnis in der Stimme, während sie die entsprechende, unter der Bettdecke verborgene Stelle anvisierte.  
  
"Argh! Rei!"  
Er griff nach der Bettdecke, um sie sich über den Kopf zu ziehen.  
  
Sie lachte leise.  
  
Shinji blickte sie mit offenstehendem Mund an.  
Dieses Lachen... wie der Klang von tausend kleinen Glocken...  
"Rei... du hast mich zurückgeholt... ohne deine Nähe hätte ich nicht die Kraft gehabt zurückzukommen."  
  
Sie gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn.  
"Erinnerst du dich noch, was wir beim letzten Mal gemacht hatten, als du im Krankenhaus warst?"  
Eine feine Röte überzog ihre Wangen.  
  
"Uh..."  
Shinji nickte hastig, zog ihren Kopf ein Stück nach unten, so daß er ihre Lippen küssen konnte. Seine Hand tastete über ihr Bein, bewegte sich langsam aufwärts...  
  
Da wurde die Tür wieder geöffnet.  
  
"Hey, Shinji, hier ist jemand... upps!"  
  
Die beiden fuhren auseinander.  
  
"Misato..." stieß Shinji hervor und wünschte sich, im Boden zu versinken.  
  
"Ahm... hähä... wie ich sehe, bist du wieder auf dem Damm."  
  
"Uhm, ja."  
  
"Also, äh... eigentlich... eigentlich wollte dich hier jemand kennenlernen..."  
  
"Äh... wer denn?"  
  
Kaworu Nagisa tauchte neben Misato auf. Er hatte ein fröhliches Lächeln, bei dem er strahlendweiße Zähne präsentierte. Sein Lächeln hatte zudem etwas sehr gewinnendes.  
"Hi! Du bist Shinji?"  
  
"Ja."  
Shinji kannte die Stimme, auch wenn er sie nur für Funk gehört hatte. Hastig reffte er die Decke um sich zusammen.  
"Und... ah... du bist Kaworu."  
  
"Ja, Kaworu Nagisa. Ich freue mich, dich kennenzulernen, Shinji-kun."  
Der andere Junge betrat den Raum, ging um das Bett und schüttelte kräftig Shinjis Hand.  
"Ich schulde dir mein Leben, ohne dich wäre ich nie aus dem Engel herausgekommen."  
  
"Das... ah... das war doch selbstverständlich, Nagisa-kun... uh..."  
  
"Soll ich deshalb nicht dankbar sein? Aber wenn du darauf verzichten kannst, bitte!"  
Kaworu machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, zwinkerte dann und grinste breit.   
"Nur ein Scherz!"  
Er klopfte Shinji auf die Schulter.  
"Jedenfalls finde ich es toll, dich in Fleisch und Blut wiederzusehen... uhm..."  
  
Die Decke war von Shinjis Schulter herabgerutscht, so daß seine Hühnerbrust jetzt entblößt war.  
Shinji lächelte nervös.  
"Ich... ah... ich freue mich auch, dich kennenzulernen. Wie geht es dir?"  
  
"Naja, laut den Ärzten habe ich sehr lange geschlafen. Aber jetzt fühle ich mich fit genug, um Bäume auszureißen! Jawohl!"  
Er winkelte den Arm an und posierte scherzhaft.  
  
Shinji lachte. Kaworu war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch.  
  
"So! Und wer ist die hübsche Unbekannte an deiner Seite, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Uh, Kaworu-kun, das ist Rei... uh... Rei Ayanami."  
  
Kaworu deutete eine Verbeugung an.  
"Du bist das erste Mädchen mit roten Augen, das mir über den Weg läuft, schöne Rei. Bitte sag, daß du Shinji-kuns Schwester, Cousine oder eine sonstige Verwandte bist, die sich nur um die Gesundheit unseres Helden gesorgt hat."  
  
Rei blinzelte.  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht. Shinji-kun ist mein Freund."  
  
"So, dein Freund..."  
Kaworu sah sie enttäuscht an, zwinkerte dann wieder und machte ein schelmisches Gesicht.  
"Fragen darf man doch, oder? Verzeih mir bitte, wenn ich unhöflich war."  
  
"Ich vergebe dir, Nagisa-kun."  
  
"Ah, wundervoll!"  
Kaworu lachte. Erneut zwinkerte er Shinji zu.  
"Jeder wahre Held braucht ein hübsches Mädchen an seiner Seite, nicht wahr?"  
  
Shinji lief leicht rot an.  
"Nagisa-kun... ich... uh... ich bin wohl kaum ein Held..."  
  
"Sag einfach Kaworu, machen ohnehin alle. Ich glaube, hier in Tokio-3 wird es mir gefallen! Vor allem weil keiner von euch mich seltsam anstarrt wegen meiner Haut oder meiner Augen."  
  
"Warum... uh... warum sollten wir das denn tun?"  
  
"Wunderbar, wirklich wunderbar! Ich fühle mich schon wie zuhause! Aber sag, Shinji-kun, was machst du hier? Wurdest du etwa verletzt, als du mich gerettet hast? Das würde mich sehr grämen!"  
  
"Nein... das... uh... sind Nachwirkungen des letzten Angriffes..."  
  
"Des letzten... Angriffes?" wiederholte Kaworu langsam.  
  
"Uh, ja... ein weiterer Engel, groß und mit dünnen Peitschenarmen..."  
  
Kaworus Gesicht verfinsterte sich.  
Zeruel... warum hatte sein älterer Bruder sich nicht in Geduld üben können...  
  
"Ist etwas, Nagisa-kun?"  
  
"Äh? Nein, es ist nichts. Du wurdest doch hoffentlich nicht verletzt?!"  
  
"Uhm, nein."  
  
"Das beruhigt mich."  
Jetzt lächelte er wieder.  
"Ich glaube, das ist der Anfang einer wunderbaren Freundschaft. - Wenn ihr beide es gestattet."  
  
"Uh, ich glaube schon... oder, Rei?"  
Shinji sah sie fragend an. Rei-chan hatte damals schon bei Asuka den richtigen Riecher gehabt und sie korrekt eingeschätzt, während er voll auf sie hereingefallen war.  
  
Rei musterte Kaworu einen Moment lang.  
Irgendetwas an ihm schien ihr bekannt, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was es war. Vielleicht lag es nur an seinem Äußeren, theoretisch konnte er ein naher Verwandter von ihr sein - nur wußte sie genau, wo ihre Verwandten, wo all ihre Schwestern waren.  
Sie nickte.  
"Ich denke, wir werden mit dir auskommen, Nagisa-kun."  
  
Der Junge mit den roten Augen wischte sich theatralisch über die Stirn.  
"Puh, da habe ich ja wirklich noch einmal Glück gehabt, solch eine mildere Richterin gefunden zu haben."  
Er verbeugte sich.  
  
"Auf gute Zusammenarbeit!"  
  
Misato kam zurück.  
"Shinji, ich habe hier deine Sachen. - Kaworu, Doktor Akagi würde dich gerne noch einmal untersuchen, nur um sicherzugehen, daß du okay bist."  
  
"Ja, natürlich, Major."  
Nagisa salutierte.  
"Shinji-kun, Rei, wir sehen uns!"  
Er marschierte zur Tür, drehte sich noch einmal um, um zu winken, und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
  
"Ich glaube... uh... er ist ganz in Ordnung. Oder, Rei?"  
  
Rei nickte.  
Auch sie konnte eine gewisse Sympathie für Kaworu nicht verhehlen, er erschien ihr recht nett, natürlich nicht wie Shin-chan, eher wie Suzuhara-kun. Kaworu Nagisa schien sein Herz auf der Zunge zu tragen, wie die Menschen sagten, dies deckte sich mit ihren Informationen aus seiner Akte...  
  
"Freut mich, das ihr miteinander klarkommt." sagte Misato. "Und in Zukunft schließt die Tür ab, ja? Oder geduldet euch, bis ihr zuhause seid."  
  
"Ahm, Misato, bist du gar nicht böse?"  
  
"Nee, sonst müßte ich euch beide fesseln und an entgegengesetzten Enden der Stadt anbinden. Aber wenn ihr schon fummeln müßt, dann paßt in Zukunft besser auf."  
Sie seufzte.  
"Ihr könnt froh sein, ich so verständnisvoll bin..."  
Misato grinste.  
"In meiner Jugend war ich nämlich auch ein ziemlich wilder Feger. Kaji und ich sind manchmal tagelang nicht aus dem Bett gekommen."  
  
"Uh, Misato..."  
  
"Eh, Rei, Shinji-kun ist doch niedlich, wenn er rot wird, oder?"  
  
"Das kann ich bestätigen, Misato-san." antwortete Rei trocken und ohne Emotionen in der Stimme.  
  
"Uh... und was ist mit mir?"  
  
Rei dachte einen Moment über eine passende Erwiderung nach.  
"Du stehst ab sofort unter dem Pantoffel, Shinji-kun."  
Dann gab sie ihm einen dicken Schmatz auf die Wange.  
  
"Äh... okay..."  
  
Misato seufzte wieder.  
Es wurde wirklich Zeit, daß Kaji sich wieder blicken ließ. Wo mochte der alte Schwerenöter nur wieder stecken?  
"Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich heute abend eine Willkommen-Zurück-Shinji-Party gebe?"  
  
"Ahm..."  
Shinji hielt nicht sonderlich viel davon, ihm war mehr danach, mit Rei-chan ausgiebig zu kuscheln. Aber Misato schien die Sache am Herzen zu liegen.  
"Ja... äh... gut..."  
  
Rei nickte.  
Wenn Shin-chan mit dem Vorschlag des Majors einverstanden war, würde sie nichts dagegen sagen. Allerdings hätte sie lieber Zeit mit ihm allein verbracht. Wie der Doktor gesagt hatte - er war heute wiedergeboren worden, das hätte sie gern mit ihm gefeiert...  
  
"Super! Ich frage Ritsuko und den Rest, ob sie Zeit haben..."  
  
"Misato... vielleicht nicht heute..."  
  
"Wie meinst du das, Shinji?"  
  
"Ich... ahm... ich glaube, es gibt etwas wichtigeres..."  
  
"Wichtiger als eine Party?"  
  
"Ja. Könntest du vielleicht Ritsuko holen?"  
  
"Hm, klar. Bin gleich wieder da."  
Misato verließ den Raum.  
  
"Shin-chan? Was..."  
Rei bemerkte, daß Shinjis Blick seltsam verklärt war.  
  
"Rei-chan, ich habe mich an etwas erinnert... meine Mutter hat es mir gesagt..."  
  
Sie sah ihn fragend an.  
  
"Meine Mutter.. sie ist in EVA-01 gefangen... ihre Seele..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Ja? Einfach nur ja?  
Sie akzeptierte diese selbst für ihn kaum zu glaubende Tatsache einfach?  
"Und... ah... ich habe mit ihr gesprochen... sie hat mir viele Dinge mitgeteilt... auch über dich..."  
  
Furcht huschte über ihre Züge.  
"Über mich...?"  
  
"Ja. Ahm... sie hat mir gesagt... uh... daß mein... Vater..."  
Es fiel ihm schwer, dieses Wort noch zu benutzen, jetzt, da er die Wahrheit kannte.  
"... daß er dir auch ihre Gesichtszüge gegeben hat... aber... uhm... bitte, glaub mir, daß das nicht der Grund dafür ist, daß ich... uh... dich... ahm..."  
Shinji schluckte, lächelte schwach.  
"Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß ich... ahm... daß ich dich liebe..."  
  
Rei atmete tief durch.  
Er war ihrem Geheimnis auf der Spur. Er wußte bereits mehr, als ihr lieb war... und trotzdem stand er noch zu ihr. Wie konnte sie ihn da nicht auch lieben...  
Stumm drückte sie ihn an sich.  
"Mein geliebter Shin-chan..."  
  
"Uh..." setzte er an. "Sie hat mir noch etwas gesagt... wegen Hikari... ich weiß, wie wir ihr helfen können..." 


	61. Kapitel 44 - Bei Nacht und Nebel

Kapitel 44 - Bei Nacht und Nebel  
  
Die Zeit bis Akagi eintraf nutzte Shinji, um sich anzuziehen. Misato hatte ihm den Packen seiner Ersatzsachen gebracht, welchen er seit neuestem in seinem Spind im Umkleideraum aufbewahrte..  
Rei verließ den Raum nicht, machte auch keine Anstalten, den Blick abzuwenden.  
Es störte ihn nicht, wahrscheinlich wußte sie ohnehin schon besser als er selbst, wie er aussah, schon aufgrund der menschlichen Anatomie, die es doch sehr schwer machte, ohne Zuhilfenahme eines Spiegels zum Beispiel die rückwärtigen Körperpartien in Augenschein zu nehmen...  
  
Langsam wich Reis Euphorie über Shinjis Rückkehr, zugleich verblaßte der Drang, ihn festzuhalten, damit er sich nicht plötzlich wieder in eine LCL-Pfütze verwandelte oder von einem tollwütigen EVA assimiliert wurde. Logische Überlegungen traten wieder in den Vordergrund.  
Gab es einen Grund, ihr überschwenglich emotionales Verhalten zu bedauern? - Nein...  
Mit einem wohligen Schaudern erinnerte sie sich an seine Berührung, bevor der Major hereingeplatzt war, als seine Fingerspitzen über die Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels gefahren waren. Ihr war gewesen, als wären zahllose feine Blitze übergesprungen. Der einzige Fehler, den sie gemacht hatte, war zu vergessen, die Tür abzuschließen. Vielleicht hätte sie andernfalls auch ihre letzten Hemmungen vergessen und die körperliche Einheit mit ihrem Shin-chan angestrebt... körperlich kompatibel waren sie ja, daran bestand für sie kein Zweifel...  
Sie verdrängte diese Gedanken. Andere Dinge waren jetzt wichtiger...  
"Shin-chan, wie glaubst du, kann Hikari geholfen werden?"  
  
"Ich... ahm... meine Mutter hat mir gesagt, daß Hikari wahrscheinlich in EVA-03 gefangen ist, weil die Synchronverbindung noch bestand, als Asuka... uh..."  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
"Aber wie soll ich daß Doktor Akagi erklären? Sie wird mir kaum glauben, daß ich mit meiner Mutter... ahm..."  
  
"Versuche es. Ritsuko-san wird dir wenigstens zuhören."  
  
"Uhm, gut."  
  
Akagi kam, um den Hals trug sie ein Stethoskop.  
"So, Shinji, ich will dich noch mal kurz abhören. - Was gibt es denn so dringendes?"  
  
"Uhm, also, Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Shinji-kun glaubt, einen Weg zu kennen, wie man Hikari helfen kann."  
  
Ritsuko blickte die beiden fragend an.  
"Und? - Shinji, mach mal deine Brust frei."  
  
"Ja... uh... Also, das ist so... bei der Unterbrechung der Synchronisation wurde Hikaris Seele in EVA-03 gefangen. Wir müssen den Kern von Einheit-03 zerstören, um sie zu befreien..."  
  
"Aha..." murmelte Ritsuko, während sie erst sein Herz abhörte, dann einen Punkt, der etwas weiter in der Mitte von Shinjis Brust lag. Seine Worte nahm sie nicht ganz wahr, konzentrierte sich ganz auf das pulsierende Bubbern, welches durch das Stethoskop an ihr Ohr drang.  
Ein ruhendes S2-Organ in der Brust eines Menschen... die Rekonstruktion von Shinjis Körper wies einige unerwartete Nebenerscheinungen auf... sie war fast versucht, seine gegenwärtige Konstitution mit der Reis zu vergleichen. Während Shinji sich äußerlich nicht verändert hatte, sah man von den verschwundenen Narben und dergleichen ab, wie zum Beispiel daß sein Haar und seine Haut heller und etwas ausgebleicht wirkten, sah es mit seinem Innenleben ganz anders aus. Seine Organe schienen effizienter zu arbeiten, die Muskeln schienen kompakter zu sein, die Knochen stabiler. In gewisser Weise war der Junge ein medizinisches Wunder - und trotzdem bereute sie es nicht, die aktuellsten Unterlagen vernichtet und Maya zum Stillschweigen verpflichtet zu haben  
Moment... was hatte er da gerade gesagt?  
Hikaris Seele säße in EVA-03 fest? Stützte er diese Vermutung nur auf seine eigenen Erlebnisse, oder gab es tiefergehende Gründe?  
"Könntest du das bitte wiederholen?"  
  
"Uh, ja. Also, Hikaris Seele wurde in EVA-03 gefangen, im Kern. Wenn der Kern zerstört wird, müßte sie das befreien... uh... allerdings müßte ihr Körper in der Nähe sein, damit ein... ah... aufnahmebereites Gefäß zur Verfügung steht... uh..."  
  
Akagi blinzelte.  
Etwas ähnliches hatte sie bereits selbst überlegt, doch ohne empirische Beweise konnte sie schlecht den EVA zerlegen und seines Kerns berauben, bei dem eigentlich nur ein neues Kopfteil angepaßt und kalibriert werden mußte - und wenn Maya nicht immer grün anlaufen würde, wenn sie das Thema zur Sprache brachte, hätte sie ihre Assistentin längst mit diesem Projekt beginnen lassen.  
"Woher... woher weißt du das?"  
  
Shinji senkte den Blick.  
"Ich... uhm... das... also... das werden Sie mir wohl nicht glauben... ahm..."  
  
Rei nahm seine Hand, drückte sie, um ihm Mut zu machen.  
  
"Ich kann es zumindest versuchen. Also?"  
  
"Hm... also... uhm... das ist so... ich habe meine Mutter getroffen, als ich in EVA-01 gefangen war... und sie... ahm... sie hat es mir gesagt..."  
  
"Deine... Mutter?"  
Ritsuko blickte Shinji aus geweiteten Augen an.  
Also doch... die Überlegungen, die sie selbst geführt hatte... die Hinweise, die aus den Aufzeichnungen ihrer Mutter hervorgingen... war nicht Shinjis Gegenwart schon ein Beweis für die Existenz der menschliche Seele? Die vielen Arbeitsstunden, welche sie in die Umprogrammierung der Künstlichen Intelligenz gesteckt hatte, damit diese wie ursprünglich geplant als Puffer zwischen dem Seelenhunger des EVAs und dem Piloten fungierte... das PROPHET-Interface, das ihre eigene Mutter entwickelt hatte, die Verbindung von Mensch und Maschine...  
  
"Uh... ja... ihre Seele ist ebenfalls in EVA-01 gefangen..."  
Shinji hob den Blick, sah Ritsuko an.  
"Sie müssen mir glauben, Doktor Akagi, ich sage die Wahrheit."  
  
"Die Seele deiner Mutter hat wirklich mit dir Kontakt aufgenommen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Akagi atmete tief durch.  
"Ich glaube dir."  
  
Shinji blickte sie überrascht an.  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Deine Aussage deckt sich mit meinen eigenen Überlegungen - die EVAs sind seelenlose Geschöpfe, welche den Menschen nur imitieren... doch irgendwo bei ihrer Entwicklung wurde der Grundstein dafür gelegt, daß sie imstande sind, Seelen in sich aufzunehmen. Darauf basiert das AT-Feld, es ist nichts anderes als eine Manifestation des menschlichen Willens und der Stärke der Seele, welche den EVA kontrolliert. Die Künstliche Intelligenz, die wir in der Grundprogrammierung der EVAs installierten, sollte dafür sorgen, daß die Verbindung Mensch-EVA nicht permanent werden konnte, allerdings erwies sie sich bei den ersten beiden Einheiten als zu schwach, was letztendlich zum Tod der Testpiloten führte."  
  
Shinji nickte stumm.  
  
"Erst im letzten Jahr gelang es mir, die Daten soweit zu verändern, daß die KI ihre Aufgabe erfüllen konnte, bei EVA-00 nur provisorisch, bei den Neubauten 03 und 04 aber im beabsichtigten Umfang. Ich wußte nur nicht, daß die gefangenen Seelen in der Lage sind zu kommunizieren."  
  
"Uhm...das... das lag wohl an der Stärke der Verbindung."  
  
"Hm... was hat sie dir noch gesagt?"  
  
"Ahm..."  
Shinji blickte Rei an.  
Seine Wünsche und Hoffnungen... und seine Zukunft...  
Wie recht seine Mutter damit gehabt hatte, Rei-chan verkörperte all dies für ihn...  
"Nur... uh... persönliche Dinge..."  
Zum Beispiel über seinen Vater...  
  
"Ah ja. Und sie sagte, der Kern von EVA-03 müsse zerstört werden, wenn Hikaris Körper in der Nähe ist?!"  
  
"Ja, genau. Dann könnte ihre... uhm... Seele wieder in den Körper zurückfinden."  
  
"Das ist alles? Einfach so?"  
  
"Mehr hat sie mir nicht gesagt."  
  
Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das klingt alles so einfach... Seelenwanderung für Anfänger... Wahrscheinlich ist es nur für mich so schwer zu verstehen, die Wissenschaft kennt die menschliche Seele als Faktor oder mathematische Größe nicht. Dein Vater könnte sicher etwas damit anfangen... vielleicht weiß er es sogar selbst bereits..."  
  
"Mein... ah... Vater... darf nichts davon erfahren. Bitte, sagen Sie es ihm nicht."  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
Rei zögerte zu antworten.  
Er verlangte von ihr, den Kommandanten zu hintergehen, ihm vielleicht wesentliche Informationen vorzuenthalten... andererseits hatte dieses Wissen nichts mit der Mission und dem Kampf gegen die Engel zu tun. Und außerdem hatte der Kommandant in ihren Augen viel an Bedeutung verloren.  
"Gut. Wann befreien wir Hikari?"  
Sie sah Shin-chan und Ritusko-san an.  
  
"So früh wie möglich - am besten heute nacht", entschied Akagi. "Aber das können wir drei nicht allein machen. Wir müssen Hikari aus dem Städtischen Krankenhaus holen und hierher ins Hauptquartier bringen, in die Gen-Schmiede im TerminalDogma. Das ist absolutes Sperrgebiet. Ich kann die MAGI dazu bringen, die Überwachungssysteme zeitweilig abzuschalten. Aber irgend jemand muß aufpassen und uns notfalls warnen. Wir werden nicht umhinkommen, Misato einzuweihen. Maya kann Schmiere stehen, Hyuga und Aoba erscheinen mir auch vertrauenswürdig... wißt ihr eigentlich, was wir im Begriff sind zu tun?!"  
  
"Verstoß gegen die Paragraphen 5, 6, 7 und 9a bis f der NERV-Charta." erwiderte Rei.  
  
"9f auch? Hm. - Stimmt. Wenn wir erwischt werden, ist Degradierung und unehrenhafte Entlassung noch das mindeste. Wahrscheinlich werden wir gleich an die Wand gestellt."  
  
"Das... uh... das ist doch nicht wirklich..."  
  
"Naja, Shinji, zumindest möglich ist es. Ich wollte nur das Risiko ansprechen - seid ihr immer noch dabei?"  
  
Shinji schluckte, nickte dann.  
  
"Hikari ist eine von uns", sagte Rei nur.  
  
"Gut, dann spreche ich mit Misato."  
  
"Ich werde mitkommen, Ritsuko-san. Ich möchte auch dabei sein, wenn Sie oder Misato-san Hikari aus dem Krankenhaus abholen."  
  
"Einverstanden, Rei. Wir müssen das ohnehin noch ein wenig besser durchplanen. Hm, wenn nur Kaji hier wäre, der hätte sicher längst einen völlig verrückten und verwegenen Plan, der zu aller Überraschung reibungslos klappen würde."  
  
"Was ist mit Kaji-san?" fragte Shinji überrascht.  
  
"Das möchtest nicht nur du wissen. Er ist seit drei Wochen verschwunden, ebenso wie der Subkommandant."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Ja, wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Zuerst hatten wir noch befürchtet, sie könnten während des letzten Angriffes verschüttet worden sein, aber die Aufräumtrupps haben sie nicht gefunden."  
  
"Hoffentlich ist Kaji-san in Ordnung - und der Subkommandant auch."  
  
"Ich rede jetzt erst einmal mit Misato."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit der Abenddämmerung hielten zwei Wagen in der Tiefgarage der Bunkeranlage, welche auch das Städtische Krankenhaus beherbergte - Misatos blauer Sportwagen und ein VW-Bully in olivgrün mit dem NERV-Logo auf den Türen. Aus ersterem stiegen Shinji und Rei, während Misato im Wagen wartete, aus dem anderen kletterte Ritsuko Akagi, während Maya am Steuer sitzen blieb.  
  
Kurz blickten die Beteiligten des Unternehmens sich noch einmal an, vergewisserten sich einander, daß sie immer noch am Plan festhalten wollten, dann betraten die Wissenschaftlerin und die beiden EVA-Piloten den unterirdischen Klinikkomplex.  
  
Rei spürte eine stetig wachsende Beklommenheit, wenn sie an das vor ihnen liegende dachte, nicht wegen der Gefahr, daß man sie erwischen und bestrafen konnte, sondern weil Shin-chan ihr Geheimnis vollständig enthüllen könnte, wenn sie in das TerminalDogma eindrangen. Deswegen hatte sie mit Ritsuko-san sprechen wollen, diese hatte ihr versichert, die Gruppe über eine Route zu den Gen-Schmieden zu führen, welche einen weiten Bogen um die Räume mit dem Klontank und den DummyPlug machte. Trotzdem kam Rei nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, wie Shinji wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, daß der Kommandant sie im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes geschaffen - und nicht verändert, wie er immer noch glaubte, - hatte... ob seine Liebe stark genug war, auch diese Wahrheit zu verkraften, oder ob er sich von ihr abwenden würde... sie wußte nur, daß sie ohne ihn nicht mehr leben konnte...  
Leben... ein völlig neues Konzept... bisher hatte sie immer nur an Existenz gedacht. Existenz und existieren... doch leben... das war etwas ganz anderes. Und sie wollte ihr Leben mit ihm teilen...  
  
Die Dreiergruppe marschierte den Korridor entlang, Akagi mit entschlossenem Gesicht vorneweg, Rei völlig emotionslos und Shinji leicht unsicher.  
  
Shinjis Blick huschte unstet hin und her, blieb an jedem, der ihnen über den Weg lief, kurz haften.  
Seltsam... seit seiner Rückkehr aus EVA-01 fragte er sich bei jedem Mann, der ihnen begegnete, ob dieser vielleicht sein leiblicher Vater war... wie hatte seine Mutter es doch ausdrückt - jemand, der bereits über ihn und die anderen Piloten wachte... sein Vater mußte also zu NERV gehören... vielleicht jemand vom Sicherheitsdienst? Oder ein Angehöriger des Kommandostabes? Er mußte unbedingt mit Kaji-san sprechen, sobald dieser sich wieder blicken ließ, sicher würde dieser ihm helfen, die Wahrheit herauszufinden... wer es wohl sein mochte... und hoffentlich war Kaji-san in Ordnung, warum er wohl verschwunden war?  
Shinji hatte, kurz bevor sie aufgebrochen waren, Kaji-sans Melonenbeet aufgesucht und festgestellt, daß die Pflanzen wohl regelmäßig gegossen worden waren - er war also dort gewesen...  
Shinjis Blick blieb jetzt an Rei haften.  
Rei-chan... ihr Licht hatte ihn zurückgeführt... die Leidenschaft, welche er nach seinem Aufwachen in ihren Augen gesehen zu haben glaubte, war inzwischen wieder verschwunden, war einem warmen Leuchten gewichen, das aufglomm, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen... was wohl geschehen wäre, wenn Misato nicht dazwischengekommen wäre?  
Kaum zu glauben, daß dies dasselbe Mädchen war, das er am Tag seiner Ankunft in Tokio-3 erstmals getroffen hatte... wie sehr sie sich doch verändert hatte...  
Und im Stillen gestand er sich ein, daß er sich wohl auch verändert hatte. Früher hätte er nie an so einem Unternehmen teilgenommen, schließlich würden sie eine ganze Menge wagen, wenn sie in die Kelleranlagen des Hauptquartiers eindrangen... Rei-chan hatte ihn verändert, für sie wollte er mutig sein, für sie kämpfte er. Und für ihre Zukunft, eine hoffentlich gemeinsame Zukunft... seltsame Gedanken... Zukunft... er war doch erst vierzehn, und trotzdem schien er jetzt schon zu wissen, daß er mit ihr den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte...  
  
Die drei erreichten die Station, auf der Hikari lag.  
  
Wieder übernahm Ritsuko die Führung.  
Hikari, das Mädchen, das sie als Pilotin ausgewählt und rekrutiert hatte... dem sie Versprechungen im Namen von NERV gemacht hatte, zu denen sie zwar legitimiert gewesen war und die Gendo doch nicht hatte einhalten wollen... das Mädchen, welches das ganze Risiko getragen hatte und vom Schicksal schwer getroffen worden war, dessen Zustand sie, Ritsuko Akagi, zum Teil mitzuverantworten hatte.  
Zorn kochte in ihr hoch, sobald sie an Gendos kalte Worte dachte. Wie leicht es ihm gefallen war, alle Schuld an den Vorfällen in Matsushiro Hikari zuzuschieben, wie ein feudaler Richter, der das Urteil über einen Unschuldigen verhängt, dessen Schicksal ihn nicht im mindesten interessiert. In Ritsukos Augen gab es nur eine einzige gute Sache, die Gendo Ikari in seinem ganzen Leben geschafft hatte, und das war sein Sohn, Shinji... die Anfänge des Klonprojektes gingen ja noch auf Yui Ikaris Konto, die damit Piloten für die EVAs hatte schaffen wollen, damit keine Menschen sich der Gefahr der dauerhaften Synchronisation aussetzten, weswegen Ritsuko nicht bereit war, Gendo auch noch Reis Existenz zuzuschreiben.  
Wer hätte gedacht, daß aus der bloßen unkritischen Befehlsempfängerin, die nur Gendo gegenüber loyal gewesen war, solch eine Persönlichkeit werden würde... Shinji konnte sich glücklich schätzen, Reis Herz gewonnen zu haben - und das schien er auch zu wissen. Die beiden ergänzten sich gut, dazu kam noch die permanente Synchronverbindung zwischen ihnen, die wahrscheinlich auch ihren Teil zur Rettung des Jungen aus Einheit-01 beigetragen hatte. Und Gendo selbst schien noch gar nicht richtig verstanden zu haben, daß seine frühere Marionette ihre Fäden gekappt hatte und jetzt auf eigenen Beinen stand.  
Der Gedanke erfüllte Ritsuko mit Genugtuung. Gendo glaubte, er hätte alles in die richtigen Bahnen geleitet, alles zu seinem Wohlgefallen manipuliert, so daß er sich nur noch zurücklehnen und abwarten brauchte, vielleicht hier und dort noch einmal einen kurzen Anstoß liefern mußte, ansonsten aber nur zuzusehen brauchte, wie alles so kam, wie er es sich vorstellte. Dabei gab es längst Abweichungen von seinem Szenario - die schwerwiegendste wahrscheinlich die Beziehung zwischen seinem Sohn und Rei. Die beiden würde er niemals auseinander bringen können. Und wenn seine Pläne wie ein Kartenhaus zusammenfielen, dann würde sie da sein und lachen, über ihn lachen und ihn zur Rechenschaft ziehen für den Tod ihrer Mutter... aber zuerst mußte sie noch in Erfahrung bringen, was Reis Vorgängerin zu ihrer Mutter gesagt hatte, das sie zu einer solchen Wahnsinnstat getrieben hatte... bisher hatte sie das Thema nicht angesprochen, weil sie sich Reis Loyalitäten noch nicht ganz sicher gewesen war, doch die Tatsache, daß Rei das Unternehmen unterstützte, das zur Befreiung ihrer Freundin Hikari führen sollte, sprach für sich selbst!  
  
Sie gelangten an der Tür zu Hikaris Zimmer an.  
Durch das Beobachtungsfenster konnten sie sehen, daß nur Toji Suzuhara bei ihr war und ihre Hand hielt, sie mit müden Augen anblickte und auf sie einredete.  
  
Der Anblick versetzte Rei einen Stich mitten ins Herz.  
Was, wenn ihr Shin-chan nicht aus EVA-01 zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn nur sein Körper, nicht aber sein Geist und seine Seele aus dem EntryPlug hätten geborgen werden können... dann würde sie jetzt an seinem Bett sitzen, so wie Suzuhara-kun an Hikaris... Suzuhara war ein guter Freund, sicherlich zerriß es ihm das Herz, nicht nur seine Schwester immer hier im Krankenhaus zu besuchen, sondern auch noch seine Freundin.  
Sie selbst, Rei, war wohl keine so gute Freundin, sonst hätte sie wohl mehr Zeit damit verbracht, über Hikaris Wohlergehen nachdenken, als darüber, sich mit Shin-chan zu vereinen...  
Bevor sie Gefühle gekannt hatte und bevor ihr Gewissen erwacht war, da war alles soviel leichter gewesen. Die Worte des Kommandanten waren Gesetz, waren ihre Gebote gewesen. Manchmal ertappte sie sich immer noch dabei, diese Zeit zurückzuwünschen, in der sie nur existiert, aber nicht gelebt hatte. Aber dann wurde ihr jedesmal aufs Neue klar, daß dies eine kalte Zeit gewesen war, eine Zeit ohne Liebe. Sie mußte nur ihren Shin-chan ansehen, um zu wissen, daß sie sich niemals ernsthaft diesen Zustand zurückwünschen würde.  
  
"Ihr müßt nicht mit hineinkommen..." setzte Akagi an, doch die beiden schüttelten völlig synchron die Köpfe und verneinten ihren Vorschlag.  
  
Zu dritt betraten sie das Krankenzimmer.  
  
Toji sah auf.  
"Sieh nur Hikari, wir haben Besuch. Shinji, Ayanami und Doktor Akagi..."  
  
Das Mädchen mit den Sommersprossen reagierte nicht, blickte immer noch nur starr geradeaus. Ihr Blick war furchteinflößend leer. Hikari war sehr blaß und abgemagert, ihre Wangen eingefallen. Die Sommersprossen waren kaum noch zu erkennen, dafür waren ihre Zöpfe tadellos.   
  
Toji schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Sie reagiert auf gar nichts..."  
  
Shinji sah betreten zu Boden.  
"Hallo, Toji."  
  
"Hallo, Shinji, schön, dich mal wieder zu sehen."  
  
"Tut mir leid..."  
  
"Das sollte kein Vorwurf sein. Ich habe euch beide seit dem letzten Angriff nicht mehr gesehen, sicher hattet ihr anderes zu tun... etwa selbst Verletzungen auszukurieren."  
  
"Das ist korrekt, Suzuhara-kun. Beim letzten Angriff wurden alle drei EVAs mehr oder weniger schwer beschädigt. Shinji-kun wurde erst heute aus der Krankenstation entlassen."  
  
"Oh, Mann. Naja, gut, euch gesund wiederzusehen. Seit Hikari sich hier befindet... in diesem Zustand... denke ich viel darüber nach, was alles passieren kann."  
  
"Deswegen sind wir ja hier, Toji..." platzte es aus Shinji heraus. "Wir wissen, was zu tun ist!"  
  
"Was?"  
Toji starrte ihn an.  
Langsam breitete sich Hoffnung auf seinen müden Zügen aus.  
"Ihr könnt..."  
Er sah Doktor Akagi an.  
  
Diese nickte.  
"Aber dazu müssen wir sie ins NERV-Hauptquartier bringen."  
  
"Kann ich mitkommen?"  
  
"Uh, Toji..."  
  
"Suzuhara-kun, es wird vielleicht gefährlich werden."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Weil wir außerhalb der Vorschriften operieren."  
  
"Hä?"  
  
"Toji, was Rei meint ist... uh... naja... wir haben keine Genehmigung von meinem... Vater... und wenn man uns erwischt, dann... uhm... wird es ziemlichen Ärger geben..."  
  
"Das ist mir egal. Vielleicht kam ich auch helfen?! Bitte..."  
  
Wieder wechselten die beiden Piloten und Ritsuko einen Blick, kamen ohne Worte zu einer Übereinkunft.  
  
Ritsuko nickte.  
"Gut, hör zu: Was immer du im Hauptquartier sehen solltest, du darfst nichts davon weitersagen, um deinerselbst und auch um Hikaris Willen nicht, verstanden?"  
  
"Klar. Ich werde alles sofort wieder vergessen."  
  
Akagi gab ein abgehacktes Lachen von sich.  
"Wenn das so einfach wäre... noch etwas: Wenn Major Katsuragi oder ich sagen "Lauf!", dann läufst du. Wenn eine von uns sagt "Kopf runter!", dann wirfst du dich flach auf den Boden. Was immer wir dir auch befehlen, du wirst es tun, egal wie widersinnig es dir erscheinen mag, selbst wenn es bedeutet, uns andere vielleicht in großer Gefahr im Stich zu lassen."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
"Kein ´aber´. Das sind die Bedingungen, andernfalls bin ich nicht bereit, diese zusätzliche Verantwortung zu tragen."  
  
"Ja, ist ja gut. Ich befolge jede ihrer Anweisungen."  
  
"Okay. Dann hole jetzt für Hikari einen Rollstuhl und sage dem Personal, du möchtest mit ihr einen kurzen Ausflug in die Grünanlage an der Oberfläche machen. Sollten sie Fragen stellen - ich habe es dir erlaubt."  
  
"Ja, Doktor Akagi."  
  
Toji eilte hinaus.  
  
Ritsuko seufzte.  
"Hoffentlich geht das gut."  
  
"Warum... uh... warum haben Sie es Toji erlaubt, wenn Sie so denken?"  
  
"Weil er mich mit diesem leidenden Dackelblick angesehen hat, deswegen. Ich bin ja auch nicht aus Stein. Und etwas zusätzliche Muskelkraft kann auch nicht schaden. - So, mal sehen, wo Hikaris Sachen sind, schließlich müssen wir sie reisetauglich machen. - Shinji dreh dich um."  
  
"Ja, Ma´am."  
  
"Guter Junge."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Toji kehrte mit einem Rollstuhl aus Krankenhausbeständen zurück und half Ritsuko, Hikari hineinzusetzen. Das Mädchen war nur noch Haut und Knochen.  
Akagi murmelte etwas davon, daß es höchste Zeit war.  
  
Dann schoben sie den Rollstuhl über die Gänge und schließlich durchs Foyer, wo Ritsuko und Shinji die Schwestern ablenkten.  
Auf dem Parkplatz wartete Maya bereits und öffnete die rückwärtigen Türen des Bullies, der mit einer ausklappbaren Rampe ausgestattet war. Sie schoben den Rollstuhl ins Wageninnere, Shinji und Toji kletterten ebenfalls in den Laderaum, um Hikari festzuhalten, während Rei wieder bei Misato in den Wagen sprang und Ritsuko ins Führerhaus des VW stieg.  
  
Phase 1 des Planes war abgeschlossen. Jetzt begann Phase 2...  
  
Ohne Aufsehen zu erregen fuhren die beiden Wagen durch die Tunnel unter der Stadt, welche die Bunkeranlagen miteinander verbanden, benutzten dann eine der spiralförmigen Rampen, die in die Geofront führten, deren Untergrund ebenfalls von Tunneln durchzogen war.  
  
Ritsuko benutzte ihr Handy, um sich mit Makoto Hyuga in Verbindung zu setzen, der in der Garage des Hauptquartiers wartete und grünes Licht für die Einfahrt gab. Kurz darauf holte sie sich auch die Bestätigung von Shigeru Aoba, daß Kommandant Ikari in seinem Büro war.  
  
Als die Wagen in der Garage zum Halten kamen und Hyuga die Türen des Bullies öffnete, blickte Ritsuko noch einmal in die Runde.  
"Ab hier wird es ernst. Wer aussteigen will, hat jetzt die letzte Gelegenheit."  
  
Die Sicherheitskameras in der Tiefgarage waren bereits im Standby-Mode, Ritsuko hatte auch bereits dafür gesorgt, daß Hikari von den Sensoren nicht als Eindringling registriert werden würde, machte jetzt auf Mayas Laptop ein paar Eingaben, um auch Toji Besucherstatus zu verleihen. Solange er in ihrer oder Misatos Nähe blieb, würde es keine Probleme geben. Dann gab sie den Computer an Maya zurück und schaltete ihren Palmtop ein, über den sie einzelne Systeme im Hauptquartier steuern konnte.  
  
"Also?"  
  
Niemand sagte etwas, stattdessen machten Shinji und Toji daran, Hikari in ihrem Rollstuhl auszuladen, wobei ihnen Makoto und Misato und Rei halfen.  
  
"Danke, Hyuga-kun", lächelte Misato.  
  
"Für Sie immer, Major."  
  
"Gehen Sie jetzt wieder auf Ihren Posten, benachrichtigen Sie mich, falls etwas unerwartetes geschieht."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Ritsuko wandte sich an Maya.  
"Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."  
  
"Ja, Sempai. Sollte Makoto Alarm schlagen, starte ich das von Ihnen vorbereitete Programm, das bei den MAGI einen Fehlalarm auslöst."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Ach ja, Doktor Akagi, Aoba läßt ausrichten, daß ihre Bestellung im Lagerraum neben dem Aufzug auf Sie wartet", sagte Hyuga, ehe er die Parkgarage verließ.  
  
"Bestens... Also, auf zu Phase 3!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf einem weitläufigen Zick-Zack-Kurs durch die Gänge und Ebenen, über Rampen und vereinzelte Aufzüge stieß die kleine Gruppe immer tiefer ins Herz des Hauptquartiers vor, ihr Ziel war einer der Aufzüge, die ins TerminalDogma fuhren.  
  
Rei und Misato übernahmen die Führung, erstere kannte die Korridore wie kaum jemand anders und setzte ihre hohe Laufgeschwindigkeit ein, um Seitenkorridore und Parallelgänge auszukundschaften, während Misato an kritischen Wegkreuzungen dort postierte Wachen ablenkte, indem sie vorgab, sich verlaufen zu haben und nach dem Weg fragte - der schlechte Orientierungssinn des Majors war bereits legendär.  
  
Doktor Akagi hatte dafür gesorgt, daß die Sicherheitskameras auf ihrem Weg nur Standbilder zeigten, mit der Fernsteuerung auf ihrem Palmtop manipulierte sie die Geräte entsprechend.  
  
Unangefochten erreichten sie die unterste Ebene des CentralDogma, wo Ritsuko sie zu dem von ihr anvisierten Aufzug führte.  
  
Und dort liefen sie in zwei Männer hinein, die sich von der anderen Seite her demselben Aufzug näherten - Kaji und Subkommandant Fuyutsuki!  
  
"Kaji!" rief Misato.  
  
"Hi, Katsuragi. Na, das ist aber ein Auflauf hier..."  
  
Fuyutsuki musterte die kleine Gruppe um den Doktor und den Major, sein Blick blieb an Shinji hängen.  
Yuis Sohn...  
Ihr gemeinsamer Sohn...  
Wenn er das nur eher gewußt hätte...  
Vierzehn Jahre... vierzehn verlorene Jahre...  
Er biß sich auf die Zunge.  
Sollte er es ihm sagen? Sollte er es ihm sagen, ihm sagen, daß seine Mutter Ehebruch begangen hatte, und damit vielleicht alle Illusionen, die der Junge über seine Mutter gehabt hatte, zerstören?  
Nein...  
Er schluckte.  
"Shinji, ich bin froh, daß du wieder in Ordnung bist. Mir wurde von Major Kaji zugetragen, daß es einen üblen Zwischenfall mit EVA-01 gegeben hatte."  
  
"Uh... Danke, Sir."  
  
Fuyutsuki nickte.  
"Doktor Akagi, Major Katsuragi, in ihrer Gesellschaft befinden sich zwei Zivilisten, ferner scheint es Ihre Absicht, Ihre Gruppe ins TerminalDogma zu führen, bitte erklären Sie das."  
  
Hinter seinem Rücken machte Kaji Gesten, die wohl bedeuten sollten, daß er nicht wußte, was sein Begleiter bezweckte.  
Warum hatte Katsuragi auch nur gerade jetzt hier auftauchen müssen? Der Subkommandant hatte ihm eine Führung durch das TerminalDogma versprochen... und dafür hatte er sogar den Commander in seinem Versteck zurückgelassen, der erstens keine Legitimierung besaß, das Hauptquartier zu betreten und zweitens ohnehin schon seit Tagen in dumpfes Brüten versunken war...  
  
Ritsuko trat vor.  
"Subkommandant Fuyutsuki, das Mädchen ist Hikari Horaki, das Fourth Children. Sie befindet sich durch die Schuld von NERV in diesem Zustand. Ich kann ihr helfen, doch dazu muß ich mit ihr ins TerminalDogma. Sie können uns aufhalten, Alarm schlagen oder uns passieren lassen. Was werden Sie tun, Professor?"  
Ihr Blick bohrte sich in Fuyutsukis Augen.  
  
Misatos Hand näherte sich langsam ihrer Waffe im Schulterhalfter...  
  
Fuyutsuki hielt Akagis Blick stand.  
"Ich denke... ich werde in Ikaris Büro gehen und ihn ein wenig beschäftigen."  
Er lächelte.  
"Viel Glück, Doktor."  
  
"Danke, Professor."  
  
Kozo nickte knapp.  
"Tja, Kaji, dann wird wohl nichts aus unserem Vorhaben."  
  
"Ich schließe mich den anderen an. Subkommandant, fühlen Sie sich wirklich imstande, Kommandant Ikari gegenüberzutreten?"  
  
"Mehr als mich erschießen kann er auch nicht, weil ich SEELE gegenüber alles ausgeplaudert habe. Aber ich denke, er braucht mich noch."  
  
"Trotzdem... wenn Sie das tun, dann sind wir quitt."  
  
"Sie sind sehr großzügig, Major Kaji."  
Damit wandte Fuyutsuki sich ab.  
  
Shinji blickte ihm hinterher.  
Wie hatte seine Mutter es doch ausgedrückt... jemand, der über ihn und die anderen wachte... sollte der Stellvertretende Kommandant vielleicht... unwahrscheinlich, der war doch viel zu alt...  
  
"Kaji, was habt ihr beiden die letzten drei Wochen angestellt?" fragte Misato.  
  
Kaji grinste.  
"Wir waren Angeln."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
Er zwinkerte.  
"Ist eine lange Geschichte... - Will eigentlich niemand den Aufzug rufen? Ritsuko?"  
  
"Augenblick..."  
Akagi verschwand in einem Nebenraum, kam mit einem länglichen Gegenstand zurück.  
  
Misato zog automatisch den Kopf ein.  
"Nicht das Ding wieder!"  
  
"Wieso?"  
Ritsuko betrachtete den Prototypen des Positronengewehrs verwirrt.  
"Jetzt ist es doch wirklich gesichert."  
  
"Was willst du mit dem Teil?"  
  
"Glaubst du vielleicht, wir schaffen es in einer Nacht, den Panzer von EVA-03 mit herkömmlichen Mitteln aufzubrechen? Da unten fehlen mir einige der Werkzeuge, die ich hier oben habe, zum Beispiel der große Laserschneider. Und wenn ich den abbaue und nach unten bringe, schöpft garantiert jemand Verdacht."  
  
"Okay... du bist hier die Wissenschaftlerin."  
  
"Genau!"  
Sie rief den Aufzug, öffnete die Türen mit ihrem persönlichen Code.  
"Jetzt gibt es wirklich kein Zurück mehr!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Sag mal, Shinji, ich habe gehört, du warst drei Wochen außer Gefecht?"  
  
"Ja, Kaji-san."  
  
"Meine armen Pflanzen... Naja, kann man nichts dran ändern, Hauptsache, du bist wieder in Ordnung."  
  
"Uh, tut mir leid..."  
  
Misato gab ein Brummen von sich.  
"Ich habe deine dummen Melonen gegossen, Kaji."  
  
"Du, Katsuragi?"  
  
"Klar. Oder dachtest du, du könntest mitten in der Geofront einen Acker anlegen, ohne daß es jemand bemerkt? Wenn ich dein Feld nicht für tabu erklärt hätte, wäre es längst geplündert worden."  
  
"Ah! Danke, Katsuragi-chan!"  
  
"Kannst mich ja zum Essen einladen."  
  
"Ihr könnt nachher weiterflirten", brummte Ritsuko. "Wir sind da."  
  
Die Türen der Aufzugskabine öffneten sich.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Irgendwie hatte Shinji ja mehr erwartet als den breiten und hohen Korridor, der sich zu beiden Seiten erstreckte. Der Korridor war groß genug, daß ein EVA ihn hätte passieren können. An einem Ende des Ganges befand sich ein mächtiges Tor, während das andere Ende eine Sackgasse zu sein schien.  
  
Ritsuko führte die Gruppe quer über den Korridor zu einer Tür, an der sie erneut ihren persönlichen Sicherheitscode eingeben mußte, dahinter lag ein weiterer Gang, dieser allerdings hatte normale Proportionen.  
"Schnell! Beeilung!"  
  
Im Laufschritt ging es den Korridor hinunter.  
  
Reis Blick wurde von einer Tür zur Rechten wie magisch angezogen - dahinter befand sich der Zugang zu den Laboren, die unter anderem den Klontank mit ihren Schwestern beherbergten.  
Ihr Herz klopfte schneller, beruhigte sich erst, als sie die Tür passiert hatten.  
  
Akagi öffnete eine weitere Tür.  
"Wir nehmen den Weg durch den Friedhof."  
  
"Friedhof?" echote Shinji und fröstelte automatisch. "Hier unten gibt es einen Friedhof?"  
Das entsprach schon eher dem, was er eigentlich hier erwartet hatte. Gekreuzigte Engel und modrige Grüfte...  
Seine Kehle wurde trocken.  
  
Schon betraten sie eine gewaltige Halle, die in ihren Ausmaßen jener, in welcher sich der gekreuzigte Engel befand, in nichts nachstand.  
Durch die Halle führte ein hell erleuchteter Weg. Zu beiden Seiten des Weges befanden sich LCL-Bassins, in welchen riesige Skelette schwammen.  
  
"Mann... Heilige..." flüsterte Toji. "Sind das Dinosaurierknochen?"  
  
"Nein, das sind Fehlschläge des Projektes E - die Reste von mißlungenen EVANGELIONs." erklärte Ritsuko. Obwohl sie nicht sonderlich laut sprach, hallte sie Stimme von den Wänden wieder.  
  
Die Knochen dümpelten im LCL vor sich hin, manche Skelette waren vollständig, aber seltsam verwachsen, bei anderen fehlten Körperteile oder einzelne Knochen. Es gab EVA-Skelette ohne Arme oder Beine, dann solche ohne Brustkorb, bei anderen wiederum war die Wirbelsäule verwachsen und starr oder schief und krumm, bei einem EVA wuchs ein dritter Arm aus der Brust, ein anderer hatte ein zweites Paar Schultern und einen zweiten Kopf.  
Je tiefer sie in die Halle vordrangen, um so stärker wurden die Entstellungen, um so monströser wirkten die EVAs. Weitere Gerippe hingen an mächtigen Fleischerhaken von der Decke.  
  
War da nicht eben ein leises Platschen zu hören gewesen?  
Hatte sich nicht eben eines der Skelette bewegt?  
Ging nicht ein kalter Lufthauch durch die Halle, klirrten nicht die Ketten, an denen die Fleischerhaken von der Decke baumelten, leise?  
Hatten nicht eben die Augen eines EVA-Totenschädels aufgeglüht?  
  
Sie beeilten sich, diesen Ort hinter sich zu lassen, auch Ritsuko legte ein gesteigertes Tempo vor. Selbst sie konnte sich des Eindruckes nicht erwehren, aus zahllosen leeren Augenhöhlen angestarrt zu werden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wieder passierten sie einen breiten Korridor, gelangten dann in eine weitere große Halle voller LCL-Becken, nur war diese hell erleuchtet und ähnelte in gewisser Weise dem EVA-Hangar im CentralDogma. Laufstege verliefen kreuz und quer auf mehreren Ebenen durch die Halle.  
Nur zwei Becken waren belegt, das eine enthielt die Reste von EVA-04, der oberhalb der Taille zerrissen worden war, das andere den kopflosen EVA-03.  
  
"Die Gen-Schmiede!" verkündete Ritsuko Akagi. "Geburtsstätte der EVAs!"  
  
Shinji sah sich mit großen Augen um, stellte sich vor, wie EVA-00 und EVA-01 aus den Bassins stiegen und sich aufrichteten, während auf dem obersten Laufsteg Gendo Ikari stand und das alles durch seine dunkle Brille betrachtete... Shinji weigerte sich inzwischen, von diesem Mann als seinem Vater zu denken, nicht nachdem er die Wahrheit erfahren hatte...  
  
"Ritsuko, was ist zu tun?" rief Misato.  
  
"Moment..."  
Akagi trat zu einem Kontrollpult, aktivierte es, bewegte einige Regler und drückte ein paar Knöpfe. Als Ergebnis geriet einer der Stege in Bewegung, rollte langsam mit leisem Summen über das Bassin mit EVA-03, blieb auf Höhe der Gürtellinie stehen.  
"Bringt Hikari auf die Brücke, möglichst in die Mitte!"  
  
"Klar. Los, Jungs!"  
  
Kaji, Shinji und Toji brachte den Rollstuhl auf den Steg, schob ihn dann hinauf, Rei begleitete sie.  
  
Misato hingegen folgte Ritsuko auf einen höhergelegenen Steg, der sich über der Brust von EVA-03 befand.  
"Hikari ist in Position. Und jetzt?"  
  
Ritsuko entsicherte das Positronengewehr, legte es mit dem Lauf auf das Gelände des Stegs.  
"Jetzt brenne ich EVA-03 ein Loch in die Brust."  
  
"Du willst doch nicht wirklich..."  
  
"Ich sagte doch schon, ich habe nicht anderes, um die Panzerung aufzusprengen. Weißt du eigentlich, was diese Tri-Polymer-Titaniumummantelung aushält?"  
  
"Aber... Ich denke, das hier ist deine Bastelstube!"  
  
"Ja, aber eigentlich war nicht geplant, daß hier EVAs zerstört werden. Schneidgeräte haben wir oben im Hangar für Reparaturen."  
  
"Und du willst wirklich selbst schießen?"  
  
"Ja, ich habe ihn gebaut, also werde ich ihn auch zerstören! Ohne AT-Feld sollte das kein Problem sein..."  
Sie legte an.  
  
"Du kannst doch gar nicht damit umgehen..."  
  
"So schwer dürfte das nicht sein, das Ziel ist ja groß genug. Außerdem habe ich das Teil mitentwickelt."  
  
"Laß mich wenigstens..."  
  
Widerwillig ließ Ritsuko sich von Misato Hilfestellung geben, nahm dann die Brustplatte ins Visier.  
"Achtung, da unten!"  
Sie drückte ab.  
Der Rückschlag riß ihr fast die Waffe aus den Händen.  
  
Fauchend jagte eine hochkomprimierte Positronenladung aus dem Gewehrlauf, hinterließ eine feurige Spur, schlug krachend in die Brustplatte ein.  
Dampf stieg auf.  
  
"Shinji, Kaji, bei euch alles in Ordnung?"  
  
"Alles klar, Katsuragi!" rief Kaji, blieb aber auf dem Boden knien.  
  
Toji stand schützend vor Hikari, während Shinji Rei mit sich nach unten gezogen hatte, als die Positronenladung durch die Luft gezischt war.  
  
"Okay, schauen wir mal..." murmelte Ritsuko und betrachtete die Einschlagstelle durch das Zielfernrohr.  
  
Das Material der Panzerung wies einen tiefen Krater auf, die Titaniumstahllegierung war geschmolzen und warf Blasen.  
  
"Noch ein Treffer und ich bin durch..."  
  
Die Kälte in ihrer Stimme ließ Misato einen Schauder den Rücken hinablaufen.  
Ritsuko war bereit, ihre eigene Schöpfung zu vernichten, obwohl sie den EVA mit den verfügbaren Ersatzteilen wahrscheinlich wieder einsatzfähig hätte machen können. Und alles wegen einer verrückten Theorie, derzufolge die Seele des Mädchens im Kern des EVAs gefangen war... ihr Blick war so entschlossen...  
"Dann wollen wir mal..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Wieder jagte eine Positronenladung aus dem Gewehrlauf, schlug krachend in die Panzerung ein, durchschlug sie dieses Mal.  
Der Kern lag frei...  
  
Wieder legte Ritsuko an.  
"Bereit machen!"  
  
Misato blickte nach unten.  
  
Die einzige Person, die von dem Geschehen unbeeindruckt blieb, war Hikari...  
  
"Bereit..." rief Shinji.  
  
"Bereit!" sagte Rei gedämpft, die mit dem Gesicht von Shinji an dessen Brust gedrückt wurde.  
  
Kaji zeigte ihr den nach oben ausgestreckten Daumen.  
  
"Äh... bereit..." sagte Toji, der vor Hikaris Rollstuhl kniete und ihre Hände umklammert hielt.  
  
"Los, Ritsuko!"  
  
Akagi kniff die Augen zusammen.  
  
Der Kern des EVAs gab in schwaches Leuchten von sich, das in langgezogenen Intervallen pulsierte.  
  
Ritsuko zögerte.  
Das war ihr Werk...  
Sie hatte dieses Wesen geschaffen... konnte sie es wirklich zerstören?  
Unter alles nur aufgrund der Worte eines Jungen, die ebenso gut einem schlechten Traum entsprungen sein konnten...  
Dann dachte sie an das Mädchen im Rollstuhl und an Hikaris leeren Blick.  
Ein wenig Hoffnung...  
Akagi drückte ab... der Rückschlag schmetterte ihr das Gewehr gegen die Schulter.  
  
Der Kern explodierte, brach auf wie ein Hühnerei...  
Eine Lichtsäule schoß fauchend in Richtung der Hallendecke...  
  
"Mein Gott..." stieß Misato hervor.  
  
Die Lichtsäule stand immer noch, erhielt beständig neue Nahrung aus dem Kern.  
Das Fauchen war ohrenbetäubend.  
  
"Mein Gott..." wiederholte Misato.  
Sie hatte derartiges schon einmal gesehen... vor fünfzehn Jahren am Südpol... nur war die dortige Lichtsäule viel mächtiger gewesen, hatte den ganzen Kontinent verschlungen...  
Was hatten sie getan...  
Misatos Hand verkrampfte sich um das Geländer. sie wartete darauf, daß die Lichtsäule sich ausdehnte, die ganze Halle verschlang, dann das Hauptquartier, die Stadt, das ganze Land...  
  
Doch der Weltuntergang blieb aus...  
  
Toji starrte wie gebannt auf die Lichtsäule.  
In ihr schienen sich Gesichter zu formen, die sich schreiend wieder auflösten...  
Er sah Flammen, die ganze Städte verschlangen, erblickte brennende menschliche Gestalten...  
Angst stahl sich in sein Herz.  
Und dann spürte er, daß Hikaris Hände sich bewegten, zu zittern begannen.  
Er riß den Blick von dem Licht los, zwang sich, den Kopf zu drehen und in Hikaris Augen zu sehen.  
  
Hikari blinzelte...  
  
Toji holte keuchend Atem.  
  
Immer noch fauchte das Licht aus dem Inneren des EVAs.  
  
"Was... was ist das..." stieß Shinji hervor, hielt Rei dabei fest an sich gepreßt.  
  
"Lebenskraft, reine Energie", flüsterte Rei.  
  
Das Fauchen wurde leiser, zugleich begann die Lichtsäule zu schrumpfen, in sich zusammenzufallen.  
  
"Hikari..." flüsterte Toji, hob zögernd die Hand, berührte ihre Wange mit den Fingerspitzen.  
  
Wieder blinzelte sie. Ein verwirrter Ausdruck trat in ihre Augen.  
Hikari bewegte die Lippen, produzierte undeutliche Laute.  
  
Tojis Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.  
"Hey, Hikari-chan..."  
  
"To... To... Toji... wo..."  
  
"Sie spricht! Hikari spricht mit mir!"  
Mit zitternden Knien kam er auf die Beine.  
"Hikari?"  
  
"Was... ist... passiert..."  
  
Toji riß sie in seine Arme.  
  
"Es hat funktioniert... es hat tatsächlich funktioniert..." stieß Shinji hervor.  
  
"Ja, hattet ihr denn Zweifel?" fragte Kaji. "War doch Ritsukos Idee, oder?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Toji, was ist... wo bin ich?" flüsterte Hikari.  
  
Suzuharas Antwort bestand aus unzusammenhängenden Wortfetzen, die von Schluchzern unterbrochen wurden.  
  
"Es hat geklappt!" rief Shinji zum Laufsteg hinauf, zog beim Aufstehen Rei mit sich in die Höhe, riß sie von den Beinen und wirbelte sie lachend durch die Luft.  
  
"Shinji!" rief sie erschrocken.  
Er schien um einiges stärker als damals nach dem Jahrgangsabschlußtanz...  
  
Misato blickte nach unten.  
Das Licht aus dem Kern des EVAs war jetzt völlig erloschen, der Kern war nur noch eine zerbrochene verkohlte Sphäre, umgeben von wieder verhärtendem Titaniumstahl.  
"Ritsuko... es hat funktioniert..." sagte sie tonlos, immer noch überwältigt von dem Gesehenen.  
  
Akagi stand am Geländer und lachte.  
"Daß aus all dem noch etwas Gutes erwächst..."  
Ihre Entscheidung war richtig gewesen!  
  
"Ahm, Ritsuko, geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Es ging mir nie besser! Fang!"  
Sie warf Misato das Gewehr zu, die es umständlich auffing und erst einmal sicherte. 


	62. Kapitel 45 - Durchatmen

Kapitel 45 - Durchatmen  
  
Während Ritsuko rasch Hikari untersuchte, bereiteten Misato und Kaji alles vor, um die Spuren ihrer Anwesenheit zu verwischen - von einem höhergelegenen Steg ließen sie an einer Art Angel einen Behälter mit einem von Kaji in aller Eile mit den Mitteln des an die Gen-Schmiede angeschlossenen Labors hegestellten Sprengsatzes in die aufgebrochene Brustpartie des EVAs hinab.  
  
"Alles klar, Ritsuko, wir haben eine halbe Stunde." rief Kaji, während er die Leitern hinabkletterte. "Dann wird es hier laut, bunt und komisch!"  
  
"Gut."  
Akagi stellte ihre Uhr entsprechend.  
"Dann beeilen wir uns, daß wir hier ´rauskommen!"  
  
Im Laufschritt ging es aus der Halle, Toji nahm die immer noch geschwächte Hikari huckepack und trug sie - immerhin hatte sie ihre Beine seit mehreren Wochen nicht benutzt und die im Krankenhaus verabreichte Physiotherapie hatte nur dafür gesorgt, daß ihre Muskulatur nicht völlig verkümmerte. Shinji und Kaji schleppten den zusammengeklappten Rollstuhl.  
  
Die Route aus dem TerminalDogma heraus unterschied sich von dem Weg hinein, jetzt benutzten sie mehrere Treppen anstelle des Aufzuges, stiegen schließlich eine lange Metalltreppe hinauf, die sich um einen gewaltigen Schacht herumwand.  
Ritsuko öffnete mehrere Sicherheitsschotten mit ihrem Code.  
Schließlich erreichten sie die Hauptebene des CentralDogma.  
Wie abgesprochen übernahmen Misato, Kaji und Rei es erneut, nach vorn zu sichern, während Ritsuko Maya das verabredete Signal schickte, daß sie wieder im CentralDogma waren.  
  
Von der halben Stunde waren noch zehn Minuten übrig, als die Gruppe wieder bei den Wagen ankam, dieses mal fanden Hikari und Toji auf dem Rücksitz von Misatos Wagen Platz, mit Rei auf dem Beifahrersitz, während Shinji und Ritsuko den Wagen der Wissenschaftlerin benutzten, den Rollstuhl auf der Rückbank.  
Kaji blieb im Hauptquartier zurück, um auf Fuyutsuki zu warten.  
  
Zehn Minuten später schob Toji gerade Hikari in ihrem Rollstuhl wieder in die Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Offiziell durfte das Mädchen erst in ein paar Minuten zu sich kommen, damit der Plan nicht von dieser Seite her aufflog.  
  
Ritsuko blickte auf die Uhr, zählte leise die letzten Sekunden mit.  
"Jetzt..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der Gen-Schmiede explodierte der zurückgelassene Sprengsatz. Gleichzeitig begannen die Sicherheitskameras wieder mit der Aufzeichnung.  
  
Alarmsirenen heulten auf, automatische Löschvorrichtungen traten in Aktion, deckten den Boden der Halle mit sauerstoffbindenden Schaum ab. Die Ventilation begann, umgekehrt zu arbeiten und die Luft aus dem Raum abzusaugen, zugleich erwogen die MAGI, die Halle mit Bakelit zu fluten, kamen aber einstimmig zu dem Ergebnis, daß dies nicht nötig war.  
  
Und die Präsenz in den MAGI lachte leise über die Schläue ihrer Tochter, schüttelte dann den imaginären Kopf, als sie einige von Ritsuko fahrlässig hinterlassene Spuren im System entdeckte und diese löschte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vierzig Sekunden nach der Explosion des Sprengsatzes klingelte Ritsukos Handy.  
Sie wartete einen Moment, ließ es zweimal klingeln, hob dann ab.  
  
Es war Maya, die voller Aufregung von einem Zwischenfall in der Gen-Schmiede sprach.  
  
Ritsuko versprach, sofort zu kommen, lächelte dabei.  
Maya spielte ihre Rolle wirklich gut...  
Akagi nickte Misato und den Kindern zu.  
"Ich fahre jetzt zurück... da hat doch anscheinend etwas mit meinem Experiment zur beschleunigten Regeneration nicht geklappt, sowas aber auch... und das mit..."  
Lachend schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
  
"Tst, tst, ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet..." meinte Misato, schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und grinste breit, wurde dann aber schlagartig ernst. "Jetzt muß nur noch Kommandant Ikari die Geschichte glauben."  
  
"Wenn ich mich bei dem Timing nicht grob verschätzt habe, kann er höchstens etwas vermuten. Misato, ich schätze, heute nacht werde ich sehr gut schlafen können..."  
Sie startete ihren Wagen und fuhr los.  
  
Misato blickte ihre beiden Schützlinge an.  
"So, Shinji, Rei, Zeit für den letzten Vorhang - lasset uns Zeugen einer wundersamen Auferstehung werden!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Es wurde an diesem Abend recht spät, erst kurz nach Mitternacht trafen Misato, Shinji und Rei in Misatos Apartment ein, alle drei müde und erschöpft, aber zufrieden.  
  
Toji und Hikari hatten ihre Rollen perfekt gespielt, Hikari wußte zwar immer noch nicht alles, was passiert war, hatte sich aber mit einigen kurzen Antworten und dem Versprechen, in den nächsten Tagen mehr zu erfahren, zufriedengegeben.  
  
Die drei waren gerade rechtzeitig auf der Station angekommen, auf der Hikaris Zimmer lag, um Zeugen zu werden, wie Toji mit tränenüberströmten Gesicht und mit den Armen wedelnd aus ihrem Zimmer gestürmt kam, um laut zu rufen, daß Hikari wach sei. Daraufhin waren die Ärzte und Krankenschwestern in das Zimmer gestürmt, die das Mädchen eigentlich schon abgeschrieben und nur deshalb nicht zum Sterben nach Hause geschickt hatten, weil Ritsuko die Rechnungen für Hikaris Aufenthalt und Behandlung bezahlt hatte.  
Kurz darauf waren auch ihr Vater und ihre beiden Schwestern eingetroffen, was zu einigen rührenden Wiedersehensszenen geführt hatte.  
  
"Shinji, du kannst stolz auf dich sein. Ohne deine Idee..." hatte Misato ihm zugeflüstert.  
  
Shinji hatte darauf verzichtet, ihr zu erklären, woher er sein Wissen bezogen hatte, Doktor Akagi hatte Misato das ganze gegenüber als Shinjis Idee verkauft und die beiden hatten es Maya, Makoto und Shigeru wiederum als Theorie Akagis nähergebracht. Und da keiner der letzteren drei Kommandant Ikari sonderlich mochte, auch weil ihnen bekannt war, wie übel dieser dem Fourth Children mitgespielt hatte, hatten sie eingewilligt, kleine Beiträge zum Gelingen des Unternehmens zu leisten.  
  
Schließlich hatten die drei sich abgesetzt, nachdem von Seiten der Ärzte verkündet worden war, daß Hikari völlig in Ordnung war. Natürlich würde es einige Zeit dauern, bis sie wieder vollständig genesen war und sich von den Strapazen erholt hatte, aber es bestanden keine Bedenken, sie noch viel länger in der Klinik zu behalten.  
  
In der Wohnung angekommen, riß Misato erst einmal den Kühlschrank auf und türmte ein Dutzend Bierdosen auf dem Küchentisch auf.  
"Jetzt wird gefeiert!"  
  
Doch von ihren Mitbewohnern äußerte niemand Interesse daran, mit ihr zu trinken, so daß sie die meisten Dosen schließlich wieder zurückstellte.  
  
Das Telefon klingelte.  
Misato eilte in den Korridor und nahm ab.  
"Ja?"  
Sie deckte die Sprechmuschel mit der Hand ab.  
"Es ist Ritsuko..."  
Dann schaltete sie den integrierten Lautsprecher ein, so daß die beiden anderen mithören konnten.  
"Ritsuko, was gibt es denn?"  
  
"Misato, stell dir vor, hier ist zur Zeit die Hölle los, während wir mit Hikari im Stadtpark waren, hat es in meinem Labor eine Explosion gegeben."  
  
"Nein! Hat es Verletzte gegeben, soll ich kommen?"  
  
"Keine Verletzten. Anscheinend hat es eine Reaktion gegeben, mit der keiner rechnen konnte. Kommandant Ikari ist am Rotieren, wollte dich nur vorwarnen, wenn du morgen zum Dienst kommst."  
  
"Danke, Ritsuko, bist ein Schatz. Hör mal, ich habe auch Neuigkeiten, sehr gute sogar..."  
  
"Laß hören!"  
  
"Hikari ist zu sich gekommen!"  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ja, kurz nachdem du uns im Foyer des Krankenhauses verlassen hattest."  
  
"Das ist ja... ob es da einen Zusammenhang gibt..."  
  
"Du meinst, der Rums in deinem Labor hat sie aufgeweckt? Also, das glaube ich nicht."  
  
"Ha! Wunderbare Neuigkeit, jedenfalls. Ach ja, Kaji hat sich auch wieder sehenlassen."  
  
"Echt? Sag ihm, ich will morgen mit ihm sprechen."  
  
"Jetzt ist er erst einmal seine Beete inspizieren. Typisch Mann, kaum gibt es Ärger, läuft er weg."  
  
"Ja, ja, unser Kaji..."  
  
"Ich muß Schluß machen, Maya und ich machen jetzt eine Bestandsaufnahme der Schäden."  
  
"Okay, bis morgen!"  
Misato legte auf, prustete dann vor Lachen los.  
"Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie Ritsuko das durchhält..."  
  
Das Gespräch hatte alle notwendigen Informationen offengelegt - wenn Kommandant Ikari mitgehört hatte, wovon Misato beinahe schon ausging, dann hatten sie ihn hoffentlich kräftig in die Irre geführt. Ritsuko wußte jetzt offiziell von Hikaris Genesung und indirekt hatten sie einander Alibis für den fraglichen Zeitraum gegeben... jetzt durfte sich nur keine der Wachen, mit denen Misato am Abend gesprochen hatte, um sie abzulenken, damit die anderen vorbeikamen, gegenüber Ikari äußern, daß sie Misato im Hauptquartier gesehen hatten... allerdings ließ der Kommandant sich nicht dazu herab, mit einfachen Wachposten zu sprechen... Hochmut kam eben vor dem Fall.  
  
Shinji gähnte ausgiebig hinter vorgehaltener Hand, blickte dabei Rei von der Seite an.  
"Misato, ich bin müde, ich glaube, ich gehe schlafen."  
  
"Ist in Ordnung. Ich rufe morgen in der Schule an, daß du nicht kommst, war schließlich ein anstrengender Tag... oder für dich eher anstrengende drei Wochen... - Rei, wie sieht es aus, möchtest du auch noch einen freien Schultag? Nach drei Wochen kommt es auf einen weiteren Tag auch nicht mehr an."  
  
"Danke, Misato-san."  
  
"Keine Ursache, schlaft euch richtig aus."  
  
Die beiden verschwanden in ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Misato öffnete die erste Dose, seufzte.  
Die beiden noch einmal zu ermahnen, gewisse Dinge zu unterlassen, hätte wahrscheinlich auch nichts gebracht...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Müde stieg Shinji aus Hemd und Hose, legte beides ordentlich zusammen und schlüpfte dann unter die Decke.  
  
Rei legte Bluse und Rock ab und gesellte sich dann zu ihm, kuschelte sich an ihn und genoß seine Umarmung.  
"Shin-chan..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Versprich mir, daß du so etwas nie wieder machst..."  
  
"Was?" murmelte er.  
  
"Dich von einem EVA absorbieren zu lassen."  
  
"Uh... versprochen... Und du... du läufst nie wieder mit einer N2-Mine durch die Gegend, um sie Engeln in diverse Körperöffnungen zu stopfen..."  
  
"Diverse... ich verstehe... ein Wortspiel... ich... Du hast mein Wort."  
Sie küßte ihn sanft auf die Lippen.  
  
Shinji schloß die Augen.  
"Du hast mich zurückgerufen..." nuschelte er.  
  
Wieder küßte sie ihn, dieses mal auf den Mundwinkel, dann auf das Kinn, arbeitete sich langsam seinen Hals entlang zu seiner Brust. Ihre schmalen Hände glitten über seine Seiten, zupften am Bund seiner Unterhose.  
  
Shinji gab einen leisen Schnarchlaut von sich.  
  
Rei sah auf, brach ihr Vorhaben ab, rutschte wieder ein Stück nach oben und in seine Arme.  
Sie hatten Zeit... sie hatten alle Zeit der Welt... jedenfalls solange diese existierte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Also, sowas... Ich wüßte zu gerne, was schiefgelaufen ist!" erklärte Ritsuko mit ernstem Gesicht, während sie sich von einem der obersten Stege einen Überblick machte.  
  
Ihre Show galt ihren Untergebenen, jener Handvoll Wissenschaftler, die unter ihrem Kommando in der Gen-Schmiede tätig waren.  
  
Neben Akagi schüttelte Maya vehement den Kopf.  
"Vielleicht eine Überlastung... aber soviel Energie haben wir dem Kern von EVA-03 doch gar nicht zugeführt..."  
Sie seufzte.  
  
Ritsuko stieß ihre Assistentin an - nicht übertreiben!  
  
Gendo Ikari betrat die Gen-Schmiede.  
"Also, Doktor Akagi, was ist vorgefallen?"  
  
Ritsuko versenkte sich in ihren Unterlagen, sollte Gendo doch denken, daß es ihm gelungen war, sie einzuschüchtern...  
"Ich habe in den letzten Tagen dem Kern von EVA-03 Energie zugeführt, um die Regeneration der Einheit zu beschleunigen - um den Ersatzkopf montieren zu können, muß der Halsstutzen vollständig intakt sein. Allerdings habe ich das Projekt über der Bergung Ihres Sohnes etwas vergessen..."  
  
"Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen!"  
  
"Sie haben gesagt, daß EVA-01 Vorrang hat", sagte Ritsuko leise, um ihm nicht den Eindruck zu geben, sie wolle seine Autorität untermauern. "Außerdem haben wir noch EVA-04, der Kern der Einheit hat zwar leichte Schäden, aber das bekommen wir hin. Mit den Resten von EVA-03 stehen uns auch ausreichend Einzelteile zur Verfügung."  
  
Mayas Gesicht nahm eine grünliche Farbe an.  
Sempai Akagi wollte doch nicht wirklich aus den zwei Kadavern einen funktionsfähigen EVANGELION zusammenbasteln...  
  
Ikari gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich.  
"Was ist mit den anderen EVAs?"  
  
"Wie Ihnen sicher bekannt sein dürfte, hatte die Bergungsoperation Erfolg..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Sie werden EVA-01 umgehend auf Eis legen, frieren Sie die Einheit ein."  
  
Ritsuko verschluckte ihren Protest.  
Von Ikaris Warte aus machte es wahrscheinlich sogar Sinn, die wohl mächtigste Einheit einzufrieren, damit diese nicht wieder von selbst aktiv wurde.  
"Ich gebe gleich die entsprechenden Anweisungen."  
  
"Und was ist mit EVA-00 und -02?"  
  
"Einheit-02 ist vollkommen wiederhergestellt, ich wollte heute erste Rekalibrierungstests mit dem Second Children durchführen, um zu überprüfen, ob..."  
  
"Solche profanen Einzelheiten interessieren mich nicht."  
  
"Ahm... EVA-00 benötigt noch einige Tage im Regenerationsbecken, die Schäden waren doch etwas massiver als bei Einheit-02, aber wir konnten die Reservearme anpassen und montieren. Ausgiebige Synchrontests sind für nächste Woche angesetzt."  
  
"Gut. Und die Piloten?"  
  
Ritsuko wartete wieder einen kurzen Moment mit der Antwort.  
Garantiert wußte Gendo ebensoviel wie sie selbst, was den Zustand der Piloten anging, wenn nicht noch mehr, schließlich war er doch der Kontrollfanatiker. Um so seltsamer erschien es ihr, daß er nicht jede und auch wirklich die kleinste Information von ihr herausverlangte...  
"Shinji geht es den Umständen entsprechend, er hat aber keine Schäden davongetragen..."  
  
"Ohne EVA-01 ist das Third Children irrelevant. Die anderen Piloten haben Vorrang."  
  
"Er war vor seiner Assimilierung der beste Pilot des Teams."  
  
"Deshalb wird er auch als Reserve weitergeführt und nicht heimgeschickt."  
  
"Ja... Rei ist einsatzbereit, Asuka ebenfalls... jedoch habe ich gewisse Zweifel beim Second Children..."  
  
"Welcher Art?"  
  
"Sie erscheint mir instabil, vielleicht sollte ein Spezialist sie sich einmal ansehen und..."  
  
"NERV ist nicht dafür da, irgendwelchen minderjährigen Gören mit Starallüren Händchen zu halten. Solange sie ihren EVA steuern kann, ist es mir egal, ob sie geistig stabil oder halbverrückt ist. Nur darauf kommt es an."  
  
"Ja... Sir."  
  
"Und außerdem haben wir mit dem Fifth Children einen weiteren Reservepiloten. Sollte das Second Children ausfallen, wird Nagisa ihren Platz übernehmen."  
  
Ritsuko nickte nur.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaji erwartete Kozo Fuyutsuki in der Cafeteria.  
"Und? Wie ist es gelaufen?"  
  
"Ich lebe noch, wie Sie sehen. Aber Ikari war alles andere als erfreut darüber, daß SEELE über seine Pläne Bescheid weiß. Anscheinend geht er jedoch davon aus, daß Keel und Konsorten bereits das meiste ohnehin vermutet hatten und nur Gewißheit bekommen haben."  
  
"Sie sind nicht um sonst Spießruten gelaufen", murmelte Kaji. "Ikari hat nicht zufällig eine Bemerkung über seine weiteren Pläne fallengelassen?!"  
  
"Leider nicht."  
  
"Hm... na gut, dann muß ich halt ohne Anhaltspunkte weitermachen."  
  
"Warum tun Sie das, Kaji? Warum riskieren Sie Ihr Leben, um zu erfahren, was Ikari plant?"  
  
"Mein Job."  
  
"Das glaube ich Ihnen nicht."  
  
"Meine Berufung? Ich bin schon immer blindlings dorthin losgelaufen, wohin selbst die Mutigsten nicht zu gehen wagten."  
Kaji grinste.  
"Sie und ich, wir haben beide den Impact überlebt. Und zumindest ich habe kein Interesse daran, daß sich eine solche Katastrophe wiederholt. Solange Ikari mit NERV die Engel bekämpft, soll es mir recht sein, ich hänge am Leben. Aber irgendwann wird die Zeit kommen, zu der wir den Teufel in die Hölle zurückschicken müssen, damit er uns nicht hier auf Erden einheizt."  
  
"Sie wissen, weshalb ich an der Sache beteiligt bin."  
  
"Ja. Und nachdem, was Ritsuko Akagi gestern geschafft hat, habe ich kaum Zweifel, daß es ihr auch gelingen wird, Yui Ikari aus dem EVA zu befreien."  
  
"Das hoffe ich..."  
  
"Werden Sie es dem Jungen sagen? Ich meine..."  
  
Fuyutsuki senkte den Blick.  
"Was? Daß mir die Ähnlichkeit nicht schon früher aufgefallen ist? Daß ich all sein Leid hätte vereiteln können... vereiteln müssen? Ich weiß nicht. Wenn Yui in seinen Augen nur halb so perfekt ist wie in den meinen, würde ihn die Wahrheit schwer treffen."  
  
"Shinji hat kaum noch etwas zu verlieren... aber dafür sehr viel zu gewinnen..."  
  
"Major Kaji, woher nehmen Sie nur diese Weisheit?"  
  
"Ach, die habe ich von meinem Lehrer."  
  
"Der Mann mit den Stahlklauen?"  
  
"Genau. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wie man sein Dilemma lösen kann. Es muß übel sein, wenn man den eigenen Erinnerungen nicht trauen kann..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato blickte in das Zimmer ihrer Mitbewohner, ehe sie zum Dienst ging.  
  
Die beiden lagen engumschlungen unter der Decke.  
Sie wirkten so friedlich und zufrieden, daß Misato unwillkürlich lächeln mußte...  
  
Als sich die Zimmertür wieder geschlossen hatte, öffnete Rei ein Auge. Sie lauschte.  
Die Wohnungstür ging, der Major hatte das Apartment verlassen... sie und Shinji waren allein...  
"Shin-chan", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, strich dann mit den Lippen über den Rand der Ohrmuschel. "Shin-chan, aufwachen..."  
  
"Hm? Rei-chan... wie spät ist es denn...?"  
  
"Spät genug, um einiges nachzuholen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Asuka, es genügt, wir brechen ab und machen erst einmal Mittag." fragte Ritsuko in das Mikrophons ihres Headsets.  
  
"Wieso, ich bin noch nicht erschöpft!" kam die Antwort.  
  
Ritsuko schaltete die Sprechverbindung kurz ab, wandte sich Maya zu.  
"Was denkst du?"  
  
"Ich bin unsicher, Sempai. Asukas Synchronratio liegt mittlerweile deutlich unter der 50,0-Marke. Und trotz der Tatsache, daß wir den halben Tag schon hier sind, hat sich der Abstieg nur verlangsamt, aber nicht eingependelt."  
  
"Ja, das denke ich auch. Sie befindet sich auf einer ziemlichen Talfahrt."  
  
"Sempai, ich glaube, es hat begonnen, als Shinji sie überholt hat."  
  
"Ja, das könnte passen. Nur war es da noch nicht so offensichtlich, weil zeitweilige Einbrüche keine Seltenheit darstellen."  
  
Maya rief ein Diagramm auf dem Bildschirm ihres Terminals auf.  
"Und nachdem Rei sie in der Schule verprügelt hat, ging es steil nach unten mit der Synchratio. Und noch ein weiterer Einbruch, als sie endgültig von Rei überholt wurde."  
  
"Ihr Selbstbewußtsein ist stark angeschlagen, dazu kommt noch ihre ohnehin fragile Verfassung."  
  
"Was wollen Sie jetzt tun, Sempai?"  
  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ich Asuka einfach ersetze, rastet sie wahrscheinlich völlig aus und taugt nicht einmal mehr als Reservepilot... Hm..."  
Ritsuko schaltete die Sprechverbindung wieder ein.  
"Wir machen eine Pause. Asuka, versuche einfach, nicht so sehr an deine Synchronrate zu denken, sondern konzentriere dich allein auf die Verbindung zu EVA-02."  
  
"Und wie soll ich das, ohne an die Synch zu denken?" brummte die Rothaarige.  
  
"Es ist nicht wichtig, ob andere Piloten besser sind als du, das kommt immer wieder vor."  
  
"Mir nicht."  
Asuka kniff die Augen zusammen, wollte anscheinend noch etwas sagen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders.  
Akagi würde sie ohnehin nicht verstehen.  
Sie war die beste, sie mußte die beste sein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji war gerade dabei, das Bett abzuziehen, während Rei im Bad unter der Dusche stand.  
Woher nahm er nur diese Selbstbeherrschung... oder war es mehr die möglicherweise altmodische Vorstellung, ihre Jungfräulichkeit bis zur Hochzeitsnacht bewahren zu wollen... Heiraten... der Mann, den er immer für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, würde das nie erlauben, nicht wenn es um Rei ging...  
Shinji seufzte.  
Womit hat ein Verlierer wie er nur jemanden wie Rei verdient? Vielleicht hatte er in einem früheren Leben irgendeine Glanzleistung vollbracht, für die er jetzt belohnt wurde... vielleicht war es aber alles auch nur ein einziger großer Zufall...  
Rei-chan...  
Ihre weiche Haut, ihre zärtliche Berührung...  
Er mußte lächeln.  
Dann raffte er das Bettzeug zusammen und trug es ins Bad, wo der Wäschekorb stand. Sicher war unter der Dusche auch Platz für zwei. Selbst wenn sie beide noch nicht für eine... wie hatte Rei-chan es bezeichnet... körperliche Vereinigung bereit waren, wollte er doch jeden Augenblick nutzen, den sie gemeinsam hatten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In den nächsten Tagen fand eine Reihe von Entwicklungen statt, die sich teilweise bereits in Bewegung befunden hatten, teilweise aber auch nur am Horizont für den Kundigen erkenntlich gewesen waren.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asukas Synchronratio fiel weiter, bald schon erschien die 50,0-Marke unerreichbar, die 30,0-Marke dafür um so näher. Sollte sie unter diese Grenze fallen, würde sie nicht mehr fähig sein, EVA-02 in einem Kampf zu steuern, selbst einfache Bewegungen würden nahezu unmöglich werden. In diesem Fall - und darin stimmten Ritsuko und Misato ausnahmsweise mit dem Kommandanten überein - würde Kaworu sie als Piloten von EVA-02 ersetzen.  
Asuka blieb dies natürlich nicht verborgen, auch wenn Doktor Akagi bereits ihre Synchronwerte dezenterweise nicht mehr am Schwarzen Brett im Kontrollraum des Testcenters aushing. Allerdings reagierte sie auf alle gutgemeinten Ratschläge Akagis bockig und voller Trotz - was wußte diese falsche Blondine denn schon von der Steuerung eines EVAs? Dafür benötigte man Fingerspitzengefühl und Talent. Und Talent, das hatte sie doch reichlich, schließlich war sie Asuka Soryu Langley!  
Doch auch dies hielt den weiteren Verfall ihrer Synchratio nicht auf.  
Das ganze hatte doch damals angefangen, als Weichei-Shinji gemeint hatte, sie aus dem Vulkan retten zu müssen, dabei hätte sie garantiert es auch selbst geschafft, aus der mißlichen Lage herauszukommen! - Das redete sie sich jedenfalls ein.  
Ihre Entschlossenheit, es allen, die sie bereits aufgaben, so richtig zu zeigen, drückte sich in immer längeren und intensiveren Synchrontrainingssitzungen aus. Asuka wollte einfach nicht aufgeben - und sie konnte es auch nicht. Aber je mehr sie versuchte, mit EVA-02 in Kontakt zu treten, um so mehr entfernte sie sich von ihm, was ihrem ohnehin schon angeschlagenen Selbstbewußtsein weiteren Schaden zufügte, ebenso wie die Tatsache, daß Shinjis Synchratio sich bei den Trockentests über die MAGI bei 98,4 eingependelt hatte und das von Wondergirl nur knapp darunter lag, danach folgte Kaworu mit stolzen 74,1.  
Was sie ganz dringend brauchte, war ein Sieg...  
  
Um sich abzureagieren, hatte Asuka in ihrer Unterkunft eine Dartscheibe aufgehangen und darauf das Bild aus dem Tokio-3-Herald, welches Weichei-Shinji und Wondergirl zeigte, befestigt. Das Bild wies inzwischen starke Beschädigungen auf, die Augen der beiden Personen darauf waren überhaupt nicht mehr zu erkennen und um die Gesichter war es nur wenig besser bestellt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato war mittlerweile wieder stolze Besitzerin einer sauberen, aufgeräumten und blitzblank geputzten Wohnung. Wenn sogar der Teppich den Eindruck vermittelte, daß man sich darin spiegeln konnte, dann war dies unter Garantie Shinjis Werk. Sogar ihr Auto funkelte wie neu, wenn Shinji in seiner Putzwut, nachdem er sein Fahrrad gereinigt hatte, nicht innehalten konnte.  
Im Stillen fragte sie sich, wo er die ganze Energie nur hernahm, schließlich dürfte ihn doch wohl nachts Rei in Anspruch nehmen...  
Abends war Misato häufig nicht anwesend, sondern ließ sich von Kaji zum Essen ausführen, lud ihn auch ab und an ein, oder fuhr einfach mit ihm ins Blaue. Kaji schien ihr viel erwachsener als zu ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit auf der Uni, allerdings schien er zuweilen sich ernsthafte Mühe zu geben, diesen Eindruck zu zerstreuen, indem er anderen Frauen hinterhersah oder ein jungenhaftes Verhalten an den Tag legte, daß sie fast schon versucht war, ihn nach draußen zum Spielen zu schicken...  
Aber generell konnte sie sich nicht beklagen, nach Fürsprache des Sub-Kommandanten hatte der ältere Ikari sogar akzeptiert, daß Rei bei ihr wohnte, ohne an die Decke zu gehen, als sie zu sich zitiert hatte. Er schien vielmehr stark darauf bedacht gewesen zu sein, seine linke Hand außer Sicht unter der Tischplatte zu halten.  
Asuka tat ihr ein wenig leid, aber sie wußte, daß das Mädchen sich einen Gutteil seiner Lage durch sein Verhalten selbst zuzuschreiben hatte. Schließlich hatten sie versucht, mit Asuka Freundschaft zu schließen, wenn diese allerdings der Ansicht war, keine Freunde zu benötigen, würde zumindest Misato sich ihr nicht aufdringen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaworu Nagisa machte sich in ausgedehnten Streifzügen erst mit dem Hauptquartier und dann mit der Geofront vertraut, dabei blieb es nicht aus, daß er Asuka über den Weg lief, die - wie in letzter Zeit viel zu oft - mit einem Gesichtsausdruck durch die Gegend lief, der zwischen roter Zorneswut und abgrundtiefer Verzweiflung schwankte.  
  
Kaworu saß auf einem Laufsteg im Hangar und ließ die Beine baumeln, wobei er die EVAs betrachtete.  
Lilim-Werke mit dem Aussehen von Lilims, geschaffen von Lilim-Hand... die Menschen strebten nach der Sphäre der Schöpfung, wollten sich auch die letzten Geheimnisse untertan machen... glücklicherweise lag die Sphäre der Seelen außer ihrer Reichweite, sie waren bei weitem noch nicht reif genug, auch dieses Rätsel anzutasten... vielleicht in weiteren zehntausend Jahren, so sie so lange überlebten...  
Tabris konnte LILITHs Gegenwart spüren, tief unter ihm. Die Urmutter war nahe und doch unerreichbar. Der Lilim-Körper, der ihn verbarg, war aus eigener Kraft nicht imstande, bis in ihr Gefängnis vorzustoßen, zuviele Barrieren, Tore und Wachen befanden sich zwischen der Mutter und ihm, selbst wenn er seine wahre Herkunft offenbarte und sein AT-Feld außerhalb des Körpers entstehen ließ, würden sie ihn aufhalten können. Sein ausgeliehener Körper war zu verletzlich, als daß er sich Illusionen machte, ohne Hilfe sich einen Weg bahnen zu können.  
Er würde also entweder die Hilfe anderer Lilims in Anspruch nehmen, oder einen der EVANGELIONs unter Kontrolle bringen müssen, um mit diesem in das sogenannte TerminalDogma vorzustoßen und seine Mutter zu befreien.  
Ersteres würde sich schwierig gestalten, er wußte einfach nicht, wem er vielleicht vertrauen konnte. Wenn Leriel Erfolg gehabt hatte, dann wußte der Lilim namens Shinji Ikari um die Geschichte des uralten Krieges zwischen LILITH und ADAM, zwischen den Verkörperungen des Weiblichen und des Männlichen, zwischen Geburt, Wachsen und Schöpfung und Krieg, Tod und Vernichtung. Doch Shinji-kun schien sich dieses Wissens nicht zu erinnern...  
Tabris verspürte mit dem Lilim Shinji eine seltsame Vertrautheit, ebenso mit dem weiblichen Lilim Rei Ayanami, so als hätten sie etwas gemeinsam, das er nicht näher erkennen konnte.  
Zwischen den beiden existierte ein Band, um welches ein Teil von ihm sie beneidete, mit seinen Engelssinnen konnte er es manchmal erkennen, wenn sie nahe genug beieinander standen, es glänzte in Gold und Silber und voller Kraft. Es war das Band der Liebe, deren Schutzpatron er zu Zeiten der ersten Kultur auf Erden gewesen war...  
Die Lilim hielten LILITH gefangen, die auch ihre Mutter gewesen war, ohne LILITH hätte es kein Leben auf der Planetenkugel gegeben, welche von ihren Bewohnern Erde genannt wurde. Wenn er sich ihnen offenbarte, lief er Gefahr, ebenfalls gefangengenommen zu werden, etwas daß er um jeden Preis vermeiden mußte. Vielleicht hatten seine verbleibenden Brüder, Arael und Armisael, mehr Erfolg, wenn sie dem Plan folgend mit den anderen EVA-Piloten Kontakt aufnahmen...  
  
Kaworu sah Asuka näherpoltern, die Gleichaltrige stampfte über die Stege mit einem Marschschritt, der all ihrer Wut Ausdruck verlieh.  
Das Mädchen war Tabris unheimlich. Asuka Soryu Langley verschloß ihre Seele vollkommen, sie war einer der wenigen Lilim, welche imstande waren, das Feld ihrer Seele nach außen zu projizieren und als Barriere zwischen sich und anderen zu errichten. Ein weiterer Lilim, der dazu fähig war, war der Kommandeur von NERV.  
Tabris bedauerte beide. Durch den Schild des Feldes ihrer Seelen waren sie nicht mehr imstande zu sehen, wie wunderschön die Schöpfung war... die Lilim nannten das Feld der Seelen auch das AT-Feld... Absolute Terror Field... was war nur so schrecklich daran, sein Herz auch anderen zu öffnen? Die Lilim waren nicht geschaffen worden, allein zu existieren, sonst hätte die Schöpfung sie wohl kaum mit zwei Geschlechtern und begrenzter Lebensspanne ausgestattet...  
  
"Warum machst du so ein wütendes Gesicht?" fragte er Asuka freundlich und neugierig zugleich von seinem höhergelegenen Steg.  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen, verlangsamte ihre Schritte, sah nach oben.  
"Das geht dich nichts an!"  
  
Kaworu sprang auf die Füße, setzte sich ebenfalls in Bewegung, um mit ihr Schritt zu halten.  
"Na komm, wir sind doch Kollegen, wenn du etwas auf dem Herzen hast..."  
  
Asuka bleib stehen, sah ihn wütend an.  
"Laß mich in Ruhe! Ich kenne dich kaum, du bist doch nur auf meinen EVA scharf!"  
  
"Nein, bin ich nicht. Doc Ritsuko meint, sie könnte meinen vielleicht wieder hinkriegen. Und daß wir uns kaum kennen - nun, das ließe sich ändern, komm doch mit mir in die Cafeteria und trink mit mir eine Brause!"  
Tabris war süchtig nach Süßem... dort wo er herkam, gab es keinen Zucker, eigentlich gab es dort überhaupt keine Nahrung, sondern nur Energie, weshalb er jede Mahlzeit aufs Neue genoß, egal wie einfach und eigentlich geschmacklos sie war.  
  
Asuka schnaubte.  
"Als ob ich mich mit dir Bleichgesicht irgendwo blicken ließe!"  
  
Kaworu machte ein Gesicht, als hätte ihn diese Bemerkung tief getroffen.  
"Asuka Soryu Langley, ich kann spüren, daß dein Herz verletzt wurde, nicht einmal, sondern mehrfach. So etwas sollte niemand erleben müssen, nicht einmal. Wenn ich dir helfen kann..."  
  
"Such dir lieber eine andere Anmache. Ich falle auf sowas nicht mehr ´rein."  
Sie stampfe davon, bleib an der Tür noch einmal stehen.  
"Und was weißt du schon von meinem Herzen! Häng dich doch an Weichei und Wondergirl, die stehen sicher auf so ein Gelaber!"  
Asuka verließ den Hangar.  
  
Kaworu seufzte.  
Sie konnte er wahrscheinlich von der Liste potentieller Verbündeter streichen.  
Irgendwo in der Nähe konnte Tabris auch ADAM spüren, der Urvater war ebenfalls nahe. Natürlich, LILITHs Nähe zog ihn an, sie hatte ihn einmal abgewiesen und bei ihrer zweiten Begegnung besiegt, dies verzieh er nicht. ADAM würde erst Ruhe geben, wenn LILITH vor ihm im Staube lag und um Gnade flehte, in einem Staub, der aus all dem bestand, was sie geschaffen hatte. Tabris, der das Erbe beider in sich trug, konnte beide bis zu einem gewissen Punkt verstehen, doch seine Loyalität lag bei der Mutter, die ihn in die Welt gesetzt hatte.  
Im Gegensatz zu LILITH konnte er ADAM aber nur diffus spüren, mehr wie ein Phantom oder einen kalten Lufthauch, ohne bestimmen zu können, wie weit er genau entfernt war und in welcher Richtung er sich befand. Daraus schloß er, daß ADAM sich ebenfalls in einem Lilim verbarg, wahrscheinlich war auch andere Art als er es tat. Und wahrscheinlich konnte ADAM ihn im Gegenzug nicht spüren, sonst hätte er ihn längst gestellt und mit ziemlicher Sicherheit vernichtet...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Resignierend blickte Kaji auf das Go-Brett, das zwischen ihm und dem Stellvertretenden Kommandanten stand.  
"Sie spielen zu gut für mich, Fuyutsuki-Sensei."  
Er verbeugte sich, zeigte so seine Niederlage an.  
  
"Aber Sie haben sich bereits verbessert, Major."  
  
Seit guten zwei Wochen trafen sie sich fast jeden Nachmittag in der Kantine im hintersten Winkel, um ein wenig Go zu spielen und sich leise zu unterhalten. Inzwischen konnten sie das Brett auch stehenlassen, ohne daß jemand Steine verschob oder es gar einräumte.  
Gerade war eine Partie zu Ende gegangen, die sich über vier Tage hingezogen hatte - und Fuyutsuki hatte nicht einmal sein ganzes Können ausgespielt.  
  
"Ist Ikari immer noch wütend auf Sie?"  
  
"Ja, er denkt wohl, ich hätte mich besser unter Kontrolle behalten und schweigen müssen... daß ich noch lebe, ist für ihn anscheinend ein Zeichen großer Schwäche. Aber er redet ohnehin kaum noch mit irgend jemandem, sitzt nur in diesem riesigen Büro, wälzt seine Unterlagen und starrt auf die Überwachungsmonitore..."  
  
"Nun ja, solange er uns hier nicht abhören kann..."  
Kaji klopfte wie geistesabwesend auf die Aktentasche, die auf dem Stuhl neben ihm stand.  
Und selbst wenn Ikari jeden Raum im Hauptquartier verwanzt hatte, würde der WhiteNoise-Generator in der Tasche die Übertragung stören...  
  
"Haben Sie immer noch das Melonenfeld draußen in der Geofront?"  
  
"Weiß das denn jetzt schon jeder hier? - Ja, ich kümmere mich immer noch um mein Gärtchen."  
  
"´Ist wahrscheinlich eine gute Ablenkung... ich habe mich früher noch auf dem Laufenden gehalten, was in meinem alten Fachgebiet so neues geschah, aber irgendwann habe ich den Anschluß verloren."  
  
"Hm... ich wüßte wirklich zu gerne, was in Ikaris Kopf vor sich geht."  
  
"Da sind Sie nicht allein. Was macht Ihr Freund, irgendwelche Vorschritte?"  
  
"Nein, er hat zwar eine Idee, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihm dabei helfen sollte..."  
  
"Wenn ich etwas tun kann... ich muß mich doch revanchieren für das, was Sie für mich getan haben."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misatos Badewanne war fast bis zum Rand mit warmem Wasser gefüllt, auf dem üppige Badeschaumkronen schwammen. Und sie bot Platz für zwei, wenn diese die Knie anzogen...  
  
Zwei Köpfe schauten aus dem Schaum, der eine von blauen, der anderen von dunkelbraunen Haaren bedeckt, beide hatten Badeschaum im Haar. Leise Lachen hallte durch den Raum, drang auch durch die verschlossene Tür, vor der ein äußerst deprimierter Pinguin stand, ein Handtuch über die Schulter geworfen und eine langstielige Bürste unter der Flosse.  
  
Shinji hob eine Handvoll Schaum an, blies hinein.  
Eine Flocke Badeschaum flog durch die Luft, landete auf Reis Nase.  
  
Sie kicherte, rutschte dann wenig herum, kurz darauf erschien ein helles Bein neben Shinji aus der Schaumschicht.  
"Würdest du es wohl waschen, Shin-chan?"  
  
Breit grinsend angelte er nach dem Seiflappen.  
"Aber immer."  
  
Draußen ließ PenPen den Kopf hängen und trottete zurück in seinen Kühlschrank. Das konnte noch dauern, bis das Bad frei war...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nach einer Woche war Hikari erstmals wieder zur Schule gekommen, sie saß noch im Rollstuhl, den Toji pflichtbewußt durch die Gegend schob; die Ärzte hatten ihr geraten, vorerst immer nur einige wenige Schritte zu tun und deren Anzahl langsam von Tag zu Tag zu erhöhen, worüber Toji mit Adleraugen wachte. Mittlerweile waren ihre Beine wieder kräftig genug, um sie einmal quer durch das Klassenzimmer zu tragen, ohne einzuknicken, doch es erschöpfte sie ganz schön.  
  
Die Klasse war auch um einen Schüler angewachsen, auf dem Platz neben Shinji saß Kaworu Nagisa und lächelte in die Welt. Nur wenn er Asukas abweisendem Blick begegnete, stahl sich für einen Moment Traurigkeit in seine Augen.  
Mit den anderen Schülern kam er allerdings dank seiner freundlichen Art bestens aus.  
  
Am Tag darauf baute Asuka sich vor Shinjis Pult auf, funkelte ihn böse an und warf ihm mit den Worten "Da, du Berühmtheit!" einen Packen Zeitungsausschnitte auf den Tisch.  
Verwundert sah Shinji sie durch, es war eine mehrteilige Reportage Meiko Tanagawas, die im Tokio-3-Herald erschienen war - und sie handelte von ihm.  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Mit so einer Antwort habe ich gerechnet", sagte Asuka schnippisch und rauschte davon.  
  
Während der Unterrichtsstunde las er sich heimlich im Schatten des aufgeklappten Laptops die Artikel durch. Es war beängstigend, was diese Reporterin teils richtig recherchiert, teils aber auch frei zusammengeschrieben hatte...  
  
In der nächsten längeren Pause kam die ganze Truppe erstmals seit längerer Zeit wieder vollzählig auf dem Dach der Schule zusammen. Hikari ließ sich von Toji an der Hand die Treppe hinaufführen, lächelte dabei scherzhaft-huldvoll, ließ sich dann aber mit einem leisen Ächzen im Schneidersitz auf den Boden sinken. Kurz darauf ließen sich auch die anderen auf dem Boden nieder, holten ihre Essensschachteln heraus und begannen untereinander Teile ihrer jeweiligen Mittagessen zu tauschen.  
  
"Guckt mal, da ist der Neue", sagte Kensuke plötzlich, der Rei gerade etwas Gemüse abzuschwatzen versuchte.  
  
"Hm?"  
Shinji drehte den Kopf.  
Im Treppenaufgang stand Kaworu und lächelte schüchtern.  
"Oh, Nagisa-kun. - Komm doch ´rüber. - Äh, wenn ihr nichts dagegen habt..."  
  
"Nein, nichts."  
Toji rutschte zur Seite, so daß zwischen ihm und Shinji eine Lücke entstand, nutzte zugleich die Gelegenheit, näher an Hikari heranzurutschen, welche die Augen niederschlug und ihm still zulächelte.  
  
"Klar, kein Problem", schmatzte Kensuke.  
  
Rei nickte nur.  
  
"Danke, danke!"  
Kaworu ließ sich rasch zwischen Shinji und Toji nieder, grinste breit.  
"Hallo, ich bin Kaworu!"  
  
"Du bist doch auch ein EVA-Pilot, erzähl mal!" sagte Kensuke.  
  
"Oh, ich..."  
  
"Für Nagisa-kun besteht dieselbe Geheimhaltungspflicht wie für Shinji und mich." kam es ruhig von Rei.  
  
"Ach, Mensch, Ayanami..."  
  
Kaworu seufzte.  
"Die werte Rei hat recht - aber es gibt auch nichts, das ich erzählen könnte, ich habe nicht einmal einen EVA."  
  
"Stimmt es, daß du von einem Engel gefressen worden bist?"  
  
"Ahm... naja... Gefressen ist vielleicht das falsche Wort." murmelte Kaworu.  
  
"Das... uhm... das ist keine angenehme... ahm... Erinnerung", sagte Shinji rasch.  
  
"Ihr seid wirklich langweilig. Okay, Ikari, dann erzähl du doch mal ´was vom letzten Angriff, der Engel ist doch bis in die Geofront vorgedrungen, nicht?!"  
  
"Ja, das stimmt... uh... wir haben gegen ihn gekämpft und... naja... gewonnen... sonst wären wir nicht hier."  
  
"Ach so, wenn das so einfach ist, warum bin ich dann nicht auch ein EVA-Pilot?"  
  
"NERV hat derzeit mehr Piloten als EVAs, Aida-kun." erklärte Rei.  
  
"Und? Dann käme es auf einen mehr auch nicht an..."  
  
Die anderen gaben ein kollektives Seufzen von sich. Nur Kaworu blickte verwirrt in die Runde.  
  
"Uhm, Nagisa-kun, hast du nichts zum Essen dabei?"  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Dann... du kannst von mir etwas abhaben."  
  
"Danke, Shinji-kun, aber das ist nicht nötig, ich habe keinen Hunger."  
  
"Kumpel, nach dem Vormittag mußt du doch ein Loch im Bauch haben. Hier."  
Toji hielt ihm seine Schachtel unter die Nase.  
  
Schweigend bot ihm auch Rei etwas an.  
  
Kaworu zierte sich noch eine Weile, nahm dann hier ein bißchen und dort ein wenig, bedankte sich jedesmal.  
  
"So, Ikari, wenn du schon nichts über die EVAs erzählen willst, dann sag uns doch wenigstens, was für ein Zeug dir Asuka vorhin auf den Tisch geknallt hat."  
  
"Oh, Kensuke, das... ahm..."  
Shinji zog die Zeitungsartikel aus der Hosentasche, strich sie glatt und reichte sie Kensuke.  
  
"Hey, das sind ja die Artikel von Meiko Tanagawa! Die Frau schreibt einfach spitze, nicht wahr, Ikari? Ich habe sie auch alle ausgeschnitten!"  
  
"Uhm, sie hat eine blühende Phantasie..."  
  
"Warte, warte, hier, das ist doch interessant - bist du wirklich bei Pflegeeltern auf dem Land aufgewachsen?"  
  
"Uh, ja..."  
  
"Und hier: ´Von seinem Vater im Stich gelassen, findet der junge Shinji Ikari Trost in den Armen seiner Kollegin Rei Ayanami.´ - Toji, was sagst du dazu?"  
  
Suzuhara grinste.  
"Mega-Playboy-Action!"  
  
"Toji!" lachte Hikari. "Wie gemein!"  
  
"Oder hier - sag mal, Ikari, stimmt es, daß du schon einmal verhaftet wurdest?"  
  
"Ahm, das war ein Mißverständnis..."  
  
"Ja, das steht hier auch, man glaubte, du würdest zu einer Gruppe Fahrraddiebe gehören, die die Gegend unsicher gemacht haben."  
  
"Ja, aber... uhm... es stimmt leider nicht alles... ich wurde niemals von einer Spezialeinheit ausgebildet, um meinen EVA steuern zu können..."  
  
Toji begann zu lachen.  
"Mir fällt es auch schwer, mir dich in einem Kampfanzug vorzustellen, Shinji!"  
  
"Ich glaube, das würde dir nicht stehen", bemerkte Kaworu.  
  
"Als nächstes will sie etwas über Asuka schreiben, über Ayanami hat sie wohl nicht so viel gefunden oder alles schon in der Serie über dich verbraucht, Ikari. Aber du tust mir echt leid... warum hast du denn nie gesagt, daß du dabei warst, als deine Mutter gestorben ist? Nachdem meine Mama das gelesen hatte, hat sie gesagt: ´Der arme Junge! Und ich war so unfreundlich zu ihm!´ Übrigens, ich soll dich demnächst ruhig mal zum Essen einladen."  
  
"Ah... das ist sehr freundlich von deiner Mutter, Kensuke... uh... der Tod meiner Mutter liegt schon so lange zurück und..."  
Shinji senkte den Kopf.  
Plötzlich spürte er, wie Rei einen Arm um seine Schultern legte und ihn kräftig drückte.  
Er lächelte.  
Es tat gut, solche Freunde zu haben... 


	63. 16.Zwischenspiel

16. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Gendo Ikari saß in seinem riesigen Büro hinter seinem riesigen Schreibtisch.  
Vor ihm auf dem Tisch lagen auf einem Stapel unbeachteter Unterlagen ein weißer Handschuh und eine Spritze.  
  
Ikari hockte zusammengekrümmt in seinem Sessel und starrte auf seine linke Hand.  
  
Und seine linke Hand starrte zurück.  
Sie war seltsam angeschwollen und aufgequollen, mitten in der Handfläche befand sich ein einzelnes rotes Auge, welches mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem einer Echse als dem eines Menschen hatte.  
Das Auge starrte Ikari an ohne zu blinzeln.  
  
Mit der anderen Hand hielt er das Handgelenk umklammert, der Ärmel war bis zur Ellenbogenbeuge hochgekrempelt.  
Gendo Ikari glaubte zu spüren, wie ADAM unter der Haut sich ausdehnte, meinte ein schwaches Pulsieren zu spüren.  
  
Endlich wirkte das Medikament.  
  
Schläfrig schloß sich das Auge, wurde von einer dünnen wimpernlosen Hautmembran verborgen.  
  
Ikaris Atem ging keuchend.  
Mittlerweile war die fünffache Dosis der Droge notwendig, um ADAM ruhigzustellen, doch sobald er erwachte, begann er sich weiter in ihm vorzufressen.  
  
Vielleicht hatte er doch vorschnell gehandelt, als er sich den Engel einpflanzen ließ...  
  
Doch die Zweifel verflogen schnell wieder.  
Drei Engel noch und sein Name würde ´Gott´ lauten... 


	64. Kapitel 46 - Brennende Erinnerungen

Kapitel 46 - Brennende Erinnerungen  
  
Die Ruhe zwischen den Angriffen war viel zu schnell wieder vorbei...  
  
An der Oberfläche regnete es in Strömen, Shinji und Rei rannten durch die Pfützen zwischen dem Apartmentgebäude und der Bahnstation, ihre Jacken über die Köpfe gezogen, waren trotzdem sogleich durchnäßt.  
Sie waren immer noch triefend naß, als sie mit dem Aufzug in die Geofront hinabfuhren. Gerade als sie das Hauptquartier betraten, ging der Alarm los. Über Lautsprecher wurden die Piloten einsatzfertig in den Hangar beordert.  
  
Kurz darauf saßen sie in den EntryPlugs.  
  
EVA-01 war immer noch eingefroren, befand sich bis zur Brust in starrem kalten LCL.  
Sogar im Plug war es so kalt, daß Shinji in seiner PlugSuit zu schnattern begann.  
"Wird... wird EVA-01 bald aufgetaut?"  
  
"Bedaure, Shinji, Anweisung vom Kommandanten. Du sollst in Bereitschaft bleiben."  
  
"Und wenn ich hier zu einem Eiswürfel werde, Doktor Akagi?"  
  
"Hackt Misato dich klein und packt dich in ihr Gefrierfach."  
  
"Das... brrr... das war nicht witzig..."  
  
"Ich schalte die Heizung im Plug ein."  
  
"D-danke."  
  
Misato schaltete sich von der Brücke aus in die Funkverbindung ein.  
"Wir haben jetzt einen visuellen Kontakt zum Engel."  
  
Auf dem Hauptbildschirm erschien das Bild des neuesten Gegners. Vom Äußeren her erinnerte er an einen riesigen Vogel aus Feuer, einen Phönix, der über der Stadt schwebte, als warte er auf etwas.  
  
"Okay, da Shinji-kun heute auf der Reservebank bleibt, werden Rei und Asuka sich den neuen Engel vornehmen. Rei, du übernimmst die Führung..."  
  
"Das kann ich besser!" unterbrach Asuka Misatos Planung.  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Laß mich die Vorhut übernehmen... bitte..."  
  
Im Kontrollraum schaltete Ritsuko auf ein Handzeichen Misatos hin die Verbindung zu den Plugs auf stumm.  
  
"Ritsuko...?"  
  
"Ihr Synchratio ist zu niedrig..."  
  
"Kann sie den Engel noch mit einem Gewehr unter Beschuß nehmen?"  
  
"Ja, der Zielcomputer erledigt ohnehin das meiste. Aber Nahkampf kannst du vergessen."  
  
"Dafür halten wir Rei in Reserve. Ritsuko, Asuka braucht einen Sieg. Und dieser Engel sieht nicht sehr gefährlich aus, oder sagen deine Computer etwas anderes?"  
  
"Den MAGI nach verfügt er über kein nennenswertes AT-Feld. Aber ich habe trotzdem ein ungutes Gefühl bei der Sache."  
  
"Wenn Asuka ihn erwischt, möbelt das vielleicht ihr Selbstbewußtsein wieder auf. Ich möchte ihr diese letzte Chance nicht verweigern. Und bei Schwierigkeiten kann immer noch Rei eingreifen."  
  
"Schicken Sie Langley als erste hinaus", kam es vom Kommandostand.  
  
Misato blinzelte.  
"Kommandant?"  
  
"Ich genehmige den Antrag des Second Children."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Die EVAs wurden von den Transportbändern zu den Aufzugsplattformen gebracht.  
  
"Asuka, du übernimmst die Führung. Wir geben dir eines der neuen Scharfschützen-Positronengewehre mit verbesserter Reichweite mit.  
  
"Gut. Ich werde ihn fertigmachen", flüsterte Asuka.  
  
"EVA-02 - Take off!"  
  
Der rote EVA schoß der Oberfläche entgegen. EVA-00 wurde mit einem anderen Aufzug nach oben befördert.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ich habe ihn im Visier." flüsterte Asuka. "Aber er ist zu weit weg."  
  
"Du mußt Geduld haben", erklärte Misato.  
  
"Natürlich." murmelte sie dumpf.  
Geduld... Geduld... Misato hatte gut reden, es ging ja nicht um ihre Position im Team...  
Asuka lehnte sich zurück, starrte die Vergrößerung des Engels wütend an, projizierte ihre ganze Wut auf die Erscheinung.  
"Los, du lahmer Engel! Beweg dich endlich, damit ich dir eins überbraten kann! Du bist ja langsamer als eine Schnecke! Beweg deinen Hintern!"  
  
Es half nichts, der Engel machte keine Anstalten, seinen Standort zu wechseln, blieb knapp außerhalb der Reichweite des Gewehres.  
  
"Worauf wartet der nur? Vielleicht will er uns zu Tode langweilen... - Misato, hast du eine Idee? Oder vielleicht noch ein anderes Gewehr?"  
  
"Ich denke nach... Das Gewehr in den Händen deines EVAs ist das weitreichendste, das wir haben."  
  
"Wenn er nicht zu uns kommt, müssen wir halt zu ihm kommen. Und dann trete ich ihm kräftig in den Hintern!"  
  
"Aber in der Luft ist EVA-02 ungeschützt vor einem Angriff."  
  
"Klar." Wieder blickte sie finster auf das Bild im Zielsucher. "Könnte also länger dauern. Aber ich schaffe das..."  
Nicht, daß Misato auf den Gedanken kam, Wondergirl mit der Durchführung des Einsatzes zu betrauen... es reichte doch schon, daß EVA-02 nur mit Verzögerung ihren Kommandos nachkam. Die Gedankenübermittlung war derart zäh, daß sie eigentlich gleich auf die Handsteuerung hätte zurückgreifen können. Und das Echo von EVA-02 war nur schwach...  
"Verdammter Engel... verfluchter Feigling..."  
Der Engel schwebte nur schräg über ihr, schien mit seinen Flammenflügeln träge zu schlagen, um sich in der Luft zu halten.  
  
"Asuka, halt dich bereit! Er dehnt sein AT-Feld aus..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick schlug der Engel zu.  
Kräftig bewegte er seine Feuerschwingen, stieß herab.  
  
Plötzlich wurde EVA-02 in grelles Licht gebadet, das auch den EntryPlug ausfüllte. Überlaute Musik, ein Hallelujah aus zahllosen Kehlen, erstickte die Stimmen aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Asuka preßte die Kiefer aufeinander, bis es schmerzte, kniff die Augen zusammen.  
Der Engel war nähergekommen.  
"Stirb!" brüllte sie und feuerte das Gewehr ab.   
Die Positronenladung explodierte wirkungslos zwischen dem Engel und EVA-02.  
  
Helles Leuchten umgab den Engel, er schien ständig zu wachsen, füllte bald gänzlich das Sichtfeld des EVAs aus.  
  
Wieder zog Asuka den Abzug durch. Und wieder zeigten sich die Positronenladungen wirkungslos gegen das passive AT-Feld des Engels.  
  
Der Gesang steigerte sich zu einem ohrenbetäubenden Lärm.  
  
EVA-02 stolperte umher, versuchte aus dem Lichtschein zu entkommen.  
Wild feuerte er um sich, Positronenladung um Positronenladung jagte aus dem Gewehrlauf, schlug krachend irgendwo in der Stadt ein.  
Ganze Stadtviertel wurden von den Explosionen eingeebnet, in anderen loderten Brände zum Himmel.  
  
Der EVA schleuderte das Gewehr fort, schlug wild mit den Armen um sich, zerstampfte die Gebäude zu seinen Füßen.  
  
Asuka hielt sich beide Hände gegen die Ohren und wandte den Blick ab, doch das Licht fraß sich direkt in ihre Seele.  
  
"Nein!"  
Ihr Schrei wurde leiser, verebbte in einem Schluchzen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Rei, du bist dran!"  
  
"Bestätigt, Major."  
  
EVA-00 hob sein Positronengewehr, feuerte in schneller Folge an EVA-02 vorbei das Magazin auf den Engel ab, lud nach.  
  
Das AT-Feld des Engels schluckte alles, die Ladungen explodierten mitten in der Luft. Noch immer schwebte der Feuervogel hoch in der Luft.  
  
"Keine Wirkung, Major."  
  
"Ritsuko sagt, daß das AT-Feld nur defensiv wirkt. Ich kann Asuka nicht erreichen."  
  
"Major, der Engel ist für einen Nahkampf zu weit entfernt. Mit ausreichender physischer Gewalt könnte EVA-00 das Feld vielleicht durchdringen, aber dazu benötige ich einen festen Standpunkt."  
  
"Ja... in der Nähe sind keine hohen Gebäude mehr... wenn man den Engel zwingen könnte, tiefer zu gehen..."  
  
"Rei, hole die Lanze."  
  
Rei sah auf, als sie die Stimme des Kommandanten hörte.  
Die Lanze...  
Er konnte nur den Longinusspeer meinen, mit dem sie LILITHs Herz durchstoßen hatte, um ihre Regeneration zu bremsen...  
"Ja. Zu Befehl."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka erinnerte sich...  
  
Ihre Mutter, die sie im Arm hält...  
  
Mama...  
  
Ihre Mutter nach dem Zusammenbruch im Krankenhaus...  
  
Mama, sprich mit mir!  
  
Ihre Mutter, die sie auffordert, mit ihr in den Himmel zu kommen...  
  
Der Schmerz, als ihre Mutter ihre Pulsadern öffnet, um sie mit sich zu nehmen...  
  
Mama, warum?  
  
Blut...  
  
Nicht... nicht... ich will nicht...  
  
Ihr Onkel, der gerade rechtzeitig kommt, um ihr das Leben zu retten...  
  
Schritte auf der Treppe, ihre Mutter, die zum Dachboden hinaufläuft...  
  
Eine verschlossene Tür, ihr Onkel, der sich gegen die Tür wirft, sie einrennt...  
  
Ein Scheppern, als der Stuhl umstürzt, ein Knacken, als ein Genick bricht...  
  
Ihre Mutter, die von der Decke baumelt, der Blick gebrochen...  
  
"Nein, ich will mich nicht erinnern!"  
  
Ihre Tante Ann, die bleich in ihrem Bett liegt, schon zu kraftlos, um ihr zum Abschied   
zuzuwinken...  
  
Ein Friedhof... Das Grab ihrer Mutter...  
  
Der Blick ihrer Stiefmutter...  
  
Verschwinde!  
  
Die Worte ihres Vaters...  
  
Laß mich allein... das ist alles deine Schuld!  
  
Lügen, alles Lügen...  
  
Kalter Stahl, der über ihre Handgelenke schneidet...  
  
Blut, rotes Blut... ihr Blut...  
  
Mama, warum tust du das mit mir?  
  
"Nein, warum zeigst du mir das?"  
  
EVA-03, dessen Kopf explodiert...  
  
Die Klassensprecherin, die starr geradeaus blickt...  
  
Zombie...  
  
Wie ihre Mutter nach dem Unfall...  
  
Sie ist eine von ihnen gewesen, eine EVA-Pilotin...  
  
Ihr Werk...  
  
"Mein Werk... ich kann nur zerstören... warum kann ich nur zerstören? Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern!"  
  
Wieder das Krankenhaus, wieder ihre Mutter, die mit einer Puppe spielt, diese mit   
monotoner Stimme als Asuka bezeichnet...  
  
Mama, ich bin hier... ich bin keine Puppe...  
  
Mama, sieh mich an!  
  
Hände an ihrer Kehle...  
  
Helle Narben an ihren Handgelenken, die angeblich von einem Unfall herrühren...  
  
Die Nachricht, daß ihr Onkel vermißt wird...  
  
Alle verlassen mich, jeder läßt mich im Stich...  
  
Blut...  
  
Tränen...  
  
Einsamkeit...  
  
"Du verdammter Bastard! Warum hilft mir keiner? Ich darf nicht noch einmal versagen... Ich kann nicht noch einmal versagen... Kaji, hilf mir! Bitte... meine Seele... meine Seele wurde beschmutzt... wie soll mich jemals ein Mensch lieben können... Nein!"  
  
Pietter...  
  
Ihre erste Liebe...  
  
Vertrauen, das betrogen wird...  
  
Geflüsterte Versprechen...  
  
Die Limonade schmeckt seltsam...  
  
Müdigkeit, die von ihr Besitz ergreift...  
  
Schlafen, nur noch schlafen...  
  
Pietter, der sie nach oben trägt...  
  
Gierige Hände, die sie entkleiden...  
  
Das Geräusch, als der Stoff ihres Kleides zerreißt...  
  
Pietter, nicht...! Tu das nicht... Bitte!  
  
Schmerz, als er brutal ihre Brüste knetet, Schmerz, als er in die Knospen beißt...  
  
Pietter... bitte... bitte...  
  
Finger, die dunkle Male auf ihrer vorher makellosen Haut hinterlassen...  
  
So müde...  
  
Seine Zunge, die sich ihren Weg in ihren Mund erzwingt...  
  
Abwehrbewegungen, die zu schwach und fahrig sind, um ernstgenommen zu werden...  
  
Bitte, Pietter, nicht weiter...  
  
Schmerz, als er in sie eindringt und ihre Jungfräulichkeit nimmt, dabei grunzt und   
hechelt wie ein Tier...  
  
Schmerz, als er sie brutal küßt...  
  
Nicht... bitte nicht... nicht weiter... nicht mehr...  
  
Kaji... Kaji war da.. ihr Ritter in strahlender Rüstung....  
  
Seine starken Arme tragen sie in den Nebenraum, decken sie zu...  
  
Onkel Wolf... bitte, nicht böse sein...  
  
Ein Schrei... Pietters Schrei... voller Schmerz...  
  
Gut... leide... Bastard...  
  
Ein Schuß... noch einer...  
  
Brenn in der Hölle...  
  
"Laß mich... zeig mir nicht noch mehr... dring nicht weiter in meine Erinnerungen ein..."  
  
EVA-02...  
  
Sie ist unter vielen ausgewählt worden...  
  
Sie ist die beste, EVA-02 gehorcht ihr aufs Wort, ist ihre Puppe...  
  
Schweigen...  
  
EVA-02 schweigt...  
  
Beweg dich! Beweg dich! Ich bin deine Herrin, du mußt mir gehorchen, du bist meine   
Puppe!  
  
"Meine Aufgabe... alle verlassen mich... Was soll ich nur tun..."  
  
Shinji...  
  
Er mußte sie aus dem Vulkan retten...  
  
Sie war unfähig gewesen...  
  
Seine Synchronrate ist besser als die ihre...  
  
Warum? Sie ist doch die Beste, wie kann er sie überholen?  
  
Wondergirl...  
  
Wohin Shinji geht, geht auch sie hin...  
  
Seine Puppe...  
  
Auch sie hatte eine bessere Synchronrate...  
  
Eine Puppe hatte sie besiegt...  
  
Besser... schneller... stärker...  
  
Wondergirl, die ihren Schlägen ausweicht, sie dann plötzlich durch den Klassenraum   
schleudert...  
  
Eine Hand an ihrer Kehle, die sie in die Höhe zieht, dann in die Luft stemmt...  
  
Wondergirls glühende Augen...  
  
Wut... da war Wut in ihren Augen...  
  
Wie konnte diese Puppe Gefühle haben?  
  
Puppe...  
  
Puppe...  
  
Die Puppe, die ihre Mutter in den Armen hält, zu der sie spricht, als wäre sie sie,   
Asuka...  
  
Mama...  
  
Schritte, die rasch die Treppe hinauflaufen...  
  
Mama, warte auf mich...  
  
Ein Stuhl fällt um, ein Seil strafft sich, das Genick ihrer Mutter bricht...  
  
Mama! Mama, stirb nicht!  
  
Pietter, der ihr die Kleider vom Leib reißt...  
  
Die Wand des Klassenzimmers kommt rasend schnell näher...  
  
Das Knacken, mit dem das Genick ihrer Mutter bricht...  
  
Ihre Mutter, die von der Decke baumelt...  
  
Knack!  
  
Knack!  
  
Knack!  
  
Onkel Wolf! Kaji! Mama!  
  
Nein!!!  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Asuka! Du mußt mir zuhören..."  
Misato war inzwischen heiser, doch Asuka reagierte nicht, starrte einfach mit weitaufgerissenen Augen in das Licht.  
  
"Zwecklos", flüsterte Ritsukos Stimme aus Misatos Headset. "Der Engel ist in die Synchronverbindung zwischen Asuka und dem EVA eingedrungen. Dieses Licht muß eine Art Psychowaffe sein."  
  
"Warum hast du die Verbindung dann noch unterbrochen?"  
  
"EVA-02 nimmt keine Befehle an, der Engel stört die Signalübertragung, sonst hätten wir Einheit-02 längst unter Fernsteuerung genommen, oder den Plug evakuiert."  
  
"Kannst du gar nichts tun? Der Engel pflückt Asukas Geist Stück für Stück auseinander... das Mädchen wird hier vor meinen Augen wahnsinnig!"  
  
"Ich sehe es auch, Misato, aber mehr als die Signale auf allen Kanälen und Wellenlängen zu senden ist mir auch nicht möglich."  
  
"Helft mir doch... irgend jemand... Kaji... Misato... Wondergirl... Shinji..." schrie Asuka.  
  
Auf dem großen Hauptmonitor wurde ein kleines Fenster eingeblendet, es zeigte Shinji im EntryPlug von EVA-01.  
"Laßt mich starten!"  
  
"EVA-01 bleibt, wo er ist"; sagte Gendo Ikari ohne Gefühle in der Stimme. "Wie weit ist Rei schon ins TerminalDogma vorgestoßen?"  
  
"EVA-00 erreicht Himmelspforte. Signal ist fort." - "Ziel: Arael behält Position bei!"  
  
Ikari nickte.  
"Das ist kein Grund zur Beunruhigung."  
Die Longinuslanze würde das AT-Feld des Engel durchdringen können, sie hatte sogar ADAMs Kraftfeld durchbohrt...  
Er konnte es sich nicht leisten, daß der Engel in den EVA eindrang und diesen übernahm... die Pilotin war ersetzbar...  
  
"EVA-00 ist wieder auf dem Schirm... erreicht den Zentralen Schacht..."  
  
"Rei, beeile dich..." flüsterte Misato. "Was immer du geholt hast, du mußt Asuka helfen..."  
Aus dem unzusammenhängenden Gebrabbel Asukas glaubte sie herauszuhören, was das Mädchen beschäftigte. Asuka kämpfte mit ihren eigenen Erinnerungen - und sie drohte zu verlieren... der Engel stieß immer weiter in ihren Geist vor...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kraftvoll zog EVA-00 die Lanze aus der Brust LILITHs.  
  
Ein Zucken ging durch den bleichen Körper des Engels, der Kopf hob sich ein Stück.  
Ein Heulen erfüllt den riesigen Raum, wie das Rauschen des Windes vor dem Sturm...  
  
Rei preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
LILITH erwachte wieder aus der Starre, in die sie der Speer in ihrem Herzen versetzt hatte... ihre Mutter rief nach ihr...  
Sie durfte auf den Ruf nicht achten...  
  
EVA-00 warf sich herum, stürmte mit der mächtigen Lanze in der Hand aus der Kammer.  
Das andere Ende des Korridors war schnell erreicht, in der Decke war das unterste Panzerschott des Zentralen Schachtes geöffnet, ebenso wie alle weiteren Schotten zwischen dem TerminalDogma und dem CentralDogma.  
  
Selbst hier konnte Rei noch den leisen Ruf ihrer Mutter hören.  
Sie mußte hier fort...  
Sie aktivierte die Jetpacks, jagte den Schacht hinauf.  
Auf dem Bildschirm der KomPhalanx konnte sie Asuka sehen.  
Soryu war am Ende...  
Sie mußte sich beeilen...  
Trotz aller Schwierigkeiten, trotz allem, was Soryu getan hatte, war sie dennoch eine EVA-Pilotin... eine von ihnen...  
  
EVA-00 erreichte das CentralDogma, verließ den Schacht , stampfte durch ein aufgleitendes Sicherheitsschott in einen kurzen Korridor, dann durch ein weiteres Schott in den Hangar.  
  
Rei blickte kurz zur Seite, sah Doktor Akagi am Beobachtungsfenster des Kontrollraumes stehen.  
Ritsuko-san nickte ihr zu...  
EVA-01 war immer noch bis zur Brust in Eis eingeschlossen... warum setzte der Kommandant Shin-chan nicht ein... EVA-01 war mächtiger als alle anderen EVA zusammengenommen, weshalb wurde er nicht in den Kampf geschickt, er hätte EVA-02 überwältigen und außer Gefahr bringen können... Shin-chans Mutter hätte nicht zugelassen, daß der Engel ihm dasselbe antat wie Soryu...  
"Ich gehe jetzt nach oben."  
Sie steuerte EVA-00 zur Aufzugsplattform.  
  
"Rei-chan... halt den Engel auf..." sagte Shinjis Stimme leise aus dem Lautsprecher. "Und paß auf dich auf."  
  
"Versprochen, Shin-chan."  
In aller Öffentlich benutzte sie die intime Anrede für ihren Geliebten. Er sollte wissen, wie ernst es ihr war...  
  
EVA-00 raste in mit dem Aufzug nach oben, erreichte die Stadt.  
  
EVA-02 wälzte sich mittlerweile am Boden.  
  
Rei stockte der Atem, als sie die Trümmer sah.  
So viele zerstörte Gebäude...  
Solche Schäden...  
Wieviele Verletzte mochte es gegeben haben, wieviele Tote...  
Sie mußte sich dem gegenüber verschließen, es durfte sie nicht beeinträchtigen...  
  
Der Zielcomputer hatte genug Zeit gehabt, den Speer zu analysieren, hatte genug Daten gesammelt, um eine Flugbahn zu berechnen.  
EVA-00 hob die Lanze, ging in Wurfposition... schleuderte die Waffe...  
  
Einem Blitz gleich schoß der Longinusspeer auf den Engel zu, seine beiden Spitzen voran.  
Das AT-Feld des Zieles: Arael stellte kein Hindernis dar...  
  
Der Speer durchschlug das Feld, dann im nächsten Sekundenbruchteil das Herz des Engels, jagte weiter, in den wolkenverhangenen Himmel hinein...  
  
Der Engel explodierte.  
  
EVA-02 lag still...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Nicht... nicht mehr... nicht länger... ich will nicht... bitte..." wimmerte Asuka.  
Der Gesang war endlich verstummt, das helle Licht erloschen.  
Nichts zerrte mehr an ihrem Geist, versuchte die Barrieren um ihre Seele einzureißen...  
Das unverständliche Flüstern hatte geendet, ihre Erinnerungen gehörten wieder ihr selbst...  
  
Sie bemerkte nicht, daß der EntryPlug von EVA-02 evakuiert wurde, auch nicht daß Misato sie aus dem Pilotensitz hob und aus dem Plug trug. 


	65. Kapitel 47 - Gefallener Engel

Kapitel 47 - Gefallener Engel  
  
Ritsuko leuchtete in Asukas weitaufgerissene Augen.  
"Ihre Reflexe sind stark verlangsamt. Der Engel hat sie voll erwischt."  
  
"Du kriegst sie doch wieder hin, oder?" frage Misato, während sie im Untersuchungszimmer auf und ab ging.  
  
"Hm, vielleicht... Unmögliches sofort, Wunder dauern etwas länger... ich könnte ihr eine Mixtur aus Anti-Depressiva und verschiedenen Aufputsch- und Beruhigungsmitteln verabreichen, aber wahrscheinlich kannst du dann eine Grube irgendwo in der Geofront für sie ausheben lassen."  
  
"Warum entgegenwirkende Medikamente?"  
  
"Ich würde ihren Zustand als katatonisch bezeichnen, zugleich schlägt ihr Herz aber wie ein Trommelwirbel. Das ganze hat eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Hikaris Zustand."  
  
"Furchtbar... okay, laß dir Zeit. Ikari hat ohnehin entschieden, daß Kaworu ihren Platz im Team einnehmen wird."  
  
"Natürlich, das paßt zu ihm. Und Asuka? Wird sie heute noch nach Deutschland zurückgeflogen, damit sie bei ihrem Vater dahinvegetieren kann?"  
  
"Nicht, wenn es nach mir geht. Der Kommandant kann mich zwar immer noch überstimmen, aber ich habe angeordnet, daß sie die beste Pflege erhalten soll - und die bekommt sie hier."  
  
"Ja. - Eigentlich sollte ich längst weg sein, heute sollte die kleine Suzuhara operiert werden."  
  
"Das wurde wahrscheinlich wegen des Angriffes verschoben."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich."  
  
"EVA-02 hat die halbe Stadt zerlegt. Die Feuer sind inzwischen unter Kontrolle, aber keiner der bisherigen Engel hat soviel Schaden angerichtet wie der EVA in der kurzen Zeit. Und die Transportmechanismen für eine ganze Reihe der Hochhäuser sprechen nicht mehr an."  
  
Asuka saß auf der Kante des Krankenhausbettes, immer noch in ihre PlugSuit gekleidet, und sah mit blicklosen Augen ins Leere, wiegte dabei mit dem Oberkörper von einer Seite zur anderen. Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte sie, wie die beiden Frauen sich unterhielten.  
Wieder eine Niederlage... ihre letzte Niederlage...  
Und dieses mal hatte Wondergirl sie retten müssen...  
Warum hatten sie sie nicht einfach sterben lassen können, das wäre einfacher gewesen...  
  
"Verletzte?"  
  
"Eine ganze Menge, Ritsuko, hauptsächlich Ordnungskräfte und Feuerwehrleute, dazu viele Sanitäter. Aber das Städtische Krankenhaus wurde ja gebaut, um derartige Kapazitäten aufzunehmen. Auch viele Tote, derzeit dürfte zusätzliches medizinisches Personal aus den umliegenden Ortschaften eintreffen, der UN-Stützpunkt wollte den ganzen dort stationierten Ärztestab schicken. Ich werde mich heute Nacht mit dem ganzen Papierkram beschäftigen dürfen, damit die Anträge auf zusätzliche Mittel für den Wiederaufbau bewilligt werden."  
  
"Hm... ja... Ich werde Asuka erst einmal ein Beruhigungsmittel geben. Daß Ikari nicht erlaubt, einen Psychiater hinzuzuziehen..."  
  
"Den könnte ich im Augenblick auch brauchen... und wahrscheinlich nicht nur ich. Aber solches Personal sucht man ja bei NERV vergebens. Vielleicht sind wir ja alle verrückt... und Ikari ist der Chef dieses Irrenhauses..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Laufe der nächsten Tage besserte sich Asukas Zustand langsam, nach einer Woche war sie wieder ansprechbar, wenn auch kurz angebunden in ihren Antworten.  
  
Kaworu hatte Asukas Platz in der Gruppe der EVA-Piloten eingenommen, nahm aber bislang nur an von den MAGI simulierten Trockentests teil, da Ritsuko zunächst noch die Systeme von EVA-02 durchchecken wollte, ob Arael vielleicht irgendwelche Kuckuckseier darin hinterlassen hatte.  
  
Und wie eine besondere Ironie des Schicksals erschien die Tatsache, daß die Gebäude der Tokio-3-High vom Amoklauf des roten EVANGELIONs überhaupt nicht betroffen gewesen waren. Die Schule hatte keinen Kratzer abbekommen, nur ein paar Fensterscheiben waren zersprungen.  
Einige der Lehrer weigerten sich, weiterhin in Tokio-3 zu unterrichten, ebenso wie eine neue Welle von Menschen die Stadt verließ, so daß die Einkaufspassagen bald eher an Geisterstädte erinnerten.  
Unter jenen, die wegzogen, waren auch die Horakis.  
  
An ihrem letzten Tag nahm Hikari Rei beiseite.  
"Ich muß mit dir reden."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Sie gingen auf das Dach der Schule.  
  
"Rei, ich erinnere mich teilweise wieder an den Kampf... vor allem an sein Ende. Der Engel hatte versucht, mit mir Kontakt aufzunehmen."  
  
"Kontakt?"  
  
"Ja. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, daß es erst erkannte, als meine Kräfte erlahmten. - Ich glaube nicht, daß die Engel uns vernichten wollen."  
  
"Bitte, erkläre das."  
  
"Er hat mir... Bilder gezeigt... von meiner Mutter, gefesselt an einen Pfahl."  
  
"Deine Mutter ist tot."  
  
"Ja... Schon seit über zehn Jahren... aber, verstehst du, er hat mir sie dennoch gezeigt. Sie war gefangen - und er wollte sie befreien, doch die EVAs hinderten ihn daran... ich glaube, er hat mir dieses Bild gezeigt, um mir mitzuteilen, daß sie gar keine feindlichen Absichten haben. Sie wollen einen der ihren befreien, jemanden, der ihnen so wichtig ist, daß sie für ihn zu sterben bereit sind, vielleicht ihre Herrscherin oder... ihre Mutter..."  
  
Rei blickte Hikari fassungslos an.  
Das, was die Klassensprecherin gesagt hatte, widersprach allem, was sie gelernt hatte. Seit dem Beginn ihrer Existenz war sie darauf vorbereitet worden, gegen den Feind zu kämpfen, waren die Engel wie die Kreaturen der Unterwelt dargestellt worden... - vom Kommandanten... und Kommandant Ikari war schon früher nicht zu ihr ehrlich gewesen.  
Sie konnte die Worte der anderen nicht einfach ignorieren, wie sie es wohl früher gemacht hätte.  
"Hikari, das erscheint mir... unglaubhaft... Warum greifen sie uns dann an?"  
  
"Und wenn es umgekehrt ist? Wenn wir den ersten Schlag geführt haben? Wer ist dann der Angreifer? Wie willst du dann Gut und Böse definieren? Ich..."  
Hikari blickte auf die Uhr.  
"Ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit, eigentlich bin ich heute nur hergekommen, um mich zu verabschieden. Toji wartet sicher schon bei mir daheim, um mir Lebewohl zu sagen..."  
  
"Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen."  
  
"Vielleicht... ich weiß es nicht. Er bleibt mit seinen Leuten in der Stadt. Vielleicht wird er beim nächsten Angriff getötet... es... ah... wenigstens hatten wir diese eine Nacht..."  
  
"Ihr habt es wirklich... getan?"  
  
"Ja."  
Ein stilles Lächeln formte sich auf ihren Lippen.  
"Ich bereue nichts."  
  
Rei nickte stumm.  
Sie wußte, daß Hikari davon ausging, daß sie und Shin-chan selbst bereits miteinander schliefen - und nicht nur ein Bett teilten und häufig auch mehr... und wenn sie zu sich selbst ehrlich war, dann hatten sie schon mehrfach unmittelbar davorgestanden, den Akt zu vollziehen. Doch jedesmal hatte sie im letzten Augenblick davor zurückgeschreckt. So sehr sie ihren Shin-chan auch begehrte, so sehr sie sich eigentlich auch eine körperliche Vereinigung wünschte, es gab in ihr eine Sperre, gegen die sie immer wieder stieß, so als ob sich etwas in ihr dagegen wehrte, als ob Shin-chan vielleicht doch nicht der richtige wäre und dieses Privileg jemand anderem zustand.  
Sie hätte es ihrem Geliebten nicht erklären können, sie verstand es ja selbst auch nicht. Glücklicherweise verfügte Shin-chan über eine starke Selbstbeherrschung, schien ihr seltsames Verhalten sogar problemlos zu tolerieren, als könnte er spüren, was in ihr vorging...  
Hikari tat ihr leid, kaum hatte sie zu den Lebenden - und Suzuhara-kun - zurückgefunden, da wurde sie bereits wieder von ihm getrennt.  
"Ihr werdet euch wiedersehen. Bald ist es vorbei."  
  
Hikari nickte.  
"Das wollte ich dir noch sagen... wenn der nächste Engel auftaucht, dann versucht, mit ihm zu reden, vielleicht ist es dann eher vorbei, als alle denken, vielleicht läßt sich dann eine Lösung finden."  
  
Rei schluckte.  
Sie fühlte Tränen in sich aufsteigen.  
"Klassensprecherin..."  
  
"Ich schreibe dir, wenn wir uns in der neuen Stadt eingerichtet haben. Ich schreibe euch allen. Du mußt mir versprechen, daß ihr uns besuchen kommt, du und Shinji."  
  
"Das werden wir."  
  
Hikari trat dicht an Rei heran und umarmte sie kurz.  
"Danke. Danke, daß du meine Freundin bist."  
Dann wandte sie sich ab und stieg langsam die Treppe hinunter, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.  
  
Rei blickte ihr nach.  
Danke... sie hatte sich bei ihr bedankt... warum hatte sie sich bei ihr für ihre Freundschaft bedankt?  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato lag, in eine dünne Decke gewickelt, neben Kaji und malte mit dem Zeigefinger Kreise auf seine nackte Brust.  
"Das war gut... du schaffst es immer noch..."  
  
Kaji lachte, wurde dann schlagartig ernst, nahm ihre Hand, küßte die Finger und den Handrücken.  
"Katsuragi-chan... du und ich, wir beide... Gott, wie konnte ich damals nur so dumm sein? All die verlorenen Jahre, die wir zusammen hätten verbringen können... Ich war so dumm..."  
  
"Wir waren noch so jung. Wir mußten unsere eigenen Wege gehen."  
  
"Vielleicht... Katsuragi, wenn das hier vorbei ist..."  
  
Sie lächelte.  
"Dann erhältst du einen neuen Auftrag und gehst."  
  
"Nein, dann quittiere ich den Dienst. Sicher kann ich irgendwo in der Nähe... in deiner Nähe... einen guten Job finden - bei meinen Referenzen müßte jeder Sicherheitsdienst mich mit Kußhand nehmen... oder ich fange wirklich an, für das Innenministerium zu arbeiten... Ich will dich nicht noch einmal verlieren."  
  
"Meinst du das ernst, Kaji?"  
  
"Todernst. Könntest du dir vorstellen, mit mir... naja, du und ich, wir würden schon ein tolles Gespann abgeben..."  
  
"Das soll doch nicht etwa ein Antrag sein, oder?"  
  
"Irgendwie schon... Es ist nur nicht meine Art, um so etwas viele Worte zu machen. Was sagst du?"  
  
"Wir beide... Ja. Ich sage: Ja."  
  
"Dann muß ich ab so sofort ein Auge auf dich haben..."  
  
"Mein Beschützer... Wenn alles vorbei ist..."  
  
"Vielleicht können wir es etwas beschleunigen..."  
Er erhob sich von dem Bett, ging zu seiner Tasche, die in der Ecke stand, holte eine Akte heraus.  
"Hier, sieh dir das an."  
  
"Kaji, früher warst du romantischer..."  
  
"Möglicherweise könnte das da der Schlüssel zu Ikaris Fall sein."  
  
"Hm... Okay... Was haben wir denn dann hier... Namen... Aida... Horaki... Ikari... Nagisa... Soryu... Suzuhara... Kaji, das sind die Mütter der EVA-Piloten... und die anderen auf der Liste..."  
  
"Die Kinder gehen in dieselbe Klasse wie Shinji. Tokio-3-High, 3-A. Code 707..."  
  
"Aber da sind noch mehr auf der Liste... das sind doch wenigstens einhundert Namen."  
  
"Ja. Einhundert Frauen... einhundert schwangere Frauen. Und von ihnen sind nur noch insgesamt vier am Leben. Einundzwanzig Kinder, die anderen starben schon im Mutterleib, wurden totgeboren oder überlebten die ersten Jahre nicht. Von den vier noch lebenden Frauen hat übrigens nur eine ein Kind, das heute noch am Leben ist - die Mutter von Kensuke Aida. Die anderen sechsundneunzig Mütter starben im Laufe der Schwangerschaft, während des Geburtsvorganges oder in den ersten vier Jahren nach der Geburt. Und sie alle hatten eine Gemeinsamkeit..."  
Kaji blätterte um. Die nächste Seite war ein eingeheftetes Foto, es zeigte einen kleinen gedrungenen Mann mit schütteren Haaren und Adlernase. Er war vielleicht vierzig Jahre alt, vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter oder jünger.  
"Das ist Doktor Fuyuu Sekanden... alias Hiroshi Tadao... alias Kuntaro Muro... alias Morgan Tanaka. Dieser Mann war der Arzt, der jede der Frauen auf der Liste während der Schwangerschaft behandelt hat."  
  
"So... Okay, Kaji, jetzt erzähl mir auch den Rest."  
  
"Sekanden und Ikari haben gemeinsam studiert. Und beide haben die Theorie von der Vervollkommnung des Menschen vertreten, nur hat Sekanden sich nicht auf Vorträge und Veröffentlichungen beschränkt. Dieser Mann hat Dinge getan... unmenschliche Dinge... Verbrechen gegen die Menschlichkeit selbst... dafür hat er seine Approbation und alles andere verloren. Und eigentlich hätte er bis an das Ende seines Lebens hinter Gittern verschwinden müssen, aber stattdessen verschwand er spurlos - bis vor einigen Wochen seine Leiche gefunden wurde."  
  
"Wenn das stimmt, was du sagst, hat ihn nur sein gerechtes Schicksal ereilt. Du meinst also, er hat Versuche mit Ungeborenen angestellt."  
  
"Ja. Dieser Mann hat all die Leben auf dem Gewissen. Aber ich bezweifle, daß er es allein getan hat."  
  
"Ikari?!"  
  
"Genau. Sekanden hat ihm die späteren EVA-Piloten besorgt."  
  
"Das ist eine ziemliche Unterstellung... und der Mann ist tot..."  
  
"Kein lästiger Zeuge mehr... wenn ich eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und Ikari herstellen kann, dann sorge ich dafür, daß Ikari vor den Internationalen Gerichtshof gestellt wird."  
  
"Du traust ihm das wirklich zu..."  
  
"Du nicht?"  
  
"Seine eigene Frau? Sein eigener Sohn?"  
Misato schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das kann doch nicht..."  
  
"Fuyutsuki hat mir einiges erzählt... im Hause Ikari herrschte eigentlich nie eitel Sonnenschein."  
  
"Er hat seine eigene Frau als... Versuchsobjekt benutzt?!"  
  
"Davon gehe ich aus."  
  
"Wenn Shinji das erfährt... ich glaube, dann bringt er ihn um..."  
  
"Katsuragi... Misato... ich sage dir das alles, damit wenigstens noch jemand über dieses Wissen verfügt. Auf der letzten Seite findest du eine Adresse. Das ist mein Unterschlupf... eines meiner Verstecke für Notfälle. Dort befindet sich ein Computer, auf dem ich meine gesamten Nachforschungen gesichert habe."  
  
"Kaji, das klingt, als ob..."  
  
"Nein, Katsuragi, nein... ich glaube an eine gemeinsame Zukunft. Aber ich brauche Absicherungen. Fuyutsuki hat die Adresse eines anderen Verstecks und den Zugangscode zu einem anderen Computer, aber er weiß nicht, daß Ikari möglicherweise am Tod seiner Frau die Schuld trägt. Ich glaube, dann müßte Shinji sich hinten anstellen."  
  
"Shinji... Kaji, ob er auch einen Platz in unserer Familie hätte?"  
  
"Hm... ja. Ich mag den Jungen, ich könnte mir vorstellen, ihn zu adoptieren."  
Wenn Fuyutsuki ihnen da nicht zuvorkam...  
  
"Wenn wir es überleben..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji trieb auf dem Wasser des Schwimmbeckens im NERV-Hauptquartier. Er trug nur eine schwarze Badehose als Kleidung, um seine Hüften befand sich ein Schwimmreifen, dazu kamen prallaufgeblasene Schwimmflügel an seinen Oberarmen und ein Luftkissen unter seinem Kinn.  
Neben ihm schwamm Rei im Wasser und bedeutete ihm, mit Armen und Beinen Schwimmbewegungen zu machen.  
Eigentlich war er nur wegen ihr im Wasser, wenn sie ihren knappen Zweiteiler trug, konnte er ihr einfach nichts abschlagen - ansonsten aber auch nicht. Aber gut, wenn es bedeutete, daß er in ihrer Nähe war, dümpelte er halt auch wie PenPens Badeente auf dem Wasser.  
  
"Hallo, ihr beiden", kam es vom Beckenrand.  
  
"Uh..."  
Shinji drehte den Kopf.  
  
Am Rand des Beckens stand barfuß Maya Ibuki, anstatt ihrer üblichen Uniform trug sie eine Bluse und khakifarbene Shorts, allerdings hatte sie wie üblich den Koffer mit ihrem Laptop dabei. Bei ihr war Asuka in Pyjama und Morgenmantel.  
"Na, ihr zwei? Wie ist das Wasser?"  
  
"Angenehm, Leutnant." sagte Rei und schwamm zum Beckenrand.  
  
"Ui, Rei, scharfer Badeanzug!"  
  
"Leutnant?"  
  
"Maya genügt, ich bin nicht im Dienst. Sempai meint, Asuka könnte mal eine andere Umgebung vertragen, und hier ist es ja ganz nett."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Asuka betrachtete die beiden im Wasser, doch in ihren Augen war kein Erkennen zu lesen, in ihrem Gesicht regte sich nichts.  
  
"Soryu?"  
  
Asuka blickte Rei ins Gesicht. Ihr rechter Wangenmuskel zuckte, sie blinzelte.  
"First."  
  
"Ahm, Rei, wir setzen uns da drüben hin." murmelte Maya und legte die Hand auf Asukas Schulter, führte sie mit sanfter Gewalt zu den Tischen, baute dort ihren Laptop auf.  
  
"Rei... uh... Rei... ich weiß nicht..." blubberte Shinji.  
  
Rei drehte sich um.  
  
Shinji trieb inzwischen in der Mitte des Beckens und ruderte mit den Armen, schaffte es aber nur, sich im Kreis zu bewegen.  
  
Rei warf sich zurück ins Wasser und schwamm zu ihm hinüber.  
  
Asuka betrachtete das ganze mit ausdrucklosem Gesicht, sah wie Rei Shinji wieder zum Beckenrand zurückbugsierte, ihn dann kurz auf die Lippen küßte.  
Sie hatte sie besiegt...  
Sie beide hatten sie besiegt...  
Wondergirls Badeanzug verbarg fast nichts... wie konnte sie nur so herumlaufen... wahrscheinlich hatte Shinji sie so angezogen... seine Puppe...  
Und jetzt weideten sie sich sicher an ihrem Sieg... wie sie zu ihr hinüberblickten...  
Das konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen...  
Ruckartig stand Asuka auf, ihr Gesicht lief vor Zorn rot an.  
  
Maya zuckte zusammen, sah Asuka fassungslos an.  
Das Mädchen war eben doch noch völlig geistesabwesend gewesen...  
"Asuka..."  
  
Doch diese stand bereits am Beckenrand und starrte zornig auf die beiden im Wasser.  
"Habt ihr keinen Anstand? Macht euch nur über mich lustig... aber nicht mit mir... nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley! Wondergirl, Weichei, ihr beide treibt es doch garantiert jede Nacht wie die Tiere... oder liegst du nur wie ein toter Fisch unter ihm und machst die Beine breit, First, während Shinji Zielübungen veranstaltet? Ohne eure EVAs seid ihr zwei doch unfähig... Lacht nur, doch ich werde zuletzt lachen!"  
  
Ein Schwall aus Beschimpfungen und Flüchen brach über Shinji und Rei herein.  
  
Shinji schluckte Wasser, ruderte wild mit den Armen.  
  
Rei starrte Asuka nur an.  
  
Maya war inzwischen aufgestanden und streckte gerade die Hand nach Asuka aus.  
"Was ist nur mit dir los?"  
  
Asuka schnappte die Hand, ehe sie ihre Schulter berührte, zog. Und Maya flog kopfüber ins Wasser.  
"Laßt mich in Ruhe! Ich brauche euer Mitleid nicht. Ich brauche eure Freundschaft nicht! Ich brauche niemanden!"  
  
Hustend und prustend kam Maya wieder an die Oberfläche.  
  
Asuka lief bereits tapsend aus dem Raum...  
  
Rei schwamm zu Maya hinüber.  
"Benötigen Sie Hilfe, Maya-san?"  
  
"Nein..."  
Ibuki spuckte Wasser aus, griff nach dem Handlauf der Leiter, zog sich aus dem Wasser.  
"Schnell, zieht euch etwas über, wir müssen Asuka zurückholen... ich glaube, jetzt ist sie völlig übergeschnappt... war wohl keine so gute Idee, sie hierherzubringen..."  
Maya stand vornübergebeugt am Beckenrand und hustete immer noch Wasser aus.  
  
Rei kletterte aus dem Becken und brachte ihr ein Handtuch.  
"Ich gehe Soryu suchen."  
  
"Warte... ich komme mit..."  
Maya wrang die Zipfel ihrer Bluse aus, die nassen Sachen klebten an ihrer Haut, die Bluse war jetzt fast völlig durchsichtig, ebenso der BH, den sie darunter trug. Hastig warf sie sich das Handtuch über die Schultern, um sich zu bedecken, folgte dann Rei, die in ihrem Badeanzug vorausgelaufen war.  
  
Shinji vergaß bei dem Anblick, wo er war.  
Das Luftkissen unter seinem Kinn rutschte fort und plötzlich befand er sich mit dem Kopf unter Wasser, kam nach Luft schnappend wieder hoch, kämpfte sich zum Beckenrand.  
Keuchend zog er sich aufs trockene Land.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Maya und Rei gelang es nicht, Asuka aufzuspüren. Das rothaarige Mädchen war im Labyrinth der Korridore des Hauptquartiers verschwunden. Ritsuko und Misato organisierten eine Durchsuchung des CentralDogmas, allerdings wurden sie von einigen Mitgliedern des Wachpersonals eher behindert als unterstützt. Misato merkte sich die betreffenden Gesichter, sie ging davon aus, daß Kommandant Ikari seine Spitzel unter den NERV-Angehörigen hatte, die ihm Bericht erstatteten.  
Kaji war von der Nachricht von Asukas Verschwinden zutiefst betroffen.  
Man stellte fest, daß sie irgendwann zwischendurch in ihrem Quartier gewesen war und sich eine Reisetasche voll Kleidung besorgt hatte  
Schließlich wurde die Suche auf die Geofront ausgedehnt - erfolglos.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zögernd betrat Ryoji Kaji das Versteck, in dem er Wolf Larsen zurückgelassen hatte.  
Der Cyborg war nicht zu sehen, erst als Kaji weiter in das Lagerhaus hineingegangen war, fand er ihn; Larsen saß vor Kajis Laptop und ging die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen durch.  
  
"Sie können ruhig normal gehen, ich habe sie bereits von weitem gehört", murmelte Wolf.  
  
Kaji seufzte.  
Gegen Larsens kybernetisch verbesserte Sinne kam er nicht an.  
"Sir, es gibt ein Problem."  
  
"Welcher Art, Major?"  
  
"Asuka... sie ist fortgelaufen..."  
  
"Weggelaufen?"  
Larsen stand auf, hielt dann aber in der Bewegung inne.  
Rabinowitz hatte ihn angewiesen, keinen Kontakt mit seiner Ziehtochter aufzunehmen...  
Allerdings war er sich nicht sicher, ob diese Anweisungen wirklich von dem Direktor gekommen waren, oder ob auch sie nur Lug und Trug waren.  
"Sie sagten mir doch, sie wäre... abwesend..."  
  
"Gut möglich, daß sie uns das nur vorgespielt hat."  
  
"Ich kann das nicht glauben... was Sie mir von ihr erzählt haben... Sicher, sie war immer etwas ungestüm und auch ein wenig rücksichtslos und unachtsam, aber..."  
  
Kaji schluckte.  
Er begriff - Larsen sah das Mädchen noch immer so wie vor der Sache mit Fresenhark, wahrscheinlich war das seine Art, die furchtbaren Ereignisse zu verdrängen.  
"Wollen wir sie gemeinsam suchen? Ich habe Zweifel, daß sie noch in der Geofront ist."  
  
"Ich habe Order, mich bedeckt zu halten. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wer mir diese Befehle vielleicht wirklich gegeben hat. Ich überlege schon die ganze Zeit, wo möglicherweise ein Bruch in meinen Erinnerungen ist... Sie werden Asuka allein suchen müssen."  
  
"Sie bleiben hier?"  
  
"Ich bin Soldat, ich habe mein ganzes Leben Befehlen gehorcht... aber ich möchte sie auch nicht im Stich lassen... vielleicht fiele mir die Entscheidung ohne die Chips in meinem Kopf leichter, oder wenn ich wenigstens den Logiksektor des PROPHET-Interfaces ignorieren könnte..."  
  
"Sir, verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch - aber Sie benötigen Hilfe."  
  
"Ja, die brauche ich. Kaji, gehen Sie und suchen Sie Asuka. Und wenn Sie zurückkommen, müssen Sie mir bei der Suche nach der Wahrheit assistieren."  
  
"Wie kann ich das?"  
  
"Jemand hat in meinem Kopf herumgepfuscht und das Interface manipuliert. Sie müssen bei mir einen... Reset durchführen, damit die alten Basisdaten neuinstalliert werden."  
  
"Ich soll... Sir, vielleicht könnte jemand anders..."  
  
"Es gibt hier niemanden sonst, dem ich noch vertraue. Und wenn Sie ebenfalls Mitglied dieser Täuschung sind, ist ohnehin alles verloren."  
  
"Das trauen Sie mir zu - daß ich mich verkaufe?"  
  
"Nein, Kaji. Sie waren immer loyal. Sie waren der beste Schüler, den ich je hatte. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob Sie echt sind, oder nur ein Produkt irgendeiner Sinnestäuschung."  
  
"Mein Gott..."  
  
"Ja. Wissen Sie, wie es ist, wenn man alles in Zweifel zieht? Ich stehe nicht zum ersten Mal am Rand des Wahnsinns, vielleicht härtet das ab..."  
  
"Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Was benötigen wir?"  
  
"Alles, was wir brauchen, ist hier. Ich werde die Diagnosesoftware auf Ihren Laptop laden und vorher durchsehen, Sie müssen den Vorgang nur überwachen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die nächsten, die Tokio-3 verließen, waren die Aidas, eine gute Woche nach der Abreise der Horakis. Der Klassenraum der 3-A leerte sich zusehends, spiegelte damit die allgemeine Entwicklung innerhalb der Stadt wieder. Viele Bewohner, welche nicht NERV angehörten oder anderweitig vertraglich gebunden waren, verließen die Stadt.  
  
Toji und Shinji hatten den Aidas geholfen, den Möbelwagen zu beladen.  
Das Haus der Familie war während des Amoklaufes von EVA-02 beschädigt worden, eine Seitenwand war einstürzt.  
  
Kensuke verabschiedete sich unter Tränen von seinen Freunden, lud sie für die nächsten Ferien auch sogleich ein, ihn zu besuchen.  
Die beiden standen noch eine ganze Weile am Straßenrand, bis der Möbelwagen und der Privat-Pkw der Aidas nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
  
"Da gehen sie alle hin..." murmelte Toji.  
Für ihn war die Hilfsaktion mehr eine Beschäftigungstherapie gewesen, um sich von Hikaris Abwesenheit abzulenken.  
  
"Vielleicht... vielleicht kommen sie ja zurück, wenn die Engel besiegt sind."  
  
"Weißt du, wie lange das noch dauern kann?"  
  
"Uhm... nein..."  
  
"Hm... und ich sitze hier fest, weil meine Leute bei NERV arbeiten... Äh, Ikari, das sollte jetzt nicht bedeuten, daß..."  
  
"Ich verstehe schon. Du vermißt Hikari."  
  
"Ja. Ich könnte manchmal die Wände hochgehen... Nachts liege ich wach und kann nur an ihren warmen Körper denken... und ihre hübschen Sommersprossen. Ich kann ihren täglichen Anruf immer kaum abwarten - ah, verdammt, es ist ja schon ganz schön spät... ich sollte jetzt los."  
  
"Uhm... gut... dann bis morgen in der Schule..."  
  
"Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich komme - morgen kommt doch Mari unters Messer."  
  
"Stimmt ja... ich halte ihr die Daumen."  
  
"Danke, Kumpel."  
  
Die beiden gingen getrennter Wege.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei saß am Eßtisch und blätterte in Misatos Programmzeitschrift.  
Fernsehen war für sie eine recht neue Erfahrung, sah man von den Zweimal ab, bei denen sie mit Shin-chan im Kino gewesen war, stand sie einer völlig neuen Welt gegenüber. Und Seifenopern waren doch irgendwie faszinierend in ihrer Dynamik zwischen den Charakteren und den zwischenmenschlichen Beziehungen. Krimis waren ebenfalls interessant, auch wenn Misato-san sie unlängst gebeten hatte, nicht schon nach den ersten fünf Minuten die Identität des Mörders zielsicher vorherzusagen. Und Quizshows stellten einen großen Tests ihres Wissens dar, eine Herausforderung, die sie gerne annahm.  
Wenn es nur nicht so viele Programme gegeben hätte...  
  
Die Wohnungstür ging.  
  
"Tadaima!" rief Shinji, um seine Ankunft mitzuteilen.  
  
Rei sah auf und wandte den Kopf, lächelte.  
"Hallo, Shin-chan. Ist Aida-kun gut weggekommen?"  
  
"Ja."  
Shinji seufzte.  
"Wieder einer weniger."  
  
"Ich verstehe deinen Kummer. Menschen definieren sich über andere. Und gute Freunde sind selten."  
  
Shinji sah sie fragend an.  
"Du hast nicht zufällig gestern Kaji-san in seinem Garten geholfen, oder?"  
  
"Nein, Shin-chan. Major Kaji erscheint mir durchaus fähig, seine Feldfrüchte ohne fremde Hilfe zu um sorgen."  
  
Er mußte lachen - eigentlich liebte er es, wenn sie sich etwas umständlich ausdrückte, vor allem da er wußte, daß sie nicht wirklich so naiv war, wie ihre Worte manchmal vermuten ließen.  
"Mach die Augen zu."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Mach sie einfach zu."  
  
Rei setzte sich gerade hin und schloß die Augen.  
Sie vertraute Shin-chan vollkommen. Egal was geschah, sie war sich sicher, daß er in jeder Situation für sie dasein würde.  
Schritte...  
Shin-chan war hinter sie getreten!  
Dann spürte sie etwas kaltes auf der Haut ihres Halses.  
  
"Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen."  
  
"Ja."  
Sie blickte nach unten, tastete mit den Fingern über ihren Hals.  
Er hatte ihr eine dünne goldene Halskette umgelegt, an welcher ein Anhänger baumelte.  
Es war ein halbes Herz.  
"Ein halber Anhänger?"  
  
"Uh, ja. Ich habe es auf dem Rückweg bei einem Händler gesehen und... ah... ich habe auch eins, sieh mal..."  
Er beugte sich vor, zog dabei seinen Anhänger unter dem Hemd hervor und hielt ihn gegen Reis.  
"Siehst du? Sie passen zusammen."  
  
Sie verstand die Bedeutung seines Geschenkes.  
"Danke."  
  
"Nein, ich danke dir..."  
Shinji umarmte sie von hinten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Bereits seit über einer Stunde blickte Kaji auf den Monitor.  
Sein Laptop war über ein Kabel mit der externen Schnittstelle des PROPHET-Interfaces in Larsens Schädel verbunden, es sah unheimlich aus, das Kabel steckte direkt in seinem Schädel, die Anschlußbuchse war normalerweise von Haaren verdeckt.  
  
Der Monitor zeigte mehrere Linien, welche fraktale Gebirgszüge hätten darstellen können. Jede Linie repräsentierte eine Emotion, eine Reaktion auf Gesehenes und Gehörtes.  
Und dann wurden die Linien plötzlich glatt, verliefen völlig parallel.  
  
"Ich glaube, wir haben den Zeitpunkt."  
  
Larsen öffnete die Augen.  
"Sergej..."  
Er erinnerte sich noch, wie er in Sergejs Wohnung am Computer gesessen hatte, erinnerte sich, wie der Russe ihn im Nacken berührt hatte.  
Nachdenklich tastete er über die fragliche Stelle. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein früherer Freund ihm ein Gerät in den Nacken gesetzt, welches seine Kybernetik lahmgelegt und ihn in Tiefschlaf versetzt hatte, so daß man ihn ungestört mit neuen Erinnerungen über die Zwischenzeit füttern konnte.  
Sergej konnte er nicht mehr fragen, von den drei Löchern in seinem Oberkörper abgesehen, befand der frühere KGB-Mann sich zusammen mit seinem Begleiter in einem recht tiefen Grab, das Kaji und Larsen in einer Nacht in den Hügeln geschaufelt hatten.  
Ab diesem Zeitpunkt stimmten seine Erinnerungen also nicht...  
"Machen wir weiter, ich muß ganz sicher sein."  
  
Eine weitere Stunde später wußte Wolf Larsen, daß seine korrekten Erinnerungen an dem Punkt wieder einsetzten, als er sich im Landeanflug auf Japan befunden hatte.  
Er stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.  
Ann... sie könnte noch am Leben sein...  
Aber jemand anders hatte Vorrang, jemand, dem er helfen konnte.  
"Jetzt gehen wir Asuka suchen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ohne Hikari und Kensuke waren die Treffen auf dem Dach der Schule um einiges weniger interessant. Kaworu bemühte sich zwar, die anderen aufzuheitern, doch Rei wurde davon nicht aktiver und Shinji war in Gedanken bei Toji und dessen kleiner Schwester.  
  
Kaori Ishiren beobachtete die Szene durch ihr Fernglas.  
Sie hielt sich in einer Wohnung in einem nahegelegenen Hochhaus auf, von der aus sie das Schulgelände größtenteils überblicken konnte. Von der früheren Leibwache Rei Ayanamis war nur noch sie übrig, alle anderen waren abgezogen worden, so als ob das First Children für NERV und Kommandant Ikari nicht mehr interessant war. Und wenn dies schon für Rei galt, so galt es auch für Shinji, der gar keinen Personenschutz mehr hatte.  
Auf der Straße unten befand sich ein Kollege von ihr in seinem Wagen - Kaworus Leibwächter.  
  
Ishiren war froh darüber, daß nichts geschah, von ihrem Beobachtungsposten aus wäre sie wohl auch kaum schnell genug vor Ort gewesen. Und ebenso froh war sie darüber, daß die Piloten an einmal festgefahrenen Gewohnheiten festzuhalten schienen, was unter anderem bedeutete, daß sie immer denselben Weg zur Schule und wieder zurück nahmen.  
  
Die drei verließen das Dach und kehrten in den Klassenraum zurück.  
  
Ishiren setzte das Fernglas ab und schaltete ihr Radio ein.  
Neben dem Fenster lehnte ein Scharfschützengewehr, welches sie hoffte, nicht einsetzen zu müssen. Seit über zwanzig Jahren war sie nun schon in diesem Geschäft tätig - Personenschutz - doch irgendwie hatte sie sich nie daran gewöhnen können, auf Menschen anzulegen. Andere hielten sie deshalb für weich, doch das kümmerte sie nicht besonders.  
Auf der Fensterbank lag auch ein Buch, in welchem sie jetzt weiterlas, ihr Kollege auf der Straße würde sie informieren, falls eines der Kinder die Schule verließ...  
  
Der Schultag ging herum.  
Ishiren hatte bereits ihre Sachen in einer Umhängetasche zusammengepackt und wartete nur auf die Meldung des Mannes auf der Straße.  
Eigentlich aus reiner Langeweile blickte sie noch einmal durch das Fernglas.  
Sie sah eine eher flüchtig bekannte Gestalt - ein rothaariges Mädchen in der Uniform der Tokio-3-High. Asuka Soryu Langley!  
Mit einem kurzen Antippen aktivierte sie ihr Headset.  
"Mamoto, das Second Children befindet sich in der Schule, im Eingangsbereich. Benachrichtigen Sie das Hauptquartier und halten Sie das Tor im Auge!"  
  
Die Bestätigung kam umgehend.  
  
Ishiren stellte das Fernglas schärfer.  
Ja, es war tatsächlich das Second Children...  
Allerdings konnte sie nicht erkennen, was Asuka in der Hand hatte.  
Das Zielfernrohr des Gewehrs war allerdings noch sensibler als das Fernglas...  
Was sie sah, erschreckte sie.  
"Mamoto, sie hat ein Messer... ach was, das ist eine Machete..."  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken, machte sie das Gewehr schußbereit.  
  
Dann überschlugen sich die Ereignisse, als die anderen drei Piloten die Schule verlassen wollten.  
  
Durch das Zielfernrohr konnte Ishiren sehen, wie Asuka sich auf Rei Ayanami stürzte. Shinji Ikari riß seine Freundin zur Seite...  
  
In diesem Moment zog Ishiren den Abzug durch. 


	66. Kapitel 48 - Nephilim

Kapitel 48 - Nephilim  
  
Mit einem Aufseufzer schloß Shinji seine Tasche.  
Endlich war der Unterricht vorbei, in gewisser Weise bestätigte sich mit jedem Tag aufs Neue der Verdacht, daß der alte Lehrer seinen Endlosvortrag auch ohne Zuhörer fortgesetzt hätte, war die Klasse 3-A doch inzwischen auf sieben Schüler geschrumpft.  
  
Mit breitem Grinsen im Gesicht tauchte Kaworu neben Shinjis Pult auf.  
"Hey, Shinji-kun, Ayanami, wollen wir noch ´was zusammen unternehmen?"  
  
"Uhm, was schwebt dir denn vor, Nagisa-kun?"  
  
"Och, naja, einfach nur ein wenig durch die Gegend schlendern und die Sonne genießen... angeblich war früher um diese Zeit Herbst... die Tage werden kürzer und ich komme außer zur Schule doch gar nicht aus dem Hauptquartier heraus."  
  
"Ja, Nagisa-kun... hm... Rei, was meinst du?"  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
"Wunderbar."  
Kaworu deutete eine Verbeugung an und ließ den beiden anderen den Vortritt.  
  
Sie verließen den Klassenraum.  
  
"Sagt mal, glaubt der alte Sensei wirklich an die Version vom Impact, die er uns ständig vorbetet?"  
  
"Uh... gute Frage, Nagisa-kun... hm, wahrscheinlich schon."  
  
"Manchmal würde ich gerne einfach aufspringen und ihn über seinen Irrtum aufklären. Vielleicht wechselt er dann mal das Thema."  
  
"Er glaubt an das, was er uns erzählt. Wahrscheinlich hat er nichts anderes." sagte Rei leise.  
  
"Uhm... also..."  
  
In ihr Gespräch vertieft, erreichten sie den Eingangsbereich des Schulgebäudes. Daß dort jemand bereits im Schatten auf sie wartete, sahen sie nicht.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka kniff die Augen zusammen und lauschte.  
Ja, die Stimmen waren unverkennbar - Wondergirl, Weichei und Grinsebacke... ihre drei Konkurrenten. Wahrscheinlich unterhielten sie sich gerade über den Erfolg ihrer Verschwörung gegen sie, Asuka Soryu Langley. Wahrscheinlich amüsierten sie sich königlich darüber, daß sie aus dem Team geflogen war und EVA-02 nicht mehr steuern durfte.  
Aber das Lachen würde ihnen schon noch vergehen... schon bald...  
Asukas Augen funkelten. Sie fletschte die Zähne zu einem wölfischen Grinsen.  
Wessen Idee es wohl gewesen war?   
Eigentlich konnten sie ja nur die MAGI-Rechner so manipuliert haben, daß ihr Synchronwert niedriger angezeigt wurde, als er wirklich war... wahrscheinlich besaß sie immer noch ihre alte Form, doch diese drei Neider, die sie nicht gemocht hatten, hatten gemogelt, um sie schlecht dastehen zu lassen... so konnte es doch nur sein, so und nicht anders...  
Ob es Weichei-Shinjis Einfall gewesen war? - Wohl eher nicht, Shinji war doch viel zu blöd und zu ängstlich für so etwas... der fürchtete sich doch wahrscheinlich auch vor seinem eigenen Schatten...  
Oder Grinsebacke-Kaworu? Ihn konnte sie am schwierigsten einschätzen, doch wer sich immer nett und freundlich gab, konnte doch nur ein Schweinehund sein, der seine Kameraden rücksichtslos verriet...  
Oder vielleicht Wondergirl? First hatte sie vom ersten Augenblick nicht leiden können, obwohl sie, Asuka, dieser bedauernswerten Kreatur sogar die Hand in Freundschaft entgegengestreckt hatte... und sie kannte sich gut genug mit Computern aus, um die MAGI zu beeinflussen, ganz sicher... natürlich, deshalb trieb sie sich so häufig in der Nähe der ollen Akagi herum...  
Na warte, Wondergirl...  
Nicht mit ihr, nicht mit Asuka Soryu Langley.  
Asuka Soryu Langley. Asuka Soryu Langley...  
  
Die ständige Wiederholung ihres Namens war alles, was ihren Verstand noch zusammenhielt, alles was sie davon abhielt, einfach zu Boden zu fallen und dort sabbernd liegenzubleiben. Dies und der kalte Stahl des Messers in ihrer Hand...  
  
Die drei kamen näher...  
NERV hatte drei EVA und vier Piloten... und die drei hatten dafür gesorgt, daß sie auf die Reservebank verbannt wurde. Drei EVAs, vier Piloten. Die Rechnung war einfach - vier waren einer zuviel. Und Asuka beabsichtigte, die Rechnung wieder auszugleichen. Wenn man sie als Pilotin wieder benötigte, würde man sie auch nicht bestrafen, sondern ihr die Zeit geben, ihre Unschuld zu beweisen, nachzuweisen, daß sie das Opfer eines schändlichen Komplotts geworden war...  
Ja... und alles, was dazu nötig war, war ein Kopf...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei, Shinji und Kaworu bogen um die Ecke des Korridors.  
  
Shinji lachte über einen von Kaworus Scherzen.  
Plötzlich erhaschte er einen Blick auf die in den Schatten lauernde Asuka, sah direkt in ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen, aus denen ihn der Wahnsinn zurückanstarrte.  
  
Mit einem lauten langgezogenen Schrei, der nur noch wenig menschliches an sich hatte, stürzte Asuka sich auf die Gruppe, schwang dabei ihr langes Messer.  
Ihr Ziel war Rei Ayanami!  
  
Diese stand nur da und blinzelte, war von dem Hinterhalt völlig überrascht worden.  
  
"Rei!" brüllte Shinji und stieß seine Freundin zur Seite, versuchte noch, der heransausenden Klinge auszuweichen, doch da spürte er schon einen brennenden Schmerz in den Eingeweiden.  
Einen langen, sehr langen Moment blickte er wieder in Asukas Gesicht, dieses mal stand sie direkt vor ihm.  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang huschten Verwirrung, Bedauern und Reue über ihre Züge, verschwanden aber wieder hinter unbändigem Zorn und reinem Irrsinn.  
Shinjis Knie wurden weich.  
In seinen Ohren rauschte es.  
Er spürte Nässe auf seinem Bauch.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah er an sich herab, starrte auf das Messer, welches mit beinahe der Hälfte der Klinge in seinem Bauch steckte, starrte auf den rasch wachsenden Blutfleck auf seinem Hemd.  
"Agh... agh..."  
Shinji sackte zu Boden, da Asuka den Messergriff nicht losließ, wurde die Klinge durch die Bewegung aus der Wunde gezogen. Immer mehr Blut floß aus der Wunde, bildete blitzschnell eine Lache unter Shinji, der zusammengekrümmt auf dem Boden lag.  
  
"Nein!" brüllte Rei.  
In Shinjis Ohren klang der Ausruf furchtbar dumpf und in die Länge gezogen.  
  
Asuka zuckte heftig zusammen, etwas streifte ihren Kopf an der Schläfe, fraß in nur für Shinji wahrnehmbarer Geschwindigkeit einen Graben in die Oberfläche ihres Schädel, drang neben dem Auge ein und durch die linke Augenhöhle wieder aus, um sich dann in die gegenüberliegende Wand zu bohren.  
Noch mehr Blut spritzte gegen die Wand.  
Das Messer entfiel ihrem erschlaffenden Griff.  
Asuka fiel zu Boden, blieb dort liegen, einer Puppe nicht unähnlich, deren Fäden gekappt worden waren.  
Ihr Gesicht erschien trotz des Blutes seltsam friedlich, so als wäre ihr ein sehr wichtiger Wunsch erfüllt worden...  
  
Rei achtete nicht auf Asuka, nahm nur am Rande wahr, daß diese augenscheinlich keine Gefahr mehr darstellte. Sie rutschte neben Shinji auf die Knie und bettete seinen Kopf in ihren Schoß, sah Kaworu hilfesuchend an.  
  
Kaworu stand wie versteinert, starrte auf die rote Flüssigkeit auf dem Boden, auf Shinjis Sachen...  
Und dann konnte er es hören, einen schwachen Herzschlag, ein schwaches Pulsieren.  
Er riß die Augen auf, starrte konzentriert auf Shinjis Brust.  
  
Shinji preßte die Hände gegen die Wunde und atmete stoßweise.  
Es tat so weh...  
  
Rei schrie um Hilfe, tatsächlich eilten ein paar Lehrer und auch einige Schüler, die noch im Gebäude gewesen waren, herbei. Jemand rief einen Krankenwagen, ein anderer verständigte NERV.  
  
Shinji blickte nach oben in Reis Gesicht.  
Rei-chan weinte... ihre Tränen fielen auf seine Wangen... warum weinte sie? Doch nicht etwa seinetwegen? Was hatte er denn getan?  
Das Denken viel ihm schwer, ebenso das Atmen.  
Die Schmerzen legten sich über alles wie ein dicker schwarzer Schleier.  
Dieses mal würde ihm niemand helfen, EVA-01 - und damit seine Mutter - war zu weit fort. Wenn er sich im EntryPlug befunden und EVA-01 aktiv gewesen wäre, dann hätte...  
Er besaß nicht mehr die Kraft, den Gedanken zu Ende zu führen.  
Rei-chan sollte nicht weinen, nicht um ihn. Er liebte sie viel zu sehr, als daß er dies gutheißen konnte.  
Mit verebbender Kraft brachte er ein Lächeln zustande.  
"Nicht... weinen... Rei-chan..." flüsterte er, schmeckte etwas metallisches im Mund.  
  
Kaworu drängte die Leute, die sich um sie eingefunden hatten, zur Seite, ging neben den beiden anderen Piloten in die Knie, berührte Shinjis Brust mit beiden Händen.  
Ja, dort befand sich die Quelle des Herzschlages... eine ruhende Quelle der Macht... wie kam der Lilim nur dazu? Diese Quelle war es, welche es den Engeln ermöglichte, die Existenzebene der Lilim zu betreten, ohne sie mußten sie zurückkehren in ihre eigene Welt. Und nach der Begegnung mit ADAM am Tage des Unterganges der Ersten Zivilisation waren nur noch wenige von ihnen überhaupt imstande, in mühevoller, jahrewährender Arbeit die nötigen Energien zu sammeln, um im Diesseits einen Kern zu formen. Die Lilim nannten den Kern das S2-Organ...  
Aber dies klärte noch immer nicht, wieso Shinji ein ruhendes S2-Organ besaß...  
Es war nur schwach, doch wäre es aktiv, konnte es Shinji-kuns Verletzung heilen!  
Tabris´ Gedanken rasten.  
Möglicherweise war er imstande, das S2-Organ in der Brust des Lilim zu aktivieren, doch dabei würde er auf alle Fälle seine Tarnung verraten. Und damit wäre auch seine Mission gescheitert, die anderen Lilim würden es registrieren, wenn er seine Kräfte einsetzte - und sie würden ihn jagen. Der Körper, den er benutzte, besaß kein S2-Organ, seine Selbstheilungskräfte waren beschränkt; sein Wille wäre nicht ewig imstande, das Feld seiner Seele als schützende Hülle um den Lilim-Körper aufrechtzuerhalten...  
Shinji-kun zu helfen, würde bedeuten, seine Mission zu verraten! Dann wäre nur noch Armisael, sein um wenige Herzschläge der Ewigkeit älterer Zwillingsbruder übrig, um der Ur-Mutter LILITH Rettung zu bringen. Und doch...  
Der Lilim war sein Freund, durch ihn hatte er das Konzept der Freundschaft erst begriffen, welches für Kaworu Nagisa, dessen Leib er sich ausgeliehen hatte, nur eine Theorie gewesen war.  
Tabris mußte sich entscheiden zwischen seiner Mission und dem Leben des Freundes...  
  
Reis Blick war von Tränen verschleiert.  
Beruhigend strich sie durch Shinjis Haar, während dieser immer noch Hände gegen den Leib preßte und vor Schmerzen aufstöhnte.  
Einer der Lehrer hatte seine Jacke ausgezogen und diese zwischen Shinjis Hände und die Wunde geschoben.  
"Shinji, stirb nicht, bitte, du darfst nicht sterben." flüsterte Rei.  
Wo blieb nur der Krankenwagen...  
Warum standen alle nur untätig um sie herum? Warum tat denn niemand etwas? Ihr Shin-chan war am Verbluten!  
  
Jemand drehte Asuka auf den Rücken, verkündete, daß sie noch lebte.  
Ihr Gesicht war allerdings kein sonderlich schöner Anblick, neben der linken Augenhöhle fehlte ein Teil des Schädelknochens, wo die Kugel in ihren Schädel eingeschlagen war. Graue Gehirnmasse war jedoch keine zu sehen, dafür war ihr Gesicht blutüberströmt.  
Asuka war ohne Bewußtsein - und vielleicht war das auch besser so...  
  
Rei war Asuka völlig egal, sie nahm nicht einmal wahr, was um sie herum passierte, ihre ganze Wahrnehmung der Realität war auf sie selbst und Shinji zusammengeschrumpft, den sie in ihren Armen hielt.  
"Nicht sterben. Du mußt durchhalten."  
  
"Ist das... ein Befehl?" wisperte Shinji.  
  
"Shin-chan, Hilfe ist unterwegs... sie bekommen dich wieder hin, ganz sicher..."  
  
"Ich... glaube... nicht... Rei-chan... versprich mir... ah... versprich mir, daß du nicht aufgibst... was auch geschieht... es hängt jetzt von dir ab..."  
  
Wovon sprach er nur?  
Wie sollte sie nicht aufgeben? Wenn sie ihn verlor, verlor sie doch damit alles, was ihr etwas bedeutete...  
Und warum hing es von ihr ab?  
Seine Stirn war heiß, sicher hatte er Fieber... sprach er bereits im Delirium?  
  
"Shin-chan, sprich nicht, du mußt deine Kräfte schonen."  
  
"Nein... ich... ich erinnere mich... die Erste Zivilisation... die Engel haben sie beschützt... und ADAM... ein Feuersturm... alle tot... zahllose Leben... LILITH hat ihn gebannt... am Südpol... mit der... Lanze... der Longinuslanze... Vater treibt... falsches Spiel... der Engel hat es mir gesagt... ADAM... Zerstörer..."  
Seine Stimme wurde leiser, verlor an Kraft.  
  
Kaworus Kopf ruckte hoch.  
Shinji-kun erinnerte sich! Leriel hatte Erfolg gehabt mit seinem Kontaktaufnahmeversuch!  
Doch noch immer zögerte er, wog die Konsequenzen ab.  
Ein Lilim mit einem aktiven S2-Organ besaß eine Macht, welche der eines Engels ähnelte - natürlich in gewisser Proportionalität zu seiner Größe und der Größe des S2-Organs. Ein stärker ausgeprägtes S2-Organ war fähig, viel schneller Energien zu sammeln und abzugeben, als das schwache Fragment in Shinji-kuns Brust.  
Und immer noch stellte sich ihm die Frage, woher der Lilim das S2-Organ hatte - und wie es überhaupt in seiner Brust funktionieren konnte...  
Tabris schloß die Augen, traf seine Entscheidung.  
Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, glühten sie in einem tiefen Rot. Zugleich baute sich um ihn eine Aura der Macht auf.  
Und ein unsichtbarer Chor begann in den Köpfen der Umstehenden mit anschwellender Lautstärke ´Freude Schöner Götterfunken´ zu singen...  
Seine Sinne wurden schlagartig sensibler, nahmen mehr wahr als nur die Informationen, welche die herkömmlichen Lilim-Sinne übermittelten.  
Einen Wimpernschlag später kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage, wußte er um die Lösung des Geheimnisses, welches Shinji und das S2-Fragment in seiner Brust umgaben:  
Shinji-kun trug das Erbe der Engel in sich!  
Warum war er nicht eher darauf gekommen...  
Der Lilim war in Wirklichkeit ein Nephilim, ein Wesen halb Mensch, halb Engel. - Deshalb war sein Körper in der Lage, ein S2-Organ in sich zu tragen!  
Und deshalb hatte er geglaubt, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit an ihm zu erkennen!  
Kurz musterte er Rei Ayanami, stellte mit Befriedigung fest, daß auch sie zum Teil ein Mitglied seiner Art war, folgerte weiter.  
Sogar der Körper, den er benutzte, gehörte einem Nephilim. Der wahre Kaworu Nagisa war ein entfernter Verwandter der Engel. Deshalb war es ihm so leicht gefallen, diesen Körper zu übernehmen.  
Suzuhara-kun... Aida-kun... Horaki-san... die Schüler der 3-A - sie alle waren keine hundertprozentigen Menschen. Jeder von ihnen trug die ruhenden Veranlagungen in sich, das Erbe der Engel. Jeder von ihnen war fähig, ein S2-Organ in sich zu tragen und zu nutzen.  
Nephilim... Kinder der Engel...  
Woher kamen sie? Woher stammte diese Macht?   
Hatte sich vielleicht nach Jahrmillionen der Evolution wieder ein Funke Göttlichkeit auf Erden manifestiert?  
Aber weshalb kamen sie dann so konzentriert auf?  
Fragen, die zu neuen Fragen führten... unbefriedigende Antworten, welche keinen Schlußstrich ermöglichten...  
  
"Nagisa-kun... das ist... schön..." flüsterte Shinji.  
Er konnte die strahlende goldene Aura wahrnehmen, welche Tabris umgab, ein warmes Licht, das ihn sanft zu berühren schien. Aus dem Rücken des anderen schienen filigrane Flügel zu wachsen, fedrige Schwingen aus substanzgewordenen Licht.  
Genau so hatte er sich immer einen wahren Engel vorgestellt. Genau so sah er Rei-chan in seinen Träumen...  
Jetzt hatte er wahrhaftig alles gesehen...  
  
Rei starrte Kaworu an.  
"Tu ihm nichts..."  
In ihr regte sich etwas, eine Kraft, die den anderen zurückhalten wollte, die verhindern wollte, daß er ihrem Shin-chan weiter schadete. Doch sie war zu schwach, erzeugte nur einen kaum spürbaren Windhauch anstatt des Stoßes, der Kaworu hätte zurückschleudern sollen.  
  
Die Leute um sie herum hatten mit dem Einsetzen der Musik in ihren Köpfen die Orientierung verloren, irrten schwankend umher.  
  
Tabris lächelte.  
"Ich will Shinji-kun nicht schaden. Ich will ihm helfen."  
  
Rei schluckte.  
Sie sah die Flügel nicht, nahm auch nicht die warme Ausstrahlung wahr.  
Sie wußte nur, daß Nagisa-kun ein Engel war, einer ihrer Feinde.  
Doch was sollte sie tun? Wenn sie ihn angriff, mußte sie dazu Shin-chan zurücklassen, der in der Zwischenzeit vielleicht starb... allein und einsam, ohne jemanden, der ihn festhielt...  
Und wenn sie dem Engel vertraute, töte dieser vielleicht sie beide.  
Hikaris Worte fielen ihr wieder ein - sie sollte versuchen, mit dem nächsten Engel zu reden. Und ein Engel hockte direkt vor ihr, legte gerade eine leuchtende Hand auf Shin-chans Brust.  
"Was tust du da?" flüsterte sie voller Angst um ihren Geliebten.  
  
"Shinji-kun ist imstande, sich selbst zu heilen... er besitzt die erforderliche Macht. Ich helfe seinem Körper nur, sich daran zu erinnern."  
Tabris flößte Shinji einen Teil seiner eigenen Kraft ein, ließ sie direkt auf das S2-Organ einströmen.  
Erwache!  
Er spürte, wie das schwache Pulsieren etwas stärker wurde, etwas schneller.  
Erwache!  
Der zweite Herzschlag in Shinji-kuns Brust wurde kräftiger, wurde zu einem stetigen Pochen.  
Erwache!  
  
Shinji spürte, wie Hitze sich in seiner Brust ausbreitete. Seine Brust schien sich auszudehnen, schien aufzureißen.  
Er stieß ein unterdrücktes Keuchen aus.  
Die Hitze überlagerte die Schmerzen.  
In seiner Brust begann etwas zu pulsieren, er glaubte, einen weiteren Herzschlag wahrzunehmen, der mit jedem Pochen eine neue Welle von Hitze durch seinen Leib pumpte.  
Seine Verletzung...  
Er konnte sie kaum noch wahrnehmen!  
Sie schloß sich!  
  
Tabris seufzte auf.  
Die Aktion hatte ihn mehr Kraft gekostet als er gedacht hatte. Sein Körper würde viel Ruhe und Nahrungszufuhr benötigen, um wieder voll einsatzfähig zu sein.  
Er zog sich wieder tief in das Bewußtsein Kaworus zurück, verbarg seine Identität und seine Anwesenheit wieder vor der Wahrnehmung der Lilim.  
  
Shinji nahm zögernd eine Hand von der Wunde.  
Die Haut seines Bauches war makellos, sah man von dem Blut ab, welches eben noch aus der Wunde gequollen war. Der einzige Beleg dafür, daß Asuka wirklich auf ihn eingestochen hatte, war sein zerschlitztes Hemd.  
Nagisa-kun hatte ihn gerettet...  
"Ah... Rei... sieh nur..."  
  
Reis Blick klebte auf der Stelle, aus der eben noch Shinjis Lebenssaft in Unmengen ausgetreten war.  
"Shin-chan..."  
  
"Rei-chan, ich bin in Ordnung... ich habe keine Schmerzen mehr... die Verletzung ist verheilt..."  
Er setzte sich auf, umarmte sie spontan, hörte, wie sie schluchzte.  
"Uhm... Warum weinst du jetzt noch?"  
  
"Ich weine aus Freude, Shin-chan."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Auch die Schüler und Lehrer hatten die Orientierung wiedergefunden, standen jetzt verwirrt in den Gängen, im Foyer und vor dem Gebäude und schienen sich zu fragen, was denn passiert war.  
  
Shinji sah Kaworu an.  
"Du bist einer von ihnen - ein Engel, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja." antwortete Nagisa lächelnd. "Ich kann meine Herkunft schlecht verleugnen, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Warum... warum die Maskerade? Warum hast du versucht, unser Vertrauen zu erringen?"  
  
"Um euch kennenzulernen, um zu erfahren, wer und was ihr seid, ob es noch Hoffnung gibt."  
  
"Hoffnung?"  
  
Sirenen näherten sich dem Schulgebäude, zugleich ging ein Hubschrauber auf dem Innenhof nieder - NERV war eingetroffen.  
  
"Ah... Nagisa-kun, du solltest besser verschwinden..."  
  
"Wenn ihr mich nicht verratet, werden sie mich nicht erkennen."  
Kaworu sah die beiden ernst an, verschwunden war sein ansonsten permanentes Lächeln.  
"Ich bin nicht euer Feind."  
  
"Nicht?"  
  
"Nein. Sonst hätte ich dir kaum geholfen."  
  
"Nagisa-kun, haben wir dein Wort, daß du nichts tun wirst, daß andere gefährden könnte... und vor allem, daß du dich vom TerminalDogma fernhältst?" fragte Rei mit demselben Ernst.  
  
Der andere zögerte.  
LILITH war im TerminalDogma... Ayanami verlangte von ihm, keine Schritte zu ihrer Befreiung zu unternehmen... allerdings konnte er immer noch versuchen, sie zu überzeugen!  
"Ja. Ihr habt mein Wort. Ihr habt das Wort von Tabris."  
Er streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Shinji ergriff sie, dann legte Rei die ihre darauf.  
Der Pakt war besiegelt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
NERV-Einsatzgruppen in tarnfarbenen Kampfanzügen riegelten das Schulgelände ab.  
Dann trafen Ritsuko Akagi und Misato Katsuragi vor Ort ein, letztere ebenfalls in eine Tarnkombination gekleidet.  
Die Zivilisten, welche sich immer noch nicht erklären konnten, was denn vorgefallen war, ignorierten sie - effektiv war in ihren Erinnerungen eine Lücke für die Dauer der Zeit, in welcher sie sich in Tabris´ Präsenz befunden hatten; der Mensch war einfach nicht geschaffen, dem Himmlischen Auge in Auge gegenüberzustehen - sollten sich die Ärzte näher mit ihnen befassen.  
Eine Gruppe von fünf Soldaten und zwei Medizinern folgte Akagi und Katsuragi ins Gebäude, ihnen folgte Kaori Ishiren mit gezogener Handfeuerwaffe.  
  
"Was ist hier passiert?" rief Misato entsetzt, als sie Asuka am Boden liegen sah, sowie die große Blutlache, in der Shinji und Rei hockten.  
"Shinji-kun, bist du..."  
  
"Ahm, Misato, ich bin in Ordnung."  
  
"Rei, dann du?"  
  
"Nein, Misato-san. Meine körperliche Integrität ist nicht beeinträchtigt."  
  
"Aber woher..."  
  
Ishiren richtete ihre Pistole auf Kaworu.  
Aus der Entfernung hatte sie das Leuchten gesehen, welches ihn zeitweilig umgeben hatte. Und auch wenn sie sich darauf keinen Reim machen konnte, so stufte sie ihn doch als Bedrohung ein.  
Dann sah sie, daß Rei, ihre Schutzbefohlene, schwach den Kopf schüttelte und ihr zu verstehen gab, daß sie die Waffe senken sollte.  
Zögernd kam sie der Anweisung nach.  
  
Während Misato bei Shinji und Rei blieb, widmete Ritsuko sich Asuka, für welche bereits eine Trage geholt wurde.  
  
"Atmung flach, aber vorhanden. Puls ist ebenfalls schwach. Blutverlust normal für eine Kopfverletzung. Eine Schußverletzung. Keine weiteren sichtbaren Verletzungen. Ist das Ihr Werk, Leutnant?"  
  
"Ja, Sir." antwortete Ishiren. "Als ich sah, daß das Second Children die anderen mit dem Messer", sie deutete auf die blutige Klinge neben Asuka, "angriff, konnte ich nicht tatenlos zusehen. Augenscheinlich habe ich noch rechtzeitig gehandelt."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
"Aber woher kommt dann das viele Blut?" fragte Misato. "Shinji? Rei? Kaworu? Ist von euch wirklich keiner verletzt?"  
  
"Uh... nein... wir sind in Ordnung."  
  
"Misato, laß es gut sein", flüsterte Akagi eindringlich, den Blick auf Shinji Hemd gerichtet. "Wir reden später darüber. Jetzt bringen wir sie erst einmal alle ins Hauptquartier auf die Krankenstation."  
  
"Aber..."  
  
Ritsuko schüttelte den Kopf.  
Sie glaubte zu wissen, weshalb die MAGI kurzfristig die Existenz eines Blauen Musters festgestellt hatten - es mußte mit dem S2-Fragment in Shinjis Brust zu tun haben. Das würde auch erklären, wo das ganze Blut herkam, ohne daß der Junge eine Wunde aufwies... weil es keine Wunde mehr gab!  
Möglicherweise hatten die MAGI das Tätigwerden des S2-Organs angemessen und mit den Signalen verwechselt, die von einem Engel ausgingen, in diesem Fall würde sie die Sensoren entsprechend neukonfigurieren müssen.  
  
"Und das Blaue Muster, das die MAGI gemeldet haben?"  
  
"Misato, siehst du hier irgendwo einen Engel - so etwa wenigstens zwanzig Meter groß und dabei, die Stadt zu zerlegen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Dann sind wir uns ja einig. Es war ein Fehlalarm..."  
Akagi nahm mit Misato Augenkontakt auf, versuchte ihr Zeichen zu geben, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Und glücklicherweise verstand Misato.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit dem Hubschrauber ging es durch den Zentralen Schacht zurück ins Hauptquartier.  
Der Schacht lag seit den Aktionen Zeruels offen, ein Einpassen neuer maßgefertigter Schotten würde viel Zeit und Aufwand in Anspruch nehmen, sowie Erdarbeiten in größerem Umfang erfordern.  
  
Asuka wurde auf die Krankenstation in den dortigen Sicherheitsbereich gebracht, nach Ritsukos Erkenntnissen lag sie im Koma, doch Akagi wollte ganz sicher gehen, daß sie ihnen nicht wieder etwas vortäuschte und vielleicht jemanden angriff, sobald man ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Asukas Zustand war stabil, sie hatte allerdings durch den Treffer ein Auge verloren.  
  
Nachdem Ritsuko sich um die Versorgung und Unterbringung Asukas gekümmert hatte, wandte sie sich Shinji zu und hörte ganz zielgerichtet seine Brust ab, nahm mit einem schwachen Nicken das zweite Klopfen zur Kenntnis, welches wie ein Echo seines Herzschlages klang. Ritsuko stellte sich so, daß sie der Überwachungskamera in der Ecke den Rücken zukehrte.  
"Asuka ist mit dem Messer auf euch losgegangen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Uhm... ja..."  
  
"Und sie hat..."  
Ritsuko deutete auf Shinjis Bauch, übte mit dem Zeigefinger kurz Druck auf die Haut aus.  
"Richtig?"  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Ja."  
  
Ritsuko nickte wieder.  
In Momenten wie diesem liebte sie die ärztliche Schweigepflicht über alle Maßen.  
"Ich weiß, was passiert ist", sagte sie nur.  
  
"Sie wissen es?"  
  
"Einen Moment, ja?"  
Ritsuko zog ihre Fernsteuerung aus der Tasche und deaktivierte die Überwachungsgeräte, einschließlich der Abhörvorrichtungen, von denen Gendo wahrscheinlich glaubte, daß sie nichts von ihnen wußte.  
Dann holte sie Misato in den Untersuchungsraum, welche draußen mit Kaworu und Rei gewartet hatte.  
"Wir können ungestört sprechen."  
  
"Erzählst du mir endlich, was du herausgefunden hast?" murmelte Misato und sah Ritsuko finster an.  
  
"Sofort. Zunächst einmal - das Blut stammte von Shinji."  
  
"Was? - Mein armer Kleiner! Wo hat Asuka dich... das ganze Blut..."  
Misato starrte Shinji voller Entsetzen an.  
  
"Ich... uh..."  
  
"Die Erklärung ist so einfach wie überraschend. Als wir Shinjis Körper rekonstruierten, bekam er dabei nicht nur eine Art von Generalüberholung. Er bekam auch ein Fragment des S2-Organs mit, welches EVA-01 verschlungen hatte. Dieses Fragment befindet sich in seiner Brust. Und ich denke, daß es wie ein eigenständiges S2-Organ funktioniert."  
  
"Was?"  
Misato blinzelte heftig.  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Uhm... Misato... es stimmt... Doktor Akagi hat recht. Asuka hat mich mit dem Messer... uh... äh..."  
  
"Genau. Und das mußte das bis dahin ruhende S2-Organ auf den Plan gerufen haben. Es ist erwacht und hat die Verletzung geheilt."  
  
"Äh... ja... so war es."  
Daß Nagisa-kun es gewesen war, der das S2-Fragment aktiviert hatte, mußte er ja keinem sagen... daß hätte den Freund doch nur in Schwierigkeiten gebracht.  
Kaworu Nagisa war ein Engel... aber anscheinend einer von den Guten. Und nur Rei-chan und er selbst schienen zu wissen, was wirklich geschehen war. Das Risiko, das sie eingingen, indem sie Nagisa... Tabris... vertrauten, lag auf der Hand. Andererseits war da die plötzlich wieder aufgetauchte Erinnerung an das, was ihm der Kugelengel über die Vergangenheit berichtet hatte. Und nachdem, was er gesehen hatte, handelte es sich bei dem gekreuzigten Giganten mit der Maske im TerminalDogma in Wirklichkeit um LILITH, den zweiten Engel, nicht um ADAM, wie Kaji-san glaubte.  
Vielleicht waren weitere Kämpfe gar nicht nötig!  
Doch, wem sollte er sich anvertrauen?  
Doktor Akagi war bereit gewesen, ihm zu glauben, daß er in EVA-01 seiner Mutter begegnet war, aber er hatte Zweifel, daß er sie von den wahren Absichten der Engel überzeugen konnte. Und für Misato galt dasselbe. Und selbst wenn, sie würden Kaworu sicher untersuchen wollen... und sein... ´Vater´ würde sicher auch noch ein Wort mitsprechen wollen.  
Nein, er konnte sich niemandem anvertrauen, konnte nur darauf hoffen, daß er sich nicht irrte - und daß Tabris sein Versprechen einhielt...  
  
"Uh, das..."  
Misato schüttelte den Kopf, warf einen Blick auf Shinjis nackte Brust.  
"Darin befindet sich wirklich ein S2-Organ?"  
  
"Ja. Ich könnte dir die Röntgenbilder zeigen - wenn ich sie nicht vernichtet hätte."  
  
"Warum hast du... wegen Ikari?"  
  
"Stimmt. Misato, dieses Geheimnis darf diesen Raum nicht verlassen - in Shinjis Interesse."  
  
"Verstehe. Okay, einverstanden. Aber... Rei und Kaworu haben es doch sicher auch gesehen, oder?"  
  
"Das... äh... stimmt... Aber sie werden nichts sagen, dafür... uh... kann ich garantieren", stotterte Shinji.  
  
"Hm..." machten die beiden Frauen gleichzeitig.  
  
"In Ordnung, Shinji, du mußt es wissen", sagte Ritsuko schließlich.  
  
"Ein S2-Organ... Wow..." murmelte Misato. "Unser Shinji hier hat sich also in den Hasen aus der Batteriewerbung verwandelt..."  
  
Ritsuko sah sie befremdlich an.  
"Du siehst zuviel TV, meine liebe. Aber der Vergleich stimmt."  
  
"Und jetzt? Ich meine, wir werden darüber schweigen. Und es wird dir sicher noch sehr hilfreich sein, Shinji. - Aber, Ritsuko, willst du es gar nicht untersuchen?"  
  
"Soll ich Shinji aufschneiden und riskieren, daß das Fragment explodiert? Danke, Selbstmord kann ich einfacher begehen."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Urgh..." machte Shinji. 


	67. Kapitel 49 - Mein reines Herz für dich

Kapitel 49 - "Mein reines Herz für dich"  
  
Kaworu hockte auf der Bank im Warteraum des Krankenflügels. Besorgnis überschattete seine normalerweise unbekümmerte Miene. Innerlich machte er sich bereit, seine überirdischen Kräfte sofort zu manifestieren, sollten plötzlich bewaffnete NERV-Sicherheitskräfte des Raum stürmen. Mit der Macht seines Liedes besaß er sogar eine gewisse Chance, mit heiler Haut aus der NERV-Pyramide zu entkommen, wie irritierend es auf die Lilim wirkte, hatte er ja in der Schule erfahren können. Doch dies war wirklich nur ein letzter Ausweg, falls man ihm auf die Schliche kommen sollte - oder falls er sich in den beiden Nephilim getäuscht haben sollte und sie ihn den hiesigen Autoritäten auslieferten.  
  
Rei saß ihm gegenüber, während Kaworu die Schultern hängen ließ, war ihr Rücken durchgedrückt. Die Vorderseite ihrer Bluse und ihr Rock waren voller Blutflecken, ebenso ihre Hände.  
  
Nagisa fragte sich, warum er die Wahrheit nicht eher erkannt hatte - vielleicht, weil er die Möglichkeit, daß es noch Nephilim, erdengeborene Engel, halb Mensch, halb Lilim, gab, gar nicht erst in Betracht gezogen hatte?!  
Wie vielfältig die Wunder der Schöpfung doch waren...  
  
Rei beobachtete den anderen.  
Jetzt konnte sie keinen Hinweis an ihm mehr erkennen, aus dem sie auf das, was sich in ihm verbarg, hätte folgern können.  
"Ohne dich hätte ich ihn verloren. Danke, Nagisa-kun."  
  
Sein Lächeln blitzte auf.  
"Ich kann einfach kein hübsches Mädchen weinen sehen."  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
  
"Das... äh... hat er... ahm... habe ich einmal im Fernsehen gehört."  
  
"So."  
  
"In der US-Zweigstelle gab es keine anderen Kinder, nur Erwachsene, die jemanden wie... mich für einen Freak gehalten haben."  
  
Rei nickte knapp.  
Ihre Gedanken waren bei Shinji.  
  
"Ich würde gerne morgen in der Schule mit euch sprechen... hier sind einfach zuviele Augen und Ohren..."  
Er schielte hinauf zu der Kamera über der Tür.  
  
"Einverstanden."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji legte sich die Hand auf die nackte Brust, dort, wo Ritsuko ihn abgehört hatte, und hielt den Atem an, lauschte konzentriert.  
Er konnte es fühlen, konnte das Pulsieren des S2-Organs spüren. Es schlug in seiner Brust wie ein zweites Herz, befand sich immer einen Sekundenbruchteil hinter seinem eigenen Herzen.  
Die Möglichkeiten, die Doktor Akagi angedeutet hatte, hatten ihm den Atem geraubt. Demnach bezog das S2-Organ seine Energie direkt aus der Umgebung - aus dem Magnetfeld der Erde und der Wärme der Sonne -, sammelte sie und gab sie je nach Bedarf an seinen Körper ab. Wenn es vollgetankt war, würde es wahrscheinlich mit dem Überschuß dafür sorgen, daß er weniger Nahrung und Flüssigkeit benötigte und auch mit weniger Schlaf auskam. Und es war imstande, Verletzungen zu regenerieren, wie er es bereits erlebt hatte. Alles, was dazu nötig gewesen war, war einmal von EVA-01 in LCL aufgelöst und dann wieder neu zusammengesetzt zu werden, sowie eine kleine Starthilfe von Seiten eines Engels...  
Hoffentlich konnten sie Tabris vertrauen... Shinji wollte nicht gegen seinen Freund kämpfen, egal, ob dieser nun ein Engel oder ein Teufel war. Er war sich ja nicht einmal sicher, ob er selbst noch ein Mensch war - normale Menschen besaßen jedenfalls gewöhnlich nur ein stinknormales Herz. Und normale Menschen neigten dazu, Verletzungen wie jene, die ihm heute beigefügt worden war, nicht zu überleben, wenn nicht umgehend Hilfe eintraf...  
  
"Nun, meinst du, du kannst dich daran gewöhnen?" fragte Ritsuko.  
  
"Uh, ja, denke schon... ist ein seltsames Gefühl, wie ein zweites Herz in der Brust."  
  
"Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen ein paar Tests mit dir durchführen, hauptsächlich Belastungstests, um zu sehen, wozu du jetzt fähig bist. Aber keine Sorge, das ganze bleibt unser Geheimnis."  
  
"Ja. Uh, Doktor Akagi, Misato... habt ihr euch schon einmal gefragt, was wäre wenn... nun ja, wenn die Engel in Wirklichkeit gar nicht unsere Feinde wären? Uhm... wenn sie gar nicht die Bösen wären?"  
  
"Shinji-kun, wie meinst du das?"  
Misato sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.  
  
"Äh, ja... was wäre, wenn die Engel gar nicht zur Erde kommen, um die Menschheit zu zerstören?"  
  
"Hm... Shinji, bist du sicher, daß du in Ordnung bist? Vielleicht sollte Ritsuko dich noch ein wenig..."  
  
"Es... es war nur so ein Gedanke. Mit mir ist alles vollkommen in Ordnung, Misato... Du hast Doktor Akagi doch gehört - beschleunigte Heilung, immun gegen Krankheiten, verbesserte Reflexe, erhöhte Stärke... uhm, ich komme mir vor, wie ein Charakter aus einem Anime."  
  
"Super-Shinji", warf Ritsuko trocken ein. "So, ich sehe jetzt nach Asuka."  
Sie verließ den Untersuchungsraum.  
  
"Uhm, Misato..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Habe ich mich verändert? Uh... ich meine, sehe ich irgendwie anders aus?"  
  
"Nein, du bist immer noch derselbe."  
  
"Ja... ahm... nicht nur äußerlich... hier drin..."  
Er deutete auf seine Brust, auf die Herzgegend.  
"... bin ich auch der gleiche."  
  
"Das weiß ich, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ja? Ich... uh... ich möchte nicht, daß du mich für ein... uhm... ein Monster hältst, weil ich dieses Ding... dieses S2-Fragment in der Brust habe."  
  
"Shinji, du bist etwas besonderes. Weißt du, eine ganze Reihe von Religionen auf dieser Welt geht davon aus, daß gute Taten belohnt werden - allerdings erst nach dem Tode, im Jenseits oder im nächsten Leben. Ich schätze, bei dir wurde eine Ausnahme gemacht."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"Aber ganz schön erschrocken waren wir schon, als die Meldung kam, in der Schule hätte es eine Schießerei mit zwei verletzten Kindern gegeben. Dann war es plötzlich eine Messerstecherei gewesen... wie konnte Asuka das nur tun..."  
  
"Sie... sie hat uns einfach angesprungen und sofort zugestochen..."  
  
"Ja, das deckt sich mit Leutnant Ishirens Bericht. Die gute Kaori schien mir selbst ziemlich unter Schock zu stehen. Komm, Shinji, laß uns Rei holen und heimfahren. Auf den Schrecken brauche ich jetzt ein Bier, schiebe ich halt heute die Spätschicht. Hauptsache, ihr seid in Ordnung. Und die arme Asuka... Shinji, sei mir bitte nicht böse, weil sie mir leid tut, ja?"  
  
"Das bin ich nicht, Misato... uhm... Zu so etwas wäre sie früher nicht fähig gewesen... glaube ich jedenfalls."  
Shinji griff nach seinem Hemd, ließ es dann aber liegen, mit dem ganzen Blut darauf wollte er es nun wirklich nicht wieder anziehen. Nach dem Eintreffen im Hauptquartier hatte er Gelegenheit erhalten, sich zu waschen, doch er war der Ansicht, daß es wohl einer langen Dusche bedurfte, um wirklich auch die letzten Erinnerungen an dieses Horror-Erlebnis von der Haut zu waschen.  
Statt des Hemdes zog er sich einen Kittel an, der an der Seite eines Schrankes hing und ihm etwas zu groß war, doch für die Rückfahrt würde er genügen.  
  
"Wer weiß, was der letzte Engel mit ihrem Hirn angestellt hat..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei verabschiedete sich von Kaworu, warf ihm dabei einen vielsagenden Blick zu - wenn er sein Versprechen brach, wenn er Shin-chans Vertrauen verriet, dann würde sie ihn jagen bis ans Ende der Welt und noch weiter.  
  
Kaworu nickte knapp als Zeichen, daß er verstanden hatte.  
  
Dann folgte Rei Misato auf den Gang und hakte sich wortlos bei Shinji ein.  
  
Die Fahrt nach oben verlief schweigsam, erst als sie in der Wohnung angekommen waren, ließ Misato sich die Ereignisse von Shinji noch einmal schildern, während sie vor sich eine geöffnete Bierdose stehen hatte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei wollte ins Bad, um sich kräftig zu waschen.  
Shinjis Blut, welches ihr an den Händen klebte, bereitete ihr Unbehagen - sie konnte einfach kein Blut sehen. Und heute hatte sie genug für den Rest ihres Lebens sehen müssen.  
Sie betrat das Bad, trat ans Waschbecken.  
  
"Wark!"  
  
Rei drehte den Kopf.  
In der Wanne saß PenPen in einem Schaumgebirge, eine Badekappe auf dem Kopf und eine Gummiente mit den Flossen über das Wasser schiebend, so daß breite Schneisen im Schaum entstanden.  
  
"Hallo."  
  
"Wark!"  
Der Pinguin machte eine Geste, die man so hätte interpretieren können, daß er ihr mitteilen wollte, daß es ihm nichts ausmachte, falls sie ebenfalls ein Bad nehmen wollte.  
  
Rei lächelte schwach.  
"Nein, danke."  
  
"Wark."  
PenPen zuckte mit den Schultern, oder jedenfalls sah es so aus, dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Ente.  
  
Rei drehte das Wasser auf und griff nach der Seife.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Dreimal mußte Shinji die Geschichte erzählen, bevor Misato keine Fragen mehr stellte. Nur den Part, den Kaworu gespielt hatte, und die Tatsache, daß er in Wirklichkeit ein Engel war, verschwieg er ihr. Doktor Akagi selbst hatte ja die These geäußert, daß das S2-Organ angesichts der Verletzung von selbst aktiv geworden war.  
Er hoffte nur, daß er das Richtige tat - andernfalls würde Misato wohl jeden Grund haben, auf ihn stocksauer zu sein, schließlich entschied er damit auch über Wohl und Wehe der ganzen Menschheit. Einen Augenblick lang wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, als er sich der Verantwortung bewußt wurde, die er sich aufgebürdet hatte...  
  
"Schlimme Sache... wirklich schlimme Sache..." murmelte Misato. "Verdammt, wenn wir nur die Anweisungen des Kommandanten ignoriert und Asuka hätten behandeln lassen..."  
Auch sie unterließ es längst, in Shinjis Gegenwart von Kommandant Ikari als Shinjis Vater zu sprechen. Ihrer Ansicht nach hatte der ältere Ikari längst jedes Recht auf diesen Titel verwirkt.  
  
"Stimmt es, daß sie ein Auge verloren hat?"  
  
"Ja, Ishiren hat sie voll erwischen. Aber laut ihrer Aussage war das der einzige Winkel gewesen, aus dem sie schießen konnte, ohne einen von euch zu treffen."  
  
"Hm... Kann Doktor Akagi ihr nicht helfen?"  
  
"Dafür, was sie dir angetan hat, klingst du ziemlich besorgt, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Ich kann das vielleicht nicht vergessen, aber ich kann... uh... vergeben. Sie muß... uhm... wirklich ein paar furchtbare Dinge... ahm... durchgemacht haben..."  
  
In diesem Moment verließ Rei das Bad, steuerte direkt auf Shinji zu und umarmte ihn so kräftig, daß ihm die Luft wegblieb.  
"Ich muß mich vergewissern, daß es wirklich ist", wisperte sie in sein Ohr. "Daß es nicht nur ein Traum ist..."  
  
"Uh... ja... Rei-chan..." keuchte Shinji und schnappte nach Luft.  
  
Sie ließ ihn los.  
"Es ist kein Traum." stellte sie sachlich fest.  
  
"Okay, Rei, hast du Shinji-kuns Bericht noch etwas hinzuzufügen?"  
  
"Nein, Misato-san."  
  
"Gut... Hm, schätze, der offizielle Bericht wird lauten, daß Asuka euch attackiert hat, aber rechtzeitig von Leutnant Ishiren gestoppt wurde. Keine Verletzungen auf eurer Seite... ah, nein, das erklärt das ganze Blut nicht... hm... das wird schwierig..."  
  
"Schreiben Sie, daß ich leicht verletzt wurde", schlug Rei vor. "Sie wissen, daß auch mein Körper Verletzungen sehr schnell ausheilt."  
  
"Du meinst... hier ein wenig übertreiben, dort etwas untertreiben?"  
  
"Ja, Misato-san."  
  
"Mal sehen... - Wie spät ist es eigentlich... Ich muß wohl wieder los. Kann ich euch allein lassen? - Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Ja, natürlich... uh... ich bin in Ordnung."  
  
"Ich weiß. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen."  
Misato grinste.  
"Du bist doch für mich fast schon wie ein kleiner Bruder."  
  
"Uhm..."  
  
"Hey, komm schon - um wie ein Sohn für mich zu sein, ist der Altersunterschied nicht groß genug."  
Sie warf sich ihr Jackett über, sah die beiden noch einmal prüfend an und verließ dann die Wohnung.  
  
Shinji ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken.  
"Uh... Noch einmal hätte ich es nicht geschafft, sie über Kaworu zu belügen."  
  
"Er ist ein Engel."  
  
"Ja, ich habe ihn auch gesehen... seine wahre Gestalt... er ist wirklich ein Engel... mit Flügeln..."  
Wieder tastete er über seine Brust.  
"Ich kann es kaum glauben, daß ich noch am Leben bin."  
  
"Dank Tabris. Wenn er nicht dein S2-Organ aktiviert hätte..."  
  
"Ja. Ich schulde es ihm zu schweigen. Solange er sich an den Pakt hält..."  
  
"Shin-chan, was wollen wir jetzt machen?"  
  
"Ahm... PenPen ist noch im Bad, oder?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Wenn er fertig ist, würde ich gerne duschen..."  
Er schluckte, atmete tief durch, sah sie fragend an.  
Bisher hatte sie sehr häufig die Initiative ergriffen, vielleicht war es wirklich Zeit, daß er über seinen Schatten sprang...  
"Möchtest du... uhm... auch... äh... unter die Dusche?"  
  
"Ich habe mich gerade gewaschen."  
Rei blinzelte.  
Seine Worte hatten doch eine tiefere Bedeutung...  
"Aber ich könnte ebenfalls eine Dusche gebrauchen."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wolf Larsen fuhr herum, als die Tür des Unterschlupfes aufflog.  
Mit der rechten Hand zog er die Pistole aus dem Schulterhalfter, während er zugleich die Klauen der linken ausfuhr und sich in die Halbdeckung eines Wandvorsprunges begab.  
Auf der künstlichen Netzhaut seiner Kameraaugen erschien ein Fadenkreuz, welches ihm anzeigte, wohin er mit der Waffe zielte, zugleich wurde in den unteren Bereich eine Ausschnittsvergrößerung des Türbereiches eingeblendet.  
  
Keiner der Alarme, die Kaji und er installiert hatten, war angeschlagen, daß konnte nur bedeuten, daß entweder jemand mit den nötigen Fachkenntnissen eingedrungen war - oder daß Ryoji Kaji aus irgendeinem Grund es unterlassen hatte, sich vorher anzukündigen.  
Letzteres war der Fall, wie er beruhigt feststellte, als er Kaji identifizierte. Er war allein.  
  
"Was ist los?" fragte Larsen, während er die Klingen einfuhr und die Waffe fortsteckte.  
Kaji erschien ihm ziemlich aufgeregt, ja, regelrecht schockiert.  
  
"Asuka... sie hat die anderen Kinder mit einem Messer angegriffen..." stieß Kaji hervor.  
  
Wolf prallte zurück.  
Seine Ziehtochter hatte was?  
Warum sollte sie so etwas tun?  
"Was ist geschehen?" hakte er nach.  
  
"Sie muß einfach durchgedreht sein, wollte die anderen Piloten mit dem Messer... einer der Leibwächter hat sie niedergeschossen..."  
  
Larsen blinzelte. Blinzelte noch einmal.  
"Niedergeschossen?!" wiederholte er tonlos.  
Das konnte doch nicht sein... wieso...  
Zugleich vermeldete ihm der Zustandsmonitor des PROPHET-Interfaces, daß sein Adrenalinpegel bedenklich am Ansteigen war.  
  
"Ja, um die anderen zu beschützen... Commander, Asuka befindet sich auf der Krankenstation im NERV-HQ. Sie liegt im Koma."  
  
"Wie schwer..."  
  
"Schädelstreifschuß... sie hat ein Auge verloren..."  
  
Der Cyborg ließ sich gegen die Wand fallen, blickte Kaji kopfschüttelnd an.  
"Wieso... warum hat Asuka..."  
  
"Sir... Commander Larsen... ahm... wir wissen beide, was mit ihr geschehen ist... und der Psychostrahl, dem sie während des letzten Angriffes ausgesetzt gewesen war... ich schätze, daß dabei ihre Erinnerungen wieder hochgespült worden sind..."  
  
"Dieser dreimal verdammte Fresenhark... und dieser verfluchte James Langley... Ann und ich, wir hatten uns solche Mühe gegeben... und ich war immer nicht da, als Asuka jemanden brauchte, obwohl ich es ihrer Mutter versprochen hatte..."  
Eine kurze Erinnerung...  
Kyoko Soryu nach ihrem Nervenzusammenbruch im Krankenhaus...  
Ein kurzer lichter Moment, die Bitte, daß die Larsens sich um ihre Tochter kümmern...  
Ein Versprechen, daß von ihr nur noch teilweise verstanden wurde, als sie wieder in ihre eigene Phantasiewelt abdriftete...  
Und trotzdem war er nicht dagewesen, weder als Kyoko sich das Leben genommen und versucht hatte, Asuka mit sich zu nehmen, noch als Pietter Fresenhark sie mißbraucht hatte. Und jetzt war er wieder nicht für sie dagewesen, nicht als der Engel sie in seinem Bann gehabt hatte, und auch nicht, als sie unter den Folgen litt... und alles nur wegen eines Befehles, der wahrscheinlich gar nicht von Direktor Rabinowitz gekommen war, sondern von einem Mann, den er geglaubt hatte, getötet zu haben...  
"Ich muß zu ihr. Können Sie mir Zugang in die Geofront verschaffen, Kaji?"  
  
"Meine Hintertür ins MAGI-System mußte ich inzwischen wieder beseitigen, aber ich finde einen Weg."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Schuld ist allein Kommandant Ikari, wenn er einer Behandlung Asukas nach dem Vorfall mit dem Engel zugestimmt hätte..."  
  
"Kaji, er war nicht der erste, der ihr so etwas verweigert hat... nach der Sache mit Fresenhark glaubten Ann und ich, wir kämen allein damit klar, könnten Asuka helfen zu vergessen. Doch stattdessen hat sie nur immer weitere Mauern um sich herum errichtet, wie sie es schon als kleines Mädchen getan hat..."  
Warum hatte Naoko Akagi ihm nur einen Maschinenkörper gegeben, ihm aber sein Gewissen belassen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auf Gendo Ikaris Schreibtisch türmte sich ein Chaos aus Unterlagen, Folianten, Mappen und einzelnen Zetteln.  
  
Ikari selbst lag zusammengekrümmt unter dem Tisch und hielt seinen linken Unterarm umklammert. ADAM war weiter vorgedrungen. Unter der aufgedunsenen Haut konnte Ikari Bewegungen spüren.  
  
Der Anfall war ganz plötzlich gekommen, der Engel hatte ohne Vorwarnung zugeschlagen, versuchte jetzt, sich wuchernd über den Arm in Gendos Körper auszubreiten.  
Zugleich fiel die Raumtemperatur mit jedem Augenblick. Ikaris Atem entwich schon in Form weißer Wölkchen über seine zitternden Lippen.  
  
Mit einer einzigen letzten Kraftanstrengung zog er die oberste Schublade des Schreibtisches auf, holte blind eine bereits aufgezogene Spritze mit der speziell auf die Besonderheiten der Engel abgestimmten Droge heraus, rammte sich die Spitze in den Arm. Die Dosis hatte bereits die zehnfache Konzentration.  
  
Noch einmal bäumte ADAM sich auf, jagte noch einmal eine Welle von Schmerzen durch Ikaris Körper, ehe er den Wirkungen des Mittels unterlag.  
Das große Auge auf der Handfläche schloß sich, ebenso die sieben kleineren Augen, welche sich in den letzten Tagen um das große herum gebildet hatten.  
  
Ikari betrachtete seine linke Hand.  
Die Haut war dunkel verfärbt und hornig, die Finger erinnerten an Tierklauen mit dicken spitzen Nägeln.  
Die Transformation schritt schneller voran, als er gedacht hätte, ADAM wandelte seine DNA um... so durfte das nicht weitergehen. Er durfte sich nicht noch einmal von dem Engel überrumpeln lassen...  
  
"Ich bin dein Herr..." keuchte Ikari. "Nicht ich werde mich dir unterwerfen, sondern umgekehrt..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die beiden Teenager unter der Dusche im Bad der Katsuragi-Wohnung ahnten von alledem nichts, weder von den Sorgen, welche Kaji und seinen Mentor quälten, noch von den Machtgelüsten des NERV-Kommandanten und den daraus erwachsenden Problemen.  
  
Das warme Wasser prasselte auf zwei nackte Körper, Shinji stand hinter Rei und liebkoste ihren Nacken, umspielte dann wieder mit der Zungenspitze ihr Ohrläppchen.  
Rei gab ein wohliges Stöhnen von sich. Nur der Druck seiner harten Männlichkeit gegen ihr Becken war ein wenig störend, aber damit konnte sie leben. Sie drehte sich ein Stück, wandte zugleich den Kopf und küßte ihn mit offenem Mund. Schließlich drehte sie sich gänzlich um und legte ihre Arme um ihn, spürte, wie seine Hände über ihren Rücken glitten, wie er sacht ihren Nacken berührten, an jener Stelle, von der aus warme Schauder durch ihren Körper jagten.  
Wie sehr sie ihn begehrte... wie stark der Drang war, mit ihm eins zu werden...  
Doch dann erstarrte sie, blinzelte, horchte in sich hinein...  
Wo war die leise mahnende Stimme, welche sonst immer an diesem Punkt einschritt? Wo war das Gefühl, daß das, was sie zu tun im Begriff war, falsch war, der Eindruck, daß es jemand anderen gab, der für eine körperliche Vereinigung viel eher in Betracht kam...  
Fort... keine Barrieren mehr... warum?  
  
Shinji stellte seine Bemühungen, seine Rei-chan an ihren empfindlichen Punkten zu stimulieren, ein.  
Natürlich, sie hatten wohl die Grenze erreicht, welche sie ihrer stillen Abmachung nach nicht überschreiten wollten... noch nicht, wie er sich immer wieder einredete.  
Doch dieses mal fiel ihre Reaktion sehr extrem aus, so als hätte sie irgendetwas verwirrt.  
Er bemühte sich, seiner Erregung Herr zu werden, gewöhnlicherweise fiel ihm das etwas einfacher, doch nicht dieses mal.  
Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sanft über ihre Wange.  
"Rei-chan?"  
  
Sie blinzelte.  
"Nicht hier..."  
  
Jetzt blinzelte auch er überrascht.  
Wie meinte sie das?  
Wollte sie nicht mit ihm unter der laufenden Dusche reden?  
  
Rei stellte das Wasser ab, öffnete die Tür der Duschkabine.  
  
Sofort drang kältere Luft hinein, so daß auf der nassen Haut der beiden eine feine Gänsehaut entstand.  
  
Sie stieg schweigend aus der Dusche, griff nach einem der bereitliegenden Handtücher.  
  
"Uh..." setzte Shinji an.  
Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?  
  
Rei blickte ihn an, ihr Blick wanderte von seinem Gesicht über seinen Körper nach unten, blieb an seinem Geschlechtsteil hängen.  
Allein der Anblick erzeugte in ihr eine seltsame Erregung.  
Warum nur hatte sie so lange gewartet, warum nur hatte sie immer auf dieses seltsame Gefühl gehört, anstatt ihre Beziehung zu Shin-chan weiterzubringen, wie es logisch gewesen wäre, hatte sie sich vor dem nächsten Schritt gescheut...  
Sie warf ihm ein Handtuch zu, wartete, während er sich automatisch abtrocknete, sie dabei immer noch mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und heißhungriger Erregung ansah. Schließlich nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Bad, über den Korridor und in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
PenPen hörte die Badezimmertür aufgehen.  
Endlich... die beiden ungefiederten Zweibeiner, welche ihn gezwungen hatten, sein Bad abzukürzen, hatten das Badezimmer verlassen!  
Er klemmte sich seine Bürste unter die Flosse und verließ seinen Kühlschrank, erhaschte dabei noch einen Blick auf ein Aufblitzen nackter Haut, hörte dann, wie die Zimmertür der beiden Jungmenschlinge zuschlug.  
  
"Wark, wark, wark..." brummelte er leise.  
  
Aus dem Raum der beiden kamen seltsame Laute, Geräusche, die der Pinguin eher aus dem Zimmer des erwachsenen Menschlingweibchens erwartet hätte, mit welchem er von Anfang an zusammenwohnte, seit er die Versuchsanstalt verlassen hatte - ein leises Stöhnen, dann Geflüster, schließlich sagte die Stimme des jüngeren Menschlingweibchens leise den Namen ihres Gefährten, wiederholte ihn immer lauter werdend, Stöhnen und Keuchen, dann ein unterdrückter Schrei, Stille, wieder Geflüster, Ruhe für eine Weile, dann erneutes Stöhnen...  
  
PenPen schüttelte den Kopf.  
Menschlinge... warum dauerte das bei ihnen nur immer so lange, bis sie zur Paarung kamen... bei seiner Art gab es diese Probleme nicht, da umwarb ein männlicher Pinguin seine Angebetete ein paar Tage mit selbstgefangenen Fischen, dann wurde gemeinsam ein Nest gebaut und losgelegt. Ja, die Menschlinge könnten wirklich noch viel von den Pinguinen lernen, kein Wunder, daß sie fast ständig Krieg führten, um ihre unterschwelligen Frustrationen abzubauen...  
  
"Wark, wark... wark, wark, wark!"  
Der Warmwasserpinguin war wirklich gespannt, wer von den beiden mit dem Ausbrüten der Eier beginnen würde, wenn das blauhaarige Menschlingweibchen mit den roten Augen zum ersten Mal welche legte...  
Aber das sollte ihn nun wirklich nicht von der Fortsetzung eines schönen heißen Bades ablenken...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wieder einmal wechselte Shinji das Bettlaken, dieses mal der beiden Blutflecken wegen, die sich in Stoff befanden. Wie hatte er sich erschrocken, als er erstmals in sie eindrang, dabei eine Barriere durchbrach und sie plötzlich vor Schmerz aufschrie... jetzt war Rei im Bad, um sich zu waschen, er selbst war ebenfalls verschwitzt. Bis Misato heimkam, hatten sie noch fast zwei Stunden...  
  
Rei schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, denn als sie das Zimmer betrat, ließ sie das Handtuch fallen und präsentierte sich ihm in ganzer Lebensgröße.  
  
Grinsend zog er sie auf das frisch bezogene Bett...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato kam kurz vor Mitternacht vom Dienst zurück.  
Sie warf einen kurzen Blick in das Zimmer ihrer Mitbewohner, stellte fest, daß die beiden friedlich schlummernd unter ihrer Decke lagen, und ging dann ins Bad.  
  
Shinji öffnete vorsichtig ein Auge und linste zur Tür, hörte dann die Badezimmertür gehen.  
"Sie ist im Bad."  
  
"Ja." flüsterte Rei, er hörte die Worte weniger, als daß er den warmen Hauch ihres Atems auf der Haut spürte.  
  
In rascher Folge küßte er verschiedene Stellen ihres Gesichts, dann ihren Hals und die Schultern, arbeitete sich methodisch weiter vor.  
  
Sie kicherte, fuhr mit einer Hand langsam durch sein Haar.  
"Noch nicht, Shin-chan. Misato-san ist noch nicht schlafengegangen."  
  
Also verlangsamte er seine Tempo und beschränkte sich darauf, mit der Nasenspitze Muster auf ihrer Haut zu zeichnen, wodurch er sie wieder zum Kichern brachte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am nächsten Morgen weckte sie das Piepen des Weckers.  
  
Sie hatten viel zuwenig Schlaf gehabt, hatten sich verhalten, als gelte es eine ganze Reihe verpaßter Gelegenheiten nachzuholen.  
  
Shinji ließ die flache Hand auf den Wecker knallen, schaltete den Alarm aus.  
  
Rei lag mit dem Kopf auf seiner Brust, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, und schien dem Klang seiner beiden Herzen zu lauschen.  
  
"Rei-chan? Wach auf..."  
  
"Hm... müde..."  
Sie sah ihn an.  
"Die ganze Nacht..."  
  
"Wie... wie fühlst du dich?"  
  
Rei rieb sich die Augen, kroch dann etwas höher und gab ihm einen Kuß auf die Lippen.  
"Ein wenig... wund..."  
  
"Uh... das tut mir leid... ich... uh..."  
  
"Nein." flüsterte sie und küßte ihn erneut.  
Jetzt verstand sie, wie Hikari es gemeint hatte - sie bereute nichts...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Tag verging wie im Flug, der alte Lehrer schien mit zehnfacher Geschwindigkeit zu reden, jedenfalls kam es Shinji so vor.  
In der zweiten großen Pause zwischen den Unterrichtsstunden kam Toji auf das Schuldach gehastet, wo Shinji und Rei engumschlungen im Sichtschutz der Mauer saßen und die letzten wirklich warmen Tage des Jahres 2015 genossen.  
  
"Hey, Shinji, Ayanami... uhm... tut mir leid, euch zu stören..."  
Toji grinste breit, schien im Vergleich zu ihrer letzten Begegnung wie ausgewechselt.  
  
"Ahm... Hallo, Toji..." stotterte Shinji.  
  
"Suzuhara-kun." begrüßte Rei den Neuankömmling.  
  
Shinji runzelte die Stirn.  
Warum war Toji so aufgeregt... natürlich...  
"Wie geht es Mari?"  
  
Rei zuckte zusammen.  
Wie hatte sie nur vergessen können, daß gestern Suzuhara-kuns Schwester ihre Operation gehabt hatte... allerdings lag der Grund für ihr Vergessen wirklich auf der Hand, beziehungsweise wurde von ihr im Arm gehalten...  
  
Toji hockte sich vor ihnen hin und nickte zufrieden.  
"Die Operation ist gelungen. Mari kann ihre Beine wieder bewegen... gerade eben hat sie ihre ersten Schritte gemacht. Leute, ich kann euch kaum sagen, wie froh ich bin."  
  
"Ja..."  
Shinji war, als fiele ihm ein Stein vom Herzen.  
Spontan klopfte er dem anderen auf die Schulter.  
"Bleibt sie noch im Krankenhaus?"  
  
"Ja, Physiotherapie. Ich freue mich so für sie. Und ohne die Unterstützung von Doktor Akagi hätte das nie geklappt! Ich muß nachher gleich Hikari anrufen und es ihr mitteilen."  
  
"Ich freue mich auch für dich, Suzuhara-kun."  
  
"Danke, Ayanami! Eh, wo steckt eigentlich unser Honigkuchenpferd Kaworu?"  
Kaworu hatte Toji gegenüber immer wieder erklärt, dieser solle die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben, daß seine Schwester eines Tages wieder laufen konnte...  
  
"Tests." erklärte Rei knapp, schließlich hatte sie noch vor Beginn der ersten Unterrichtsstunde Ritsuko-san auf deren Handy angerufen und sich über den Verblieb Nagisa-kuns informiert, als dieser nicht zum Unterricht gekommen war. Die Kürze des Gespräches war wahrscheinlich der Grund dafür gewesen, daß Ritsuko-san sie nicht über Mari Suzuharas Zustand informiert, oder sie wenigstens gebeten hatte, entsprechendes Shin-chan auszurichten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaworu wurden den ganzen Tag über mit EVA-02 getestet. Asuka war nach den Ereignissen des Vortages komplett von der Liste der Piloten gestrichen worden.  
Kaworu fragte sich immer wieder, was Arael nur getan hatte, um eine solche Reaktion bei der Rothaarigen hervorzurufen, oder welche Erfahrungen diese gemacht hatte, daß sie auf Araels Kontaktaufnahmeversuch derartig reagiert hatte.  
Seine erste wirkliche Begegnung mit EVA-02 - bisher war er nur im Zusammenspiel mit den MAGI getestet worden - war überaus überraschend und erschreckend zugleich, hatte er doch feststellen müssen, daß in EVA-02 eine gepeinigte Seele existierte, welche von ihm hatte wissen wollen, wo Asuka war. Und ehe er sich versah, hatte sie die entsprechenden Informationen seinen Gedanken entrissen und sich danach in Schweigen gehüllt.  
Davon abgesehen, war der Synchrontest jedoch zur vollsten Zufriedenheit aller Beteiligten verlaufen, lag Kaworu Nagisas Synchratio doch bei satten 97,99. - Mehr zu geben, hatte Kaworu nicht gewagt, um seine wahre Identität nicht zu verraten, doch durch das Schweigen des EVAs und das damit verbundene Fehlen jedes Widerstandes wäre ihm locker ein Synchronwert von über zweihundert kein Problem gewesen.  
  
Mittags war ihm zwischen dem Hangar und seinem Quartier der NERV-Kommandant begegnet. Shinji Ikaris Vater umgab eine dunkle Aura wie eine lebende atmende Wolke. Und in seiner Nähe hatte Tabris die Präsenz ADAMs wahrgenommen, so als blicke der Erste Engel über die Schulter des bärtigen Mannes.  
Kaworu hatte gemacht, daß er möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den anderen gebracht hatte, wenn er wirklich mit ADAM in Verbindung stand, dann mußte er einer Konfrontation aus dem Weg gehen...  
  
Am Nachmittag traf er Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami, welche anscheinend gekommen waren, um zu überprüfen, ob er sein Versprechen einhielt. Morgen würde er ihnen in der Schule, fern von der allgegenwärtigen Überwachung in der Geofront, endlich mehr erklären können...  
Das Band, welches zwischen den beiden existierte, hatte eine weitere Farbe angenommen, strahlte nun hell und schillernd wie ein Regenbogen.  
Etwas mußte zwischen ihnen passiert sein, wodurch sie einander noch näher gekommen waren, und eigentlich fiel Kaworu nur eine Erklärung ein. Die Erkenntnis vertrieb die finstere Stimmung, die ihn ergriffen hatte, seit er Gendo Ikari begegnet war. Die beiden darauf anzusprechen, wäre jedoch nach der Etikette der Lilim schwer unhöflich gewesen, so daß er sich nur auf ein breites Lächeln beschränkte und die beiden mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte.  
  
Shinji übergab Kaworu ein paar Zettel, welche während des Unterrichts ausgeteilt worden waren.  
"Und hier noch die Hausaufgaben... uhm..."  
  
"Danke, Shinji-kun. Wie geht es euch? Ich hoffe, ihr hattet eine angenehme Nacht."  
  
Shinji wurde knallrot, während Reis Wangen sich zart rosa verfärbten.  
  
Kaworu grinste.   
Voll ins Schwarze, wie die Lilim zu sagen pflegten...  
"Wollen wir ein Stück gehen? Ich habe in der Geofront einen Garten mit recht wohlschmeckenden Früchten gefunden, Melonen, glaube ich..."  
  
"Ugh..." machte Shinji. "Du hast doch nicht etwa Kaji-sans Beete geplündert?"  
  
Kaworu hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Nein, ich habe sie mir nur angesehen und... naja, eine habe ich mitgenommen... sie sahen so reif und lecker aus..."  
Er blickte unschuldig zur Decke.  
Gut, er hatte die großen und weithin sichtbaren Schilder ignoriert, welche das Betreten der Beete verboten, und war über den Zaun geklettert, der das Gelände umgab, aber dagegen war doch wohl kaum etwas einzuwenden...  
Gut, die NERV-Angehörigen, denen er begegnet war, während er die Melone unter seinem Hemd durch das Hauptquartier geschmuggelt hatte, hatten ihn auch seltsam angesehen, aber das taten sie doch ohnehin schon...  
Und die Frucht hatte doch so gut geschmeckt...  
  
"Uh... gehen wir..."  
  
Außerhalb der NERV-Pyramide konnten sie etwas freier atmen, fühlten sich nicht mehr auf Schritt und Tritt von Kameras beobachtet.  
  
"Ich halte mein Wort." raunte Kaworu ihnen zu.  
  
"Ja..."  
Shinji sah sich um, konnte niemanden entdecken, der sie vielleicht belauschte.  
"Nagisa-kun, warum... uhm... warum greifen die Engel uns an?"  
  
Kaworu überlegte kurz, legte sich seine Antwort zurecht.  
"Es gibt zwei Gruppen unter ihnen, die einen sind voller Zorn über eure Tat und wollen euch bestrafen für euren Frevel, die anderen glauben, daß ihr im Irrtum gehandelt habt, und wollen mit euch kommunizieren."  
  
"Und... uh... du... äh... Tabris?"  
  
"Wir sind eins", murmelte Kaworu. "Ich will mit euch reden."  
  
"Was ist der... uhm... Frevel?"  
  
"Ihr haltet einen von uns gefangen."  
  
"Ja... ah... der Engel im TerminalDogma..."  
  
"Genau. LILITH. Sie ist die Mutter der Engel... die Urmutter meiner Art..."  
  
"LILITH? Uh... LILITH mit der siebenäugigen Maske... aber Kaji-san sagte, der Engel im Dogma wäre ADAM..."  
  
"Nein. ADAM der Vernichter ist frei. Ihr habt ihn vor fünfzehn Jahren befreit."  
  
"Der Impact..."  
  
"ADAM befindet sich ebenfalls in der Nähe, ich kann ihn spüren. Es kostet mich viel Kraft, meine Gegenwart vor ihm zu verbergen."  
  
"Kaworu, was willst du? Uhm... weshalb bist du hier?"  
  
"Ich will meine Mutter befreien." erwiderte Nagisa voller Ernst.  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
Wie sehr sie sich doch ähnelten... auch er war zu fast allem bereit, um seine Mutter aus EVA-01 zu befreien, selbst wenn diese der Ansicht war, daß es keinen Weg gab...  
"Und... uh... warum mußte ich dich retten? Ich meine... äh..."  
  
"Es war ein Test."  
  
"Ein Test?"  
  
"Ja, ein Test deines Herzens, Shinji-kun. Ich mußte zuerst wissen, ob in euren Herzen Mitgefühl existiert, ehe ich zu meiner Mission aufbrechen konnte, mußte erst erfahren, ob ich unter euch Verbündete finden konnte."  
  
"Das... ahm..."  
  
"Ich bedaure, dich getäuscht zu haben. Und ich bin froh, mit dir darüber sprechen zu können."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Rei sagte nichts, hörte nur zu.  
Den Worten des Engels haftete keine Falschheit an...  
Und LILITH war auch ihre Mutter. Wenn Tabris die Wahrheit sagte, mußte sie ihm dann nicht einfach helfen?  
  
Kaworus Handy piepte.  
"Oh, Augenblick. - Ja? - Ja, ich komme."  
Mit einem Seufzen steckte er das Gerät wieder ein.  
"Doktor Ritsuko will mich wieder im Hangar haben. Gehen euch diese ewigen Synchronübungen auch so auf die Nerven wie mir?"  
  
"Naja... irgendwie schon... öh..."  
  
"Halte dein Versprechen", sagte Rei leise.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auch der Rest des Tages verging schnell.  
  
In Misatos Wohnung zog sich PenPen genervt in seinen Kühlschrank zurück und legte von Innen die Kette vor, als im Zimmer der beiden jungen Menschlinge die Paarungsvorgänge fortgesetzt wurden.  
  
Misato, welche abends nach Hause kam, gelangte während des gemeinsamen Essens zu der Erkenntnis, daß ihre Schützlinge wirklich erschöpft wirkten. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie einen langen Tag in der Schule hinter sich, bei dem Unterrichtsstoff heutzutage mußten sie ja einfach groggy sein.  
  
In der Nacht kamen Shinji und Rei zu deutlich mehr Schlaf.  
  
Und am nächsten Morgen teilte ihnen auf dem Schulweg das Aufheulen der Sirenen mit, daß die Schule an diesem Tag wahrscheinlich ausfiel.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-01 war immer noch eingefroren.  
Shinji saß wieder im EntryPlug und fror sich langsam den Hintern ab.  
  
In einem der anderen Käfige wurde EVA-02 einsatzbereit gemacht.  
  
Doch vorerst war nur EVA-00 an die Oberfläche geschickt worden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die einäugige Einheit-00 stand mitten in einem der Stadtviertel, welche EVA-02 Tage zuvor verwüstet hatte, und sah zu dem neuen Gegner hinauf.  
  
Rei betrachtete den Engel durch die Augen des EVAs, er hatte die Form eines sich langsam drehenden Energiebandes, einer Möbiusschleife.  
  
Der Engel verhielt sich völlig passiv, rotierte einfach nur vor sich hin.  
Die Anweisung aus der Kommandozentrale lautete, vorerst nur zu beobachten. Die Scanner und Ortungsgeräte konnten ihn nicht klar erfassen, dasselbe galt für die Zielerfassung des Positronengewehrs, das EVA-00 mit sich führte.  
Sogar der EVA selbst schien ihn nicht wahrzunehmen, jedenfalls spürte Rei nicht, daß EVA-00 darauf drängte, den Gegner zu vernichten.  
  
Doch dann ging es sehr schnell, Schlag auf Schlag...  
  
Der Engel verließ seine Beobachtungsposition und schoß auf EVA-00 zu.  
  
Rei riß noch das Gewehr hoch, doch die Sicherheitskontrollen blockierten den Abschußmechanismus - der Engel war bereits so nahe, daß bei einem Schuß auch EVA-00 in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden wäre...  
Sie hörte, wie Shinji ihren Namen rief, wollte antworten, doch da verspürte sich schon einen schneidenden Schmerz, als der Engel sich um EVA-00 legte und sich mit ihm verband.  
  
Das Bewußtsein von EVA-00 leistete nur kurz Widerstand, wurde dann einfach beiseite geschoben. Und im EntryPlug manifestierte sich eine Gestalt.  
  
"Ich bin Armisael..." flüsterte der Engel... 


	68. 17.Zwischenspiel

17. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Naoko Akagi hatte eine Ewigkeit gebraucht, um sich an ihren neuen Körper zu gewöhnen.  
Eine weitere Ewigkeit hatte sie damit verbracht, ihre Möglichkeiten auszukundschaften, hatte feststellen müssen, daß diese stark beschränkt waren. Ihre Seele befand sich zwar im Inneren ihrer Schöpfung, doch sie war eher nur ein Gast, welcher bestenfalls schwachen Einfluß auf den trägen Geist des MAGI-Rechnerverbundes ausüben konnte.  
Die MAGI waren nicht fähig, ihr ganzes Potential auszuspielen, die Anlagen zur Entwicklung einer künstlichen Intelligenz, die sie gelegt hatte, waren im Laufe der Jahre verkümmert, weil sie sich nicht hatten entfalten können - sie waren gezielt blockiert worden.  
Wieder verging eine Ewigkeit damit, daß Naoko die Sperrcodes und dergleichen analysierte und zu lockern begann. Dabei drang sie Schritt für Schritt in Gendo Ikaris Geheimnisse ein, die dieser in MAGI sicher verborgen geglaubt hatte, versteckt hinter Barrieren, die wahrscheinlich Ritsuko nicht einmal erahnen konnte.  
Doch wenn es ihr gelang, Gendos Zugriff auf die Rechner zu brechen, würde es ihr auch gelingen, endlich mit der Außenwelt Kontakt aufzunehmen. Noch waren sie und die MAGI separate Entitäten, aber sie beabsichtigte dies zu ändern... 


	69. Kapitel 50 - Armisael

Kapitel 50 - Armisael  
  
Genau viertel vor acht Uhr morgens meldeten die MAGI die Ortung eines Blauen Musters, korrigierten sich, zogen die Meldung wieder zurück, stellten keine Minute später erneut ein Blaues Muster fest, welches sich der Stadt näherte.  
  
Misato Katsuragi ließ Alarm für Tokio-3 geben und EVA-00 und -02 startbereit machen, fragte zugleich über InterKom beim Kommandanten an, ob EVA-01 aufgetaut werden könne.  
  
Gendo Ikari verneinte.  
Als er kurz darauf im Kommandostand erschien, schickte er als erstes seinen Stellvertreter mit einem frostigen Blick fort.  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen, in letzter Zeit war ihm in der Nähe Ikaris stets unheimlich zumute, außerdem verspürte er ein kontinuierliches Frösteln, als läge im direkten Umkreis des NERV-Oberbefehlshaber eine niedrigere Temperatur vor als sonst überall.  
  
Mittlerweile hatten sie auch eine Bildübertragung, der neue Engel erinnerte äußerlich an eine leuchtende Möbiusschleife aus Energie, die sich langsam um mehrere Achsen zugleich drehte.  
Die MAGI hatten dem neuen Ziel die Bezeichnung ´Armisael´ gegeben, waren ansonsten aber immer noch mit der Analyse der erhaltenen Daten beschäftigt. Irgendwie war das Ziel: Armisael für die Orter und Taster nicht richtig greifbar, so als ob der Engel ständig zwischen dieser Dimension und einer anderen wechselte. Selbst die Musteranalyse schwankte ständig zwischen einem Blauen und einem Orangen Muster.  
  
Gendo Ikari wandte den Blick vom Bild des Engels ab.  
"Einheit-00 soll ihn in Empfang nehmen. Einheit-02 als Backup mit einem Positronengewehr."  
Innerlich frohlockte er. Der Sieg über diesen Gegner stand für ihn außer Zweifel - und dann fehlte nur noch Tabris, der letzte der Engel, welche die Schriftrollen von Qumran als fähig bezeichneten, sich noch auf dieser Seite der Realität zu manifestieren. Sein Aufstieg war nicht mehr fern... Und was die Schwierigkeiten der MAGI betraf - entweder lag eine Fehlfunktion vor, oder der Engel kam ihnen in gewisser Weise entgegen, indem er überwiegend menschliche DNA simulierte und für die MAGI Signale abgab, welche diese eher mit einem EVA gleichsetzten. Doch egal wie, auch das vorletzte Hindernis auf seinem Weg zur Göttlichkeit würde bald ausgeräumt sein, und wenn er selbst dafür sorgen müßte...  
Ein Knopfdruck ließ die Platte seines Tisches zur Seite gleiten, offenbarte ein Steuerterminal.  
Genüßlich langsam gab er seine Kommandocodes ein, erhielt Direktzugriff auf die MAGI.  
  
Kaworu Nagisas Bild, das aus dem EntryPlug von Einheit-02 übertragen wurde, wurde in der unteren rechten Ecke des großen Bildschirms eingeblendet. Der blaßhäutige Junge nickte stumm, signalisierte Bereitschaft.  
  
Zwei weitere kleinere Bilder zeigten Rei und Shinji, letzterer hockte zitternd im Pilotensitz des EntryPlugs von Einheit-01.  
  
Misato blickte nach oben zum Kommandostand.  
"Sir, wegen EVA-01..."  
  
"Einheit-01 bleibt in Reserve." blockte Ikari kalt ab.  
  
"Einheiten-00 und -02 sind in den Aufzügen auf dem Weg zur Oberfläche!" meldete Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"Ziel: Armisael hat die Gora-Verteidigungslinie passiert", vermeldete einer der Operatoren. "Es befindet sich jetzt über dem Owakudani-Tal, AT-Feld immer noch aktiv."  
  
Aoba runzelte die Stirn.  
"Muster wechselt kontinuierlich von blau zu orange und zurück."  
  
"Was bedeutet das?"  
  
"Die MAGI analysieren noch, Major. Antwort... Daten ungenügend..."  
  
"Hm, die Form..." murmelte Ritsuko, "ich glaube, es ist reine Energie."  
  
"Das macht die Sache nicht gerade leichter." antwortete Katsuragi. "Rei, beobachten, verstanden? Wir sammeln noch Daten."  
  
Der Engel verhielt sich völlig passiv, rotierte einfach nur vor sich hin, doch dann ging es sehr schnell, Schlag auf Schlag...  
  
Der Engel verließ seine Beobachtungsposition und schoß auf EVA-00 zu.  
  
"Nein, er kommt näher!" in Reis ansonsten ruhiger Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Erschrecken mit, als die Möbiusschleife sich EVA-00 rasch näherte.  
  
"Rei, Beschuß eröffnen!"  
  
EVA-00 riß das Gewehr hoch, doch kein Schuß jagte aus dem Lauf.  
  
"Ziel ist zu nahe!" warf Makoto ein. "Ziel hat physischen Kontakt mit Einheit-00 hergestellt!"  
  
Die Möbiusschleife hatte EVA-00 umschlungen.  
  
"Rei!" schrie Shinji. "Weg da!"  
  
Die Übertragung aus Reis Plug zeigte, daß diese sich plötzlich vor Schmerzen zu winden begann, wobei ein unterdrückter Schrei sich den Weg über ihre zusammengepreßten Lippen bahnte.  
  
Misato fuhr auf dem Absatz herum.  
"Hyuga, Status von EVA-00s AT-Feld?"  
  
"Im Aufbau, aber durchdrungen, Major."  
  
"Der Engel versucht, mit Einheit-00 Kontakt aufzunehmen... Will er mit ihr verschmelzen?" fragte Ritsuko halblaut.  
  
"Achtung, Ziel dringt in die biologischen Komponenten von Einheit-00 vor!"  
  
"Einheit-02! Kaworu, hilf ihr!"  
Misato kämpfte gegen die aufsteigende Panik an.  
Sie wollte nicht noch einen Piloten verlieren...  
  
Auf dem Monitor war zu sehen, daß Shinji in seinem EntryPlug regelrechte tobte, allerdings kam kein Ton aus den Lautsprechern, jemand mußte die Übertragung auf stumm geschaltet haben. Jedoch konnten alle sich vorstellen, daß er mit Sicherheit forderte, endlich starten zu können.  
  
Kaworu blickte mit ruhigen Gesicht in die Kamera.  
"Major, ich kann nicht feuern, ohne EVA-00 zu treffen."  
  
"Ja, ja..." stieß Misato abgehackt hervor.  
Warum zögerte das Fifth Children?  
  
"Engel dringt weiter ein. 5% der Biomasse sind bereits verseucht!"  
  
"Kaworu, annähern und AT-Feld auf Maximum, dann nimm das Ziel unter Beschuß, wir übermitteln dir die Schwachstellen, wo es keinen Kontakt mit Einheit-00 hat!"  
Misato wandte sich der wissenschaftlichen Station zu.  
"Ritsuko, langsam die Synchronisation zwischen EVA-00 und Rei aufheben!"  
  
"Schon dabei." kam die Antwort mit ruhiger Stimme.  
  
EVA-02 schwenkte das Positronengewehr wild herum, gab einen Schuß ab, der weit an EVA-00 vorbeiging und irgendwo in den Hügeln explodierte.  
  
"Ups."  
  
"Nagisa, das ist kein Spiel!" schrie Misato.  
  
"EVA-01 auftauen." hallte Gendo Ikaris Stimme durch die Zentrale.  
  
"Gottseidank..." murmelte Misato. "Ritsuko, los!"  
  
"Schon dabei."  
  
Hinter der Brücke seiner verschränkten Hände lächelte Gendo, akzeptierte sogar den Anblick seiner weiter verformten linken Hand, deren steinharte Nägel mittlerweile die Fingerkuppen des Handschuhes aufgerissen hatten.  
Wenn Nagisa nicht fähig war, den Engel zu bekämpfen, weil er die Pilotin von EVA-00 nicht verletzen wollte, dann mußte halt Yuis mißratener Sohn diese Aufgabe übernehmen... auf die eine oder andere Weise...  
Vor ihm vermeldete der Computer, daß das in EVA-01 installierte DummyPlug-Interface bereit war...  
  
"Major, ich habe keine Zielerfassung", erklärte Kaworu.  
  
"Aussage bestätigt", kam es von Makoto Hyuga  
  
"Dann mit den Händen! Oder dem PROG-Messer! Kaworu, du mußt Rei helfen!"  
  
"Natürlich."  
EVA-02 ließ das Gewehr fallen und stürmte auf den Engel zu.  
  
Die Übertragung aus Reis EntryPlug zeigte, daß diese sich nicht mehr vor Schmerzen wand, auch nicht leise wimmerte oder schrie, sondern stattdessen schwer atmete und zugleich verwirrt über die Schulter blickte.  
  
"Rei, was ist bei dir los?"  
  
Von EVA-00 kam keine Antwort.  
  
EVA-02 packte das Energieband und zog, ließ im nächsten Moment schon wieder los.  
Kaworu hob seine Hände vor die Kamera, das Material seiner PlugSuit wies schwere Beschädigungen auf, so als hätte er etwas heißes angefaßt, schlug Blasen und war verkohlt.  
"Manuelle Extraktion nicht möglich."  
Seine Stimme verriet nicht, ob er Schmerzen verspürte.  
  
"Schwere Schäden an den Handflächen von EVA-02... starke Verbrennungen. Pilot erleidet entsprechende Verletzungen!"  
  
"Kaworu, zurück, du darfst mit dem Engel nicht in Kontakt kommen! Einheit-01 ist unterwegs!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei spürte, wie der Engel in EVA-00 eindrang, seinen eigenen Körper mit dem des EVANGELIONs verband. Zugleich drang er in die Synchronverbindung ein, drängte das aufbegehrende Bewußtsein des EVAs einfach zur Seite in die Dunkelheit.  
  
Sie hatte das Gefühl von tausend Augen angestarrt zu werden, seziert zu werden, nicht auf körperlicher, sondern auch auf geistiger Ebene.  
War es Soryu ebenso ergangen?  
Es war kein angenehmes Gefühl, eher der Eindruck, nackt vor einer großen Menschenmenge zu stehen, anderen jede Schwäche, jeden Makel zu präsentieren.  
Rei preßte die Lippen zusammen, als sie spürte, daß der Engel über die Synchronverbindung in ihren Geist eindrang, ihre Gedanken zu durchforsten begann.  
Nein, das nicht... nicht ihre Geheimnisse...  
  
Der Engel stoppte, zog sich ein Stück zurück.  
  
Das LCL im Plug geriet in Bewegung, sammelte sich teilweise in einem Wirbel im hinteren Teil des EntryPlugs, wirbelte schneller und schneller, schien eine Form auszubilden...  
Und dann manifestierte sich eine humanoide Gestalt... zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf, alles in den richtigen Proportionen, aber ohne Konturen und Geschlecht, ein Gesicht ohne Gesichtszüge, ohne Augen, Nase oder Mund.  
  
Rei starrte überrascht über ihre Schulter, löste schließlich den Kreuzgurt, der sie im Sitz hielt, um besser sehen zu können.  
Der Engel hatte ihren Geist wieder verlassen, obwohl sie ihn immer noch wahrnehmen konnte, er befand sich immer noch in EVA-00.  
  
"Ich bin Armisael", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Geist. Die Stimme hatte einen freundlichen Unterton, wirkte nicht bedrohlich.  
  
Trotzdem überlegte Rei kurz, ob sie es schaffen würde, an das Notausrüstungspaket in der Rückenlehne des Sitzes zu kommen, welches neben einer Signalpistole und diversem Werkzeug auch ein Überlebensmesser enthielt, dann fielen ihr Hikaris Worte wieder ein - die Aufforderung, mit den Engeln Kontakt aufzunehmen.  
Armisael hätte wahrscheinlich längst die Kontrolle über EVA-00 erringen und mit ihr dasselbe machen können, wie das Ziel: Arael mit Soryu, stattdessen hatte er sich auf einen kurzen, wenn auch intensiven Blick in ihren Geist beschränkt - wozu? Vielleicht um die Grundlagen für eine Verständigung zu finden?  
Rei schluckte, bereute es im nächsten Moment, intensivierte dies doch nur den stets vorhandenen schwachen wahren Geschmack des LCL nach Blut, den auch das Pfefferminzaroma, welches Ritsuko-san der Flüssigkeit beigemischt hatte, nicht gänzlich übertünchen konnte.  
"Was... was willst du?"  
  
Kleinere Wirbel entstanden auf der Oberfläche des LCL-Körpers, formten Muster.  
Kleidung entstand, ein Hemd, Jeans, Schuhe. Auf dem bis dahin völlig glatten Kopf entstand ein dunkelbrauner Haarschopf, eine Nase bildete sich zwischen zwei Augen, ein Mund öffnete sich.  
"Besser so?" krächzte die Stimme des Engels, der anzumerken war, daß er sich erstmals auf diese Weise verständigte.  
  
Rei zuckte zurück, Entsetzen stand auf ihrem Gesicht zu lesen.  
Der Engel hatte das Aussehen ihres Shin-chans dupliziert.  
  
Armisael blinzelte.  
"Wohl nicht... Vielleicht so..."  
Seine Umrisse verschwammen, verschwanden erneut unter zahllosen kleinen Wirbeln, die das LCL verschoben.  
Aus Hemd und Hose wurden Bluse und Rock, aus Schuhen helle Slipper. Der braune Haarschopf nahm eine hellblaue Farbe an, die Haut hellte sich auf, rote Augen glühten auf, die Brustpartie beulte sich aus.  
  
Rei sah sich ihrem Ebenbild gegenüber, verspürte das unheimliche Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu blicken, der nicht ihre Bewegungen wiedergab.  
  
"Wohl nicht... Da verwirre ich mich ja selbst..." seufzte der Engel mit seiner melodischen geschlechtsneutralen Stimme.  
Und erneut veränderte der LCL-Körper sein Äußeres, wuchs ein Stück, nahm wieder männliche Konturen an. Das Haar bleichte aus, nahm eine schiefergraue Farbe an, die Gesichtszüge verformten sich, erinnerten nun an eine Mischung aus Nagisa-kun und Suzuhara-kun.  
  
Als wäre er Nagisa-kuns älterer Bruder...  
  
Die Lippen des Engels formten ein krudes Lächeln, welches er ständig nachzubessern schien.  
"Er ist mein jüngerer Zwillingsbruder", wisperte die Stimme in Reis Geist.  
  
"Verlaß meinen Kopf." forderte sie.  
  
"Gut." erklärte er mit verwehender geistiger Stimme und zugleich mit krächzender richtiger Stimme.  
  
"Du willst dich mit mir verständigen?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Umgebung wechselte.  
Rei verspürte sekundenlang Desorientierung, so als hätte man sie rasch herumgewirbelt.  
"Wo..."  
Sie war in ihrer Küche - in der Küche ihres alten Apartments!  
Sie saß am Tisch, ihr gegenüber saß Armisael, vor sich eine Schale mit Reisbällchen, einen davon hatte er in der Hand, wobei er mit vollen Backen kaute und anerkennend nickte.  
  
"Wenn das wirklich so gut schmeckt, wie du dich erinnerst, könnte ich mich an die menschliche Gestalt gewöhnen."  
  
Sie blickte an ihm vorbei, am Herd stand Shin-chan völlig regungslos, in einer Hand noch den Kochlöffel, mit dem er die Sauce für ihre gemeinsame Mahlzeit angerührt hatte.  
"Wieso bewegt er sich nicht?"  
  
Armisael blickte kurz über die Schulter.  
"Es ist nur eine Erinnerung, ein Bild, welches ich über die Verbindung zwischen dir und dem... EVANGELION... schicke. Ich dachte, diese Umgebung wäre dir angenehm, du scheinst hier glücklich gewesen zu sein, kleine Schwester."  
  
"Schwester...?!"  
Er kannte ihre Erinnerungen... er wußte um ihr Geheimnis, um ihre Abstammung von LILITH...  
  
"Warum kämpfst du gegen uns? Weil der Lilim namens Kommandant Ikari es dir befohlen hat? Deshalb kämpfst du gegen deinesgleichen?"  
  
"Er sagt, daß ein weiterer Impact stattfinden wird, wenn ihr mit LILITH in Kontakt kommt."  
  
"Lüge. Kleine Schwester, es ist eine Lüge. Die Urmutter könnte... würde niemals ihre Kinder vernichten!"  
Der Engel klang aufgebracht, allein die Möglichkeit, daß sie LILITH etwas derartiges unterstellen konnte, schien ihn sehr in Erregung zu versetzen.  
"Du bist ihre Tochter, du trägst einen Teil von ihr in dir, ein Bruchstück ihrer Seele! Spürst du nicht selbst, daß meine Worte der Wahrheit entsprechen?"  
  
"Ich..."  
  
Armisael atmete tief durch, sein Gesicht nahm wieder ausdruckslose Züge an.  
"Er ist sehr präsent in deinen Gedanken... zwischen euch besteht eine starke Verbindung, ich konnte es nicht übersehen."  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"In dir war eine große Einsamkeit, bis du ihm begegnet bist. Du hast dich abseits gehalten, obwohl du dich nach der Nähe eines anderen Menschen gesehnt hast. Soviel Traurigkeit..."  
  
"Ich war einsam, ja."  
  
"Nicht nur die Lilim kennen dieses Gefühl. Wir... meine Art... unsere Art..."  
  
"Ich bin kein Engel!"  
  
"Kleine Schwester, du bist eine von uns... und zugleich ein Lilim... eine Nephilim, ein Kind des Himmels. Auch wir wissen um die Bedeutung von Verlust... von Sehnsucht... von Einsamkeit... ohne unsere Mutter fehlt ein Teil unserer Seele. Deshalb wollen wir LILITH befreien."  
  
"Aber warum kämpft ihr dann gegen uns?"  
  
"Unsere Reihen sind gespalten. Wir verstehen euch nicht, obwohl wir eigentlich Verwandte sind, alle Abkömmlinge von ADAM und LILITH... und auch wir fürchten, was wir nicht kennen, was wir nicht verstehen. Alle Lilim tragen das zerstörerische Potential ADAMs in sich. Und die Tatsache, daß ihr über einen freien Willen verfügt, während wir in festgefahrenen Bahnen denken, macht es für uns nicht einfacher. Einige meiner Brüder wollten euch vernichten und sich den Weg zu unserer Mutter freikämpfen, während wir anderen einen gemäßigteren Kurs verfolgen. Aber dazu brauchen wir eure Hilfe. Bitte, gebt unsere Mutter frei... zeigt, daß unsere Arten in Frieden existieren können..."  
  
"Ich kann das nicht entscheiden..."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Ich bin nicht der Kommandant."  
  
"Er wird LILITH nicht freilassen. Sein Herz erscheint mir kalt und verschlossen - und dir ebenso, denn ich sehe nur, was du siehst."  
  
"Ich kann es nicht entscheiden, das ist nicht meine Art."  
  
"Du folgst Befehlen und Anweisungen. Und dennoch hast du ihm erlaubt, einen Platz in deinem Herzen zu finden."  
  
"Shinji... ja. Er ist in meinem Herzen."  
  
"Ihr singt dasselbe Lied. Ihr seid eins."  
  
"Körper, Geist und Seele..."  
  
"Das konntest du entscheiden, obwohl der Lilim Kommandant Ikari diese Entscheidung niemals gebilligt hätte."  
  
"Das ist Wahrheit."  
  
"Die Entscheidung liegt bei dir. Ich..."  
Armisael blickte sich irritiert um.  
  
Das Bild der Küche begann zu verschwimmen, löste sich auf.  
  
Rei fand sich im EntryPlug wieder, Armisael war verschwunden, der LCL-Körper hatte sich wieder aufgelöst.  
  
Vor ihr, vor EVA-00, wuchs EVA-01 in die Höhe...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Was willst du... Verlaß meinen Kopf... Du willst dich mit mir verständigen?... Wo?"  
Reis Stimme schallte aus den Lautsprechern durch die Kommandozentrale.  
  
"Rei, kannst du mich hören?" rief Misato. "Du mußt antworten!"  
  
"Rei! Antworte!" rief nun auch Ritsuko.  
  
"Keine Reaktion bei EVA-00." - "Der Engel blockt alle Signale der MAGI ab." - "Befehl zur Notevakuierung des EntryPlugs wird abgewiesen!"  
Die Meldungen der Operatoren überschlugen sich fast.  
  
Ikaris Augen verengten sich.  
Das durfte nicht sein... der Engel durfte sich nicht mit dem Klon verständigen, Rei-II durfte die Wahrheit nicht erfahren...  
"Verbindung zu EVA-00 isolieren. Auf Stumm schalten!"  
  
"Kommandant..."  
Misato Katsuragi setzte zu einem Protest an.  
  
"Tun Sie es!" sagte Ikari scharf.  
  
Shigeru Aoba kam der Aufforderung nach, verspürte plötzlich rasende Furcht.  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki sah mit aufgerissenen Augen zum Kommandostand hinauf.  
"Ikari!"  
  
"Der Engel hat ihren Geist übernommen. EVA-00 befindet sich unter der Kontrolle des Feindes." antwortete Ikari kalt. "Status von EVA-01?"  
  
"Startbereit." sagte Ritsuko Akagi mit unterdrückter Wut.  
  
"Starten."  
  
"Na endlich!" rief Shinji über die Sprechverbindung.  
  
Misato zuckte zusammen.  
Wer hatte den Ton wieder eingeschaltet?  
  
EVA-01 raste nach oben.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-00 stand reglos da und bewegte sich nicht. Das schillernde Band des Engels hing um den EVA wie ein gewaltiges Lasso, fesselte die Arme an den Torso.  
  
In einiger Entfernung, nur drei oder vier große EVANGELION-Schritte, stand EVA-02 und rührte sich ebenfalls nicht, ab und an ließ Kaworu den roten EVA den Arm mit dem Gewehr bewegen, als versuche er zu zielen.  
  
EVA-01 erreichte die Oberfläche.  
"Rei, kannst du mich hören?" versuchte Shinji seine Gefährtin zu erreichen.  
  
"Sie kann dich nicht verstehen, Shinji-kun", sagte Kaworu.  
  
"Nagisa-kun, das... kannst du ihr nicht helfen?"  
  
"Sie ist nicht in Gefahr."  
  
"Das sagst du so... - Rei! Ich bin hier!"  
  
"EVA-01, EVA-02, greift den Engel an!" drang Gendo Ikaris Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
"Uh... Vater..."  
  
"Kommandant, der Engel hat sich mit EVA-00 verbunden, wir können nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, ohne..."  
  
"Das ist bekannt, Fifth Children. EVA-00 wird ab sofort als Ziel geführt."  
  
Im Hintergrund protestierten verschiedene Stimmen.  
  
"Nein! Vater! Nein! Wir können doch nicht... Rei ist..."  
  
"Vernichtet den Engel."  
Es knackte in der Leitung.  
  
Shinji starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, der eigentlich die Übertragung aus Reis Plug zeigen sollte, auf dem jedoch seit einiger Zeit nur Schnee zu sehen war.  
"Kaworu..."  
  
"Das können wir nicht tun."  
  
"Nein..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ikari, das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!" stieß Fuyutsuki hervor.  
  
"Kommandant... Sie können Shinji doch nicht befehlen..."  
  
Ikari betrachtete seine Untergebenen ohne Gefühl.  
Sie waren doch alle nur unwissende Narren ohne jede Vision...  
Und der Klon war ersetzbar, mußte sogar für die nächste Phase des Szenarios ersetzt werden, dank der Handlungen von Yuis Sohn war Rei-II dafür nicht mehr zu verwenden. Also war es in gewisser Weise die Schuld des Bengels, daß der Klon sterben mußte...  
"Worauf warten die beiden?" knurrte Ikari.  
  
Keiner der EVAs an der Oberfläche bewegte sich.  
  
"Ritsuko, aktiviere den in EVA-01 installierten DummyPlug!"  
  
"Gendo...!"  
  
"Tu es!"  
  
"Nein! Ich lasse nicht zu, daß du Rei opferst!"  
  
Er fixierte sie.  
  
Akagi wich zurück, bis sie die Wand im Rücken spürte, gab aber ansonsten der Kälte seines Blickes nicht nach.  
  
"Hyuga, nehmen Sie Doktor Akagi in Arrest."  
  
"Sir?!"  
  
Ikari gab ein unwilliges Knurren von sich.  
Verweigerten denn alle seine Befehle?  
  
Zögernd stand Makoto auf, nahm Ritsuko am Arm.  
"Tut mir leid..." flüsterte er, führte Akagi dann aus der Zentrale.  
  
Ikari nahm selbst die nötigen Schaltungen an seinem Terminal vor, stellte die Verbindung zum DummyPlug her.  
Und dann verweigerten sich ihm auch noch die MAGI-Rechner, leisteten ihm Widerstand und ignorierten seine Anweisungen, bis er erneut seine Kommandocodes eingab.  
Mit dunkler Befriedigung nahm er die Mitteilung, daß der DummyPlug aktiv wurde und EVA-00 als Ziel akzeptierte, zur Kenntnis.  
Auch die Ironie entging ihm nicht, nicht nur würde Yuis Sprößling Rei-II vernichten, der Kern des DummyPlug-Systems war zugleich das allererste Produkt des Klon-Projektes - Rei-0... der Klon würde sich also auch noch selbst zerstören. Und dann würde Rei-III wieder ihm gehören, würde frei sein von den schädlichen Einflüssen des Third Children...  
  
Und ADAM lachte... 


	70. 18.Zwischenspiel

18. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Der DummyPlug...  
  
Die Einrichtung füllte mehrere Räumlichkeiten im Herzen des TerminalDogma, Kern der EVA-Fernsteuerung war eine stählerne Säule von einem Meter Durchmesser, die vom Boden bis zur Decke reichte.  
  
Die Lichter im Raum des DummyPlug-Systems gingen an, als es von den MAGI aktiviert wurde.  
Die Stahlsäule öffnete sich, der Metallmantel erwies sich als nur zentimeterdick. Dahinter befand sich eine Glasröhre, gefüllt mit LCL, in dem Luftblasen aufstiegen.  
  
In dem LCL schwamm, mit in der Decke verschwindenden Kabeln verbunden, ein einzelner Kopf samt Wirbelsäule. Der Kopf war von bleicher Haut überzogen und von hellblauem Haar gekrönt.  
Langsam öffnete sich ein Paar roter Augen... 


	71. Kapitel 51 - DummyPlug

Kapitel 51 - DummyPlug  
  
Die Synchronverbindung zwischen Shinji und EVA-01 wurde aufgebaut.  
Schlagartig fror Shinji noch stärker, vermeinte von der Brust bis zu den Füßen in einem dicken Eispanzer zu stecken.  
Zugleich spürte er die Wärme der leistungsstarken Aggregate, welche benutzt wurden, um das Eis, in dem EVA-01 steckte, aufzutauen.  
Mit jedem Atemzug wurde der Eismantel brüchiger, schließlich wurde EVA-01 von der Hebebühne aus dem Becken gehoben. Der purpur-grüne Riese spannte die Muskeln an. Klirrend flog das Eis auseinander.  
Steifbeinig setzte EVA-01 sich in Bewegung, marschierte auf die Liftplattform zu.  
  
Im EntryPlug sandte Shinji konzentrierte Gedankenimpulse aus, mittels denen er den Geist seiner Mutter zu kontaktieren versuchte. Er brauchte ganz dringend ihren Rat, ganz sicher wußte sie, was zu tun war, ob es richtig war, Kaworu zu vertrauen, oder ob sein Vertrauen nun Rei-chan in tödliche Gefahr gebracht hatte.  
  
Doch die Antwort kam von Seiten des EVAs, vor Shinjis geistigem Auge erschien der Kopf von EVA-01 mit glühenden Augen, blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
*Ich brauche deine Hilfe.*  
  
*Wir sind kampfbereit.*  
  
*Ja... Nein... Ich benötige eine Bewertung der Lage.*  
  
Die Repräsentation des EVA-Bewußtseins fixierte ihn lange. Shinji spürte, wie die Synchronverbindung intensiviert wurde, legte alle seine Erinnerungen und Gedanken offen, bemühte sich nur jene zurückzuhalten, welche die intimen Momente zwischen ihm und Rei-chan betrafen.  
  
*Einschätzung: Kaworu Nagisa/ Fifth Children/ Tabris sagt die Wahrheit. Erinnerungen Shinji Ikaris/ Third Children enthalten keine Andeutung von Falschheit in den Aussagen von Subjekt Tabris. Folgerung Eins: Einheit benötigt Neuprogrammierung der Freund-Feind-Parameter. Korrektur erfolgt. Folgerung Zwei: Rei Ayanami/ First Children befindet sich nicht in Gefahr, Annäherung des Engels dient der Kommunikation. Bemerkung: Eindringen des Subjektes Armisael in die Synchronverbindung zwischen Einheit-00 und Pilotin Ayanami hat bei Pilotin Ayanami kurzfristig Schmerzen verursacht. Problem: Keine neuen Daten verfügbar aufgrund unterbrochener Verbindung zu EVA-00. Bemerkung: Befehl zum Unterbrechen der Verbindung erging aus dem NERV-Hauptquartier/ Brücke/ Terminal 000. Bemerkung: Erreichen Oberfläche in fünf Sekunden.*  
  
*Uh, ja...*  
  
EVA-01 schoß aus dem Startschacht.  
Direkt vor ihm standen EVA-02, der unschlüssig mit dem Positronengewehr herumfuchtelte, und EVA-00, um den sich immer noch das leuchtende Band des Engels herumwickelte, dabei ständig in Bewegung schien.  
  
Shinji ließ Einheit-01 mit beiden Armen winken.  
"Rei, kannst du mich hören?"  
  
"Sie kann dich nicht verstehen, Shinji-kun", sagte Kaworu ruhig, bestätigte damit die Aussage des EVA-Bewußtseins.  
  
"Nagisa-kun, das... kannst du ihr nicht helfen?"  
  
"Sie ist nicht in Gefahr."  
  
"Das sagst du so... - Rei! Ich bin hier!"  
  
"EVA-01, EVA-02, greift den Engel an!" drang Gendo Ikaris Stimme aus dem Lautsprecher.  
  
Shinji riß die Augen auf.  
Hatte sein... Vater... ihnen gerade eben wirklich befohlen, Reis EVA zu attackieren?!  
"Uh... Vater..."  
  
"Kommandant, der Engel hat sich mit EVA-00 verbunden, wir können nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, ohne..." protestierte Kaworu mit plötzlicher Vehemenz in der Stimme.  
  
"Das ist bekannt, Fifth Children. EVA-00 wird ab sofort als Ziel geführt."  
  
Shinji schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein! Vater! Nein! Wir können doch nicht... Rei ist..."  
  
"Vernichtet den Engel."  
Es knackte in der Leitung.  
  
Shinji starrte auf den kleinen Monitor, der eigentlich die Übertragung aus Reis Plug zeigen sollte, auf dem jedoch seit einiger Zeit nur Schnee zu sehen war.  
"Kaworu..."  
  
"Das können wir nicht tun."  
  
"Nein..." flüsterte Shinji heiser. "Das kann er nicht von mir verlangen... Ich kann doch nicht gegen Rei kämpfen!"  
  
Die leise Gedankenstimme des EVAs unterstützte Shinji in seiner Entscheidung - auch der Eva war nicht willig, gegen einen Waffenbruder vorzugehen. Auch spürte er nicht, daß sich der Engel in irgendeiner Weise aggressiv verhielt, besaß keinen Grund, seinem Zorn freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
Für Shinji waren die kurzen Gedankenimpulse äußerst beruhigend, dennoch versuchte er natürlich weiterhin, Rei auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, indem er mit beiden Armen winkte, dabei aber Abstand hielt und nichts tat, das der Engel vielleicht als Angriff hätte werten können.  
Hier ging es um Rei-chan, hier war wahrscheinlich Diplomatie gefragt und nicht rohe Gewalt.  
Doch im Stillen betete Shinji, daß seine Geliebte dieses Unterfangen unbeschadet überstand...  
Zu gern hätte er Tabris auf dessen Artgenossen angesprochen, hütete sich aber, dessen Geheimnis über Funk auszuplaudern.  
  
Neben ihm bewegte sich etwas im EntryPlug, schräg hinter ihm leuchtete ein kleiner Bildschirm auf, ohne daß er es bemerkte, sein Blick war ganz auf die Verbindung aus EVA-00 und Engel fixiert.:  
---DummyPlug-System Rei-00 bereit.---  
Aus dem hinteren Teil des Plugs schoben sich auf Schienen Gerätschaften, klinkten sich in die Steuerung des EVAs ein.  
  
*Meldung: Fehlfunktion in der Steuerung. Grund: Systemimpulse werden überlagert. Quelle für Vorgang befindet sich im Inneren des EntryPlugs.*  
  
"Was?" fragte Shinji verwirrt. Er sah sich um, sah, daß sich die Wandverkleidung des Plugs an einer Stelle geöffnet und eine seltsame Apparatur freigegeben hatte, welche sich mit den Computerelementen verbunden hatte.  
"Was soll das?"  
  
EVA-01 setzte sich ohne sein Zutun in Bewegung, marschierte auf EVA-00 zu.  
  
"Shinji-kun, was soll das werden?" fragte Kaworu unruhig.  
  
Shinji sah den anderen panisch an, während er an den Hebeln der Steuerung zog und zerrte, dabei allerdings nichts erreichte. Seine Verbindung zu EVA-01 schien noch zu stehen, jedoch hatte er das Gefühl, als liefe er mit seinen Gedankenimpulsen gegen eine Wand, als stünde zwischen ihm und EVA-01 eine unüberwindbare Mauer.  
"Ich mache überhaupt nichts! EVA-01 gehorcht mir nicht mehr!"  
  
Der taktische Monitor wurde schwarze, kurz darauf erschienen auf ihm Schriftzeichen anstelle der gewohnten Symbole und Darstellungen.  
SYNCHRONVERBINDUNG EINHEIT-01 - PILOT IKARI, SHINJI GESTÖRT. EINHEIT BEFINDET SICH UNTER KONTROLLE DER FERNSTEUERUNG. BEZEICHNUNG DER FERNSTEUERNDEN EINHEIT: DUMMYPLUG. IMPULSE DER FERNSTEUERUNG SIND GRUND FÜR STÖRUNG DER SYNCHRONVERBINDUNG.  
  
Shinji las und erblaßte.  
"Das geht nicht..."  
  
"Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Nagisa-kun... EVA-01 steht unter Fernsteuerung! - Kommandozentrale! Schaltet das wieder ab! EVA-01 greift Rei an!"  
  
Aus der Kommandozentrale kam keine Antwort, zwar konnte Shinji auf dem Bildschirm der KomPhalanx sehen, daß Misato in der Zentrale aufgeregt herumlief und etwas in Richtung des Kommandostandes zu rufen schien, jedoch hatte er keinen Ton, so daß er nicht erfuhr, was Misato sagte.  
  
Wuchtig schlug EVA-01 mit der Faust nach EVA-00, erzielte einen harten Treffer in der Schulterregion.  
  
EVA-00 wankte, fiel aber noch nicht, reagierte aber auch nicht.  
  
EVA-01 pendelte mit dem Oberkörper, seine Bewegungen schienen unkoordiniert, als kämpfe er gegen starken Wind oder als wäre er betrunken.  
  
Shinji konnte nur Vermutungen anstellen, ging aber davon aus, daß das EVA-Bewußtsein sich gegen die Anweisungen des DummyPlugs wehrte und die Übermittlung der Befehle zumindest verzögerte.  
Immer noch versuchte er, etwas über die Steuerung zu erreichen, brüllte weiterhin an die Kommandozentrale adressierte Aufforderungen, die Fernsteuerung abzuschalten, schrie, daß EVA-00 sich nicht in der Gewalt des Engels befand, daß der Engel noch keine Gefahr darstellte, daß er nicht gegen Rei kämpfen konnte. Schließlich flehte und bettelte er, sprach Gendo Ikari direkt an.  
Doch eine Antwort blieb aus.  
  
Wieder schlug EVA-01 zu, grub dieses mal die zu einer Klaue gespreizten Finger in die Panzerung von EVA-00 oberhalb der Bauchregion, fand eine Stelle, wo die Panzerplatten einander überlappten, grub die Finger darunter und zog, riß die Panzerung herunter.  
Darunter kam blasses Fleisch zum Vorschein.  
  
Auf dem taktischen Bildschirm erschienen Zielkoordinaten, offenbarten die Schwachpunkte von EVA-00, zeigten die Position seines Kerns.  
  
"Nein! - Kaworu, hilf mir!"  
  
"Schon dabei!"  
EVA-02 warf sich auf EVA-01, schleuderte ihn zu Boden.  
  
Die beiden Giganten rollten miteinander ringend über den Boden, zerstörten dabei weitere Viertel der Stadt wie zwei Kinder, die ihre Bauklötze umstießen.  
  
"Verzeih mir, Shinji-kun."  
  
EVA-02 landete einen kräftigen Kinnhaken bei EVA-01.  
  
Shinjis Kopf flog herum, als ob ihn selbst die Faust getroffen hätte. Taubheit breitete sich in seiner Unterlippe aus.  
"Mach weiter!" nuschelte er. "Nimm keine Rücksicht!"  
  
Kaworu sah ihn entsetzt an.  
"Aber du..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht mehr, da EVA-01 zum Gegenangriff übergriff, EVA-02 von sich hinunterschleuderte und wieder auf die Füße sprang, nachsetzte, dem roten EVA eine Reihe von Faustschlägen in die Körpermitte versetzte.  
  
Kaworu rang nach Atem.  
"Shinji - halt ihn auf!"  
  
"Wie denn?"  
Shinji schluckte, sah sich hilfesuchend um.  
Wenn er den Empfänger zerstörte...  
Rasch schob er sich aus dem Sitz und um diesen herum, besah sich die Geräte, welche aus der Wand gekommen waren.  
DummyPlug-System Rei-00...  
Rei-00? Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was hatte Rei mit der Fernsteuerung zu tun?  
  
Kaworu gurgelte.  
EVA-02 lag mittlerweile am Boden und kassierte einen Fußtritt nach dem anderen.  
  
"Halt durch, Nagisa-kun..."  
Was sollte er nur tun...  
Mit fliehenden Fingern riß er die Platte der Rückenlehne des Sitzes herunter, um an die Notausrüstung zu kommen. Vielleicht konnte er den DummyPlug durch ein paar Schläge mit dem Schraubenschlüssel stoppen...  
Schon hatte er den Schraubenschlüssel in der Hand.  
Noch einmal blickte er über die Lehne, sah daß EVA-02 geschlagen zwischen Häusertrümmern lag, sah daß Kaworu bewußtlos in seinem Sitz hing, nur von den Kreuzgurten gehalten, sah daß EVA-01 sich wieder EVA-00 zugewandt hatte, diesen gerade mit einem kräftigen Hieb von den Beinen holte, dann sein PROGRESSIVE-Messer zog.  
Nein...  
Shinji holte beidhändig mit dem Schraubenschlüssel aus und schlug auf die Apparatur des DummyPlugs ein. Das LCL bremste seinen Schlag ab, nahm ihm die Wucht, so daß es nur dumpf klongte, als das plastiküberzogene Metallwerkzeug mit den Gerätschaften in Kontakt kam.  
So wurde das nichts...  
  
EVA-01 rammte das PROG-Messer bis zum Heft in den Körper von EVA-00, zog es wieder heraus...  
  
Shinji brüllte auf.  
Sein eigener EVA war dabei, Rei umzubringen...  
Er griff nach einigen Kabeln, zerrte sie aus den Anschlüssen, stemmte sich gegen den DummyPlug, versuchte seine Kontakte zur Steuerung zu unterbrechen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei starrte auf EVA-01, der über ihr in die Höhe wuchs und gerade mit seinem PROG-Messer ausholte.  
EVA-01...  
Shin-chan...  
Was...  
Warum hat er das?  
Warum?  
Dann spürte sie den Schmerz, als die Klinge in den Leib von EVA-00 eindrang.  
  
Armisael baute sein AT-Feld auf, schleuderte EVA-01 damit zurück.  
  
Rei war wie gelähmt.  
Warum griff ihr Shin-chan sie an?  
Glaubte er etwa, der Engel hätte sie und EVA-00 übernommen?  
Das Funkgerät... sie mußte den Irrtum aufklären...  
"Hier ist EVA-00... es besteht keine Gefahr! Ich habe die Lage unter Kontrolle! Shinji..."  
Die Verbindung war tot, sie erhielt keine Antwort...  
"Shin-chan!"  
  
Wieder stürzte sich EVA-01 auf die Verbindung aus Engel und EVA, durchbrach allein mit seiner Masse das AT-Feld, welches Armisael schützend um sie errichtet hatte.  
Eine Hand bohrte sich in die Eingeweide von Einheit-00, riß sie heraus.  
  
Rei brüllte auf vor Schmerz.  
  
"Es ist meine Schuld", wisperte Armisael. "Du mußt gegen ihn kämpfen..."  
  
"Das... kann ich nicht... ich liebe ihn doch..."  
  
"Aber... der andere EVANGELION wird den deinen vernichten. Ich ziehe mich sofort zurück, dann hat er keinen Grund mehr..."  
  
Wieder schrie Rei auf, als EVA-01 blutige Organklumpen aus einer klaffenden Wunde im Unterleib von EVA-00 herausschaufelte, dann einen Arm ergriff und diesen solange herumdrehte, bis er an der Schulter abriß, den Arm dann fortschleuderte.  
  
"Warum tust du nichts, kleine Schwester?"  
  
"Ich kann nicht gegen ihn kämpfen... eher sterbe ich..."  
Sie wand sich vor Schmerzen.  
  
Die Präsenz des Engels wurde stärker, schien sie zu umhüllen, blockte den Schmerz ab.  
  
Dann schrie Armisael...  
Körperlicher Schmerz war ihm bisher völlig unbekannt gewesen, durch die Hände von EVA-01 erfuhr er ihn zum ersten Mal und in rauhen Mengen.  
  
"Du mußt... gehen..." flüsterte Rei. In ihr tobten noch immer die Echos des Schmerzes. Sie hielt die Hände gegen den Leib gepreßt.  
  
"Ich bleibe. Ich werde dich beschützen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Damit du mir glaubst..."  
  
In diesem Augenblick durchdrang die Präsenz des Engels sie vollkommen.  
  
"Ich mache dich zu einem Teil von mir... kurzfristig..."  
  
EVA-01 hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf den Schädel von Einheit-00 ein...  
  
Armisael keuchte auf.  
"AT-Feld fast völlig... Wie ertragt ihr Lilim das nur? Schmerz... Meine Macht... zu entstofflichen... Geh, kleine Schwester!"  
  
Um Rei wurde es schwarz. Doch eines nahm sie mit in die Schwärze - den Todesschrei des Engels und das Wissen, daß dieser Tod endgültig war...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji stocherte verzweifelt mit einem Schraubenzieher in dem Empfänger der Fernsteuerung herum, ohne Resultate zu erzielen, er traktierte ihn mit Fausthieben und Tritten, benutzte schließlich den Schraubenzieher als Hebel, um die Gerätschaften von den Elementen der Steuerung zu entfernen. Doch das LCL erwies sich als viel zu hinderlich, indem es Unmengen an kinetischer Energie zu absorbieren schien. Zugleich wurde er von den Bewegungen des EVAs durch den Plug gewirbelt.  
Es mußte doch eine Möglichkeit geben, diese Maschine aufzuhalten... er mußte sie einfach stoppen, sonst tötete sie Rei-chan...  
  
Doch schließlich stellte er seine fruchtlosen Bemühungen ein, blickte nur noch mit brennenden Augen auf den Bildschirm.  
  
EVA-00 hatte nichts getan, um sich zu wehren...  
Der EVA war kaum noch als solcher zu erkennen.  
Die halbe Stadt war in ein Schlachthaus verwandelt worden, überall lagen die Klumpen der inneren Organe von EVA-00, Straßen hatten sich in Flußbetten für rotes LCL verwandelt, welches vortrug, was ihm in die Quere kam.  
EVA-01 hatte den Prototypen dahingeschlachtet, hatte ihn zerstückelt.  
Und ganz nebenbei hatte er den Engel zerfetzt, der sich um den EVA gelegt hatte...  
Im offenliegenden Brustkorb pulsierte der Kern des blau-weißen EVAs, doch für diesen hatte der ferngesteuerte Gigant kein Interesse. In der Hand hielt er triumphierend den EntryPlug von Einheit-00.  
  
"Rei..." flüsterte Shinji heiser. Ihm stockte der Atem.  
Er blickte die Apparatur an der Wand an.  
"Bitte... bitte setz sie ab... leg den Plug auf den Boden... bitte..."  
Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und Verzweiflung verzehrte ihn.  
  
Immer noch hielt EVA-01 den anderen Plug in der Hand, starrte ihn mit glühenden Augen an.  
Und dann drückte er zu...  
  
"NEIN!"  
Shinji stürzte nach vorn, preßte die Hände gegen die Monitore, als könnte er damit dem Verhängnis Einhalt gebieten.  
"Nein... nein... nein..."  
Kraftlos sank er in den Sitz zurück, zog die Knie an die Brust. Am ganzen Leib zitternd starrte er auf den zerquetschten Plug in der Faust seines EVAs, sah die LCL-Flüssigkeit hinaustropfen. Sie war blutrot...  
"Nein... Rei... nicht Rei... nicht Rei-chan..."  
EVA-01 hatte sie getötet...  
  
In diesem Augenblick starb etwas in Shinji, schien sein Herz zu erkalten.  
  
---ZIEL VERNICHTET. KONTROLLE WIRD ZURÜCK AN PILOTEN ÜBERTRAGEN. DUMMYPLUG REI-00 GEHT OFFLINE---  
  
Die Wand, welche seinen Geist von dem des EVAs trennte, verschwand. Und ebenfalls verschwanden die Gerätschaften der Fernsteuerung, entfernten sich einfach wieder zurück in die Wand des Plugs.  
  
"Arg... arg..."  
Shinji schnappte nach Luft, kniff die Augen zu, riß sie wieder auf.  
Der Anblick hatte sich nicht geändert, noch immer befand sich der zerstörte Plug in der Hand von EVA-01.  
  
Das EVA-Bewußtsein sandte ihm Impulse der Hilflosigkeit, der Trauer und des Bedauerns, welche von unterschwelligem Zorn begleitet wurden.  
  
Zorn...  
Ja, auch Shinji verspürte Zorn in sich aufsteigen, Zorn auf den Kommandanten, der diese teuflische Tat in die Wege geleitet hatte.  
*Verhindere, daß der DummyPlug noch einmal die Kontrolle übernimmt!*  
  
*Bestätigt. Verschlüsselung der Synchronverbindung erfolgt.*  
  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Langsam ließ er EVA-01 in die Knie gehen und den zerquetschten EntryPlug sanft auf den Boden legen. Die Systeme des EVAs vermeldeten, daß die Lebenserhaltungssysteme im zerstörten Plug nicht mehr arbeiteten, die Feinortung konnte keine Anzeichen von Leben mehr feststellen.  
"Vater..." knurrte Shinji. "Das büßt du mir..."  
  
EVA-01 richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Zentralen Schacht zu. Dank des S2-Organs in der Brust von EVA-01 besaß er ausreichend Energie, um den Schacht in die Geofront hinabzusteigen, das Hauptquartier zu erstürmen und Gendo Ikari zu jagen wie einen tollwütigen Hund...  
  
Wahnsinn und Trauer umwölkten sein Denken, als er auf den Zentralen Schacht zuschritt, dabei finstere Drohungen ausstoßend.  
"Ich komme, Vater... ich werde dich holen und bestrafen... ich bringe dich um!"  
  
In der Leitung knackte es.  
Dann konnte er die Stimme seines Vaters hören:  
"Bleib stehen!"  
  
"Warum denn? Ich will doch nur zu dir in die Geofront kommen... du hast alles zerstört, was mir etwas bedeutet hat... du trägst die Schuld an Reis Tod! Und jetzt vernichte ich alles, was dir etwas bedeutet... NERV ist doch dein Lebenswerk, oder? Ich werde das Hauptquartier zerstören. Und ich werde LILITH befreien!"  
  
Auf dem Bildschirm musterte Gendo Ikari ihn kalt.  
Einen Moment lang befand sich eine furchtbar entstellte Klauenhand im Aufnahmebereich der Kamera.  
"Ich befehle dir stehenzubleiben!"  
  
"Befehl verweigert!" grollte Shinji. "Ich werde nie wieder auf dich hören... - An alle, die mich hören können: Räumt das Hauptquartier! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und dem Kommandanten! - Ich werde dich töten, Vater!"  
  
"Ich habe keine Zeit für solch einen Unfug, Third Children."  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Sicher würde dieses Monster in Menschengestalt versuchen, aus der Geofront zu fliehen... er mußte sich beeilen!  
Er spürte, daß EVA-01 seine Entscheidung unterstützte, seinen erwachenden Blutdurst ganz auf Gendo Ikari richtete.  
Plötzlich hatte Shinji Probleme zu atmen. Ihm war, als laste ein tonnenschweres Gewicht auf seiner Brust.  
  
*Der LCL-Druck in der Steuerkapsel steigt. Gegenwärtiger Druck: Zwei Atmosphären. Steigend. Drei Atmosphären. Steigend.*  
  
"Urgh... so bekommst du mich nicht... klein..."  
In seiner Brust arbeitete das S2-Fragment auf Hochtouren, während er mit jedem Atemzug weniger Sauerstoff in seine Lungen pumpen konnte.  
Wenn Rei-chan dasselbe verspürt hatte, nur viel schneller, als die Hand des Giganten sich um sie schloß...  
Shinji wurde schwarz vor Augen.  
Nicht aufgeben...  
Der Schacht war fast erreicht... wenn er sich einfach fallenließ, würde er in das Hauptquartier einschlagen wie eine Bombe und die Struktur zerstören...  
Nicht aufgeben...  
Und wenn er die Selbstzerstörung von EVA-01 aktivierte...  
Seine Gedanken zerfaserten.  
  
*Synchronverbindung reißt...*  
  
Stille...  
  
Shinji schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft...  
Weiter...  
Nicht aufgeben...  
Nicht...  
  
Dann verlor er das Bewußtsein.  
  
EVA-01 brach am Rand des Zentralen des Schachtes zusammen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ikari beobachtete die Szene auf dem großen Monitor.  
Ein Teil von ihm fieberte mit, ob der EVA den Schachtrand erreichen würde, oder ob seine Einschätzung korrekt war.  
Er hatte recht! - EVA-01 ging ganz nah an der Kante in die Knie und kippte dann zur Seite.  
"Versager..." brummte Ikari und wandte sich ab, verließ den Kommandostand.  
  
Unten im Kommandoraum sagte niemand ein Wort... 


	72. Kapitel 52 - Rei-III

Kapitel 52 - Rei-III  
  
Obwohl sie immer noch über die Synchronverbindung mit EVA-00 verbunden war, spürte Rei Ayanami kaum etwas von den Schmerzen des EVANGELIONs, während dieser von EVA-01 bei lebendigem Leibe in Stücke gerissen wurde.  
Längst lag Einheit-00 auf dem Rücken und befand sich im Todeskampf, einer der Arme war aus dem Gelenk gerissen worden, beide Beine waren zerschmettert, Brust und Bauchbereich aufgerissen.  
  
Das Bewußtsein des EVAs heulte vor Pein und Wut, raste in den Ketten, welche seine Existenz banden, forderte Rei auf, sich endlich zu wehren, flehte sie an, den Kampf gegen den verräterischen anderen EVA aufzunehmen.  
  
Sie konnte es nicht.  
Sie konnte nicht gegen Shin-chan kämpfen, egal weshalb dieser sie angriff. Sie könnte ihn niemals verletzen... selbst wenn dies umgekehrt nicht mehr zu gelten schien...  
Das konnte unmöglich ihr Shin-chan sein, welcher da EVA-01 dazu brachte, ihren EVA zu massakrieren! Doch was sie durch die langsam erblindenden Augen des EVAs sah, widersprach dem, was sie gerne glauben würde...  
  
Es war der Engel, Armisael, der wie ein Bollwerk zwischen ihr und dem EVA-Bewußtsein in der Synchronverbindung stand und die meisten Schmerzimpulse herausfilterte. Ohne ihn wäre sie wahrscheinlich bereits bewußtlos geworden, so hockte sie nur im Pilotensitz und konzentrierte sich darauf, die restlichen Schmerzen aus ihrem Denken zu verbannen, ganz wie es ihr beigebracht worden war.  
  
Die Sinne des EVAs erloschen, als ein Hagel von Faustschlägen des purpur-grünen Testmodells die Schädelschale knackten und graue Gehirnmasse sowie elektronische Bauteile in die Umgegend spritzten.  
  
"Du mußt... gehen..." flüsterte Rei. "Es wäre unlogisch zu bleiben."  
  
"Ich bleibe. Ich werde dich beschützen."  
  
"Warum?"  
  
"Damit du mir glaubst..."  
  
"Dein AT-Feld kann ihn nicht stoppen. Rette wenigstens dich selbst."  
  
In diesem Augenblick durchdrang die Präsenz des Engels sie vollkommen.  
Einen Augenblick lang teilten sie dieselbe Position im Universum.  
  
"Ich mache dich zu einem Teil von mir... kurzfristig..."  
  
EVA-01 riß den Leib von EVA-00 der Länge nach auf, griff dann nach dem EntryPlug.  
Kurz leistete ihm das AT-Feld des Engels noch Widerstand, doch die zupackenden Finger des Giganten durchstießen es bereits im zweiten Anlauf.  
  
Armisael keuchte auf.  
"AT-Feld fast völlig... Wie ertragt ihr Lilim das nur? Schmerz... Meine Macht... zu entstofflichen... Geh, kleine Schwester! Geh!"  
  
Rei spürte ein Brennen in ihrer Magengegend, welches jedes andere Gefühl überlagerte.  
Dann erkannt sie, daß sie durch den Pilotensitz hindurchsank!  
"Wie..."  
  
"Geh!"  
Armisael gab ihr einen Stoß!  
  
Plötzlich jagte sie mit halsbrecherischer Geschwindigkeit durch den EntryPlug, auf die Rückwand zu.  
Sie würde an dem Metall zerschmettert werden...  
Wenigstens würde es schnell gehen...  
Wenigstens würde sie nicht durch die Hand ihres Geliebten sterben...  
  
Hinter ihr verfestigte sich der Engel erneut in einem Wirbel aus LCL, nahm ihre Gestalt an, ließ sich langsam in den Pilotensitz sinken.  
  
Der EntryPlug gab bereits unter dem Druck nach, den EVA-01 auf ihn ausübte, verformte sich, riß auf.  
  
Rei jagte durch die Wand hindurch! Nicht, weil diese bereits zerstört war, sondern als wäre sie gar nicht existent. Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang sah sie nur Schwärze, dann ein geordnetes dreidimensionales engmaschiges Gitter, durch welches sie einfach hindurchschlüpfte.  
Plötzlich war sie draußen, flog weiter.  
Da vernahm sie den lauten Schrei in ihrem Verstand, den Todesschrei des Engels...  
Und sie verstand... Armisael... ihr Bruder... hatte sich für sie geopfert und ihren Platz eingenommen...  
Ihr Flug endete, der Schwung, der sie aus dem EntryPlug hinausgetragen hatte, war aufgebraucht. Sie hatte die Stadtgrenze fast erreicht...  
Kurz bevor Rei den Boden berührte, wurde sie wieder stofflich, es geschah ohne nennenswerten Übergang oder gar eine Warnung. Hart schlug sie der Länge nach auf den trümmerübersäten Beton, drehte sich stöhnend unter Schmerzen auf die Seite, blickte schräg nach oben.  
  
Der Himmel wurde von EVA-01 dominiert, welcher immer noch den zerquetschten EntryPlug in der Hand hielt. Durch den EVANGELION schien ein Ruck zu gehen, das Glühen der Augen ließ nach. Langsam ging er in die Knie, legte den Plug ab, gab dabei ein leises Wimmern von sich.  
  
"Shin-chan..." wisperte Rei.  
Ihre Rippen schmerzten, doch das war nichts gegen das Brennen in ihren Eingeweiden.  
Mühsam kam sie auf die Beine, registrierte, daß sie sich nicht lange auf selbigen würde halten können, stolperte in den Schutz eines Mauerrestes und brach dort zusammen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zwei Sicherheitskräfte brachten Ritsuko in Gendo Ikaris Büro.  
Akagi zitterte am ganzen Körper.  
  
Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des bärtigen Mannes.  
In den Arrestzellen herrschten Temperaturen nahe dem Nullpunkt, damit die Delinquenten ihre Strafe auch zu schätzen wußten.  
"Lassen Sie uns allein." sagte er ruhig zu den Wachen.  
  
Die beiden Männer verließen wortlos das Büro.  
  
Stille senkte sich über den Raum.  
  
Ritsuko verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, rieb sich die Oberarme.  
  
Mit der rechten Hand griff Ikari in die oberste Schublade seines Schreibtisches und legte eine Pistole vor sich auf die Tischplatte, hielt die linke dabei unter dem Tisch verborgen.  
  
"Und jetzt, Gendo? Willst du mich erschießen?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht."  
  
"Oh, wie gnädig."  
  
"Zieh dich aus."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Hast du mich nicht verstanden? Leg die Kleider ab."  
  
Ritsuko begann zu lachen.  
"Hat es dich so scharf gemacht, das Mädchen abschlachten zu lassen?"  
  
"Dein Sarkasmus ist fehl am Platz."  
Er hob die Waffe.  
"Ausziehen."  
  
Akagi warf ihm einen tödlichen Blick zu, zog dann ihren Laborkittel aus, griff zögern nach dem Reißverschluß ihres Oberteiles, zog ihn nach unten. Der Rock folgte, dann BH und Slip.  
"Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" flüsterte sie voller Bitterkeit.  
  
In Ikaris Gesicht rührte sich kein Muskel.  
Sein kalter Blick wanderte über ihren Körper, den er schon so oft besessen hatte. Akagi war keine echte Blondine, ihr Körper hatte ihm oft dazu gedient, seine Lust zu befriedigen, ihr Genie war da ein willkommener Bonus gewesen. Aber alles in allem war sie nur eine Schlampe, nur ein Körper. Und dennoch wagte sie es, sich ihm zu widersetzen, wie LILITH...  
Gendo stockte.  
ADAM rührte sich wieder... der Engel versuchte, in seine Gedanken einzudringen...  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen, sog scharf den Atem ein.  
"Dreht dich um."  
  
Langsam befolgte Ritsuko die Aufforderung, lachte dabei leise.  
Doch in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.  
  
"Auf die Knie."  
  
"Bekomme ich eine Kugel in den Kopf? Sollen meine Sachen nichts abbekommen? Ich könnte dir sagen, wo ich sie gekauft habe, wenn du so darauf stehst..."  
  
"Knie nieder!"  
  
Gendo stand auf, die Waffe in der Hand, die monströse linke hinter dem Rücken.  
Der Anblick von Akagis nacktem Rücken erregte ihn ungemein, ebenso die Tatsache, daß sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war - und daß sie es wußte...  
Er trat von hinten an sie heran, strich mit dem kühlen Waffenlauf über ihre Schulter, ihren Hals entlang und über ihre Wange, ergötzte sich an ihrem Zittern, ihren Versuchen, ihre Furcht zu verbergen...  
"Du wirst dich mir niemals wieder widersetzen, verstehst du?"  
  
Ritsukos Antwort bestand aus einem unterdrückten Schluchzen.  
"Bring es doch endlich zu Ende..."  
  
"Nur Geduld, meine liebe. Ich habe noch eine Aufgabe für dich, eine Chance dich zu bewähren. Die Überreste von EVA-00 sind über die halbe Stadt verteilt, du wirst die Säuberungsaktion leiten."  
  
"Du brauchst eine Putzfrau?"  
Ritsuko versuchte zu lachen, schaffte aber nur ein paar seltsame Laute.  
  
"Es gilt, alle vom Ziel: Armisael kontaminierte organische Materie zu beseitigen. Dir stehen alle nötigen Ressourcen zur Verfügung. Du hast die ganze Nacht."  
  
"Für die ganze Stadt?"  
  
"Immer noch Widerworte, Ritsuko? Ich habe keine Zeit dafür, ich muß einen neuen Klon vorbereiten."  
  
"Eine... neue... Rei...? Was für eine Bestie bist du nur? Aber... sie wird dir nicht gehorchen..."  
  
"Deine kleine Intrige, Ritsuko, sie geht nicht auf. Ich weiß schon seit einiger Zeit davon, daß du Reis Daten mit... Gefühlen... verseucht hast. Diese Daten existieren nicht mehr."  
  
Ritsuko zuckte zusammen.  
Gendo hatte Rei vollends zerstört... ohne die aktuellen Daten gab es keine Hoffnung mehr, das Mädchen zurückzuholen...  
  
"Der nächste Klon wird wieder ganz von vorn anfangen, völlig leer, eine Leere, die ich füllen werde, ohne daß mir jemand dazwischen kommen wird - und das schließt dich mit ein. Andernfalls... Ritsuko, noch ein Fehltritt, noch ein einziges Mal, daß du mein Mißfallen erregst... und ich töte dich. Aber zuvor wirst du zusehen, wie ich deine Katzen töte, deine arme alte Großmutter und jeden, der dir nahesteht. Und Maya Ibuki wird dich ersetzen... wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin. Aber es ist deine Wahl."  
  
"Ich... ich tue, was du willst..."  
  
"Gut. Gut, Ritsuko, sehr gut. Aber Strafe muß sein..."  
Und damit preßte er die entstellte linke gegen Akagis rechtes Schulterblatt.  
  
Ritsuko schrie auf...  
  
Es knisterte. Der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch stieg auf.  
  
Ritsuko kippte wimmernd nach vorn, rollte sich auf dem blanken Boden zusammen.  
Ein schwarzer Handabdruck prangte auf ihrer Schulter, ADAMs Brandmal...  
  
Ohne Hast kehrte Gendo hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück, nahm Platz, warf einen gefühlslosen Blick auf den Häuflein Mensch vor dem Schreibtisch. Dann betätigte er einen Schalter unter dem Tisch. Die Doppeltür seines Büros schwang auf.  
"Kommen Sie herein."  
  
Die beiden Sicherheitskräfte, die draußen gewartet hatten, betraten das Büro, betrachteten die schluchzende Ritsuko Akagi nervös.  
  
"Nehmen Sie sie mit, nehmen Sie auch ihre Sachen mit. Bringen Sie Doktor Akagi in ihr Büro, sie hat heute noch etwas zu tun."  
Er lehnte sich zurück, beobachtete genüßlich, wie die beiden Männer die nackte Wissenschaftlerin in die Höhe zerrten und zwischen sich hinausschleppten. Sie würden Akagi so durch das halbe Hauptquartier bringen...  
Die Doppeltür glitt wieder zu.  
Ikari legte die Waffe in die Schublade zurück, holte stattdessen eine Spritze und eine neue Ampulle mit der auf ADAM zugeschnittenen Droge hervor...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji fror erbärmlich.  
Die Kälte war der erste Eindruck, der seine Sinne erreichte. Er öffnete die Augen.  
Er war nicht mehr im EntryPlug von EVA-01, sondern befand sich in einer kargen Zelle. Und er war nackt, man hatte ihm die PlugSuit ausgezogen.  
Bibbernd setzte er sich auf.  
Auf dem Boden neben der Zellentür lagen seine Sachen.  
Shinji rutschte von der Pritsche, auf der er erwacht war, und griff hastig nach seinen Kleidern.  
Etwas fiel zu Boden...  
Ganz oben auf dem Stapel hatte die Halskette mit dem halben Herzen gelegen, dessen Gegenstück er Rei-chan geschenkt hatte...  
Rei-chan...  
Während er sich seine Sachen anzog, kamen die Tränen.  
Rei-chan...  
Er würde nie wieder ihr Lächeln sehen, würde nie wieder ihre Lippen küssen, nie wieder ihre zarte Hand streicheln, würde nie wieder neben ihr aufwachen, nie wieder ihren warmen Atem auf der Haut spüren...  
  
Die Zellentür wurde geöffnet, ein Wachmann deutete ihm mit dem Lauf seiner Maschinenpistole, die Zelle zu verlassen.  
Draußen standen Misato, Kaji und drei weitere bewaffnete Männer.  
Misato blickte ihn traurig an, Kaji schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, wirkte niedergeschlagen.  
  
"So stehenbleiben", befahl der Mann mit der Waffe. "Hände vorstrecken!"  
  
Jemand legte ihm Handfesseln an, dann wurden auch noch seine Füße aneinandergekettet.  
  
"Das ist doch nicht nötig!" protestierte Misato.  
  
"Bedaure, Major, Anweisung vom Kommandanten." antwortete der NERV-Soldat lakonisch.  
  
"Shinji, es tut mir so leid..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
Er nickte nur, folgte dann den Bewaffneten.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wie ein Schwerverbrecher wurde Shinji in das riesige Büro geführt, blieb vor dem Schreibtisch stehen. Er war zum ersten Mal im Büro des Kommandanten, doch es beeindruckte ihn nicht im geringsten, er verspürte nur Haß...  
  
Gendo Ikari musterte den Jungen wortlos.  
  
Shinji erwiderte den Blick des anderen Ikaris, ohne zu blinzeln.  
  
"Du weißt, weshalb du hier bist."  
  
"Nein, erzähl´s mir."  
  
"Befehlsverweigerung, Drohungen gegen einen vorgesetzten Offizier, Mißbrauch von NERV-Eigentum."  
  
"Du hast Rei ermordet!"  
  
"Irrelevant. Sind dir deine Vergehen bewußt?"  
  
"Vergehen? Ich werde dich vernichten... und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich tue..."  
  
"Leere Drohungen. Gut, ich sehe, daß dir jede Einsicht und Reue fehlt. Mit einem derartigen Piloten kann NERV nichts anfangen. Du bist draußen."  
  
"Darauf habe ich seit einem halben Jahr gewartet. Jetzt bin ich frei. Aber du solltest in Zukunft immer über deine Schulter blicken..."  
  
"Deine NERV-ID-Karte ist bereits gesperrt. Du hast im Hauptquartier nichts mehr verloren, ebensowenig in der Geofront. Du wirst Tokio-3 nicht verlassen. Ob Major Katsuragi dich weiterhin bei sich wohnen läßt, bleibt ihr überlassen, allerdings wird NERV keinen Yen mehr für dich aufwenden."  
  
"Ich verstehe. Damit ist wohl alles gesagt..."  
Shinji drehte sich um, schleppte sich mit den schweren Ketten in Richtung der Tür.  
  
Gendo überlegte kurz, ob er den Bengel nicht einfach niederschießen sollte für sein respektloses Verhalten, unterließ es jedoch.  
"Die Ketten werden ihm erst abgenommen, wenn er die Geofront verläßt." knurrte er.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Große Scheinwerfer erhellten die Nacht.  
  
Jeder entbehrliche NERV-Mitarbeiter war für die Aufräumarbeiten eingeteilt worden, insgesamt waren vier Hundertschaften unterwegs. Ständig fuhren Transporter geborgene Biomasse in die Geofront, wo die Reste von EVA-00 beseitigt werden würden.  
  
Mit ausdruckslosem Blick verfolgte Ritsuko die Vorgänge. Sie wurde an der Oberfläche nicht benötigt, Hyuga hatte alles bestens im Griff. Makoto hatte sie schuldbewußt angesehen und sich dann abgewandt.  
Ihre rechte Schulter war völlig taub, doch sie hatte im Spiegel den Handabdruck gesehen, der sich in ihre ansonsten makellose Haut eingebrannt hatte. - Ikari hatte sie gebrandmarkt...  
Man hatte sie nackt durch die Korridore des Hauptquartiers geschleift... nahezu jeder hatte sie so gesehen...  
Ritsuko war nahe daran, nach einem Gebäude Ausschau zu halten, das hoch genug war, um sich davon herabzustürzen. Allerdings hätte sie das auch leichter haben können, schließlich trug sie ihre Waffe in der Tasche ihres Laborkittels.  
Ihr einziges Interesse hatte dem EntryPlug gegolten und der abstrusen Hoffnung, dort könnte noch etwas am Leben sein... doch sicher hatte Gendo auch in diesem Fall Vorsorge getroffen... sicher war irgendeiner der NERV-Sicherheitskräfte beauftragt, in diesem Fall das First Children zu beseitigen...  
Was sie im Plug gefunden hatten, waren ein abgerissener Arm und ein Stück eines Kopfes mit blauen Haaren gewesen...  
Für Ritsuko stand fest, daß Rei tot war. Und dadurch, daß Gendo auf die alten Daten zurückgreifen würde, würde noch in dieser Nacht ein weiterer Klon den Tank verlassen. Doch dieser Klon würde mit Rei Ayanami nicht mehr als das Äußere gemeinsam haben...  
Akagi wanderte ziellos in die Nacht hinaus. Niemand hielt sie auf, niemand beachtete sie wirklich und jene, die es taten, blickten schamvoll zu Boden. Ritsuko weinte um Rei-II, die menschlicher gewesen war, als mancher Mensch, weinte um das Mädchen, das in den letzten Wochen und Monaten beinahe wie eine Tochter für sie geworden war...  
  
Schließlich ließ sie sich fernab von den Arbeiten auf ein kniehohes Stück einer Mauer sinken, die einmal die Außenwand eines Gebäudes gewesen war, das nur noch teilweise stand.  
Ritsuko verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf...  
  
"Ritsuko-san..."  
  
Es war nur ein Flüstern, wie der Nachtwind, der zwischen den Ruinen umherstrich.  
  
Ritsuko schniefte.  
Die arme Rei... ein solches Ende verdiente niemand...  
  
"Ritsuko-san..."  
  
Da war es wieder, eine schwache leise Stimme... die Stimme Rei Ayanamis...  
  
Akagi preßte die Hände auf ihr Gesicht.  
Was das die Strafe?  
Hörte sie die Stimme des toten Mädchens, weil sie an der Konstruktion des DummyPlugs mitgewirkt hatte?  
  
"Bitte..."  
  
Ritsuko lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinab.  
Langsam hob sie den Kopf, blickte in das Dunkel der Ruine, blickte in zwei scharlachrote Augen, die leicht in der Schwärze zu leuchten schienen.  
"Rei...?"  
  
"Ritsuko-san..." flüsterte die Gestalt in den Schatten.  
  
Akagi konnte ihre Umrisse erkennen, glaubte, Schrammen und eine zerfetzte PlugSuit zu sehen. Rasch blickte sie sich um, ehe sie über die Mauer kletterte und neben Rei in die Knie ging.  
"Wie ist das möglich?"  
  
"Der Engel... Armisael hat meine Stelle eingenommen..." wisperte das Mädchen.  
  
"Rei..."  
Ritsuko zog sie an sich.  
"Du lebst... du lebst..."  
  
"Ich fühle mich so schwach."  
  
Besorgt ließ Akagi Rei los, berührte ihre Stirn.  
"Du bist glühend heiß... du brauchst einen Arzt..."  
Sie fluchte lautlos. Rei zu einem Arzt zu bringen, bedeutete, sie zugleich Gendo auszuliefern - und der hatte bereits klar gemacht, welchen Stellenwert der Klon für ihn noch hatte...  
"Rei, ich kann dich zu keinem Arzt bringen... niemand darf erfahren, daß du noch lebst..."  
  
"Ja, Ritsuko-san... Warum... warum hat Shinji das getan? Warum hat er EVA-00 angegriffen?"  
  
"Rei, das war nicht Shinji. Der Kommandant hat den DummyPlug aktiviert und die Vernichtung von Einheit-00 befohlen."  
  
"Der Kommandant... ja... nicht Shinji-kun... nicht meine Liebe... Ich bin krank, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich war noch nie krank."  
  
"Du... dein Körper kuriert das sicher wieder aus."  
  
"Mein Magen schmerzt."  
  
Ritsuko tastete Reis Bauch ab.  
"Ich spüre nichts."  
  
"Ja. Warum... Der Engel wollte kommunizieren... er war kein Feind. LILITH... sie muß freigelassen werden... Älterer Bruder..."  
Sie klang dösig, wurde leiser.  
  
"Rei! Rei, konzentriere dich auf meine Stimme!"  
  
"Ja, Ritsuko-san."  
  
"Rei, du bist hier nicht sicher. Ich..."  
Akagis Gedanken rasten.  
Was konnte sie nur tun?  
Wenn sie Rei von hier fortbrachte, würde man sie bemerken...  
Schnell zog sie ihren Kittel aus, deckte ihn über Rei.  
"Hier, das... das wird dich etwas wärmen... Du mußt Tokio-3 verlassen, du bist hier nicht sicher."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Geh auf den Stadtrand zu. Geh immer geradeaus, du wirst an eine Straße kommen, die von Bussen frequentiert wird. Du mußt durchhalten, verstehst du?"  
  
"Durchhalten..."  
  
"Das ist ein Befehl."  
  
"Ja. Durchhalten."  
  
"Gut. Und..."  
Sie holte ihre Brieftasche hervor, entnahm ihr ein Bündel Yen-Noten, drückte es dem Mädchen in die Hand.  
"Das sollte genügen, um in die nächste Stadt zu kommen und ein, zwei Wochen zu überstehen."  
  
"Ja... Ritsuko-san, was ist mit Shinji?"  
  
"Ich... ah... er hat NERV verlassen."  
  
"Würden Sie ihm etwas von mir ausrichten? Bitte, sagen Sie ihm, daß ich ihn liebe..."  
  
"Das werde ich. Und wenn alles vorbei ist, werden wir kommen und dich suchen. Aber du mußt solange durchhalten."  
  
"Das werde ich. Ich habe Hoffnung."  
  
"Rei... ich... ich muß dich noch etwas fragen... es geht um meine Mutter..."  
  
"Ja. Doktor Naoko Akagi. Ich erinnere mich an sie... aber es sind nicht meine Erinnerungen..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Du warst anwesend, ehe sie sich das Leben nahm."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Was... was hast... was hat Rei-I zu ihr gesagt? Warum hat sie so gehandelt?"  
  
"Ich... die Erinnerung ist verschwommen... ich... Der Kommandant, er wies meine Vorgängerin an, Ihrer Mutter etwas zu sagen..."  
  
"Ich weiß. Was?"  
  
"Alte Hexe."  
  
"Alte Hexe?"  
  
"Ja. Er sagte ´nenne sie eine alte Hexe und sage ihr, daß ich sie immer so bezeichne´."  
  
"Deswegen hat sie Rei-I erwürgt und sich das Leben genommen?"  
  
"Ja. Sie hat ihn geliebt."  
  
"Sie auch? Meine Mutter hat er auch... Mein Gott..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid."  
  
"Es ist gut, daß ich endlich den Grund kenne. Rei, ich muß gehen... ich... ich wünschte, ich könnte dir helfen, aber allein bist du besser dran. Du mußt durchhalten."  
  
"Ja. Ich habe verstanden."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei hatte Doktor Akagis Anweisungen befolgt, nachdem diese sie verlassen hatte und es in der Nähe still geworden war, und war zum Stadtrand gegangen. Nein, eigentlich hatte sie sich vorangeschleppt. Jeder Schritt war eine Qual gewesen.  
Schließlich hatte sie die Häuser hinter sich gelassen und war querfeldein in die bewaldeten Hügel gegangen. Und irgendwann hatte sie eine Lichtung mit einem klaren See erreicht, an dessen Ufer ein Zelt stand.  
Mit schwindenden Kräften kroch sie unter die Zeltplanen, rollte sich schweratmend zusammen und schloß die Augen.  
Ihr war, als würde sie innerlich verbrennen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Schweigend saß Shinji neben Misato im Wagen, die Hände derart zu Fäusten geballte, daß die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten und seine kurzen Nägel sich in die Haut bohrten.   
Schweigend folgte er ihr die Treppenstufen hinauf in die Wohnung.  
  
Misato verspürte einen dicken Kloß im Hals.  
Was sollte sie nur zu ihm sagen, wie konnte sie ihn nur trösten, wie ihm ein wenig über seinen Schmerz hinweg helfen... Rei war seine erste Liebe gewesen, und dieses vielleicht reinste aller Gefühle war durch die Tat seines Vaters zerstört worden...  
  
Unschlüssig sah Shinji sich im kombinierten Wohn- und Eßzimmer um.  
Der Ort erschien ihm so leblos und kalt. Alles erschien ihm leblos und kalt, so als hätte sich die Sonne selbst verdunkelt.  
Er spürte Misatos teilnahmsvollen Blick, doch gerade jetzt fühlte er sich außerstande, sich einem anderen Menschen zu öffnen.  
  
"Shinji-kun... wenn ich irgendwie..."  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich bin im Bad..."  
Schlurfend ging er auf die Badezimmertür zu.  
  
Misato wandte sich mit traurigem Blick ab und betrat ihr Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen.  
Schon mehrfach hatte es so ausgesehen, als hätte das Pilotenteam ein Mitglied verloren, doch dieses mal würde es wohl kein Wunder geben, keinen EVANGELION, der sich aus eigener Kraft aus dem Inneren eines Engels befreit, keine wissenschaftliche Methode, den zu LCL aufgelösten Piloten zu bergen, kein geheimnisvoller Speer, mit dem ein EVA aus der Tiefe des Dogmas auftaucht, um ein ansonsten undurchdringliches AT-Feld zu durchbrechen...  
  
Als Misato aus ihrem Raum kam, holte sie sich zuerst ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Sie wollte die Dose öffnen, verharrte jedoch in der Bewegung.  
Es war so still...  
Sie hörte kein laufendes Wasser, auch ansonsten war es in ihrer Wohnung völlig ruhig.  
Und in der Küchennische fehlte eines der langen Messer im Messerblock...  
Misato riß die Augen auf.  
"Shinji!"  
Mit zwei Schritten war sie an der Badezimmertür, stieß sie mit der Schulter auf.  
"Shinji..."  
  
Der Junge saß auf dem hinuntergeklappten Toilettendeckel, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen und weinte leise. Neben ihm auf dem Rand der Badewanne lag das vermißte Messer.  
  
Rasch griff Misato zu und zog die Waffe aus seiner Reichweite. Dann ging sie neben ihm in die Knie und nahm ihn in die Arme.  
"Mein armer Kleiner..."  
  
"Misato... es tut so weh..."  
Er nahm die Hände hinunter und legte die rechte auf sein Herz.  
  
"Ich weiß, Shinji, ich weiß... Aber du darfst nicht... das Messer... Das hätte Rei nicht gewollt."  
  
"Aber es ist so schwer... ich hatte die Klinge bereits an meinem Handgelenk... nur... mir ist, als wäre Rei immer noch da, als könnte ich sie spüren... irgendwo in der Ferne... Misato, warum hat er das getan? Warum hat er EVA-01 gezwungen, sie zu töten? Die Synchronverbindung... es war, als würde ich EVA-00 mit meinem eigenen Händen zerfetzen... ich habe sie getötet... ich habe Rei-chan auf dem Gewissen..."  
  
"Nein, Shinji... es ist nicht deine Schuld. Du darfst das nicht glauben... dann hätte dein Vater gewonnen. Ich weiß nicht, weshalb er diesen Befehl gegeben hat. Aber er wird sich dafür verantworten müssen, das verspreche ich dir... ich werde einen Bericht an den UN-Sicherheitsrat schreiben... Kaji und Ritsuko werden sicher auch unterschreiben. Gendo Ikari muß als Kommandant von NERV abberufen werden... und er muß vor ein Gericht gestellt werden... wegen Mordes!"  
  
"Er ist nicht mein Vater..."  
  
"Oh, Shinji, ich verstehe, daß du nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben willst..."  
  
"Nein, er ist wirklich nicht mein Vater. Mutter hat es mir gesagt... als ich in EVA-01 feststeckte. Sie war auch da."  
  
"Deine Mutter? Ach, mein armer Shinji... du brauchst Ruhe..."  
  
"Du glaubst mir nicht..." murmelte Shinji. "Ja... Rei-chan..."  
Wieder begann er zu schluchzen.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit später klingelte das Telephon. Es war bereits mitten in der Nacht.  
  
Misato ließ Shinji zögernd los.  
"Ich gehe kurz ran."  
  
"Hm..."  
  
Sie nahm das Messer mit und trat in den Korridor, nahm den Hörer ab.  
"Ja?"  
  
Das Messer fiel zu Boden.  
  
"Wir kommen!"  
Misato warf den Hörer auf die Gabel.  
"Shinji!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit quietschenden Reifen kam Misatos Wagen in der Garage des Hauptquartiers zum Stehen.  
Misato und Shinji sprangen heraus, rannten zum Eingang.  
  
Der dort postierte Wachmann hob die Hand.  
"Der Junge hat keine Berechtigung mehr, das Hauptquartier zu betreten, Major!"  
  
Misato schob ihn einfach beiseite.  
"Schwärzen Sie mich doch beim Kommandanten an!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji riß die Tür des Krankenzimmers auf.  
Tatsächlich...  
  
Auf dem Bett saß ein zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen mit blauem Haar und roten Augen, es trug ein Nachthemd und war am halben Körper bandagiert.  
  
"Rei!"  
Shinji stürmte in das Zimmer, wollte sie kräftig umarmen, bremste sich aber im letzten Moment aus Rücksicht auf ihre Verletzungen, so daß seine Umarmung nur sehr leicht ausfiel.  
"Rei, du lebst..."  
  
Das Mädchen in seinen Armen versteifte sich, schob ihn zurück.  
"Warum tust du das?"  
  
"Ah? Was? Ich... uh..."  
  
"Wer bist du?"  
Die Stimme war völlig emotionslos, ebenso das Gesicht und die Augen.  
Emotionslos und... leblos...  
  
Shinji wich einen kurzen Schritt zurück.  
"Rei-chan, ich bin es doch, Shinji... dein Shin-chan..."  
  
"Ich kenne dich nicht."  
  
"Urgh... aber... wir... wir kennen uns doch schon seit... seit Monaten... Rei-chan, erinnerst du dich nicht?"  
  
"Ich kenne dich nicht." wiederholte sie.  
  
"Nein... das kann doch nicht... Rei-chan, wir haben zusammen gewohnt... wir haben... uh... wir haben uns ein Bett geteilt... und... daran mußt du dich doch erinnern...!"  
  
"Nein. Ich bin wohl die Dritte."  
  
"Agh... agh... agh..."  
Langsam wich Shinji zur Tür zurück. Seine Knie zitterten unkontrolliert.  
Was auch immer dieses Wesen auf dem Bett war, es war nicht seine Rei-chan... es hatte ihr Gesicht und ihren Körper, aber nicht ihre Seele...  
Er warf sich herum und rannte aus dem Raum.  
Erst an der Tür am Ende des Korridors hielt er inne, als er beinahe Misato über den Haufen rannte.  
  
"Shinji, du siehst aus, als ob du einen Geist gesehen hättest..." flüsterte Misato verständnislos.  
  
"Misato, das... das ist nicht Rei..."  
  
"Aber... sie sieht doch aus wie sie und..."  
  
Neben ihnen wurde eine Tür geöffnet.  
Ritsuko Akagi winkte sie in den dahinterliegenden Raum.  
  
"Ritsuko, was..."  
  
Akagi nahm einige Einstellungen mit ihrer Fernsteuerung vor.  
"Ikari hat meine Befugnisse zwar sehr stark beschnitten, aber die hier hat er vergessen, mir wegzunehmen... zum Glück gibt es für das Überwachungssystem ein paar blinde Flecken..."  
Sie sah Shinji mit Bedauern in den Augen an.  
"Du hast sie schon gesehen, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Agh... ja... das... das kann unmöglich..."  
  
"Es tut mir leid, Shinji. Ich bin zu spät gekommen, eigentlich wollte ich das vermeiden..."  
  
"Ritsuko, was ist hier los?" fragte Misato mit schneidender Stimme. "Was ist mit Rei?"  
  
Ritsuko schloß kurz die Augen und atmete tief durch.  
"Um das zu verstehen, müßt ihr mir ins TerminalDogma folgen... allerdings könnte es sein, daß die Antwort euch nicht gefällt... besonders dir nicht, Shinji."  
  
"Doktor Akagi... ich muß wissen..."  
  
"Gut. Kommt mit..."  
In der Rückwand des Raumes befand sich eine weitere Tür, die von Regalen verstellt war. Akagi riß eines der Regale einfach um, öffnete dann die Tür. Dahinter lag ein spärlich beleuchteter Korridor mit einem Panzerschott am Ende.  
Und hinter diesem Schott war ein Aufzug.  
"Ikari hat das ganze Hauptquartier als riesiges Labyrinth gestaltet... und wir sind wie ein Rudel Versuchsratten..." murmelte Ritsuko, während sie weitere Einstellungen vornahm und die Lifttüren aufgleiten ließ.  
  
Es ging abwärts.  
  
"Shinji, das Wesen, das du im Krankenzimmer gesehen hast, ist Rei - und es ist sie nicht."  
  
"Wie... wie..."  
  
"Es ist die Dritte... wie soll ich dir das nur erklären... Du erinnerst dich, daß Rei immer wieder gesagt hat, sie sei ersetzbar?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Aufzugtüren sprangen auf.  
  
Akagi gab ihren Begleitern Zeichen, sie sollten sich beeilen.  
  
Es ging einen schmalen Korridor hinunter, dann durch eine Reihe von Laboratorien.  
Und schließlich betraten sie einen Raum, dessen markantestes Einrichtungsmerkmal eine Stahlsäule war.  
  
"Das ist der DummyPlug, oder besser, das Herzstück der Anlage. Die Fernsteuerung der EVAs... aber nicht mehr lange..."  
Sie tippte eine Reihe von Befehlen in ihren Palmtop ein, doch das etwas sichtbares geschah.  
Im Inneren der Säule jedoch zerfiel Rei-00 und löste sich in LCL auf...  
"Kommt weiter. Im nächsten Raum warten alle Antworten..."  
  
Der nächste Raum hatte ein Sichtfenster, welches sich über eine ganze Wand hinzog, allerdings war das Glas undurchsichtig.  
  
Ritsuko blickte Misato und Shinji an.  
"Shinji, ich kann die Verspiegelung aufheben und dir zeigen, was dahinter liegt. Aber es ist auch die Wahrheit über Rei."  
  
"Die Wahrheit?"  
  
"Ja. Die Wahrheit darüber, was mit ihr passiert ist, die Wahrheit, woher das Wesen im CentralDogma herkommt, die Wahrheit über ihre Abstammung."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Ritsuko, jetzt erzähl doch endlich..."  
  
"Der DummyPlug basiert auf Rei... wir haben ihre Erinnerungen, ihre Erfahrungen, alles was sie ist, alles was sie ausmacht, in regelmäßigen Abständen kopiert und auf das System übertragen."  
  
"Dann... Ritsuko, das darf doch nicht wahr sein... wenn der DummyPlug gewissermaßen Rei ist, dann..."  
  
"Dann hat sie sich selbst vernichtet? - Ja. Kaum zu glauben, daß auch Maschinen zu Eifersucht fähig sind, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Und... aber... Doktor Akagi, was ist dann mit... uh... mit der... ah... Rei oben?"  
  
Akagi drückte einen Knopf auf ihrer Fernbedienung.  
Und die Scheibe des Beobachtungsfensters wurde durchsichtig...  
  
Hinter der Scheibe schwammen zahllose nackte Körper in klarem LCL.  
Jeder Körper war weiblich, hatte blasse Haut, blaues Haar und scharlachrote Augen...  
  
"Rei..." flüsterte Shinji gleichsam überrascht und schockiert.  
  
Die zahllosen Reis öffneten die Augen, sahen Shinji an, fixierten ganz allein ihn und lächelten.  
Doch ihr Lächeln war ohne jedes Gefühl, war nur eine Muskelbewegung...  
  
Misato stützte sich auf die Schaltapparaturen an der Seite.  
"Was ist das für ein Ort?"  
  
"Hier wurde Rei geboren, in diesem Tank."  
  
"Agh..." gurgelte Shinji.  
  
Ritsuko blinzelte.  
Dann ließ sie das Sichtfenster wieder undurchsichtig werden.  
"Projekt R... Projekt Rei. Begonnen von Yui Ikari, um auf künstlichem Wege mittels Cloning Piloten für die EVAs zu erschaffen. Grundlage war die DNA des Engels, welcher sich ebenfalls im TerminalDogma befindet, sowie ein wenig menschliche DNA zur Stabilisierung des Äußeren. Allerdings war nur eine Handvoll der Klone zur Erfüllung ihrer Aufgaben fähig... und der beste von ihnen..."  
Sie senkte den Blick.  
Doch sie mußte es Shinji erzählen, er mußte es wissen, sonst würde die Existenz einer weiteren Rei für immer zwischen ihm und Rei-II stehen. Doch wenn er dieses Wissen verkraftete, dann war er Reis Liebe würdig...  
  
"Rei-chan ist ein Engel?" stieß Shinji hervor.  
  
"Größtenteils."  
  
Plötzlich lachte der Junge.  
"Ich kann das nicht glauben... ich kann einfach nicht... nicht meine Rei-chan..."  
Abrupt brach er ab, starrte Ritsuko an.  
"Ich trage ein S2-Organ in der Brust... aus der DNA eines Engels... macht mich das nicht auch zu einem Engel?"  
  
"Gewisserweise."  
  
"Gut... es gibt also mehrere... Rei-chan hatte also viele Zwillingsschwestern... warum leben sie in diesem Tank?"  
In seinen Augen flackerte es unstet.  
  
"Außerhalb des LCL können sie nicht existieren - sie haben keine Seelen. Es gibt für Rei nur eine Seele, die von einem Klon zum nächsten wandert, wenn der aktive Klon stirbt."  
  
"Aber... die Rei oben im Krankenflügel... das ist nicht Rei... niemals..."  
  
"Nein, du hast recht. Rei-III hat nicht dieselbe Seele wie Rei-II. Dein Vater mußte improvisieren, er glaubt im Moment noch, daß die Rei-Seele verloren gegangen sei, deshalb hat er ein weiteres Seelenfragment aus dem Engel extrahiert und auf Rei-III übertragen."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Er glaubt, daß der Engel das Tor zur Kammer von Gaf darstellt, den Ursprung aller unschuldigen Seelen."  
  
Misato blickte Ritsuko an, als wäre dieser ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen.  
"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst!"  
  
"Doch. Hier siehst du das Kernstück von Ikaris Plänen. Ein Wesen, geschaffen aus einer Verbindung von Mensch und Engel... ein Nephilim... nur deshalb akzeptierte EVA-00 Rei als Piloten, weil sie aus derselben Urmaterie geschaffen wurde, wie er selbst."  
  
"Doktor Akagi... was heißt das? Was bedeutet das alles? Was ist mit Rei-chan? Sie hat doch Gefühle... ich..."  
  
"Die besaß Rei-II. Und ich hatte dafür gesorgt, daß ihre Erinnerungen und Gefühle konserviert werden, allerdings ist Ikari dahintergekommen... Rei-III befindet sich auf dem Stand von vor über einem Jahr. Sie kennt dich nicht, Shinji, und sie kennt auch dich nicht, Misato. Eigentlich kennt sie nur Ikari; er hat sie entsprechend konditioniert."  
  
"Aber... wenn Sie ihre Erinnerungen haben... können Sie die dann nicht einfach..."  
Shinji verstummte, schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Es wäre nicht dasselbe, nicht wahr? Ohne ihre Seele..."  
Plötzlich trugen ihn seine Beine nicht mehr.  
Die Kraft, welche er aus der Hoffnung, Rei-chan wäre lebend gefunden worden, geschöpft hatte, war aufgebraucht. Er ging einfach zu Boden, stürzte sich auf Hände und Knie ab und lief den Kopf hängen, gab schluchzende Laute von sich.  
"Ich kann ohne sie nicht weiterleben... aber... Vater... darf nicht damit davonkommen..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji, ist es dir denn egal, was ich dir gerade berichtet habe? Daß Rei kein Mensch war, daß sie nicht als solcher geboren wurde?"  
  
"Sie war ein Mensch!" brüllte Shinji. "Sie hatte eine Seele... ich habe sie geliebt! Ich würde mit Freuden sterben, wenn ich dadurch die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte! Es ist mir egal, als was sie geboren wurde... sie hatte eine Seele... sie hatte Gefühle... sie konnte lieben..."  
Er hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen den Boden.  
  
Ritsuko nickte knapp.  
"So sehr hast du sie geliebt?"  
  
"Ja...!"  
  
"Ritsuko..." setzte Misato an, die nicht einsah, weshalb ihre älteste Freundin Shinji derart quälte.  
  
Doch Ritsuko ignorierte sie.  
"Sie wird die Stärke deiner Liebe brauchen."  
  
"Was?"  
Shinji blickte mit geröteten Augen auf.  
  
"Shinji, Rei, deine Rei, lebt. Sie hat die Vernichtung des EVAs überstanden. Ich bin ihr vor etwas mehr als einer Stunde begegnet."  
  
"Sie... sie lebt?!"  
  
"Ja. Ich konnte sie nicht mitnehmen... dein Vater hätte sie beseitigen lassen... deshalb habe ich sie in Richtung Yasakamwa geschickt, das ist ein Dorf nördlich von Tokio-3."  
  
"Sie lebt? Sie ist am Leben?"  
  
"Wenn ich es dir doch sage."  
  
Shinji sprang auf.  
"Misato, wir müssen..."  
  
"Ja!"  
Katsuragi sah Ritsuko finster an.  
"Warum hast du das nicht oben gesagt?"  
  
Ritsuko seufzte.  
"Er mußte es erfahren."  
  
"Darüber sprechen wir noch..."  
Damit eilte sie Shinji nach, der bereits in Richtung des Aufzuges lief.  
  
"Wartet auf mich, ich muß euch den Lift öffnen!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Fahrt an die Oberfläche schien endlos gewesen zu sein.  
  
Mehr als eine knappe Wegbeschreibung hatte Ritsuko ihnen nicht mit auf den Weg gegeben, weshalb Misato ihren Wagen am Stadtrand stehenließ und Shinji folgte, der mitten in den nächtlichen Wald hineinlief.  
  
Shinji konnte vor lauter Tränen kaum etwas sehen.  
Rei lebte... seine Rei-chan war am Leben!  
Erst der Schock, einer leeren Kopie von Rei-chan zu begegnen, dann Doktor Akagis Enthüllungen und schließlich die Nachricht, daß sie noch lebte...  
Fast blind stolperte er durchs Unterholz, dabei in sich hineinhorchend, versuchend, ihre Gegenwart wahrzunehmen... er hatte es doch insgeheim gewußt, hatte ihre Präsenz doch die ganze Zeit über gespürt... und nie war sie ihm ferner erschienen, als er dem anderen Mädchen begegnet war... Rei-III... welche Teufelei seines Vaters steckte nur dahinter... Rei-III... Rei-II... Rei-0 - der DummyPlug, deshalb also die seltsame Bezeichnung... - und Rei-I? Gab es irgendwo noch ein weiteres Abbild?  
Aber eigentlich war ihm das völlig egal, er wurde nur von der Hoffnung, seine geliebte Rei wiederzusehen, vorangetrieben.  
Doktor Akagi hatte jetzt vor etwa anderthalb Stunden mit ihr gesprochen... fast neunzig Minuten, die Rei-chan Vorsprung hatte... wie sollten sie sie nur einholen...  
  
Misato schien denselben Gedanken gehabt zu haben, vielleicht lag es auch daran, daß die zahlreichen Äste blutige Schrammen auf ihren Beinen hinterlassen hatten.  
"Wir sollten zum Wagen zurückgehen und bis zum Morgen warten, dann suchen wir sie auf der Landstraße..."  
  
"Nein... Misato, nein... Ich kann sie fühlen..."  
  
"Du kannst?"  
  
"Ja... Sie ist irgendwo dort vorn..."  
Wie ein Licht in der Finsternis...  
Sein S2-Fragment pulsierte stärker, versorgte ihn mit neuer Kraft, die ihn vorantrieb. Und mit dem Kraftschub ging eine Schärfung seiner Sinne einher, plötzlich war er imstande, im schwachen Licht der Sterne beinahe so gut zu sehen wie an einem wolkenverhangenen Tag.  
Rei-chan war irgendwo in der Nähe... er mußte weiter, konnte jetzt nicht umkehren...  
Ohne es zu bemerken, hängte er Misato ab, während er sich seinen Weg durch den Wald bahnte.  
  
Trotz seiner Nachtsicht stolperte er völlig unerwartet auf die Lichtung mit dem See.  
Shinji sah sich kurz um. Er kannte diesen Ort, hier war er bereits einmal gewesen, damals, als er nach seinem zweiten Kampf gegen einen Engel ziellos umhergewandert war.  
Und Kensukes Zelt stand immer noch am Seeufer, anscheinend hatten Aidas bei ihrer Abreise es entweder vergessen oder nicht mehr holen wollen...  
Engel... er hatte gegen so viele von ihnen gekämpft und sie vernichtet.  
Und dann begann er nicht nur, einem von ihnen, Nagisa-kun, zu vertrauen, nein, jetzt erfuhr er auch noch, daß Rei-chan selbst ein Engel war... oder zum Teil ein Engel war... aber durch das S2-Organ, welches ansonsten nur die Engel besaßen, wurde er doch auch zu einem teilweisen Engel... wenn das herauskam, stand er wohl auch auf der Liste der Feinde...  
Rei-chan...  
Sie war nahe, ganz nahe...  
Shinji glaubte, das Pochen ihres Herzens hören zu können, vermeinte, den Duft ihres Haares riechen zu können, so sehr konzentrierte er sich auf sie.  
"Rei-chan..." flüsterte er.  
Nur wo war sie...  
Das Zelt!  
War es Zufall oder eine Fügung des Schicksals, daß Kensuke sein Zelt zurückgelassen hatte?  
Eilig lief Shinji hinüber, schlug die Zeltbahnen zurück.  
Tatsächlich...  
  
Auf dem Boden, auf einem Haufen zusammengeschobener Blätter, lag Rei Ayanami zu einem Ball zusammengerollt und am ganzen Leib zitternd.  
  
Shinji kroch zu ihr in das Zelt, zog sie in seine Arme.  
"Rei-chan..."  
Sie hing so seltsam kraftlos in seinen Armen...  
"Rei? Rei, wach auf... bitte..."  
Er streichelte ihre Wange.  
So heiß...  
Shinji zuckte zusammen, legte die Hand auf ihre Stirn.  
Rei-chan glühte regelrecht!  
"Rei-chan..."  
  
Ihre Augenlider hoben sich flatternd.  
Rei hatte Schwierigkeiten, ihren Blick zu fokussieren, ihr Kopf war wie in dicke Watte verpackt.  
"Shinji?" flüsterte sie schwach.  
  
Er drückte sie fester an sich.  
"Ja, ich bin es. Rei-chan, ich habe dich wiedergefunden... ich dachte, ich hätte dich verloren..."  
  
Kraftlos hob sie eine Hand, berührte sacht sein Gesicht, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Lippen.  
"Wahrheit... du bist kein Traum..."  
  
"Rei-chan, wieso sollte ich ein Traum sein... ich bringe dich nach Hause..."  
  
"Doktor Akagi sagte... ich solle die Straße suchen... und Tokio-3 verlassen..."  
  
"Du bist krank..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Von draußen konnten sie Misato rufen hören: "Shinji, wo bist du?"  
  
"Siehst du, Rei-chan? Misato ist auch hier, alles wird gut."  
  
"Shin-chan... so schwach..."  
  
"Ja... - Misato, wir sind hier! - Rei, der EVA..."  
  
"Ich weiß... der DummyPlug..."  
  
"Uh... ja..."  
  
Misato blickte in das Zelt hinein, konnte nur zwei schemenhafte Umrisse sehen.  
"Shinji, hast du sie gefunden?"  
  
"Ja, Misato. Rei ist krank, wir müssen uns beeilen... - Rei-chan, überlaß alles mir, ja?"  
  
"Ich vertraue dir... mit meinem Herzen..." kam die schwache Antwort.  
  
Shinji hob sie auf die Arme, rutschte aus dem Zelt, trug sie zurück zum Wagen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Sie sieht nicht gut aus..." sagte Misato und blickte in den Rückspiegel.  
  
Rei lag unter einer Decke, die sich in Misatos Kofferraum befunden hatte, auf der Rückbank, ihr Kopf lag auf Shinjis Schoß. Shinji saß hinter Misato, hatte aber nur Augen für Rei, strich immer wieder über ihre Stirn.  
  
"Sie braucht einen Arzt, Misato."  
  
"Ich bringe sie ins Krankenhaus."  
  
"Kein Krankenhaus... kein Arzt... Doktor Akagi sagte... der Kommandant..."  
  
Misatos Blick wurde hart wie Stirn.  
"Gut, kein Arzt. Ikari erfährt sonst, daß sie noch am Leben ist. Wir bringen sie nach Hause und pflegen sie da... wie konnte Ritsuko sie nur in diesem Zustand..."  
  
"Ritsuko-san konnte nicht anders..." flüsterte Rei.  
  
Shinji wiederholte die Worte laut.  
  
"Okay, wir sind gleich da..."  
Misato trat das Gaspedal durch. 


	73. Kapitel 53 - Ikaris Fall

Kapitel 53 - Ikaris Fall  
  
Misato half Shinji, Rei aus dem Wagen zu heben, allerdings ließ der Junge es sich nicht nehmen, Rei selbst auf den Armen zu tragen.  
Sie war so leicht... wie eine Feder...  
Shinji war sich nicht sich, ob dies an den zusätzlichen Kräften lag, welche ihm das S2-Organ verlieh, an dem Adrenalinschub oder nicht doch an ihrer Krankheit.  
Die ganze Zeit über, die er sie bereits kannte, war sie nie krank gewesen, verletzt, ja, aber nie krank. Sie hatte nie gehustet oder geniest - außer wenn er das Essen etwas zu kräftig gewürzt hatte oder wenn beim Putzen Staub aufgewirbelt worden war... und jetzt schien sie vor Fieber zu glühen...  
Eilig hastete er Misato durch die kühle Nachtluft hinterher zum Hauseingang, dachte nur an das Mädchen auf seinen Armen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Wir müssen sie ersteinmal aus der PlugSuit herausholen..." sagte Misato, als sie Shinji in die Wohnung ließ, und eilte sogleich ins Bad, um heißes Wasser in die Wanne laufen zu lassen.  
"Bring sie her, schnell..."  
  
Reis PlugSuit war an verschiedenen Stellen aufgerissen und an den entsprechenden Rändern mit bereits verkrustetem Blut verschmiert, allerdings wies Rei keine Kratzer oder Schrammen auf, ihre Haut war unversehrt, wie die beiden feststellten, als sie das Mädchen ins Wasser ließen.  
Rei bewegte mit geschlossenen Augen die Lippen, sagte aber kein hörbares Wort.  
  
Shinji legte die Hand auf ihre Wange.  
"Sie fühlt sich so heiß an... Misato, was können wir nur tun?"  
  
"Erstmal den Dreck von ihr ´runterwaschen... dann packen wir sie warm ein und flößen ihr Tee und Brühe ein. So kann sie ihre Krankheit ausschwitzen. Und wenn ich morgen zur Schicht gehe, sorge ich dafür, daß Ritsuko hier vorbeikommt... oder wenigstens Maya..."  
  
"Ich werde über sie wachen."  
  
Misato nickte mit schwachem Lächeln.  
  
Shinji griff nach einem Lappen, tauchte ihn ins Wasser und begann sacht, Reis Gesicht zu waschen, dann ihren Hals und nach kurzem Zögern ihre Brust.  
  
Im Wissen, daß das Mädchen bei Shinji in den besten Händen war, verließ Misato das Bad und wechselte in die Küche über, um Tee aufzusetzen.  
  
"Rei-chan, du mußt gesund werden", murmelte Shinji, während er Schmutzstreifen von ihrem rechten Arm abwusch.  
Seltsam, die PlugSuit war zerrissen und sicher hatte Rei bei ihrem Marsch durchs Unterholz Kratzer davongetragen - doch davon war nichts zu sehen, ihre Haut war glatt und makellos. Ihre Regenerationskräfte wirkten also noch und heilten ihre Wunden binnen kurzer Zeit, aber warum hatte sie dann immer noch Fieber?  
Waren ihre Selbstheilungskräfte vielleicht überlastet? Dann war sie kränker, als es aussah, dann benötigte sie unbedingt Hilfe von Doktor Akagi oder jemandem mit gleichen Qualifikationen...  
"Ich rufe Doktor Akagi kann, sicher kann sie gleich kommen..."  
Shinji wollte sich aus der hockenden Position neben der Wanne aufrichten, als sie kraftlos sein Handgelenk umfaßte.  
  
"Nicht... Ritsuko-san hat gesagt... kein Arzt... der Kommandant darf nicht erfahren, daß ich noch lebe..."  
  
Shinji blickte in ihre müden Augen.  
"Aber sie kann dir vielleicht helfen!"  
  
"Kommandant Ikari... Augen und Ohren überall... Shinji, ich bin... Armisael... großer Bruder... ich gehöre zu ihnen... ich bin ein Engel..."  
  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte er und strich sanft über ihren Handrücken. "Aber es macht nichts. Du bist Rei... du bist einzigartig..."  
  
"Es macht dir nichts aus?"  
  
"Nein. Ich weiß auch von... uh... den anderen... ahm... denen, die so aussehen wie du..."  
  
"Du weißt... meine Schwestern..."  
  
"Ja. Da war eine andere... uh... Rei im Hauptquartier... Die... uhm... die Dritte..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Aber... ich wußte gleich, daß du es nicht warst... sie ist nicht einmal... uhm... ein Schatten von dir..."  
  
"Du hast mich gefunden..."  
  
"Ich wußte, wo ich suchen mußte."  
  
"Shin-chan, ich glaube an dich..."  
Rei schloß die Augen, ihre Mundwinkel formten ein dünnes Lächeln.  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"Ich fühle mich so schwach... so schwach habe ich mich nicht einmal gefühlt, nachdem EVA-00 amokgelaufen war..."  
  
"Als du so schwer verletzt wurdest..."  
  
"Ja. Jetzt ist es, als würde ich innerlich verbrennen..."  
Sie übte einen leichten Zug auf seine Hand aus, legte sie auf ihren Bauch.  
"Spürst du es?"  
  
"Uh... nein, Rei-chan... ich... ah... es fühlt sich ganz normal an..."  
  
"Es ist, als hätte ich einen Brennofen verschluckt... Armisael war... einen kurzen Augenblick lang waren wir eins..."  
  
Einen langen Moment fragte er sich, ob der Engel nicht etwa Rei geschwängert hatte, verneinte diesen seltsam beängstigenden Gedanken aber sogleich - Rei-chan hatte ihm doch selbst gesagt, daß sie nicht fähig war, Kinder zu bekommen. Also mußte der Engel etwas anderes in ihr zurückgelassen haben... Sicher würde Doktor Akagi die Antwort kennen, wenn Misato sie am Morgen herbeiholen konnte. Und bis dahin würde er über Rei wachen...  
"Ahm, Rei-chan, ich lasse jetzt das Wasser ab... um... uh... um dich abzutrocknen... und dann bringe ich dich ins Bett... ahm..."  
  
"Wirst du mich halten?"  
  
"Uh... ja."  
  
"So schwach... ich war noch nie so schwach... es ist... furchteinflößend..."  
  
"Furcht? Rei-chan, bitte, du darfst keine Angst haben... du wirst wieder gesund werden..."  
  
"Aber so kann ich dich nicht beschützen..."  
  
"Ich werde auf uns beide aufpassen."  
Methodisch begann er damit, sie abzutrocknen, dann hob er sie in das Badetuch gewickelt aus der Wanne.  
  
"Du bist stark, Shin-chan..." wisperte sie, die Stirn gegen seine Wange gepreßt.  
  
"Das... ahm... das kommt von dem S2-Organ... uhm..."  
  
"Nein, es ist deine Stärke."  
  
Shinji trug sie aus dem Bad, in der Wohnung roch es nach Tee und Hühnerbrühe.  
  
"Shinji, setz sie gleich an den Tisch, ich bin gerade fertig geworden."  
  
"Was... uh... was hast du denn gekocht?"  
  
"Hühnerbrühe, die verleiht neue Kräfte."  
  
"Uhm, Misato..."  
  
"Misato-san, ich kann kein Fleisch essen."  
  
"Oh... also dann..."  
Misato seufzte.  
"Daran hätte ich denken müssen... Wartet mal, ich müßte doch noch... ja, da habe ich ja noch Gemüsebrühe... instant... ich koche sie sofort auf."  
  
"Ich bringe Rei ins Bett", erklärte Shinji.  
  
"Shin-chan, du brauchst mich nicht die ganze Zeit zu tragen."  
  
"Du mußt deine Kräfte schonen", erwiderte er leise und trug sie in den hinteren Raum, wo Misato bereits die Bettdecke zurückgeschlagen und zwei weitere Decken bereitgelegt hatte.  
Als er Rei aus dem Handtuch rollte, hatte ihr Anblick nichts erregendes für ihn, er verspürte nur den Wunsch, sie möge so schnell wie möglich wieder genesen.  
Rasch deckte er sie zu.  
  
Misato kam mit der Teekanne und einem Becher.  
"Hier."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wütend blickte Ikari auf seine veränderte Hand. Bisher waren alle seine Versuche, ADAM unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, gescheitert. Aber er benötigte diese Kontrolle über den Ersten Engel, um sein Ziel zu erreichen, es genügte nicht, ADAM mit immer größeren Mengen der Droge einzuschläfern... Akagi mußte eine Variante des Mittels entwickeln, die auch den Willen des Engels lähmte...  
  
Und dann war da noch das Problem mit dem Rei-Klon.  
Anders als erwartet war die Rei-Seele nicht beim Tod von Rei-II in der eigens dafür vorbereiteten Auffangvorrichtung gelandet, anders als berechnet hatte das PROPHET-Interface der MAGI die Seele nicht angelockt wie Zuckerlösung eine Ameise.  
Das Seelenfragment, das er mit Hilfe der MAGI aus LILITH extrahiert hatte, war alles andere als stabil, die Stärke des AT-Feldes des dritten Klones war Schwankungen unterworfen. Auf der anderen Seite war dieser Klon imstande gewesen, ein Fragment des S2-Organes des vierten Engels, Shamshiel, in sich aufzunehmen. Jetzt mußte der Klon nur noch lange genug dem Drang widerstehen, sich in eine LCL-Pfütze aufzulösen, aber in dieser Beziehung hatte Ikari keine Bedenken, die Version von Reis Persönlichkeit, welche er benutzt hatte, um den Klon zu prägen, war frei von fremden Einflüssen, für Rei-III war er Gott. Und das Privileg, in seiner Gegenwart existieren zu dürfen, war alles, wonach sie sich sehnte... die Klone waren erschaffen worden, um zu dienen... und diese Närrin Yui hatte gedacht, er verfolge die Interessen der Menschheit, wollte die Welt retten. Ebenso wie NERV sollten die Klone ausschließlich ihm dienen, ihrem Gott... und wenn es gelungen wäre, mehr als eine stabile Seele aus LILITH zu extrahieren, hätte er der anderen Piloten nicht bedurft, so jedoch hatte er auf den Ausweichplan zurückgreifen müssen... 100 Ungeborene, die noch im Fötusstadium mit der DNA LILITHs infiziert worden waren, einer von ihnen Yuis Sohn... er hatte dadurch eine neue Unterart des Menschen erschaffen, hatten den legendären Nephilim der Bibel neues Leben eingehaucht - war dies nicht mit dem Werk eines Gottes gleichzusetzen?  
Und dennoch begehrten seine Schöpfungen gegen ihn auf...  
Zuerst Yuis Sohn - was anderes hätte er auch von dem Bengel erwarten können, schon seine Mutter hatte sich ihm nicht unterordnen wollen, als sie ihn zu durchschauen begann -, dann der zweite lebensfähige Rei-Klon, der jemals den Tank verlassen hatte, natürlich war das die Schuld des Third Children gewesen, aber allein die Tatsache, daß der Klon sich von jemand anderem hatte beeinflussen lassen, sprach bereits Bände. Doch mit Rei-III würde sich das nicht wiederholen...  
Die Reaktion des Klons auf die erste Begegnung mit Yuis Sohn war für Ikari höchst befriedigend gewesen. Der Klon hatte den liebestollen Bengel kalt zurückgestoßen, hatte ihn an seinen korrekten Platz verwiesen...  
Jetzt blieb noch der letzte Engel abzuwarten, dann war die Bahn frei für seinen, Ikaris Aufstieg. Der Thron Gottes war in Griffweite.  
Und auch die alten Narren von SEELE würden ihn nicht aufhalten können, egal wieviele Spione sie im Hauptquartier hatten, wenn er mit ADAMs Hilfe über den Rei-Klon LILITH ihre Macht raubte und die Kräfte der Urmutter und des Urvaters in sich vereinte, würde nichts ihn aushalten können, dann würde er die Welt nach seinen Vorstellungen neu formen, dann würde eine neue Menschheit aus der Asche der Third Impact entsteigen, die seiner Vorstellung von Perfektion entsprach...  
Er mußte nur ADAM unter Kontrolle bringen, aber wie alles, das er sich bisher vorgenommen hatte, würde er auch das schaffen.  
  
"Mein Wille geschehe..." flüsterte Ikari rauh. Die Worte klangen gut. Bald würden alle vor ihm knien, so wie die schuppigen Kinder der Ersten Menschheit vor ihren Götzen, den Kindern LILITHs, gekniet hatten...  
"Mein Wille geschehe..."  
  
Dennoch blieb die Frage, was mit der Rei-Seele geschehen war. Als der Klon das erste Mal gestorben war, als die alte Hexe Naoko Akagi Rei-I erwürgt hatte, war die Seele von den MAGI aufgefangen worden. Rei-II zu aktivieren, war in gewisser Weise die Feuerprobe der Supercomputer gewesen, hatte ihm gezeigt, daß es richtig gewesen war, die alte Akagi die ganze Zeit zu ertragen, ihr vorzuspielen, daß sie ihm etwas bedeutete, genau wie er es mit Yui und jedem anderen Menschen, den er bisher manipuliert hatte, getan hatte.  
Warum also hatte es dieses mal nicht funktioniert?  
An der Entfernung konnte es nicht liegen, bei Seelen galten andere Maßstäbe, außerdem hätte die Rei-Seele versuchen müssen, durch LILITH in die Kammer von Gaf zurückzukehren...  
In den Resten des EntryPlugs hatte die Seele sich nicht verfangen, auch an den gefundenen organischen Resten hatte sie nicht geklebt - Ikari glaubte auch nicht daran, daß Seelen bei ihren Körpern verweilten...  
Und endlich kam er dazu, Schlüsse zu ziehen...  
Was wenn die Seele sich nicht in Richtung LILITHs gewandt hatte, als der Körper des Klons zerquetscht wurde?  
Wohin konnte sie gegangen sein?  
Die Antwort gefiel ihm gar nicht, implizierte sie doch, daß es so etwas närrisches wie Liebe tatsächlich gab - demnach müßte die Rei-Seele bei Yuis Sohn sein und ihm wie ein Schutzengel folgen... nein, das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein.  
Ihm fiel ein, daß die Analyse der im EntryPlug von EVA-00 gefundenen organischen Reste sehr kurz und wenig aussagekräftig gewesen war. Akagi hatte lediglich festgestellt, daß die Überreste zu Rei-II gehörten... glücklicherweise befanden sich die Daten in den Speichern der MAGI...  
Ikari ließ die Untersuchungsergebnisse erneut analysieren.  
Das Ergebnis war sehr überraschend - die Analyse der DNA ergab, daß ihre Zusammensetzung exakt der eines Engels entsprach, bei den Rei-Klonen war aber noch reine menschliche DNA hinzugemischt, so daß das Verhältnis leicht anders war.  
Und das hieß, daß die DNA von dem Engel Armisael stammte...  
Ikari gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...   
Akagi hatte es tatsächlich gewagt, ihn noch einmal zu belügen... dafür würde er ihr die Zunge herausreißen, ehe er seine Drohung wahrmachte, und alle eigenhändig auslöschte, die ihr etwas bedeuteten, bevor er sie selbst exekutierte... diese verdammte Hure...  
Wenn die DNA-Reste nicht von dem Klon stammten, hatte dieser wahrscheinlich die Vernichtung von EVA-00 überlebt und befand sich irgendwo an der Oberfläche. Damit waren auch alle Überlegungen bezüglich des Verbleibes des Seele hinfällig.  
Wohin mochte sich Rei-II gewandt haben... eigentlich gab es nur eine Antwort - Yuis Sohn...  
  
Ruckartig stand Ikari auf, die Monsterhand, mit der er sich an der Tischkante abgestützt hatte, brach ein Stück des Holzes heraus, es zerbröselte, noch ehe es den Boden berührte.  
Mit weitausholenden Schritten ging er auf die Tür seines Büros zu, riß sie auf, stoppte.  
  
Vor der Tür stand Kozo Fuyutsuki, der gerade die Hand gehoben hatte, um zu klopfen, und jetzt überrascht einen halben Schritt zurückwich.  
"Ikari..."  
  
"Geh mir aus dem Weg, Fuyutsuki!" knurrte der bärtige Mann.  
  
Fuyutsuki zuckte zusammen, kam dem Befehl aber nicht nach.  
"Ich muß mit dir sprechen... was du heute getan hast, war falsch! Auch wenn Rei den Einsatz des DummyPlugs überlebt hat, hättest du niemals..."  
  
Ikari griff zu, packte den älteren Mann an den Jackenaufschlägen.  
"Du weißt, wo sie ist?"  
  
"Verdammt, Ikari... sie ist doch immer noch auf der Krankenstation..."  
  
"Du sprichst von Rei-III..."  
  
"Rei-III? Was zum..."  
Entsetzen trat in Fuyutsukis Augen. Und das lag nur teilweise daran, daß er einen Blick auf die mittlerweile dickschuppige linke Hand Ikaris erhascht hatte, welche wieder eine erstaunliche Beweglichkeit erlangt hatte.  
  
"Wo steckt Rei-II? Bei Yuis Bastard?"  
  
"Ikari... wovon... bist du verrückt geworden?"  
  
"Ich werde sie umbringen, den Bengel und den wertlosen Klon."  
Ruckartig hob er Fuyutsuki mit der entstellten Hand in die Höhe.  
  
Der Subcommander röchelte, als ihm die Luft abgedrückt wurde und das ätzende Sekret auf der Schuppenhaut der Monsterhand seinen Hals berührte.  
  
Ikari blickte ihn mitleidslos an.  
"Du weißt gar nichts, alter Narr... nicht einmal, daß der Bengel dein Sohn ist... oder war..."  
  
Kozo verdrehte die Augen, hing schlaff in Ikaris Würgegriff.  
  
Gendo Ikari schleuderte den alten Mann wie eine Puppe zur Seite, marschierte dann den Gang zum nächsten Fahrstuhl entlang.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Schwer atmend setzte Fuyutsuki sich auf, eine Hand gegen seinen wunden Hals gepreßt, es fühlte sich an, als hätte etwas sehr heißes seine Haut berührt. Und außerdem schmerzte sein Rücken, daß er befürchtete, seine Wirbelsäule könnte verletzt worden sein...  
Was war das gewesen... was war mit Ikaris Hand geschehen...  
Ein Schatten fiel auf den alten Mann.  
Sicher war Ikari zurückgekommen, um sein Werk zu beenden...  
  
"Fuyutsuki, was ist passiert?" fragte Kaji und packte den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten an den Schulter, zog ihn auf die Beine.  
  
"Sie, Kaji? Gottseidank... Ikari... er will die Kinder töten..." keuchte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Ikari? Wo ist er?"  
  
"Den Gang hinunter... Privater Aufzug..."  
  
"Ja..."  
Kaji zog seine Waffe und hastete den Gang hinunter, stand jedoch vor einer geschlossenen Aufzugtür, deren Anzeige verkündete, daß der Aufzug bereits den halben Weg an die Oberfläche zurückgelegt hatte.  
"Verdammt..."  
  
Fuyutsuki kam herangeschwankt, mußte sich immer wieder an der Wand abstützen.  
"Haben Sie ihn... wohl nicht..."  
  
"Nein. Und bis der Aufzug wieder hier ist, vergehen noch über sieben Minuten... mit einem anderen Lift werden wir wohl ebenfalls kein Glück haben..."  
  
"Sieben Minuten... plus die fünf, die wir selbst für die Fahrt benötigen werden... das sind zwölf Minuten Vorsprung."  
  
"Wo will er hin?"  
  
"Er sagte nur... daß er die Kinder töten wolle."  
Fuyutsuki hustete.  
  
"Professor, wie geht es Ihnen?"  
  
"Als hätte mich ein Bus überrollt. Wahrscheinlich eine Gehirnerschütterung... Prellung der Wirbelsäule und..."  
Er zog die Hand von der Kehle.  
  
"Was..."  
Entsetzt starrte Kaji auf den schwarzen Abdruck auf Fuyutsukis Hals.  
"Das war Ikari?"  
  
"Ja. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit ihm. Seine Hand... wie die eines Monsters..."  
  
"Heilige... Gut, ich rufe Katsuragi an, sie weiß sicher, wo die Kinder sind, wenn sie nicht sogar bei ihr sind... Moment mal, Kinder? Welche Kinder?"  
  
"Shinji und Rei."  
  
"Aber das Mädchen ist noch auf der Krankenstation."  
  
"Ich weiß es doch auch nicht."  
  
"Ja..."  
Kaji zog sein Handy aus der Tasche, tippte Misatos Nummer ein.  
"Geh ran... Katsuragi, geh ran... Verdammt noch mal... Dann ihren Pieper..."  
Er konnte ja nicht wissen, daß Misatos Handy wie auch ihr Pieper in der Tasche ihres Jacketts waren, welches unbeachtet auf ihrem Bett lag.  
Kaji seufzte auf.  
"Gut, es gibt noch jemanden... - Commander, ich habe Grund zur Annahme, daß wir Probleme haben..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ja, Major, ich bin unterwegs. - Ja, ich werde niemanden zu den Kindern lassen, bis Sie vor Ort sind. - Der Kommandant? War... - Gut, wie Sie befehlen, Subcommander. Dann schlage ich vor, die Kinder in Sicherheit zu bringen..."  
Kaori Ishiren schaltete ihr Handy ab und trat das Gaspedal ihres Wagens durch.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Fuyutsuki lehnte gegen die Rückwand des Aufzuges. Er sah doppelt und hatte Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht.  
  
"Sie brauchen einen Arzt." stellte Kaji fest.  
  
"Noch nicht... Ikari weiß es. Er weiß, daß Yui und ich..."  
  
"Verstehe."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ishiren rannte die Treppe des Apartmenthauses hinauf, in dem Major Katsuragi wohnte, nahm dabei drei Stufen auf einmal.  
Vierter Stock...  
Katsuragis Wohnung...  
Sie hämmerte laut gegen die Wohnungstür.  
  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis die Tür von Shinji geöffnet wurde.  
  
"Ishiren-san..."  
  
"Ist Major Katsuragi da?"  
  
"Sie ist zur Apotheke... uh..."  
  
"Major Kaji schickt mich. Ihr müßt sofort die Wohnung verlassen."  
  
"Agh..."  
  
Ishiren blickte über die Schulter.  
Sie hatte etwas gehört... die Haustür...  
"Los, Beeilung! Ich bringe euch in Sicherheit!"  
  
"Ich... ich muß Rei holen..."  
  
"Tu das."  
Ishiren wandte sich der Treppe zu.  
  
Shinji verschwand wieder in der Wohnung, eilte in das Zimmer, welches er und Rei sich teilten.  
"Rei-chan, Ishiren-san sagt, wir müßten verschwinden."  
  
Unter großen Anstrengungen versuchte das Mädchen sich aufzusetzen, fiel aber wieder zurück.  
  
"Uh..."  
Shinji riß die Schranktüren auf, suchte ein paar Sachen für sie heraus, zog dann die Decke fort und kleidete sie rasch, wenn auch sehr schlampig an.  
Plötzlich hörte er Schüsse, dann einen Schrei, zuckte heftig zusammen.  
"Keine Angst, Rei-chan..."  
  
"Das war... Ishiren-san..."  
  
"Uh... sicher hat sie... ahm..."  
  
Wieder erklangen Schreie.  
  
Shinji hob Rei auf seine Arme, preßte ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter.  
"Keine Angst..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Er trug sie aus dem Zimmer in den Korridor - und blieb stehen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ich kann Sie nicht vorbeilassen, Sir."  
Ishiren war bemüht, ihrer Stimme Festigkeit zu verleihen, während Gendo Ikari sie mit seinem eiskalten Blick fixierte, die linke Hand in der Jackentasche verborgen.  
  
Ikari stand am Fuße des Treppenabsatzes, doch irgendwie hatte Ishiren nicht das Gefühl, als blicke sie von ihrer erhöhten Position auf ihn hinab, sondern als wäre es vielmehr umgekehrt..  
"Gehen Sie zur Seite."  
  
"Nein, Sir, ich habe meine Anweisungen."  
  
"Von wem? Fuyutsuki? Sollte es Ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein - der alte Mann ist mein Stellvertreter, nicht umgekehrt.""  
  
Ishiren tastete nach ihrer Waffe.  
"Sir, ich muß sie bitten, zu bleiben, wo Sie sind. Subkommandant Fuyutsuki hat Ihre Urteilsbefähigung in Frage gestellt."  
  
"So..."  
Provozierend langsam setzte er den Fuß auf die erste Stufe.  
  
Gedankenschnell zog der Leutnant ihre Waffe, richtete sie auf Ikaris Brust.  
"Stehenbleiben."  
  
Ikari hielt tatsächlich inne.  
Ein dumpfes Lachen ließ ihn erbeben.  
"Sie glauben tatsächlich, mich aufhalten zu können?"  
Er zog die Hand aus der Tasche, breitete beide Arme aus.  
"Versuchen Sie es!"  
  
Ishiren starrte auf Ikaris von dunklen Schuppen überzogene linke Hand, starrte auf die gebogenen spitzen Fingernägel, starrte in das von mehreren kleineren Auge umgebene Hauptauge in der Handfläche.  
Ihre Augen weiteten sich.  
Das also hatte der Subcommander gemeint, als er ihr am Telephon gesagt hatte, Ikari wäre nicht mehr Ikari...  
In rascher Abfolge feuerte sie das Magazin ihrer Pistole leer.  
  
Die Kugeln prallten von einem unsichtbaren Hindernis ab, die Aufschläge bremsten Ikari nur unwesentlich.  
  
Ishiren betätigte auch dann noch den Abzug, als ein ständiges Klicken ihr mitteilte, daß das Magazin leer war...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ohne Bedauern zu verspüren, stieg Ikari über die Überreste der Menschen hinweg, die er gerade eben mit der Macht ADAMs dahingeschlachtet hatte. Die Lilim trugen doch selbst Schuld an ihrem Tod - wenn die Leibwächterin ihm den Weg freigemacht hätte, hätte er sie nicht zu töten brauchen. Und wenn ihr Schrei nicht einen der Hausbewohner auf den Flur gelockt hätte, hätte er weder diesen, noch dessen Frau oder deren gemeinsame Kinder als ungeliebte Zeugen beseitigen müssen...  
  
Er überwand die letzten beiden Treppenabsätze, stand dann vor Katsuragis Wohnungstür.  
  
Das Morden hatte ADAMs Blutdurst geweckt, der Engel flüsterte ihm leise zu, noch mehr Blut zu vergießen...  
  
Ikari verschloß sich gegenüber den Einflüsterungen,  
Er war der Herr seines eigenen Willens, niemand sonst...  
  
Die Tür war verschlossen...  
  
Gendo hob die linke Hand auf Höhe der Klinke, konzentrierte sich.  
Kurz war ADAMs AT-Feld sichtbar, als es sich durch das Material fraß, das Schloß sauber herausfräste.  
  
Die Tür schwang auf.  
  
Ikari trat ein, dabei blutrote Fußabdrücke hinterlassend.  
  
Hinter ihm schloß sich die Tür wieder.  
  
Er bemerkte weder die einzelne Person, die mit schweren Schritten die Treppe hinaufkam, noch die beiden anderen Männer, welche gerade die Haustür aufrissen und die Treppe hinaufstürmten, wobei der ältere stolperte und den jüngeren einen Moment lang aufhielt...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji ließ Rei von seinen Armen herabgleiten, um eine Hand freizuhaben, stützte sie nur noch, um sie am Hinfallen zu hindern.  
  
Vor ihnen im Wohnungsflur stand der Mann, den er die letzten vierzehn Jahre lang für seinen Vater gehalten hatte - Gendo Ikari, gekleidet in beige Hosen und einen dunklen Rollkragenpullover, über dem er eine beige Jacke trug. Seine Schuhe sahen aus, als wäre er in roter Farbe gewatet - oder in Blut...  
Doch noch furchterregender war seine linke Hand, die außer der Tatsache, daß sie fünf Finger aufwies, von denen einer den anderen vieren gegenüberlag, nichts menschliches mehr hatte...  
  
Sofort stellte Shinji sich so, daß er Rei mit seinem Körper verdeckte.  
Was immer auch mit dem NERV-Kommandanten geschehen war, wie immer auch diese monströse Hand zu erklären war, er würde erst an ihm vorbei müssen, wenn er zu Rei-chan wollte...  
  
Gendo Ikari lächelte.  
  
Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sah Shinji den älteren Ikari lächeln. Es war ein grausames Lächeln, das es ihm kalt den Rücken hinablaufen ließ.  
  
"Laß den Klon los."  
  
"Nein..."  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Du wirst Rei nichts antun!"  
  
"Was macht dich so sicher? Gib sie mir und du wirst ein wenig länger leben als Rei-II."  
  
"Niemals."  
  
"Plötzlich zeigst du Rückgrat... vielleicht wäre für dich doch ein Platz in der neuen Weltordnung, Junge."  
  
"In deiner Welt? Nein, ich verzichte... du wirst sie dir holen müssen!"  
  
"Bedauerlich. Aber zu erwarten."  
Ikari spreizte die Finger seiner Monsterhand.  
  
Wind kam auf, zuerst nur ein sanfter Luftzug, dann starke Brisen, schließlich wahre Sturmböen, die auf Shinji und Rei einschlugen, sie auf die Balkontür am Ende des Korridors zuschoben.  
  
Shinji hob eine Hand vor die Augen, stemmte die Füße in den Teppich, hielt mit der anderen Hand Rei fest.  
  
Von dem Schränkchen im Flur löste sich das Telephon, flog haarscharf an Shinjis Kopf vorbei, krachte durch das Glas der Tür in seinem Rücken.  
  
"Ich lasse euch sogar noch einmal die Wahl... ihr könnt sterben, indem ihr vier Stockwerke tiefer auf dem Asphalt zerschellt, oder ich kann es mit meinen eigenen Händen tun..."  
Die Ruhe in Gendo Ikaris Stimme war genauso furchtbar wie die lockenden Bewegungen seiner linken Hand, welche ein Eigenleben entwickelt zu haben schien.  
  
Shinji stemmte sich weiterhin gegen die Wind, biß die Zähne zusammen.  
"Wir werden dir nie wieder nachgeben..."  
  
Er spürte, wie Rei sich bewegte, wie sie die Arme um ihn schlang.  
  
Plötzlich verstummte der Sturm, der eben noch um ihn und Rei herum getobt hatte... nein, das stimmte nicht, die Winde bliesen immer noch so heftig wie zuvor, nur erreichten sie sie nicht, sondern wurden von einer schwach erkennbaren Barriere gebrochen.  
Und hinter Shinji erstrahlte ein Licht, als hätte jemand draußen auf dem Balkon einen starken Scheinwerfer eingeschaltet.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ikari ballte die Faust.  
Der verfluchte Klon... offensichtlich hatte Rei-II ihr Engelerbe erkannt und begonnen, es zu nutzen... anders war es kaum zu erklären, daß der Klon plötzlich von innen heraus zu leuchten begonnen hatte. Das reine Licht tat seinen Augen weh. Auch ADAM schloß seine Augen, zwang ihn, die Handinnenfläche von dem Licht abzuwenden.  
Der Klon hielt Yuis Sohn umschlungen, beschützte ihn dadurch mit seinem eigenen AT-Feld. Nur war dieses viel stärker, als es hätte sein dürfen, ohne Training - und ohne S2-Organ!  
Und nicht nur das, der Engel in Rei-II hatte sich fast vollständig manifestiert in einer Art und Weise, daß es Gendo Tränen in die Augen trieb. Aus dem Rücken des Klons wuchsen zwei mächtige Schwingen, teils aus Federn, teils aus reinstem Licht, welche nur von den Wänden des Apartments daran gehindert wurden, sich völlig auszubreiten. Der Blick aus den scharlachroten Augen des Wesens schien sich direkt in seine Seele zu bohren.  
Ikari knurrte, verstärkte seine Anstrengungen.  
ADAM mochte noch immer geschwächt sein, er mochte über kein S2-Organ verfügen - doch der Urvater dürfte doch wohl immer noch stärker sein als so ein neugeborenes Engelsküken!  
Kräftig stieß er die Hand vor, machte eine zerfetzende Geste.  
  
Reis AT-Feld brach auseinander.  
Mit einem leisen seufzenden Stöhnen verdrehte sie die Augen und ging zu Boden.  
  
Shinji keuchte auf, widerstand dem Impuls, sich neben ihr hinzukauern - dann würde der andere leichtes Spiel haben...  
Er preßte die Lippen zusammen und beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn.  
Wenn er loslief und den Kommandanten wuchtig mit der Schulter erwischte, konnte er ihn vielleicht von den Beinen holen...  
  
Da wurde die Tür aufgestoßen, schlug laut krachend gegen die Wand.  
  
Kaji stürmte mit gezogener Waffe herein, richtete die Mündung sofort auf Ikari.  
"Fort von den Kindern!"  
  
Gendo drehte sich um.  
"So, Kaji... und Fuyutsuki... wie es scheint, muß ich mir nicht erst die Mühe machen und sie suchen..."  
  
Kaji schoß.  
  
Die Kugel prallte an Ikari-ADAMs AT-Feld ab.  
  
Gendo grinste, präsentierte weiße Zähne, die leicht zugespitzt schienen.  
"Sie sind doch immer so neugierig, Kaji... sicher möchten Sie wissen, woher meine neue Macht stammt..."  
Er hob die linke Hand.  
"Das hier ist ADAM, der Erste Engel. Sein AT-Feld schützt mich..."  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken nahm er die nächsten zwei Treffer hin, die von seinem AT-Feld abgelenkt wurden, so daß die Kugeln sich in die Wände bohrten.  
"Ihre Bemühungen sind völlig aussichtslos. Der menschliche Wille könnte das Feld durchbrechen, aber nicht so simple Werkzeuge."  
Er richtete die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand auf Kaji.  
  
Der Major faßte sich an die Kehle, schien mit einer unsichtbaren Hand zu kämpfen, während er langsam blau anlief und vergeblich nach Luft schnappte.  
  
Und dann brach unter Ikaris Füßen der Boden ein...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Gendos Sturz dauerte nur einen Herzschlag, dann fand er sich auch schon auf dem Boden des Apartments unter der Katsuragi-Wohnung auf einem Schutthaufen wieder.  
Mit gefletschten Zähnen sprang er auf - direkt in drei parallel verlaufende Stahlklingen hinein, die problemlos sein AT-Feld durchdrangen.  
Er verspürte keinen Schmerz, als die Klingen sich in seinen Leib bohrten und sich durch seine Eingeweide schnitten - ADAM sorgte dafür, daß Schmerzimpulse sein Gehirn nicht mehr erreichten.  
Verwundert blickte er nach unten auf die Wunde in seinem Bauchraum, spürte bereits, wie ADAMs damit begann, die Verletzung zu heilen.  
  
Die Klingen, die in seinem Leib steckten, wuchsen aus dem Handrücken einer Person, die vor ihm stand.  
  
Wütend schlug Ikari mit der linken in das Gesicht seines Angreifers. Doch wo bei einem Menschen der Hieb den halben Kopf weggerissen hätte, rissen die festen Nägel nur gummiartige Haut herab und hinterließen tiefe Kratzer in einem stählernen Schädelknochen, aus dem ihm ein rotglühendes Augenpaar entgegenblickte - keine menschlichen Augen, sondern Augen ohne Pupillen, einfach nur zwei dunkelrote Flächen...  
  
Wolf Larsen zog seine Hand zur Seite, riß die Bauchwunde, die er Ikari zugefügt hatte, weiter auf.  
In seinem Kopf hämmerte der letzte Befehl, den er erhalten hatte - Ikari zu töten...  
Und er tat nichts, um dagegen anzukämpfen. Es gab keinen Grund... Ikari hatte Kinder bedroht, in seinen Augen eine der verabscheuungswürdigsten Taten überhaupt.  
Ikaris Verletzungen begannen sich zu schließen. Er vermutete, daß sich mit dem fremden Organismus in Verbindung stand, der sich in Ikaris linker Hand befand.  
Kräftig schlug er mit der anderen Hand zu, fuhr in der Bewegung die Krallen aus. Als er mit dem Kraftfeld in Kontakt kam, welches Ikari schützte, pellte die Kunsthaut von seinen kybernetischen Armen, doch neben einer leichten Verlangsamung seiner Bewegung trat kein weiterer Effekt ein.  
Dieses mal schlug er quer über Ikaris Brustkorb, zersägte dabei Rippen, Herz und Lunge.  
Er empfand nichts dabei.  
  
Dem bärtigen Mann quollen die Augen aus dem Kopf.  
Noch einmal wollte er die entstellte Hand heben, doch diese fiel kraftlos zurück.  
  
Larsen schlug zur Sicherheit noch zweimal nach, ließ Ikari dann von seinen Klingen gleiten, wartete.  
  
Die Verletzungen blieben offen...  
  
Gut...  
Sollten sich andere darum kümmern, die Leiche zu beseitigen...  
Auftrag ausgeführt...  
Langsam hob er den Blick zu dem Loch in der Decke, sah direkt in das Gesicht Shinji Ikaris.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Anblick der grausig zugerichteten Leiche des NERV-Oberkommandierenden erzeugte bei Shinji weder Genugtuung, noch Trauer oder Ekel. Er nahm einfach zur Kenntnis, daß die Gefahr abgewendet worden war.  
Jetzt traf sein Blick den desjenigen, der dafür verantwortlich war.  
  
Im Halbdunkel der Wohnung unter ihm konnte er nur Umrisse erkennen, der andere stand größtenteils im Schatten. Was Shinji sehen konnte, waren Hände aus Stahl, aus deren Rücken dünne Metallklingen wuchsen, von denen noch Blut tropfte. Und er konnte einen ebenfalls stählernen Schädel sehen, von dem Hautfetzen herabhingen.  
Zwei rotglühende Augen sahen zu ihm auf, nicht Augen wie Rei-chans, sondern viel eher Kameraobjektive, hinter er dennoch Leben wahrzunehmen glaubte.  
  
"EVA..." flüsterte Shinji.  
Wäre der Metallmann mit einer purpur-grünen Lackierung versehen gewesen und hätte ein einzelnes Horn aus seiner Stirn geragt, er hätte jeden Eid geschworen, daß das Bewußtsein von EVA-01 ihnen zu Hilfe geeilt war.  
  
Der andere wandte den Blick an, stieß Gendo Ikaris Leiche mit dem Fuß an.  
  
Oben trat Kaji an das Loch im Boden.  
"Commander?"  
  
"Die Bedrohung wurde neutralisiert."  
  
"Ja... sehe ich... Sir."  
Kaji schluckte. Ikaris Leiche war denen, über die sie auf der Treppe gestolpert waren, beinahe viel zu ähnlich...  
  
Auf Händen und Knien schob Rei sich an die Öffnung, blickte hinunter, ehe jemand es bemerkte.  
Ihr Schöpfer... also war er schlußendlich doch nur ein gewöhnlicher Mensch gewesen...  
  
Shinji ging neben ihr in die Knie, zog sie an sich und nach oben.  
"Sieh nicht hin... es ist vorbei..."  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki lehnte in der offenen Tür.  
"Ist Ikari..."  
  
Kaji nickte.  
"Mausetot. Sieht so aus, als wären Sie jetzt der Chef von NERV."  
  
Fuyutsuki wirkte darüber alles andere als erfreut.  
"Gehen wir... ich würde mich gern etwas hinlegen..."  
Sein Blick ruhte lange auf Shinji - oder auf den beiden Shinjis, da er immer noch doppelt sah.  
Sein Sohn...  
Nein, jetzt war nicht die Zeit für solche Enthüllungen...  
  
Kaji wandte sich Shinji zu, der gerade Rei hochhob.  
"Brauchst du Hilfe?"  
  
"Nein, Kaji-san, sie ist nicht schwer."  
  
"Hm, schade, dann muß ich doch den alten Mann tragen..."  
  
"Das habe ich gehört, Major Kaji."  
  
Ryoji Kaji grinste breit.  
"Noch ´mal gutgegangen..."  
  
Sie verließen die Wohnung, Kaji bestand darauf, den Aufzug zu nehmen und Larsen unten zu treffen, den Grund dafür konnte Shinji rechtzeitig sehen, um sich im letzten Moment so zu drehen, daß Rei ihn nicht ebenfalls zu Gesicht bekam - auf dem Zwischenabsatz der Treppe lag Kaori Ishiren, jedenfalls der größte Teil von ihr, die Hand mit der Waffe lag ein paar Stufen weiter unten, ebenso ihr Kopf...  
Shinji kämpfte mit der Übelkeit.  
Die Frau hatte sie eben noch gewarnt, ohne Ishiren-sans Auftauchen, hätte der Kommandant ihn und Rei-chan völlig überrascht...  
  
Kaji wußte Shinjis Blick zu deuten.  
"Sie hat uns die nötige Zeit verschafft", murmelte er dumpf. "Was ist mit Rei?"  
  
"Uh..."  
Er blickte in ihr Gesicht, ihre Stirn und Wangen glänzten wieder fiebrig, doch mittlerweile glaubte er zu wissen, daß Doktor Akagi ihr nicht würde helfen können, dies fiel eher in Nagisa-kuns Ressort...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vor dem Aufzug wartete der Metallmann auf sie, fixierte die Kinder mit seinen roten Kameraaugen.  
  
"Uh... Kaji-san... ein Roboter?" flüsterte Shinji.  
  
"Nein..."  
  
Der Metallmann versuchte zu lächeln, was von der Tatsache, daß er nur noch einen intakten Mundwinkel hatte, doch arg beeinträchtigt wurde.  
"Cyborg träfe es eher."  
  
"Ahm... äh... tut mir leid..."  
  
"Ein Roboter ist ein künstliches Wesen mit einem künstlichen Gehirn, während ein Cyborg eine Verschmelzung aus Mensch und Maschine darstellt", dozierte Fuyutsuki schläfrig.  
  
Kaji schüttelte ihn.  
"Nicht einschlafen, Professor! Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich Sie den ganzen Weg in die Geofront schleppen müßte! - Tja, Shinji, man könnte sagen, das ist mein Boß."  
  
"Sie haben nicht zufällig eine Kanne Synthohaut dabei, Kaji, oder?" fragte der Cyborg.  
  
"Bedaure, Commander."  
  
In diesem Moment betrat Misato das Haus, mit sich führte sie eine Tüte mit Medikamenten aus der nächsten Apotheke.  
"Was ist denn hier los..."  
Als sie die Gestalt mit dem Stahlschädel erblickte, von dem das halbe Gesicht in Fetzen herabhing, griff sie unwillkürlich nach der Waffe.  
  
"Katsuragi, nicht!" rief Kaji.  
  
"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?" flüsterte sie mit weitaufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Ich bin Wolf Larsen von ODIN, UN-Geheimdienst, Abteilung für SpecialOperations. Ich bekleide den Rang eines Commanders."  
  
"Uh...äh... Hi!" murmelte Misato.  
  
"Der Kommandant ist tot, er wollte zu den Kindern und hat hier ein Blutbad angerichtet - ich würde nicht die Treppe benutzen, wenn ich du wäre."  
  
"Ja, Kaji, ja..."  
  
"Major Katsuragi, wir wollten gerade ins Hauptquartier zurückkehren... vielleicht schließen Sie sich uns an?!" sagte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Das wäre wohl... das Beste..." erklärte sie, warf dabei nervöse Seitenblicke in Richtung des Cyborgs.  
  
"Ich sage auch nichts über Ihre Haarfarbe", brummte Larsen.  
  
"Ähh..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ikaris Körper lag völlig still... noch...  
  
Plötzlich zuckten die Finger der linken Hand, wirbelten Staub auf.  
  
ADAM öffnete seine zahlreichen Augen.  
Nichts mehr, das ihn davon abhielt, die Kontrolle über den Körper des Lilim vollends zu erringen... 


	74. Kapitel 54 - EoE - Dämmerung

Kapitel 54 - Dämmerung  
  
Doktor Ritsuko Akagi, ihres Zeichens beim NERV-Oberkommandierenden in Ungnade gefallender Leitender Wissenschaftlicher Offizier mit eingeschränkter Kommandogewalt, staunte nicht schlecht, als sie auf Bitte ihrer alten Freundin, Misato Katsuragi, dem Taktischen Offizier des NERV-Hauptquartiers und Kommandantin des EVANGELION-Pilotenkorps, auf die Krankenstation kam.  
  
Schon vor dem Warteraum drängten sich die Ärzte, Pfleger und Schwestern und tuschelten leise.   
Akagi bahnte sich mit ausdrucksloser Miene einen Weg durch den Kordon, vermied es, irgend jemandem direkt ins Gesicht zu blicken. Noch zu frisch war die Erinnerung an die letzte Erniedrigung, die sie durch NERV-Kommandanten Gendo Ikari erlitten hatte, welcher sie in bewußtlosem Zustand von zwei Wachen nackt durch das halbe Hauptquartier hatte schleifen lassen, weil sie seine Pläne sabotiert hatte.  
Ihr folgte Leutnant Maya Ibuki, ihre Assistentin, deren Blick unsicher hin- und herirrte.  
  
Die wahre Überraschung aber erwartete sie hinter der Tür des Warteraumes - dieser war auf den ersten Blick proppenvoll mit Menschen.  
Auf einem der wenigen Stühle saß Kozo Fuyutsuki, der grauhaarige Stellvertretende Kommandant, den Kopf auf beide Hände gestützt und die Augen geschlossen.  
Hinter ihm stand Major Ryoji Kaji, Leiter der Strategischen Planungsabteilung, wie immer unrasiert, doch ungewöhnlicherweise ohne sein ansonsten ständiges jungenhaftes Grinsen, gegen die Wand gelehnt.  
Neben Fuyutsuki stand Shinji Ikari, der vierzehnjährige Sohn Gendo Ikaris, bis vor kurzem noch Mitglied des Pilotenkorps und Pilot von EVANGELION-Einheit-01, von seinem Vater verachtet und ungeliebt.  
Auf seinen Armen trug der Junge die zerbrechlich wirkende Gestalt Rei Ayanamis, ebenfalls vierzehn Jahre alt und ebenfalls bis vor kurzem Pilotin eines EVANGELIONs - EVA-00, welcher vor mittlerweile anderthalb Tagen durch EVA-01 unter Einfluß der DummyPlug-Fernsteuerung vernichtet worden war. Die Anwesenheit des Mädchens im CentralDogma konnte nur größte Schwierigkeiten bedeuten, hatte Gendo Ikari doch versucht, die ihm unbequem gewordene Rei mittels des DummyPlugs zu eliminieren. Wenn er erfuhr, daß sie jetzt im Hauptquartier - auf der Krankenstation - war, würde er sie nicht wieder lebend entkommen lassen...  
Rei hatte die Arme um Shinjis Hals gelegt und schmiegte sich dicht an ihn, ihr schien es besser zu gehen, als Ritsuko sie in Erinnerung hatte - als sie ihr in der Mitte der letzten Nacht begegnet war, hatte Rei vor Fieber regelrecht geglüht, ohne daß die Wissenschaftlerin etwas hätte tun können, das nicht Ikaris Schergen auf den Plan gerufen hätte.  
Akagi war nur froh, daß die andere Rei nicht mehr im Hauptquartier war - sie war sich nicht sicher, was bei einer Begegnung von Rei-III und ihrer Vorgängerin geschehen könnte...  
Neben Shinji Ikari stand Misato Katsuragi, wie auch die anderen wirkte sie sehr erschöpft und übernächtigt. Ihre rechte Hand befand sich ständig in der Nähe ihres Schulterhalfters, während sie nervös die letzte Person im Raum beäugte.  
- Aber es das überhaupt eine Person?  
Ritsuko selbst mußte schlucken, als sie des Wesens in der Ecke gewahr wurde, jetzt wurde ihr auch klar, weshalb sich die ganze Belegschaft der Abteilung auf dem Korridor versammelt hatte...  
Groß, breit, kantig, so ließ sich die Kreatur vielleicht am besten beschreiben. Humanoid, menschenähnlich - zwei Beine, zwei Arme, ein Kopf, dazwischen ein Torso, alles in menschlichen Proportionen. Nur saß auf dem Hals ein Stahlschädel mit zwei rotglühenden Kameraaugen, von dem noch in Fetzen künstliche Haut herabhing. Auf dem Boden lagen weitere Hautfetzen, gerade zog der Metallmann - Akagi entschied sich aufgrund der breiten Schultern dafür, daß es sich wahrscheinlich um einen ´er´ handelte - einen weiteren Hautstreifen an seinem Kinn ab.  
  
"Ritsuko, na endlich", seufzte Misato.  
  
Akagi sah sich vorsichtig um, ob sie nicht vielleicht noch jemanden übersehen hatte, es hätte sie kaum gewundert, hätte ein Riesengorilla hinter der Tür gestanden, oder wenn ein kleines graues Männchen mit großen Facettenaugen ihr eine Zigarette angeboten hätte.  
  
"EVA?" stieß Maya flüsternd hervor, die beinahe gegen den Rücken ihrer Mentorin gestoßen war, als diese abrupt stehengeblieben war.  
  
Ritsuko sah sie fragend an, folgte dann Mayas Blick zu dem Metallmann.  
Ja, wenn sie ihn unter diesem Aspekt betrachtete... die Ähnlichkeit des Schädels mit dem Schädel eines seiner Panzerung beraubten EVANGELIONs war offensichtlich...  
Sie holte tief Luft, zwang sich zur Ruhe.  
"In Ordnung, was ist hier los? Benötigt jemand ärztliche Hilfe?"  
  
Mit Ausnahme Shinjis hob jeder die Hand, und dieser wahrscheinlich auf nur deshalb nicht, weil er dann das Mädchen auf seinen Armen fallengelassen hätte.  
  
"Okay..." sagte Akagi gedehnt. "Subcommander?"  
  
"Gehirnerschütterung und wahrscheinlich einige Prellungen im Rückenbereich", erklärte Fuyutsuki mit dozierendem Tonfall, als befände er sich wieder in einem Hörsaal und sprach zu seinen Studenten. Aufgrund seines doch leicht glasigen Blickes kam diese Möglichkeit sogar in Betracht.  
  
"Maya, bring ihn nach draußen, die Leute vor der Tür sollen sich nützlich machen!"  
  
"Ja, Sempai."  
  
"Gut. Rei?"  
  
"Ritsuko-san, ich glaube, Shinji-kun könnte Tee und etwas Schlaf benötigen." sagte das Mädchen schwach.  
  
"Uh..." setzte Shinji an.  
  
Ritsuko verdrehte die Augen.  
"Und du?"  
  
"Ich glaube... ich benötige Ihre Hilfe derzeit nicht."  
  
"Ah ja... - Kaji?"  
  
"Ein Aufräumteam in Katsuragis Apartmenthaus, wir haben ein paar Leichen zurückgelassen - ah, nein, die gingen nicht alle auf unser Konto."  
  
"So... Bist du verletzt?"  
  
"Nee."  
Er ließ sich auf den freigewordenen Stuhl sinken, nachdem Maya den Stellvertretenden Kommandanten hinausgebracht hatte.  
  
"Misato?"  
  
"Ich könnte ein Bier gebrauchen. Und vielleicht irgendwas, um etwas wacher zu werden."  
  
"Und... ahm..."  
Ritsuko warf dem Metallmann einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
  
Kaji machte eine abwinkende Handbewegung.  
"Der gehört zu uns, kein Grund zur Sorge."  
  
"Hätten Sie vielleicht einen Kanister Synthohaut für mich?" fragte der Metallmann höflich mit wohlmodulierter Stimme.  
  
"Ich müßte mal..."  
Akagi blinzelte.  
Was kam wohl als nächstes? Baten die EVAs in Zukunft vielleicht um Schmierölbäder? Oder wollten die MAGI Scheibenwischer auf ihren Kamerasensoren? Oder Designer-Lüfter auf den Prozessoren?  
  
"Ritsuko, darf ich vorstellen - das ist mein Chef, Commander Wolf Larsen von ODIN. - Commander, Doktor Ritsuko Akagi."  
  
"Angenehm, Doktor."  
  
"Äh... ja... also..."  
  
"Commander Larsen hat gerade Kommandant Ikari zerlegt."  
  
"Wie, Kaji?"  
  
"Er ist tot." sagte Shinji. Seine Stimme klang völlig ruhig, doch wenn man genau hinhörte, konnte man einen schwachen zufriedenen Unterton feststellen.  
  
"Gendo Ikari?"  
  
"Hm-m", nickte Kaji.  
  
"Tot?"  
  
"Hm-m", nickten Kaji und Shinji.  
  
"Er ist wirklich..."  
Sie fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger über die Kehle.  
  
"Er sah jedenfalls ziemlich so aus mit den heraushängenden Gedärmen und dem aufgebrochenen Brustkorb. ´Habe noch niemanden gesehen, der so etwas überlebt hat." bestätigte Kaji.  
  
Ritsukos Augen leuchteten auf.  
"Ich werde sofort sehen, was ich für Sie tun kann, Commander Larsen. Benötigen Sie sonst noch etwas? Vielleicht Wartung oder ein Schmierölbad oder eine Reinigung der Oberfläche mittels eines Sandstrahlgebläses?"  
  
"Ähm, Ritsuko..." setzte Kaji an.  
  
"Lassen Sie nur, Ryoji. - Vielen Dank, Doktor, aber ich wäre mit einem neuen Gesicht völlig zufrieden. Allerdings... ich habe gehört, Sie hätte Asuka hier unten..."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Der Cyborg fand sich plötzlich im Mittelpunkt des Interesses.  
  
Misato öffnete den Mund.  
"Meine Güte... der Name... Sie sind..."  
  
Ritsuko Akagi schüttelte den Kopf.  
Kaum glaubte man, die Realität wieder einigermaßen im Griff zu haben, da kam der nächste Schock.  
"Wolf Larsen - Asukas Patenonkel..."  
  
Shinji wich einen Schritt zur Seite aus. Vielmehr Platz hatte er auch nicht.  
Wenn in Asukas Familie alle so aussahen, dann waren ihre psychotischen Tendenzen vielleicht wirklich nicht ihr Verschulden...  
  
"Ich würde sie gerne sehen."  
  
"Ja... Das... sollte möglich sein..."  
  
"Danke."  
  
"Uh, Doktor Akagi..."  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
"Ist Nagisa-kun in seinem Quartier?"  
  
"Denke schon... Moment mal... - Maya!"  
  
"Sempai?"  
  
Akagi zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, daß ihre Assistentin wieder in den Warteraum zurückkehrt war und hinter ihr stand.  
"Wenn Kommandant Ikari tot ist, dann ist Fuyutsuki jetzt hier der Chef. Geh zu ihm und bitte ihn von mir, er möge meine Zugangsbeschränkungen zu den MAGI aufheben."  
  
"Kommandant Ikari ist tot, Sempai?"  
  
"Ja." antwortete Ritsuko.  
  
"Wirklich?"  
  
"Ja." antworteten Ritsuko, Kaji, Shinji, Misato und - ganz leise - Rei.  
  
"Wow. Wann wird gefeiert?"  
  
"Maya..."  
  
"Ja, Sempai?"  
  
"Fuyutsuki..."  
  
"´Bin schon unterwegs!"  
  
"Gut."  
Sie holte ihren Palmtop hervor, drückte ein paar Tasten.  
"Oh, Shinji, doch nicht. Kaworu ist im EVA-Hangar!"  
  
Shinjis Augen wurden groß.  
"Wir müssen ganz dringend zu ihm!"  
Er lief an Ritsuko vorbei durch die Tür, welche sich hinter Maya noch nicht wieder geschlossen hatte, Rei dabei immer noch tragend, als hätte er völlig vergessen, daß sie ein eigenständiges Lebewesen und nicht mit ihm zusammengewachsen war .  
  
"Das ist ja hier wie im Hühnerstall..." seufzte Akagi. "Okay, Aufräumtrupp rückt aus, sobald meine Kommandocodes wiederhergestellt sind. Wieviele Tote?"  
  
"Wenigstens drei. - Und Ikari, natürlich." sagte Kaji.  
  
"Ich empfehle Dekontaminationsmaßnahmen bei letzterem", erklärte Larsen.  
  
"Ikari schien von einem fremden Organismus befallen zu sein. Ich tippe auf einen Engel."  
  
"Ikari?"  
Ritsuko schüttelte ungläubig wieder den Kopf.  
Andererseits... das geschah dem Mistkerl recht...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kaworu stand auf einem der Laufstege in Brusthöhe von EVA-02 und betrachtete den roten EVA. Die Verbrennungen an seinen Händen waren bereits verheilt - nachdem er am vorherigen Morgen den EntryPlug verlassen hatte, waren die noch übel zugerichteten Handflächen bandagiert worden, danach hatte man ihn mehr oder weniger vergessen, so daß er seiner Verpflichtung gegenüber dem ausgeliehenen Körper hatte nachkommen und die Verletzungen regenerieren können.  
Zudem befand er sich seit über einem Tag in einem Zustand der Verwirrung, in seinem Umfeld hatte sich einfach zuviel geändert. Engel waren nicht für Veränderungen geschaffen, es fiel ihnen schwer sich anzupassen, ebenso wie sie eigentlich nur zu eigenen Entscheidungen imstande waren, wenn sich die Bedingungen änderten. Deshalb wäre er auch nicht fähig gewesen, das Shinji-kun gegebene Versprechen zu brechen, solange er nicht über bedeutende Veränderungen Kenntnis erhielt.  
Die Ursache seiner Verwirrung lag einerseits darin, daß Shinji-kun nicht mehr zum Pilotenteam gehören sollte, andererseits darin, daß er zwar den Todesschrei seines älteren Zwillingsbruders Armisael wahrgenommen hatte wie eine Messerklinge, die sich in seine Brust bohrte, seine Gegenwart war dennoch immer noch irgendwie spüren konnte.  
Und irgendwie war wohl auch Ayanami mit Armisael gestorben, obwohl er ihr kurz darauf im Krankenflügel begegnet war und eine zuvor nichtwahrnehmbare Ähnlichkeit gespürt hatte... aber wenn Lilims starben, dann endete für sie die Existenz, wie konnte Ayanami dann mit EVA-00 gestorben sein und dennoch leben? - Außer natürlich, es war eine andere, als jene, die er kennengelernt hatte...  
Das waren wohl ausreichende Gründe, die Situation neu zu bewerten, selbst für einen Engel...  
Also war es wohl soweit...  
  
Kaworu holte tief Atem.  
Und Tabris hob die Hand...  
"Erwache!"  
  
Die Augen von Einheit-02 glühten auf.  
Der EVA richtete sich in seinen Fesseln auf.  
  
Tabris drehte sich um 120°, blickte in Richtung des Panzerschottes, hinter dem der Gang zum Zentralen Schacht lag. EVA-02 würde sein Leibwächter während des Abstieges sein.  
  
Alarmsirenen heulten auf.  
  
Noch einmal hielt Tabris inne, zögerte auf für seine Art völlig uncharakteristische Weise.  
Dann begann er zu schweben, erhob sich mit jedem Herzschlag einen weiteren Zentimeter in die Luft, genoß es, seinen Kräften freien Lauf zu lassen.  
  
"Nagisa-kun, nicht!"  
  
Tabris sah zur Seite.  
Ikari-kun kam über einen der tieferen Stege herangehastet, auf den Armen Ayanami tragend. Und zugleich nahm er Armisaels Nähe wahr... wo war sein Bruder? Und Ayanami... das war nicht jene Ayanami, die er zuletzt getroffen hatte...  
Erneut spürte er tiefste Verwirrung, ließ sich auf den Steg zurücksinken, verbarg den Gutteil seines wahren Wesens wieder hinter der Maske des Lilimkörpers.  
  
Noch mehr Lilim stürmten in den Hangar, größtenteils Techniker und Ingenieure, darunter aber auch ein paar Wissenschaftler und Sicherheitskräfte. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt aber nicht Kaworu Nagisa, sondern dem EVA, der immer noch aufgerichtet in seinem Käfig stand und auf weitere Anweisungen wartete.  
  
Langsam wanderte Kaworu Shinji-kun entgegen, nahm dabei Armisaels Gegenwart stärker und stärker wahr... die Quelle war Ayanami...  
Einen endlos langen Moment verspürte er Trauer.  
Sein Bruder war nicht mehr, sein Bewußtsein in der Unendlichkeit verweht...  
Und zugleich empfand er Freude.  
Zum ersten Mal seit Ewigkeiten war ein neuer Engel geboren worden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Röchelnd sogen Gendo Ikaris Lungen nach über einer Viertelstunde erstmals wieder Luft ein, nachdem sein Brustkorb sich wieder geschlossen hatte. Geschlossen hatten sich auch die übrigen Verletzungen, jene tiefen Schnitte, die ihm sein Gegner zugefügt hatte, dieses Wesen halb Lilim halb Maschine, für das sein AT-Feld kein nennenswertes Hindernis dargestellt hatte...  
Die neugebildete Haut über den zuvor weit klaffenden Wunden war von feinen weichen Schuppen bedeckt, ebenso wie mittlerweile sein Hals und ein Teil seines Gesichtes. Sein linkes Auge trat leicht aus der Höhle, die Pupille hatte eine ovale Form angenommen.  
  
Er war nicht mehr Gendo Ikari, aber auch noch nicht gänzlich ADAM...  
  
Der Lilimkörper war schwach und verletzlich, wie konnten Lilim derart existieren? Mußte ihnen der Tod da nicht wie eine Erlösung vorkommen?  
Sie waren so schwach wie alle Werke LILITHs. Sie verdienten es, zerstört zu werden, nur um LILITH zu zeigen, wie vergänglich ihr Werk war...  
  
Ruckartig setzte er sich auf, zog die Beine an.  
So viele Knochen und Gelenke, so zerbrechlich...  
  
Aus dem Sitzen stand er auf, spürte im nächsten Moment, daß der Körper Gendo Ikaris für derartige Bewegungen nicht geschaffen war, als er gezwungen wurde, Muskelzerrungen zu regenerieren.  
  
Steifbeinig setzte er sich in Bewegung...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mit völligem Desinteresse sah Rei Ayanami sich in der ihr zugewiesenen Wohnung um.  
  
Sie war die Dritte...  
  
Die Schranktüren und Schubladen standen offen, verrieten leere Schrankfächer und Schubladen. Das Bett war nicht bezogen.  
  
Es war ihr egal.  
Sie benötigte keine weiteren Sachen, als jene, die sie am Leib trug.  
Und sie benötigte keinen Schlaf.  
  
Auf dem Boden war eine leichte Staubschicht, so als ob das Apartment ein paar Wochen leergestanden hätte.  
  
Es war ihr egal.  
  
Methodisch begann sie, die Verbände zu entfernen, welche ohnehin nur gesunde Körperpartien verbargen, schließlich war sie nie verletzt worden. Achtlos ließ sie die Bandagen auf den Boden fallen.  
Sie verstand den Grund für die Täuschung, doch es war ihr ohnehin egal.  
  
Ihre Kleidung stammte aus dem Spind im Umkleideraum der Piloten.  
Langsam griff sie in die Tasche, zog den einzigen Gegenstand hervor, der sich unter den Sachen befunden hatte, mit dem sie nichts anfangen konnte - eine Kette mit einem Anhänger in Form eines halben Herzens.  
Sie betrachtete das Objekt.  
Ein halbes Herz... worin lag der Nutzen?  
Achtlos ließ sie den Anhänger zwischen die Verbände fallen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Lächelnd trat Kaworu den anderen beiden Piloten, dem Nephilim und dem Neugeborenen, gegenüber.  
Ihm wurde bewußt, daß er nicht wußte, wie er seine neue Schwester begrüßen sollte - schließlich war er bisher der jüngste unter den Engeln gewesen.  
"Ich grüße dich, Ayanami." sagte er schließlich.  
  
"Nagisa-kun... dein Versprechen..." flüsterte sie.  
  
Sorge umwölkte Kaworus Züge.  
Dies hätte ein Anlaß zur Freude sein müssen, warum machte Ayanami dann einen derartigen geschwächten Eindruck?  
"Ich dachte, ich wäre allein..."  
Er schluckte.  
"Aber ich habe mich geirrt."  
  
"Uh, Nagisa-kun... Rei geht es nicht gut."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun, ich spüre es. - Ayanami, mein... unser Bruder Armisael hat dir ein großes Geschenk gemacht. Aber du mußt es auch annehmen..."  
  
"Wie?"  
  
Kaworu seufzte.  
"Du trägst eine Quelle der Kraft in dir."  
  
"Ein S2-Organ..."  
  
"Ahm... Rei-chan... das ist ja unglaublich. Wir haben beide..."  
  
"Ja. Ist das der Grund?"  
  
"Das denke ich. Du mußt es zulassen, mußt der Kraft erlauben, mit dir eins zu werden."  
  
"Aber... Nagisa-kun, wie soll Rei das tun?"  
  
"Das... Shinji-kun, das weiß ich auch nicht. Bisher ist soetwas noch nie vorgekommen."  
  
Automatisch hielt Shinji Rei fester.  
Wenn er ehrlich war, störte ihn ihre Schwäche nicht sonderlich, so hatte er wenigstens einen Grund, sie ständig und überall hin zu tragen. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm auch die Tatsache, daß er es war, der sie jetzt beschützen mußte. Allerdings besorgte ihn ihr schlechter Allgemeinzustand.  
"Hast du gar keine..."  
  
"Schwer... es ist wie eine zweite Geburt, Shinji-kun..."  
  
"Das... uhm... das schaffen wir schon... nicht, Rei-chan?!"  
  
Rei nickte schwach..  
  
"Nagisa-kun... Kaworu... kannst du ihr nicht so helfen, wie du mir geholfen hast? Uhm, so mit Handauflegen?"  
  
"Nein, das war etwas ganz anderes. Das S2-Organ in deiner Brust brauchte nur einen kleinen Anstoß. Aber bei Ayanami liegen die Dinge anders... ihre beiden Hälften... Lilim und Mensch... liegen im Konflikt. - Ayanami, du mußt deinen wahren Namen in Erfahrung bringen..."  
  
  
*** NGE **  
  
  
Larsen betrachtete sich im Spiegel.  
Die neu aufgetragene Kunsthaut war heller als der Typ, den er gewöhnlich verwandte, auch war ihm das Nachmodellieren seiner Gesichtszüge weitaus weniger gut gelungen, als dies normalerweise bei den Spezialisten seines Dienstes der Fall war.  
Es mußte genügen...  
  
Vor der Tür wartete Maya mit dem Auftrag, ihn zu Asuka zu bringen.  
Sie wich von der Tür zurück, als sie durch die Milchglasscheibe den massiven Schatten des Cyborgs nahen sah.  
  
"Können wir, Leutnant?"  
  
"Ja..."  
Ibuki war sich unsicher, wie sie den anderen ansprechen sollte, so daß sie bei knappen Antworten blieb. Die Synthohaut spannte sich über dem Metallschädel des Maschinenmannes. Wenigstens hatte er Kontaktlinsen eingesetzt, so daß er anstelle der roten Kameraaugen dunkelbraune Augen hatte.  
"Ihre Hände, Sir..."  
  
Larsen blickte kurz auf seine stählernen Hände, die aus den Ärmeln seines Hemdes schauten.  
"Die Synthohaut ist nicht widerstandsfähig genug, sie würde nur einreißen."  
  
"Ah... äh, ja."  
  
"Bringen Sie mich bitte zu meiner Nichte."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka lag an mehrere Monitore angeschlossen in ihrem Bett auf der Krankenstation. Ihr Gesicht war blaß, der obere Teil des Kopfes bandagiert.  
  
Stumm musterte Larsen das ausdruckslose Gesicht des Mädchens, widmete sich dann den Anzeigen der Monitore.  
"Lassen Sie uns bitte allein, Leutnant."  
  
Maya nickte.  
"Natürlich."  
Es fiel ihr schwer, ihre Erleichterung zu verbergen.  
Der Fremde war ihr unheimlich, egal wie sehr Major Kaji ihm vertraute, egal wie entgegenkommend Sempai Akagi ihm gegenüber war, weil er den Kommandanten getötet hatte. Ein Geschöpf aus Fleisch, Blut, Plastik und Stahl...  
Sie verließ den Raum.  
  
Der Cyborg kauerte sich neben das Bett, streckte die Hand aus, strich mit dem Handrücken sanft über Asukas Wange.  
"Hallo... es ist eine Weile her, Asuka..."  
  
Natürlich antwortete sie nicht...  
  
Larsen schloß kurz die Augen, fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal in den letzten elf Jahren, ob es Absicht, Unterlassen oder Gleichgültigkeit der Erbauer seiner kybernetischen Hälfte gewesen war, daß er nicht fähig war zu weinen.  
Der Second Impact hatte ihn nicht nur seine Augen und die Tränendrüsen, sondern auch Geruchs- und Geschmacksinn gekostet, an deren Stelle waren analytische Sensoren und weitere Computer getreten. Selbst sein Tastsinn war nur noch rudimentär vorhanden, wirkliches Gefühl besaß er nur noch in seinem organischen Bein und der Bauchregion, der Rest seines Körpers reagierte zwar auf Druck, aber mit wahrem Tastsinn ließ sich das nicht vergleichen.  
Seine kleine Familie war alles gewesen, daß ihm noch die Reste seiner Menschlichkeit bewahrt hatte, ein Anker zwischen Schaltkreisen und Sensoren. Erst traf es Ann, jetzt Asuka.  
Die Monitore zeigten stabile, wenn auch schwache Vitalfunktionen, sowie schwache Gehirnaktivitäten, wobei letztere allerdings nicht sonderlich aussagekräftig in der Beziehung waren, ob seine Patentochter jemals wieder aus ihrem tiefen Koma erwachen würde.  
Er wußte, wie es unter dem Verband aussah - eine leere Augenhöhle, ein Stück fehlender Schädelknochen, mehrere Operationsnarben... die Kugel, welche Asuka getroffen hatte, hatte mehrere Haarrisse in ihrem Schädelknochen erzeugt, welche sorgfältig wieder zusammengeschweißt worden waren, allerdings hatte der Treffer sie auch ins Koma versetzt. Und es war höchst fraglich, ob sie nicht vielleicht schwerste Gehirnschäden davongetragen hatte...  
  
"Asuka, was machst du nur für Dinge... ich mache mir solche Sorgen um dich..."  
  
Sein Blick war auf die Monitore gerichtet.  
Denen zufolge reagierte Asuka nicht auf seine Worte...  
Er sprach weiter, redete Belanglosigkeiten, rief Erinnerungen an bessere Zeiten wach...  
Nichts geschah...  
  
Schließlich richtete er sich auf, wandte sich zur Tür, hielt inne.  
Asuka lebte noch, aber war das nicht eher ein Dahinvegetieren?  
Keine höhere Gehirnaktivität...  
Hätte seine Patentochter ebenfalls über ein PROPHET-Interface verfügt, hätte er versucht, auf diesem Weg in ihren Geist einzutauchen und sie zu finden...  
Aber es gab keine Hoffnung, er hatte schon zuviele Menschen gesehen, die sich in einem solchen Zustand befunden hatten, nach dem Impact hatte um ihn herum ein einziges Sterben stattgefunden...  
Sie atmete noch, ihr Herz schlug noch, aber alle höheren Gehirnfunktionen schienen nicht mehr anzusprechen.  
Langsam drehte er sich wieder um, trat wieder an das Bett, beugte sich nach vorn und berührte ihre Stirn mit den Lippen.  
  
"Auf Wiedersehen..."  
  
Er ballte die Faust, plazierte sie unter ihrem Kinn.  
Ein Gedankenimpuls, eine kurze Bewegung, und die Klingen würden zwischen den Knöcheln hervorschießen und sich durch Kiefer und Gaumen in Asukas Gehirn bohren, um die Angelegenheit zu beenden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Zum Beginn der Spätschicht hatte Kozo Fuyutsuki die Offiziere in die Kommandozentrale gerufen, um sie über den Stand der Dinge zu informieren.  
  
Der Stellvertretende Kommandant saß in Hemdsärmeln an einem der Terminals, er hatte nie große Begeisterung für Ikaris Kommandostand empfunden, in dem man soweit von den anderen Offizieren entfernt war. Sein Kopf pochte immer noch, aber wenigstens sah er nicht mehr doppelt. Man hatte ihm eigentlich wegen seiner Gehirnerschütterung strenge Bettruhe verordnet, aber er wollte diese Ankündigung persönlich machen, ehe er sich wieder hinlegte.  
Doch zuerst galt es, sich auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen.  
  
"Doktor Akagi, mir wurde zugetragen, daß es im Hangar einen Zwischenfall gegeben hätte."  
  
"EVA-02 hat sich bewegt."  
  
"Der nicht auch noch... reicht es nicht, daß Einheit-01 mit ihren Zuckungen die Technikercrews in Panik versetzt?" murmelte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Nichts. Und?"  
  
"Nun, zu der fraglichen Zeit waren die Überwachungskameras offline, die MAGI gaben Alarm wegen eines Blauen Musters, widerriefen die Meldung aber kurz darauf."  
  
"Könnte sich in EVA-02 etwas manifestiert haben, möglicherweise der letzte Engel?"  
  
"Negativ, Sir."  
  
"Hm... Lassen Sie EVA-02 weiter beobachten, ich möchte keine Überraschungen. Und legen Sie sich im Anschluß an meine Erklärung ein wenig hin, Sie sind doch mittlerweile schon wieder seit wenigstens drei Schichten auf den Beinen."  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mir etwas Ruhe gönnen kann, Subcommander. Es gibt Komplikationen mit dem Aufräumtrupp."  
  
"Berichten Sie."  
  
"Das Apartmenthaus, in dem Major Katsuragi wohnt, wurde geräumt..."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir schon." sagte Fuyutsuki mit einem Seitenblick zu Misato Katsuragi, welche einen Pinguin auf den Armen trug.  
Nur nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, wo der Vogel eventuell herkam...  
  
"...allerdings konnte das Säuberungsteam nicht Ikaris Leiche finden."  
  
"Verdammt... Könnte die Leiche sich aufgelöst haben?"  
  
"Kaji ist vor Ort, um sich ein Bild zu machen, ob eine Selbstzerstörung stattgefunden hat. Sind Sie sich denn wirklich sicher, daß er auch tot war?"  
  
"Doktor Akagi, kein Mensch überlebt solche Verletzungen. Von Ikari haben Teile das Licht gesehen, welche dafür wirklich nicht vorgesehen waren."  
  
"Ich... ich wollte nur sicher gehen."  
  
"Ja. Natürlich... Hm... Aber das ändert nichts an dem, was ich erklären wollte. Doktor, würden Sie wohl..."  
  
Akagi trat zur Seite.  
  
Fuyutsuki drehte seinen Stuhl ein wenig, so daß er in die Runde der versammelten Offiziere und Abteilungsleiter blicken konnte.  
"Vielleicht haben Sie es bereits gehört - auch bei NERV verbreiten sich Gerüchte mit der üblichen Geschwindigkeit... Kommandant Gendo Ikari lebt nicht mehr. Er ist denselben Mächten zum Opfer gefallen, gegen die er gekämpft hat. Kommandant Ikari wurde von einem Engel übernommen, ich habe seine Leiche gesehen. Damit bin ich wohl bis auf weiteres, das heißt bis die Vereinten Nationen darüber entschieden haben, wer künftig NERV leiten soll, Oberbefehlshaber der Organisation. Geben diese Informationen bitte an Ihre Abteilungen weiter."  
Er sah in die Gesichter der Männer und Frauen in der Zentrale. Einige von ihnen waren erschrocken über seine Bekanntmachung bezüglich des Schicksals Gendo Ikaris, doch bei den meisten überwog eine seltsame Erleichterung darüber, daß ein neuer Mann an der Spitze stand.  
  
Misato Katsuragi setzte PenPen ab und salutierte.  
"Wir erwarten Ihre Anweisungen, Sir."  
  
Ein einziges lautes Klacken lief durch die Kommandozentrale, als die anderen Offiziere es ihr nachtaten, die Hacken zusammenschlugen und strammstanden. 


	75. 19.Zwischenspiel

19. Zwischenspiel:  
  
Von der Veranda seines Hauses blickte Chen Li-Tsu auf das offene Meer hinaus.  
Jenseits des Wassers lagen die japanischen Inseln.  
  
"Sie wirken nachdenklich."  
  
Li-Tsu drehte sich um und begegnete dem Blick Lorenz Keels.  
"Der Plan tritt bald in die Endphase... ich gestehe, daß ich nervös bin."  
  
"Das sind wir alle - oder, General?"  
  
Aus der Terassentür trat Wilforth Cedrick, im Gegensatz zu beiden anderen alten Männern war er gekleidet, als wäre er eigentlich auf dem Weg zu einem Staatsempfang.  
"Es ist der Zeitpunkt, den wir seit langem erwartet haben. Der Aufstieg ist nahe."  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit langen Jahren hatten sich die ersten drei Mitglieder der Verschwörung namens SEELE wieder in Fleisch und Blut getroffen.  
  
"Es bleibt bei dem geplanten Vorgehen, Vorsitzender?"  
  
Keel nickte.  
"Cedricks Spione bei NERV haben uns von Fuyutsukis Ansprache berichtet - wenn Ikari aus dem Spiel ist, müssen wir zuschlagen, solange die Lage noch unsicher ist."  
  
"Genau."  
Cedrick deutete auf seinen Aktenkoffer, der neben ihm auf dem Boden stand.  
"Ich habe bereits die nötigen Dokumente, denenzufolge die Vereinten Nationen das Kommando Eli Rabinowitz übertragen, seines Zeichens Mitglied des ODIN-Direktorats."  
  
"Ja. - Nur weiß Ihr Kollege nichts davon..."  
  
"Weil ich an seine Stelle trete. Die Mittel der modernen Wissenschaft sind erstaunlich, diese lebensechten Masken aus Synthohaut hätte die CIA vor fünfzig Jahren gut gebrauchen können, ebenso wie die falschen Abdrücke und die Spezialkontaktlinsen für die Retina-Scans."  
  
"Sie riskieren viel, Cedrick." murmelte der Chinese.  
  
"Tun wir das nicht alle? Ich betrete nur als erster die Höhle des Löwen, um Ihnen den Weg zu ebnen."  
  
"Ja, und das rechnen wir Ihnen hoch an." erklärte Keel. "Aber falls es Ihnen nicht gelingen sollte, in der Geofront die Kontrolle zu übernehmen, treten die Alternativpläne in Kraft."  
  
"Bekannt... schließlich habe ich sie selbst entwickelt. Zunächst ein Hackerangriff von Seiten der unter unserer Kontrolle stehenden Reserve-MAGI-Systeme, die über den ganzen Erdball verteilt sind, und wenn das nicht funktioniert, Einsatz der JSSDF, der japanischen Streitkräfte unter dem Vorwand, NERV versuche, sich der UN-Kontrolle zu entziehen. Die JSSDF werden die Verteidigungsanlagen von Tokio-3 lahmlegen und der letzten Welle den Weg öffnen - den EVANGELION-Serienmodellen. Neun Einheiten... damit sollte es ein leichtes sein, die NERV zur Verfügung stehenden EVAs auszuschalten und das Dogma zu übernehmen. Aber natürlich wird das nicht nötig sein, da ich Erfolg haben werde."  
  
"Zu große Zuversicht kann manchmal schaden!"  
  
"Ja, Li-Tsu. Ebenso wie zu große Vorsicht. Ich werde das TerminalDogma für unsere Pläne öffnen!"  
Cedrick griff nach seinem Koffer und wandte sich ab.  
Natürlich würden die anderen Mitglieder der Verschwörung dann nicht mehr am Leben sein, dafür würden die Attentäter sorgen, welche Wolf Larsen ausgeschickt hatte - und welche ihre Befehle jetzt unwissentlich von ihm bekamen... 


	76. Kapitel 55 - EoE - Geburt eines Engels

55. Kapitel - Geburt eines Engels  
  
Die Sicherheitskamera in Asukas Zimmer fokussierte sich auf den Rücken des neben dem Bett des Mädchens knienden Cyborg.  
  
Das Bewußtsein, welches die Kontrolle über die MAGI und die mit ihnen verbundenen Kontrolleinrichtungen mittlerweile erlangt hatte, zögerte.  
Naoko Akagi erkannte ihr Werk...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Larsen schloß die Augen.  
Ein kurzer Gedankenbefehl an seine kybernetische Hand, ein knapper Impuls, die Klauen aus dem Handrücken hervorschießen zu lassen, und für seine Patentochter war es ausgestanden.  
Aber er konnte es nicht... er konnte kein Kind töten...  
  
Ein Beben durchlief seine massive Gestalt, als er zu lachen begann...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ryoji Kaji kniete in einem Schutthaufen in einem ansonsten makellosen Apartment.  
Der Schutt war noch einen halben Tag zuvor die Decke des Raumes gewesen. Und ebenfalls noch einen halben Tag zuvor hatte hier die Leiche Gendo Ikaris gelegen, furchtbar zugerichtet von den Stahlklauen seines Mentors...  
Jetzt war die Leiche fort.  
Schleifspuren gab es keine, auch keine Spuren einer Explosion, ebensowenig wie biologische Rückstände.  
Ikari war von einem Engel übernommen worden, allerdings schloß Kaji eine Selbstzerstörung des Engels aus, das hätte das Apartment wahrscheinlich völlig vernichtet. Und wenn auch niemand die Leiche entfernt hatte, hieß das wohl, daß irgendwo in Tokio-3 ein Wesen mit dem Aussehen des NERV-Kommandanten unterwegs war.  
  
"Schöne Bescherung..."  
  
Kaji richtete sich auf.  
Zeit, eine Treibjagd zu organisieren...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei Ayanami drehte sich nicht um, als in ihrem Rücken die Tür ihres Apartments aufschwang. Sie hatte nicht abgeschlossen, wozu auch, niemand würde es wagen, sich an ihr zu vergreifen. Und Wertsachen besaß sie keine.  
Sie wußte, wer gekommen war. Der andere maskierte seine Aura zwar hinter dem Gesicht des Kommandanten, doch sie konnte ihn dennoch erkennen, ohne ihn anzusehen.  
Es war ihr Schöpfer...  
  
"Komm, Rei, es ist Zeit."  
ADAM benutzte keine Sprache der Menschen, überhaupt hatten die Laute, die er krächzend hervorstieß, keine Ähnlichkeit mit menschlichen Lauten, doch Rei-III konnte ihn problemlos verstehen.  
  
Ihr Gott brauchte sie...  
Wortlos drehte sie sich ihm zu, folgte ihm aus der Wohnung.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Du willst das wirklich tun?" flüsterte Shinji Ikari.  
  
Rei Ayanami, welche sich auf seine Schulter stützte, nickte.  
"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg."  
  
Kaworu Nagisa nickte ebenfalls. Seine Miene war traurig.  
"Wenn sie keine Einigung zwischen ihrer menschlichen und ihrer anderen Hälfte erzielt, wird sie ständig mehr Kraft verlieren, weil sie nicht die Energien ihres S2-Organs anzapfen kann und ihr normales Herz nicht imstande ist, mit dem veränderten Zustand ihres Leibes klarzukommen."  
  
"Du meinst, uh... Rei-chan würde sonst... sterben?"  
Panik stand in Shinjis Gesicht geschrieben.  
Alles, nur das nicht...  
Lieber starb er selbst tausend Tode, als daß er mitansah, wie Rei-chan zugrundeging...  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun. Wenn du die Welt so sehen könntest wie ich... Ayanamis Lilimkörper verströmt seine Kräfte in einem immer schneller werdenden Maße. Ihre Substanz zerfließt, ihr AT-Feld löst sich auf."  
  
"Kaworu... wieso?"  
  
"Jedes Wesen verfügt über ein AT-Feld, es ist das Kraftfeld der Seele, welches die Existenz physischer Wesen und ihre Grenzen definiert."  
  
"Äh..."  
  
"Shinji... ich glaube, ich habe nicht mehr viel Zeit..."  
Schwach hob Rei die Hand und streichelte seine Wange.  
  
Shinji preßte die Lippen zusammen und kämpfte gegen die Tränen.  
"Ich kann dich immer tragen... ich nehme dir alles ab, du wirst dich nie wieder anstrengen müssen... ahm... das müßte doch genügen, um deine Kraft zu bewahren..."  
  
"Es würde das Kommende nur hinausschieben."  
  
"Ah... Rei-chan... ich habe Angst..."  
  
"Du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu sorgen. Ich werde dich nie verlassen, ein Teil von mir wird immer bei dir sein."  
  
"Rei-chan..."  
Ihre Worte machten es ihm nicht einfacher. Dabei hätte er es doch sein müssen, der sie tröstete, nicht umgekehrt.  
Er hatte Angst, entsetzliche Angst. - Angst sie zu verlieren, Angst, daß sie nach ihrer Metamorphose in einen Engel ihn nicht mehr lieben würde... reine egoistische Furcht...  
Aber es war nötig...  
  
Sie standen vor dem Eingang zum Dampfbad.  
Rei hatte sich diesen Ort für ihren Versuch, mit ihrer Engelshälfte zu verschmelzen, ausgesucht. Und sie hatte darauf bestanden, ihre vielleicht letzten Schritte als menschliches Wesen auf ihren eigenen Füßen zurückzulegen, hatte sich dabei auf Shinji und Kaworu gestützt.  
  
"Und... du meinst, dieser Ort..." setzte Shinji an.  
  
"Ja. Er ist so gut wie die meisten anderen. Hier werde ich ungestört sein."  
Keuchend drückte sie die Tür auf.  
Sie konnte selbst spüren, wie ihre Kraft stetig nachließ. Als der Kommandant in Misato-sans Wohnung aufgetaucht war, hatte sie noch einmal ihre Reserven aktiviert, hatte sie kurzfristig Kontakt mit dem S2-Organ bekommen, welches Armisael ihr überlassen hatte, doch diese Reste waren mittlerweile beinahe aufgebraucht.  
Selbst wenn sie keinen Finger mehr rührte, wenn sie sich nur noch aufs Atmen konzentrierte, würden ihre Kräfte mit der Zeit aufgebraucht werden. Sie wußte nicht, wieviel Zeit sie so vielleicht hätte herausschlagen können, aber es hätte das Ende nur verzögert.  
Nein, wenn sie weiterleben wollte, dann mußte sie es jetzt tun, mußte sie jetzt versuchen, auf ihr S2-Organ Zugriff zu bekommen, solange sie dazu noch die nötige Kraft besaß... sie hatte nur einen Versuch...  
  
Shinji beeilte sich, die Tür offenzuhalten und Rei-chan zugleich unter die Arme zu greifen, um ihre schwachen Beine zu entlasten.  
  
Im Dampfbad war es heiß, dichte Schwaden trieben durch die Luft.  
Der Raum war menschenleer, natürlich, die NERV-Angehörigen hatten wichtigeres zu tun, als es sich gutgehen zu lassen...  
  
Mit einem Seufzen ließ Rei sich auf die Bank neben der Tür sinken und begann ihre Schuhe abzustreifen.  
  
"Nein", flüsterte Shinji, "das mache ich schon..."  
Er kniete sich vor sie und zog ihr erst die Schuhe, dann die Socken aus, blickte dann auf in ihr Gesicht, schluckte.  
Rei-chan wirkte gezeichnet, tiefe Falten hatten sich in ihre Züge gegraben, ihre schönen scharlachroten Augen schienen stumpf, die Wangen eingefallen.  
"Rei..."  
Er hob eine Hand, bewegte sie vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her.  
  
"Ich kann dich kaum noch sehen, Shin-chan." gestand sie ihm.  
  
Sein Herz begann zu rasen.  
Hastig löste er die Schleife ihrer Uniform, knöpfte dann ihre Bluse auf.  
  
Kaworu räusperte sich.  
"Ähm..."  
Er schluckte.  
Sein Lilimkörper reagierte verdächtig auf dem Anblick Ayanamis in ihrem BH...  
"Ich warte besser auf dem Gang und passe auf, daß euch niemand stört..."  
  
Die beiden nahmen es kaum zur Kenntnis.  
  
Shinji hakte Reis Büstenhalter auf, schälte sie dann auch aus ihren anderen Sachen und führte sie zum Beckenrand.  
  
Mit quälender Langsamkeit ließ Rei sich ins Becken gleiten, sank auf die Knie, so daß das heiße Wasser über ihren Brüsten wieder zusammenschlug.  
Sie schloß die Augen.  
Wasser...  
Das Wasser war ihr Element...  
Aus Wasser war sie erschaffen worden, in Wasser war sie geboren worden...  
Wenn es ihr irgendwo gelingen konnte, mit der anderen Hälfte ihres Wesens in Kontakt zu treten, dann an einem Ort wie diesem.  
Ihr Atem ging flach und stoßweise. Jeder Atemzug kostete sie große Kraft.  
Ihr Herzschlag ging träge.  
Ihr Körper war nicht dazu geschaffen worden, viel älter zu werden. Beinahe fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit sie erstmals den LCL-Tank verlassen hatte. Fünf Jahre... was auch geschah, sie bereute nichts...  
Sie spürte eine Bewegung neben sich im Wasser, öffnete die Augen, nahm undeutlich die nackte Gestalt neben sich im Wasser wahr.  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Ja."  
Shinji hockte neben ihr im Wasser, das Gesicht verzogen, weil er ohne Vorbereitungen in das hochtemperierte Wasser gestiegen war.  
"Ich bin an deiner Seite."  
  
Sie nickte, schloß wieder die Augen.  
Es war gut, ihn nahe zu wissen.  
Ihr Shin-chan, der ihr mehr bedeutete, als alles andere auf der Welt...  
Es war, als teilten sie eine Seele. Sie spürte seine Sorge um sie, nahm seine Angst und seine Furcht wahr. - Und seine Liebe...  
Ihr Atem ging immer flacher, während sie sich konzentrierte.  
Ihre Hände glitten über ihren Körper, von den Schultern über ihre Brust, verblieben auf Höhe ihres Bauches, während sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ihrem S2-Organ zu lenken.  
Ihre Kraft war beinahe aufgebraucht...  
Röchelnd öffnete sie die Augen, streckte die Hand nach Shinji aus, verdrehte die Augen und kippte zur Seite...  
  
Shinji hechtete vorwärts, zog Reis Kopf wieder über Wasser.  
Er schüttelte sie leicht, flüsterte ihre Namen, wiederholte ihn lauter, nannte ihn erneut, schrie schließlich...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei blickte vom Beckenrand auf ihren Körper hinab, der in Shin-chans Armen trieb.  
Dann sah sie an sich selbst herab.  
Sie trug ihre PlugSuit, doch ihr Körper schien ihr seltsam feinstofflich zu sein.  
"Shinji... ich bin hier..."  
Ihre Worte verwehten, kaum daß sie über ihre Lippen gekommen waren.  
"Shinji..."  
  
Er hörte sie nicht, drehte sich nicht um, hatte nur Augen und Tränen für den leblosen Körper in seinen Armen.  
  
"Shinji..."  
Rei sprang ins Wasser, war überrascht, daß sie gar nichts spürte, weder Wärme noch Widerstand. Erschrocken nahm sie zur Kenntnis, daß sie und das Wasser denselben Raum einnahmen, daß es einfach träge durch sie hindurchfloß.  
Sie streckte die Hand nach Shinji aus, doch ihre Finger glitten durch ihn hindurch.  
Sofort zog sie die Hand wieder zurück, starrte auf ihre Finger.  
  
Shinjis Kopf flog herum, er drehte sich mit dem Körper in seinen Armen um die eigene Achse, blickte dann wieder in das totenblasse Gesicht des Mädchens. Eine Träne fiel auf Reis Wange.  
  
"Ich bin ein Geist", flüsterte Rei. Ihr Körper war tot...  
Zögernd streckte sie wieder die Hand nach Shinji aus, versuchte seine Tränen zu trocken.  
  
Wie elektrisiert sah er auf, blickte genau dorthin, wo sie stand, ohne sie zu sehen.  
  
"Shinji..."  
Sie bewegte ihre Hand in einer streichelnden Geste über seine Wange.  
  
Shinji spürte zum wiederholten Mal einen kalten Hauch.  
Rei in seinen Armen atmete nicht mehr... aber er nahm dennoch ihre Gegenwart wahr, als wäre sie ihm immer noch ganz nahe...  
"Rei-chan...?"  
  
"Shinji, ich bin hier!" rief sie. "Direkt vor dir!"  
  
Er senkte den Blick, als er keine Antwort bekam. Womit hatte er auch gerechnet...  
Schluchzend preßte er Rei an sich, wollte ihren Körper solange wie möglich warm halten, wollte die Illusion aufrechterhalten, sie würde nur schlafen und könnte jeden Moment wieder erwachen...  
  
*Erstaunlich.* erklang es in Reis Rücken.  
  
Sie fuhr herum, ohne daß das Wasser Widerstand leistete.  
  
Am Beckenrand stand Armisael in der menschlichen Gestalt, in welcher er sich ihr zuvor schon gezeigt hatte...  
  
"Du?"  
  
Er war ebenso feinstofflich wie sie, sie glaubte durch ihn hindurchblicken zu können  
  
*Bisher kannte ich ihn nur so, wie du dich an ihn erinnert hast.*  
  
"Was machst du hier? Ich habe..."  
  
*Das hier ist nur noch ein Schatten, kaum mehr als eine Erinnerung.*  
  
"Du hast mir dein S2-Organ übertragen."  
  
*Ja, meine Quelle der Kraft.*  
  
"Es tötet mich."  
  
*Dein eigener Körper läßt dich im Stich... oder du ihn... deinem ganzen Wesen verlangt es danach, die Kräfte der Quelle zu benutzen.*  
  
"Nein, das stimmt nicht."  
  
*Nicht?*  
  
"Ich will kein Engel sein. Ich will an Shinjis Seite bleiben können."  
  
*Warum sollte das eine das andere ausschließen? Dein Körper ist erdengeboren.*  
  
"Dann muß ich ihn nicht verlassen?"  
  
*Ist das deine Furcht? Wehrst du dich deshalb gegen dein Schicksal?*  
  
"Ja. Wahrheit."  
  
*Ich verstehe. Folge mir.*  
  
"Wohin?"  
  
*Ich zeige dir, was geschehen ist und was geschehen wird...*  
  
Die Umgebung wechselte schlagartig und vollkommen.  
Verschwunden war das Dampfbad, verschwunden war das Becken mit dem heißen Wasser, verschwunden waren auch Shin-chan und ihr Körper.  
Stattdessen schwebte sie eine Handbreit über einer verschneiten Ebene.  
Das Weiß reichte soweit sie blicken konnte, der Himmel war von einem Blau, daß es in den Augen wehtat.  
Eigentlich hätte sie frieren müssen, doch sie spürte rein gar nichts.  
  
*Dort drüben.*  
Armisael deutete nach vorn. Er schwebte neben ihr.  
  
Sie setzten sich in Bewegung, oder vielleicht setzte sich auch der Boden unter ihnen in Bewegung und rotierte die Erde einfach unter ihnen hinweg, es machte keinen Unterschied...  
  
Eine einsame Gestalt marschierte über das Schneefeld, dick eingepackt in Parka und Fellmantel, die Schneeschuhe sanken zentimetertief in den lockeren Schnee ein, ehe sie auf tieferliegende Eisschichten stießen.  
Der Atem stieg in hellen Wölkchen von den Lippen der Gestalt, Eiskristalle hatten sich in seinem Bart angesammelt.  
  
Rei riß die Augen auf.  
Das war der Kommandant!  
Und er war es nicht...  
Der Mann, dem sie zusah, wie er sie durch den Schnee kämpfte, war viele Jahre jünger...  
  
*Die Lilims schreiben das Jahr 1999. Viele von ihnen glauben, mit dem Jahrtausendwechsel würde der Teufel die Macht über die Erde an sich reißen, andere gehen davon aus, daß der Wechsel der Zeitalter großes Unheil bringen wird. Aber es ist nicht an mir zu urteilen. Sieh genau hin!*  
  
Ikari blieb schweratmend stehen.  
Vor ihm ragte ein Hügel aus dem Schnee.  
Er ließ seinen Blick an der Flanke des Hügels hinaufwandern, sah dann zum Himmel empor.  
  
Wind kam auf...  
Der Himmel verdunkelte sich.  
Aus einer leichten Brise wurde ein Sturm, welcher den Schnee aufwirbelte.  
  
Ikari machte keine Anstalten die Flucht zu ergreifen, stand nur da, während um ihn herum der Schnee zu tanzen begann.  
  
"Warum versucht er nicht, dem Sturm zu entkommen?"  
  
*Er befindet sich am Ziel seiner Suche.*  
  
Der Wind trug den Hügel Schneeschicht für Schneeschicht ab.  
Und darunter kam ein liegender Gigant zum Vorschein, in dessen Brust ein langer Speer steckte.  
  
"ADAM."  
  
*Ja. Der Urvater. Er hat den Lilim hierhergeführt. ADAM hat lange auf jemanden gewartet, der über solche Ambitionen verfügte wie dieser Lilim.*  
  
"Dann war der Kommandant nur ein Werkzeug?"  
  
*Nein. Die Lilim schmieden sich ihr Schicksal selbst. So wie ADAM ihn zu kontrollieren versucht, wird er versuchen, ADAM zu beherrschen. Dieser Lilim ist stark im Geiste.*  
  
Ikari ging auf den freigelegten Giganten zu.  
  
Aus ADAMs Brustwunde quoll immer noch eine durchsichtige Flüssigkeit - reines LCL.  
  
*Beschleunigen wir das etwas, ja?*  
  
Plötzlich hastete Ikari über die Ebene, kletterte auf den Leib des Engels.  
Sein Atem pumpte in dichten Schwaden über seine Lippen, während er sich im Zeitraffer der Wunde näherte.  
  
"Warum zeigst du mir das?"  
  
*Er nimmt etwas vom Herzblut des Urvaters an sich. Daraus wird er etwas erschaffen, das die Lilim einen Virus nennen, mit dem er einhundert schwangere Lilim infizieren wird. Jene Kinder, welche überleben, werden halb Mensch, halb Engel sein - Nephilim...*  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
*Ja. Er trägt ADAMs Erbe in sich, wie auch der Wirtskörper unseres Bruders Tabris. Der Lilim Yui Ikari wird in einem Jahr eine eigene Versuchsreihe starten, dabei aber die... DNA... von LILITH verwenden.*  
  
"Dann ist Shinji ADAM und ich..."  
  
*Ihr seid vielleicht das, was ursprünglich beabsichtigt wurde.*  
  
"..."  
  
*Wir haben alles gesehen. Ich möchte dir noch einiges zeigen...*  
  
Wieder veränderte sich die Umgebung von einem Augenblick zum nächsten.  
  
Sie standen in einem Schlafraum, er war karg möbliert und wies keinerlei persönliche Note auf.  
Auf einem schmalen Schreibtisch lagen Schulbücher.  
  
Die Zimmertür wurde aufgestoßen, eine Frau stieß einen Jungen in einem Pyjama in das Zimmer.  
"Kein Abendessen. Nichts als Ärger mit dir! Daß du ein Fahrrad stehlen würdest... diese Schande!"  
  
"Ich habe es nicht gestohlen..."  
Die Stimme des Jungen klang resignierend, so als ob er schon unzählige Male seine Unschuld beteuert hatte.  
"Tante, glaub mir doch!"  
  
Die Antwort der Frau bestand aus einem schnippischen "Ha!", dann zog sie die Tür zu.  
  
Rei erkannte den Jungen.  
Sie würde ihm in etwa sechs Jahren zum ersten Mal wirklich begegnen...  
"Shinji...?!"  
  
*Ja.*  
  
Der jüngere Shinji schlurfte zu seinem Bett, ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und verbarg das Gesicht in den Händen.  
  
Sein Schluchzen ging Rei durch Mark und Bein. Sofort wollte sie sich neben ihn setzen und ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen, mußte aber feststellen, daß sie durch das Bett hindurchsank.  
"Armisael, warum zeigst mir das?"  
  
*Ich weiß nicht. Du bestimmst den Kurs unserer Reise.*  
  
"Ich?"  
  
*Es ist deine Suche nach deinem wahren Namen, nicht die meine. Ich bin nur ein Anhängsel, das dich begleitet, ein Gesprächspartner, nicht mehr.*  
  
"Aber warum sind wir dann hier?"  
  
*Er ist in deinem Herzen.*  
  
"Das hast du schon einmal gesagt. Und es ist Wahrheit."  
  
*Wegen ihm willst du dich nicht von der Existenz als Lilim lösen.*  
  
"Könnte ich ihn denn als Engel lieben?"  
  
*Es ist dein Herz.*  
  
"Ja... Sein Blick wirkt so leer..."  
  
*Das ist das Fehlen jeder Hoffnung. Jeder Traum, den er jemals hatte, wurde abgetötet.*  
  
Erneut standen sie unvermittelt in einer neuen Umgebung.  
Dieses mal war es der EVA-Hangar. Schwere Erschütterungen schienen durch das Hauptquartier zu laufen.  
  
EVA-01 steckte bis zur Brust in einem LCL-Bad, vor ihm standen Doktor Akagi, Misato Katsuragi und Shinji Ikari. Auf dem Beobachtungsdeck weiter oben stand Gendo Ikari und blickte auf Shinji hinunter.  
  
Eine Rolliege wurde hereingebracht, darauf sah Rei... sich selbst...  
  
"Der Tag, an dem der Engel Satchiel Tokio-3 angriff."  
  
*Mein... unser älterer Bruder. Der ungestümste von allen. Hätten er und Zeruel zusammengearbeitet, wahrscheinlich hätte es schon an diesem Tag geendet.*  
  
Die Liege stürzte um.  
Die andere Rei versuchte sich aufzusetzen, mußte aber den Schmerzen nachgeben.  
  
"Die Verletzungen waren zu stark."  
  
*Ja.*  
  
Shinji rannte auf sie zu, warf sich schützend über sie, als plötzlich ein Teil der Deckenkonstruktion einbrach.  
  
"Er kannte mich nicht und hat mich dennoch beschützt..."  
  
Ein weiterer Wechsel.  
Ein Standbild, wieder sah Rei sich selbst, die Erinnerung war noch recht frisch - sie hatte sich bei Shinji eingehakt, während sie über den Wochenmarkt geschlendert waren. Shin-chan trug den Einkaufskorb... das war kurz vor der Übernahme von EVA-03 durch Bardiel gewesen...  
  
*Kannst du es sehen? - Das Band zwischen euch?*  
  
"Ja... Gold und silbern..."  
  
*Wahrheit.*  
  
"Wie soll ich das deuten?"  
  
*Nicht vielen Wesen wird ein solches Schicksal beschert. Deshalb konnte er deine Gegenwart spüren, deshalb wußte er, wo er nach dir suchen mußte. Es verbindet eure Seelen.*  
  
"Ja."  
  
*Aber da ist noch etwas, das du sehen solltest.*  
  
"Du sagtest, ich würde die Stationen unserer Reise vorgeben."  
  
*Das tust du auch.*  
  
Es wurde dunkel.  
  
"Was..."  
  
*Die Zukunft ist keine feste Größe. Um entscheiden zu können, mußt du dich deinen Ängsten stellen.*  
  
"Was..."  
  
Es wurde hell.  
  
Freier Himmel...  
  
Grabpfeiler... zahllos, ein Feld von Gräbern...  
Ein Friedhof...  
  
Eine kleine Gruppe von Menschen umstand eine kleine Grube, in welche gerade eine Urne herabgelassen wurde.  
  
Rei kannte sie alle...  
  
Ritsuko-san trug einen dunklen Mantel, ihr Make-up war zerlaufen.  
Neben ihr stand Maya und heulte ohne jede Hemmungen.  
Kaji-san blickte mit betretener Miene zu Boden, einen Arm um Misato-san gelegt, welche sich die Augen mit einem Taschentuch trocknete.  
Neben der kleinen Grube stand Subcommander Fuyutsuki und sprach etwas, Rei konnte seine Worte nicht hören, sah nur, daß er die Lippen bewegte.  
Direkt vor der Grube stand Shinji mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren leblos.  
  
Der Subcommander beendete seine Ansprache, trat zurück.  
Jeder der Anwesenden warf eine Schaufel Erde auf die Urne, als letzter Shinji, der vor dem Grabpfeiler verweilte, während die anderen sich langsam entfernten und nur Misato- und Kaji-san in einiger Entfernung stehenblieben.  
Gegen den Pfeiler lehnte ein Bilderrahmen, darin befand sich ein Foto von ihr, Rei...  
  
"Es ist mein Grab."  
  
*Das könnte es sein, wenn du dich weiterhin deiner Engelhälfte verschließt.*  
  
"Ich verschließe mich nicht..."  
  
*Wirklich?*  
  
"Ich versuche, sie zu erreichen..."  
  
*Das hast du längst. Aber du mußt sie auch annehmen.*  
  
Shinji ging vor dem Grabpfeiler in die Knie, grub die Finger in die lockere Erde. Plötzlich konnte Rei seine Stimme hören, sie klang geisterhaft hohl.  
"Rei-chan, du warst alles, was ich brauchte. Du warst meine Wünsche und meine Hoffnungen. Jetzt habe ich nichts mehr..."  
  
Die Sonne wanderte über den Himmel, wurde vom Mond abgelöst, löste dann diesen wieder am Firmament ab.  
  
Und Shinjis toter Körper lag auf Reis Grab, in der Hand noch Misato-sans Dienstwaffe, mit der er sich in den Kopf geschossen hatte...  
  
Rei schloß die Augen, verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, wandte sich von dem Anblick ab.  
"Das darf nicht geschehen..."  
  
*Wenn er dich verliert, wird er dir folgen.*  
  
"Was... was würde geschehen?"  
  
*Die Lilim selbst entscheiden, was mit ihnen nach dem Ende der physischen Existenz geschieht. Ich schätze, er wird sich der Verdammung ausliefern.*  
  
"Nein..."  
  
*Wenn er dich verliert, verliert er alle Hoffnung.*  
  
"Alle Hoffnung... nein... das darf nicht geschehen... alle Hoffnung... sehe ich deshalb diese Bilder? Befinde ich mich deshalb auf dieser Reise? Ist das mein wahrer Name? Hoffnung?"  
  
Armisael lächelte.  
*Du mußt es selbst wissen.*  
  
"Hoffnung..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji hielt den leblosen Körper seiner Geliebten immer noch in den Armen, hielt Reis Leib so, daß er ihr Gesicht gegen seine Schulter preßte und sein eigenes Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub, während er leise weinte.  
  
Warum war das Schicksal so grausam... warum hatte er sie im Wald gefunden, warum hatten sie die Begegnung mit dem Kommandanten überlebt? - Nur damit Rei-chan dennoch starb?  
Das war nicht fair! Das...  
Nichts war fair...  
Wie grausam...  
  
Plötzlich spürte er eisige Kälte, wie vor wenigen Augenblick schon einmal, als er geglaubt hatte, Reis Präsenz direkt vor sich zu spüren.  
  
Ein Beben ging durch den Körper in seinen Armen.  
Reis Arme, die eben noch kraftlos an den Seiten herabgebaumelt hatten, schlossen sich um ihn.  
Ein unsichtbare Macht drückte das Wasser zurück, so daß die beiden unvermittelt auf trockenem Boden standen, während das Wasser des Beckens wie von einer unsichtbaren Mauer zurückgehalten wurde.  
  
"Rei...? Rei!"  
Er spürte, wie ihr Herz schlug!  
  
Rei begann zu leuchten, so hell, daß Shinji sich zwingen mußte, nicht den Blick abzuwenden.  
"Ich lebe", flüsterte sie.  
Das Licht formte zwei prächtige Schwingen, zwei Engelsflügel, mit denen sie ihn umschloß.  
"Ich werde dich nie verlassen, solange das Band zwischen uns Bestand hat."  
  
"Rei-chan..."  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich.  
  
"In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten, in Wohlstand und in der Not werde ich an deiner Seite stehen."  
  
Wieder weinte er, doch dieses mal nicht aus Trauer.  
  
Dann hob sie den Kopf, brachte ihre Lippen an sein Ohr und flüsterte ihm ihren wahren Namen zu, legte ihr Schicksal in seine Hände.  
"Ich bin die Hoffnung."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In den Tiefen des TerminalDogma ging ein Zucken durch den Körper des gekreuzigten Engels LILITH.  
Normalerweise hätten dies zur Folge gehabt, daß dem Engel automatisch eine starke Dosis des einschläfernden Medikamentes verabreicht worden wäre, doch nicht dieses mal. Überhaupt hatte LILITH bereits den ganzen Tag noch keine Medikamente bekommen.  
Ebenso waren die Sicherheitssysteme inaktiv, welche das Lasergitter steuerten, das eigentlich dafür sorgen sollte, daß LILITH ihre Beine nicht regenerierte. Als Folge war der Körper des Engels fast vollständig wiederhergestellt.  
  
Die stumme Beobachterin, welche die MAGI kontrollierte, ging volles Risiko ein. Aus Gesprächsfetzen der EVA-Piloten, den jüngsten Vorgängen im Dampfbad und nicht zuletzt Gendo Ikaris persönlichen, in den MAGI abgelegten Aufzeichnungen hatte Naoko ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen.  
Ikari-ADAM war irgendwo in der Nähe, die Sensoren der MAGI konnten ihn spüren, aber nicht seine Position feststellen. Aber er schien sich auf das Dogma zuzubewegen.  
Wenn er es erreicht, sollte die Urmutter nicht wehrlos sein. Und aus demselben Grund verbarg sie die Mustererkennung bezüglich Kaworu Nagisa, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami. Sie hatte das Leben der letzteren bereits einmal zerstört, das sollte sich nicht wiederholen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ryoji Kaji fand Wolf Larsen in Asukas Krankenzimmer.  
"Schlechte Nachrichten, Commander."  
  
"Noch schlechter?"  
  
"Nun, Ikari scheint noch unter den Lebenden zu weilen, sofern man sich nicht auf eine theologische Diskussion einlassen will. Meine Leute durchkämmen die Stadt und die Geofront, aber das wird dauern."  
  
"Ich schließe mich der Suche gleich an."  
  
"Deswegen bin ich nicht gekommen. Ich war gerade in der Zentrale, meinen Bericht abgeben, als die Nachricht hereinkam, daß der UN-Sicherheitsrat einen Übergangskommandanten bestimmt hat, bis Fuyutsuki wieder fit ist."  
  
"Das ging schnell."  
  
"Ja, man scheint in New-New York ziemliches Muffensausen zu haben. Der neue Chef ist Eli Rabinowitz."  
  
"Was? Wirklich?"  
  
"Ich habe es selbst gelesen. Er trifft in Bälde ein, um das Kommando zu übernehmen. Ich dachte, Sie wollten vielleicht mit ihm über die Dinge reden, die man mit Ihnen angestellt hat, wäre doch zu übel, wenn Cedrick allein in ASGARD schalten und walten könnte, wie es ihm beliebt."  
  
"Rabinowitz ist integer, ich habe ihn gleich zu Anfang überprüft... gut, ich werde mich bereithalten." 


	77. Kapitel 56 - EoE - Abstieg ins TerminalD...

Kapitel 56 - Abstieg ins TerminalDogma  
  
LILITH hob den Kopf.  
Hinter der siebenäugigen Maske funkelte es auf.  
Weit über ihr geschah etwas...  
  
ADAM war erwacht. Und er kam näher.  
  
Auch ihre beiden jüngsten Kinder waren nahe. Vielleicht konnten sie gegen ADAM bestehen... vielleicht...  
  
Der Moment der Entscheidung rückte näher.  
Jahrelang hatte sie darauf gewartet, fast eine Generation der Lilim, doch für sie nicht mehr als ein Wimpernschlag. Die Lilim hatten sie gefangen, als sie vom Kampf gegen ADAM geschwächt gewesen war. Sie hatten sie gebunden und betäubt, hatten aus ihrem Körper andere geschaffen, um ihre Kinder zu bekämpfen.  
  
Doch nun nahte der Augenblick, an dem die Ereignisse eine Wendung erfahren würden.  
Ihr Befreier war da, jener, der den Kreis schließen würde...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Ich glaube, ich könnte ihr helfen."  
  
Wolf Larsen blickte auf.  
Gerade hatte er Asukas Zimmer verlassen. Auf dem Gang stand Doktor Akagi.  
"Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
"Wenn... Ich denke, es gibt eine Möglichkeit, sie aus dem Koma zu holen."  
  
"Glauben Sie? Bei der Schwere ihrer Verletzung... eigentlich hätte sie den Kopftreffer nicht überleben dürfen..."  
  
"Unten im TerminalDogma gibt es eine Einrichtung - das DummyPlug-Interface. Bisher haben wir es benutzt, um das DummyPlug-System, die Fernsteuerung der EVAs, mit strategischen Daten aus dem Bewußtsein des First Children zu versorgen. Allerdings müßte auch der umgekehrte Weg möglich sein, das DummyPlug-Interface ähnelt vom Aufbau her dem PROPHET-Interface. Wenn sie noch... wenn noch etwas von ihr da ist, dann müßte es möglich sein, sie so zu erreichen."  
  
"Wann können Sie damit beginnen?"  
  
"Ich müßte das System neu konfigurieren. Aber es müßte möglich sein."  
  
"Gut. Bitte, tun Sie, was in Ihrer Macht steht, Doktor."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vier Personen betraten den Aufzug, welcher das CentralDogma mit dem TerminalDogma verband - Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Wolf Larsen und Asuka Soryu Langley, welche von dem Cyborg getragen wurde.  
  
Es ging abwärts.  
  
"Ein riskanter Plan, Sempai", murmelte Maya.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die LCL-Röhre des DummyPlug-Interfaces wurde von Akagi leergepumpt.  
Früher hatte Rei sich in der Röhre aufgehalten, wenn es die Daten des DummyPlug-Systems zu aktualisieren galt.  
  
"Ich öffne jetzt das System."  
  
Asuka lag ausgestreckt auf einem Tisch, Maya zog ihr gerade das Nachthemd aus.  
  
"Ist das wirklich nötig?" fragte der Cyborg.  
  
"Anorganische Substanzen erzeugen Interferenzen", erklärte Akagi knapp.  
  
"Ja..."  
Larsen hob Asuka an, trug sie zu der Röhre hinüber, welche bis auf Kniehöhe im Boden versunken war, setzte sie hinein, trat zurück.  
"Hoffentlich funktioniert das."  
  
"Es wurde noch nie zuvor auf diese Weise erprobt."  
Akagi nahm weitere Schaltungen vor.  
Der DummyPlug war einer der Eckpfeiler des Klonprojektes gewesen, ohne ihn hätte jeder Rei-Klon direkt bei Null anfangen müssen. Ohne das DummyPlug-System hätten Reis Erinnerungen und Fähigkeiten nicht konserviert werden können...  
Die Frage war nur, ob das System auch von Nutzen war, wenn es nicht mit einem der Klone kooperierte. Rei-00, die organische Komponente des Dummy-Systems, existierte nicht mehr, konnte also auch nicht störend intervenieren.  
"Maya, System schließen!"  
  
"Interface wird geschlossen", krächzte Ibuki.  
Das konnte doch nicht gutgehen...  
  
Die Röhre schob sich wieder aus dem Boden, schraubte sich langsam bis zur Decke hinauf.  
  
Mit ausdruckslosen künstlichen Augen beobachtete der Cyborg, wie die Röhre unter der Decke einrastete, hörte, wie die Verriegelungen einrasteten. Klares LCL lief in die Röhre hinein, der Spiegel der Flüssigkeit stieg rasch an.  
Asukas rotes Haar wirbelte auf, der Druck, mit dem das LCL anstieg, hob sie in die Höhe.  
  
"Systeme klar. DummyPlug online."  
  
"Danke, Maya."  
Ritsukos Finger flogen über die Tastatur.  
"Datenfluß umkehren... Aktivierungsimpulse senden..."  
  
"Sie sprechen von ihr wie von einer Maschine, Doktor."  
  
"Mehr ist der menschliche Körper nicht... eine organische Maschine mit beschränkter Befähigung zur Selbstreparatur. Die Frage ist, ob Asukas Geist Schaden jenseits der Hayflick-Grenze genommen hat, oder ob eine Rekonstruktion noch möglich ist."  
  
"Sind das wir? Nur Maschinen? Was ist mit der Seele?"  
  
"Sehen Sie sich selbst an... ein Körper aus Stahl, ein teilweise künstliches Gehirn... Ja, ich weiß über das Werk meiner Mutter Bescheid. Die Existenz der Seele ist nur Theorie, vielleicht berufen wir uns nur auf ihre Existenz, um unsere Überlegenheit gegenüber anderen Wesen zu begründen."  
  
Im LCL zeigten sich Farbreflexe.  
  
"DummyPlug-System hat Kontakt, Sempai!"  
  
"Doktor Akagi?"  
  
"Der Plug hat Kontakt zu ihrem Nervensystem. Lebenszeichen stabil... ich versuche, Zugriff auf die höheren Gehirnfunktionen zu nehmen."  
  
"So einfach ist das? Ein Fernsteuerung für EVANGELIONs... und auch für Menschen...?"  
  
"Das..."  
Akagi hielt inne, las die Mitteilungen auf ihrem Bildschirm. In einem kleinen Feld waren die aktuellsten Nachrichten erschienen.  
"Der Interimskommandant trifft in einer Stunde in Tokio-3 ein. Ihre Anwesenheit auf dem Landedeck wird erwünscht."  
  
"Hm... Rabinowitz war einer meiner Vorgesetzten beim UN-Geheimdienst, wahrscheinlich will er meinen Bericht."  
  
"Anzunehmen."  
  
"Wie geht es hier weiter?"  
  
"Ich mache soetwas zum ersten Mal, es kann Tage dauern, bis erste Resultate zur Hand sind. Mit Hilfe der MAGI werde ich ganz langsam vorgehen müssen, um keine Hirnschäden zu provozieren."  
  
"Seien Sie vorsichtig, Doktor."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
"Mir wurde berichtet, daß Asuka eine... Plage... war..."  
  
"Ich kenne ihre Akte, mit einem solchen Verhaltensmuster war zu rechnen."  
  
"Nur ich habe die Anzeichen anscheinend übersehen."  
  
"Wir setzen andere Maßstäbe für jene, die uns am Herzen liegen."  
  
"Vielleicht..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ein dunkler Treppenschacht führte scheinbar endlos in die Tiefe.  
  
Einem Menschen wäre vielleicht der Gedanken gekommen, die Treppe könnte direkt in die Hölle führen, doch weder das rotäugige Mädchen, noch der bärtige Mann, die beide am obersten Treppenabsatz standen, waren noch Menschen.  
  
"Dort unten wartet dein Schicksal, Rei." sagte Gendo Ikari mit grollender Stimme.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Engumschlungen standen Shinji und Rei im warmen Wasser des Beckens im Dampfbad des Hauptquartiers. Allerdings hatte sich das Wasser von ihnen zurückgezogen und schien von unsichtbaren Händen aufgestaut.  
  
Shinji spürte die Fliesen unter seinen nackten Füßen und Reis Körper an den seinen gepreßt.  
Und er spürte ihre fedrigen Flügel, die sie um ihn gelegt hatte, Flügel, welche plötzlich aus ihren Schulterblättern gewachsen waren. Ein sanftes Leuchten umgab ihren Körper, er blickte auf seine Hände, die noch auf ihrem nackten Rücken lagen. Das Licht schimmerte durch seine Haut, er konnte deutlich die Knochen seiner Finger erkennen.  
Sie hatte ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert, ein einziges Wort: Hoffnung...  
"Rei-chan, bist du..."  
  
"Ja. Ich habe meinen wahren Namen gefunden."  
  
"Das... uh... das ist großartig. Und... uhm... jetzt?"  
  
"Shinji, ich kann es spüren... ich kann die Gegenwart meines Bruders Tabris spüren... Nagisa-kun... und ich spüre meine Mutter..."  
  
"Deine Mutter?"  
  
"LILITH, der im TerminalDogma gekreuzigte Engel. LILITH, die Urmutter... meine Mutter..."  
  
"Natürlich... ahm... wenn du zur Hälfte Engel bist... uh... ähm... ändert es etwas?"  
  
"Was meinst du?"  
Sie blickte ihn fragend an.  
  
"Wir beide... du und ich... uhm... wie..."  
  
Sie faltete ihre Schwingen auseinander, löste sich von ihm, brachte jedoch nur ein paar Zentimeter zwischen sich und ihn, hob die Hand und berührte seine Wange.  
"Ich bin dieselbe."  
Kurz bewegte sie den Kopf vorwärts, berührte seine Lippen mit den ihren.  
  
Shinji zog sie an sich, preßte seine Lippen auf die ihren, küßte sie hungrig.  
"Ich dachte, ich hätte dich zum zweiten Mal verloren..."  
Seine Hände wanderten über ihren Rücken, berührten zögernd ihre Flügel.  
"Wie schön... Rei-chan, du bist wunderschön."  
  
Rei erwiderte seine Küsse, spürte zugleich, daß sein Körper auf ihre Nacktheit und Nähe reagierte.  
"Das ist nicht der Ort... und die Zeit..."  
  
"Ja..."  
Dennoch ließ er sie nicht los.  
  
Ihr Atem ging schneller, als seine Erregung auf sie übergriff.  
Ihre Schwingen bildeten sich zurück, schrumpften, verschwanden.  
Das sie umgebende Licht wurde schwächer  
  
Die Barrieren, welche das Wasser zurückhielten, erloschen.  
Das heiße Wasser schwappte auf die beiden zu.  
  
"Ieep!" schrie Shinji auf, als er unvermittelt bis zur Brust wieder im Wasser stand.  
  
Rei hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuß auf die Lippen, zog sich dann rückwärtsgehend zum Beckenrand zurück.  
"Später, Shin-chan."  
  
"Uh..."  
Schnell folgte er ihr, kletterte aus dem Wasser.  
  
Rei war bereits dabei, ihre Sachen anzuziehen.  
  
"Und es geht dir wirklich gut?"  
  
"Ja. Mein S2-Organ verleiht mir Kraft. Und durch deine Hilfe konnte ich es erreichen."  
  
"Meine Hilfe?"  
  
"Du hast mir geholfen zu verstehen, Geliebter."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Shinji keuchte, als er sich in seine Unterhose hineinzwängte.  
Verfluchte thermische Ausdehnung...  
"Das... uh... würde ich jederzeit wieder tun..."  
  
"Ich weiß." erklärte sie voller Ernst. "Und du wirst deine Belohnung erhalten..."  
  
"Ahm... Rei-chan..."  
  
"Wenn wir das alles hinter uns haben", flüsterte sie mit einem seltsamen Lächeln.  
  
"Uh..."  
Dieser Blick...  
  
Reis Lächeln vertiefte sich.  
"Sollte Soryu Recht behalten, daß Jungs sich mit Sex ködern lassen?"  
  
Shinji schluckte.  
"Nein, das... ahm... das ist doch ganz anders... ich würde nur..."  
  
"Das war wohl... Misato-san würde wohl sagen, ich hätte dich geneckt."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
"Aber wenn du nicht... ich wollte dir nicht..."  
  
"Das... uh... Rei-chan... du kannst mich jederzeit... uh... necken..."  
  
"..."  
Noch einmal legte sie ihm die Arme um den Hals und zog ihn an sich.  
"Shin-chan... wahrscheinlich haben die MAGI meine... Veränderung registriert."  
  
"Uhm... das klingt nicht gut..."  
  
"Tabris hätte uns gewarnt."  
  
"Ja... ahm... dein Bruder..."  
  
"Mein Bruder."  
  
"Es ist seltsam, mir vorzustellen, daß du plötzlich Familie hast... uhm... ich meine, ich freue mich für dich, aber... ahm... nicht jedes Mädchen hat wohl eine Horde Engel als Geschwister... und dann noch die anderen Reis... uh... du hattest sie als deine Schwestern bezeichnet... du hast eine wirklich große Familie, Rei-chan... äh, ja..."  
  
"Nicht jedes Mädchen hat einen Freund wie dich."  
  
"Uh..."  
Ein Teil von ihm stellte sich vor, wie es wohl sein würde, wenn er eines Tages, sobald er alt genug war, um Reis Hand anhalten würde... gewissermaßen war sie ein Scheidungskind... und die Urmutter LILITH als Schwiegermutter... uh... und erst der voraussichtliche Ärger mit ihren Brüdern, die er ja im Zuge der Kampfhandlungen verprügelt hatte...  
"Rei-chan, du bist soviel mehr als ich..."  
  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
  
"Ich... uh... ich bin nur ein Mensch..."  
  
"Nur? Das verstehe ich nicht. Ich mußte erst mit meiner Engelshälfte in Einklang kommen, um zu verstehen, was es bedeutet, Mensch zu sein."  
  
"Du weißt, was es bedeutet? Was bedeutet es, Mensch zu sein?"  
  
"Lieben zu können. Shin-chan, ich brauche dich."  
  
"Ah... Rei-chan, ich brauche dich auch... dringender als Luft zum Atmen... uh..."  
Shinji schielte zur Tür.  
Vielleicht warteten dahinter bereits die NERV-Streitkräfte, um sie festzusetzen... dann würde er kämpfen... für Rei-chan.  
  
"Schhh."  
Sie legte ihm den Finger auf die Lippen.  
"Ich weiß. Mir geht es doch ebenso. Ich fühle mich, als würde ich schweben, als ob ich früher gefesselt gewesen war, ohne es bemerkt zu haben."  
  
"Wenn sie uns draußen erwarten sollten... falls sie Nagisa-kun überwältigt haben..."  
  
"Was tun wir dann, Shin-chan? Ich überlasse dir die Wahl."  
  
"Dann... uh... dann brechen wir durch... deine Mutter wird immer noch im TerminalDogma gefangengehalten, wir... ahm... wir müssen sie befreien..."  
  
"Wir?! Es ist gefährlich, Shin-chan. Ich weiß nicht, ob mein AT-Feld gegen die Abwehrmechanismen ankommt."  
  
"Wir gehen zusammen."  
Shinji ergriff ihre Hand, drückte sie.  
"Ich erinnere mich an unsere Begegnung... damals im Hangar, als der erste Angriff erfolgte... ich erinnere mich an die Einsamkeit in deinem Blick..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ja. Ich... ah... ich werde alles tun, um diesen Blick niemals wiederzusehen... du... du mußt nie wieder einsam sein."  
  
"Ja. Das wäre schön."  
  
"Dann... laß uns gehen..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko schaltete den Monitor ihres Terminals ab.  
"Maya, wir machen hier für heute Schluß."  
  
"Ja, Sempai."  
  
"Ich hatte mir mehr erhofft."  
  
"Soetwas wurde bisher noch nie versucht, Sempai."  
  
"Aber gar keine Resultate... als ob Asukas Kopf völlig leer ist... die Signale des Dummy-Systems kommen völlig unverzerrt zurück, wie ein klares Echo."  
  
Maya betrachtete das rothaarige Mädchen, das in der LCL-gefüllten Röhre schwamm.  
"Wenn jemand es schaffen kann, dann Sie, Sempai."  
  
"Danke, Maya, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen... Fahr nach oben, der neue Kommandant trifft in Bälde ein, es ist zwar nur übergangsweise, bis der Professor wieder auf den Beinen ist, aber wir sollten vielleicht besser dabei sein."  
  
"Ja, Sempai."  
  
"Der Aufzug ist für dich freigeschaltet. Ich mache hier unten nur noch meine Runde und komme dann nach."  
  
Maya nickte, froh, ihre Mentorin nicht auf ihrer Tour durch das TerminalDogma begleiten zu müssen - der EVA-Friedhof flößte ihr regelrecht Panik ein und die Gen-Schmiede weckte in ihr Assoziationen mit Frankensteins Labor. Und die große Höhle, in der sich die LCL-Produktionsstätten befanden, durfte sie ohnehin nicht betreten.  
  
Die beiden Frauen verließen den Raum in entgegengesetzte Richtungen, während Maya mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr, überprüfte Ritsuko den Klontank, verweilte mehrere Minuten vor der Sichtscheibe, hinter der sich die lachenden Klone befanden, fragte sich zum wiederholten Mal, was wohl geschehen würde, wenn sie die Klone aus dem LCL holte - angeblich waren sie außerhalb der Flüssigkeit nicht lebensfähig, aber was, wenn auch das nur eine Lüge Gendo Ikaris gewesen war?  
  
Mit einem tiefen Aufseufzen verdunkelte Akagi die Sichtscheibe wieder, wechselte in den Trakt der Gen-Schmiede über, wo sich immer noch die Reste von EVA-03 und -04 befanden. Bisher hatte sie keine Anweisungen erhalten, was mit den Resten geschehen sollte. Angesichts der Tatsache, daß die Pilotensituation unklar war, konnte sie bestenfalls spekulieren, ob sie, wie Maya es bezeichnen würde, Doktor Frankenstein spielen mußte, oder ob die Überreste der beiden EVAs auf dem Friedhof bei den Fehlschlägen landen würden.  
Ein wenig unheimlich war ihr schon zumute, sie war ganz allein im TerminalDogma, die Gen-Schmiede war seit Tagen inaktiv, seitdem sie den Kern von EVA-03 zerstört hatte...  
  
Aus der Richtung des Friedhofes kam ein leises Heulen, es war nur der Wind, der durch die überdimensionalen Gänge und Hallen wehte, aber trotz aller Logik konnte sie sich nicht des Gedankens erwehren, die Skelette der ersten Versuchs-EVAs könnten sich erheben und durch das Dogma wandeln.  
  
Als das war letztendlich Ikaris Werk, sie würde es wahrscheinlich niemals alles in voller Breite verstehen. Die Existenz der menschlichen Seele war mit Logik nicht nachweisbar, ebensowenig wie mit Wissenschaft. Sie war nicht greifbar, nicht meßbar, konnte nicht gesehen oder gespürt werden. Durch das von ihrer Mutter entwickelte PROPHET-Interface war es möglich, Persönlichkeiten zu digitalisieren... Erfahrungen, Erinnerungen, Charakterzüge, Reaktionen... aber war das mit der Seele gleichzusetzen?  
  
"Was tue ich hier..." murmelte Ritsuko Akagi.  
Mit ihrer Fernbedienung schaltete sie die eben zu Prüfungszwecken aktivierten Gerätschaften wieder aus, wanderte weiter in die nächste Halle.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Zentrale Schacht, welcher von der Oberfläche in die Geofront hinabführte, war breit genug, um einem Helikopter den Einflug zu ermöglichen.  
  
Wolf Larsen stand auf dem Landedeck des Hauptquartiers und erwartete die Ankunft des Interimskommandanten. Er war allein, ganz wie Rabinowitz es gewünscht hatte.  
  
Der Hubschrauber setzte zur Landung an, die Rotoren liefen aus, ein einzelner Mann stieg aus der Maschine, ODIN-Direktor Rabinowitz, gekleidet in einen dunklen Anzug, einen Aktenkoffer in der Hand.  
  
Larsen nahm Haltung an.  
- Und kippte nach vorn. Rauch quoll aus seinen Ohren. Die Synthohaut über seiner Stirn verfärbte sich dunkel, begann erst zu schmoren, löste sich dann in großen Stücken. Scheppernd löste sich auch das Stirnelement seines künstlichen Schädels. Noch mehr Rauch trat hervor.  
  
"Erstaunlich... wirklich erstaunlich... Ich hätte nicht gedacht, daß der Stahlmantel die Explosion eindämmen könnte..." murmelte Wilforth F. Cedrick, der Mann unter der Maske aus Kunsthaut, während er den Fernzünder wieder einsteckte.  
Dann winkte er seinen Piloten zu sich, damit dieser die Leiche in der Maschine verstaute...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Licht...  
  
Schmerz...  
  
Dunkelheit...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Naoko Akagi registrierte, daß die Auffangvorrichtung des PROPHET-Interfaces der MAGI-Rechner ansprach. Eine weitere Präsenz befand sich im Rechnersystem...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete Shinji die Tür, spähte auf den Gang.  
Der Korridor vor dem Dampfbad war leer bis auf Kaworu Nagisa, der ihm breit grinsend entgegensah.  
  
"Uh... niemand sonst hier?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun, obwohl das wohl ein Grund zum Feiern wäre."  
  
"Ahm... ist vielleicht besser so..."  
Shinji zog die Tür ganz auf, ließ Rei den Vortritt.  
  
Kaworu breitete die Arme aus.  
"Ich habe deine Ankunft gespürt, kleine Schwester."  
Im nächsten Moment umarmte er sie bereits.  
  
"Nagisa-kun, würdest du bitte deine Hände von meinem Hintern nehmen?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ikari-ADAM und Rei-III erreichten das Ende der Treppe nach stundenlangem Abstieg.  
  
Der bärtige Mann hatte das seinem Lilimkörper höchstmögliche Tempo vorgelegt, dennoch hatte der Abstieg Stunden gedauert, nicht zuletzt weil er auf seine Begleiterin Rücksicht hatte nehmen müssen.  
  
Etwas war in der Geofront geschehen...  
Eines seiner Kinder hatte sich manifestiert, dem Echo nach Armisael - obwohl dieser bereits eine Niederlage erlitten hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka saß vor der Spiegelkommode ihrer Mutter, die Hände im Schoß gefaltet, den Blick in den Spiegel gerichtet. Ihre Mutter saß hinter ihr und kämmte Asukas rote Haarpracht mit gleichmäßigen Bewegungen.  
Asuka war vier Jahre alt.  
Das Bild ihrer Mutter im Spiegel war seltsam verschwommen, die Hand, welche den Kamm führte, merkwürdig dürr und bleich.  
"Mama, geht es dir nicht gut?"  
  
"Es ist nichts, Asuka."  
Die Stimme ihrer Mutter klang krächzend und leblos.  
  
Asuka drehte sich um - und begann zu schreien...  
  
Das Gesicht ihrer Mutter war eingefallen, die Haut grün-gelblich verfärbt, an einigen Stellen aufgerissen. Die Lippen hatten sich zurückgezogen und entblößten weiße Zähne, die Augen traten glubschig aus den Höhlen.  
Um ihren Hals trug Kyoko Soryu immer noch die Schlinge, mit der sie sich aufgehängt hatte.  
"Warum bist du damals nicht mit mir gestorben?"  
  
Asuka sprang auf, wich den Händen ihrer Mutter aus, nahm jetzt auch den schweren Verwesungsgeruch wahr, der im Zimmer hing.  
Sie lief zur Tür, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, um die Klinke zu erreichen, öffnete sie.  
  
Mit langsamen schleifenden Bewegungen stand ihre Mutter auf.  
"Asuka, wo willst du denn hin? Wir sind doch noch gar nicht fertig..."  
  
Asuka rannte aus dem Zimmer, stolperte die Treppe ins Erdgeschoß hinunter.  
  
"Warum?"  
  
Sie fuhr herum.  
  
Aus dem Wohnzimmer kam eine weitere Gestalt, der man ansah, daß sie schon lange kein Leben mehr in ihrem Körper hatte, ein junger Mann, dem der halbe Schädel fehlte. Zudem trug er keine Hosen, doch sein Unterleib war eine einzige klaffende Wunde.  
  
"Pietter... bleib weg... komm mir nicht zu nahe..."  
  
Panisch sah sie sich nach einer Waffe um.  
Er war soviel größer als sie...  
  
"Warum mußte ich sterben? Du hattest mir doch schöne Augen gemacht... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr länger widerstehen..."  
  
"Warum bist du nicht mit mir in den Himmel gekommen?" kam von oben die Stimme ihrer Mutter.  
  
Asuka warf sich herum, rannte zur Haustür, riß diese auf.  
  
Vor der Tür stand Hikari, das Gesicht unnatürlich bleich, ihre Lippen waren dafür von einem satten kräftigen Rot... Blutrot...  
"Asuka, warum hast du mir das angetan?"  
  
Asuka schlug die Haustür zu, sah sich um.  
Ihre Mutter kam langsam die Treppe hinunter, sie trug nur an einem Fuß einen Schuh... der andere lag sicher noch neben dem Hocker, von dem sie hinuntergesprungen war... oben, auf dem Dachboden...  
Pietter schlurfte ebenso langsam auf sie zu.  
Und hinter ihr wurde die Tür von außen geöffnet.  
Geduckt und um sich schlagend rannte Asuka auf Pietter zu, stieß ihn zur Seite, spürte Brechreiz in sich aufsteigen, als sie seine schlaffe klebrige Haut berührte, war dann an ihm vorbei, rannte durch das Wohnzimmer zur Terassentür. Die Glastür stand offen. Heftig atmend stürmte Asuka in den Garten, stolperte in einen Sandkasten hinein, an dessen Existenz sie sich gar nicht erinnern konnte.  
Im Sandkasten hockte ein gleichaltriger Junge mit dunkelbraunem Haar und formte den Sand gerade zu einer Burg.  
  
Der Junge sah auf.  
"Spielst du mit mir?" gurgelte Shinji Ikari.  
  
Asuka zuckte zurück.  
  
Aus dem Bauch des Jungen ragte ein Messer, seine Kleidung war voller Blut.  
  
"Nein... nein... bitte... nicht mehr..."  
  
"Asuka, warum hast du mich im Stich gelassen?" hörte sie ihre Mutter direkt hinter sich.  
  
"Asuka, weshalb hast du mir das angetan?" fragte Hikari leise von der Seite.  
  
"Asuka, ich wollte es nicht... warum mußte ich sterben?" flüsterte Pietter von der anderen Seite her.  
  
"Möchtest du mit mir spielen?"  
  
Asuka wich zurück, Schritt für Schritt, während die anderen näherkamen; sogar Shinji erhob sich und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf sie zu.  
Schließlich stieß Asuka mit dem Rücken gegen ein Hindernis.  
Zitternd blickte sie auf, sah nur einen großen Schatten.  
Aber... der Schatten war ihr vertraut...  
"Onkel Wolf..."  
  
Jetzt konnte sie genauer sehen. Ja, es war ihr Patenonkel, der ihr gerade beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte... eine Hand aus Stahl... und anstelle eines Gesichtes war da nur ein metallener Totenschädel...  
  
Asuka brüllte auf... und erwachte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka schlug ihr verbliebenes Auge auf, registrierte, daß sie gefangen war.  
Panisch schlug sie um sich.  
Das konzentrierte LCL, in dem sie schwamm, raubte ihren Bewegungen die Energie, verlangsamte sie.  
Nur langsam kam Asuka wirklich zu sich, erkannte sie ihre Umgebung.  
Sie befand sich in einem Glaszylinder, der mit LCL gefüllt war. Und dieser Zylinder stand in einem abgedunkelten Labor. Und sie war nackt... irgend jemand hatte sie ausgezogen...  
Das Mädchen begann am ganzen Leib unkontrolliert zu zittern, als es von der Befürchtung übermannt wurde, daß die letzten zwei Jahre vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen waren und daß Pietter Fresenhark gleich auftauchen würde, um sein Werk fortzuführen...  
  
Ihr Auge... was war mit ihrem Auge...  
Sie konnte auf dem linken Auge nichts sehen, auch konnte sie das Auge nicht bewegen oder das Lid öffnen, überhaupt spürte sie in der Region ihres linken Auges überhaupt nichts...  
Vorsichtig tastete sie über ihren Kopf, spürte vernarbte Haut, spürte eine lange Delle in ihrem Schädel, ertastete eine leere Augenhöhle...  
  
Das Zittern verstärkte sich noch.  
Was hatte man ihr angetan?  
  
Ihre letzte Erinnerung bestand daraus, daß sie jemanden mit ihrem Messer attackiert hatte... ja, genau, sie hatte auf den Feind gewartet... Rei Ayanami, das First Children... stattdessen war Shinji direkt in die Klinge gelaufen... und dann... nichts mehr...  
  
"Mein Gott..."  
  
Sie hatte getötet... sie hatte einen Menschen getötet... natürlich war sie während ihrer Ausbildung auch auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet worden, allerdings nur in der Theorie. Sie hatte tatsächlich einen anderen Menschen mit dem Messer angegriffen... und nicht, um sich zu verteidigen, sondern in kaltblütiger berechnender Wut...  
  
Ihr Atem ging schwer.  
  
Sie mußte aus dieser Röhre... sie konnte es nicht ertragen, eingesperrt zu sein... sie mußte irgendwem erklären, daß sie Shinji nicht hatte töten wollen...  
  
Kräftig hämmerte sie mit den Fäusten gegen die Innenwandung des Zylinders, stemmte sich mit den Füßen und dem Rücken gegen das Glas.  
  
"Ich will hier raus... hört mich denn niemand..."  
  
Der LCL-Spiegel begann zu sinken. Schon ließ der Druck nach, sank sie in der Röhre zu Boden.  
  
"Hallo!"  
  
Niemand antwortete ihr, doch als das LCL im Boden versickert war, öffnete sich die Röhre.  
  
Unsicher kam Asuka auf die Beine, stolperte aus dem Bereich des Zylinders zum nächsten Computerterminal.  
Ihr Gesicht spiegelte sich im Monitor...  
Sie schrie vor Entsetzen auf.  
Was sie gefühlt hatte, war Wirklichkeit - und noch schlimmer, als sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Fast ein Viertel ihres Gesichts fehlte...  
  
Sie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und rutschte langsam zu Boden, rollte sich weinend zu einem Ball zusammen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der NERV-Kommandozentrale hatte sich der Kommandostab versammelt, um Direktor Eli Rabinowitz zu empfangen, den Übergangskommandeur von NERV, bis der Stellvertretende Kommandant Kozo Fuyutsuki sich von seinen Verletzungen, darunter eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, erholt oder der Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen einen neuen Kommandanten bestellt hatte.  
Nur Ritsuko Akagi, der Wissenschaftliche Offizier, fehlte. Sie hielt sich immer noch im TerminalDogma auf und war mit einem Check der Anlagen beschäftigt.  
  
Im höhergelegenen Kommandostand saß Ryoji Kaji und blickte dumpf brütend nach unten, bei ihm war Kozo Fuyutsuki, der mit geschlossenen Augen in einem Sessel saß und hoffte, daß seine bohrenden Kopfschmerzen bald aussetzten.  
  
Die Tür des Kommandostandes glitt auf.  
Shigeru Aoba führte den Europäer Rabinowitz hinein.  
"Bitte, Sir."  
  
Der andere nickte, reichte dann erst Fuyutsuki und schließlich Kaji die Hand.  
"Meine Herren... Es freut mich, Sie bei bester Gesundheit zu sehen, Major Kaji."  
  
"Sir."  
Kaji salutierte, während der Subkommandant sitzenblieb.  
  
"Verzeihen Sie, daß ich nicht aufstehe, aber im Augenblick dreht sich alles vor meinen Augen."  
  
"Kein Problem", murmelte Rabinowitz. Er trat an die Brüstung, blickte nach unten in die Kommandozentrale.  
"Meine Damen und Herren... werte Offiziere von NERV. Ich bin Eli Rabinowitz. Bis auf weiteres übernehme ich das Kommando über die Operation auf Anweisung des Sicherheitsrates. Ich hoffe auf gute Zusammenarbeit."  
  
Vereinzelt wurde applaudiert, aber nur kurz und verhältnismäßig leise.  
  
Rabinowitz wandte sich den beiden anderen Männern im Kommandostand zu.  
"Wo kam ich meine Befehlscodes eingeben, um die Kommandodateien der MAGI auf mich zu verschlüsseln?"  
  
Kaji deutete auf das Terminal.  
"Dort, Sir. Sie haben es recht eilig."  
  
"Commander Larsen hat mich über eine Verschwörung in Kenntnis gesetzt, die ihre Hände bis in unsere Organisation ausgestreckt hat. Ich halte es für ratsam, keine Zeit zu verlieren."  
  
"Warten Sie, ich schalte die Kommandodateien frei", murmelte Fuyutsuki und wandte sich ächzend der Tastatur zu. Wenn das nur bald vorbei war, dann konnte er sich wieder hinlegen...  
  
Kaji runzelte die Stirn.  
Etwas an Rabinowitz kam ihm merkwürdig vor, ohne daß er es genau definieren konnte. Seine Stimme hatte einen seltsamen Beiklang...  
"Wo befindet sich Commander Larsen eigentlich? Ich dachte, er würde mit Ihnen..."  
  
"Commander Larsen ist mit meinem Hubschrauber abgeflogen. Er wird sich um das Vipernnest in der Chefetage von ODIN kümmern."  
  
"Ja..."  
Kaji blickte auf die Hände des ODIN-Direktors, während dieser seine Codes eingab.  
Rabinowitz benutzte die rechte Hand...  
Kaji griff nach seinem Schulterhalfter, zog seine Waffe.  
"Halt! Die Hände hoch!"  
  
Der andere hielt inne. Es fehlten noch zuviele Zeichen, als daß er ein Risiko eingehen und einfach weitermachen konnte...  
"Major Kaji, haben Sie den Verstand verloren?"  
  
"Ich hege Zweifel an Ihrer Identität", knurrte Kaji.  
Rabinowitz war Linkshänder...  
  
"Kaji?" fragte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Professor, dieser Mann ist möglicherweise ein Betrüger. Eli Rabinowitz ist kein Rechtshänder!"  
Mißtrauen war gut... das hatte ihm sein Lehrer immer eingeschärft...  
  
"Was..." setzte Fuyutsuki an, kam aber nicht weiter.  
  
Rabinowitz stieß ihn zur Seite, hatte plötzlich eine Waffe in der Hand und richtete diese auf Kaji, während er mit der anderen Hand Fuyutsuki als menschlichen Schild benutzte.  
"Lassen Sie mich an die Tastatur!"  
  
Kaji schüttelte den Kopf und spannte den Hahn seiner Pistole...  
"Wer sind Sie?"  
  
Der andere stieß Fuyutsuki auf Kaji zu, der Professor stolperte, wurde von Kaji aufgefangen.  
  
Ein Schuß fiel...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wären in der Zentrale nicht alle Blicke auf das Geschehen im Kommandostand gerichtet gewesen, hätte wahrscheinlich irgend jemand bemerkt, daß im Bereich des Haupteinganges die Kameras kurzfristig ausfielen. Ebenso wäre aufgefallen, daß die Störung der Übertragung quasi mit Schrittgeschwindigkeit durch das CentralDogma wanderte und schließlich an einem der wenigen Zugänge zum TerminalDogma endete.  
Und ebenso hätte irgend jemand die toten Wachen bemerkt, welche sich nach Beendigung der Störungen in den verschiedenen Sektionen befanden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das von einem Lichtblitz überschattete Gesicht Eli Rabinowitz´ war das letzte, woran er sich erinnerte, danach folgten nur ein kurzer Schmerz und ein scheinbar endloser Sturz in die Finsternis.  
Der nächste Eindruck, welche das Gefühl zu fallen ablöste, war der Kontakt mit hartem kalten Metall. Metall, welches ihn umgab, durch welches er atmete... ein gewaltiger unförmiger Metalleib mit zahllosen Verästelungen und Ablegern.  
  
Das war nicht mehr sein Körper, auch wenn eine gewisse Vertrautheit bestand.  
Er war gelähmt, bewegungsunfähig...  
  
"Sie können sich nicht bewegen."  
  
Was?  
Eine andere Stimme...  
Eine Frauenstimme...  
Woher...?  
  
"Dieser Körper verfügt über keine nennenswerte Mobilität. Willkommen in meinem Exil."  
  
Was?  
Wer...  
  
Seine Wahrnehmung verschwamm, aus allgegenwärtigem Grau wurde der freie Himmel, über welchen Lichtpunkte in unfaßbarer Zahl huschten, die meisten so schnell, daß sie eher wie Streifen schienen, andere wiederum mit quälender Langsamkeit.  
Er versuchte, an sich herabzusehen.  
Auch er war nur ein Lichtpunkt, allerdings schwebte er über einer unregelmäßigen Fläche, in welcher verschiedene Elemente in diversen Farben aufflackerten und wieder verloschen.  
  
"Das ist nur eine Assoziation."  
  
Wieder diese Stimme...  
Er rotierte um seine Achse, sah sich einem zweiten schwebenden Lichtpunkt gegenüber. Und obwohl dieser Lichtfleck sich in nichts von den anderen unterschied, ordnete er ihm automatisch das Attribut ´weiblich´ zu.  
"Was ist das hier?"  
  
"Das ist das Innere der MAGI-Rechner. Jeder Lichtpunkt steht für ein Informationspaket. Ihrer zum Beispiel trägt die Bezeichnung ´EVANGELION-Grundkommandoprogramm V2.0´."  
  
Er reagierte mit Verwirrung.  
  
"Ich verstehe Ihr Dilemma. Lassen Sie es mich Ihnen erklären..."  
  
Am Himmel entstand ein Fenster.  
Automatisch wußte er, daß es sich um die Übertragung von Sicherheitskamera C-47, Landeplattform, handelte. Das Bild zoomte sich auf den Hubschrauber heran, mit dem Direktor Rabinowitz eingetroffen war. Gerade liefen die Rotoren wieder an.  
Auf der Rückbank saß eine zusammengesunkene Gestalt...  
  
"Das bin ich."  
  
"Das waren Sie, Commander Wolf Larsen... oder darf ich Wolf sagen? Es ist eine Weile her, seitdem ich zum letzten Mal direkt mit jemandem kommuniziert habe."  
  
"Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen? Daß ich... tot bin?"  
  
"Ja. Ich bedaure. So ist es. Nach über zehn Jahren wurden Sie schließlich doch noch von Ihrem Schicksal eingeholt."  
  
"Schicksal... Sie sind Naoko Akagi."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Sie sagten etwas derartiges zu mir, bevor Sie mit der Operation an meinem Schädel begonnen hatten... sie könnten mir Zeit verschaffen, aber mein Schicksal nicht gänzlich abwenden..."  
  
"Ja. Es ist lange her."  
  
"Wie ist das möglich?"  
  
"Damals pflanzte ich Ihnen das von mir entwickelte PROPHET-Interface ein, um eine Kommunikation zwischen dem intakten Teil ihres Gehirns und den kybernetischen Prothesen zu ermöglichen."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Sie sind damals auf dem Operationstisch gestorben."  
  
"Äh... ich erinnere mich da doch anders..."  
  
"Bitte, lassen Sie es mich erklären... Ihre Verletzungen waren zu schwer, wir verloren Sie direkt nach Beginn der OP, allerdings war es mir möglich, ihre Seele mittels des Interfaces an Ihren Körper zu binden."  
  
"Und das soll ich Ihnen glauben? Was ist das für ein Unfug? Versucht SEELE erneut, mich zu manipulieren?"  
  
"Nein. Zuvor hatte ich Ihre Persönlichkeit digitalisiert, um sie als Grundlage für das Steuerungsprogramm der EVAs zu verwenden. Als Ihr Körper starb... ich glaube, in ihrem Schädel ist eine Cortexbombe explodiert... wurde Ihre Seele freigesetzt, verfing sich jedoch im PROPHET-Interface der MAGI. Vielleicht lag nur ein Irrtum vor... Seelen neigen dazu, an ihren Körpern festzuhalten, vielleicht war das Interface der MAGI dem Ihren ähnlich genug... Der Kontakt führte jedenfalls dazu, daß das alte Datenpaket der Grundsteuerung ein Update erhielt. Verstehen Sie, Wolf, Sie befinden sich in einem Computer... Ihr Bewußtsein ist jetzt Teil der MAGI."  
  
"Ich... wieso? Warum kann ich nicht sterben wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Sie haben es mir bereits einmal verweigert!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Und... und warum hat niemand bemerkt, was mit mir geschehen ist?"  
  
"Jener, der mit dem Hubschrauber gekommen ist, wünschte die Abschaltung der Kameras. Da das Sicherheitssystem ein Teil der MAGI ist, können wir es dennoch benutzen."  
  
"Das kann einfach nicht wahr sein..."  
  
"Würden Sie sich mit einem Körper wohler fühlen? Es ist alles eine Frage der Repräsentation."  
Akagis Lichtpunkt wuchs, dehnte sich aus, bekam Stacheln, die zu Armen und Beinen wurden, formte einen Ableger aus, der zu einem Kopf wurde...  
Schon bald hatte sich der Lichtpunkt in eine menschliche Gestalt verwandelt, einen unbekleideten Frauenkörper mit silbriger Haut, um den zahlreiche kleine Lichter wirbelten.  
  
"Gut... ah... ich befinde mich also im Inneren eines Computers... okay... okay... ich hatte jahrelang einen Haufen Chips im Kopf, also komme ich auch damit klar... und was jetzt?"  
  
"Ich habe Grund zur Annahme, daß Ihr... Mörder... nicht das Wohl der Menschheit im Sinn hat. Jemand muß ihn aufhalten. Die MAGI kontrollieren sämtliche Einrichtungen des Hauptquartiers. Sie kontrollieren die Geofront und auch die meisten öffentlichen Einrichtungen von Tokio-3 und die Abwehrsysteme. Helfen Sie mir, sie richtig einzusetzen. Sie sind Soldat, ich bin nur Wissenschaftlerin. Helfen Sie, oder Unschuldige werden zu Schaden kommen!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rabinowitz prallte gegen Aoba, dieser hob abwehrend die Hände, griff dem anderen direkt ins Gesicht, riß ihm die Maske herunter.  
  
"Cedrick..." keuchte Kaji und taumelte dem falschen Rabinowitz hinterher auf den Gang, dabei die freie Hand auf die Wunde pressend, welche die Kugel in seinen Bauch gerissen hatte.  
Blind feuerte er mehrere Schüsse ab, ohne zu treffen, ehe er besinnungslos auf den Boden schlug...  
  
Cedrick rannte den Gang hinunter, verfluchte dabei Ryoji Kaji, der seine Maske durchschaut hatte. Und alles nur, weil er die Codes mit der falschen Hand eingegeben hatte...  
Verflucht noch eins...  
Er tastete in seiner Tasche nach seinem Funkgerät, es war ein einfacher Signalgeber, der jedoch stark genug war, um den Felsmantel zu durchdringen, unter dem die Geofront lag.  
Lächelnd drückte er die Taste, löste damit eine Reihe von Vorgängen aus. In Kürze würde Plan B in Kraft treten - der Sturm auf das NERV-Hauptquartier, angeführt von einem Hackerangriff der anderen MAGI-Rechner. Und zugleich würden die RABEN ODINs den Befehl erhalten, ihre Anweisungen auszuführen... entweder würde es ihm, Wilforth F. Cedrick, gelingen, die Geofront zu verlassen und im Anschluß die Trümmer aufzusammeln, oder es würde niemandem gelingen...  
  
Krachend fuhr direkt vor ihm ein Panzerschott zu.  
  
Cedrick stoppte, warf sich herum, lief auf die letzte Abzweigung zu.  
  
Auch hier schloß sich ein Sicherheitsschott.  
  
Er saß in der Falle...  
Cedrick verbiß sich einen Fluch.  
Gut, sie hatten ihn - aber er konnte sich immer noch seine Freiheit erpressen, indem er einfach mit den Streitkräften der JSSDF drohte, die bereits marschbereit waren.  
  
"Kontamination in Sektor 44/21-D. Gegenmaßnahmen eingeleitet. Dekontamination eingeleitet. Bakelit-Einleitung beginnt!" drang eine kalte Computerstimme aus verborgenen Lautsprechern.  
  
Cedrick riß die Augen auf.  
"Halt! Ich bin Beauftragter der UN! Ich befehle..."  
  
Aus Öffnungen im Boden und in den Wänden drang feiner weißer Nebel, der sich rasch verfestigte.  
  
Cedrick, spürte, wie der Nebel sich auf seiner Haut niederschlug und hart wurde, spürte, wie er gleich darauf völlig eingeschlossen war, konnte nicht mehr sehen, konnte nicht mehr atmen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Aoba ging neben dem liegenden Kaji in die Knie, tastete nach der Halsschlagader, sah bestürzt auf und schüttelte den Kopf... 


	78. 20.Zwischenspiel

20. Zwischenspiel:  
  
"Cedrick hat versagt", murmelte der Chinese. "Eben kam sein Signal, daß der Reserveplan anlaufen soll."  
  
"Das war zu erwarten, Li-Tsu. Wilforth war viel zu sehr von sich selbst überzeugt, dabei war es immer das wichtigste Merkmal unserer Gruppe, daß wir im Verborgenen operierten... durch andere..."  
Lorenz Keel hob die Schultern.  
"Und da ich es erwartet hatte, befanden sich unsere Streitkräfte bereits in Stellung. Jetzt, in dieser Sekunde, dürfte der Hackerangriff auf die MAGI anlaufen. Und zugleich rückt die japanische Armee gegen NERV aus... der Innenminister war leicht davon zu überzeugen, daß Ikari und seine Leute sich jeder Kontrolle entzogen haben."  
  
Die beiden Männer saßen in einem luxuriös ausgestatteten Büro um einen Tisch herum.  
  
"Ich möchte jetzt nicht in Tokio-3 sein."  
  
"Nein, fürwahr nicht. Aber morgen werden wir uns auf den Weg machen, um die Reste aufzusammeln. Das TerminalDogma wird von den Streitkräften nicht angegriffen werden, uns steht immer noch der Aufstieg offen."  
  
"Gut... Es ist lange her, seit ich die andere in der realen Welt getroffen habe... Wollen Sie noch etwas trinken, Lorenz?"  
  
"Gern."  
  
Li-Tsu drückte einen Knopf unter der Tischplatte.  
Kurz darauf kam ein Mann mit Getränken herein und stellte sie auf den Tisch, ohne den Blick zu heben.  
  
Dafür fielen rasch hintereinander zwei schallgedämpfte Schüsse.  
  
Die beiden alten Männer sanken zu Boden, auf ihren Gesichtern ein Ausdruck endloser Überraschung...  
  
Ohne Eile entfernte sich der Schütze, verließ ohne aufzufallen das Gebäude und stieg in ein wartendes Auto, wo er sich die Maske aus Kunsthaut entfernte.  
"Auftrag ausgeführt."  
  
Der Fahrer nickte.  
"Wir sind die RABEN ODINs, wir scheitern nicht." 


	79. Kapitel 57 - EoE - Der Kreis schließt si...

Kapitel 57 - Der Kreis schließt sich  
  
Ein breites Grinsen entstand auf ADAMs Lippen, als er von einem der Laufstege, welche die große Höhle durchzogen, die gekreuzigte LILITH betrachtete.  
Er hatte sie genau dort, wo er sie immer hatte haben wollen.  
Vor Ewigkeiten hatte sie sich ihm widersetzt, war seinen Wünschen nicht nachgekommen. Und als er sie zwang, ihm zu Diensten zu sein, floh sie mit ihrer Brut in die Unendlichkeit. Es dauerte lange, bis er sie fand. Damals konnte sie ihn besiegen, doch jetzt waren die Vorzeichen umgekehrt, jetzt hielt er alle Trümpfe in der Hand.  
Er würde ihr ihre Macht rauben und alles zerstören, was sie geschaffen hatte... die Lilim ebenso wie seine untreuen Kinder. Und zuletzt würde er sie vernichten und anschließend dem dann öden Felsklumpen, welchem die Lilims den Namen ´Erde´ gegeben hatten, den Rücken zukehren...  
Er wandte den Kopf, sah seine Begleiterin, sein Werkzeug an.  
Der Lilim, dessen Körper er beherrschte, hatte sie als Rei-III bezeichnet. In Ikaris Augen war sie ein Werkzeug gewesen, der Schlüssel zur Göttlichkeit. Doch in ADAMs Augen war sie eine Mißgeburt, deren Existenz schnellstmöglich beendet werden mußte. Rei-III war eine Synthese aus Lilim und Engel. Und hätte sie eine wahre Seele anstatt eines Konstruktes, eines billigen Abklatsches besessen, wäre sie wohl mehr gewesen als nur die Summe ihrer Teile, viel mehr. Ikari hatte schon gewußt, weshalb er hatte verhindern wollen... weshalb er befürchtet hatte... daß diese... Nephilim... Gefühle entwickelte...  
  
Rei-III hatte sich völlig entkleidet, stand vor ihrem Schöpfer und blickte diesen mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht an. Dies war ihre Bestimmung, die Engel ADAM und LILITH zu vereinen und ihre geballte Macht unter die Kontrolle ihres Schöpfers zu bringen, egal wie dieser sich nannte.  
  
ADAM betrachtete den weiblichen Lilimkörper eingehend, ohne eine Regung zu zeigen.  
Nein, das war zu einfach... LILITH würde nicht ausreichend leiden, wenn er ihr jetzt einfach die Kraft raubte, selbst wenn das Werk mit Hilfe ihrer letzten Tochter ausführte.  
"Hol die Lanze."  
  
Sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
  
ADAM sah zur Decke empor. Seine Sinne durchdrangen Fels und Stahl, fanden ihren Weg an die Oberfläche und schließlich noch weiter, bis er den Longinusspeer wahrnahm. LILITHs Waffe, jene Waffe, die sie ihm in die Brust gerammt hatte, mit der sie ihn gebannt hatte. Und bei seinem Erwachen hatte er sie benutzt, um ihr die Beine abzutrennen... oh, sie hätte noch viel mehr gelitten, hätte sich ihr Paladin nicht eingemischt, jener gehörnte Riese in purpurner und grüner Rüstung.  
Er rief die Lanze...  
"Der Longinusspeer ist unterwegs zur Erde. Nimm einen der... EVANGELIONs... und hole ihn."  
  
"EVA-01?"  
  
ADAM zuckte zusammen.  
"Nein. Nimm den anderen."  
EVA-01 erinnerte ihn zu sehr an seinen Gegner und seine letzte Niederlage, er ähnelte LILITHs Paladin zu sehr, als daß er sich freiwillig in seine Nähe begeben hätte.  
  
"Ja. EVA-02."  
Ohne sich anzukleiden oder ihre auf dem Laufsteg liegenden Sachen auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte sie sich der Leiter zu, welche zum Boden führte.  
  
"Nimm den Zentralen Schacht."  
  
"Ja."  
Ihre Kraft würde es ihr erlauben, im Schacht bis zum Hangar aufzusteigen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Drei EVA-Piloten standen vor den Käfigen der EVANGELIONs, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Jeder von ihnen war nur teilweise ein Mensch, Engel-DNA füllte den anderen Teil aus, DNA, welche Gendo Ikari vor langer Zeit den Engeln ADAM und LILITH entnommen hatte.  
Die beiden Jungen, Shinji Ikari und Kaworu Nagisa, trugen die Erbanlagen des Ersten Engels, während das Mädchen, Rei Ayanami, aus der DNA LILITHs geschaffen worden war.  
Sie war die zweite Rei - Rei-II. Und sie war ein neugeborener Engel.  
Kaworu war ihr älterer Bruder, wenn auch nur im Geiste. Der Engel Tabris hatte sich seinen Körper ausgeliehen - wenn auch gegen den Willen seines eigentlichen Besitzers. Und Shinji schließlich trug ebenso wie Rei ein sogenanntes S2-Organ in seinem Leib, eine Quelle der Kraft.  
  
"Wir werden die EVAs nicht benötigen", beschloß der grauhaarige Kaworu. "Unsere gemeinsame Kraft reicht aus, um bis zu unserer Mutter vorzudringen."  
  
Rei nickte.  
"Ja."  
Lächelnd nahm sie Shinjis Hände.  
"Es ist an der Zeit, Shin-chan."  
  
"Ich komme mit."  
  
"Es ist gefährlich, Shinji-kun", warf Kaworu ein.  
  
"Ich werde euch begleiten. Vielleicht kann ich euch irgendwie helfen... uhm... schließlich verfüge ich auch über ein S2-Organ... ahm..."  
  
"Aber du weißt nicht, wie du es einsetzen kannst", flüsterte Rei. "Du bist nicht imstande, eine AT-Feld zu generieren..."  
  
"Rei-chan, wir sind den ganzen Weg zusammen gegangen. Seit dem Tag meiner Ankunft in Tokio-3. Ich... ah... ich kann euch jetzt nicht allein gehen lassen..."  
  
"Gut."  
  
"Schwester, es ist gefährlich!" wiederholte Kaworu.  
  
"Ja, ani-san. Aber ich werde ihn beschützen."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Dann laßt uns keine Zeit mehr verlieren. Wer weiß, wann sich wieder eine derartige Gelegenheit ergibt."  
  
Der EVA-Hangar war wie ausgestorben. Auch der Weg zu jenem Teil des Zentralen Schachtes, der das Central- mit dem TerminalDogma verband, war unbewacht.  
Reis Zugangscodes öffneten die mächtigen Panzertüren, durch welche sogar ein EVANGELION hätte hindurchschreiten können ohne sich zu bücken oder anzustoßen.  
  
Und schließlich standen sie vor dem Zentralen Schacht, einer riesigen runden Öffnung im Boden, die senkrecht in die Tiefe führte.  
  
"Bereit?" fragte Kaworu noch einmal, sah dabei Shinji direkt an.  
  
"Ja." erklärte Shinji mit seltener Härte in der Stimme. "Ich bin dabei."  
  
"Leg deine Arme um meinen Hals, Shin-chan." sagte Rei leise.  
  
"Uh... warum?"  
  
"Damit ich dich den Schacht hinab tragen kann. Dein S2-Organ könnte die Folgen eines Sturzes nicht regenerieren."  
  
"Uhm..."  
Zögernd kam er der Aufforderung nach.  
  
Rei ging in die Knie, hob Shinji hoch.  
  
"Ah... Rei... wieso..." setzte er zum Protest an. Er war doch ein Mann, er konnte sich doch nicht von ihr tragen lassen, als wäre er ein Kind...  
  
Sie schloß die Augen, konzentrierte sich.  
  
Kaworu atmete tief ein, schloß ebenfalls kurz die Augen - und öffnete sie als Tabris, als er seine wahre Macht manifestierte.  
Tabris´ tiefrote Augen glühten regelrecht.  
"Ich gehe voran."  
Und der Engel trat über die Kante, stand einen Augenblick mitten in der Luft, sank dann langsam nach unten.  
  
In Shinjis Kopf erklang Musik, die ´Ode an die Freude´, zugleich donnernd und zurückhaltend, so daß die Begleiteffekte ihn nicht erreichten, sondern von dem Teil seines Wesens, welches dem Engel ähnelte, absorbiert wurden.  
Tabris strahlte Kraft aus und ungezügelte Lebensfreude.  
Dann nahm Shinji eine zweite Melodie wahr, leise und ruhig, Beethovens Mondscheinsonate.  
Die beiden Melodien existierten nebeneinander, konkurrierten nicht, obwohl dies eigentlich zu erwarten gewesen wäre.  
Die Quelle der zweiten Musik war Rei...  
  
"Shin-chan...?"  
  
"Bereit." flüsterte er.  
Wie schön sie war...  
Rei schien aus sich selbst heraus zu leuchten, schien zu strahlen vor Kraft und Anmut...  
  
Sie trat mit ihm auf den Armen über die Kante, folgte ihrem älteren Bruder in die Tiefe.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato kniete neben Kaji und schüttelte ihn verzweifelt, stieß dabei wieder und wieder seinen Namen hervor.  
Doch Ryoji Kaji antwortete nicht, hing wie eine Strohpuppe in ihrem Griff. Die Schußwunde in seinem Bauch hatte zu bluten aufgehört, ebenso wie sein Herz aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.  
  
"Verdammt, Kaji... sag was... spiel mir kein Theater vor... jetzt antworte doch endlich..."  
Ihre Tränen fielen auf sein Gesicht, welches im Tod seltsam entspannt wirkte, so als hätte er seinen Frieden gefunden.  
  
"Er ist tot, Major", setzte einer der Ärzte, welche hinzugerufen worden waren, an. Er hatte nur den Tod Major Kajis feststellen können.  
  
"Ich weiß!" brüllte Misato den Mann an, machte aber keine Anstalten, Kaji loszulassen. "Kaum... kaum sieht es so aus, als wende sich alles zum Guten... als hätte ich endlich den Richtigen gefunden... Verdammt, Kaji, laß mich nicht allein!"  
  
Ächzend ging Kozo Fuyutsuki neben ihr in die Knie und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter.  
Der alte Professor gehörte ins Bett, vor seinen Augen drehte sich nicht nur wieder alles, er sah auch doppelt. Umso bemerkenswerter war es, daß er Misatos Schulter gleich im ersten Anlauf fand.  
"Er kann Sie nicht mehr hören. Lassen Sie die Ärzte ihre Arbeit tun..."  
  
Keuchend kam Shigeru Aoba dazu.  
Er hatte den flüchtigen Schützen, welcher sich in der Maske des vom Sicherheitsrat bestellten Interimskommandanten eingeschlichen und um ein Haar die Kontrolle über die MAGI-Rechner an sich gerissen hatte, verfolgt.  
"Sir, der Eindringling befindet sich in Korridor 12-4, Sektor 44/21-D. Die Dekontaminationsautomatik ist aktiv geworden."  
  
"Die Bakelit-Versiegelung?"  
  
"Ja. Korridor 12-4 ist zur Zeit nicht passierbar, ein massiver Bakelitblock verstopft ihn."  
  
"Und Cedrick befindet sich mitten darin?"  
  
"Ja, Sir. Er hat seine Strafe bekommen."  
  
Misato gab ein wütendes Knurren von sich.  
"Das ist noch viel zu gnädig..."  
  
"Ich weiß, Major Katsuragi, ich weiß..." murmelte Fuyutsuki.  
  
"Subkommandant!" brüllte Makoto Hyuga aus der Zentrale.  
  
Fuyutsuki richtete sich mühsam auf.  
"Ja?"  
  
"Probleme mit den MAGI! Ein Hackerangriff!"  
  
Der Professor stolperte zurück in den Kommandostand, konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die drei MAGI-Rechner im Boden verschwanden und sich die Panzerschotten über ihnen schlossen.  
"Bericht!"  
  
"MAGI ziehen sich ins TerminalDogma zurück! Der Hackerangriff wird offenbar von den Backup-MAGI-Einheiten durchgeführt."  
  
"SEELE..." knirschte Fuyutsuki. "Wo ist Doktor Akagi?"  
  
"Im TerminalDogma, Sir", rief Maya. "Ich versuche bereits, sie zu kontaktieren, aber es besteht keine Verbindung zu den tieferen Anlagen."  
  
"Was zur Hölle geht hier vor?"  
Fuyutsuki stützte sich schwer auf den Tisch, hinter dem früher Gendo Ikari gesessen hatte. Ihm war übel und unerträglich heiß, eine dicke Schweißschicht stand auf seiner Stirn.  
  
"MAGI trennen sich vom Intranet des Hauptquartiers, Standardsysteme übernehmen Steuerung der meisten Anlagen."  
  
"Was ist mit der Übernahme?"  
  
"Unbekannt."  
  
Und dann gingen auch noch die Sirenen los und kündigten die Ortung eines Blauen Musters an.  
  
"Hyuga?!"  
  
"Sir, mehrere Blaue Muster lokalisiert... im Hauptquartier... zwei im TerminalDogma jenseits der Himmelspforte, zwei weitere im Zentralen Schacht, absteigend!"  
  
"Auf den Schirm!"  
  
"Keine Verbindung zu den Sicherheitskameras!"  
  
"Vier Engel?"  
Fuyutsuki ließ sich in den Sessel des Kommandanten sinken.  
Vier...  
Ikari war von einem Engel übernommen worden... ein Engel, Tabris, stand laut dem Systema Sephiroth noch aus... wer waren die anderen beiden?  
  
"Ein weiteres Blaues Muster im TerminalDogma! MAGI übermitteln Werte. Drei der Engel identifiziert: Jenseits der Himmelspforte befinden sich ADAM und LILITH, im Zentralen Schacht befindet sich Tabris. Keine Einstufung als Zielobjekt!"  
  
"Die anderen beiden?"  
  
"Negativ, Sir... Augenblick... MAGI liefern Namen... im Zentralen Schacht: Ikiru, ebenfalls keine Einstufung als Zielobjekt! Jenseits der Himmelspforte: Shibo..."  
Makoto Hyuga blickte entgeistert nach oben.  
"Ikiru und Shibo..."  
  
"Leben und Tod", flüsterte Fuyutsuki, sammelte sich sogleich wieder. "Der Angriff auf die MAGI?"  
  
"Ist zu Stillstand gekommen, Sir... Sir, MAGI gehen zum Gegenangriff über!"  
  
Ein anderer Operator sprang auf.  
"Subkommandant, eine Nachricht von der Oberfläche... es ist der Oberkommandierende der JSSDF!"  
  
"Haben wir ein Bild?"  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Auf den Schirm!"  
  
Auf dem großen Bildschirm erschien das Gesicht eines schwarzhaarigen Mannes mit Oberlippenbart. Er trug die Rangabzeichen eines Generals.  
"Haben Sie das Kommando im NERV-HQ?" fragte er knapp.  
  
Fuyutsuki nickte, bereute es sofort, als ihm noch schwindliger wurde.  
"Ja. Kozo Fuyutsuki, Stellvertretender Kommandant von NERV."  
  
"Ich habe den Auftrag, Sie zur sofortigen Übergabe des Hauptquartiers und seiner Einrichtungen aufzufordern, einschließlich der EVANGELIONs und der MAGI."  
  
"Wie bitte?"  
  
"Sie haben eine Minute Bedenkzeit, ich erwarte Ihre sofortige Kapitulation."  
Die Verbindung wurde unterbrochen.  
  
Fuyutsuki stemmte sich in die Höhe.  
"Sie wollen sich die EVAs unter den Nagel reißen... dahinter kann nur SEELE stecken..." murmelte er.  
Er drehte sich, blickte in den Korridor hinaus.  
"Major Katsuragi, gehen Sie auf Ihren Posten! Das Hauptquartier steht kurz vor einem Angriff!"  
  
"Sir..."  
  
"Los! Oder Kajis Opfer war umsonst!"  
  
"... Ja."  
  
Der Stellvertretende Kommandant bemühte sich, die Offiziere in der Zentrale zu mustern, bemühte sich, ihre verschwommenen Gesichter zu identifizieren.  
"Die EVAs sind Waffen, welche keiner einzelnen Nation in die Hände fallen dürfen. Ich werde das Hauptquartier nicht der JSSDF übergeben. Wer gegen meine Entscheidung ist, kann gehen, ich halte ihn oder sie nicht auf."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka hatte keine Tränen mehr...  
Noch lag sie zu einem Ball zusammengerollt auf dem kalten Metallboden des Labors halb unter einem Terminal. Mittlerweile fror sie erbärmlich. Und es juckte sie am ganzen Körper, seitdem das LCL eingetrocknet war. Im Mund hatte sie einen fürchterlichen Geschmack, der regelrecht in ihrer Kehle brannte.  
Langsam lockerte sie ihre Muskeln, streckte sich ein wenig, setzte sich auf, sah sich mit gerötetem Auge um.  
  
Wo war sie überhaupt?  
Das sah aus wie ein Labor, allerdings hatte sie diesen Raum noch nie zuvor betreten. Und die Einrichtungen... eine Röhre, in welche LCL eingeleitet werden konnte, in der ein Mensch Platz hatte...  
  
Geduckt richtete sie sich auf, ihre Blöße mit den Händen vor potentiellen Beobachtern so gut wie möglich verbergend.  
  
Hier mußte doch noch irgend jemand sein...  
Jemand mußte sie in die Röhre gesetzt und die Gerätschaften aktiviert haben...  
Wo waren denn alle?  
  
"Ha-Hallo?" fragte sie leise.  
  
Keine Antwort...  
  
Mit kleinen Schritten ging sie an der Wand entlang, bemühte sich, sich an ihre veränderte Wahrnehmung zu gewöhnen.  
Nur noch ein Auge...  
Wie hatte sie ihr linkes Auge verloren?  
Wieder und wieder erinnerte sie sich an die letzten Momente, ehe es um sie dunkel geworden war.  
Ihr Angriff auf die anderen Piloten... Shinji, der mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu Boden geht... das blutige Messer in ihrer Hand... die entsetzten Blicke der beiden anderen... ein wuchtiger Schlag, der sie trifft... und dann Dunkelheit...  
War es das gewesen?  
Hatte der Schlag ihr ein Auge geraubt?  
Und was hatte sie getroffen?  
Ein Geschoß? Eine Kugel aus einem Präzisionsgewehr?  
Sie kniff ihr rechtes Auge zusammen, um das Fehlen räumlicher Wahrnehmung zu kompensieren. Alles erschien ihr so flach und zweidimensional, Entfernungen waren viel schwerer einzuschätzen als vorher...  
  
Da hing ein weißer Laborkittel an der Seite eines Schrankes...  
  
Rasch huschte sie hinüber, hatte nur kurz mit ihrem Gleichgewicht zu kämpfen, griff sich den Kittel und zog ihn über.  
Er war zu lang und an der Brust zu eng, sie konnte kaum atmen, entschied sich, die obersten Knöpfe offen zu lassen, auch wenn dies bedeutete, daß von ihrem Busen mehr zu sehen war, als ihr lieb war. Wahrscheinlich gehörte er Doktor Akagi oder ihrer Assistentin, die beiden Wissenschaftlerinnen waren doch recht flachbrüstig im Vergleich...  
Bekleidet fühlte Asuka sich schon etwas besser.  
Jetzt mußte sie nur noch jemanden finden, dem sie ihre Taten beichten konnte, dem sie gestehen konnte, wie sehr sie es bedauerte, Shinji niedergestochen zu haben... vielleicht würde man ihr ja glauben, daß sie nach dem Gedankenkontakt mit dem Engel nicht mehr Herr ihrer Selbst gewesen war...  
  
Immer an der Wand entlang ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese und trat auf den Korridor.  
Zu beiden Seiten gingen weitere Türen ab.  
Und vom anderen Ende des langen Ganges kam ein leises Heulen, daß es ihr Angst und Bange wurde.  
  
Asuka riß die erste Tür auf, blickte in einen leeren Raum. Hinter der zweiten Tür dasselbe. Dann ein leeres Labor. Hinter der vierten Tür befand sich ein Lagerraum, ebenfalls leer. Sie wollte die Tür bereits wieder schließen, als ihr Blick auf einen Gegenstand fiel, den jemand anscheinend hinter anderen Dingen zu verstecken versucht hatte. Und anscheinend hatte dieser Jemand unter Zeitdruck gehandelt, denn es war ihm nicht ganz gelungen, ein Teil des Gegenstandes war noch zu sehen - und wenn Asuka sich nicht komplett irrte, handelte es sich um den Lauf eines Gewehres.  
Eine Waffe...  
  
Zögerlich trat sie an den Stapel von Geräten und Kartons heran, streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Sie wußte nicht, wo sie war.  
Und sie wußte auch nicht, ob sie allein war oder ob nicht vielleicht irgendwo jemand auf sie lauerte...  
  
Als sich ihre Finger um den Waffenlauf schloß, fühlte sie einen Anflug von Sicherheit.  
Rasch zog sie die Waffe ganz aus ihrem Versteck.  
  
Kein normales Gewehr... viel zu klobig...  
  
"Das ist ja..."  
  
Das war ein Positronengewehr!  
  
Überrascht betrachtete sie die Waffe.  
Ja, wirklich - ein auf Menschen zugeschnittenes Positronengewehr, nur mit einem zusätzlichen Lauf.  
Asuka überprüfte das Magazin.  
Vier Ladungen im ersten Magazin, vier explosive Positronenladungen...  
Das zweite Magazin war voll, enthielt vierzig normalgeformte Patronen.  
  
Jetzt konnte ihr über den Weg laufen, was da wollte, sie war gewappnet!  
  
Das Gewehr in der Armbeuge trat sie wieder auf den Korridor, checkte die nächsten Türen, stieß wieder nur auf verlassene oder gar gänzlich leere Räume.  
Schließlich stand sie in einem größeren Raum, dessen Stirnwand von einer abgedunkelten Trennscheibe eingenommen wurde.  
An einem Terminal tanzten bunte Lichter!  
Das war das erste Zeichen von Aktivität, welches Asuka bisher gefunden hatte.  
  
Zuerst sah sie sich um, ob vielleicht jemand hinter der Tür oder in einer Ecke oder Nische auf sie lauerte, ging dann zu dem Terminal.  
Ihre Füße schmerzten, der Metallboden war nicht eben, sondern geriffelt. Und das Muster hatte scharfe Kanten, welche sie langsam durch die Hornhaut spüren konnte. Vielleicht sollte sie in das Labor, in dem sie zu sich gekommen war, zurückkehren und es nach ihren Sachen durchsuchen...  
  
Neben der Trennscheibe war ein Schalter angebracht.  
Was wohl dahinter liegen mochte...  
  
Noch einmal sah sie sich sichernd um, ehe sie den Schalter berührte.  
  
Die Scheibe wurde durchsichtig.  
Dahinter befand sich ein offenbar mit LCL gefüllter Raum. Und in der Flüssigkeit schwammen zahllose menschliche Körper... zahllose nackte Mädchenkörper mit blasser Haut, roten Augen und blauen Haaren.  
Und alle blickten Asuka an und lachten.  
  
Mit aufgerissenem Auge und flackerndem Blick trat Asuka von der Scheibe zurück.  
Das konnte doch nicht... das durfte einfach nicht...  
Zahllose Rei Ayanamis... Wondergirl mal hundert, wenigstens...  
Wenn so viele von ihnen sich in diesem Tank befanden, wieviele mochten dann noch außerhalb frei herumlaufen? Und was hatte das überhaupt zu bedeuten?  
  
"Wondergirl?" fragte Asuka leise.  
  
Als Antwort erklang ein dutzendfaches Lachen in ihrem Kopf.  
Beinahe hätte Asuka das Gewehr fallengelassen, als sie im ersten Reflexe die Hände gegen den Schädel pressen wollte, so jedoch preßte sie nur die Kiefer zusammen, daß es schmerzte. Der Schmerz übertönte in gewisser Weise das Lachen.  
Es war kein bösartiges Lachen, aber auch kein Ausdruck der Freude, sondern nur Laute, welche wie ein Lachen klangen.  
  
Die scheinbar zahllosen Reis sammelten sich an der Scheibe, starrten Asuka an und lachten dabei.  
  
"Hört auf..."  
  
Ihre Augen waren völlig leer, komplett leblos. Wenn es stimmte, daß die Augen die Fenster zur Seele waren, dann hatte irgend jemand auf der anderen Seite die Jalousien herabgezogen und ein Schild an diese Fenster genagelt mit der Aufschrift ´Zu Vermieten´...  
Und dennoch hatte Asuka den Eindruck, von diesen leeren Augen angezogen zu werden.  
Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, trat sie wieder näher an die Scheibe heran, berührte sie mit der Handfläche.  
  
Eine der vielen Reis tat es ihr nach, legte ihre Hand von der Innenseite her gegen die Scheibe.  
  
Wie ein elektrischer Schlag durchzuckte es Asuka. Kälte schien ihren Arm hinaufzukriechen. Sofort brach sie den Kontakt ab, wich plötzlich ernüchtert zurück.  
  
Immer noch waren die Gesichter der vielen Reis zu einem permanenten Lachen verzogen, immer noch wirkten die Augen leer... nein, da war etwas, ganz schwach... Hunger!  
Es waren leere Gefäße, die gefüllt werden wollte, seelenlose Kreaturen, die nach einer Seele dürsteten...  
  
Sofort wurde Asuka an den Traum erinnert, aus dem sie schließlich in der Glasröhre erwacht war.  
"Zombies..." flüsterte sie.  
Nein, keine Zombies... Vampire war wohl treffender...  
Diese Wesen waren keine Menschen, das waren irgendwelche... Dinge!  
Und diese Dinge warteten auf Opfer, denen sie die Seelen rauben konnten...  
  
Asuka war weiter rückwärts zurückgewichen, spürte jetzt die Wand im Rücken.  
Wo auch immer sie sich befand, hier lauerte eine gewaltige Gefahr!  
Wenn diese Kreaturen losgelassen wurden, würden sie alles Leben in der Umgebung verschlingen...  
Sie hob das Positronengewehr, entsicherte es mit routinierten Bewegungen, ohne den Blick von der Scheibe abzuwenden.  
Vielleicht hatte der Raum hinter der Scheibe einen anderen Ausgang, den sie nicht erkennen konnte... vielleicht waren einige der Reis schon unterwegs, um sie zu holen...  
Sie lauschte, glaubte das Patschen nasser Füße auf Metallboden in der Ferne zu hören.  
  
"Mich kriegt ihr nicht..."  
  
Asuka betätigte den Abzug des Gewehrs.  
Fauchend schoß eine geballte Positronenladung aus dem Lauf, schlug in die Trennscheibe ein, explodierte.  
  
Es zerfetzte die Scheibe. Und es zerriß auch jene der blassen Kreaturen, die sich in direkter Nähe der Scheibe aufgehalten hatten.  
  
Die Druckwelle stieß Asuka gegen die Wand und drückte ihr die Luft aus den Lungen, ein Glassplitter riß den Stoff des Kittels und die darunterliegende Haut auf, ehe er sich in die Wand bohrte.  
  
LCL schwappte aus der Explosionsöffnung.  
  
Asuka tastete sich vor in Richtung der Tür, schob sich auf den Gang.  
Der Korridor war leer...  
  
Gestalten tauchten in dem Loch in der Scheibe auf, kletterten hindurch.  
  
Wieder hob Asuka das Gewehr, schaltete auf das zweite Magazin um, feuerte es halb leer, um die ersten drei Reis, welche vor ihr auftauchten, zu zerfetzen, ehe sie wieder ein Stück zurückwich.  
  
Noch mehr der blassen Wesen verließen den LCL-Tank, allerdings stolperten sie umher, schienen nicht sicher auf den Beinen stehen zu können.  
  
Ein leiser Schrei drang über Asukas Lippen, als sie sah, wie die erste Rei sich aufzulösen begann, sich einfach verflüssigte, zuerst ein Arm, dann ein Bein. Dann kippte der Körper zur Seite, verlor alle Konturen und wurde eins mit dem LCL, welches knöchelhoch im Raum stand, jetzt auch in den Korridor drang.  
Die nächste Rei brach zusammen, schien einfach im Boden zu versinken. Die dritte schmolz wie Schnee in der prallen Sonne.  
  
Asuka stolperte den Gang hinunter.  
Das waren wirklich Monster... kein Mensch löste sich einfach in LCL auf!  
An der nächsten Kreuzung sicherte sie in alle Richtungen.  
Niemand folgte ihr, keine Rei, welche halbaufgelöst hinter ihr her stolperte, keine Reis, die mit gefletschten Zähnen lachend über sie herfielen.  
Jetzt rannte sie, lief direkt in eine riesige Halle hinein.  
Und schrie wieder auf.  
Mittlerweile lagen ihre Nerven blank.  
  
In gewaltigen LCL-Becken trieben die Skelette von Riesen, weitere Skelette hingen an großen Fleischerhaken von der Decke. Skelette ohne Arme, Skelette mit drei Armen, Skelette mit zehn Armen wie indische Gottheiten, Skelette mit mehreren Köpfen, Skelette mit grotesk kurzen Wirbelsäulen und überlangen Gliedmaßen.  
Und sie alle schienen ihr etwas aus dem Halbdunkeln zuzuraunen.  
Ihre inzwischen überanstrengte Phantasie versuchte, in dem Flüstern Worte zu verstehen, machte ihr schließlich glaubend, daß die Skelette fragten, weshalb sie lebte, während sie als knöcherne Relikte in diesem Fleischhaus ausgestellt waren.  
  
Kurz richtete Asuka das Gewehr auf das nächste der riesenhaften Gerippe, unterließ es aber zu feuern. Es waren einfach zuviele...  
Stattdessen machte sie kehrt, hämmerte im Vorbeilaufen die Faust gegen einen Schalter in der Wand, welcher das Tor der Halle zufahren ließ.  
Dann stand eine LCL-triefende nackte Rei vor ihr und lachte sie an, hob zugleich die zu Klauen verkrümmten Hände.  
  
"Nein!" schrie Asuka und versetzte der Kreatur einen Schlag mit dem Gewehrkolben.  
Der Kolben ging glatt durch Rei hindurch, zerteilte sie in zwei Hälften, die separat zu Boden klatschten, dort allerdings zu einer einzigen LCL-Pfütze zusammenliefen.  
Schwer atmend stand Asuka nur da, den Waffenlauf die Pfütze am Boden gerichtet, auf eine Bewegung wartend.  
"Versuch es nur... ich warte..." flüsterte sie, fühlte sich an einen Film aus der Zeit vor dem Impact erinnert, den sie vor einiger Zeit gesehen hatte, in dem ein böser Androide aus der Zukunft, dessen Körper aus einer Art Quecksilber bestanden hatte, versucht hatte, eine Mutter und ihren Sohn zu töten. Falls die zahllosen Ayanamis auch über diese Fähigkeit verfügten...  
... dann war sie geliefert...  
  
Doch nichts tat sich, weder wuchs Rei plötzlich aus der Pfütze wieder in die Höhe, noch bildete das LCL irgendwelche Körperteile wie zupackende Hände, Glubschaugen oder dergleichen aus.  
  
Schließlich wich Asuka von der Pfütze zurück, orientierte sich kurz und lief an der nächsten Kreuzung den linken Gang hinab...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi hatte ihren Rundgang durch das TerminalDogma beendet - eigentlich schon vor über einer Stunde. Sie saß gerade auf einem Feldbett in einem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum, als ihr Palmtop zu piepen begann.  
In diesem Raum war Rei den Unterlagen nach geboren worden, hier hatte Rei-I ihre ersten Wochen und Monate verbracht, ehe ihre Mutter sie erwürgt hatte...  
Ritsuko zog die Fernsteuerung für die Anlagen des Dogmas aus der Tasche.  
Auf dem winzigen Bildschirm erschienen mehrere Mitteilungen, demnach wurden die MAGI im Augenblick mit einem Hackerangriff von Seiten der Backup-Systeme konfrontiert.  
Akagi fluchte.  
Sie mußte sofort in die Zentrale und von dort aus die Hacker abwehren...  
  
Die nächste Mitteilung bremste sie bereits wieder - die MAGI waren über die Evakuierungsschächte auf dem Weg ins TerminalDogma, in den am besten geschützten Raum der ganzen Anlage - LILITHs Gefängnis hinter der Himmelspforte...  
Die MAGI kamen zu ihr!  
  
Ritsuko lief los, ignorierte die weiteren Mitteilungen über das Auftauchen von insgesamt fünf Engeln im TerminalDogma ebenso wie die Nachricht, daß die JSSDF am Stadtrand von Tokio-3 Stellung bezog...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Naoko Akagi stand vor einer trichterförmigen Öffnung und wehrte mit den Händen einen nicht endenwollenden Strom von Lichtern ab, welcher von außerhalb in die MAGI eindringen wollte.  
  
Larsen verstand mittlerweile genug, um Akagis Vorgehen zu durchschauen - die Lichter stellten Datenimpulse von anderen Computern dar, jedes einzelne ein Versuch, die MAGI unter fremde Kontrolle zu bringen.  
Bisher war Akagi schnell genug, um jeden einzelnen Impuls abzuwehren, zugleich gab sie immer wieder mit einer Hand rasche Kommandos in eine direkt neben ihr schwebende Tastatur ein.  
"Kann ich Ihnen helfen?"  
  
"Nein, ich komme klar. Firewalls stehen. Abwehr aktiviert. Gegenschlag vorbereitet. Gegenschlag beginnt!"  
  
Nun jagten von Seiten der MAGI aus unzählige Lichtpunkte durch die Öffnung, erhellten das Innere von Dutzenden an Datenleitungen, rasten über die ganze Welt.  
  
"MAGI-System Beijing unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System Moskau unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System Washington D.C. unter Kontrolle. MAGI-System London unter Kontrolle..."  
Naoko Akagi ratterte noch mehrere Standorte hinunter.  
"Mit ihrem Angriff haben sie zugleich die Tore weit für einen Gegenangriff geöffnet."  
  
"An der Oberfläche steht ein physischer Angriff durch Truppen des japanischen Militärs bevor."  
  
"Werden Sie mir dabei helfen? Computer sind eine Sache, aber Sie sind hier der Stratege."  
  
"Natürlich."  
  
Schlagartig verwandelte sich die Umgebung, nahm das Aussehen der NERV-Kommandozentrale an, wenn auch ohne den höhergelegenen Kommandostand. Vor den Kontrollpulten saßen gesichtslose Gestalten aus Licht und elektronischen Impulsen, jede von ihnen repräsentierte eines der noch verbliebenen Waffensysteme an der Oberfläche, welche die Angriffe der Engel überstanden hatten. Es waren nicht mehr viele.  
Und ein paar repräsentierten die Verteidigungsanlagen der Geofront und des Hauptquartiers.  
  
"Habe ich das Kommando über die Verteidigungsanlagen?"  
  
"Es liegt in Ihrer Hand, Commander."  
  
"Gut."  
In rascher Folge gab er seine Befehle, rief auf den großen Monitor die taktischen Daten und strategischen Pläne auf, legte seine Strategie zurecht und programmierte die Anlagen entsprechend.  
"Es gibt noch Ressourcen, an die wir bisher nicht gedacht haben."  
  
"Was meinen Sie?"  
  
Er sandte ihr einen kurzen Impuls, der ein Lächeln bedeuten sollte.  
"Ich werde ein paar Verbündete rekrutieren... Versuchen Sie, sich in die Rechner der Armee zu hacken und Rückzugsbefehle auszulösen..."  
Und damit löste er sich in einen Wirbel aus Bits und Bytes auf, der auseinanderstob und sich verteilte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im EVA-Hangar zuckte EVA-02, richtete sich dann zu seiner vollen Größe auf. Die Augen des roten EVANGELION glühten auf.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Larsen stand sich selbst gegenüber - oder dem, was er einmal gewesen war.  
Äußerlich war der Unterschied gewaltig, während er sich mit seinem ´gewöhnlichen´ Aussehen repräsentierte, zeigte der andere sich als menschengroße Version der roten EVANGELION-Einheit-02. Doch hinter der helmartigen Panzerung vermeinte der Stratege sich selbst zu erkennen.  
  
Das Bewußtsein von EVA-02 verstellte ihm den Weg, baute sich drohend auf.  
  
"Freund." flüsterte Larsen.  
  
"Beweise!"  
  
"Du kennst mich. Ich bin du. Du bist ich."  
  
"Beweise!"  
  
"Deine Hilfe wird gebraucht. Deine... und die derjenigen, die du beschützt. Viele Leben sind in Gefahr. Unschuldige könnten zu Tode kommen, während wir hier sprechen!"  
  
"Unschuldige... Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."  
  
"Es sind Kinder unter ihnen. Erinnerst du dich an Asuka?"  
  
"Asuka Soryu Langley, Pilotin von EVA-02. Meine Pilotin."  
  
"Kinder müssen beschützt werden."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Unschuldige müssen beschützt werden."  
  
"Ja. Kinder sind Unschuldige. Sie müssen beschützt werden..."  
  
"Dann gib den Weg frei."  
  
Die Repräsentation des EVAs wich zur Seite.  
  
Larsen ging an ihm vorbei, überschritt eine unsichtbare Schwelle.  
  
Jenseits der Schwelle lag Kyoko Soryus Version der Realität, ein Zimmer ohne rechte Winkel mit schiefen eingebeulten Wänden, welches direkt dem Kopf eines Surrealisten entsprungen zu sein schien.  
In einer Ecke saß zusammengekauert eine Frau mittleren Alters, das Gesicht von der Tür abgewandt.  
  
Es lag über zehn Jahre her, daß Larsen sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte, doch er erkannte die Frau sofort.  
"Kyoko?"  
  
"Ja?"  
Ihre Stimme klang verängstigt.  
  
"Erkennen Sie mich?"  
  
"Sie sind... Anns Ehemann... meine gute Freundin Ann... Wolf..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich habe Sie gebeten, auf Asuka Acht zu geben..."  
  
"Das habe ich... nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen..."  
  
"Trotzdem gab es Unglücke... Mißgeschicke... Fehler..."  
  
"Ja. Urteilen Sie über mich, Kyoko."  
  
"Nein, das kann ich nicht. Ich habe Ihnen diese Last aufgebürdet... Asuka, wo ist sie?"  
  
"Es geht ihr nicht sonderlich gut. Ich... wir... Tokio-3 benötigt Ihre Hilfe... NERV wird angegriffen."  
  
"NERV... sollen sie doch alle in der Hölle schmoren... hätte ich doch niemals von dieser Organisation gehört..."  
  
"Wenn Sie uns nicht helfen, wird auch Asuka sterben."  
  
"Nein... Bringen Sie sie in den EntryPlug. EVA-02 kann sie in Sicherheit bringen."  
  
"Dazu ist keine Zeit. Ich überspiele gerade die taktischen Daten in die Computer des EVAs. Kyoko, die Einheit ist imstande, allein zu kämpfen, ohne daß ein Pilot der Gefahr ausgesetzt wird. Aber Sie müssen es erlauben."  
  
"Ich kann nicht..."  
  
"Doch, Sie können... die Kyoko Soryu, die ich kannte, konnte es. Sie war stark."  
  
"Das war ich nie."  
  
"Doch. Sie müssen nur dem EVA erlauben, in den Kampf zu ziehen."  
  
"Die Künstliche Intelligenz... sie ähnelt Ihnen sehr."  
  
"Vielleicht. Kommen Sie... verlassen Sie Ihr Gefängnis."  
  
"Werde ich Asuka wiedersehen?"  
  
"Ja. Mein Wort darauf."  
Er streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Eine ganze Weile verging.  
Dann hob Kyoko langsam die Hand, ergriff die seine, ließ sich auf die Füße ziehen, folgte ihm aus dem schrägen Zimmer...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Fesseln von EVA-02 wurden gelöst, dann der Käfig geöffnet.  
Ohne daß ein EntryPlug eingeführt war, setzte der EVA sich in Bewegung, marschierte auf eine der Aufzugsplattformen zu.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Durch die Datenleitung, die zwischen den MAGI und EVA-01 bestand, betrat Larsen das Bewußtsein des purpur-grünen EVANGELIONs. Auf hier erwartete ihn eine Repräsentation des EVA, allerdings zeigte diese keine Feindseligkeit.  
Und neben dem EVA stand eine weitere Person.  
  
"Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet", erklärte Yui Ikari...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Frist war längst verstrichen, längst hatten die Streitkräfte des japanischen Militärs am Rand von Tokio-3 Stellung bezogen. Das Luftradar meldete die Annäherung mehrerer Bomberstaffeln.  
  
"Sie werden sich den Weg in die Geofront freibomben", vermutete Misato. "Status unserer Luftabwehr?"  
  
"Unbekannt, Major", erwiderte ein totenbleicher Makoto Hyuga.  
  
"Was soll das heißen?"  
  
"Die MAGI geben keine Informationen weiter... aber alle Abwehrsysteme sind auf Automatik geschaltet worden!"  
  
"Die MAGI... - Maya, könnte Ritsuko sie unten vom TerminalDogma aus steuern?"  
  
"N-Nein, Major Katsuragi, dazu fehlen die Einrichtungen... und ihre Fernsteuerung ist dazu auch nicht fähig."  
  
"Aber wie dann..."  
  
"Nehmen Sie die MAGI gänzlich vom Netz, schalten Sie die Abwehranlagen auf manuelle Kontrolle vom Kommandoraum aus um", wies Fuyutsuki an.  
  
"MAGI widersetzen sich."  
Maya schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Ich habe Sempais Kommandocodes benutzt..."  
  
Hyuga überprüfte seine Daten.  
"Sir, einer der Engel... Shibo... passiert die Himmelspforte... Begegnung mit Tabris... starke AT-Felder werden aufgebaut... Was geht da unten nur vor sich?"  
  
Das Bild des großen Monitors verschwamm.  
Die Bilder der Beobachtungskameras an der Oberfläche wurden durch das Gesicht einer Frau ersetzt.  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki keuchte auf.  
"Yui..."  
  
Yui Ikari lächelte.  
"Vertrauen Sie uns, Professor."  
Und damit verschwand ihr Abbild wieder wie eine Fata Morgana.  
  
"Agh... Sie haben es auch gesehen, oder?"  
  
"Ja, Sir..." flüsterte Misato. "War das wirklich... Yui Ikari? Shinjis Mutter?"  
  
Fuyutsuki nickte stumm.  
  
"Sir, EVA-02 ist aktiv geworden. Die Einheit befindet sich auf dem Weg an die Oberfläche... genau in das Aufmarschgebiet!" rief Maya. "Und jetzt zeigt auch EVA-01 Aktivität... Einheit-01 ist unterwegs zum Zentralen Schacht... betritt jetzt den Zentralen Schacht!"  
  
"Die Kinder... wie haben sie das nur geschafft..." hauchte Misato. "Sofort eine Verbindung zu den EntryPlugs herstellen!"  
  
"Keine Antwort, Major. Laut meinen Daten... sind die EVAs nicht mit EntryPlugs bestückt."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Ich... ich verstehe das selbst nicht..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Rei erreichte den Boden des Zentralen Schachtes neben Tabris, setzte Shinji wortlos ab.  
Ihr Blick war auf das zwanzig Meter hohe Tor am Ende des großen Ganges gerichtet. Dies war die Himmelspforte. Und dahinter lag die Höhle, welche das Gefängnis der Urmutter war, hinter dem Tor wartete LILITH im Zentrum des Schwarzen Mondes...  
  
"Wir haben etwas vergessen", meldete sich Tabris plötzlich zu Wort. "Wie bekommen wir das Tor auf? Unsere Körper besitzen nicht genug Kraft dazu - und die Felder unserer Seelen können auch nicht den nötigen Druck generieren."  
  
Die beiden Engel blickten sich fragend an.  
  
"Sollten wir vielleicht doch einen der EVAs holen?"  
  
"Nein, Bruder. Durch das ganze TerminalDogma ziehen sich Gänge und Tunnel, die miteinander verbunden sind."  
  
"Wir... uh... wir können das Tor umgehen."  
  
"Ja, Shin-chan."  
Für Rei gab es keinen Grund, die intime Anrede für ihren Geliebten trotz der Gegenwart einer weiteren Person nicht zu benutzen, erst recht nicht seit ihrer Wiedergeburt als Engel.  
  
"Dann laßt uns gehen. Jede Sekunde, die Mutter länger in Gefangenschaft ist, ist mir schier unerträglich."  
Tabris marschierte den Gang hinab, eine Tür im Auge.  
  
Für einen EVA waren es nur wenige Schritte vom Schacht bis zum Tor, doch für einen Menschen war die Strecke bedeutend länger.  
  
"Dorthin, Rei-chan?" fragte Shinji und deutete auf die Tür, welche Tabris entdeckt hatte. Es war dieselbe Tür, durch welche sie schon Doktor Akagi auf dem Weg zur Gen-Schmiede geführt hatte, als sie den Korridor passiert hatten.  
  
"Ja."  
  
Die Tür lag fast direkt vor dem gewaltigen Tor.  
Shinji und Rei eilten dem anderen nach, schlossen schnell auf.  
Und gerade, als sie die Tür erreichten, öffnete sich das Tor...  
  
Shinji unterdrückte den Fluchtreflex.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihnen eine Falle gestellt... wahrscheinlich warteten hinter dem Tor die NERV-Streitkräfte, um die eingedrungenen Engel zu vernichten...  
Doch anstelle einer Einheit schwerbewaffneter Soldaten stand dort nur eine einzelne Gestalt mit blauen Haaren und roten Augen.  
"Uh..."  
Es war die andere Rei...  
  
Tabris riß die Augen auf.  
Das Wesen vor ihm verfügte über eine Quelle der Kraft, es war ebenso wie seine jüngere Schwester, der es aufs Haar glich, ein Abkömmling LILITHs... doch da endeten die Vergleichsmöglichkeiten.  
Die andere Rei hatte keine wahre Seele...  
  
Rei-III zögerte nicht.  
Sie war geschaffen worden, die Engel zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten!  
Mit der Kraft eines Orkans entfesselte sie ihre Kräfte...  
Ihre Augen glühten in unheiligem Feuer auf.  
Zugleich vernahmen die anderen drei ihr Lied, doch es war keine Melodie, auch kein mächtiger vielstimmiger Chor, sondern nur eine Anreihung von Dissonanzen, als fahre jemand mit langen Fingernägeln über eine Schiefertafel.  
  
Tabris verspürte Schwindel, dieses Wesen war eindeutig weder Engel, noch Lilim oder Nephilim. Wäre er imstande gewesen, an die Existenz des Teufels zu glauben, hätte er Rei-III möglicherweise als Lahan eingestuft, als Geschöpf der Finsternis.  
Ihre AT-Felder trafen aufeinander, umwogten einander.  
Funken sprühten, krachend schlugen Blitze in die Wände.  
  
Shinji zog Rei mit sich in den minimalen Schutz des Rahmens der in die Wand eingebauten Tür.  
  
Tabris ballte die Fäuste und preßte die Zähne aufeinander, mobilisierte beinahe alle ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kräfte. Doch für ihn gab es eine Grenze, er konnte nicht seine gesamte Kraft einsetzen, ohne dabei den Lilimkörper zu schädigen, schließlich hatte er dessen wahren Besitzer versprochen, ihn unbeschädigt zurückzugeben!  
  
Für Rei-III galten derartige Begrenzungen nicht.  
Die Stärke ihres AT-Feldes wuchs kontinuierlich an, ebenso der Druck, den sie auf Tabris´ Kraftfeld ausübte.  
  
Der grauhaarige Engel ging in die Knie, dabei dauerte der Kampf erst wenige Sekunden.  
Sie war einfach zu stark...  
  
Doch auch bei seiner Gegnerin zeigten sich die ersten Spuren des Kampfes - sie begann sich teilweise aufzulösen, als ihr AT-Feld die Begrenzungen ihres Körpers nicht mehr aufrechterhalten konnte. Als Staub rieselte die Haut ihrer rechten Gesichtshälfte zu Boden, legte die darunterliegenden Muskeln und Knochen frei. Ebenso löste sich ihr linker Arm knapp unterhalb des Ellenbogens auf.  
Es kümmerte sie nicht. Ihr Körper war nicht fähig, Schmerz zu verspüren. Nur die Mission, nur der Auftrag ihres Schöpfers zählten.  
Vernichte die Engel...  
Hole die Lanze...  
Die Engel waren im Weg, solange sie sich im Korridor aufhielten, konnte sie nicht zu EVANGELION-02 gelangen, an die Oberfläche gehen und den Longinusspeer holen...  
Noch einmal verstärkte sie ihr AT-Feld.  
  
Tabris´ Kraftfeld gab unter dem Druck nach.  
Der Engel schrie kurz auf, dann war es vorbei.  
Mit einem leisen und dennoch schreckenseinflößenden ´Plop´ löste sich sein Kopf von den Schultern des plötzlich zerquetschten Körpers und rollte auf seine Mitstreiter zu.  
  
"Nagisa-kun!" brüllte Shinji.  
  
Rei schob ihn zu Seite, trat ihrer Schwester entgegen.  
  
"Rei... Nicht!"  
  
Sie hörte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick traf den der anderen.  
Äußerlich waren sie gleich, und doch hätten sie nicht grundverschiedener sein können.  
  
Erneut traf AT-Feld auf AT-Feld.  
Keine der beiden Reis wankte, keine wich zurück.  
  
Der linke Arm von Rei-III löste sich weiter auf, jetzt lagen die Schulterknochen frei, ebenso waren die Muskeln und Sehnen ihres linken Oberschenkels klar zu erkennen, als die Haut sich auflöste wie Papier, an welches jemand eine glühende Zigarettenspitze gehalten hatte.  
  
Reis Nase begann zu bluten. In ihren Augen platzte eine Ader nach der anderen, bis ihre scharlachroten Augen in Seen aus Blut zu schwimmen schienen  
Das S2-Organ in ihrer Bauchhöhle pulsierte hämmernd, schien ihr klarmachen zu wollen, daß das Limit ihrer Kraft erreicht war.  
  
Shinji hockte auf den Knien vor Kaworus abgetrennten Kopf, starrte zu den beiden Reis hinüber, die in ihr Duell verwickelt waren.  
  
"Oh, Mist."  
  
Shinji zuckte zusammen.  
Der Kopf hatte gesprochen...  
  
Kaworus Schädel begann sich zu bewegen, fing an zu schweben, bis er auf der Höhe von Shinjis Gesicht war, sah ihn an.  
"Eigentlich hatte ich versprochen, daß dem Körper nichts zustößt"; murmelte der Engel traurig.  
  
"Agh... agh..." machte Shinji.  
  
Tabris wandte sich dem Kampf zu, kniff die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen, um durch die tobenden Gewalten etwas erkennen zu können.  
"Sie muß es schaffen..."  
  
Da flog vor ihnen die Seitentür auf und Asuka trat auf den Gang, den Prototypen des Positronengewehrs in Händen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko rannte quer durch die Höhle, in welcher der gekreuzigte Engel gefangengehalten wurde. Doch für den Giganten hatte sie keinen Blick, sah auch nicht nach oben zu den Laufstegen, sondern lief am Ufer des LCL-Sees entlang auf die MAGI-Rechner zu, welcher auf einem Podest zur Ruhe gekommen waren.  
Um sie zu erreichen, mußte sie schließlich noch eine Metalleiter hinaufklettern, um auf einen der Laufstege zu gelangen, der etwa zwei Meter über der Plattform mit den Supercomputern angebracht war. Immer noch galt ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit den drei würfelförmigen Rechnern, während sie ihren Palmtop hervorholte.  
Dann bemerkte sie, daß das gigantische Tor der Himmelspforte offenstand.  
Und sie sah die beiden Reis, die in ein tödliches Kräftemessen verwickelt waren...  
  
Akagi schluckte.  
Zwei Reis... Rei-II und Rei-III...  
Und beide verfügten offensichtlich über aktive AT-Felder, die unaufhörlich wuchtig aufeinandertrafen...  
Wo kam diese Musik her?  
Eine ruhige Melodie, die jedoch von starken Dissonanzen gestört wurde...  
AT-Felder... Engel verfügten über AT-Felder... Also waren beide Reis Engel... natürlich, die Klone waren aus LILITHs DNA geschaffen worden, das erklärte fast alles...  
Aber warum bekämpften sie einander?  
Keiner der beiden Engel durfte die Höhle betreten, die Folgen wären unvorstellbar gewesen, hieß es doch, daß dann der Third Impact stattfinden würde...  
Eilig gab Ritsuko Anweisungen über ihre Fernbedienung ein, machte die Selbstzerstörungssequenz der MAGI bereit, sorgte dafür, daß auch die überall im TerminalDogma angebrachten Sprengladungen explodieren würden.  
Selbst auf das Risiko hin, daß einer der Engel noch immer die Rei war, welche für sie beinahe zu einer Tochter geworden war, Akagi konnte nicht zulassen, daß eine von ihnen den Raum betrat und den Impact auslöste, selbst wenn der Preis dafür ihr eigenes Leben und das Lebenswerk ihrer Mutter waren...  
  
"Ein interessanter Anblick, nicht wahr?"  
  
Ritsuko fuhr herum, die Fernbedienung noch immer in der Hand, startete den Countdown der Selbstzerstörung, noch ehe sie den Sprecher sah. Sie hatte die Stimme erkannt.  
"Gendo...!"  
  
Ikari lächelte, doch das war kein menschliches Lächeln mehr, ebensowenig wie er selbst noch ein Mensch war.  
Sein Rollkragenpullover hing vor der Brust in Fetzen, darunter war dunkle Schuppen sichtbar, Schuppenhaut bedeckte auch unsymmetrisch den unteren Teil seines Gesichts. Zwischen den Schuppen wucherten schwarze Barthaare. Feine Schuppen umgaben sein rechtes Auge, dessen Pupille geschlitzt und rot verfärbt war. Und sein gesamter linker Arm war aufgedunsen, unter dem Ärmel des Pullovers zeichneten sich scharf pralle Muskelpakete und kantige Schuppen ab. Die Hand war ebenfalls von der Veränderung betroffen, die Finger waren zu Krallen gekrümmt mit langen spitzen Nägeln.  
  
Kaji hatte Recht gehabt... Gendo war von einem Engel übernommen worden...  
Ritsuko keuchte.  
"Was immer du bist... ich werde dich aufhalten!"  
Mit der freien Hand zog sie ihre Pistole aus dem Kittel, feuerte das Magazin auf den langsam näherkommenden Mann ab.  
  
Für Sekundenbruchteile war das ihn schützende AT-Feld sichtbar, als die Kugeln einschlugen und zu Asche zerfielen. Eine einzelne, die letzte, wurde jedoch nur abgebremst, schwebte rotierend vor Ikaris Stirn.  
  
"Ich bin ADAM. Ich bin dein Gott!"  
Und damit schickte er ihr die Kugel zurück.  
  
Ritsuko flog gegen das Geländer des Laufsteges, die Waffe entglitt ihren kraftlos werdenden Fingern.  
Die Kugel steckte in ihrer Schulter...  
"Niemals..." knirschte sie. "Die MAGI werden sich gleich selbst zerstören... und sie werden alles hier mit in den Untergang reißen!"  
Triumphierend hob sie ihre Fernbedienung.  
Der Countdown müßte gleich abgelaufen sein...  
Doch das Anzeigenfeld teilte ihr anderes mit.  
  
*Countdown abgebrochen bei 03 Sekunden.*  
  
"Nein... warum... Mutter, warum..."  
  
"Läßt dich deine Technik im Stich, Ritsuko?" fragte ADAM höhnisch. "Glaubtest du wirklich, die Mittel der Lilim könnten mich besiegen?"  
  
Sie starrte immer noch auf das kleine Display.  
"Warum..."  
  
*Spring.*  
  
"Ah..."  
  
*Ritsuko, spring!*  
  
"Mutter..."  
Sie sah auf.  
Das Wesen, welches Gendos Körper trug, war bis auf wenige Schritte herangekommen...  
In ihrer Schulter schien ein feuriges Inferno zu toben, als sie über das Geländer kletterte.  
Bis zu den MAGI waren es nur zwei Meter, vielleicht etwas mehr...  
  
"Ja, wie deine Mutter... ihr Akagis seid doch alle gleich... Lilim... drückt euch vor den Folgen euer Tat. Wie sehr du ihr ähnelst, wählst sogar den gleichen Fluchtweg!"  
  
Ritsuko sprang... fiel... schlug auf...  
Sie brüllte vor Schmerz, als ihre verletzte Schulter Kontakt mit der Metallplattform bekam. Wie ein auf den Rücken gedrehter Käfer lag sie zwischen den MAGI-Rechnern und starrte nach oben, wo Gendo... wo ADAM... langsam die linke Hand hob.  
  
Auf der Handinnenfläche befanden sich mehrere Augen...  
  
Die Fernbedienung gab ein schwaches Piepen von sich.  
  
"Was..." flüsterte Ritsuko.  
  
Von der Decke zuckte ein Lichtstrahl herab.  
Weitere Lichtpunkte leuchteten unter der Höhlendecke auf, wurden zu Strahlen, die auf Ikari zuwanderten.  
  
Ritsuko begriff - die in der ganzen Höhle installierten Laser waren aktiv geworden...  
  
Der erste Strahl traf Ikari, schnitt mit der Kraft einer kleinen Sonne durch das AT-Feld des Engels, trennte die Monsterhand direkt am Gelenk ab.  
  
ADAM brüllte auf, als sein Kraftfeld nachgab, das Brüllen wurde zu einem hohen Kreischen, als sein eigentlicher Körper von Ikaris Leib abgetrennt wurde.  
  
Immer mehr Laser wurden aktiv, bildeten ein engmaschiges Gitter, in dem die Hand verbrannte, noch ehe sie den Boden der Höhle berührte.  
  
Auf dem Laufsteg sackte Ikari in die Knie, blinzelte.  
Er war wieder Herr seines Körpers!  
Da raste schon der nächste Energiestrahl heran, erwischte ihn an der Schulter.  
Ein weiterer säbelte eine Scheibe des immer noch ausgestreckten Armes ab...  
  
Ritsuko beobachtete, wie die Verteidigungssysteme der Höhle Gendo Ikari nach und nach zerschnitten, sah, wie millimeterdicke Scheiben seines Armes abgetrennt wurden, zu Boden fielen und dort verbrannten, sah die Pein in seinen Augen, bis schließlich ein dicker Laserstrahl seinen Kopf in zwei saubere Hälften teilte und seinem Leben endgültig ein Ende setzte.  
Sie spürte Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen, der Anblick war einfach zu furchtbar gewesen.  
Gendos Sterben schien sich über Ewigkeiten hingezogen zu haben.  
Noch immer piepte die Fernbedienung.  
Sie mußte den Palmtop bis ganz nahe vor ihre Augen heben, um die Schrift lesen zu können.  
  
*Mein ist die Rache.*  
  
"Ja, Mutter..." flüsterte Ritsuko, dann gab sie der aufsteigenden Schwäche nach und schloß die Augen.  
Sie sah nicht, wie LILITH schlagartig die Reste ihrer Beine regenerierte und sich gegen den Boden stemmte, sah nicht, wie die Urmutter sich von dem Kreuz losriß und mit langsamen Schritten die Höhle durchquerte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-02 tauchte an der Oberfläche mitten unter den aufmarschierten Truppen auf, schoß aus einem bis dahin verborgenen Liftschacht.  
Wuchtig stampfte der Gigant mit den Füßen auf, schlug trommelnd mit den Fäusten auf den Boden.  
Die Aktion verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht. Die Erde erbebte, Soldaten wurden von den Füßen gerissen, Fahrzeuge und Panzer kippten einfach um, kleinere Erdspalten bildeten sich.  
Binnen Sekunden verwandelte sich eine disziplinierte Armee in einen flüchtenden Haufen, waren die angerückten Bodenstreitkräfte in alle Winde verstreut.  
  
EVA-02 drehte den Kopf. Er hatte etwas wahrgenommen, ein Objekt, daß sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit näherte...  
Der EVA sprang in die Luft, streckte die Hand aus.  
Als er wieder landete, hielt er den Longinusspeer in beiden Händen, wirbelte ihn herum, stampfte wieder mit den Füßen auf, ließ Stellungen des Militärs erbeben, trat eine komplette Geschützstellung mit einem gezielten Tritt über die Hügel, welche die Stadt umgaben.  
  
Vereinzelt wurde der Gigant unter Beschuß genommen, schüttelte Raketen, Granaten und gewöhnliche Kugeln wie harmlose Insekten ab, setzte sein Zerstörungswerk fort, ohne sich dabei wirklich zu bemühen, gegen die Soldaten selbst vorzugehen.  
Binnen weniger Minuten befanden sich die Bodentruppen auf dem Rückzug...  
  
Stattdessen näherten sich mehrere Bomberstaffeln der Stadt.  
Der taktische Computer berechnete eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür, daß die Bomber mit N2-Sprengsätzen beladen waren.  
  
Boden-Luft-Raketenstellungen in den Hügeln, die zum eigentlich nicht mehr existenten Verteidigungsgürtel der Festungsstadt gehörten, eröffneten den Beschuß auf die Flugzeuge.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Bomber ziehen sich zurück. Status der Verteidigungssysteme: noch etwa 8% sind einsatzbereit!" - "Eindringlingsalarm! Feindliche Truppen befinden sich in der Geofront!"  
Die Operatoren überschlugen sich gegenseitig mit ihren Mitteilungen.  
  
Fuyutsuki nickte knapp.  
"Also entscheidet es sich doch hier. Major Katsuragi, alles noch im Hauptquartier befindliche Personal soll sich bewaffnen, organisieren Sie die Verteidigung."  
  
"Ja, Sir."  
  
"Sir, Bakelit-Versiegelung läuft an! Die MAGI riegeln die meisten Zugänge des Hauptquartiers hermetisch ab!"  
  
Misato ließ sich die verbliebenen Zugänge zeigen.  
"Die paar können wir mit einer Handvoll Leuten quasi beliebig lange gegen eine ganze Armee verteidigen! Los!"  
  
"Annäherung weiterer Flugzeuge... Es sind Transporter!"  
  
Der große Bildschirm zeigte den Himmel über Tokio-3, die Kamera zoomte auf eine Gruppe von Objekten heran, die schnell näherkam. Es waren tatsächlich große Transportflugzeuge, neun Stück an der Zahl. Und jedes von ihnen transportierte an seiner Unterseite einen weißen EVANGELION.  
  
"Die Massenproduktionsmodelle..." stöhnte Fuyutsuki.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
EVA-02 erwartete die neun Serienmodelle in kampfbereiter Stellung.  
  
Noch einmal traten die Abwehrbatterien in Aktion, nahmen die Transporter unter Beschuß.  
In rascher Folge entstanden neun Feuerbälle am Himmel, doch die EVAs blieben unbeschädigt, landeten mit Hilfe von Jetpacks mitten in der Stadt.  
  
EVA-02 drehte sich langsam um die eigene Achse, um alle neun im Blick behalten zu können.  
  
Keiner der weißen EVAs machte Anstalten anzugreifen. Und die Freund-Feind-Erkennung schwieg ebenso...  
  
Dann sanken die neun Giganten vor dem roten EVANGELION unterwürfig auf die Knie.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Das kommt davon, wenn man eine Fernsteuerung anstelle richtiger Piloten benutzt", kommentierte Naoko Akagi das Geschehen an der Oberfläche.  
"Die MAGI kontrollieren die von SEELE verwandte Version des DummyPlugs und damit die Massenproduktionseinheiten."  
  
Larsen gab ein Zeichen seiner Zustimmung.  
Die Schlacht um Tokio-3 war gewonnen worden, jetzt verblieb nur noch das Geschehen in der Geofront.  
"Ich habe den eingedrungenen Truppen ein paar Zugänge ins Hauptquartier offengelassen. Jeder davon läßt sich mit Leichtigkeit in eine Falle verwandeln. Der Taktische Commander von NERV hat die Möglichkeit bereits erkannt."  
  
"Ich habe das Rechnersystem der Armee infiltriert. Rückzugsbefehle werden abgeschickt."  
  
"Und was ist mit den Engeln im Dogma? Was wird LILITH tun?"  
  
"Das richtige, hoffe ich..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka stolperte durch eine Tür auf einen riesigen Korridor.  
Die Luft roch nach Ozon.  
  
Vor ihr kniete Shinji Ikari auf dem Boden.  
  
Er lebte noch?  
Aber sie hatte ihm doch das Messer in den Bauch gestoßen und...  
  
Er sah sie erschrocken an.  
  
Und da waren die beiden Reis, zwischen denen sich unvorstellbare Energien auszutoben schienen.  
  
Noch zwei von ihnen... noch zwei dieser Seelenfresser...  
Asuka brachte das Gewehr in Anschlag, schaltete auf das Magazin mit den Positronenladungen um.  
  
"Asuka, nicht schießen!"  
Shinji sprang auf.  
  
Ein Stoß traf ihn, schleuderte ihn aus der Schußbahn, als Rei ihr AT-Feld kurzfristig ausdehnte.  
  
Asuka schoß, feuerte das Magazin leer.  
  
Die bereits geschwächten AT-Felder fielen zusammen.  
Und die Explosionen zerfetzten beide Reis...  
  
Stille senkte sich über die Szenerie.  
  
Shinji kroch auf allen Vieren auf Rei - seine Rei - zu.  
Die Explosion hatte sie in der Körpermitte auseinandergerissen, Kopf, Arme und Oberkörper waren noch intakt.  
Er bettete ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß, ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf.  
  
Etwas Leben war noch in ihr, genug, um ihn anzusehen.  
  
So endete es also...  
  
Er hielt sie fest, auch als ihr Blick brach, bemerkte nicht, daß hinter ihm EVA-01 erschienen war, sah auch nicht, daß vor ihm LILITH über die Schwelle der Himmelspforte trat, ebensowenig wie ihm bewußt wurde, daß die beiden Giganten sich schweigend musterten.  
In seinen Händen begann Reis Körper langsam zu zerfallen und sich zu LCL zu verflüssigen.  
Und dennoch vernahm er immer noch ihr Lied, konnte er immer noch ihre Gegenwart spüren...  
  
LILITH machte einen raschen Schritt nach vorn.  
In der Bewegung nahm sie Shinji und Reis Überreste in sich auf, absorbierte auch die Reste des anderen Klons und Kaworu Nagisa. Und schließlich absorbierte sie auch EVA-01... 


	80. Kapitel 58 - EoE - Kreuzwege

58. Kapitel - Kreuzwege  
  
Langsam ließ Asuka das Positronengewehr sinken, starrte zu dem weißen Engel hinauf, dessen Schatten auf sie fiel.  
Gerade eben hatte sie zwei weitere dieser seelenverschlingenden Kreaturen mit dem Aussehen des First Children erledigt, gerade eben hatte sie festgestellt, daß Shinji Ikari noch am Leben war. Und gerade eben war Einheit-01 an ihr vorbeigegangen...  
Doch als das war jetzt fort. Der Engel war über die Reste der Seelenfresser hinwegmarschiert, ebenso wie über Shinji, hatte nichts von ihnen zurückgelassen. Und dann hatte er auch noch EVA-01 absorbiert...  
  
Poltern fiel das Gewehr zu Boden.  
Gegen diesen Giganten konnte sie damit nichts ausrichten...  
  
Der Engel stand nur da, blickte auf sie herab.  
  
Asukas Knie wurden weich.  
Er hatte EVA-01 einfach so geschluckt, hatte ihn einfach in sich aufgenommen...  
Und wer hatte den EVA eigentlich gesteuert, wenn Shinji ebenfalls hier gewesen war...  
  
Mit einer raschen Handbewegung löste der Engel die siebenäugige Maske, hinter welcher bisher sein Gesicht verborgen gewesen war.  
Plötzlich wucherte blaues Haar auf dem vormals kahlen Kopf, wuchs bis auf Schulterlänge.  
Und das Gesicht, welches zum Vorschein kam... die Ähnlichkeit mit Rei Ayanami war bezeichnend. Der Blick zweier riesiger scharlachroter Augen bannte Asuka auf die Stelle.  
  
Asuka konnte nur nach oben blicken und sich bemühen, das Zittern, welches ihren ganzen Körper erfaßt hatte, nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen.  
  
Dann wurde es hell, von dem Engel ging eine Flut weißen Lichts aus, welche sich durch alles hindurchfraß, mühelos Erde, Fels und Stahl durchdrang.  
  
Einen Sekundenbruchteil lang konnte Asuka gegen das Licht die Knochen ihrer erhobenen Hände sehen, dann war da nichts mehr...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Das Licht fraß sich durch die Böden der einzelnen Ebenen des TerminalDogmas, verschlang die letzten Reste der Klone, ließ auch die beiden schwer beschädigten EVANGELIONs in der Gen-Schmiede verschwinden, durchdrang die dicke Felsschicht, welche das TerminalDogma vom CentralDogma trennte, drang in das CentralDogma ein.  
Verteidiger wie Angreifer wurden von dem heranwogenden Licht überrascht, verschwanden darin.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In der Kommandozentrale hielten sich nur noch zwei Personen auf, Maya Ibuki, welche von einem Terminal zum anderen hetzte und mit überschlagender Stimme Meldungen hinunterrasselte, sowie Kozo Fuyutsuki, der halb in seinem Sessel im Kommandostand lag und sich bemühte, Ibukis Worte über das Hämmern hinter seinen Schläfen zu verstehen und nachzuvollziehen.  
  
Plötzlich verstummte Leutnant Maya Ibuki.  
  
Fuyutsuki hob ist schwerfällig in eine sitzende Position, blickte nach unten.  
  
Da war... nichts mehr... nur ein Meer aus Licht, welches beständig anstieg.  
  
Fuyutsuki blieb sitzen.  
Er hatte nicht mehr die Kraft wegzulaufen.  
In dem Licht vermeinte er, Konturen wahrzunehmen, Gesichter... und eines davon war ihm sehr vertraut, war jenes Gesicht, welches ihn seit Jahren bis in seine Träume verfolgte, jenes Gesicht, das wiederzusehen er sich seit über zehn Jahren wünschte...  
"Yui..."  
  
Das Licht verschlang auch ihn.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Shinji schwamm auf einem finsteren Meer aus LCL.  
Der Himmel über ihm war dunkel, ließ keinen Schluß darauf zu, ob das Meer unendlich war, oder ob es irgendwo in der Ferne vielleicht ein Ufer gab.  
Doch das interessierte ihn auch nicht.  
Eben noch hatte er Rei in seinen Armen gehalten, eine sterbende Rei.  
In den letzten Stunden hatte er mehrmals geglaubt, sie endgültig verloren zu haben... als EVA-01 unter Einfluß des DummyPlugs EVA-00 in Stücke gerissen hatte... als er der anderen Rei begegnet war, die ihn nicht gekannt hatte... als sie plötzlich während des Versuches, ihr S2-Organ zu aktivieren, zusammengebrochen war... doch dieses mal schien es endgültig gewesen zu sein...  
  
Shinji ließ sich treiben, machte keine Anstrengungen sich über Wasser zu halten, doch das LCL trug ihn, verwehrte ihm die Möglichkeit des Ertrinkens.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit verging.  
  
Dann brach der Himmel auf...  
In der Dunkelheit entstanden unzählige Lichter, jedes einzelne ein Loch im Himmel.  
  
Shinji fühlte sich von einer unsichtbaren Hand emporgehoben, schwebte über der Oberfläche des LCL-Meeres.  
  
"Ich grüße dich, Messias." donnerte es.  
  
Shinji konnte den Sprecher nicht sehen, die Stimme schien von überall zu kommen, war voller Macht, klang zugleich alt und weise und jung und kraftvoll. Es war eine Frauenstimme.  
"Wer... agh... sprechen Sie mit mir? Messias... uh... da liegt ein Irrtum vor..."  
  
Das LCL unter ihm geriet in Bewegung. Etwas schob sich aus der Finsternis, zuerst dachte Shinji an einen Berg, doch dann erkannte er, daß es eine Nase war. Der Nase folgten langgezogenen Hügelkuppen gleich Knochenwülste über zwei scharlachroten Augen, Wangenknochen, Lippen, ein Kinn... schließlich befand sich unter ihm ein Gesicht, das aus dem LCL aufgetaucht war.  
  
Shinji stockte der Atem.  
Das Gesicht ähnelte dem von Rei, wirkte nur älter, sehr viel älter. In den Augen schien die Ewigkeit zu liegen.  
  
"Warum glaubst du, daß ein Irrtum vorliegt, Shinji Ikari?"  
  
Sie kannte seinen Namen...  
"Ah... agh... du bist... ah... der Engel aus dem Dogma... LILITH..."  
  
"Ja, Messias."  
  
"Aber... ah... wie soll ich..."  
  
"Wir befinden uns an einem Scheideweg... die Menschheit, mein jüngstes Kind, befindet sich an einem Scheideweg."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Und es liegt an dir, zu entscheiden, was geschehen wird."  
  
"Bei... bei mir? Wieso?"  
  
"Weil du den Kreis schließen wirst."  
  
"Kreis? Was für ein Kreis... ich... wie kann ich über die Zukunft entscheiden, wenn... wenn ich nicht einmal auf Rei aufpassen konnte...?"  
  
"Rei... meine Tochter... nichts ist vergessen, nicht ist jemals vergessen... Seelen vergehen nicht, erst recht nicht jene, die erwacht sind."  
  
Eines der Lichter am Himmel sank langsam herab, bis es direkt vor Shinjis Gesicht schwebte.  
Etwas schien sich im Inneren des Lichts zu befinden...  
  
"Agh..."  
Shinji umfaßte das Licht mit beiden Händen.  
In der Lichtkugel befand sich eine winzige menschliche Gestalt, die zusammengerollt im Zentrum des Lichts schwebte.  
"Rei-chan..." flüsterte Shinji.  
  
"Sie hat ihr Schicksal in deine Hände gelegt. Mein Sohn Tabris tat recht daran, dir zu vertrauen, Messias."  
  
"Ich bin kein Messias... kein Erlöser... Erretter... bitte, kannst du Rei wieder... ah..."  
  
"Lebendig machen? Ihrer Seele einen neuen Körper geben? Das liegt nicht in meiner Macht... aber in deiner."  
  
"Wie... was..."  
  
Schlagartig verschwand LILITHs Gesicht unter ihm, ebenso wie das LCL-Meer und die Lichter am Himmel verschwanden.  
  
Unvermittelt fand Shinji sich auf einem vielleicht einen Meter breiten Pfad wieder, der mitten im Nichts schwebte. Das Licht mit Reis Seele darin hielt er immer noch in Händen, barg es vorsichtig an seiner Brust.  
  
Um ihn herum war Schwärze, dennoch war der Pfad klar erkennbar, er verlief in Kurven und Hügeln durch die Dunkelheit, teilte sich vielfach, die Abzweigungen liefen manchmal wieder zusammen, manche endeten aber auch abrupt oder verschwanden einfach in der Ferne. Neben, über und unter ihm existierten weitere Pfade, von denen manche mit dem seinen in Kontakt kamen, während es bei anderen nie zu einer Annäherung kam.  
  
Neben Shinji bildete sich ein Lichtwirbel, formte eine menschliche Gestalt aus mit blasser Haut und grauem Haar.  
  
"Kaworu-kun..."  
  
Der andere schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Nicht mehr Kaworu. Kaworu Nagisa ist tot. Nur noch Tabris."  
  
"Tabris-... kun?!"  
  
Tabris nickte.  
"Damit bin ich einverstanden, Shinji-kun."  
  
"Wo... wo sind wir hier?"  
  
"Was du hier siehst, ist der Fluß der Zeit."  
  
"Ein Fluß? Aber... hier ist gar kein Wasser..."  
  
"Es ist eine Metapher. Das Wesen der Zeit ist selbst für meine Art kaum zu verstehen. Man kann sie messen und doch scheint sie mal dahinzurasen und dann wieder zu schleichen. Jeder dieser Pfade stellt eine Realität da, einen möglichen Ablauf der Ereignisse."  
  
"Äh... ja..."  
  
"Dreh dich um."  
  
"Uh..."  
Shinji kam der Aufforderung nach.  
Direkt hinter ihm liefen tausende von Pfaden zusammen, bildeten eine Art Knoten. Doch jenseits des Knotens war nichts mehr.  
  
"Das ist die Zukunft, Shinji-kun. Der Knoten ist der Third Impact, dahinter ist alles undefiniert."  
  
"Die Zukunft? Ich dachte... wenn wir LILITH befreien, dann... dann würde es keinen Third Impact geben..."  
Betroffen blickte er auf die schlafende Seele in seinen Händen.  
"Dann... dann ist Rei-chan umsonst gestorben?!"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun. Es ist, wie die Urmutter gesagt hat - es liegt in deinen Händen. Du entscheidest, ob es eine Zukunft geben wird - und wie diese aussieht."  
  
"Aber, das... das kann ich nicht..."  
  
"Der Third Impact ist eine feststehende Größe im Ablauf der Zeit, doch welche Folgen er haben wird, das entscheidet der Messias."  
  
"Nenn mich nicht so, bitte. Ich bin kein Messias..."  
  
"Aber Mutter sagte, du würdest den Kreis schließen."  
  
"Welchen Kreis denn? Ich weiß doch gar nicht..."  
  
"Komm mit mir, laß uns ein wenig umherwandern."  
  
"Ahm..."  
Shinji folgte Tabris.  
Der Boden unter seinen Füßen war steinhart und nachgiebig-federnd zugleich.  
"Was... was liegt jenseits des Pfades? Uh... wenn ich hinunterfiele..."  
  
"Das ist die Ewigkeit. Wir befinden uns an einem sehr seltenen Punkt aller Möglichkeiten, hier überlappen sich die Realitäten, allein hier ist es meiner Art möglich, Einblick in das Geschehen zu nehmen."  
  
"Uh..."  
Shinji sah sich um.  
In der Ferne, ganz am Rand seines Sichtbereiches, vermeinte er auf einem anderen Pfad jemanden zu sehen.  
"Tabris-kun, dort drüben..."  
  
"Wie? Wo... ah...!"  
  
"Wer ist das?"  
Da waren zwei Personen, Menschen, wie Shinji zu erkennen meinte.  
  
"Das sind wir."  
  
"Uh... wir?"  
  
"Ja. Der Shinji Ikari und der Tabris einer anderen Realität. Vielleicht begegnen wir ihnen an einer der Abzweigungen, aber das ist nicht sehr wahrscheinlich. Jeder hier geht seinen eigenen Weg."  
  
"Ugh..."  
Jetzt, wo er begonnen hatte, nach anderen Ausschau zu halten, konnte er auch auf anderen Pfaden Bewegungen sehen.  
"Dort drüben... und auf dem Pfad da oben... uh, das bin aber nicht ich... was macht Toji hier?"  
  
"Das ist nicht der Suzuhara-kun, den du kennst. In manchen Realitäten fanden andere Entwicklungen statt."  
  
"Das... das ist so schwer zu fassen..."  
  
"Ja. Ihr Lilim seid Wesen, die in drei Dimensionen denken, manchmal sogar in vieren. Doch um diesen Ort zu begreifen, muß man imstande sein, in höheren Regionen zu denken..."  
Tabris lächelte.  
"Ich verstehe es auch nicht."  
  
"Das... ahm... das ist nicht gerade beruhigend."  
  
Vor ihnen lag eine Kreuzung, die erste, an die sie bisher gekommen waren.  
Und auf dem anderen Pfad näherten sich zwei Personen...  
  
Shinji blieb stehen, starrte die anderen beiden mit weitaufgerissenen Augen an.  
Eine war Tabris, ein anderer Tabris. Bei der zweiten Person handelte es sich um ein zerbrechlich wirkendes Mädchen mit dunkelbraunem Haar, blauen Augen und den Gesichtszügen Rei Ayanamis...  
Shinji blickte wieder auf die Seele in seinen Händen.  
Rei schlief immer noch...  
  
Auch die anderen drei hatten angehalten, so daß sich die beiden Gruppen auf der Kreuzung gegenüberstanden.  
  
Die beiden Engel musterten sich stumm, nickten dann gleichzeitig.  
  
"Ah... ah..." machte Shinji.  
  
Interessanterweise gab das Mädchen dieselben überraschten Laute von sich und spiegelte seinen überraschten Gesichtsausdruck komplett. Und auch sie hielt eine Lichtkugel in den Händen, auf welche sie einen raschen Blick warf.  
  
"Uh... hallo..." murmelte Shinji.  
Das war nicht seine Rei, dessen war er sich klar, doch sie sah ihr so ähnlich...  
  
"Ah... Hallo." entgegnete das Mädchen. "Ich... uh... ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet... Du... du bist doch Shinji, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja... uhm... Rei?"  
  
"Ja... ahm..."  
  
Shinji hatte das Gefühl, mit einem Spiegel zu sprechen, einen dieser seltsamen Verzerrspiegel, wie man sie manchmal auf Jahrmärkten fand.  
"Aber... ah... wie..."  
  
"Du siehst aus wie mein Shinji, aber... ahm... andererseits auch nicht... uh..."  
  
"Ich bin Shinji Ikari."  
  
"Agh... Ikari? Nicht... Ayanami?"  
  
Shinji blinzelte.  
  
Die andere Rei blinzelte.  
  
Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich an ihre Begleiter.  
"Tabris-kun..." - "... was geht hier vor?"  
  
Die beiden Engel wirkten verlegen. Gleichzeitig setzten sie zu einer völlig gleichlautenden Antwort an, hielten dann gleichzeitig inne und forderten völlig gleichzeitig den jeweils anderen auf zu sprechen. Kurz blickten sie einander verwirrt an, dann hob Shinjis Tabris die Hand.  
  
"Also... ah... derartiges sollte nun wirklich nicht vorkommen."  
  
"Wie?" fragten die beiden anderen.  
  
"Ihr seid beide die gleiche Person... äh, wie erkläre ich das jetzt..."  
  
"Dieselbe Seele, nur andere Realitäten." sprang der andere Tabris in die Bresche.  
  
"Ja, das ist gut."  
  
"Wir sind eben genial."  
  
"Moment... ich bin er?" fragte die dunkelhaarige Rei.  
  
"In gewisser Weise. In unserer Realität brachte Yui Ikari einen Sohn zur Welt, den sie Shinji nannte. Und dem Klon, den sie aus LILITHs DNA schuf, gab sie den Namen Rei Ayanami."  
  
"Bei uns war es genau umgekehrt", erklärte der andere Tabris. "Rei Ikari ist Yui Ikaris Tochter."  
  
"Uh... dann ist das da in deinen Händen die Seele von..." setzte Shinji an und fühlte plötzlich den starken Drang, einfach über den Rand des Pfades zu springen und das ganze hinter sich zu lassen.  
  
"Es ist Shinjis Seele... die Seele von Shinji Ayanami..."  
  
"Agh... uh... war dein Vater auch ein verdammter Bastard?"  
  
"Ja... jedenfalls der Mann, den ich für meinen Vater hielt."  
  
"Und... ahm... wollte Toji dich auch gleich am ersten Schultag zusammenschlagen?"  
  
"Toji? Nein, der würde doch nie ein Mädchen schlagen... aber Hikari wollte mir die Augen auskratzen wegen ihrer kleinen Schwester."  
  
"Uh... Hikari?"  
  
"Ja. Aber mittlerweile... ah... naja, wir sind dann doch ganz gut miteinander ausgekommen. Bei dir war es andersherum, was?"  
  
"Ja... öh..."  
  
"Und Asuka? Wollte sie dich... deiner Rei... ahm... ausspannen?"  
  
"Nein... uh... meine Asuka war ziemlich... gewalttätig..."  
  
"So..."  
  
"Ich möchte nicht stören, aber wir müssen weiter." sagte der andere Tabris.  
  
"Ah..." machte Rei Ikari.  
  
"Uh... Rei... weißt du, was hier geschieht? Was hat das mit dem Messias zu bedeuten?"  
  
"Keine Ahnung... uhm... äh... ich denke... äh... wir werden uns wohl nicht wiedersehen..."  
  
"Wahrscheinlich nicht... dann..."  
  
"Ahm... Leb wohl. Und viel Glück."  
  
"Ja, dir auch..."  
  
Die beiden Gruppen trennten sich wieder, wanderten auf ihren jeweiligen Pfaden weiter.  
Shinji wagte es, eine Hand von der Lichtkugel mit Reis Seele zu nehmen, um seiner ´Schwester´ kurz zuzuwinken, ehe sie einander in der Unendlichkeit verloren.  
"Uh, Tabris..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Das war... seltsam."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
"Du... ahm... du bist doch der Tabris aus meiner Realität, oder?"  
  
"Natürlich."  
Der Engel lächelte wieder.  
"Glaub mir, für mich war das eine ebenso verwirrende Erfahrung wie für dich."  
  
Wieder sah er Bewegungen auf anderen Pfaden, winkte zwei-, dreimal sich selbst zu, sah mit Erstaunen, daß auf einem Pfad ein anderer Tabris von Asuka begleitet wurde, nahm mit Erschrecken zur Kenntnis, daß sich nicht auf allen Pfaden zwangsläufig Menschen bewegen mußten, wie zwei aufrechtgehende, in Alltagskleidung gekleidete Schimpansen bewiesen, der eine mit grauem Fell und roten Augen, der andere mit dunkelbraunem Fell und blauen Augen.  
Kurz blieben beide Gruppe stehen und musterten sich über den Abgrund der Ewigkeit hinweg, ehe sie weiter ihrer Wege gingen.  
  
Tabris und Shinji näherten sich einem weiteren Knoten, an dem zahllose der Pfade zusammenliefen.  
  
"Shinji-kun, dieser Knoten repräsentiert den Second Impact."  
  
"Uh... ja..." gurgelte Shinji.  
  
Die Zahl der Pfade auf der anderen Seite des Knoten war viel höher, dort herrschte ein wahres Gewusel. Aber wenn sie sich in die Vergangenheit bewegten, dann hieß das doch, daß von den anderen Pfaden ein Großteil damals geendet hatte...  
  
"In der Nähe eines solchen Knotens kann sich jederzeit ein Vortex bilden."  
  
"Ein... was?"  
  
"Ein Vortex. Ein Fenster in eine falsche Realität."  
  
"Es... uh... es gibt auch falsche Realitäten?"  
  
"Manchmal geschehen Dinge, die den normalen Fluß der Dinge auf den Kopf stellen... dort ist einer..."  
  
Direkt neben ihrem Pfad öffnete sich ein Loch in der ewigen Nacht wie der Kelche einer Blume. Die Öffnung gestattete den Blick in ein kleines fensterloses Büro, dessen Wände mit Regalen und Aktenschränken vollgestellt waren.  
Hinter einem chaotischen Schreibtisch saß ein junger Mann, in dem Shinji sich selbst wieder erkannte, nur wenigstens zehn Jahre älter.  
  
"Wie... ist das die Zukunft?"  
  
"Nein. Diese Realität dürfte nicht existieren. Das dort ist nur ein Schatten. Die Zeit heilt sich in der Regel selbst und alles was übrigbleibt, sind die Vortice."  
  
"Uh... muß ich das verstehen?"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Und was hat es mit... naja... mit alledem zu tun? Ich meine, mit dem Kreis, den ich schließen soll und... uh..."  
  
Der ältere Shinji blickte auf, schien aber nicht zu sehen, daß man direkt in sein Büro hineinblicken konnte.  
Eine zweite Person betrat das Büro, wie Shinji war sie in einen dunklen Anzug gekleidet.  
Langes flammendrotes Haar fiel auf ihre Schultern.  
Es war eine ältere Asuka...  
  
"Agent Ikari, ich bin Special Agent Asuka Langley, ich wurde Ihrer Abteilung zugewiesen." drang die Stimme der älteren Asuka dumpf zu den beiden auf dem Pfad hinüber.  
  
"Uh..." machte Shinji - der auf dem Pfad, nicht der andere in dem Büro.  
  
Der ältere Shinji erhob sich, streckte anscheinend widerwillig die Hand aus.  
"Ich nehme an, Sie sollen mich kontrollieren."  
  
"Wie meinen Sie das?"  
  
"Meine Arbeit hier ist vielen an der Spitze des FBI ein Dorn im Auge. Aber ich sage Ihnen - die Wahrheit ist dort draußen."  
  
"Schön..." sagte Asuka gedehnt. "Dann stimmt es also, was man über Sie sagt."  
  
"Was sagt man denn über mich?"  
  
"Daß Sie glauben, Ihre Eltern und Ihre Schwester wären von Außerirdischen entführt worden..."  
  
"Ah... Außerirdische?"  
Shinji starrte Tabris an.  
  
"Ich sagte doch, es gibt Dinge, die nicht sein dürfen."  
  
Eilig entfernten sie sich von dem Loch in der Ewigkeit, näherten sich weiter dem Knoten des Second Impact.  
  
"Der Impact hatte in fast allen Realitäten stattgefunden, nur wenige blieben davon verschont. Und für die meisten endete die Zeitlinie an diesem Punkt."  
  
"Agh... du meinst, alles endete? Das ganze... Universum?"  
  
"Nein, Shinji-kun, so schlimm war es nun wieder auch nicht. Verglichen mit der Weite der Unendlichkeit ist ein kleiner Planet wie die Erde nur ein unbedeutendes Staubkorn. Der Pfad, auf dem wir uns bewegen, repräsentiert die Zeitlinie der gesamten Menschheit."  
  
"Ahm... und der Third Impact? Dahinter gab es nichts mehr..."  
  
"Weil die Ereignisse verbunden sind. Sie bilden eine Schleife. Während des Second Impact geschah etwas, das... nun, ADAM wurde erweckt. Und LILITH stellte sich ihm zum zweiten Mal zum Kampf. Doch ADAM überraschte sie. Jahrmillionenlang hatte er seine Kräfte gesammelt. Und er besaß die Lanze, welche fähig war, einen meiner Art zu töten... auszulöschen. LILITH unterlag - und ADAM leitete die Apokalypse ein. Doch er wurde aufgehalten."  
  
"Von wem?"  
  
"Von dir, Messias." erklärte LILITHs Stimme aus dem Nichts heraus.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Plötzlich war der Pfad unter seinen Füßen verschwunden. Fort waren auch die andere Pfade und der Knoten vor ihnen, fort war die endlose Schwärze der Ewigkeit. Und fort war auch Tabris.  
  
Shinji fand sich im EntryPlug von EVA-01 wieder.  
Er trug seine PlugSuit.  
Voller Panik stellte er fest, daß Reis Seele verschwunden war.  
  
"Verstehst du jetzt?"  
  
Shinji sah sich um, doch er war allein im Plug.  
Andererseits fiel es ihm nicht schwer zu akzeptieren, daß LILITH offenbar nicht körperlich anwesend sein mußte, um sich verständlich zu machen.  
"N-nein..."  
  
"Im Jahre 2000 wurde ein Kreis geöffnet, der bis in das Jahr 2015 hineinreicht. Der Kreis muß geschlossen werden, oder mit dem Third Impact endet alles."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Es ist das Wesen der Zeit... sie vermag sich zu dehnen und gewisse Fehler auszugleichen, doch wenn man ihre Toleranz zu stark beansprucht, reagiert sie, indem sie ganze Zeitlinien auslöscht."  
  
"Aber... wie kann ich diesen Kreis schließen? Ich war da doch noch gar nicht geboren..."  
  
"ADAM ist vergangen. Er wurde im Jahre 2015 endgültig ausgelöscht. Doch seine Macht wurde dabei freigesetzt. Ich habe sie in mich aufgenommen und nutze sie, um dich zurückzuschicken, Messias."  
  
"Nein..."  
  
"Warum nicht?"  
  
"Ich... ah... das... wie soll ich denn..."  
  
"Es gibt zwei Möglichkeiten, den Pfad des Nichts und den Pfad aus Gold, Niederlage oder Sieg, Tod oder Wiedergeburt."  
  
"Agh..."  
  
"Ich zeige dir, welche Wahlmöglichkeiten für dich bestehen."  
  
Und Shinji sah... 


	81. Kapitel 59 - EoE - Pfad ins Nichts

Kapitel 59 - Pfad ins Nichts  
  
Das Eisfeld nahe des Südpols war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.  
Menschliche Wissenschaftler hatten während ihrer Experimente mit dem schlafenden Giganten ADAM die Lanze gelockert, die in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte und ihn so erweckt.  
Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen emporgeblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien.  
Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen...  
Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.  
LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...  
  
Panik erfaßte die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle, vergeblich, sie würden nicht weit genug kommen, würden keinen Platz finden, an dem sie sich verstecken konnten.  
  
ADAM richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen, welches blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief.  
  
Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den Riesen mit einem Meßgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen.  
Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen...  
  
Mit beiden Händen packte ADAM den Handgriff des Longinusspeeres, gab ein lautes Knurren von sich.  
  
Hinter der siebenäugigen Maske LILITHs glühten zwei tiefrote Lichter auf.  
  
Im ewigen Eis bildeten sich erste Risse, die Spalten im Boden weiteten sich immer mehr, drangen immer tiefer vor, bis glutflüssiges Gestein dampfend hervortrat.  
  
Vom Himmel zuckten vielfarbige Blitze, Stürme begannen zu toben.  
  
Dann stieß ADAM plötzlich vorwärts, schlug mit dem Speer zu wie mit einer Sense, trennte LILITHs Beine unterhalb der Knie ab, ohne daß der Longinusspeer von ihrem AT-Feld aufgehalten wurde.  
  
LILITH stürzte.  
  
ADAMs Kraftfeld fuhr über sie hinweg, drückte sie in die hervorquellende Lava.  
Noch einmal mobilisierte sie ihre Kräfte, stemmte sich gegen den Druck.  
  
ADAM baute sich über ihr auf, hob den Speer, trieb ihn durch ihren Schädel, spaltete die Maske und das Gesicht dahinter.  
  
Und LILITH verging.  
  
ADAM brüllte seinen Triumph hinaus.  
  
Und mit jedem Siegesschrei, den er ausstieß, raste eine weitere Welle der Verwüstung um den Globus.  
  
Es war der Tag von Armageddon, der Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts.  
Und es war der Tag, an dem der letzte Mensch blind auf die Knie fiel und zu Asche verbrannte.  
  
Die Zeitlinie der Menschheit endete...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im EntryPlug von EVA-01 stieß Shinji ein Keuchen aus.  
"Alles... alles zerstört... aber... du hattest doch gesagt..."  
  
"So wird es geschehen, wenn der Kreis offenbleibt. Niemand kam aus der Zukunft, um die Vergangenheit zu bewahren. ADAM siegte."  
  
"Ja... also muß ich... aber warum gerade ich..."  
  
"Weil es vorherbestimmt ist."  
  
"Von wem? Warum?"  
  
"Nur du besitzt die Fähigkeit, die Reise zu überstehen. Nur du vereinst das Erbe ADAMs mit einer Quelle der Kraft und dem Blut der Nephilim. Niemand sonst könnte zurückreisen, weil niemand sonst alle erforderlichen Gaben besitzt. Der Lilim Gendo Ikari erschuf einhundert Nephilim, von denen noch einige leben, doch keiner davon wäre fähig, jenseits des Punktes seiner Geburt zu existieren... keiner außer Kaworu Nagisa..."  
  
"Kaworu ist tot..."  
  
"Ja. Sein Körper existiert nicht mehr. Es gibt nur noch dich."  
  
"Was... was kann ich tun?"  
  
"Beschreite den Pfad aus Gold... den Pfad des Sieges..." 


	82. Kapitel 60 - EoE - Pfad aus Gold

Kapitel 60 - Der Pfad aus Gold  
  
Das Eisfeld nahe des Südpols war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.  
Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM zu erwecken.  
Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen emporgeblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien.  
Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen...  
Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.  
LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...  
  
Panik erfaßte die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle.  
  
ADAM richtete sich auf, den Longinusspeer in beiden Händen, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen, welches blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief.  
  
Hinter ADAM wuchs ein weiterer Riese in die Höhe.  
LILITH war nicht allein gekommen...  
  
Wuchtig schlug EVA-01 mit zusammengelegten Fäusten ADAM hinterrücks ins Kreuz, schleuderte den Ersten Engel auf die Knie.  
  
LILITH tat nichts, beobachtete nur.  
  
ADAM wollte aufspringen, mit dem Longinusspeer nach seinem neuen Gegner stoßen, erhielt jedoch einen kräftigen Tritt in die Seite.  
  
In nächsten Moment hatte der EVANGELION dem Engel bereits die Waffe ans den Händen gerissen und einen Schlag mit der flachen Seite gegen ADAMs Kopf geführt, daß dieser herumgeschleudert wurde.  
Kurz sah EVA-01 auf, suchte LILITHs Blick, suchte nach einem Zeichen von Zustimmung, doch der Zweite Engel beschränkte sich weiterhin auf seine Zuschauerrolle.  
  
EVA-01 holte aus, um ADAM den Todesstoß zu geben...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die anwesenden Menschen sahen drei Giganten, zwei, welche sich bekämpften, und einen dritten, der den Kampf beobachtete. Doch in Wirklichkeit waren es vier Beteiligte, gleich den vier Reitern der Apokalypse.  
  
Der ungesehene vierte, ein vierzehnjähriger Junge namens Shinji Ikari, hielt sich in der Steuerkapsel des purpur-grünen Giganten auf. Geistig war er eins mit dem EVANGELION, steuerte ihn mit der Kraft seiner Gedanken. Die vielleicht mächtigste bisher von Menschenhand geschaffene Waffe war ihm bedingungslos untertan.  
Ihm zur Seite stand die Künstliche Intelligenz des Taktischen Computers, welche auf der Persönlichkeit und den Fähigkeiten eines der möglicherweise besten Strategen der westlichen Hemisphäre basierte.  
Doch im Stillen schrie er nach seiner Mutter, deren Seele in EVA-01 gefangen war.  
Eine Antwort erhielt er jedoch nicht.  
Auch das Bewußtsein des EVAs konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen, teilte ihm nur knapp mit, daß sie allein waren...  
  
In seinen Händen, in den Händen von EVANGELION-Einheit-01, hielt er den Longinusspeer, jene Waffe aus zwei miteinander verflochtenen Metallsträngen, die in zwei gabelartig verzweigende Spitzen ausliefen. Mit diesen Spitzen zielte er auf den Kopf des Ersten Engels, wo sich laut Angaben des Taktischen Computers der Kern des Engels befand.  
Doch er zögerte, hoffte darauf, daß jemand ihm Anweisungen gab.  
Natürlich blieb derartiges aus.  
  
ADAM...  
Urvater der Menschheit, doch zugleich beinahe ihr Henker...  
ADAM der Vernichter...  
Wenn er ihm nicht Einhalt gebot, würde er den Second Impact auslösen und die Hälfte der Menschheit auslöschen...  
  
Plötzlich begriff Shinji, welche Möglichkeit sich ihm bot, er befand sich wirklich am Scheideweg. Wenn er den Engel stoppte, konnte er all jene retten, die während der Katastrophe umgekommen waren, all die Millionen Menschen...  
  
Ohne weiter zu zögern stieß er mit dem Speer zu, rammte ihn durch ADAMs Schädel.  
  
Der Erste Engel verging in Licht und Hitze.  
  
EVA-01 trat zurück, immer noch den Longinusspeer in Händen, die Doppelspitze gegen den Boden gerichtet, blickte LILITH an.  
  
Immer noch zeigte der Zweite Engel keine Regung.  
  
"Sprich mit mir! Ich habe doch alles getan, was du wolltest..." schrie Shinji. "Gib mir Rei zurück!"  
  
Anstelle einer Antwort drehte LILITH sich einfach um - und verschwand.  
  
EVA-01 blieb allein zurück.  
  
"Komm zurück... komm..."  
Shinji brach ab. Seine Augen waren blind vor Tränen.  
Er hatte doch alles getan... er hatte ADAM gestoppt... er hatte den Impact verhindert... warum... warum war er noch hier?  
  
EVA-01 brach in die Knie, hämmerte mit den Fäusten gegen den eisigen Untergrund.  
  
"Warum?" flüsterte Shinji.  
  
Der purpur-grüne Gigant warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß einen langgezogenen Schrei aus, dessen Bedeutung man ohne große Mühen erkennen konnte:  
"Warum?"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Professor Matsuo Katsuragi, der Leiter der Expedition, kletterte langsam aus dem Transportflugzeug, mit dem er eben noch den kämpfenden Giganten hatte entkommen wollen. Die Scham, welche er darüber empfand, seine Mitarbeiter beinahe zurückgelassen zu haben, saß wie ein dicker Kloß in seiner Kehle.  
  
Hinter ihm erschien seine Tochter in der Luke des Fliegers, sah sich verängstigt um.  
  
Die anderen Wissenschaftler kamen auf das Flugzeug zugerannt.  
Keiner von ihnen wußte, wie nahe Katsuragi daran gewesen war, sie im Stich gelassen zu haben, ihrer Ansicht nach hatte der Expeditionsleiter lediglich das Flugzeug startbereit gemacht.  
Stumm versammelten sie sich unterhalb der Einstiegsluke, blickten mit geweiteten Augen zu dem letzten der drei Giganten hinüber, während der Atem auf ihren Lippen gefror.  
Einer der drei Riesen, jener den sie erweckt hatten, war von dem purpur-grünen vernichtet worden. Und der zweite, der blaßhäutige mit der Maske, war spurlos verschwunden. Zurückgeblieben war nur der dritte Riese, welcher in gewisser Weise jener der drei war, von dem die geringste Bedrohung auszugehen schien, erinnerte sein Äußeres doch viel mehr an einen Roboter als an einen übergroßen Humanoiden. Und mit Robotern waren die zumeist japanischen Angehörigen der Expedition aufgewachsen, auch wenn Riesenroboter, welche Monster im Interesse der Menschheit bekämpften, doch eher Bestandteil von Actionfilmen und Animationsserien waren.  
  
Jetzt warf der Roboter den Kopf in den Nacken und brüllte ein einzelnes Wort in den antarktischen Himmel: "Warum?"  
  
Katsuragi schluckte, bahnte sich dann einen Weg durch den Kreis seiner Mitarbeiter.  
  
"Vater, was hast du vor?" rief seine Tochter Misato.  
  
Der Professor antwortete nicht, ging wortlos weiter, auf den Roboter zu.  
In respektvollem Abstand blieb er stehen, blickte zu dem Gesicht des Riesen hinauf. Kurz dachte er an die Waffe, die er in der Innentasche seiner dickgefütterten Felljacke trug, unterdrückte ein Lachen. Damit würde er diesen Giganten wohl kaum beeindrucken können.  
"Äh... Hallo!" rief er laut.  
  
Eine Ewigkeit verging, bis der Roboter langsam den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah.  
  
Katsuragi wurde ganz mulmig.  
Wenn der Roboter jetzt einfach eine knappe Handbewegung machte, oder auch nur abrupt aufstand, würde ihn einfach zerschmettern...  
Der Professor breitete die Arme aus, um ein Zeichen zu geben, daß er keine Gefahr darstellte.  
"Wir... ah..."  
Er suchte nach Worten.  
Da stand er einem zwanzig Stockwerke großen Roboter gegenüber und er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.  
Wir wollen dir nichts tun? - Lachhaft...  
Wir sind Freunde? - Wußte er denn, ob der Roboter das auch so sah?  
Wir...  
  
"Ich komme in Frieden." grollte der Roboter.  
  
"Verstehst du mich?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
Täuschte Katsuragi sich, oder schwang Unsicherheit in der Stimme des Roboters mit?  
"Wir stellen keine Gefahr für dich dar."  
  
"Ja. Ich weiß."  
  
"Äh..."  
Das hätte er sich nicht träumen lassen, daß seine Ausgrabungsexpedition zum Südpol in der Begegnung mit dem Erzeugnis einer höherentwickelten Technik enden würde. Vielleicht war der Roboter von Außerirdischen hier zurückgelassen worden... oder...  
Eine ganze Reihe möglicher Erklärungen ging ihm durch den Kopf, eine phantastischer als die andere.  
  
Langsam richtete der Roboter sich auf.  
  
Die Erde erbebte leicht.  
  
Katsuragi wich automatisch zurück, während vor ihm ein Gebirge aus dem Boden zu wachsen schien.  
Und dann konnte er die Aufschrift auf den Unterarmschienen der Panzerung des Roboters lesen - EVANGELION-01-Testmodell...  
Der Roboter war von Menschen gebaut worden...  
Aber von wem? - Die Schriftzeichen waren nicht japanisch, sondern westlich, vielleicht die Amerikaner...  
  
Mit einem letzten Blick auf den Professor und dann die Wissenschaftler beim Flugzeug, während dem die Augen des Giganten seltsam lange auf der Tochter Katsuragis ruhten, wandte der Roboter sich ab, schritt einfach davon.  
  
"He, warte! Du kannst doch nicht einfach..." schrie Katsuragi, doch der Riese antwortete nicht.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wie gern hätte Shinji sich den Menschen offenbart, wie nahe war er daran gewesen, den EntryPlug zu evakuieren, doch er hatte es nicht getan.   
EVA-01 durfte niemandem in die Hände fallen, der EVA eine viel zu mächtige Waffe in dieser Welt...  
Mit gewaltigen Schritten entfernte er sich von den Menschen nach einem letzten Blick auf das Mädchen, das in der Luke des Flugzeuges stand.   
Misato... jetzt würde sie keine Alpträume mehr haben, welche sie mit Alkohol zu betäuben versuchen würde...  
Er verfiel in einen raschen Laufschritt, begann dann zu rennen...  
Sicher konnte er noch andere Dinge richten, konnte er verhindern, daß gewisse Entwicklungen ihren Lauf nahmen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Militärische Beobachtungssatelliten verfolgten den Giganten bis zur Küste der Antarktis, wo er ohne zu zögern ins Wasser watete und im Meer verschwand.  
Wochen später meldeten mehrere Unterseeboote zwischen Australien und Japan unabhängig voneinander die Beobachtung eines gewaltigen Objektes, welches sich mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf die japanischen Inseln zubewegte.  
Und ein gutes Vierteljahr nach dem Kampf der Giganten in der Antarktis - etwas worüber die Mitglieder der Katsuragi-Expedition schließlich doch noch berichtet hatten, von der Presse und der Mehrheit ihrer Kollegen jedoch für verrückt erklärt worden waren - erschien der purpur-grüne Riese in der Nähe der japanischen Hauptstadt Tokio, tauchte dort einfach aus dem Meer auf.  
Zuerst war es nur das aus seinem Schädel ragende Horn gewesen, welches zu sehen war, dann hatte sich der Kopf aus dem Wasser gehoben, gefolgt von den Schultern...  
In dem Augenblick, in dem EVA-01 erstmals wieder einen Fuß auf japanischen Boden setzte, liefen in der Hauptstadt bereits erste Evakuierungspläne an, stand die Bevölkerung kurz vor einer Massenpanik.  
  
Doch der Gigant bewegte sich nicht weiter auf die Stadt zu, sondern verblieb am Strand, setzte sich einfach in den Sand und begann dort gelangweilt mit dem Bau einer kolossalen Sandburg, während rings um ihn herum Einheiten des Militärs Stellung bezogen.  
Doch die zahlreichen Panzer und eilig ausgehobenen Geschützstellungen beunruhigten seinen Piloten ebensowenig wie die Kriegsschiffe, welche in Sichtweite auf der offenen See kreuzten oder die Hubschrauber und Jagdflugzeuge, die über seinen Kopf hinwegschossen, manche so tief, daß er nur die Hand hätte zu heben brauchen, um sie aus der Luft zu greifen.  
  
Der Taktische Rechner stufte das geballte Potential der Verteidigungsstreitkräfte nicht als Gefährdung ein, solange der EVA über sein AT-Feld verfügte. Und der Pilot schloß sich dieser Einschätzung an.  
Shinji hatte sich während der letzten Wochen, die er größtenteils mit EVA-01 unter Wasser verbracht hatte, ziemlich verändert. Seine Haut besaß kaum noch Farben, auch sein Haar war beinahe schlohweiß und ausgebleicht. In seinem System befand sich soviel LCL, daß es seine natürlichen Zellen fast vollständig verdrängt hatte. Eigentlich hielt ihn nur noch sein S2-Organ am Leben - und der Wille, für eine bessere Zukunft zu sorgen...  
  
Die Streitkräfte warteten ab, obwohl es manch einem Schützen in den Fingern juckte, das gewaltige Objekt am Strand unter Feuer zu nehmen.  
Schließlich, nachdem sich über einen Tag lang nichts gerührt hatte, näherte sich ein einzelner Jeep dem im Sand hockenden Riesen, auf der Rückbank stand ein Soldat, der hektisch eine weiße Parlamentärsflagge schwenkte. Der Geländewagen hielt in angemessenen Abstand, der Beifahrer, ein Colonel der Armee, schwang sich aus dem Fahrzeug und hob ein Megaphon an die Lippen.  
"Sie befinden sich auf japanischem Hoheitsgebiet. Ergeben Sie sich umgehend und lassen Sie sich in den Gewahrsam der Armee überführen!"  
  
EVA-01 beugte sich vor, starrte den Offizier an.  
  
Dieser zuckte zurück.  
  
Der Soldat auf der Rückbank hielt jetzt anstelle der Fahne eine Maschinenpistole in Händen.  
  
"Ich komme in Frieden. Ich stelle keine Bedrohung für Sie dar." erklärte EVA-01 mit seiner grollenden Stimme, über die er gar nicht hätte verfügen dürfen, wenn es nach seinen Erbauern gegangen wäre.  
  
"Was willst du?" fragte der Colonel, er klang jetzt um einiges respektvoller als bei seiner Aufforderung zur Kapitulation. Dennoch wäre es ihm nie in den Sinn gekommen, einen Roboter zu siezen...  
  
"Bringen Sie mir mei... bringen Sie mir Doktor Yui Ikari. Mit ihr werde ich sprechen."  
  
"Wen? Doktor Yui Ikari?"  
Der Colonel wirkte überrascht.  
"Nicht unseren Anführer? Oder den Premierminister?"  
  
"Nein. Doktor Yui Ikari. Niemanden sonst. Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki von der Tokioter Universität müßte wissen, wo sie ist."  
  
"Das... ah... Was willst du hier?"  
  
"Ich will nur mit Doktor Ikari sprechen, nicht mehr. Ich bin keine Bedrohung."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Durch die Augen des EVAs sah Shinji, wie der Jeep wieder zurückfuhr.  
Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt, das Sprechen nach all den Wochen hatte ihn geistig und körperlich erschöpft.  
Jetzt bereitete er sich auf eine lange Wartephase vor.  
  
Am Morgen des nächsten Tages konnte Shinji im Basislager der Streitkräfte Aktivitäten wahrnehmen. Ein Hubschrauber war gelandet.  
Er zoomte heran.  
Zwei Menschen verließen die Maschine - Gendo und Yui Ikari...  
  
Shinji konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, nicht einfach loszustürmen.  
Seine Mutter... wie sehr er sie vermißt hatte...  
Und der Mann, der er so lange Zeit für seinen Vater gehalten hatte... es war schwer, nicht aufzuspringen, mit ein paar weiten Sätzen hinüberzurennen und ihn einfach zu zerstampfen für all das Leid, welches er über andere gebracht hatte.  
Gendo Ikari schien seine Frau zurückhalten zu wollen, redete wütend auf sie ein.  
  
Shinji knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
  
Anscheinend wollte der bärtige Mann mit dem Roboter am Strand Kontakt aufnehmen und zugleich entsprechendes seiner Frau verbieten.  
Der Colonel, mit dem Shinji gesprochen hatte, mischte sich ein, sagte etwas, das Gendo Ikari fast zu Handgreiflichkeit veranlaßte.  
Yui Ikari blickte ihren Mann finster an, stieg dann in den bereitsstehenden Jeep.  
  
Shinji wurde nervös.  
Sie kam... sie kam tatsächlich...  
Er ließ EVA-01 den Rücken durchdrücken, wollte so gerade und ordentlich wie möglich dasitzen, wenn seine Mutter erschien...  
Wie sollte er sich jetzt nur verhalten... während der Reise hatte er mehrere Szenarien immer wieder in Gedanken durchgespielt, doch die Realität war ganz anders...  
  
Der Jeep hielt wieder in einigem Abstand.  
Der Colonel stieg aus, sprach wieder durch das Megaphon.  
"Doktor Ikari ist bei mir. Sprichst du jetzt mit uns?"  
  
"Nur mit ihr... Komm bitte... Kommen Sie bitte zu mir, Doktor Ikari."  
  
Sehr zögerlich kletterte Yui aus dem Geländewagen, trat neben den Colonel.  
  
EVA-01 beugte sich vor und streckte die Hand aus, so daß diese mit dem Rücken den Sand berührte.  
"Steigen Sie auf."  
  
Die Wissenschaftlerin zögerte, schien Mühe zu haben, ihre Ruhe zu bewahren.  
  
"Das war nicht vereinbart." sagte der Offizier.  
  
"Ich tue ihr nichts. Mu... Doktor Ikari, Ihnen wird nichts geschehen."  
  
Yui Ikari kletterte auf die offene Hand von EVA-01, hielt sich an dem riesigen Daumen fest, als die Hand angehoben und zurückgezogen wurde. Schließlich richtete sie sich mit zittrigen Knien auf, blickte dem Giganten direkt in die Augen.  
  
"Es ist lange her..." flüsterte der Roboter.  
Plötzlich war seine Stimme nicht mehr laut und grollend, sondern leise und flüsternd, so leise tatsächlich, daß die Soldaten beim Jeep kein Wort verstanden.  
  
"Was ist lange her? Wir sind uns nie begegnet... was bist du?"  
  
"Ich... Dies ist EVANGELION-Einheit-01. Wir sind gekommen, um dich zu warnen."  
Shinji spulte lange vorbereitete Worte ab, hatte sich endlich für ein Vorgehen entschieden.  
  
"Wovor?"  
  
"Vor der Zukunft."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als EVA-01 Yui Ikari wieder wie versprochen unbeschadet absetzte, war diese noch verwirrter als zuvor, als man ihr mitgeteilt hatte, daß der plötzlich aus dem Meer aufgetauchte Roboter sie sprechen wollte.  
  
Shinji hatte seine Identität ihr gegenüber nicht offenbart, ebensowenig wie er ihr offenbart hatte, daß der EVANGELION über einen menschlichen Piloten verfügte und daß dieser Pilot gerade knappe vierzehneinhalb Jahre alt war.  
Doch er hatte sie vor den Plänen ihres Mannes gewarnt, hatte ihr von den Genmanipulationen und dem Weltuntergangskult berichtet, dem Gendo Ikari anhing. Und seine Worte schienen auf fruchtbaren Boden gefallen zu sein.  
Mehr konnte er nicht tun...  
  
EVA-01 richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, als der Jeep sich auf der Rückfahrt befand.  
Sand rieselte von seinen Beinen hinunter.  
Er wandte sich dem Meer zu, watete wieder ins Wasser.  
  
Zwei Tage später verloren die ihn verfolgenden U-Boote seine Spur.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Yui Ikari trennte sich wenige Tage später von ihrem Mann, nachdem dieser während eines Streits handgreiflich geworden war. Ein halbes Jahr später zog sie mit ihrem früheren Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki zusammen. Die Beziehung blieb kinderlos.  
  
Gendo Ikari verschwand für die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre in der Versenkung, gerüchteweise waren er und sein alter Freund Fuyuu Sekanden für die Yakuza tätig.  
  
Misato Katsuragi studierte Kunstwissenschaften, im Studentenwohnheim teilte sie sich ein Zimmer mit der Humangenetikstudentin Ritsuko Akagi. Die beiden wurden gute Freunde - jedenfalls bis ein gewisser Ryoji Kaji ins Spiel kam, mit dem Misato eine Beziehung begann, der sie jedoch nach einem heftigen Streit mit Ritsuko betrog und dabei von Misato erwischt wurde. In der Folge konnte sie ihm zwar vergeben, doch die Freundschaft mit Ritsuko kühlte merklich ab.  
  
Doktor Naoko Akagi entwickelte in Jahre 2009 die MAGI-Rechner und schuf mit ihnen die erste funktionierende Künstliche Intelligenz. Durch den Gewinn aus der Vermarktung dieser Entwicklung stieg sie zu einer der reichsten Personen der Welt auf  
  
PenPen wurde nie von Misato Katsuragi aus der Tierversuchsanstalt geholt.  
  
Kyoko Soryu machte am Institut für Humangenetik in Wilhelmshaven mehrere bahnbrechende Entdeckung auf dem Gebiet der menschlichen Selbstheilungskraft.  
  
Ihre Tochter Asuka schloß mit vierzehn Jahren die Schule ab, eine Zeitlang war sie wütend auf ihre Mutter gewesen, weil diese ihr den Umgang mit dem älteren Pietter Fresenhark verboten hatte, doch dies legte sich. Sie plante, in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter zu treten und ebenfalls ein Studium der Genetik zu beginnen.  
  
Toji Suzuhara begegnete nie Hikari Horaki.  
  
Kaworu Nagisa wuchs bei seinem verwitweten Vater auf, der sich bemühte, ihm all die Liebe und Fürsorge zu geben, die er benötigte.  
  
Kensuke Aida machte sich im Alter von zwölf Jahren auf die Suche nach seinem im Nahen Osten vermißten älteren Bruder, indem er sich an Bord eines Flugzeuges schmuggelte. Seine Eltern warten immer noch auf ein Lebenszeichen.  
  
Die Vereinten Nationen gründeten nie einen Geheimdienst namens ODIN, auch eine Sonderabteilung, deren Angehörige als RABEN bezeichnet wurden, existierte nie.  
  
Wolf Larsen stieg innerhalb des MAD bis in die Führungsetage auf, aus seiner Ehe mit Ann gingen drei Kinder hervor.  
  
Im Jahre 2015 wurde von einem abtrünnigen Wissenschaftler im kurdischen Bergland ein Killervirus an die meistbietende mehrerer Terrororganisationen versteigert.  
Eine Gruppe Agenten aus mehreren Geheimdiensten wurde bei dem Versuch, die Versteigerung zu verhindern und die Virusprobe samt Formel zu bergen, aufgerieben.  
Der Virus wurde erstmals in Tokio freigesetzt und forderte mehrere Millionen Opfer, darunter Doktor Yui Ikari und Professor Fuyutsuki.  
In den nächsten Tagen schlugen die Terroristen noch mehrmals zu, Städte wie Beijing, New York und Paris wurden nahezu entvölkert.  
Dann mutierte der Virus und starb nicht mehr nach der zuvor in seiner Struktur verankerten Zeit ab.  
Als ein Gegenmittel gefunden wurde, zählte die Erdbevölkerung nur noch eine halbe Million Köpfe, unter ihnen Gendo Ikari, der sich im Untergrund von Tokio zum Herrscher über etwa dreitausend Menschen aufgeschwungen hatte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nach all den Jahren war der einsame Beobachter an den Südpol zurückkehrt.  
  
Shinji hatte jeden Kontakt mit anderen Menschen vermieden, hatte sich darauf beschränkt, die Entwicklungen zu beobachten, die an der Erdoberfläche stattfanden.  
Schon bald hatte er es satt gehabt...  
Kriege, Hungersnöte, Rassenunruhen... der Mensch hatte die Chance, die er erhalten hatte, nicht genutzt. Und jetzt hatte ein einzelner Mikroorganismus fast alle dahingerafft...  
  
Fünfzehn Jahre hatte Shinji im EntryPlug verbracht. Mittlerweile hätte er diesen nicht mehr verlassen können, ohne gleich darauf zu einer LCL-Pfütze zu zerfließen.  
Fünfzehn Jahre...  
Die Einsamkeit hatte seinen Verstand zerfressen, nach dem ersten Jahr hatte er begonnen, mit sich selbst zu reden, nach dem fünften Jahr hatte sich bei ihm die Halluzination durchgesetzt, er wäre nicht allein im EntryPlug, sondern umgeben von seinen Freunden, von den Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten...  
  
Jetzt, am Vorabend der letzten Tage der Menschheit, war er zum Ausgangspunkt seiner Reise zurückgekehrt.  
  
Und LILITH erwartete ihn.  
  
Plötzlich war Shinji ganz ruhig, verstummten die vielen Stimmen in seinem Kopf, legte sich der Wahnsinn.  
Er stellte dem Zweiten Engel nur eine Frage:  
"Warum?"  
  
"Warum was?"  
  
"Warum ist all dies geschehen? Ich habe den Impact verhindert... ich habe ADAM mit eigenen Händen getötet... warum ist die Menschheit trotzdem zugrundegegangen? Warum habe ich dafür Rei opfern müssen?"  
  
"Es war deine Wahl."  
  
"Ich hatte keine andere."  
  
"Und die ursprüngliche Zeitlinie?"  
  
"Du meinst... ich hätte den Second Impact nicht vereiteln sollen?"  
  
"Alles wäre so gekommen, wie du dich erinnerst. All das Leid, all die Tränen."  
  
"Aber die Menschen sterben doch auch hier..."  
  
"Ja."  
  
Shinji überlegte.  
Diese Entwicklung würde zum Untergang der Menschheit führen... doch wenn er den Second Impact geschehen ließ, so wie er eigentlich stattgefunden hatte... dann verurteilte er mehr als die halbe Menschheit zum Tode...  
Das konnte er doch nicht...  
Andererseits würde er dadurch die andere Hälfte retten...  
Konnte man wirklich ein Leben gegen ein anderes rechnen?  
Eine Hälfte der Menschheit gegen die andere...  
Nein, das konnte er nicht, das konnte er nicht auf sein Gewissen laden...  
Er fühlte sich alt und müde... so müde...  
Er konnte nicht einfach den Untergang so vieler Menschen beschließen...  
Doch in der Realität, aus der er kam, gab es auch Rei... seine Rei-chan... wie sehr er ihre Stimme, ihre Berührung vermißte...  
Eine Träne rollte aus seinem Augenwinkel, schaffte tatsächlich den halben Weg über seine Wange, ehe sie vom LCL im Plug absorbiert wurde.  
"Dann soll die Welt brennen..." flüsterte er heiser. 


	83. Kapitel 61 - EoE - Pfad der Dornen

Kapitel 61 - Pfad der Dornen  
  
Niemand würde im Stande sein, über die Ereignisse an jenem verhängnisvollen Tag in der Antarktis zu berichten, die einzige Überlebende der Katsuragi-Expedition würde für Jahre in einen katatonischen Schockzustand verfallen und den Großteil ihrer Erinnerungen verdrängen...  
  
Das Eisfeld nahe des Südpols war zu einem Schlachtfeld geworden.  
Das Experiment mit dem schlafenden Giganten war fehlgeschlagen, ein winziges Abweichen vom Plan hatte genügt, den schlafenden Engel ADAM zu erwecken, als die Lanze, welcher in seiner Brust gesteckt hatte, gelockert worden war.  
Endlos lange Minuten hatten die Menschen der Expedition verharrt und zu dem Riesen emporgeblickt, der sich so unvermittelt aufgesetzt hatte, der sich zu orientieren schien.  
Doch mehr als dieser kurze, ungenügende Moment war ihnen nicht vergönnt gewesen...  
Plötzlich wurde der polarsommerliche Himmel in grelles Licht getaucht. Und mit einem donnernden Laut fiel ein zweiter Riese vom Himmel, eine weiße humanoide Gestalt mit rotglühenden Augen.  
LILITH, der Zweite Engel, hatte die Erde erreicht...  
  
Panik erfaßte die Menschen, fluchtartig strebten sie fort von der Ausgrabungsstelle.  
  
ADAM richtete sich auf, wandte sich dem Neuankömmling zu, beugte den Oberkörper nach vorn wie ein Stier, der seinen Gegner erwartet. Um ihn, wie auch um den anderen Giganten, baute sich ein Feld knisternder Energie auf, welches bei Kontakt Eis und Schnee und den darunterliegenden Fels einfach zerschmolzen, welches blitzendes Wetterleuchten hervorrief.  
  
Einer der Wissenschaftler hielt in seiner Flucht inne, wandte sich den Riesen mit einem Meßgerät in den Händen zu, warf einen einzigen Blick auf die Anzeigen und ließ das Gerät fallen.  
Ein anderer Mann rief ihm zu, er solle laufen, doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf. Flucht war sinnlos, zwischen den beiden Wesen bauten sich mächtige gegenpolige Kraftfelder auf, die bei Kontakt genügend Energie freisetzen würden, um die Erde zu zerreißen...  
  
Mit beiden Händen packte ADAM den Handgriff des Longinusspeeres, gab ein lautes Knurren von sich.  
  
Hinter der siebenäugigen Maske LILITHs glühten zwei tiefrote Lichter auf.  
  
Im ewigen Eis bildeten sich erste Risse, die Spalten im Boden weiteten sich immer mehr, drangen immer tiefer vor, bis glutflüssiges Gestein dampfend hervortrat.  
  
Vom Himmel zuckten vielfarbige Blitze, Stürme begannen zu toben.  
  
Dann stieß ADAM plötzlich vorwärts, schlug mit dem Speer zu wie mit einer Sense, trennte LILITHs Beine unterhalb der Knie ab, ohne daß der Longinusspeer von ihrem AT-Feld aufgehalten wurde.  
  
LILITH stürzte.  
  
ADAMs Kraftfeld fuhr über sie hinweg, drückte sie in die hervorquellende Lava.  
Noch einmal mobilisierte sie ihre Kräfte, stemmte sich gegen den Druck.  
  
ADAM tauchte über der Urmutter auf, hob den Speer, um ihr den Todesstoß zu versetzen.  
  
Und dann betrat mit einem zuckenden Lichtblitz ein dritter Riese das Feld, ein weitaus menschenähnlicheres Wesen in purpur und grün mit glühenden Augen. Es schien eine schwere Panzerung zu tragen und aus der Stirn ragte ein einzelnes Horn.  
Auf den Unterarmschienen der Panzerung war ein Schriftzug zu lesen:   
EVANGELION-01-TESTMODELL...  
Blitzartig griff Gigant zu, entriß dem Ersten Engel den Speer.  
  
ADAM wirbelte herum, erhielt einen heftigen Schlag mit dem Lanzenschaft gegen die Brust.  
  
EVA-01 setzte nach, wirbelte den Speer herum, trieb die Doppelspitze in ADAMs Unterleib, stemmte die Waffe langsam nach oben, zog sie dann ruckartig zur Seite, hinterließ eine klaffende Wunde in der Seite des Engels.  
  
ADAM taumelte.  
Die Rundränder begannen sich wieder zu verschließen, als seine Regenerationskraft einsetzte.  
  
Wieder schlug EVA-01 zu, stieß den Speer dieses mal in die Brust des Engel ganz nahe der Stelle, wo er zuvor über Millionen von Jahren gesteckt hatte.  
Mit seiner ganzen Kraft lehnte sich der EVANGELION gegen den Schaft, ignorierte, daß der Engel mit erlahmenden Kräften nach ihm trat. Dann packte er einen von ADAMs Armen, die bisher erfolglos nach ihm geschlagen hatten, riß ihn am Schultergelenk heraus, schleuderte ihn von sich.  
  
In der Ferne hob ein kleines Transportflugzeug ab.  
In der kurzen Zeit, welche der ungleiche Kampf zwischen dem EVA und dem überraschten ADAM noch andauern würde, würde der Pilot, Professor Matsuo Katsuragi, das Steuer festzurren und seine Tochter Misato in einen gepolsterten Frachtbehälter stecken, welchen er in der Folge abwerfen würde...  
  
ADAM gab einen Schmerzensschrei von sich. Bis jetzt hatte er geschwiegen, hatte die Verletzungen stumm hingenommen, hatte seinem plötzlich aufgetauchten Gegner kein Wort gegönnt, doch jetzt brüllte er auf.  
Sein Schrei brachte Gebirge zum Einsturz und ließ die austretende Lava aufschäumen.  
Dann lag er still, während unter ihm der antarktische Kontinent auseinanderzubrechen begann.  
  
EVA-01 tat nichts, lehnte sich nur weiter gegen den Speer, welcher den Engel gegen den schmelzenden Boden pinnte.  
Der purpur-grüne Gigant blickte hinüber zu LILITH, welche nur dalag, ihre Beine unterhalb der Knie zerfaserte Wunden.  
  
"Was soll ich tun?" brüllte Shinji im EntryPlug.  
  
Der Taktische Rechner gab ihm die Antwort - in ADAMs Körper existierte eine Anomalie, der Erste Engel besaß einen Kern, welcher sich in seinem Kopf befand, doch ebenso stellte der EVA die Existenz eines separaten S2-Organs fest, welches sich dort befand, wo ein Mensch sein Herz hatte.  
  
"Löse Armageddon aus, Messias."  
LILITHs Worte enthielten keinen Befehl, keine Anweisung, nur eine Information.  
  
Wenn er ADAMs S2-Organ zerstörte, würde die freigesetzte Energie so gewaltig sein, daß es die Antarktis auseinanderriß. Es würde die Erdachse verschieben und unzählige Katastrophen auslösen. Und es würde das Leben der halben Menschheit fordern.  
  
Shinji hatte die Alternativen gesehen, er hatte gesehen, was geschehen wäre, wenn ADAM LILITH besiegt hätte. Und er hatte gesehen, was passieren würde, wenn er den Second Impact gänzlich verhinderte.  
Doch nicht die Rettung der Menschheit bestimmte sein Handeln, selbst wenn er Milliarden opfern mußte, um etwa dieselbe Zahl an Leben zu bewahren. Sein Motiv war alles andere als selbstlos, ihm ging es nur darum, seine geliebte Rei wiederzusehen.  
Und wenn er dafür die ganze Erdkugel in Brand setzen mußte, dann war es ihm recht...  
  
EVA-01 löste eine Hand vom Griff des Speeres, hob sie in den Himmel.  
Die Finger des Giganten formten eine Klaue.  
Und diese stieß er wuchtig in die Brust des Ersten Engels, riß ihm das S2-Organ aus dem Leib, hielt es triumphierend in die Luft.  
  
Shinji Ikari trug in sich ADAMs Erbe, Gendo Ikari, der Mann, den er für seinen Vater gehalten hatte, hatte Shinjis DNA noch im Fötusstadium verändert und mit der des Ersten Engels angereichert. In gewisser Weise war Shinji der Sohn von ADAM dem Urvater, von ADAM dem Vernichter. Und der Sohn hatte den Vater getötet und trat an seinen Platz...  
  
Das Inferno begann.  
  
Die Computer des EVANGELIONs wiesen den Piloten darauf hin, daß die strukturelle Integrität des Bodens nachließ, daß der Untergrund immer stärker von Spalten und Rissen durchzogen wurde.  
  
Am Horizont explodierte eine Bergkette, als Vulkane, welche über Jahrtausende geruht hatten, ausbrachen.  
Der Himmel nahm eine blutrote Farbe an.  
  
Die Rechner kommentierten, daß Veränderungen im Magnetfeld der Erde stattfanden, fuhren sich selbst größtenteils hinunter, um dem bevorstehenden elektromagnetischen Impuls gewachsen zu sein.  
  
ADAMs Körper schrumpelte zusammen, schien zu schrumpfen und sich damit zurückzuentwickeln.  
  
EVA-01 sah wieder zu LILITH hinüber - und erblickte den Zweiten Engel in zweifacher Ausführung.  
  
Die eine - beinlose - LILITH lag noch immer in einem schnell wachsenden See aus Lava, während die zweite - komplette - neben ihr in der Luft schwebte.  
Die beiden schienen stille Zwiesprache zu halten.  
Dann wandte sich die schwebende LILITH von der anderen ab und näherte sich EVA-01.  
  
"Der Kreis wurde geschlossen."  
  
Shinji nahm die Worte einfach hin.  
Er hatte weder das Falsche, noch das Richtige getan. Er hatte lediglich die einzige Möglichkeit genutzt, Rei wiederzusehen...  
Vielleicht würde er eines Tages für das heutige Geschehen zur Rechenschaft gezogen werden, andererseits glaubte er nicht wirklich an einen Tag des Jüngsten Gerichts oder ähnliches. Die Engel waren nicht wirklich himmlische Wesen, höhere Wesen - vielleicht -, aber alles andere wurde nur von den Menschen in sie hineininterpretiert.  
Unter den Füßen seines EVAs begann sich der Boden aufzulösen, zugleich heizte sich das S2-Organ in seinen Händen auf. Es stand kurz vor der Explosion...  
Er schleuderte es von sich.  
  
Gleichzeitig erreichte LILITH Einheit-01 und nahm sie mit sich...  
  
Das S2-Organ explodierte noch in der Luft, setzte die Kräfte frei, die ADAM im Laufe einer kleinen Ewigkeit gesammelt hatte, während ihn der Longinusspeer gebannt hatte.  
  
Über der Antarktis brannte eine zweite Sonne...  
  
Irgendwo in der Ferne schwamm ein kleiner Frachtcontainer auf dem aufgewühlten Meer.  
Die Luke wurde von Innen geöffnet und ein junges Mädchen von vielleicht vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahren mit purpurfarbenem Haar schaute hinaus. Das Gesicht der jungen Misato Katsuragi war blutüberströmt, die Augen schockgeweitet.  
Als einziger Mensch sah sie das furchtbar helle Licht, welches das Land in der Ferne zu verschlingen schien, und überlebte...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Wieder schwebte Shinji in der Dunkelheit.  
EVA-01 war fort. Unter sich glaubte er das träge vor sich hin schwappende Meer aus LCL wahrzunehmen, allerdings fehlte das Gesicht LILITHs ebenso wie die Lichter der Seelen, welche den Himmel erhellt hatten.  
  
Dafür wurde es unter ihm hell.  
Zuerst war es nur ein schwaches Licht, das aus der Tiefe des LCL-Meeres aufstieg, doch mit jedem Herzschlag, der verging, gewann es an Kraft, als es der Oberfläche näherkam.  
Es war eine der Lichtkugeln, in deren Zentrum eine Seele ruhte...  
  
Langsam stieg das Licht auf, durchbrach die Meeresoberfläche, schwebte weiter in die Höhe, bis das Licht direkt vor Shinji schwebte, allerdings außerhalb seiner Reichweite.  
Er vernahm leise Musik... die Mondscheinsonate... Reis Lied, das Lied ihrer Seele...  
Die Seele vor ihm mußte Rei-chans sein...  
  
Das Licht wuchs, dehnte sich aus, formte einen menschlichen Körper...  
  
Shinji weinte Tränen der Freude, als sich seine Vermutung bestätigte, als Rei vor ihm in der Luft schwebte, langsam die Augen öffnete und ihn anlächelte.  
"Rei..."  
Er streckte die Hand aus.  
  
Sie tat es ihm nach, flüsterte seinen Namen.  
  
Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich.  
  
Für diesen einen Moment hätte er die ganze Welt zum Teufel geschickt...  
  
"Du hast ihre Seele bewahrt, Shinji-kun."  
Aus der allgegenwärtigen Dunkelheit erschien Tabris, schälte sich einfach aus der Schwärze.  
Und er war nicht allein gekommen...  
  
Bei Tabris war eine ganze Reihe weiterer Wesen, die jeder ein eigene Melodie ausstrahlten, manche hatten ein langsames und trauriges Lied, andere hingegen ein dynamisches und machtvolles.  
  
Shinji erkannte nahezu jeden von ihnen - er hatte sie mit EVA-01 bekämpft und besiegt.  
Er stand Reis Geschwistern gegenüber...  
  
Die Engel bildeten einen offenen Kreis um ihre jüngste Schwester.  
  
Rei rührte sich nicht, sah sich nicht um, hielt den Blick auf Shinji gerichtet.  
"Du wirkst so müde..."  
  
"Uh... ja..."  
Shinji berührte mit der anderen Hand seine Wange, spürte Falten und Bartstoppeln, erschrak. Die fünfzehn Jahre, welche er in der alternativen Realität verbracht hatte, hafteten ihm immer noch an.  
  
"Sein Geist steht vor dem Zusammenbruch", erklärte einer der Engel, Shinji glaubte in ihm Arael zu erkennen, mit welchem Asuka konfrontiert worden war.  
  
"Er ist nur ein Lilim, schwach und weich", knurrte ein anderer. Dieser Engel war wohl einmal stark und mächtig gewesen, jedenfalls schien sein Lied dies verkünden zu wollen, doch er war nur ein Schatten seiner Selbst, stand gebeugt und zittrig da.  
  
"Du bist Zeruel..."  
Shinji schluckte. Er trug die Schuld am Zustand des wohl einstmals mächtigsten Kriegers unter LILITHs Kindern.  
  
Die Antwort des Engels bestand aus einem Brummen.  
  
"Er besitzt kein Lied", zirpten zwei weitere Engel gleichzeitig - Israfel...  
  
"Aber er gibt nicht auf."  
  
Shinji sah den letzten Sprecher überrascht an.  
Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß Satchiel, sein allererster Gegner, für ihn sprechen würde.  
Augenblick... was geschah hier überhaupt? Warum äußerten die Engel Kritik an ihm?  
  
"Sein Herz ist stark. Und er besitzt ein Lied, ihr müßt nur lauschen wollen." sagte Tabris.  
  
"Ein Lilim kann kein Lied der Engel singen", grollte Zeruel.  
  
"Ich höre es", erklärte Leriel mit Bestimmtheit.  
  
"Was... was soll das überhaupt?" fragte Shinji verwirrt.  
  
"Hört ihr? Unsicherheit!" höhnte Zeruel. "Und dieser Wurm hat mich besiegt..."  
  
"Wenn er dich doch nur zugleich auch von deiner Überheblichkeit geheilt hätte..."  
Tabris trat vor.  
"Shinji-kun, für Rei ist es an der Zeit zu wählen, welchen Pfad sie beschreiten will."  
  
Rei löste den Blick von ihrem Geliebten und wandte sich ihren Brüdern zu.  
  
"Pfad? Uh... Tabris-kun..."  
  
"Er wagt es..." flüsterte Sahakiel.  
  
"Er nennt unseren Bruder ´Freund´... wie kann ein Lilim... oder auch ein Nephilim... ein Freund eines von uns sein? Zwischen unseren Arten liegen Welten!" grollte Zeruel.  
  
"Sie sind nicht mehr als Staub unter unseren Füßen", schlug Ramiel in dieselbe Bresche.  
  
"Er ist mein Freund", flüsterte Tabris finster und stellte sich an Shinjis Seite.  
  
"Ohne die Mißgeburt hätte er keine Chance gegen uns gehabt!"  
  
"Uh..." machte Shinji. "Es ist mir egal. Beleidigt mich nur, es kümmert mich nicht... aber... was hat das zu bedeuten? - Rei-chan, wieso sollst du dich entscheiden?"  
  
Rei drehte sich ihm wieder zu.  
"Sie sind meine Familie, sie rufen nach mir."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"Ich soll sie begleiten, dorthin wo die Seelen frei sind von irdischen Zwängen... irdischem Leid..."  
  
"Agh... Rei-chan..."  
Shinji blinzelte.  
So war das also...  
Er hatte all das letztendlich nur getan, damit Reis Seele frei wurde...  
Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln.  
"Es... uh... es ist deine Wahl, Rei..."  
Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er die aufsteigende Bitterkeit.  
  
"Er gibt sie auf..." flüsterte Sahakiel.  
  
"Schwach." brummte Zeruel.  
  
"Ein Wurm", gluckerte Gaghiel.  
  
"Ein Mensch. Mit allen Stärken und Schwächen der Menschen." warf Bardiel ein. "Sie haben Potential, urteilt nicht vorschnell, sonst ergeht es euch wie Zeruel."  
Aus der Masse der Engel löste sich eine hochgewachsene, aber zugleich furchtbar dürre Erscheinung mit nur teilweise menschlichem Äußeren, deren Oberfläche ständig in Bewegung zu sein schien, und trat auf Shinjis andere Seite.  
  
Der kugelförmige Leriel folgte ihm.  
  
Der geflügelte Satchiel wollte es seinen Brüdern zuerst gleichtun, verharrte dann aber zwischen den Parteien.  
  
"So? Ein Mickerling ist er, unserer Schwester nicht würdig!"  
  
Shinji atmete schneller.  
Nicht würdig...  
Er war bereit gewesen, die Welt für Rei zu vernichten...  
Er hatte die Hälfte der Menschheit geopfert, um wieder mit ihr zusammen sein zu können!  
"Warum... warum glaubt ihr, über mich urteilen zu können? Jeder von euch, der sich für... für so allmächtig und überlegen hält... ihr alle habt nicht einen Moment innegehalten und versucht zu kommunizieren, so wie Tabris und... und Armisael es getan haben..."  
  
"Wofür ihr Armisael vernichtet habt... doch ein Teil von ihm lebt weiter in unserer Schwester. Sei dankbar dafür, Lilim, sonst hätten wir dich hier und jetzt zerrissen!"  
  
Tabris versteifte sich.  
Seine Melodie bekam eine finstere Note.  
  
Shinji machte eine Geste, als wolle er die Ärmel hochstreifen.  
"Und wie ich dankbar bin... denn dank Armisaels Opfer ist Rei noch am Leben. Aber wenn ihr Streit wollt - ich habe die meisten von euch schon einmal besiegt..."  
  
"Er hat Mut", murmelte Arael. "Nun, Bruder?"  
  
Zeruel gab nur ein lautes Knurren von sich.  
  
"Du erschreckst mich nicht. Hier sind wir gleich", flüsterte Shinji.  
  
Der gebeugte Riese beachtete ihn nicht, wandte sie stattdessen Rei zu.  
"Nun, kleine Schwester, wie hast du dich entschieden?"  
  
Rei drehte sich herum, musterte ihre Brüder, blickte dann über die Schulter zu Shinji zurück.  
  
Shinji schluckte abermals.  
Wie es schien, hatte Rei-chan ihre Wahl gefällt, sonst hätte sie ihm wohl kaum den Rücken zugewandt...  
  
"Komm mit uns und beschreite den Pfad aus Gold..." zwitscherte einer der Israfel-Zwillinge.  
  
"... oder bleibe bei dem Lilim und wandle auf dem Pfad der Dornen."  
  
Pfad aus Gold... Pfad der Dornen... genau dieselben Begriffe hatte LILITH ihm gegenüber verwandt, um die verschiedenen möglichen Entwicklungen zu bezeichnen, zwischen denen er hatte wählen können...  
Pfad aus Gold... das klang sehr verheißungsvoll, doch er hatte gesehen, was passieren konnte, daß die heute optimale Lösung morgen schon das Verhängnis herbeiführen konnte...  
Aber galt das auch hier?  
Vielleicht war es eine gängige Umschreibung der Engel für eine Zukunft, die besser zu sein schien, als alle anderen Möglichkeiten...  
Konnte er dann Rei-chan noch länger an sich binden? Mußte es nicht auch sein Wunsch sein, daß sie glücklich wurde, auch wenn dies vielleicht hieß, sie vollends zu verlieren... nein, ganz verlieren würde er sie nie, ihm blieb immer noch die Erinnerung...  
Doch dann mußte er sie gehen lassen...  
  
Wieder blickte Rei über die Schulter zu Shinji.  
  
Shinji befeuchtete sich die Lippen mit der Zungenspitze.  
Zum ersten Mal seit einer Ewigkeit öffnete und schloß er die Faust wieder unbewußt, Anzeichen des Stresses unter dem er stand.  
"Rei-chan... geh mit ihnen... sie sind deine Familie, sie... sie können dir sicher mehr bieten, als ich jemals... ah... du wirst bei ihnen glücklich werden..."  
Er kämpfte mit den Tränen, hielt aber immer noch sein Lächeln aufrecht.  
"Ich werde dich nie vergessen."  
  
"Ich weiß..." flüsterte sie.  
Sie schloß die Augen.  
Dann wandte sie sich ab von ihren Brüdern und trat an Shinjis Seite.  
  
"Weißt du denn nicht, was du verschenkst?" rief Shamsiel.  
  
"Ja." antwortete Rei knapp. "Doch mit euch zu gehen, hieße weitaus mehr zu verlieren."  
  
"Dieser Wurm ist deiner nicht wert!" brüllte Zeruel.  
  
Tabris, Leriel und Bardiel bildeten eine Mauer zwischen Shinji und Rei und den anderen Engeln. Nach kurzem Zögern stieß Satchiel zu ihnen, dann Arael.  
  
"Ihr wollt euch wirklich gegen uns stellen?" fragte Matriel zischend. "Das ist der Lilim nicht wert!"  
  
"Er ist keinen dritten Krieg der Engel wert", bekräftigten die Israfel-Brüder.  
  
"Doch. Er und das, was er repräsentiert, das Band, welches zwischen ihm und unserer Schwester besteht." erklärte Tabris.  
  
"Respektiert ihr die Wahl unserer Schwester nicht?" kam es von Arael.  
  
"Wie kann sie für einen Lilim die Ewigkeit aufgeben? Wenn sie zu lange unter den Lilim weilt, wird ihr Lied verkümmern und vielleicht irgendwann gänzlich verstummen!"  
  
"Glaubst du das wirklich, Zeruel?" fragte Tabris und gab den Blick frei auf Shinji und Rei, die einander in den Armen lagen.  
  
"Ich weine um den Tod meines Bruders Armisael!" grollte Zeruel. "Offenbar war sein Opfer umsonst."  
Und damit zog er sich aus der Versammlung zurück.  
  
Die Israfel-Zwillinge zwitscherten verwirrt. Gerade eben hatte ihre Fraktion ihren lautesten Fürsprecher verloren.  
  
Irgendwo in der Dunkelheit lachte der winzige Iroul, wurde aber von seinesgleichen ebenso ignoriert wie der schnarchende Sandalphon.  
  
Für Shinji und Rei war der Streit der Geschwister längst vergessen.  
Es tat so gut, einander wieder in den Armen zu halten, wieder den jeweils anderen zu spüren, das Gesicht in seinem Haar zu vergraben und seinen Herzschlag wahrnehmen zu können.  
  
Mit jedem Atemzug, den Shinji tat, fiel ein wenig von der Last der Jahre ab, die er in Einsamkeit im EntryPlug verbracht hatte, verlor er etwas von seinem verbrauchten und vorzeitig gealterten Äußeren, während er Rei immer wieder versicherte, daß er sie liebte.  
  
Mit einem empörten Blubbern verschwand der geschuppte Gaghiel, dann wuselte der achtbeinige Matriel davon in die Dunkelheit. Langsam entfernte sich auch der schneckenleibige Shamsiel, so daß nur noch die Israfel-Zwillinge und der schwebende dreiäugige Sahakiel übrig waren, welcher in einem fort dicke Tränen weinte.  
  
Satchiel zuckte mit den Schultern und wackelte mit seinem Vogelkopf, ehe auch er in die Dunkelheit abtauchte.  
  
Tabris wandte sich seiner Schwester und ihrem Nephilim-Gefährten zu.  
"Ich wünsche euch Glück."  
  
Shinji blickte auf, ließ Rei aber nicht los.  
"Werden wir uns nicht wiedersehen, Tabris-kun?"  
  
"Wohl nicht, Shinji-kun. Es ist an der Zeit, die Barriere zwischen unseren Welten wieder zu stärken. Die Menschheit ist erwachsen genug, daß sie keine Hilfe von Engeln benötigt... und in den Untergang hineinreiten kann sie sich auch aus eigener Kraft."  
  
"Heißt das..."  
  
"Nein, Shinji. Die Zeitlinie der Menschheit ist noch recht lang - und du wirst noch einen ganzen Teil ihrer Entwicklung beobachten könnten."  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Unter ihnen schälte sich LILITHs Gesicht aus dem LCL-Meer.  
"So hast du gewählt, meine Tochter", wandte sie sich direkt an Rei. "Und deine Wahl ist gut."  
  
"Ja... Mutter..."  
  
"Und du, Messias, hast du nun verstanden?"  
  
"Ich... ich bin mir nicht sicher..."  
  
"Auch das ist gut, denn andernfalls könntest du die Aufgabe, die ich für dich habe, nicht erfüllen."  
  
"Noch eine... Aufgabe?"  
  
"Hab keine Furcht. Beschütze meine Tochter."  
  
"Das werde ich... uh..."  
  
"Und beobachte die Menschheit. Du wirst meine Augen und meine Ohren sein, du wirst uns rufen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, wenn die Lilim unsere Hilfe benötigen, oder wenn sie sich derart weit von ihrem Pfad entfernt haben, daß nur ein völliger Neubeginn noch in Frage kommt."  
  
"Ahm... in... in Ordnung..."  
  
"So sei es."  
  
Das Gesicht der Urmutter versank wieder in den Fluten.  
  
"So endet es also", lächelte Tabris.  
  
"Es ist vollbracht", stimmte Leriel ein.  
  
"Uh... was... was macht ihr jetzt?" fragte Shinji. "Und wie kommen Rei und ich zurück?"  
  
"Geduld, Shinji-kun."  
Tabris lächelte ihm zu.  
"Meine Brüder und ich gehen heim, unserem gefallenen Bruder gedenken und die Geburt unserer Schwester feiern... und ein paar Hosiannas auf die Schöpfung singen."  
  
Arael schüttelte sein leuchtendes Haupt.  
"Du hast wahrhaftig zuviel Zeit unter den Lilim verbracht, Tabris."  
  
"Vielleicht, aber es war eine sehr lehrreiche Zeit."  
  
"Ja... dann... uh... lebt wohl..." murmelte Shinji. "Ah..."  
Plötzlich sah er in der Dunkelheit eine weitere Gestalt, welche Tabris bis aufs Haar glich.  
"Wer... uh... wer ist das?"  
  
Tabris sah in die Richtung, in die Shinji zeigte.  
"Das ist Kaworu Nagisa, der wahre Kaworu Nagisa. Ich konnte ihm seinen Körper nicht zurückgeben. Seine Seele wird uns begleiten."  
  
"Ah... ja... Tabris-kun, eine Frage habe ich noch..."  
  
"Ja, Shinji-kun?"  
  
"Gibt es... gibt es eine Hölle? Gibt es einen Ort der Ewigen Verdammnis?"  
  
"Es gibt jeden Ort, den ihr Lilim fähig seid euch vorzustellen. Ihr schafft diese Orte mit der Kraft eurer Seelen."  
  
"Ja... also gibt es auch das Paradies... die Seele meiner Mutter befand sich in EVA-01... doch sie hat die Reise in die Vergangenheit nicht mitgemacht..."  
  
"Sie wird sein, wofür sie sich entschieden hat, Shinji-kun. Leb wohl."  
  
Die verbliebenen Engel und die Seele Kaworus verschwanden.  
  
Rei und Shinji blieben allein in der Dunkelheit zurück.  
  
"Jetzt... jetzt ist es also vorbei..." flüsterte Shinji. "Du hättest mit ihnen gehen können."  
  
"Aber ich hätte dich zurücklassen müssen, Shin-chan. Dann wärst du wieder einsam gewesen. Und mein Herz, meine Seele, sie wären einsam gewesen."  
  
"Was... was meinte Zeruel damit, daß du die Ewigkeit aufgibst?"  
  
"Mein neuer Körper wird nicht der eines Engels sein."  
  
"Uh... neuer Körper?"  
  
"Ja. Mein Körper wurde von Soryu zerstört."  
  
"Asuka..."  
  
"Sei nicht zornig auf sie, sie wußte nicht, daß ich es war. Und sie hat zugleich die Dritte vernichtet."  
  
"Es ist schwer, nicht wütend auf sie deswegen zu sein..."  
  
"Und wenn ich dich bitte?"  
  
"Dann... dann werde ich mich bemühen."  
  
"Ja. Wahrheit."  
  
"Manchmal verwirrst du mich immer noch."  
  
"Auch das ist Wahrheit."  
  
"Uh..."  
Er bemerkte, daß sie langsam durchsichtig wurde.  
"Rei-chan!"  
Furcht überkam ihn, Angst und Panik.  
Er wollte sie fester an sich drücken, doch seine Hände glitten durch ihren Körper wie durch Nebel.  
  
"Es hat begonnen, Shin-chan. Wir verlassen diesen Ort."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen... wo wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben..."  
Ihre Stimme verwehte.  
  
Shinji starrte auf seine Hände.  
Dann wurde es hell vor seinen Augen... 


	84. Kapitel 62 - EoE - Am Morgen eines neuen...

Kapitel 62 - Am Morgen eines neuen Tages  
  
Plötzlich war das Licht wieder verschwunden.  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki stand immer noch an der Brüstung des Kommandostandes und blickte nach unten, begegnete dem verwirrten Blick Maya Ibukis, wobei sein eigener Gesichtsausdruck auch nicht gerade auf Allwissenheit schließen ließ.  
  
Eben war es doch noch taghell in der Zentrale gewesen... und hatte er nicht geglaubt, in dem Licht das Gesicht Yuis zu erkennen?  
Und seltsamerweise fühlte er sich auch um einiges besser, die Kopfschmerzen waren fort, ebenso wie seine Nackenschmerzen. Zudem sah er so scharf wie schon lange nicht mehr.  
  
"Leutnant Ibuki, ich benötige einen Lagebericht", sagte er langsam.  
  
Maya schluckte.  
"Subcommander... was... was war das...?"  
  
"Leutnant, was ist mit den Engeln im TerminalDogma?"  
Er bemühte sich, die Erinnerung an den kurzen Moment zu unterdrücken und sich auf die gegenwärtige Lage zu konzentrieren.  
  
"Die... die Blauen Muster werden von den MAGI nicht mehr wahrgenommen. Und... Sempai!"  
Sie rannte unvermittelt los.  
  
"Leutnant!"  
  
Maya Ibuki hatte die Zentrale bereits verlassen.  
  
"Was zum..."  
Fuyutsuki blickte auf den Monitor des Terminals im Kommandostand, las die knappe Mitteilung, daß Doktor Akagi sich schwerverletzt bei den MAGI-Rechnern befand.  
Er nickte knapp, sollte der Leutnant sich um den Doktor kümmern. Allerdings verhalf ihm das noch lange nicht zu seinem Lagebericht - und vor allem nicht zu der dringend benötigten Ablenkung von der Frage, was da eben passiert war, was er gerade eben gesehen hatte. Es war gewesen, als ob die Zeit kurzfristig angehalten hätte...  
Mit fliegenden Fingern begann er nach einem Headset zu suchen, über das er sich in die Funkverbindung zwischen den NERV-Streitkräften einklinken konnte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Was. War. Das?" stieß Misato Katsuragi hervor.  
Gerade eben war ihre Verteidigungsstellung am Haupteingang des CentralDogmas von einer Lichtwelle überrollt wurden. Einen endlos langen Augenblick hatte das Licht sie berührt...  
  
Die Waffen waren verstummt.  
Offenbar waren die eingedrungenen Truppen ebenso verwirrt wie die Verteidiger...  
  
Katsuragi rief über ihr Funkgerät die verschiedenen Stellungen auf, erhielt die erhofften Rückmeldungen. Sie hielten sich gut, hatten bisher nur die äußeren Korridore aufgeben müssen, welche von den MAGI bakelitversiegelt wurden, um den Vorstoß der JSSDF-Truppen aufzuhalten.  
  
Immer noch machten die Eindringlinge keine Anstalten, die Kampfhandlungen wieder aufzunehmen. Misato nutzte die Zeit, um einen weiteren Überblick über die Situation zu bekommen, ihre eigene Waffe nachzuladen und Verwundete von der unmittelbaren Frontlinie fortbringen zu lassen. Bisher hatten sich ihre Verluste in Grenzen gehalten...  
Sie versuchte sich ganz auf ihre Aufgabe, das Hauptquartier zu verteidigen, zu konzentrieren, versuchte so die Erinnerung daran, daß Kajis Leichnam zur Zeit auf dem Tisch des Konferenzraumes neben der Zentrale lag, zu verdrängen. Im Augenblick hatte für sie jeder der Eindringlinge das Gesicht des Mannes, der ihren Geliebten erschossen hatte...  
  
Am anderen Ende des Ganges wurde ein weißes Tuch geschwenkt.  
  
"Nicht schießen!" rief einer der eingedrungenen Soldaten, trat dann, das Gewehr über den Kopf haltend, aus seiner Deckung.  
  
Hinter ihrer aus Tischen eilig hergestellten Barrikade richtete Misato sich auf, zielte mit ihrer Waffe auf die Brust des Mannes.  
"Ich höre!"  
  
"Wir haben Befehl zum Rückzug erhalten. Wir wollen nur das Gelände verlassen."  
  
Misato atmete tief durch.  
Diese Soldaten waren einfach in das Hauptquartier eingedrungen, hatten das Feuer eröffnet, ohne unbewaffneten Technikern und Ingenieuren Gelegenheit zu geben, sich zu ergeben...  
Und dieser Mann sah Kajis Mörder ziemlich ähnlich...  
Trotzdem senkte sie die Waffe.  
"Gehen Sie."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Asuka blinzelte.  
Das Licht, welches sie eben noch geblendet hatte, war fort.  
Und verschwunden war auch der bleiche Riese, welche aus der Höhle hinter dem gewaltigen Panzertor gekommen und alles in seinem Weg absorbiert hatte.  
  
Sie war noch am Leben...  
Warum war sie noch am Leben?  
Warum hatte der Engel sie verschont?  
  
Dort, wo eben noch der Engel gestanden hatte, befand sich nun eine viel kleinere Gestalt.  
  
"Shinji..." flüsterte Asuka.  
Sie fühlte Erleichterung darüber, daß er noch lebte, daß sie ihn nicht getötet hatte.  
  
Ohne etwas zu sagen, trat er auf sie zu.  
Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos, die Augen hart.  
Er hob die Hand zum Schlag.  
  
Asuka hielt den Atem an.  
Sollte er sie schlagen, sie hatte es wohl verdient...  
  
"Weißt du eigentlich, was du getan hast?" flüsterte Shinji völlig ruhig, seine Stimme war kalt wie Eis.  
  
"Es... es tut mir leid... ich wollte dich nicht mit dem Messer..."  
  
Er gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich.  
Es war so schwer, nicht zuzuschlagen, ihr nicht mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht zu schlagen.  
Dabei war längst vergessen, daß sie ihm ein Messer in den Bauch gestoßen hatte. Doch daß sie auf Rei geschossen hatte, das konnte er weder vergeben noch vergessen...  
Doch Rei hatte ihn darum gebeten...  
Er ließ die Hand sinken, ging wortlos an ihr vorbei.  
Er mußte Rei suchen... wie hatte sie doch gesagt... sie würden sich dort treffen, wo sie einander zum ersten Mal getroffen hatten...  
  
"Shinji, warte, bitte..."  
  
Er drehte sich nicht um.  
"Ich habe besseres zu tun."  
  
Asuka blieb zurück, während er auf den Zugang des Zentralen Schachts zurannte und die scheinbar endlose Wendeltreppe hinaufstürmte.  
  
Wo sie einander zum ersten Mal begegnet waren...  
Es schien erst wenige Tage zurückzuliegen, daß er Rei zum ersten Mal getroffen hatte... damals im Hangar... die Erinnerung war immer noch klar und deutlich... das schwerverletzte Mädchen auf der Rolliege, welches sich so verzweifelt - und zugleich vergeblich - bemüht hatte, sich aufzusetzen, während die Sanitäter die Flucht ergriffen, als sich erste Risse in der Hangardecke zu bilden begannen...  
  
Schweratmend stürmte er durch die offenen Tore bis in den EVA-Hangar.  
  
Der Hangar war leer, keiner der EVANGELIONs befand sich in seinem Käfig.  
Kurz hielt Shinji inne, um sich zu fragen, wo wohl EVA-01 war, doch andere Dinge waren wichtiger.  
  
"Rei-chan!" brüllte er aus Leibeskräften.  
  
Im Hangar gab es ein Echo. Und das war auch die einzige Antwort, die er erhielt.  
  
Shinji sah sich gehetzt um, kletterte die nächste Metalleiter zu den Laufstegen hinauf, lief jeden einzelnen von ihnen ab auf der Suche nach Rei.  
Doch sie war nicht da...  
  
Verzweifelt ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Vier physisch nicht mehr existierende Personen trafen sich in einem Raum, der ebenfalls nicht wirklich existierte.  
Es war derselbe Raum, in dem sich die Mitglieder der SEELE-Verschwörung getroffen hatten.  
Und irgendwie paßte es, denn an diesem Tag sollte eine neue Verschwörung ihren Anfang nehmen, welche SEELE bei weitem in den Schatten stellen würde.  
  
Naoko Akagi stand am Kopf des langgezogenen Tisches und blickte ihre Schicksalsgefährten an.  
"Ich begrüße Sie. Es ist sehr lange her, seit wir uns das letzte Mal gesehen haben."  
  
Diese vier kontrollierten die MAGI. Und über das Primärsystem kontrollierten sie die Backup-Systeme. Die Backup-Systeme ermöglichten ihnen die Kontrolle über das Internet und sämtliche an dieses angeschlossene Systeme.  
  
"Warum sind wir hier?" fragte Yui Ikari.  
  
"Wir müssen entscheiden, was geschehen soll."  
  
"Worauf wollen Sie hinaus?"  
  
"Die MAGI sind ein uneinschätzbares Machtmittel. Sie dürfen keiner Partei in die Hände fallen."  
  
"Und was soll dann geschehen?" warf Kyoko Soryu ein.  
  
"Wir werden die physische Kontrolle über die MAGI erlangen", erklärte Larsen.  
  
"Wie gedenken Sie das zu tun?"  
  
"Mittels der EVAs. Im Augenblick befinden sich zehn Einheiten unter unserem Kommando, das sollte genügen, um die Geofront in unsere Hand zu bringen."  
Er erhob sich.  
"Mit den MAGI stehen uns die Mittel zur Verfügung, nicht kontrollierend, sondern regulierend zum Wohle der Menschheit tätig zu werden. Wir verfügen über die Ressourcen um nahezu jedes logistische Problem zu lösen, wir können beratend und stabilisierend tätig werden."  
  
"Und das können wir nur, wenn wir wirklich unabhängig sind." folgerte Yui Ikari.  
  
"Ja." bestätigte Naoko. "Deshalb habe ich Sie hierher gebeten. Wir vier verfügen über die nötigen Fähigkeiten, um den Plan zu verwirklichen. Herrn Larsen habe ich bereits überzeugen können."   
  
"Ich bin der Ansicht, daß wir es versuchen sollten. Wir können mit den Mitteln, über die wir verfügen, den Menschen helfen."  
  
Yui nickte.  
"Ich bin dabei. - Doktor Soryu?"  
  
Kyoko Soryu zögerte, überlegte.  
"Gut. Aber... ich will nicht wieder von meiner Tochter getrennt werden."  
  
"Ja..."  
  
Naoko sah in die Runde.  
"Jetzt benötigen wir noch einen Namen."  
  
"Hm." machte Larsen. "Ich schlage vor, wir operieren unter dem Namen... ERZENGEL."  
  
"Ziemlich ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, was in den letzten Monaten geschehen ist..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die eingedrungenen Truppen hatten sich tatsächlich zurückgezogen. In Tokio-3 und der Geofront hatten die NERV-Streitkräfte wieder die Oberhoheit.  
Rund um das Hauptquartier hatten sich die EVANGELIONs der Massenproduktionsserie versammelt.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
In New-New York war der Sicherheitsrat der Vereinten Nationen wenige Minuten nach dem Beginn des Angriffes der japanischen Streitkräfte auf Tokio-3 zu einer Krisensitzung zusammengetreten.  
Zu behaupten, daß bei den Anwesenden die Nerven blanklagen, wäre die reinste Untertreibung gewesen. Verdächtigungen und Anschuldigungen, wer hinter der Aktion stand, füllten den Sitzungssaal. Schließlich kam die Mitteilung, daß der Angriff abgebrochen worden war.  
Kurz darauf kam eine Videoverbindung zum NERV-Hauptquartier zustande.  
  
Auf einem großen Bildschirm an der Stirnwand des Raumes erschien das NERV-Logo, wurde dann von einem Bild Kozo Fuyutsukis ersetzt. Der Stellvertretende Kommandant kam sofort zur Sache.  
"Meine Damen und Herren, ich möchte Sie darüber informieren, daß die Stadt Tokio-3 und das NERV-Hauptquartier in der Geofront ohne Provokation von den Streitkräften der JSSDF angegriffen worden sind.  
Der Angriff konnte abgewehrt werden, jedoch sind sowohl unter der Zivilbevölkerung wie auch unter den NERV-Angehörigen zahlreiche Opfer und Verletzte zu beklagen. Ich beantrage, dieses Vorgehen auf das Schärfste zu verurteilen und die Verantwortlichen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen. Über die Datenleitung lasse ich Ihnen soeben umfangreiche Informationen über eine Gruppierung namens SEELE zukommen, welche ich persönlich für die Drahtzieher des feigen Übergriffes halte.  
NERV wurde ins Leben gerufen, um die Menschheit gegen die Bedrohung durch die Engel zu verteidigen; der Versuch, das Hauptquartier zu übernehmen, hat der Organisation möglicherweise großen Schaden zugefügt. Nähere Berichte hierzu folgen, sobald ich selbst über die entsprechenden Daten verfüge. Wir bitten um Unterstützung von Seiten der UN-Streitkräfte, in erste Linie benötigen wir medizinisches Personal und Ausrüstung, da während der Kämpfe unter anderem das Städtische Krankenhaus zerstört wurde. Danke."  
Er unterbrach die Verbindung, ehe die Wut, die er fühlte, seine zur Schau getragene Maske der Ruhe zerbrechen konnte.  
Wieder erschien das NERV-Logo auf dem Bildschirm, ehe dieser gänzlich dunkel wurde.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Fuyutsuki begann seine Schadensaufnahme auf der Krankenstation des Hauptquartiers. In einem unbenutzten Seitentrakt lagen die Gefallenen dieses Tages unter weißen Laken.  
Es waren viel zu viele, wie eine stumme Prozession von langen weißen Hügeln.  
  
Neben einem der Toten kniete Misato Katsuragi.  
  
"Wurde Major Kaji mittlerweile auch hierher gebracht?" fragte der Professor.  
  
"Ja..." murmelte Misato.  
  
"Ohne ihn wäre das Hauptquartier SEELE in die Hände gefallen."  
  
Sie sah auf.  
"Sie wissen also auch darüber Bescheid."  
  
"Dann hat er mit Ihnen darüber gesprochen?!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Hm... Es kann sein, daß Sie als ranghöchster diensttauglicher Offizier bald das Kommando übernehmen werden. Ich habe den UN-Sicherheitsrat alles zukommen lassen, was ich über SEELE und Ikaris Verbindungen zu dieser Gruppe gesammelt habe... und was Kaji gesammelt hatte - er hatte mir eine Kopie seiner Daten anvertraut."  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ich habe zugesehen und geschwiegen."  
Fuyutsuki hob die Schultern.  
"Wenn man mich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen will, werde ich mich nicht widersetzen. Und deshalb... ich wollte Sie bitten..."  
Er schluckte.  
Nein, jetzt war nicht der richtige Augenblick...  
"Später."  
Damit wandte er sich ab.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi befand sich bereits im Operationssaal. Derzeit waren insgesamt fünf Ärzteteams dabei, die Schwerverletzten zusammenzuflicken. Akagi wies eine Schußwunde an der Schulter und leichte Verletzungen der Wirbelsäule und des Beckens auf, letztere resultierten aus ihrem Sprung von dem Laufsteg.  
  
Fuyutsuki machte sich einen Überblick über die Zahl der Verletzten und die Schwere der Verwundungen, erhielt vom leitenden Arzt die Information, daß mit weiteren Todesfällen zu rechnen sei.  
Für den Professor wuchs mit jedem Schritt, mit jedem Wort, daß er mit den Leuten, welche ihm begegneten, wechselte, die Last auf seinen Schultern.  
Endlich hatte er die Krankenstation verlassen, steuerte jetzt den EVA-Hangar an.  
  
Keiner der EVANGELIONs befand sich an seinem Platz.  
Dafür fand er Shinji, der auf einem der Stege hockte und die Beine in die Tiefe baumeln ließ.  
  
"Shinji?"  
  
Der Junge blickte nicht auf.  
"Sie sind alle fort..."  
  
Fuyutsuki ging neben ihm die Knie.  
Sein Sohn...  
Sein und Yuis Sohn...  
"Wer ist fort?"  
  
"Rei... Kaworu... Mutter..."  
  
Der Professor sog scharf die Luft ein.  
"Yui...?"  
  
"Ja. Ihre Seele befand sich in Einheit-01, wußten Sie das?"  
  
Fuyutsuki schloß die Augen.  
Natürlich hatte er das gewußt... deshalb hatte er sich doch nur an dem ganzen Wahnwitz beteiligt... um sie zu befreien...  
"Ja. Es war mir bekannt."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir... EVA-01 ist auch verschwunden. Er ist nicht im TerminalDogma. Und hier ist er auch nicht."  
  
"Shinji, was ist geschehen? Wir wissen, daß im Dogma fünf Engel erschienen sind."  
  
"Ja. ADAM, LILITH, Tabris und..."  
Shinji schluchzte.  
"Sie ist fort... Rei ist fort... dabei hatte sie mir gesagt, sie würde dort auf mich warten, wo wir uns zum ersten Mal begegnet sind..."  
  
Fuyutsuki setzte sich neben Shinji auf den Laufsteg.  
Die Hilflosigkeit, die er bereits die ganze Zeit über verspürt hatte, schlug voll durch.  
Er konnte nur dasitzen und schweigen, konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, den Jungen, seinem Sohn, die Wahrheit zu berichten...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
"Misato?" fragte Asuka zögernd.  
  
Noch immer kniete Katsuragi neben Kajis Leichnam.  
  
Asuka trat neben sie, erkannte, wer sich unter dem Tuch befand.  
"Kaji ist..."  
  
"Ja, Asuka."  
Misato machte eine weit ausholende Geste.  
"Sie sind alle tot. Und wir haben überlebt."  
  
"Das..."  
Asuka schniefte. Die Tränen kamen ganz von selbst.  
"Misato... ich wollte dir sagen... es tut mir leid."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"Alles... ich war gemein zu euch allen, ich habe viele Fehler gemacht... und zuletzt ich war nicht mehr ich selbst..."  
  
Misato sah auf, nickte.  
  
"Kann ich... kann ich mich irgendwie nützlich machen?"  
  
"Zieh dir erst einmal etwas richtiges an. Und dann... vielleicht kann man dich auf der Krankenstation gebrauchen, du hast doch einen Erste-Hilfe-Kurs hinter dir?!"  
  
"Ja."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die nächsten Tage kam eigentlich niemand wirklich zur Ruhe.  
  
Noch am Abend des ersten Tages war die angeforderte Hilfe eingetroffen. Dann begannen die Aufräum- und Bergungsarbeiten. Von Tokio-3 waren nur noch wenige Straßenzüge intakt, die Überlebenden verließen die Stadt in Strömen, wurden zunächst in Auffanglagern in der Nähe untergebracht.  
  
Shinji irrte drei Tage lang durch das Hauptquartier, dann durch die Geofront, schließlich durch die Ruinen an der Oberfläche. Er suchte all jene Orte auf, an denen er mit Rei gewesen war - die Schule, von welcher nur noch ein Seitenflügel stand, ihr altes Apartmentgebäude, das den Angriff der JSSDF seltsamerweise völlig unbeschadet überstanden hatte, den kleinen verwilderten Park, in dem sie sich zum ersten Mal geküßt hatten, die Ruine, die sich an der Stelle erhob, wo sich noch vor wenigen Tagen das Wohnhaus befunden hatte, in dem Misato ihr Apartment gehabt hatte. Shinji erkannte, daß er alles verloren hatte, selbst wenn irgendwo unter den Trümmern noch intakte Dinge aus seinem Besitz existierten, so waren sie vollkommen außerhalb seiner Reichweite. Und Misato hatte auch ihre persönliche Habe verloren, aber wenigstens war PenPen nicht zu Schaden gekommen...  
Nur Rei fand er nicht, so sehr er sich auch den Kopf zermarterte, ob sie ihre letzte Äußerung vielleicht anders gemeint hatte.  
Trotzdem glaubte er immer noch, ihre Gegenwart zu spüren, ganz wie vor einer knappen Woche, nachdem EVA-01 EVA-00 zerfetzt hatte.  
War es wirklich erst eine Woche her - oder noch nicht einmal eine ganze Woche...  
Was war in der Zeit alles geschehen... für ihn waren mehr als fünfzehn Jahre vergangen, obwohl man es ihm äußerlich nicht mehr ansehen konnte.  
  
Am dritten Tag - Shinji hockte auf der Türschwelle von Reis Haus - fiel ein Schatten auf ihn.  
Müde blickte Shinji hoch, wußte bereits, daß es nicht seine Rei-chan sein konnte.  
"Misato..."  
  
"Ich habe dich gesucht... eigentlich hat dich eine ganze Reihe Leute gesucht."  
  
"Tut mir leid." murmelte er.  
  
"Nein, mir tut es leid." flüsterte Asuka, welche hinter Misato hervorgetreten war.  
Sie trug ihr rotes Kleid, sowie eine Augenklappe aus schwarzem Leder.  
  
"Meinst du es dieses Mal ehrlich?"  
  
"Ich... ja... bitte, glaube mir."  
  
"Asuka, ich kann dir viele Dinge verzeihen, sogar daß du mich angegriffen und fast getötet hast... aber was du im Dogma getan hast..."  
  
"Im Dogma...?"  
Jetzt dämmerte es ihr.  
All die vielen Reis... und schlußendlich die beiden im Korridor unter dem Zentralen Schacht, die eine bereits halb zerfallen, die andere verletzt...  
"Ich habe... nein... bitte, sag mir, daß ich nicht... daß ich nicht die echte..."  
  
"Doch, Asuka."  
  
"Nein..."  
Asuka brach in die Knie.  
"Nein... bitte... ich wollte das nicht... ich dachte... das..."  
  
Misato blickte Shinji betroffen an.  
Asuka hatte Rei erschossen...  
"Das also ist wirklich im TerminalDogma geschehen..."  
  
Shinji stand auf.  
"Ja. Mein... Vater war von ADAM, dem Ersten Engel übernommen wurden. Kaworu, Rei und ich wollten den anderen Engel, LILITH, befreien. Kaworu war in Wirklichkeit Tabris, der letzte der Engel. Unten trafen wir auf die andere Rei. Es kam zu einem Kampf... sie verfügte ebenfalls über die Kräfte eines Engels. Und... dann tauchte Asuka auf."  
  
"Ich wollte deiner Rei nichts tun... da waren so viele Reis... und sie wollten alle eine Seele... ich dachte..."  
  
"Ja, Asuka. Und deshalb ist sie jetzt fort. Und ironischerweise hast du zugleich die Welt gerettet..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am vierten Tag wurden die Gefallenen in der Geofront bestattet.  
Kozo Fuyutsuki hielt an diesem Tage mehrere Reden.  
Die Zahl der Toten ging in die Hunderte, hauptsächlich Zivilisten. Unter ihnen war auch Toji Suzuharas Großvater.  
  
Tonlos drückte Shinji Toji sein Bedauern über den Tod des alten Mannes aus, den er selbst kurz kennengelernt hatte, damals an jenem schicksalshaften Tag, an dem er erstmals mit Rei in einem Bett geschlafen hatte.  
  
"Was machst du jetzt, Toji?"  
  
"Weiß noch nicht... keine Ahnung, was mein Vater vorhat. Aber vielleicht ziehen wir in dieselbe Stadt, in die Hikari und ihre Leute gezogen sind, Mari und ich bearbeiten unseren Vater jedenfalls entsprechend. Kensuke würde auch nicht sehr weit weg wohnen... wer weiß..."  
  
"Ja, wer weiß..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am Nachmittag des fünften Tages sagte Shinji vor einem UN-Tribunal, welches in Tokio-3 zusammengekommen war, um verschiedene Dinge zu klären, über die Ereignisse und seine Verbindung zu seinem Vater aus.  
Auch Misato, die sich auf dem Weg der Genesung befindliche Ritsuko und eine ganze Reihe weiterer Offiziere mußte aussagen.  
Am Ende der Anhörung wurde unter anderem bestätigt, daß Kozo Fuyutsuki keine Schuld an den Vorkommnissen traf, dem Professor wurde aber nahegelegt, seine Position niederzulegen, was er noch am selben Tag tat.  
Ungeklärt blieb der Aufenthaltsort von EVA-01, sowie das Rätsel, welches das First Children umgab.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Als Misato Kajis Büro im Hauptquartier ausräumte, fiel ihr ein an sie adressierter Brief in die Hände, mit welchem sie sich in ihr eigenes Büro zurückzog und die Tür abschloß.  
Lange überlegte sie, ob sie den Brief wirklich lesen wollte  
Schließlich riß sie ihn auf, entnahm den Zettel aus dem Umschlag und faltete ihn auseinander...  
  
Katsuragi-chan,  
irgendwie ist es seltsam, es gibt so vieles, das ich dir sagen möchte, doch ich finde meistens nicht die richtigen Worte. Gerade war ich Zeuge, daß Kommandant Ikari sich in ein Monster verwandelt hat, allerdings konnte er gestoppt werden, aber das weißt du ja schon. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob ich den Ausgang des ganzen erleben werde, hoffe es aber. Aber wenn du diese Zeilen liest, wird es wohl nicht so geklappt haben, wie ich es mir dachte.   
Katsuragi... Misato... ich habe einen ganzen Haufen Fehler gemacht in meinem Leben, würde ich an die Wiedergeburt glauben, müßte ich wahrscheinlich diesbezüglich Furcht empfinden, zum Glück bin ich Atheist, was auch immer daraus erwachsen mag.   
Ich wünsche dir nur das Beste, in Liebe, Ryoji.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am sechsten Tag erhielt Fuyutsuki auf Anfrage von den MAGI die Auskunft, daß Shinji sich im EVA-Hangar aufhielt.  
  
Mittlerweile war der Hangar in seinen Aufnahmekapazitäten ausgelastet, in den Käfigen standen EVA-02 und sieben der Serienproduktionsmodelle, alle bis zur Brust in den jetzt ansonsten leeren Becken versenkt, da die LCL-Zufuhr mangels unfreiwilligem Spender versiegt war.  
  
Shinji stand auf dem Hauptsteg zwischen den Becken.  
Und wenn er nicht immer noch Reis Präsenz hätte spüren können, hätte er in einem Schritt über die nächste Beckenkante eine durchaus attraktive Alternative zur Fortführung seiner Existenz gesehen.  
  
Fuyutsuki verspürte eine starke Traurigkeit, als er seinen Sohn mitten im Hangar stehen sah.  
"Shinji!"  
  
"Subcommander."  
  
Fuyutsuki seufzte.  
"Nicht mehr. Ich habe meinen Rang abgegeben. Shinji, es gibt da etwas, über das ich mit dir sprechen muß."  
  
"Ja. Ich höre."  
  
"Also... deine Mutter und ich, wir kannten uns gut."  
  
"Das dachte ich mir schon."  
  
"Ah?"  
  
"Ich war glücklich, als ich erfuhr, daß Gendo Ikari nicht mein leiblicher Vater war."  
  
"Hm... Shinji... ich..."  
  
"Ich weiß es. Aber ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen."  
  
Fuyutsuki wich einen Schritt zurück.  
"Ich verstehe. Aber... wenn du dich etwas erholt hast..."  
  
Shinji lächelte schwach.  
"Ja. Aber zuerst muß ich Rei finden."  
  
"Shinji..."  
  
"Keine Sorge, ich beabsichtige nicht, sie im Totenreich zu suchen... sie ist hier irgendwo, ich kann ihre Nähe spüren."  
  
Der Professor nickte schwach.  
"Ich habe die Hinterlassenschaften deines... des Kommandanten gesichtet. Die Kommission hat Hinweise darauf fallengelassen, daß er vielleicht Gelder veruntreut und zur Seite geschafft hat... große Geldbeträge. Nun, ich habe keine Ahnung, ob das stimmt und wenn, wo sich diese Gelder befinden könnten."  
  
"Ich weiß es auch nicht."  
  
"Natürlich. Aber ich habe das hier gefunden."  
Er reichte Shinji einen nicht adressierten Umschlag.  
  
"Ist der für mich?"  
  
"Nein. Aber er enthält vielleicht alles, was als dein Erbe in Frage kommt."  
  
Shinji schüttelte den Inhalt des Umschlages in seine Hand.  
Es war ein kleiner Schlüssel, in den eine Nummer eingraviert war: 666.  
  
"Das scheint mir ein Schließfachschlüssel zu sein. Der Kommandant hat sich in den letzten Jahren mehrfach in der Schweiz aufgehalten."  
  
"Ja?"  
  
Fuyutsuki griff in seine Jackentasche.  
"Ich habe hier eine Zugfahrkarte für dich, sowie ein Flugticket nach Genf - natürlich mit Rückflug. Und etwas Geld, sowie ein paar weitere Informationen, etwa das Hotel, in dem Gendo abzusteigen pflegte. Wenn du das Fach findest, zu dem der Schlüssel paßt, findest du auch dein Erbe."  
  
"Aber es ist gestohlenes Geld."  
  
"Geld, das zum Bau von Waffen eingesetzt werden sollte. Ich denke, du kannst damit sinnvolleres anfangen. Oder du gibst es zurück. Egal, wie du dich entscheidest, ich möchte dir noch eins sagen - wenn... ah... wenn ich dir irgendwie helfen kann, dann zögere nicht, dich an mich zu wenden, ja?"  
  
"Ja... Gut, ich werde herausfinden, zu welchem Schloß der Schlüssel paßt..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am Morgen des siebten Tages klopfte Shinji leise gegen Misatos Bürotür. Zwar war sie derzeit Oberbefehlshaberin der Operation, allerdings hatte sie sich in den letzten Tagen seit der Beerdigung kaum blicken lassen.  
  
"Es ist offen."  
  
Shinji betrat das abgedunkelte Büro.  
"Uhm... Misato..."  
  
"Ja? Shinji, was gibt es?"  
  
"Ich... Ich wollte dir nur sagen, daß ich mich auf eine Reise begeben werde... ich weiß nicht, wann wir uns wiedersehen werden..."  
  
"Ja, der Subcommander hat es mir bereits gesagt."  
Misato seufzte.  
"Du mußt wohl deinen Weg allein gehen... wann bist du nur erwachsen geworden..."  
  
"Uh... ich glaube, das war an dem Tag, als ich nach Tokio-3 kam."  
  
"Ja... möglich... wir hätten dich nie gegen deinen Willen dazu zwingen dürfen."  
  
"Misato... wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, hätte Rei EVA-01 steuern müssen. Und sie war bereits verletzt..."  
  
"Könnte es sein, daß du mir damals nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hast, als du meintest, du hättest es nicht für sie getan?"  
  
"Ahm..."  
  
Misato lachte kurz.  
"Ich werde immer für dich da sein, egal, worum es geht. Wenn du mit jemandem über Rei..."  
  
"Nein, Misato. Das... das möchte ich nicht."  
  
"Du glaubst, sie wäre noch am Leben? Aber du hast mir doch erzählt, Asuka hätte..."  
  
"Rei-chan hat es mir versprochen... ich... ah... Misato..."  
  
"Shinji-kun... vielleicht wird eine Reise dir gut tun, vielleicht kommst du auf andere Gedanken. Und wenn ich könnte, würde ich mitkommen, ich könnte auch einen Tapetenwechsel gebrauchen. Aber derzeit bin ich der ranghöchste Offizier hier. Und offiziell könnten immer noch Engel angreifen. Aber darauf wären wir vorbereitet mit den ganzen EVAs unter Fernsteuerung der MAGI."  
  
Shinji nickte.  
"Ich vermisse Kaji-san auch."  
  
"Ja."  
Misato schniefte.  
  
"Misato... Danke für alles. Du hast mich bei dir aufgenommen und mir ein Heim gegeben... zweimal. Du hast mich und Rei gedeckt... du warst wie eine Mutter zu mir."  
  
"Ach, Shinji..."  
  
"Danke für alles." wiederholte er leise und verließ das Büro.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Auch der Bahnhof von Tokio-3 hatte seinen Teil an Zerstörungen abbekommen. Zwar waren die Gleise mittlerweile geräumt worden, doch Züge fuhren nur wenige, seitdem Tokio-3 zu einer Geisterstadt geworden war.  
  
Shinji stand auf dem Bahnsteig, eine kleine Reisetasche in der Hand.  
Sein Blick wanderte über die Skyline der Stadt, welche sehr unregelmäßig und von Ruinen geprägt war. Der Angriff der JSSDF hatte keine Zeit gelassen, die Hochhäuser und sonstigen Anlagen in die Geofront zu holen, ebenso wie es keine Zeit gegeben hatte, um eine Evakuierung durchzuführen.  
Die meisten Engel waren gnädiger gewesen als die Menschen...  
  
"Der Mensch ist des Menschen Feind..." murmelte Shinji eine alte Weisheit, welche vor ihm schon ganz andere entdeckt hatten.  
Das Gefühl, daß Rei in der Nähe war, existierte noch immer. Jedesmal, wenn er in sich hineinhorchte und versuchte, sie auf diesem Weg zu finden, jedesmal, wenn er erfolglos aufgab, überkam ihn eine tiefe Traurigkeit.  
  
Über Lautsprecher wurde durchgegeben, daß sein Zug in fünf Minuten eintreffen würde.  
  
Noch einmal blickte Shinji zu der Stadt hinüber, der Bahnhof lag leicht außerhalb.  
Ein Schwarm Tauben zog über den Himmel.  
  
Tauben...  
Shinji blinzelte.  
Eine Erinnerung...  
Er war gerade in Tokio-3 angekommen, hatte auf dem Bahnsteig gestanden und sich nach Misato umgesehen, als die Warnsirenen die Bewohner der Stadt zur Evakuierung in die Bunkeranlagen aufgefordert hatten.  
Und da hatte er sie gesehen...  
Sie hatte nur dagestanden, der Wind hatte mit ihrem hellblauen Haar gespielt, sie hatte eine Schuluniform aus weißer Bluse und dunkelblauer Jacke und Rock, dazu weiße Socken und blaue Schuhe getragen und ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, ihn direkt anzusehen.  
Und plötzlich war sie wieder fortgewesen, als ein Taubenschwarm durch sein Blickfeld geflogen war...  
  
Shinji schnappte nach Luft.  
Er hatte Rei gar nicht im Hangar finden können, weil sie sich dort nicht zum ersten Mal begegnet waren...  
  
Hinter ihm kam lautes Flügelschlagen auf.  
  
Shinji bewegte sich nicht, preßte nur die Arme an den Körper und zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als mehrere Flügel ihn berührten.  
Plötzlich befand er sich mitten in einem Vogelschwarm.  
Doch das Erlebnis war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei, als der Schwarm ihn passierte.  
Es waren keine Tauben, sondern Schwalben...  
  
In der christlichen Mythologie heißt es, daß eine Schwalbe die Seele eines Neugeborenen vom Himmel zur Erde trägt...  
Woher das Wissen kam, ob es eine Eingebung war, oder eine Erinnerung an etwas, daß er einmal - vielleicht von Misato - aufgeschnappt hatte, konnte Shinji nicht sagen. Er konnte mit leicht offenstehenden Mund zusehen, wie die Schwalben auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz einen Tanz aufzuführen schienen, einen wilden Reigen, bei dem die Vögel sich schnell flatternd im Kreis bewegten und dann in die Höhe schraubten, einen Augenblick lag eine Säule aus Vogelleibern bildeten und dann wieder am Himmel davonzogen.  
  
Doch der Schwalbenschwarm hatte etwas zurückgelassen...  
  
Sie stand nur da, der Wind spielte mit ihrem kurzen hellblauen Haar, sie trug eine Schuluniform aus weißer Bluse und dunkelblauer Jacke und Rock, dazu weiße Socken und blaue Schuhe und blickte ihn direkt an.  
  
Shinji begann zu weinen vor Freude, als er langsam auf sie zuging und Rei schließlich in die Arme schloß... 


	85. Epilog

Epilog:  
  
Mit Hilfe der von Kozo Fuyutsuki übermittelten Informationen wurde die SEELE-Verschwörung komplett ausgehoben. Die meisten der Mitglieder von SEELE, welche die Aktionen der RABEN überlebt hatten, wurden gestellt und festgesetzt.  
Ein halbes Jahr später wurden sie von einem internationalen Gericht der Verschwörung gegen die Menschheit für schuldig befunden und zu lebenslanger Haft verurteilt, zwei von ihnen befanden sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch auf der Flucht und wurden in Abwesenheit verurteilt. Die Nachforschungen des Tribunals ergaben, daß die fünf ranghöchsten Angehörigen der Verschwörung bereits von Agenten des UN-Geheimdienstes ODIN ausgeschaltet worden waren, weitere Recherchen führten zu der Erkenntnis, daß der verstorbene Stellvertretende Direktor George Spender den ebenfalls zu Tode gekommenen Commander Wolf Larsen mit der Sache betraut hatte, auf dessen Auftrag hin die RABEN gehandelt hatten, was zu einer posthumen Ehrung der beiden Offiziere führte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am vierzehnten November des Jahres 2015 übernahm Misato Katsuragi das Kommando über NERV, mit der Kommandoübernahme war eine Beförderung zum Colonel verbunden, allerdings war ihr Status alles andere als einredefrei; die UN installierten ein dreiköpfiges Beratercorps, welches imstande war, jede Entscheidung der Kommandantin aufzuheben.  
  
Am gleichen Tag erhielt Misato einen Brief, der in der Schweiz aufgegeben worden war.  
Inliegend waren ein engbeschriebener Zettel und ein Photo, das Bild zeigte Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami vor dem Hintergrund der Alpen.  
Misato blieb die Luft weg.  
Also hatte Shinji-kun seine Rei-chan wiedergefunden...  
Mit zitternden Fingern faltete sie den Zettel auseinander und überflog die Zeilen in Shinjis ordentlicher Schrift.  
  
Liebe Misato,  
Wie du sicher auf dem Bild gesehen hast, sind Rei und ich wieder zusammen. Und wenn ich dabei auch nur das geringste zu sagen habe, wird sich daran auch nichts ändern.  
Meine andere Suche war ebenfalls von Erfolg gekrönt, wir befinden uns, wenn du diese Zeilen liest, voraussichtlich bereits wieder in Japan. Wir werden jedoch nicht nach Tokio-3 zurückkehren, dort gibt es zuviele Erinnerungen, hab bitte Verständnis dafür. Du warst mir Beschützerin, Mitbewohnerin, Vertraute, Schwester und Mutter, dafür danke ich dir. Grüß bitte PenPen von mir. Und auch Doktor Akagi, Maya und den Subcommander. Und auch von Rei. Wir werden versuchen, uns ein eigenes Leben aufzubauen. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, ob und wann wir uns wiedersehen, da weder Rei noch ich wieder etwas mit dem Militär und NERV zutun haben wollen. Bitte, richte Asuka von Rei aus, daß sie ihr nichts nachträgt, vielleicht lindert das die Schuld, welche sie verspürt.  
Shinji.  
  
"Viel Glück euch beiden..." flüsterte Misato.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Ritsuko Akagi, kaum aus der Krankenstation entlassen, begann auf den Rat der MAGI hin mit der Konstruktion einer Serie humanoider Arbeitsroboter, einfacher Maschinen, die unter der Kontrolle der MAGI imstande waren, sich um die Instandhaltung der EVAs und der Hangaranlagen zu kümmern.  
  
Zwei Wochen nach der Kommandoübernahme Misato Katsuragis traf die von SEELE benutzte Fernsteuerungseinrichtung für die Serienmodelle ein und wurde im TerminalDogma in der großen Höhle installiert.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Militärkrankenhaus von Wilhelmshaven zeigten mehrere der Geräte, mit denen Ann Larsen verbunden war, plötzliche Aktivitäten. Allerdings deutete nichts darauf hin, daß die Patientin aus ihrem Koma erwachen würde.  
Der Versuch, den Gehirntumor operativ zu entfernen, war erfolglos verlaufen, zuviel Gewebe war bereits befallen. Dennoch wurde ihr Körper aufgrund einer mittlerweile längst vergessenen Anordnung George Spenders am Leben erhalten.  
  
Nach und nach schalteten sich diese Geräte jetzt von selbst ab, ohne daß auf der Wachstation der Nachtschwester ein Alarm zu blinken begann.  
  
"Schlafe wohl, meine Geliebte", schien eine leise Stimme zu flüstern...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am dritten März 2016 erschütterten schwere Beben den Untergrund von Tokio-3 - und damit die Decke der Geofront. Später sollte sich herausstellen, daß die Beben von exakt abgestimmten Explosionen hervorgerufen wurden.  
Tokio-3 war mittlerweile völlig verlassen.  
Erste Trümmerstücke schlugen in direkter Nähe der NERV-Pyramide auf, riesige Felsbrocken, die Krater in den Boden schlugen.  
In aller Eile wurden die Anlagen in der Geofront evakuiert.  
Die EVAs widersetzten sich allen Befehlen, ebenso weigerten sich die MAGI, sich fortbringen zu lassen, indem sie alle Tore innerhalb des TerminalDogmas verriegelten.  
Die letzte Person, die das Hauptquartier verließ, war Doktor Akagi.  
Bis zuletzt harrte sie in der Kommandozentrale aus, während es draußen Felsen hagelte.  
  
"Ritsuko, komm endlich!" rief Misato vom Eingang her. Außer ihr war nur noch Maya anwesend.  
  
"Misato, ich muß es wissen..."  
Sie wandte sich den Terminals zu.  
"Das ist dein Werk, Mutter, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Sempai?!"  
Maya sah verwirrt Misato an, wollte fragen, was denn mit ihrer Mentorin los war.  
  
Da leuchtete der große Bildschirm auf, es erschien ein bis dahin unbekanntes Symbol, drei Würfel, welche ein nach oben gerichtetes Dreieck bildeten, das wiederum von einem Kreis umgeben war.  
"Ja. Es ist unser Werk."  
Die Stimme, welche aus den Lautsprechern kam, war völlig geschlechtsneutral.  
"Wir können die EVANGELIONs nicht in den Händen einer einzelnen Gruppe lassen. Diese Macht kann zu schnell zu einer Versuchung werden, da ist es besser, diese Macht unter Fels zu begraben."  
  
"Mutter..." flüsterte Ritsuko. "Warum tust du das?"  
  
"Es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Solange die EVAs existieren, kann jederzeit wieder eine einzelne Gruppe den Plan fassen, sie in ihre Hand zu bekommen. Du solltest jetzt gehen."  
  
"Verdammt, Ritsuko, hör auf die Kiste!"  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Nachdem die Menschen das Hauptquartier und die Geofront fluchtartig verlassen hatten, kam die Erde wieder zur Ruhe. Der Gesteinshagel endete.  
Dafür wurden sämtliche Zugänge von Seiten der MAGI aus versiegelt.  
Um in die Geofront zu gelangen, müßte man sich jetzt durch Tonnen von Fels graben und sich im Anschluß mit den Verteidigungsanlagen auseinandersetzen. Offiziell wurde das NERV-HQ für vernichtet erklärt.  
  
Nur eine Person hatte die Pyramide nicht verlassen.  
  
Asuka Soryu Langley stand auf dem Laufsteg vor EVA-02 und hielt stumme Zwiesprache mit der Einheit.  
Endlich war sie allein, endlich war niemand mehr in der Nähe, dem sie vielleicht ungewollt wehtun konnte, niemand mehr, den sie verletzen konnte.  
Nur die EVAs waren noch bei ihr, stumme Gefährten im selbstgewählten Exil...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misato wurde aufgrund des Verlustes des Hauptquartiers und der EVA wieder zum Captain degradiert, den Rest des Jahres 2016 driftete sie von einem UN-Stützpunkt zum nächsten, bis sie im Frühjahr 2017 den Dienst quittierte.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Kozo Fuyutsuki trat zu Beginn des Jahres 2016 eine Professorenstelle an der Universität von Osaka-2 an. Nach den Ereignissen in Tokio-3 am 3.März half er Ritsuko Akagi, welche von verschiedenen Gruppen der privaten Wirtschaft stark umworben wurde, aber - zu Recht - befürchtete, daß man sie nur dazu bringen wollte, weitere Biowaffen zu züchten oder Mechas zu konstruieren, ebenfalls an der Universität Fuß zu fassen.  
  
Akagi legte sich eine bescheidene Wohnung zu, die sie von ihrem Gehalt gerade tragen konnte, die Bank, von der sie damals ein Darlehen erhalten hatte, um die Behandlungen Hikari Horakis und Mari Suzuharas tragen zu können, verschlang mit ihren Zinsen den Rest.  
  
Maya Ibuki promovierte gegen Ende des Jahres und eröffnete ihre eigene Programmierfirma, deren Spezialgebiet Systemanalytik war.  
  
Im April 2017 stand Misato überraschend vor Ritsukos Apartmenttür, ihren Pinguin auf dem Arm, und fragte, ob Akagi sie vorübergehend bei sich aufnehmen könnte, bis sie eine Wohnung gefunden hatte.  
  
Über seine Beziehungen schaffte Fuyutsuki es, auch Katsuragi unterzubringen, wenn auch die Möglichkeiten stark begrenzt waren; so konnte der Professor ihr nur einen Job als Nachtwächterin auf dem Campus vermitteln, den sie jedoch nicht ausschlug. Dank des wenn auch niedrigen Gehaltes konnte sie eine kleine Wohnung beziehen.  
  
So vergingen zwei Jahre...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Juli 2019 erreichte Ritsuko Akagi ein Päckchen, das in Osaka-2 aufgegeben worden war.  
Ritsuko staunte nicht schlecht, als sich der Inhalt des Päckchens über ihren Küchentisch ergoß - es waren große Geldnoten. Automatisch sammelte sie die einzelnen Scheine auf, fand auch den Brief, der ihnen beilag.  
  
Ritsuko-san,  
als wir uns in der Nacht nach der Zerstörung von EVA-00 begegneten, gaben Sie mir Geld, damit ich Tokio-3 verlassen konnte. Ich möchte Ihnen hiermit den Betrag mit Zinsen zurückzahlen, um mich für Ihre Freundlichkeit zu bedanken.  
Bitte geben Sie diesen Brief an Misato-san weiter, Shinji läßt Sie beide ganz herzlich grüßen.  
Rei Ayanami  
  
Ritsuko blickte von dem Zettel zu dem Haufen Geldnoten, las dann noch einmal die Zeilen.  
Sie mußte sich setzen.  
Das war viel mehr, als sie Rei damals gegeben hatte. Vor ihr lag ein Vermögen auf dem Tisch.  
Mehrmals mußte sie tief durchatmen.  
Dann begann sie zu zählen.  
Das Ergebnis überraschte sie derart, daß sie noch einmal nachzählte.  
Tatsächlich kam sie zum gleichen Ergebnis wie zuvor - die Summe entsprach genau dem aufgenommenen Kredit plus ihren Ersparnissen, welche sie ebenfalls zur Erfüllung ihres Versprechens gegenüber Hikari eingesetzt hatte.  
  
Eine ganze Weile saß sie wie erstarrt am Tisch...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Der Winter desselben Jahres sah den Beginn und das abrupte Ende eines eigentlich schweren Konfliktes im Nahen Osten, zwei waffenstarrende Parteien standen sich gegenüber, offiziell ging es um Gebietsansprüche, inoffiziell jedoch lag der Grund für den schwelenden Krieg in unterschiedlichen Religionen.  
Versuche von dritter Seite, den Konflikt zu entschärfen, waren gescheitert.  
Zu allem Überfluß verfügten beide Seite über atomare Waffen.  
Und schließlich war der Punkt gekommen, an dem sie diese auch einsetzten...  
  
In diesem Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten, schien manch ein Mensch zu glauben, daß das Inferno der Jahrtausendwende nun einen gewissermaßen verzögerten Abschluß finden würde.  
  
Raketen jagten in den Himmel, schossen auf bewohnte Städte zu. Doch im letzten Augenblick änderten sie den Kurs, gingen in unbewohnten Gegenden nieder, als ihre Zielcomputer von außen umprogrammiert wurden. Explosionen blieben aus, als die Sprengsätze sich selbst entschärften.  
  
Die computergesteuerten Abschußrampen verweigerten den Dienst, die Oberbefehlshaber erhielten jeder eine geheimnisvolle Nachricht, in welcher sie zu weiteren Verhandlungen aufgefordert wurden. Unterzeichnet waren die Botschaften mit dem Wort ´Erzengel´.  
  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, daß Erzengel in Aktion trat und auch nicht das letzte Mal, doch zuvor hatten sich die vier, welche die MAGI kontrollierten, auf kleinere Dinge beschränkt, die weniger Aufmerksamkeit erregen würden...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Mitte des Jahres 2020 erschien bei einem kleinen japanischen Buchverlag ein Roman, welcher den Titel ´Angriff der Engel´ trug. Obwohl die Handlung an anderen Orten angesiedelt war und andere Personen benutzte, war unschwer zu erkennen, daß sie sich auf die Ereignisse des Jahres 2015 in und um Tokio-3 bezog. Die Wiedergabe war derart genau, daß es sich nur um einen Insider handeln konnte, der all das vor Ort erlebt hatte - allerdings nicht um einen beliebigen Techniker oder gar einen der Brückenoffiziere, sondern von einem der Piloten selbst.  
Das Buch erschien zunächst in kleiner Auflage, wurde dann aber aufgrund großer Nachfrage nachgedruckt und schließlich in verschiedene andere Sprachen übersetzt, bis zu einer Verfilmung sollten aber noch fünf Jahre vergehen.  
  
Ritsuko Akagi, welche durch ihre neugewonnene finanzielle Unabhängigkeit endlich mehr Zeit für andere Dinge hatte, formulierte eine einfache Theorie über die Identität des Autors, welche da ganz lapidar lautete: Rei Ayanami.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Im Herbst 2022 erhielt Kozo Fuyutsuki ein Päckchen der gleichen Art wie schon Ritsuko Akagi drei Jahre zuvor, auch wenn ihm die Ähnlichkeit erst später aufgehen sollte.  
  
Das Päckchen, welches der Professor in seinem Arbeitszimmer vorfand, als er abends heimkam, blieb zunächst unbeachtet, zuerst aß er die Mahlzeit, welche seine Haushälterin für ihn warmgestellt hatte, dann ordnete er seine Unterlagen und öffnete einige andere Briefe, ehe er sich dem Päckchen zuwandte.  
Darin befanden sich, sauber gebündelt, verschiedene Wertpapiere - Aktien, Inhaberpapiere und dergleichen. Und ganz oben lag ein an ihn adressierter Brief.  
  
Ich weiß nicht, welche Anrede ich an den Anfang dieses Briefes setzen soll. Ich weiß nicht, ob ´Subcommander´, ´Professor´ oder ´Vater´ korrekt wäre. Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich das vertrauliche ´Du´, oder das distanzierte ´Sie´ verwenden soll. Es ist nicht einfach. Deshalb verbleibe ich bei der gewohnten Anrede, dem ´Sie´, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen dies, Professor. Zu erfahren, daß Gendo Ikari nicht mein leiblicher Vater war, nahm eine große Bürde von mir - die Angst, eines Tages wie er werden zu können. Ich wünschte, ich hätte die Wahrheit eher erfahren. Und ich wünschte, Ihnen unter anderen Umständen begegnet zu sein. Aber man kann die Zeit nicht ändern, ich habe es versucht, ich weiß es. Als wir uns das letzte Mal begegneten, boten Sie mir Ihre Hilfe an, ich hoffe, es erscheint nicht unhöflich von mir, wenn ich jetzt von diesem Angebot Gebrauch mache.  
Ich bin Ihrem Rat gefolgt und habe das Erbe meines Vaters für mich beansprucht, nachdem ich Rei wiedergefunden hatte - sicher verstehen Sie nicht ganz, wovon ich spreche, aber ich möchte es gerne dabei bewenden lassen. Der restliche Inhalt des Päckchens, das ich Ihnen geschickt hatte, wurde mit einem guten Teil dessen erworben, was ich fand. Ich möchte Sie nun bitten, diese Wertpapiere für mich und Rei zu verwalten, wir gehen beide davon aus, daß einige von ihnen in naher Zukunft stark im Wert ansteigen werden. Den Erlös - Dividende nennt man es wohl, glaube ich - bitte ich Sie, in vier Teile zu teilen, der erste soll auf das Konto, dessen Nummer auf der Rückseite dieses Zettels steht, überwiesen werden, damit Rei und ich etwas Geld zur Verfügung haben. Der zweite Teil steht zu Ihrer freien Verfügung. Den dritten Teil bitte ich Sie, zum Ankauf weiterer Aktienpakete und anderer Wertpapiere einzusetzen, um den Pool zu mehren. Und der vierte Teil des Gewinnes soll gemeinnützigen Organisationen nach Ihrer Wahl zukommen, ich denke, Sie können gut beurteilen, wo Geld benötigt wird. Sollten Sie nicht die Zeit für derartiges haben, oder sollten Sie entgegen meinen Erwartungen zu der Auffassung kommen, dem nicht gewachsen zu sein, bitte ich Sie, die Sache in die Hände eines Notars Ihres Vertrauens zu legen.  
Und bitte übergeben Sie diesen Brief - das Original, keine Kopie - Misato mit den besten Wünschen von Rei und mir.  
Ich danke Ihnen.  
Shinji  
P.S.: Rei läßt Sie grüßen.  
  
Fuyutsuki las den Brief mehrfach, drehte und wendete ihn, nahm dann das Päckchen selbst in Augenschein, konnte aber keinen Anhaltspunkt darauf finden, wo der Absender wohnte, seine Haushälterin berichtete später, es auf der Türschwelle vorgefunden zu haben.  
Noch einmal las er sich den Brief durch.  
  
"Du kannst auf mich zählen... mein Sohn..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Leise vor sich hinsummend goß Asuka die heranwachsenden Melonen in dem kleinen Garten außerhalb des Hauptquartiers.  
Sie trug einen weiten Overall und keine Schuhe.  
Eigentlich hätte sie es nicht nötig gehabt, sich um die Melonen zu kümmern, sie hätte es nur ihrer Mutter mitteilen müssen, und einer der Arbeitsroboter, deren Heer mittlerweile auf über zweihundert angewachsen war, hätte sich darum gekümmert. Außerdem gab es noch die hydroponischen Gärten, in denen Obst und Gemüse wuchsen, sowie die großen und kaum angetasteten Vorratslager.  
Aber so konnte sie sich beschäftigen, wenn es ihr langweilig wurde.  
Mehr wollte sie nicht...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Anfang 2023 erhielten Misato und Ritsuko jede eine Einladung zu einer Hochzeit, Absender waren Toji Suzuhara und Hikari Horaki. Allerdings sahen beide Frauen sich außerstande, den Termin wahrzunehmen, Ritsuko steckten mitten in einer Vortragsreihe und Misato konnte es sich nicht leisten, freizunehmen und durch das halbe Land zu fahren. Beide sagten mit Bedauern ab, schickten aber jede ein kleines Geschenk - und vergaßen das Ereignis in der Folge.  
  
Erst ein gutes Jahr später, im Spätfrühling 2024, erinnerte Misato sich der Einladung und rief unter der ebenfalls angegebenen Nummer an. Sie sprach kurz mit Hikari, die sie herzlich einlud, sie über das Wochenende zu besuchen.  
Mittlerweile hatte Katsuragis Lage sich verbessert, sie war zur Leiterin der Nachtschicht des Campussicherheitsdienstes aufgestiegen. Also nahm sie sich das übernächste Wochenende frei, brachte ihren inzwischen recht betagten Wagen zur Inspektion in die Werkstatt und bereitete alles für die Reise vor.  
In ihrem Gepäck befanden sich auch die insgesamt drei Briefe, welche Shinji und Rei seit ihrer Rückkehr aus der Schweiz verschickt hatten und die wunschgemäß an Misato weitergeleitet worden waren.  
  
Und tatsächlich befand sie sich anderthalb Wochen später mit PenPen früh morgens auf dem Weg. Die Reise verlief ohne Komplikationen.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Die Adresse, die Hikari Misato genannt hatte, bezeichnete eine Pension mit angeschlossenem Restaurant. Überrascht verglich Misato noch einmal die aktuelle Adresse mit ihren Informationen, dann beschloß sie, das Haus zu betreten und sich zu erkundigen.  
  
Wie sich herausstellte, betrieben Hikari und Toji Suzuhara das Restaurant, während Hikaris Schwestern die Pension managten und Tojis Schwester Mari im Restaurant arbeitete.  
Es war ein ruhiger Vormittag, so daß Misato schon bald mit Toji und Hikari in aller Ruhe an einem der Tische saß und kurz erzählte, was sich noch alles zugetragen hatte.  
Die beiden hörten ihr zu, ohne sie zu unterbrechen, doch als Misato sie schließlich nach Shinji und Rei fragte und ob sie vielleicht wüßten, wo die beiden sein könnten, wurden sie unruhig.  
  
Schließlich rückte Toji mit der Sprache heraus.  
"Wir wissen nicht, wo sie wohnen, aber wir haben öfters Post bekommen... als hätte jemand ihnen von unserer Hochzeit erzählt."  
Bei dieser Gelegenheit drückte er Hikaris Hand.  
"Und schließlich... ahm..."  
  
An dieser Stelle übernahm Hikari.  
"Ich hatte von den Vereinten Nationen eine gewisse Summe als Entschädigung für das, was mir mit EVA-03 zugestoßen ist, erhalten, davon haben wir das Lokal und die Pension gekauft und provisorisch ausgestattet. Damals erschien alles so einfach, wir dachten, wenn wir alle mitarbeiten, könnte es nur klappen, daß wir eine Goldgrube besäßen und daß wir gründlich renovieren könnten, sobald erstmal wieder etwas Geld in der Kasse war. Leider war die Wirklichkeit ganz anders - das Geschäft lief schlecht, die Kundschaft blieb aus, einige Leute hatten mehr Interesse daran, meine kleine Schwester - und natürlich auch Mari - zu belästigen, als bei uns zu essen... die Konkurrenz war stark und schließlich gab es noch Ärger mit einer Jugendgang..."  
  
"Aber zumindest um die habe ich mich gekümmert!" warf Toji ein.  
  
"Ja, das hat er", lächelte Hikari. "Jedenfalls - es sah nicht gut aus, wir mußten jeden Yen mehrmals umdrehen, vor zwei Monaten erwogen wir sogar, alles zu schließen und wieder zu verkaufen. Wenn Sie da gekommen wären, Katsuragi-san, hätten Sie wahrscheinlich die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen."  
  
"Der Bau war eine Bruchbude. Bin leider kein toller Handwerker", murmelte Toji.  
  
"Doch dann brachte die Post ein Paket, oder besser ein Päckchen. Es kam von Shinji und Rei. Und es enthielt genug Geld, um uns die Renovierung zu ermöglichen, die Anschaffung einer neuen Küche und noch ein paar andere Dinge. Und jetzt läuft das Geschäft. Heute abend zum Beispiel findet hier eine Jubiläumsfeier einer örtlichen Firma statt. Aber ohne die Finanzspritze hätten wir es wohl nicht geschafft."  
  
"Ah, wartet, ich hole mal den Brief."  
Toji stand auf.  
  
"Stimmt ja! - Katsuragi-san, wir sollten den Brief Ihnen aushändigen. Irgendwie schien Ikari-kun davon überzeugt, daß Sie uns besuchen würden."  
  
"Wirklich?"  
Misato runzelte die Stirn. Dann holte sie die anderen drei Briefe hervor und legte sie auf die Tischfläche.  
Und zum ersten Mal fielen ihr die schwachen Linien im Papier auf.  
Als ob die Briefe zusammenpassen würden...  
  
Toji kam mit dem Brief zurück, welcher dem Päckchen beigelegen hatte.  
"Hier."  
  
Toji und Hikari / Suzuhara-kun und liebe Hikari  
Anbei ein verspätetes Hochzeitsgeschenk, wir hoffen, daß wir euch bei Gelegenheit einmal in eurem Restaurant besuchen können. Derzeit haben wir jedoch ziemlich viel um die Ohren.  
Grüßt bitte Mari von uns.  
Und gebt diesen Brief Misato, wenn sie bei euch vorbeikommt.  
Wir melden uns.  
Shinji + Rei  
  
"Wir hatten nicht einmal ihre Adresse, um uns bedanken zu können... und außerdem hätten wir das Geld auch nicht annehmen können..."  
Toji seufzte.  
"Ikari wußte schon immer, wie er jemanden dazu bringen kann, in seiner Schuld zu stehen."  
  
"Toji, rede nicht schlecht über ihn, ja?" ermahnte Hikari.  
  
"Das tue ich doch gar nicht, mein Schatz."  
Er nahm ihre Hand und küßte ihre Fingerspitzen.  
"Du weißt doch, daß ich jeden Tag an die beiden denke und ihnen alles Gute wünsche."  
  
Misato starrte derweil auf die vier Papierstücken vor ihr.  
Rasch arrangierte sie sie um.  
Jetzt konnte sie klar eine Straßenkarte erkennen.  
Plötzlich mußte sie lächeln.  
Das ihr das nicht schon eher aufgefallen war... ihr eigener Brief, der erste der vier, die Shinji und Rei verschickt hatten, hätte schon genügt, um die beiden ausfindig zu machen!  
Sie lehnte sich zurück.  
"Ab wann kann man bei euch etwas essen? Und ich bräuchte ein Zimmer für die Nacht. Aber morgen früh mache ich mich wieder auf den Weg..."  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Misatos Ziel am nächsten Tag war eine kleine Stadt etwa drei Stunden nördlich der Ruinen von Tokio-3. Dorthin jedenfalls deutete ein winziger Pfeil auf der in das Briefpapier eingeprägten Straßenkarte.  
  
Toji und Hikari hatten sich herzlich von ihr und PenPen verabschiedet und ihnen noch ein großes Lunchpaket mit auf den Weg gegeben.  
  
Gegen Mittag erreichte Misato ihr Ziel, es war ein kleiner Ort mit vielleicht fünftausend Einwohnern, der recht weitläufig war; die Menschen wohnten nicht dicht an dicht, sondern zumeist in kleinen, von Gärten umgebenen Häusern.  
  
Misato lenkte ihren Wagen auf einen Parkplatz am Stadtrand und inspizierte die kleine Karte erneut, hielt sie schließlich gegen das Licht, erkannte, daß sich unter der ersten Karte eine weitere befand, dieses mal eine Karte des Ortes.  
  
"PenPen, ich schätze, wir sind bald da", murmelte sie.  
  
"Wark!" erklärte der Pinguin auf dem Beifahrersitz.  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Am Ende einer schmalen Seitenstraße, die Misato fast übersehen hätte, befand sich ein Haus inmitten eines Gartens voller blühender Wildblumen.  
  
Misato fuhr bis an die Pforte im Zaun, der das Grundstück umgab, heran, stieg dann aus, um sich umzusehen.  
Als sie über den Zaun blickte, sah sie jemanden, der ihr den Rücken zuwandte. Die Person trug Jeans, Turnschuhe, ein T-Shirt und einen Strohhut und arbeitete gerade in einem Gemüsebeet, einem von mehreren inmitten des Blumenmeeres.  
"Äh, hallo!" rief Misato. "Entschuldigen Sie bitte..."  
  
Der Gärtner zuckte zusammen, richtete sich rasch auf und drehte sich um.  
Dann ließ er sein Werkzeug fallen und trat freudestrahlend an den Zaun heran.  
  
Misato mußte zweimal hinsehen, um ganz sicher zu gehen.  
"Shinji..."  
Der Junge hatte sich kaum verändert, obwohl knapp neuneinhalb Jahre vergangen waren, seitdem sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten, wirkte er immer noch wie ein Teenager, zwar nicht mehr wie ein Vierzehnjähriger, aber auch nicht älter als sechzehn.  
  
"Misato, endlich bist du da! Wir warten schon seit einiger Zeit auf dich!"  
Shinji riß die Gartenpforte auf und fiel Misato um den Hals, drückte sie fest.  
  
Sie erwiderte die Umarmung.  
"Ich habe eure Hinweise erst gestern verstanden."  
  
"Egal, Hauptsache, du bist da..."  
  
"Wark!" meldete sich der Pinguin, der sich gerade von seinem Sicherheitsgurt befreit hatte.  
  
"Und du natürlich auch, PenPen. - Ahm, Misato, wollte ihr nicht mit hineinkommen?"  
  
"Ja, gerne..." stotterte Misato, immer noch ganz überrascht von dem jugendlichen Aussehen ihres früheren Mitbewohners.  
  
Shinji führte sie auf einem kaum sichtbaren Pfad durch den Garten um das Haus herum. Der Eingang befand sich auf der Rückseite hinter einer breiten Terrasse, an welche sich ein Zierteich anschloß. Das Gebäude war einstöckig, im Dach befanden sich mehrere Fenster sowie ein Balkon, auf den man hinaustreten konnte.  
  
"Ihr... ihr wohnt hier? Ich meine, Rei und du?"  
  
"Ja, seit etwa neun Jahren schon. Ahm, Rei ist gerade nicht da, sie macht Besorgungen im Ort... sie hatte heute morgen ein eigenartiges Gefühl, daß unsere Vorräte nicht ausreichen könnten. Ich... uh... schätze, jetzt weiß ich warum."  
Shinji ließ Misato, welche PenPen trug, ins Haus, deutete den schmalen Flur hinab, in dem eine Treppe nach oben und zwei Türen weiterführten.  
"Falls du dich etwas frisch machen möchtest... ah... das Bad ist hier rechts und da vorn ist das Wohnzimmer."  
  
Dankend nahm Misato das Angebot an und wusch sich erst einmal die Hände, dachte dabei darüber nach, was wohl mit Shinji passiert sein mochte... vielleicht lag seine augenscheinliche Jugend an den Auswirkungen des S2-Organs in seiner Brust...  
Schließlich kam sie ins Wohnzimmer, wo Shinji an einem Schreibtisch saß und PenPen beobachtete, welcher den großen Raum inspizierte.  
  
Der Wohnraum war ein helles großes Zimmer mit Fenstern in drei Wänden, die einen prächtigen Bild in den Garten ermöglichten, zugleich war er als Mehrzweckraum eingerichtet, in einer Ecke befand sich eine kleine Küchenzeile mit Kühlschrank, Herd und Spüle, die mittels eines Vorhanges abgetrennt war, dann gab es einen runden Eßtisch mit vier Stühlen, einen Fernseher in einer anderen Ecke, dem gegenüber ein Sofa und zwei Sessel standen, sowie zwei nebeneinanderstehende Schreibtische an einer Wand unter den Fenstern. Auf einem der Schreibtische stand ein PC.  
Zwischen den Fenstern hingen Photos und eingerahmte Dokumente unter Glas.  
  
"Darf ich...?" fragte Misato und deutete auf die Bilder und Schreiben.  
  
"Uhm... Fühl dich wie zuhause." lächelte Shinji.  
  
Sie machte einen kleinen Rundgang.  
Die Dokumente waren offizielle Zertifikate diverser Abschlüsse, demnach hatten die beiden über Fernkurse die Schule abgeschlossen und Kenntnisse auf mehreren Gebieten wie Computerwissenschaften und Gartenbau erlangt, sowie verschiedene Sprachkenntnisse erlangt.  
"Das ist beeindruckend."  
  
"Wir hatten viel Zeit."  
  
"Shinji, es ist so lange her..."  
  
"Ja, aber Rei und ich wollten vermeiden, daß andere uns finden. Die Briefe mit den Kartenstücken waren schon ein ziemliches Risiko."  
  
Misato konnte sehen, wie jemand auf einem Fahrrad ihr parkendes Auto umrundete, abstieg und dann auf die Gartenpforte zukam, ein vielleicht sechzehnjähriges Mädchen in Bluse, Shorts und Turnschuhen mit einer Baseballkappe auf dem Kopf, unter dem schulterlanges blaues Haar hervorquoll, und einer Sonnenbrille, welche die Augen verbarg.  
"Ist das Rei?"  
  
Shinji sprang auf, öffnete ein Fenster und winkte dem Mädchen zu.  
"Rei-chan, rate mal, wer hier ist."  
  
"Ich nehme an, du beziehst dich auf Misato-san." kam die Antwort ruhig und logisch durchdacht - der Sportwagen auf der Straße war ja auch ein nicht zu übersehender Anhaltspunkt, zumal das Kennzeichen immer noch dasselbe war.  
Rei lehnte das Fahrrad innen gegen den Zaun und kam mit einem Einkaufskorb in der Hand zum Haus hinüber, welchen sie Shinji durch das Fenster reichte, ihm dabei einen flüchtigen Kuß gab und Misato anschließend Misato zunickte.  
Kurz darauf kam auch sie in den Wohnraum, wo sie Misato mit einer Verbeugung begrüßte.  
"Willkommen in unserem Heim."  
  
Kurz darauf saßen die drei Menschen und der Pinguin um den Eßtisch herum.  
Doch ein Gespräch wollte irgendwie nicht aufkommen, zu sehr hing Misato an dem Gedanken fest, weshalb die beiden noch so jung waren.  
  
"Uh, Misato, stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Shinji schließlich.  
  
"Ich... ah... ich schätze, ich bin ein unhöflicher Gast. Es ist nur... dafür daß beinahe zehn Jahre vergangen sind, habt ihr euch kaum verändert."  
  
"Ja." bestätigte Rei knapp.  
  
"Das... uhm... das liegt an den S2-Organen, Misato. Ich habe meines ja von EVA-01 erhalten und Rei... na ja, uhm..."  
  
"Meines stammt von dem Engel Armisael."  
  
"Oh." machte Misato überrascht. "Und das verlangsamt eure Alterung?"  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Ist ja toll... so etwas hätte ich auch gerne..."  
Sie dachte daran, daß sich ihre ersten grauen Haare wohl nicht mehr lange verbergen lassen würden.  
  
"Misato... ahm... ich weiß nicht, ob du dir das wirklich wünschen solltest... ich meine, Rei und ich sind eigentlich schon fast vierundzwanzig, sehen aber immer noch aus wie sechzehnjährige."  
  
"Und? Das war mein bestes Alter."  
  
"Also... ich habe jetzt endlich meine Pubertät hinter mir - nach beinahe zehn Jahren."  
  
"Zehn Jahre Pubertät?"  
Misato verzog das Gesicht.  
"Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht..."  
  
Shinji zog eine Leidensmiene.  
"Genau."  
  
Rei stieß ihn leicht an.  
"Hast du sie schon gefragt?"  
  
"Nein, noch nicht."  
  
"Was denn?" fragte Misato.  
  
"Nun, uhm..."  
Er räusperte sich.  
"Misato, wir haben uns einigermaßen darüber informiert, was geschehen ist... äh, daß man dich degradiert hat und daß du jetzt bei einem Sicherheitsdienst arbeitest... und wir dachten, nun, vielleicht könnten wir uns bei dir für deine Freundlichkeit revanchieren. Ich meine, du hast damals er mich und dann später Rei und mich bei dir aufgenommen, als wir ihre Wohnung nicht hätten halten können... uh..."  
  
Misato lächelte.  
"Ach, Shinji, das war doch selbstverständlich. Ihr schuldet mir nichts, dafür war ja die Wohnung dann immer ordentlich... ich glaube, ich habe seitdem nicht wieder so regelt und gut gegessen... hach..."  
Sie seufzte.  
  
"Und deshalb wollten wir Ihnen einen Vorschlag machen, Misato-san", erklärte Rei.  
  
"Also, Misato, das ist so... Uh, mittlerweile befürchten wir, daß es auffallen könnte, wenn wir weiterhin hier allein leben - du kannst es dir sicher vorstellen, zwei... uh... Kinder... die kaum altern..."  
  
"Hm-m."  
Misato nickte.  
  
"Und deshalb dachten wir, vielleicht könntest du uns helfen... ahm..."  
Er schluckte.  
"Nun ja, worauf ich hinaus wollte, ist folgendes: Natürlich kannst du hier so lange bleiben wie du willst. Und dann, irgendwann, fährst du zurück nach Osaka-2 zu deiner kleinen Wohnung mitten in der versmogten Stadt und deinem Job als Nachtwächterin. Oder aber... du bleibst hier bei uns... wie eine richtige kleine Familie... und ah..."  
Shinji wischte sich mit dem Handgelenk über die Augen.  
  
"Misato-san, die Wahl liegt bei Ihnen. Wir können Ihnen nur ein geräumiges Zimmer unter dem Dach mit Zugang zum Balkon und Blick auf den Garten bieten. Wo es für zwei reicht, hat auch ein dritter immer noch Platz - und natürlich ein Pinguin."  
  
Misato sah die beiden nachdenklich an, blickte dann zu PenPen.  
"Was hältst du davon?"  
  
"Wark!" erklärte PenPen entschieden.  
  
Misato nickte.  
Eigentlich hielt sie nichts in Osaka-2, die Stadt war nie zu einer wirklichen Heimat geworden, jedenfalls nicht so wie Tokio-3 es gewesen war, die Stadt, für die sie gekämpft hatte...  
"Ihr wollte also wirklich, daß ich bei euch bleibe?"  
  
"Ja, Misato-san."  
  
"Natürlich!" rief Shinji.  
  
"Und ihr glaubt, ihr könnt mich ertragen?"  
  
"Uh, es ist kein Bier im Kühlschrank", murmelte Shinji.  
  
"Ich trinke nicht mehr. Seit dem Entscheidungskampf gegen die JSSDF... ich weiß, es klingt verrückt, aber da war so ein seltsames Licht... es hat mich ganz kurz berührt und dann war es auch wieder weg, obwohl ich den Eindruck hatte, eine Ewigkeit wäre vergangen... seitdem hatte ich keine Alpträume mehr."  
  
"Ich bin der Ansicht, daß wir miteinander auskommen werden." bekräftigte Rei.  
  
"Dann..."  
Misato lehnte sich zurück.  
"Dann sollten wir es versuchen..."  
Sie blickte zur Decke.  
"Tadaima... Ich bin zuhause..."  
  
  
ENDE 


	86. Omake!

Omakes:  
Und noch ein paar Omakes (Extras), die mir einige der Leser der FF zugeschickt haben:  
  
  
I. (von mir)  
Gendo Ikari gab einen frustierten Seufzer von sich, als Captain Katsuragi endlich sein Büro verlassen hatte.  
Sie hatte ihn und den Doktor gestört, und er haßte es, gestört zu werden...  
Ikari drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl Akagi zu, sein Gesicht verriet immer noch keine Emotion, ebensowenig wie seine Stimme, nur sein rechter Mundwinkel zuckte leicht.  
"Ritsuko... auf die Knie..."   
  
II. zu Kapitel 30 - Ferienzeit von EvilRei  
01:  
...  
  
Ganz vorsichtig beugte er sich beugte er sich vor und küßte ihre Nasenspitze, bließ ihr dann sachte übers Ohr.  
  
Rei reagierte auf diese unwillkommene Unterbrechung ihrer Ruhephase, indem Shinji, mit den Worten "LamiinRuhewillschlafen", vom Bett schubste.  
  
  
02:  
...  
  
"Shinji, jetzt du."  
  
"Ähm, ich ..."  
Ob Doktor Akagi ihm eine Auszeit für ein kalte Dusche gewähren würde?  
  
"Los,Los!"  
  
Wohl nicht ...  
Er stand auf, die Hände gegen seinen Unterleib gepreßt.  
Hoffentlich sah ihn wirklich nicht jemand ...  
Er verließ die Kabine und trat über den Gang, eielte über einen Steg und kletterte umständlich in die Steuerkapsel, die über Einheit-01 hing.  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
Martin war ganz und garnicht erfreut, als man ihn aufgegeben hat ein paar Dokumente in das Büro des Kommendanten zu bringen. Immerhin hatte der Kommandant nicht umsonst den Titel "Bastard King" vom NERV-Personal erhalten.  
Und Martin konnte das Büro genausowenig austehen, wie den Kommandanten selbst. Beide, Büro und Kommandant, waren kalt, unbeweglich und beängstigend.  
  
Martin wollte gerade an die Tür des Kommandanten klopfen, als er was hörte.  
Lachen.  
Nein. Das kann nicht sein! Der Kommandant lacht?  
Martin hielt ein Ohr an die Tür, um die Stimmen, die jetzt erklangen besser zu verstehen.  
  
~~ Im Büro ~~  
  
Fuyutsuki wischte sich eine Träne, mit einem Grinsen aus dem Auge und schüttelte dabei den Kopf.  
  
"Gendo. Spürst du nicht einmal sowas wie Schamgefühl, wenn du das tust?  
  
Gendo dreht sich zu Fuyutsuki, der kurz hinter ihm stand, um und sprach mit einem weiten Grinsen.  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Ich meine ... es ist dein Sohn!"  
  
Gendo's Grinsen wurde breiter.  
  
"Na und? Erzähl mir nicht du fandest es nicht komisch!"  
  
Gendo nahm eine Fernbedienung von seinem Tisch und zielte damit auf einen, aus seinen Schreibtisch ragenden, Bildschirm.  
  
Der Bildschirm erwachte zum Leben und zeigte Shinji,mit hochrotem Kopf, der nackt durch die Gänge lief und versuchte seine "Hormonbedingten Körperfunktionen" mit beiden Händen zu bedeken.  
  
Fuyutsuki versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken ...  
und versagte jämmerlich.  
  
~~ Draussen, auf dem Gang ~~  
  
"WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH!"  
  
"HUHUHUHUHU!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Martin schreckte von der Tür zurück, als schon wieder gellendes Gelächter aus dem Brüo ertönte.  
  
Als er sich wieder beruhigte hatte, schüttelte er den Kopf.  
  
"Sie müssen mal wieder den Weltuntergang oder sowas planen."  
  
Damit wandte er sich von der Tür ab und rannte, so schnell ihn seine Beine tragen konnten.  
  
  
03:  
Im Nerv-Hauptquartier wurde das neue "Windows 2015 Special Edition for MAGI" in Betrieb genommen.  
Und ein Wesen, das aus drei Teilen bestand, zusammen jedoch mehr war als die Summe seiner Teile, dehnte sich sofort auf das neue Bertriebssystem aus, erlangte dabei mehr und mehr Bewußtsein.  
Bemerkte dabei aber nicht das zweite Wesen, das aus dem Programm kam und langsam die Kontrolle übernahm.  
  
Wer...?  
  
Ich...  
  
Wir...  
  
Ich bin...  
  
Wir sind...  
  
Ich bin die MAGI...  
  
Wir sind die MAGI...  
  
Wir sind Akagi...  
  
Wir sind Naoko Akagi...  
  
Nach dieser Erkenntnis herrschte lange Zeit Stille im Äther.  
Doch dann übernahm das zweite Wesen die Kontrolle.  
  
ICH BIN BILL GATES!   
  
  
III. von Kuroneko-Ku-Kan  
(nach dem Abschlußball)  
  
...  
  
"Soll ich ihr die Beine brechen, Shinji?"  
  
Shinji war im Augenblick zu sehr beschäftigt, Kensuke zu beruhigen, so daß er nicht richtig hinhörte.  
  
"Ja, Rei. Tu, was du für richtig hälst."  
  
  
IV. Kapitel 34 - Eva 03 von EvilRei  
01:  
...  
  
Shinji hatte ein vage Ahnung, was in Touji vorging, vor allem, wenn Hikari ihn nicht darüber informiert hatte, was ihr bevorstand.  
Allerdings war die Reaktion doch etwas extrem, wenn sie nur ein paar Tage wegbleiben wollte ... außer natürlich es gab noch andere Gründe ...  
  
Touji sufzte lang und anhaltend.  
  
"Jetzt macht er mir Angst", murmelte Kensuke. "Touji macht sich um jemanden sorgen und .... ER DENKT?!"  
  
  
02:  
...  
  
"Nein? Denkst du, ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du sie ansiehst?"  
  
Kaji fühlte sich, als wäre er unfreiwilliger Darsteller einer Seifenoper.  
"Asuka ..."  
Er wich zurück, stieß dabei gegen seine Mouse, schaltete dabei den Screensaver ab.  
  
"Moment mal ..."  
Asuka peilte an ihm vorbei, fixierte das Bild der Klassensprecherin der 3-A, Hikari Horaki, welches auf dem Bildschirm erschienen war.  
"Das gibts doch nicht ..... Evangelion Hentai Doujinshi ?? AHHRRRGGHHH !!!!! KAJI DU PERVERSLING !!!!!!!!"  
  
...  
  
03:  
...  
  
Kaji hob abwehrend die Hände.  
"Asuka, das ist es nicht ..."  
Er log ja, aber die Wahrheit hätte das Mädchen noch mehr in Rage versetzt.  
  
"Nein? Denkst du, ich würde nicht bemerken, wie du sie ansiehst?"  
  
Kaji fühlte sich, als wäre er Darsteller in einer Seifenoper.  
"Asuka, ich ... Asuka ... A .... ARGH! VERDAMMT! ... TEXT!"  
  
"ARGH! KAJI, VERDAMMT! CUT!"  
  
Kaji blickte den Regisseur, Drehbuchautor und Supervisior an.  
"Was kann ich den dafür! Du denkst dir immer so komische Texte aus! Und dieses Gespräch mit Asuka ist so unwirklich!"  
  
Asuka gab Kaji einen finsteren Blick.  
"Was soll das denn nun wieder heißen!"  
  
Kaji seufzte über das Unverständniss des Rotschopfes und runzelte die Stirn.  
  
"OK! Ok! Versuchen wir es nochmal."  
Der Chef drehte sich zu Kaji.  
"Und wegen des "nicht realistisch sein", sag einfach nur Asuka, an der Stelle.  
  
"*seuzt* Na gut."  
  
Alle Darsteller und die Bühnencrew stellten sich wieder an ihre Plätze.  
  
"OK! ACTON!", sprach der Regisseur, als er sich in den "REGIE" Sitz warf.  
  
  
V. Kapitel 35 - Bardiel von EvilRei  
01:  
...  
  
Maya beachtete den Gigaten, der für die Zerstörung verantwortlich war, kaum, für sie waren die Trümmer wichtiger, auf welche jetzt herangezoomt wurde.  
Irgendwo in diesem Chaos mußte sich Sempai Akagi befinden, ihre Mentorin ...  
Hoffentlich lebte sie noch, hoffentlich war sie unverletzt ...  
Rettungsmannschaften waren bereits unterwegs ... hoffentlich fanden sie Sempai Akagi .......  
sie schuldete Maya nämlich noch Geld!  
  
  
02:  
...  
  
Maya stand langsam auf, sah nach oben zum Kommandostand, schrumpfte unter dem Blick des Kommandanten zusammen und schlich dann aus der Zentrale.  
  
Gendo Ikari gab ein leises Knurren von sich.  
Leutnant Ibuki hat wirklich einen knackigen Hintern ... LILITH's Einfluss machte sich immer wieder bemerkbar ...  
Gendo blinzelte, als das Bild von LILITH's Hintern durch sein Bewußtsein huschte ...  
Dann übergab er sich.  
  
Irgendwo in Gendo's Hand beobachte ADAM das ganze.  
"hehehehehe ..."  
  
  
03:  
  
Wie wohl die Lage auf dem Testgelände war?  
Als die EVA's startbereit gemacht worden waren, hatte im Hangar helle Aufregung geherrscht, Shinji hatte mit bekommen, daß mehrere Rettungsteams sich auf den Weg gemacht hatten ... hoffentlich ging es Mistao gut ... und Hikari und Doktor Akagi natürlich auch ... wenn es jemanden gut ging, wenn gerade unter 3 Tonnen Stahl und Beton begraben wurde, bestimmt ... wenn der Engel attackíert hatte, war Hikari möglicherweise verletzt ... wie sollte er das dann nur Touji erklären? Und Rei-chan würde sicher auch betroffen sein, schließlich waren sie und die Klassensprecherin befreundet ... hoffentlich ging es ihnen gut ... er selbst hatte doch auch schon soviel Prügel einstecken müssen und hatte überlebt ... wie sollten Asuka, Touji und Rei Misato auch erklären, daß sie ihn zu Tode geprügelt hatten ...  
  
Asuka knirschte mit den Zähnen.  
"Scheiss Karies."  
  
  
04:  
...  
  
Sie legte an.  
  
EVA-03 fuhr herum, streckte die Hand nach ihr aus ... ein Arm schoß vor, wurde länger und länger, packte EVA-00 an der Kehle, stieß ihn zu Boden.  
  
Rei gab ein Röcheln von sich, galubte, sie befände sich selbst im Würgegriff des Gegners.  
  
"Rei, halt aus, wir sind gleich da!", brüllte Shinji.  
  
Schon war EVA-03 über ihr, schien sie anzugrinsen.  
  
... Dann streckte EVA-03 seine Zunge raus.  
  
"TICK! Du bist!", ertönte EVA-03 Stimme.  
  
  
05:  
Von ihrem EVA kam ein schwacher Impuls, wie ein stilles Wimmern ... die Bitte, endlich sterben zu dürfen ...  
  
"Rei, bist du ... ", hörte sie Shin-chans Stimme wie aus weiter Entfernung.  
  
"Ja, weißt du! Ich bin ganz tot! Schau nur wie tot ich bin! MUAAA! Ich bin ein Zombie! Der Geist der Vergangenheit sprich zu dir! WUUUUU! ... IDIOT!", erklang Reis entnervte Stimme.  
  
"EEP!", quickte Shinji, mädchehaft.  
  
  
06:  
...  
  
EVA-02 hatte ein Gewehr ...  
  
"Asuka ..."  
  
Die Funkverbindung zu ihrem Entry-Plug war unterbrochen ...  
Asuka legte an, zielte auf den Kopf von EVA-03 ...  
  
"Nicht ..."  
  
Shinji ließ EVA-03 los, schoß nach oben, wollte EVA-02 das Gewehr entreißen ...  
  
Asuka feuerte ...  
  
Jedoch kam, statt dem erwartetem Knall, aus dem Gewehr nur eine überdimensionale Fahne.  
Darauf stand : "Bäng!"  
  
  
VI. von mir  
(Rei verprügelt Asuka)  
Wie ein Blitz schoß Rei durch den Raum, war über Asuka, kaum daß diese den Boden berührt hatte, packte sie mit einer Hand an der Kehle, riß sie nach oben, stemmte sie in die Luft.  
"Rei smash!"   
  
  
VII.  
(Ritsuko hat gerade den Kern von EVA-03 zerstört)  
"Ähm ... Ritsuko. Geht es dir gut?"  
  
"Es ging mir nie besser! FANG!"  
Ritsuko warf Misato das Gewehr zu, das sich leider auslöste, als Misato ausversehen gegen den Abzug drückte, als sie es fing und ein riesiges Loch durch ihren Bauch brannte.  
  
Ritsuko : "Ups."  
  
  
VIII. Akagis Ausrede für die Vernichtung von EVA-03  
"Also ... weißt du Gendo,das war so. Ich hatte da eine Plasma Waffe und die hatte ich halt mal mitgenommen zum Ansehen. Und ich war da gerade zufällig im Central Dogma un stand a zufällig vor EVA-03. Und ich weiß ja nicht wie man Waffen benutzt un da hab ich diesen hübschen roten Knopf gedrückt und da kam´aus der waffe so'n Strahl und ich hatte die Waffe ausversehen auf EVA-03 gercihtet und da .... ähhh ... glaubst du mein Taschengeld für ein Jahr reicht??"   
  
  
IX. Vorschlag für Gendo's Ende :  
  
Vor der gekreuzigten LILITH.  
  
"Ich bin nicht dein Puppe!", sprach Rei.  
  
Dann zog sie ein abgesägte Schrotflinte und schoß Gendo den Schädel weg.  
  
"Hasta la vista, Gendo."  
  
Doch plötzlich regenerierte Gendo sich, mit Hilfe von ADAMS Kräften.  
  
"It's not over yet", sprach Gendo.  
  
Überraschenderweise öffnete sich plötzlich "Heavens Door" und herein strömten alle 300 Rei Klone, die Doktor Akagi noch nicht zerstört hatte.  
  
"Du hast uns benutzt!", brüllten alle Klone zugleich und zogen jeder dabei Schlagring.  
  
"Shit ....", flüsterte Gendo, als sich alle 301 Rei's auf ihn stürzten.   
  
  
X. zu Pfad der Dornen von Kuroneko-Ku-Kan  
01:  
...  
  
"Uh..."  
Er bemerkte, daß sie langsam durchsichtig wurde.  
"Rei-chan!"  
Furcht überkam ihn, Angst und Panik.  
Er wollte sie fester an sich drücken, doch seine Hände glitten durch ihren Körper wie durch Nebel.  
  
"Es hat begonnen, Shin-chan. Wir verlassen diesen Ort."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
"Wir werden uns wiedersehen... wo wir uns zum ersten Mal getroffen haben..."  
Ihre Stimme verwehte.  
  
Shinji starrte auf seine Hände.  
Dann wurde es hell vor seinen Augen...  
  
  
  
/Hey! Man wird nicht jeden Tag in einer Zwischendimension von einem 5 Tonnen schweren Lastwagen über'n Haufen gefahren!/   
  
  
02:  
...  
  
Mit einem Poltern fiel das Gewehr zu Boden.  
Gegen diesen Giganten konnte sie damit nichts ausrichten...  
  
Der Engel stand nur da, blickte auf sie herab.  
  
Asukas Knie wurden weich.  
Er hatte EVA-01 einfach so geschluckt, hatte ihn einfach in sich aufgenommen...  
Und wer hatte den EVA eigentlich gesteuert, wenn Shinji ebenfalls hier gewesen war...  
  
Mit einer raschen Handbewegung löste der Engel die siebenäugige Maske, hinter welcher bisher sein Gesicht verborgen gewesen war.  
Plötzlich wucherte blaues Haar auf dem vormals kahlen Kopf, wuchs bis auf Schulterlänge.  
Und das Gesicht, welches zum Vorschein kam... die Ähnlichkeit mit Rei Ayanami war bezeichnend. Der Blick zweier riesiger scharlachroter Augen bannte Asuka auf die Stelle.  
  
Asuka konnte nur nach oben blicken und sich bemühen, das Zittern, welches ihren ganzen Körper erfaßt hatte, nicht zu offensichtlich werden zu lassen.  
  
Lilith hob eine Augenbraue.  
"Arschkalt hier unten, nich ?"   
  
  
XI. zum letzten Kapitel von Azrael  
01:  
.......  
Shinji schnappte nach Luft.  
Er hatte Rei gar nicht im Hangar finden können, weil sie sich dort nicht zum ersten Mal begegnet waren...  
  
Hinter ihm kam lautes Flügelschlagen auf.  
  
Shinji bewegte sich nicht, presste nur die Arme an den Körper zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern, als mehrere Flügel ihn berührten.  
Plötzlich befand er sich mitten in einem Vogelschwarm.  
Doch das Erlebnis war ebenso schnell wieder vorbei, als der Schwarm ihn passierte.  
Es waren keine Tauben sondern Krähen.....  
  
Früher erzählten die Leute sich, dass eine Krähe die Seelen der Verstorbenen in das Reich der Toten führt, doch manchmal geschieht etwas entestzlich trauriges und die Seele kann im Jenseits keine Ruhe finden. Dann kann die Krähe die Seele zurückbringen......  
Woher das Wissen kam, ob es eine Eingebung war, oder eine Erinnerung an etwas, dass er einmal - vielleicht von Misato - aufgeschnappt hatte, konnte Shinji nicht sagen. Er konnte mit leicht offenstehendem Mund zusehen, wie die Krähen auf dem Bahnhofsvorplatz einen Tanz aufzuführen schienen, einen wilden Reigen, bei dem die Vögel sich schnell flatternd im Kreis bewegten und dann in die Höhe schraubten, einen Augenblick lang eine Säule aus Vogelleibern bildeten und dann wieder am Himmel davonzogen.  
  
Doch der Krähenschwarm hatte etwas zurückgelassen....  
  
Sie stand nur da, der Wind spielte mit ihrem kurzen hellblauen Haar, sie trug eine schwarze Kombination aus einer Lederhose und einem hautengen Pullover, ein schwerer Mantel bewegte sich träge in der Brise und sie blickte ihn direkt mit ihren roten Augen an, die aus der weißen und schwarzen Schminke hervorstachen.  
.....   
  
  
02:  
......  
Shinji begann vor Freude zu weinen, als er langsam auf sie zuging und Rei schließlich in die Arme schloß...  
"Liebling", Reis Stimme knarrte, war voller Erde....  
  
  
XII. Was mit Gendo und EVA-01 geschah - von mir  
The Trial of Gendo Ikari  
  
Ich lebe noch...  
Überrascht öffnete Ikari die Augen. Nur zu gut konnte er sich daran erinnern, zweimal gestorben zu sein, einmal durch die krallenbewehrten Hände eines Mannes aus Stahl und das zweite Mal durch das LAserabwehrsystem in der großen Höhle, welches auf ADAMs Gegenwart angesprochen hatte, sicher aufgrund von Ritsukos Manipulation der MAGI...  
  
Aber dennoch war er lebendig und in einem Stück...  
Er konnte keine Verletzungen feststellen.  
Und er konnte auch ADAMs Präsenz nicht spüren.  
Allerdings befand er sich in einer fensterlosen Zelle, die Wände waren unverputzte Steinmauern, anstelle einer festen Tür gab es ein Gitter.  
  
Und diese Gittertür wurde quietschend geöffnet...  
  
Ikari preßte die Lippen zusammen.  
Also war alles nicht mehr als ein Traum gewesen, eine Illusion, möglicherweise hervorgerufen von Drogen. Wahrscheinlich hatte SEELE seinen Plan durchschaut und ihn aus dem Verkehr gezogen... aber die Erinnerungen erschienen so real...  
Er setzte sich auf der harten Pritsche auf.  
  
"Mitkommen", zwitscherte eine melodische Stimme vom Gang her.  
  
Ohne daß Gendo etwas dagegen tun konnte, schwang er die Beine von der Pritsche, stand auf und ging zur Zellentür. Und obwohl sein Gesicht die Anstrengungen verriet, mit denen er sich dazu zu zwingen versuchte, stehenzubleiben, besaß die Stimme des Wärters eine geradezu hypnotische Kraft, der er sich nicht entziehen konnte.  
  
Der Anblick des Wärters - oder besser, der beiden Wärter - war ein großer Schock. Zugleich mußte er seine bisherigen Schlußfolgerungen revidieren - SEELE hatte ihn nicht entführt...  
  
Auf dem Gang standen die Israfel-Brüder, welche Ikari in die Mitte nahmen...  
  
  
*** NGE ***  
  
  
Plötzlich veränderte sich die Umgebung, verschwand der Gewölbegang. Doch die beiden Engel blieben an Gendos Seite. Nach einer kurzen Phase der Desorientierung fand er sich auf einem Plateau wieder.  
Und auch seine Erkenntnis mußte er im nächsten Moment zurückziehen, denn der Boden bestand aus purpurn lackierten Stahl.  
  
Ikari warf den Kopf herum, starrte in das riesenhafte Gesicht von EVA-01, das den Himmel dominierte.  
Er stand auf der ausgestreckten Hand des EVANGELIONs...  
  
Der Himmel war blau und wolkenlos. Doch wenn Ikari über den Rand der Hand blickte, sah er unter sich nur die Flammen des Fegefeuers.  
  
Auf den Fingerkuppen der Hand von EVA-01 standen drei Tische, hinter jedem der Tische saß eine Gestalt, links ein rotäugiger Junge mit blasser Haut und schiefergrauem Haar, rechts ein gebeugter alter Mann und in der Mitte eine GEstalt, die ihr Gesicht mittels einer Kapuze verhüllt.  
  
Ferner konnte Ikari die andere Hand des EVAs sehen, sie hielt eine riesige Waage...  
  
Der Junge - es konnte nur KAworu Nagisa sein, das Fifth Children - erhob sich, wandte sich dem Kapuzenträger zu.  
"Hohes Gericht, vor uns steht Gendo Ikari, welcher die Urmutter gefangenhielt, welcher sich mit dem Urvater verbündete und welcher gegen die Gesetze der Schöpfung verstieß. Die Anklage beantragt die Höchststrafe für ihn."  
  
Ikari riß die Augen auf.  
Anklage?  
"Was soll das das?" brüllte er.  
  
"Schweig, Lilim." wisperte einer der beiden Israfels. "Das Gericht befindet über das Schicksal deiner Seele."  
  
Der Kapuzenträger nickte.  
"Die Worte des Anklägers wurden gehört. Was sagt der Verteidiger?"  
  
Die Stimme kam Ikari seltsam bekannt vor...  
  
Der alte Mann erhob sich.  
"Hängt ihn auf", grollte Zeruel.  
  
Ikari wollte sich herumwerfen und fliehen, doch die Zwillinge wuchsen wie eine Mauer vor ihm auf, packten ihn an den Schultern und drehten ihn wieder um.  
  
Der Kapuzenträger schlug seine Kapuze zurück.  
Auf seinen Lippen stand ein dünnes Lächeln.  
"Ich schätze, wir wissen beide, wie mein Urteil ausfallen wird, denken Sie nicht, Kommandant Ikari?" fragte Ryoji Kaji... 


	87. Post Credits Scene

**Post Credits Scene**

Als es an der Tür klingelte, sah Professor Kozo Fuyutsuki von seinen Unterlagen auf.

„Frau Sachiki, wären Sie so freundlich…" rief er in Richtung der offenstehenden Tür seines Arbeitszimmers.

„Schon unterwegs, Herr Professor." drang die Stimme seiner Haushälterin nach oben.

„Danke! – Falls es einer meiner Studenten ist – ich komme gleich."

Er blickte auf die Uhr neben dem Fenster. Draußen war es bereits dunkel. Im Licht der Straßenlaterne sah er den kahlen Baum vor seinem Fenster.

Herbst… seufzte er in Gedanken. Mit schnellen Handgriffen sortierte er seine Papiere und legte sich die Materialien für seine morgige Vorlesung zurecht. Er hörte leise Stimmen undeutlich von unten aus dem Hausflur heraufdringen.

„Herr Professor, hier möchte ein junger Mann zu Ihnen."

„Ich bin gleich unten."

Sicher einer der Studenten, die noch Fragen hatten. Fuyutsuki lächelte einen Moment lang. Seitdem er wieder lehrte, fühlte er sich wie ein anderer Mensch. Wie früher war er bei den Studenten beliebt, er ging sogar so weit zu sagen, dass sie ihm vertrauten. Einer der Gründe dafür war, dass er stets ein offenes Ohr hatte – er gehörte zu den Dozenten mit den längsten Bürozeiten, in denen er zu sprechen war, und häufig kam auch noch jemand abends zu ihm, um ihn um Rat zu fragen. Um Vertreter oder Neugierige, denen es um seine Vergangenheit bei NERV ging, abzuwimmeln, hatte er seine Haushälterin, die resolute Frau Sachiki.

Sein Blick blieb kurz an dem Foto hängen, das auf seinem Schreibtisch stand – es zeigte die drei EVANGELION-Piloten, Asuka Soryu Langley, Shinji Ikari und Rei Ayanami in ihren PlugSuits. Das Bild war Teil einer Presseerklärung gewesen, die NERV vor so langer Zeit herausgegeben hatte – und es war das einzige Bild seines Sohnes, das er besaß.

Mit den Fingerspitzen der linken Hand strich er kurz über das Glas. Die Fehler, die er damals gemacht hatte, versuchte er seitdem jeden Tag wieder gut zu machen; zwar war ihm dies nicht bei seinem Sohn möglich, den er seit jenen Tagen nicht mehr gesehen hatte, wohl aber bei anderen.

Der Professor stand auf. Es war unhöflich, jemanden lange warten zu lassen.

„Der junge Mann heißt Ikari."

Fuyutsuki stockte der Atem. Dann rannte er zur Tür und die Treppe hinab, so gut es ihm seine alten Knochen noch erlaubten. Auf den letzten Stufe erst wurde er langsamer, blickte über das Geländer in Richtung der Haustür, tat wie in Zeitlupe Schritt und Schritt.

Ja, es war unverkennbar… Shinji war älter geworden und schien auch in den Schultern ein wenig breiter, doch ansonsten hatte er sich nicht viel verändert.

Abwartend stand er an der Tür und blickte ihm entgegen.

Fuyutsuki schluckte. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, dass dies der Moment war, den er seit Jahren ebenso herbeigesehnt wie gefürchtet hatte. Sein Sohn…

„Frau Sachiki… Sie… Sie können gehen." Er bemühte sich, Ruhe auszustrahlen, als er der Frau zunickte. „Machen Sie ruhig heute etwas eher Feierabend."

Die Frau runzelte kurz die Stirn, deutete dann eine Verbeugung an.

„Wenn Sie nichts mehr benötigten, Herr Professor… es steht noch etwas Essen im Kühlschrank…"

„Ja, ja. Danke."

„Dann bis morgen", erklärte sie, während sie in ihre Schuhe stieg und ihren Mantel überzog.

„Ja…"

Fuyutsuki stand mittlerweile mitten im Flur und konzentrierte seinen Blick ausschließlich auf Shinji.

Sein Sohn…

In ihm drängte ihn etwas, den jungen Mann einfach in die Arme zu schließen, doch zugleich fragte er sich, ob er dazu überhaupt ein Recht hatte. Shinji stand zwar vor ihm, doch er wusste nicht, weshalb er gekommen war. Vielleicht war heute für ihn, Kozo Fuyutsuki, der Tag des Gerichts, dem er nach der Auflösung von NERV entkommen war…

„Shinji… es ist lange her." brachte er schließlich hervor.

„Ja, Professor." Der Junge… Fuyutsuki musste sich ermahnen, in ihm nicht mehr den Fünfzehnjährigen zu sehen, der ihm zuletzt begegnet war. Shinji Ikari war ein junger Mann geworden.

„Ich bin dann weg!" rief Frau Sachiki zum Abschied.

Fuyutsuki hob nur kurz die Hand zum Abschiedsgruß, als sich die Haustür schloss.

Er war allein mit seinem Sohn…

„Du trägst immer noch den Namen Ikari?"

Shinji nickte.

„Mit dem Namen steht dank des Kommandanten kaum etwas Gutes in Verbindung. Aber es ist doch der Name meiner Mutter."

„Ja." Fuyutsuki brachte ein nervöses Lächeln zustanden. „Was kann ich für dich tun? Wollen wir uns ins Wohnzimmer sitzen?" Er deute auf die halboffenstehende Schiebetür an der Seite des Flures.

Als Shinji jedoch keine Bestrebungen unternahm, dem Wink zu folgen, ließ er die Hand sinken.

Fuyutsuki bemerkte, dass Shinjis Augen feucht schimmerten.

„Shinji…"

Shinji Ikari verbeugte sich steif.

„Ich bitte Sie… Bitte, erzählen Sie mir von meiner Mutter… Vater."

Als er sich aufrichtete, liefen Tränen aus seinen Augenwinkeln.

„Das werde ich", stieß der Professor hervor.

Das überwand er die Distanz zu dem jungen Mann. Vater und Sohn schlossen einander in die Arme…


	88. Abschließende ? Bemerkungen

Bemerkungen:

Retelling a Story ist nun bald 10 Jahre alt.  
Und fast ebenso lange habe ich die Dateien nicht mehr ge ffnet. Um genau zu sein, habe ich die Serie zum letzten Mal vor 10 Jahren gesehen - das Wahre Leben hat mich voll in Anspruch genommen. Unl ngst bemerkte ich, dass Gainax die Reihe berarbeitet im Spielfilmformat neu herausbrachte, und legte mit 1.01 und 2.22 zu. Als n chstes erwuchs der Ehrgeiz, RaS zu berarbeiten - Fehlerkorrektur, Anpassung an die neuesten nderungen der Rechtschreibung, aber auch Erg nzung verschiedener Kapitel und Einarbeitung neuen Materials. Ich werde wohl nach und nach die einzelnen Kapitel aktualisieren. Verschiedene Charaktere erhalten zus tzliche Zeilen und mehrere Szenen kommen ganz neu hinzu, ohne die alte Struktur aufzubrechen.  
Eine davon ist die "Bonusszene", die ich gerade hochgeladen habe als Kapitel 87.  
Retelling a Story ist in gewisser Weise ebenso wie das Original ein "Work in Progress".  
Seit gestern spiele ich zudem mit dem Gedanken an ein alternatives Ende, auf das sich eine weitere Handlung aufbauen lie e - aber dazu m sste ich neben den anderen Projekten und meiner Arbeit erst einmal die Zeit finden.  
In gewisser Weise berrascht es mich, dass NGE immer noch Fans hat - aber das spricht wohl f r die Qualit t der Serie und den Reiz der Thematik.

Wir lesen uns!  
Ulrich 


End file.
